One Choice to Make a Difference
by jlmill9
Summary: This is a sequel to my reading the Harry Potter books series that I did, where the marauders and Lily are allowed to have one memory from that experience to try and changer their future.
1. The Choice

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: So, here's the first chapter of the sequel of sorts to by Reading the… series I did. For those of ****you that haven't read that, it just gives you the interpretations I have on the characters, and some other characteristics that I've established, as they read the Harry Potter books. I don't know how often I'm going to be able to update this story, I'm hoping that it will be once a week, but I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to do that. However, I promise that if not I will have a chapter ever other week at most, but I think I will do one every week.**

**Thanks to my Beta MossTheInflatableCow.**

Chapter One

The Choice

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice and Tonks were all standing in a room waiting to be transported back home. Then had just finished reading the Harry Potter books with Harry and his friends (the five-year-old Tonks who was in the room now along with baby Teddy had joined them halfway through the last book) all of whom had just left a few minutes ago. It had been explained to them at the very beginning that they wouldn't be able to remember this, and they were all saddened by knowing what was going to happen at the same time happy that they had a chance of meeting all those people and learning more about them.

A minute after this there was a yellow light and everything started to shake and for the tiniest of seconds it felt like they were being split in two. The next second they were slammed back down and fell onto the couch.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, but I thought that we were going to be returned to our time but then…" Lily said worried; did something go wrong? Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Lily remember something that she was sure she didn't know about a second ago. Hermione had given her a letter right before she had left and told Lily to read it after the yellow light appeared.

"What's that?" James asked curious about the letter that was now in Lily's hand.

"It's a letter from Hermione. I assume it explains what is going on here," Lily said and then she opened the letter and read:

_Hello Everyone, _

_If yo__u are reading this letter it seems that everything has gone as I planned and you will all get a chance to change the future (or make you're own future, I should say). You will each be able to choose one thing that you will remember or just know (or feel). For example, if Lily chooses to know that Snape was still her friend, she would have an inkling to talk to him or at least know that he was worth talking to. You have an hour to make your choice, and once you have made up your mind just write it down on the back of this paper and the spell will make sure that is what you will remember. I must warn you to chose wisely, though, because you are going to be making a whole new world and it is hard to tell which path is best to take._

_I would also like to inform you that, no matter what happens, the reality that you have just read about will exist; there is nothing you could do that will change our lives. When the yellow light first flashed it split you into two and sent your other selves to your original time. After the hour is up in here you will be sent to the same place and time where you left, but you will be in a parallel universe that is the same place that you have live in but where you can make your own future. _

_I hope you chose wisely and that you make a better world than the one that we live in; not that ours is so bad but a lot of good people died and I hope you could prevent that._

_Love From,_

_Hermione _

"Wow," James said, just as shocked as most of the other people in the room.

"I know what I'll remember," Sirius said, trying to break the tension. "Lily calling me Padfoot."

"Git," Lily said hitting him on the head. "This is really important."

"I know," Sirius sighed, and after that everyone sat in thought wondering what they would chose to remember.

It was ten minutes later when Sirius spoke again, this time with a more serious tone. "So, Prongs what are you going to pick?" he asked, he'd thought James' choice was going to be easy, but James hadn't said it yet.

"I'm still thinking," James said.

"About what?" Sirius said frowning.

"This isn't a simple choice, Padfoot," James said.

"James you have to remember Peter betrayed you.... betrayed all of us," Sirius said like it was obvious, but there was also a plea in his voice.

James stayed silent, he was thinking about remembering that, but he was also worried that wasn't going to be enough.

"James," Sirius said this time really pleading, he had walked over to his friend and grabbed his shoulder. "You have to remember that... I could remember it but..."

"Sirius," James sighed, Sirius was right, if they were going to remember Peter's betrayal James was the one who would have to remember. He was the one who really got the four of them together, he was the one who made them like brothers. James knew that it would be very difficult indeed for anyone to convince him that one of his brothers would ever betray him. "I'm not sure that's for the best."

"Fine then, I'll remember it," Sirius said bitterly.

"I'm not sure that's for the best either," James said this time looking straight into his best mates eyes. "I think you..."

"So you don't want anyone to remember what that traitor did to us?" Sirius shouted.

"Calm down, Padfoot," Remus said grabbing his friend's shoulder to keep him where he was. "And at least listen to want Prongs has in mind."

"Fine," Sirius grumbled glaring at James.

"I think you should remember to trust Remus," James said.

"I trust Remus," Sirius scoffed like he couldn't believe that James would suggest otherwise.

"Now maybe..." James said.

"But you won't soon," Remus sighed. "That's right, you thought I was the traitor."

Sirius looked down in thought for a moment. "But that doesn't matter, if you remember that it's Peter... I wouldn't suspect Remus."

"I agree with Sirius," Remus said.

"I need to say something, and I don't want you interrupting me**,** okay," James said and he waited for everyone in the room to nod their heads. "I've been thinking about this since we finished the third book. What would I change if I had the chance? Of course, not trusting Peter was the first thing I thought of, but I'm not sure if that will really save my son. All I know it would do is prevent Voldemort from attacking us that way. Sirius," James said now looking at his friend with a determined expression on his face. "The most powerful dark wizard ever is after my son and he will be determined to kill him and anything that's standing in his way. Do you really think that he will let not having the rat on his side stop him from hunting us down and killing us all?"

"No," Sirius had to admit after a minute, his tone very bitter.

"So I thought of other things that could have helped," James said gravely. "What I came up with was you trusting Remus, well actually I came up with something else but this is the closest thing to that I could do with only remembering one thing."

"Er..." Sirius said trying to interrupt but James continued, and was back to his original point.

"Think about it Sirius, if you trust Remus completely and unwaveringly, then I might not make Peter my Secret Keeper," James said.

"You're taking a chance with that one," Sirius said.

"I know," James said, suddenly fiercely, he knew what he was going to say now was really going to hurt his friends. "Damnit Sirius I know how bad things could go but I don't only have to think about my own survival but my family's... my son's too. There might not be a damn thing that can save me... I might not have a future no matter what. I don't want to die and I'm going to do everything in my power to stop this, but Voldemort is still coming after my family no matter what I choose here in this room, and if that's true I have to accept the possibility that I might die, that Lily and I might die."

"And if that happens," Lily said taking her boyfriend's hand, though James and her had never discussed this (thinking that it wasn't ever going to be possible), they had both come to the same conclusion. "Then we need the two of you to take care of Harry."

"That's right," James smiled sadly at his girlfriend as he wrapped his arms around her. "That's the other reason why I need you to remember to trust Remus. If we do die, if our fates are inevitable, then we can't have Harry go through the hell he went through. We need you two to look after him..."

"How are you going to work that one out, though?" Frank asked not really thinking that he should get involved in this discussion, but thought he had to point out the flaw in James plan. "Won't Dumbledore want Harry to be protected by the blood magic?"

"Sirius is Harry's godfather, it is up to him..." James started to say but there was another flash of yellow light, this time coming from the letter that Hermione wrote. He walked over to it and notice that there was a P.S. there that wasn't there before:

_P.S. If you are reading this, James and Lily have either decided they have to die to make sure things work out in the end or you believe that they will have the possibility of dying no matter what. I have found a spell that was invented two hundred years ago called _'Cruor Cognatus'_, which means blood relative, and it's in the book called _'Vanishing Charms and Where to Find Them_,'..._

"That sounds interesting," Lily said. "James what is it?"

"It's the book I'm going to give you for our first anniversary," James pouted. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"And it will be by the time I get it," Lily said trying to smooth him. "And you weren't suppose to spend money on the gift..."

"Don't worry Lils," James smiled. "It a book that's been in the Potter family for generations. Any charm that falls out of practices appears in the book..."

"So it keeps getting more charms..." Lily said starting to get more excited.

"We don't have time for this," Remus reminded them (though he too seemed interested in the book).

_... I found it at Grimmauld Place before our fifth year and Sirius told me it belonged to Lily, so I know you will have it in the future, or past I should say. If you cast this spell on Sirius (unfortunately it doesn't work on werewolves) you can make Sirius a blood relative of Harry's so completely that even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to argue with it, though it would likely be best if Lily and Sirius perform the charm, preferably when she is pregnant. I'm not sure if that will help but I thought you should have the option._

"So that will make Sirius my brother.... I don't know about that," Lily said making a face.

"Be serious Lily," Sirius said.

"I thought she just was being Sirius," James laughed along with Lily.

"Shut up," Sirius groaned. "So are you going to go along with that?"

"It's a good plan," James said. "It's from Mione, after all."

"So you're going to remember to cast the spell," Lily said to James.

"It would be better if you do, seeing as you two will be relatives," James said.

"I have something else to remember," Lily said softy.

"What is it?" James asked, he could tell by her tone that it was important to her.

"I need to remember what Sev did for me... for my son," Lily said.

"You can't remember all that... at least I doubt you will be able to," Remus said.

"But I'll remember that Sev still cares about me," Lily said.

"And that he would give up everything for you," James said, a touch bitterly, but he could understand why she would want to remember this about her old friend.

"James, he was my best friend and I still care about him," Lily said. "I can't let him become the bitter man he was."

"He might not have been as bitter as he looked, I mean it was from Harry's point of view; it could have been an act," Remus pointed out.

"He blamed himself for what happen to me," Lily said sadly, she knew that was true no matter what anyone said.

"He should," Sirius said bitterly, then groaned. "Sorry, it's just easier to hate him."

"He sacrificed everything to protect my son," Lily said. "The least I do could is remember him."

"I understand," James said. "I'll remember the _'Cruor Cognatus'_ spell..."

"Wait one minute," Sirius said. "It sounds like you're giving up..."

"I'm not giving up," James said. "I promise you, as long as I breathe, I'll never give up."

"I'll hold you to that," Sirius said. "So Moony what are you going to remember?"

"Give me a second," Remus said now thoughtful what he was going to remember.

"All right then," Sirius smiled at him. "Hey Tonks, do you know what you're going to remember."

"Er...." Tonks said confused, she wasn't sure what was going on here.

"You get to remember only one thing that you learned here," Sirius said.

"I know... I remember you cursing," Tonks smirked at him, she always love seeing her mum yell at Sirius.

"No you won't," Sirius said, suddenly sounding scared.

Tonks giggled for a minute (along with everyone else in the room). "Then I remember Teddy."

"That sounds good," Lily smiled at her; she wasn't sure what the room would let her remember with that request, but it was nice that she wanted to remember her son, even though she didn't know that's who Teddy was.

"I think I'm going to remember that the Lestranges are going to attack us," Frank said. Hermione had told him when they were attacked (it was in the paper after the Lestranges had broken out of Azkaban).

"If things don't happen at the same time, that might not be worth it," Remus pointed out.

"I know, but I have to try and prevent our fate if I can," Frank said hugging Alice close to him.

"That's a good plan, but I have a better one," Sirius said looking serious. "Why don't you remember to always been on guard and never rest until that bitch and the others are imprisoned."

"That might be better," Frank said; it would give him a better protection for if they attack at some unknown time, but worst if she attacked at the same place and time as last time. "I'll think about it."

"I think I'm going to remember this feeling," Alice said smiling at the marauders and Lily.

"What?" the marauders all said confused

"I'm going to remember the friendship we've gain here," Alice still smiling. "I think it would be good if we all are friends."

"We probably will be soon enough, anyway," Sirius said. "We're all in the Order after all."

"I know," Alice said. "But I think this will help, and I would like our sons to be friends, too."

"I would like that," Lily smiled at her.

"We should write this down before time runs out," Frank said reasonably.

"All right," everyone agreed, though Remus lagged behind still trying to make up his mind.

When there was only five minutes left Remus had stood up smiled at the letter and hope this would work out.

"What do you want to remember?" Lily asked noticing the Remus look.

"To remember that I could have a family... that just because I'm werewolf doesn't mean that I can't still fall in love and have children. And that I shouldn't fear that future."

"Sounds like a good memory to me," Lily smiled at him.

"I hope it doesn't change too much**,** though," Remus said looking at Tonks; he had a hard time imaging every falling for someone that much younger than him, and he couldn't see her as anything but a little sister or something like that, but he did want the future he read about. He could see it, in the moment that he had made Harry Teddy's godfather that he was truly happy and he wanted that. Besides, the way that Tonks in the books was described he knew she really was the type of girl that he could easy fall for.

"I think it's time," James was able to say before there was a bright flash of yellow light and everyone was gone.


	2. Life before Harry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**Thanks to my Beta MossTheInflatableCow.**

Chapter Two

Life before Harry

Not much had changed in the year and a half since they had returned from reading the Harry Potter books with a single memory or feeling, to try and change the future. They had basically lived their lives the way that they were always supposed to except for a few small differences.

However, the differences that had appeared showed that the spell had indeed worked. For starters, the Longbottoms had became quite close to the marauders (which included Lily), so close in fact that Alice and Lily had practically became best friends and Frank became an honorary member of the marauders.

Another thing that was different was the relationship between Sirius and Remus, it wasn't anything too noticeable (they always been close friends after all), but lately they seem almost inseparable. James had pouted over this fact once to Lily, who proceeded to roll her eyes at her then week old husband, when he said that Sirius and Remus no longer liked him best. She had tried to convince him that it was only logical that the two would became closer since James had spent most of his time with her but James still sulked over that fact until the Saturday after their wedding:

Lily had woken up early that morning, smiling at her husband snoring happily in their bed. She soon got up; deciding that she would make breakfast for the two of them, knowing how much James loved his bacon and eggs in the morning. However, what she wasn't expecting was for Sirius to be in their kitchen, so she let out a squeak before saying, "What are you doing here, Sirius?"

"It's Saturday," Sirius said smiling. "You know I come over on Saturdays…"

"Sirius…" Lily groaned, not sure how to deal with this.

"You're looking good Lils," Sirius said taking advantage of her momentary silence. "I like the outfit."

He must have had a death wish because as soon as Lily remembered that she wasn't wearing anything expect for one of James's old T-shirts and it didn't cover much, she was wishing she brought her wand with her.

"What's the matter?" James said bursting in the room in his boxers. "Sirius what…. Lily what are you doing?"

"Taking care of this," Lily said, she had snatched the wand out of James' hand and turned back on Sirius. The cursing that followed was one of the worst that Sirius had received from Lily in a long time, and when Sirius finally got back to their flat Remus couldn't stop laughing at the ridiculous way he looked.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea going there today," Remus finally was able to say.

"Shut up," Sirius grumbled. "I was just missing James, is it a crime to want to see my best mate?"

"No, but coming at seven in the morning on our honeymoon is a bit much," James said, he had Apparated in a few second ago without being heard because of Remus' laughter.

"Prongs," Sirius said turning on him, and despite the fact that he was gluey and rather repulsive looking James hugged Sirius liked brother. "How did you get away?"

"I didn't get away," James said rolling his eyes. "Lily sent me on a mission," he added in a serious tone and it was Remus' turn to roll his eyes.

"What more does she want done to me?" Sirius groaned. "She already messed with my beautiful hair."

James smirked at him with a wicked glint in his eyes, he might as well keep Sirius in suspense for as long as he could, he might even throw in a curse or two just for the fun of it, but before he could even think this...

"Lily never has anyone fight her battles for her," Remus pointed out. "I'm sure Prongs is here for a different reason."

"Moony..." James whined. "Why did you have to spoil my fun?"

"Sorry," Remus said looking towards Sirius, "but look at him... he's pathetic enough already, don't you think?"

James looked at his friend that was now covered in hot pink goo. "I suppose you have a point," he chuckled.

"Oi," Sirius grumbled glaring at both his friends.

"So what's the message?" Remus asked, not affected in the least by Sirius' glare.

"It's a mission, not a message," James pouted, also ignoring Sirius.

"Whatever," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so Lily feels bad about what she did..." James started.

"Really?" Sirius said skeptically.

"No, but she did agree to have you guys over for breakfast," James shrugged. "She actually likes having you guys over, go figure, and thinks we can keep up the tradition."

"Translation, she knows how much you've been missing us, and finds it acceptable to have us over," Remus smirked at James.

"That's what I said isn't it?" James just shrugged.

"That all sounds good to me... lets go," Sirius said wrapping his arms around James' shoulder.

"Er... you're not allowed into our house until you clean yourself up," James said.

"What?" Sirius said.

"Lils doesn't want a mess in her house," James said.

"But it's her mess," Sirius said indignantly.

"So?" James shrugged and laughed.

And that was how the marauders came to have breakfast every Saturday morning, though by no means was that the only time that they had seen each other. For the next year everything seemed to be going perfectly, the only regret that Lily had was that she wasn't able to contact Severus, no matter how hard she tried. She feared what that meant, because she had no idea where he was (no one had seen him since the last day of school) and she also knew that he wasn't reading her letters. There was no way that he would have kept the silence between the two of them if he had. James was a little wary of his wife trying to contact his rival, but he could see how important it was to Lily. Though he had made the mistake of once telling her that Snape had probably already picked his side and that was why no one knew where he was.

"He's a good man James, I know he is," Lily said, "and it's my fault if something like..."

"It's not your fault Lily... it was his choice," James said, trying to calm his wife down, but it wasn't the right thing to say.

"I practically forced him to..." Lily said and then sobbed. James wrapped his arms around his wife, this time not saying anything but just holding her. He was never going to like Snape, that was for sure, but there was now a part of him that wish the stupid git would come here. He hated to see Lily this depressed.

Still, everything else was going perfectly, even more so today than the others, because she had just found out that she was pregnant. When she walked into her house she wasn't surprised to see that Sirius, Remus and Peter was there, though she was a little annoyed. She wanted to just tell James at first, but it didn't look like she was going to have the choice.

"You look simply radiant, love," James said kissing her, the compliment was only given because she had told him that she didn't want anyone over today. She raised her eyebrows at him, and he just smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry, Padfoot had something he wanted to show us."

"Do I want to know?" Lily said.

"Not really," James said rubbing the back of his head, there was a look in his eyes that reminded her how he always looked when he was about to pull another one of his pranks.

"Just don't get fired, James," Lily groaned.

"I try not to," James laughed. "But at least this time it's not going to be at the Ministry, so there's less chance of that happening."

"Are you ever going to grow up?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Not if I could help it," James laughed. "But I am sorry, I know you wanted something special..."

"But you know how insistent I can be when I want," Sirius said coming over, his smile was broad. "I wouldn't mind taking any of the punishments your were going to give him," he added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you ever going to stop hitting on me, Black?" Lily said coldly, going back to the tone she used when they were still in school. Sirius made a face at that, he could never stand that tone and she knew it. "I'm a married woman, married to your best friend no less..."

"You're not married to Moony," Sirius stated.

"Hey," James pouted and Lily's mouth twitched.

"I doubt you'll even stop when you find out that..." Lily said turning to James at this point and looking straight into his eyes, "I'm pregnant."

James smiled faded as he took in what she had just said, the look in her eyes said that she wasn't joking about this. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, even though he knew that she was telling him the truth.

"You mean you're going to be having a little Prongslet?" Sirius screamed before James could do anything but gawk at his wife.

"James," Lily said nervously, she was sure he was going to take this well, but he still hadn't said anything... he hadn't even moved.

At her words, and more than worried tone, James snapped out of his shock and wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and whirled her around. "We're going to be parents!"

Lily just nodded her head, giggling as she leaned into her husband for a kiss. After they broke apart she turned to Sirius and said, "You will never, under the pain of death, call my child Prongslet."

"Come on Lils," Sirius pouted. "As godfather..."

"What makes you think you're godfather?" James smiled goofily.

"Because I'm your best friend," Sirius pouted again.

"I don't know... I think that I'll have to think about that," James said trying to look thoughtful, but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "I think I might have to go with Wormtail with the way you and Moony have been treating me lately..." he chuckled.

Peter looked up at that, his expression grave. James could read the shock that he would even mention him in this and he felt a little guilty. He has been letting Peter drift away recently and he didn't like that, it was just his friend always seem to be doing something else when they were all hanging out.

"And if I had my way, Remus would be the godfather," Lily smiled at him. "He's the only one of you that I would trust with taking care of my child."

"I can be responsible," Sirius huffed and everyone in the room laughed. "I can."

"Yeah right, mate," James laughed, hitting him on the back.

"You know I was including you too, James," Lily smirked at him, which caused her husband to pout. She then walked over to him and, smiling at him, showing that she was obviously joking and the rest of the evening they discussed the pro's and con's of each of the marauders becoming their child's godfather, though they both knew it was pointless because they already decided it was going to be Sirius. They just liked see him sweat... plus he kept offering to do things for them so they didn't mind waiting.

It was five months later that James had thought of a spell that would be perfect for them. It was like it just fell in his head, and he knew exactly what to do, which was odd, because he was sure he never heard of the spell before this. Disregarding that completely he looked through the book that he had given Lily for their first anniversary of when they started dating (something she loved immensely), and looked through the pages for the spell he needed. It felt odd that he seemed to go to the exact page that he needed, but when he read what the spell would do he had to smile:

Cruor Cognatus

_In a sense this spell will makes whoever it is casting the spell on the other person involved their blood relative, most closely to that of a sibling. If you want the bond to pass down to the next generation it is recommended that you perform the charm during the fifth month of pregnancy. This spell only works on full humans, though blood purity doesn't matter. _

James made a face at this sentence but continued to read.

_The need of this spell arose when blood charms were used on a more regular basis and is seen as the most powerful of protection spells, but has since fallen out of popularity because people have found easier ways of putting up wards. Though blood protection is still viewed as the most powerful charm to date the means that one has to put up the spell is often seen as being too dangerous and so are not used very often. _

James had merely read the summary of this, there was another few pages on what the spell should do and other things that he didn't really care about. He like the idea of making his child related to his mates, though he hated that Remus couldn't be included. He had always thought of them as brothers, and this was a way to making them real uncles to his child. So he showed the book to Lily, who seemed to like the idea, too. She of course read through the whole thing and mentioned something about it only being able to be performed once, which seemed pretty obvious to James, seeing as after the first time they would already be her bother so what was the point? However, she seemed to be concerned about their child and future children's (that thought just made James give her a goofy grin) safety. James rolled his eyes, he really didn't think that it was necessary, he just like the fact that his child would have real uncles, but Lily was deathly afraid of raising a child in this world the way it was so he agreed to only have Sirius do the charm so they could, when (Lily had been adamant about that) they had another child, have Peter do the charm to ensure the child's safety, too.

"Why did you feel the need to wake me up at the crack of dawn?" Sirius said as James pushed him excitedly to the living room where Lily was putting the finishing touches on the potion part of the spell they were using. James had insisted upon not telling anyone what he was planning so they would all be surprised by it and Lily just decided to go along with it. He was a little disappointed when Peter wasn't home (where was he at four in the morning anyway), but he couldn't wait, the potion was only going to be good for this day, and there was no way that he was going to wait another month to do this. He did find it oddly poetic that the potion had to be taken on the morning before a full moon, but he shrugged it off. All that really meant was Remus was going to be a little (okay a lot, he nearly ripped James head off when James woke him up) grumpier.

"Because, Sirius, it's time for your initiation," James smiled, "and what would be the point of that if you didn't have to wake up at this god awful hour?"

"Initiation to what?" Sirius said.

"This better be good Prongs, because I would like to know that I've killed you for a good reason," Remus growled as he sat across from them in a stool, rubbing his eyes. "You know I can't stand being awake this early on days like this."

"Sorry," Lily sighed. "It's the only time this would work."

Remus looked at her, still frowning, and then looked back at James, who was forcing Sirius to set in a seat the messy haired man had obviously just transformed for this occasion (it was bright yellow, and almost looked like a throne). "What's this about?" he asked impatiently.

"Well," James said standing up beaming at his friends. "We have decided to make Remus our child's godfather..."

"Are you serious?" Remus said, feeling numb, he knew that they were 'contemplating' this but he thought they were just making Sirius squirm.

"No, I'm Sirius and I'm supposed to be the godfather," Sirius said, looking incredulously at James, almost like he was just hit in the face by the messy haired man.

"Well, it was something that we just thought would be right after what we just found out," Lily said, smiling at Remus.

"You know the Ministry wouldn't approve of me being the godfather..." Remus said gravely, if it wasn't a full moon today he probably would have just got up and hugged her... them, but he always was a bit more negative on days like this.

Sirius, who was grumbling and looking mutinously at James, suddenly growled at that. "Who cares what the Ministry idiots think..."

"Exactly," James and Lily both said, smiling.

"We want it to be you," Lily said simply and Remus did get up and give her that hug, and James one too.

"Thanks guys."

"Hmph," Sirius pouted.

"What was it that you found out that made me the right choice?" Remus asked and James beam at that.

"I'm glad you asked that Moony," he said turning to beam at Sirius. "It's because we're about to make Padfoot a part of our family."

"What are you talking about James?" Sirius said in his cold voice, he still couldn't believe that James didn't make him godfather.

"We're about to make you Lily's brother!" James shouted.

"What?" both Sirius and Remus said.

"There's a spell that James had just found that would allow you to become so close to me blood wise that everyone would think that you're my brother," Lily smiled at her. "And that way you would be the little guys real uncle."

"Seriously," Sirius gasped. "You want me to be your brother."

"Well it is one way to stop you from hitting on me in the future," Lily joked, but smiled at him. "Of course, Sirius, you're already my brother in every way except in blood..."

"Lils," Sirius ran to her and hugged her. Sure, the marauders have come to be his family over the last nine years of his life but he never thought he would have something like this: an actual person who would want him to literally be part of their family so openly.

"I thought that since we where taking you into our family that it was only fair that Remus could be godfather," James said.

"I guess that's an acceptable reason," Sirius smiled as he turned to hug James too.

Remus could tell by that one sentence that the spell wouldn't work on him, he had heard the others use that tone of voice too many times to know when they're trying to avoid the werewolf issue (or they were upset about this), but it didn't really matter to him. He still loved the fact that they would really entrust him to be their child's godfather.

"Shall we get started then?" Lily said, handing Sirius a vile and then pricking her figure with a needle, putting a drop of blood into it. She then asked him to do the same for her, which he did, and they both drank the potion. After that, James said a spell that both Lily and Sirius repeated and a few second later a bluish glow came from them.

"That's weird," Sirius said, shivering a little.

"Yeah, a bit," Lily said.

"What... what happened?" James panicked, not a usual occurrence, but he had gotten more and more worried about Lily's safety since she got pregnant.

"I don't know," Sirius said looking at Lily, "it just feels different now."

"I supposed the spell might have done more then just change our blood," Lily said, smiling at him, she couldn't explain it but she felt somehow closer to him than she had before.

**********

It was eight weeks later that Dumbledore came to visit them. It wasn't all that uncommon that he would do this, seeing as they were in the Order, but his trip seemed ominous to say the least. And it was. It was the worse thing that they could ever imagine. Voldemort, the most powerful, evil, dark wizard in the world, was after their unborn child.

"How do you know this?" James asked, he was very white, as was his wife.

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment, he knew that he could trust the two people in front of him with everything, however, he also knew that James was going to want to tell his friends. Unfortunately, this wasn't a good thing, for more than just the fact that he really didn't want too many people to know this (it was best if this was kept a secret), but because he knew that there was a spy in his organization, but he didn't know who. So, Dumbledore told them only what he knew, his eyes narrowed infinitesimally at that thought of how he had gotten this information, would be safe to tell them.

"There was a prophecy made of a child being born as the seventh month dies who will have the power to vanquish the dark lord," Dumbledore said calmly and both James and Lily gaped at him.

"You mean our child... our child will defe..." James started, still looking shocked but there was also a proud glint in his eyes.

"I don't know," Dumbledore said still calmly, "it says will have the power, but that doesn't necessarily mean he will succeed. Also the prophecy might not even mean your child. There..."

"No," Lily said suddenly gasping, having another great shocked for the second time in a span of ten minutes. "Frank and Alice..."

"Yes, it could mean their child, too," Dumbledore said gravely, knowing how close the two couples had grown over the last few years.

Lily then turned into James arms and cried hard than before.

"So what are we going to do now?" James asked, trying to be strong.

"I think it's best if you go into hiding," Dumbledore said. "And to tell no one about this."

"What about Sirius, Remus and Peter?" James questioned.

Dumbledore sighed gravely. "If you must James, but it would be safer for you if no one knew."

"I trust my friends,"James said simply, but Dumbledore knew that he wasn't going to change his mind on that.

"I understand," Dumbledore said, hoping the spy he suspiced there was, wouldn't find out about this. Still moving the Potter as quickly as possible was the most important thing right now.

"What about the Longbottoms... are they going into hiding too?" James asked, wanting to know that his friends would be safe too, knowing that Lily needed to hear that, too.

"Yes, I think that it would be wise," Dumbledore said as his face become graver. "Voldemort has been informed of this prophecy, and he is determined to deal with this. However, I believe that you are the ones that Voldemort plans on targeting."

The Potters both tensed at that.

"How do you know that?" James asked; his voice was dead as he took in the fact that his unborn child was now the number one target of the darkest wizard. "That we're the target."

"Voldemort is not the only one with spies," Dumbledore said simply, he knew mentioning who the spy was, wasn't going to do anything to help the situation.

"And you trust him," James said narrowing his eyes.

"I know he is not lying," Dumbledore said, which was true, he had seen that in the young man's face, something, no matter how good of a liar the boy might have been, couldn't not have been faked. "I'm sorry James."

James then sighed, tightened his grip on his wife and said, "what do you want us to do?"

"It would be best if you come with me now, pack your bags as quickly as you can," Dumbledore said and James got up to do just that, but Lily didn't move. She was giving Dumbledore a piercing look that made the man think that she might be a legilimens, too.

"It was Sev, wasn't it?" she said so softly that he could barely hear, and her face was almost hopeful, but there was too much knowing in it. She wasn't guessing, she knew. "He's the one who told you Voldemort was after us."

Dumbledore didn't answer that, he didn't know how. Yes, Severus Snape was the one who warned him, but he was also the reason why Voldemort knew in the first place.

"No," Lily said, this time her lip was trembling, she seem to understand his hesitation, or she really was a legilimens, which he knew wasn't the case because he would have felt it if she had tried to get in his mind. "He was the one..."

"Lily, we have to get going," James said, his voice impatient, he knew they couldn't waste a moment.

"Right," Lily said, looking at Dumbledore, who didn't seem to want to answer her questions but she didn't need him to. She knew the truth and it seemed to knock the breath out of her. But James was right, they didn't have time to spare at the moment, she could think of this betrayal later.

It only took the Potters ten minutes to pack everything that was important to them, or everything that they could take with them. James felt sad that he had to leave his family home not knowing if he would ever see it again, but it was necessarily. No matter how good his wards were on the place, it wouldn't have kept him out, not for long. Of course, James shivered as they took hold of the portkey that Dumbledore was handing him, he didn't know what defense could keep Voldemort out for long.


	3. Birth

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta xXxWithTemptationxXx.**

Chapter Three

Birth

A week after they had gotten settled in a little cottage in Godric's Hollow, James was already bored of doing nothing. He was no longer able to go to work, because then he would have been too easy to track (a fact that made it so his friends couldn't come over either). Luckily he had his two-way mirror and he could talk to Sirius and Remus (and sometimes even Peter) all the time, or he was sure he would have gone mad by now.

"You know, you could try talking to me," Lily said one morning after James groaned about his friends being at work.

"What would be the point of that," James said unwisely, though of course he meant it as a joke.

"You are the most insensitive prat that I've every known!" Lily hissed at him.

"I'm sorry," James said. "I just can't stand being cooped up like this."

"Yeah, well add another two weeks to that and then you'll know how I feel," Lily muttered, she had been bed ridden before the visit from Dumbledore... the stress wasn't helping her at all.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want the bowling ball in my stomach either," James chuckled and Lily glared at him again.

"YOU..." Lily started but her face contorted into pain and her hands went to her stomach.

"Lily!" James shouted, jumping out of the couch that he was sitting in and running over to her. "Lily are you okay... what's happening?"

"James," Lily said in a shaky voice, "James…I think it's time."

"But..." James said, knowing what she meant right away. It was the 31 of July, and he had been silently praying that this wouldn't happen today. That his child would wait one more day, so the retarded prophecy that was putting his family in danger couldn't be true for them.

"It's happening," Lily said more urgently. "You have to get help."

"Right," James said, thinking about the mirror. He wasn't suppose to use it during the day because Sirius would be in the Auror Department and there might be people with him, but he had no choice now. He picked up his mirror and said in an urgent whisper, "Sirius... Sirius."

Sirius was luckily alone in the office that he and James shared, doing some paperwork (Merlin, he would give anything to get out of doing paperwork). That was when he heard the whisper from his pocket.

"Prongs, you _know_ you're not supposed..." Sirius started to say.

"Code fawn," James said clearly, and then put the mirror down. Sirius would know what that meant, and he had to get back to his wife.

Sirius did know what that meant, it meant that his nephew was about to be born and he had to get out of there.

"And where do you think you're going, Black?" A voice called. Sirius turned and was face-to-face with one of the scariest people in the Ministry and his boss, Alastor Moody.

"Er... I just got an urgent Owl," Sirius said. "I've got to take care of something."

"Oh no, you don't," Moody growled. "I have heard your excuses too many times, you're going to finish your paper work, Black, and I want them done by noon."

"But..." Sirius said, starting to panic. "Look sir, I'm not just trying to skive off my work this time. It's a really emergency.... a family emergency."

"Family," Moody scoffed, knowing full well how Sirius felt about his family, but he didn't miss the look in the younger man's eyes and an understanding past between them. "Go on, then."

Sirius left as quickly as he could after that, thanking Merlin that Moody was a member of the Order as well, or he doubted he would have gotten out of there this easily. He flooed home and was soon banging his fist on Remus' study, where the werewolf was working on writing an article for a paper.

"This had better-" Remus said opening his door angrily.

"Code fawn!" Sirius shouted, bouncing up and down. "Remus, what're we suppose to do?"

"You're _supposed_ to use this portkey to get to James' house," Remus chuckled at his friend's excitement, just starting to feel his own. He had to admit that it was good thinking (and highly entertaining) that Lily had only told Sirius that he was supposed to find him when James told Sirius about their child being born.

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked, taking the portkey. Before Remus could even open his mouth, Sirius was gone.

"Oh well. That was an easy explanation," Remus chuckled to himself.

The first thing Remus did after that was apparate to Peter's apartment. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He sighed, cast a spell on the door (it was one that marked him as a marauder, only the marauders knew how to cast it) and opened the door. He wrote a quick note, cast a similar spell on it as the door had, and then left. He really wished his friend was there; it would have made it a lot easier if he could have got him, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

The next things he did was apparate to a home that he had only been to twice, once a long time ago when he was still going to Hogwarts (it was during summer break) for a wedding and the other just a few weeks ago. He looked up at the house that could only have been held up by magic. Remus knocked on the door and one of the kindest people that he had ever known was opening the door... though she didn't look so kind now.

"Merlin, it had to be today," Molly Weasley said, holding on to her youngest son that had bright red hear just like the rest of the family.

"Er... sorry, you know you can't time these things," Remus said rubbing the back of his head. "I could always go and get Poppy instead if-"

"No, Remus. Of course I'll come," Molly said, though she was regretting rashly agreeing to help with this. Remus had gone to her as soon as Dumbledore had told Sirius, Peter, and him about James' and Lily's situation. He knew that his old headmaster wouldn't agreed to let Lily go to St. Mungo's and it would even be dangerous if they went to a Muggle hospital, so his first thought went to the girl that had used to babysit him when he was a child. She had always been kind to him, even after she found out that he was a werewolf, and he's never forgotten that. He also figured that since she's already had six kids, she probably would know what to do.

"Thanks, Molly." Remus smiled, relieved. But he still noticed the tension in her face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just, I don't think my house can stand two days in a row with my brothers watching my sons," Molly shook her head. She then let Remus in because she needed to get a few things in order before she was ready to go.

"What happened yesterday?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I was just helping another co... er..." Molly said, blushing, her brothers had told her not to tell anyone about this. Of course she trusted Remus, but she still didn't want to go back on her word.

Remus frowned at her, taking in her words and her blushed and then he smiled. "Does this have anything to do with Frank and Alice?"

"Er..." Molly said, blushing worse than ever. "You are much too smart for your own good, Remus," she mumbled, annoyed.

"They had their child, too," Remus smiled.

"Alright, fine!" Molly huffed, and then beamed, "And he's really cute!"

"They had a son," Remus smiled.

"Yes," Molly said. "Neville, he's adorable... Merlin, I love babies."

"That would explain why you have so many of them," Remus couldn't stop himself from saying.

Molly glared at him, but Ron chose to cry at that moment and her attention was deflected from the cowering werewolf. It turned out to be Ron's hungry cry, so Remus felt more comfortable going into the living room where the other Weasley boys were. The first thing he noticed was that the twin boys in the corner (who were barely over two he would guess) were smirking as they watched Charlie, he believed the second oldest boy was name, closely. He knew that look immediately (he's seen it in James and Sirius too many times not to) and he felt a little sorry for Molly.

Molly rejoined him soon after that as they waited for one of her brothers to show up to watch the kids.

"So, how are things going, Remus?" Molly asked, and he could hear the meaning behind the words. She wasn't just asking how his life was going, she wanted to know about the war. He briefly wondered if she asked her brothers this same question, in this same manner, before he answered her.

"It's... hard right now," Remus said, frowning. He was thinking about the day-to-day struggle that the Order has to go through to keep people from getting hurt.

Molly thought of that, Remus had answered her a lot more honestly than her brother ever would have. She had read it in the paper, how depressing things were now. "I should be doing something."

"You are doing something, Molly," Remus said reasonably, trying to smile at her reassuringly. "You're helping right now..."

"I should do more than that," Molly glared at him. "Good people are getting hurt-"

"-And you're doing the most important thing you can be doing," Remus interrupted her. "You're protecting the next generation, making sure they grow up strong and healthy."

"But..." Molly said.

"And you're preserving our world by living in it," Remus said. "That's what we're all fighting for... and you're fighting to keep it... Trust me, Molly, you're helping us as much as you can."

"Definitely too smart for your own good," Molly muttered again and Remus just smiled at her.

Only a minute later there was a popping noise and someone else was in the kitchen.

"I don't know why you felt the need to wake me up at this God awful hour!" Molly's younger bother Fabian shouted. "You know... oh hey, Remus."

"Fabian," Remus nodded his head.

"Ha," Fabian said. "So I guess Remus is here to rope you into helping with little Pronglet."

"What?" Molly said.

"I'm surprised you even have the nerve to say that word," Remus smirked, remembering the last time that Fabian had said it.

"Why? Lily's not here is she?" Fabian said, his tone a little frightful.

"I think I'm going to like this Lily," Molly smiled, noticing the look in her brother's eyes. "Anyone that can bring some fear into this git is good in my book."

"Oh thank you, my loving sister," Fabian smiled. "So I take it I'm going to have to take care of the little trolls again."

Molly glared at him. "Yes, but I'm going to be taking Ronnie with me this time... I can't believe you allowed him to have so much sugar... he's still hasn't gone to sleep today."

"George said..." Fabian started.

"GEORGE!" Molly screeched. "You listen to my two year old son!"

"Er..." Fabian said, his corner of his mouth twitching but he looking more than a bit scared too. "I might have."

"Argh, Merlin—I can't believe—so irresponsible—could have killed Ronnie—didn't even think-" Molly seemed to be at a lost for words. It took her a minute to calm herself down, but when she did she spoke in a deadly voice. "I'm entrusting you with taking care of my sons, and you better do a better job of it today, or so help me you will regret it."

Fabian gulped and nodded his head.

"Come on Remus, lets go," Molly said.

As she held out her arm to grab the other portkey Remus had, there was a loud noise coming from the living room, the sound of a child screaming (Remus was sure that Charlie had finally done what it was the twins wanted him to and he was the one screaming), and Fabian yelling. However, they were gone before Molly could do anything about it, though it didn't help her temper when she landed.

"I can't believe those two!" Molly shouted as soon as she got her balance, apparently knowing what had happened, too.

"What did we do?" James said immediately, looking up at the two people that had noisily just entered his bedroom.

"It's got nothing to do with Padfoot and you this time, Prongs," Remus shook his head, before he noticed how Lily was looking tired and angry.

"What took you so long?!" Lily shouted. "You left me with THEM!"

"Er... I'm sorry?" Remus said, not adding that this was part of her plan, he was smarter than that.

"Don't worry dear, I'll take care of you from now on," Molly said kindly. "The rest of you, get out of here."

"But-" James started to say.

"She's nowhere near ready yet James," Molly said impatiently, and yet still caring. "And she needs to relax as much as possible. If she wants you to stay..."

"I need a few minutes, James," Lily said giving him a pleading look.

James nodded his head and left the room.

"Remus," Molly said, handing him Ron. "You are not to let him near my son," she said point to Sirius, she had heard enough about him from her brothers to know he was trouble.

"You can trust me," Remus nodded, and then Sirius and him went to join James.

"Alright dear, let's get you ready," Molly said smiling kindly, and walking to Lily.

Back in the living room James was on the couch bowing his head.

"She didn't want me there," James frowned.

"Tell me what's been happening with her today," Remus said patiently, as he put the bouncing boy into a playpin he just conjured.

"I haven't been bugging her, Remus, I swore," James said, as if he was talking to a teacher and trying to convince them that he didn't do anything wrong. Remus had the feeling that this was one of those times that James wasn't just putting on this voice to get out of trouble.

"I've been getting her whatever she wanted, and fluffing her pillow and holding her hand and--" James said, panic now the dominate emotion in his voice.

"I see," Remus said, starting to get why Lily need a break. "And has she asked for all those things?"

"Of course not, we wouldn't be doing our jobs if she had to ask for something," Sirius said, he looked almost as bad as James was.

Remus was having troubling not to smiling at his two friends, though they imagine of the two of them fluttering around Lily like worried mothers, was hard to get out of his head.

"This isn't funny Remus!" James huffed. "I need to be in there!"

"James, you need to calm down a bit," Remus said seriously. "She needs you in there mate, but not if your going to panic the whole time... or bother her... Just be there for her."

"But I was," James frowned. "And I can't stop worrying..." he paused there and looked at them thoughtfully. He needed to tell them this, "I didn't exactly tell you everything.... you know about why we are here."

"What do you mean?" Sirius said, his head snapping up to look at James.

"It wasn't something I could say into a mirror.... I needed to tell you face to face," James said. "Remus, where is Peter?"

"I left him a note, he wasn't at home," Remus sighed.

"I haven't seen him in a month," James muttered to himself, but shook his head. "But I have to tell you this... one of you can tell him later. Or maybe we'll come up with a way for you guys to come over more often..."

"James," Sirius impatiently. "The point!"

"Right," James sighed, sitting back down on the couch. "I don't know what Dumbledore told you about why we're hiding..."

"That Voldemort was after you," Remus said. "And that you were going to have to be in hiding for a long time."

"Yeah," James sighed. "But he's not really after us... he's after our child."

"WHAT?!" Remus and Sirius both shouted.

"NO!" Sirius groaned. "That can't be!"

"He's just a baby!" Remus said, feeling like the air was knocked out of him. "Why?"

"Because supposedly our child might defeat him someday in the future," James said.

"WHAT?!" Sirius yelled again, this time smirking, though that smirk fell rather quickly.

"I know," James said. "Unbelievable."

"I still don't understand," Remus said, trying to fall back on logic so he could get his emotions in order.

"There was this prophecy made about a child being born as the seven month dies..." James said.

"Oh," Remus said, understanding James behavior better. "That's what your panic attack is about."

"Yes," James sighed, feeling a little ashamed to admit this. "I just wished that this could wait one more day... then this stupid prophecy thing couldn't mean our child at all..."

"It could be Neville, then," Remus said, now understanding why the Longbottoms were in hiding, too. Though he did notice that Frank was still going to work and doing mission for the Order, so he gathered that the Potters were in more danger.

"Who's Neville?" Sirius asked, puzzled.

"Frank and Alice had their child!" James said, his eyes unreadable. It was bad enough for him to hope his child wasn't born today, forcing this prophecy on some unknown child's fate, but to think about it being his friend's child... he felt even lower than he had before.

"Really!" Sirius smiled. "Hah, they'll be a day apart!"

"Do you think he even understands what's going on here?" Remus asked James with a smirk, hoping it would cheer James up some.

"It's Padfoot, of course he doesn't understand," James chuckled, though it didn't last long.

"It's okay to wish this didn't have to affect your family, James," Remus said putting his arm on his friend's shoulder. "I wish it too."

"I just... I can't...." James said.

"You know that Lily needs you right," Sirius said, all of his joking nature was gone. Of course he had understood what this all meant, but he also knew the best way to help James, and that was acting the fool. Now, however, James needed to hear what he had to say. "She needs you to be strong for her James. She's probably feeling the same way you are."

"You're right," James said, what was he doing out here worrying about himself like this when he should be comforting his wife?

"Go on, get out of here," Remus smiled, Sirius really can be useful at times.

"So, let's see how many of this candies we can give the baby." Sirius smirked.

"No!" Remus yelled. But mostly Sirius was just annoying.

**********

It was hours later, but well before the August 1, that the Potter baby was born. It wasn't a difficult birth, but Lily was happy that James had come back in the room in control of himself this time. She was now holding her little boy smiling as he clung to her finger. Molly had just taken Ron form Remus and told Sirius and him it was okay for them to visit, but not to stay too long, before she Apparated back to her house.

"Look at the little guy... he's so hairy," Sirius said smiling, he thought the baby would going to be bald.

James and Remus glared at him.

Lily however, chuckled as she kept her eyes on her son. "I kind of like that."

"What?" James said. "Lily, what are you talking about?"

"Harry," Lily said, looking at James, her eyes were a little teary with happiness. "We can call him, Harry."

"Really... you want to name him that?" James asked.

"You don't like Harry?" Lily said, her eyes were pleading, and he could see that she had already made up her mind. Hey, it wasn't so bad, this story would make a good punch line.

He sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her and his son. "I _love_ Harry."

"I love Harry, too," Lily cooed at the child in her arms.

"Ha... I came up with a good name there," Sirius stated proudly.

"I think that's our cue to go," Remus said, he was smiling at the baby, but it was clear to him that the Potters wanted to be alone.

"But I don't want to," Sirius pouted. "Moony, _I_ want to hold the baby."

"So do I, Padfoot, but we'll get our chance in a little while," Remus said dragging him out of the room. "After all, we're going to stay here stay here for at least a day to make sure these two are okay."

"Thank you, Remus.... I knew you were the right man to be godfather," Lily said smirking.

"You're still mean as ever, little sister," Sirius pouted.

"Sirius, I'm older than you," Lily rolled her eyes.

"But you're much smaller," Sirius said as Remus finally dragged him out of the room.

"He's going to be okay, right James?" Lily asked when they were alone, she was looking at Harry, worried about what was coming for him. "He has love and family and we're going to keep him safe, right?"

"We're going to do everything we can to make sure that's true," James said squeezing her shoulder.

"Right," Lily smiled, she couldn't help it, as worried as she was right now, today still was the best day of her life.


	4. A Talk Between Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Four

A Talk Between Brothers

It was weird how one day can change everything, but it has. The dull halls that use to be his home didn't look that way anymore. It didn't really matter that he couldn't go outside much, he didn't want to any more. He was quite happy staying inside just watching his son sleep or play or eat or... do anything really. He knew that this wasn't going to last forever, but more than three months had gone by now and he still felt that way.

Though, he had to admit that this was helped along by the fact that Remus and Lily had come up with a way that would allow his friends to come over to visit at least once a week. In fact, they probably could have come over all the time seeing as this form of transportation (magic cabinets that allowed you to enter one and come out of the other) was untraceable. However, Remus pointed out that it was still dangerous for them to be traveling back and forth all the time; what with the Potters being the number one target of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Besides, the other were all busy working for the Order and they didn't have too much time to spare.

"So Peter, you finally got your arse in gear..." James said wrapping his arm around his friend.

"James!" Lily exclaimed. "I told you not so swear in front of Harry!"

"He's three months old Lily," James rolled his eyes. "He can't understand anything that we're saying."

"Yes, but you have to start training yourself to not swear now, before it's too late," Lily said firmly and James sighed.

"Sorry about her, she's gone a bit mad about things like this," James chuckled to his friend. "And like I was saying, it seems like you've finally got your act together to come and visit the little guy."

"Yeah," Peter said, his voice creak. He was looking down at the boy with a strange look in his eyes, but James thought that just had to do with the fact that it was unbelievable that one of them would actually have a kid. "I just couldn't get away from work..." he mumbled inaudible.

James sighed, he could see his friend's discomfort about being here and it made him feel a little guilty. "Wormtail, I'm sorry."

"What?" Peter looked up at James confused.

"I'm sorry I haven't been too good of a friend to you... or at least I feel as if I've been letting you drift away and I'm sorry," James said.

"You haven't..." Peter said miserably. He couldn't believe that he was hearing this... "I mean you've had to come here to protect your family."

"I meant before we came here," James said. "Things haven't been normal for a while now. You've been spending more time with your mum and I respect that, but I still think that I've let our friendship slip too much and I'm just letting you know that I'm not going to let that happen anymore."

"James," Peter said, he seemed to be near to tears. He opened his month to say something, and it looked like it was something that he was terrified about, but at that moment Sirius came into the room and patted them both on the back.

"Lils says dinner's ready," Sirius said, grabbing both their arms and pulling them to the kitchen; Peter unspoken words would remain that way, though he was conscious of what James had just said.

**********

It was about a week after that that Sirius come over in the middle of a work day looking very troubled.

"What's the matter Sirius?" James asked, picking up Harry for his playpen, scared what his best friend was about to say.

"I just got this letter," Sirius said handing it to James.

"I take it we're not in immediate danger than," James glared at him, his heart was pounding in his chest.

"What... oh, no, sorry about that," Sirius said, realizing what his entrance might look like to someone that was hiding out.

James shook his head and quickly read the note that Sirius had given him. And after that, he had to read the letter again because it didn't make much sense to him. "What is this..."

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Lily questioned as she walked into the room, and then she noticed the look on his face and started to worry.

"He got a letter from his brother," James said.

"Regulus?" Lily said, and the stormy look in Sirius eyes made sense now. "What does he want?"

"The letter doesn't say anything," Sirius muttered. "It just told me to meet him."

"It did," James said looking at the letter again, but he couldn't really make sense of what it was saying at all.

"Yeah," Sirius said, "it's in code though... he must think that the letter is going to be intercepted or something. I don't see how it could of though, I could feel the number of curse he put on it if anyone but me tried to open it."

"So what are you going to do?" James asked, he could see that's why Sirius had come here. He need advice.

"I don't know James," Sirius said. "He might need something."

"Then you'll have to meet him," Lily said firmly.

"It's not as simple as that Lils, Regulus is a Death Eater," James said.

"I remember that James," Lily said softy, it was least than a years ago when Sirius had come to them yelling and screaming about this when he found out. And Lily knew that more happened when she left to give James and Sirius some time to talk about it alone. Sirius was hurt immensely by that, for he had always loved his brother, even if they didn't see eye to eye on many things. "But still..."

"It could be a trap," Sirius said.

"Could anyone but Regulus write this letter Sirius?" James asked.

Sirius took the letter back then and read it. "No, I don't think so."

"Not one of your..." James paused not wanting to say this, but having to ask. "Cousins?"

Sirius thought about that more, and he came up with the same answer. This was something that him and his brother did when they were younger and he couldn't see Regulus sharing this with anyone. "No, James, this is from him."

"Then you have to ask yourself, do you trust him?" James asked.

"I don't know," Sirius sighed, sitting down next to James and put his head in his head.

Lily had a feeling that she should leave the room and let the two men talk this out, but she didn't. For some reason she couldn't explain at first she couldn't make herself leave. And then she knew what it was, she was worried about Regulus... she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. It was odd, she had only meant the younger man once, but she suddenly felt like it would be terrible to lose him. So she sat down next to Sirius too and put her arms around him, she knew that without a doubt, what Sirius was going through was worse than what she was feeling.

Sirius looked at her, comforted by this action more than he would have thought. "What do you think?"

"He's you're brother Sirius," Lily said. "Do you really think that he's setting some kind of trap for you."

Sirius didn't say anything.

"I know what you're feeling, Sirius," Lily went on, though of course she could only feel a shadow of what he was actually feeling. "You know that he wouldn't reach out to you unless he was in trouble."

"I don't think he would reach out to me even if he was in trouble," Sirius muttered, his brother was much too proud to do that. That was one of the reason why he mistrusted this letter. He couldn't see any reason why his brother would contact him.

"So it must be something really important if he actually is reaching out to you," Lily insisted.

"Why do you even care anyways?" Sirius huffed, he felt like she was bullying him into talking to his brother, and he never reacted well to bullies.

"Because you're my brother now Sirius," Lily said, "and it feels like Regulus is too. I think I'm just feeling the part of you that past through the spell, but that's not important. What's important Sirius, is that you have to go see your brother...

"I know you don't want to, but you can't just ignore this. If Petunia ask for my help, not matter how much we've grown apart, I would be there in a second for her."

"Yeah," Sirius said, and he knew what she was talking about. He could feel what she was saying was true. "So you think I should meet with him."

"Yes," Lily said confidently.

"Do you want me to go with you?" James asked, he was wary of his friend going alone in a situation like this.

"No mate, even if I did want someone to go with me it wouldn't be you," Sirius smirked at him, though it wasn't his true smirk.

"That hurt Padfoot," James pouted.

"And you expected anything else from me," Sirius shrugged.

**********

Though he had made up his mind back at the Potter's cottage, he was starting to feel wary now. He knew his brother wouldn't lead him into a trap, but the dark alleyways and broken down shops that littered the street that he was now walking down looked ominous to him. He felt much better when he got into the noisy Muggle pub, a place that he had met his brother only once before, and that conversation didn't go at all like he planned. However, this time it was Regulus that had instigated the meeting and he had no idea what was going to happen.

"I didn't think you would come," Regulus said from behind him and Sirius jump.

"I kind of had to didn't I," Sirius said, his face was emotionless, just like his brother was.

"I was starting to think that it would be better if you didn't come," Regulus than sighed and his mask was gone. He looked a lot older then his young years and his tone was very grave. "But there is something that you should know... that I wanted you to know."

"Okay," Sirius said, he was worried, his brother never looked this worried... this valuable, before. "Let's just find a table..."

"Yeah... good idea," Regulus said, and he looked around the pub warily. As soon as they sat down he cast a spell that sounded like Mufialo or something. "We can speak freely now... no one can hear us."

"Right," Sirius said slowly. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Regulus swallowed hard, his job just got a lot harder... but he was happy that he got to see his brother again. "To tell you that you were right."

"I usually... but you have to clarify what you're talking about," Sirius said, trying to use his normal smug voice.

Regulus rolled his eyes, but he liked the effort his brother was showing. "I really miss you Siri..."

"You're starting to scare me Reg," Sirius said seriously. "First you tell me I'm right, and then you say you miss me..." the color in his face drain, as he looked at his bothers face again and some pieces were starting to connect. "What's the problem?"

"You were right about me," Regulus said, answering Sirius previous question because he couldn't answer the other one right now. "I was never suited to be a Death Eater."

At that Sirius eyes darken, and his insides went cold. "And what's changed your mind now."

"I've seen what it really means to be part of this," Regulus said and his eyes were dark as well. He looked at his hands and he felt a little sick at what he has done with them. He tried to convince himself that he's never directly killed or really hurt anyone, but he was not naïve enough to believe that. Yes, directly he hasn't done that, but his actions have had direr consequences on several peoples lives. He could only hope that what he was about to do was going to help someone... "You were right to call me retarded for following them so blindly."

"Why didn't you listen to me before?" Sirius groaned.

"I was afraid to," Regulus admitted. "I never had your courage. I could never stand up to our family like you did."

"You had plenty of courage kid," Sirius muttered. "That was never your problem."

Regulus chuckled at that. "Fine... I wanted them to accept me, I care what they thought."

"I know," Sirius sighed.

A silence passed between the brother at this point, both were lost in their own thoughts, even though they were both thinking the same thing.

"What are you planning?" Sirius asked again after awhile.

"I can't tell you everything," Regulus said.

Sirius raised his eyebrow to that statement. "What? You don't trust me."

"That's not it. I just don't want you to try to stop me," Regulus said looking away from his brother. He knew the look that Sirius must have now and he really didn't want to see it.

"Reg..." Sirius said miserably.

"I have to do it Siri, I'm the only one that can," Regulus said. "And I know I shouldn't have asked you out here, but I wanted you to know that you were right... you always like hearing that right."

"Reg..." Sirius repeated and his voice was even worst than it was before.

"And it was nice to see you again..." Regulus said smiled sadly. He was glad that his last few hours could be spent with his brother like this.

"Listen Reg, you're going to tell me what you're planning!" Sirius said, reaching across the table to grab his brothers shirt.

"I can't," Regulus said.

"You're making it sound like you don't think... that you're going to..." Sirius couldn't say the words, he couldn't even think about that. However, Regulus look at that moment just confirmed his worst fear. "Tell me what it is and I'll help you Reg... maybe if we do this together..."

"No, Sirius," Regulus said more firmly, slapping his brothers hand off of him. "It's not something that I need help with..."

"Then," Sirius said, he was now trying to figure out what it was his brother was trying to do. "There must be something..."

"There's nothing you can do," Regulus said calmly, he had resigned himself to his fate.

"Why are you doing this?!" Sirius demanded.

"You don't want to know," Regulus said, and then looked away, he had just said too much.

"You're doing it for them aren't you?!" Sirius shouted. "They're aren't worth it!"

"They are to me," Regulus said. "And I'm doing it for you, too."

"Well I don't want you to, and neither would they," Sirius said. "I won't pretend to understand our parents, but I do know that at least. They wouldn't want anything to happen to their precious little boy."

"Your attitude isn't really helping your case," Regulus pointed out with a smile.

"Right," Sirius smiled too, and then frowned. "Please Reg... don't do this."

"Horcrux," Regulus suddenly blurted out, he was debating whether he should tell his brother this or not.

"What?" Sirius asked, confused. "What are you talking about? What's a Horcrux?"

"I can't tell you that," Regulus said. "Hopefully you won't have to worry about it... but if I should fail... it's best that you know what I'm doing."

"They I think you're going to have to tell me more than you have," Sirius said dryly.

Regulus chuckled at him. "I have confidence that you'll figure it out on your own, in time."

"Merlin, you really have gone crazy... believing in something like that," Sirius said, his voice starting to crack.

"Why did you come here, Sirius?" Regulus asked.

"You're my brother," Sirius said.

"I was so sure you wouldn't come," Regulus muttered to himself. "I thought you would have been wary by the fact that I was asking you for something."

"I was," Sirius admitted. "But Lily convinced me to come."

"Lily?" Regulus raised an eyebrow. "You mean the redhead Muggle-born that was in your year?"

"Yeah," Sirius said narrowing his eyes at his brother, but there didn't same to be an antagonizing tone in his voice.

"Thank her for me," Regulus said. "Though I have no idea how she got through you're thick skull."

"She probably couldn't of if I didn't make her my sister," Sirius chuckled.

"Sister? What are you talking about?" Regulus asked.

"Oh," Sirius said flushing a little, he wasn't sure if they were telling people about this or not. But he didn't have a second thought as he told his brother everything that had happened between them.

"So you made a Muggle-born your blood relative," Regulus laughed. "Mum is going to love that."

Sirius actually laughed at that too. "I never thought of that... I think I'll have to find a way to tell her somehow."

"You'll never change," Regulus rolled his eyes. "But I'm glad you have someone to look out for you."

"Reg..." Sirius said miserably again, but he had also made up his mind that he wasn't going to just let his brother leave to do whatever it was that he was going to do.

"I'm sorry Sirius," Regulus said, knowing the look in his brother's eyes.

The next things Sirius knew he had the full body bind curse put on him and his brother was leaving the pub in a hurry. Tears started to stream down the frozen faces, and he didn't even know the worst part of it yet. That if is brother had just told him what he was planning there was a chance that Regulus could have survive.

**********

Sirius had just left their house a few hours ago to meet his brother and the Potters were sitting on the couch worrying about him. However, Sirius wasn't the only person that Lily was worrying about. She had put the issue of Severus out of her mind as she worried about her pregnancy at first and then about everything that went with a becoming new mother. However, she couldn't stop thinking about this now. What with Regulus wanting to talk to his brother after years of silence, she couldn't help but think of her friend.

It wasn't at all flattering at first. She thought about how he had betrayed her. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was the one that had told Voldemort about that prophecy. However, she also knew that he was the one that had warned Dumbledore that they (she refused to think Harry) were Voldemort's target. This thought wasn't a complete comfort to her, because she had to wounder if Severus would have minded this monster going after some other child that wasn't her's. Still, he was putting his life on the line for her and she couldn't help but feel grateful about that.

"James I have to tell you something that I know you're not going to like," Lily said.

"Great," James groaned. "If you know I'm not going to like it, why are you going to tell me this?"

"Because you're the only one here that I can talk to," Lily shrugged. "Promise me, you'll try not to lose your temper."

"I'll try," James said. "Now, what is it Lils?"

"I know who told Voldemort about the prophecy," Lily said softly.

"You do," James said, his eyes narrowed and his tone was suddenly very dark. And then he could read the answer in her eyes and he spat out bitterly, "Snivellus."

Lily bit her bottom lip, she hated that name for her old friend and James knew it, but she couldn't allow herself to get angry right now. "And who told Dumbledore we need to hide."

"That doesn't make up..." James started, his angry dripping from every word.

"I know..." Lily said putting her head down as tears started to come to her eyes.

James had enough control over himself to get up, sit next to her and pull her to his chest, where she sobbed quietly.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, still sobbing. "I shouldn't have..."

"Sh..." James said, stroking her her back. "Don't say anything... it's okay."

They stayed like that for awhile, she shedding all the tears she has need to cry for the last five months. After an hour she sat up and went to the drawn to get a pen and paper.

"What are you doing?" James voice was still angry, but she didn't let that stop her.

"I writing him a letter," Lily said simply, she had made up her mind that this was the best thing to do, but she was kind of hoping that her friend (and she still thought of him that way) wouldn't read have to this.

"He doesn't deserve a letter," James said glaring at her.

"He's doing everything he can to save our family," Lily said fiercely. "He made a mistake... somewhere down the line we all make mistakes. But if we learn from them... if we try to correct them... We... I... doesn't it..."

James was still glaring at his wife that seem to be unable to make a sentence at the moment. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't like this one bit. He didn't like that his wife still wanted to be friends with one of his greatest enemies. For the man that he had known was his greatest rival for Lily's affections. However, he could see that there was nothing he could do to stop her from writing this letter. And, the part of him that was not biased, had to admit that she had a point.


	5. Traitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Five

Traitor

It was three weeks later and Sirius hadn't hear a word from his brother yet and he knew that he was never going to hear from his brother again. His angry was all consuming. He shouted and rage and broke everything he could in the apartment that he shared with Remus. He would snap at anyone that would try to talk to him, though that knew what was bothering him and those that didn't a like.

"Come on Padfoot, we're going to see Prongs," Remus said.

"I don't feel like it," Sirius said.

"You haven't seen him in three weeks... his starting to go mad," Remus said.

"Whatever," Sirius muttered.

"Harry is missing you," Remus said, playing his trump card. Sirius loved seeing Harry as much as Remus did.

"Some other time," Sirius said.

"What is the matter with you?" Remus asked angrily.

"I just don't feel like going..." Sirius said.

"It's been three weeks since you've been there," Remus huffed. "I know you're going through a hard time mate, but you need you're friends right now."

"I don't..." Sirius started to get a little angry himself.

"What the hell are you so afraid of?" Remus shouted.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Sirius shouted back.

"Good," Remus said grabbing his friends arm and dragging him to the cabinet. "Because we're going to visit our friends right now."

"Remus... don't..." Sirius struggled but the werewolf was stronger than he was, that is, when Remus put his mind to something like this he was a force to be reckon with.

"Just shut up already," Remus growled at him and seconds later they were at the Potters.

"Er... nice of you to drop in," James said trying to hide a smile, for both Sirius and Remus had tumbled out of the cabinet rather loudly. Sirius then got up and looked away from his friend, who was frowning now.

"Thank Merlin," Lily said coming into the room looking at Sirius. "And thank you for bring him Remus."

"It was my pleasure," Remus said.

"I'm so sorry Sirius," Lily said going to him and giving him a hug.

Sirius shied away from the hug... he didn't want comfort for this, he didn't deserve it.

"Has he told you what happened?" James asked Remus as Lily continued to huge Sirius.

"Not really," Remus said. "All he said was... what I've already told you."

"Right," James sighed.

"You can tell us what happened," Lily whispered to Sirius, and he shook his head bitterly. "Okay... just know that I'll be here for you when you're ready."

Just then Harry started crying and James went to get him. It was ten minutes later when he returned and no one else had moved form the spot they were in before. As soon as Harry saw his uncle he stretched out his hands to him. Sirius looked at the baby, a tear coming to his eyes, but he wiped it away as quickly as he could. He didn't think that he deserved to go anywhere near the baby, but Harry was starting to fidget so much that Sirius couldn't refused him.

As soon as he held the baby, Sirius felt a wave of remorse rake through him. He had been blaming himself for letting his brother go when he knew he could have stopped him. He knew he couldn't do anything about that now... he had failed in his duties to protect Regulus, but he vowed as he held the little boy close to him that he would never do that with Harry. He was going to do everything in his power to keep the boy alive.

It was more the an hour later and Sirius was now sitting on the couch still holding Harry with Lily and James on either side of him. He had just told them the best he could about his meeting with his brother. Lily was crying softly now and Sirius had place an arm around her. It felt odd that he would be comforting anyone about this, when he was the one that was thorn to pieces, but at the same time it felt nice.

"You know you helped him the best you could Sirius," Lily said in a voice that sounded like she had a head cold.

"I didn't do anything," Sirius said bitterly.

"He wasn't asking you there to save him," James said and Sirius was surprised to hear that his voice sounded similar to Lily's. Then again, James had met his brother a few times and they got along fairly well... they _had_, Sirius added on miserably. "He wanted to clear the air between the two of you."

"But I..." Sirius said miserably and handed Harry to James before he put his head in his hands and started to shake.

"You helped him the best you could Sirius," Lily repeated, pulling him into her and this time Sirius took comfort form this motion. There wasn't much more talking after that but in the end Sirius had felt a little bit better.

**********

"We have to tell him," Remus said gravely.

"We have to be sure first," Sirius said. "It will kill him to hear this."

"And it might kill them all if we don't tell him as soon as possible," Remus said. "No Sirius, he needs to know now."

"Fine, go and tell him then, but leave me out of this," Sirius said.

"You know I can't do this alone," Remus sighed. "It will be hard enough to convince him with us telling him together. Besides, he listens to you more than anyone else..."

"I know," Sirius bowed his head in resignation.

It had been another three month since Sirius talk with the Potters about his bother and he was starting to do a lot better, however, it had just came to Remus and his attention that something else wasn't right. They have had a long discussion over some of the more disturbing things that they have heard over the last few months and had come to a dark conclusion. That was a week ago and Remus has been working on his stubborn friend ever since then to convince him that they needed to go to James with this news. Sirius had known his friend was right from the beginning but at the same time he knew that James would take this news badly, so much worse than just badly, too, and he wanted to be sure. However, Remus was right, even though they didn't have the evidence to back this up, they needed to tell James this theory anyways, because he needed to be on guard.

"Sirius, Remus! Thank Merlin you're here!" James said wrapping his arms around them, not even noticing that both his friends had flinched. "I really need to get out of this place for a while... grab a drink at the pub down street the or something."

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked, all for stalling the inevitable.

"Ah, Lily and I are just getting on each others nerves lately," James shuddered. "It hard on both of us being crapped up here all the time."

"Yeah, I would hate to be you right now," Sirius said.

"Thanks for your support, Padfoot," James rolled his eyes chuckling and then added in a graver voice. "I just hate being left alone like this you know."

"I thought you like it here," Remus said. "What, is my little cub not enough to entertain you anymore?"

"Harry is more than enough entertainment," James admitted proudly. "It still amazes me that just looking at the little guy can keep me captivated for hours."

"Then why so glum?" Sirius asked, not at all pleased that James was already a little down.

James sighed. "Being stuck here I'm given a lot of time to think."

"Ah, something you're not use to doing, I can see why that would unnerve you," Remus teased.

"Shut up Moony," James groaned. "I should be doing more than I am. I'm not helping in the war efforts at all."

"James," both his friends said at the same time. They knew that both Lily and James were feeling this way, wanting to do more in the war against Voldemort, and that James was getting particularly agitated about this. However, they also knew that there wasn't anything any of them could do about it. It had to be this way.

"I know, I know," James grumbled, reading there faces. "I just... I need to get out of this house for a few hours."

"Do you think that's safe?" Remus said.

"We'll just go to the pub," James said.

"But what if you're recognized there?" Remus pointed out.

"I'll wear my cloak then," James said.

"And what if we're recognized there?" Remus said. "Everyone would wonder why we were here and seeing as I can't figure a reason why we would come here, there is only one conclusion that is likely."

"You're as bad as Lily," James glared at his friend. "Fine, we'll stay here, but can we at least go to the back yard... or is that too dangerous for you too."

"No, that will be fine," Remus said.

"Something tells me that you two have something to tell me that I'm not going to like hearing," James said frowning at them.

"Yeah," both Remus and Sirius admitted.

"I'm listening," James sighed.

"You might want to sit down for this one," Remus suggested.

James raised an eyebrow at the suggestion but did as he was told, Remus look made it clear that he really was going to need to do that. "What is it?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, both pleading the other one to be the one to say this. Remus sighed, and then said, "We think that Peter is a Death Eater."

James eyes went wide and he just looked at his two friends completely shocked. It was a long time before anyone broke the silences (Remus and Sirius trying to give their friend time to process this information). "That's not something you should joke about," James finally said, his eyes were burning with fury and disbelief.

"This isn't a joke," Remus said gravely, but still firmly.

"You must be joking, because there is no way that my friend would betray us like that!" James hissed.

"James..." Sirius started to said, reaching out to grab his friend's shoulder, but James pulled his arm away.

"No, I won't listen to this," James said getting up off his seat and starting to pace around the back porch. "Peter is my brother! Just like the two of you are and I won't believe that any of you would do that! If I can't trust my brothers.... then there is no one that I can trust!"

"Will you at least listen to what we have to say?" Remus said.

James glared at him.

"For Harry and Lily's safety, will you listen to us?" Sirius added gravely.

James glared doubled at that, but he nodded his head. Again Remus and Sirius looked at each other, knowing that James was too enrage to really listen to them now, but it was going to be the only change they had.

"We didn't know what to make of this at first either," Remus said, he had been thinking about this for the last week and he came up with the best way to tell James what he was thinking. "It was nothing that stood out at first."

James started muttering at this point, but Remus didn't stop speaking.

"But a lot of small things started to add up," Remus said. "Like the fact that he was always missing when we needed him and that we hardly saw him outside of Order meetings."

"He was busy with his job and taking care of his mum," James snapped bitterly. "You can't blame a guy for..."

"I know James, and if that was the only thing that was off then I won't be here. But it's not, and I think part of you knows it," Remus said looking straight into his friends glaring face. "He's been different for this last year or so. He's been distance and distracted whenever we talk to him. He's been nervous whenever we are together, and not like himself at all. He hasn't been nervous like this with us since first year, when you initiated him into our group..."

"He's always been a bit nervous," James scoffed at Remus.

"Nervous yes, but he can't look in our eyes," Remus said.

"He... well," James stammered and he tried to think of the last time that his friend did look into his eyes. He couldn't think of it and shuddered, but he still wasn't going to believe this.

"And the last thing..." Remus said, swallowing hard, this was the one that really brought him and Sirius there today. "He's been dropping subtle hints to me that Sirius might be up to something."

"So immediately you thought that he must be a traitor then!" James hissed.

"No," Remus bowed his head. "I'm ashamed to admit that what he said actually made sense at first."

"We've talked about this Remus, you know I believed him too," Sirius said, putting his hand on the werewolf's shoulder.

"Right," Remus took a deep breath and looked back up to James, who was looking at Sirius, the color in his face was draining.

"He told you the same thing about Remus," James was able to mumble.

"Not the same thing," Sirius said. "But yeah, he was pointing out all the little things that Remus does that are... questionable."

"Gee thanks Padfoot, that doesn't incriminate me all," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," Sirius shrugged.

"Er... maybe he just thought you both were traitors..." James said trying to think of something, but he finish lamely, that didn't sound likely.

"And he came to speak to both of us separately," Remus raised an eyebrow. "Believing the other was a spy... I don't think so."

"Maybe he wasn't sure what he was pointing out... maybe they are just doubts and you're both overreacting to all this," James said desperately.

"He had me so suspicious James, that I couldn't trust anything that Sirius gave me," Remus admitted bitterly. "He's been telling me these little things for months now that keep contaminating my thoughts until I actually believed that Sirius would do something terrible."

"Really," Sirius gasped.

"Er... I guess I didn't tell you how bad it got," Remus sighed. "Sorry mate."

"It's okay," Sirius said, this time uncomfortable. "But one of these days you're going to tell me exactly what he said to make me look like such a bad guy."

"I'm not looking forward to that day at all," Remus grumbled.

"He did the same thing to me," Sirius said turning his attention back to James, "except I didn't believe him as easily as Moony seem to."

Remus rolled his eyes, and James was looking at him like he would like to be anywhere but here.

"So I confronted Moony about this..." Sirius said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because that's what Sirius does, he confront things," Remus said.

"Not with something this serious," James said. "He would have come to me if he thought you were a traitor."

Remus laughed at that.

"This is not funny!" James shouted.

"I know... it's just," Remus said trying to gather himself. "If you would have seen how dead set against coming here to see you Padfoot was, you wouldn't have said that."

"He has a point there mate," Sirius said. "I know how much this would hurt you."

"And it's not hurting you at all," James asked coldly and both Sirius and Remus flinched. James groaned at that, seeing for the first time that his friends were having as much trouble with this as he was. "Sorry," he muttered.

"But James is right too," Sirius said looking at Remus. "I don't really know why I decided to go to you first Remus."

"Maybe there was just a part of you that believed that I could never do this, no matter how likely it sounded," Remus shrugged.

"Right," Sirius slowly, because as odd as that sounded, he did feel that way. There was just something in him that kept telling him that Remus wasn't the bad guy, that he could trust his friend with his life no matter how much horrible evidence he heard about the werewolf. He shook his head and then looked back at James and said, "anyways, once we got to talking about this, we could see that we were being pin against each other..."

"And the one thing that keep coming up was that Peter was the one that was supplying us with most of our doubts," Remus said.

"Is that all you have against him," James said, though it was a considerable amount, they were still lacking proof that he had done anything wrong.

"Yes," both his friends bowed their heads.

"You accuse him of being a Death Eater, but all of your evidence is circumstantial," James said.

"Yes," Remus said. "But we're not going to the Magical Law Enforcement Department with this, we're coming to you. This is something you need to know about, even if you don't want to believe it."

James bow his head, in this dark time, this was something that he need to know to protect his family, but still... he didn't want to hear this.

"We're going to tell Dumbledore about this, too," Sirius said. "If Peter is a spy, Dumbledore has to know."

James didn't say anything, he just bowed his head farther. "Do what you feel is best."

Remus and Sirius both put there hand on James's shoulder, that was the closest he was going to come to admitting his friend was capable of doing this.

It was an hour after that that Lily came outside to try and find them still in the same position they were in before. "On no, what happened," Lily said, they have been getting news about people getting captured or dying and she feared that something like that happened. Remus looked up at her, hesitated for on second and then walked to her, pulling her inside to explain everything they figured out. She took the news almost as badly as James did, and she didn't want to believe it was possible, but when Remus reminded her that James needed her to be strong she straighten up.

"You're right of course Remus," Lily said thickly.

**********

He had been trying to figure out anything he could to help him with the task that he was give for the last thirteen months. When they had first approach him he was terrified. They were going to kill him and he knew it. He wasn't proud of what he did that day, but he comforted himself that at least he was alive to see another day. It wasn't such a comfort now whenever he gave himself time to think about it, so he didn't think of this much anymore. He was living day to day, afraid that his life would be forfeit any day now at a mere whim of his master.

He was failing at the job he was set and he knew it. He curse himself for the task he had agreed to and for the fact that he had not been doing his job at all for a few months because of a few words that one of his friends... could he really call them that now... had said to him. The only success he could calm was that he had put doubt in the minds of two of the people that was closest to his target, making his way easier to get what he needed done.

He knew from experience that no one thought twice about whimpering Peter Petterigrew, and he had always used that persona to his advantage. However, in the last few months he had notice that he wasn't getting as much information that he normal would. At first he thought that they might be on to him, but he noticed that everyone seem to be more tight lip about secrets lately and thought that it was likely that the Order had finally realized that their was a spy, but they didn't know who it was yet. Of course this realization just put him more on edge, but he had a job to do and if he failed his master, even he might be begging for death rather than go through the torture that would be coming to him.

Finally, he heard it, something that would be of value that he could tell his master. He now knew where the Potters were staying. A tightly guarded secret that no one had shared with him, but he knew his other friends known. He resented that fact, he was always the one left out in the group. They picked on him all the time; okay so they did protect him from bullies, but that really didn't stop them from picking on him themselves. The words were hallow and he knew it, but he pushed those thoughts out of his head, it would do no good to dwell on them now.

When he told his master the news however, Voldemort didn't look pleased to hear it. He was giving the rat a cold look. Soon Peter was excused from his presents and the more powerful Death Eater were called into his chambers. Voldemort could sense a trap when he heard one, and this sounded like one. However, it would still be worth it if they could just get to the boy. Yes... he was going to have to think of something good here.


	6. A Fight

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Six

A Fight

It took awhile for Peter's betrayal to be confirmed, but Dumbledore had eventually substantial evidence against him. However, instead of doing anything to the rat (though Dumbledore didn't know that he really was one), he decided to use this information to his advantage. He was going to set a trap for Voldemort... one so tempting that he couldn't possible not fall into it.

Naturally, when James was told about his friend's betrayal from Dumbledore himself, he took it badly. He listen halfheartedly to his old headmasters reasoning and the plan that they were now trying to work out. James only had one request, that Dumbledore waited another week until after Harry's first birthday. Dumbledore agree immediately, knowing the boy deserved something normal... that he deserved at least one peaceful birthday. He had a bad feeling that something terrible was coming, even with his carefully laid plan, that something was going to go wrong.

Though everyone there knew that a big fight was coming, and some of the people that they were talking with might not make it through it, the party was still very lively. It seem that everyone needed to blow off some steam and laugh a little. It was a small part, only Sirius, and Remus. They had told Peter that the Potters didn't think it was safe to have a party for Harry at the time, and that Sirius and Remus where on official Order business together (both had complained to him separately that they didn't like being partnered with other in hopes the rat would think that they distrusted each other).

"Pafo, Pafo," Harry laughed as soon as he saw his uncle.

"How is my little pup?" Sirius smiled as he messed up Harry's full head of hair, causing the baby to squirm in highchair.

"Pafo," Harry repeated, this time annoyed.

"It seems that you're only good for one thing," Remus said smiling as he walked over to say hello to Harry too.

"Mo-ey," Harry laughed reaching his arms out to the very tired looking man.

"And it looks like he likes better," Remus smiled broaden as he picked up the boy and hugged him.

"Does not," Sirius pouted. "Harry, you like me better don't you?"

"No," Harry said and Sirius looked at him stunned. What he didn't know was that James was standing right behind him holding a spoon full of Harry's least favorite baby food. Of course Remus and James could only hold in their laughter for a few seconds, which cause Sirius to realize what was happening.

"That's not funny guys," Sirius pouted.

"Oh come on mate, that was hilarious and you know it," James laugh, vanishing the baby food he had been offering his son a moment ago and picking up some applesauce, something Harry loved, and giving it to the baby. "There you go Harry, and just remember, there's more where that comes from if you're going to work with Daddy to trick Padfoot and Moony."

Harry smiled at that as he ate some of his food, and Remus groaned. It seem like in no time Harry was going to be pulling pranks of his own, causing them all a lot of trouble.

"James!" Lily shouted, coming into the room and taking Harry from Remus. "I don't want you're bribing our son..."

"Oh come on Lily," James said. "You want the boy to have a sense of humor don't you?"

"Not if it means that he's going to be pranking everyone he sees like you did!" Lily said angrily.

Sirius, rolled his eyes at this point, having heard the two going over this a few (hundred) times before, turned into a big black dog.

"Pafo," Harry said jubilantly, reaching his arms out to the massive animal. Lily smiled and set Harry down, before turning back to her husband with narrowed eyes.

Harry immediately stumbled to the dog, giggling the whole time as Sirius bounced around him, enjoying himself immensely.

"That's so not fair," Remus grumbled, though he was smiling as he watched his godson playing with the dog.

The rest of the party went by happily, and Harry really seemed to be having a good time with all the attention that the marauders were giving him. The only present that Harry seem to take notice to was the fluffy snitch. James had suggested this idea to Lily and they both had worked on it creating it.

"I think he might be a Seeker mate," Remus smiled as he watch Harry catch the snitch and laugh.

"That's okay with me," James smiled.

"Well, will just have to see how good he is when he gets to use my gift," Sirius smirked as he handed James the box.

"What did you get him?" Lily asked narrowing her eyes.

"It's for one to three year old, Lily, I swear," Sirius said raising his arms up in a defensive posture. At that moment, Harry (with James help) opened the box to relieve a toy brow.

Lily expression was hard to read and Sirius had walked behind Remus in hopes that he would be safe there. Then, surprising everyone, Lily smiled. "I think he's going to love it."

"Really," Sirius and James said at the same time in disbelief.

"What, you don't think our son will inherit your flying ability," Lily said. "I'm shocked you don't have faith in him."

"What? Lily that's not..." James said, shook his head, and smiled at her. "I know Harry going to be a brilliant flier just like his old man."

"I wish you would have told me about the Quidditch theme, I might have gotten the little guy something else," Remus said.

"Yeah, well, anything would have been better than your boring book," Sirius teased.

"I love Remus's gift," Lily said. "I've been waiting to read about wizards fairtales for a long time."

"The gift is suppose to be for Harry, not you," Sirius pointed out and then cowered at the glare she gave him.

"Harry will love the stories, too," Lily snapped.

"I'm sure he will," James smiled. "I can think of one that I'm particularly looking forward to telling him."

"Really... which one?" Lily asked, but James just changed the subject awkwardly. It wasn't long after that that everyone left and it was agreed by all, that this had been an excellent first birthday party for Harry; the first of many they all hoped.

**********

It took two weeks for the information to get to the informant, Dumbledore feeling that it would have the most chance of succeeding if no one knew that Peter was the spy until after the battle was set. So he let the first piece of his plan go in the meeting after Harry's first birthday and waited. He knew exactly when the information got to Peter (a little annoyed at himself for not realizing how much the traitor showed when he got valuable information). It took another week before he knew that Voldemort had took the bait. He had met Severus Snape who quickly told him everything he knew about the plan before he quickly Apparated away.

However, the talk with Snape had unnerved him more than he would have liked. Voldemort was going to wait another week before he did anything. Why was he waiting so long? Dumbledore kept questioning. Perhaps Voldemort knew that Snape was a spy and this was actually a trap for him. That would go along with what Snape had told him they were planning on doing, too. Snape said that only five Death Eaters where going to go there, none of which were Voldemort top official.

No, something was definitely wrong here, but Dumbledore thought that it was more sinister then just Voldemort thinking Snape was his spy. This had to do with the way that Voldemort had always run his followers. They never knew what he was planning, all the steps that he put into getting his task accomplished. So, Dumbledore knew when the attack was going to be in the abandon village that he had allowed the Death Eaters to believe the Potters lived, but he had no idea how many people would be coming. This plan keep getting riskier and riskier, a head on head confrontation like this had high chance in leading to many causalities, but this was the best way to stop the war; to prevent a boy from having to take on this kind of burden on his shoulders.

He looked into the fire in his office at Hogwarts, the battle was plan to start in just over an hour and he was about to leave, but his thoughts were still on his last conversation with James. The young man had come to see him the other day and persuaded him to allow James to participate in this fight, by rightly stating that he needed everyone that he had on his side to be here. Dumbledore sighed, feeling older than he ever has before and threw in floo powder in the fire, stepped in and disappeared.

**********

"Sirius, hurry up," James said in a hushed voice, swaying a little when he walked. "Lily is going to kill me if she knew I was out...."

"Why do't ou go n' jinks it ma," Sirius said, slurring his words a little.

"Me jinks it... well I wasn't the one that made us stay until twelve o'clock," James hissed, annoyed and obviously not as far gone as his friend was.

"Did ou se the bird?" Sirius said with a huge grinned.

"Sure I did," James chuckled. "Tell me you at least got... what was that..."

"Huh?" Sirius said looking up at his friend that had suddenly gone tense.

The next second a red light came from behind them and Sirius jumped out of the way with more agility they he seemed to be capable of a moment ago. The next second James sent a responding curse in the direction the light had come from and they heard a groan, announcing that he had hit his target.

The next minute all hell broke loose, there were suddenly three masked man in front of James and Sirius and two behind. All they were able to do, being out numbered like they were, was deflect or dodge the multiple spells that came their way. However, they weren't the most promising Aurors in the department for no reason, and they managed to knock out two more of their opponents without casting any attacking at all.

"You know if these Death Eaters keep hitting each other," Sirius yelled as he duck just in time to miss getting hit in the head by what looked like a nasty curse. "We're not going to have that much to do."

"I know," James chuckled, though he didn't find this particularly funny at all. This was just how he had always acted when he was nervous. "I was hoping for a bit more challenge than this for my first mission being back. _Stupify_..." he added on then end, talking the opportunity to hit one of the Death Eaters who's guard was down.

"_Protego..."_Sirius yelled, erecting a shield around friend his in time to stop a curse coming for a new directions. It was then that they could hear the sounds of people fighting all around them, knowing that the full scale battle had started.

"Thanks mate," James smiled at his friend and then whispered, "I think it's time for operation firepot."

"Right behind you," Sirius nodded his head.

James and Sirius stood up and fired cursed rapidly at their three opponents, backing them into one of the alleys. As soon as they were all there, Sirius and James with identical grins yelled. "Incendio..." aiming at a rope that held up a giant cauldron that slammed into the Death Eaters, knocking them to the ground. James and Sirius made quick work with them, taking their wands, tying them up, and making sure that they would be out for the rest of this fight.

"Yes... it work perfectly, Moony awes me three Galleons," Sirius cheered.

"Yeah," James smiled. Though he knew it was childish to do something like this, it really made him relax, and he knew that was important for what they were trying to do. "Did you get word from Moody yet."

"Yeah, he's here and the Aurors are cutting off the escape roots," Sirius said. "Moody really was a genius to coordinate them so precisely without letting them know about this mission."

"Do you really think there's a leak in your department?" James questioned as the two looked out of the alley making sure that no one was watching them.

"Someone high up in the Minister has to be a spy," Sirius spat, as quietly as he could. "I don't know if it's in our department or not, but the number of times that a mission had gone south... it can't be a coincidence."

"Sorry mate, didn't mean to get you all angry," James chuckled at Sirius glared at him.

"Of course you didn't," Sirius muttered, knowing that he always fought a little better when he was mad. The two of them made there way through the town until the found more fighting people, throwing curse whenever they could to help their allies out.

It was now hours later and James was standing over a Death Eater that he had just stunned, and was starting to get really tired. He was hit at the start of this fight, and though it wasn't too serious, his left arm was bleeding and he could hardly lift it. However, he had no time to think about that, he had to get back to Sirius. His friend had been hit more severely by the same attack that had wounded his arm, he had to take care of the Death Eater first, but he knew that Sirius was in trouble.

"Sirius!" James said as he knelt down next to his friend, quickly realizing that his friend had passed out. He saw that Sirius was bleeding terribly and he quickly cast first aid charm that he had learned while training to be an Auror. He just had time to see the wound close up when he heard a noise from behind him. He didn't give it a second thought, he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cloak and covered his friend with it.

"Stupify..." a voice called as soon as James stood up, causing him to dive out of the way.

"Why bother hiding under that mask?" James shouted, enraged by the voice he recognized. "We all know what you are now!"

"Stupify..." the man called again and James was angered even more by the quiver her heard in the voice.

"I hope whatever the reason you betrayed us was worth it, Peter!" James spat.

"James..." Peter said miserably.

"Imen..." James started to say.

"Expelliarmus," a different, crueler voice called and James wand sailed out of his hand. "Don't move Potter."

James stayed where he was, thinking hard on a way out of this. He could transform, but with two opponents (one of which wouldn't be surprised by his change) would be difficult to deal with. Besides, when he was in his stag form he was more prone to listen to his instincts and right now, he was terrified... he would likely try to make a break for it before he could control himself and would be an easy target.

"Incarcerous," the unknown Death Eater said, and James didn't have time to dodge, found himself wrapped in thick cord. "Now that wasn't so difficult.... The Dark Lord will be pleased to know that we got you Potter."

"Hmph... if you think I'll be any help to you, you're sadly mistaken," James said shifting his glare to the man he once considered his brother. "I will never betray my family!"

"A noble sentiment," the unknown Death Eater said. "But you won't have a choice. By the time the Dark Lord is through with you, you'll be telling him every little secret you have."

James actually smirked at that, his eyes burning with fury and passion, not portraying his fear at all, "_Abolesco_..." he said and his head felt like it was on fire, the pain was excruciating and cause him to black out.

**********

"JAMES! SIRIUS!" Remus yelled, the battle was done, all the Death Eater that could leave, left hhalf an hour ago when their Master Disapparated after he realized that he was getting no were fighting Dumbledore. Remus had been fighting along side Frank Longbottom and the too had come out of the battle relatively unscathed, considering how bad everyone else they pass looked. However, Remus barely noticed that when he got the the rondevu point and his friends weren't there. He was now running around the village trying desperately to find his friends, Frank trailing after him, knowing that it wasn't safe to be alone in a time like this.

"Damnit James, where the hell are you!" Remus shouted.

"Remus! Frank! Over here," a voice from a nearby alley called to them and when they got there they say that it was Dumbledore.

"Did you..." Frank started to say but when the older man turned to face him, they noticed that his robes were covered in blood. "Merlin's beard... what happened. You should get to St. Ma..."

"Not to worry, Frank, this is not my blood," Dumbledore said and in responds to Frank continued stare of disbelief he added, "it is Alastor's... he was hit in the face with a severe curse... he might lose his eye..."

"No," Frank paled, he had always liked his boss, even if he was a hard arse.

"Dumbledore," Remus said impatiently, he couldn't stand not knowing where his friends were.

"This clearing is were James and Sirius cast their last spell..." Dumbledore said, and upon seeing Remus flinch when he said last he bowed his head. "We need to search the area... they might just be unconscious..."

Remus nodded and then started looking around for his friends, he couldn't take hearing this anymore. "James! Sirius!"

"Argh..." Remus thought he heard a groaned near the trees in the far corner of the clearing they were in. He ran towards the sound, having learned to trust his senses that were a little stronger than a normal humans. As he draw closer he could hear swallow breathing and he could smell a mixture of sweat and blood. Most of the time he hated that the smell of blood was so easy for him to identify, reminding him that he always had a animal in him, but right now he embraced it. In less than a minute he was able to find where the smell was coming from.

"Sirius," Remus said in a mixture of relief and worry as he looked at his bloody friend.

"James," Sirius mumbled as his eyes opened partly. "Where's James?"

"I don't know," Remus said, his voice breaking when Sirius face contorted in pain. "It looks like he put the cloak on you to keep..."

"James," Sirius groaned, as tears came to his eyes.

"We'll find him Sirius," Remus assured his friend, but his voice was too shaky to be believable.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said kneeling next to the young man, looking him over closely. Remus got up, knowing his friend was in the good hands (most likely the best) and he went to try and find his other missing friend. His heart was heavy though... he had a feeling... No! Don't even thing that! He shouted to himself.

"Sirius, what happened?" Dumbledore asked in a calm voice, after he had preformed all the healing spells he could.

"I don't know," Sirius grimace as he tried to move. "After we finished off this two Death Eaters someone attacked us from behind... I got hit by most of it I think... I don't remember much... I think I passed out... We have to find James... He has to be out there."

Dumbledore grimaced at this statement. There was no way that James would leave his friend in this condition....

"Nooo..." the cry came and Sirius got up quickly and ran to the voice, not even caring that his body was on fire. When he got to Remus the werewolf was on the his knees, holding his chest, shaking.

"What..." Sirius said, and then he saw what Remus was looking at, James's wand laid on the ground. "It's not... he could..." he tried to see a reason why the wand would be here... his mind couldn't think of anything.

"He's gone Sirius," Remus chocked out, there were tears streaming down his face. "They've got him..."

"No..." Sirius tried to deny again, but he fell on the floor next to his friend, tears coming to his eyes, too. "Noo... Damnit James...."

The two of them stayed there, crying for their friend until Dumbledore came to them, he too had tears in his eyes, having become rather fond of James over the years. He was also carrying the cloak that Sirius had left in his haste to get over to Remus. Oh, how Dumbledore had longed to find this cloak in his youth, for he immediately recognized that this was no ordinary cloak but the one that he once coveted. However, that didn't mean anything in the moment, not with the pain of lost so fresh in this moment, and he knew that James wasn't the only one that was captured or killed in this fight.

"We need to go," Dumbledore said in a grave tone, but neither Sirius or Remus moved an inch.

"Guys," Frank said, coming over to them too, he looked almost as bad as they did. "Dumbledore is right... you two need to get to Lily..."

Both Sirius and Remus's head snapped up to look at him in fear and trepidation.

"There are a lot of things we need to do," Dumbledore said, his voice was back to being calm, and the two man stood up and soon they Apparated to Sirius and Remus's flat, the quickest way for them to get to Godric Hollow, with Dumbledore right behind him. When they walked into through the cabinet they were meet by Lily's eyes, she was on the couch looking at him.

"No..." Lily whispered upon seeing that James wasn't with them, and their devastated faces. Sirius went to her without hesitation, sitting next to her and pulling her into a huge. They sat like this, both crying as Remus talked, in a dead voice, to Dumbledore about setting up more protection charms, casting the Fidelius Charm with Dumbledore as Secret Keeper. As soon as he was done with that, the werewolf sat on the other side as Lily, who grabbed his hand both to support him and take comfort from him. Remus wrapped his arms around her and hugged her too as all three of them cried for their lost.


	7. Inevitable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Seven

Inevitable

He woke up with the worst headache he has ever known. He was so consumed by this pain that he didn't notice at first where he was. However, it didn't take him long after that to realize that he was in a dark room with his arms being held up by chains. He was caught, and he knew that he was soon going to be tortured, so he took this moment alone to build up all the strength he had. He wasn't going to make this easy on the Death Eaters and he wasn't going to betray his family, he keep telling himself.

"Ah Potter, Potter, how I'm going to love getting you to talk Potter," crackled a chilling woman's voice. "Though I really wished that it was my dear cousin that was caught."

"Sorry to disappoint you Bellatrix," James said in a cocky voice that he used throughout his years at Hogwarts.

"Let's see if we can wipe the smug smile off your face," Bellatrix smiled, her dark eyes boring into him and he could see the promise of pain and death in them, but he just looked back at her without showing his fear. "_Crucio._.."

James screamed, he didn't have a choice. Even if he wanted to be brave and suffer without screaming it was impossible with this curse. He know that even before she said the curse, he had been hit with this curse a few times in the past, but he still wasn't prepared at how much more painful it would be coming from her. She was no amateur with this curse, and she had no compassion at all, which was a deadly combination. The pain was so strong that he was begging for her to stop, before he knew what he was doing.

"Tell me where you live and it will all stop," Bellatrix said in a sickly sweet voice, leering at him. She wanted him to refuse... wanted to torture him to an inch of his sanity before she got the information she wanted.

"Go to hell?" James spat, glaring at her weakly.

"_Crucio_," Bellatrix smiled, her dark eyes alight with amusement now.

This process repeated for a half and hour and James still didn't say a thing and Bellatrix was just about to curse him again, but was stopped when another Death Eater entered the room.

"Can't you see I'm busy here," Bellatrix said annoyed by the intrusion.

"The Dark Lord wants you to come with me," said a weak trembling voice. Bellatrix let out an impatient noise but followed the Death Eater that James refused to recognize any more.

O

The Dark Lord had summon him a moment ago and told him what he needed to do. He always thought that he would take pleasure in having to torture this man that he had hated since he first met him ten years ago on his first train ride to Hogwarts. This man that had ruined the relationship with the one girl, one person, that he ever cared about, it should be easy to take pleasure in his pain. However, when he got to the room, looking at him chained to the wall, weak and yet still fighting to keep his strength up, he couldn't find any pleasure in this at all. This man was trying to protect the same person he was, and he was giving everything he had to do that.

"Hurry up and get on with it," Bellatrix said from behind him, she had insisted being there and the Dark Lord had allowed this.

"If you must be here, Bellatrix, it would be best if you remain silent," the man said.

"Snivellus!" James spat, he had no idea how long it was since the last time he was tortured, but it felt like hours had gone by in the dark room. Still none of that mattered right now, he had to get his point across to his worst rival and hope that his wife really was right about him.

"SHE TRUSTED YOU! SHE THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD MAN!" James shouted, giving the man in front of him the strongest glare he could muster, and hoping he would get the real meaning behind his words. "But she was wrong! You're nothing but a monster!"

Severus Snape was shocked by this outburst. Was this true? Did Lily trust him... think of him as a good man? It was impossible to believe, but he could see it his his rivals eyes that he was telling the truth. Then there were James's eyes that shocked him almost as much as what James had just shouted at him. Having loathed this man for so long, he had come to know the difference between his glares and the look that James was given him wasn't hatred. He's never seen this look on the other man's face before, but he had a feeling that James was telling him this so that he would know this.

Luckily for Severus, he was a master at hiding his feelings, because he didn't show any of his surprise at what James had just said. In fact all he did was sneer at the man, "Well, it doesn't really matter what a Mudblood thinks."

James eyes flashed with the real angry at that, but the change was subtle and he doubted that Bellatrix would be able to tell the difference. She was sniggering in the background anyways, seeming to have enjoyed the comment immensely.

"So what do you want Snivellus?" James asked coldly.

"To pay you back for a little of the torture that you put me through," Severus sneered.

"Honestly, I doubt you have the ability to really torture me," James scoffed. "I'll enjoy the break."

Bellatrix laughed cockily in the background, but Severus ignored her. "Oh, it's not that kind of torture, Potter. Do you know what a Legilimency is?"

James eyes went wide but he didn't say anything.

Severus, however, peered into James eyes and with a smirk announced, "it seems like you have. I hope that you put up more of a defense or it's not going to be much of challenge to get the information I need."

Severus was only half concentrating on probing James's mind as he tried to think of something to tell the Dark Lord when they came face to face. There was no way that he could tell the truth, a truth that would lead to Lily's death, but it was extremely dangerous to lie to Voldemort. The most he could hope for is that he would be able to make Voldemort believe that she was somewhere else as he escaped. Somehow, he didn't think he would be this lucky, and he was likely already a died man.

Those glum thoughts stopped him from realizing something that should have been obviously from the started. There was a huge chunk of James's memories that were missing. Severus probed closer, and realized with astonishment that James didn't have any memories of where he has been the last year and half. Anything that was connected to the place that he's been hiding in was gone, though it was clear that he remembered events that had taken place there, there was nothing there that would help anyone know where the place was.

"What did you do?" Severus questioned, looking at James with the astonishment that he felt. It was then that he noticed that James was breathing heavy, his arms looked like they were trying to move to his head and his face was scrunched up in pain. It was natural that someone that was having Legilimency being used against them would be in some pain. The invasion of the of the mind was a terrible assault, but James still shouldn't be in this much pain. Something was effecting him more than just what Severus was trying to do and he had a feeling that it was connected to the missing memories.

"What's the matter Snivellus, can't find anything useful," James smirked the best he could with the pain still evident on his face.

Severus glared at him, James's smirk in that moment reminded him of the millions times he seen that in the past right before he was cursed or embarrassed in front a group of people. Severus dove again into James's head, and the memory of this event flashed to him a lot easier than it should have. James wanted him to see this.

_James was sitting on the couch looking rather bored as he looked through a book._

"_What are you doing?" a voice said from behind him and James turned to smile at his wife, who had their son in her arms. A powerful sense of pride filled him as he looked at the two of them._

"_I'm just looking through this book," James said holding up the book he was reading._

"_I didn't think you were that into charms," Lily said._

"_I'm not, but there isn't much else I could do here," James chuckled, but looked annoyed at the same time. "I thought it might be interesting looking through this book... you know how useful it was when we made Sirius your..."_

"_Yeah," Lily smiled at him. "Have you found anything else of value in there?"_

"_I don't know," James said. "I'm only on the fourth charm. Though I must say that I found most of this stuff pretty dry."_

"_Oh, come on James, it's really fascinating," Lily said, her eyes sparkled with excitement. James smiled at her, caught up in just taking in her expression, but soon the baby cried and Lily turned to leave. "I'll leave you to your reading James, hopefully you'll find something in there that would help you out."_

_James smiled as he watched her go and then turn his attention back to the book. It wasn't long after that that he found a spell that interested him. It read:_

Abolesco Monumentum

This is a spell that would vanish a memory so completely from your mind that there is no way that you would ever be able to retrieve it. This spell was popular when it was first invented in 1614 when it was used in extreme cases when someone wished to keep something secret no matter what they might face. Due to the nature of the spell, which is to deprive the mind of being able to form the thought that the caster wishes to block, it makes it impossible for the memory to be revealed no matter how much someone tries to get at it. However, the side effects of this charm, if the memory was ever pursued the mind of the person that cast the smell will start to deteriorate. After discovering how dangerous this was to the mind of the person that cast the spell, it quickly fell out of popularity and by 1678 it was no longer used by anyone.

_James looked was looking at the book thoughtfully at this. It was a dangerous spell, but in his situation, it might be useful to him. So he turned the page and read more about what this spell did. He skimmed through the description until he found something that interested him._

This spell can be cast in two different ways. First way is the most effective and would case the least amount of side effects. You prepare the potion listed above, concentrate on the memory you wish to vanish and say the incantation _Abolesco Monumentum._

The second way of doing this charm, is more risky, and likely to leave some kind of side effects, ranging from mild discomfort to complete mental breakdown. You prepare the potion that is listed above, concentrate on the memory you wish to vanish and say the incantation _Monumentum_. This will single out the memory you have chosen but will keep the memory in tact. However, whenever you feel the the memory is no longer need you say the incantation _Abolesco_ (no wand is needed) and all traces of the memory will be removed, usually in a painful manor.

_James looked down at the book, his hands were shaking with fear, but he know this was something he was going to have to do. "Lily," he called._

"_Yeah," Lily said coming back in the room, this time without the baby. "I just put Harry down... I had to freeze the stuff snitch again, he never can go to sleep with that thing floating around."_

_James chuckled and smiled proudly at that. "Yeah, he likes to watch it like a hawk... Merlin that boy is going to make a good Seeker."_

_Lily rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, too. "What did you find?"_

"_This," James said in trepidation._

_The scene went blank with Lily frowning sadly at him._

"You erased all memories of where you lived," Severus said taking a step back from James, who was smirking at him the best he could. Severus turned his back on James, unable to look at the smug face for another second, or he would lose his cool. "We need to see the Dark Lord now," he said to Bellatrix.

"There is no way to erase things completely, Sevy," she said mockingly. "You're much too soft for this..."

"Yeah, Sevy," James said in a boastful voice. "I knew that you would be useless here."

"Shut up," Severus turned around to face James again and yelled, "_Crucio_..."

James screamed as the pain came over and keeps screaming when he realized that it was no where near as painful as it should be. So, he knew in that moment that Lily was right about Severus; that this man wasn't his enemy.

"Not so smug anymore, now are you Potter," Severus sneered as James bowed his head, taking shallow breaths just like he did everything time that Bellatrix had cursed him, though he had no need for doing it this time. "Come Bellatrix, lets go."

Bellatrix smiled at James as she walked out of the room, seeming to be pleased by what had just occurred. Severus on the other hand was thoughtful. It had made his job a lot easier that James had did this, he would be able to tell Voldemort the truth. He probably owed James his life now, and no matter how much he hated that fact he couldn't help but be impressed at the sacrifice that James had made to keep his family safe.

O

Lily was a wreak the days that followed the news of her husband's capture, for there was no doubt in anyone's mind that James wouldn't have been killed so he had to be captured. Sirius and Remus both stayed at Godric Hallow with her, and were not much better than she was, but all of them taking comfort in being close together.

The next morning when Dumbledore had come, he was the only other person that could get though the now heavy protection on the house (and he wasn't about the tell anyone where they were now). When the Fidelius Charm was cast, the cabinets that they have been using to get from Remus and Sirius's flat to Gordic Hallow was unusable, so Dumbledore had Apparated in a spot not too far away from the house and walked to rest of the way there.

When he got there, he quickly told them about the lost of three other Order members, Marlene Mckinnon (who Lily had gotten quite close to over the two years before being trap in Godric Hallow), Edger Bones, and most devastating Fabian Prewett. It seemed that Gideon was now in critical condition and it wasn't clear if he was going to make it or not. And he wasn't the only one that was still fighting for their lives. It seem that nine other people were several injured, though they were all expected to make it. There had also been the death of one of the Aurors that Moody had brought in to help them in the fight. However, thirty Death Eaters had been captured, including some of the most dangerous people in Voldemort's army, and three more that were killed. Still, this was not the outcome that Dumbledore had hoped for, knowing that Voldemort wouldn't care much for his loses, and it wouldn't slow him down that much in the end.

After Dumbledore left, Sirius tried his hardest to lift everyone's spirits, but it was unless. The next week went by in a blur, filled with crying and screaming and constant pain. However, it seem that everyone had come to a silent agreement that after that week was over that they were all going to be strong from now on.

O

Voldemort was staring at him, the cold eyes were boring into his very soul he knew it, trying to read the truth in his mind. He had nothing to fear this time, for he was telling the truth, though he didn't relax a minute because he knew that would be his doom. He started as calmly as he could back into the terrible eyes and didn't portray anything that his master would find suspicious. It was exhausting work, but there was no room for failure in this so he do what he must.

"I was under the impression that you were a master Legilimist," Voldemort finally said, his voice was bored, and he looked a little annoyed. "I thought you would be able to handle this simple task."

"My Lord," Severus said, unable to hide all of his fear, though he knew this was a good thing; Voldemort liked to be feared. "He has cast a spell..."

"Yes... yes, I heard you the first time," Voldemort interrupted him. "But did you try to see if this spell really worked... did you try to extract the information from him anyways?"

"I..." Severus said, yes he should have done that, he should have been merciless in his attempt to get this vital piece of information. He thought quickly and said, "I did not think it wise to attempt that. If what I found out about the spell is true his mind would have been farther damaged if I tried to extract anything from him... I have confidence in my ability as a Legilimist, but know I'm not the best, My Lord."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, he was thoughtful, and when he spoke it was in a slightly modified voice, "You may go Severus."

O

He watched the young man leave his sights with a calculating look. It was rather smart of Severus to stop when he had, in retrospect, it likely will end up saving his life. If he had come to James Potter and found there was nothing left of him but a simpering broken man, useless to him, his reaction would likely have been to kill the incompetent fool who had ruin the best hopes for him to find the boy that he longed to kill. Now if the whereabouts stayed secret from him, he would have nothing to blame but whatever curse that Potter had used on himself, all to protect someone else. What a fool to allow himself to be weak because of someone else.

Still, Severus Snape was starting to really shape up to be a nice Death Eater. He had more brains the most of the followers that Voldemort had gain over the years. Though he lacked the killer instinct of his most powerful followers, it was undeniable that Snape's potion making ability had come in use and he could never forget the valuable information that was overheard, allowing Voldemort to know of the Prophecy that was so deadly to him. The only thing that bother him was Severus's fondest for the Muggle. He would have thought a man of Severus's shrewdness would have detach himself from pitiful relations, but he had begged him to let the wench go. He suppose Severus has proven himself enough and it was likely that he would be useful in the future, it would probably be beneficial to keep the girl alive.

He got up, not winching from the considerable pain he felt in his shoulder, he was not going to show any weakness here. He hated that the old man was able to hurt him like this, he really was becoming a nuisance that had to be dealt with. Still, after he got Potter to talk, and found out the whereabouts of the boy, killing the only threat there was to him, he will be able to concentrate on taking out the old fool and all of his stupid followers.

Voldemort entered the room that Potter was staying in and he saw the fear in the chained man's eyes, though he could always see the defiance that was in a lot of the younger Order members. They actually believed that they could stand up to Lord Voldemort, the fools. However, after hours of working on the younger man he still hadn't gotten anything. He could feel the mind collapsing every time he had came close to finding something of value and this was becoming really frustrating. When he left the room, the boy was laying limp against his chains, his color had drain and there was no defiance in his eyes, but Voldemort hadn't gotten any information from him.

The puzzle of what to do next stumped him for the next few days. He hated that he was so close to what he wanted and yet so far. He thought about drawing out the pathetic people by using Potter as a hostage. It seem like something this vermin would do, risk their lives for someone else. Bellatrix keeps telling him how close her cousin was with the blood traitor. But somehow he knew that the boy would be more important to them and that they would be expecting something like this. Still, he allowed Bella to keep Potter, she had been quite fond of using him as her dummy to practice her Cruciatus Curse on, as if she need any practices with that. The boy might be of use to him at some point in the future.

"You called for me my L-lord," a shaky voice said, and Voldemort turned from his musing to looking at the filthy Peter Pettigrew. The weak wizard had little value to him now, and it was tiresome to have to deal with him. But an idea hit him and he wanted to explore this.

"I believe you went to the Potter's house when they were in hiding," Voldemort started.

Peter swallowed hard, his eyes darted to all the escape possibilities, somehow a fitting thing for this rat to do. "Yes, my Lord," he finally answered, unable to look Voldemort in the eyes, but so few wizards were able to do that. "But... But I don't... they never told me where it was..."

"Yes, I recall that," Voldemort said and a flash of angry crossed his face. This rat was the one that had informed him about the false whereabouts of the Potters after all, did this piece of filth think that he would not remember that clearly.

"I-I..." Peter said taking a step back and flinching as Voldemort raised his wand.

Voldemort moved the wand slowly in his hand, watching as Peter trembled, fearing the curse that could come from the wand. Voldemort lips almost twisted into a smile, but he stopped himself before he actually cursed the rat, it would not help him at the moment. "Do you remember anything about the place? Did you take in your surrounding at all? Do you see any of the neighboring house near to where the Potter's were staying?"

"I..." Peter said looking like he was trying to think hard, but his mind was coming up with a blank.

Voldemort grimaced, it really was infuriating work with such a worthless excuse for a wizard, but he need him right now. "Bellatrix," he called and the witch appeared at his side almost immediately. "Help Peter to remember his visit to the Potters."

"NO...!" Peter said, paling.

Bellatrix smiled and lead him out of the room, Voldemort smiled at the thought of the cruel witch allowing the rat believe he was going to be tortured up until the point that she simple extracts the memory.

The process of extracting the memory was easy, and luckily (for the rat) he had taken a look around and seen the house that surrounded the house everyone was now looking for. However, there was still a lot to do before they could get what he wanted. He knew that Dumbledore would come up with some kind of protection of the house, and he had a feeling what that would be. The strongest charm of keeping him out of the house would be the Fidelius Charm, no one would be able to find the house that he was looking for. However, the house that were surrounding it was a different story. He sent his Death Eaters out to scoured the nation until they found the matching village (having been shown the pensieve image of it). Now when he got there he would just have to burn the hole between the two building down and that would be it.

It took his Death Eater a long time to find what he was looking for, but finally, on October 31, he was ready to make his move. Halloween seemed like an almost fitting time for him to secure his throne by not only killing the one person that might stop him, but also by allowing him take the final step in his rode to immortality. He will make himself completely invulnerable and push magic to an extreme that no one else even dared to dream of, let alone had hopes to accomplish. Yes, today was a day that was going to go down in history.

O

"Pafo... reff," Harry shouted, he was riding on the back of his uncle like he was a horse instead of the massive dog that he was at the moment. They were play hind and seek, all the adults need to embrace themselves in this innocent game with Harry in order to keep their minds off their terrible grief.

Sirius turned to his left and start walking in that direction.

"No," Harry complained. "Ight..."

Sirius turn back to were he was originally facing.

"Ere," Harry said impatiently, hitting the dog on the head, which cause Remus to chuckle when Sirius whined. Sirius then let out a bark and rushed over to his friend as fast as he could while keeping Harry on his back.

"Moey," Harry cheered. "Ond ou."

"That you did cub," Remus chuckled rubbing the already messy hair of the boy, feeling forlorn by this, as his thoughts went to his missing friend.

"Mommy," Harry insisted, wiggle away form Remus's hand. It only took Harry a few more minutes before he found his mum, who was hiding behind a curtain. "Mommy," Harry repeated when he found her reaching for him.

"How's my little man," Lily said taking him off Sirius back, and holding him close to her. "Now, Harry James Potter, I know you know that it's not right to hit people," she said sternly.

"No pople," Harry pointed at Sirius. "Doggy."

Lily had trouble holding in her smile, and was not help at all by the fact that Remus started chuckling again. "Harry, you know very well that's Sirius."

"He's certainly going to be a handful when he grows up," Sirius said after he turned back into a man. "He's already coming up with good excuse for getting out of trouble."

"Sirius!" Lily groaned.

"What?" Sirius said. "You have no one to blame but yourself. You're the clever one after all... Though I suppose you could blame Moony too... though you are the one that allowed him to be around the kid so much..."

"I think I'm going to blame you," Lily glared at him and then looked at Harry. "What do you think little man. Should we punish Padfoot for being rude to Mommy."

Harry nodded his head, smiling.

"See what I mean... how is the kid suppose to learn when you react like that," Sirius said raising his hands in a defensive posture.

Lily smirked faded, and Remus laughter just became louder. "You know, he actually has a point there."

"Shut up!" Lily glared at the werewolf, but she decided to leave Sirius alone this time, so she sat on the couch instead.

Harry looked at her sadly, pouting that nothing happened. He leaned into her and his mum wrapped her arms around him securely. He started to fidget in her arms, the house had been quiet for a long time and he didn't like the quite. Everyone has been acting differently and worst of all, someone was missing. Someone that Harry wanted to see very badly.

"Mommy," Harry said and Lily looked at him. "W'ere Daddy?"

Lily's eyes tighten as she looked at her son, she wanted to cry for what felt like the millionth time, but she didn't. "I don't know love," she said in a shaky voice.

"Want Daddy," Harry said longingly.

"Me too Harry," Lily said pulling her son into a hug again.

And that's when it happened. The house began to shake. Remus hopped out of his seat at the kitchen table (where he had been sitting with his head in his hand) and looked out the window. "No!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sirius asked and then he too was at the window. "Damnit!"

"Three Death Eaters are out there," Remus said grimacing, he was griping his wand and he was looking at Lily as she cling to Harry. His thoughts were going over everything that he could think of but everything looked bad to him.

"There heading this way like they know where we are," Sirius said, his head was still looking out the window. "I don't understand, they shouldn't be able to see us."

"That's can't see us. Dumbledore is our secret keeper and there's no way that he would tell," Remus said, his mind briefly trying to figure out what was happening, but he pushed that aside, it didn't matter now why they were here, it just mattered that they had to get away.

"Then they don't really know where we are," Lily said, her voice was barely above a whisper and it shook as she spoke. "Maybe we can just stay..."

Her words were cut off as a spell hit the edge of the house, causing a crashing sound and shook the house.

"They might not be able to see our house, but they definitely know where it is," Sirius said as he watched the Death Eater fire multiple spells in the general direction of the house.

"Sirius put up your strongest shield charm," Remus instructed, it would give them a few minutes of protection, though it won't hold the Death Eater off for much longer. Sirius quickly muttered the spell, he's always been good at this but even he knew this wasn't going to be enough. It was five minutes later that Sirius shield was broken by a particularly nasty blasting charm that was so close to where they were standing that it caused them all the be knocked to the floor.

"We can't just stay here," Lily said miserably.

"I know," Remus and Sirius said together. They weren't going to die trapped in a house like rats, they were going to have to fight.

"Either we all go out together, I can see three of them, but you know that Voldemort has to be out there too," Remus said, shivering as he said Voldemort's name. "It would be dangerous and... I don't know what to do with Harry..."

Lily was shaking her head at this. "I can't... just fight them with Harry in my arms..."

"We could leave him in here," Sirius said. "I mean if we could stop..."

"No!" Lily shuddered. "If we... he would be in this house alone... Sirius all they would have..."

"Lily," Remus said putting his hand on her shoulder, calming her as much as he could in this situation. "You're going to have to take Harry and use the Invisibility Cloak and sneak out the back... Me and Sirius we'll go out there and draw the Death Eaters fire..."

"Remus," Lily said, shaking her head again. How could she sneak out of the house and let them face danger like that. It felt worst than anything she's ever felt before.

"Lily, Harry comes first!" Sirius said sharply. "You have to save him."

"This is our best option," Remus said. "For all of us... but don't think your out of danger... Voldemort is out there... he has to be..."

Lily nodded her head, more tears streaming down her face.

"_Silencio_," Remus said, pointing his wand at Harry. They baby had been remarkably quite, but he wasn't going to risk Harry crying at the wrong moment. "As soon as your out of the charm, Apparate to our flat... no wait, not there... to Hogsmeade... the Three Broomsticks. It should be safe enough there."

There was doubt in Remus's voice, but he couldn't think of anything else to say and they didn't have time. Lily nodded, held Harry close to her, he seemed to be fidgeting and he definitely didn't like how tense things had gotten. Sirius wrapped the Cloak over them making sure that nothing was showing and then nodded.

"Go when you think you have an opening," Sirius said, to the blank space that Lily was standing in a moment ago. "Well, here we go."

"Right behind you," Remus said. They two of them rushed out of the house just as another curse fell at the window they had been standing next to. They both looked back, and were lucky they were still under the protection of the charm because they would have been easy targets for the Death Eaters if they weren't. They looked at each other, both wanting to go back to check if Lily and Harry were okay, but they couldn't. They had to keep going because it would only be more dangerous if they hesitated.

Lily on the other hand, was now at the back door, not realizing how close she had been to being blasted by that curse. She could see a Death Eater to her left, he seemed to be looking around, sending curse at the corner of the house, it seem like they had surrounded they place. If she were visible to his eyes, he would have seen her as she crossed the line of charm, the line that was supposed to have protected them, but was now being used against them.

She ran as fast as she could through her back yard, not noticing the water on the ground until it was too late. The moment that she had taken a step outside of the Fidelius Charm the puddle on the ground moved, marking in her location like a beckon. If she had only Apparated at that moment, things might have been different, but she didn't know. She took another step and paused so to concentrate and as she was about to spin she was hit my a curse that sent her flying. She tried not to cry out, she tried to hold onto the cloak that was now floating off of her, but she couldn't.

She had hit the ground with such force that it knocked the breath out of her and she was sure she had broken her leg, but she couldn't brace herself and keep Harry safe at the same time. She heard the crackle of a madman as he walked slowly towards them, and her heart stopped. She wanted to sob, as she face what she knew to be her death, her body shielding her baby from the threat, though she knew it wasn't enough.

"You were quite hard to find," Voldemort gloated, his eyes on Harry, and Lily shifted more to hide her son from him. "But in the end, it was useless. I must say that it was rather lucky for me it had rained today... you very nearly got away." He laughed then, a cold laugh that was shrill and inhuman. "There is no saving the boy... He is destine to die by my hands," his lip curled into a cruel smile at that and his eyes also became longing. "But you need not die..."

"What?" Lily said.

"Stand aside, and I'll let you go," Voldemort said looking almost amused.

She couldn't believe she was hearing him correctly. Voldemort was offering to let her, a Muggle-born, someone that he's trying to eradicate, go. Still, that wasn't the most appalling thing about this. How could he believe for one second that she would actually just let him kill her son. She had lost her wand when she had fallen, and she had no way of defending herself, but even with that, it was impossible to think of not standing in between this monster and her son.

"Not Harry!" Lily's voice was shrill and it came out in barely a whisper at first but as he advanced on her it became louder and shriller. In the back of her mind she was hoping that Remus or Sirius would hear and can somehow save Harry. Tears rolled down her face as she screamed at Voldemort to leave her son allow... to kill her, but leave him alone. She didn't hear the curse but she saw it coming and it was all she could do to make sure it didn't touch Harry.

"Silly girl," Voldemort said as he looked down at he woman that had become rather annoying with her screams that he leave her son alone. She must have known that he was here for the boy and it was ridiculous that he would leave without killing him. He grimaced for a second, he really had meant to allow this worthless piece of filth live for Severus, but she was rather annoying and in the end he was better off now. It mattered little and he was now that much closer to killing the boy, and after that he would be able to make his sixth and final Horcrux, setting him apart from any other man, and make him indestructible.

He looked at the boy, it appeared that he was crying, from the shock of being on the cold wet floor or because his mother now laying motionless next to him, it mattered little. Voldemort was mildly amused that he could not hear the boy's cries, they had obviously attempted to keep him quiet as they tried to sneak out of this house, such a useless attempt. He had caught his prey and it was over for them all now.

He pulled out his wand, aimed it at the boy that had struggled free from his mothers arms and was looking at him. He could see fear in the bright green eyes that stared back up at him and he smiled more. It was nice to see the familiar look. "_Avada Kedavra._"

It was a curse he had used many times before. It was a curse that had killed many of the best wizards and witches of the day. It was a curse that was supposed to be unblock-able. It was a curse that had failed him completely that night. He watched as the spell bounced off the boy and ricochet back to him. In that one second, so close to victory that he could taste it, he lost everything.

**A/N: I know some of you are going to hate me for this but I had to do this fic this way. I know my limitation as a writer and I know that there is too much of the story that is tied up in this particular death. I don't know what I'm going to do for the rest of the fic, but from the beginning I knew that it was going to have Sirius and Remus raise Harry and how things go from there on out. **

******The truth is for the beginning I made the decision that this was going to remind a story about Harry being the main hero of this story... meaning that he was the one that was going to face Voldemort. From that point of view, the only way that I can see that happening is to have for this particular death happen, for Voldemort has to disappear for a time so Harry is allow to grow up. If this didn't happen Voldemort would be around in the world killing people and trying to get his hands on Harry for the ten/thirteen years that he was gone and that world would end up a much darker place. The only way that I could see to avoid this issue was to have the marauders defeat Voldemort but that's just not the story that I set out to make. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone, that's just the way that I had decided to write this. **


	8. What do We do Now?

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Eight

What do We do Now?

He ran on, not thinking about what laid behind him. He had to cover this diversion, they had to be okay. He fired at the Death Eater closest to him, trying to stay within the field of the Fidelius charm to take them by surprise, but the Death Eater dodged the spell expertly and fire a spell that just nearly missed him. Seconds later he was outside of the charm and fighting for his life. It took him only another minute to realize that he was fighting Bellatrix, her mad crackle was impossible to deny.

He was poised to curse her, hopefully destroy her, when he first heard it. The scream of his sister, causing him to loss his focus, and making him turned to the noise. He knew this was a mistake as soon as he felt the hot curse pass his check but he couldn't make himself turn back around and face his enemy, not when Lily was screaming like that. He couldn't loss another sibling... not after Regulus... not after James...

The thing that saved him in that moment is the thing that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He felt the moment that she was gone, pain so powerful that it felt like he might be dying too, came over him, making him crumble to the floor. The killing curse that Bellatrix had fired at him sailed uselessly over his head as he clutched his chest, feeling like his heart just might have been ripped out of it. He likely would have stayed on the ground, locked in the pain that was rippling through his body, until his cousin killed him but the painful shout he heard from Remus forced him into action and he was on his feet again.

"Aw... is little Siri in pain over his new family getting slaughtered," Bellatrix said in a baby voice, laughing madly as she spoke. They resumed their fight, but Sirius was struggling with his moves now, as the burning grief threatened to over take him.

And then their positions were reversed. Bellatrix was triumphantly standing over him, about to curse him to oblivion, when there was an explosion that blow off the roof of the cottage that the Potters have been staying in. Bellatrix streaked in pain as she clenched her upper arm. Sirius took the opening immediately and used one of the worst curse he knew on her... wishing he could have used an even worse one but knowing that it wouldn't have worked for him in the state he was in. He couldn't hate anything enough right now, as he the numbness embodied him.

He looked to where he could still hear Remus fighting with the two remaining Death Eaters. It appeared that one of them was still clenching his arm, screaming, but the other was up and firing curse at the werewolf. Sirius ran towards his friend, but he could see that the Death Eater that was firing curses was actually trying to run away and that he wasn't going to be able to catch up with him. He prayed that Remus would be able to get him, but it seem like his friend was dodging the curses and it was hopeless.

Hopeless, that was a good word for what he was feeling. That is if he was feeling anything at all. He curse the screaming Death Eater, recognizing the voice, but still not feeling the angry that he knew he should.

"What happened?" Remus asked looking at the house, the Death Eater he had been fighting was now gone. "We've got to..."

"It's too late..." Sirius said, his voice came out distant. His eyes were vacant as he secured the two Death Eaters, they weren't going to be able to go anywhere. It didn't matter, nothing really mattered anymore.

"What do you mean?" Remus said, his eye's turning pained. He had heard the screams and he could guess what it meant when it stopped so suddenly... but it couldn't be true. He had tried his hardest to get to the backyard, and he would have, if that second Death Eater hadn't come and held him up. The second Death Eater that was now laying in front of him, that wasn't much of a duelist at all and had an unmistakable voice. He curse loudly, angry coursing through him.

He wanted to rip that Death Eater apart, the traitor that had destroyed them all, he could feel the blood lust, and it was all the more powerful because it was only a few hours before the full moon would raise. "Watch them," he hissed through gritted teeth at his friend that looking withered and beaten. It hurt him more looking at his friend like this.

So he ran, he ran from his friend and the the traitor that he wanted to kill right now. However, he ran to a place that could only bring him more pain and anger, but he had to see for himself what happened. The first thing he noticed when he got there was that the whole back of the house was splintered and broken, but his mind barely processed that when he caught a figure moving. It was small and it looked like it was in pain, but strangely he wasn't making any noise. The tiniest bit of hope flickered through him as he went toward the thing, though he stopped died when he notice what was next to it.

"Lily," he moaned falling to his needs as tears streamed down his face. He probably would have stayed there all day and into the next, but at his words the thing that had caught his eyes started to move to him. Remus looked up then and his heart really did lighten as he saw something that he would never have even dared to hope he would see. "Harry!?"

He crawled to the boy and picked him up, holding onto him as tightly as he could. He was shuddering in silent sobs and it was only then that Remus remembered the silence charm he had put on the boy. He didn't have the strength to take it off, but it would ran out any minute now so it didn't really matter. All that matter was that Harry was okay. His friend, someone that he had loved deeply had died and that would never be okay, but he didn't think he could have bared it if he had lost Harry, too. All he would have was Sirius and he could see in his friends deaden eyes that it would have be treacherous to live with that.

"It's okay Harry, I've got you," Remus said softly to the boy and he could feel Harry quiet in his arms. And then he looked down at his friend's body again and said, "I'm so sorry Lily for not getting there... But don't worry about Harry... me and Sirius... we'll keep him safe... your sacrifice won't be in vain..."

He broke off, he could stand looking at her like this any long... he had a idol thought to make he look more comfortable, to close her eyes that start out at the night with fright. However, he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he just turn and made his way back to Sirius. He needed to know that Harry was okay... he needed to know that they haven't lost everything.

"Sirius," Remus said as soon as they got back to him.

Sirius was just looking at the house, though Remus thought that he wasn't actually seeing anything, and didn't stir at Remus voice. It was then however, that the silence charm was broken and a soft crying was heard from Remus's direction.

Sirius head snapped up and his looked at Remus eyes like he was lost, but feeling was starting to return to him. "Harry..." he said softly, as if he didn't dare to believe his eyes.

"It's him," Remus confirmed, but again he was sure that Sirius couldn't hear him.

"Har-rry," Sirius said in a shaky voice and it was in that moment that the tears started falling for his eyes. He was so numb before that it was impossible to let them fall but now at the sight of the boy, all the feeling he had return and they were overwhelming. The the pain was again stronger than anything, but he pushed it aside for his need to confirm his nephew. He took Harry out of Remus's arms (who gave it to Sirius reluctantly but he understood that Sirius need Harry as much as he did right now), and held him closely.

**********

What happened next was a blur to them. Someone must have informed Dumbledore that something happened, because he had Hagrid show up within a few hours, saying that Dumbledore wanted him to take Harry somewhere. At this both Sirius and Remus refused and wouldn't let Hagrid have another word in, they weren't going to let Harry out of their sights for a second. Finally, Remus said they they could take him to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore and that was about all that they would allow. Hagrid agreed quickly enough, he really was a mess, crying in his big handkerchief. They had to wait another hour, however, for the Aurors to show up and take Bellatrix and Peter away, they were still unconscious when they got there.

There really wasn't any time for discussion when they got to Hogsmeade, because the sun was setting and Remus had only a few minutes to get to the shrieking shack before he transformed. Sirius didn't feel much like talking to anyone, least of all a Albus Dumbledore that had plans about something, for he was sure that his old headmaster had something in his mind and that was the reason why he wanted Hagrid to fetch Harry.

Still, when Hagrid, Sirius and Harry came to the castle they went straight to Dumbledore's office, but no one was there.

"What do we do now?" Hagrid said frowning, he had a feeling that Dumbledore wasn't going to be too please when he found out that Hagrid hadn't done what he was supposed. "I suppose you should just want here."

"I can't do that right now," Sirius said, his voice sound strained and thick. "Harry needs a really place to sleep, though he seems to like your arms well enough," he said, he had let Hagrid hold him when he and Remus Apparated them all here and his nephew looked so happy there that he couldn't bring himself to take him back. "I need some time alone... with Harry."

"I don't now Sirius," Hagrid said warily. "Dumbledore reckons that little Harry is still in danger..."

"Where at Hogwarts Hagrid," Sirius said. "Besides, I know a place that will be completely safe. I'll be back here to talk to Dumbledore in the morning okay..."

Hagrid agree, he could see the strain it took Sirius just to talk to him and he didn't like seeing that. So, Sirius took Harry to a room that he and his friends had discovered a long time ago that could give him anything he wanted (though part of him hated that the fact that it was the rat that had found this place), he knew he could make the place secure form anyone that he wanted to keep out... which was everyone but Remus.

**********

It had always been hard transforming in the shrieking shack for Remus, because he had nothing but himself to attack, but that night was particularly hard on him. The pain he was feeling was dulled, which was nice, but the anger was magnified and he ravished himself and the room more than he normally would have. He felt soar and weak when he woke up that morning, but as much as his body longed to rest, he quickly made his way to the castle (luckily he had enough time to take his clothes off before he transformed). He wasn't sure why he did it, but instead of heading to the Headmaster's office he made his way to the Room of Requirement. It was a secret place that a few people knew about and he was sure that Sirius would have gone there if he had the chance.

It took him more than one try to get into the room, but when the door finally opened for him he was sure of what he would find in there. Sirius was on a bed that looked just like the one they used to have in the boys dormitory in Gryffindor castle. Remus knew that the castle was the first place that Sirius ever felt at home so it wasn't surprising that the bed would look that way. Harry was sleeping, too, in Sirius arms, and it looked like the older man couldn't bare to be away from him. Remus climbed onto the bed, that was much larger than the old beds they use to sleep in, but felt the same. He didn't mean to fall asleep, he just wanted to rest his wary body, but soon he joined the only family he had left, in to blissful oblivion.

Sirius woke a few hours after that and started getting ready for the day, which the first thing he did was cast every spell he knew that would help Remus heal faster. He could tell just by the few visible scratches that he was in bad shape, but seeing as Remus has been his roommate for most of his life now, Sirius knew his fair share of spells that would help. After that he got Harry cleaned up, feeling a little bad that he didn't do anything before now, but he was just too exhausted and out of it to think about anything.

"So what happened last night?" Remus asked a while later.

"Nothing," Sirius said. "Dumbledore wasn't there and... well I couldn't stay to wait for him."

"Hm..." Remus said getting up now, too, and immediately noticed that he wasn't as soar as he was before, he felt grateful for his friend's help but knew that Sirius wouldn't have taken his thanks. "We probably should get going to the head office then. I have a feeling that Dumbledore is already going to be angry with us... or at least agitated."

"I don't see why it's his concern in the first place," Sirius said. "Acting like he should have control over Harry and all."

"Come on, lets go," Remus said, he didn't have any energy to spare on worrying what Dumbledore was planning... especially when all they had to do was walk to his office to find out.

So, that's what they did, Sirius using the password that he had heard last night and they knocked on the door. Upon entering in the room they noticed that someone else was already there, someone that they didn't really want to see...

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sirius snapped, stepping in front of Remus (who was holding Harry) and reaching for his wand.

"Sirius stop," Dumbledore said in a clam voice. "Severus is here to help."

"Right," Sirius scoffed darkly, but as he looked at the other man, that looked just as bad as he felt, his angry ebbed away. Not completely of course, they had hated each other for so long that it wouldn't be possible that there he wouldn't feel anger towards this man that he didn't want to share a grievance with. However, there was something else, something that wasn't coming completely form him, but from the remembrance of the spell he had cast with Lily, that felt concerned about Severus. Sirius didn't like that one bit.

"That's all I have to say," Severus said in a thick voice, though it was clear that he was trying to keep it even. He got up and left the office without another look at anyone.

"I really wish you had come a little later," Dumbledore said gravely as he watch the young man go, knowing that he had suffered a horrible loss and this two were the last people that he would want to see him right now.

"Sorry," Sirius said and Dumbledore was surprised he sounded concern and a little regretful too.

"Have a seat," Dumbledore said.

"Why did you want Hagrid to take Harry last night?" Sirius asked bluntly, he wasn't up for a long winded talk, even though he could tell that Dumbledore probably wasn't going to do that anyways.

Dumbledore let out a long breath and looked older to the two boys that he ever has in his life. "I wasn't sure who had survived..."

"How did you know that there was an attack in the first place?" Remus asked.

"That's not important right now," Dumbledore said. "As soon as I hear, and knew that Harry wouldn't be safe..."

"How did you know that Harry was okay?" Sirius asked this time.

"I would have known if Harry had perished," Dumbledore said softly and Remus and Sirius exchanged a look but didn't say anything. So, Dumbledore went on, "I know that Harry wouldn't be safe, there are many of Voldemort's followers that would want revenge... or would think that by somehow getting to the boy, that they could get their master back. Knowing that there was no time, I had to act fast, so I sent Hagrid to get Harry and I went to try and set up the best protection that I could against anything that would threatened him now, or in the future."

"What do you mean in the future?" Remus said, noticing the look in Dumbledore eyes that seemed wary.

"I don't think that Voldemort is really gone," Dumbledore said bluntly after he give each of them a piercing look. "I don't know when or how he will achieve it, but I feel that he will come back... and when he does Harry will not be safe."

Sirius and Remus's faces paled at that, and they both gulped. "What can we do? How do we keep Harry safe."

"I have been thinking about this for awhile, in hopes that I would never have to do this, but realizing that it would be an oversight not to be prepare for this eventuality," Dumbledore said gravely, pausing here to try to think of the best way to say this. He could see that the two young man in front of him weren't going to just let Harry go, and it was going to take a lot to convince them, but he had to... it was the only way that Harry would be safe. "And I think the best thing that we can do is send the boy to Lily's sister..."

"WHAT?!" both Remus and Sirius shouted, which caused Harry to flinch and started to cry.

"Sorry cub," Remus said, his voice was soft, but there was still the hint of surprise and angry at Dumbledore words.

"You can't possible think that we would let that happen!" Sirius scoffed.

"It is the best protection that we can offer him," Dumbledore said. "I know that they will not understand him... and it would be..."

"You don't know anything!" Sirius cut him off. "You haven't hear what Lily had to say about her sister... Petunia wouldn't even recognized that Lily existed the last few times they were in the same place as each other and I can't see that she would treat Harry any better than that. And that's not to mention whoever it was that Petunia married... Lily said he was brutal. No! I will not let Harry be taken to them!"

"Sirius, please," Dumbledore said, his voice was indeed pleading. "It's the only place that he would be safe... no one will be able to touch him... or find him as long as he is there."

Sirius face drain, and when he spoke in wasn't with anger as it was before, "so I'm just suppose to let Harry go to a place that I know that he would be miserable... just so he could be safe from a future attack... We were suppose to be safe at Godric Hollow..."

"This would be safer," Dumbledore assured, he had always know that a blood bond would be the best from to keep Harry safe, but now it was even more so. After he had investigated Godric Hollow, it seemed to be clear to him what had happened. Lily had sacrificed herself to save Harry, and because she was given the choice to leave, that she didn't have to die, she was able to from a strong protection on her son against Voldemort. A Love Sacrifice, a from of magic that was hard to control but is stronger than any power that he knew. It had to be this that had protected Harry form Voldemort's attack, and caused Voldemort himself to be struck down. Though this should have killed him, Dumbledore know that wasn't the case. He had long suspected that this might be the case, but it seem like today his theory was conformed. Voldemort had made steps to insure that he would not die so easily, though it was clear that he was almost completely destroyed judging by everything that seem to be changing already in this war.

"How will it be safer?" Remus asked, always the reasonable one, but Dumbledore knew that he was no less reluctantly to giving up Harry.

"Harry needs to be with his closest kin on his mothers side," Dumbledore said. Sirius and Remus's eyes both widen and they looked at each other. "It's an ancient form of magic that Voldemort knows little about... and even if he had known more, it would not help him get through the protections of the blood ward..."

"So, if there was someone other then Petunia that was related to Harry... it would be safe for him to live with that person," Sirius asked slowly, and Dumbledore looked at him, a little intrigued by the calm collective nature that he was showing right now.

"Yes, though the closer the person is related to Lily the stronger the protection will be," Dumbledore said. "As far as I know, Petunia is Lily's only living relative."

"Well, that's were you're wrong," Sirius said looking at Dumbledore with piercing eyes. "Because I'm Lily's brother."

"Do you mean that you've became siblings by some kind of spell?" Dumbledore asked, his eyebrows furrowed and he was thoughtful. Remus explained everything he could about the charm that they used and Dumbledore tested the bond himself.

"I must say that this is rather good news," Dumbledore said smiling after he was satisfied that this would hold up. "I never liked the idea of sending Harry there."

Sirius and Remus let out a breath, very relieved that they had convinced Dumbledore that they should keep Harry.

"Sir," Remus said, but bit his lip.

"Yes, Remus," Dumbledore encouraged.

"I was just wondering... what happened yesterday," Remus asked. "I'm mean with Voldemort... You say that you don't think he's really gone.... but why? How do you know that he's not gone."

"I can feel it when I exampled where he last..." Dumbledore trailed off and both Sirius and Remus flinched. "His body might have been destroyed, but he is not dead..."

"But how could he not be dead?" Remus asked.

"I have many theories, but I may never know," Dumbledore said.

"Which just means that you know what happened but you're not going to tell us," Sirius said bluntly, and Dumbledore gave him something of a smile at that.

"Perhaps I will tell you at some point, but now is not the time," Dumbledore said. "There is so much that I have to try and understand and find out before we come to that point. Though I wish I did not fail to see this sooner, if I had only known beforehand the fight might really have been over, but at least, I'm sure he will find a way to threatened our world again."

"Fail..." Sirius said, his mind going back to another painful time, or more like a discussion right before he had lost someone he loved. He remembered his brother and his panicked behavior before he had disappeared, never to be seen again. And he remembered something only now, something that was probably actually very important. "Horcrux..." he muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Dumbledore's eyes widened. How did Sirius know that this was what he was talking about? In fact the more important question was, how did Sirius even know that word in the first place?

"Horcrux... what's that?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, but it's what my brother Regulus was after right before..." Sirius trailed off as his shoulders begin to shake. They sat in silence while Sirius tried to control himself, and then Dumbledore asked them to explain what Sirius was talking about. This was concrete events that what he feared Voldemort had done was real. Remus was the one that actually told Dumbledore, but when Dumbledore asked about the Horcrux again, Sirius had to tell him.

"So, he was going to destroy it," Dumbledore muttered. "I wonder if he managed to?"

"Sir, what is a Horcrux?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore stared at him for a moment and though he did not want to tell anyone this, he could see that the werewolf wasn't going to let this go. So he explained what a Horcrux was and Remus and Sirius both cringed at the idea of it. Of murdering someone just so you could split your soul so you could escape death.

"Then he couldn't have destroyed it... if Voldemort was still alive," Remus said.

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore agreed, but Remus thought there was something about the look that was off... that there might be even more terror to this than he could image. He didn't have the energy to worry about them now, but he was sure at some point in time he would.

There was a long silences after this, and each of them were lost in thought, however, Dumbledore broke the silences, "there are just a few more things I would like to say."

"We're listening," Sirius said.

"First off, I think that it's best that Harry doesn't know too much about what has happened today... not until he is old enough to handle this," Dumbledore said.

"We're not going to lie to Harry," Remus said stiffly.

"And I wouldn't want you to," Dumbledore said. "But I think it might be best to not let the boy know how famous he is. Even just a day after Voldemort's downfall and everyone knows his name, are talking non stop, it would turn any boys head, and I hate to say this Sirius, but I have a feeling that Harry might be a bit more prone to that then most kids."

Remus mouth thinned, as he both wanted to smile and felt a chilly grief in his chest. "I suppose I can see your point... what do you suggest?"

"Well, obviously I was planning on having Harry raise by Muggles so that would have kept him away effectively enough, but that is not the case anymore," Dumbledore said. "However, I think that living in the Muggle word is still likely the safest route to go."

"You mean we can live in a Muggle neighborhood," Sirius said looking a little excited. "Remus said that we couldn't get a flat in Muggle London because he didn't think I could pull off being like a Muggle, but it doesn't look like you have a choice now."

"I suppose you will be okay," Remus sighed.

Dumbledore sighed, it probably would have been better if he didn't hear Sirius comment but it was still best this way. "I also think it would be best if everyone else believed that Harry was being raised by the Dursleys..."

"Okay," Remus said. "And what does that mean?"

"Does this mean that we can't be seen in the magical world?" Sirius asked in trepidation.

"No, I think that we could work it out so you could still hold your job and see all of your friends," Dumbledore said. "But it would be best if no one knows were you really are living at... I'm sure we can think of a way easily enough to prevent this from happening."

"Sounds good to me," Sirius said.

"As long as you don't have to do any of the work, right?" Remus teased.

"Exactly," Sirius smiled, but he fell from his face quickly.

"And lastly, I have some... news to tell you," Dumbledore said, not knowing if this was good news or bad, in his opinion it was a little of both.

"What?" Sirius said.

"It's about James," Dumbledore said.

**********

He felt his heart grow cold as he sat alone in a room. He had just been told that the Dark Lord had gone to attack the Potters house. He had informed Dumbledore as quickly as he could, but he knew it was already too late, it had been almost an hour since the Dark Lord had left. He was sitting down trying to control himself, trying to hope that the impossible would happen, but it wasn't working so far and it was only getting beaker in his mind.

Then there was the pain... in his upper arm... the exact spot were he had been branded years ago when he was naive enough to believe that this was something he wanted. It felt like his arm was burning... or at least the spot where the mark was, was burning off of him. He knew what it meant at one, but he couldn't believe it... Was what he hoped for actually going to come true! However, his heart was still cold, and he could feel it, a pain worse than the burn on his arm... he felt empty inside.

It wasn't long after that that there was a loud popping sound and a mask Death Eater was in the room. He ripped off the mask to reveal that it was Lucius Malfoy.

"What happen?" Severus asked, his voice shaky as he couldn't mask his pain.

"He's gone... the house... and the pain... he's gone!" Lucius said, he was rumbling and looked like he was rather insane at the moment, but Severus knew that he would get his wits back soon enough.

"Lucius... tell me what happened?" Severus said more severally, and Lucius recited the events of the night.

"... then the Mudblood's scream were cut off, and I taughted the werewolf that wench was surely dead..."

That was the only part of the story that Severus could hear... the only part that mattered and it was all too much to hear. He had really lost her now. She was gone and he never got to talk to her... to tell her how he wish he could make everything better... how much he really cared about her. He felt hallow inside and he couldn't stand being in this room any longer. He strode to the doors... not knowing were he was going but knowing that he had to leave the house as quickly as he could. However, he stopped at the threshold. He wanted to just leave, but his words had come back to him in that moment. _'She thought you were a good mad'._ He turn back around and marched to a room that he would never have wanted to go into.

He opened the door cautiously, there was no telling what kind of spell she would put on her room, but he didn't find anything. The room was as dark and disturbing as most of the rooms in this house, but he paid little attention to that. He walked as quickly as he could to to corner and found the man that he was looking for, he was laying lifeless on the floor, chains around his ankle and wrist but they were of little use anymore, he didn't have the strength to move. He flicked his wand at the man twice, once to make the chains release him and the other to make it so the man floated behind him.

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked when he came back to the main room.

"The Dark Lord is gone... and his followers are sure to be hunted soon enough," Severus said, and wondered how he was able to think this clearly as his world was ripped from him, but somehow he knew he had to do this. Or he was just so use to duplicity and lying that it came natural to him. "I'm assuring that I do not end up in Azkaban. If I come to Dumbledore with Potter, he will have no choice but to believe that I have changed sides..."

"Hmmm...." Lucius said looking at Severus coldly and then at James, who looked like more then half dead as it was.

"It would not work for you," Severus said calmly. "The Dark Lord wanted me to appear to turning to Dumbledore... but you..."

"I don't have a chance to use that," Lucius agreed. "No, I think I have to feign enchantment. I think I'll have enough poll to pull that off, but you're right, I wouldn't gain favor my turning this cretin in. Though Severus, I do not know how much help that this piece of filth will give you..."

"It's my only option," Severus shrugged and left without farther ado. As soon as he was outside of the wards of the house he knelt down and grabbed James, sicked that he had to do so. He couldn't help but loath that it was this man that was alive when he knew in his heart that Lily was gone. Part of him long to just leave him behind, he didn't want to be the one to help this man but still the words came back to him, though this time he heard them in Lily's voice, _I trust you, you're a good man. _

Hallow as the word may have been, he couldn't help but want to live up to them. That is why he Apparated them to Hogsmeade and walked them to the castle late in the evening. James was brought to the hospital wing and placed under the care of Madam Pomfrey, but she was grim when she looked at him and it was clear that he wasn't ever going to really recover from this. Severus then was given a room, he didn't really care about this, he seemed to be numb all over and he let one of the teachers lead him some place and as soon as he was alone he broke down.

It was the next morning that Dumbledore wanted to see him. It was bitterly painful talking to the old man. He didn't realize it, but there was still a small part of him that was hoping that somehow Lily was okay, but it was dashed as soon as he saw the old man's face. He couldn't stop the tears that fell down his face, he couldn't help but blame the man in front of him for not doing a better job in protecting them. And then Dumbeldore somehow made him agree to do something that would continue to make him hurt for the rest of his life, but he had to do it. He would not let her die for nothing, the boy had to live no matter how loathsome he was sure to become.

"She left you this," Dumbledore said after Severus's breathing started to settle.

Severus look at the letter that Dumbledore was holding out to him and he took it, not sure if he wanted to see what it said. Would it do anything now that she was gone if he read this letter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sirius shouting had raised him out of his thoughts and filled him with rage and pain at the same time. He didn't want to see this man now, when he was feeling so weak and raw with pain at the moment.

"Sirius stop," Dumbledore said in a clam voice, but Severus could feel his eyes on him, giving him a piercing look. "Severus is here to help."

"Right," Sirius scoffed and the look and taunt in the other man's voice burned in his and enraged him.

"That's all I have to say," Severus said, hating that he couldn't hind all of his pain from the people he least wanted to see him like this. He left the room as quickly as he could and returned to the room that was given to him the other day. Once he was there, he looked at the letter clenched in his hand, and again he wondered if he should look at it. Final he decided that he had to know what it said, knowing that it would hurt him when he saw it, but it would hurt him more if he didn't look.

_Dear Sev,_

_I'm so sorry that you are reading this letter, I wish that I could have somehow met you again and was able to tell you this in person. I'm sorry that I never gave you a chance after... that day. I was hurt at the time and then too stubborn to even try to listen to you. You always said that I was very open minded but had thick skull once I did make up my mind about something. I see know what I should have said to you that day, and I ask that you to forgive to not saying it. I should have given you the choice, a choice once and for all what was more important to you. I think that a part of me- even at the moment when I was already more hurt than anything else- was afraid you wouldn't have chosen me and it would have only hurt even more. _

_I know you don't know this, but I have been trying to write to you since we have left school. I'm not sure what happened, what cause me to feel this way, but I woke up one morning and I wanted to do nothing more than to make things up with you. I felt awful for just giving up on our friendship and I wanted to make it up to you. But it was impossible to find you and I'm sorry about that. _

_I know that you are going to blame yourself for my fate, whatever it might be, because I know what must have happened. I know that you had told Voldemort the reason for him to come after my family..._

Here Severus crumbled the letter. He never expected her to know that. He had made Dumbledore promise not to tell anyone. Still, what was hurting most was that he knew that she must have felt utterly betrayed at that moment that she found out. He didn't know what complied him to keep reading, but he had to know what she had to say about that.

… _I can't not deny that it hurt a lot when I figured that out, which I did without anyone telling me this. It was clear as soon as Dumbledore said that someone was risking their life by tell him about the attempts on our lives that you had to be the person. You were the only one that would do that and I have to thank you for that. It was hard to hear, and I was angry at you again for what you did, but I know that you are trying to make up for it now. _

_If we should ever meet again, I know I would call you my friend, my dear friend. I still remember everything that we have done together fondly. I often think of you in that kilt and over sized jacket with a smile, you were just so cute in an odd way. I know you hated it, but I thought it gave you character. I remember meeting in our first class that Gryffindor and Slytherin shared in our first year, and you sitting next to me even though your fellow Slytherins looked at you oddly. I know that it must have been hard for you to do that, but it really meant so much to me that you cared more about my friendship than theirs. I remember all the potions classes that we tried to outdo each other, and how you used to write in your potion book all the little steps that you discovered would help you cut corners to making a better potions. To bad it didn't help you to do better than me (not until late into fifth year at least). _

_I miss you my friend, I hope that you don't blame yourself for what happened. I know that you made a mistake but you are trying to correct that now, and all I can say is that it is admirable that you are helping us like this. I also want to add that I want you to be happy. I want you to go on living and not worry about me. I'll be watching all those that I love, and that includes you, so you better not be wallowing._

_Love,_

_Lily. _

Severus was in tears again as he put the letter down. This letter wasn't any comfort at the moment, it was just words from the one that he lost, but he could see that it would mean more later on.

**********

They walked silently to the hospital wing. Dumbledore had explained what had happened the best he could, but still they didn't know what they were going to find when they got there. When they opened the doors they walk to the last bed that had the curtain drawn around it, and opened them. There he was, their brother they had thought they would never seen again. Sure they knew that he wouldn't have been killed right away, but they never dreamed that he would have been kept alive all this time.

He turned to face them, his eye that looked wild but he blinked and they thought they saw a little life in them.

"James," Sirius said, his voice was shaky. "You're alive."

"Lily!" James said, his eyes going wild again, his voice was barely above a whisper but it was clear that he was yelling. He sat up but his arms stayed behind him and it was only then that they realized that he was restrained in his bed. "I need to find her... she's in danger..."

"James," Sirius repeated, tears starting to fall down his cheek. "She's gone..."

"No... I can save her!" James shouted his eyes bulge.

"James," Remus said, his voice even, but his eyes too were filled with tears. "I'm sorry... we couldn't save her..." he grabbed James shoulder and his eyes came to focus again.

"Remus," James said, his voice even quieter, he was no longer shouting. "Sirius..."

"Yeah, it's us," Remus said grimly.

"Lily.... is gone," James said and his hazel eyes filled with tears. "I let you all down."

"No James," Remus said. "Lily told us about the spell you cast... and Dumbledore said that it had worked... you didn't tell them anything... this isn't your fault..."

"But..." James started.

"No James, we are the ones that let you down," Sirius said bitterly. "We were supposed to protect her..."

"Harry!" James suddenly shouted, his eyes going a little mad again . "Where's Harry!?"

"He's with Hagrid right now, just outside the door," Remus said. "No one was sure of how you would react..."

"Safer away from me," James nodded his head, his eyes looking like he was trying to keep awake. "I'm afraid that I have lost my mind... and it's hard for me to find it..."

"James?" Sirius questioned.

"Take care of Harry," James said, straining on his restrains again, his eyes completely wild again, but it seem like it was for a different reason than before. "Promise me."

"I will," Remus said immediately.

"Of course," Sirius said, but he couldn't look James in the eyes when he said that. "Not that it means much, I haven't been able to take care of anyone lately..."

"Trust you," James said, sinking down on his pillow and his eyes clouded over again. That wasn't the last time that they hear him talking as they stayed with him, but that was the last time that he said anything that made any sense.

"What happened to him?" Remus asked Madam Pomfrey, someone that had his highest respect for after all the care that she had given him throughout his school life.

"I'm not completely sure, his illness is beyond anything I can do," Pomfrey said. "We're going to have him moved to St. Mango's in the morning." She paused there seeing that Remus wasn't satisfied with that answer she went on. "His mind has been serious damaged by some odd charm that I've never seen before, and if that wasn't enough his body was put through so much stress his mind seem to have fallen into itself. Honestly, I'm not sure what more can be done for him. As you can see, he has some moments of clearness, but most of the time he either turns into himself, practically catatonic and other times he has no idea where he is, and thinks he need to get to...." her voice trial off and her lips trembled. "I'm sorry... it's just so sad."

"I know," Remus said and did something that he never thought he would do, but felt like the right thing at the moment. He reached out and pulled the nurse into a hug.

"Thanks," Madam Pomfrey said thickly, after he had released her. "I need that."

"Sure," Remus said. "So basically, what you're saying is that James is never going to be himself again..."

"Not completely no," Madam Pomfrey grimaced, and she looked at Sirius, who was now holding Harry in his arms and James was starting at the two of them, looking out of it, but also peaceful. "And definitely not enough to take care of his little boy... this is just too sad..."

With that the nurse left them alone and Remus had to agree with her. This was just too sad, everything that happened in the last twenty four hours... everything that happened in this last two months... everything that happened since they had joined this fight... There was too many things to be sad about, so instead, he thought about what he still had. His best friend was still alive, and thought he will never be the same, he was still there. Sirius was still there too, though it was clear that it was going to take a lot to make him forgive himself, Remus knew that his friend was going to bounce back, if for no other reason then to make sure that Harry would still be happy.

Then there was Harry himself. He loved Harry more than he ever thought was possible, and now that he was sitting in this room, he realized that he never thought that the boy was going to survive this attack. He knew the fight wasn't close to being over, that they were only in the calm between the storms (and he prayed that this calm will last a long time, enough time to let Harry grow up without the weight of the world on his shoulders), but he had survived this first fight. That gave Remus just a little bit of hope that they could be happy and that somehow this boy, his godson, will be alright in the end.

**A/N: I would like to say that this chapter and the last were both longer than usually becasue I wanted to get all the painful parts over with, I didn't want to spend weeks on end with you not being sure what's going to happend. Though I was tempted to stop this chapter after Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius talk and end with him talking about James without explaning what happened to him. As for that, I hope it's okay. Like I said in the last author's note, I've always planned on making this a Sirius and Remus raising Harry fic, and originally I thought that James was going to die, too. However, I realized that he didn't really need to, and I thought that I would just make him a bit crazy. I'm not sure how much he's going to play in this story but it's nice to know that he's not dead, right?**

**Also, I know that my spelling and grammar isn't very good, so if anyone wants to beta this, I'll take any help that I could get. **


	9. Living On

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Nine

Living On

A lot of thing happened in the days, months and years that followed this event. Sirius and Remus were able to find a home, with the help of Dumbledore, in a quite neighborhood in that was far away from any wizard of any kind, at least to Dumbledore's knowledge. To the rest of the world it had appeared that Sirius and Remus were still living at the flat they had gotten right after Hogwarts. They again used the magically cabinets to get from one place to another, which is how they were able to keep up the facade so easily.

In that way, it was easy for Sirius to continue working as an Auror, rounding up all the Death Eaters he could with his new partner Frank. This was a dangerous job and neither one of them took it lightly which prove to have been an advantage for them, for one night, almost a year after Voldemort's downfall, as must people had been calling it, the Longbottom's residence was attacked. For some reason, Frank had always been a little more cautious than most people about the security he put on his house. It seem almost like he was expecting something like this to happen. Anyways, when the three Death Eaters came to the house, Frank had been alerted immediately and was able to easily capture them without much of a fight. Though he did allow himself to seem like he was alone and weak in hopes that they could find out what the the Death Eaters were trying to do, which was find the Dark Lord so they could resurrect him.

Remus stayed at home most of the time looking after Harry, something he found was both relieving and a little restricting to do. He knew that he couldn't handled being a stay at home werewolf forever, but he thought that it was best until Harry was old enough to go to school. He hated feeling like he was a burden on Sirius, not pulling his wait, so he continued to write as much as he could while looking after the hyperactive toddler.

There were only a few people that had know were Sirius and Remus really lived and that they had Harry with them. Dumbledore had wanted it to remain a complete secret but Remus had convinced him that the Longbottoms could be trusted, which Dumbledore had to admit was true more completely seeing as their son to was threatened and they knew already how closely they had to guard that secret. They always thought it would be nice if Harry could know a boy his own age, even if they could only see each other a few times a year to be safe. Then Sirius said that he wanted to tell his cousin Andromeda, because seeing as Harry was now his nephew and all, they were part of his family. This took a lot longer for Dumbledore to come around to, but after about a year of Sirius non-stop badgering he finally gave in.

Sirius and Remus had often gone to visit James at the hospital, though they hardly ever went together, always preferring one of them staying home with Harry. Over the years he seemed to be getting better, he had more good days, but there still wasn't a day that went by that he didn't throw a fit of some kind. Somehow though, he had picked up on the fact that it wasn't safe to talk about Harry out loud. Sirius had always called him pup and James was quick to pick up the name, so he was often asking about the pup and how he was doing. They had tried a few times to get James released so that they could take him to see Harry, but James would always refuse, saying that he was dangerous... and he would always go into a fit after that. It was heartbreaking for both his friends to see him that way, but there were still plenty of times when their old friend would have control of himself and they were able to enjoy themselves.

**********

They stayed at the quite little village peacefully for eight years. After Harry started going to school, Remus got a job as a Muggle librarian where he was given plenty of time to read all that he could ever want. He still wish that he could have gotten a job in the magical world, but there was so much anti werewolf laws that it made it difficult for him. Though he never broadcast that's what he was, it would become all to clear rather quickly in the magic world, and he didn't really want to be discovered. However, seeing as he only had to work during the day as the librarian, and because of the most helpful invention of the Wolfsbane Potion (which Dumbledore gives him a supple of every month), he never had to miss a day of work even when it was near the full moon.

Harry did very well in school, and much to Sirius disappointment, actually liked doing his homework and try in all of his classes. Sirius, of course, blamed Remus for all this, complaining about the about of books the werewolf had read to him when he was younger. However, Harry also had a mischievous side to him and he often got into trouble at school for causing, what he called innocent pranks, and the school called major disruptions. This of course made Sirius prouder of his nephew than anything he's ever done, and amused Remus, though he was force to play the bad guy and punish Harry.

"Now Harry, you know why you're being punished right?" Sirius asked after the first prank that he pulled at school.

"Because I'm not suppose to cause a disturbance at school," Harry said bowing his head, and answer how he was sure he was supposed to.

"Of course not," Sirius said looking down the hall to make sure Remus wasn't listening. "It's was because you were caught... you have to work better on getting away."

Harry smiled at him, "I do better next time, I promise."

Though Harry was caught a few times afterward, he did indeed improve his methods and got away with his pranks more often than not.

However, in the eighth year that they were staying there, a few days after his ninth birthday (were the Longbottoms and Tonks had come to through the magical cabinets to celebrate with him) something happened that changed everything. The thing that cause the whole mess happened at breakfast right before Sirius was going to go to work. He had picked up the _Daily Profit_ (Remus had gotten it from the flat that they were "living at" when he woke up earlier that morning), which was his normal morning routine. However, he spit out his pumpkin juice when he read a certain article in it.

"What?" Remus asked, looking at his friend alarmed.

"I don't believe it!" Sirius hissed and crumbled up the paper.

"Hey, I didn't read all that!" Remus said.

"Those bloody gits... how could they," Sirius shouted, not taking any notice of his friend at all. "Damnit..."

"Sirius!" Remus admonished, Harry was in the living room after all. However, at the same time he couldn't help but notice that something was really off about Sirius. He grabbed his friend by the shoulder and made him look at him. "What is it Sirius?"

"My parents are dead!" Sirius snapped.

"Oh..." was all Remus could say about that, but his was eyes turned to concern.

"Regulus died for them!" Sirius shouted. "HE DIED! And the didn't even have the decency to live ten more effing years!"

"Sirius," Remus sighed, and tried to comfort his friend, but the other man turned from him.

Sirius muttered to himself, pacing back and forth as he fumed, until Remus and Harry left to go to school and work a half an hour later. Once alone he really started to get angry, and he was soon throwing thing around the room. In the process he accidentally broke Remus's Wolfsbane Potion and unfortunately it was a full moon that night. Even more unfortunate, Remus came home late that night, and there was nothing else for him to do but lock himself in the basement. This was something that he always did, even with the potion, but this was the first time the he was going to have to go through the transformation here with out the help. Harry was told to spend the night at a friend's house and Sirius went in the basement with Remus so it wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it was bad enough. After that night, there were rumors about wild animals being around and all of the neighbors were talking about it, and gave Remus and Sirius wary looks.

"I don't know if we can stay here much longer," Remus said after the second week of this odd behavior. "We've drawn too much attention to ourselves."

"What's wrong with a bit of attention?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, this isn't a joke," Remus said sharply. "I hear Ray Stevenson talking the other day and he actually mentioned something about werewolves. I know he doesn't believe it himself, and he meant it as a joke, but I don't like that kind of talk all the same."

"So, what do you think we should do?" Sirius sighed, he had noticed the change in the towns attitude towards them over the last two weeks too, and it wasn't very pleasant.

"Move," Remus said.

"Don't you think that's a little rash?" Sirius said.

"You forget that after the blue wig incident everyone has already been looking at us warily," Remus said.

"I suppose," Sirius said, his mouth thin as he tried not to laugh. He was remembering Harry accidentally turning one of his teachers hair (or he should say hair piece) blue after having to endure a boring lecture about not talking in class, which turn into an even more boring lecture about not running in the halls, which in turn... Well, suffice to say, Harry was lectured for a good few hours and he was wishing for something, anything interesting to happen and poof, blue hair. Unable to stop himself form laughing cause the teacher to realize quickly that something was wrong and upon finding his head blue he scream. The worse part of it though, was the fact that he knew that Harry had done it, but couldn't find any logical means to explain how it happened, and the fact that he was one to gossip with others. They whole town buzzed about that for a few days and they all got a reputation for being a bit odd after that.

"I think it's best if we just start over," Remus said. "I mentioned this to Dumbledore and he..."

"You talked to Dumbledore before coming to me," Sirius pouted.

"I told him it was a possibility a week ago," Remus said. "He agreed that it wouldn't be good if the neighbors got to suspicious of us, and he would start looking for another place to live if things don't improve soon. I haven't told him I think we should actually move yet."

"Hmph, that just sounds like a lot of technicality that you're trying to pacify me with," Sirius muttered.

Remus shrugged as if to say, yeah pretty much. "Our lease is up in a week, so if we are going to move, now is the time."

"Wow, that's quick," Sirius said. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I don't know," Remus said. "I just don't want to transform here again... I don't feel comfortable..."

"I'm sorry Remus... about..." Sirius started.

"We've been over this a hundred times Padfoot, I've forgiven you," Remus rolled his eyes. "Besides I don't think you're going to like what I have to say next and we can call ourselves even after that."

"What is it?" Sirius eyes harden.

"I think we're probably going to have to move into your house for awhile in the mean time..." Remus said.

"My house?" Sirius said confused for only a second before his eyes went wide and he screamed, "ABSOULTLY NOT!"

Remus just looked at his friend calmly, waiting for Sirius to cool down.

"I'm not going back to that house! EVER!" Sirius hissed.

"I doubt we'll get a house in the next week..." Remus started.

"We don't have to move so quickly," Sirius said. "Or we can stay at the flat..."

"You know that Dumbledore won't go for that for one second," Remus said. "The flat is in Diagon Alley, and he doesn't want Harry anywhere near there."

"Then we can stay at Hogwarts," Sirius said. "It's summer time so it should be empty."

"Maybe," Remus said slowly. "But I was thinking that it would probably be best if we '_move_' into Grimmauld Place."

"What do you mean by '_move_'?" Sirius questioned.

"I mean that the flat cost a lot, especially for a place that we don't even live in," Remus said. "It not economical to keep it, especially when you have a perfectly good house that we could pretend to live in. Besides, it's the only place that unplotable, undetectable by Muggles and Wizards alike and had more defensive on it than any other place that Dumbledore could put us up in before he get the blood wards up."

"I'm not going to do it Remus, so just don't bring it up again," Sirius huffed and stormed out of the room.

**********

The three days later, despite his well thought out argument, the three of them were standing inside the house that he had loathed throughout his childhood. "I can't believe you've talked me into this."

"Sorry," Remus chuckled.

"I don't see what's so bad about this place, other then it seems very Black in here," Harry said smiling.

"You just had to teach him about puns," Sirius groaned.

"As if," Remus rolled his eyes. "You the one that's always using the Sirius pun."

"He's right Padfoot, it's all your fault," Harry chuckled.

"What is master doing here, Kreacher wonders?" said a croaky voice from behind him, he was bowing, but his tone was filled with loathing.

"I'm going to be staying here for a little while," Sirius said coldly. "And if you bother any of us.... just stay out of our sights and we'll leave soon enough."

Harry was frowning at Sirius, he had met a few house elves before, in fact he technical owned a few and they would come to visit him from time to time to report how they are keeping the Potter Manner in tip top shape even in his absents. Remus had taught to treat them with respect and not to just boss them around, saying that it was important to be nice to everyone and everything you met and not to judge them by there outward appearance but for the character they are. He was wondering if this Kreacher was nice or not, and judging from the contempt in the elf's eyes, he was leading toward not.

"Sirius!" Remus said, seeing Harry's look. "Don't be so rude. It's nice to final met you..."

"Who are you, Kreacher wonders?" Kreacher said to Harry, he could feel the aura coming from him and he knew that the boy was his master, too. However, he didn't know how this could be, seeing as there wasn't any record of this boy anywhere he knew of.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said. "And it's rude to interrupt people. Please don't do that."

"Kreacher is sorry sir, but Kreacher was told not to talk to dark creature," Kreacher said with a bow, he wasn't sure about his boy yet so he gave him all the respect he would his master and mistress.

"You little piece of filth..." Sirius started angrily.

"Sirius it's okay," Remus sighed sadly.

"It's not okay," Sirius spat. "I don't..."

"I would prefer it if you speak to Mooney... er Uncle Remus with respect Kreacher," Harry said sadly. "He is very dear to me and I don't like it when people prosecute against him."

"Kreacher will try master Harry," Kreacher bowed again.

"And please don't bow," Harry smiled. "I can already see that you're a good house elf."

"Thank you master Harry," Kreacher said, his tone a little proud. "If you need anything master, Kreacher will get it for you."

"Thanks," Harry nodded and Kreacher left the room soon after that.

"Merlin Harry, how did you do that," Sirius said looking at him incredulously. "That whelp his horrible."

"He didn't seem so bad to me," Harry shrugged. "Besides, I'm very good with house elves... how else do you think I would have gotten all those prank products if Triny wasn't helping me out."

"You had Triny get you prank items... I always thought you stole them from me..." Sirius muttered. "I can never remember were I put anything or how close I am to running out."

"Nope," Harry said. "Triny get's them from Dad's old room I think, she tells me there's still plenty of things I can use from there."

"I'm sure they are," Remus said and he and Sirius chuckled fondly.

"Anyways, I've found that you just have to be nice to an elf and they're usually pretty good to you back," Harry smiled. "I reckon Kreacher must be a bit sad now that he lost your... his old masters, he just wants to know that someone still cares about him... that he has someone to still care for."

"Whatever," Sirius rolled his eyes. "I know I'm not going to be setting a good example, but I'm not ever going to like that fil... Kreacher, there's just too many things that happened."

"It's okay Sirius, I'm going to like him anyways," Harry smiled. "So, where am I staying."

"I don't know, pick a room," Sirius shrugged. "There should be about ten of them to chose from... just stay away from the one that's labeled Sirius... and Regulus, too."

Harry could hear the pain in Sirius voice as he mentioned his brother. He had often wondered about what kind of man Regulus was, because his uncle would say very little about him, and always get the same hurt look. He knew that something terrible happened and he had dead long before he was supposed to, and Sirius was very upset about that fact. Harry thought about going into Regulus's bedroom, he wanted to find out more about him, but at the same time he didn't want to make Sirius more upset.

"What is master Harry doing?" Kreacher asked, causing Harry to jump.

"Er... nothing," Harry said quickly. "I was just trying to figure out where to sleep."

"You is looking at master Regulus door," Kreacher said, his tone was very sad and when Harry looked at the elf he could see that his ears had dropped.

"Can you tell me about him Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher would be glad to," Kreacher said, his expression was hard to read, but Harry figured that the elf was really glad to tell him this, but also pained to say anything.

"You don't have to if it would be difficult for you," Harry said. "I know Sirius has trouble talking about his brother, other than saying that he was brave and nice."

"Master Sirius said that?" Kreacher said, not hiding his shook and then his face contorted and he looked almost ill. "Kreacher is sorry sir, Kreacher did not mean to say that sir."

"It's okay Kreacher," Harry smiled. "Feel free to say anything you want. Or ask anything you want, too."

Kreacher started rocking back and forth and he looked a little scared about something.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Nothing sir," Kreacher said, he had been wondering if Harry had really meant it about the questions or not. His mistress never liked him to ask questions, she was very kind to him, telling him he did a great job, but she didn't think it was proper for an elf to ask questions. On the other hand, Regulus had always encourage him to ask him anything. Regulus would say the more questions Kreacher ask, the more opportunity he had to learn something knew, because he hardly every had the answer to the elves questions.

"Okay," Harry said still concerned but knew that you couldn't push an elf to tell you anything.

"Kreacher is wondering how master Harry is part of my family?" Kreacher said and shuddered at his own daring to ask that. However, when Harry started to laugh he felt a little better.

"That's because Sirius made my mum his sister," Harry smiled. "So he's my uncle now... by blood, which I guess means that I'm part of your family, too."

Kreacher looked thoughtfully at Harry, but he didn't really understand what he meant. He push that aside, it wasn't really important why Harry felt like family only that he did. "Kreacher will tell you all about Regulus now if you want."

"I'd like that," Harry smiled and then he went to an empty room that he now claimed as his own and listened to Kreacher tell him about Regulus.


	10. Making a New Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Ten

Making a New Friend

"I don't see why we can't just live at Grimmauld Place," Harry said for the tenth time that day as he helped move the smaller furniture into the house that they were suppose to be living in now.

"Because there's no way that I'm going to leave it that dusky, dark, horrible place and I won't have you growing up there!" Sirius said, spitting out the words with as much venom as he could as he and Remus moved the couch from the truck into the house. They made this look like it was a strenuous job, but the truth was the couch and all the other things they were moving where charmed to be feather light. If it wasn't for the fact that everyone would be suspicious of them, they could have been done with this job hours ago.

"There's more reasons than just that cub," Remus said, smiling as he saw his godson roll his eyes. "But honestly you don't want to see how bad Sirius would get if we actually lived there."

"Hm... I suppose you have a point," Harry sighed, he uncle had been extremely down ever since they had started living in Grimmauld Place, not to mention he also seemed to be working later. "Still, I don't like the idea of Kreacher being all alone in that place..."

"Argh," Sirius growled, he still hadn't warmed up to the elf, even though he was pleased to see that Kreacher had been nice to Harry and even Remus. He had to admit the little guy wasn't quite as bad as he had originally thought, but he was still bad enough.

"You weren't this worried about Trinty," Remus said frowning at Harry.

"That's true," Harry shrugged. "But I know that she has other friends that she sees from time to time... she's told me about them... I don't think Kreacher is ever going to leave the house and I don't like that portrait off Padfoot's mum that keeps screaming at him... giving him orders."

"Don't worry cub," Remus said smiling this time. "We'll make sure to visit Kreacher every once and awhile..."

"Argh," Sirius groaned again, but didn't say anything to object against this.

"Okay," Harry smiled, in truth he was worried about the elf, but he also liked idea of learning more about Sirius family... though of course he only liked hearing what he had to say about Regulus and at times about Sirius and Andromeda too, though he could hear the disdain in the elves voice when he talked about them.

"Anyways cub, there was no way that you could have gone to school..." Remus started.

"Argh... now I really wish we could live at Grimmauld Place," Harry groaned this time.

"You can't pull that one on me, Harry, I know you like school," Remus rolled his eyes and Harry shrugged. "You've been bugging me about it, knowing that you've been missing lessons for the last month."

"You know pup... something I just can't understand you at all," Sirius said shaking his head.

"I just get bored being cooped up with you old men all the time," Harry shrugged.

"Old... I'm not old!" Sirius whined. "I'll make you pay for that."

And with that Sirius ran after his nephew and left Remus shaking his head. Sometimes, it really did feel like he was raising two child alone, instead of one with the help of what was supposed to an adult.

**********

Harry walked into the halls of his new school not showing any of the nerves that he was feeling, because he knew that as long as he walked with confidence he would be accepted. This was one of the most important things he had learn from his uncle, though Remus wasn't always quick to agree with this. When he walked into the room, everyone looked up at him, he was slightly later then he should have been due the fact that he didn't know where he was going, and the Professor looked like he was about to start the lecture.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I presume," Professor Smith said.

"Yes sir," Harry said in a clear voice, looking utterly relaxed, as he scanned the room.

"Well take any empty seat you want, I assign you a real seat tomorrow," Professor Smith said.

Harry nodded and took a seat in the middle of the class. The Professor seemed to frowned with this and Harry was sure that his teacher just didn't know what to make of him yet. Harry had always had interesting relationships with his professors, seeing as he was a good student but he caused a lot of trouble at the same time.

The morning lessons was a little boring for Harry, he had already gone over this material before and he didn't like the idea that he had do this all over again. He had no problem doing school work, he just hated repetition. His teacher had noticed his lack of attention, something that he would normally call a student on, but decided to let it go this time because Harry was new, but he did asked him to stay and talk when the bell for the break ring.

"Harry, I noticed that you're attention wavered in class," Professor Smith said in a stern voice.

"Sorry sir, but I find it hard to concentrate on things when I already know them," Harry answered truthfully and in a pleasant voice.

"I see," Professor Smith raised an eyebrow, not having expected this answer. "Well, I'm not sure what I can do about that but I am telling you that I don't tolerant laziness in my class."

"I'll starve to do my best sir," Harry smiled at him. "And I promise, I'll always have the answer for if I don't I'll starve all the harder to get the next one right."

The professor shook his head at that; he could see that this kid was going to be a handful now, but he couldn't help but be slightly amused by him. "I shall hold you to that... now run along."

Harry nodded his head and left the classroom. Upon walking into the hall one of his classmates came up to him. He was tall for his age, with blonde hair and lean stature. His hair had that careless look to it that Harry could tell must have taken the other boy hours to get just right (though Harry really couldn't say anything about that since he knew that's how his own hair looked, even though there was nothing he could do about it).

"Hey Harry, right?" the boy said in a confident voice. "I'm Chris this is my friend Alex," he pointed to another boy that was just barely taller than Harry (who was rather same for his age) with black spiky hair.

"Hello," Harry said cheerfully.

"We thought we would introduce ourselves... show you around a bit," Alex said, his voice sound more friendly than his friend's cocky voice.

"Cool," Harry said simply and the other boys almost looked offended. He would have sighed if he had the chance, but he didn't want them to hear him. He was pretty sure that he had just been introduce to some of the more popular students at his school and they were expecting him to be grateful that they even bothered talking this him, a mere mortal. No, don't think that, Harry thought to himself, don't judge them before you get to know them and even if they are like that that doesn't mean they can't be good guys to hang around.

He soon found out that he was right on both accounts, they were definitely part of the 'in crowd' as everyone seem to flock to them with various degrees of success. However, they really weren't that bad to hang out with. Alex was quite funny with his sarcastic remarks and Chris told Harry a few highly amusing stories about some of things that happened around her. They were soon joined by several other people as they sat at the table but it seemed that by the time that Harry had heard all their names, it was time to head to class again.

"You're not so bad Harry," Chris said, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at him and was a little wary about what he saw in the other boy's eye. "I think you might just have what it takes to be one of us."

"Er... okay," Harry said slowly, playing stupid but he thought he knew were this was going. He had seen that look before in some of the students in his other school and he had never liked it.

"You want that don't you?" Chris said.

"Yeah," Harry said nodded his head.

"Good, good," Chris said, and gave him a smile that did nothing to make Harry feel better. "I tell you want you've got to do after the bell rings for lunch."

With that they walked into the the classroom and Harry took the seat that he had sat in before. He didn't pay much attention to the lecture (even least than he had before the break) as he thought about this. He never saw the point of a friendship where you had to prove something before you became friends... or at least one where you were force to prove something. However, he did like most the people that he meet this morning... argh, he suppose he was just going to have to see what they wanted from him.

"... Potter, who was the English king that was born in AD 849 and died in AD 899," Professor Smith asked, noticing Harry's lack of attention and raising to the small change that Harry had given him.

"Er..." Harry said looking thoughtful... though he knew the answer, his mind was still on other things. "Er... Alfred the Great, right?"

"Yes," Professor Smith said and then went back to his lecture and not long after that it was time for lunch.

"You know if you keep answering question right like that I might have to rescind my offer," Chris said, but it was clear he was joking (or making it seem like a joke at least).

"Er... sorry," Harry said.

"Don't worry about it man," Alex chuckled. "That's not going to happen."

"Yeah," Chris agreed, "especially not before you've proven yourself..."

"Right," Harry said, trying to look properly anxious about this, but he had already made up his mind that he wasn't likely to join there little group. He didn't he wanted to be with people if he couldn't be himself. "So what do I have to do?"

"I'm glad you asked," Chris said, smirking evilly, "you see that girl over there..." he said pointing at a girl that was sitting by herself in the corner with a book in one hand and an apple in the other.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I want you to pull some kind of prank on her," Chris said.

Harry noticed the shock and almost terrified expression on Alex's face for a second before he controlled his features. He wondered what that was about, but of course he wasn't going to ask him about it.

"Okay," Harry said, trying to look apprehensive, but willing to do this task. He then turned to walk towards the girl, his temper flaring a little. He hated bullies more than anything, and it just became clear to him these guys were bullies. Don't get him wrong, he's pull more than a few pranks on unsuspecting victims before, but he was never one to target someone weaker... not that's not the right word... er... socially unpopular. However, as he kept walking towards the girl, a plan started forming in his head, for he had nothing again pulling pranks on bullies.

"Hello," Harry said sitting down next to the girl and pulling out his lunch that Remus had made him.

"Hi," the girl said without taking her nose out of her book, her voice was a little stiff; not friendly at all.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked, knowing just how annoying that question was, but he wanted to get this girls attention somehow.

The girl sighed and looked at him with impatiences, annoyance and something else that Harry couldn't identify. "Macbeth."

"Really," Harry said looking at her. "Isn't that a little advance reading..."

"I like to read," the girl shrugged, trying to turn back to her book, but Harry was having non of that.

"Well, I like reading too, but I don't know if I could read that," Harry smiled. "Especially after my godfather Remus made my Uncle Sirius act it out for me..." he smiled, Sirius might hate reading, but he was something else when it came to doing anything theatrical.

"What do you mean made?" the girl asked, looking surprised by what he had just said and a little puzzled too.

"Er... Moony... that's my godfather, won a bet that he had with Padfoot... my uncle, and the terms were that he would have to act out a play," Harry shrugged. "He is rather good at it... but I must say watching him whine about having to do this might have been more entertaining... Of course once he started acting the play... he couldn't help but get carried away."

"That does sound interesting," the girl smiled, but it turn quickly to a grimace.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Look Harry..." she started.

"You know my name," Harry said.

"We're in the same class," she shrugged, her expression was glum. "Why are you sitting here?"

"Er..." Harry was caught off guard by this questioned and so didn't know what to say.

"There is only two reasons why people sit next to me," she continued and he could hear the pain in her voice, though she was obviously trying to say this as logically as she could. "One, they want something form me... unusually it has something to do with homework or studying. The other is... well... to tease me.

"I saw you talking to Chris and his friends," she went on with out giving him a chance to say anything. "So if you're going to tease me or prank me or whatever it is they told you to do just get on with it. Besides, it's clear that you don't need any help with studying."

"Nah, I don't need any help," Harry smiled. "But I'm not about to do anything to you."

The girl raised her eyebrow at him, causing him to chuckle.

"Honestly, I'm not," Harry said still chuckling. "I can't say that you're wrong though... they definitely think I'm going to be trying to pull something on you... I'm just saying that I'm not going to do it."

"Really," the girl said sceptically. "And why not? Don't you want to be part of their group? You looked like you were having fun."

"It wasn't so bad at first," Harry admitted. "But there are too many things that I just can't stand about them... most of all is the fact that they want me to prank you. I'm sure they're thinking right now that I'm trying to pull something on you as we speak... Or at least that's what I'm hoping they're thinking."

"Er..." she said warily as Harry smiled became broader and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm going to give them a taste of their own medicine," Harry said, "and I just wanted to ask if you would like to help me with that."

"What?" she said shocked. "I can't do that!"

"Suit yourself... but I guaranty it's going to be fun," Harry chuckled.

"Argh... your just as bad as them," she said shaking her head an turning away from him.

Harry frowned at that, "no I'm not, but I suppose I'm not really showing that right now."

"Well, I'm not going to help you so you might as well leave so I could get on with my reading," she said stiffly again.

"You're not very friendly are you," Harry sighed. "But I suppose if people only sit next to you for two very bad reason... well, three now... that's bound to happen."

"Thanks for your approval," she snapped back.

"You're welcome," Harry chuckled.

"I don't need your pity," she said, and then bit her lip, like she thought she had said too much.

"Pity," Harry scoffed. "You don't make friends with someone because of pity... or at least I don't."

"And you're saying that you're trying to make friends with me," she looked at him, no quite able to hide the hope in her eyes, though they were guarded too.

"Yes I believe I am... you're not making it easy on my though," Harry said.

"Well, there's nothing in life that's worth anything if it's easy," she shrugged.

"That's not exactly true," Harry contradicted. "I mean you can't think of something that comes natural to you that's worth it."

"I suppose you have a point there," she smiled, despite herself.

"So now, with our new comradeship, maybe you could tell me your name," Harry smiled. "I'm Harry Potter, I know you said it already but it's more polite this way."

"Oh," she blush a little, then she bit her lip. "That was rude of me. I'm Hermione Granger."

"No wonder you're reading Shakespeare," Harry chuckled.

"You know where my name came from!" Hermione said, she never meet someone... at least someone anywhere near her age, that knew that.

"Yeah, Moony read them to me when I was younger... and didn't know the language was so bloody difficult to read," Harry said.

"You don't have to curse," Hermione said. "And it's not that difficult to read."

"Whatever you say," Harry shrugged. "but I can't really stand reading most of them... though I do enjoy the comedies..."

"Why am I not surprised," Hermione rolled her eyes, and there was a weird feeling going through her. She's never had this before. She never spoken to some, besides her parents and teachers, about anything academic before. "You know that A W_inter's Tale_ is not a comedy right."

"Yes, I do know that," Harry said. "And no offense, but I didn't really like that story at all... er at least the part I read of it."

"I don't particularly care for it much myself," Hermione shrugged. It was then that the bell rang to signal it was time to go back to class so the two of them got up.

"Are you sure you don't want to help me pull a prank on those guys..." Harry whispered to her as he saw the said people sniggering at some of the younger people. "I think they just might deserve it."

"Be that as it may... that's not something that I care to take part in," Hermione said sternly.

"Yet," Harry added, and laughed as Hermione looked at him incredulously. "I'm sure I'll get it out of you yet."

Hermione didn't say anything to him as she took her seat in the front of the class and Harry just smirked at her when to passed her on his way to his own seat.

"What are you doing?" Chris hissed as soon as he got there. "You're suppose to pull a prank on her... not talk to her all lunch..."

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," Harry smirked evilly at him. There was no need to tell him that the plan was against him.

"Okay," Chris smiled this time. "That's better... but don't take too long... er... least see, you have to do it my the end of the week."

Harry nodded his head as Professor Smith entered the room and again started lecturing them. This time Harry was paying more attention and he noticed that Hermione raised her hand at ever question... though she wasn't called on often (Professor Smith was obviously trying to give the other students a change) but whenever she was she would always give the right answer.

Hm... Harry thought, he never been friends with someone that was this enthusiastic at school work, but he suppose he was going to have to give it a try now. He was sure that this wouldn't be such a bad thing because everything he has gather form Sirius comments about their school life, Remus (and his mum Lily) were both like that and they were still pleasant enough people to be around.

Not long after that Harry was standing on the curb in front of his school waiting for Remus to pick him up.

"Hey cub, how was your first day of school?" Remus asked as they drove away.

"Not bad," Harry sighed, looking glum. "The lesson kind of suck though... you taught me way too much other the last few weeks."

"Sorry about that," Remus chuckled. "I know how much you hate going over things twice."

"I really do," Harry moaned. "You could always make it up to me by getting me some ice cream..."

"Not a chance cub," Remus shook his head.

"It was worth a try," Harry shrugged, and as he was looked out of his window he noticed familiar bushy brown hair go by and was rather pleased when the car turned into the driveway of their new house only seconds after that. He got out of the car quickly and watched the bushy hair disappeared behind a door of the house that was across the street and three house to the left.

"I'll see you in awhile Moony," Harry said walking towards the house.

"What's the rush?" Remus asked. "Do you make a new friend or something?"

"Well, actually I think that's what I'm about to find out," Harry smiled.

"Okay cub, but I want you back here before dark," Remus said sternly but Harry could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Sure," Harry said, barely even looking at him before he head for the other house.

"Hello?" an older woman said as she opened the door and looked at Harry curiously. He was more confident now looking at this woman that he had been right about who the bushy hair girl was because he could see the definite resemblance she had to her mum.

"I was wondering if Hermione was here," Harry said politely.

"Er..." the woman said, looking taken aback by his request and he's confidence wavered a little. "Yes, she's here... who may I say is asking."

"Harry Potter," Harry said smiling again.

"I'll go get her," Mrs. Granger smiled back at him.

She left the door open a crack and Harry just stood there waiting, not even able to hear what was going on. He stood there impatiently, waiting there for three minutes before Hermione came out of the house.

"What are you doing her?" Hermione asked, bluntly.

"Well, it's nice to see you too," Harry chuckled.

"Sorry," Hermione said. "I just... er... um..."

"I saw you when I was pulling into my house..." Harry said pointing at his own house.

"You moved into the Anderson old house," Hermione said.

"Er... sure," Harry shrugged. "Anyways, I thought it might be nice to continued our discussion we were having during lunch."

"I suppose that would be okay," Hermione said, "do you want to come in?"

"Well it would be nicer than just seating here on your porch," Harry said. He stayed there, talking about all kinds of things, Hermione making them do their homework at some point in time, until Mrs. Granger said that it was time for dinner. She asked if Harry wanted to stay for dinner, but he said that he had to get home.

"So, Hermione, I just have to ask you something before I go," Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said.

"About the prank..." Harry said.

"Harry! I told you no," Hermione said. "Why do you keep asking?"

"Because you know you want to," Harry said. "I'm just hoping that you'll figure that out soon enough. Well, it's up to you... but if you don't talk to me by tomorrow it will be too late."

"Don't hold your breath, Harry," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll see," Harry said and walked back to his house with a smile. Well, that went better than he had expected it to go. He found that it was a lot easier to talk to Hermione than he would have thought, and he really didn't think that Hermione was going to come around to his request. He knew they would be a lot closer if she did agree to do this... besides it would just be a lot more fun that way.

**A/N: Okay, so I know that it would be far fetch that Harry would move in the same town as Hermione, but I've always love the friendship between the two of them. I'm just going to say this now, my favorite couple is Ron and Hermione, and I basically like all the cannon relationships, so things should probably work out similar as the book, but I hope to put a spin on them. I would also like to and that my second favorite relationship to write is the friendship (a sibling like relationship) that Harry and Hermione seem to have. I suppose the really reason why I'm doing this is because Hermione is my favorite character (followed closely by Harry) and I always wondered what her life was like before Hogwarts and this is the closest I'm going to get to write about that. **


	11. The Prank and Other Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Elven

The Prank and Other Things

Hermione didn't get much sleep that night as she thought of everything that had happened that day. For the first time she had ever remembered someone had chosen to sit next without having the intent of picking on her or asking her for help. Though, she had to admit that she didn't like the fact that he had only sat there so he could try and rope her into doing something as ridiculous as pulling a prank on someone, she couldn't deny that she had enjoy talking to Harry. He was really well read, intelligent and was rather funny, a quality she never thought she would look for in a potential friend but she found she rather enjoyed it.

Still, she was wary about getting too close to him. He had said when they had talked for a few minutes when she was waiting for her mum to drive her to school, that he was going to have to act friendly towards Chris and his friends and if they said anything against her, he was going to have to let it go. She couldn't help but feel that Harry really might being pulling the cruelest prank on her, by pretending to be her friend and then...

She hated thinking this, that he would actually do something as terrible as that to her, but she had too many practice with cruelty to not consider this a possibility. The memories of her first week at school flood her mind at that point and how much people had made fun of her for her bushy hair and overlarge front teeth. It had also crushed her when she found out that she wasn't accepted by most of her peers because she just happened to enjoy learning and was a little too enthusiastic about it.

Then there was the other thing that made people want to single her out more then anything else and yet it made them all a little afraid of her. Weird things seemed to happen around her, things she's never been able to explain no matter how hard she had looked for answers (and she had looked all over the place). Like the time when this girl had made fun of her bushy hair and the next thing anyone knew the said girl's hair was much worse than Hermione's has ever been. Then there was the time that kid was picking on her mercilessly, and she wished that he would just stop talking already and how he suddenly seemed to have lost his voice instantaneously after that thought. Hermione didn't care what her parents said (for she told them and only them about this), she knew that this was her fault somehow, though she didn't know the reason at all.

Still, as she thought of Harry's eyes when he had told her that he had to act like git to her if the others were around, and she couldn't help but believe him. Plus, she thought to herself, if I don't trust him now, it might stop us from become really good friend in the future and I don't want that. So, by the time lunch came around she was in a more cheerful mood then she normal was, but she unpacked her book along with her lunch unsure if Harry would be spending this meal time with her again or not.

"Hm.... I was hoping that you would have some time for me, but I see it's going to be all about your book again," Harry said, sitting next to her with a tray from the cafeteria today.

"I wasn't sure if you had to keep your act up today," Hermione said.

"Er... well that's kind of a hard thing to make a comment about," Harry said, rubbing the back of his hand, making his already messy hair look more ruffled than ever. "Seeing as from their point of view that's what I'm doing when I'm hanging out with you... so in a sense this is an act and yet I really do want to sit here so it's not an act at all."

"Er... whatever you say Harry," Hermione frowned.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my place today," Harry said, after he had finish eating must of his lunch, shoveling it in his face as quickly as he could.

"So I can help you with the prank of yours," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said looking up hopefully at her.

"No," Hermione and couldn't help but laugh at his pouting expression, that only lasted second before he returned his attention to his food. "And you know it would probably be best if you chewed your food."

"I've heard that one before," Harry chuckled. "Moony says it all the time, but I wouldn't get anything to eat at all whenever Padfoot is around."

"Why do you call them that?" Hermione asked. "Er... sorry that was rude..."

"Nah it's fine," Harry smiled at her. "It was their nicknames when they went to school together, they call themselves that all the time and I just kind of picked it up."

"That makes sense," Hermione smiled, but there was another question she wanted to asked but didn't dare. It hadn't escape her notice that Harry talked about Moony and Padfoot as if they were his parents, and she wondered what happened to his real parents.

"My mum died when I was one," Harry said, reading the question on her face. He wasn't looking at her, his concentrate seemed to be on his now empty plate. "And my dad has gone a bit mad... he can't take care of me..."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione said, putting a hand on his shoulder with out even thinking about.

"Thanks," Harry said giving her a weak smile. "But I really am okay. I mean, I wish I knew my parents... but I love living with Padfoot and Moony. They're the best."

"I think I'd liked to meet them," Hermione smiled back at him.

"Then come over today," Harry said. "We don't have to plan anything... I think I have a good idea what I'm going to do anyways."

"Okay, I'll come over," Hermione chuckled. The rest of lunch Hermione read her book, noticing that Harry was lost in thoughts about his parents. He had meant what he said about Sirius sand Remus, he loved living with him, but there would always be an ache in him that wanted to know what it was like to see his own parents... to have them talk to him.

**********

Hermione was fuming by the end of school and as glaring out her window on her ride home.

"What's the matter, honey?" her mum asked in a soft voice.

"It's nothing mom," Hermione said stiffly.

"Hermione..." her mum said in the tone that state quite clearly that she knew that something was wrong.

"Some of the kind in class were picking on the younger students," Hermione mumbled, thinking about how cruel they were to these students just because... well she didn't know why, perhaps it was just because they were there. What hurt worse was that she couldn't go over to stop them.... she could feel the angry that was building up in her and she was sure if she had gone, something... odd would have happened. Luckily a professor came only a minute after she had got there, but that didn't make her any less angry. Angry at the stupid bullies and angry at her self for just standing there watching them.

"Oh..." her mum said and there was the look in her eye that told Hermione that her mum too was afraid that she might have done something.

"Don't worry.... I didn't get involved," Hermione said a little bitterly.

"Honey," her mum sighed as they pulled into their driveway. She turned to her daughter and her expression as sad and understanding. "I know..."

"I get it mum," Hermione interrupted her, not caring to hear her mum tell her that she did the right thing. "Harry invited me over to his house... can I go?"

"Okay," her mum smiled at her, and Hermione couldn't help but see how much hope was in her mum's eyes. It look like Hermione wasn't the only one to be hoping that Harry was going to be a real friend to her.

Hermione then got out of the care and walked to Harry's house, there was a car in the driveway and she assumed that meant that he was already home. As she waited her angry was starting to get the better of her, and she was starting to feel that Harry might have a point. She did want to help him prank those gits. But she couldn't... could she? It wasn't right, right?

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said when he opened the door and stepped aside to let her in. He noticed immediately that she was in a foul mood because she storm pass him, but he didn't say anything that. "So... er... what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, yet," Hermione said pacing the room trying to make up her mind. She knew it wouldn't be right to help Harry, but she couldn't stand watching those gits do whatever they wanted just because they can. It wasn't fair!

While she paced the room Harry just stared at her with a raised eyebrow, wondering if this girl was always like this or if something had happened to annoy her. "Er... what's the matter?"

Hermione looked at him and said something that she never thought she would, knowing that it was mostly her anger that was talking, but she didn't care at the moment. "I'll do it."

"Er.... what?" Harry said.

"I'll help you," Hermione said.

"Really... cool!" Harry smiled at her and then frowned. "What happened?" he repeated, this time looking concern about her. "Did they do something to you..."

"No they don't have the guts to do that anymore," Hermione said. "I'm sure that's why they sent you to do it..."

"What?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed, and looked at the floor nervously, she really shouldn't have said that. She didn't like the idea of Harry finding out what a freak she was. She was sure that was going to happen at some point in time, but she was hoping it will be a while from now... and that he would accept her... "It's a long story.... anyways, it wasn't me that they were picking on..."

"So they were picking on someone else," Harry said, quite curious about what she had let slip but letting it go, for now.

"Yeah... I hate it," Hermione said. "The kids didn't do anything... And I couldn't do anything to help them..."

"Say no more," Harry smiled. "I'm sure with us working together we can think of something good."

Hermione then followed Harry to the kitchen where he offered her some snake food, which she sadly declined. She could tell that they were full of sugar and she thought that she was already planning on being bad enough that she didn't want to disobey her parents request that she should eat healthy food.

That's when she saw it. It was a stick that was laying on the counter, and yet it wasn't just a stick. It looked like it was well taken care of and there was a handle on it.

"What's this," Hermione picking up the stick.

"A magic wand," Harry said smiling at her, not showing any of the panic that was going through his mind. He couldn't believe that Remus had actually left his wand out like that.

"A magic wand?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Padfoot was planning on doing another reenactment of a book for me about Gandalf," Harry shrugged. "It's a prop."

"Gandalf... he doesn't have a wand," Hermione said furrowing her eyebrows together.

"I know," Harry chuckled, remembered the rather lively discussion Remus and Sirius had about this subject, a few years ago, "but Padfoot doesn't. As soon and we told him Gandalf was a wizard he went out and got a wand... Moony and I haven't got the heart to tell him that wizard in this story didn't have a wand."

Hermione laughed at that. "Yeah, I'm sure you didn't have the heart..."

"Okay... so it's more like were waiting to see his face when he finds out that he doesn't have a wand," Harry laughed harder.

Hermione was still laughing, but she didn't put the wand down, but looking at it carefully. It was odd, but she could swear she felt a power coursing through this wand that she couldn't explained. She felt a little foolish doing this, but she waved the wand around, thinking it would be cool if something happened.... like the house would start organizing it self... Not that the house was messy, she thought but stop there because something strange happened.

A lot of things start to move about... seeming flying to into places where they were suppose to be. She screamed, dropping the wand and everything that had still been flying around crashed to the floor. And then she looked at Harry, who had and expression of surprise on his face and she turned around and tried to leave.

Harry had been was smiling before she had shown this little bit of magic, he didn't know why, but he found it really amusing to watch Hermione wave a wand... probably pretending that she was a witch. Before he knew it though, he had to duck because some kind of box was flying towards him with incredible speed. When he looked up at Hermione he was astounded. He couldn't believe this... she was a _witch_.

Well this just getting better... he wasn't going to have to lie to her like he had to lie to all of his others friends in the past. He could really be himself. He was about to smile but she turned away from him, her expression was devastated.... So he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go," she said desperately trying to pull away from him. He thought she was a freak... there was nothing for it now, she had lost the only friend that she's been able to make in years. She didn't want to see his face... the looking of shock and fear that she had seen in everyone else eyes whenever something odd happened around her.

"No... Hermione look at me," Harry said, not letting her go, and then he felt a stinging sensation in his hand and he couldn't hold her any more. Harry disregraded the pain in his hand and followed Hermione as she made her way to the door, making sure she couldn't leave.

"Harry!" Remus came in the room looking worried. "I heard screaming and a crashing noises."

"Yeah," Harry said, not looking at him as he held the door shut and Hermione shivered.

"Please Harry, just like me go," Hermione said, softly, she was nearly in tears, but she didn't want to cry in front of them.

"No Hermione," Harry said. "What happened...."

"I don't know what happened," Hermione said, sniffing.

"I do," Harry said softly and she looked up at him, with the same hopeful expression she had given to him the other day... the one that was very guarded.

"You do," Hermione said.

"Yes, and if you sit on the couch we might be able to explain some things," Harry said.

Hermione looked at him warily. Could this be true... was Harry about to tell her why weird things always seemed to happen around her? How could he possibly know that; he just met her?

"Please," Harry said when she didn't move and she sighed but went to the couch.

"What's going on here, Harry?" Remus asked.

"You shouldn't leave your wand laying around Moony," Harry said and Remus blushed and then looked for his wand, which was on the floor where Hermione had dropped it.

"His wand... I thought you said it was your uncles," Hermione said, trying to pull up her inquisitive side, that way she wouldn't have to feel so nervous right now.

"Yeah, well that's when I thought you were a Muggle and couldn't know about real magic wands and such," Harry shrugged smiling at her, and trying not to laugh at the confused and shock look on her face (and Remus's too).

"What do you mean by Muggle?" Hermione said, her voice was a mixture of hysteria, curiosity and suspicion. "And a real magic wands?"

"Hermione, you're a witch?" Harry said smiling at her.

"I'm a what," Hermione said, looking offend. "That's not a very nice things to say."

"Harry..." Remus said warningly, they shouldn't be getting involved in this.

"I mean a magical witch," Harry said excitedly. "Muggles are non magical people... but your not one of them because your a witch."

"What?" Hermione said shaking her head this time, that can't be real. Magic... real magic doesn't existed. And yet, what about everything that she couldn't explain. The weird incidents that happened around her... could this explain it. "I'm a witch."

"Yes," Harry smiled more broadly now.

"Harry," Remus said pulling Harry towards him and trying to speak to him privately, but Hermione could hear him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to my friend," Harry shrugged.

"Harry, I'm serious... and don't give me that pun right now," Remus said, cutting off Harry before he could even open his mouth. His godson was now pouting at him but that didn't stop Remus from saying what he had to say, "are you sure she really is a witch..."

"Lets see, she waved your wand around and things started to fly about the room," Harry said in a mock thoughtful voice. "Then, when she noticed what was happening she dropped the wand and everything fell immediately... yeah, I pretty sure."

"You know that we're not really supposed to tell her this," Remus sighed, standing up straighter. "The Ministry thinks it's best if Muggle-borns don't know anything about our world until they are old enough to go to school."

"That's just stupid," Harry said. "Hermione obviously knows that there was something different about her... right Hermione?" Hermione nodded her head, unable to talk at the moment. "It would be better for her to know that she's not alone... that there's a whole hidden community with people like her."

"Really!" Hermione said, finding her voice at least.

"Yeah," Harry smiled at her and then looked smugly at Remus.

"I suppose she's the Muggle-born that Dumbledore told us about," Remus said thoughtfully.

"You knew there was a witch around here!" Harry exclaimed, a little put out that he wasn't told this.

"Yes," Remus said, "Dumbledore thought it would explain away any of your accidental magic if another underage wizard or witch was living near you."

"And why all this security?" Harry asked, scowling at Remus.

"Not yet, cub," Remus sighed, and Harry glared at him worse than ever. Remus and Sirius were quite aware of the fact that Harry has grown rather suspicious about the constant need for secrecy, but they didn't want him to know the truth yet. They wanted Harry to have as normal of a childhood as he could without hearing about what had happened in his past and about how famous he was in this other community that Harry had mentioned but never has been to. Remus sighed, he was going to have to tell Harry about this soon, and he didn't like that thought at all.

"What are you going to do to her, earse her memories," Harry snapped, a lot angrier than he should have been because of the other thing that he was thinking of. He hated that Remus and Sirius were keeping something from him. "I wanted to have a friend that I don't have to lie to all the time... someone that I can be myself with..."

Hermione looked at Harry at that moment and smiled. He had always seemed so confident when he was talking to her (and the others too), she never would have guess that he felt this way.... the same way that she had felt.

"Of course I'm not going to erase her memories," Remus said rolling his eyes. "I was just saying that you weren't suppose to tell her... but now that everything is out... I guess it's too late for that."

"Well, then, I for one am really glad it's too late," Hermione said. "I have so many questions."

"Well, it looks like we'll have plenty to talk about for the rest of the day then... and the next day and the next," Harry teased her with a chuckled.

Harry was right in a way, Hermione had asked questions about he magical world until it was dinner time, and Remus was having a good time explaining everything to her. He found that he rather liked this girl that had a thirst for knowledge that might actually be more than his own. Though he had wished that she had left before Sirius had come home, because he and Harry had both scowled him (while laughing their heads off) about leaving out his wand.

"It's getting really late," Hermione said, and I haven't even done my homework yet, she added in her own head. "I should be going home. Er... what should I tell my parents about this."

"Hm..." Sirius said and looked at Remus. "It will probably be best if we're their when you tell them... that way we can reassure them that this is all real."

"That makes sense," Hermione nodded.

"Why don't you asked them if they would like to come over on Saturday," Remus said.

"Okay," Hermione said. "Bye Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black..."

"You're not going to call me that," Sirius said making a face. "Just call me Sirius.... or Padfoot if you like, any friends of pup can call me Padfoot."

"Pup," Hermione said, unable to hide her amusement as Harry groaned.

"And I would before it if you called me Remus or Moony as well," Remus smiled at her kindly.

"I'll try," Hermione smiled at them and left the house with Harry following closely behind her. "I see what you mean... it really most be fun living with them... pup."

"Argh," Harry groaned as Hermione laughed again. "Here, don't forget to take this."

"What is it?" Hermione asked raising a eyebrow.

"While you were talking to Moony, I though of what we are going to do tomorrow," Harry smirked at her and Hermione bit her lip nervously. She had said that she was willing to help Harry, but now that she wasn't as angry she didn't know if she really wanted to anymore.

"I've already included you in the planning you can't back out now," Harry said, correctly interpreting her expression.

"Er... did you right this," Hermione said looking down at the pages that he gave her.

"Well I couldn't tell you when Moony was there, now could I?" Harry said. "Besides, I thought you might appreciate how formally plan this was."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll read it. See you tomorrow Harry."

**********

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hermione hissed to Harry when she walked into the classroom, Professor Smith had decided to assign Harry a seat that was behind Hermione, much to Harry delight. Though, at the moment he thought it might have been better if that wasn't true.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked innocently.

"I'm not going to do this Harry," Hermione said. "If I get caught...."

"Don't worry about," Harry said. "You won't."

"But... you want me..." Hermione started.

"Just trust me Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione sighed and nodded her head; well this day was going to interesting that was for sure, but how it was going to end she had no idea.

Well it was all set up now, all she had to do was sit here and wait for it to happened. As she waited for Harry to come, she couldn't help but be a nervous wreak. She knew one thing for sure, no matter if he ever talks her into doing something like this again she was would never liked this part of it.

"So Harry is today going to be the day," Chris asked, the bell had just ring for lunch and he and Harry was leaving their classroom.

"Yep, the plan is definitely going off today... it's even in the works as we speak," Harry smiled, trying to stop himself from laughing too much, in case this guy noticed.

"Good," Chris said. "I've been looking for to this, don't disappoint me."

"Oh, I'm sure it will have everyone laughing," Harry chuckled and then he walked towards Hermione's table. He noticed that she was nervous as all hell and he rolled his eyes. He remembered the first prank he pulled and he knew that he was nowhere near as bad as Hermione was but he had felt the nervous excitement flow through him as he waited for the trap to be sprung. "Don't worry." Hermione didn't answer him she was just staring straight at the table that Chris and the other would be sitting at. "And stop looking there, you making yourself look suspicious."

Halfway through lunch, when everyone was still sitting in the cafeteria it happened. There was a shriek coming from Chris's table as one of the girls fled for the lunch room. That caught everyone's attention but all they were doing was murmuring about what was happening for no one could see anything.

Harry started to snigger as he saw the tense looks on the other people at that tables faces, they should be feeling rather uncomfortable right about now. Then Chris stood up looking at the bench with astonishment, as the place were he had been sitting was covered in a slimy, gooey substance He his hand moved to his backside but he needn't have bother, judging my the ringing laughter that was filling the cafeteria it must have been all over him.

His face turned red and his eyes meet Harry's and the laughter and smug smirk told him everything he needed to know. The scrawny little git must have done this to him and by the look of the bushy hair freak she had helped him with this.

"You really should clean yourselves off... your a mess," Harry shouted and the laughter in the room got deafening. That was when Chris looked down and noticed the slime was covering his forearms and hands too. His hands that he had been rubbing through his hair a second ago... He ran out of the room, howling laughter following him.

Chris hadn't been the only one to get slimed and his was by no means the funnest reaction. It seemed, for some reason, most of the people at this table didn't like getting green slime all over them.

**********

"Now Mr. Potter, I've been told that you were the one that caused all this trouble today," Professor Smith said sternly and Harry just looked at him with his best confused face. They were back in class, everyone was still laughing, but the professor was told that he had to get to the bottom of this.

"Sir, it couldn't have been him," said one of the other students in the class. "I mean he was always around someone wasn't he."

"Yeah...I saw him talking with Chris before..." other student jumped in but at the mention of Chris a fresh wave of laughter filled the room.

"Then maybe she did it!" Chris spat pointing at Hermione, his face was red in embarrassment and angry.

"Now now, come Mr. Stevenson," Professor Smith said, shaking his head. There was no way that Hermione, the brightest student in the school would do this. "That really is enough."

"But he's always talking with her... I bet the two of them planned this," Chris shouted.

"I said that's enough!" Professor Smith raised his voice. "I'm sorry, but if you're just going to be pointing fingers randomly at people, I can't help you!"

"But..." Chris said struggling to find the word (and Harry and Hermione were struggling to hold in their laughter and remain looking as innocent as possible). "... they did this...."

Professor Smith sighed, and shook his head. "I spent as much time on this as I can allow... we must get back to work."

At this the whole classroom started sniggering again, as Chris glared at Harry and Hermione and they shook with silent laughter.

**********

"You should have seen their faces Padfoot," Harry said laughing as he and Hermione (rather reluctantly) told Sirius and Remus the prank.

"Harry," Remus shaking his head. "You usually have more sense then telling me something like this. Now I'm going have to punish you."

"I know Moony, but the first prank I pulled with Hermione had to be told," Harry shrugged. "Now let me tell you all the great details then you can ground me for a month..."

"What do you mean by first..." Hermione groaned.

"If you thought you could only do one... your sadly mistaken," Remus sighed. "I'm sorry... I should have warned you how dangerous hanging around my godson could be."

"Whatever Moony," Harry rolled his eyes. "I won't make you do anything Hermione, I swear... but come on you had fun didn't you."

"Yeah," Hermione had to admit.

"Okay, so you told me the good part," Sirius said. "Now tell me the set up."

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't the first time cub has told you about a prank his pulled," Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's not," Sirius shrugged.

"Sirius, you are supposed to set an..." Remus started.

"I am... I'm showing him how not to be a hypocrite, unlike some people," Sirius smirked. "Really Remus... you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Argh," Remus groaned as she shook his head.

"Anyways," Harry said chuckling. "Basically I didn't do anything... my job was to keep the other kids busy which wasn't too difficult.... none of them liked to show up to their table until at least five minutes after the bell... Why is that?" he turned to as Hermione.

"I don't know really," Hermione shrugged. "But I always thought it had something to do with showing everyone that that's their table and they don't have to rush to go get it."

"Well then, that just makes the prank all the better, doesn't it?" Sirius chuckled.

"Yep," Harry laughed too. "Hermione had the hard job. She was the one that had to sneak to the table and put the slime on it."

"How do you do that without raising suspicion?" Remus asked glaring at Sirius, who gave an audible gulp.

"With my Invisibility Cloak," Harry said.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed at him. "You weren't supposed to give him that until he went to Hogwarts!"

"Well it's his... I didn't see why he shouldn't have it," Sirius shrugged, trying not to show fear in the face of the glare that Remus was giving him.

"Anyways, I must say that it became a lot easier to pull off this prank with Hermione being a witch," Harry smiled at her. "You wouldn't have been able to use the cloak or the Slime Time product."

"Slime Time?" Hermione questioned.

"That's what it was called," Harry smirked. "Basically, it just means that the slime looks harmless, or like the surface it is covering, until it is time to revert make to it's... slimy state. It takes about ten minutes."

"Oh, that explains why I couldn't see if the thing was on the bench and table or not," Hermione said. "I wasn't sure I had put enough on so I used it all and I only just got away before some of them started coming..."

"Oh you definitely used enough," Harry laughing along with Sirius and even Remus looked amused.

"You only need about a handful," Remus said, kindly, finally breaking down and smiling.

"You could have told me that before," Hermione muttered, but she too was laughing.

"And Padfoot, you haven't hear the best part by a long shot," Harry laughed. "No the best part was when we came back to class and Chris told the professor that we did it and you know what happened..." he couldn't go on for he was laughing too hard to say a word, and Hermione was nearly as bad.

"What?" Sirius asked impatiently, dieing to be in on the joke.

"The professor... he didn't... believe him," Harry chocked out through his laughter. "No... way could... Hermione... Granger... do something... like... this!"

Everyone was laughing now, and Remus, though he would never tell Harry this, though this was a brilliant prank to pull. He could also see that the friendship between Harry and Hermione had become a lot stronger since yesterday.


	12. The Truth

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Twelve

The Truth

Harry and Hermione friendship evolved nicely as nearly two years past. Hermione parents were so relieved when they found out about the wizarding world and in turn learned why their daughter was able to do some of the weird things that she had down. Again, Remus had another long night answering their many questions, as Sirius entertained them by giving them a real magic show, as he had called it.

Hermione had found that school had become a lot more interesting with Harry around, not only because she now had a friend to talk and laugh with but also because he was rather intelligent and highly competitive. She no longer had an easy job of being the top student in her class, though she did have the advantage of really liking doing her work where as Harry would often get bore with it, especially when it because repetitious. Harry of course, quickly realized that he was never going to be a better student than her, but he always enjoyed it when he got a better mark than her because she would get so upset and grumble loudly about what she should have done.

Of course, nothing Hermione could say would stop Harry from pulling pranks on people in general, but mostly Chris and his friends. Most of the time he did this by himself, Hermione still having a strong aversion to doing something this irresponsible, but he could talk her into doing some when he notice that she was particularly angry about some kind of injustices. She was irritated that Harry always had a knack to notice when she was in this kind of mood, but she had to admit that this really was a nice way to relieve so of her tension and it was highly exhilarating getting away with a prank. For you see, she was never caught nor blamed for her hand in any of the pranks she help Harry pull, though he had been caught a feel times (both in ones that he had pulled by himself and with her help).

Hermione loved going over to Harry's house, it was just so full of magic and wonderment she couldn't help it. Remus would normally pick the both of them up after school, seeing as he worked for a newspaper and mostly worked at home, he was free to do so. Hermione found that she liked talking with Remus a lot, he seemed to know just about everything, both Muggle and magical.

However, she was surprised to find that she liked Sirius just as much. He was rather intelligent... something that took her some time to realize because the older man liked to hide the fact. Harry said Sirius did this so no one took him seriously, which she could see. In fact it wasn't until she learned that Sirius was an Auror... which she thought was rather like a detective in the Muggle world... that she realized that he might have a different persona. Still, the main reason why she liked Sirius was because he was really funny. It seem like every time he was in the room he had everyone laughing. Of course, whenever Sirius was in a foul mood it cause the whole house to become more gloomy... he really had an infectious attitude.

Still, she quite fondly remember when she had meet '_Snuffles_' for the first time.

"Well, hello," Hermione said to the big black dog that came running to her, Harry and Remus, they were just coming back for school. "I didn't know that you got a dog."

"You mean Snuffles here," Harry said, smiling. Oh she should have known by that smile that something wasn't normal here, but she was then licked in the face by the dog and she returned her attention to it.

"Snuffles.... that's an interesting name," Hermione said, playing with the dog. "How did you come up with it?"

"You'll have to ask Remus," Harry shrugged, trying not to laugh and finding that difficult.

"It just came to me," Remus shrugged, he too finding it difficult not to laugh. He really wasn't sure how he came to think of it, but he found when Sirius said that they had to come up with a different name for when he was a dog, other than Padfoot (there were just too many people that knew about that name now) Snuffles just sort of came out.

"He really is adorable," Hermione said as the dog laid his head on the table near them giving her it's best puppy dog eyes.

Then there was a pop and Sirius was standing there smirking at the now gobsmacked Hermione, as Harry and Remus laughed in the background. "Why thank you Hermione, I always love hearing things like that."

"You... you just... your a dog," Hermione said still rather shocked, it had only been a few months since she learned about magic and she was still getting use to this.

"I'm a Animagus," Sirius corrected with a grin.

"I take it this means you passed her test today," Remus chuckled.

"With flying color. Everyone was rather surprised that I was able to complete my training so quickly," Sirius smirked smugly and Hermione still had no idea what was meant by that. Everyone else in the room however, knew that Sirius was referring to the fact that he had been an Animagus since his fifth year at Hogwarts. He had just now officially became a Register Animagus, having decided that it was best that he did because he didn't want to get into any trouble in the future if anyone found out he was unregistered. "It only took me five months."

"But you were a dog," Hermione repeated, still flabbergasted. This reaction had everyone else laughing again.

**********

Now however, Harry and Hermione had just finished the last class of their normal school, and where talking excitedly about what it was going to be like next year when they start at Hogwarts. They were walking home from school this day because it was a nice day and they were in no hurry to get home. Hermione had been thinking about something that had been bothering her for a while. In fact, it was something that she had noticed almost a year ago, she just wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"Harry," Hermione said when they were at a park with a swing-set. He was sitting in one and looked at her curiously, surprised by the worried tone she was using.

"What's up?" Harry said.

"Why does Remus call you cub?" Hermione asked, she had never gotten use to calling either Remus or Sirius by their nicknames.

"Why do you think he does?" Harry asked in return, tensing a little.

Hermione sighed, she wasn't used to this guarded reaction from her friend. They didn't really have many secrets from one another, but she had expected this from him. Harry was and always will be protective of his family (and her too, but she wasn't thinking about that now), and he looked like he was preparing to defend his godfather.

"Sirius likes to call you pup, and seeing as he's a dog that makes sense," Hermione said. "I know he didn't become a dog until after that... but still, I can see why he calls you pup."

Harry opened his mouth to tell her that Sirius was actually a dog long before he was even born, but the words didn't come out. He could see that Hermione was just starting her explanation and he knew where this was going to end. He just hope that she wouldn't have a problem with Remus... or would be afraid of him in anyway.

"I thought there had to be a significance to the used of cub, too," Hermione went on, not looking at Harry now. "And the fact that he was name Moony. Again, Padfoot, seemed to go a dog... so I wondered what animal would go with Moony. I came up with a wolf."

Harry tensed ever more at this, as Hermione looked him in the eye, but still he didn't say anything. He was waiting for her to say it herself.

Hermione sighed, she was hoping he would just tell her already, but then again this really wasn't Harry's secret to tell. So she pressed on. "Then I started to notice there was a certain day that I was never allowed to stay at your house, and you rarely came over to my house.... always on the full moon..."

"How long have you known this?" Harry said, glaring at the floor in front of him.

"For nearly a year," Hermione said softly.

"And you're just bring this up now?" Harry said looking at her, a look of wonderment and relieve on his face.

"I didn't know how to bring it up," Hermione said, truthfully.

"So you don't care about this at all," Harry said, knowing that Hermione had never once acted nervously around Remus.

"That depends... what am I not caring about?" Hermione said wanting to hear him confirm her theory.

Harry rolled her eyes, she was always like that. "That Remus is a werewolf."

Hermione's eyes widen for a second and then she gave her smile that she always had when she figured out a particularly hard problem. "Of course not. He can't help himself for what he is and it's clear that he's never hurt anyone."

"Why couldn't you have just started off by saying this," Harry groaned, but he was chuckling, too. "You had me worried a minute there."

"Sorry," Hermione said. "But I didn't want to accuse him of being a werewolf and be wrong. Anyways, is that why he calls cub?"

"Yeah," Harry rolled his eyes again. "Of course it is."

**********

It was three weeks later, Harry had told Remus and Sirius about Hermione knowing that Remus was a werewolf right away and they were both relieved and pleased that she had taken it so well. However, right now, neither one of them looked too pleased. Harry was sitting on his bed, trying to think of anything he had done over the last week or so that would make them upset with him, but he wasn't coming up with anything. At least not something that Sirius would be angry at, too.

"Harry, I know that you have been waiting for us to tell you this for a long time," Remus started.

"But we didn't want to so we didn't tell you," Sirius said, his tone wasn't in his normal teasing voice, though Harry could tell that he had meant it as a joke.

"Oh," Harry said, the guilty expression he had was replaced with anger. "So you're final going to tell me about why we have to keep everything secret and why I can't go anywhere in the wizarding world."

"Yep," Sirius said again trying to joke but he stopped when Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I'm listening," Harry said.

"First I would like to say that we did have a reason for not telling you this, and I hope you'll see that if not now, at some point in the future," Remus said. Then they spent the next hour or so telling Harry about the war, which he knew some things about, though his knowledge stopped at knowing that wizard name Voldemort had been the one that was leading the Death Eaters, who cause the wizarding world great devastation. They went on to tell Harry about his first year of life, and the fact that he was had nearly been killed by Voldemort himself, and that was the reason why the other wizard had disappeared.

"What?" Harry said when they came to that part. "I.. it... how?"

"We're not sure," Remus said, his tone was painful as he was still thinking about what he had just told Harry about Lily (everyone had shed more than a few tears at that point). "Though I think it might have something to do with... your mum..."

"Oh," Harry said, bowing his head, thinking about his mum that he couldn't remember. Sirius sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulder. Harry just sat there in silence thinking about everything that he had just heard. "You still haven't explain why I didn't get to know about any of this..."

"Harry," Sirius said softly. "You defeated the most powerful dark wizard of our time, maybe ever..."

"And everyone knows about it right," Harry said looking up at his uncle, the one that had become his uncle so that he would be safe if anything were to happen to his parents. The one that had stopped him from living with his mum's real sister, who was supposed to have hated his mother. He wondered if this Petunia really was as bad as Sirius and Remus think she was. She probably was but right now, hearing all they had keep from him he was a little resentful.

"Yes, everyone in the wizarding knows your story," Remus sighed. "We wanted you to have a normal childhood away from all that..."

"Right," Harry said getting up angrily, he didn't want to just sit here anymore... listening to them explain what was best for him. What did they think was going to happened, that he would get a fat head and think that he was some kind of invincible hero? "If you don't mind... I think I'm going to take a walk."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and they both sighed, but nodded and Harry left the room. He was angry at them for not telling him this... and yet deep inside he knew that they were right to wait. It was nice that he got to live a normal life for the time being but he feared what life was going to be like now once he gets to Hogwarts, where everyone was going to know his name. The worst thing was, that even though he now believed that he was going to be famous as soon as he got there, he had no idea just how famous he really was yet.

"Harry," Hermione called after him.

"What?" He said distantly, his mind going over everything that he had heard as he sat in the same swing set he had when she told him she knew about Remus's '_fur little problem_'.

"I thought that was you," Hermione smiled, but then quickly took in his appearance. "What's the matter?"

"Did you know?" Harry asked, struck by the sudden thought that Hermione might have heard about him, she had been getting many books about magic over the past two years. He tried to keep the angry from boiling in him as he thought about her knowing this too.... of another person keeping things from him.

"Know what?" Hermione questioned.

"That I'm famous," Harry spat, unable to keep all the angry out of his voice. "That everyone in the wizarding world knows my name."

"What?" Hermione said, confused and a little hurt by his hostility towards her. "Why?"

Harry looked her over closely as she sat in the swing next to him. "Sorry," he sighed, it was obviously that she had no idea what he was talking about. He was relieved and a little ashamed by his outburst. "It's just that Remus and Sirius told me about... everything they've been keeping from me... it's a lot to deal with."

"It's okay, Harry," Hermione said putting her hand on his shoulder.

He smirked as he looked at the ground in front of him. He didn't have to look at her to know that she wanted to hear what Remus and Sirius had told him. And he didn't have to look up to know that she would never ask him... but would hope that he just tell her. She didn't have to worry about him telling her... he need someone to talk to right now and who was better than his best friend. And he told her everything that he had just heard a few hours ago, though he was difficult for him to repeat this and he cut off suddenly when he started talking about his mum.

"Harry," Hermione said, tightening her grip on his shoulder as he shook a little. He looked up at her with his brilliant green eyes glistening with tears. It broke her heart seeing how hurt he was, it broke her heart that he had gone through this kind of pain when he was only a year old.

"She died because of me, Hermione," he said in a soft voice, this was the root of the pain he had felt in his room. This was the one thing that he would never be able to voice to Remus and Sirius because they would deny it... but their eyes would have said something different to him.

"Harry... no..." Hermione said, she couldn't stand that he was blaming himself of this.

"The wizard... Voldemort was after me," Harry said and Hermione flinched as she thought of that image... hating and fearing this wizard.

"And she wanted to protect you," Hermione said. "It's what mum's do..." she smiled sadly there, thinking of her own mum and how furious she was after Hermione was picked on for the first time. It wasn't the same, but she knew her mum would do anything for her and she knew that Harry's mum had done everything for him. "That doesn't make it your fault."

"If it wasn't for me..." Harry started.

"Harry, you're a smart guy, so stop acting like an idiot," Hermione said, shoving his swing way from her.

Harry looked at her incredulously, how could she say that?

"You would never blame someone else for an action you took," Hermione went on. "It's not your fault Harry, so please don't say it is."

Harry noticed then the almost hysteria tone in her voice, she was really upset about what he had said, and believed, like always, that she was right about this.

"Whatever, Hermione," Harry rolled his eyes, but he felt better now. Talking to her about this made him feel better. Still... there was something else that was bother him. "Why do you think they didn't tell me this."

"Because they wanted you to have a normal life," Hermione repeated the reason that Harry himself had told her not too long minutes ago.

"So they didn't trust me to handle this," Harry said.

"It's not about trust," Hermione said. "It's about peace of mind. Harry you can't say that it isn't a good think that you were able to have fun for as long as you did... without being weighed down by all that you have learned today."

"I suppose," Harry sighed, sometime later, but the bitterness of being lied to was still strong in him and he was ready now... ready for more answer. "Come on, let's go home... I think I have some more questions for Remus and Sirius."

"Oh," Hermione said, hesitatingly.

"Yes, you can come with me," Harry rolled his eyes and she smiled at him sheepishly.

When he got home, he did ask more questions, though this time the questions where about why it was necessary for him to have such high security. After all, the madman that was after him was supposed to be gone, right? It turned out that assumption was wrong, as Remus explain that Dumbledore, a name that Harry had heard all his life but someone that he never met, didn't think that was the case and believe that Harry was going to still be a target. It was chilling that that man was still out there in some hideous from, still plotting to kill him (or at least that's what Harry thought he was doing).

"Are you still sure you want to be my friend?" Harry said, feeling numb with everything that he learned that day. "It sounds kind of dangerous."

"Harry, there's nothing in this world that would make me stop wanting to be your friend," Hermione smiled at him, and that lighten his heart a great deal.


	13. Birthday Party and Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Thirteen

Birthday Party and Diagon Alley

It had taken him only a week to get over his anger at Remus and Sirius, he honestly did understand why they kept everything from him. Still he gotten more than a few traits from his uncle and he liked to keep up the theatrics as long as he could, whining loudly about them not trusting him or something like that. Still, as his birthday drew closer he couldn't help but act cheerful and thing returned to normal. This was sure to be a good one and everyone he knew was going to come to it, though it was actually Neville's birthday that they were celebrating on. That included the Tonkses and the Longbottoms, who were coming via the magical cabinets that was now in Grimmauld Place, as well as the Grangers who had to merely walk across the street.

Nymphadora Tonks, came through the magical cabinet as gracefully as she always did, which is to say that she fell out of and knotted over the chair that was near it.

"Hey Dora," Remus smiled at her and was rather shock by how much she had grown since the last time he had seen her almost a two years ago.

"Moony," Tonks said blushing a little in her embarrassment, though she thought that she should have been used to this by now, but Remus Lupin always seemed to make her nervous. "How have you been?"

"Not so bad, at least this quiet seclusion has given me time to write," Remus smiled.

"Ah yes, I read your book, _Little Known Creatures of the Night_," Tonks said. "It was... interesting."

Remus hand went to his mouth to hide his smirk, it was clear that Tonks didn't care much for his book, but somehow he was pleased that she had bothered to read it at all. "Hm... I was just wondering how you knew I wrote that... I didn't use my name. Did your mum tell you?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Come on, you've got to give me more credit than that. Romulus Luna, I think anyone with half a brain would know it's you."

"I knew that was a bad name," Remus frowned. "But I couldn't seem to help myself."

"Why did you even bother using a fake name," Tonks asked.

"I just felt it was the right thing to do," Remus shrugged, hoping he didn't look to glum.

"I'm sorry," Tonks sighed, she always seemed to ask too much... dig into other's personal space.

"So how have you been?" Remus said, changing the subject forcefully and with no tact what so ever. "Sirius says, you've been causing him trouble done in the Auror department."

"I am not," Tonks pouted, glad for the change in subject, she liked it much better when Remus was laughing. He look so much younger when he was, and the mischievous glint in his eyes always made her smile back. "All I did was apply to become an Auror."

"Yes, but what was it that I hear about you bumping into Shacklebolt desk and knocking down..." Remus started.

"Shut up!" Tonks said, her face turning read and her hair flashing to the same color without her really telling it to. This was an embarrassing trait that she had thought she had grown out of.... she hadn't done this in years.... not since the last time she saw Remus and she has accidentally tripped into his lap. "It wasn't all that bad."

"That's not..." Remus started but was interrupted.

"How did you do that?!" Hermione asked, she was staring open mouth at Tonks in amazement. She's never heard of someone that could changer their appearance at will like that.

"Oh...Er..." Tonks said, blushing and having no idea what to say. It became clear to Remus that she thought Hermione was a Muggle and she was trying to think of some kind of explanation for this. Remus was still deciding whether he should tell her or not, he was having trouble concentrate because Tonks's expression was so amusing, when she said, "how did I do what?"

"You're hair just changed color!" Hermione said excitedly.

"What?" Tonks raised an eyebrow, and looked up at her hair, and was pleased that it had only gone for pink to red, those colors where close enough so this might work. "Oh that, it just changes color's when the light hits it differently."

Hermione frowned, this older girl was obviously good at lying, she probably would have believed this line if it wasn't for a few things. First, Hermione noted her first reaction, which was terrified. Second, Hermione of course knew there was magic and it wasn't easy for her to believe that she didn't see what she had seen... she had pride herself in being observant after all. And third, and the most convincing evidence, Remus was shaking with silent laughter, looking quite amused. Taking her cue from Remus reaction she said, "that's impossible... you must have done something."

"No, I assure it's just the light," Tonks shrugged, trying to look unconcern, but her eyes were anxious now. "Here, look," she added, having an idea that would be difficult to do, but she was sure it would convince this girl that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. She moved her head more into the light, concentrated hard on just making subtle changes as the the light and shadows hit it. She was really happy now that she practices this ability over the summer because she dimly thought it might be useful for her Auror training.

"Wow!" Hermione said, unable to control her excitement, if she hadn't been watching as closely as she was, it would have been easy for this girl to fool her, but of course Hermione wasn't having any of that. It was simply amazing the way the color would change and appear so suddenly she couldn't quite catch the change even thought she was watching as close as she could. She care no longer for trying to keep up this charade she wanted to know the answer to this and she wanted to know this now.

She need not have worried though, because at Hermione expression, Remus started laughing out loud and Tonks was looking at him incredulously.

"This is Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione, and she's a Metamorphmagus," Remus said while he continued to laugh. "She can change her appearance at will."

"Remus!" Tonks exclaimed and punched him on the shoulder. "How could you just let me go on like that? And don't call me Nymphadora!"

Remus was rubbing the spot that Tonks had punched. "I didn't have the change to explain."

"Sure you didn't," Tonks glared at him and then turned to Hermione, who seemed to be giggling at the inaction between Remus and Tonks. "Sorry I thought you where a Muggle."

"I'm a Muggle-born," she shrugged and then held out her hand to this girl she didn't know what to call, but knew Nymphadora would only make her upset. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ah, my dad is a Muggle-born too," Tonks smiled, "and I go by Tonks."

"Okay," Hermione smiled back, "now please tell me more about Metamorphmaguses!"

Remus chuckled there, "well have fun with this conversation Tonks, I'm sure Hermione only has about a hundred questions to ask you now."

"It's probably more than that," Hermione said biting her lip, and Tonks chuckled, too. However, before any of them could say more Harry came into the room.

"Hermione... what's taking you..." Harry said and then he noticed his favorite, for lack of a better word, cousin. "TONKS!"

"Harry!" Tonks said just as excitedly as the boy ran to hug her.

"I'm so glad you made it here," Harry beamed at her.

"I wouldn't miss your eleventh birthday!" Tonks said. "I just wish I could have been there when you started Hogwarts, pup!"

"You call him pup, too," Hermione noted out loud.

"Yeah, all the Tonkses do," Harry rolled his eyes. "Aunt Andromeda is Padfoot's cousin, and they picked up the name from him."

"Ah, Tonks is related to Sirius, that explains her ability to lie convincingly," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked a little confused.

"Funny you should mention Sirius in that effect," Tonks laughed. "My mum is always going on about how much I take after him... she seems to think that's a bad thing for some reason..."

"It might have to do with the fact that you were in trouble almost every week at Hogwarts," Harry chuckled, too. "Oh, do you have any knew pranks to tell us about?!"

"I might have a few," Tonks chuckled. "Oh, I think I have to warn you that if you think you'll be the best prankers when you get to Hogwarts, you might find that you're wrong."

"Oh really?" Harry said.

"Yeah, you remember me telling you about Charlie Weasley, right?" Tonks said.

"Yeah, the guy that was the Seeker for Gryffindor, who you said was bloody brilliant," Harry said.

"That would be him," Tonks chuckled.

"You said in your last letter that he's going to Romania to be with dragons," Harry said.

"What? Dragons... who in their right mind would want to be with dragons!" Hermione exclaimed, what she had read about that, which admittedly wasn't much, didn't really make her want to go anywhere near them.

"I have no idea, Charlie's never been in his right mind," Tonks laughed. "Anyways, what I was saying is that Charlie's twin brother started at Hogwarts two years ago, and they... er... come up with rather inventive stuff."

"I can imagine that," Remus chuckled. "The one time I saw them they were causing trouble and they were only two at that time."

"Really? What did they do?" Tonks asked, looking amused.

"I'm not sure really, I left before it happened, but I believe it was your friend Charlie that was their victim," Remus chuckled. "Actually know that I think of it, that was the day you were born Harry!"

"Really? Why were you at the Weasley?" Harry asked.

"To get Molly, the boys' mother," Remus explained. "She helped your mum to go through labor."

"Oh," Harry said, and didn't know what to think about that.

Remus gave him an understanding smile and then moved on, "well, honestly I not surprise that the twins are trouble markers, their Uncles Fabian and Gideon were quite the prankers themselves."

"Well, you've got to tell me what I'm up against, so I know what I have to do once I get to Hogwarts," Harry said to Tonks.

"Argh," Hermione and Remus both groaned.

"I don't like the sound of that," Hermione went on as Remus said, "you're not suppose to let me hear talk like that."

Both Harry and Tonks chuckled at the other two's reaction. And soon Tonks was telling them about some of the twins more brilliant pranks, and Harry had to admit that they sound pretty cool, he was probably going to get along with them rather well.

"Hey, what's all this laughing about," Sirius said coming into the kitchen, "I thought the party was outside?"

"Oh you just miss Tonks telling some lovely pranks," Harry smirked at his uncle.

"No fair Nymphy, you know I like to hear about the pranks!" Sirius whined.

Tonk's expression at being called Nymphy was so fierce it was surprising that Sirius didn't flinch from it. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" and the next thing Sirius knew he was flat on his back with blue spots all over him.

"Nice one Tonks," Harry laughed.

It wasn't long after that the other came to the party. When Neville got there, Harry was glad to see that he and Hermione got along rather well. Of course, Harry thought this would be the case, seeing as he believed that both his friends where easy to like, but he would have hated it if they couldn't stand each other.

"So, you looking forward to starting Hogwarts?" Neville asked Hermione.

"Very much so," Hermione said. "I've been learning as much as I can about the magic ever since I met Harry, but still, actually doing the magic is what I really want to do."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Neville chuckled. "Though I probably won't be any good at it at first."

"Don't say that," Hermione frowned at him. "If you go in believing that it will only make it harder for you to do the spells. I read this interesting book, and it said that confidence is about fifty percent of the success of any spell..."

"Yes, my dad keeps telling me that too," Neville chuckled. "But the truth is my mum's side of the family are a bit late in forming their abilities. Of course, I'm going to try my hardest and all, but my parents assure me that it was alright if I'm not the best at first."

"Don't let him fool you Hermione," Harry said chuckling. "He's just trying to lure you into a false sense of security."

"What do you me?" Hermione asked.

"Just watch your back in Herbology," Harry said. "It think Neville's years ahead in that."

"It's not my fault I have a gift for planting," Neville chuckled, he always loved helping his mum in their sometimes dangerous garden.

"Hm..." Hermione said looking at him closely, "I'll have to remember that."

"Right," Neville said, a little uncomfortable with the look she was giving him.

"Hermione the overachieving type, she wants to be the best in everything," Harry explained to Neville.

"Shut up Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What, it's true," Harry shrugged and she couldn't think of anything else to say to that.

**********

Harry was walking down a street in Muggle London feeling very excited indeed, though that couldn't stop the annoyance from effecting him, too. He was about to enter the Leaky Cauldron for the rest time, a place that he had heard of for most of his life but has never been able to visit. However, the person next to him wasn't Sirius or Remus, he wasn't even allowed to go with Hermione and her parents. No, he had to go with a stranger, a very friendly and very very tall stranger, but a stranger all the same.

Hagrid was his name, and Harry found that he liked this giant man, though he realized quickly that he wasn't really a giant for he would have been a even bigger than he was. Hagrid had a deep laugh and happily told so Harry many story about the trouble his dad, uncle and godfather had cause while they went to school on their trip through the underground, that Harry was almost able to forget that he should be upset. He had always imagine coming her with Sirius and Remus. Sirius was supposed to drag him off to the joke shop and Quidditch store and Remus was suppose to show him the book shop and then allow himself to get lost in the tomes before Harry dragged him out of the store.

However, Sirius and Remus told him this morning, on his actual birthday no less, that this wasn't going to happen as he had hoped. That for his safety, it was best if Harry didn't show up with Sirius and Remus, that way no one would know that he was living with them or even knew them at all. It seemed that everyone in the wizarding world believed that he was living with his Muggle relatives... Dumbledore had said that Harry Potter was living with his mum's closest living relative, and seeing as the Ministry only knew of one living relative that Harry had it was assumed that he lived there. No one knew that he was now related to Sirius through a charm that was cast before he was born between his mum and Sirius.

"I know you would rather be here with Sirius and Remus," Hagrid said, clapping Harry on the back and almost sending him flying into the street. "But I hope I'm not too much of a disappointment."

"No Hagrid, I don't mind coming with you," Harry said and was surprise that he almost meant it.

"Well then, lets get going," Hagrid smiled and they walked through the door into a dusty looking pub. Harry looked around curiously, taking in all the people that were there, excitement had now beaten away all of his annoyance and he was just dying to get into the magical alley that he knew was just a few paces away from them.

"Hagrid," the barman called when they entered the pub, "the usual."

"Can't today, Tom, I'm just here to show young Harry around," Hagrid laid a hand on Harry's shoulders.

"Bless my soul.. Harry Potter," Tom, the bartender, said, "It's an honor..."

Harry didn't know what to do. He was no stranger to attention, he actually enjoyed it most of the time. But then again, must of the time he got it for something that he had done himself, and he really didn't feel he deserved the looks of admiration that was on, not only the bartender's face, but on everyone else that was in the room. He also didn't appreciate the mob of people that came to him and shook his hand, patted his back and exclaimed how happy they were to meet him.

Then Hagrid introduced him to one of the professors he was going to have, he was wearing a purple turban around his head and his name was Quirrell.

"P-Potter," Professor Quirrell said, offering his hand to Harry, "I c-can't tell you h-how p-please I am to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, professor," Harry said, shaking the hand, Remus told him it as best to almost be polite. "What subject do you teach?"

"D-defense Against the D-dark Arts," Quirrell said and Harry had to repress a groan. He had nothing again this guy, but he was kind of hoping that his Defense teacher would have a bit more nerves than this guy seemed to have. "Not that you n-need it, ah P-potter."

Harry didn't have a chance to answer that because more people started clamoring for his attention until Hagrid was able to drag him off to the back of the pub so they could make their way to Diagon Alley. Harry's full attention was on the wall that barred their way, waiting patiently for Hagrid to open the enchanted door that will open up into a fully magical community. He wasn't disappoint when his eyes fell on the many sights to be seen. His eyes traveled all over everyone place, he couldn't help looking for one side of the to another as they walked down the busy street and he even gasped when he saw Gringotts, the wizarding bank.

"Yep, that's Gringotts, there's no safer place in the world, except perhaps Hogwarts," Hagrid said beaming at him. And before he knew what was going on he was face to face with a goblin, a real life goblin and he was just as Harry had imagined. Remus had told him many thing about the goblins, the most important of which was that they valued their treasure more than anything else, and you would have to be mad to take anything from them. Yes, Harry could see by the look in the goblin's eye that this was quite true, and he made sure he was never going to cross a goblin if he could help it.

Hagrid gave the goblin the key to Harry's vault, and he wondered if Hagrid (or Dumbledore) had his key this whole time, or if Sirius and Remus did. He shrugged that didn't really matter, but he was about to ask before Hagrid started talking about a secret thing he had to get out of vault number seven hundred and thirteen. Merlin how Harry wished Hagrid hadn't said that in front of him, because now he couldn't get this out of his mind. He wondered what the '_you-know-what_' as Hagrid had phrased it to the goblin was and was curious to know what it looked like.

The cart ride, with all of it's twist and turns, was thrilling and he wish it would have lasted longer, though it looked like Hagrid didn't agree with him. In fact, the giant man seemed to have turned a little green. When he saw the vault that belong to him he nearly gasped. He really shouldn't have been surprised, he knew his family had been very old and prominent in the community, but he still couldn't imagine this. The whole vault was filled with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, and it was marvelous being able to fell a bag full of money, knowing that he could buy anything he wanted now. Yes, Remus and Sirius gave him a generous allowance, but this was different.

"Now, now, not too much," Hagrid warned him. "This is to last you all seven years."

Harry had a distinct feeling that Remus had warned Hagrid he might act this way, but he just shrugged, and took a fair amount, but not too much. "Okay, I'm ready."

They then zoomed through more tunnels to get to the secret vault, which seemed to have high security on it, seeing as the goblin, Griphook Harry was sure his name was, had to stroke the door, exclaiming that only a Gringotts goblin could open the door without being sucked through the door and stuck there. There was only one thing in the vault and whatever it was, was in a grubby package. All this did was make Harry wonder even more than ever what was in the package, and he was dying to ask Hagrid, but he knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

Once they were out of the bank Harry went to Madam Malkin's and Hagrid went back to the pub so he could recover from the Gringotts cart ride. Inside the shop Harry met a rather unpleasant boy. He could tell at once this kid, with his drawling voice and superior attitude, was likely a bully, and Harry never liked bullies. However, what really got to Harry was when they were talking about the houses at Hogwarts and the boy had talked poorly about Hufflepuff. Tonks after all was a Hufflepuff and she was one of the coolest person he knew. Harry didn't say anything, now wasn't the time to act rashly, but he was sure that he wasn't going to like this boy. Then the boy topped himself when he complained about Muggle-borns being allowed at Hogwarts and Harry really was about to do something but his robes were finished and he was rushed out of the shop before he could say anything. He suspected that Madam Malkin could spot a fight coming and intervened before anything could happen.

"Harry, there you are!" Hagrid said, slapping his back as soon as he got out of the shop and handling him a huge ice cream. Harry had to admit that did make him feel better, but he wasn't going to forget about the blonde boy anytime soon.

"Come on, we've still got lot's of things to get," Hagrid said, and they went to get all of Harry's school supplies. Hagrid and tried to stop Harry from going into Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, but Harry was having none of that. He was going to buy a good amount of joke items to last the year. After that they went to the book story where he got only his textbooks, he would just burrow one of Remus or Hermione's books if he wanted to read anything more.

"Well, we're almost finished now," Hagrid, "we just have to get your wand, oh and I wanted to get you a birthday present."

"You don't have to do that Hagrid," Harry protested. He didn't know why, but he didn't really like the idea of getting something from a strangers.

"Nonsense Harry," Hagrid grinned at you. "I was thinking about getting you a pet... hm... an owl perhaps."

"Okay," Harry said said excitedly, he's always wanted an owl. That's it, Hagrid wasn't some stranger, he was Harry's friend, and it was perfectly natural to except gifts form friends.

Harry looked around the Eeylops Owl Emporium, looking at each owl closely. He knew that choosing an owl, or any pet really, was very important for a wizard. Hermione had gone on about them becoming your familiar and you would form a special connection with them. He really had no idea what he was looking for though, none of the owls seemed to be any different than the last. Then he came to the last owl. He didn't think he felt anything different about this owl, and yet when he looked at her, she stared back at him, almost coldly. As if sizing him up and seeing if he was good enough for her. She then gave a crimp and her eyes seemed to become kinder, and Harry chuckled. He liked this owl, she had personality, and that's when he realized that he knew that he had to have this owl.

"Ah, a snowy owl, good choice," Hagrid approved.

"Yes, I think so, too," Harry said.

Soon they paid for the owl and were standing outside of Ollivander's wand shop. Harry opened the door nervously, this was what he had been waiting for sense the first time he realized what a wand was. As he walked into the shop he could almost feel the magical tension in the room, though he could have been just imagining it. Mr. Ollivander was peculiar, to say the least. He definitely knew his business well, for he was able to list off the characteristics of everyone wand that he had every sold to Harry's family, which admittedly was only eight wands (his mum, dad, grandparents on his dad said and then all four of his great grandparents, again on his dad side). Still he found this impressive and interesting too, he would probably have to look into wandlore when he get's home. He seriously hoped that Remus had a book on it.

Then it was his turn to get a wand. If he had thought finding the right owl was hard, it was nothing to getting the right wand. He seemed to have tried out every one in the shop, but none of them felt right. Mr. Ollivander, seemed to get more excited with every wand he handed to Harry. It was clear he liked the challenge.

"Hm... I wonder," Ollivander muttered to himself, and Harry thought he saw curious expression that boarder on being a bit mad before he walked to the back room. When he came back, he was holding a wand and his expression was confident, it was clear that Ollivander believed that this was going to be Harry's wand.

He was right of course. The moment Harry touch it he felt a warmth go through him like nothing he's felt before. Harry smiled.

"Curious," Ollivander said, his eyes were on Harry again and they seemed to be searching for something but Harry didn't know what.

"What's Curious?" Harry asked as Ollivander took back the wand and put it in a box.

"It's curious that you should be destined to get this wand, when it's brother...why it's brother gave you that scar," Ollivander said.

"What do you mean by brother?" Harry questioned, he was now staring at the wand in the box, feeling a little shock. That really was curious.

"It is what we wandmaker call wands that have a core in common, meaning that it comes from the same magical creature that is," Ollivander said, intrigued farther by the question. "It so happens that the tail feather of the phoenix that presides in your wand only gave one other feather.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Harry swallowed hard, and was starting to feel nervous about how much people were going to expect from him. He also thought it was weird that his and Voldemort's wand were connected, and wondered what that really meant. He thanked Mr. Ollivander and left the shop as quickly as he could, still thinking about this. Well, this was certainly an interesting first visit to Diagon Alley. And he had a lot to think about now.

**A/N: I know that the second part of this chapter was pretty similar, and in some parts exactly (especially what Ollivander said about Harry's wand) like it was in the book, but this was important to the story so it had to be in here. The next chapter should be more interesting, what with Harry heading off to Hogwarts for the first time an all. **


	14. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Fourteen

Hogwarts Express

Harry was excited, yes that was the best way of describing his last month before going to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to start actually doing magic and he would have endless conversation with Hermione about how they thought the lesson would be liked or wondering what house they would be in. They were both afraid, though neither one said it out loud that they wouldn't be sorted into the same house and what that would do to their friendship.

The one subject that Harry looked at more than anything else was Potions. If fact it was the only subject he looked at.

"Harry, why are you reading your whole Potions book?" Hermione had asked him one day near the end of August.

"You're one to ask that, haven't you read every single book we have to for this year," Harry said.

"Yes, but...."

"And haven't you read about a hundred extra books too," Harry added with a chuckle.

"It's not a hundred," Hermione mumbled. "And still, I like reading, it what I do."

"That's true, but I like reading, too," Harry said.

"Hmph," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Not like this you don't. I doubt you even opened up your other textbooks."

"That's not true, I looked through my History of Magic textbook," Harry said.

"Sure, but only so you could find a name for your owl," Hermione said, "by the way, I think Hedwig is a beautiful name."

"I like it, too," Harry smiled. "And you should have seen her expression when I tried to call her Eirwen..."

"I can imagine," Hermione chuckled, Hedwig definitely had quite the personality, but it was clear the owl already cared a great deal about Harry. "Okay, so you opened one other textbook..."

"Fine, I'll tell you the reason," Harry sighed. "Padfoot told me about the Potions Master."

"Is he bad?" Hermione as softly for Harry had paused there, looking sad and thoughtful.

"I have no idea," Harry shrugged. "I just know that my dad and Snape, er... that's the Potions Master's name.... that they were enemies throughout their years at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Hermione said. "And you think that Professor Snape will take out this rivalry on you."

"I'm not sure," Harry said honestly. "Which is why I'm reading this. I don't want to look stupid in this class in case he wants to pick on me."

"Harry... there's something else," Hermione said in her voice that always seemed to say I know your keeping something from me and I really want to know what it was but if you really don't want to tell me I'm not going to force you.

"He was my mum's best friend, Moony told me," Harry said looking at Hermione. "My mum was a Muggle-born just like you, and just like you she meet someone before she even got to Hogwarts. I don't really know much about this, Remus just said that they were good friends at Hogwarts, despite the fact that they were in different houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin to be exact, and you know their rivalry is supposed to be the worst. Anyways they were friends until fifth year and.... I don't know what happened but they just stopped being friends."

Hermione listened to this with a sad frown. She couldn't help but think of her relationship with Harry and worried even more than ever what would happened if they were sorted in a different house. Harry was the only friend she ever had after had and she didn't want to think about being at Hogwarts without him. She force her mind back to what Harry was saying, but she wasn't sure what to say.

"And now I don't know if this guy is going to hate me or... I don't know," Harry said.

"I'm sure it will be okay somehow," Hermione smiled at him reassuring.

"All the same, I think I'm going to keep reading," Harry shrugged.

"Alright, do you mind if I join you," Hermione said, taking out not her Potions book but her now worn out looking copy of _Hogwarts, A History. _Harry rolled his eyes at the fact that she would even ask that and she sat down next to him.

**********

Again, Harry was annoyed by the fact that Sirius and Remus wouldn't be talking him to King's Cross Station, though this time he was at least going to be going with Tonks. She was going to transform herself to look somewhat like his aunt was suppose to look.

"Pup wait," Sirius said before Harry could leave, "there's something that I have to give you before you go."

"What?" Harry eyes him suspiciously.

"Good boy Harry, never trust anything this git give you," Tonks chuckled, but in her disguise it made Harry shiver a little.

"Oh quiet you," Sirius glared at her and then look back at Harry and handed him a small square mirror. "Here, this should be useful."

"A mirror?" Harry said looking at his uncle with a raised eyebrow.

"He's not as vain as you are Sirius, thank Merlin for that, I don't think he needs a pocket mirror," Tonks chuckled, again.

"Didn't I tell you to shut it," Sirius growled at her.

"This isn't just any mirror," Remus said chuckling at the cousin bickering.

"Yeah, this is the old two-way mirror James and I used to use when we were in separate detentions," Sirius smirked. "It was quite useful than, kept me from going mad with boredom."

"So you mean I could use this to talk to you," Harry smiled at them. "Brilliant."

"I know, I am brilliant, aren't I?" Sirius said smugly.

"It was my idea," Remus pointed out.

"But it's my mirror, so naturally the credit has to go to me," Sirius said and Remus and Tonks rolled their eyes as Harry chuckled.

"We won't be able to write to you much, but his way we'll still be able to talk to you," Remus said and then he hugged Harry. "Have fun at Hogwarts, cub, I know you're going to make me proud."

"Yeah pup, make sure you cause plenty of trouble for me," Sirius said, hugging Harry as well, it was a lot harder for them to say goodbye than they thought it would be.

"Don't worry, I will," Harry said.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Remus asked.

"Both of course," Harry chuckled, and it was then that he realized just how much he was going to miss them. He loved talking to Remus about just about anything he could come up with and pulling pranks with Sirius, or on Sirius, both were rather fun. He has been waiting to go to Hogwarts since he had first heard of the place but right now, as he got into the car and waved at Remus and Sirius, he wished that he didn't have to be away from them.

"Don't worry," Tonks said as they drove to London. "It's hard leaving the first time, but after a week at Hogwarts you won't even remember their names."

"I doubt that will happen," Harry sighed, but he chuckled at Tonks's comment, too. "Tonks.... How famous am I going to be here?"

"Hm..." Tonks said thoughtfully. "Probably more famous than even you will like."

"Gee, thanks," Harry groaned.

"You're really not looking forward to having everyone stare at you," Tonks said. "You're less like Sirius then I thought, thank Merlin for that."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I just don't like the fact that people will be looking at me for something that I can't remember.... Not to mention it's something I don't want to remember," he added his voice small, and he was thinking about his mum. He longed to see her, know more about her, but it was always a little sad when he hear something about her, too.

"I know pup," Tonks said, putting a hand on his head and messing up his hair. "I'm guessing that's why you grew out your hair so much, you don't want anyone to see your scar."

"Yeah," Harry said moving away from her hand. "Hermione said she read about twenty different things about my scar.... I figure this might stop me for being recognized at first."

"Yeah, that might work, you know, until your call up to the first to be sorted," Tonks chuckled. "Then everyone is going to know what you look like."

"Oh, shut up," Harry grumbled, "and how are we sorted into our houses..."

"Come on Harry, you know I can't tell you that," Tonks laughed. "It would spoil the fun."

"Yeah right, fun," Harry said, thinking about what he over hear Sirius and Remus talk about. They were talking about perform a spell against some kind of challenge, but Harry wasn't so sure about that. He had a feeling that his uncle was playing a prank on him, but he couldn't be sure.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're up for the challenge," Tonks said, noticing Harry's almost worried expression and playing along as she had told Sirius she would.

"Whatever," Harry said, trying to look nonchalant but he was starting to feel a little nervous about this. The rest of the car ride there Harry and Tonks talked about many things. Her first week in the Auror training, she had some amusing thing to say about that. Harry told her about how he was preparing for classes, which wasn't much admittedly. Soon enough they were at the station and Harry was hugging Tonks goodbye and was all on his own.

Harry knew exactly what he had to do, but finding the right platform took him a little while. Luckily he saw a family saying something about Muggles, and he followed them. He noticed right away that they all had red hair and he had a feeling that this was probably the Weasleys. After he watched the twins pass through the barrier, hearing their wisecrack he was sure of it.

"Hello," a girl that look near his age, but he thought she might be a little younger because when she spoke she looked so sad. "Are you here for the train?" she said looking towards the barrier.

"Hi," Harry smiled at her, it was rather clever of her not to mention Hogwarts in case he was actually a Muggle. "What makes you think that?"

"I saw you watching Fred and George disappear behind the wall... you don't seem shock at all," the girl said with a shrug.

"Ginny, who are you... oh, hello," the girl's mother said looking at him, giving him a kind smile. The boy that was on the other said of her mother looked at him curiously, his blue eyes only looked at Harry for a minute before turning back to the barrier, and he looked just as nervous and excited as Harry felt.

"Do you need any help?" the girl's mother went on kindly.

"No thanks Mrs. Weasley, I know how to do it," Harry said and then ran towards the barrier, chuckling softly at the shook expressions on all three of the redhead's faces.

"How did he know your name?" he could hear the girl, Ginny, asked as he went and that only made him chuckle more.

However, as soon as he was through the barrier he didn't feel like chuckling anymore. He just stared at the steam-engined train he was about to take, it was just as magnificent as Remus had said it was and he couldn't help but stand there looking at it for awhile. Eventually he did move on and as he walked towards the train he looked around at everyone there. He was hoping to see Neville or Hermione among the crowd, though he had promised Remus and Sirius that he wasn't going to run over to them. He was supposed to act like this was his first time in the magically world (which it sort of was) and that he didn't know anyone there. He supposed, now that he thought of it, he shouldn't have said what he did to the Weasleys, but they were good people, Tonks had told him that enough to know it was true.

When he finally got on the train he found it difficult to manage his trunk, he didn't seemed to be strong enough to lift it on the rack. However, he didn't have to try doing it himself for long, because one of the twins came to him and asked if he could help. With Tonks's warning in his head, he was a little wary of what they might do, but he pushed that aside and thanked him for the help.

After they had successfully put the trunk on the rack Harry brushed his sweaty brow and the twins stared at him in astonishment. It only took him a second to realize why they were looking at him like that and that he had every reason to want to hind his stupid scar.

"I don't believe it..." the twin called Fred said.

"It's can't be," the other twin said, George.

"What?" Harry said dully.

"You're Harry Potter," they said together.

"And You're Fred and George Weasley," Harry said in the same excited tone as the twins had just used.

"Are you mocking us?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"I would never dream of mocking the incredible Weasley twins," Harry said looking horrified at the accusation.

"Yep, he's mocking us," George said chuckling. "You not so bad Potter..."

Before anything else could be said however, Mrs. Weasley was calling for the twins and they ran off. Harry sat in his seat, he could see the Weasleys all talking but he choice not to try to listen to him. Of course when his name was mentioned it was harder not to listen.

"That was Harry Potter," he heard the girl, Ginny squeal. He looked in that direction and meet her eyes, which had widen with shock before she hide behind her mother, turning bright red.

Harry looked away again, he was starting to feel really nervous and he wished that his friends were with him now, but they must have found different seats somewhere. He mused that he probably should have gotten on the train at the front entrance, that way he would have likely have spotted them, but there was nothing for that now.

"Excuse me, can I seat here, everywhere else is full," the boy that he had seen in front of the barrier said.

"Sure," Harry said, and he could feel the boys eyes on him, obviously the twins had told their brother that he was Harry Potter.

"Hey Ron... Harry" one of the twins said, and Harry had no idea which one it was. "George and I were going to go down to Lee compartment, he has tarantula, do you want to come."

There was something about the way that Fred said that that made Harry think this was some kind of joke. He didn't get it, but didn't say anything.

"Nah," Ron said looking out the windowing and Harry noticed the twins were frowning now, obviously the joke didn't go over how they wanted it to.

"Well, it was nice to see you again Harry," George said and soon he and his twin was gone.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked, and Harry had a feeling that he was dying to ask that since he came into the compartment.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, yep, this was going to be annoying.

"And do you really have the scar?" Ron said, seemingly not to noticing Harry's less then thrilled attitude.

Harry wasn't quite sure why he did it, but he decided to show Ron his scar, before flattening his hair back down. Perhaps it was a good thing that he had shown him though, for Ron seemed to realized how rude he was being, his ears turned red.

"Er... Harry?" Ron said a little while later. "How did you know it was my mum on the platform?"

"Oh," Harry said. "Er... I've heard that the Weasleys all had red hair and were very kind."

"Oh," Ron said, blushing a little but looking pleased, too. "Who told you that, I thought you were supposed to be living with Muggles."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "How do you know that?"

"Everyone knows that," Ron shrugged.

Harry sighed, he supposed all this stupid security that Remus and Sirius kept talking about really did have a purpose after all. "Er... Hagrid told me about them."

"Hagrid?" Ron said, a little confused and then his face lighted up, "oh that's right, Charlie's told about him, he's the games keeper at Hogwarts. Charlie reckons he's a good person to have a chat with, always has interesting stories to tell."

"Yeah, Hagrid awesome," Harry beamed. "And who's Charlie, was he that other block with you..." he added, feeling a little bad that he had to lie like this.

"Nah, that was Percy, Charlie graduated last year," Ron said.

"Wow, you mean you have five siblings," Harry said.

"Six," Ron corrected. "I'm the sixth boy in the family."

Harry noticed that Ron was looking sad about something, but he didn't know how to ask about it. "Cool, you have enough to form a Quidditch team."

Ron chuckled at that, "do you follow Quidditch?"

"Not really... I just learned about it," Harry said, realizing just in time that he really shouldn't have known about it. "But Hagrid told me some things... it sounds cool."

"Oh, it's bloody brilliant!" Ron said excitedly. "My brother Charlie could have play professionally but he decided to go chase dragons instead."

"Dragons!" Harry said in astonishment.

"Yeah, I know, he's crazy," Ron chuckled.

"So what does your other brother... er.... I don't think you said his name," Harry said.

"Bill," Ron said. "He's works at Gringotts, he's a curse breaker."

"Really," Harry said, looking impressed, he knew that was a difficult job. Remus had described it to him once and Harry had the feeling that Remus had given that job some serious thought as a career but obviously he never did that. "You mean he works with the goblins..."

"Yeah, he's pretty crazy, too," Ron said. "Oh.... did you hear, someone broke into Gringotts!"

"What?!" Harry said, honestly never hearing this.

"Yeah," Ron said, "talk about crazy right."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "what happened to them?"

"Nothing!" Ron said. "That's what's so shocking about this, they weren't caught!"

"Wow," Harry said, that was amazing, he didn't think the goblins would ever let anyone get away with something like that.

"Excuse me, have you seen my toad," someone said for the compartment door and Harry turned to see Neville standing there.

Harry smiled at his friend as Ron said, "sorry, no."

"Do you want us to help you look," Harry said, starting to get up.

"Nah, that's okay," Neville said with sigh, "I've got a friend helping me already."

"Okay, well, we'll let you know if we see him," Harry said, he had a good idea who Neville's friend was and wondered if Tervor, the toad Neville got from his great uncle for his birthday present, was really missing or if it was just an excuse to come an find him.

"I don't know why he bothered, if I brought a toad I would lose him as fast as I could," Ron said after Neville left, "of course all I've got is this rat, Scratch, so I can't say anything."

Harry was upset about that comment, he was always very protective of his friends after all, and Ron seemed to notice Harry's mood so an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"He was Percy before," Ron said, trying to get thing back to the way it was before, he liked talking to Harry. It was nice talking to someone that wasn't related to him and he never imagined it would this easy to talk to Harry Potter. But the other boy didn't really seem so different than him, and nothing at all like the hero he had imagined Harry to be. He hoped his hadn't said too much and ruin this already, his mouth was always getting him in trouble, though of course that was usually with his mother. "But when he was made a prefect Mum and Dad got him an owl and I got stuck with this," he said raising the rat, to show Harry was he meant.

They rat didn't look so good, it was pure black with matted hair and looked as if it was very old.

"So your brother is a prefect," Harry said, looking at the rat and Ron's hopeful expression he couldn't really stay upset any longer.

"Yeah," Ron said, but he didn't seem to pleased about this new directions of the conversation. His shoulders slumped and he looked out the window again. "Bill and Charlie were prefect too, and Bill was even Head Boy. And Charlie, he was Quidditch Captain."

"That's cool," Harry said uncertainly, for Ron didn't looked pleased about this fact at all.

"Yeah, they're all brilliant, even Fred and George are brilliant, though I think they would rather die then be prefects, they're really funny," Ron sighed, "it's a lot to live up to."

Harry frowned, he had a feeling the last thing Ron said was more to himself then anything. He didn't like the sound of this at all, he was going to have to do something to baluster Ron's confidence in himself, of course that would be difficult now, seeing as he didn't really know much about Ron, but he'll figured it out.

"Fred told me this spell," Ron said, seeming to want to change the subject and Harry let it go. "It's to turn Scratch yellow."

"Sounds interesting," Harry smiled.

Ron pulled out his wand and blushed at the white strand that was poking out of it, "the unicorn hair is nearly poking out of it, it used to be Charlie's."

Harry frowned at that, didn't the Weasley know that using someone else wand would only hamper Ron's ability? At least that's what he learned from the book that Remus had on wands. Before he could say anything... not that he was going to anyways... the compartment open again and Hermione, with Neville standing behind her, entered the room. She smiled at Harry before Ron could look up at them and when she noticed the wand in Ron's hand her eyes widen in excitement. Harry had a bad feeling about this.

"Yes?" Ron said, staring at as as if to say, what are you doing here?

"Have either of you seen a toad, Neville has lost his," Hermione said, still looking at the wand.

"We've already told him we haven't," Ron said.

"Are you going to do magic," Hermione said. "Let's see then."

Ron looked at her oddly, as if he had never seen anyone quite like her before, before turning back to his rat and waved his wand over it. Harry had trouble not laughing when Ron started saying the 'spell', for it was clearly not really a spell at all. However, his feeling of forbidding was strong enough now to make it not as funny. Ron didn't really need a shot at his ego.

"Was that really a spell," Hermione said looking disappointed nothing happened. "Well it wasn't a very good one was it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

Harry put his head in his hands, he could hear it in her voice, she was very nervous and she was trying to make friends, but he couldn't see how Ron would know that. He looked at Ron, who was looking at Hermione like she was crazy or something, and he also looked slightly hurt about the shot she made about his spell. Nope, this wasn't going well at all.

"Ron Weasley," Ron answered Hermione's question uncertainly.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, realizing that he had to introduce himself to her.

"Are you really?" said Hermione, there was a twinkling in her eyes and Harry could see that she was highly amused by this. He had a feeling that she was about to tease him and Neville's smirk made him sure that's exactly what was going to happen. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

Of course she would mention all the books she had read about him, having gotten them when she was in Diagon Alley with her parents. She had then told him that there really wasn't much truth to any of the books he read, but that didn't make him feel any better, it just made him realize more clearly how famous he was going to be in this world.

"Am I," Harry answered, he had to admit it was hard for him not to smile, though he was annoyed, too. It looked like Hermione was having trouble for smiling.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione, who indeed couldn't understand why Harry never read any of the books about him. She thought it would prepare him for his up and coming fame better.

"Whatever," Harry shrugged. "And Ron, I don't think you should listen to Fred any more, he was obviously trying to mess with you with that 'spell'. Hagrid told me your twins brothers were... er...."

"Gits," Ron hissed. "Yeah your right. Still, I didn't think they would make me.... er..."

"Obviously they know no limits," Harry said. "We should get back at them for this."

"Er... I don't think so," Ron shook his head, looking a little terrified at that idea.

"Suit yourself," Harry shrugged.

"I'm a bit lost... what's going on," Hermione said curiously.

"His brother gave him that spell," Harry said. "Nice prank don't you think."

Hermione grimaced, the look Harry was giving her quite clearly stated that she reacted badly to this. She sighed, and said in a soft voice, "no, that wasn't very nice at all."

"Whatever," Ron shrugged, his ears were a little red and he didn't seemed to like the continued talk about his subject.

"So what house do you think you'll all be in?" Harry asked.

"I've heard that Gryffindor is the best," Hermione said, and she had heard enough for Sirius and even Remus, to believe that. Of course, Tonks had tried to convince her that Hufflepuff was best house but she still didn't think that was the house for her. "Of course, I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad either," she had to added because it was really sounded like a house that would suit her. Still, she longed to be in Gryffindor.

"It is the best, all my family has been in that house," Ron said, but he didn't seemed too proud about that, he looked a little ill. Harry sighed, was there nothing that he could talk to Ron about that wouldn't cause the other boy to look down. It looked like Ron was just as worried about the sorting as all of them were, despite the fact that his family was all Gryffindors.

Harry looked at Neville than and noticed that his friend was shifting uncomfortably and he wanted to ask his friend what that was about, but before he could Ron was talking.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for a toad or something."

"Oh," Hermione said standing up. "Yeah, we are. Come on Neville, lets go."

"Okay," Neville said and soon the two of them were gone.

"Merlin, I know one thing for sure, whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," Ron said staring at the door, looking at it incredulously. Harry could feel the angry fill him again, how could Ron say that, Hermione wasn't that bad was she. Okay, so she came on a little strong and in a way made fun of Ron, but to actually wish that they weren't in the same house.... that was a little rash.

Harry sat back in his chair looking out the window, he had a feeling that it was going to be difficult being friends with both Ron and Hermione. He already knew that he was going to have to try, he liked Ron, it was easy to talk to him, and he could really see them becoming good friends. Still, if things don't change with Hermione soon, that friendship really was going to be difficult.

"So it is true," a drawling voice said, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. "Harry Potter is here."

Harry looked up to see that he was facing the same blonde hair boy he had met at Madam Malkin's robe shop. This time the boy had two other boys with him, rather large boys that gave Harry the impression they were the blonde boys body guards.

"This is Cabbe and Goyle, and I'm Draco Malfoy," the blonde boy said when he noticed where Harry was looking.

Harry's eyes widened slightly. Oh, he had heard about the Malfoys from Sirius and knew they weren't really the kind of wizards that he would likely get along with. However, he also knew that this Malfoy was related to him. Well, just as much as Tonks was, seeing as he was her cousin. He didn't know how he felt about that but he knew he didn't particularly want to fight him. He remembered how Kreacher had described Nassica (when Harry had asked the elf about Regulus, he would often bring up the other Black family members), who was Draco's mum, and she never sound too bad. Still, looking at Draco smug face, Harry had a feeling that he took after his father's side of the family more.

"Think that's funny, do you?" Draco said, looking at Ron with disdain, for Ron had snorted when Draco had said his name. "No need to ask for you name. My dad told me the Weasleys all have red hair and more children then they could afford." He then turned to Harry and said, "you'll find that some wizarding family's are better than others, I can help you there."

Draco Malfoy was holding out a hand to him and Harry wasn't sure how to handle this. Obviously he didn't want to take the offer hand, he didn't really like Draco or the speech he just made, but to refuse it outwardly would just make the blonde boy his enemy, and though he didn't like him, he didn't like that option either.

"I believe it would be more prudent for me to see which family is better," Harry said coldly, he couldn't stop the frostiness for his voice.

"Well, you're obviously not making very good choices in that if you're hanging around riffraff like this," Draco nodded his head towards Ron.

"And obviously you don't have a mind of your own if your just going to judge everyone on what your daddy tells you," Harry couldn't help but snapping back, oh, curse his temper.

Draco glared at him and then said in a cool voice, "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter, Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents."

Harry stood up then, his wand clutched in his hand, and sparks seeming to be coming out of it as he rage rushed through him. How could this guy say something like that so casually like that. He noticed that Ron was standing, too, he was going to back him up even thought they were outnumbered.

"I would suggest you leave Malfoy," Harry said coldly, "before I make you leave."

"But I don't feel like leaving," Malfoy said, with a smile, but Harry could see his eyes flicker to the wand in Harry's hand. "Do you feel like leaving guys," he called back to his bodyguards and the both shook their heads no. "I didn't think so."

The three of them walk more into the compartment, looking at the sweets that Harry had gotten when the trolly had come by, as they got closer Ron pointed his wand that was still in his hand from when he tried to turn his rat yellow and said, "_Rictusempra_!"

In a flash of light Crabbe was on the floor laughing, and Ron was pointing his wand at Goyle now, as Harry had his on Malfoy.

"I repeat, you should leave now," Harry said and that was exactly what they did, Draco glaring at him the whole time and Harry was sure he had made the enemy that he didn't want to have. But he didn't feel so bad about it. The guy was a bullying git.

"That was brilliant!" Harry turned to Ron when they were gone.

"Thanks," Ron said, his ear were red. "Fred taught me that one, too."

"I supposed he does give you some good advice sometimes," Harry chuckled.

"Yeah," Ron laughed too. "The trick is knowing when he's lying or telling the truth."

"What is going on here?" Hermione said at the compartment door, she looked worried. "I heard that you were fighting."

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Ron snapped at her.

"I... I just don't think it's smart to get in trouble before you even get to school," Hermione said, looking slightly hurt.

"Look..." Harry said, hoping he could stop the growing tension between the two but neither one of them seemed to be listening to him.

"They were bullying gits, and I was just helping my mate out," Ron said. "So you can just butt out."

"Well," Hermione said, looking at Harry with worry, obviously wondering what happened. Harry could also see something else in her eyes but he couldn't tell what it was. "Fine, suit yourselves, I just came to tell you the train is almost to Hogwarts, you should change into your robes now."

"Thank you," Harry said before Ron could say anything.

Hermione turned to go, the same expression Harry couldn't read was on her face and he really didn't like that at all. However, she turn back are and said, "you have dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

She left after that and Ron glared at the door rubbing his nose. Harry sat down shaking his head, yes he was definitely going to have a hard time with them.


	15. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Fifteen

The Sorting

Harry was happy when he saw his Hagrid again, the giant man was easy to spot seeing as he was a good foot taller than anyone else there. They all followed Hagrid to boats that would take them the across the lake to Hogwarts. The first view of the castle was amazing, Harry could feel the magic must have been in every stone in the place and couldn't wait to find all the hidden passages and secrets that he knew the castle held.

Hermione was owed by the sight as well. It made he think of the fairytales she used to read when she was little. Magic had never been more real than it was in that moment as she looked at the enchanted castle. She looked at Harry and they shared a smile as the boat they were in steered them ever close the the castle, she knew he was feeling just like she was. And then that annoying prat nudged him and the two of them were whispering about something. Merlin, why did Harry have to like, the boy, Ron, he didn't seem to have an ounce of tact on him. At least he was down right rude to her! But no, Harry just kept laughing with him, argh, this was really annoying.

"All right you lot, we're here," Hagrid booming voice said as the boat hit the shore.

"Well that was fun," Neville said, he was holding his toad, Hagrid had given it to him when as they were getting onto the boats. "Now all we have to do is get sorted," he voice was shaking and his eyes were sadder than Harry was use to seeing.

"What..." Harry started to ask his friend what was bothering him but they were all shoved onwards before he could get the words out.

Once inside the castle they were introduced to Professor McGonagall, who he had heard many story about and was as eager as he was terrified at meeting her. She certainly seemed just as stern and unmoving as Sirius had told him she was. Yes, she was definitely someone you wouldn't want to cross, though of course he was likely going to anyways. When she left and all the first years had to wait in the corridors alone there was plenty of murmuring going on and everyone seemed to be worrying about what they had to do to get sorted.

"What I don't understand is why don't purebloods know how people are going to be sorted?" Hermione said to Harry and Neville.

"It's just traditional not to tell," Neville said. "Dad said that seeing as he didn't get to know when he was a kid he didn't see why I should know."

"Yeah, it part of the right of passage," Harry said. "It's best to be a bit nervous about what's going to happen."

"I'm not so sure about that, George told me we have to face a troll," Ron said, shuddering.

"It think that might be another one of your brother pranks," Harry said, though he couldn't help but think about what Sirius said about having to be able to cast spell in the face of a challenge.

"Of course it is," Hermione said, trying to keep her voice friendly, she had a feeling that she was going to have to deal with this Ron guy a lot in the future. "There's no way a first year could handle a troll... we don't even know any spells yet. Besides, I don't see how facing a troll would prove what house you would belong to."

Ron glowered at her and she heard Harry sighed.

"Come on guys... lets go," Neville said in a shaky voice, obviously not liking the tension in their little group. "Everyone else is going."

There is no way that anyone could describe the Great Hall with any accuracy. It was on of these things that you had to see for yourself to know exact how it look like. When Harry looked up at it, he could see the stars in sky just as clearly as he had seen them when he was outside, and yet if felt all the grander because he knew there was a ceiling there, invisible to his eyes.

Then the hall turn so silent that Harry force himself to look at the front table where McGonagall was placing a stool with a hat on it. Harry noticed that everyone was staring at the hat and he couldn't help but thinking about Muggle magicians pulling rabbits out of it. He stiffled a chuckle as the brim of the hat seemed to open up and suddenly it was singing:

**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see, **

**I'll eat myself if you can find **

**A smarter hat than me. **

**You can keep your bowlers black, **

**Your top hats sleek and tall, **

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat **

**And I can cap them all. **

**There's nothing hidden in your head **

**The Sorting Hat can't see, **

**So try me on and I will tell you **

**Where you ought to be. **

**You might belong in Gryffindor, **

**Where dwell the brave at heart, **

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry **

**Set Gryffindors apart; **

**You might belong in Hufflepuff, **

**Where they are just and loyal, **

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true **

**And unafraid of toil; **

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, **

**if you've a ready mind, **

**Where those of wit and learning, **

**Will always find their kind; **

**Or perhaps in Slytherin **

**You'll make your real friends, **

**Those cunning folk use any means **

**To achieve their ends. **

**So put me on! Don't be afraid! **

**And don't get in a flap! **

**You're in safe hands (though I have none) **

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!" **

It was an interesting song, Harry had to admit, and he was rather pleased all he had to do was put on the hat. It was also kind of an ingenious way of sorting them, after all he assumed the hat would have full access to their thoughts and and could judge better than anyone where they would belong. However, at the moment Harry didn't really know what house suited him best, but he did know what house he wanted to be in. He looked at his friends, new and old and wondered what house they would be in, too.

When Hermione's name was called she nearly froze, but she made herself walk steadily up there. She hear Harry whisper good luck to her, but she wasn't really sure what he meant. Luck really wasn't a factor in this. All she knew was that she was ready to get sorted, she didn't want to worry about this any longer.

_Ah_, a voice said in her head, _this is quite interesting. _

_What's interesting?_ she thought to the voice, feeling a little foolish but she figured it had to be the hat talking to he.

_You have quite the mind, I was about to immediately declare you Ravenclaw, you would find many like minded people in that house. However, you also have another quality to you that you have yet to explore._

_What?_ She thought curious.

_Hm.... I wonder which house to put you in_, the hat ignored her question, _I suppose I could give you a choice, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but it seems that my statement has burn your mind with curiosity, and I know what house you would prefer, so it better be..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted out loud, and beaming, Hermione took the hat off and practically skipped to the table. Though, of course she was annoyed that the hat didn't tell her want other quality that she had that supposedly rivaled her mind.

Harry beamed as the hat yelled Gryffindor, he was really worried that she might be put in Ravenclaw, and now he knew that they were that much closer to being in the same house. Now all that had to happen was for him to get into Gryffindor.... Merlin did he want that, but that didn't make him any less nervous.

"Oh no," Ron groaned as he watched Hermione sit down next to his brother.

"Don't be so hard on her," Harry said, trying not to sound too irritated, but he was finding that difficult.

"Yeah, she's not so bad," Neville agreed.

"Are you kidding me?" Ron looked at them incredulously. "She's learned all the course books by heart and likes to butt in where she's not wanted... Merlin, I thought for sure she was going to be a Ravenclaw."

"Perhaps that means you don't know her as well as you think you do," Harry said coldly, and Neville's name was called at the boys looked up at the front. Harry thought he saw that Ron was looking thoughtful about his comment about Hermione, but he couldn't really tell.

However, as he watched Neville walk to the front, Harry noticed for the first time how grim he seemed to be. It was different than how Hermione had looked, nervous but excited. Neville looked apprehensive, like he was truly dreading what was about to happen. The hat seemed to be having a difficult time sorting him, until it final said:

HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry was shocked, he thought for sure his friend would be a Gryffindor, too. Neville didn't act it very often, but when he put his mind to something he was one of the bravest people he knew. Harry figured out why his friend had been so glum when he was walking up there, for he could read it in Neville's eyes when he looked at Harry. He was afraid of how Harry would react to him being in this house, and apparently he was under the impression that Harry didn't like it, judging by the fact that Neville had hung his hand a little as he walked to the table.

Harry could have kicked himself for being such a git, of course he didn't care what house Neville was in, that didn't make him any less brave. That didn't mean that they still couldn't be friends. That didn't change one single thing between them.

"That's too bad," Ron said. "I kind of like that guy."

"Yeah me, too," Harry said. "And I'm not about to let what house he's in stop me from being his friend."

"Er... you do realize that we haven't been sorted yet," Ron pointed out. "You might be a Hufflepuff... we might both be!"

"You're right," Harry chuckled, "that wouldn't be so bad thought, as long as I had my friends with me."

"Yeah and that would mean that we wouldn't have to be in the same house as the Hermione girl," Ron said.

"Ron," Harry groaned.

"I was just kidding," Ron actually chuckled. "But are you serious about liking her... you know... like we would all be friends."

"Yeah, I think I am," Harry said, "do you have a problem with that?"

"Let's get sorted first, then we can talk about that," Ron sighed.

At that moment Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin and they both watch him walk over to the table.

"Look at them... what an unhappy bunch," Harry muttered.

"Yeah, they would be, I hear that there wasn't a witch or wizard that went to the darkside that wasn't in Slytherin!" Ron said.

"That's not true," Harry said firmly. "There are plenty of people from all the house that went to the darkside."

Ron looked at Harry closely at that and he got the feeling that Harry knew someone... or at least about someone that was in a different house that had been on the wrong side. Before he could asked him about it, however, it was Harry's turned to be sorted.

As Harry walked up to the front of the room, he could feel everyone's eyes on him. There was a mumbling in the room unlike anything he had heard when the others were being sorted. He was rather glad when he slipped on the sorting hat that it had covered his eyes so he didn't have to look at all the people staring at him.

_Hmmm... difficult, very difficult_; the hat whispered in Harry's mind.

_What's difficult_, Harry thought.

_It seems like you would do well in anyone of the houses!_ the hat said, almost excitedly

_Okay, I just don't want to be in Slytherin._

_Why not, you would do well in Slytherin, it's all here in your head? _The hat seemed to be annoyed about being told what to do. _Still, you seemed to be very accepting, someone like you might even be able to bridge the gap between the house, _the hat went on, seeming to like the idea.

_All the same I don't think Slytherin would be the best house for me,_ Harry thought.

_Why not? _

_Because I prefer not to be in a house were everyone will hate and mistrust me,_ Harry said. _I figure my life is going to be difficult enough without that._

_Hm... unfortunately you're right,_ the hat sounded a little angry at Harry's reasonable response. _To bad. Now let's see, it seems like you have a keen mind, perhaps Ravenclaw will suit you._

_Really, I thought I might be too much of a troublemaker for that, _Harry thought truthfully, there was no point to lying to the hat that could read your every thoughts.

_Yes, you are,_ the hat agreed. _I don't really see you in Hufflepuff, even though loyalty is very important to you..._

Harry sighed, and for a second he almost wanted to be in Hufflepuff, but he knew that really wasn't the house for him. There really was only one house that he wanted to be in probably since the moment he was born and when the hat shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry's heart leap and he beamed to the crowd in the far left corner of the room all cheering for him, laughing when the twins yelled, "we've got Potter, we've got Potter!" Harry ran over and sat next to Hermione, who was beaming ear to ear at him.

"Merlin I was so nervous," Hermione said. "You took forever to be sorted."

"I know, the hat wanted to put me in every house," Harry chuckled.

"I know what you mean, the hat said I would have made a good Ravenclaw," Hermione said.

"Wow, that shocking news," Harry said.

"Oh shut up," Hermione laughed and than slapped him. "But it's too bad about Neville... I was..."

"Neville is still our friend, even if he's in Hufflepuff," Harry said.

"I know that," Hermione agreed. "But it's got to be harder being friends with someone in a different house."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "But we'll figure something out... Oh look, Ron's going to be sorted."

"Great," Hermione sighed.

"Argh, not you, too," Harry groaned. "It would be nice if you give him a chance."

"I'm trying Harry, but..." Hermione started.

"Like when you to told him all the flaws there were to his troll theory," Harry said.

"Well, it was a stupid theory," Hermione said.

"I think you made him feel like an idiot," Harry sighed.

Hermione bit her lip, that was not her intention at all. She was merely trying to tell him that it was unlikely that they would have to face a troll in their first year.... it was unlikely they would have to face a troll in any year at Hogwarts. "I didn't mean..."

"I know Hermione," Harry smiled at her. "And I'm not trying to pick on you, he's being rather.... rude, too.... I'm just saying, he's my friend...."

"Okay, I'll try to be nice," Hermione sighed, still annoyed that Harry choice that git as a friend, though to be fair she didn't know the red headed boy that well. She looked up to see the said boy having the sorting hat being dropped on his head by Professor McGonagall, it was there for less than a second before the hat shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_Merlin, this was going to be a long year! _Hermione thought as Ron made his way to sit next to Harry.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" It was hours later. Harry had enjoyed the feast, the food was really magnificent here, he definitely like the elves cooking better than Sirius and Remus's. After that he was shown to Gryffindor tower. He could tell that the way that Percy had shown couldn't possible be the fastest way to go to the tower. He had hear enough of the Marauders, as Sirius had called his group of friends, pranks and wanderings to know that their was more than one way to get there... to get anywhere in the castle really.

Before he could go to bed, Harry knew he had to do something, and he was just lucky that Hedwig came by his room before she went off hunting because he needed her help to do it. Ten minutes after she came, Harry sent her off with a note attached to her foot, and walked out of the first years boys dormitory, luckily finding the hallway empty and slipped on his invisibility cloak. He made his way out of the tower, and walked back to the Great Hall. After he got there he walked to where he knew the kitchen should be, Sirius had talked about sneaking there so many times that Harry had a pretty good idea how to get there... or at least he hope he did. Sure enough he was able to find the place without much difficulty, but that wasn't the destination that he was looking for, not right now at least. He kept on going for there, Tonks had told him how to get there for the kitchen.... or more like Tonks had told him how she had snuck to the kitchen herself and he was just revering the process. Soon enough he was standing outside of his destination and waited for the door to open.

He had to wait for ten minutes before Neville opened the door, which upon Harry took off the cloak and smiled at his friend.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Neville said.

"I've got to tell you something," Harry said.

"And you couldn't have just wrote it in your note?" Neville said.

"Nope," Harry said. "I kind wanted to explore the castle, too. But that's not really the reason why I'm down here. I had to tell you this in person."

"And what's that?" Neville said.

"That I think it's brilliant your a Hufflepuff," Harry said and Neville looked him straight in the eyes and there was a skeptical glare there. "Okay, so I wish you were a Gryffindor... it sucks that we're not in the same house. But you know I don't care about what house someone is in, I mean look at Tonks... and I know your mum is a Hufflepuff, too, and she's awesome."

"Yeah, I supposed I do know that," Neville gave a sigh of relief and then smiled at Harry. "I was worried about how you would take this."

"So you knew this would happen?" Harry said.

"No, not really," Neville said. "I just knew that I wasn't sure what house I wanted to be in. I was so worried what everyone would think when if I was put in Hufflepuff, I'm not sure what Grans is going to say about this, but I think I'm in the right house for me."

"That's good," Harry smiled at him. "And don't worry, we'll still be friends... we'll think of some way to hang out."

"What if I don't want to hang out with you," Neville asked.

"Who wouldn't want to hang out with me? I'm the boy-who-lived!" Harry said incredulously before he and Neville both chuckled.

**A/N: Okay, so I made Neville a Hufflepuff for two reasons. One, though I think that he makes an excellent Gryffindor I think in this reality where he has his parents he wouldn't would feel the pressure he had in the other reality, he doesn't have to prove himself to anyone. The other reason is because I like the bond that Harry, Ron and Herminoe had and it would be different if Neville was there, too. That's not to say that Neville won't be their friend and that he won't be in this story a lot, because he will be, I just like the relationship between the three the way it was.**


	16. Classes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Sixteen

Classes

The next morning Harry woke up early, he couldn't seemed to wait to get up and started with classes. He dressed quickly and headed downstairs only to find that he wasn't the only one that woke early.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said smiling at her.

"Hello Harry," Hermione beamed at him and it was then that he noticed that she was reading a book, which didn't surprise him at all. "How was your night sleep?"

"Good," Harry smiled, "of course I was tired out after I snuck to the Hufflepuff common room... er... and I might have stopped at the kitchen on my way back..."

"Harry you didn't!" Hermione moaned. "We haven't even been here a full day and your already sneaking around."

"I had to talk to Neville," Harry shrugged. "You saw how depress he was after he was sorted..."

"Yeah, I suppose," Hermione sighed, knowing it was no good trying to discourage Harry about something like this, he would always do whatever he could to help his friends out. "So, how was he?"

"He seemed to be happy," Harry shrugged. "You know, after I told him it was okay by me that he was in Hufflepuff... though I think he was still worried about what his Grans would say. Hopefully we'll have some classes with him and so we can fgure out how to hang out with him..."

"We can set up a study group!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Er.... sure," Harry said uncertainly, he wasn't one to study... or at least he wasn't one to study like Hermione seemed to like to. "So how did you get along with your room mates?"

"They're okay, but honestly, I don't see myself relating to them very much," Hermione sighed. "Plus it's obvious that they've already become close to each other and well... I just I'm not sure where I'm going to fit into that."

Harry looked at her closely and wondered if there was something she wasn't telling, she seemed sadder than he would have thought she would be but he decided not to ask her directly, she usually closed up if they ever talked about something like this.

"I'm sure it will end up okay," Harry said. "And if not, well you always have me."

"Right," Hermione smiled and then it turned into a grimace. "And Ron... what about him?"

"Well, I image we're all going to be friends so..." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure that's going to happen," Hermione said.

"You haven't even given it a try," Harry groaned.

"He just rubs me the wrong way," Hermione said not looking at Harry, she didn't understand why she felt this way but she did.

"Hey guys," Ron said coming down the stairs.

"Hey," Harry and Hermione both said nervously, hoping that he wasn't listening to them for long.

"I reckon we better start heading to the Great Hall," Ron said causally. "Bill told me it takes ages finding the place the first couple of weeks."

"And judging by how much you ate last night, I would guess you would like to have time to enjoy your breakfast," Harry chuckled. "Oh, and did Bill happen to tell you how to get there?"

"No," Ron rolled his eyes. "He wouldn't want to show favoritism by telling something like that."

"Well, let's go then," Hermione said. "I think I can remember the way that Percy showed us."

"Sounds good to me, now if we get lost we can blame it all on you," Harry chuckled and Ron sniggered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and lead the way. Though Harry had already found a quicker way to the Great Hall after last nights wanderings he didn't think it was smart to announce that yet.

"You know, there's got to be a better way of getting here then this," Ron said, it was twenty minutes later and they were sitting in the Great Hall happily eating their meal. "I mean you didn't see any of the older students going the way we did."

"No," Harry agreed, happy that Ron had brought this up. "I guess after classes today we're just going to have to look for a better way here. Maybe even explore the whole castle."

"Sounds good to me," Ron shrugged.

"Wait... what about our homework!" Hermione exclaimed, she didn't want to get behind on the first day.

Ron groaned at that and gave her an exasperated look.

"Hm.... maybe we'll find the library on our wanderings," Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Harry and Ron sniggered at that but before Hermione couldn't do anything but glare at them someone was handing them their schedule for the day and she was so excited about looking it over that she couldn't spare them another thought.

"Harry, it looks like we're going to be having Herbology with the Hufflepuffs this afternoon," Hermione said. "Maybe we can talk to Neville then."

"Yeah, and he could come with us when we explore the castle," Harry said. "Maybe he could even show us where his common room is an all."

"Why would you want to know that?" Ron questioned.

"Don't know," Harry shrugged. "But it couldn't hurt could it. Besides, I heard that their common room is near the kitchen..."

"Really... well, I suppose it might be good to check that out," Ron said and Harry chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, it looks like our first class today is History of Magic," Ron groaned.

"What's wrong with History," Hermione asked. "I think it's fascinating reading about what happened..."

"Yeah, simply fascinating," Ron interrupted with another groaned and Hermione glared at her. "But from what Charlie said, that classes are even more boring than reading the text."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"He said the professor puts the class asleep," Ron shrugged. "Mum was angry with him for getting a D in History on his O.W.L's but then Bill and even Percy said that it was true."

"That sucks, I thought History might have been cool," Harry sighed.

"Really?" Ron raised an eyebrow in disgust.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. "I guess I was just hoping it would make me understand things around her better."

"Oh," Ron said, and then shrugged, evidently that was a good enough excuse.

"After that we have Charms with the Ravenclaws, and that's the last class of the day," Hermione said.

"Cool," Harry said. "I wanted to see how I did in that class, I think it was one of my mum's best classes."

"Well, don't take that as meaning that you'll be good in it," Hermione said. "Each persons magic ability is different."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll try to remember that."

"Ah, look Fred, Ickie Ronniekins is here already," George said. "I believe that means you owe me a galleon."

"Hmph," Fred huffed. "How did you find this place so fast? I was betting you wouldn't find the Great Hall in a week and you did it in a day."

"Well, I guess I was just lucky," Ron shrugged but he looked smug.

"Yeah that Hermione has some kind of photographical memory," Harry said.

"So you found this place," Fred said looking at Hermione closely.

"Yes," Hermione answered, sitting up straight and meeting his glaze.

"Still, Ronnie, I have to say that I'm impressed," George said wrapping his arm around his little brother. "Making your way to this place without too much trouble and...." he paused there and smirked.

"We heard that you had a little run in on the train," Fred said smirking now.

"Oh... yeah we did," Ron said.

"I'd say, Ron curse that Golye bloke, had him bawling on the floor laughing," Harry said proudly. "You should have seen how the other two ran out of the compartment after that."

Fred and George where laughing.

"So it is true," Fred said.

"We were hoping it was," George said.

"Dear little Ronniekins..."

"I think you might..."

"Have the making...."

"Of a great prankster in you."

"Well just have to wait and see," Fred shrugged.

"But we have high hopes for you now," George said.

"You and Harry, too," Fred added and the two of them walked away.

Ron looked at his brother a little shocked, that was probably one of the nicest things they had said to him. Well, maybe not, but they certainly never praised him before.

"I hope you're not planning on taking that seriously," Hermione groaned, she was looking at Harry more than Ron. "Becoming a prankster I mean."

"So what if I am?" Ron snapped at her.

"Come on, let's find the History classroom," Harry said before Ron and Hermione could start arguing about something stupid. It took them a while longer to find this room but they still showed up before anyone else got there. When Professor Binns, their history teacher entered the room through the chalk board everyone in the classroom gasped in shock. Even Ron hadn't known that he was a ghost, however, it turned out that his information was right and Binns was the most boring teacher that ever existed. Hermione seemed to be taking notes, but Harry noticed that everyone else in the room were looking of into spaces with blank eyes.

Harry was quite thankful when they were allowed to leave and they were all heading out into the open air towards the greenhouses. They quickly found Neville standing with a group of Hufflepuff students and walked over to him.

"Hey Neville," Harry said to him.

"Hey Harry," Neville said back and all of the Hufflepuff started gaping at the two of them, as if they couldn't believe that Neville was talking to the Harry Potter like they were friends.

"Hello Ernie, Hannah," Hermione said to two of the people Neville was standing with them, she had sat with them on the train ride before she went off to look for Harry.

"Hello Hermione," Hannah said as she nudged Ernie in the ribs because he was still looking at Harry in awe. "I suppose you haven't met Susan and Justin yet."

"No, but it's nice to met you," Hermione smiled at the other, too. "This is Ron and I suppose you already figured out this is Harry."

"Yeah, we might have," Hannah chuckled and smiled at both the boys. "Oh, Hermione, Justin is a Muggle-born just like you."

"Really, are you finding this place just as amazing as I am?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah," Justin said excitedly. "Especially when the mail came, I don't think I've seen so many owls in my life."

"I know, I think I nearly jumped out of my skin when they first showed up," Hermione said which caused Ron to sniggering. They all talked until Professor Sprout showed up and they made their way into the greenhouse. The tables that were there seemed to be made for four people and Neville sat with them as they listened to Sprout gave them an introduction to her class.

"Hey Nev," Harry said as the bell rang and they all heading to the Great Hall for lunch. "We're going to explore the castle after class today, do you want to come with us."

"Yeah, sounds cool," Neville smiled and they went to their separate tables.

It seemed that Harry was going to have to wait to see if he had inherited his mum's charm skills for a while, for again all they did in class that day was get lectured about what this class was to entail. It was hours later before they meet Neville at the entrance to the Great Hall and they started looking around the place. The first thing Harry did was lead them back to the Gryffindor tower, using the short cut that he had discovered last night. It seemed to cut five minutes off of their trip.

Neville had chuckled when he told them that he was glad that he wasn't a Gryffindor because this way he didn't have to climb all these stairs just to get to their common room. Ron, however, scowled at him.

After that they made their way to the library on Hermione insistence. They were told where it was located... or at least the general direction they were supposed to go and it took the some time to find the right route to make it there. Hermione was dying to go in there to look at all the books and was even tempted to tell them to go on with their exploration with out her, but Ron had teased her about doing just that so Hermione stubbornly decided to stay with them.

They decided to try and find the Great Hall from here, that was a good landmark for them to aim for, besides, it was just about dinnertime now. It took longer than they thought to find it, so when they got there most of the students were already eating. Neville again went off to his own table, joining his Hufflepuff friends as Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"Well that really was a good idea Harry," Hermione said. "We now have a good layout of the castle and I know where most of our classrooms are."

After dinner they meet up with Neville again, having discuss trying to find the kitchen and then going to the Hufflepuff common room before the three Gryffindors headed back to their tower.

"My friends were wondering why you wanted me hanging out with you," Neville said when he got to them. "They seemed to think it was odd."

"Well, I can see their point," Ron said. "I mean houses don't usually mix."

"So you're saying that you wouldn't be friends with someone just because what house they were in?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course not... well, unless they were in stinking Slytherin," Ron said. "I just mean that it's unusual. Of course my brother's best friend was in Hufflepuff, so it's known to happen, though I don't think they really started talking to each other until second year."

"Well then I guess we're starting a knew trend here," Harry chuckled and then started looking around. "Do you think we might be close to the kitchen yet."

"I have no idea," Ron said looking around, too.

"I expect that it's hidden just like all the other passageways are," Hermione said reasonably, they had already stumbled across a few passageways that a tapestry was hiding and one were it looked like it was solid wall. "Though I would bet that it was behind a painting of some kind, like our common room."

"That would make sense," Neville said, "our common room has a painting guarding, too."

"All I know was that when I asked Fred and George about the kitchen they said that all I had to do was follow the laughing pears," Ron said.

"Laughing pears!" Hermione chuckled in astonishment.

"Hey, I'm just saying what they told me, it's not like I believe them!" Ron huffed, his ears turning red.

"Hm... they might have been telling you the truth this time," Harry said, pointing at a painting of some pears.

"Well, they're not laughing," Hermione mumbled.

"Maybe we have to make them," Ron said, looking a bit smug all of a sudden. He then pulled out his wand and was about to say the tickling charm, confident that he would be able to cast it but Harry held his wrist. Tonks had told him what had happened if you try to use a charm on the painting and it was pretty.

"Maybe we should just try tickling them by hand first," Harry suggested.

"All right," Ron shrugged and tickled the pear, which giggled as soon as he touched it and then open up to reveal the kitchen that was filled with at least a dozen house elves. "I give you laughing pears, Hermione," Ron smirked at her.

"It just sounded funny when you said it," Hermione huffed and then walked into the kitchen looking at the house elves curiously. "Um... er... what are... er..." she tried to ask what these creatures were but she was finding it difficult to ask that question politely.

"They're house elves," Neville said.

"House elves," Hermione repeated and then watched as they four of the creatures placed some food on the each of the four tables, almost exact replicas of the house tables. As soon as their hands had left the food, it disappears and Hermione reckons it went to the Great Hall and it was to feed the few people still having dinner. The rest of the elves that were in the kitchen were washing numerous amounts of pots and pans. "What are they doing?"

"They're cleaning," Ron said like this was obvious. "They clean the whole castle and cook all the food, too."

"Do they get paid?" Hermione asked as one of the house elves came to them, a huge smile on it's face as he asked if he could get them anything, but Harry kindly declined before Ron could say anything.

"Of course not," Ron looked at her incredulously; who ever heard of paying a house elf.

"So they do all this work... and they don't get anything," Hermione said looking appalled.

"Let's get going," Harry said, giving Hermione a I tell you more about this latter look and she reluctantly left with the other.

It didn't take long to find the Hufflepuff common room and Neville said good night to them, after they had made plans on meeting with them on Thursday to study, and it was okay to bring his friends with him if he wanted. Then they went back on to the common room, Hermione was uncommonly quiet during this walk as she thought about the house elves. Ron took this as a good opportunity to talk to Harry about Quidditch and the boys spent the next thirty minutes talking happily, having taken what they had hoped would be a short cut but discovered that that wasn't true, though at least it did lead to the tower so at least they didn't have to turn around.

The rest of he week they made there way though the classes just like they had. Harry really didn't like Quirrell as their Defense Professor. It wasn't only that the man stumbled over his words, it was annoying, but you can't blame a guy for something he can't control, but it was his total lack of knowledge that really annoyed Harry. The guy seemed to be terrified of his own subject and that was by no means a good way to teach a class.

Professor McGonagall, however, was a different case entirely. She was strict and intimidating, but she really knew her subject and she knew just how to get everyone excited about learning. She had transformed her desk into a pig and then back to a desk with two quick waves of her wand. Even though he knew that he wouldn't be able to do that any time soon, he was anxious to get started working after seeing that.

He was a little disappointed when he tried to transform his needle, it didn't go as well as he had hoped. He knew that both his dad and Sirius were exceptionally good at this subject and he really wanted to inherit their talent, but it didn't look like he would. Still, he was pleased that had managed to make a change in the tooth pick he was trying to change into a needle... there was a sliver of silver in it. Though, when he noticed that Hermione had nearly turn hers into a needle he pouted.

All too soon, Friday came, the day that Harry had been dreading since he first got here. He was going to have his first class with Professor Snape and he could tell by the dark glares that he was getting from the older man that this wasn't going to be pretty. It didn't help at all when Ron told him that Snape favored his house nor that their double Potion lesson would be taken with the Slytherins. He hadn't had any interaction with Draco since their meeting on the train, but he could tell the blonde haired boy wasn't going to just leave him alone.

Harry was quite happy when Hedwig came flying into a Great Hall with a letter from Hagrid for him. He hadn't received a single letter from Remus or Sirius, but that didn't really matter to him, for he used to mirror at least once a day since he had been here and he find it a lot better actually being able to see them. However, that didn't stop Harry from ripping the letter open, excited about getting his first letter that was delivered by an owl. He smile when he say the writing, told Ron and Hermione immediately that Hagrid wanted them to come to his hut this afternoon (though the letter hadn't invited his friends, he knew that Hagrid wouldn't mind). They both looked excited about talking to the giant man.

It really was a good thing that Harry had that to look forward to, for the Potions class was going to be a trying class. It started off with a dramatic entrance by Professor Snape, his robes billowing behind him as he walked in front of the class. It might have been comical if it were not for the stern look on Snape's face, that stated clearly that if you did anything... say anything you would regret it.

When he read Harry's name for the roll, Harry could hear the sneer in his voice and when he mentioned that Harry was the new celebrity, Harry wanted to groan.

Then it happened. Snape asked him a questioned out of the blue and Harry was put on the spot.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Er..." Harry said, trying to rack his brain through everything he had learned the last month; it didn't help that Hermione was sitting next to him, raising her hand like she did every time a question was asked near her, though thankfully, upon seeing his worrying expression she lowered her hand. "Um... it's... the Draught of Living Death, right?"

"Hm..." Snape said, looking slightly surprised for a second before his lip thinned. The sniggering the Slytherin were doing stopped a little when they realized that Harry must have gotten the answered right. "Very well, now can you tell me where I would look if I wanted to find a bezoar?"

Harry frowned, damn, he knew what it was but he couldn't remember where it was found. Merlin, it was maddening not knowing this when it was on the tip of his mind.

"I'm waiting Potter," Snape said, the sneer back in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't remember, but I know you can use it to save you from most potions... that's why it's used in so many antidotes," Harry said, still trying to remember where to find a bezoar.

Hermione raised her arm again, showing that she knew the answer but Snape ignored her. He looked livid at the fact that Harry had said that. It seemed like whatever snide remark he was about to say wouldn't make sense right now and he was angry at Harry because of that. So he did the only thing he could to annoy Harry, he didn't tell Harry where the bezoar was found but continued to ask another question.

"What's the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows together for a split second before he smirked, "there is no different, they're the same them aren't they." Wolfsbane was one of the ingredient in the potion that Remus had to take every month and Harry read everything he could on that.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the speed that Harry had answered that question and Harry had the distinct feeling that Snape knew the reason why he knew the answer. That made him feel uncomfortable, but obviously he couldn't questioned it in front of the whole class. Snape didn't say anything to him after that seeming not to want to carry on with this line of attack since Harry was getting the better of him, so he turned to the front of the class. Once there, he ordered them to work in pairs, Hermione worked alone because there was an odd number of students in the class and Harry knew Ron and Hermione wouldn't have been able to work together.

When the cauldron next to Harry nearly exploded and Seamus and Dean were covered in their potions Snape shouted at them, pointing out every single mistake they had made and ordered them to go to the hospital wing. Then he turned to Harry, "Potter, why didn't you stop them from added the quill... you obviously know better than that but clearly you wanted to back yourself look good. Well, all you've done was lost your house a point Potter!"

"I..." Harry opened his mouth in indignation. He was finding it hard enough to watch his own cauldron, there was no way he would have been able to handle watching anyone else. Ron kicked him under the table, warning him not to say anything but Harry didn't pay any attention. "I was under the impression that it was your job to watch what everyone does in this class.... sir."

Snape's glared knocked all the defiance out of Harry and he really wished that he hadn't say anything at all. All the Slytherins started sniggering at this and Snape spoke in a deathly calm voice that sent chills down Harry's spine. "Detention Potter, and if you ever speak to me with that tone again you will be sorry, understand."

Harry nodded his head then looked away from the angered professor. The rest of the class when by painfully slowly and before Harry could leave Snape called him to stay behind so he could give him detention. When the last of the students left the room Harry walked to the desk with a determine look in his eyes, he was going to have at least one conversations with the man that was his mother's best friend and his father's worst enemy at school.

"You will meet me hear after dinner, Potter," Snape said curtly.

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something," Harry said quietly, it was extremely hard talking to Snape when he looked at him with such sharp eyes. "It's about my parents..."

Snape's eyes widened at the mention of that and his eyes immediately went to the door. He picked up his wand, muttered a few spells, one that seemed to close the door and Harry imaged the other made it so no one could hear them talking.

"What do you want to know?" Snape said in a curt voice, clearly he didn't want to talk to Harry.

"Er... I heard that you knew my mum..." Harry said uncertainly, not sure how to start this conversation.

"The wolf talks too much," Snape grimaces. "I assume it was him that told you this... the mutt would never mention this..."

"You know that Sirius and Remus raised me!" Harry gasped, shocked by that.

Snape looked at him coldly for a moment. "There's a lot you need to learn Potter! You should not give up valuable information like that just because I appear to know something. You never know who you're talking to or what they know about you."

"Sorry," Harry grimaced. "I don't see why I need all this secrecy anyways."

"Believe me Potter, there are many people out there that would love to get their hands on you," Snape said in a cold voice. "Not knowing your location is just one more way to keep you safe."

"But you did know where I lived before this," Harry said.

Snape's mouth twitched and it looked like he was almost about to smile before his eyes because dark again. "Yes, I did."

"And you were my mum's friend," Harry went on, looking at Snape curiously this time.

"And you want to know why I was trying to give you such a hard time," Snape said.

"No... I figured that's was because you hated my dad," Harry said.

"That is not the reason... though it makes it a lot easier for me to play my part," Snape said.

"Play your part, sir?" Harry questioned.

"It would have been easier if you didn't know this, but as that can't be helped now I shall have to hope that you are good at acting," Snape said and when Harry didn't trying to interrupt him but only waited patiently to continue he was reminded of his lost friend so he looked away before he started speaking again. "I'm going to tell you something that you can't repeat to anyone else, do you understand me Potter."

"Yes," Harry nodded his head, but bit his lip. "But sir, I don't know what I would say to Hermione, she's sure to ask why I was in here so long and seeing as she already knows that you knew my parents..."

"You told her that!" Snape shook his head, it was obvious this kid wasn't as smart as Dumbledore had made him out to be.

"Well, she's been my friend since I was nine, and I was worried about your class," Harry tried to justify himself, he never liked it when people thought lowly of him and he could hear it in Snape's tone that he did.

Snape however was looking at him, looking straight in his eyes for the first time all day and he could see in that moment the greasy haired, cold blacked eyed, potions master was in deep pain.

"I see, so the girl already knows all your secrets and is keeping them for you," Snape said.

"Yes, and I trust her with my life," Harry said.

"Very well then, but know that it is not only your life that is at stake in this," Snape said sharply and Harry nodded his head.

"The first thing I have to say is that as head of Slytherin I am force to act a certain way," Snape said. "As I'm sure you've already heard, judging my the way Weasley had kicked you during class, that I favor the Slytherins. And for how it looks like from any outside member this is true, but I assure you that none of them get away with anything without being punished."

"What do you mean sir?" Harry asked.

"For the most part, my Slytherins are outnumbered," Snape said. "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and especially Gryffindor opposes us. It is a two way streak of course, but seeing as the Slytherin have three fourths of the school being against us, we have to stuck together."

"I suppose that makes sense," Harry said reasonably. "I don't see why I have to keep this a secret."

Snape scowled at him.

"Er... what I meant to say, I don't see how this is life threatening," Harry retracted.

"I have an appearance to keep up," Snape said. "I have to be hard on all the other houses, especially Gryffindors and I have to intimidate the students."

"So you don't really dislike the Gryffindors?" Harry questioned and Snape smirked, it was so dark that Harry was sure that he didn't hate his job one bit.

"I am going to be especially hard on you Potter," Snape said. "I'm going to push you and make snide remarks about you. I am going to make you hate me."

Harry was frowning now, "why?"

"Because it's my job," Snape said. "I have to fit in with dark wizards... being mean to you will definitely help me with doing that."

"I understand," Harry frowned and then turned to leave.

"Oh, Potter," Snape said in a strange voice. "I have high expectation for you in Potions and know that I will bare down on you should you make any mistakes."

"Okay," Harry said slowly, confused my that statement.

"Any son of Lily's would have to be good a potions," Snape said, and it clearly caused him pain to say the name but he almost looked kind for a moment as he watched Harry go. Harry wasn't really sure how he felt about Snape, but knew that his next few years in Potions was going to be interesting.

Harry meet Ron and Hermione at the door that would lead them outside so they could go to Hagrid's. Surprisingly they weren't arguing, but that might have been because Hermione was reading and Ron seemed to have been worried about him.

"What took you so long?" Ron questioned. "He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No, it wasn't anything like that," Harry said. "I just had to ask him something."

"You didn't lose any more points did you?" Ron seemed to be glaring at him now, obviously a bit upset that Harry had made him worry about nothing.

"No," Harry said. "Come on, let's get to Hagrid's, I've got to go to detention after dinner."

"Detention in the first week, honestly," Hermione grumbled, standing up as she shook her head at Harry.

"Sorry, but he was acting like a complete git... why do you think he hates me so much?" Harry said.

"Who knows, maybe he's just anger that he didn't get famous Harry Potter in his own house and is taking it out on you," Ron shrugged. "Or it could be that he just hates Gryffindor... all my brothers said that... well except for Percy of course."

The visit at Hagrid's was nice, the giant man obviously had a lot of story he could tell them, and when he noticed Ron, a lot of them involved Charlie and the things that he would help Hagrid 'take care of'. The most interesting thing that Harry found at Hagrid's though, was the newspaper article. It described the break in at Gringotts that Ron had told Harry about on the train ride to Hogwarts. The thing that drew Harry's attention was the fact that the robbery happened on his birthday and that the vault had been emptied before the break-in had taken place; Harry couldn't help but think about the vault that he and Hagrid had gone to, and emptied.


	17. Coming to a Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Seventeen

Coming to a Head

Everything in the next week went much the same as the first. The detention with Snape wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be because evidently no one could see them in Snape's office so all Harry had to do was lines. Harry was now very glad that he had spoken with his Potions Master because he was sure that he would have had to cleaned out all the cauldrons in the room with out magic like he was supposed to tell everyone he did, if he hadn't talked to the Snape beforehand.

The one thing that he was really looking forward to was flying lessons. He loved flying, though he rarely had the opportunity to do so because he was never in a place where he couldn't be seen. Sirius had taken him to a clearing in some woods a few times but after they were almost caught by a few Muggle hikers two years ago they haven't gone back. He wished more than anything that he would be able to have his own broomstick, already knowing that when he was flying he felt so free, but unfortunately first years weren't allowed to have a broom.

"Do you see this, we're going to have flying lessons with the Slytherins?" Ron groaned.

"Yeah, I did see," Harry grimaced. "That really sucks. Don't they realize that we would be nervous enough without having people there that will laugh at you if you ever make a mistake."

"Like you won't laugh if Malfoy did something stupid," Hermione started to say.

"I never said we wouldn't be laughing, too," Harry said. "I just doesn't think it's the best class to have with the Slytherins."

"Yeah, and like Potions is, especially with the way Snape teaches it," Ron grumbled. "He let's them get away with everything whereas if we even open our mouths we get ten points taken form us."

"Yeah, I wish we could just not have any classes with them," Harry sigh, "but there's nothing that we can do about this, so we might as well get going."

The three of them headed downstairs, Harry walking next to Hermione, seeing that she was looking rather anxious. However, Harry didn't asked her what was wrong until they were in the Great Hall eating because he knew that she wouldn't want to talk about this in front of Ron. Harry was displeased to see that Ron and Hermione hadn't become any closer since the term started.

"Hermione," Harry said when he noticed Ron was distracted by his meal. "What the matter?"

"Flying," Hermione bit her lip, "we're going to have to learn to fly... Harry you know I'm afraid of heights!"

Harry did know that after having gone camping with the Grangers the previous summer. They had come to this cliff while they were hiking and Hermione wouldn't go within five feet of it. "That's not good."

"Thanks Harry, that helps so much," Hermione said bitterly.

"What I meant to say is that to fly properly you have to be confident," Harry sighed. "Of course, confidence isn't the only thing you have to have, natural talent is needed, too, but most people can at least fly a broom as long as they're not afraid of it."

"Well, that's not really helping me right now," Hermione sighed, though that wasn't entirely true.

"Maybe if you don't think about the height issue you'll be okay," Harry said. "I'm not sure how much flying we're going to be doing anyways, it will probably be nothing for the first few weeks."

"That's true," Hermione said relaxing a little more.

"And even after that, there's nothing saying you have to fly high in the air," Harry said. "I mean if you only fly a few feet off the ground you wouldn't have to be afraid right."

"I suppose not," Hermione said. "Thanks Harry."

"You're still nervous," Harry said looking amused.

"You didn't think it would be that easy to get rid of a well routed phobia did you," Hermione said.

Harry just chuckled and soon after that they were heading outside for their first flying lesson. Harry was right about one thing, there really wasn't much flying going on in this class. They just had to call the brooms to them, which Harry found he liked, having a broom in his hand again. As he predict he did have a opportunity to snigger at the Slytherins, or to be more precise, Malfoy. Apparently he had been holding his broom wrong for years. This was made all the more amusing when Madam Hooch told Harry that is grip was perfect.

After that all they had to do was hover for a few second and come back on the ground. It was madding having the broom in his hand, able to feel the wondrous sensation of flying for only a second before having to come back to earth. Harry was pleased to see that Ron had no problems with this, obviously he had flown before, and Hermione, though a little shaky still managed to float all right.

After this part, however, came the best part of the day. Madam Hooch had them all fly individually for a few minutes to see what level each of them were. Of course they had to go in Alphabetical order so he was near the last to have a turn but that was still okay. He got to watch as Hermione took her turn. She needed a lot of work, but at least she wasn't any worst than the people that came before her.

When it was Malfoy's turn to fly Harry had to admit that he was good, a lot better than Harry thought he would be. Still, when it came to his own turn to fly he couldn't stop himself for showing off a bit. Not that he was really trying to show of, he just couldn't help but fly as fast as he could, feeling the wind rush through his hair, it was just so incredible. Malfoy was glaring at him when had landed, and Harry was sure that he was jealous at the fact that Harry was getting more cheers than he had. When it was Ron's turn to fly, Harry was pleased to see that he was a little better than most the class, though nowhere near as good as Malfoy or himself. Ron at least had the ability to control where he was going and he didn't look wobbly on his broom. In fact, Harry noticed that Ron had quick turning reactions though his top speed was lacking.

After Madam Hooch had finished testing everyone, she gave Ron, Harry and Malfoy permission to use to the school brooms if they wanted to so that they could fly whenever they had free time without supervision. The others in the class had to have more work before they would get the privilege.

Harry was surprised when Professor McGonagall asked him to stay after the class, but all the same he walked up to her desk as she waited for everyone to leave. "You must be wondering why I've asked you to stay."

"Yes, I..." Harry said and had to bite back sarcastic response to that. "I was wondering that."

"Madam Hooch has told me that you are a naturally on a broom," McGonagall said and Harry was surprised to see that his Transfiguration Professor was looking excited, and was almost smiling. "Naturally I would expect nothing less from you, your father was an amazing flier."

"Really!" Harry said.

"Come now Potter, I can't believe that Sirius never told you that!" McGonagall said.

Harry shook his head, "is there any Professor here that doesn't now about me."

McGonagall looked at him curiously for a moment and then answered the best that she could, "I went to your aunt and uncle house when I heard that Dumbledore was planning on going there. I wanted to check them out and see how they were for myself. It wasn't hard to figure out why Albus would be there, but after watching your aunt for only a few hours I knew that was no place for you. You don't know how happy I was when we got Hagrid's letter saying that Sirius and Remus were putting up a fight and wouldn't give you up."

"Is my aunt really that bad?" Harry questioned.

McGonagall pressed her lips together and she was grimacing, "I can't judge how bad it would have been, but I could tell that they didn't except magic among other things."

"Right," Harry sighed, "I guess it's a good thing I had Sirius and Remus. As if I didn't know that... I was just curious about my other family members."

"I can understand that," McGonagall said.

"Hm... I don't think you asked me to see you to talk about my relative," Harry said.

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you about Quidditch," McGonagall said.

"What about it?" Harry asked looking excited.

"As you know I'm sure, first years aren't allowed to have broom, and therefore aren't allowed to be on the team." McGonagall said. "I tried... er... Be that as it may, that doesn't mean that you can't be part of the team. Oliver Wood is holding tryouts and I think you should go to them and ask if you could be a reserve player."

"Reserve player," Harry said thoughtfully. "I think I might like that."

"Good," McGonagall smiled, "I hope this will help our team win this year."

"I'll try to do my best," Harry smiled at her and then left. That night when he told Sirius about this through the two-way mirror, his Uncle cheer so loud that Harry was afraid his room mates would hear him, even through the silence charms that Remus had shown him how to do.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

During the next month and a half things at Hogwarts been great. Harry had gone down to the Quidditch pitch to tryout and Wood mouth was watering by the time the practices ended. Harry was sure that Wood had gone to talk McGonagall after to try to get him on the team for real but the end result was the same, much to Woods disappointment. Still, Harry practiced with the team whenever they did, mostly working with the Seeker, feeling like that was definitely the position he wanted to play. Wood, still clearly displeased that Harry could play for them, was happy that the other Seeker had improved thanks to Harry's help.

The classes seemed to get harder and harder each day but Harry liked it that way. He tried his hardest in Potions, finding that Snape's threat was quite true, any time that he made even the smallest mistake the Potions Master was on his case, causing the Slytherins to snigger at him. He hated that, he couldn't stand how unfair it was, knowing that only Hermione and maybe one of the Slytherins did better than him, but he didn't say anything. So, not waiting to get laughed at all the time, he worked as hard as he could and he was finding that his Potions making skills improving.

They others classes were getting more difficult, too, but he felt good learn more. He even didn't mind the study session that he did every Thursday that Hermione had set them up to do. Neville would come to those, bringing along Hannah and Ernie, the others didn't seemed to want to join in, and Harry found that he liked the Hufflepuffs.

In fact the only problem he did have was the fact that Ron and Hermione still didn't get along. When the three of them were together it was all right, though Harry noticed that they were rarely every talked to one another, fight, yes, but they never really talked. They would talk to him separately, and he was starting to get annoyed about this. The worst part was that the closer he got to Ron the more Hermione seemed to shy away from him and he didn't know why. Then, when he tried to hang around Hermione more, Ron would get moody. He felt like he was being pulled by the two of them and he didn't like it one bit, but he didn't know what to do about it. All he knew was that he wanted to be friends with the both of them and it wasn't working the way things were.

He talked to Remus and Sirius about this, not noticing the constant looks and amused smiles they would share with each other. They were slightly reminded of how James and Lily acted, though of course they weren't friends, so no one was put in the middle. About halfway through October Harry asked Remus something that he's been thinking about for awhile.

"What's up cub?" Remus said after five minutes after the conversations started, he could tell his godson was thinking about something.

"I just been thinking about thing," Harry said.

"Yes, I gathered that," Remus smirked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well... I feel bad," Harry said, "kind of like I'm lying all the time and I don't like it."

"Harry slow down, what are you talking about?" Remus asked concern and confused.

"Ron," Harry said. "He's like my best mate, but I can't tell him anything about myself... er... well at least nothing about my past. I mean from the first time I met him, I was lying to him, and I hate it."

"I know how your feeling Harry," Remus said rubbing his temples. "I waited... actually I was never going to tell them... but my friends found out about me anyways. It was the best thing that could ever have happened to me, having my friends accept be for who I am. Part of me wished that I was the one to tell them myself, but in the end it didn't matter."

"So you're saying I should wait until he finds out that I'm a lying git," Harry said in a mock confused voice.

"No, cub," Remus shook his head. "You're situation isn't like mine, except for the fact that you can't be fully honest with your friend."

"What should I do?" Harry asked.

"It's your choice Harry, if you trust Ron, really trust him, than I suggest you tell him about us... and anything else you can think of," Remus said.

"You mean you don't think it would be risky..." Harry started to say.

"Yes, it would be risky, but some things are worth the risk," Remus said. "You know that we were betrayed by our friend... but that doesn't mean that I should stop trying to make new friends... and it didn't mean that mine and Sirius friendship wavered at all. Harry, I still believe that friendship is one of the most important things in world."

"I get it," Harry said.

"But there's something else the matter," Remus said.

"I just... with the way things are between Ron and Hermione... it's hard," Harry said. "I don't know if I can keep up being friends with the two of them like this. And I don't know if I can tell Ron about myself if I don't know what's going to happen there..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione sighed as she waited for Harry... and Ron to come downstairs. Things weren't going as well as she thought they would be going by this time. She loved all her classes, and the friends that she made were all really nice, however, what was getting her down was her everything that was happening with Harry and Ron.

She really didn't know why she couldn't gave Ron a real shot at being a friend, though she did know that she wasn't. It was more than the fact that he was annoying most of the time, she could get over that because there are times were she could see that he really was an okay guy. There was just something about him that made her feel uncomfortable. Add to it the fact that Harry always seemed happier when he was talking to Ron, she couldn't help but give the red head the cold shoulder.

Then there was the fact that he was being exceptionally rude to her at times. Something he felt like he was saying something just to pick a fight. She know that she often did the same thing so she couldn't really blame him for that, it was just easier to be shout than have to deal with the confusing feelings. Still she could even understand why he was acting so rudely to her too, especially after the particular Transfiguration lesson:

_They had just finished a difficult lesson that Hermione had managed to perform perfectly, Harry had done rather well and Ron had not been able to grasped the concept and was sadden by that fact. _

"_Argh, that was horrible, I couldn't even manage to change anything," Ron grumbled to Harry._

"_Maybe Transfiguration isn't you thing... you know that everything is differe..." Harry started._

"_Right," Ron said looking down and Harry sighed, likely thinking that he shouldn't have said what he did. _

"_Maybe it has something to do with your wand," Hermione said trying a vain attempt to cheer him up._

"_What do you mean?" Ron asked, his tone clearly defensive but that didn't stop Hermione from going on. _

"_Well, I just noticed that your wand is... it looks like it's been used for a while," Hermione bit her lips to tried to think of the best way of saying this. "Did it belong to someone else before you used it?"_

_Ron nodded his head, his ears turn red and his face because stony. _

_Hermione went on, not taking notice to his lack of desire to continue this conversation. "Well, I read a book called, _Where there is a Wand there is a Way_, and it said that using someone's else wand would never bring out the best results. In some cases it makes it almost..."_

"_Well thanks for the information!" Ron hissed at her. "It's nice to know that I'll always be inadequate because I can't affo..." he stopped there his whole face was red now and he turn and stalked off._

_Hermione watched him go feeling horrible about what had just happened and turn to Harry, who had his head in his hands. "I didn't mean it like that Harry, honestly."_

"_I know," Harry sighed. _

"_I swear, I was really trying to make him feel better by pointing out that it's hard to use a wand that didn't choice you," Hermione continued to mumbled. "I wasn't..."_

"_Hermione, I know you weren't," Harry said. "I just think you touched a sensitive subject matter."_

"_I'm sorry," Hermione sighed, and then added a little bitterly, "though I'm sure if you would have said the same thing it wouldn't have bothered him..."_

"_No as much no... and I doubt he would have exploded at me like that, but I think this is..." Harry started to say but stop there._

"_What?" Hermione questioned, but Harry just shook his head and changed the subject. Hermione had the feeling that he was keeping something from her and she didn't like it. She would never want to force him to talk to her about anything (though times it may appear that way), but there's never been something that he's really kept from her before. She noted that this all started around the same time that Harry and Ron became friends and that did nothing to endear Ron to her. _

"Hey, Hermione, can you hear me?" Harry said waving his hand in front of Hermione's face.

"What?" Hermione said, she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that the others had come.

"We're heading to the Great Hall, you coming?" Harry said with a bemused expression.

"Yeah," Hermione said getting up and taking her book bag with her. As they walked, Ron and Harry were talking about Harry's latest Quidditch practice and Hermione was able to have more time to think to herself.

She knew that something was going to have to change soon, she couldn't go on being friends with someone she couldn't stand, but the problem was she didn't know what she was going to do. It was clear that Harry had become very close to Ron. She could even see how frustrated he got when he had to withhold the truth from Ron because no one is supposed to know about Harry's past. She also knew that the reason... or at leas part of the reason... Harry hasn't told Ron this was because of her, because of her and Ron's rocky relationship. This made her feel worst, she didn't like knowing that she was the reason that Harry couldn't be close to someone. There was also something else about this that made her feel worst, something that stopped her from talking to Harry about this. She was afraid of what would happened if they did have that talk.

Her mind was filled with these thoughts all that day and she was staring to get in a really foul mood by the time their Charms class started. It wasn't improved any when she was partnered with Ron for that lesson, nor the fact that Ron was looking just as annoyed at she was.

When Ron tried doing the Levitating Charm, waving his arms around like a windmill and accenting the wrong syllable, she couldn't stop herself from telling him exactly what he should have done. However, there was also a part of her that knew that she would get to him if she did that and she didn't mind one bit that she was annoying him. Which is why she looked even more pleased with herself when she met his challenge to prove that she could do the spell (as if she would have any difficulty, this was her most natural subject) and was praised by Professor Flitwick.

"You just have to show off all the time, don't you?" Ron hissed to her when they came out of the room, Harry was being held up talking to Seamus, who had been his partner in class. "Prove that your better than everyone."

"You're the one that asked me to do the charm!" Hermione hissed back indignantly.

"Yeah, well, I didn't asked you to correct my every move!" Ron shouted. "I don't need a know-it-all telling me what to do all the damn minute!"

"Forgive me for trying to help you!" Hermione huffed, defensively this time. "I won't bother in the future!"

"You weren't trying to help me, you were show you that you know everything!" Ron scoffed. "And don't even try to fake a shock expression! You know it's true. I don't know why you bother though... it just makes everyone hate you."

"I.... wa..." Hermione tried to say something but his words hurt more than she liked to admit. She had noticed the others annoyance with her the last few weeks and tried to relax a little, but it had always been hard for her not to share what she learned. That was especially true with Harry, who always seemed to enjoy discussing things with her... if he found the subject interesting that is.

"I bet even Harry is fed up with you, he just didn't have the heart to tell you!" Ron went on hotly.

Hermione face paled at that. She felt her heart pounded in her chest as several things clicked in her brain. She turned from Ron, leaving him glaring at her as she ran away. She didn't even hear Harry when he said defended her. All she knew was that she was going into a panic attack that she hadn't felt in years.

Once she got to the closest bathroom she went into a stall to try and calm herself down. How could she not see what the problem was? Why she was so adamant about disliking Ron. Why she has been anxious about her friendship with Harry. She was afraid that this was true and that Harry didn't like her the way he did before. She was jealous of the Ron and Harry's relationship.

She tried to convince herself that this couldn't possible be true... she knew that Harry liked her for her. When they talked together it was liked it always was. They would joke and laugh or discuss things, and everything would be fine, but as soon as Ron showed up, everything would change and she would feel uncomfortable.

She never had a friend like Harry before, he seemed to be a mixture of best friend and brother. She had made other friends since Harry, Neville the most noticeable among them though she would say she was close to the other Hufflepuffs as well. However, she was not as close to any of the as she was with Harry, and she knew she never would be.

It was also true that she knew that Harry had made many friends before her, he seemed to be able to make friends with just about anyone as long as they weren't bullies or something of that matter. However, she also knew that he wasn't as close to any of them as he was to her, and she always found that thought rather comforting. Even Neville, who Harry had been friends with all his life didn't seemed to be threatening to her in the least, but that might be because Neville was such a nice guy that this didn't even bother her. She knew instinctively that Ron was different and she was terrified what it meant.

She had no idea how long she had been in the bathroom, trying to calm herself down. She didn't know that she missed the rest of the class that she should have gone to... she didn't have time to worry about that she was so upset. No, the next thing that she notice was the horrible smell that was now filling the room and the fact that she was no longer alone in the bathroom.


	18. Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Eighteen

Friends

September 1, 1991

_Hey, _

_Guess what? I talked to Harry Potter on the train! He's really cool but not exactly what I thought he would be. I mean, he's so normal... I thought he would have been different... know more than me, but he's just like everyone else. Unlike this girl we met on the train. She even said that she learned all the textbooks by heart. Merlin who does that? It's so annoying though, Harry reckons we should try to be friends to her so I guess I'm just going to have to deal with this._

_Oh, yeah I almost forgot, I'm a Gryffindor! And so is Harry! Unfortunately, so is Hermione... that the annoying girl. That's about it, I really miss you all,_

_Love,_

_Ron_

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

September 3, 1991

_Hey, _

_Being best mates with Harry is pretty cool. And no I'm not just saying that because he's famous and everyone's watching him. Harry doesn't seemed to like the attention that he's getting, or at least not the because of what happened in the past._

_After classes on the first day of school we searched the castle and found a better way to get to Gryffindor Tower, Fred and George was impressed that we found the Great Hall so quickly. Unfortunately it was Hermione that found the Great Hall, but whatever. She made us find the library, as if we need to know where that is. After lunch we found the kitchen, actually I found that one, and Hermione laughed when I told her where it was but I was right! Oh, I forget to tell you that we also made friends with Neville Longbottom, he's pretty cool, but he was sorted into Hufflepuff, not that matters. I just wish that he was in Gryffindor, too. _

_We're going to have a study group on Thursdays, guess who's idea that is. Harry seems to think it's a good idea, and I suppose it is. I'm guessing your happy about this at least Mom. Well, I've got to go..._

_Love,_

_Ron_

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

September 14, 1991

_Hey,_

_We just had flying lessons, it great! I was one of the only first years that got permission to fly without supervision! Harry was too, Merlin his the best flier I've ever seen... Don't tell Charlie that. I'm sure he could have made the house team if he wanted to. That's all for now._

_Love, _

_Ron_

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

September 19, 1991

_Hey,_

_I was right about Harry being able to make the team, though he's only a reserve. I'm sure Fred and George had wrote to you about this, but whatever. I've watched the tryouts and Harry clearly was the best, but McGonagall was clear that first years weren't allowed to be on the team. I think she really wanted him too but was just unwilling to break the rules. _

_Speaking about people that never break the rules, Hermione is driving me crazy. I don't get why Harry is so insistent that we have to be friends with her. All she does is nag us. What kind of friendship is that? I'm sure she doesn't like me much either, she's always glaring at me! _

_Argh, I've got to go... it's time to study now, _

_Love_

_Ron_

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o oo oo o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

October 4, 1991

_I can't believe how annoying some people are! I have trouble in one spell in Transfiguration and she's all over me! Who asked her to tell me difficult thing are on me? What's worse, I can't go to Harry to talk about this, because if I ever say a word against her, he defends her. _

_Honestly it's hard to see how this is going to work. Harry looks annoyed every time that me and Hermione argue and that happens at least five times a day... I'm not exaggerating! I don't know how I can help it though, every time she said something it's to pick on me... well that's if she's talking to me at all. Mostly she just talks to Harry and I do the same things. It works best that way. _

_Harry and I burrowed brooms this afternoon and played one on one Quidditch... it's kind of hard to manage things that way, but it was still really fun. I miss you all a lot, but I can't say I don't like it here. _

_Love,_

_Ron_

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

October 31, 1991

Ron woke up that morning feel uneasy. He has been nervous the last week or so that something was coming that he couldn't predict. He could tell that Harry was keeping something from him. He could see the sadness in his friends eyes at times and he never understood why, but he could also see the hesitation there. There was also the fact that knew that Harry and Hermione didn't have any such barriers between him. They were always talking about something and he felt so left out.

He knew it wasn't really fair to take out his angry about this situation on Hermione alone, especially when it was Harry's lack of confidence in their friendship that was getting him so worked up, but he couldn't help it. It was just so much easier yelling at Hermione than it was being upset about what was going wrong with Harry.

Still, he couldn't help but feel insecure about all this, which just made him all the more moody. That morning when they walked down to the Great Hall he had Harry's complete attention, he supposed that this was time allotted time with his friend.

He was already at the breaking point before the start of the Charms class, but after it he couldn't seemed to stop himself. He hated that he was the one that was never able to do anything. Hated more that she felt she had to point out all of his inabilities. So he stormed out of the room and couldn't help but shout at her.

"You just have to show off all the time, don't you!" Ron hissed to her, glad that this time Harry wasn't there to stop their fight this time. "Prove that you're better than everyone!"

"You're the one that asked me to do the charm!" Hermione hissed back in her superior way, she always had to be right. She always had to have an answer for everything.

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask you to correct my every move!" Ron shouted. "I didn't need an know-it-all telling me what to do all the damn time!"

"Forgive me for trying to help you!" Hermione huffed, obviously trying to defend herself. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew she was wrong but was never going to admit it. He hated that; why did she always have to ask perfect all the time? "I won't bother in the future!"

"You weren't trying to help me, you were trying to show that you know everything!" Ron scoffed and glowered at her when she looked offended. "And don't even try to fake a shock expression! You know it's true. I don't know why you bother though... it just makes everyone hate you."

"I... wa..." Hermione tried to say something and she looked truly hurt by what said. He smiled smugly at this, but he also felt bad about hurting her. That didn't stop him though, from trying to hurt her more... though he knew what he said next wasn't true at all.

"I bet even Harry is fed up with you, he's just doesn't have the heart to tell you!" Ron shouted. He could see the fear in her eyes as she paled and turned away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry shouted at him angrily, grabbing Ron's arms and dragging him away from the crowd of people that had gathered around him.

"It's just a fight with Hermione... there's nothing new there!" Ron huffed, pulling away his arms.

"What hell did you bring me up for?" Harry said. "And what gives you the right to tell anyone what I feel?"

"I... I didn't mean to bring you into this," Ron said looking away from him.

"You're wrong you know," Harry said still hotly, but he was not shouting anymore. "I'm not fed up with her nor will I ever be fed up with her. She's my best friend..."

"And what am I?" Ron questioned, trying to just looked angry and not let any of his insecurities to show.

"You're my best friend, too," Harry admitted.

"If you haven't noticed, you can't be best friends with both of us," Ron said. "And you can't force us to be friends, Harry. It's not working."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked, looking at Ron with a pain expression.

"That something's got to change," Ron said glumly, "and I'm pretty sure I know what is it."

"Ron," Harry said, but his friend was already walking away looking angry.

Ron spent most of his time that day in the library, he knew that was somewhere that no one would look for him, not that he assumed anyone would. However, after a few minutes there he found that all he could think about was what he said to Hermione. It really wasn't fair of him to say those things to her.

When he got to dinner that day he's problems actually were able to leave his mind of a second when he saw the decorations. Halloween at Hogwarts really was a sight to see and the table being filled with all his favorite candies made his mouth water. Then he saw Harry and he couldn't help but be effected by all this again.

"Hey," Ron said when he sat next to him.

Harry looked at him coldly, "I couldn't find Hermione anywhere, and she didn't show up to any of our classes..."

"Really," Ron said looking surprised at that. He didn't think there was anything that would keep Hermione from her classes. The thought made him feel more guilty than ever, what he said must really have hurt her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologies to me," Harry sighed. "Besides, I think this is more my fault than I'd like to admit."

Ron just stared at him confused and Harry looked more uncomfortable than ever.

"I haven't been honest with you Ron and I think... I'm sorry about that," Harry said. "It was just hard to do that when you were arguing with Hermione all the time..."

"But you told her!" Ron said moodily as he picked at the food in front of him.

Harry sighed. "About that..."

However, Harry didn't have time to say anymore because Professor Quirrel ran into the room screaming about a troll being in the dungeons. Obviously a panic was went through the Great Hall that wasn't entirely stop when Dumbledore told everyone to calm down and then head to their common rooms.

Harry didn't say a word but he didn't follow his fellow Gryffindors to his common room. He silently took a turn when he knew that he could without anyone following, anyone that is but Ron. Ron went just as silently as Harry did, and it was so much so that Harry was surprised when he turned to find him there.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned.

"Hermione doesn't know about the troll," Ron said looking straight ahead. "And it's my fault that she's wasn't in the Great Hall like she was suppose to be."

"And you're a little worried about her," Harry smirked.

"I wouldn't go that far," Ron mumbled, but he felt that it was a lie. It was odd, but he really didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Come on," Harry said, but before they could move they noticed Snape heading toward the third floor corridor. Harry didn't have time to think about that now but he took note of this before he moved on. "I think we're all going to have something to talk over once this is all over with."

Ron nodded his head and they kept looking through the castle to find Hermione, Harry heading to a bathroom, having hear Lavender and Parvati talking about her being there right before he got to the feast and he was planning on going there after he eat something. Well, it looks like he's going to do that, he just hoped it was before it was too late.

"You don't think the troll..." Ron started to say, but an awful smell hit their noses at that time, which caused both boys to shiver. And then they saw it, standing in the corridor, it's head nearly touching the ceiling (it had to be twelve feet tall) carrying a club in his hand. Luckily for them, it didn't seem to notice them, but it did seem to find something interesting. It walked into one of the rooms and Harry had a forbidding feeling about this. He ran to the door, Ron him obviously reluctantly but determined not to say a word, and notice what room it was just as he heard a sharp scream.

"Come on," Harry said, paling at the idea of meeting the monster they had just saw, but he knew that scream and their was no way that he couldn't try and him his friend.

Ron watched Harry with an open mouth, wondering he could have just ran into danger like that, but before he could really ponder this he was doing the same thing. He realized he didn't have a choice, because if he didn't go in, his friend would be in trouble and he would never lived with himself if he let him down.

Then again, facing a smelling, roaring monster that looked enraged as it varnishing his club might just change his mind about his previous thought.... or at least he thought he might not have to live with himself much longer after hearing this.

"Oi," Harry was yelling when he got into the bathroom, the troll looked like he was about to swing it's club towards Hermione but it looked at Harry confused, it's beady eyes locking on him. It move towards Harry after that obviously trying to stop the annoying sound that came from Harry.

Ron drew attention to himself, walking to the sink to banging a pipe on the it. His legs felt like when the troll turned to him, but he could see that Harry was able to ran to Hermione, and tried to drag her towards the door. She looked terrified, it must have been even worst suddenly being face with the troll without any warning at all, he couldn't blame her at all for not moving. Still having the monster come at him, he kind of wished that she would hurry up already and leave.

The troll made a lung for him and he knew that he was never going to to be able to move in time to avoid it. He barely had times to close his eyes, but the impact he had expected didn't come. He looked up and he saw that Harry was on the troll's back and it was moving around trying to deal with that.

"Ron," Harry said, his voice was shaky as he was being tossed around in the trolls attempts to get a hold of him. "Do something.... anything!"

Ron's mind was blank, he didn't know anything that could help to defeat the troll. There was no spells that he could think of that would get through the thick skin of the troll... Fred had gone into deep details about how hard it would be to fight a troll when he had told Ron about it being the challenge he had to face before being sorted. Fred might not have been telling the truth then but looking at the monster before him, he had to believe that anything he tried would be useless.

He looked at Harry on the back of the troll, and he knew that he was going to have to do something to save him, he couldn't let his friend down like that. He looked at Hermione, who looked like she was in shock, staring at Harry terrified. It clicked in his head then, what he could do. He could almost smirk at the thought of it, if he wasn't so afraid that he wouldn't be able to do the spell. But he didn't have the time to worry about that right now, he had to help Harry.

He took out his wand, wondering briefly when he hadn't taken it out before, and said the spell that he had just learned today, "Wingardium leviosa."

When he saw the club float in the air he could almost smile, he had done it. He thought vaguely that he was happy now that Hermione had told him how to do the charm correctly. Then the club dropped on the troll's head and the monster fell to the floor, out cold.

"Wow," Ron said, he couldn't believe that he took down a troll... of course he couldn't have done it without Harry distracting it... and he had to admit that if Hermione correct earlier today he wouldn't know how to do the spell, but still, he did!

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked looking at the troll.

"No... it's just knocked out," Harry said picking up it's wand and Ron then noticed that it was covered in grey goo.

"Thanks," Hermione said next looking at Ron and was completely taken off guard by that. "It's funny..."

"Er... I don't think I follow you," Ron said looking confused, but he didn't get an answer to that because three of their Professors ran into the room... two of them being the ones that he least wanted to be found by in a situations like this; Snape and McGonagall.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"I can't believe that Hermione actually lied to the teacher like that," Ron chuckled. "Still, I really think that we deserved more then five points."

"I know," Harry smiled, he was so relieved about what had just happened, he could feel that things were already changing for the better. Still there was something that needed to happen before that happened. "You would think that defeating a mountain troll would get us more than that; I don't any other first years could have done that."

"McGonagall probably didn't want us showing off," Ron shrugged, and when they turned the next corner they found Hermione waiting for them.

"Good, you're here, we all need to talk," Harry said and then lead them to an empty classroom. "So..."

"Before you say anything, I have something to say," Ron said and the sighed, turning to Hermione. He never liked doing this but he felt he should anyways. "I didn't really mean what I said earlier today...."

"It's okay Ron," Hermione said. "I don't think I've been making things easy on you..."

"Still, I didn't have to be a git about it," Ron mumbled.

"Well you were right, I wasn't trying to show off, but I knew that it would bother you by telling you want to do and I said it anyways," Hermione moaned.

"Yeah, well, if you didn't do that, I wouldn't have been able to save your arse right now, so don't mention it," Ron snapped.

"I can't believe it," Harry groaned, though he had a bemused smile on face. "Even when you try to apologize you two still manage to argue."

"Sorry," they both said smiling at him sheepishly.

"I suppose I'm just going to have to live with the constant argument," Harry shrugged.

"So what did you want to say, Harry?" Ron questioned.

Harry let out a deep breath, and looked at Ron sadly. "What I'm telling you now Ron is really important and something you can't tell anyone."

Ron looked a little frighten about that and he looked over to Hermione, who was looking thoughtful about something. When she noticed him looking at her, she gave him an encouraging smile but her eyes seemed to be sad. He looked back at Harry at that point and he knew that whatever Harry said, he was going to go along with it. Ron nodded his head.

"I wasn't raised by my Muggle relatives like everyone thought I did," Harry said. "I was raised by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, they were my parents best friends when they went to school... or at least they were my dad's..."

"Why doesn't anyone know about this?" Ron asked looking confused. "I mean what's the point of lying about this?"

"To keep Harry safe," Hermione said. "Supposedly there are still people that might be after him..."

Ron narrowed his eyes at her, and looked a little hurt. "So Harry told you this already!"

"Ron... Hermione's been my best friend since I was nine," Harry said.

Ron's eyes widen at that and then he actually started to laugh, "that explains a lot."

"What's that suppose to me?" Hermione narrowed her eye at him.

"Just a lot of things makes sense now that I know that," Ron smiled at her. "You two just seemed so close... you talked like you've known each other for years... it kind of made me feel left out."

Hermione chuckled and that and Ron looked affronted. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh, it's just... I just realized that I've been jealous of how much Harry likes you... You have no idea close Harry is to you."

"Hey, shouldn't I be the one saying things like that," Harry said. "You can't just go telling other people the way I feel."

"Sorry Harry," Hermione smirked.

"You're jealous of me!" Ron said looking astounded.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I never seen Harry act so naturally with someone before... and I wasn't use to sharing my friend. I think I've been acting badly to you because I was afraid that you were going to take Harry away from me... that we wouldn't be as close of friends anymore."

"That would never happen," Harry said, frowning. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way... that I didn't see this, but Hermione you know that your my best friend..."

"I do know that, but I also realized right away that you like Ron like that, too," Hermione sighed.

"Well as touching as this all is..." Ron said after a few minutes of silence.

"You are such a git," Hermione glared at him and he smirked.

"Whatever," Ron shrugged, "so is there anything else that I should know?"

"Hm... there's probably a lot of things to tell you," Harry said thoughtfully, "I suppose the most important on is... well, I think Voldemort," Ron shivered at that but Harry went on, "is still alive and he's probably still after me. That's the main reason for all the security around me."

Ron was looking terrified as he tried to regain his control.

"Being my best friend is probably a very dangerous occupation," Harry said watching Ron closely.

Ron frowned at Harry and then rolled his eyes, "it's not going to be that easy to get rid of me Harry. Besides after today, I can of figured being your friend was a dangerous business."

Harry laughed at that and Hermione was smiling at him, too.

"So Hermione, what were you going to say after we knocked out the troll?" Ron asked.

"Oh," Hermione chuckled. "I was just thinking about what you said before we were sorted. About the troll... I recalled saying something that it would be impossible for first years to face a troll by themselves... It looks like I might have been wrong about that."

"You've been wrong about a lot of things today," Ron said, smugly.

"Hey," Hermione said indignantly and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, I think I was wrong about something, too," Ron said turning to Harry. "I said that I you couldn't be best friend with both me and Hermione... I think we can work on that..."

"You did also say that something had to change," Harry said. "And that definitely did happen."

"So I guess we're all friend now... I mean for real this time," Hermione said.

"I suppose," Ron smiled.

"Good," Harry chuckled.

"You said that I couldn't tell anyone about this," Ron said. "And I suppose that means that I can't even tell my family."

"No, sorry mate, I don't think that would be a good idea at this point," Harry said. "I know I could probably trust the Weasleys, but...."

"How would you know that?" Ron questioned.

"Er... my cousin... or at least I call her my cousin though I'm not really sure if we're really related..." Harry started to say but Ron looked at him impatiently. "Right, well her name is Tonks and she is..."

"Charlie's best friend," Ron said. "Yeah, he talked about her a lot."

"Well, so did Tonks," Harry chuckled. "She told me a lot about your family.... And Remus always had good things to say about the Weasleys, too."

"That's nice to know," Ron smiled. "So does anyone else know about your secrets."

"Actually yeah," Harry said. "Neville knows."

"Nev... ah that makes sense," Ron said nodding his head. "I never quite understand why you were so adanment about staying friends with him. I mean it was a nice guy, but we didn't really know him that well at that point."

"Are you saying that you didn't want to be his friend," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Ron chuckled. "He's pretty cool, especially when he beats Hermione to the punch and answer a question the question in Herbology... though of course I would have liked that better if he was in Gryffindor..."

"Yeah, imagine all the points we would have gotten if he was in Gryffindor," Harry smirked.

"Oh stop it," Hermione glared at the two boys, who were both sniggering.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_Hey,_

_The first match of the Quidditch season is this weekend and I can't wait to see what happened. Harry is really excited about this game, but I can tell that he's a little disappointed. He really wants to play in this match, but that's not going to happen. Still, I like our chances for this game, Harry, Fred and George all seem optimistic about this and I'm sure we're going to win!_

_Classes have been going well lately, it's a lot easier now that Hermione doesn't annoy me to death any more... Oh, I suppose I have to explain about that. Harry got so annoyed about us fighting all the time that we finally talked this all out. It turns out that she was jealous of me... I'm not sure if I believe that, I mean she's brilliant, in the know-it-all sort of way, but I guess I can see it. Harry was the only one that was really friends with her... _

_Anyways, the end result is that we're really trying to be friends this time. It's not so bad, even though we still fight, it's not like it was before. Harry seems happier about this anyways. I've got to go, it's study time (which is something I'm still not to pleased about doing but whatever). _

_Love,_

Ron.


	19. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Nineteen

Trouble

The next day everything was different for the three young Gryffindors. It was odd how much thing had changed in such a short time, but it had. When Hermione had gone downstairs that morning she was surprised to see Ron already up and she went to sit next to him.

"So now that we're really friends, does that mean you'll help me with my homework," Ron asked and that's when she noticed him writing something frantically on a parchment.

"What's your definition of help?" Hermione asked.

"Well... I would say doing it but something tells me you won't allow that," Ron said looking at her hopefully, and sighed when she frowned at him. "Maybe you can look it over... tell me if I've got anything wrong."

"Hm.. that sounds like something a know-it-all would do," Hermione said, her tone a little force.

"Hermione, I can't apologies for calling you that, because it was absolutely true," Ron said and smirked when she glared at him. "But I can tell you there's nothing wrong with it. So you know everything... and it can be annoying to us normal people, but that's just because we're jealous."

"You're just being nice to me because you want my help," Hermione said, trying not to be flattered by his words.

"Hm... I'm only doing that if it's working," Ron chuckled and then he frowned down at his paper. "If you're not going to help, I'm really going to have to get working on this."

"Let me see it," Hermione rolled her eyes and they worked on this until Harry came downstairs and they all went to the Great Hall.

"Do you have any big plans today?" Hermione asked as soon as they had so more free time.

"Well, actually I was thinking that it's about time that we did something... fun," Harry said with a smirk that Hermione knew well.

"Argh," Hermione groaned.

"I'm I missing something," Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's planning on doing something stupid," Hermione explained.

"Really!" Ron liked interested this time, wondering what Harry might be planning.

"Actually I'm not planning anything dangerous or against the rules," Harry said. "Well, it's not those things yet at least."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Hey Harry," Neville said and the three of them jump, not having seen the boys approach. "What did you want to talk to me about so urgently. Hedwig keep peaking at me until I opened your letter."

"Sorry about that," Harry said, looking around and no one was looking at them but he knew this wasn't the best place to hold this conversation. He walked them to an empty classroom and then preformed a charm that will stop anyone from being able to hear them.

"What did you just do?" Neville questioned.

"It's a charm that Remus taught me," Harry answered. "I use it whenever I talk to him or Sirius."

"Oh," Neville nodded his head and then looked questioningly at Ron. "I suppose you know everything now."

"Yeah, that's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you," Harry said. "I told Ron everything... er... well not everything, because that would be too much. I'm just not going to keep anything from him for now on... I thought you liked to know."

"It's about time," Neville smiled. "Does this mean these two won't be fighting so much?"

"I haven't had time to see," Harry chuckled. "But I wouldn't hold your breath."

"Shut up Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So what was the other reason you wanted to talk to me?" Neville asked.

"Well, I was thinking that I really wanted to do something, and it would be cool if my friends did it with me too," Harry said looking at Neville and then Ron but avoided Hermione eyes.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at that; obviously he was planning something unusually foolish if he couldn't even look in her eyes. "Harry..."

"I don't know if this plan is even feasible, and if it's not I'm willing to put it off," Harry went on, ignoring the glare that Hermione was giving him. "It's just something I've wanted to do for a long time."

"What is it?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

"I want to become an Animagus," Harry said, finally looking at her and preparing himself for a fight.

"Are you out of your mind?" Hermione said, shaking her head. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of!"

"I hate to agree with her, you know I really hate doing that, but she has a point," Ron said. "I mean have you hear of all those people that tried to become Animagus and are stuck as half an animal!"

"What about you Nev... you think I'm off my rocker," Harry asked, unperturbed by his other friends reactions, he hasn't given his reason for wanting to do this yet and he felt it might perused them.

"Yeah, but I came to the conclusion seven years ago when you jumped off that bannister to save mum's cat," Neville shrugged, and the two boys chuckled at the memory. "Still, this seems a little crazier and not to mention more reckless than usually. Why do you want to do this?"

Harry frowned, not sure how to start this and then he looked at Hermione. "Do you know why Sirius wanted to become an Animagus?"

Hermione shook her head, "I assumed it had something to do with his job."

"No," Harry said. "He did it because that was the only way he could think of to help Remus... when he transformed."

"Oh," Hermione eyes went wide in understanding and the she sighed. "And you want to help him, too."

Harry nodded his head, "It's..."

"What do you mean transform?" Ron questioned, looking a little pale.

"Er..." Harry said, biting his lip, he really wasn't sure how Ron would handle this news.

"You don't mean that's he's a... a..." Ron sputtered, unable to say the word out loud.

"Werewolf," Harry supplied softly, "yes he is."

"And he... he's looks after you," Ron when on in disbelief. "You were raise by a werewolf."

"Which explains his appalling table manners," Neville tried to joke.

"Actually It's Sirius that contributed to that more than anyone else," Hermione said.

"Yes," Harry answered, neither he nor Ron heard the other two. "And there's nothing wrong with that... he's never come close to hurting me ever and he's the best person I know."

Ron, eyes still wide, nodded his head. It wasn't everyday that you learn that your best mate was raised by a werewolf, a creature that was supposed to be very dangerous.

Harry sighed, thinking that was the best he could expect from Ron at the moment and made a mental note that he should get Remus to take to him sometime soon, that way Ron could see how great Remus really was. He then turned back to Hermione and said, "do you know when Sirius first transformed?"

"What?" Hermione said, looking at him confused, she wasn't expecting him to talk to her yet.

"It wasn't a few years ago," Harry said. "That was only when he officially got his license to transform, which he only went through with because he didn't want to get in trouble for it if he was ever caught."

"Then when did he first transform?" Hermione asked.

"Back when he was at Hogwarts, with my dad and Remus and... _Peter_," Harry said, having trouble saying the last name. Hermione raised an eyebrow, Harry hadn't told her about that yet, but she didn't say anything because it looked like he was already struggling to find the right words to say. "My dad and Sirius found out what Remus was... I think they said by the end of the first year they knew and they accepted him for who he was.

"Obviously they wanted to find a way to help him, Remus was their best friend and they could see how much pain he was in after he transformed. So they went to the library... can you imagine that... Sirius going to a library," Harry chuckled at that and Hermione and Neville joined in. Ron looked confused by this, however, Harry noted happily he seemed to relaxing a little. He was even nodding his head in understanding with what the others were doing to help Remus.

"They found the answer in the middle of their second year," Harry went on, "they would all become Animaguses! A werewolf is only a danger to humans so if they all became animals, they would be able to get close to Remus when he transforms without getting hurt!"

"So you're saying that Sirius and the others because Animagus when they where still at Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yep," Harry nodded his head. "They transformed when they were in fifth their year."

"I can't believe that Remus would actually let them do that," Hermione said shaking her head. "I always thought he would have more sense than that."

"He did know about it," Harry scoffed. "What would be the point of transforming if he knew?"

"Harry," Hermione sighed. "I can understand why you would want to do this, but..."

"I just want to look it up from now," Harry said, looking down. "I know it's going to be difficult... maybe even impossible for us to do, but we won't know that for sure until we look at the books."

"Don't give me that, as soon as you see the book, you'll be convince there's nothing to becoming an Animagus," Hermione snorted.

"Maybe," Harry smiled reluctantly, but then sighed. "I just want to do something that could help Remus... but I could let you be the one that decides... I won't try to convince you, if you say that we're not ready, I'll listen."

"And give me your sad eyes the whole time I say no," Hermione grumbled as Harry was looking sadly at her, something she always had trouble saying no to.

"It can't hurt to look," Ron said, now that he thought of it, it sound pretty cool to be an Animagus. "And having a genius like you helping us out, I'm sure we could do it."

"Fine, we'll look, but I'm not promising you anything," Hermione groaned.

They all made their way to the library after that and got most of the book on Animagus as they could find. None of them were that useful, they mostly described the painful and difficult transformation, giving great details about what would happen if things when wrong. However nothing they read said anything about actually accomplishing the task.

"I think we'll have to have a look in the restricted section to see if anything is there," Harry groaned as they walked out of the library, it was now closing time.

"I don't know why you want to bother, everything I read so far only convinces me that we shouldn't do this," Hermione said.

"We have only read the warnings, of course they're going to tell the worst that can happen," Harry rolled his eyes. "That one book list a few books that would have more details on this and the least we could do is see if they're in the restricted section before we move on."

"What are you doing?" Hermione said, for Harry had stopped for a second as he talked and pulled something out of his robes.

"Wow... you have an Invisibility Cloak!" Ron said as Harry wrapped the silvery fabric around his shoulders. "How did you get it?"

"It was my dad's, it's been passed down through my family for generations," Harry smiled. "Anyways, I was thinking that maybe we could take a look at what's in the restricted sections."

"Harry, the three of us could barely fit under there," Neville pointed out. "I doubt four people could."

"That's true," Harry frowned. "Okay, you two wait for us here, I know the spell that will keep you hidden, don't worry, no one will find you. Hermione and I will be right back."

"Harry, I..." Hermione started to say but was dragged off by a very excited Harry.

"Come on, if anyone knows how to find a book it would be you," Harry said. "You'll be able to help me the most."

"I really don't like this plan at all," Hermione huffed. "We're not allowed to be out of the common now, and the library is close..."

"And the sooner we break into it the library sooner we can be back in the common room," Harry said, stating his words proudly like he had just said the most logically thing in the world.

It was a lot easier than she would have expected to get into the close library and even easier to get to the restricted section. She thought there would have been a charm at least to prevent students from doing what they were about to do, but it didn't look like that was the case. They search through the books quickly until they found the one that they were looking for. She had a feeling that it was going a lot easier than it should have been, but that didn't stop her from being surprised by the book screaming louder than any human could possible manage.

"Let's get out of here," Harry said, obviously tense by this new development. As he said this he grabbed her arm and the two of them ran from the exit as fast as they could. It was lucky that they had the cloak, for just as they made it out of the doors, Filch the caretaker of Hogwarts, who bitterly hated all students, came running from the hallway and rushed into the library. It was clear that he was excited with his anticipation of getting his hands on students misbehaving. They didn't move a muscle until he was inside of the library and then they ran to the room where the others were.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked, and then looked oddly at the two of them, for they were both out of breath.

"No, the book screamed and Filch came... but we got away," Harry explained. "Do you think that was a charm put on the books so that you can't get one unless you have permission?"

"It would make sense," Hermione nodded her head. "I really think we should get back to our common room... I bet Filch is looking for all of us."

Harry frowned, "We have to get Neville back first..."

"Honestly Harry, I'll be fine," Neville said, his voice giving away to the lie but he didn't want Harry and the others to get in more trouble because of him.

"This is my fault," Harry grimaced, and then he turned to Ron and Hermione, "I think you would be okay in here, Filch shouldn't be able to notice this place..."

"No, we'll all go," Ron said. "It's best to just stick together... come on we've better get going..."

So they all left, heading for the Hufflepuff's common room as quickly as they could go. However, when they got to the third floor corridor they hear a voice in front of them. Harry thought he could recognized Snape's voice, he was talking to someone else but he couldn't get any closer to it. It would have been much to dangerous being caught out of bounds by Snape.

Harry's heart dropped out of his chest when he heard footsteps coming from behind them, the wheezing breath letting them know that it was Filch. What was he supposed to do now? He could try to cover them all with his cloak, but he was afraid their feet would show. He thought of just giving his friends the cloak and taking the fall himself, but his friends never would have allowed that.

That was when Hermione grabbed his arm, pointed her wand at a door and whispered "Alohomora."

The door opened and the three of them made their way soundlessly into the room. Harry pressed his ear to the door and he heard Snape and Filch speak.

"What are you doing here, Professor," Filch said, absentmindedly, but he seemed to have a scowl.

"Never mind that," Snape said curtly. "What are you doing?"

"I was just at the library, some students where in the restricted section," Filch said, "They got away, but I heard noise down here and I thought it was them..."

"Well, it's just me," Snape said in dull tone, and that seemed to be all of their conversation. Harry sighed in relief, it look like Snape's appearance had really saved them.

"Ah..." Ron squeaked then and Harry looked at him impatiently, if they made too much noise now they would only bring more attention to themselves. However, when he turned around fully he saw what Ron was looking at. If he thought a twelve foot mountain troll was scary he had another thing coming to him, because what he was looking at now made that looking like a dwarf. He was now starting at a giant three headed dog, it's long white teeth looked like it was bigger than he was. The dog... dogs... whatever... seemed to be looking at him, baring it's teeth and snarling. He assumed the only reason why they weren't attacked yet was because the dog had been surprised by them, but that looked like it was wearing off now and it was ready to attack.

"Get out now," Harry shouted, opening the door and letting his friends out first, he noticed the dog get up, it's huge front paw, which had nails that easily could have ripped him to shreds, was on what looked like a trap door. He had no time to think about that before he jumped out of the room, Ron and Hermione closing the door behind him.

"Bloody Hell," Ron huffed. "What is that thing doing in here?"

"This is obviously the third floor corridor that Dumbledore warned us about," Hermione said.

"No time to talk now, we have to get to our common room," Harry said.

"Look, I'm just going to make a run for my room..." Neville said, his face was pale and Harry was sure that he wanted everyone to get as far away from this place as possible.

"Right," Harry said, handing him the invisibility cloak. "Take this and go..."

"What?" Neville said.

"The three of us can't use that running... and running sounds like a good idea," Harry said, already turning to go. Neville didn't put up a fight, though he looked like he wanted to, and they all ran off to their respective common rooms.

"What the hell are they thinking, keeping a monster like that in the castle?" Ron exclaimed as soon as they got into their common room.

"It was standing on a trapdoor," Hermione said, "it's obviously guarding something..."

"That's what I thought, too," Harry said, "and I think that whatever it's guarding is the thing that Hagrid got out of Gringotts on my birthday. I wonder what it is?"

"Argh! Harry this doesn't have anything to do with you!" Hermione groaned at seeing his thoughtful look. "We already wasted this whole day looking up facts about Animagus, you don't need to spend your time on worrying about a mystery that doesn't have anything to do with you!"

"I was just wondering," Harry said defensively. "And I don't think we wasted the day... I'm sure we're going to learn about this at some point... just think of this as really advance study."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the smirk Harry was now giving her. "That doesn't mean that finding out whatever it is that was stolen would be worth our time."

"My questions is," Ron said thoughtfully, "why was Snape there?"

"Don't know," Harry shrugged, looking at Ron thoughtfully too, but his face was more skeptical.

"That's the second time we saw him near the corridor..." Ron went on.

"Second time?" Hermione said looking puzzled. "When was the first?"

"When the troll came, we saw him lurking in the corridor before we... well you know, rescued you," Ron said.

"That doesn't mean that he was doing anything wrong," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We know someone was trying to steal... whatever it was that was in the Gringotts' vault don't we," Ron went on, looking at Harry and Hermione like he wasn't really seeing them, but trying to put all the pieces together. "And if Hagrid had taken it and it was now through the trap door, it would make since that someone was still looking for it... and they would try to get it out of here, too."

"And you think that someone is Snape," Hermione said, dismissively.

"Why not? He was seen there twice, once while the rest of the castle was either rushing to their common rooms or towards the dungeons to face a troll," Ron said. "Obviously he was trying to take advantage of their distraction... It's a brilliant move really, in the chaos no one would know that he was gone."

"That might be true," Harry said thoughtfully, he wasn't going to rule it out, but he didn't really want to believe that Snape was behind this. "But he could also have deduced the same thing, figured out that someone was using the troll as a distraction and headed to the third floor corridor to stop them."

Ron grimaced, "I didn't think of that... but it could be true."

"Now that that's all settled, I think you should get to bed Harry," Hermione said. "You have a game tomorrow and..."

"I'm not actually playing," Harry groaned.

"But you still have to be down at the pitch early to support your team," Hermione said. "I really don't think we should worry about this stuff. It doesn't have anything to do with us."

"That's not going to stop me from wondering what's in the package more than I've already been thinking about it," Harry sighed. "But you're right, big game tomorrow, I better get some sleep."

Harry found that he really hated just sitting there watching the game. He wished that he could have been with his friends in the stands, though his view of the game was better from where he was sitting, at least he would have had someone to talk to. Finally getting to see the other players in action he was pleased how skilled his team was, they had ten times the skill that the Slytherin had, which was why the Slytherins had to resort to fouling so much. From his vantage point he saw every foul that was committed, mostly my the Slytherin but there were a few from the Gryffindors that they got away with. He also saw the snitch four times before either of the Seekers spotted it. It was a neck and neck race, but the Gryffindor Seeker pulled out of the dive just in time, the Snitch in his hand. Gryffindor had won the game 350-90, and the celebration in the Gryffindor tower was the best party that Harry had been to yet.


	20. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to kaittybee for beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Twenty

Christmas

"Hm..." Harry grumbled, looking at what was in front of him totally confused. He looked up at Ron, who was smirking at him and that didn't make him feel any better. He looked down again and said, "bishop to E-5."

Ron's smirk widened as he said, "Knight to E-5... which I believe is Check... Mate."

"Argh," Harry hissed as he watched his bishop get pulverized and his king throw down it's crown. "I hate losing..."

"Well you should just get use to it, you really suck at chess," Ron chuckled.

"Thank," Harry glared at his friend as Hermione came into the common room, her arms full of books.

"What is that all for?" Ron asked looking at her incredulously.

"I thought I would read through some things over the holidays," Hermione said. "I asked McGonagall and she gave me special permission to take them home with me."

"Right," Ron said rolling his eyes and then sighed.

"What's the matter with him?" Hermione whispered to Harry as Ron gather up his chess pieces.

"He just got a letter from his parents saying they're planning on going to Romania to visit Charlie," Harry explained. "He's going to have to stay here with his siblings alone. That is if I don't stay here too."

"Are you going to? And miss Sirius licking you awake on Christmas!" Hermione said.

"Oh yeah," Harry made a face. "There's another reason to stay here."

"But honestly, I can't believe that you would even think about missing a Christmas with Remus and Sirius... and isn't this like the only time of the year that you see Tonks..."

"Yeah, well Tonks isn't going to be there... she has to study," Harry said. "And of course I going to miss the others, but I kind of like the idea of being able to wander the halls without anyone bothering me. I think it might be a good change of pace."

"You _would_ think about that," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Besides, everyone should spend at least _one_ Christmas at Hogwarts, Sirius always said that," Harry shrugged. "Might as well be now."

"What are you talking about?" Ron questioned.

"I think I'm going to stay at Hogwarts, too." Harry smiled at his friend who beamed back at him before he frowned.

"Harry you can't do that because of..." Ron started to say.

"Look, I have reasons for wanting to be here," Harry said. "And only half of them involve you so don't worry about..."

"Okay." Ron smiled, he didn't like the idea of getting bullied by the twins during the whole break.

Remus took the news that Harry wasn't going to come home rather well, saying that he too felt the urge to stay at Hogwarts during Christmas and that he would have if his mother hadn't forced him to come home. Sirius on the other hand grumbled and because he was downright moody, they talked and he didn't even listen when Remus pointed out to him that he never went home for Christmas. Harry figured that he would have time to search the castle later so he spent the first few days of break lounging in the common room.

On Christmas morning he was woken up by the sound of ripping paper. Evidently, Ron had woken a while ago, because most of his presents were already opened, though he still had a few more left. Harry smiled widely as he looked at his pile of presents, hopping out of his bed and moving to open them. The first one he opened was from Ron, it was box full of chocolate frogs (which he knew were one of Ron's favorite candies).

"Thanks Ron," Harry smiled.

"No problem," Ron smiled and held up the present that Harry had gotten him, which was a model of a Quidditch player. "I can't believe you got me this... Graham Whisp is the only Cannon player that ever made the National squad... You know, when he was captain he..."

"Lead the Cannons to have a winning season and they actually made play-offs," Harry said chuckling. "Yeah I do know, Sirius is a huge fan of the Cannons, so he tells me everything they've ever done."

"I think I'm going to like this Sirius," Ron said. "Anyways, Whisp is the reason why I got in to the Cannons. Dad took me (and Charlie, who was already a fan by then) to a game when I was four, and Whisp was there! He didn't let a single goal be scored and they were playing Puddlemer United and they had an unstoppable offense at the time... well, _almost_ unstoppable because Whisp stopped them, didn't he! Merlin, He's the best Keeper I've ever seen!"

Harry shook his head and smirked at Ron before he turned his attention back to his presents. He opened the one from Hermione next and was puzzled when he read the title. _An Extensive Look into Charms; A guide to some of the more complex charms._ Why would Hermione give him this... in fact this seemed like an excellent book he could give her... she would definitely like to read this. He opened the book, still looking confused and read the note that was stuck in it.

_I know that you are wondering why I would give you this book, but I found something interesting in here when I was skimming through this that I know you would want to know. It's on page 249, and I think it could help you get past the charms that is on the library's restricted section... it sounds pretty difficult, but I think I could manage it... and you might be able to too._ (Harry shook his head here, he could here her smug but at the same time teasing voice when she wrote this). _I know you're never going to just let this go and I honestly don't see any of the Professors giving a couple of first years permission to go in to the restricted section, so I thought this might help._

_Happy Christmas Harry,_

_Love From_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Don't get in trouble while I'm gone... please?_

Harry chuckled when he finished reading this and quickly turned to page 249 to read about the spell that would help him get the books on Animagus he wanted. He merely skimmed through the spell, knowing that he would go over it more extensively once he was finished opening the rest of his presents.

Ten minutes later he had opened everything expect for one, really wondering who it was from. He got his normal presents from Remus, Sirius, the Tonks', and the Longbottoms, and he even got an unexpected present from Hagrid (a wooden flute), but he couldn't think who else would get him something. He looked down at the lumpy package, before shrugging and opening it. Inside was warm looking sweater that was emerald green, the same color as his eyes.

"Oh... looks like Mum made you a Weasley sweater," Ron said, looking a little flushed about this.

"Your Mum made this," Harry said and smiled.

"Yeah," Ron said, and then grumbled, "She makes them for the whole family every year... and every year mine is maroon. I wonder why she made you one though."

"Don't know," Harry shrugged. "But I really appreciate it."

Christmas at Hogwarts really was unforgettable, and Harry was quite happy that he had chosen to stay there as he ate the extraordinary meal, chatted with the Weasleys boys, laughing with them as they told stories about some of their past Christmases and then moving on to other amusing stories. Harry told them his own stories, mostly sticking to the pranks that he pulled off because he couldn't mention anything to do with Sirius or Remus.

"Wow, Harry, we never would have thought you had it in you," Fred laughed, slapping him on the back when he told him a particularly good prank that had involved a bully and some toilet water.

"And to think you had to pull that off without magic too," George said, nodding his head.

"Not even a joke idea," Fred added. "Very impressive."

"Thanks mates," Harry chuckled.

"You know we've never really thought of this before, but we might be willing to take you on as an apprentice," George said thoughtfully looking at his twin.

"That's an idea," Fred said thoughtfully. "And it might be nice to have some fresh ideas coming in. He has the unique quality of being raised by Muggles... that's sure to have some pranking benefits to it."

"Precisely," George nodded. "But then again, he's always with Ronniekins and Hermione. I don't know about them."

"Oi," Ron said indignantly.

"I think Ronnie boy might actually have some potential," Fred said, "he did get the better of those Slytherin gits on the train and all. But you're right, I can't see daring Hermione doing anything like this."

"What makes you think I wan..." Harry started to say.

"Sh... the grown ups are talking now," George smirked at him, before turning to his brother. "But imagine if we do get her to come around... not only would we corrupt a brainiac, but you never know what kind of dimensions she could bring to our pranking opportunities."

"Too true, too true," Fred said. "Okay Harry my boy, if you prove yourself, we'll gladly take you and your friends under our wings."

"Right, I'm so pleased by getting this kind of opportunity," Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I know right," Fred said smugly. "It's quite the gift."

"It might not be so bad Harry," Ron said, "it might be fun to do something against the Slytherins."

Harry chuckled. "True."

"We'll be waiting for your instantiating prank," George said.

"Okay," Harry said, it might actually feel good trying to plan a prank again, and he was sure the twins would be surprise when they found out that he had already corrupted Hermione... a little, at least.

When Harry went to bed that day he picked up the book that Hermione gave him and read about the spell she had highlighted. He read the description and the necessary preparations he would have to take to preform it.

"Are you actually reading in bed?" Ron said looking at him with a disgusted face. "Do you miss Hermione so much that you have to impersonate her?"

Harry chuckled. "No, not really. She just gave me this book. It has a spell in it that will help me get past the charm in the library..."

"Oh," Ron said, slightly more interested and noticeably less disgusted. "Do you really think we should try to become Animagi?"

"I know that I'm going to become one no matter what," Harry stated firmly. "I just don't know when... or when I'll be able to start trying."

Ron nodded his head, and then sighed. "It supposed to be difficult... are you sure that I would be able to do it... I mean I want to try too... it really sounds cool, but I don't know if I would be able to do it."

"I'm sure you can do it, and if you have mine and Hermione's help... it should work," Harry said thoughtfully, his face turned down in a scowl that Ron couldn't understand. "My dad had a friend (Harry said that word with distaste and again Ron couldn't understand why) that wasn't very good in Transfiguration... in most subjects actually... anyways, I reckon if he could transform then anyone can with the right kind of help."

"Gee thanks Harry," Ron said grimacing. "Are you trying to say that I'm useless in Transfiguration."

"What... no!" Harry said looking at Ron, shocked that he would come up with that conclusion.

"You should see your face!" Ron laughed at his friend goodnaturedly.

"Shut up!" Harry groaned.

"So, does this mean we're going to be planning a trip to the library soon?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, soon," Harry chuckled.

The next night Harry and Ron walked to the library under the Invisibility Cloak. They had decided that it would be best if they go at night because they know that Madam Pince would be watching the library too closely and they wouldn't have an opening while she was there. It wasn't difficulty to wander through the halls, there's definitely not as much security up during the holidays, but Ron had convinces an all too willing Harry to go to the kitchen first so they could eat something while they looked through the books they would need.

Once in the library, Harry walked out of the cover of the cloak, making sure that no one was nearby and held up his wand, saying the spell he had just learned and waited... and waited...

"Er... wasn't something supposed to happen?" Ron questioned.

"Yes!" Harry grumbled, as he glared at the books. It had said quite clearly that a pinkish glow was supposed to shine for several seconds before he would be able to touch the books. He wondered at first if Hermione really had the right charm, but the description in the book was clear and he knew she had to be right. Frustrated now, Harry let out a groan, he must not be able to do the charm yet.

"Are you sure you did it right, mate?" Ron asked, he held the book that Hermione give them in one hand and in the other he was eating one of the eclairs an elf had given him. "It says something about waving your wand in a zig-zag formation after you finish saying the spell..."

"Argh," Harry groaned again, he had forgotten that. "Let me..."

He didn't finish his sentence because he heard a slight noise in the corner and saw the end of a cat's tail wipe around one of the stacks.

"Crap... we have to get out of here now!" Harry said in alarm, running to Ron, who looked at him oddly because he hadn't noticed Mrs. Norris. "Filch will be here any moment."

Though clearly still confused, Ron immediately straightened up, opened the cloak so Harry could get under it, and then rushed to moved with Harry as quickly as they could go under the cloak. They ran as fast as they could, Harry in the lead, heading for Merlin knows where. Ron wanted to ask where they were heading but didn't dare, for he didn't want to bring any attention towards them. He couldn't see how it was possible but it seemed that when they finial stopped, thinking they were safe, they heard the heavy breathing of Filch coming from in front of them.

Harry saw the door that was slightly opened, noting that it wasn't the on with the giant three headed dog behind it and grabbed Ron's arm, pulling him inside the room. This time Harry looked around the room, making sure there was no monster in it. All he saw was a giant mirror. Ron was looking at the door, clearly listening to the hallway, waiting for Filch to pass them, but Harry's attention was on the mirror.

It was shocking to see at first, because what he saw wasn't his reflexion as he would expect out of any mirror, but something else entirely. He moved towards it without thinking, confused about what he saw, because it couldn't be possible. He looked older, and he was surrounded by both people he knew, and people he could only guess who they were.

The one that was closest to him, an arm wrapped around his shoulder, was a man with messy hair and hazel eyes. Harry immediately knew this to be his father, though he had no memories of actually meeting this man. Harry looked at his father's eyes and he could see no trace of the dementia Remus had told him would be there, his father was obviously sane in this picture.

On his other sided there was a undefined shape, obviously a woman, but he couldn't seemed to see her clearly. He was puzzled by that one before he noticed the child clinging to his feet, messy hair just like his and his father, and he realized the woman must be his wife. She was undefined because there was no one he know of yet that would fit that bill.

Harry was focusing on the child when he noticed the black dog he knew so well licking the boy in the face, before he ran behind his father. Sirius suddenly was a man again and Harry noticed Remus rolling his eyes at his friends antics and his father laughing boisterously. Harry himself was smiling, but a movement on the other side of the mirror caught his attention. He saw Ron and Hermione, obviously older than they were now, but easily identifiable. They seemed to be laughing about something, and he wonder briefly if they were somehow got together or if they were there as a representation of the way he felt about them.

He realized quickly what this scene was showing him. It was showing his family, the one that existed now and the one he hoped for in the future. He wonder if indeed this was showing him the future but he couldn't muse about that for long because Ron was now hissing about something.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron said sharply, in a very good imitation of Hermione, not that he was actually trying to do that. "Get back under the cloak."

"Huh?" Harry said still looking at the mirror dreamily.

"Filch is gone, but who knows if he's going to come back!" Ron said, still in a harsh whisper.

"Ron tell me what you see," Harry said pointing at the mirror. The Harry in the mirror was pointing too now, and despite the fact that he was older, it must still be a reflexion.

Ron looked at the mirror and then back at Harry, the look on his face clearly stating that he thought Harry had lost his mind. "I'm supposed to see anything besides us in there?"

"Yeah," Harry warily, "come stand here, maybe you'll be able to see..."

Ron rolled his eyes, but did as Harry asked. When he looked into the mirror his eyes widen though. He too was older in the picture and he was being hoisted up on the twins shoulders, he had the Quidditch Cup in one hand and the House cup in the other. He knew that he had somehow helped win them both, that he was most important they reason they won. Harry was standing behind the twins on one side, slapping Ron on the back and beaming with happiness. Hermione was on the other, looking at him with an awed expression, and something else he couldn't identify.

"Wow," Ron said smiling now, almost as enchanted as Harry was.

"What do you see?" Harry asked, he was now looking at the inscription on the mirror, turning his head to the side and his eyes widened a little before he looked back at Ron.

"We just won the Quidditch and House cup... I'm being carried by my brothers," Ron beamed. "What did you see... do you think this will actually happen?"

"I saw... my family," Harry said, not sure exactly how to describe what he saw and not sure he wanted to either. He sighed, "and it doesn't show the future... it just shows us our desires."

"Oh," Ron said looking back at the mirror, "how do you know that?"

"The inscription along the mirror reads, _I show not your face but your heart's desire_... er, at least that's what it means if you read it backwards," Harry said.

"That makes sense... this doesn't really seemed likely to happen," Ron frowned as he looked at his watched his mirror self get patted on the back by the many Gryffindors.

"Don't say that!" Harry said with more force than was necessary. "We just have to make it happen that's all... it will happen!"

"Er... okay," Ron said uneasily, not liking the look in his friends eyes. He realized that Harry wasn't taking about his vision. "We really should get back to the common room."

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry sighed, looking longingly at the mirror before the two of them left, but he knew he was going to come back... preferably alone.

The next night Harry was back in front of the mirror and he was alone. Ron had tried to talk him out of coming here, but he didn't listen. He had to see this image again, he couldn't explain it completely to Ron... or himself, but he wanted to see this just one more time. He knew this had to be the last time, it was too dangerous, it filled his every thought. So he was going to make sure that this was the last day.

"Back again, Harry," someone said from behind him and Harry jumped. He barely had a glimpse at the mirror and he feared that was all he was going to get, especially since Albus Dumbledore was standing in front him.

"I didn't see you, sir," Harry said.

"Funny how being invisible makes one nearsighted," Dumbledore smiled.

Harry raised an eyebrow, he had looked around the room to make sure no one was here. He was sure that Dumbledore had either been invisible too or he had come in later.

"There is more than one way to become invisible," Dumbledore said as if reading Harry's mind.

"Yes," Harry agreed and then looked oddly at his Headmaster, shouldn't he be getting in trouble for being out of bed after hours.

"I take it you've discovered what the Mirror of Erised does," Dumbledore said.

_" I show not your face but your heart's desire,_" Harry said. "I didn't know it was called the Mirror of Erised though."

Dumbledore looked at him slightly impressed and Harry thought he saw a hint of disappointment that he couldn't really understand. "Precisely. It doesn't show us truth nor the future, but our hearts deepest desires."

"I know," Harry sighed and then looked at the mirror longingly. "But is there a way to make this come true... is that possible."

Dumbledore frowned at that, "I can't answer that Harry... no one can."

"I didn't even realized I cared about this so much," Harry mumbled, looking at the mirror curiously. "But now that I see it... it just makes me want it more."

"That is the danger of this mirror," Dumbledore said and Harry looked at the image of his headmaster in the mirror and he could see a certain longing in his eyes. "For it will always show you want you want most, but it can't give truth and some people go mad with the long of it all."

"I can imagine," Harry frowned. "I saw a future with my dad in it... and my friends... my family. I'm afraid that I won't get a change to have that..."

"Harry, why would you believe that?" Dumbledore said, but there was too much understanding in the old headmaster's eyes.

"Voldemort went after me as a baby," Harry said after a seconds paused, but he knew that Dumbledore already knew everything he was going to tell him so this wouldn't hurt. "And since I've been back in the magical word I've been watched... no that's not right, but there have been many security measures that have been put up. All of that just makes me realize that my life isn't going to be normal... and that something is going to happen in the future."

Dumbledore was quiet for a long time before he said, "Harry, the future isn't something that I can tell you much about, I never had much patience for divination. However, I will tell you that you are slightly right that there will be trying times to come, and unfortunately, I believe you will be involved."

Harry nodded his head.

"I'm going to be moving this mirror tomorrow," Dumbledore went on, "and I must ask that you do not look for it in the future. It doesn't do well to dwell on an image and forget to live your life."

"I wasn't planning on coming back," Harry said, looking at the mirror again, he knew he wouldn't be able to see this anytime soon. "I just needed one more look. Still it will be nice to know that it won't be here anymore... it probably would have been in the back of my mind for the rest of the year."

"Then I'm glad that I can give you some peace of mind," Dumbledore smile.

"What do you see in the mirror?" Harry asked, following a sudden urge to ask.

"I see myself getting a pair of wooly socks..." Dumbledore started with a little twinkle of amusement in his eyes, but it died as he looked at Harry. He sighed. "I see something that can never be, no matter how much I wish it could."

"I'm sorry, sir, I shouldn't have asked," Harry said, thinking that it was a very personal question. "But I'll try to remember about the socks."

"I would appreciate that," Dumbledore chuckled, and the twinkle was back in his eyes. It seemed like no time at all after that, that Harry was back in his common room sleeping.


	21. Researching

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to kaittybee who beta this story. **

Chapter Twenty-One

Researching

The rest of the Christmas break, Harry tried not to let his mind dwell on the image he saw in the mirror, and found that it was n'ttoo difficult to do. What with him either playing chess with Ron, or going out to the Quidditch Pitch and play against the twins, or playing exploding snaps or... well, doing just about everything he could think of. However, when he had time to think about it, his mind did drift to the mirror and he longed to see it again. Whenever that thought crossed his mind he was grateful that Dumbledore had moved the mirror and he didn't have to fight the temptation he would have had.

It was only a few days before the break was over that Harry remembered about going to the library to check out the book on Animagi. He asked Ron if he wanted to come and again his friend came with him, after a detour to the kitchen. This time when he saw the spell he remembered to made the proper wand motions and the pinkest glow shined. Beaming ear to ear, Harry pulled down the book he was looking for and opened it. As expected, there was no blood curdling scream.

"Are you going to read the whole thing in here?" Ron questioned, causing Harry to look up at him curiously. He had been reading for the last twenty minutes, rather fascinated about what was said, and he hadn't even gotten to the difficult part yet. "Can't we just take the book with us and get out of here?"

"Yeah, sure... sorry, I just got caught up," Harry smiled at him sheepishly.

"I just had to make friends with the two smartest people in our year, didn't I?" Ron grumbled.

"Sorry," Harry apologized again, chuckling this time. "I just been thinking about this for years... Since I was nine, in fact, and had to leave my house when Remus transformed..."

"You mean he transforms at your house?" Ron said, gulping. Harry glared at him.

"He uses the Wolfbane Potion, he's completely safe." Harry said coldly.

"Right... sorry, I... I'm just used to..." Ron stammered his apology.

"Werewolves being dangerous creatures, I know," Harry said still a little coldly but he tried not to let it show. "But it's not like that..."

"Why did you have to leave then?" Ron questioned, and Harry glared him again, but realized that Ron didn't really mean any offense, and it was a legitimate question.

"When Sirius found out that his parents died he got really upset and broke Remus' potion," Harry shrugged. "So when Remus turned that night, I had to go away and Sirius transformed into the dog to keep Remus company. That night I tried to imagine what Remus had to go through... but I couldn't.

"Remus told me that when he transformed as a kid... before the Wolfbane Potion was invented, and before my dad and Sirius learned to transform, he was terrified of the full moon. I didn't think there was anything that he was afraid of, but the look on his face..." Harry shivered and then picked up at a different place. "He said what he was most afraid of was the fact that he completely lost control... like something else took control over him and he couldn't do anything about it."

Ron was looking on the ground thoughtfully, he couldn't imagine something like that happening.

"He told me that when he takes the potion it's not like that anymore... that he knows everything he does but he's still not completely himself. He's still run by his instincts, he just has control... that's why I'm never allowed to be near him even now, he's afraid of how he would react to seeing me.

"But if I'm a Animagus too, there nothing he can say about that," Harry said, "and Sirius said that he and Remus connect on a completely different level when they're transformed... there's no words... it's just feelings, and... I don't know, they couldn't really explain it right, but I just really want to do it."

"Okay I get it, but that still doesn't explain why we have to stay in this library all bloody night," Ron grumbled again. "For all we know Pince will be here any second knowing someone was looking at one of her precious books for too long or something."

"What did you just say?" Harry said his eyes going wide for a second before he start frowning.

"Er... can we leave?" Ron said questioningly, Harry was starting to act really strangely.

"I can't believe I didn't think about that before... I don't think even Hermione thought of that," Harry muttered to himself and when he saw Ron's face he added, "Pince will know. If one of her books are missing, I'm sure she would know and of course she wouldn't know who took it but I don't want it getting around that this book is missing."

"So you mean we can't take this book," Ron sighed. "All this work was for nothing."

"I wouldn't say nothing, but this is definitely going to make it a lot more complicated," Harry groaned. "This is going to take forever if we can only get hold of this book at night."

"Argh," Ron made a face, he didn't mind a late night stroll now, but that's because he got to have a nice lie in the next morning. "We'll just have to think of something else to help us out."

"Right," Harry sighed, looking a little down cast, but he shrugged. He knew this wasn't going to be easy from the beginning and he wasn't going to let anything stop him from achieving his goal of becoming an Animagus. "Come on... we better get back to Gryffindor Tower... it's getting late."

o

"Hm... I didn't think of that," Hermione said a few days later, she had just came back and Harry had told her everything about both the Mirror of Erised, and what happened in the library. Hermione obviously didn't approve of his wandering to the see the mirror, judging by the way her lips thinned when Harry told her about it, but she didn't say anything. However, she was more vocal about the library issue. She especially enjoyed the part where Harry hadn't done the spell right at first, but that might have had more to do with the way that Ron had acted out that part and the face that Harry was making. When Harry got to his theory about taking a book of the the restricted section she had to agree with him, and she was a little annoyed that she didn't think of that herself.

"Do you have any ideas of how we're going to get this book now?" Harry questioned.

"Well... none off the top of my head, but I'm sure we can come up with something," Hermione said.

And that's what they did, whenever they had any spare time they tried to figure out how to get the book out of the library. Luckily for Ron, it only took them a few days to find something that would be useful. Hermione found a spell that would let them copy anything. It would be a perfect copy, however they wouldn't be able to take the copy more than a mile away from the originally book. Hermione told them the person that invented this spell was a mother that was sick of her children fighting over their favorite book, but didn't want to buy another copy. (Ron say that those children had to be either metal or really boring to fight over a book, and then cringed when Hermione glared icily at him). Hermione went on to tell Harry (because she was ignoring Ron for his rudeness) that when the person went to the Ministry to get this spell pattented, publishers all over the country fought against this. It took a while, but they eventually came up with the compromise that the spell could copy the book, but that it wouldn't be able to go far away.

"I'm sure glad you told us all that," Ron grumbled after she finished. "All we really needed to know was that it would work... not the spell's history..."

"It's always good to have an understanding of the..." Hermione started to say but Ron yawned dramatically. "Argh... you are such an annoying prat."

"Don't mind him, he's just trying to get to you," Harry said, he was smiling. "And I think this is the perfect spell... thanks Hermione, you're brilliant."

"You're welcome Harry," Hermione said, she couldn't help but be pleased by his compliment.

"So I suppose this means we're going to take another trip to the library," Ron said.

"Yeah, but we have to wait until we master the spell," Harry said.

"Right... well, you two have fun with that," Ron said.

"You're not going to try and learn the charm, too?" Hermione questioned and Ron gave her an incredulous look.

"Why would I want to do that... I'm having trouble enough learning the charms for class," Ron said. "I don't need to be adding more to it."

"I suppose, but I always feel that with every spell I learn the easier it is to do the next one," Hermione shrugged. "Besides, I think this charm can be very useful."

Again Ron gave her an incredulous look, but Harry said something before he could make a comment about not really needing to know a spell to copy books, "yeah I think so too, less trips to the library that way. Now check out that book Hermione and let's get out of here."

It only took a few hours for Hermione to learn the spell, but they decided to wait on actually going to the library until Friday. This trip to the library went as planned and Harry was pleased to finally have the books in his hand, for Hermione had said that they might as well take all the books that they knew of that dealt with Animagi. Harry and Hermione both woke up early the next morning to go through the books in a quite corner of the common room, while Ron had decided to sleep in. Ron was starting to feel almost as excited as Harry was about the idea of transforming in to an animal, but he still didn't fancy waking up early just to read about it.

"So far, everything that I've read indicates that this is too advance for us to even start the transformation," Hermione said when Harry asked what she thought about how they should carry on with this. "I know you really want to do this... but it's just not feasible right now."

Harry frowned, and grumbled, "I was actually thinking the same thing... I just hoped you were going to say something else..."

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know that doesn't mean that we have to give up on doing this... if we work hard in Transfiguration, I'm sure we'll be able to give this a really shot in a few years time."

Harry groaned, but nodded his head.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help us do it sooner?" Ron asked, he felt that he might have a better understanding of just how much Harry really wanted to learn this after how he had explained it the other night.

"Actually, there is something that we can do... and it sort of helps though it's not necessary that you do this," Hermione said, "of course it will take a while to actually get it ready, but I'm confident that I could get it ready before the end of the year..."

"And by that point, you'll let us know what you're talking about, right?" Ron smirked at her.

Hermione glared at him before turning to Harry, "there's a potion that will let us know what animal we will turn into. Like I said, it's not something that strictly has to be done, but you know I like to be prepared, and it would be interesting to see what we're going to be!"

"Yeah, that would be cool," Harry smiled, and though he knew this was just so he would feel like he was doing something, but he still liked the idea. "But what did you mean about it taking a while... is the potion really hard to make or something?"

"The potion really isn't difficult at all," Hermione said, "anyone can make it..."

"You know, I think that saying is 'even a first year can make it'," Harry pointed out, "which it seems you're trying to prove, is quite true for you..."

"Whatever," Hermione roll her eyes, "what I was about to say was that it takes over a month to stew. Luckily all the ingredients are keep in the student storage. The potions sounds similar to the Dreaming Draught, you know the potion that induces you to dream, but I imagine the length of time it stews helps the strengthen that aspect of it and than adding the..."

"Hermione," Ron groaned.

"...it seems like this potions is suppose to make you go in a sort of trance..." Hermione continued, not even bother to pause for Ron's interruption. " It doesn't say how long the trance will last, I suppose it depends on how long it takes you to discover what animal you are."

"Well, I say that we should get started on that as soon as possible," Harry smiled.

"Um... I have a question?" Ron said looking thoughtful. "Where are we supposed to make this potions? I mean it's not like we can just leave it laying around were anyone can find it."

"Argh, that's true," Harry groaned and Hermione looked puzzled too. "I can't think of anywhere."

"Nor can I," Hermione said, "and I would say that we only have month to find somewhere or we won't be able to make the potion before the term ends... which I assume you want to do."

"Yeah," Harry said, "I'll have to find somewhere... I'm sure Hogwarts has plenty of hiding places in it... it's just a matter of finding them..."

"I could ask Fred and George about it," Ron suggested.

"Hm, maybe... but I would prefer to find the place on our own if we can," Harry said, "we'll asked them in three weeks if we haven't found a place by then..."

"Well, now that we got that settled, I think it would be wise if we start working hard in Transfiguration," Hermione said.

"You always think things like that," Ron point out, "what else is new?"

"What's new is that the more we learn in that class, the faster we will be able to do the Animagus spell," Hermione said.

"Do we really have to do this?" Ron grumbled. "I didn't realized that being your friend would give me so much extra work..."

"Sorry mate," Harry chuckled. "But you know it will be worth it once you turn into a tiger or something like that."

"A tiger... that would be cool," Ron smiled, "but knowing my luck, I would turn into an ant."

"Don't think so little of yourself, Ron," Hermione said smirking, "I'm sure you'll turn into a ladybug or a firefly or something like that..."

Ron suck his tongue out at her but then the three of them laughed.

Harry was out on the Quidditch pitch, Wood, the Gryffindor team captain, had come to Harry earlier that day and told him of their last minute practices that they were going to have. Wood wanted to try out a move with the Chasers, and decided that Mark Benson, their Seeker, might as well get more training while he was at it. Harry didn't mind one bit, he loved the idea of flying right now... nothing cleared his mind like flying.

Ron was all for going down to the pitch too, just to watch, but Hermione reminded him of the paper he still hadn't done for charms. Ron grumbled about that but Hermione wouldn't budge and the two of them went to the library promising to meet Harry at the pitch... if Ron had finished, that is.

Harry practices hard of over an hour, he caught the snitch five times and Mark seemed to be frustrated about that. Harry was going to ask him about it, because Mark really wasn't playing well at all but before he could even move the broom he was using today it started acting strangely. Now, as a general rule, the school broom where horrible, so at first he didn't notice what was happening. However, thing quickly turn more ominous as the broom flow high and then seemed try to buck him off of it. He held on as well as he could, and realized that he had no control over the broom what so ever.

_This wasn't normal... something dark is happening here and I have to do something_, Harry thoughts race through his head, but he couldn't think of anything. He muttered _Finite Incantatem_ in hopes that it would help, but nothing happened, he didn't know any other counter curse to use now. Gritting his teeth and grasping onto the broom tight, he tried to ride the broom that was now like mad bull.

He saw the flashes of read hair coming towards him, but the broom wouldn't let the twins come close enough to be of any help. He saw them hovering under him... he thought he heard Wood shouting for Angeline, the fastest flier besides himself, to get some help but he couldn't worry about that.

For at that moment his hands slipped slightly, and the next second there was a particularly hard buck and Harry was sent flying off of his broom. He heard a blood curdling scream that might have been his own, but he didn't care at the moment, for he felt something more than air trying to keep him for crashing into the ground. He had no idea what. Suddenly, a hand grab his, one of the twins had caught him but the extra weight was too much for him and Harry's hand slipped once again. However the next second he felt another hand grab at him, this time holding onto one of his legs. Again, his descent was too great for the other twin to hold him, but he had slowed considerably, and when he hit the ground the air was knocked out of him and he would have several bruises, but he wasn't serious hurt.

"HARRY!" he heard Hermione screaming but he couldn't move, his body felt stiff.

"HARRY!" Ron screamed too, and then the two of them were there, quickly followed by the twins who were looking rather pale at the moment.

"I'm okay," Harry mumbled, once he caught his breath.

"I thought... you fell... nearly thirty feet..." Hermione was saying through tears, she was clearly trying to stop herself for lunging at him.

"What happen?" George asked, he had been the one closer to the ground. "I've never seen you lose control like that... Actually, I've never seen anything like that."

"I don't know what happened." Harry said, trying to sit up, but Hermione put her hands on his shoulders.

"You don't know how seriously you were hurt, Harry, you shouldn't be moving."

Harry didn't think he was hurt that badly but he could bear to make Hermione look any more worried than she was right now. He turned back to the twins and said, "It felt like the broom was trying to buck me off..."

"Brooms don't just do that... not even the crappy school brooms," Fred said, and then looked at Harry thoughtfully. "Do you think someone was trying to curse you?"

"It crossed my mind, but I don't know who," Harry admitted truthfully but didn't add that he was going to try and find out whoever this person was. He would save that for when it was just Ron and Hermione.

"Merlin Harry, that was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life," Ron said.

"Sorry I scared you," Harry chuckled and then winced, yes he was definitely going to be sore for a while. He then turned and said wholeheartedly, "thanks... you really save my neck there."

"It's no problem," Fred smiled.

"We don't want anything to happen to our new apprentice before we even got to train him up a bit," George added, smiling, too.

"Stop making me laugh," Harry chuckled and winced again.

o

Harry had been taken to the Hospital Wing as soon as Angelina had returned with Professor McGonagall, who looked quite worried about Harry as she magicked him through the castle. However, it had only taken Madam Pomfrey five minutes to heal him up and send him on his way, telling him that he was very lucky that he wasn't seriously injured.

As soon as he got to the common room it was filled with people asking him questions about what had happened and he serious wished that he wasn't so famous, for he was sure that no one else would have been bothered like he was. He was glad that the twins hadn't mentioned anything about the curse, though he didn't like the many looks he got that were obviously questioning his flying skills.

He had to wait a long time before he was able to talk to Ron and Hermione alone, but eventually the common room emptied. He then quickly told them everything that he felt, including the the force that seemed to helped slow him down, though he wasn't sure if it would have been enough if the twins weren't there helping him, too.

Hermione had grabbed his hand when he explained what happened, and was now squeezing the life out of it. "If you ever scare me like that again..."

"Please don't finish that sentence," Harry interrupted, with a pensive and stern look in his eyes.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Remember what we saw earlier this year," Harry said, "about the package that Hagrid took from..."

"Harry, that's..." Hermione started to say but Harry just keep talking.

"... and how we know that someone had tried to steal it. Then a troll was let into the castle... using as a diversion so someone could go into the room with the giant three headed dog..."

"Someone... don't you mean Snape," Ron said hotly, but Harry didn't pay any attention to him.

"What about it Harry?" Hermione said sharply.

"You said this had nothing to do with me," Harry said just as sharply. "That I shouldn't try to figure out what was in that package because it's not my problem.."

"Well it's not," Hermione said pointedly.

"Then why was I nearly thrown off my broom today?" Harry said hotly. "Obviously someone thinks I'm a problem... and I'm not going to just sit around here and do nothing. I'm going to try and figure this whole mess out so at least I would know why someone was trying to have a go at me."

"Harry," Hermione said, her expression was more worried than ever and he was sure that he was going to have to go back to Madam Pomfrey in the morning to mend a broken hand. "There must be..."

"You know I can't just let something like this go," Harry said in a soft, but determined tone. "I don't like anything that's been going on this year and I want to know why... and I don't like having an enemy out there that I don't even know of..."

"Fine," Hermione sighed, "but what can we do about it?"

"I'm not sure... but I know where I'm going to start looking," Harry said.

"Where?" Ron and Hermione questioned at the same time.

"Well, the biggest clue we have to go on is the three headed dog," Harry said.

"We're not going anywhere near there again," Hermione said firmly, and Ron nodded his head venomously in agreement.

"Wow, you two can agree on some things!" Harry chuckled and then added, "but you can relax, I wasn't suggesting that. I was thinking that we should go pay Hagrid a visit."


	22. Nicholas Flamel

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Nicholas Flamel

"I still don't get why you won't even listen to me when I say that Snape is the one doing this," Ron grumbled, it was the end of on Monday, they day after Harry had fallen off his broom, and they were all heading for Hagrid's hut to talk to him.

Harry sighed, and then turned back to his friend, making sure that no one was near him, "first of all I have to ask why you're so insistent it's him."

"For one thing he's a nasty piece of work," Ron said.

"That doesn't mean that he's trying to do Harry in though," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know, I just thought I would say it," Ron said. "He's a bloody git."

Harry chuckled, "get to the point Ron."

"We saw him going near forbidden door on the third floor," Ron said, "and one of those times it was when the troll was here. I know you said that he could have been there trying to stop someone else, but I don't understand why you would think that. I don't get why you defend him so much, he's on your case all the time and you don't even seemed to care."

"Do I really look like I don't care?" Harry questioned. Ron wasn't exaggerating about Snape getting on his case in every potions class, he's potions were still picked apart for any microscopic mistake he might have. However, he though he showed as much open indignation as he could, for he really was angry in class when something like that happened.

"I don't know... I mean you're angry and all, but that doesn't explain why you don't complain about him more often and why you're defending him," Ron said and Harry frowned and then he added, "and I saw him yesterday."

"What do you mean that you saw him yesterday?" Harry frowned.

"After you fell and after we got to you and all," Ron went, "I looked back at the castle hoping that someone would hurry up an get here and I saw him. He was stalking back to the castle and I swear he looked over at us, though I didn't dare to keep looking at him in case he noticed."

"So Snape was at the pitch?" Harry said. "Why?"

"I have no idea," Ron said, "it's not like he even likes Quidditch... but he was there."

"I'm sure he has a logical reason for being there," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said, though he was frowning, he couldn't really think of any.

"I don't get it... why are you still reluctant to believe it's not him even after this," Ron groaned.

"He was my mum's best friend," Harry said, shrugging. "I don't think my mum's best friend would want to do me in."

"Wasn't you're mum a Gryffindor?" Ron said looking shocked, he's never heard of a Gryffindor and Slytherin actually being friends before.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled, "they knew each other before they got to Hogwarts. I know the guy is... er... difficult to get along with, though he's not as bad as you think he is, but it just doesn't feel like it's him."

"What do you mean not as bad as I think?" Ron questioned.

"It's complicated, and you can't tell anyone this," Harry said and Ron nodded his head, so Harry told him about his first talk alone with Snape.

"You know if you tell me things like this earlier I would have kept going on about this," Ron grumbled after he was done, though he didn't look convince that Harry was right about Snape.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if I should," Harry sighed.

"I don't think you should forget about this Harry," Ron said. "Just because he was your mum's friend, doesn't mean that he can't be the one behind this."

"I know," Harry allowed. "But just because he was in these awkward places, doesn't mean that he did was the one that did it. ."

"Okay," Ron agreed. "Come on, let's get to Hagrid's."

When they got to Hagrid's hut ten minutes later they all had thoughtful expression, thinking about what Ron had just brought up. Hermione was conflicted on this matter, which is way she hadn't voiced her opinion. She couldn't believe that a Hogwarts Professor, especially one that had been there for so long, could try and hurt Harry, but she couldn't help but feel apprehensive about this whole situations. Someone had been cursing Harry's broom and it unnerved her that Ron and seen Snape nearby.

"I wasn't expecting you," Hagrid said as soon as he opened the door, he beaming at the three of them. "Come in, come in."

Though Harry was quite keen on getting to the point, he couldn't help but allow Hagrid make them tea and give them food (though he wish he had after one bit it was clear that it was better not to touch the food again).

"I heard what happened yesterday, Harry," Hagrid said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad," Harry said, knowing this was the opening he was looking for. "I just got the wind knocked out of me, though if the twins weren't there it would have been bad."

"I heard you lost control of your broom," Hagrid said.

"I did not!" Harry said offended by the mention of that but then felt guilty about snapping at Hagrid. "Sorry, I just... it's just not want happened and I don't like people thinking I can't fly."

"I understand Harry," Hagrid said, chuckling, the way Harry had said that reminded him so much of James. "So what did happen?"

"Someone was cursing my broom," Harry said and watched at Hagrid's eyes widen.

"That can't have happened," Hagrid said, "why would anyone want to curse your broom?"

"Well, I think it might have to do with the package you took out of Gringotts," Harry said and then wished he wasn't so blunt with him, or at least that he didn't speak while Hagrid was drinking for he had sprayed him with the tea he had just taken a sip of. However, Harry took Hagrid's inability to speak as an opportunity to continue to explain. "The package that is now in the third floor corridor that is being guarded by a giant three head dog..."

"How do you know about Fluffy!" Hagrid asked, still looking shocked about the turn in the conversation.

"Fluffy!" Ron exclaimed, that was definitely not the name any of them would have called that dog.

"Yeah, everything's got to have a name, don't it?" Hagrid said.

"Yeah, but..." Ron started to say but Hermione interrupted him, she didn't want Ron to upset Hagrid anymore than he seemed to be already.

"So Fluffy is your dog," she stated.

"Yep, I had him since he was a pup," Hagrid said, there was a gleam in his eyes as he talked about the monster that had the trio looking at each other oddly. "I just lent him to Dumbledore to guard..." he paused there and then flushed, looking impressed for what he was about to say.

"Yes," Harry asked anyways, he wanted them to keep talking about this.

"Look Harry, this doesn't have anything to do with you," Hagrid said.

"Someone tried to kill me because of this!" Harry responded hotly, causing everyone to recoil from that statement. "I'm not just going to let his go Hagrid, whether you help me or not."

"Well, I'm not going to help you," Hagrid said scowled. "It won't do you any good... it would only put you in more danger. No this is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel!"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other at that, so there was their next clue.

"Fine Hagrid," Harry said, hoping that he didn't realized that he had made a slip, he didn't want Hagrid to feel guilty about this. "I won't force you to help me, but I still want to know what's going on here."

Hagrid's shoulders slumped, and he looked forlorn. He continued to try to convince Harry to just let this drop, but Harry wasn't having any of it, so when they left the hut Hagrid was looking rather down.

"So, are we going to try and found out who this Nicholas Flamel guy is?" Ron questioned.

"Wow, I didn't think you noticed that!" Hermione said in an altogether too shocked voice.

"Shut up, I notice things," Ron grumbled and Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, we're going to try and find out who he is," Harry said.

"The name sound familiar... I just can't remember where I hear it before," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I though you remembered everything you read," Ron teased her this time.

"Not everything," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think we should go to the library after dinner," Harry said.

"Argh, do you realize how many times we've already been to the library this year?" Ron groaned. "I shouldn't even know where the bloody place is!"

"Language Ronald!" Hermione snapped at him, but Harry was laughing.

O

The search for Nicholas Flamel was a long and not very fruitfully endeavor. Harry was frustrated that he couldn't seemed to find him anywhere, though he knew that it was a million times more difficult since they didn't even know what Flamel was famous for. If they knew that much it would narrow down their search considerably, but they didn't say they had to look through all different sorts of books.

He know that he would have known who Flamel was in a second if he asked Remus about it, his godfather knew just about every useless fact there was to know, but he couldn't. There was a small chance that Remus already knew about what was being guarded there, so small that he didn't really believe it, but Remus would not be happy that Harry was trying to find out what was hidden there. There was always the fact that Remus would consider this a pointless way to endanger himself and he wouldn't help Harry out.

So, Harry had spent all his free time in the library the last few weeks, Ron only grumbling about this minimally. Harry sensed that his friend was worried about his safety, too, for every time he got up looking frustrated he would look at Harry, sigh and then get another book. Harry appreciated all the help Ron was giving him, but he found the longer it took to find something the more frustrated he felt.

Whatever he had thought the breakthrough would be, he did not expect it to be a chocolate frog card. It almost made him laugh out loud when Ron handed him the card, shaking his own head in disbelief.

"Look at this mate," Ron said, handing the card to his friend. "And it's the last frog I got form Hermione for Christmas, too."

"What is it?" Hermione said, looking between the boys as if she thought they had gone mad.

"'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945," Harry read the card in his hand, and Hermione raised her eyebrows as if to asked 'why you was doing this?' Harry just continued reading with a smirk, "for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel'"

"Oh," Hermione said, the she thought about the book that she had brought with her during Christmas. "Stay here... I just though of something."

"How can she have something already?" Ron frowned as she left the common room, heading up the stairs to the girls dorm rooms. "I mean it's a clue is all, but she's acting like she's figure everything out already."

"It's Hermione, she probably has," Harry shrugged and sure enough when she came downstairs with a hugemongous book in her arms, her expression was so triumphant that neither one doubt that she had the answers.

"I checked this out ages ago for a bit of light reading," Hermione said slamming the book down.

Ron snorted at that, clearing saying that this book was by no means light reading, but Harry knew that she considered the subject matter light, not the book itself.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron for a second before she flipped through the pages finding the spot in not time, Harry suspected that she had taken ten minutes so she could find the right place in a hurry. "Here it is," she said, "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows together, he heard about that hadn't he, but what was it again. Something about making you rich and happy... no not happy...

Hermion's excited expression falter as it was clear that neither he nor Ron really grasped what this meant.

"What's the Philosopher's Stone?" Ron questioned, as Harry tried in vain to reclaim what he knew about it.

"Honestly, don't you two read?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and a hell of a lot more than I would like to," Ron grumbled causing them all to chuckle.

"Sorry," Hermione said, "it just you ruin the dramatic moment not knowing what I was talking about."

"I'll try to remember that in the future," Ron chuckled harder before Hermione push the book towards them and had them read the passage.

The Philosopher's Stone really was quite the invention, giving the person who used it eternal life (as long as they kept taking the potion) and all the gold they would need. No wonder someone was trying to steal this, with something like this most people wouldn't have anything to worry about. He was even able to picture what it would be like to get everything he wanted with an endless supply of money, though he never though of the prolonged life part. He felt it would be sad to live forever like that, outliving all his friends, though of course Nicholas at least had his wife, Perenelle, to live with.

"Wow, no wonder Sn... er... someone would want to steal this," Ron said, he was still stuck on the Snape theory but he tried not to bring it up anymore. "Imagine all that you could do with this."

"It still doesn't explain somethings though," Hermione said closing the book. "Like, why would this person try to hurt you (she refused to say kill though she knew that was the likely intent of the person). I mean you weren't doing anything to stop this person..."

"I have no idea, but I'm sure the person had his reasons," Harry shrugged.

"So what do we do now?" Ron questioned.

Harry grimaced, he had no idea. It was nice knowing what was in the package that was one question answered, but it didn't really help him the way he wanted it to. He didn't have a clue who was trying to steal the stone and kill him and that made him uncomfortable to say the least. The worst part of this though, was he didn't know what he could possible do now. There were no more clues for them to follow, at least none that he could think of. He hated this, and part of him wished that he hadn't found out what was in the package because then he wouldn't have to feel so useless.

However, Harry didn't really have time to worry about this for long, for Wood had started making the practices for the up incoming game against Hufflepuff everyday of the week. Harry throw himself in this practices, confident that nothing was going to happen to him again, though Ron and Hermione thought it was a good idea to go to every practice he had now. He knew that part of the reasons why Ron was there was so he could fly around whenever the team took a break, so he wasn't as annoyed with him being there as he was with Hermione. He knew she was only doing this to support him but sometimes she babied him too much.

After the third time that Ron and Hermione came to the pitch, Wood dismounted his broom and walked towards them. Harry was worried that he was going to ask them to leave at first but he noticed that he didn't look upset, he looked thoughtful.

"You're not a bad flier... er... Ron right?" Wood said, looking at Ron with a thoughtful expression. "Especially seeing as you're a first year."

"Er... thanks," Ron said blushing.

"I asked Fred and George and they said that you've played Keeper against them and Charlie," Wood said, and Ron went a darker shade of red and looked over Wood's shoulder at his brothers, who were pointedly not looking at him. "I was thinking about some drills I would like to do with the Chasers and it would be really helpful if there was another Keeper... if we use the whole pitch, I'm sure that it will build up are stamina. Would you mind blocking the other goals for a while?"

"Me?" Ron questioned breathlessly, and then nodded his head.

"Good," Wood smiled briefly and then turned around, muttering to himself, clearing trying to figure out how he would he was going to run the drill. He decided on having Katie and Alicia flying two on one again Angelina. Most of the the drill was flown down on the other end of the pitch, Katie and Alicia (with Fred Beating for them) passing the ball between each other trying get by Angelina and Wood (with George helping them). However whenever Angelina got the Quaffle she would stream down the pitch, trying to breakthrough the two other Chasers' defense and shot on the goal.

Ron had found this more difficult than he thought it would be, Angelina had a much better arm on her than his brother, but of course she was actually a Chaser and they all play other positions. She scored the first three times that she came down the pitch, however, he started started to reading her moments better as the time went on and it made it more difficult for her to find the shot.

"Well, I think that worked out pretty well," Wood smiled. "You didn't do so bad Ron though you need a lot of work."

"Er..." Ron said, not sure what else to say.

"I would like you to come for the rest of the week, I want Katie and Alicia to have their turn at being the single Chaser," Wood said, he had a calculating look in his eyes but he didn't say more than that.

"Okay," Ron smiled.

So, Ron joined the practices for the rest of the week, improving his skills slowly, making it more challenging on the Chasers. On the last practice before the match, Wood asked Harry and Mark to join in so that it was three Chaser against two. It wasn't a perfect system, for as good as Harry was as a Seeker, he was definitely not a Chaser (nor was Mark). However, the point of the drill was to give the Chaser a chance to perfect their passing against a defense that out numbered them and also to defend when they were outnumbered.

At the end of that practice Wood talked to Ron again and invented him to join them for the rest of the year too, thinking that this was good training for them. Ron nearly fell down with his excitement, he couldn't believe his luck.

The next morning after they ate breakfast Harry and Ron went to the pitch to watch the game for the Gryffindor bench. Harry enjoyed this match a thousands times more then the last one because this time he was able to talk to Ron, making comments on how the game was going so far. It was clear that they had the better Chasers, the score was completely lopsided for most of the game. However, in the end they lost by forty points because the Hufflepuff caught the snitch.

"Sorry," Mark sighed as landed next to the rest of the team. "I've let you down."

"It's not you're fault man," George wrapped an arm around him.

"If Harry..." Mark started to say, still looking downcast.

"Oh, don't start with that, you a good Seeker Mark," Harry said, "and you did a good job. Diggory was going to get the snitch twenty minutes into the game if you didn't block him that time. We would have lost 60-160."

"Yeah, well if you were in the game, you would have had the snitch in five minutes I'm sure," Mark sighed, though he looked slightly better.

Harry rolled his eyes at the unlikeness of that happening and said, "whatever you say. Anyways, the point is, all we have to do is win the next game and we'll get the cup!"

"He's right about that," Wood said, a mad glint in his eyes.

"Er... Harry, did you really have to say that?" Fred groaned as everyone else chuckled, albeit they too where scared of how hard Wood was going to push them now.

It was odd that he felt so optimistic about their chance even though they had just lost, but he couldn't help smiling as he walked towards the cupboard to put his broom away. Suddenly he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes, a cloaked figure heading into the Forbidden Forest. Without thinking about anything, Harry mounted his broom and flew after the figure. Careful to make sure that he wasn't seen, he landed in a tree and watched as Professor Snape and Quirrell talked about the Philosopher's Stone and it sounded like Snape was badgering Quirrell about something.

He couldn't hear everything they were saying, but it was clear the the two of them weren't on the same side and he was sure that one of them was after the stone. Obviously Harry was leaning more towards Quirrell, for he would like to think better of Snape for his mum's sake, but he couldn't deny that it sounded as if Snape was trying to get to the stone.

He hurried to find Ron and Hermione and when he did he told them everything that he learned. Ron seemed to take this bit of news as confirmation that Snape was the guilty one and Hermione seemed to be even more trouble that there could be another one of their Professors that wanted to hurt her friend.

"Why do you look so relieved Harry?" Hermione asked after that had exhausted themselves with this topic.

"Well, it just feel better knowing who I should keep my guard up for," Harry sighed, "It been hard thinking that anyone out there could be after me."

Hermione grimaced, she never liked it when Harry pointed things out like this, but this time it was different. She bit her lip, contemplating whether she should say this or not. She seemed to resolve herself that it was necessary and said, "Harry, you don't know that it was either of them that tried to curse you. All you know is that they were talking about the Stone."

"True," Harry actually chuckled. "I just have a feeling it's one of them."

"Okay," Hermione said shifting uncomfortably.

"But I guess you have a point," Harry added, "I should keep my guard up anyways."

Hermione nodded her head, finding some comfort in that.


	23. Dragon Problems

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to kaittybee, who beta this story. **

Chapter Twenty-Three

Dragon Problems

"Hey Nev," Harry said sitting down next to him in their Herbology class.

"Hey Harry," Neville said. "It seems like a long time since I've really spoken to you. Actually the only time I've seen you is in class or at our study groups."

"I was thinking the same thing," Harry frowned. "And I don't like it..."

"Me neither," Neville smiled, "so I guess I'm just going to have to hang out with you tonight."

"You poor soul," Hermione cut into their conversation. "Having to be around Harry like that."

"Actually, as long as you and Ron don't argue, it shouldn't be that bad," Neville chuckled.

"I can't promise that," Ron and Hermione said at the same time and they all laughed. It was around that time that Sprout started class, and with Hermione and Neville, Harry and Ron had no choice but to pay attention to the lecture (not that they wouldn't have anyways).

When they met after dinner Harry told Neville everything that they had found out since the last time that had really talked. He started with the Philosopher's Stone, and Neville was stunned that Harry was cursed, and told Harry that he would help him if he ever need it. Harry just smiled at his friend and then continued to inform Neville about their progress on becoming Animagi. Neville seemed pleased that they couldn't do anything for this for at least a year and was intrigued to hear about the potion.

"... now we just have to find a place to make it," Harry finished.

"Hm... you figured this out weeks ago and you still haven't found a secret place," Neville said. "Sirius would be so disappointed in you."

Harry glared at his friend but he couldn't deny that this was true. "I had other things on my mind."

"And coming up with lame excuses," Neville shook his head.

"Sirius wouldn't get on my case for that, as he's the worst at coming up with excuses," Harry chuckled.

"That's true," Neville laughed. "Well, I haven't found any secret corridors that we could use."

"I didn't think you would... did you even wander the castle without us?" Harry questioned.

"Nope, I've hardly even left the common room, and when I did it was just to go to the library, classes or the grounds," Neville chuckled. "It's been such a peaceful life."

"Well, it's about time we change that," Harry said. "You're right, we only have a few more days to find a place or we're going to have to go to the twins."

"Harry, we can't do that now," Hermione said. "Do you realize that the exams are only ten weeks away... I should have been studying..."

"Hermione, we've been studying all the bloody time," Ron groaned. "You can't possibly want to study even more than we already are."

"You do realize that you're talking to Hermione, right?" Harry pointed out.

"Oh right," Ron chuckled. "But that doesn't mean that we have to study like mad people, too... right?"

"No, she won't make us do that," Harry chuckled. "I got her to stop last year... after she nearly drove me mad with her schedule."

"Good, I've already studied more this year than I thought I would for all seven years," Ron said.

"You are _so_ lazy," Hermione muttered.

"I'm not saying that it hasn't helped me in class... and that it is kind of cool that I'm one of the better students now... I never thought that would happen," Ron said told her, surprisingly serious. "There's just so many things that I would rather be doing than studying."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say to that so she just smiled at him. It felt nice to know that she was helping like that and more importantly that he realized it.

"You don't have to come, but we are going to look for a place with or without you," Harry informed.

"I suppose I don't really need to be here for this," Hermione said, "We're going to have to spend some time on the potion when we finally get it made, and it seems more effective for me to wait for that."

"Okay," Harry nodded and they left the room they were talking in and Hermione went to the library and the boys started wandering the corridors.

It took them nearly two hours to find the place but when they got to the passageway behind the mirror they knew they found the place they where going to use.

"You know, I think this might be one of the seven passageways out of the school," Harry said thoughtfully as he looked down the black hallway. "Do either of you want to check it out?"

"Er..." Ron and Neville looked at each other, neither one of them expected to be wandering off the grounds today.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Harry," Neville said.

"I have to see where this passageway ends before I'm satisfied we can use it," Harry said, "and the only way to do that is to walk down it."

"All right then, let's go," Ron sighed and Neville groaned before joining Harry. The passageway ended up leading to Hogsmeade, as Harry knew it would, and more specifically Dervish and Banges. Harry merely looked in to the store to know where he was and then they turned back around.

"Yeah, I think this will do nicely," Harry said, smiling at the roomy passageway. "We'll just have to make sure Filch doesn't know about this place, but after that it will work."

That night Harry had excitedly informed Sirius and Remus that he found one of the passageways out of the school. They both smiled at him. Although they made sure Harry knew that the Marauders had found one after just a month, and that he was going to have to work harder to catch up. Harry was just barely able to stop himself from telling them that he had more things to deal with than just causing trouble. He didn't want them to know what he was doing.

The next day he told Hermione about what he found and she said that she would be ready to start the potion the next day, which Harry was sure would be enough time to for him to see if Filch knew about this corridor or not. He staked out the forth floor corridor that night, from after dinner until nearly ten o'clock and Filch had only passed him once, giving no heed to the mirror.

With that being taken care of, he return to the mirror the next day with Hermione, Ron, and a cauldron full of their supplies. Like Hermione had said earlier, this wasn't a difficult potion to make, but it was a time consuming one. One of them was going to have to come back here at least once every three days to add ingredients to it and to check it's progress.

After he got the potion issue over with, Harry turned his concentration on the prank the twins wanted him and his friends to do. Hermione groaned as soon as he mentioned this and told him he could do this without her.

"Come on Hermione, you're the best at not only doing, but getting away with pranks," Harry tried to get on her good side. "I'm sure with your help we'll give them a real shock."

"It almost sounds like you're planning on pranking the twins," Hermione frowned.

"That was the plan, as I thought it would be fun to see what they would say if I chose to do that," Harry chuckled. "But seeing as they saved my life, I figured it wouldn't be fair to prank them."

Ron looked at Harry like he was crazy and that he was slightly terrified before shook his head, and said, "so who are you planning on pranking instead?"

"The Slytherins of course," Harry said, "you're going to help right?"

"Of course," Ron smiled. "Unlike some people, I'll always have your back Harry."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I just don't think there's a point of pranking them, they haven't done anything to us yet, so why cause more resentment between our two houses?"

Harry shrugged, he wasn't going to argue with her about this if she was going to be logical like that. Still, he did think it was a good idea to go to the library when she suggested it, though he didn't plan on studying like she wanted. He was going to try and looking up some thing that might work with the plan he had started to form the other day when was watching the passageway he had found.

While he was doing this, something odd happened. Hagrid had come to the library. Harry wasn't using to seeing the giant of a man inside the castle many times and it was even more odd to see him in here.

"Hey Hagrid."

"Harry," Hagrid responded looking at the bookshelves oddly before looking back at him. Harry narrowed his eyes, sure that something was going on here, but didn't push Hagrid to say anything. "Ron, Hermione," he added, seeming to force himself to act normal. "Are you studying for your classes?"

"Yeah, Hagrid what are you doing in here?" Ron questioned.

"Er... I... I was just looking for something," Hagrid said looking uncomfortable. "So what have you three been up to, I haven't seen you in a few weeks."

"Oh, we've been... er... figuring things out," Harry said, suddenly seized by an idea. "Do you mind if we come and visit you tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Hagrid shifted uncomfortably and Harry cocked his head to the side, he had merely asked to be polite, he never expect that Hagrid might not want him and his friends to come. "Why don't you just tell me what's on your mind."

"I don't think that would be the best," Harry said looking around the library. "Please, I would rather talk at your place."

"Sure you can come." Hagrid answered, looking like he didn't want to say, but he couldn't think of anything else he could say.

"Good," Harry tried to make his smile genuine but he was still trying to figure out what Hagrid was doing. Hagrid left soon after that and when he was outside of hearing range Harry whispered to his friends, "What was that about?"

"I don't know," Hermione frowned, "he was obviously hiding something, though I don't think it's something that we should get involved in."

"Why are you looking at me like that," Harry frowned.

"Why do you want to go to Hagrid's tomorrow?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, I just thought we could tell him we found out about the Stone," Harry shrugged.

"Oh... never mind then," Hermione said and when he raised an eyebrow she added reluctantly, "I thought you trying to figure out what Hagrid's hiding."

"And what would be so wrong about that?" Ron asked. "He was really acting strange."

"That doesn't mean that's it's any of our business," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Still doesn't mean we can't try to find out more about this when we see him," Ron said. "We are his friends after all, maybe he wants someone to talk to."

Not long after that, the trio headed back to their common room, going to bed earlier than they normal would on a Friday. They had woken up early the next morning and were ready to go to Hagrid's in no time. When they got there, they noticed that all the windows were covered up, which wasn't normal. Especially since it was a hot day, but there was a nice breeze that would have helped cool the hut down considerable. They knocked on the door and were surprised that it took Hagrid over a minute to answer it.

"Well come in why don't you," Hagrid smiled at them, but was looking uncomfortable.

"Hagrid, you know if something is bothering you we..." Harry started to say, he didn't like how anxious his friend was and wanted to help.

"Nah, it's okay Harry," Hagrid smiled at him and he looked considerably less tense then he did before. "Now why did you want to talk to me?"

"Well we figured out what was in the package, it's the Philosopher's Stone," Harry said and the giant man gasped.

"How did you figure that out?" Hagrid said, looking astounded.

"Sorry, but Sirius told me never to reveal my sources, that way they would last longer," Harry smirked, but didn't add the fact that it was Hagrid that had given the clue he needed to unravel the mystery, not wanting the giant man to feel guilty.

"Well, I still don't see why you wanted to come to me," Hagrid frowned. "I'm not going to tell you anymore about that. You really shouldn't know this."

"I know," Harry shrugged, "but there's nothing you can do about it now. Anyways, I was just thinking about Fluffy..."

"What about him?" Hagrid frowned at the direction the conversation was heading.

"You're the only one that knows how to get around him right?" Harry asked.

"I told Dumbledore, but yeah, other than him, I'm the only one that knows that," Hagrid said.

"But even as formidable as Fluffy is, Dumbledore would want to protect the Stone with more than just an attack dog, wouldn't he?" Harry pressed on.

Hagrid mouth stiffened and he glared at Harry, "that's none of your business, besides I don't know what else is guarding the Stone."

"So there are more protections on it," Harry nodded his head, that went with what Snape and Quirrell were talking about. It had sounded like Snape was trying to get around Quirrell's charm, whatever it was, but Harry wasn't sure if that was the case. Sirius had said on more than one occasion that Snape knew more dark arts spells when he was a first year than most seventh years. Harry was sure that Snape wouldn't have needed help in getting past anything to do with the Dark Arts or Defense Against the Dark Arts. So that made him to believe that Snape was warning Quirrell that he was being watched. The more he thought about it, the more wary Harry got of his Defense Professor, though the problem he had with this is the guy was such a whim, could he really be trying to steal the Stone?

"Hagrid, who else did Dumbledore trust to protect the Stone?" Hermione questioned in her innocent voice which she only uses occasionally, but that always seemed to work for her. "I know you can't tell us the protection, but it couldn't hurt to say who was protecting the Stone."

Hagrid scowled at this, but seemed to melt when Hermione gave him her encouraging smile, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Let's see, I know Sprout and Flitwick did something," he said counting people with his figures. "And of course McGonagall. I believe he asked Quirrell and Snape to help him too, and then Dumbledore did something himself. Yep that's about it."

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry said, his suspicions confirmed.

"Hagrid, why is it so hot in here," Ron questioned, "can't we open a window or something?"

"No, I'm sorry Ron," Hagrid said as he looked over to the fire place where Harry noticed for the first time that there was a fire in it along with something else that he couldn't identify, but could guess what it was.

"What is that, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Er... It's nothing," Hagrid said.

"I know what that is!" Ron said in shock. "But how did you get it Hagrid?"

"Er... I won it, actually," Hagrid said.

"You won a dragon's egg!" Hermione said.

"Er... yeah, in a card game," Hagrid was suddenly smiling, as if now he knew that there was nothing left to worry about. Or it has something to do with him thinking about the dragon, for his voice was filled with so much affection when he spoke next. "I've always wanted a dragon."

"But Hagrid... you live in a wooden hut!" Hermione said.

"It'll be fine," Hagrid barely seemed to hear her as he looked at the egg, the longing was clear in his eyes.

"What kind of dragon is it?" Ron questioned looking slightly scared, but curious too.

"A Norwegian Ridgeback," Hagrid answered.

"Those are supposed to be some of the most vicious dragons out there!" Ron exclaimed and Hagrid's smile seemed to grow at that.

They tried to convince Hagrid that having a dragon wasn't a good idea but he was too far gone to listen to them. When they left they weren't sure what to do next, but Harry was against anything that would involve Hagrid getting in trouble.

It was a few days later that Harry knew they had to do something, for that was the day the dragon hatched. Though Hermione wouldn't let them go earlier, for there was no way they were going to miss their classes, they were lucky enough to get there just in time to see the hatching. Seeing as they had gone to Herbology beforehand, Harry asked Neville if he wanted to come, but he declined, he didn't think going near even a baby dragon was a good thing.

Harry couldn't understand why his friend would decline, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to see a dragon hatch (unless you were like Charlie and worked with dragons), and even Hermione was looking forward to this. It took a while for the dragon to break through the shell, but eventually it clawed it's way out. It didn't look like Harry would have excpected it to. It looked like a crumpled, black umbrella.

"Aw, look at him, isn't he beautiful," Hagrid said, his eyes brimming with tears. "And look he knows his mommy. Don't you Norbert."

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a look that clearly said that they thought Hagrid had lost his marbles as they watched the giant man dolt over the dragon that was snapping at the fingers trying to pet him. Seconds later, a tiny puff of smoke came out of the dragons mouth, though no flame followed it, and it was only a matter of time before that happened.

"We've really got to do something," Hermione frowned as they continued to watch Hagrid play with the dragon. It was going to be very hard on him when the dragon was gone.

"I know, but what?" Ron asked.

"Charlie..." Harry said looking at Ron.

"Er... I'm Ron," his friend said.

"I know that," Harry rolled his eyes. "We can talk to Charlie. He works with dragons, maybe he can take Norbert."

"Yeah, that could work," Ron smiled.

"Actually I was thinking that you could speak to Sirius and Remus," Hermione said to Harry. "They might know of something that would help."

"Yeah, I probably should have done that before now," Harry agreed. "I'll talk to them tonight, and if they don't have any ideas we'll send a letter to Charlie."

"Good idea," Ron said and they soon said goodbye to Hagrid, who was singing a lullaby to the dragon.

"... and now I'm not sure what to do," Harry as he sat in his bed talking to Sirius and Remus, explaining the dragon situation.

"I can't believe he finally got his dragon," Sirius said. "He wanted one even before we got there."

"That's not the important issue right now Sirius," Remus groaned at his friend. "Harry, I think you should got to Dumbledore..."

"No, I'm not going to get Hagrid in trouble! I'm not going to tattle on my friend!" Harry huffed indignantly.

"I don't think that Dumbledore would do anything to Hagrid," Remus said to Harry. "They're friends too Harry, and having a dragon can be dangerous not only to Hagrid but to the entire school."

"It still feels like a rotten thing to do," Harry grumbled. "We were just planning on telling Charlie and seeing what he could do to help us... don't you think that would be a better plan?"

"Hm..." Remus said and Harry could see that he didn't like that idea.

"I think that's brilliant," Sirius said. "You wouldn't have to get Hagrid in trouble, and you can make sure that Norbert has a nice home to live in."

Harry looked at his uncle and smiled, it seemed that Hagrid wasn't the only one with a soft spot for dragons. Remus however, sighed, "It's risky Harry, you'll get in a lot of trouble if you're caught with..."

"What happened to your sense of adventure, man," Sirius turned on his friend. "We did crazier things than this and we didn't even have a decent excuse like helping a friend out."

"Fine Harry, I trust you will do what is best," Remus sighed, "but whether it might be the sensible thing, or the crazy idea you have, you should do it quickly. Dragons grow at an amazing speed, and soon it will be impossible to transport the dragon safely without getting professionals to do it."

"Okay," Harry nodded his head, "thanks Remus... Sirius, I'll tell you later what I decide."

However, Harry didn't need any time to think about what he was going to do, he couldn't tell on Hagrid even if Dumbledore would be nice to him about this, so he told Ron to write the letter to his brother. They got up early that morning and went to the Owlery to give Hedwig the letter, Harry telling her it was urgent.

As they waited of Charlie's response, they were wary of someone else finding out about the dragon, and Harry felt even more nervous when he saw Malfoy heading back to the castle after the trio finished one of their visits to Hagrid. Malfoy looked like he was using the path that lead to the hut and there was something about his smile that told Harry Malfoy knew about the dragon.

Luckily, they got the response from Charlie that morning, saying that he would have some friends take the dragon at midnight on Saturday, from the Astronomy Tower. Ron and Hermione agreed that this was their best option and so they sent Charlie a positive reply.

Like they had thought, Hagrid took the news hard. However, he seemed to accept the fact that he couldn't keep the dragon, and looked almost pleased that they were sending Norbert to Charlie. He knew the dragon would be well taken care of now.

After that the only trouble that they face was when Ron's hand was bitten. Harry made him go straight to Madam Pomfrey, knowing that the bite was poisonous. He thought it was a good idea to read about the dragon that Hagrid had before they started handling it. Though they were afraid that Madam Pomfrey was going to find out what had bitten Ron, it was the only option they had. The nurse may have asked a lot of question, but when they didn't give her the answers, she didn't push for them. She did inform Ron, however, it was good that he came quickly, as it would have taken her a lot longer to heal if he had waited much longer.

The next night, Harry and Ron went to Hagrid hut to get Norbert. Seeing as only two of them could go under the invisibility cloak when they were carrying the crate that Norbert was going in, Hermione wasn't needed (which she seemed to be pleased about). Hagrid was crying when they got there and only became more emotional when he said goodbye to Norbert.

"He really is metal," Ron informed Harry as they were heaving the heavy box through the corridors of the castle, being careful not to make too much noise.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, but he was smiling, "but this is just part of Hagrid's charm."

"Whatever you say mate," Ron rolled his eyes, they didn't really talk after that, for it was getting harder for them to breathe the longer the carried the crate, especially when they had to climb some stairs. It was lucky that Harry knew the school so well, because he was able to use many passageways that made the trip to the tallest tower easier. They didn't meet anyone on their way, and thought their backs were really sore by the time they got up there, they were please with themselves for making it, and five minutes later Charlie's friends where there. After a quick chat, Charlie's friends were gone and their dragon problem had vanished with them.


	24. Thanks to Norbert

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Thanks to Norbert

"Oi Potter," someone called from the hallway and Harry contemplating if he really wanted to deal with this right now. If he didn't feel like he was being a coward he would have just kept walking but he was never one to shy away from a challenge.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Harry turned around to look at the pale blonde boy that had a smug look about him, he was closely followed by his two body guards. Again, he wish he could have just keep walking, it was so tiresome dealing with the Slytherin.

"I've been thinking about what was the best way to deal with this," Malfoy said in a bored voiced that was marred by his smirk. "At first it was nice holding it over you... let you worry when I would let something slip."

"What are you on about?" Ron asked impatiently, seriously, the Slytherin git usually made more sense by this point.

"Come now, we all know what that great oaf has in his hut," Malfoy rolled his eyes, and his smirk broaden when Harry looked at him in shock. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione who was looking equally as shock; did Malfoy think that Hagrid still had Norbert here? "Now that we're all on the same page... I think it's time that I make some conditions for you."

Yes, Malfoy definitely believed that Norbert was still living in Hagrid's hut and he was about to try and blackmail Harry into doing something. Harry had to hide a smile, if he didn't do anything stupid, and if he could say something before his friends make it clear that the dragon was gone, he could take advantage of this situation.

"I'm not going to do anything you say, Malfoy!" Harry said hotly, he could feel Ron and Hermione stare at him oddly, and all he could hope was that their expression could pass as concerned about Hagrid. He also hoped that they would pick up what he was thinking quickly.

"That's too bad, the poor brute is going to be so upset when he can no longer work here," Malfoy said in a fact sympathetic voice.

"Why you... leave Hagrid alone!" Ron said, reacting like he normal does, lunging at Malfoy. Harry held his friend back, and took this to mean that Ron understood what he was planning... he tried not to grin at that.

"Ron, don't," Hermione pleaded with him, her voice strain which most people believed only happened when she was worried, but Harry knew she could fake convincingly if she wanted to. "Not now..."

"That's right Weasel, show some respect for your superior," Malfoy laughed.

Harry tightened his grip on Ron, for his friend was really trying to get at the pale git. As he was doing this he said to Malfoy, "what do you want?"

"Well, for starters, I want you to make a scene Snape in class," Malfoy said. "Talking back to him should do."

Harry looked at him with apprehension, he was planning on doing whatever it was that Malfoy asked him to do to make the git believe that he would do anything, but there was no way he was going to talk back to Snape. His potion master would kill him. He was actually disappointed in Malfoy's lack of imagination... the other boy should have build up to a request like this... he could have had gotten more out of it that way.

"What's the matter Potter, are you afraid?" Malfoy mocked, and then laughed as he started to turn away, "... it looks like we're going to need a new grounds keeper after this."

"No... Malfoy..." Harry said in a desperate voice that had the other boy cackling as he walked down the hall. "Please... don't make me..."

"He's gone," Hermione said, releasing her grip on Ron and then making Harry face her. "What are we going to do about this... what master plan are you going to work out."

"Whatever it is, it can't be better then pummeling that git into a bloody pulp," Ron muttered darkly.

"Honestly Ronal, you can't always resort to violence," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"When pranking someone is just as satisfying," Harry added with a smirked, causing Hermione to become even more exasperated.

"Hm..." was all Ron said, he didn't think Harry was right, but listened to his friend anyways.

"The best thing about this particular setup, is that we won't even have to do anything," Harry chuckled. "I'm sure Malfoy is going to shoot himself in the foot."

"Shoot... what?" Ron looked at his friend curiously, but Harry just rolled his eyes.

O

Later that day in Potions very time that Snape would talk to Harry, he would act like he was trying to steal his courage to say something back to the teacher, but then he would lose his nerve. He noticed that Snape was looking at him oddly, like he thought Harry had suddenly come unhinged (causing his potion master to sneer at him even more than usually), but Harry didn't back off. He was going to make sure Malfoy thought he was winning... he was prepared for the many way that Malfoy might react to this.

"Honestly Potter, I expected more of you," Malfoy shook his head in disappointment. "To think you're such a coward that you couldn't even brave a detention to help your friend..."

"You... I..." Harry said, trying to look defeated. "You can't do this to Hagrid..."

"I can, Potter, and I will," Malfoy said, obviously enjoying this new from of torture, and was almost sorry to see it go.

"Please... Ron and I," Hermione started to say, but Malfoy just sneered more.

"No one cares what the sidekicks think or do," Malfoy laughed at his own joke, his own sidekicks laughing along with him cluelessly. "Though I would think better of following such a weakly."

With that Malfoy left, and Harry turned away from the crowd of people that were looking at them curiously and walked as fast as he could without running. He definitely could have done without this part of the plan, he hated that he looked like such a whim to everyone that had witness that scene.

"And you're sure this will be worth it in the end?" Ron said, questioning the plan.

"Yeah, as long as Neville warned Hagrid that Malfoy might seen someone his way, and not to act guilty, everything should be great," Harry said.

"Well, I'm sure we'll see if it all worked tomorrow," Hermione said, "by which time you'll feel a lot better about what happened today."

Harry made a face at her, she knew him too well.

O

"Huh? I wonder how the Slytherin's lost all those points?" the twin's friend Lee Jordan said.

Harry looked up and noticed that the hour glass with the emerald stones now had thirty fewer points than it had the night before and he smiled.

"I heard that some first year got Filch all worked up about some dragon on the grounds," one of the fourth year Gryffindor chuckled. "Made a big scene of it too."

"Yeah, I saw the end of what happened," a Ravenclaw who turned in his seat to join in the conversation. He was grinning, "Malfoy, I think the kid's name was, was throwing a fit, saying that he had seen the dragon there and that Hagrid must of hid the dragon in the forest. Well obviously that can't be the case, because Malfoy said the dragon had just been born and if Hagrid was crazy enough to bring a dragon on the grounds (as Malfoy had insisted he had) than he wouldn't just leave it in the forest. A dragon that small couldn't have survived on it's own.

"Even Snape had to admit that when he got there, and do you know what, Snape was the one that actually docked the Malfoy kid the points," the Ravenclaw said and there were several people that gasped at that, "I know. I've never seen him talk so much as a point from a Slytherin before now, but he took thirty from this kid."

"To be honesty, he didn't have much of a choice," another Ravenclaw said, obviously a friend of the first boy. "The first year was acting ridiculous, and there was quite a crowd there. Besides, why did he go and try to stir up trouble like that... saying there's a dragon on the grounds. After the troll incident it's a wonder the boy didn't get expelled for this kind of shenanigans."

"That's a little extreme," the first Ravenclaw said, "The boy..."

The two Ravenclaw's continued to argue but Harry sense that he got all the vital information he could from them and turned back to his friends grinning ear to ear.

"I would say that this worked out brilliant," he whispered to them.

"More than brilliant!" Ron chuckled. "I can totally see what you mean about this being better than punching the git."

They ate their breakfast with a zealous after this, they where all rather pleased with themselves for nudging Malfoy to self destruct like this. This was only made better when Malfoy came to comfort him, fuming.

"I don't know what you did Potter, but I will get you back of this!" Malfoy said in a fierce voiced. There was something different about it though, usually when Malfoy spoke it seemed to draw everyone around to come closer. However, this time it seemed that people hadn't noticed their exchanged at all.

"For what?" Harry said innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The dragon!" Malfoy hissed, "I know you were probably out in the forest protecting the beast when the oaf's house was being search... I won't let you get away with this."

"I assure you Malfoy, I wasn't in the forest, I was in my common room all day, right George?" Harry asked, noticing that the twins had followed him and his friends out of the Great Hall and thought they would be good collaborates... Of course he was in the common room last night, he had no need to hide a dragon that wasn't there, but Malfoy definitely didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, beat you five times in exploding snaps, I did," George agreed, and Harry rolled his eyes, he really hated losing.

"You..!" Malfoy started to say, he was livid now.

"Seriously, Malfoy we really have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione said, "you should be careful about spearing stories like this around."

Malfoy eyes narrowed but he just turned around coldly and stalked out of the hallway.

It happened so face he wasn't sure at first where it had come from... one second he was laughing with his friends, the next he was being hit with the laughing curse and he was rolling on the floor laughing. What was worst through, was the fact that his friends didn't realize what had happened because he had already been laughing.

He saw the large figure stepping away for the corner and it was a moment later that Ron had followed his glaze and fired at curse at the figure, which turned out to be Goyle, causing the boy's legs to move in odd ways.

"Weasley! Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape snapped, having just come out of the Great Hall, he looked around at everyone that was there and his eyes paused on Harry. "Potter! It seems like you've been fighting too! Detention, the both of you!"

"What?" Harry said indignantly before he could stop himself.

"You just earned yourself another one," Snape sneered.

"What about Goyle?" Fred asked, "Harry didn't do anything and you're giving him detention, you've got to..."

"Silence Weasley!" Snape interrupted, "clearly Goyle was the victim of your brother's attack..." and with that, Snape, too stalked off.

"That is so unfair," Ron said, holding out his hand and picking up Harry. "You didn't even do anything and he's giving you detention... and victim my arse... he's the one that started the bloody fight!"

"Detention, as if that is anything to fret over," Fred rolled his eyes. "What needs to be addressing now is what young Malfoy was on about... Harry my boy, you wouldn't have anything to do with this dragon issue, would you?"

"I might," Harry chuckled, "but I think that I don't want to say it here, this is a good story after all."

"Okay," George smiled, "let's get back up to the common room."

Once Harry had got to the common room he begin to explain how he was able to work this one whole things out. Noticing that other people were listening to him, he decided to stick to just the second half of this story. He didn't want it getting around that Hagrid really did have a dragon... that could only lead to trouble for the giant man.

"It wasn't easy," Harry started, thinking hard about how to start this story, to come up with a way explain how Malfoy believed they had a dragon, and this was the best he could do. "I had Hedwig give this letter, saying that Hagrid had a dragon egg and that it was going to hatch. Ron and Hermione had a little argument that was sure to get the Slytherin's git attention, he's been snooping into our business, too much lately. Which I was now using to my advantage... Anyways, Ron and Hermione had a loud argument that Malfoy listened to and actually believed that we had a dragon.

"When we got to Hagrid's hut, with the git following us, it was all to easy to make it look like their really was a dragon there... I must say that Hagrid really helped a lot making sure it seemed like we actually had a dragon. You know, I think Hagrid would have been quite happy if Malfoy's calms where true... he really would of loved to of had a dragon.

"So now, Malfoy was starting to think that he has something over me. He was always giving me this superior look, and I tried to make myself look more and more worried that he was going to 'tell' someone that there was a 'dragon'. It was hard, pretending that I was worried, but it all paid off yesterday when that git came to me and tried to blackmail me.

"Blackmail?" some in the crowd said in disgust, Harry looked up and saw that he had the attention of most of the Gryffindors in the now crowded room.

He smiled before he continued, "yeah, he thought that I would do anything he said because he could get Hagrid fired if anyone found out about the dragon..."

"I'm not sure that would of worked, Dumbledore wouldn't likely do that," George said smiling.

"Probably not, but it didn't matter, Hagrid didn't have a dragon," Harry said smiling, _not at that point at least,_ he added to himself, "so there was nothing he could do against me. Of course I had to act as if I would do anything he said."

"What did he want you to do?" another person asked but Harry couldn't tell who.

"To make a scene in Snape's class," Harry said and several people groaned or winched, no one makes trouble in Snape's class on purpose, it just wasn't a smart thing to do.

"He was really stupid to ask something like that as a first request," Ron added, "if the git asked for small things, leading up to this, he would have gotten more out of it."

"He didn't really have anything on us though, so we wouldn't have followed what he said," Hermione said, turning to Ron. Unlike Ron and Harry, Hermione didn't like at the attention she was getting.

"We might have had to do something if we wanted the prank to work out in the end," Ron shrugged.

"Anyways, as you probably all guessed, I didn't make a scene in Potions, and Malfoy had no choice but to tell on Hagrid," Harry moved on with the story. "Unfortunately, I didn't get to see how much of a git that Malfoy made of himself, but I heard it was a pretty good story..."

"It was," someone said, and everyone turned to him as he told the story of the spectacle Malfoy had made of himself. Harry listened and laughed with the rest of the common room as the story played out. After which, Fred added the ending confrontation that happened this morning, causing more laughter.

When the crowd thinned and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were allowed to take amongst themselves without an audience George turned to them and said, "Is there more to this story?"

"Huh?" Harry said trying to look confused.

"Well, we were just wondering how you got young Mr. Malfoy to believe there was a dragon to such an extent that he would make such an arse of himself," Fred said with a smirk.

"We'll it might be because there really was a dragon," Ron said to his brother, chuckling, he could tell that they already reasoned that fact. The twins laughed, looking impressed.

"How did you hid it... I mean, you three really were up here last night?" George asked.

"You didn't bring it up to the common room did you?" Fred added.

"Trust me, you would know it if Norbert was in the common room," Hermione said laughing.

"Norbert?" the twins said laughing.

"Hagrid would name a dragon something like that wouldn't he," Fred laughed. "And Hermione, I just wanted to say your dig on Malfoy this morning was brilliant."

Hermione blush slightly, "thanks."

"And seeing as I'm in a generous enough mood to hand out compliments, Ronnie, that was quick thinking getting Harry's back like that," Fred added.

"Aw, isn't that cute, you made them both blush," George teased after Ron had turn red at receiving acknowledgment from his brother.

"Shut up," Ron grumbled.

"So where was Norbert then?" Fred questioned Harry.

"He's probably in Romania by now," Harry said.

"Romania... oh, of course, Charlie," George said.

"Yeah, he sent some of his friends over last Saturday to take Norbert away," Ron said. "Really helped us out a lot."

Fred and George started laughing even harder at this.

"Merlin it most really have been a gift to you when that git approached you about the dragon yesterday," Fred laughed.

"Of course it was," Harry said, "I got to make a fool of Malfoy and I barely had to lift a figure."

"Hm... well it wasn't the conventional way to make a prank, but how you handle something that his handed to you is important, too," Fred said.

"Huh?" Harry questioned.

"And you definitely handled this very well," George said.

"So, with that in mind," Fred said.

"We would like to-"

"-officially inform you-"

"-that you are now-"

"Our apprentices!" the twins finished together.

"But..." Harry said, he didn't expect that; he had a prank he was just starting to work out.

"No buts Harry, we have decided," George said. "This was just too funny to not give you a reward."

"Too true, dear brother," Fred laughed. "Besides, we have a question for the three of you, and it would help us get the truth out of you this way."

"What is it?" Harry asked, feeling suddenly apprehensive.

"Why have you been going to the passageway behind the mirror so often?" George asked.

"Er..." was all Harry could say as he looked at his friends. They were looking just as surprise as he was, and Hermione was just as worried, but Ron seemed to be recovering.

"How do you know we've been going there, you haven't been following us have you?" Ron frowned at his brothers, he knew they weren't going to get them in trouble, they would just be annoying.

"Do you think we have nothing better to do but follow a bunch of first years around," Fred rolled his eyes. "No, we have other means of looking at things and we noticed pattern."

"And before you even try to make up a story, you should know that we know you're brewing some kind of potion there," George added. "Was it for the real prank you wanted to pull or is it something..."

"What are your other means of looking at things?" Harry interrupted, he didn't like feeling this off balance in a conversation. "Answer that and I'll answer your question."

The twins looked at one another and then smiled.

"Okay Harry, my boy, we'll show you the secret of our success," Fred said and he pulled out a very old piece of parchment.

Harry's eyes widen as soon as he saw it... he couldn't believe it... could this really be what he thought it was. It made sense somehow that the twins would be the ones that ended up with it, if he was right, and Sirius at least would be pleased to learn about this.

"An old piece of parchment is the secret of your success?" Ron questioned, obviously thinking his brother were trying to pull own over on him.

"It's not just a piece of parchment," Harry was the one to say and everyone, especially the twins looked at him oddly. "May I."

"Sure," Fred said and handed the map to Harry's outreached hand.

Harry pulled out his wand, he might as will make the twins as astounded as he could and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"How the hell do you know that?" the twins both exclaimed.

"I've been told many stories about this map," Harry chuckled at them. "And believe be, the Marauder's would be happy to hear that you're putting their map to such good use."

"You know who they are?" was the next excited question from the twins.

"Yep," Harry said, "all I'll say from now is that my dad was Prongs."

"Wow... no wonder you're so good at pranking... you're the son of a Marauder," Fred said.

"I still don't get it, what's so special about this," Ron said looking at the parchment in Harry's hand, it was no longer blank, but he still didn't know what it was.

"Here," Harry handed the map over to his friend, opening it up.

Hermione looked over at it two and gasped, "it labels all the people in the castle..."

"It shows the different passages you can take to get out of the castle..." Ron said.

"In short, it has everything that is needed to make your stay at Hogwarts perfect," George said.

"I'd say," Ron agreed, now smiling over the map, however, he only had a few seconds before Fred took it away from him.

"Sorry, but we're going to keep that... though we might let you use it from time to time," Fred said.

"And now Harry, do tell us what you were doing behind the mirror," George said.

"It's a long story," Harry said, "that is if you want to hear the whole story."

"Harry?" Hermione caution.

"I know I can trust them, and they ought to know about this," Harry said.

"Know what?" Fred asked.

"About how the biggest secret the Marauder's had, and how it's linked to what I'm doing behind the mirror," Harry said.

"Do tell," Fred and George said, sitting at the edge of their set.

"Don't," Hermione said and the added before Harry could open his mouth, "not hear... we need a better place to discuss this."

"Okay," Harry agreed, "we need to check on the potion anyways."

With that they all made their way to the fourth floor and went behind the mirror we they was no hopes of anyone finding them, especially seeing as the Map was open and Harry could see if anyone was coming near them. Then he told the twins about the Marauders, how they had become friends, and the reason behind their nicknames. To say the twins were amazed by this was an understatement.

"So, you're going to try to become Animagus!" Fred said.

"Yep," Harry said, and only hesitating for a second, told the twins the rest of the story. About actually being raised by Remus and Sirius and why he really wanted to become an animal so much.

"Brilliant!" George said.

"So, how much of this potion are you three actually going to use?" Fred asked.

"Not every much," Hermione said, "it said in the book on batch is enough to test about ten people."

"Brilliant," both twins said at the same time.

"You want to become Animagus, too!" Ron said astounded.

"Why of course little brother," Fred said.

"You don't mind do you Harry," George said.

"Not at all," Harry smiled. "Actually you two might be able to help us... it will be difficult for us to do anything about this now because we just don't know enough Transfiguration yet."

"Well no need to worry, we're brilliant at Transfiguration, well help you kids out," Fred laughed, though that had more to do with the look of indignation on Hermione face.


	25. Detentions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to kaittybee, who beta this story.**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Detentions

Harry was not looking forward to tonight's detention at all. He had gotten a note telling him to go to Snape's office and Ron wasn't going to be joining him. He was terrified at what the potion master might do to him and that wasn't made any easier after he told Sirius and Remus about his 'prank'. Of course they both found it amusing how he was able to use the dragon, or lack there of, to his advantage, but they both paled when Harry told them he had earned a detention from Snape. The only reason he was given by the two older men about this was that Snape might take this as proof that Harry was just like James, and from the Potions Master's point of view, that would definitely be bad.

So, Harry was a bundle of nerves by the time he knocked on Snape's door and was told to enter. He could tell immediately that Snape was really mad this time, for he had Harry clean out all of the cauldrons in the room without magic. Harry didn't think this was a particularly hard job, but it was tedious and his arms were sore before the end of the night.

"I'm done, sir," Harry said and Snape just nodded his head in a way that was clear that he was being dismissed. Harry bit his lip, he didn't like how this detention was going nor the new way that Snape was looking at him. He was also aware, because Ron had made him swear to be on his guard when he was with Snape, that this man might be the one that was trying to kill him. Harry discounted that theory. He was alone with Snape, but he just didn't feel threatened there.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did that has offended you, sir," Harry went on, not sure were this came from.

Snape looked at Harry coldly for a moment and then said, "I was just curious as to how you got Malfoy to believe there was a dragon... the boy was unreasonably insistent that one was there."

Harry opened his mouth, but decided to close it. He wasn't sure if he should lie to Snape or tell him the truth... he didn't want Hagrid to get in trouble. However, he knew that lying really wasn't an option, so he decided that saying nothing was the only thing he could do now.

"I take from your silence that there really was a dragon," Snape said.

"That's not fair sir, I neither confirmed, nor denied that," Harry said, and Snape raised an eyebrow, clearly doubting him. "Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to trap me into telling you something?"

Snape's mouth twitched upwards into a smirk, "I really don't need you to say anything. I know that Hagrid really had a dragon and that Malfoy must have found out about it. However, he didn't act quickly enough and you somehow got rid of it before the others could get to it."

Harry stared at the potion master in awe for a second before he composed himself. He was dying to ask how Snape knew all this, but he held his tongue.

"Hm..." Snape said looking at Harry with a curiously look. "I'm surprised Potter, I would have expected you to say something after that... though you really need to work on your expressions. You might have made a good Slytherin."

"Coming from you sir, I'll take that as a compliment," Harry smiled, knowing it would bother the teacher.

"And if I were someone else," Snape raised any eyebrow.

"I would have been insulted... house pride and all, you know." Harry shrugged.

Snape shook his head, "If you continue to act like this I'm going to have to knock more points off you and give you more detentions. And if you don't watch out you're going to become just as arrogant as your father," he added with an angry sort of frown this time, his expression becoming colder.

"I'll take _that_ as a compliment, too," Harry said, almost as coldly, "but honestly sir, if you yourself had been presented with a situation like this, what would you have done?"

Snape's mouth twitched again, this time like he was trying not to smirk. "As I said, you would have made a good Slytherin. Now, it's getting late Potter, you should leave."

"Yes, sir," Harry sighed, rolling his eyes and leaving, realizing that that detention wasn't so bad.

O

Harry was fully expecting to spend his next detention (which was with Ron this time) with Snape, however, when they got the notice, it said that they were to meet Filch at the entrance hall at eleven o'clock pm. Harry thought that that was a little late for a detention but it's not like he could have complained about it. When Ron and Harry got down to the entrance hall they both groaned, for it seemed that Malfoy was going to be joining them. Ron said that having him there would be punishment enough.

Filch told them of all the ways that he would have liked to have tortured them if he was allowed, and Harry was seriously happy that Filch didn't get his way. Once again, Harry was sure that the walk to their detention was worse torture then the actual detention, especially when he noticed that they were being lead to Hagrid's.

Then again, he didn't really fancy going into the forest, especially with something that was fast enough to kill a unicorn running amok somewhere in there. Though he much preferred to go with Hagrid, Harry thought it was best that he was the one to accompany Malfoy, knowing the other boy was likely looking to start trouble.

Malfoy didn't disappoint, for as soon as the two of them were alone and out of hearing range of Hagrid, he started complaining to (and about) Harry. For the most part Harry just tuned the other boy out... it was just an added bonus that Malfoy seemed to get angrier the longer he didn't show any signs of listening.

"You know," Harry said, after ten minutes of Malfoy going on about how sorry Harry was going to be when he gets Harry back for what had happened concerning the dragon. "If you're truly as afraid of this place as you seemed to be before we got into the forest, you wouldn't make so much noise. It just lets all the monsters... including the werewolves that are sure to be out here on this moonlit night... know where we are."

Malfoy paled at that comment, though he was glaring at Harry all the same. Harry just smiled pleasantly at him, before turning his attention back to the path they were going on, and enjoyed the few minutes of silence that this threat had allowed. However, it seemed that Malfoy couldn't stop himself from saying things, for now he was muttering about his father not approving of this form of punishment. Harry sighed, and figured it was just how Malfoy dealt with fear, by blabbering a lot. Though Harry would have loved to call the pale haired boy on this, he knew that it was a cheap shot to tease someone about their fears, and let it go (even knowing that Malfoy wouldn't have done the same for him).

It wasn't long after this that Harry slowed his pace and looked around the cold and mysterious forest. He would never say that he had ever felt comfortable in the forest, but there was something different about the part that they were walking in. It took him a few minutes to pinpoint what was wrong, but eventually he noticed that there was no other sound where they were but his and Malfoy's foot steps. He never realized that Malfoy had gone slightly pale, and when he looked at the other boy he could see that he was looking even more shaken up than he did before.

When he looked back at the path, he noticed something that seemed out of place in the forest, though he realized that really wasn't the cause. The forest, after all, was where the unicorns lived, but he didn't really expect to see one, and especially not one like this. Seeing the poor beast like that, dead and bloody, was the saddest thing that Harry had ever seen. It was odd to think of something so beautiful and powerful to be broken and lost.

He didn't have any warning, one minute he was looking at the unicorn, the next a pain shot across his scar that had him kneeling to the ground. He heard screaming then, and a loud bark as Malfoy and Fang ran from the scene. He wish he could run, he had never felt as terrified as he was at the moment, being pinned to the ground by the overwhelming sense of pain that filled him.

If he was terrified before he noticed the darkly clad figure, it doubled as he watch in horror, as the creature sank to the ground and drank the unicorn's blood. He couldn't help but feel the revulsion that went through him as he watched that, and yet he couldn't look away, he was too afraid to let the monster out of his sight... afraid of it attacking him.

Just as he felt the pain subside a little, enough for him to move, the creature lifted it's head and looked at him. Though he couldn't see the creature's eyes, he could feel the anger and hate coming from it. The cloak figure stood and started walking towards him, and he couldn't think of anything that would help him... Harry was sure that any spell he could throw at this monster wasn't going to work. Still, he tensed, ready to fight back at a moment's notice... he didn't know what with... but he _was_ going to fight.

That being said, Harry's heart leapt when he heard the sound of hooves, and then seconds later saw a centaur jump into the clearing, landing in between Harry and the monster. The centaur continued going at the monster, which didn't seemed to want to fight. The creature fled the scene.

"Wow, that..." Harry started to say.

"Harry Potter," the centaur said, looking at him in a curious way. The fact that even the centaurs seemed to know his name annoyed Harry, making his mind clear some. "You should not be here. Come, we have to get you out of here now. Can you ride? It would be faster that way."

As far as Harry knew he couldn't ride a horse (centaur in this case), but he was all for getting out of this clearing as fast as he could. He climbed on to the centaur's back, well aware that this was a great honor, centaurs don't let _anyone_, friend or foe, ride them.

"What was that thing?" Harry had to question. His mind was still reeling over everything that had happened. He was also wondering how he was hurt so badly by this, but he didn't feel comfortable asking the centaur that. "Er... sorry but I don't think I got your name."

"Firenze," the centaur answered, and then there was a long silence that was broke by the entrance of two other centaurs, both looking livid at the fact that Harry was on Firenze back.

"What are you doing? Are you a common mule, Firenze?" a black hair centaur said.

"Do you know who this boy is, Bane?" Firenze said.

"Yes, I know who the boy is, but it is not our concern..." Bane started to say.

"Not our concern... Have you not read the signs, have you not seen the unicorn!" Firenze said hotly, glaring at Bane, who was matching the glare with one of his own. "I side myself against that monster, alongside humans if I must," he finished bravely, and Harry was barely able to see Bane's face turn to an emotion even beyond anger before Firenze was galloping along again.

"What was that all about?" Harry said, still looking back towards the direction the other centaurs were in. "Why was he that mad... what was that thing you saved me from?"

Firenze, again, didn't answer right away. He seemed to ponder the question for a long time before he asked his own question. "Do you know what unicorn's blood is used for?"

"No," Harry admitted, wishing he had a different answer, or maybe Hermione at his side, for she would know. "But I can guess that it's something terrible... it would have to be, wouldn't it?"

"Yes," Firenze agreed with a harsh voice. "It's a monstrous thing, the slaying of a unicorn. Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are but an inch from death, but at a _terrible_ price. You would have slain something so pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you would have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touched your lips."

"Who would do such a thing?" Harry questioned, shivering at the very thought. Something told him he already knew the answer. "Dying would be better than living like that."

"Yes," Firenze agreed, ""unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else... something that will bring you back to full strength and power... something that will mean you can never die. Harry Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's Stone!" Harry gasped, and shivered, for he could now confirm who had been behind the cloak. "Voldemort! That was Voldemort!"

"Yes," Firenze agreed.

"Harry!" Hagrid shouted, and that caused Harry to jump. The sudden appearance of the giant man seemed to signal the end of Harry's conversation with Firenze. Though he would have liked to ask the centaur more questions, he was glad that he would be leaving the forest now.

"Harry," Ron said, obviously worried and full of questions, but Harry wasn't going to answer anything until he got upstairs. His mind was trying to wrap itself around what he had just learned, and he wasn't even close to making sense of everything yet. When they got in the common room, Harry was glad to see that Hermione had stayed up (more or less, though she had fallen asleep on the couch), to wait for them.

"So are you finally going to tell me what happened?" Ron said impatiently after Harry shook Hermione awake.

"Yeah," Harry said and Hermione looked between the two of them, confused, and then worried.

"What happened? Where did you have detention?" Hermione questioned.

"In the Forbidden Forest," Harry said.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked and Harry shrugged, but Ron seemed to have an answer to that.

"Hagrid said that when he found out why you had detention he asked if he could be in charge of it," Ron rolled his eyes, "seemed to think he was doing us a favor, but honestly, I think I would rather have done anything but go in there... and I was with Hagrid." After that Ron turned pale and looked at Harry, "Please... I really need to know what happened."

"Okay," Harry said, he was sure his friends would soon wish he had no idea what had happened, but he told them about it anyways. Ron and Hermione's mouths hung open by the time he finished with the information, and he went on to speculation.

"... all this time I thought Ouirrell was trying to steal the stone for himself," Harry said.

"Or Snape," Ron added barely over a whisper.

"Or Snape," Harry agreed, looking regretful that he had to add his Potion Master. He was starting to like him in an odd way... Or at the very least he respected him, but didn't have time to base judgement on his feelings. Not now. "But he was really trying to get the stone for Voldemort," he went on with his previous thought.

"Don't say his name," Ron shivered violently.

"Sorry, Ron, but I'm going to say that murderous monster's name all I want," Harry said sharply, "I was raised to not fear a name, and I'm not going to change now."

Ron grimaced, but didn't say anything.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Hermione asked. "Do you really know it was him?"

"Yes, what Firenze said made sense... and something tells me my scar hurt for a reason," Harry said, subconsciously rubbing his forehead as he remembered the pain. "It would make sense that it might be affected by the monster that gave it to me."

"I've never heard of anything like that happening," Hermione frowned. "But then again, no one has survived the Killing Curse before, or ever since... Oh Harry, what are we going to do now?"

"I have no idea." Harry admitted, sitting down on the couch and feeling exhausted. Hermione scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Ron sat on the other side of Harry and the three of them just stayed there, worrying about all that they had learned that night.

**A/N: Okay, the part with Firenze in it I copied from J.K. Because it just sounded better than anything that I could have come up with (which is pretty much true about anything I write, but in this part it was really difficult to paraphrase). **


	26. Discovering the Plot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to kaittybee, who beta this story. **

Chapter Twenty-Six

Discovering the Plot

The rest of the school year went by in a flash. It seemed like no time at all that they were increasing the amount of time used in their study sessions (on Hermione's insistence), and then even less time before they were taking their finals. Though Harry had by no means forgotten what he had learned on his trip to the forest, he hadn't had much time to dwell on it. He was only able to keep an eye on Snape and Quirrell during lessons, and of course neither one of them acted suspiciously during that time.

He stopped bringing up his thoughts on this matter the closer they got to finals because Hermione would always snap at him. She would often lecture him about how he should study more, and though she agreed that this was a serious situation, she said that there was nothing they could do about it now. However, she didn't know the reason why Harry was so insisted about bringing this up. It was because his scar was constantly giving him a slight sense of pain. Since the moment that he was face with the monster in the forest, his scar constantly twinged, and he feared what that might mean.

Still, he gave in to Hermione's request, for he really did need to study, and by doing that he was able to distract his mind from the mystery. After all, Hermione was right about one thing (and everything, but still), there was nothing he could do right now. So he worked hard on all his classes, finding that none of the exams were too difficult. He was pretty sure that he had easily passed in everything. Not only that, he was sure he was one of the top students of the year, knowing of only one that was better than him in everything class (except for Defense).

"Well, that really wasn't as difficult as I was expecting," Said the object of his previous thought, otherwise known as Hermione. "I didn't even need to know half the stuff that I learned..."

"She's actually right," Ron interrupted, causing Hermione to glare at him. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be... it wasn't nearly as bad as Fred and George said."

"True, when we were asked to do..." Hermione tried to say.

"I told you to stop listening to those gits, Ron. They just like to egg you on." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah... I don't really believe them _most_ of the time," Ron shrugged.

"... transfigure that..."

"Sure you don't." Harry said, rolling his eyes and smirking. "Oh, Fred and George said that Blahblahblah..."

"Gits!" Hermione said, punching the boys in the arms, clearly they weren't going to let her talk about the finals like she wanted to.

"You were right Ron, that worked brilliantly," Harry whispered to they followed after annoyed Hermione, laughing as they went.

"Hey guys," Neville said, jogging to catch up to them. "I just finished my Transfiguration final... thanks for all the help by the way, Hermione... and I was wondering what you guys were up to."

"Not much," Harry said (hearing Hermione mumble "At least _someone_ appreciates me."). "Though tomorrow _it_ will be ready, you're going to come right?"

Neville looked thoughtful, knowing full well that 'it' meant the potion to see what form they would take if they became Animagi. Though he wasn't sure if he really wanted to go through with the transformation, he was curious about what he would be, so he said "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Cool," Harry smiled. "We'll meet you after lunch to do it, okay? Oh, and er... Ron's brothers Fred and George are going to be there too."

"Merlin Harry, you really are good at keeping a secret aren't you," Neville said. "Pretty soon the whole castle is going to know..."

"They had the Marauder's Map," Harry said pointedly, and then frowned when he realized that he hadn't told Sirius and Remus that the twins had the map, or that they knew his secret too.

"Really?" Neville said, he had heard a multitude of stories that included the map from Sirius. "That's cool... I suppose they noticed that you were up to no good a lot in... er... you know where."

"Yeah, pretty much," Harry chuckled. "I had no choice but to let them in on the secret and you know, let slip that I'm a son of a Marauder... It was pretty funny."

"I bet," Neville chuckled.

Harry flinched than, as a particularly painful stab of pain went through his forehead.

"Harry!" all three of his friends said. A few people looked at them, startled by the outburst.

"It's nothing," Harry said, kneading his scar.

"It's _not_ nothing," Hermione said, "you've been doing that a lot lately."

"I didn't think you noticed," Harry smiled at her.

"Of course I noticed," Hermione sighed, obviously trying to stop from rolling her eyes. "I just didn't know what to say about it."

"Or, you just didn't want to disturb your precious studying time," Ron smirked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but Harry wasn't listening to their all too familiar arguing. He was trying to think about all that he had learned over the past year. He didn't know why, but he was sure that the pain in his scar was trying to tell him that something was going to happen soon, and he felt as if he had to do something to stop it. What was worse, he felt as if he was missing something important, something he should know but that he just couldn't put his finger on.

It hit him like a ton of bricks, and he was already moving before the thought could even fully form in his head. He could hear his friends calling after him, but he didn't slow down, he had to get to Hagrid's hut as quickly as possible. He didn't answer his friends when they asked what he was doing, they would know once he got there... when he talked to Hagrid.

"Harry," Hagrid beamed when he saw them all, but Harry wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. He launched into to his questions. He wanted to know more about the man that Hagrid had gotten the dragon egg from. How he didn't think of this before was beyond him, Hagrid had told him the first time they met that he wanted a dragon egg. Really, how many people would go around carrying one? After all, they were highly illegal... why hadn't he seen this before?

After his talk with Hagrid, it became clear that whoever it was, they were after the stone. Worse than that, they knew how to get pass Fluffy. Luckily, now Harry and his friends did too. He rubbed his scar again, not because it hurt, but because he knew it was telling him that danger was upon them.

"What do we do now?" he heard Ron ask.

"Go to Dumbledore," Hermione said in a panicky voice, like she thought that Harry would disagree with her, but he had no intentions in doing that.

"Yes, I agree," Harry said, "I'm not sure what we can tell him that he isn't already worried about, but it couldn't hurt, and we have to do something."

"Er... that's all nice and good," Neville said. "but do any of you even know where Dumbledore's office is?"

"Er..." Harry said, looking at his other friends who both shook their heads, "no..."

"We can go to McGonagall's office," Hermione suggested.

"Okay," Harry said, heading for her office.

"Are you sure that's the best move? We _could_ go to Professor Sprout," Neville said, "she wouldn't be as strict..."

"No, we're going to McGonagall," Harry said, he just felt more comfortable dealing with his strict Transfiguration Professor. He wasn't sure if it was because she was the head of Gryffindor, or if it was because McGonagall knew that he was raised by Remus and Sirius (and could therefore be trusted with the facts), but he was going to go to her, and nobody else, in hope that she would bring him to Dumbledore. When he got there, however, he found that it might have been better to have gone somewhere else, because she seemed to be an unmovable force.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry said breathless, for they had ran all the way here from Hagrid's hut. "We need to know where Professor Dumbledore's office is."

McGonagall looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "And why would you need to know that, I might ask?" It was not a question, it was an order.

"Because... well... because I have something to tell him," Harry said, feeling uncomfortably small and helpless in her now frightful glare.

"I'm sorry Potter, but Dumbledore isn't here," McGonagall said, "he received a letter from the Minister this afternoon and left immediately."

"He's not here?" Harry groaned.

"Potter, what is this about?" McGonagall demanded angrily. "I daresay I can handle any situation or problem you may have."

Harry hesitated, but he didn't see what other option he had left. He would have to tell her. "Professor McGonagall, we have reason to believe that someone is going to try and steal the Philosopher's Stone."

He waited as a range of emotions went through McGonagall face, obviously she hadn't expected him to say that. Harry would have found this very amusing, almost laughable, if the situation wasn't one so serious.

"That's preposterous... no one is going to steal the stone," McGonagall finally managed to say. "No Potter, I..."

"Professor please, just listen to what I have to say," Harry begged.

"Very well, Potter," McGonagall said looking at him shrewdly. "but I warn you, if this is some kind of prank, you _will_ regret it."

"I understand," Harry said. He took a breath, and then proceeded to tell McGonagall everything that he had learn this year, though he keep some of the details secret (such as the whole dragon egg part), which he knew made his story sound only more suspicious.

After Harry was done explaining, he was surprised to see that McGonagall looked thoughtful. "That _is_ an interesting theory you have there, Potter."

"It's not just a theory!" Harry exclaimed. "With Dumbledore gone now, it has to be tonight!"

"As you have already said yourself, and as I already knew, the Stone is protected by enchantments, no one can get to it," McGonagall, "I thank you for telling me this, but this isn't something you have to worry about."

Harry, recognizing a dismissal, left the room disappointed.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron groaned. "She's not going to do anything to tighten security, and it sounds like Snape... or Quirrell (he seemed to add on reluctantly) already knows how to get by all the enchantments..."

"You don't know that," Hermione said in an almost pleading tone, as if willing Ron to be wrong but not believing it.

"Ron's right... and whoever's trying to steal the Stone is going to do it tonight," Harry said. "With Dumbledore gone, it's the only time they have..."

"I bet the Minister will be surprised when Dumbledore shows up there," Ron muttered.

"Yeah, I bet that he will," Harry sighed. "Come on, let's find the twins."

"Why?" Ron questioned.

"I'm going to ask if we can use the map, I have a feeling we're going to need it," Harry said, "and I think we'll be able to see once and for all who's really after the stone."

"Good idea," Hermione said.

"Er... am I supposed to come with you too?" Neville questioned when they were standing outside of the Gryffindor common room.

"No, but if you take off your tie, I doubt anyone would know what house you're really from," Ron observed. "We can trust that you wouldn't use our password against us, right?"

"Of course," Neville said, almost looking offended that Ron thought he needed to ask that question.

They found the twins easily enough, they were in the common room talking to the rest of the Quidditch team about the game that was to take place the next day. They smiled and greeted Harry easily enough but they raised an eyebrow when they saw Neville... it seemed like someone did notice he wasn't supposed to be there.

"So what do you want, little Harry?" George said.

"And why is it so important that you have to let an enemy behind the lines?" Fred added.

"I was wondering if I can use the Marauder's Map today," Harry asked.

Fred and George exchanged an uncomfortable look.

"Actually Harry, we were thinking about giving you the map..." George sighed.

"Seeing as you're a son of a marauder and all," Fred grimaced.

"What are you talking about mates?" Harry shook his head, "that map's yours... though if you want to give it to me after you get out of here I wouldn't mind."

"You're seriously turning down our generous offer," Fred said flabbergasted.

"Sort of, but that's only because Padfoot and even Moony would kill me if I took the map," Harry shrugged. "Padfoot went to great lengths to make sure that he would help the next generation out... to find the most suitable heir to their pranking throne, that it would be blasphemy for me to take the map just like that."

"Hm... that does make sense," George smiled.

"Er... but can I at least borrow it now," Harry said, after that speech he felt awkward asking for it now.

"Sure, as long as you swear that you're up to no good," Fred chuckled.

"Oh, I _solemnly_ swear," Harry chuckled along with the twins.

"So, is this anything that we want to get in on?" Fred questioned.

Harry was tempted to tell them, and indeed get their help with this, but something held him back. He didn't think his plan would work if more people were involved, so he just shook his head and then rejoined Ron, Hermione and Neville.

"Okay, I got it," Harry looked pleased with himself, before he thought of what he was going to have to do now. He decided that it wasn't the best idea for them to be overheard by people, so they left Gryffindor Tower and went to the first empty classroom. After he cast the spell on the door to make sure no one could hear them, nor would want to come in the room, he opened the map, trying to find his two suspects.

"Harry... I was just wondering what you were planning?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, I'm going to keep an eye on Ouirrell and Snape for now, though I doubt they'll do anything until nighttime," Harry said. "If they don't make a move until night, I'm then going to give the map to Neville... er... that is if you're coming?"

"Coming where?" Neville questioned.

"I'm going through the trapdoor that Fluffy is guarding tonight," Harry said firmly, "none of you have to come... I won't ask you to risk your lives (which I'm sure we would be doing), but I'm going even if I have to do it alone."

"I'm with you," Ron answered even before Hermione could, but her words echoed his. Neville on the other had was looking at him like he was trying to figure something out.

"I... I don't see why it's so dire if they get the Stone..." he said.

"You... you don't... do you really think I'm going to just stand by and let Voldemort take over again!" Harry shouted. "He killed my mum!"

"What?" Neville gasped, "what does this have to do with Voldemort?"

"Argh," Ron said shivering, "you say his name too."

Harry didn't pay Ron any attention as he smiled sheepishly at Neville, "er... it seems I forgot to tell you something."

"You think," Neville grumbled, and than Harry told him everything that he had discovered in the forest. Though Voldemort's name didn't make him shiver (he was raised in a house that refused to fear the name), what he heard then did.

"Okay, I'm with you," Neville said determinedly.

"That's more like it, it really caught me off guard that you wouldn't help," Harry chuckled. "Anyways, I was saying that after dinner you should take the map, so you can get to the third floor without being caught. Ron, Hermione and I will use my Invisibility Cloak. If you watch for when we leave the common room you should be able to time our meeting."

"Sounds good," Neville said and Ron and Hermione nodded their heads.

"Good, now you can help me find Snape and Quirrell on this map," Harry said, and the other lean over his shoulder to look. Hermione found Snape first, her eyes traveled to where she knew his office would be and he was there. Quirrell was a lot more difficult to locate, but eventually he had walked into his own office, and Harry pointed him out.

"Hm... I wonder who this Tom Riddle bloke is," Harry said, as he squinted at the names. He realized that was why it was so difficult to locate Quirrell's name before, because this other name was so intwinged amongst it that it made it a lot harder to read.

"No idea, but it looks like he must be getting punished or something," Ron said, thinking that that was the only reason someone would want to be around Quirrell. Harry figured that Ron had to have been right, for why else would this Riddle bloke stay in Quirrell's office for three hours.

"It's dinner time," Ron said to the other, and Harry folded up the map, saying mischief managed, and handed it to Neville.

"Don't use this unless you're alone," Harry said. "Make sure that you say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' or the map won't work for you. If you have the opportunity to look at it, check to see where Snape and Quirrell are. Around eleven is when our common room usually empties, hopefully with the game tomorrow, no one will stay up too late... We'll be leaving the common room around then so keep a lookout for us."

"Got it," Neville said. They all headed down to the Great Hall in a tense, somber mood, and even Ron didn't eat his normal amount of food. Still, they stayed at the hall for as long as they could for they knew that the wait in the common room was going to be worse. It was, Harry was so anxious to be going that he was practically bouncing in his seat.

Harry was right, it was only a few minutes after eleven that the common room emptied, and he and his friends were able to get under the Cloak. It was definitely a lot slower walking in the invisibility cloak with the three of them. If they went any faster than a slow stroll, the Cloak would move too much, exposing their feet sometimes. However, even their slow pace, they still beat Neville there. It was five minutes after they got there that he showed up, panting slightly.

"Sorry... there were a lot of teachers and prefects out there that I had to get past," Neville said, handing the map to Harry. He looked at Ron, and added "at one point I had to wait for your brother Percy to pass before I could move out of the tapestry I was hiding in."

"That's cool," Harry shrugged, talking out the wooden flute that Hagrid had given him for Christmas, "Did you happen so see if anyone came here?"

"No, sorry mate, I was too busy trying to get here," Neville said.

"That's okay," Harry said, taking a deep breath, his hand was on the handle. When he let the breath out, he turned the handled and opened the door that lead to the killer three headed dog, and more dangers that might even be worse than that.


	27. Through the Trap Door

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Through the Trap Door

Fluffy had not gotten any nicer since the last time they had seen him, and Harry was just glad not only that Hagrid had told them how to get past the killer dog, but that it had worked as soon as he put his mouth to the flute. He was even more glad that Fluffy couldn't tell the difference between good and bad music, for he was sure that whatever he was playing was awful.

Still, when Harry noticed the enchanted harp in the corner (that was no longer playing) he knew he had no time at all to waste. He nodded his head towards the trap door, and opened it with his free hand. He looked down the dark hole, not able to see the bottom of it, and swallowed. It would be foolish to just jump down this thing, but he knew that he didn't have a choice. With that being true... he knew he had to be the first one down. He gave the flute to Neville, who started playing it immediately. He definitely didn't want Fluffy to wake up in any kind of sense.

"I'm going to go first... don't follow me until I tell you to," Harry said to his friends. They all exchanged a frightened look, but no one tried to argue. Harry lowered himself through the trap door before he could chicken out, or let his brain catch up with how stupid he was acting, and he let himself drop. The fall was thrilling, and the soft landing was amazing. He smiled in relief before calling up to his friends to join him.

Ron came next, followed by Hermione, who looked terrified by the time Neville landed next to her. The two of them made quick movements, looking like they were trying to get away from something... which was when Harry noticed that whatever it was they landed on was coming after them. Panicking, he looked down and knew it was too late, for he was covered with what looked like vines. He shuddered.

"What is this?" Harry groaned.

"Devil's Snare!" Neville and Hermione said together. "Don't move!"

"What?" Ron said in a panicked voice, immediately trying to get up.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione moaned. "If you move it will only kill you faster... you have to relax."

"Not the best thing to say," Harry heard Neville mutter as the three of them tried to relax, which Ron move around more than before. Harry, for his part, was sitting still. Hermione's advice had never failed him before.

"Do something Hermione!" Harry said in a loud voice.

"I'm trying to think..." Hermione groaned, "how do you kill Devil's Snare..."

"Sunlight, or any light really," Neville said. "Lumos!"

The light coming out of Neville's wand was only enough to make the vines that were inching towards him and Hermione pull back.

"It's going to have to be stronger than that," Harry pointed out the obvious.

"We need a fire... but we don't have any wood!" Hermione said, panic ringing clear in her voice.

Neville and Harry both raised their eyebrows at her in confusion as Ron said, "Are you a witch or what?"

"Oh..." Hermione said, and Harry, despite the lack of light, could see her blush. She then quickly produced a blue fire from her wand, and the plant seemed to melt away from it.

"Come on," Harry said, "Thanks Hermione, Neville, for saving our necks."

Ron was getting up, rubbing his neck with a pained expression, he shook his head at Hermione. "we don't have any wood," He said in a mocking voice.

"Hmph... forgive me, I didn't grow up knowing about magic," Hermione grumbled.

"Well, it's good to know that you can keep your cool in dangerous situations," Ron continued.

"I'm not the one that was caught by a plant!" Hermione huffed.

"Please... I don't think my nerves can take you two arguing right now," Neville said.

"Sorry," Ron and Hermione said.

"It's just how they deal with their nerves," Harry sighed, "it's rather annoying, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Harry," Ron groaned, as Hermione glared at him.

"I don't know how you can stand it," Neville said in a shaky voice. He was really terrified of being here.

"They're worth any annoyance," Harry shrugged.

"Well, now that your distraction tactic has been used," Ron said, his ears red, "What are we going to do about this door?"

"Er... open it," Harry suggested, though he knew it wouldn't be as simple as that. It would not be opened by any charms that they knew. He knew that there was more to this, and he looked around the room to find out what it could be.

There were a couple brooms, but before Harry could really wonder why they were there, he noticed the glittering birds that were in the room. His attention was caught by them at once, for birds shouldn't glitter... but these clearly could. His mouth fell open as he realized what they were. "Keys!"

"What?" the other three said, startled as they looked up to see what Harry was talking about.

"Oh," Ron said, "they _are_ keys!"

"So one of those is supposed to open the door," Neville said, "but how are we supposed to know which one?"

"Hm..." Ron said looked back at the door that they had to go through. "Well, considering how old the lock looks... perhaps the key would look that way, too."

"That's probably true," Hermione said, looking impressed.

"I'm known to have a good idea from time to time," Ron grumbled, and Hermione rolled her eyes. He could never take a compliment.

"Hm..." Harry said, watching the keys closely, his eyes picking out the one that was a little different, and he was even more encouraged that it was the right one because it looked as if it had already been used. "There that one..."

He was pointed at the right key, he was sure, and his friends all nodded their heads as if they knew which one it was, but the fact that they were all looking in slightly the wrong place, he knew they were off. "It's the one with the broken wing," he sighed.

"Oh... yeah I see it," Ron said, and this time he knew he got the right one. "Er... but how are we supposed to get the key?"

"Er... I'm not sure, but these broomsticks might help," Hermione said as if she were pointing out the obvious, making a motion towards the brooms.

"Maybe," Ron grumbled, his ears red. "But there's only three."

"That's okay, you can do this without me," Hermione said at the same time that Neville said, "I doubt I would be much help anyways."

"Er..." Neville said looking at Hermione. "I supposed I could do this... I'm just not much of a flyer..."

"No... no it's okay," Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Nev, you join us," Harry said, knowing the two wouldn't make up their minds any time soon. He knew neither one was that great on a broom, but Hermione was afraid of heights and that was likely going to slow them down more.

"Fine," Neville sighed, and then joined Ron and Harry at the brooms.

"It's okay Nev, you won't have to do much," Harry assured him.

"Yeah, Harry's an excellent Seeker... he won't need anyone's help," Ron smirked.

"Shut up, that's not what I meant," Harry rolled his eyes, "though of course it's true... but we need to catch this as quickly as we can."

"Right," Ron said serious now. "What are you thinking?"

"Come at it at all angles and it will have nowhere to go," Harry said. It was simple, but it should work.

It was a little more difficult than Harry had thought, the key didn't seemed to want to cooperate, but it only took ten minutes to get the key.

Hermione took the key from him as he landed the broom, and by the time he got back to the door it was open. The room behind the door was dark, and there was something ominous and scary about walking into it, but there was nothing else they could do. However, when they all got through the door it shut at the same time that torches around the room lit to reveal an odd sight. He wasn't really sure what he was seeing, there was rubble around them, but his eyes widened when he looked at the opposite side, near the door that lead to the next room.

"Ron... Are they..." Harry said, looking at his friend.

"Yeah..." Ron answered swallowing. "They're what you think they are."

"Chessmen... we're going to have to get by chessmen!" Neville groaned.

"Well... er... at least we have Ron," Harry said shakily. He wasn't bad at chess, but he knew that Ron was far better.

"Right," Ron said, looking at the board, and trying to gather his nerves. He didn't move for a whole minute, though, and Hermione made to say something but Harry held up his hand to stop her.

"I don't know if I can do this," Ron said nervously, looking back at his friends.

"Sure you can Ron, I've never seen..." Hermione started to say, trying to smile encouragingly at him.

"No... I don't mean that," Ron said, interrupting Hermione as he shook his head. "I meant that I'm not sure I can win while trying to protect all of you..."

Harry frowned, there was nothing he could say to that. Hermione, on the other hand walked towards the chess pieces on the other side of the board. "Er... I was just wondering if you have to participate in the game if you want to move on to the next room?"

The king nodded his head, and Hermione sighed, walking back towards her friends.

"Ron, how many of us do you think you can get across?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea," Ron sighed, "I won't know that until I start playing the opponent... all I know is that having three pieces is too much... I wouldn't want to risk that."

"So you mean only one of us could go on with you," Harry sighed, but he moved towards the board.

"No... I mean two," Ron rolled his eyes. Harry turned back to him, looking afraid. Ron was going to risk his own safety, and he wasn't going to allow that.

"Okay, then I'll sit this one out," Neville said. "I doubt I would be much help anyways."

"Nev... don't..." Harry started.

"No, we're wasting time," Neville said, "Time we can't afford to lose."

"But..." Harry said.

"Come on, Harry, take the Bishop spot over there and Hermione take the rook," Ron ordered. "We don't have time to argue."

"Ron..." Harry tried to say, but Ron was already talking his place as the knight. Harry wanted to say something more than ever, he knew how Ron loved to use his knights, but he couldn't find the words, and Neville was pushing him up on the board.

His heart was pounding the longer they played, and he could tell from Hermione's expression that she was just as worried as he was. Ron was all over the place, killing as many pieces as he could, protecting Harry and Hermione from any danger.

"Ah..." Ron sighed, and Harry tried to focus on the board to see what Ron was worried about. He groaned; there were two moves that Ron could make... two moves that would cause them to win the game... two different pieces that could be sacrificed.

"Ron..." Harry said slowly.

"I'm going to have to sacrifice myself," Ron sighed, and Harry knew it was coming, but couldn't help wishing that Ron didn't play either move...that he would find a different way to win.

"Ron... no!" Hermione said, her voice higher pitched than before.

"It has to be this way," Ron said, "Harry you need to go on... you have to stop Snape or Quirrell or whoever... you can't let You-Know-Who come back! What was the point of coming down here if we get stopped because you don't want me getting hurt?"

"Okay..." Harry groaned, glaring at Ron. How could Ron put him in a situation where either move would cause one of his friends to get hurt. "But you knew from the beginning that this was going to happen..."

"Do you really think I'm that masochistic?" Ron laughed without humor, and he shot a quick glance at Hermione, "I just realized what needs to be done for us to have any chance to stopping that maniac. You know what you have to do after..." his voice was shaky now, and Harry nodded his head.

Ron then moved towards the king, calling out check and closing his eyes, waiting for the blow. It came quickly and Harry winced as he watched his friend falling to the floor and there was nothing he could do to help. He wanted to run to him, but he made himself stop... he made himself finish the game.

"Checkmate," Harry said through gritted teeth and the king dropped it's crown. Harry then turned to go to his friend, trying to see how bad the damage was. Neville and Hermione came after him, Hermione was sobbing and Neville looked as white as a ghost. Ron wasn't bleeding, but that didn't really help Harry calm down, there were so many ways that Ron might be hurt right now.

"You've got to go," Neville said in a stiff voice. "I'll watch over him."

"Right," Harry said, looking as his best mate's unconscious body and vowing that he was going to stop the bloody bastard that was trying to steal the Stone... he was going to make sure that Ron didn't get hurt like this for no reason. "Come on Hermione."

"Okay," Hermione said in a thick voice, looking down at Ron with an expression that Harry couldn't identify, and didn't have time to even bother trying. She then turned towards the other door and ran towards it, Harry following closely. The next thing they ran in to was another troll.

"It's got to be Quirrell," Harry mumbled as they plugged his nose as they past the monstrous troll. "This has to be the protection he offered."

"True," Hermione said, her voice still thick and distant. "And I don't see how getting past a troll would have been difficult for Professor Snape... us probably... but not him."

"What if it is Snape though?" Harry sighed, he had been worried about this, he didn't want to find Snape at the end of this adventure.

"We'll just have to deal with that if it happens," Hermione sighed, too. "I know it will be difficult, but I also know that you can handle that."

"Thanks," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you think Ron is..." Hermione started, but seemed incapable of finishing.

"Yes... he'll be fine," Harry said, "he has to be!"

"Right," Hermione nodded her head. They came to the next door and were relieved that they were no longer in range of the horrible smell, but were filled with apprehension almost immediately when fire blocked their way onward, and suddenly the door behind them was blocked by flames as well.

"Great," Harry groaned. "Now what?"

Hermione didn't answer him, but walked over to the bottles that were in the room. There was a paper next to the bottles. Hermione read it aloud.

**Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**

**Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,**

**One among us seven will let you move ahead,**

**Another will transport the drinker back instead,**

**Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**

**Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.**

**Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,**

**To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:**

**First, however slyly the poison tries to hide**

**You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;**

**Second, different are those who stand at either end,**

**But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;**

**Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,**

**Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;**

**Fourth, the second left and the second on the right**

**Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.**

"It's a riddle," Harry sighed.

"I know," Hermione beamed.

"I suck at riddles," Harry grumbled.

"Which means it's a good thing I'm with you," Hermione beamed more. "This really is a good challenge, you have to use logic to get past this, and not all wizards are good with actual logic."

"Well, obviously Quirrell is, or we would have found him in here," Harry grumbled.

"True," Hermione sighed. "But at least I'll be able to solve this, too."

"Yeah, it is good your here," Harry said and then looked away from her, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ron was right, he needed Hermione for this... he just wished he didn't have to watch Ron get the stuffing knocked out of him for that to happen.

"Got it!" Hermione said. "The small bottle is the one that will allow you to go on."

"Right," Harry said and noticed that it was half empty.

"What's the matter?" Hermione said noticing his look.

"There's only enough for one of us," Harry said, and secretly he was glad about this. He didn't think he could stand seeing another one of his friends hurt.

"But..." Hermione said, going pale.

"Hermione, you know how to get back don't you," Harry said and Hermione nodded her head, her eyes starting to brim with tears again. "Then get back to Ron and Neville... make sure Ron's okay and then use the brooms to get out of here..."

"Harry..." she said shaking his head.

"No... you need to send a letter to Dumbledore... he needs to get back here immediately," Harry said firmly.

"Harry..." Hermione repeated.

"Hermione," Harry said.

"Just promise me you won't get hurt," Hermione said hugging him. "I don't think I could take it if you..."

"I know," Harry said hugging her back. "I'll be okay."

"I'll hold you to that," Hermione sighed, and then pulled away. "I know you'll be okay Harry... you're a great wizard."

"I know," Harry said jokingly, giving her a weak smile.

"Prat," Hermione rolled her eyes before she shuddered.

"Well here goes nothing," Harry said before he took the potion. It felt like he was drinking ice, and then he walked straight through the wall of fire. The flames didn't hurt him, but once he was through the fire, his scar seemed to burn worse than ever. He struggled to just stay on his feet, which was more difficult when someone cursed him, causing ropes to tie him up. Harry made his eyes focus and what he saw made his heart sink.

"Both of you!" Harry groaned, as he looked at the sneering face of his Potions Master and the smirk Quirrell was giving him. Then he looked closer at Quirrell, though he wanted to glare at Snape, there was something not right about the other man. Quirrell wasn't wearing his turban at the moment and Harry was struck by how oddly his head was shaped. It seemed to be sticking out in an odd angle... much too long towards the back.

"I was wondering if you would join us, Potter," Snape said, his lip curling up into a smile.

"Shut up!" Harry hissed at him, his mind filled with nothing but anger and hate for Snape.

"I really must thank you," Snape said. "I never would have come down here if Minerva didn't inform me that you feared someone was going to attempt to steal the Stone today. I was not surprise to find that Quirinus here was the one that was going to make the attempt, but I did have another surprise..."

"What..?" Harry said, looking around the room, taking in his surroundings and noticing for the first time that the Mirror of Erised was there. Still, he didn't see how that would be surprising to Snape.

"Turn around," said a high pitched voice that Harry knew didn't belong to either of the men in the room. He watched as Quirrell did as the voice said, and another spasm of pain shot through him. He was looking into the cold red eyes of the man that had killed his mother.

"Harry Potter!" Voldemort said in the same high pitched voice. "We meet again... look at what..."

"There is nothing that I have to say to you... nor to I care about anything you have to say," Harry said as coldly as he could, but he was terrified of those eyes. He felt his body go numb from the fear he was feeling. There was no chance for him... he was in a room with three grown adults that were trying to kill him... granted one was in the back of the other's head... but that didn't make him any less terrifying.

"Someone really needs to teach you some manners," Voldemort said shaking his head... or Quirrell's head, more like. "I would..."

"No thanks," Harry said, and more pain shot through him as Voldemort's eyes flashed with anger.

However, Voldemort took a deep breath, "I was just questioning Severus here about how to get the Stone out of the mirror... but I think you might be of more of assistance than he was."

"And why would I assist you?" Harry hissed.

Voldemort smiled at that, but the eyes stayed cold... they looked cruel. Then next thing he knew Snape was picking him up, talking the rope off him, and he wondered what was going on, but the Potion Master lead him to the Mirror, forcing him to look into it.

"Dumbledore has hidden the stone inside," Snape said coldly, his voice harsher than Harry had every heard, but he cared not about that, he was still filled with revulsion that Snape was doing this. "Tell us, Potter, what do you see?"

_What do I see? What do I want to see... They obviously don't know where the stone is, so it probably would be best if I didn't either..._

"Potter!" Snape snapped him out of his musing. "Look into the mirror."

And he had no choice but to look into the mirror, still not sure what his heart's desire was at the moment. It was odd, what he saw. He saw his reflection smile and wink at him, the stone in his hand. The mirror Harry then placed it into his pocket and Harry felt his own pocket grow heavy... he knew he had the Stone.

He groaned... he didn't want the Stone... it was bad if he had the Stone.

The mirror Harry wasn't finished though, for he seemed to know what Harry wanted (which was obvious, seeing as it was Harry's own desire, after all) and took the Stone back out of the pocket and threw it in the air. Immediately his pocket lighted... the Stone was gone.

_What the hell was that?_

"Tell me what you see," Snape hissed.

"I... er... I saw myself winning the house cup..." Harry answered, still looking at the mirror curiously. Trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Don't lie to me, boy. It is no use lying to Lord Voldemort," Voldemort said in a deadly voice. "I know the Stone is in your pocket..."

"No... it's not," Harry said, and the tone in his voice cause Voldemort to hesitant, for Harry sounded stunned, and not afraid like he had expected him to... like all his other victims had.

"He is not lying to you," a new voice said, coming from the direction of the fire. "In your joy to read that the boy had the Stone, you didn't realize that he actually put it back in the mirror!"

"Dumbledore!" Voldemort hissed and caused Quirrell's body to lunge at Harry. His scar seemed to split open as soon as Voldemort touched him, and he was screaming... the pain was so blinding... it was more than he could bear... he wanted it to stop...

He hear other screams, but he couldn't make it out... he didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that he wasn't able to keep his eyes open any longer.

**A/N: Well, I wasn't sure where this ending came or how it's going to effect the future chapters but whatever, this is what came when I was writing this. And seeing as I did it this way, the next chapter is going to have to be about Snape and what he was thinking since the end of the last war.**

**I'm also not sure what Animagus form Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred and George (and I might have Ginny transform too), well become. I have idea's but there's nothing solid, so if any one wants to make suggestions about that I would be grateful. **


	28. Severus Snape

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to kaittybee, who beta this story.**

Chapter Twenty Eight

Severus Snape

It was a year to the date that she had died and he still wished that he was gone too. He had a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand and he was so far gone that he didn't bother with the glass anymore. He was looking at the letter she had written him. The words were blurred, but that didn't matter, he remembered every word of it. Sometimes the letter made him feel better, it was nice knowing she believe in him... knowing she didn't blame him. Right now, though... all it seemed to say was that he could have spent his last years being her friend instead of wasting it... instead of helping the madman that was going to kill her. He got up and threw the bottle across the room. It crashed in to the wall.

"Severus," a voice said from the doorway and he tried to focus, but of course he knew who it was, there was only one person that would want to talk to him.

"What do you want, Dumbledore?" he said, his voice slurred a little as he spoke.

"I think you should take the day off," Dumbledore said after a piercing look at Severus.

He nodded his head, and knew Dumbledore was right, he was in no shape to show toddlers how to make potions... at the moment he wouldn't trust himself to make a simple sleeping draught. He got up, it was only nine in the morning and he had already drunk an entire bottle of fire whiskey... but he knew he needed it to survive today.

He found himself walking, and he wasn't sure how, but he seemed to be outside heading for the front gates. When he got to Hogsmeade and made his way to the Hogshead, he was surprised to see that there were actually people already there... and they all seemed to be cheering. Of course, most people would be cheering, it was the first anniversary of the Dark Lord having been defeated. He turned from them, he had come here in hopes of avoiding a scene, but if people were even going to the Hogshead, then there was no place he could go.

He didn't know how he came to be here, or why it felt so right coming here, but he had to endure Apparating (the sensation causing his headache to come hours earlier than it would have) and was now standing in front of St. Mungo's Hospital.

He asked the nurse to find him the right room, and before he could leave the nurse performed the sobering charm on him. He really wished she hadn't but she wouldn't let him go on without it. Now his head was clear and so was the pain. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to do this, but he made himself walk into the room. There was a few other people in the room but his eyes were on only one of them... James Potter.

"What are you doing here Snape?" James said in an eerie voice, as if he was talking form a distance.

"It's October 31st?" Severus answered, watching as James's face crumbled.

"I know," he whispered bowing his head. "You'd think that this day of all days I could just forget who I am... everything... but I can't..."

Severus didn't say anything as he looked at the man that he had hated for more than half his life.

James didn't say anything either, he seemed to be collapsing into himself as Severus stared at him. He heard James muttering but the words were untangle to him. Severus moved to take the seat next to James, and then stared at the opposite wall. He realized then why he had come here, for there was only one man that understood what he was feeling on this day, and it was the one sitting in the bed, muttering to himself.

"Why are you here?" James asked suddenly, and Severus realized he had been there for hours.

"There's nowhere else I can be right now," Severus answered, it was odd to be this honest with this man, but he didn't have enough energy in him to lie.

"Sitting by a crazy man?" James questioned.

"Sitting by the only other person to know what a horrible travesty today was," Severus corrected.

"Why did you save me Snape?" James asked. "I thought you would've left me to rot."

"Would you have left me to rot?" Snape countered, he wasn't about to be _this_ honest with Potter.

"No," James answered simply. "L..." he broke off, breathing heavily.

Severus flinched, knowing exactly what James was going to say; Lily wouldn't have wanted that. "That's why I didn't leave you."

"Thought so," James grimaced and then turned to his side facing the wall and didn't move again, though Severus knew he wasn't asleep.

He left not long after that, knowing that the next year he was going to be coming back.

O

Through the years it had been difficult living his life, finding it hard not to regret failing to do the things he should have done and saying the things he should have said to change things. It had been nearly ten years since she was gone and he had a bitter life now, though he tried to be the man that she believed him to be. He did as Dumbledore had told him, he stayed close to the Death Eaters that had managed to stay out of Azkaban, despite their obvious involvement with the Dark Lord. It was easy, they didn't suspect that he was actually working for Dumbledore... why would he?

He worked at Hogwarts, teaching kids Potions. It wasn't so bad, though it was tedious at times. There were far too few students that were good at potions for his taste and far too many imbeciles that often cause accidents. It was also painful to always being in the dungeon classroom for it reminded him of the time that he had classes with her, always trying to outdo one another. He wished Dumbledore could have just given him the Defense post, but he understood why that couldn't happen... the job truly was cursed. Still, living at Hogwarts most of the year was good, for it felt like more like a home than Spinner's End ever had.

He could tell that most of the students didn't like him, which only increased when he became the head of Slytherin, but he didn't really care about that. He favored his house because he knew no one else would. He kept the students on a close leash because he knew fear was one way of making sure they would pay attention in class, and it worked for the most part. But that was about to change.

Potter was to be coming to school the next day and he wasn't sure how he would react to the boy. He had, in a large part, come to terms with his hatred of James over the last few years. He had seen him every year on Halloween, sitting by the man that went through various degrees of sanity. He found that he could not truly hate this man after everything that he had given up to try and protect Lily from her fate, though his efforts were useless in the end.

So, he wasn't sure what he was going to feel like seeing Potter's son here at Hogwarts all the time but he knew it was going to be difficult on him. Then the boy was there and he was reminded so much of James in that moment and how much he was picked on that it was easy to sneer at the boy. It wasn't until his first lesson with the boy and he was able to see the emerald green eyes that he had truly understood how difficult it was to have the boy around. It was so easy to see his friend in those eyes.

So it wasn't so hard for him to act petty and questioned the boy about potions and their ingredients that he shouldn't have known. The boy, however, surprised him. He seemed to be quite advance in the subject, and answered the questions far better than he would have expected. His potion making skills were by no means as good as his mothers, but it seemed that he was not ignorant.

Then the boy come to talk to him and he mentioned his friendship with Lily. He could see so much of his friend in the boy and he found himself sharing far more information than was good for him. He kept a close eye on the boy and watched his characteristics. He was too much like his father and clearly thought a lot of himself, however, he never instigated a fight. He had gone and squabbled with Malfoy to be sure, but Severus was able to see that it was mostly his student that started them... that didn't mean that he didn't dock points off of Gryffindor and punish Harry. He had to appear to despise the boy after all.

He talked to Dumbledore about his observation about the boy and the old man seemed to be very interested, though not surprised by what he said. Then Dumbledore made an odd request for him... he was asked to watch Quirrell closely. Dumbledore had never before asked him to keep an eyes on anyone, so of course he was curious as to why.

It was easy to see almost immediately that Quirrell was up to something. He was always lurking around the third flood corridor, and there was just something about the way he acted that was off. Like he was trying to fool everyone to believe that he was weak... of course Severus partially wanted to believe this because he didn't like thinking of anyone being as much of a stuttering fool as this guy.

As soon as Quirrell said that there was a troll in the dungeon he knew what was going to happen. How none of the other Professors (besides Dumbledore he was sure) could not be suspicious of this man he knew not, it seemed so obvious to him. Unfortunately he had not been informed of the dangerous three headed dog that Dumbledore had enlisted to guard the trapdoor that lead to the Stone. He didn't find it all that easy to get back out of the door as the heads tried to corner them.

However, as soon as he did get out of the door he ran into Quirrell, stuttering that he thought he heard screaming coming from the door and he was trying to investigate. As if, if Quirrell was really the coward he seemed to be playing he would have ran _from_ the screams, not towards them. Just as Severus was about to questioned him, however, there was there was a loud roar and the sounds of a scuffle, and the two of them was running towards the sound.

He was surprisingly concerned when he found Harry there, the mountain troll laying unconscious. He actually cared whether this boy was hurt? Huh? He didn't expect that. Of course he didn't want Lily's son to be hurt, it was the only reason why he agreed to stay here... agreed to help Dumbledore. He never expected that he would like the boy, though. But Harry had just enough of his mother in him that Severus found him compelling.

Of course, the fact that he felt concern for the boy only made him angrier. Didn't Potter see how dangerous it was for him to go wandering around, facing a mountain troll well before he was capable of handling it. Okay, so he did knock the beast out... or his friend did at least... but to risk his life after what Lily had done for him was just wrong. He didn't pay attention to the story that Granger gave, she wouldn't have looked for the troll no matter how much she felt she could handle it... no, she would have done as she was told.

Severus was sure that Harry had gone to that bathroom because he wanted to save his friend, and after that realization it was a lot harder for him to resent Harry for his choice. He would like to believe that he would have gone to help Lily out if he was placed in Harry situation. He also had to admit that there was a certain similarity to Harry's friendship to Granger as his own to Lily's.

After Halloween Severus didn't take his eye off of Quirrell, and he tried to bully the other professor to tell him what his plans were, but it seemed that Quirrell wasn't as weak as he liked to look. Oh sure he still stuttered, and looked like he was cowering from him, but he didn't break. It was after Christmas break and he saw Quirrell watching Harry closely and left the Great Hall soon after the boy. He wasn't sure what Quirrell thought he was going to accomplish but he knew that whatever it was it didn't bode well for Harry. So he followed the Defense Professor for a distance, to the Quidditch Pitch. Before he could reach Quirrell, though, he noticed that Harry was struggling to keep on his broom. Knowing that something was wrong, he started muttering a countercurse as quickly as he could but it wasn't any use, it was much to late to try and fight the curse that was put on the boys broom.

So he waited anxiously for the boy to fall, and he could immediately perform the charm to slow him down. It wouldn't have prevented the boy from being hurt, but it would make it so that the fall wasn't fatal. Still, he was rather glad when the Weasley twins, who he thought's only purposes of existing were to be annoying, grabbed Harry as he fell, slowing him down even more.

As soon as he knew the boy was okay, shocked by the feeling that he wanted to go to the boy to see if he was really okay, he looked around. Of course he didn't see Quirrell out there, nor did he find him slinking back to the castle, but he knew it was him that had tried to kill Potter. Again, he decided to keep a closer eye on the professor.

Then there was the blasted dragon incident. He was infuriated that he had to dock points off one of his own students in a public manner like that. Of course, it wasn't all Harry's fault, Draco had acted like a fool to be so blunt and to insist on something even when he knew the evidence was against him. He made sure that Draco had learned his lesson though... he had to be more sneaky the next time he tried to pull something like that off. However, he did have to admit that Potter had inherited his father's sense of humor, pulling pranks and enjoying making other people miserable.

He felt completely justified taking points away from Potter for merely speaking, he was the one that had caused the problem after all. Besides, it only bolstered the idea that he hated Potter and that was important. Then Potter had to go and explain himself in the Detention that he had given the boy and Severus had to admit that the way the boy had used the situation to his advantage was very Slytherin.

During the last month of the term he increased his watch on Quirrell and Potter, but it seemed like neither one did anything suspicious. That was until that night. McGonagall had come to him telling him about the disturbing amount of evidence that Harry had gather throughout this year (Severus was actually impressed that he had learned so much). Most of the information went along with what he himself had found out.

"I don't see how anyone could be foolish enough to try and steal the Stone, but Potter _has_ made a good point," McGonagall sighed, "with Albus gone, the castle just isn't as secure... I'm going to have all the professors and the prefects patrol."

"It probably would be a good idea to inform Dumbledore of this matter," Severus said.

"Hm... I was thinking the same thing, I've sent a owl to the Ministry, but I'm not sure how long it will take to reach him," McGonagall sighed.

"Just out of curiosity, what did you say to Potter after he told you this?" Severus questioned.

"I told him it was good for him to warn me and that he didn't have to worry about this anymore," McGonagall said frowning.

"I see," Severus said, feeling apprehensive about this. He didn't know why, but he was sure Harry was going to try to make sure that the stone was safe. Though of course it would be foolish for the boy to do as much, he was sure of this fact. He promised McGonagall that he would do an extra patrol, all the while making plans to go down to the chamber where the Stone was hidden.

It wasn't really that difficult for him to get past all of the enchantments, for Dumbledore had shown him the way down that would bypass the spells. He felt that this wasn't the smartest move the old Headmaster could make, for really, with something as potentially dangerous as the Philosopher's Stone could be, he should not have trusted anyone with the secret of how to get to the chamber easily. However, when he was standing in front of the Mirror of Erised, he knew that he could never be a risk to the Stone. For the only thing he could see in the Mirror was Lily, no matter how much he wondered how this could involve the Stone.

He was no stranger to the Mirror of Erised, he had stumbled across it years ago, and he found that he was drawn to the vision of him and Lily living out a happy life together just as much as he once had. If the fire had not been so loud when came to life, marking that someone was in the room with the riddle and potions that he made, he likely would have keep staring at the Mirror forever.

However, his attention was on the door and twenty minutes later Quirrell walked through the flames, a triumphant look on his face before he saw that Severus was there.

"What are you doing there?" Quirrell exclaimed.

"I'm here to stop you," Severus said simply.

"But... how did you get down here... it took me all year to learn how to get pass all the enchantments!" Quirrell said.

"It's as much as I would expect from a mediocre wizard such as you," Severus said coldly.

"Mediocre!" Quirrell snorted, raising his wand. "I'll show you who is mediocre! Stupefy!"

Severus blocked the spell easily rolling his eyes at the impotence of this wizard. How he expected to get out of here with the stone was beyond him. "Impedimenta," he said lazily, flicking his wand and Quirrell was knocked off his feet.

"Enough!" said a cold, high pitched voice that sent a shiver down Severus' spine for he knew who was speaking.

"Master!" Quirrell said, his face was pale.

"Fool! Can you do nothing!" the cold voice said in disdain and Severus had to shiver again, he had heard that tone before and it always meant pain to whoever it was that was being spoken to. "Let me speak to him!"

"Master, no..." Quirrell's voice quivered.

"Now!" the command was given, and Severus felt as if he couldn't move his body at all as he waited Quirrell take off his turban to reveal the Dark Lord to be sticking out of the back of his head. "It's been a long time, Severus." he said as if they were having a normal conversation.

"My lord," Severus answered, his mind blank as he looked into the red eyes of his old master. He tried to gather himself, wondering what Voldemort was reading from him, but as shock at seeing him was the only thing that Severus was thinking about... his whole mind filled with it, that was all that Voldemort could see.

"You call me my Lord," Voldemort said, almost sounding amused now.

Severus didn't say anything. He still seemed to be having trouble moving, his eyes drifted to the wand in Quirrell's hand, and though he had no fear of the man, he knew that Voldemort was a real danger.

"I wonder if you really mean that, or if you have truly turned to Dumbledore," Voldemort said, seeming to be satisfied about Severus' lack of movement, and obvious fear.

"No, my lord," Severus said weakly, though his mind was in order now. He was now employing the story he had been working on the last ten years and he prayed it would be enough. "I've only been working here as you instructed me to..."

"Do not lie to me!" Voldemort said sharply, and his red eyes glowed in his fury. "Do you expect me to believe that you kept your job on my orders?"

"No... my Lord," Severus flinched back from the angry that was coming of Voldemort. "I... I was... I was trying to stay out of Azkaban..." he stuttered out, his eyes wide in fear. "Dumbledore believed I was his spy... and they were arresting everyone... I..."

"I see," Voldemort said, no longer angry, but his tone was more chilling than ever. "You denied that you ever worked for me... you saved your own skin..."

"M-my Lord... I-I..." Severus stuttered. "I didn't believe that..."

"That I still lived," Voldemort said softly. "Well, clearly you were wrong. But I think we should get into that later, for now it is time to prove where your loyalties really lie. I did not want to reveal myself to you, but as you have pointed out, I have no choice but to rely on this mediocre wizard." Voldemort was filled with disgust as he said this. "For none of my able Death Eaters have deemed it necessary to look for me... which I assure you I will address later."

"M-my..." Severus started to say, flinching again at the glare that he was getting.

"Never mind that now," Voldemort waved him off metaphorically. "I believed that you would turn me in to Dumbledore if I were to come to you." Severus shook his head, but Voldemort didn't seem to take any notice of this, "I could not go to you if there was even the slightest chance of that, but now that you are down here, it seems that I will know the truth. Well you help be get the Stone or will you prove to, in fact, be a spy?"

"I'll help..." Severus said. "But sir... I do not know how to get it out of this Mirror!"

Voldemort eyes traveled to the mirror of the first time and as he looked at it he smiled. However, soon his smile faded and he muttered, "what is this Mirror."

"It's the Mirror of Erised, it shows you whatever your desire is," Severus answer eagerly. "I know Dumbledore has left the Stone in this... I was not trying before My Lord, for I believed that Quirrell was the one that was trying to steal the Stone for himself and..."

"What do you see in the Mirror now?" Voldemort interrupted him. And Severus had no choice but the look into the mirror, but before he could look into it the flames rose again and Severus tried not to react: Potter was coming.

"It seems that someone else is coming to join us," Voldemort said.

"It's Potter, I know it," Quirrell said.

"Yes, the boy believed that someone was going to steal the Stone today," Severus said. "That is why I came down here."

"I see," Voldemort said with a smile that Severus knew didn't bode well for Harry. "Now isn't this interesting."

"I believe that it would probably would be wise if we used Potter to get the stone," Severus suggested. "I don't know what enchantments Dumbledore has put on this Mirror, but it's safe to say that he would think of everything there is to keep one of us from getting it."

"Hm... fine, we'll use the boy," Voldemort agreed, and Quirrell faced the flames just as Harry walked through (after only ten minutes).

"Both of you!" Harry groaned, directing a devastated glare at Severus. The boy was obviously feeling betrayed that he was there. This, however, wasn't a bad thing, as long as Potter was angry with him it was less likely that Voldemort would discover that Severus and the boy had any kind of relationship.

"I was wondering if you would join us, Potter," Snape said, his lip curling up into a smile.

"Shut up!" Harry hissed at him, his voice full of rage and betrayal.

"I really must thank you," Snape said. "I never would have come down here if Minerva didn't inform me that you feared someone was going to attempt to steal the Stone today. I was not surprise to find that Quirinus here was the one that was going to make the attempt, but I did have another surprise..."

"What..?" Harry said, looking around the room, taking in his surroundings and noticing for the first time that the Mirror of Erised was there.

"Turn around," Voldemort command Quirrell as as soon as Voldemort was facing Harry the boy winced in pain.

"Harry Potter!" Voldemort said in the same high pitched voice. "We meet again... look at what..."

"There is nothing that I have to say to you... nor do I care about anything you have to say," Harry said as coldly as he could, trying to mask his fear, but Severus wasn't fooled. Severus had to try to hide his groan... now wasn't the time to be arrogant. If Voldemort hadn't needed Harry, he was sure that the boy would have been killed already.

"Someone really needs to teach you some manners," Voldemort said, shaking Quirrel's head. Severus could hear the threat behind those words, but Harry didn't seem to. "I would..."

"No thanks," Harry said, and then flinched in pain as Voldemort glared at him.

However, Voldemort took a deep breath, "I was just questioning Severus here about how to get the Stone out of the mirror... but I think you might be of more assistance than he was."

"And why would I assist you?" Harry hissed.

Voldemort smiled at that, but his eyes stayed cold... they looked cruel.

Severus knew what he had to do, he had to force Harry to look into the Mirror. For if he didn't, Voldemort would torture the boy.

"Dumbledore has hidden the stone inside," Severus said, making his voice sound harsh, for Voldemort had to believe that he hated this boy, and that he was trying to obey Voldemort's orders. "Tell us, Potter, what do you see?"

He watched as Harry tried to think of something, and he prayed the boy would not actually get the stone out of it.

"Potter!" Severus snapped, seeing that Voldemort was growing impatient. "Look into the mirror."

As Harry looked into the Mirror, Severus' eyes moved towards it as well, though he knew it was dangerous for him to look at it. If Voldemort was reading his mind it wouldn't be good, but he couldn't help himself.

However, he was shocked that when he looked into the Mirror. He didn't see Lily this time, but he saw himself protecting the boy. He looked away quickly, that thought was even more dangerous than the other... more unsettling as well.

He heard Harry groan, and saw Voldemort smile, and he knew it was coming. He was going to have to prevent Harry from getting hurt at all cost.

Then Harry shifted and was looking at the Mirror, confused.

"Tell me what you see," Snape found himself demanding.

"I... er... I saw myself winning the house cup..." Harry answered, still looking at the mirror curiously.

"Don't lie to me, boy. It is no use lying to Lord Voldemort," Voldemort said in a deadly voice. "I know that the Stone is in your pocket..."

"No... it's not," Harry said, and the tone in his voice cause Voldemort to hesitate, for Harry sounded stunned, and not afraid like he had expected him to... like all his other victims had. Severus himself was stunned, he was sure that Harry had the Stone.

"He is not lying to you," a new voice said, coming from the direction of the fire. "In your joy to read that the boy had the Stone, you didn't realize that he actually put it back in the mirror!"

Severus eyes shot towards Dumbledore and fear filled him, for he wasn't sure what he was to do now.

"Dumbledore!" Voldemort hissed, and caused Quirrell's body to lunge at Harry.

Severus turned, raising his wand to do something, what he wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to let the boy get hurt. However, he didn't have to do anything. As soon as Quirrell touched the boy, he was screaming.

"Master, it burns!" Quirrell shouted, and that was what looked to be happening. Quirrell's skin seemed to be burning, and turning to ash. Quirrell loosened his hold on Harry, trying to get away from the boy.

"Hold on to him you fool!" Voldemort commanded, Dumbledore was advancing on them and it seemed Voldemort was afraid of what he was going to do. Quirrell's arms tighten around Harry again... the boy screamed more than ever, and so did Quirrell. The latter's body seemed to be burning now, as he tried to hold onto the boy and as Severus moved to pry the two apart, Quirrell's body disentarated.

However, that did nothing to Voldemort's essence. Severus wasn't sure what it was he was looking at, but there seemed to be a decrepid form of Voldemort trying to get away. Dumbledore made a move toward Voldemort.

"Potter!" Severus said, catching the boy as he fell to the ground. Dumbledore looked at them and Voldemort used that moment to escape.

Dumbledore glared at the fleeing creature, but he didn't waste more time on him, he went to kneel down next to Severus.

"How bad is he?" Dumbledore asked worried.

"I'm not sure," Severus said, the boy was limp in his arms. "Dumbledore... what happened? How did you get here...?"

"Minerva's owl got to me as I was about to get to the Ministry and I turned around to get here as quickly as I could," Dumbledore said. "And I can't be sure what happened to Harry, but it's important that we get to the hospital wing as quickly as possible."

Severus nodded his head, he couldn't believe how worried he was.

"Severus... you take Harry," Dumbledore said looking towards the the door way where the flames came from. "I have a feeling that the boy did not come down here alone... I need to check if anyone else is down here."

"Okay," Severus said, holding Harry with care as he went as quickly as he could to the hospital wing. He had to make sure that Harry wasn't hurt. Not long after that, he was placing Harry on a cot and calling for Madam Pomfrey to look over Harry. The Nurse immediately went to work, and was frowning in no time.

"The boy has nearly exhausted all of his magical reserves," Pomfrey sighed. "I fear if he exerts himself any farther he may not be able to recover from this. Severus, what has happened?"

"It's a long story... is he going to be all right?" Severus asked.

"Yes, though he will be unconscious for a while," Pomfrey sighed. "There is nothing I can give him to help him recover any quicker. Only rest can help him."

Severus nodded his head, and Madam Pomfrey left him alone with Harry. Severus just stared down at Lily's son hoping he would be okay, and that someday he would understand what had happened today. What he had to do to make sure Harry stayed safe.

**A/N: Okay, I hope that made sense. I just wanted to added that the part where Severus is trying ot convince Voldemort that he's still a Death Eater, any of the emotions or thoughts I had him had was the thoughts that he was trying to show Voldemort and not his real reactions to the infromation. And some of you wondered why I had Severus down in the chamber and why Dumbledore came earlier and the reason for that is that McGonagall had taken Harry's warning seriously and had upped the security of the Stone. **

**As another note, I'm still not sure what animagus forms I going to use, but I do know that I'm not going to use either mythological creatures, though I know they are real in this wizarding world, it just doesn't feel right to have them be something like that. Second, I kind of don't want to use their patronus forms either. I want to come up with a more original idea. And lastly, I think I want Harry to be some kind of canidae from (being like a fox, jackel, coyote etc...) becaue then he would fit with Sirius (dog) and Remus (wolf)... just a thought. But I know for sure that I'm not going to make Harry a dog and I don't really want to make him a wolf (but I might except that). **

**Anyways, I'm thinking that the next chapter I'm going to have the talk with Dumbledore and then Harry talking with his friend and the chapter after that I will have them talking the potion to finding out what animagus froms they will take. And then I'm going to take a break for a little while because I really have to try and figure out what I'm going to do for the second year and even more difficult the third year. **


	29. Hospital Wing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Twenty Nine

Hospital Wing

Harry's whole body felt heavy as he opened his eyes. He blinked several times but with his glasses off, he couldn't make out anything that was in the room. As he reached for his glasses, however, he realized that he wasn't alone, someone was sitting next to him.

"Ah, you're awake at last," a voice said.

"Sir!" Harry said as he pushed on his glass and the form of Albus Dumbledore came into view. "What happened?" he than asked looking around the room and noticing that he was in the hospital wing, "how did I get here?"

"Relax Harry," Dumbledore said in his calming voice, "or Madam Pomfrey is going to kick more out of her hospital."

Harry took a deep breath, the last thing he remembered Quirrell was holding him and his scar was on fire. He brought a hand up to his forehead and traced the mark there, but it no longer hurt. "What happened? Where is Quirrell and Voldemort?"

"Unfortunately Voldemort got away," Dumbledore sighed, looking like he really regretted having to say that. "And Quirrell... he was unable to hold you like that... he is no longer..."

"He's dead?" Harry said looking confused and a little sick. "Because he was holding on to me..."

"Quirrell had allowed himself to be possess and he drink the blood of a unicorn to try and sustained Voldemort," Dumbledore said gravely. "The combination of which made it impossible for him to touch you."

"I don't understand," Harry said looking confused.

"He had slain something so pure and innocent, and act such as that will always leave a terrible mark on your," Dumbledore explained. "And than he tried to touch you... I believe that Remus and Sirius have informed you about the charm the resides in your blood because of the sacrifice your mother made..." Harry nodded his head, and frowned even more than before.

"Then it's my fault that he dead," Harry said, the dark conclusion coming to his mind and he felt sick.

"No Harry, it is Quirrell's fault," Dumbledore said softly. "He is the one that had swore is allegiance to Voldemort. He's the one that chose to drink the unicorn blood and he was the one that would not let you go. He had lost himself and was seduced by Voldemort's words, which had lead him down a path to his own destruction... this is not your fault."

"I supposed, but that doesn't make me feel better about the part I played in his death," Harry sighed.

"And that's a good thing," Dumbledore said kindly, "for it shows that you are human, where as Voldemort care little for his followers demise and fled as quickly as he could from the sight."

"Sir?" Harry said after he sat in silence for a few minutes thinking about this. "What happened with Snape?"

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore said gravely again.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that and frowned at Dumbledore.

"He was down in the chamber trying to protect the Stone from being stolen," Dumbledore explained. "After you had informed Minerva that you feared the Stone might be stolen, she had asked the other Professors to add extra watch on the corridor and she had sent me a letter asking me to return to Hogwarts immediately."

"Really..." Harry said shocked and feeling a little sheepish. "I didn't think she took me seriously."

"I gather as much," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling with amusement before he went on with his story. "When Severus had learned this he decided to go down to the chamber and wait for Quirrell there. When he discovered that Voldemort was there too he was force to act as if he was on his said."

"I see," Harry said thoughtfully. That did make sense. He remembered his first lesson with Snape and how he informed Harry that he had to act a certain way. "So it was just an act."

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"And you're sure that you're not the on that he's acting to?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," Dumbledore said simply and there was no doubt in his eyes.

Harry nodded his head, feeling better but he wasn't sure if he would feel as comfortable around Snape as he was before. There was now a shard of doubt that will be lingering in his thoughts for a while.

"Sir, how did Voldemort know that I had the Stone in my pocket?" Harry asked. "You said something about that when you came but I... well I couldn't really understand what you meant."

"That is understandable," Dumbledore smiled. "And to answer your questioned, the reason that Voldemort knew you had the Stone for the brief moment that you had it, is because he's very accomplish at Legitimacy."

"Oh," Harry said grimacing. "I supposed that makes sense."

"I take that to mean you know what Legitimacy is," Dumbledore said looking impressed, it was an obscured branch of magic after all.

"It was in one of the books that Hermione likes to read," Harry said. "Sir, do you think it would be wise for me to learn Occlumency? There are a lot of things that I wouldn't want him to know about."

"Mmm... I don't think you have to worry about that right now, but it might be a wise thing for you to look into in the future," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Though hopefully you won't be facing Voldemort in the near future."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Harry said shivering. He then asked, trying to change the subject, "I was wondering how the Mirror work."

"Ah, I was hoping you would ask that," Dumbledore smiled, "for I have my own question I have to ask you, but let me explain first. I enchanted the mirror so the Stone can only be taken out by someone that wanted to get the Stone but not use it. My question for you Harry is how you put the Stone back into the Mirror."

"Well, the truth is Sir, I didn't really want the Stone in the first place," Harry said furrowing his eyebrows. "Though I would admit that I was curious as how the Stone was hidden."

"I see," Dumbledore chuckled. "Your curiosity must have been your strongest desire in that moment and once it was fulfilled..."

"I knew I really didn't want the Stone so it must have gone back into the mirror," Harry smiled. "Well either way, I think that was a brilliant idea Sir."

"Why thank you Harry, I'm rather pleased with it myself," Dumbledore chuckled.

"I have one more question," Harry said and Dumbledore nodded for him to go on, "what are you going to do with the Stone now?"

"It seems it is too dangerous to have the Philosopher's Stone around," Dumbledore said. "I have had a long talk with my friend Nicholas and he agrees that we should destroy it."

"But then won't he and his wife die!" Harry said.

"Ah, so you know about the Flamels,you did do things the right way." Dumbledore said looking pleased by that. "They have enough of the elixir to get their orders in affair, but yes they will die."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry sighed.

"You don't have to be, the Flamels aren't," Dumbledore said. "Once you get as old as they are death really will seemed like a long awaited nap."

"I suppose," Harry said.

"I think I should let you get your rest," Dumbledore said getting up. "It has been a pleasure talking with you Harry."

"Yes, you too Sir," Harry said smiling at his headmaster.

O

Harry was left alone for the next few hours and he thought of everything that happened. He felt a little foolish for having endangering his friends life for going after the Stone. He should have realized that McGonagall was going to listen to him, but all he could think of at that time was the fact that Voldemort would get his hands on the Stone and be powerful once again. As soon as Madam Pomfrey had come to check on him, he asked her about his friends well being, thinking moslyt of Ron, and was pleased to hear there was no lasting harm done to any of them.

He was also pleased that only after about three hours of pleading with her, the nurse allowed his friends to come and seen him.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as soon as she was in sight of him and rushed over to him. She longed to hug him, but the nurse had warned them not to do anything of the kind or she would have to ask them to leave. So she compromised by sitting next to Harry and taking his hand. "I've been so worry about you..."

"Sorry," Harry smiled at her. "But you should know by now there is no point in worrying about me."

"That's not going to stop me," Hermione chuckled.

"Merlin mate you look better than the last time I saw you," was the first thing out of Ron's mouth as he took a seat next to Hermione and Neville sat next to him.

"Thanks mate, that makes me feel better," Harry chuckled.

"No problem," Ron smiled.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Sure... but remember you asked for it," Harry said and then told them everything that had happened after he when through the fire. They all gasped and groaned in the right places, looking terrified about what Harry had face.

"So Snape was there, too," Ron said grimacing.

"Yeah, but Dumbledore reckons it was because he was trying to stop Quirrell from taking the Stone," Harry said.

"Do you believe that?" Ron asked narrowing his eyes.

"Dumbledore does... and I think I do too," Harry said. "Anyways, what's been going on in the castle since I've been out."

"Out... that's how you described the coma like state you've been in for the last three days," Hermione glared at him.

"Well, I was knocked out," Harry shrugged, pointingly not looking at her.

"Er... we lost our last match in Quidditch," Ron said. "For what everyone says, I'm glad that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me go to it, it was a bloody massacre."

"That sucks... what happened?" Harry groaned.

"Well apparently Benson was sick or something so he was absolutely no help," Ron said. "And Fred and George didn't really performing as they normal do... they were told what happened to us right before the match started and from the scowls they give me I have a feeling they have a bone to pick with you. Anyways, the Chasers were never able to get their rhythm going so they weren't able to score anything. We were killed 320 to 0."

"Argh..." Harry made a face.

"I know..." Ron started to say but Madam Pomfrey came back then and asked them all to go. Harry however, was able to get her to allow Ron to stay for a second.

"What is it Harry?" Ron questioned.

"I was just wondering if you told Hermione what happened on the chess broad?" Harry asked.

Ron's ears turned red and he shook his head, "and I thinks it's best if she doesn't know."

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"Because she doesn't need to hear me say that you needed her more than me... she already has a big enough ego," Ron said after a moment of thought and Harry was sure he just made that up.

"First of all, I obviously need all of you down there with me or I wouldn't have gotten through all the enchantments," Harry said. "And though I now regret that we ever went through the trap door, I think it was good that we saw how well we work together."

"That's true, it's nice knowing that we can actually do something like this," Ron agreed.

"Second of all, I do agree that I need Hermione to help me with the last part," Harry said. "But you have no idea how hard it was for me to watch you getting hit by that thing..."

"As hard as it would have been if Hermione was hit?" Ron questioned and he shivered. "I was afraid out of my mind Harry, but I still don't think I would have wanted Hermione to get hit."

"Of course not, you're a noble git," Harry chuckled.

"Like you're not," Ron argued.

"You'll never hear me claim that," Harry laughed, but than became more serious. "There's just one last thing I need to make clear. There is no way I would have been able to get across the chessboard without you..."

"Oh, I know that Harry," Ron chuckled.

"Smug prat," Harry grumbled and Ron laughed harder. "Thanks for making sure Hermione was with me... you must have realized for the start that you weren't likely going to make it having the two of us..."

"I thought it would be difficult with the three of us being there yeah," Ron sighed. "But I was kind of hoping that I wouldn't be hit... oh well, it wasn't so bad... it just knocked me out and broke a few of my bones... Pomfrey had me feeling better in no time."

Harry watched his friend go not to long after that feeling guilty about what had happened.

O

It wasn't until two days before the end of the school year that Harry was allowed to leave the hospital wing. He had found his force stay at the hospital to be very boring, for his friends were only allowed to visit him for a few hours a day and for the first few days he had nothing to do after they left. However, he did ask Ron to bring him his two-way mirror after that and the time went by slightly better once he was able to talk to Remus and Sirius at night. They had yelled at him the first time he talk to him, having already heard from Dumbledore the danger that he had been in. He could tell that once he got home he was likely to be grounded and he wasn't looking forward to that, but still, he liked the fact that he was able to talk to the other.

Of course the moment he was free of the hospital he walked out onto the grounds to enjoy some fresh air. Ron and him decided to take some of the school brooms out and enjoyed some last minute flying, something that Harry was really going to miss once he gets back home. Ron, noticing this, invited Harry to his house, were he assured him that they could fly every day.

"I would love that, but I'm not sure if I can," Harry sighed as they still hovered on their brooms.

"Why not?" Ron asked looking down.

"Well first of all I'm pretty sure that Remus isn't going to be letting me do anything fun for a long time," Harry said, "and the other... well you know my whole security issue thing... I don't know if I will be able to go anywhere. But you can always come over... you know just say your going to stay with Hermione, but you can really stay at my house."

"That doesn't really settle the whole flying thing," Ron pointed out, and than his ears turned read, "and I'm not sure my mum will be okay if I stay at a girls house... even when the girl is my best mate."

"Oh," Harry frowned. "Well, I'll talk to Remus and Sirius about that, I'm sure I can make them see that your forks will be able to keep my situation secret."

"I hope so, it would be cool if you could come over," Ron smiled and soon after that they landed their brooms and joined Hermione and Neville who were talking over their grades (Hermione was obviously leading the discussion).

"There you are Potter," a voice said from behind him and Harry was surprised to find that it was the twins, for the tone sounded harsh.

"Er... hi guys," Harry said nervous.

"Don't hi guys, us!" Fred said angrily.

"Not after what you did to us!" George added just as angry.

"What did I do?" Harry said, very confused for it didn't seem like the twins were joking around.

"We ask you if you needed our help..." Fred said.

"But you said no..." George added.

"And the next thing we know, you're in the hospital half dead!"

"And there's rumors going around that you faces a mutant dog and a killer chess set!"

"Er..." Harry said as the twins paused to glare at him so more. "I'm sorry...?"

"Harry, you are our apprentice now," George said stiffly.

"Which means we take an interests in your well being," Fred added.

"The next time that you face something like this, you are to come to us," George said firmly.

"All joke aside," Fred said serious, "we will be with you if you need us, and I don't mean just for pranks."

"I understand," Harry said. "I'm sorry I didn't let you guys come with me."

"Okay," The twins said in unison.

"I did think about telling you what I was up to, but the Invisibility Cloak I have..."

"You have an Invisibility Cloak!"

"Of course," Harry said waving them off, trying not to chuckle at the drool that was coming out of the twins mouths. "It wouldn't have fit the five of us."

"Hm... that's true," Fred said, "But you could have taken us instead of Ronniekins..."

"Why would I want to do that... could either of you get pass a killer chess set?" Harry smirking as the twin made a face and shook his head.

"Okay, okay, so you made the right choice, but don't you ever scare us like that again, mister," Fred said sternly, in a good imitation of his mother, though Harry didn't realize that.

"You might have this Invisibility Cloak issue for a while though," Hermione mumbled. "I mean we're only going to get bigger as we get older and it's was already hard enough making our way though the corridor."

"Well, you might not have a problem at all, after you find out what Animagus form you have," Fred pointed out. "For all you know you'll be tiny creatures and all of you can fit in the Cloak easily."

"That's true," Hermione agreed.

"Hey, that reminds me, Hermione, is the potion ready?" Harry asked.

"Er..." Hermione said looking worried. "I'm not sure if you should take it... you were just hurt..."

"Hermione, do you really think I'm going to let that stop me," Harry said looking sternly at her.

"No," Hermione sighed, and than got up. "Come it's ready... I supposed now is as good as time as any to take it."


	30. Trance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to katmom, who beta this story for me. **

Chapter Thirty

Trance

They walked to the fourth floor corridor in silent anticipation, all of them dying to learn what their Animagus form would be. However, when they got there Hermione stalled the proceedings down some.

"I think it would be best if we did this in two different groups," she said as she poured the potion into three cups. "It wouldn't be wise if we all took it at the same time and were left unconscious where anything could find us."

"I supposed that's a good point," Fred sighed, "and seeing as you found the spell, George and I will let you lot go first."

"And I, too, will let you go first so I can make sure these two don't do anything to you while you're unconscious," Neville said.

"How dare you! We would never..." George started to say but he couldn't even finish the sentence without laughing. "Okay, yeah we probably would have done something."

"I understand completely," Harry chuckled and then held out his hand for the potion. He was starting to feel nervous about this, but he was really curious to see what he would be and anxious to take the first really big step towards becoming an Animagus. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah," Ron and Hermione said taking their own glasses and the three of them drank the potion and in a matter of seconds were in a deep sleep.

O

Harry was in the middle of a forest. He looked around and up at the canopy that was surrounding him and he realized quickly that it wasn't any forest he could find in England. However, he didn't let this distract him for long as he tried to look for an animal that would draw his attention. He didn't notice anything around him at first, though judging by the sounds all around him there was something there. Then he started to see things, like frogs and lizards. He watched them for a little while before directing his view towards the birds that were flying above him.

He could tell that none of these things were what he was looking for though, and he decided that he would keep moving through this forest looking for his animal. He saw a small bird gathering twigs, seeming to try to build a nest and he seemed to be oddly fascinated by this. He knew this wasn't his animal, he could feel that in his bones, and yet he couldn't help but stare at it. He seemed to be getting tenser the longer he stared at it until...

It came out of nowhere, what looked like a small dark gray wolf, and it pounced on the bird. He watched as the animal ate his meal, though luckily he couldn't really see anything because he was trying to take in the features. He noted that the creature was only about 75cm (about 30 inches) long, and that included its tail. The creature turned to look at him and it was the first animal that seemed to even notice that he was there. As he watched the animal it began to change a little, its fur seemed to grow a little darker and the fur on the top of the head started to become shaggier, sticking up in an odd direction. There was also a small line of white fur, so small that you really had to look at it to notice it, on the animal's forehead. Harry then noticed that eyes that were black a minute ago turned into the emerald green that his own eyes were.

Harry was now looking not only just at the species that he was going to turn into, which he instinctual knew to be a Darwin's Fox (though before this moment he had never even heard of that animal), but this was the exact form he would take. He smiled at the fox, that looked more like a wolf to him, and put his hand on the animal. Though he was hoping for a more fierce animal, he couldn't help but feel pride about the this. Not to mention it was nice that he was a type of Canidae, because he would fit in with Remus and Sirius so easily.

O

When Hermione opened her eyes she found herself in the owlery. She groaned as she quickly realized what this meant. It couldn't be, she tried to argue with herself, her Animagus form couldn't possibly be anything that flew! She was afraid of heights and just the thought of being that high up in the air... it made her shiver. She looked around the room trying to find something, any other animal present that she might be able to turn into. All she could see were half eaten creatures that she turned her head away from quickly.

Sighing, she resigned herself to her fate and started looking for the type of owl she would become. It was hard for her to concentrate on her task at hand, for she felt the excitement drain from her. She had been looking forward to finding out what she would become, to learn a new branch of magic and now she just wanted to get this over with.

A flash of white caught her eye, and she watched the snowy owl as it made its way up onto the rafters. She wondered if that was Hedwig, Harry's owl or just a representation of a snowy owl and she tried to get a better look. However, before she could even take a few steps she was face to face with an owl that had deep brown eyes. She looked into the owl's eyes for a long time and she could feel immediately this was the form that she would turn into, and yet something was wrong.

She was supposed to see the owl transform into the shape she would take when she because an Animagus but nothing happened. She just stared into the dark eyes of the owl, knowing that it was a barred owl, knowing how big it was... how wide its wingspan was... what it liked to hunt and the coloring the owl had (brown with white spots)... She knew everything she could possible know about this owl now, but still there was something wrong.

"What's the problem?" she asked the owl, not expecting an answer, and not getting one.

After five more minutes of staring at the owl she sat down, feeling like she failed somehow. She couldn't understand what the problem was. She felt like crying, it was bad enough that she had to be an owl, now she couldn't even get it right.

The owl that she was supposed to turn into hopped down from its perch and flew over to her. It hooted softly and nipped at her fingers affectionately. She looked down at the owl that was of good size (almost two feet) and rubbed the bird near its beak, and smiled as it closed its eyes lazily.

"You are a rather beautiful owl, aren't you?" Hermione said to it. "I'm sorry for not being excited when I first saw you."

The owl hooted again, this time ruffling its feathers indignantly.

"It wasn't because of you," Hermione said smiling at the owl's reactions to her. It was strange talking to this owl like this, and not in the way she would expect it to be strange. It seemed almost natural to be talking to the owl. "I'm just... I don't think I'll make a very good owl."

The look the owl gave her now was almost reproachful.

"I... don't like heights," Hermione whispered, "I don't think I'll ever be able to fly..."

The owl hooted softly again and moved to Hermione's knee so they were once again looking into each other's eyes.

The change came on slowly, one minute the owl's eyes were almost black, and the next they started to turn lighter, and kept getting lighter until the matched Hermione's eyes almost exactly. The next thing she noticed was the spots on the back changed slightly, so that they seemed wavy... almost like her own bushy hair. She was pleased to see though, that it looked good in the owl form. She smiled as the owl finished its transformation, feeling much more content about her Animagus form than she thought she would.

O

Ron opened his eyes and it was so bright that it made him blink. He seemed to be in the desert... though he was at some sort of watering hole. He blinked a few times and then looked around, noticing it was full of all sorts of animals. He had thought the first animal he saw would be the form he would take, but he realized quickly that it wasn't going to be that easy.

His eyes were drawn to the largest animals first: the elephants, giraffes and zebras. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel when he found the right animal, but he knew that he wasn't going to be any of those. He was rather happy about that, he didn't think it was particularly good to be an animal that stood out that much.

He looked at the watering hole again, noticing the hyenas, crocodiles and so many other animals, but nothing felt right. He sat down and waited, as other animals came and went, he started wondering how long this was going to take. It wasn't so bad though, just sitting here watching the animals, waiting for the right one to come to him.

He seemed to be almost dozing off, for one second he was looking at the water and the next a pair of dangerous yellow eyes were looking at him. He startled and moved back only to find that he was face to face with a lion. His heart raced in his chest as he looked at the beast... then quite suddenly he felt a wave of peace. He was staring at the form he was going to take, he noted with a smile, no longer caring that his animal stuck out because he was a bloody lion!

He watched as the lion before him changed slowly, he was mystified as to what was happening at first. For he (unlike his friends) didn't know something like this was going to happen. The lion's eyes seemed to soften and there was now a hint of blue (or was it green) in them that made them stand out just a little, though they were still mostly yellow. The mane that was of the lion slightly shortened and the color seemed to change to almost the exact shade of orangy-red that was like his own hair.

The next thing that Ron knew he was opening his eyes and he was back in the fourth floor corridor behind the mirror. He looked beside him and noticed that Neville, Fred and George were all in a deep trance right now, but Harry and Hermione were sitting up talking.

"Hey," Ron said and the other two looked at him.

"Hm... whatever it is that you've become has to be something good if you're grinning like that," Harry said chuckling. "So what is it?"

"No wait... I want to guess," Hermione said.

"Why? You weren't any good at guessing what I was," Harry said.

"Well, how am I supposed to know that you were some obscure fox/wolf creature thingy ma bob?"

That just made Harry laugh more.

"Er... what?" Ron said.

"Hermione's just upset that she couldn't guess that I was a Darwin's Fox," Harry shrugged.

"What the hell is a Darwin's Fox?" Ron asked puzzled even more.

"Some obscure fox/wolf creature thingy ma bob," Harry explained laughing.

"Okay," Ron said slowly, obviously still confused and then he looked at Hermione, "so what are you?"

Hermione pressed her lips together, but didn't answer.

"Come on, you can tell me," Ron said pleading with her.

"You're going to laugh," Hermione mumbled, but then sighed. She had realized when she had woken up the reason it took the owl so long to transform for her was that she hadn't accepted the form.

"I promise I won't laugh," Ron said sincerely and then added in a joking tone, "It's not like you would be an owl or anything like that."

"I'm a Barred Owl!" Hermione said hotly.

"Really?" Ron said, surprised and then smiled at her.

"Yes, really! I don't see what's so funny about that!" Hermione said now glaring at him.

"I'm not laughing..." Ron pointed out, but was finding it difficult not to laugh, now. "I just think it really suits you... being an owl... you know they're really wise and all. And hey, once you learn how to fly as an owl, you'll get better at flying on a broom... you won't be so afraid anymore."

Hermione wasn't sure if she should glare at him or not, for nothing he said was really that offensive so she just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Ron thoughtfully.

"Er... what are you doing?" Ron asked uncomfortable.

"She's trying to figure out what animal you are," Harry smiled. "She looked at me the same way when she was trying to figure me out."

"All right," Ron said looking at Hermione now with a cocky grinned.

"I know... you're a lion!" Hermione said after several minutes of thought.

"Wow!" Ron said, he didn't think she would guess that but smiled all the brighter because of it. "Yeah, I am!"

"Really!" Harry exclaimed as Hermione beamed and looked smug at the same time. "That's awesome, mate!"

"I know," Ron agreed but had to ask Hermione something. "How did you know I was a lion?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "It just felt obvious that was what you would be. I mean you're proud, you have a red mane, you roar a lot when you get angry ('Hey' Ron protested), you can be really lazy when you wanted to be just like male lions are, letting the lioness do all the hunting and such..."

"Hermione," Ron groaned. "Can't you just let me be happy..."

"You're the one that asked," Hermione chuckled. "But all joking aside, I really think that form suits you."

"Thanks," Ron couldn't help but beam again.

As the three of them waited for the others to wake up they talked about the forms they would become... each sharing their experience finding their animal. It was almost an hour later that Neville came out of his trance.

"Hey, guys," Neville said to them.

"Hey Nev," Harry smiled. "So what where you... and don't say badger, because I bet Fred that you wouldn't be that."

"No, I'm not a badger," Neville said. "And that doesn't seem like fair bet, I mean there are millions of animals that I could have been."

"That's why I only bet a galleon where as he would have won ten," Harry shrugged. "So what are you?"

"Er..." Neville started to say.

"I want to guess," Hermione said.

"I don't think you'll get it," Neville said, "I'm a Tasmanian devil."

"A what?" Ron said.

"You mean like the cartoon character?" Harry laughed.

"Oh I love Taz," Hermione laughed, too, but they both stopped when Neville blushed. "Sorry, I didn't..."

"It's all right," Neville shrugged.

"So what are the characteristics of a tasman... er... whatever kind of devil that Neville is supposed to be," Ron asked Hermione.

"I'm not really sure... that's not really a common animal," Hermione frowned. "But I did look them up once and they are supposed to be kind of tame animals unless they are trying to protect something... and then they go insane in protecting that thing."

"Sounds like Neville then," Harry smiled.

"You think... I don't remember ever going insane," Neville said.

"Maybe not, but you're fierce when you standing up for something," Harry shrugged.

"I think it suits you too," Hermione smiled at him.

"Yeah it's pretty cool... though I don't really know what the thing looks like," Ron said.

"Oh, it's under three feet long, it's black, though I'm going to be dark brown, and there's a white strip on my chest. It's has a large head and powerful teeth..." Neville explained.

"Er... okay," Ron said, still not able to picture it.

"I'll show you a picture of it later," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So what is your form, Ron?" Neville asked (for he already heard what Harry and Hermione were), and by the time that they finished saying what they are the twins were waking up.

"Wow... that was pretty cool," Fred said.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" George agreed.

"So what are you?" Hermione asked them.

"Coyote," George said at the same time that Fred said, "Crow."

"You're a coyote," Fred grumbled.

"You're a crow?" George said looking almost amused.

"Don't get all smug with me, George, you know a crow is a lot cooler than a coyote," Fred huffed.

"Yeah... because coyotes are hunters and would eat crows for breakfast," George chuckled.

"Whatever, at least I can fly," Fred rolled eyes.

"I'll give you that one," George allowed. "But come on, crows are so common."

"And coyotes aren't," Fred rolled his eyes sighing, "but that's not necessarily a bad thing... I could always turn into a crow after we pull a prank and no one would be able to catch me."

"That's true... I think people would notice if a coyote is suddenly in the hallway," George said.

"Told you my form was better," Fred said smugly.

"At least I would win in a fight," George pointed out, looking smug. "But it is odd... I thought we would be the same thing."

"Me too," Fred said. "I guess we're not so much alike."

"Mmm," George said thoughtfully, "That's not the worst news I've heard of today..."

Fred just shook his head at his now smirking brother and looked at Ron and Neville, "so what are you two guys anyway?"

After Ron and Neville told them what they were going to be, Hermione bottled up the rest of the potion, there seemed to be enough of it left for four more people and though they didn't think they were going to give it to anyone else, Hermione didn't want it to go to waste. Everyone decided to go up to the common room, and Neville took off his tie and joined them, though Hermione went to the library. When she came back she had a book on animals and was able to show everyone what a Tasmanian devil and a Darwin's fox looked like (everyone knew what the other animals looked like).

The next day passed in a blur and before Harry knew what was happening it was time for the last feast of the term. Harry was rather pleased when he walked into the Great Hall and saw that it was decorated in Gryffindor colors, for they had won the house cup. It was a close race, but Gryffindor had beat Slytherin by a few points. However, that wasn't true by the end of the feast. It seemed that Dumbledore had felt that Harry and his friend (which of course included fifty points to Hufflepuff which had them cheering and clapping Neville on the back) served to get points for their brave, and yet foolish, act.

Harry wasn't sure at first why he was doing this. They had already won the cup, and he thought it a little irresponsible for Dumbledore to reward them for breaking rules and doing something that nearly got them all killed. However, he realized what Dumbledore was really doing. He was letting everyone know, in a subtle way, that things weren't as safe as they thought and that you should stand up for what you believe in.

In the end it didn't really matter what motives Dumbledore had, for all it did was make the end of term feast that much more entertaining. Ron seemed to be really pleased with himself for once and was really happy when Percy congratulated him. Though Harry knew Ron would never say it, it meant a lot to him to have his brother support him like that.

After the feast they all went to bed and then it was the next morning and they were heading home. Harry got on the train, looking in the direction of Hogwarts and smiled. It really had felt like a home to him, just as much as his own house.

"Well, that sure was an exciting year," Hermione said.

"Yeah... I certainly hope that next year things won't be so bad," Harry said.

"Don't say that, you're going to jinx it," Ron grumbled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"So how much trouble do you think you're going to be in when you get home?" Neville asked Harry.

"More than I'd like," Harry sighed. "Probably more than I've ever been in before..."

"Argh, Mom and Dad are going to know what happened too, aren't they?" Hermione groaned, she'd certainly be in a lot of trouble, too.

"I don't know," Harry said. "Maybe."

"Tough luck, mates, I don't think my parents are going to know too much about what happen though," Ron chuckled.

"Prat," Hermione glared at him.

"This year might have been crazy, but I still think it was the best one I've ever had," Harry said smiling at his friend and they all smiled back at him.

**A/N: Okay, so those are the Animagus forms I picked for everyone. First I have to say that I tried to look of traits for the animals and most of the ones I used were** **on a** **site that came up when I used the Google browsers and typed 'Animal Symbolism' and I used the first site that I saw (onespirix(dot)tripod(dot)com(slash)magick8(dot)htm. I was thinking about making Neville a badger, but everywhere I looked it just didn't seem like** **it matched** **him... and I really had no idea what I would make him. And then on the before mentioned site I saw the description of the Tasmanian** **devil and it seemed like it fit, well better than most of the things I read. Anyway** **here is the description: **

_**Self-Defense, Protection of Territory, Ability to Use Perseverance When Necessary, Understanding of How and When to Fight. **_

**I especially like the last part about knowing when to fight, for Neville seems to be kind of standoffish to me but if he had a reason he would join a fight. Anyway, I must admit that a large motivational factor in this decision is the fact that I've always like Taz of Loony Tunes and like the idea of using that. **

**As for Hermione, well I was going to make her an owl, I even wrote her becoming an owl Animagus (which I didn't want to waste so it will be at the end of this chapter along with Ron and Hermione's decision about what forms they were). However, when I read the description of the cougar I thought this would also work for her. Here's the description:**

_**Using Leadership Power Wisely and Without Ego, Balancing Power, Intention, Strength, Gaining Self-Confidence, Freedom from Guilt, Cunning, Savagery, Fury, Remorseless, Hunting, Seeking of Freedom, Balancing Intention, Power, Coming into Your Own Power, Courage, Swiftness, Balance **_

**I don't know what it was, but this just made me** **think of Hermione when I read this. Thanks to MaeSilverpws1 that mentioned** **that Hermione should be this. **

**Update: 9/14- so as you can see I actually changed by mind again and made Hermione an owl... it really was a hard choice to make between them, but I went with the owl because I can think of more story possibilities with the owl. (What I wrote for the cougar transformation is now at the end of this chapter).**

**Moving on to Ron, well the truth is I always thought of Ron being a lion, mainly for the reason that Hermione said. I don't know why I thought this, but for the first time I thought about Ron transforming this is what I picture him as. I just wanted to say good job to StuckInTheTARDIS, who thought Ron would be a lion. And I'm sorry to all of you that wanted Harry to be the lion... I don't know, but I just never thought of him as a lion (probably because I already chose** **Ron as that).**

**Now on to Harry, I just want to say thanks to Mona Ogg, who gave me the idea for the Darwin's Fox. I must say that once I saw the picture of it when I looked it up I was hooked... it was just so ****cute. I just read somewhere that it's** **about the size as a domestic** **house cat... if that helps picture it. I would also say** **that when choosing this animal I listened** **to MaeSilverpaws1 suggestion that I make Harry something that isn't as** **threatening, or at least doesn't look too threatening. As for its characteristics... well obviously I wasn't able to find anything that described the animal symbolism of the of the Darwin's Fox. But seeing as it is a distant relative of the wolf and not really related to the fox I think that I will used the wolf characteristic for Harry, which are:**

_**Facing the End of One's Cycle with Dignity and Courage, Death and Rebirth, Spirit Teaching, Instinct Linked with Intelligence, Social and Family Values, Outwitting Enemies, Steadfastness, Skill in Protection of Self and Family, Taking Advantage of Change, Intuition, Learning, the Shadow, Guardianship, Ritual, Loyalty, Spirit, a Pathfinder, Psychic Energy, Inner Divinity, Teaching, Careful Study, Cunning, Escaping Hunters, Ability to Pass by Dangers Invisibly, An Astral Wolf Could Lead You to a Spiritual Teacher, Strong Protection, Spiritual Guidance in Dreams and Meditations, the Teacher, Success, Perseverance, Stability, Thought **_

**As for the Twins... well,** **I always thought they were going to have different forms... it just made sense for they weren't exactly the same. At first I liked** **the idea of making them foxes, one a red one and the other white. However, I obviously didn't do that, I think it was because though there was cunning there was not** **playfulness. I must** **admit that I did come up with two different forms for the twins, where I made George a raven and Fred a tarantula... I didn't use this because I didn't think a tarantula really fit for either twin but you could see that it would have been funny to see Ron's face if he did turn into a type of spider (I wrote this part and it's at the end of this chapter too). **

**Now for the real forms of the twins, I decided to make Fred the crow, which characteristics** **are:**

_**Guardian of the Place Before Existence, Carrier of Souls from Darkness into Light, Working Without Fear in Darkness, Guidance While Working in Shadow, Moves Freely in the Void, Understands all Things Related to Ethics, Shapeshifter, Secret Magic of Creation, Thief, Trickery, Boldness, Skill, Cunning, Single-Mindedness, A Bringer of Knowledge, Swiftness, Eloquence **_

**The second half** **of this, pretty much starting with Thief and so on, just made me think of Fred. You may wonder why I made Fred the crow in this and George a raven in the other version, especially when they look so similar, I just thought that the raven characteristic fit George more and the crow fit Fred.**

**Anyway, moving on to George being a coyote, the** **characteristics are:**

_**Understanding That All Things are Sacred-Yet Nothing is Sacred, Intelligence, Ability to Laugh at One's Own Mistakes, Shape-Shifting, Teaching Balance Between Risk and Safety, Illumination, Stealth, Clowning and Humor, Wisdom of Folly, Prankster, Insight, Playful.**_

**I just thought that this description really was like both of** **the twins, but seeing as I could only choose** **one, the fact that it said balance between risk and safety made me** **pick George, for I always felt as if he was the one more conscientious about things like that. **

**So** **there are** **my choices and I hope you liked them for that's what they are now. I would also like to say that I'm not going to be updating for a while now, I might take up to a month off because I really need time to plan on what I'm going to do for the next few years. **

When Hermione opened her eyes she too found herself in a forest, though the terrain seemed to be rocky. She looked around at the many animals that surrounded her. She knew this was to be expected, that there would be tons of animals around and she would have to find the one that represented her the most. She excitedly looked from one animal to the next, not even minding that none of the animals around her felt special. This was all fascinating to her. However, she heard a noise not from a bush and she turned to see a pair of amber eyes looking at her.

She took a step back as the hissing sound that came out of the bush, but the eyes stayed on her and she couldn't make herself look away either. She found herself drawn to the bush and she knew immediately that this was going to be her animal. She took a step forward, determined to find out what she would be, and soon enough she waded through the bush.

Her eyes widened when she saw the really large cat ease out of its crouched position so it would be easier to meet her gaze. As soon as it did, she was looking at the face full on and she knew what this animal was, her mind filled with every little detail and characteristic the animal had. It was exhilarating having the information come to her like this; how she instinctively knew everything there was to know about cougars. For instance, the fact that they were five to nine feet long (though that included the tale that made up about a third of the length). How despite that fact, cougars were considered to be Felis, part of the small cat family. Her mind reeled from all the information she was gaining, but she stopped caring about that as soon as the animal started to change.

Its amber eyes darkened a little, becoming browner. An unnatural color for a cougar she knew, but they were her eyes that she was looking at. The golden fur was also changing to a darker color. It didn't quite look like her own hair color, but it was as close as it was possible while still looking like a cougar. The cat blinked then and that was the last thing Hermione knew.

O

The next thing that Ron knew he was opening his eyes and he was back in the fourth floor corridor behind the mirror. He looked beside him and noticed that Neville, Fred and George were all in a deep trance right now, but Harry and Hermione were sitting up talking.

"Hey," Ron said and the other two looked at him.

"Hm... whatever it is that you've become has to be something good if you're grinning like that," Harry said chuckling. "So what is it?"

"No wait... I want to guess," Hermione said.

"Why? You weren't any good at guessing what I was," Harry said.

"Well how am I supposed to know that you were some obscure fox/wolf creature thingy ma bob?"

That just made Harry laugh more.

"Er... what?" Ron said.

"Hermione's just upset that she couldn't guess that I was a Darwin's Fox," Harry shrugged.

"What the hell is a Darwin's Fox?" Ron asked puzzled even more.

"Some obscure fox/wolf creature thingy ma bob," Harry explained laughing.

"Okay," Ron said slowly, obviously still confused and then looked at Hermione, "so what are you?"

"Don't you want to guess?" Hermione smiled, she found that she was very proud of what she was going to change into.

"Not really," Ron said. "I've never been good at guessing games, and it might be bad if I try guessing now."

"Why would it be bad if you guess now?" Hermione frowned.

"Well I don't know if you would be offended if I guess wrong, that for example if I said you were a elephant or something you..."

"You think I would be an elephant?" Hermione said.

"See what I mean?" Ron grumbled.

Hermione chuckled, "actually I wasn't offended, elephants are supposed to be wise and have good memories... it wouldn't be so bad to be an elephant."

"Except that you would be huge," Ron laughed, for Hermione was glaring at him.

"Prat," she grumbled.

"So what are you then?" Ron asked still laughing.

"I'm a cougar," Hermione smiled.

"Really," Ron was awed.

"Yes!" Hermione huffed, thinking that Ron was making fun of her somehow, like he didn't think a cougar suited. "Cougars are supposed to be wise too, and courageous, and powerful and...

"Hermione," Ron said, "I wasn't have a go at you for once, I just... well..." he started blushing at that. "It just I'm a..."

"No don't... I want to guess," Hermione said.

"Oh... right sorry," Ron said.

"Now you've given me a clue," Hermione frowned, and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Er... well you guess already, your stare is kind of creeping me out," Ron said uncomfortably.

"Fine... I think you're a lion," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Wow!" Ron said, who didn't think she would guess that but smiled all the brighter because of it. "Yeah, I am!"

"Really!" Harry exclaimed as Hermione beamed and looked smug at the same time. "That's awesome, mate!"

"I know," Ron agreed but had to ask Hermione something. "How did you know I was a lion?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "It just felt obvious that was what you would be. I'm mean you're proud, you have a red mane, you roar a lot when you get angry ('Hey' Ron protested), you can be really lazy when you wanted to be just like male lions are, letting the lioness do all the hunting and such..."

"Hermione," Ron groaned. "Can't you just let me be happy..."

"You're the one that asked," Hermione chuckled. "But all joking aside, I really think that form suits you."

"Thanks," Ron couldn't help but beam again.

"I just think it's hilarious that you're both lions," Harry laughed.

"I'm not a lion, I'm a cougar," Hermione pointed out.

"Which is a mountain lion if I'm not mistaken," Harry smirked.

"I choose to go by cougar," Hermione huffed.

"Whatever, but you still have to admit that they're very similar," Harry rolled his eyes this time. "Maybe you two have more in common than you think."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and for some reason they both blushed before looking away from each other. Ron quickly changed the subject after that and as they waited for the others to wake up they talked about the forms they would become... each sharing their experience finding their animal. It was almost an hour later that Neville came out of his trance.

O

"Wow... that was pretty cool," Fred said.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" George agreed.

"So what are you?" Hermione asked them.

"Raven," George said at the same time Fred said, "Tarantula."

Fred, who was smirking at Ron at the time turned to his brother, "What do you mean you're a Raven?"

"How can you be a Tarantula?" George said indignantly.

"I thought it was cool actually... an easy way to scare Ron out of a room," Fred grimaced. "I can't believe we're not the same animal."

"Come on, it makes sense," Hermione said, trying to cheer the brothers up. "You're not exactly the same no matter how much you try to be."

"That's not really helping," Fred informed her with a grimace.

"Why would a tarantula scare Ron out of a room?" Harry questioned, and saw Ron flinch.

"Oh, Ronniekins has been terrified of spiders for years," Fred laughed.

"I suppose this isn't so bad," George chuckled.

"Yeah, as a raven you could blend into most places... I mean there are all kinds of birds around this place," Fred agreed.

"And if you're a tarantula and we need a quick getaway I could always carry you in my month," George said, smirking when Fred made a face. "I promise I won't hold you too tightly."

"Er... let's make that a last case scenario," Fred grumbled. "Anyway, what are your forms, Ron and Neville?"


	31. Grounded

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Okay, the beta I had for a while hasn't gotten back to me for the last few chapters that I've posted (nor has this chapter been corrected; I looked it over of course, but I know there is still going to be tons of mistakes... this is the best I can do). The point for this note is to asked if there is anyone out there that is willing to beta this story for me, or if anyone knows of a beta... any help would appreciated. **

**I would also like to say that I'm going to be updating this story on Tuesdays (instead of Mondays) from now on. **

Chapter Thirty-One

Grounded

Harry was sitting on the old swing set that was near his house. It was mid July and this was the first time in weeks that he had been allowed to go outside. He sighed as he remembered the look in Remus's eyes when he got home (Tonks had picked him up again disguised the same way she had been when she had dropped him off... she hadn't stayed to say hello to anyone, she must have realized what was gong to happen). If it was only anger that Remus was showing in his eyes it wouldn't have been so bad, but the sadness there really made Harry feel miserable as Remus said calmly "tell us what happened."

Harry explained everything that he went though that year, all the things that he had left out whenever he had talked to Remus and Sirius through the mirror (minus anything that had to do with becoming an Animagus). It took a long time to get through all this, after Remus seem to ask a million times why Harry hadn't just come to them for help and he repeated that he didn't think that they would have liked him looking into whatever it was that was hidden in the school.

As expected he had been grounded when he got home, but the worst part of all this wasn't being grounded, or the look in Remus's eyes, but how Sirius had taken it. He was moody and distant at first, seeming unable to talk to Harry. In fact he hadn't even opened his mouth once while Remus scolded Harry, but just keep his arms cross glaring off into space. It wasn't until a few days later, and Sirius still hadn't talked to him that Harry approached him.

"Sirius... I'm sorry... I know you're disappointed in me, but I can't take this silence anymore," Harry said, their home just wasn't the same with Sirius in a black mood.

"I'm not disappointed in you," Sirius said stiffly, not looking Harry in the eyes.

"Then what are you Sirius... you can't even look at me!" Harry said dejectedly.

Sirius pinch the bridge of his nose, breathing heavily for a full minute before he turned his devastating eyes onto Harry. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to hear that you nearly died, Harry?"

Harry couldn't answer that, but he winched at the question.

"I've lost so many people in my life..." Sirius went on, and a tear seemed to form in his eyes, "I can't bare the thought of you being one of them..."

Harry bowed his head, he hadn't thought of how Sirius (and Remus) would feel if something happened to him... chalk that up to something else he didn't think about while he made the rash decision to go after the Philosopher's Stone.

"Don't misunderstand me Harry," Sirius said and it sounded like he was forcing himself to keep talking now. "I'm proud... to a certain extent... of what you did. You're definitely your parent's son... And it might have been rash, but it was also likely the right thing to do... I know all of this of course. But the only thing I could think of is that I almost lost you!"

Sirius pulled Harry into a tight hug and then whispered, "promise that you won't do anything as reckless as that again."

Harry stiffed at that request. It wasn't like he wanted to do anything reckless (except for become an Animagus, but Sirius couldn't really say anything about that) but he couldn't help but realize that wasn't really a promise he could make.

"Harry," Sirius said pulling away from him and giving him a searching look. He than sighed, "I supposed that is too much to ask of you... but you can at least promise to tell me if you come across another mystery like this..."

"Okay Sirius, I promise," Harry said. "If Dumbledore hinds another Philosopher's Stone in Hogwarts, I'll tell you before I go after it."

"Cheeky little prat," Sirius said smiling as he ruffled Harry hair.

Things had gotten better after that, but Harry was still very aware of the tension in the family. There was also the fact that he wasn't allowed to leave the house, write to any of his friends, and he wasn't even able to see Hermione, who had been grounded herself after telling her parents about her first year. Though neither Remus of Sirius had told her parents about what had happened she knew that they likely would if she didn't and she thought it was best to tell them herself.

"It looks like we were freed on the same day," Hermione said, taking a seat on the swing next to Harry.

"I'm sure that Moony coordinated this with your parents," Harry smiled at her, it really was good to see. It was hard being only few doors away from one of his best friends and not being able to talk to them.

"Probably," Hermione chuckled. "So how did you take your enforced solitude confinement?"

"It wasn't so bad," Harry said. "It was nice to be able to talk to Remus and Sirius again... you now after they calmed down some. I was able to do all my homework too, so I won't have to worry about that later on."

"I did mine two," Hermione smiled.

"Obviously, I wouldn't have been surprised if you had finished your 'homework' while we were still at Hogwarts," Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione looked at him sheepishly. "Oh Merlin, I was joking, but you did, didn't you?"

"Well, not all of it," Hermione said. "Just you know... ninety percent of it."

He let out an exasperated sighed at that as he shook his head at her.

"I can't wait until we get next years books!" Hermione said excitedly. "I wonder what we'll be learning... I'm sure it's going to be even better than last year."

"By better, I'm sure you mean harder," Harry sighed and Hermione nodded her head, she was looking forward to a more challenging year... she wanted ever year to get hard so she would be able to push herself more. "Well... I'm looking forward to seeing what we can learn in Transfiguration at least."

Hermione looked at Harry than and she knew exactly what he was talking about. He wanted to learn everything he could in Transfiguration so he would be able to become an Animagus quicker. She knew that he was counting on the twins help and she had to admit that they probably will (as long as the two of time behave themselves) but even with that it would likely be years before they transformed.

"I've been meaning to asking you about that Harry," Hermione said after she looking around and made sure that no one was near them. "About your Animagus form..."

"What about it?" Harry said looking at her puzzled.

"Are you okay with it?" Hermione asked, not quite sure how else to form her question.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with?" Harry asked, looking offended.

Hermione sighed, obviously she didn't ask the question right, he was now defensive. She thought of how best to continue this subject, and finding no tactful way of doing this, she just stated bluntly. "Well you're animal is so small..."

"Oh," Harry chuckled, he wasn't quite sure why he found that statement so funny and not offense. He had wished that he would be something bigger, more fierce and he was shocked himself to find that he actually like the small wolf like animal that he would become. "Yeah... I'm okay with being so small..."

"And you're okay with being weaker than Ron," Hermione continued to ask, there was a twinkle in her eyes that showed him that she was teasing, but he took the questioned seriously.

"Actually I think it's really good that Ron was a lion," Harry said. "Did you see how the twins looked at him when they heard that's what he was?"

"Yeah," Hermione chuckled. "They looked really impressed for about ten second until they tried to take the mickey out of him."

"Well, even with that, it was good for Ron to have his brothers impressed by him," Harry said. "The first time I met him he told me about all his brothers and how he was afraid he wouldn't be able to live up to what they've done... and that even if he did it wouldn't have mattered because they had already done it."

"That's got to be hard on him," Hermione said, looking away from Harry now, just staring at the scenery but not really seeing it. When she was younger she had always wondered what it was like to have a sibling, someone that you had to talk to and that they had a possibility to being a friend or a rival but one that you would always love. After Harry came she felt as if she got a taste of what it would be like, at least as close as she was going to be able to get. Still she never would be able to feel what Ron does about his siblings, because she had always been an only child and she could never feel the pressure quite like Ron did. No she just felt the pressure of being as perfect as she could to make sure that her family was proud of her.

She sighed and looked back at Harry, she remembered clearly what she had said to Ron the first time they had met and she realized now how bad it was. No wonder Harry had looked upset with her, but she couldn't really help herself, there was just something about Ron that made her nervous. Shaking her head of that thought... she had been thinking a lot about Ron since he had sacrificed himself on the chessboard... she tried to focus on her discussion with Harry, who seemed to be in deep thought as well.

"I just think it would be good if he had more confidence in himself," Harry shrugged. "So yeah... I'm glad he's a lion."

"One would think though that the lion would have been the one of us that is the most sure of themselves," Hermione was back to teasing as she looked pointedly at Harry. "Most arrogant."

"I didn't know you wanted to be a lion, Hermione," Harry smirked back at her.

"I was talking about you, you prat," Hermione pushed Harry.

"Honestly, I don't want to be a lion... I don't need to be something big and powerful," Harry said. "It's nice to just be averaged... and yet something unique too... I can't deny that I'm happy that I'm some little know animal..."

"Why?" Hermione said and Harry smirked at her so she felt she had to add, "not the unique part, I know why you like that. No I mean why do you like being something..."

"I've felt like I've had this weight on my shoulders ever since Remus and Sirius told me about about Voldemort... It feels like I'm expected to so much... more than just learn how to be a wizard. It's almost like I'm expected to be great... powerful... It doesn't help that everywhere I go everyone knows who I am... that they look at me with awe because I made Voldemort disappear... most of them thinking that he's actually gone forever.

"I just think it's nice that there is one aspect in my life where I don't have to live up to high expectation," he said and gave Hermione a relieved smile, "and I'm looking forward to finding out as much as I can about a Darwin Fox and prove to you and everyone else that it's has a lot to offer."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," Hermione said, trying to smile, but she couldn't help but worry about what Harry had just said. "I didn't know you felt that way about the expectation on you..."

"I don't worry about it most of the time," Harry admitted. "I usually don't think about it at all... but I have had a lot of time to think lately... and Sirius was so worried about me... it just made that fear come out more."

"Well, you know I'll always be hear for you... if you need to vent," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry sighed, but he wasn't sure if he would come to her again, he could see the worry in her eyes. "But you seemed to be taking this pretty hard."

"No... I was just thinking about how different things are for you..." Hermione admitted. "I do have to worry about you... and I know that anything that is going to happen to you, I'm going to try and help you with... but it is different than what you have to go through. No one expects anything from me. Well, that's not entirely true, I expect a lot of my self, and my parents too... but it's not like what you said. Everyone's eyes are one you... that's really got to be hard..."

"Only when I mess up... you know how much I like attention," Harry tried to joke.

"And I know how much you hate this kind of attention," Hermione countered. "You'll probably be more famous around school next year with the rumors that have been going around about you."

"Yeah... but at least part of it is for something that I've done now," Harry sighed, he still wasn't looking forward to having more fame. "Anyway, I was wondering how you felt about what your Animagus form will be."

Hermione could tell that he was trying to change the subject and she let him, she didn't really want to think about this either. "I think I'm starting to like it..."

"I really was a little shocked that you would be an owl," Harry said honestly. "I mean... I know you're afraid of heights..."

"Yeah, that was what I was thinking at the time," Hermione said. "When I first realized I would be an owl, I was a little disappointed. However, I've had a lot of time to come to terms with that and I actually think it would be a good thing in the end. I've always hated that I had an irrational fear of heights..."

"That's not just going to go away..." Harry started to say, "er... at least I don't think it will. But then again, the owl instincts might be so strong that you wouldn't mind so much."

"Perhaps, but either way, I'm looking forward to facing my fear," Hermione said firmly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," Harry chuckled.

"And speaking of owls, thanks for letting me use Hedwig," Hermione said. "Ron had sent me about ten letter and I didn't know how to get back to him."

"Really... I didn't get any letters for... anyone," Harry frowned. "I suppose Moony was keeping them from me..."

"Probably," Hermione shrugged. "Anyway, Ron seemed to be panicking since he didn't hear for either of us, but I put him straight."

"Good," Harry chuckled.

"Have you told Remus and Sirius about the twins yet," Hermione asked.

"Not yet," Harry sighed.

"I would have thought they would like to know that their map had pass down to new pranksters," Hermione said. "I don't see why you're hesitating so much."

"It's not that... it's just I don't think they're going to be happy that I've told more people about where I live... about them," Harry sighed. "I don't want to get in more trouble, especially not now."

"They deserve to know," Hermione said firmly. "Especially when it something this serious."

"Do you ever get tired of being my conscience?" Harry grumbled.

"I haven't yet," Hermione smirked at him.

"Well come on then, let go," Harry said.

"What... now?" Hermione said, a little shocked. "Don't you want to tell them on your own?"

"Yes now, and no, if you're going to make me do this, you'll have to come too," Harry said, grabbing her hand and leading her back to his house. Seeing that it was Sunday, both Remus and Sirius where home and they smiled when they saw Hermione. Seeing as she hadn't seen them since Christmas time, and that he didn't really want to tell them what he had to say, he let them talk for nearly an hour before Hermione give him a pointed look.

"So you'll never guess what I found out this year," Harry said, feeling foolish at how he started this.

"You mean there's more things about your life at Hogwarts that you didn't tell us about?" Sirius said glaring at Harry, though luckily it was playful.

"Yep," Harry smiled at him, "and I think you're going to like it?"

"I'm listening," Sirius raised an eyebrow, "amuse me."

"I went to Filch's office once to try and retrieve a certain object..." Harry said looking pointedly at Sirius.

"The Marauder's Map?" Sirius questioned excitedly.

"Of course," Harry chuckled.

"I didn't know you went to Filch's office?" Hermione said to Harry, looking shocked.

"I didn't think you would approve," Harry shrugged. "But it wasn't there."

"It wasn't!" Sirius said, now looking excited and a little sad, he had been hoping that Harry would use their map to help him out.

"No," Harry said sadly. "And I thought that was going to be the end of the story, but..."

"But!" Sirius nearly shouted, for Harry had paused for quite some time.

"Please Harry, put Sirius out of his misery or his going to start to whine," Remus said, looking amused.

Harry just chuckled as Sirius glared at Remus and then suddenly turned into a dog and give Harry his most pleading and sad look. (Hermione started to squirm as she looked at the dog, she hated to admit this but she just thought Sirius was so adorable that way that she would have trouble denying him anything... and of course that's how he wanted it.)

"Okay Sirius, turn back to a man and I'll tell you," Harry chuckled, he wanted to see Sirius reaction as a human to this news. Sirius obediently turn back into a man. "Well, I found one of the passageways that lead out of the school..."

"Good, I should have thought less of you if you didn't find at least one in a year," Sirius said.

"... it was the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor," Harry went on like Sirius hadn't said anything. "And seeing as it was so big and hidden, I thought it was a good place to go to think... and to plan out some... er... homework," he said lamely as he looked at Remus scowl, though it was clear he was amused, too. "Anyway, that's were they found me..."

"They?" Sirius said.

"Asking me why I was always in corridor," Harry went on again like Sirius didn't say anything.

"How did they know?" Sirius questioned.

"That's what I wanted to know," Harry said, actually listening to Sirius this time, "Because I made sure that no one was around whenever we, Hermione, Ron, Neville and I that is, went into the passageway."

"So they... whoever they are must of have the map!" Sirius said.

"Exactly!"

"Tell me already, pup, the suspense is killing me!"

"Come on... can't you figure it out... what two people would find your map extremely useful in their endeavors?" Harry said. "What two people would knick the map from Filch's office? And what two people would be the best successors to your legacy?"

"The Weasley twins!" Sirius gasped, having heard enough about them form Tonks, on Harry's last birthday, and form Harry himself this year, he realized that they were the perfect people to get their map. "That's brilliant!"

"Yeah... brilliant," Remus sighed. "Well at least the map will be used how it was intended to be used."

"Yes, they said they owe most of their success to your help," Harry chuckled, but stopped almost immediately when Remus narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Harry... why didn't you tell us this before," he asked in his scary calm voice.

"He probably just wanted to tell us in person," Sirius chuckled. "It's much harder to tell the story properly from the mirror."

"Harry," Remus repeated.

"I... er... sort of told them who the marauder's were..." Harry said, shifting uncomfortable. "You know... that my dad was one..."

"Please tell me that you didn't tell them about us," Remus said and Harry bowed his head. "Harry!"

"I'm sorry, but it just made sense to tell them," Harry mumbled.

"You know that this was supposed to be a secret... that you weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Remus hissed, "Harry, we're talking about you safety here..!"

"I can trust them!" Harry said looking up to meet Remus's glare.

"He really can," Hermione added earnestly. "I'm not sure I would have told them if it was up to me, but I know that they wouldn't tell anyone about this..."

"Besides, I might have told three people about my secret this year, but at least they were all Weasleys," Harry said.

"He does have a point," Sirius said, putting a hand on Remus shoulder, calming him down. "This isn't the end of the world... I'm sure that they're all trustworthy."

"I suppose," Remus sighed.

**A/N: Okay, I know I said that I would tell you all what I would decide Hermione's form would be in a week, but I was still indecisive to what to do... I felt like both the forms had advantage and disadvantage and I would waver between them. To make matter worst I would read one of the reviews and it would convince me to pick one over the other and then I would read then next and it would point out good things about the other animal. So I just decided to go with the one that felt the best to me, and picked the owl. I know that a lot of people think that Hermione as an owl is over done (though I've personal never read any fanfic with her as an owl Animagus so I hope I go about it in a original way), but the truth is I could envision future story lines with Hermione as an owl, whereas the cougar I could not. **

**As for the other peoples Animagus forms, I'm not going to change them even though some of you don't think I picked the best, I have decided to keep them. I hope that I have addressed the reason why I choice Harry to be something so small and I'm sure that somehow he's going to learn how to use this to his advantage (though admittedly I don't know how that will work out yet either). As for Ron as a lion. I don't see him as being the king of the best at first, that's why his mane was shown to be shorten (the bigger the mane the more confident and healthy the lion is supposed to be). I see him more as a nomad lion that is looking for his pride. These nomad lions often travel with another lion and will form a bond with that other lion that will make them fight along side their friend no matter what (this just makes me think of Ron sticking my Harry). The way I see it is that a lion isn't born to majestic standing but they have to take a journey to get there and that's what Ron has to do, too. I don't know if that makes any sense but that's the way I see it. Anyway, the Ron I have in this story isn't completely the Ron of cannon (though mostly he is). I've already tried to boost his self confidences with little things like the twins acknowledging him every once in a well and getting better grades... It's little now, but I seem him getting to the Ron he was at the end of the books quicker in my story (though again I don't know how that will exactly work out in the end). **

**And the last thing I have to say is that at some point I'm likely to try and come up for nicknames for everyone that would fit their Animagus forms. I'm not sure if I will use them until after they're transform, and that likely won't be done until third year at the earliest, but I can never ask this too soon. Again, I've already settled on a name for Ron which is Redpaw (which is the name that I came up for him in the Reading the... series I did and I think it works). I also think it would be funny if I called Harry Cub, like I have Remus call him, but I'm not sure Harry would like that. And I was thinking about calling George Wily (or Wile E. and just go for the full Looney Tunes knock off) because he's a coyote and lets face it he is crafty and cunning... and wily. That's all I'm thinking of so far and anything you have to suggest will be nice to hear.**


	32. Dobby's Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to Penguin Lord0029****, who beta this story. **

Chapter Thirty-Two

Dobby's Warning

Harry was glad that he didn't get into farther trouble for telling the twins his secret, and was able to enjoy the next two weeks. It was really nice to be away from the magical world for a little while, as he was allowed to really relax and act like any other kid. The only odd thing that he noticed was that neither Ron nor Neville seemed to be writing to him, even after he had wrote letters to them. This had him feeling really low until Hermione brought up the matter just a day before his birthday.

"Harry, why haven't you written to Ron yet?" Hermione asked. "I know you couldn't at first because you were grounded, but he's started to think that you don't like him... not that he actually said that, but I can read between the lines and see his worry..."

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry said, looking at her oddly. "I've written him like five times already... he's the one that's not sending me anything."

Hermione frowned at this; this didn't make any sense at all to her. "I know he's sent you things..."

"So you think I'm lying," Harry huffed indignantly.

"Of course not Harry," she rolled her eyes. "I just don't understand how you couldn't get the letters... I mean even though Ron's owl is questionable Hedwig wouldn't have been stopped..."

"You think someone is stopping my post?" Harry said looking shocked.

"It seems like it," Hermione frowned.

"Maybe it's Dumbledore or the Ministry," Harry said reasonably. "I mean I know that I've gotten a lot of mail over the years from fans... Sirius told mean so."

"Really," Hermione said. "Have you seen any of them?"

"No," Harry made a face. "Remus said that it was probably safest if I don't go through them until I'm older... and it's not like I really want to look at them anyways..."

"I can see that," Hermione sighed. "But it's kind of sad that you wouldn't be able to get letters from your friends... and I don't see why they would stop your letters from making their way to people."

"That's true... that doesn't make sense," Harry frowned, now feeling more wary than ever about this.

"Well I think I'll go write a quick letter to Ron explaining what's going on... I think he would like to know that you're not ignoring him," Hermione said, after they sat and pondered this for a while.

Harry continued to think about this as he sat in his backyard seemingly alone. He couldn't understand why anyone would stop his post, but he knew it couldn't have been for a good reason. He was about to go inside when he noticed a pair of green eyes staring at him. He reached for his wand, which he never went anywhere without (both Remus and Sirius cautioning him to do so), but he relaxed when he realized that it was just a house elf. He didn't relax completely though, because he didn't recognize this house elf and it was odd that one should be here.

"Hello," Harry said friendly all the same. The elf seemed to shiver at being noticed and was about to disappear. "Don't go..."

"Dobby should not be here, sir," the house elf name Dobby said. "But he had to come."

"I see," Harry said, frowning, he's didn't like the fear he saw in Dobby's eyes. "Why don't you come and sit down Dobby?"

Dobby looked shocked by the request and Harry sighed, realizing that this elf probably wasn't treated very nicely by his family. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard like an equal!"

"Well, I believe that one should treat everybody with respect," Harry smiled at him, knowing better than to comment about Dobby family... all it would do was make the elf edgier.

"Dobby has heard about Harry Potter's greatness before, but Dobby have never heard of his kindness!" Dobby said in an awed voice.

"I don't know what you've heard about my greatness Dobby, but it's probably exaggerated," Harry sighed and the elf shook his head in disagreement.

"Dobby has heard of Harry Potter's great deeds, of how you is defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Dobby said eagerly. "Harry Potter does not know how hard it was for us house elves before... you is saving us for being treated like vermin... Though Dobby is still being treated like vermin..." he looked paled at saying that, as if he had insulted in family by admitting that he wasn't treated well (or that he was complaining somehow and he wasn't allowed to do that). The little elf ran to the nearest tree and was about to smash its head against it when Harry grabbed him.

"You didn't say anything wrong Dobby," Harry tried to assure him but the elf didn't seemed to be listening to him as it tried to still bang his head against the tree. Luckily though, because of Harry's grab, it wasn't able to do it that forcefully. "Please Dobby... why are you here?" Harry searched for something, anything that would distract the elf from trying to hurt himself. It seemed he had picked the right thing for the elf went limp in his grasps and looked at him sadly.

"Dobby has to warn Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said gravely.

"Warn me?" Harry was surprised. "Warn me about what?"

"Warn you that terrible things are going to be happening at Hogwarts this year," Dobby said shuddering, "And that Harry Potter must not go back..."

"You want me to stay away from Hogwarts," Harry said, frowning again.

"It is not safe for Harry Potter to be in Hogwarts," Dobby said earnestly, and Harry could see the worry and pleading clearing in the elves eyes. It truly believed that Harry was going to be in danger.

"Dobby, I have to go back," Harry sighed, he couldn't ran away from his problems, not matter how dangerous they were.

"But terrible things are going to be happening at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter must not go back!" Dobby exclaimed.

"How did you know this Dobby?" Harry asked shrewdly and Dobby looked at him in horror. The elf looked like he was trying to say something but he couldn't get the words out. Then he started to bang his head with his fist.

"Stop Dobby, it's okay, you don't have to tell me," Harry said, he had gotten as much for the elf's reaction as if it had told him. Dobby's family or someone close to them must have something to do with this danger.

"Please Harry Potter sir, Please promise Dobby he will not go back to Hogwarts!"

"I can't do that Dobby," Harry frowned. "And even if I wanted to I would never let my friend be alone at Hogwarts knowing that they would be in danger."

"Even friends that do not write to Harry Potter," Dobby said and Harry immediately narrowed his eyes at the elf, so he was the reason for his post not coming to him.

"You've been stopping my mail!" Harry said.

"Dobby thought if Harry Potter did not hear from your friend that you would not want to return to Hogwarts," Dobby admitted holding out a stack of letters he was sure was from both Ron and Neville.

"How did you even know where I live?" Harry questioned.

"Dobby had trouble finding that out, sir," Dobby said nodding his head. "Harry Potter was not where he is supposed to be. Dobby had to look all over for you... but Dobby is finding you at last and now Dobby is here to give you a warning! And Harry Potter has to listen to Dobby... it is for Harry Potter's own good!"

"Dobby, I appreciate you coming here and warning me," Harry said truthfully, "and I promise that I will keep my guard up, but I have to go back to Hogwarts."

"But..." Dobby started to say.

"I'm sorry Dobby, but I've made up my mind," Harry said firmly and he watched as the elf's ears drooped and he felt bad, but he wasn't going to change in mind. Before Harry knew what was happening the little elf disappeared.

Harry went into his house, and feeling reluctant, but determined to keep his promise to Sirius, told Remus and Sirius everything that Dobby had told him. They looked uneasily at each other, and Harry could tell that part of Sirius wanted to follow Dobby advice and not let him go to Hogwarts this year. Luckily Remus seemed to agree with Harry though, but it was clear that they were going to worry about him more than ever.

When Hermione came over to his house a few minutes later, having finished her letter and wanting to barrow Hedwig, Harry told her too about Dobby's warning and she seemed to get just as uncomfortable as Remus and Sirius were.

"You know Hermione, I don't think you should send that letter," Remus said thoughtfully.

"But..." Hermione started to say.

"I've been thinking this over for some time and I think we might want to tell Molly and Arthur the truth," Remus said. "Most of their children seemed to know anyway," he than glared at Harry, who looked at him sheepishly, "and I know that they will be trustworthy..."

"I don't think Dumbledore will like you doing this," Sirius said reasonably.

"Hmm..." Remus frowned; that was true, he had to take Dumbledore in account. "I supposed I better talk to him..." he sighed, he wish that he said this sooner, he knew Harry would have liked it if they were somehow able to allow his friends to come over for his birthday, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

"Then Hermione, send the letter to Ron," Harry said. "It will probably take awhile for Moony to convince Dumbledore and I hate to think what kind of rash thing Ron might do in the meantime."

Hermione nodded her head and sent the later out and Remus contacted Dumbledore and made a meeting to see him later that evening. The next day was Harry's birthday and like the year before the Longbottoms and the Tonks came over and he had really good time seeing them again, but he really wished that Ron were there, he was starting to miss his best friend a great deal.

Luckily for him it was only a few days after that that Remus said that Dumbledore had agreed that the Weasley could be trusted. Remus even said that Dumbledore wasn't that surprised that Harry had told the three Weasley boys, but warned Harry to be careful of whom he should but his trust in, for it would be dangerous for him if he put his trust in the wrong person. Naturally, Harry didn't really like this warning, but he took it to heart (thinking about what happened to his parents). It was decided the best way to go about this was the have Sirius talk to Arthur at the Ministry.

"Good evening Arthur," Sirius said solemnly coming in with a stack of paper work.

"Evening, Sirius," Arthur said, trying to go for cheerful but he was eyeing the paper work in Sirius's hands warily. He could tell that if it was all for him it would take hours to get through and it was nearly time for him to go home.

"I'm glad I got to you before you left," Sirius said, and watched Arthur sighed.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow..." Arthur said, pinching the bridge of his nose, he knew what the answer was going to be. All the Aurors (actually just about everyone in the Ministry) seemed to think that what they have to give him is urgent and that he was expected to do it. Of course Sirius was one of the exceptions to this rule (he seem to have a bit of a Muggle obsession too and it was quite easy for Arthur to get along with) unless the younger man put off his own work until the last minute, which has been known to happen on occasion. Though usually he would have come earlier in the day.

"Sorry... it can't really wait," Sirius sighed. "There was a bit of a slip up and my boss came to me an hour ago... I would do this myself but there are things in your department... anyway he wants the work on his desk my tomorrow morning..."

"I see," Arthur sighed once more. "Let me just owl Molly and I..."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind if we take the work to your home..." Sirius said suggestively and Arthur chuckled.

"You're just looking for a meal aren't you?"

"Well, I haven't had home cooking in a long time, neither Remus nor I are very good in the kitchen," Sirius smirked. "But if you don't want..."

"No, I'll owl Molly and tell her you'll be coming over," Arthur said. "But in the mean time, I think we have an hour before we get off... do you want to start working."

"Sure thing Arthur," Sirius smiled. Now Sirius story that this case needed to be on his boss's desk in the morning wasn't exactly true, but that didn't mean that there wasn't some real work that he needed Arthur's help in. They worked hard for the rest of the hour and not to long after that they were at the Burrow.

"Hello Sirius, it's nice to see you again," Molly said smiling at him, "dinner will be ready in a few minutes... Arthur, dear, would you be so kind to get the boys and Ginny?"

"Of course," Arthur smiled, knowing that Molly only didn't yell for the boys to come down like normal because Sirius was there. He also knew how little Sirius would have care if Molly had done that, but knew it wasn't a good idea to bring that up to her now. It took some time to get all his children downstairs and all of them seemed to be confused by the formal way they were told it was dinner, but eventually everyone came downstairs.

"Everyone, this is Sirius Black," Arthur introduced them, as he saw that they all looked confused as to who this newcomer was. He was surprised when he saw that Fred looked up at Sirius with an awe expression and Ron had a thoughtful and almost hopeful look.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Black," Percy said, offering a hand, which Sirius took.

"Yes, simply smashing to meet you, Mr. Black," George said knocking Percy's hand away, using the same pompous tone that Percy had used.

"Yes, jolly good," Fred said, in the pompous voice, pushing away his twin. Dinner carried on like that for quite some time and Arthur was just happy that Sirius seemed to think the twins were funny because they seemed to be going all out today. Ron too seemed to be in a better mood today than he had been in a long time and he was actually starting to get pleased that Sirius had come to him today.

"That's enough boys, your father and Sirius need to talk now," Molly eventuality said after an excellent dessert was eaten. Percy seemed to take the hint and went up stairs but Ron and the twins didn't seemed to want to go any where and seeing her siblings staying behind Ginny didn't move either.

"Unfortunately I really do think we should get down to business," Sirius sighed and the boys all grimaced but turned to leave.

"I don't know how you did that," Molly looked astounded, her boys, especially the twins, never listen to anyone.

"It's a gift," Sirius smirked, "and actually that's part of the reason why I came here today."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, and Molly was looking at him curiously. "I thought you needed my help..."

"Well... I do," Sirius said rubbing the back of his head. "But I sort of embellished how important our work was... but I didn't know how else to come to you that wouldn't look suspicious... and it was Remus idea... and..."

"Sirius... what are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"I'm actually here to talk to you about Harry Potter," Sirius said and both Weasley looked at him in shock.

"What about Harry?" Molly was the first to recover.

"Well you know that Ron and him have become friends..." Sirius started uncertainly and was really wishing that Remus was the one that was here, he was better at things like this.

"Of course we do," Molly said.

"Ron is always talking about Harry," Arthur adds with a smile. "But I don't see what that's got to do with you."

"Well... you see, Remus and I have sort of been raising Harry," Sirius said.

"I told you Arthur... I knew they must of had him," Molly said with a smile. "But you always insisted that he was with his Muggle relatives..."

"Well that's where everyone said he was," Arthur grumbled.

"I'm so glad that you've been taking care of him, I saw it the day he was born how much you two cared about Harry," Molly said moving so she was holding his hands. "I was so worried about the boy... don't get me wrong, I'm sure his Muggle family would have taken care of him but I..."

"Humph... I'm not so sure about that," Sirius said darkly. "They didn't really have that high of opinion of wizards..."

"Well then that only makes be happier that he was with you," Molly said.

"Thanks," Sirius smiled at her.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Arthur said, looking at him seriously. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you are tell us this... but I don't see..."

"Harry would like to see his friends over the summer... that is Ron and your twins..."

"Fred and George knew about this too," Molly said shrewdly. "That's why they were acting so funny during dinner."

Sirius smile boarded. "Yes... I quite like those two..."

"Why am I not surprised about that," Molly grumbled under her breath.

"Anyway, Remus went to Dumbledore to ask if we could tell you, knowing we could trust the both of you," Sirius went on and Molly and Arthur grinned. "We think it's best that you know the really situation is... it would make thing easier on all of us."

"Well, we would certainly love to have Harry come over any time," Arthur smiled. "I know Ron has been dying to see his friend again, too."

"That's good to know," Sirius chuckled and they discussed the best way to work this out. It was decided that Arthur would get Harry the day before they were to all go to Diagon Alley and that Harry would stay with the Weasleys for the following week leading up to going to Hogwarts.

Before Sirius could leave Arthur offered to show him the new car that he got and Sirius happily agreed to see it.

"You really did a nice job on this," Sirius whistled, after looking inside it.

"Thanks," Arthur chuckled. "As a fellow motor enthusiast I figured you'd like to see it."

"You haven't told anyone that my bike can fly have you?" Sirius said looking slightly guilty.

"No... and I take it you won't tell anyone that this could fly too," Arthur said looking amused and a little guilty himself. "The charm you suggested really helped be get things to work."

"You're welcome," Sirius chuckled. "But I don't think that's why you asked me out here."

"No..." Arthur sighed. "I didn't want to worry Molly, but I was just wondering why there was so much security around Harry... why all this deception..."

"Because Harry has people out there that wants to hurt him..." Sirius sighed, knowing that he had to answer Arthur truthfully. "I'll be honest with you... it's not the safest thing being friends with Harry..."

"Yes... the events of this last year seemed to suggest as much," Arthur said gravely. "But my son has already chosen him as his best friend and there is nothing that I could do to change that... not that I would want to anyway," he added quickly, "I'm really looking forward to meeting him."


	33. Flourish and Blotts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029 and ****Gazaran****, who beta this story.**

Chapter Thirty-Three

Flourish and Blotts

"I'm really going to miss you next week," Hermione sighed, they were at Harry's house waiting for Arthur to come to take Harry to the Burrow.

"Come off it Hermione, you know as soon as you get next year's books you're not going want to do anything but read them all," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Humph," Hermione huffed. "Remind me again why we're friends."

"Because I'm awesome and as the smartest witch you've realized that I'm the best friend you could have," Harry smirked at her. "Besides, you'll see me tomorrow."

"I know, but after that you'll be gone for a week," Hermione sighed, and then smiled. "But you're right; I'll be able to read all our books. I'm really looking forward to reading all of our Defense books, there's so many of them, they must be interesting... and they're all from the same wizard... Lockhart most really be a great wizard if he did all those things..."

"Oh... I'm sure he is," Harry said looking amused, according to Remus, that wasn't likely but he wasn't about to burst Hermione's bubble, not when she was this excited. It's not like it matter anyway, they weren't going to be actually meeting Lockhart.

It wasn't long after that there were noises announcing the arrival of Sirius and Arthur as they walked through the cabinets.

"Hello Harry," Arthur said smiling kindly as Harry approached the newcomers with excitement and a little trepidation. "It's nice to finally get to meet you, Ron and the twins have been talking about you a lot."

"It's nice to meet you too, sir," Harry smiled back at him; there was just something about Arthur that seemed to put Harry at ease.

Arthur eyes than traveled to Hermione who had come into the room after Harry, she smiled at him and said, "Hello Mr. Weasley, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Oh..." Arthur said looking a little shocked that the girl that Ron had been talking about even more than Harry was at this house too. "Well, it's certainly nice to meet you Hermione," he said, recovering from his shock.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Hermione said.

"Hm... It seems like I forget to mention this fact the other day." Sirius sighed, "The Grangers have been our neighbors for the last few years."

"I see," Arthur said. "So I take it that means you're a Muggle-born," he added as his eyes lit up.

"Not now Arthur, I think its best if you get Harry out of here as quickly as you can," Sirius said. "Besides you can talk to the Grangers tomorrow when you meet them at Diagon Alley."

"That's true," Arthur sighed. "Well, I'm sure I'll have plenty to talk about tomorrow. Are you ready to go Harry?"

"Yes, sir," Harry smiled his trunk was behind him. "See you tomorrow Hermione."

"Bye Harry... say hi to Ron for me," Hermione said.

O

Harry was staring up at the ceiling of Ron's room; he had just gotten there a few hours before and spent a wonderful time talking to all of the Weasleys as they ate dinner. Harry was sure that he'd never eaten that much before, and it seemed that Mrs. Weasley wanted to stuff him full, all the while telling him that he was much too skinny. It's not like he put up much of a fight though, her cooking was so good that he gladly ate everything she gave him, especially loving the dessert, his favorite tentacle tart.

It was odd how nice it felt being here. It probably had something to do with the warm welcoming he got from everyone. Ron had met him in the front yard, clapping his back and beaming like an idiot. Harry felt his checks stretch from his grin; it really was good to finally see his best friend again. As Ron was taking Harry up to his room he was stopped by the twins that dragged him into their room and showed him a few of their plans for what they were going to be doing this coming year.

While in there, Harry quickly explained to them what had happened with Dobby. They all seemed to be curious about that, not really knowing why or how the elf could have gotten to Harry. Eventually they left the twins room, and Harry got to Ron's room. Though it wasn't very big and it was full of Chudley Cannons posters which caused Harry to grin. Sirius would have loved this room.

It wasn't too long after that that they were called down to dinner, where Harry was introduced to Ginny, Ron's little sister that was going to be starting at Hogwarts this year. She was really shy it seemed, or at least she was shy around him because she wouldn't look up at him and she seemed to be blushing a lot. Her brothers, mostly the twins but Ron joined in sometimes, seemed happy to take the mickey out of her, but Harry tried his best not to pay attention to them, even glaring at the twins after awhile. Suffice to say, Ginny ate rather quickly and left the room blushing red.

Harry smiled as he thought about this, almost wishing he could have a big family like that that teased you relentlessly, had a Mum cooking delicious meals, and obviously care about you even when she scolds you. A Dad that asked questioned of him and obviously had a mischievous side... he sighed as his musing slipped into a dream where his own family members surrounded him.

"Wake up, Harry!" Ron was shouting at him and his slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Come on, Mum said it's time for breakfast and we've better get down there before the foods all gone," Ron seemed to be really afraid that he wouldn't get any food because he was out the door before Harry could even fully wake up. He chuckled as he got out of the camp bed where he was sleeping, changed his clothes, and then joined the Weasleys downstairs where he had an excellent breakfast.

"So, how are we getting to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked after the meal and everyone was ready to go.

"By Floo powder," Ron said.

"Oh... I've never used that before," Harry frowned.

"Really... then how did you get to Diagon Alley last year?" Arthur asked.

"Hagrid took me by the Muggle way," Harry explained and Arthur's face lit up.

"Did he really?"

"Not now Arthur," Molly rolled her eyes at her husband and she tried to explain what Harry needed to do to Floo. After watching the twins and Ron go, Harry took some of the powder and did as he was told, finding it difficult to say the name properly, but he must have managed to choke it out close enough for he arrived next to the others in no time.

"I don't think I like the Floo that much," Harry said standing up and brushing the soot off of him.

"It looks like you broke your glasses," Ron sniggered.

"I told you that you should have taken them off," Percy said pompously.

"Yeah... you were right," Harry sighed, taking his broken glasses off and looking at them, everything around him becoming instantly blurry.

"Oh, Harry dear let me fix those for you," and he handed his glasses over to the blob that must have been Mrs. Weasley. She muttered something and instead of handing them back to him, put them on his face, her caring smile was the first thing he noticed as he vision came back into focus.

"Thank Mrs. Weasley."

They made their way to Gringotts where they were supposed to meet Hermione and her parents. Harry waited with the Grangers as the Weasley went to their vault, Sirius had giving him plenty of money to buy his books. It wasn't long after that that the Weasleys came back, and they all went off their separate ways (Mr. Weasley going with the Grangers, obviously excited about talking to Muggles).

Harry was happy that it felt natural being with his friends again, that it didn't matter if they weren't altogether in a few months. He laughed and joked and even ignored the other two's bickering like no time had passed at all.

"Oh my God!" Hermione squealed when they got to the bookstore, which seemed to have a huge line coming out of it. "I can't believe it!"

"What?" Ron and Harry said, looking at her oddly as she looked like she had just found secret to a particularly hard spell.

"He's here!" Hermione said, and Harry followed her gaze to see she was looking at a sign that was outside of the bookstore saying that Gilderoy Lockhart was there to sign his book, _M__agical Me_.

"Hermione," Harry groaned. "You don't have to be so excited that some author is here..."

"Argh! Lockhart is going to be here!" Ron groaned. "Mum is going to go nuts!"

"What?" Harry said.

"She's always telling us how to do our chores like Lockhart said... it's not like we haven't been doing them for years already, but she reckons he's discovered the most brilliant way of doing things or something," Ron rolled his eyes. "Look there she is..." he added pointing at his mum, who was looking just as excited as Hermione was.

The three of them made their way to rejoin the others, most of which seemed to be annoyed by Lockhart's presence (especially Arthur who was glaring at the other wizard). Gilderoy Lockhart was pretty much as Harry had expected after hearing Remus talking about him. He was smiling at the many people (most of which were witches) that were here. It was obviously that he liked attention and he liked to keep his appearances up, for Harry was sure there wasn't a single hair out of place and his white teeth seemed to gleam.

Harry was already getting a sickening feeling as he looked at the other man, but that was nothing to what he felt when Lockhart noticed him and exclaimed, "It can't be... Harry Potter!"

Before Harry knew what was happening he was being lead up to the front of the line, and shaking Lockhart's hand all the while pictures were being taken of him. He felt himself blush when Lockhart handed him books and say that he could have them for free. All he wanted to do was get off what seemed to be a stage... he could feel everyone's eyes on him. Curious eyes... awed eyes... smiling eyes... annoyed eyes... admiring eyes...

"...be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September; I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

His words caught Harry's attention and he looked at Lockhart in horror. This can't be happening! He did not want this smiling, pretty boy being his Defense teacher! Not if Remus was right and he wasn't just a big fake... Not if he had to put up with more crap like this!

Before he could say anything to this though, he was being moved away and he was force to leave by the entire store of women that seemed to want to get Lockhart's autograph. He saw some red in the crowd, made his way towards it, and quickly realized it was Ginny. He wasn't really sure what to do about her since she wouldn't look at him when he approached, but he continued to come.

"Here, you can have this," he mumbled dumping the book set that he had just gotten from Lockhart, knowing he would rather burn them than actually used the book he was just given. "I can get my own."

Ginny opened her mouth, looking like she was going to try to talk but sighed and closed it again, all the while growing steadily redder.

"Famous Harry Potter, you can't even go into a book store without being noticed," a drawling voice came from behind him and Harry groaned.

Harry turned to insult Malfoy, but before he could even open his mouth Ginny snapped, "Leave him alone, he doesn't want any of that."

Harry looked at Ginny a little shock, he really hadn't expected that she would defend him, but obviously, she was just as courageous as her brothers.

"Aw look, Potter's got himself a girlfriend," Malfoy sneered, and Ginny seemed to be unable to form a word as she turned a deep shade of red.

"What's going on here?" Ron said coming along with Hermione.

"How does..." Malfoy started to say something, his face in a smirk and Harry new he didn't want to hear want he had to say.

"Why don't you just stuff it!" Harry said. "We don't really care what you have to say."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Harry and that's when a man with pale blonde hair and cold grey eyes came over, and it was clear who it was. It was Draco's dad, Lucius Malfoy. Harry looked back at the cold eyes that was boring into his with as much defiance as he could, he knew this man was Death Eater, knew that he was probably someone that wanted him dead.

"Now, now, what do we have here," Lucius said in a similar drawing voice as his son. "If it isn't Harry Potter..."

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said, he was looking at Mr. Malfoy coldly too, and he stepped in between Harry and Lucius. "We really should get outside, it's crowded in here," as he said this he never took his eyes off of Malfoy.

"If it isn't Arthur Weasley," Lucius said. "I certainly hoped that they're paying you for all the extra raiding that you've been doing," he paused there, and looked at the second hand things that were Ginny's schools supplies, even picking up an very battered looking Transfigurations book. "Obviously... they have not. Pity, what's the point of being a disgrace to the name of wizards if you're not going to get paid well for doing it."

Arthur narrowed his eyes in angry, but he tried to control his voice as he said. "We obviously have a very different opinion about what it means to be a disgrace to the name of wizards!"

"Clearly," Lucius said, looking over at the Grangers with revulsion. "And I thought you could get no lower."

Harry supposed that he shouldn't have expected anything less from Ron's dad, but he still couldn't have imagined that Mr. Weasley would have actually lunged at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him to the floor and showed Mr. Malfoy just how much he liked the Muggle fighting style. The shock slowly wore off and turned into pleasure as he watched the fight, he would not have minded throwing a few punches himself after what Mr. Malfoy had implied about the Grangers, as if associating with them, was a bad thing.

Unfortunately, Hagrid came and broke the fight just when Mr. Weasley had gain the advantage (couldn't he have gotten just a few more punches in before Hagrid pulled them apart) and they all left the bookstore.

Mr. Malfoy didn't look so good with his bloody lip and what look like might be a black eye, but he seemed to be determined to have the last word as he threw the transfiguration book back at Ginny, "Here take this little girl, it's the best your daddy can buy you!"

Several of the Weasley glared at him for this, their ears red with angry and embarrassment but Mr. Malfoy stocked off after saying that.

"Arthur, I can't believe you did that," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded her husband. "That's no way to set an example for your children. What Lockhart must have thought about all this!"

"You shouldn't let what he says get to you," Hagrid said, seeming to stop Mr. Weasley from snapping (unwisely) back at Mrs. Weasley. "Nothing he said is worth it. Bad blood the whole lot of them."

"Thank you Hagrid," Mrs. Weasley said. "We should be going now!"

"Fine," Mr. Weasley said, still clearly upset. They all walked to the Leaky Cauldron in silence after that and soon they were saying goodbye to Hermione and her parents (as they left the pub onto the Muggle streets), who seemed to be shaken up by what had just happened, but Harry knew Hermione would explain the details... tell them why Mr. Weasley had fought. After they were gone, the Weasley and Harry walked to the Floo so they could all go back to the Burrow.

**A/N: Well I know that there isn't a lot of original work in this chapter and I really have to say that I'm not so pleased about this chapter, but it's not something that I could just skip... it's too important to the story. However, I am hoping that the next chapter will be more original.**


	34. Getting to Hogwarts

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029 and ****Gazaran, who beta this story. **

Chapter Thirty-Four

Getting to Hogwarts

Harry was finding life at the Burrow to be a wonderful experience. He loved the fact that the Weasley lived far enough away from Muggles that the Burrow could be filled with magic in every corner of the house. He was especially interested in the clock in the living room that told not the time, but the location or emotional state of each of the Weasley. Mrs. Weasley had explained that Mr. Weasley had made that for her after Bill had gone to Egypt to work for Gringotts, because she was worried about him and Mr. Weasley had wisely decided to include all of the children to it.

It was the third day after he got here and Harry was down at the table eating breakfast with all the Weasleys except for Mr. Weasley because he already went to work.

"I was thinking we should play Quidditch today," Fred said to Harry. "I bet you haven't even been on a broom since the end of school."

"No, I haven't," Harry sighed, he really missed flying, but then he stood up excitedly. "Oh Merlin, I can try out the new broom Moony and Padfoot got me for my birthday!"

"You got a new broom! Which one?" Ron asked.

"It's a Nimbus 2000!" Harry said and the three Weasley boys (for Percy had just left to do Merlin knows what) mouths drop to stare at him. Harry heard a squeak of excitement from the end of the table and he saw Ginny, who turned red the moment he looked at her. He had really hoped that she would start talking to him after she had defended him at the bookstore but she was just as shy as ever.

"Do you play too?" Harry asked her. He figured that if he made the effort to talk to her she might feel more comfortable around him. It did not seem to be working, since she just stared at him as the rest of the family answered for her.

"Of course not," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah, she is too itsy bitsy to play with us," Fred chuckled as Ginny glared at him before she turned and ran from the table.

"That wasn't very nice," Harry sighed.

"Oh, does little Harrykins like our Gin Gin," George chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Georgy, or I just might not let you have a go on my new broom," Harry said with a smirk. George grimaced at him, but did not say anything to that as Harry went upstairs to get his broom. When he came down, the Weasleys spent five whole minutes just staring at it.

"Did you really get this broom for your birthday?" Ron questioned. His tone was awed and a little resentful.

"Yeah... and I imagine it will be part of my Christmas present too," Harry said. "Although it's completely worth it and Sirius said since I was going to be on the team I needed to have a good broom."

"If he had waited a little while longer he could have got you the new Nimbus 2001!" Ron said excitedly this time.

"No, he wouldn't have. He said that part of my punishment for nearly getting killed last year was I had to get the second best broom there was," Harry chuckled. "As if I care... I think this broom is brilliant. Well at least I hope it is... I haven't really had a chance to test it out yet."

He then when to fly his new broom and smiled broadly as soon as he was in the air, it just felt right to be up there. Not to mention the fact that the broom flew so smoothly and obeyed his ever command without hesitation that soon he was zipping through the air at ridiculous speeds.

"The cup will be ours for sure this year," Fred whistled as he watched Harry. Soon after that Harry landed and handed the broom to Ron who enjoyed his flight immensely, though he never reached the speeds that Harry had gotten. After the twins had their turn he and Ron played against the twins in two on two Quidditch, and Harry had to admit that it was a brilliant game.

O

It was much later in that night after everyone had gone to bed that Harry was awakened by one of his weird dreams. He couldn't seem to get back to sleep, so he decided to go downstairs and get some warm milk. On his way out of the kitchen he nearly ran into someone.

"Merlin don't..." the someone said, then squeaked again and Harry realized that it had to be Ginny.

"I'm sorry... I didn't think anyone else would be down here," Harry said.

"It's okay," he thought her heard Ginny mumbled and Harry sighed.

"So you never answered my questioned," he said in the hopes he could get Ginny to talk to him if they were alone together. She looked at him questioningly and he added, "about playing Quidditch."

"Oh," she said, and then she paused to think, "no..."

"That's too bad," Harry said. "Quidditch is the most brilliant sport in the world. And flying... Well flying is the best! You should really give that a try at least."

Ginny nodded her head, unable to speak.

"Ginny," Harry sighed and she blushed more than ever when he said her name. "I would really appreciate it if you would stop treating me like I'm Harry Potter."

Ginny's face fell at that, she bit her lip looking miserable, and Harry felt like a jerk. He probably should have just let this go.

"I just meant... when you talked to me on the train-station last year..." Harry said searching for the right words. "You even tried to help me... I wouldn't mind... well... if you acted like that again..."

Ginny looked more miserable than ever and as if she wanted to bolt from the room.

Harry decided it was best if he turned the conversation back onto himself. "It's just I've had enough people only pay attention to me because I'm the boy-who-lived, not that your one of those people, if you were you wouldn't have defended me in the bookstore... but I would kind of like it if you would just talk to me..."

"I'll try," Ginny said and then she did run from the room. Harry sighed, that really did not go well at all.

Ginny would not even look at him the next morning, day, or even night. He felt like the biggest git in the world, and thought he should have just kept his mouth shut. That night after Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were asleep, the Weasley boys and Harry snuck out and took the old car of theirs for a joy ride. Harry was skeptical at first why the twins were so excited about this, but as soon as the car had taken off into the sky he understood completely. They were only out for a little over an hour, but it was thrilling to be flying in the car like this.

Ron informed Harry as they climb up to his attic bedroom that he and the twins were thinking about dropping by Harry's place after not getting any letters from him the whole summer. Harry felt it was rather lucky that Hermione got the owl to Ron on time to prevent that, but he would have loved to see Sirius and Moony's face if the Weasleys had arrived at their house in a flying car.

O

"You owe me one Ron," Ginny said to her brother the next morning. She was trying to take Harry's advice and act normal around him but she was finding it difficult. She knew of course that Harry did not really like the fame that his past had given him and she did not mean to treat him like that, but she just could not help it. She had always been fascinated with Harry Potter, and loved hearing everything there was to hear about him. She had imagined meeting him in person and impressing him with her wit, which obviously is not the case.

She had nearly cried as she told Tom, the magic diary that was in her cauldron after going to Diagon Alley, what Harry had said to her the other night. She had never thought she was one to actually write in a diary, and she was still convinced that she would not be if the diary did not write back to her. Honestly, she thought it was the most brilliant thing in the world, having a diary that talked back to her giving her advice.

She had never been so embarrassed in her life after what Harry had said; she thought for sure she had lost all chance of befriending Harry because she had made such a fool of herself in front of him. But Tom told her that he was just trying to make friends with her and that she should take Harry's advice and treat him like everyone else. She was sure she would not be able to do that... her heart fluttered in her chest whenever she saw him but she was going to attempt to talk in front of him at the very least.

"What?" Ron said looking at her confused.

"You guys made a lot of noise when you left last night," Ginny explained as Ron's ears turned red. "I knew it would wake Mum up so I made a show of going to the bathroom..."

"Oh... thanks Gin," Ron said carefully. "Er... and just what am I going to have to do to repay you."

"I'm sure I can think of something," Ginny smirked at her brother and she quickly left the room as she heard Harry chuckle. Nope she definitely was not able to talk to him yet... or even look at him, but she did talk normal to Ron knowing he was there and that was a start.

O

"Come on, hurry up you lot!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, it was finally September first and things were, like always, chaos in the Burrow. Everyone was running around with last minutes preparations and it was already past the time they were supposed to leave. It was not long after that that the seven Weasleys and Harry piled in the car that had obviously been magically expanded (or at least it was obvious to Harry, but Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to have realized) and were driving to King's Cross Station. Luckily, they did not have to turn around and they were able to get there with fifteen minutes to spare.

However, something strange happened when he got to the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarter. Harry had run at it full speed, confident that he would get through, and so was greatly surprised when he crashed into the very solid wall. Ron, who was running after him, just barely had time to stop himself form crashing into Harry after him.

"What the hell!" Ron said, putting his hand against the barrier and it was just as solid as it was a second ago. "What going on? Why can't we get through?"

"I don't know," Harry said frowning at the wall. "It worked fine for the rest of your family."

"Everyone's looking at us," Ron commented and indeed all of the people in the station were looking at him, shaking their heads that the immature boys causing a scene. Harry got up, tried to calm the streaking Hedwig down as he put his hand on the barrier one last time and then moved away.

"What are we going to do?" Harry groaned.

"I don't know, but we better think fast, we only have ten before the train leaves," Ron said looking at the clock in the station.

"We can try again in a few minutes," Harry said, noticing that people were still looking at him. "And if, we can't make it through the barrier after that, we will just have to go back to the car and then try to figure out a different way of getting there."

"The car!" Ron exclaimed with his eyes brightening, "We could drive the car there!"

For one full minute Harry smiled at that idea, it would be bloody brilliant to arrive to Hogwarts in a flying car, everyone would be talking about that for years, but he sighed shaking his head. "It's too dangerous... if we were seen..."

"There's an invisibility booster on it," Ron tried to argue.

"Even so, I don't think it's the best idea," Harry sighed. "Especially since I could just send Hedwig to someone and ask for help."

"Oh," Ron sighed, and then looked at the barrier, "hey look, there's someone going through the barrier... they don't seem to have any trouble now."

"That doesn't make any sense." Harry frowned. "Wait here for a second... let me check something out... if I get through you can follow me," he added before heading towards the barrier, this time causally walking towards it. Like he had expected he could not get through it. Frowning, he headed back towards Ron.

"Didn't work," Ron said to him frowning also. "Do you think whatever is happening is trying to keep you out?"

"Yeah I do," Harry said looking back at the wall knowing they only had a few minutes left. "Ron, I think you should go through..."

"I'm not leaving you," Ron said firmly.

"I wasn't going to ask you to," Harry said. "I'll be next to you under my invisibility cloak. Maybe if they can't see me, they won't be able to stop me."

"Brilliant Harry," Ron said smiling. Harry removed his cloak from his trunk, went to the bathroom to put it on where no one could see him disappear, and then rejoined Ron telling him they could leave. They ran towards the barrier for there was only a minute left now, only slowing down right before they could hit it. Cautiously, Ron walked through it with Harry following right after him.

"Ronald! Where have you been!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"We had problems with the barrier... we'll tell you about it later, the train is about to leave!" Ron emphasized hurrying to the train and Mr. Weasley helped him put both Ron and Harry's trunk on the train as Harry took off his Cloak and rejoined them.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley," Harry said hopping on the train as it started to move. "And thanks for having me over... I really had fun."

"It was our pleasure Harry," Mr. Weasley said, half amused and half curious about what had happened.

Before he could do anything more than wave they were leaving the station.

"I suppose we should try and find Hermione then," Ron said turning to Harry.

"I supposed," Harry agreed as they took their trunks looking into all of the compartments for their friend, who was in the last one on the train.

"HARRY, RONALD!" Hermione said looking worried when they came in the compartment. "Where have you been? I thought that you might have missed the train!"

"We almost did," Harry said and smiled at Neville, Ginny, and a blonde haired girl that he did not know.

"This is my friend Luna Lovegood," Ginny said, still blushing as she talked to Harry, but she had become much better at talking around, and even to Harry on occasion, over the last week.

"Hello Luna, are you a first year too?" Harry questioned.

Luna stared at him for a ridiculously long time and Harry started to get uncomfortable. He had a feeling she was not looking at him because he was the famous Harry Potter, but for some other reason he didn't know. "You seem to have a lot of Nargles around you, is that why you were so late?" she finally said.

"Er... I don't think so," Harry said looking at her oddly, "but what are Nargles?"

"They're mischievous creatures that like to cause forgetfulness," Luna said.

"Are you sure... I've never even heard of Nargles before," Hermione frowned.

"No... most people haven't," Luna said sadly, "and yes Harry Potter, this is my first year here."

"Well... that's nice," Harry said sitting down next to Ron and Hermione looking at Luna, Ginny and Neville. "So what house do you want to be in?"

"Ravenclaw," Luna answered immediately.

"Are you sure you don't want to be in Gryffindor, it's the best house by far," Harry chuckled.

"As if, Hufflepuff is the best," Neville countered playfully.

"I wouldn't mind if you were in Gryffindor, I would like to have a friend," Ginny told Luna.

"Gin, I hate to break this to you, but you don't know you're going to be a Gryffindor either," Ron pointed out, "who knows, you might be in..."

"I'll be a Gryffindor!" Ginny said firmly, cutting him off. "I've been dreaming of being in that house since Bill came home after his first year."

"Gin, you were like one," Ron rolled his eyes.

"And you were like two, but that didn't stop you from wanting the same thing," Ginny countered and Ron chuckled.

"I suppose not," he admitted.

"Well, I would like it if you were in Gryffindor. It would be nice to talk to someone other than all these gits," Hermione said pointing at the boys in the compartment.

"You could always talk to your dorm mates," Harry said, as Ron pouted at Hermione's comment.

"As if, all they ever want to talk about is the gossip that goes around this school... most of which involves you," Hermione said shaking her head. "Which means they're not exactly the people I would want to confide in."

"And how do you know I'm not a gossip too?" Ginny asked.

"I can just tell," Hermione chuckled.

They talked throughout the trip, Luna would often interrupted stating some unknown and highly unlikely fact, which had everyone staring at her oddly, but Harry found that he was starting to like this girl. At least he had to commend her for not conforming to what everyone else thought... she was definitely one of a kind.

"You know you really should think about being a Gryffindor," Harry told her after they had all changed into their robes and they were almost at Hogwarts. "I have a feeling that you're definitely brave enough to be in it... and I know you will have at least a few friends in that house."

"Oh," Luna said, her eyes that were normally dreamy seem to furrow as she thought of what he said.

"Oh, don't let him sway you Luna," Neville said, "you're going to have a few friends in Gryffindor and at least one in Hufflepuff no matter what house you're in."

"He's right you know," Harry smiled at her. "It doesn't really matter what house you're in... It's just I heard that the Ravenclaw tower was full of Nargles and..."

"Harry!" Hermione reprimanded. "You heard no such things."

"Okay okay, it was Blibbering Humdingers..." Harry said and Hermione really glared at him, which caused him to laugh louder than ever, "okay, I didn't hear anything like that..."

"That's too bad, I would like to have seen a Blibbering Humdinger," Luna sighed, and everyone chuckled, not sure if she was joking or not.

At the sorting Luna ending up going to Ravenclaw and everyone looked oddly at Harry, Hermione and Ron when they cheered for this fact (most people only cheer when they gain a house mate), but Harry didn't care, he was happy that she gotten in the house that she wanted. When it was Ginny's turn to be sorted it took her a surprisingly long time to get sorted, and she looked at the hat warily as she took it off, but when she turned to join the other Gryffindors she was beaming.


	35. First Day Back

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029 and Gazaran, who beta this story.**

Chapter Thirty-Five

First Day Back

Harry was smiling as he ate his breakfast; it just felt nice to be back in the castle again, he was hoping that he could explore the place that night so that he could familiarize himself with everything again. He could have done without Hermione chattering about Lockhart the whole time. It seemed like she had grown even more taken by this person and Harry assumed it had something to do with the fact that she had now read all of the books in preparation for his class. He sighed, not really sure what he should do about her growing fondness of Lockhart when Harry was sure that he was a complete git. Ron seemed to think the best thing to do was pick a fight with Hermione telling her to shut up about Lockhart already. This had the two of them arguing while they walked to Herbology.

"Hey Neville," Harry said walking to his other friend, the one that was not constantly arguing with someone and talked to him.

"It looks like it was too much to hope for that they would stop fighting every ten minutes," Neville sighed.

"Obviously, but at least they did not fight during the train ride," Harry chuckled and then turn to talk to all of Neville's friends that he was on good terms with. It wasn't long after that that Professor Sprout took them to Greenhouse three and they learned about Mandrakes, once again Hermione and Neville battling to see who answered the question first.

"Well that was fun as ever Hermione," Neville chuckled as they all walked back to the class.

"Yes it was," Hermione smiled at him, "and just so you're properly warned, I'm going to be trying extra hard in this class this year to get the top marks."

"Thanks for the warning," Neville laughed this time, "and for the challenge. That will only make sure that I will do better, too. I can't just let you beat me."

"Good, I love challenges," Hermione chuckled.

"And on that note, we've got to get to Transfiguration," Harry said. "See you later Nev..."

"Yeah see you," Neville said. "Are you planning on causing any trouble today after lessons..."

"Maybe," Harry chuckled. "I don't know what we're doing, but you're welcome to join us if you like."

"Cool," Neville said and head off to his next class as the other three went to theirs. Transfiguration had not become any easier after their time off and Harry was rather disappointed that he was barely able to transform his beetle into a button at all. Ron seemed to have just as difficult time with this as Harry, but of course, Hermione produced several perfect buttons by the end of the class.

"You know, if you're serious about become an Animagus, which I know you are, than we're really going to have to work harder on learning Transfigurations," Hermione said after they got out of class and headed towards lunch. She had cast the spell that Harry always did whenever they needed to talk in private to make sure no one could overhear them.

"I know, I'm trying," Harry sighed. "But it's a lot of work."

"Of course it is," Hermione said. "And we didn't really have time to work on any of this during summer break, but I think we're really going to have to put some effort into this now that we're back."

"Great, just what I wanted to hear," Ron sighed. "But it should be worth it in the end, right?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "So do you really think that we need all ten of those books you gave me to pack in my trunk?"

"Of course I do," Hermione said. "I know most of them are on theory and I don't expect you to read them, but I would like better understanding of this subject before we try something this drastic."

"Okay... but tell me again why I had to bring all the extra books?" Harry asked.

"Because my trunk was full," Hermione sighed. "I didn't even have room for _Hogwarts, a History_ in there."

"Ah... too bad, so you don't have your favorite book with you," Ron chuckled and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course I do! I sent that book to Harry too!"

"Hey look, we're in the Great Hall," Harry said loudly, distracting Ron from what would have been another fight by the prospect of eating a meal. Hermione rolled her eyes at both Harry's obviously attempt at diversion and at the fact that it works perfectly for Ron.

"So what class do we have next," Harry asked as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Defense," Hermione answered, her eyes brightening.

"Why did you outline all of Lockhart's classes with little hearts?" Ron said trying to take Hermione's schedule from her as she turned scarlet. She managed to get her schedule back from him and marched to the courtyard where she opened one of Lockhart's books, burying her nose into it without saying a word to either of her friends.

"Something tells be this is going to be a long year," Harry sighed.

"Oh come on mate, you know Lockhart is a complete git," Ron said shaking his head in disgust. "I can't believe that she actually buys all the crap he says."

"Neither can I," Harry had to admit, "but that doesn't mean you have to..."

However, before Harry could even finish his sentence there was a flash of light that nearly blinded him and a small kid with mousy hair was standing there.

"Hi Harry, I'm Colin Creevey," the boy said and then talked about all sorts of things starting with being a Muggle-born and ending by asking for a photo with Harry and an autograph. Unfortunately, everyone in the courtyard seemed to hear this conversation, and even unluckier for Harry, Draco Malfoy was there.

"Everyone get in line, Potter is giving out autographs now," Draco sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy," was all Harry could think to say to that as everyone was either looking at him, laughing, or doing both.

"You're just jealous," Colin said.

"Jealous," Draco scoffed. "As if I want a scar on my forehead, I don't think having one makes you all that special."

"As for that, I think you're quite right," Harry said. "Though something tells me that you don't really believe that or you wouldn't have come to bother me right now. So why don't you..."

"What's this that I heard about someone giving out autographs," a new voice said, and Harry shuddered. Though he had only heard this voice once before he could easily recognize who was here and that he did not want this man here. Harry turned and was faced with the glittering white teeth of Lockhart who was wearing turquoise robes. "Ah, Harry my boy; I should have known it was you."

"But..." Harry started to say, what he was not sure but he never got a chance to think of anything.

"Why don't you take a picture of me and Harry together and we'll both sign it afterward," Lockhart said beaming at Colin, who happily took the picture, neither one of them seemed to noticed that Harry didn't look very please about this at all.

"Good, now that that's all done, can I have a word with you Harry," Lockhart said and again did not wait for Harry to answer; he just dragged him away for the others where they could talk in private. "Harry, Harry, Harry... It seems like I have given you the bug. Got a little taste of fame with me in the bookstore and now you want make a name for yourself.

"But it's not as simple as that. You cannot go around signing autograph Harry my boy; it is much too early for that. You're classmates will think that you're..."

"Sir, I didn't want to sign the..." Harry started to say, gritting his teeth. He was not sure how much more of this he could take.

"Of course not Harry," Lockhart said in a fake wink and then went on to prattle about his own fame and how Harry should wait until he was older to try and collect onto his status. Harry had to bit his lip to stop himself for snapping at Lockhart, which he only did because he didn't want one of his Professors angry with him, but by the time class started the blood was boiling in his ears and he wished that he could have gotten away from Lockhart for the day, but unfortunately his next class was Defense.

He stepped into the classroom and took the seat at the back of the class where he was joined by an appreciative Ron and a reluctant Hermione. Though Harry did not have high hopes that this class would be any use to him, he was still disappointed after he read the questions on the surprised test that they took. Every single questioned was about Lockhart and that might have been fine, but none of it had anything to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was no valuable information on here at all. After making up answers for the fifty-four questions, he looked at Hermione, who seemed to have been finished too. He sighed, knowing that there was no way that she would have made up answers, and judging about her smile he was going to have to have a serious talk with her about all this. His suspicious were confirmed when Lockhart informed the class that Hermione got all the answers right, giving her a smile.

Then Lockhart started the practical part of the lesson, and again Harry had a small amount of hope that he would be able to learn something this year, but as soon as he saw the Cornish Pixies, it all vanished. It didn't help at all that Lockhart didn't even seemed to be able to handle them as he ran out of the room asking Ron, Hermione and Harry to recapture the Pixies that he had let loose in the classroom.

"Argh, he's completely useless!" Ron grumbled as tried to curse a pixie but it dodged his attack.

"Immobulus!" Hermione said, and froze two pixies in mid air. The boys looked at one another before they copied the spell she used and it only took a few minutes after that to round up the remaining pixies.

"He's not useless Ronald," Hermione huffed.

"Hermione, he can't even take care of a few pixies!" Ron groaned.

"Do not be ridiculous, I am sure he just wanted... er... us to have some hands on experience," Hermione said, looking like she was trying to think of some logical explanation for what had just happened.

"Hermione, I didn't say this earlier because I didn't think it matter, but I'm pretty sure that Lockhart is just a big fake," Harry sighed.

"And what makes you think that?" Hermione said, looking annoyed.

"Oh come on Hermione, you are one of the smartest people I know, how can you be so blind to this person," Ron groaned. "Just because he's good looking and said that..."

"It has nothing to do with that Ronald!" Hermione said now looking furious and scarlet of course. "He's done lots of incredible things, which you would know if you opened a book for once in your life!"

"I really wished you would have just let me handle this mate," Harry sighed as he watches Hermione stalk out of the classroom.

O

"Hey," Harry said as he sat next to Hermione at her favorite table at the library, she gave him a quick look that told him that she was still angry and then returned her focus on her book. Harry sighed, and wondered if it would not be better if he just let this drop, it had been a few hours since Ron and Hermione talked, but clearly she was not ready to listen yet.

"Just say whatever it is you were going to say," Hermione sighed, her face was still directed towards the book but something told him she was actually looking at him.

"Fine," Harry sighed, again. "But remember you asked for it."

"It's about Lockhart then," Hermione said looking at him coldly.

Harry nodded his head. "I was just going to say that Moony is pretty sure that he's really not the one that's done all the things he's wrote about. He hasn't had time to research the matter much, but let's just say that after Wanderings with Werewolves, he had been checking out facts about Lockhart and they don't all add up."

Hermione frowned at that. "So what are you saying? Do you think he's a fake?"

"After meeting him in person... yeah, I do think he's a fake," Harry said. "I just wanted to give you more facts about this situation so that you can make an informative decision."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes, she could see the smirk that he was trying to hide. Then she sighed, she did not want to believe that Lockhart was indeed a fraud, but she also knew that Remus was a valid source. She supposed she was going to have to try and watch him closer in the next class. "If that's all, I really would like to finish reading this."

"Is that one of the Transfiguration book that I gave you?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded her head.

"I've already finished the homework and I thought this was something good to look into," she said excitedly. "I've already learn so much. I think if you and Ron read this it would help you in class..."

"I'll give it a read, but I'm not sure Ron would be up to it," Harry chuckled and he was about to get up so he could rejoin Ron and Neville, who were playing wizarding chess (Neville was actually pretty good, or at least he was better than Harry and Hermione) in the courtyard. "You know what; there is actually something I have been thinking about over the last few weeks."

"Am I going to like this?" Hermione said cautiously.

"Well, it involves magic beyond our years, probably a bit of sneaking around and other good stuff like that," Harry smiled at her.

"Then count me out," Hermione said. "I think we should stick to one of your crazy schemes at a time."

"It's not like that," Harry chuckled. "You wait here and I'll go get the guys..."

"But Harry..." Hermione tried to call after him but seeing as they were in the library, she could not really raise her voice. It was a half an hour later that Harry, Ron and Neville return to the library, and judging by their faces, Harry did not explain to them what he was up to either.

"Come on Hermione," Harry said and when she got up to follow him, they went to the back section of the library that hardly anyone goes to and Harry put up the charm that make it so no one else could hear them.

"So what's with all this secrecy?" Neville asked.

"Sorry, but you know I do not like explaining things twice," Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, we know," all of his friends said.

"Okay, so like I said to Hermione, I've been thinking about something for the last few weeks," Harry went on. "I just thought it was sort of annoying that I would have to ask if I could use the Marauder's Map any time that I wanted to use it..."

"They tried giving it to you, but you declined it," Ron pointed out.

"Because I didn't earn it," Harry said shaking his head. "No, my family might have made the map, but Fred and George are the ones that inherited it."

"So what are you saying?" Hermione asked, having a feeling she knew the answer to this.

"Well, I was thinking that we should make our one map of course," Harry smiled. "One that is similar to the Marauder's Map, but also one that we made our own. I was actually thinking we could add to it. Maybe make it so you can, I do not know, say someone's name and it would standout somehow. Also, maybe we could make a few of them, one for each of us and we could use it as a way to communicate!"

"Harry that sounds really complicated," Hermione tried to frown, but Harry could see that he was getting to her; she wanted to rise to the challenge.

"The Marauders made the map before the end of their first year," Harry said. "Padfoot said they spent a whole month on it making sure they did it right."

"Besides, think of all the research you'll get to do on this project," Ron added. "I mean I can't even think of all the things that would have to go into this map to make it work but I know it won't be easy."

"I kind of like the sound of this, especially the communicated to one another part," Neville said. "I don't get to see you guys most of the time, it would be nice to at least be able to write something every now and then."

"Okay fine," Hermione said, being won over rather easily as she thought of all the spells she could learn by doing this. "But I'm not going to be the only one doing the researching. And this also means that we're going to have to put a halt to our Animagus project until we finish this."

"That's okay, I'm not sure how much we could have advanced with that right now anyway," Harry said. "It would be nice to do something that we can accomplish quickly."

"Are you going to tell the twins about this?" Ron asked.

"Well, I wanted to use the Marauder Map as a tablet for our map if that is at all possible, so I think we must," Harry said. "I just wanted to run by all of you guys first before I said anything to them."

After that, Hermione said that she was going to do an initial search for everything they might need to accomplish this and kicked the boys out of the library. She said that it was just better if she worked on this alone, but they should make a list of things that they wanted to add to their map and she will see if it was plausible later on. Neville decided to call it a night and headed off toward his common room as Harry and Ron did the same thing.

"Harry," Ron said thoughtfully. "You said the Marauders made their map in their first year."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"But their nicknames were on the map and they didn't have that until their fifth year right," Ron said, "you know after they transformed."

"That's true," Harry frowned at that. "Maybe they added that afterwards... or hey, they could have known what their animals were going to be before that..."

"But wouldn't Moony have realized that something was up, if they started calling themselves that," Ron pointed out.

"And he didn't know about that until after they transformed," Harry finished Ron's thought, nodding his head. "I don't know what to tell you."

Ron shrugged than and the two boys spend the rest of the night playing wizarding chess and otherwise goofing off.

**A/N: So I'm going to have Ginny and Luna become Animagus, too. Again I wasn't sure what form they would be, but I was thinking that Ginny would be either a hawk or horse and Luna would be an eagle or lynx. I'm going put up a poll this time and whatever has the highest vote would get it. In two weeks I will make my decision however, if I get enough suggestion I'll add them to the poll. **


	36. Quidditch and Detention

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029 and Gazaran, who beta this story.**

Chapter Thirty-Six

Quidditch and Detention

Harry was feeling pretty good about everything after the first week. All of his classes went smoothly, well besides the Defense classes but he was not going to have high hopes for that class for this year. Though Hermione would not let them work on the map project until after all their homework, they were making steady progress these last few days. Well, at the very least they were able to list all the things that they wanted the map to do and looked up the charms that would be needed. Most of these charms were advance spells, but Harry was confident that they would be able to make them work.

It was early on Saturday morning when he was woken by a very excited Wood, telling him to hurry up and get ready for their practice. Wood then went to wake up Ron, who really did not seem to want to wake, before leaving the room.

"What's this about anyway?" Ron grumbled when he finally got up, he was grimacing at the door. "It's the first week and he's waking us up at the crack of dawn..."

"Well, we knew that Wood was a bit keen about Quidditch," Harry shrugged; getting ready and trying to rid himself of this exhaustion he was feeling.

"Seeing as I'm not really on the team, do you think he would let me skip this one?" Ron started to say.

"Come on Ron don't be like that," Harry said, "just think about how good you'll be when you actually do play after all this extra experience you'll be gaining."

"You just want me to suffer along with you," Ron grumbled and Harry chuckled.

"Well, it is nice knowing you have to get up this early as long I already had to," he said, "besides we were planning on flying today anyway, it's better that we do it with the whole team."

"Yeah, but I wasn't planning on waking up before the sun rose," Ron grumbled and they got ready and headed down to the Quidditch pitch, however, before they even left the common room they were intercepted by Colin, who followed them and asked Harry questions the whole time.

"Merlin, I think that guy is more obsess with you than even Ginny is," Ron said as he watched Colin try to find a good seat to watch them. "It must be fun to have your own personal stalker."

"Shut up," Harry grumbled as they went into the changing room where the rest of the team was. Once there Wood went in to great detail, the plans he has been going over this whole summer. Harry tried to pay attention, but hearing all of this was just putting him back to sleep. Though the fact that he had to nudge Ron every once in a while to keep him from snoring did keep him from falling asleep too. Finally, after more than an hour they were walking onto the pitch. As he looked at his fellow teammates, he realized that none of them had taken in much of what Wood had just told them.

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione said walking towards them.

"How did you know we were out here?" Ron questioned.

"When you didn't come down to breakfast..." Hermione started to say and Ron groaned, they had not had anything to eat yet that morning. "Anyway, when I got to the Great Hall I realized that none of the Quidditch team was there so I thought I would come and see if you were here. Are you done practicing yet?"

"No... we haven't even started," Harry said.

"Do you think Wood would mind if I run to the Great Hall... I don't know how much longer I can stand it if I don't eat something," Ron frowned.

"Sorry, mate, but I really don't think that's going to happen," Harry said at the same time that Wood yelled at them for wasting time. Harry and Ron then got on their brooms to join the others. However, they were not up there long before the Slytherin team seemed to arrive, also in their Quidditch gear.

"What's going on here?" Wood demanded. "I booked the pitch!"

"Yes, but I got a note from Professor Snape," Flint, the captain of the Slytherin team, said with a smirk, reading the note he had that mention them having a new Seeker.

"You have got a knew Seeker," Wood said coldly, still glaring at Flint as Harry realized for the first time that Draco was there.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred said.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," Flint smirked, as did the rest of the Slytherins. "Let me show you the generous gift that he had just given the team."

At this he held out his broom, as did the rest of the team, showing off the seven excellent brooms, all of which was a Nimbus 2001.

"Well I'm sure you're all pleased that you have shiny new brooms but Snape's note is actually quite useless, so if you could all just leave us..." Harry started to say, not liking how worried the rest of his team seemed to be about the mention of the Slytherins new brooms.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Flint glared at Harry.

"Only madam Hooch or Professor Dumbledore can say who gets to use the pitch," Harry said calmly. "It was a rule made in the mid seventies because the Slytherin and Gryffindor Professors were booking the pitch all the time and the practices were always being overrun."

"What's going on here?" Hermione said coming from the direction of the stands. "Are you finish practicing Harry?"

"No, the Slytherins were just trying to cheat us out of the time that Wood book the field for, not the mention scare us with the shiny new brooms Draco's daddy got them," Harry explained as all the Slytherin glared at him and Fred and George were chuckling (as well as standing in front of Harry as if expecting the Slytherins to start a fight).

"That's right Potter, try and sound confident, but even you must have realized that you'll be no match against us this year," Draco sneer. "So take as many practice sessions you want, it's not going to make your brooms any faster..."

"At least they have talented players, instead of resorting to have to buy their way on the team," Hermione said looking at Draco shrewdly.

Draco eyes flashed in angry. "No one asked you for your opinion, you fifthly little Mudblood!"

This cause a huge commotion as Harry and the twins all lounged at Draco, looking furious and if it was not for the other Slytherins standing in their way who knows what they would have done to him. The rest of the Gryffindor were also enraged by this, but Ron was so angry that he pulled out his wand and sent a curse at Draco that got around the other Slytherins, hitting Draco in the chest.

Draco seemed to turn green a few second before he started throwing up slugs. This had the Gryffindors all laughing and the Slytherins backing away from him looking disgusted!

"Nice going, Ron," George clapped him on the back. "I'm glad we taught you that spell."

"Bill taught me it so I could get back at you two" Ron said grinning like an idiot as he watched Draco crawl away and the rest of the Slytherin running back to the castle.

"Like I said, I'm glad we taught you that spell," George chuckled.

"I don't like the looks of that, those Slytherin gits are probably going to tell on you," Wood frowned. "They're going to disturb my practice!"

"Oliver, is that all you ever worry about," Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Besides, don't you have to go work on a new game plan or something," Fred said. "With them having those brooms we'll have to think of something."

"Your right," Wood said frowning more than ever. "Okay, practice is over for today."

"Ron, you really shouldn't have done that," Hermione said walking over to him after the rest of the team left.

"Why don't we take this conversation somewhere else," Harry said, "We could visit Hagrid."

"Fine," both Ron and Hermione said, but Ron seemed to be grumpy at the fact that Hermione did not appreciate what he did. Didn't she know that he was defending her, why can't she just say thank you and be done with it.

Ron's mood didn't improve when they got to Hagrid's hut and Lockhart was there because Hermione became flustered, though she did allow Harry to avoid him by hiding in the pumpkin patch. By the time he left and they were able to knock on Hagrid door Ron was really in a mood, which wasn't helped at all by the fact that he was starving.

"Hm... Am I missing something here," Hagrid frowned when he realized that neither Ron nor Hermione was saying much.

"Hermione is just upset at Ron for cursing Malfoy in her defense," Harry said and then explained what had happened to Hagrid and then turned to Hermione. "Do you even know what Mudblood means?"

Hermione shook her head, "I realized it had to be something bad of course, but I still don't..."

"It's the worst insult he could think of using for you," Ron explained, looking slightly modified that she didn't realize how bad the situation was. "It means that your blood is dirty because you're a muggle-born..."

"Most pure blood families think that people with muggle heritage are below them," Harry added. "Calling you that is like saying you're inferior, like nothing you do or say would make you equal to him because he's a pure blood."

"It's ridiculous of course, everyone with half a brain can see that it doesn't really matter what your heritage is, it's your ability that matters," Ron grumbled. "But there are still a lot of people out there that think blood matters and it really gets to me."

"I think I understand," Hermione frowned. "But I still wish you hadn't done that, Ron..."

"Give me a break, Hermione," Ron groaned, glaring at her.

"I don't want you getting in trouble just because of me," Hermione said to him looking sad.

Ron sighed; when she put it like that he didn't feel so angry with her.

"Honestly Hermione, I think what Ron did was right," Harry said, his expression was hard. "I wish I was the one that got to curse that git."

Hermione groaned as Ron chuckled.

"Yeah, someone has to show that git that he can't just say stuff like that and get away with it," Ron pointed out and Hermione groaned again, foreseeing this was going to be a problem in the future as she watched Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Er... so does anyone want to see my pumpkins?" Hagrid asked, effectively changing the subject.

The trio left Hagrid's hut when it was lunchtime, Ron and Harry being extremely hungry, but before they could get into the Great Hall, they were stopped by a very angry looking Severus Snape.

"Weasley, I have just been informed by Flint that you were the one that cursed Malfoy," Snape said glaring at him. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and you'll be serving detention tonight!"

"That's not fair; you weren't even there to see it!" Harry huffed.

"There were several witnesses to this," Snape said to him coldly. "And I think you should have a detention too."

Harry just glared at him, his feelings towards Snape had definitely taken at hit after what happened at the end of the last year, and this did nothing to improve them. Snape glared at him to ensure there weren't any more retorts from him then stalked off towards the dungeon. Both Ron and Harry where in bad moods when they sat down from lunch, and as hard as Hermione tried to cheer them up it wasn't working that well.

Later that evening when Harry and Ron got to their detentions with Snape, Harry was informed he would be cleaning cauldrons without magic, whereas Ron was going to the trophy room to polish all of them also without magic. After hearing this Ron was lead away by Filch, but Harry eyed the professor scowling at him.

"Don't give me that attitude Potter," Snape said after the other two were gone.

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry said. "Ron has detention for standing up for what's right and you gave me a detention for pointing out how unfair you are..."

"Weasley deserves the detention he received, we do not condone our students fighting in the halls," Snape said stiffly. "And..."

"And what about Malfoy, what did he get for..." Harry started to say.

"Malfoy was the victim..." Snape stated, rolling his eyes.

"Malfoy might have been the one that was curse, but he was by no means a victim," Harry scoffed. "If you had bothered to ask what had really happened, you would know that he's the one that started the fight."

"Just because the boy insults you doesn't justify in cursing someone," Snape said and Harry rolled his eyes this time.

"Yeah, and all the curses you sent at Sirius and my dad after they insulted you..."

"This has nothing to do with Potter, now get to work!" Snape said looking enraged.

Harry frowned but saw that he might've gone too far with Snape, so he started to work silently on cleaning the cauldrons as Snape turned and went to his office.

It was nearly two hours later before Snape stepped out from his office and asked, "What did he say Potter?"

"What?" Harry said looking at Snape with narrowed eyes.

"I asked you what Malfoy had said to start the fight," Snape said. "That is, of course, why I gave you detention. I wanted to know what was said to make Weasley curse him. All I got from the Slytherins was that Weasley cursed Malfoy for being on the pitch, which of course I didn't think was true..."

"And yet you punished him anyway," Harry huffed.

"All the evidence pointed that Weasley had indeed cursed Malfoy," Snape said. "If you had preferred I told Professor McGonagall of this incident, then your friend probably would have gotten worse than this."

Harry didn't say anything to that, for he knew that McGonagall would have punished Ron the same as Snape had she been given the option.

"If you just wanted to know what really happened, then why am I cleaning these cauldrons?" Harry huffed.

"Because you talked back to me," Snape said, his mouth twitching upwards in almost a smile that only made Harry angrier.

"He called Hermione a Mudblood," Harry hissed, hating to say that word. "And if you don't think that..." he trailed off there because Snape's eyes flashed with angry and something else that Harry couldn't read.

"You can go Potter," Snape snarled in a voice that barely concealed his rage.

"What..." Harry started to say confused.

"Go!" Snape said harshly and Harry frowned at him before he turned from the room feeling more confused than before. He could tell that Snape didn't appreciate hearing the word Mudblood any more than he liked saying that and he had a feeling that it had something to do with his mum. He felt questions building up in him but he knew that now wasn't the time to ask Snape about this.

Instead of going straight back to the Gryffindor tower, Harry went to the kitchen, because he was so angry at dinner he didn't really eat a lot and he felt like having a snack. He stayed in the kitchen for longer than he thought he would, but he got into a conversation with a few of the elves there and didn't realized the time until it was almost midnight.

As he was walking back to the tower he heard a horrible voice that seemed to chill his bones.

"Come to me... Let me rip... Let me kill!"

Harry looked all around for the source of the voice, but there was nothing there. It could always have been a ghost, but he didn't know why a ghost would want someone to come to them, and he was sure that they couldn't kill anyone. And yet, that was what the voice was saying. He tried to follow the voice, but it seemed to have vanished as quickly as it had come.

Feeling wary of this, he headed back to the common room, hoping that Ron was there or that Hermione had stayed up for them. Just like he thought, Hermione was there reading a charms book from the library and making notes. Before he could even start to explain what he heard Ron came in and Harry waved him over to tell them both. After he finished telling them what he heard, he realized they were both looking at him warily. They seemed unnerved by what he told them and how he had no clue who was saying it. It didn't help matters that Harry had been warned earlier that year by a house elf about something terrible going to happen at Hogwarts and then he hears this voice wanting to kill someone was now roaming the halls.

"Do you think I should tell anyone," Harry asked his friends, who exchanged a look.

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said biting her lip. "You don't have much to go on..."

"You think I'm just making this up!" Harry said glaring at her.

She glared back at him, "I didn't say that! I was just saying that there isn't much to tell, not yet at least."

"She's right you know," Ron said.

"Of course she's right," Harry muttered and then took a deep breath; he didn't want to take out his worry and anger out on his friends. "Sorry Hermione... I'm just worried."

"I know Harry," Hermione patting his arm as she got up. "You really should get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"Yeah, Goodnight Hermione," Harry said and Ron nodded his head as the two boys headed upstairs. While Harry got ready for bed he remembered the food that he had gotten for Ron, who sincerely appreciated the thought as he ate the éclair and other sweets. Still feeling uncomfortable about what he had heard, Harry climbed into bed and settled in for an uneasy sleep.

**A/N: Okay in the next chapter I'm going to have Ginny and Luna's animagus forms decided, a lot of you wrote in and asked if Luna could be one of the creatures that she talks about which I will think about doing, however I know that I'm not going to make it a Crumple-Horned Snorkacks because JK said that they were one of the creatures that was never found and I don't want to go against that. I thought Luna might be an Egale because a) it's the symbol of Ravenclaw and b) when I read the description of this a long time ago I thought it felt Luna's personality. I thought about making her a Lynx when PotterFanIII Please read () suggested it to me in a review a while back. As for Ginny, I'm really not sure what to make her but I chose the horse, honestly because it's her patronus though I said that I didn't really want to make them their patronus forms. I chose the hawk because she just seems like a flyier to me and now I'm going to add cat because she seems to like them, and she's sort of independent like a cat (not to mention I like cats myself). Anyway, any feed back on this would be helpful and I've put up a new poll to see what you want Ginny and Luna's form to me (though for Luna if you choice one of her creatures you're going to have to send me a review or PM). **


	37. The Map

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029 and Gazaran, who beta this story.**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The Map

Not knowing what the voice was and not hearing it again, Harry put it to the back of his mind for something he will deal with later. Actually right now the two things he had been worrying about were Quidditch and the map that he wanted to make.

Working on the map was not as easy as Harry thought it would be and he started to doubt Sirius claim that the marauders only spent a month on this. Hermione had looked up the basic spells that would be needed to make the new map and they were all difficult spells to perform, which in itself wouldn't have been so bad but there seemed to be more to this than just casting the spells on a new piece of paper. It seemed that some of the charms would work against each other and paper would end up becoming a pile of ash.

When Harry had gone to the twins to asking them to copy the map and if they knew any way to cast these spells together, they didn't seem to have any answer either. Harry was discouraged by this, for though he knew the twins were not very studious, he also knew they were capable wizards and they were especially good at charms. However, Hermione seemed to think this was a challenge and she decided to read all the books on charms that she could find to see how she could make this map work. When the first month had gone by and still she did not have any success she got angry and would spend every spare second she had on this.

It was only a few days after that that they got the break they were looking for, though it was in the form that none of them were expecting it to be in. Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking back to the castle from the Quidditch pitch, the boys having just had a very strenuous practices (Wood was pushing everyone harder than usually to prepare them for their next game), and Hermione had decided to take her research outside because it was actually a nice day. However, just before they could go into the castle they saw Luna who seemed to be looking for something.

"Hey Luna," Harry said, smiling at his friend. They hadn't actually seen each other that much, not being in the same house nor having classes that were near each other, but Harry still thought of her as a friend. "Do you need some help?"

"Yeah, we can help you find whatever it is you're looking for," Ron added.

"Well, actually I'm looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack," Luna said. "My dorm mate said that she thought she saw one down her the other day. I was about to lure it out with some cheese, Daddy said that it's their favorite."

"Er... Luna," Hermione said biting her lip, and looking at the boys uncomfortably before she pressed on, "I'm not sure if your dorm mate was telling the truth..."

Luna turned her dreamy eyes on Hermione then, her expression was hard to read but she said, "Yes, I believe you're correct, but one cannot exclude the possibility that the Snorkack would want to come here until one has investigated the scene for themselves."

"That's a very interesting way to look at it," Harry smiled at her, but Hermione was frowning at Luna. She didn't believe that this Crumple-Horned Snorkack really existed and she couldn't understand why Luna would waste her time on this thing, especially when it was clear that he girl was actually pretty smart.

"So... er... how have you liked Hogwarts so far?" Ron questioned uncomfortably.

"Oh, it's been lovely," Luna nodded her head; "I think I have found some evidence that there is a great infestation of Nargles around here. It makes sense of course, with this many people they can cause plenty of the mischief that they love so much."

"Er... that's nice," Ron mumbled, not knowing what else he could have said.

"Hm..." Luna smiled at him, placing some cheese on the grass and then walking to join the others.

"What are...?" Harry started to ask.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack is shy, its best if they don't think I'm watching them," Luna said sincerely. "So what have you've been doing?"

"We've been trying to make a map of the school," Harry answered and the other two looked at him. "What? She's our friend, we don't have to keep it from her."

"A map," Luna said nodding her head. "That sounds very useful, I got turned around a lot in my first week, but I think that had more to do with the wrackspurt."

"We'll make sure to give you a copy of the map after we make them," Harry smiled. "We're going to try to make it so that we can talk to each other through the map. And it will tell us..."

"What?" Luna eyes widen in shock and then became unnervingly normal or at least normal for everyone except Luna. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione than explained everything that they were trying to do to the map and Luna frowned more the longer that Hermione talked.

"Do you know how dangerous it can be to just combine charms together without knowing how they would react to one another?" Luna questioned a little harshly.

"Well, the paper did sort burst into flames a few times," Ron said, "and others times the spell would just fizzle out and not work."

"Are you saying that not all these spells could work together on the same object," Harry frowned.

"I don't know that," Luna admitted. "But I know the charm you can use to see if it would work."

"Really! Can you help us?" Harry asked excitedly.

"What did you mean that it was dangerous to combine spells?" Hermione asked, looking put off that Luna had the answer to something she had been working for a little over a month. "I've read just about every charm book that I could find and they didn't mention anything like that!"

"My mum said they didn't use spells like this until seventh charms, because of the risk of potential back fires," Luna said sadly.

"But you know the spell!" Harry reminded her, still looking excited.

"My mum worked in the Department of Experimental Charms," Luna frowned. "Though she mostly worked on potions, she often used charms too."

"Luna," Hermione said softly, she had not missed that the other girl said worked and she hoped it did not mean what she thought it might. However, when Luna looked up at her, Hermione was sure she was right. "Oh Luna, I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay," Luna said, "I was nine when it happened..."

"When..." Ron started to ask, looking confused, but Harry stepped on his foot and then shook his head.

"I think I will help you Harry," Luna said, her expression was still serious as she looked to the piece of cheese that was still on the lawn.

"We can come back here after lunch if you want to wait here?" Harry offered.

"I think that's a good idea," Luna agreed and the trio left a very thoughtful Luna to herself, coming back almost an hour later. Hermione showed her all the spells they had decided that they wanted and Luna sighed, looking up at them dreamily again.

"I don't see anything on here that would have been too bad," Luna informed them, "though I don't think all of it would work. For instance, the spell you used to allow you to communicate to one another would cause the spell that allows you to imprint your thoughts onto the map useless. You would able to use one but not both. "

"How can you tell that just by looking at the spells?" Hermione questioned, trying hard to keep the bitterness out of her tone.

"I use to watch my mum work a lot," Luna shrugged. "She would often sing about the fundamental formulas of that coincide with one other and also the ones that didn't."

"Really," Hermione said, "do you think you could teach me that..."

Luna looked thoughtfully for a second and then nodded her head.

"Hermione can't we do that later," Harry said impatiently. "I really would like to get some work on the map today."

"Fine," Hermione sighed.

Luna then looked over the list of spells more closely, casting the charm that would show any potential danger in the list (Hermione than insisted that Luna teach her how to do the spell too, which Luna was happy to do). Not finding any, she informed them of all the spells that wouldn't be able to work together properly and the spells that would definitely cancel each other out if used together.

It took them the rest of the day to figure out exactly what they were going to add to the map to make it their own. They had decided that they wouldn't imprint their personalities to the map, which would in turn allow them to only be able to communicate to one other through the several copies of the map they were going to make. Also they made it so they would be easier to identify people by when you called their name their corresponding dot would light up. After a few failures, they figured out that if they wanted the maps to be able to work together they had to cast the spells on all of the maps at the same time or the charms would be useless.

"Okay, so tomorrow we're going to try and do this," Harry summed up, noticing it was dinnertime.

"Yes," Hermione nodded her head.

"Hm... we still have to try and figure out the order that the spells have to be cast," Luna said.

"Not to mention we have to know how many maps we want to make," Ron added. "I mean do you want one for each of us? Do we make extras?"

"Well, I think it's best if we just have one for each of us," Harry said thoughtfully. "I mean Neville and Luna would need one for sure because they are in different houses. It would be nice if Hermione has one because if we ever need to communicate to one other when she's in her dorm it would come in handy. Technically you and I wouldn't need one each, but seeing as everyone else would have one it makes since that, we both would have one. I was thinking about giving the twins one..."

"Only one?" Ron questioned.

"Well they still have the marauder's map, I don't think they need two," Harry said. "And... well... er... I was also thinking about giving Ginny a map..."

"Really?" Ron said looking confused. "But she doesn't even know about them and it's not like we've really talked to her much since we've got her."

"I know," Harry sighed, thinking about how shy and distant Ginny seemed to have grown over the last month. "But I still feel as if she's part of our group."

"Whatever," Ron shrugged.

After that they went to dinner, though Hermione made plans to see Luna after the meal so that she could learn the song that Luna's mum sang to her, so she would know more the fundamentals of combining charms. After that she was going to try to figure out the proper order of the charms they would be using on the map.

O

The next morning after breakfast the trio met Luna in the corridor that they had made the Animagus Potion in. They brought with them copies of the marauder's map, and the list of spells they were putting on them. Hermione was beaming as she walked to Luna to have all the work that she did last night confirmed by the other girl. When Luna nodded her head Hermione started to say the enchantments.

The first charm that she cast was the one that would make everything work together harmoniously. Then there was the charm that would allow you to show all the living people, all throughout the castle, identifying them no matter what disguise they might wear. That was followed by the one that would allow a name to be highlighted if you asked for it, and then there was the one that allowed you to write from one map to another. The words would fade after you wrote them and the answers would come back in same ink that you had used. Then there was the charm for the passwords that would make the map visible when in use and invisible when they didn't want anyone to see it. Their passwords were 'Hocus Pocus' and 'Alakazam'.

After Hermione had finished, she looked at Harry and gave a nodded, which meant that he was allowed to pick up the map. He looked it over at first and smiled, for he could see that at the very least that there were moving dots on the map. "Show me Fred and George," he asked the map, holding his breath in anticipation and beamed when he saw the red dots flare up. "YES! It works!"

"Brilliant!" Ron said grinning, picking up the next map one the pile. "I wonder if everyone would show up red thought. Show me Neville," he added to his own map and seconds later Neville's dot showed up in yellow.

"Hm... maybe it goes by house colors," Hermione mused looking very pleased with everything they had done and asked to see Luna, who was indeed blue like her house was. After that, she asked to see Malfoy, who was green. "Well that will make things even easier."

"I think we should trying out the writing now," Harry said.

"Oh, I already wrote something," Luna informed them and they turned the map until they got to the page that was designated to sending messages. Harry got to the page first and beamed when he found writing there. He laughed when he saw that it described all the things that Snorkacks didn't like.

"This works too!" Harry explained.

"Hm... I wonder if we would be able to write a message to just one of the maps or is it would go to all?" Ron mused.

"Actually I was reading about that," Hermione smiled at him. "I'm sure that nothing like that had be made before, but the spell did say something about as long as you distinguish between the maps... which is to say that I make the map I'm holding belong to me and me alone, you would be able to tell the map who to write to. Another benefit to this, is we can make it so the maps could only be open to the person that owns the map... you know, like it can recognize our voice or essences or something like that."

"Cool," Ron smiled. "How do we make the map our own?"

"Well, first you will have to mark each map in a unique way," Hermione said. "For instants, we can all make them have their own colors... or we could put a symbol on them or something like that."

"Hm... okay, that does sound cool," Ron smiled.

"I think we should get the other guys here before we discuss this any farther though," Harry said. "We should make a decision like this together."

The others agreed with Harry's suggestion and so they split up to get the others. Ron and Hermione went the Gryffindor common room where they knew that Fred and George were. It made it a lot easier to find where everyone was with these maps. Luna had gone to the library where Ginny was sitting by herself. Harry went to the owlery so he could have Hedwig deliver a letter to Neville, even though he knew that his friend was in his common room. There was no way that Harry could have gotten in there so he had to resort to notes. He would be happy when he no longer had to send notes this way, but he had a feeling that Hedwig would be annoyed that he wouldn't use her as much. He was going to have to find something else to use her for.

"So, Harry my boy, what are you up to now?" Fred said trying to look annoyed.

"And why are you summoning us to you in such an unannounced sort of way?" George huffed.

"Hold on, we're not all here yet," Harry held up a hand and he thought the twins gave him real glares before shrugging it off with grins.

"Huh? I wouldn't have thought there was a passageway behind this," Ginny said to Luna before blushing upon seeing that Harry was there.

"You're inviting little Gin Gin to join our merry band of troublemakers," Fred said.

"And another firsty as the look of it," George added looking at Luna.

"Hello," Luna said smiling at the twins, "Do you know that you have a shemanal around you?"

The twins looked at each other before looking back at her and raising an eyebrow.

"What's a shemanal? Fred asked.

"And which one of us were you talking to?" George added.

"Both of you," Luna answered nodding her head, "It's an aura that usually surrounds twins, though it's uncommon for it to be this strong... The Patil twins are the only other twins I've met and they're shemanal is nowhere near as strong as yours... you must be really close, I would think that you were telepathic."

"Not quite..." George said.

"But we're close," Fred smiled.

"This is Luna Lovegood, by the way," Harry chuckled.

"Oh, yes Ginny told us about you," Fred chuckled this time, "you're a Ravenclaw aren't you."

"Yes, I think it might have been obviously by the uniform that she's wearing," Ron pointed out the blue and silver tie she was wearing. Fred made a face at Ron but didn't say anything.

"So I suppose you're all wondering why I brought you here," Harry said to his friends.

"No, you brought us..." Luna started to say.

"Er... I mean the others Luna," Harry said and she shrugged her shoulders and then looked off into space. "Anyways, I think I've mention to all of you that I was planning on making a map..."

"Map?" Ginny said, looking completely confused. Harry sighed before explaining all about the marauder map and that he was planning on make on for them.

"... And now that everyone's caught up," Harry said, he pulled out his map, "Hocus Pocus."

"Hocus Pocus!" the Twins said. "That's the words you chose to use to open the map!"

"Well, we liked it," Harry mumbled and Hermione glared at the twins.

"They said it had something to do with Muggle magic words," Ron rolled his eyes. "I was all for 'The Weasleys Rule,' but Harry didn't think that covey the meaning of the map very well."

"Hocus Pocus doesn't sound so bad now, does it?" Harry smirked.

"I suppose," Fred chuckled.

"Anyway, look at this," Harry said, showing the twins, Neville and Ginny the map and showing all the things they could do. He then had Hermione explain about the last touches they could work on to make each of the maps personal so that they could send private messages.

"I just have to ask," Fred said.

"Why do we only get one map to share when everyone else gets their own?" George finished.

"Because you have the marauder's map," Harry said. "You don't really need two of the new ones."

They looked at each other for a long moment before they nodded their head.

"That does make sense," Fred said. "And I think it would be good for us to have two different maps. I'm sure we will find a use for this."

"Good, now that this is all settle, we should think of how to individualize our maps," Hermione said. "I think we should just color them for now, we can add more things later but for the initial difference the different colors would be enough. I think mine should be..."

"Brown," Ron said before she could say anything, and Hermione frowned at him.

"Brown?" she said making a face.

"Well, it's the color of your hair and eyes," Ron said. "And I think your owl is brown..."

"Hermione doesn't have an owl," Ginny said and the other looked uncomfortably at Harry. "What? What did I say?"

"It's nothing?" Ron said looking angry with him.

"He was talking about what Hermione's Animagus form will be," Harry answered.

"Harry, what do you think you're doing?" Fred said looking at his little sister.

"Well, she already knows pretty much everything," Harry shrugged. "Why not this too?"

"But," George said looking uncomfortable.

"Wow, how cute, you two CAN be concern about others," Harry said and they glared at him.

"You're going to become Animagus?" Luna said her eyes on Harry. Ginny was now looking at him, she was looking shock and excited.

"Er..." was all Harry could said, he was suddenly reminded of yesterday when Luna had reacted badly to the charms they were mixing together.

"Hm... I've always wondered what animal I would be," Luna said thoughtfully. "Do you think it's possible that I could become a Snorkack!"

"Er..." was all Harry could say again, but for a completely different reason this time.

"Unfortunately I don't think so," Hermione sighed. "As far as I've read before only animals that Muggles know about have been the forms that an Animagus has taken."

"Ow," Luna sighed. "But I still would like to see."

"Do you still have the potion Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, actually it's right here," Hermione said moving something out of the way; muttering a word that revealed a cabinet with four more doses of the potion, along with the books they had copied from the restricted section in the library.

"Well, if you want to discover what Animagus form you are, you can take this," Harry said holding up two vials, one to each Ginny and Luna. The girls looked at each other before reaching their hands towards the vials.

"Mum is going to kill us if anything happens," Fred sighed. "Oh well, let's decide what color our map will be."

Harry rolled his eyes at Fred's comment and handed the potions to the others. As the girls went through their quest to find their Animagus forms, the others chose the color they would use for their map. Hermione had indeed gone with brown after what Ron had said. Ron chose red after Hermione commented that it would be the color of his main. Neville chose teal, because it was one of his favorite colors. Fred and George had a heated debate that was only serious for the first minute of the rather lengthy discussion, which ended when they decided on orange. Harry picked green, which Ron commented on not liking because of the Slytherin. Harry stated it was because of his eye color, which he shared with his Animagus form and more importantly his mum.

Luna was the first to come out of her trances, though it some ways it looked like she was still in the trance as she talked about the animal she was going to be, a lynx. She was in the middle of her sentence when Ginny woke up. Luna eyes frowned when she looked at her friend, because Ginny was looking a little shaken but when asked about what Ginny would be she looked excited like everyone did when they talked about their animals. She was going to be a cat.

After they settled down about the animals they were going to be, the others telling the girls their animals too, Ginny and Luna chose the color their maps would be. Ginny choose gold, it being the color of her favorite Quidditch team and Luna picking blue. After they had changed their maps they said the incantation, the twins saying theirs together to make sure that everyone could talk to either of them ('it's a good thing you shemanal is so strong or otherwise that wouldn't have worked,' Luna commented). Harry was beaming for the rest of the week after what they had accomplished this weekend.

**A/N: So at the end of the polling it looks like lynx for Luna and cat Ginny won. I hope that everyone is okay with that. **


	38. Trouble at Hogwarts

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029 and Gazaran, who beta this story.**

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Trouble at Hogwarts

As the week went by Harry was still pleased about what he was able to accomplish over the weekend, even if he only had little time to think about this because of his classes. Not to mention, now that she didn't have to spend her free time on the map, Hermione started getting on Ron and Harry to work extra hard on their Transfiguration. After one week of this Ron, grumble about the extra amount of work that they had to do.

"You know Harry, if I knew that being you're friend meant that I would have to spend twenty hours a week in the library I might have reconsidered."

"Sorry mate," Harry chuckled at this. "But at least at the end of all this hard work we'll be able to do something beyond awesome..."

"Yeah," Ron smiled dreamily and then sighed, "I just wish we didn't have to wait so long."

"Well, at least Transfiguration classes have become a lot easier after all the work we've been doing," Harry said.

"Yeah, it was especially nice to see everyone's incredulous faces when McGonagall announced that we didn't have to do any homework because of our work yesterday in class," Ron smiled smugly. "Now if only Hermione wouldn't give us so much homework I would be happy."

"I'll try to remember that in the future," Hermione said suddenly appearing behind them, causing Ron to jump and Harry to chuckle.

"Blimey Hermione, do not sneak up on a person like that!" Ron glared at her.

"I thought you two were going to the Quidditch pitch for practices," Hermione said, ignoring Ron's comment as usual.

"We're just heading there now," Harry said, heading for the front doors, when he got outside it was raining.

"Are you really going to practice in this weather?" Hermione frowned.

"Do you really think that Wood would let us not practices?" Ron sighed. "I know this is making me a lot better player, but Wood is seriously mental sometimes. Waking us at the creak of dawn one time and then making us practice in weather like this..."

"He just wants to win," Harry said, who was not so pleased about the weather either, but truly wanted to win the cup this year. "We have to practices extra hard now that the Slytherin have those brooms."

"Yeah," Ron nodded his head.

"Well see you later, I think I'll head to the library," Hermione said as the boys head out into the rain.

"That's a shocker," Ron said when Hermione was too faraway for her to hear him. "Honestly I think she'd prefer it if she could live there."

"Finally you've come!" Wood exclaimed when they walked into the locket room doors, the rest of the team was already there. Harry looked down at his watch and noticed that they still had a few minutes before they were supposed to be there.

"Wood..." he started to say.

"I was just telling the other how important it is that we take this practices seriously," Wood said. "As you've known I've been working on a solution to the broom issue..."

"Have you come up with anything better than practicing harder than we already have been?" Fred asked.

Wood blushed, "I've come up some more moves we can work on..."

"So that a no," George sighed.

"Hey, I know they're..." Wood started to say.

"You know I was thinking that it might help if Harry played like a chaser for a little while..." Ron said thoughtfully. "I know the Nimbus 2000 isn't as fast as the 2001, but I'm sure Harry could still fly faster and better than any of the Slytherin could on their faster brooms. It might make it so you can see what the new brooms will allow the Slytherins be capable of."

Wood looked thoughtful at that and then nodded his head. "That sounds reasonable."

So that was how Harry found himself partnered with Alica, flying at breakneck speeds and working on skills that he never had much use on before. He did not mind so much, though it was not necessarily advantageous to his position, he felt like it would improve his overall flying skills. Knowing that it would make the practices somewhat useless if he flew at a speed that was more comfortable for him as he learn more about this new position, he pressed himself to the max. At first, it was very hard for the other to mark him (or for the Weasley to hit him with the bludgers) but as the practices went on there was a show of improvement.

"Well, I think that went well," Wood said smiling, he was covered in mud just like the rest of the team. "Angelina and Katie you really were starting to get how best to play defense, so I think next practice we need to considerate more on offense."

"Don't forget that Harry needs to practices as being a Seeker two," Katie warned.

"Yeah Olli, it would be horrible if we trounce them on the pitch but fail to catch the Snitch," Fred said.

"That's a good point," Wood frowned. "There's only a few more weeks before the game, I've really got to think of what to do."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Harry said encouragingly.

"Ron, do mind if you stay behind," Wood said as everyone made to leave. "I'd like to see if you have anymore suggestions that would be useful."

"Er... okay," Ron said uncomfortable, especially since he did not have any ideas like that right now.

"See you Ron," Harry smiled at his friend as he left to head back to the castle. Once inside he wished that he had been asked to stay behind. Though by the end of it he did not have an interesting story, he could tell to Sirius and Remus. That was why he had contracted them via the mirror that night, knowing that he had to tell them a few things that he had not yet because he had been so busy this term.

"You'll never guess what I did last weekend!" he said after they got through their hellos.

"What?" Sirius said excitedly and Remus said with trepidation.

"It's nothing bad," Harry rolled his eyes at their reactions as he pulled out the map and opens it saying "Hocus Pocus!"

"Wow!" Sirius said as Harry showed the map in the mirror. "That looks just like the marauder's map."

"I copied your outline, but we came up with all the other spells to use on it," Harry said.

"Cool!" Sirius said.

"It's rather impressive, making a map like this is a lot harder than it looks," Remus smiled. "How long did it take you guys?"

"About a mouth and a half," Harry sighed, knowing that the other had accomplished this task in a shorter time period.

"I suppose you weren't as lucky as we were than," Remus said, suddenly frowning.

"What do you mean lucky, Pup just does not have the natural coolness that we had," Sirius said as Remus rolled his eyes.

"You know that we just got lucky that the order James decided to do the spells in were the correct order," Remus rolled his eyes. "We easily have spent months trying the spells out and nothing would have happened."

"And that just prove our awesomeness in guessing," Sirius said this like it was obvious.

"So you were able to make the map in only a month in your first year," Harry sighed.

"First year," Remus said shaking his head. "No we didn't make the map in our first year."

"Sure we did Moody," Sirius said. "Don't you remember James and I drawing the map towards the end of the first year after McGonagall caught us running away when we accidentally caught her in the prank we were trying to pull on the Slytherins."

"Yes I do remember that," Remus chuckled. "And I also remember casting the spells on the map in our third year. The end of third year too, I was really surprise when you already had good nicknames form yourself when you put the official title of the map on there."

"Oh yeah, that is right," Sirius said. "It was just a normal map the first two years. And of course we already had good nicknames, we had already knew what our Animagus forms would be by then..."

"Yeah, but I did not know that then," Remus frowned at them.

"So you mean what I told Hermione was wrong, you didn't do this in your first year," Harry said.

"Afraid not," Sirius sighed.

"Well maybe that will pacify her, she wasn't happy that you guys did better than she did," Harry mumbled before he changed to subject. "Hey, I did something else today that you might be proud of Sirius..."

"I don't like the sounds of this," Remus frowned.

"Actually you probably would think this was accomplishment too, Moony," Harry smiled.

"Just tell us already!" Sirius said.

"I was in office, about to get detention..." Harry started and Remus groaned. "I didn't do anything Moony, I swear, I was just coming back after Quidditch practices..."

"Oh, muddy robes ah, yeah I got a few detentions for that," Sirius said.

"Well anyway, he was about to give me detention when Peeve destroyed the Vanishing Cabinet..." Harry started again.

"I didn't know that Hogwarts have one of those," Remus frowned. "Maybe we should tell Dumbledore about that, he could at least see were it leads..."

"That's not the point Moony," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Go on Pup."

"Anyway, when Filch was gone I looked on his desk and he had this envelope for Kwikspell..."

"Filch is a squib!" Sirius said shocked at first then said, "That's not really that surprising."

"No, I always thought he was one," Remus agreed.

"When he came back he noticed I was looking at the letter and he told me to leave..."

"Wait! Are you telling me that you got out of Filch's office without getting detention!" Sirius said.

"Now that is impressive," Remus chuckled. "You have no idea how many times Sirius and James tried to do that."

"Yeah, but for some reason it always seemed to get us in more trouble in the end," Sirius sighed and then smiled at Harry again. "I'm very proud of you, pup. The next thing you'll have to do is get out of trouble when McGonagall has you cornered."

"Once again, that's something Sirius was never able to manage," Remus said.

"Okay, I'll do it..." Harry smiled.

"That doesn't mean that you should deliberately cause trouble in front of McGonagall," Remus warned, having the feeling that Harry might actually do that.

"Fine," Harry chuckled. "Oh, there one more thing, Nearly Headless Nick invited me to his Deathday Party..."

"You didn't say you would go did you," Sirius said.

"Er... well he was the one that help me get out of detention, I sort of had to," Harry said, feeling unnerved by this response. "Are Deathday parties really that bad?"

"No, they're not that bad," Remus, said. "We went to one of Nick's but there are a few things you should know..."

"Not that bad, Moony they have moldy food, horrible music and it's freezing in there!" Sirius said.

"Yes, and those are the things you should be warned about," Remus rolled his eyes. "Just eat before handing down there and dress very warmly and it won't be that bad."

"Okay," Harry said before he yawned. Remus took that as a sign that Harry was tired and said good night to him.

O

Harry, Ron and Hermione were now heading towards dungeons after stopping at the kitchen to enjoy a rather large and filling snack/dinner. Harry had invited the twins, Luna and Neville to go with them but the other had declined. The twins because they loved Halloween in the Great Hall too much to miss it, and as they past the Great Hall and all of the decorations in there, Harry almost wish he could have gone inside too, but he had a promise to keep. Neville just did not want go to a party full of ghost, having hated whenever one of them past through him and he was sure that was unavoidable. Luna said that Halloween was the best time to seen Hellicaps, and therefore would be spending most of her time up on the Astronomy tower.

Harry frowned as they continued to walk towards the dungeons, because he was thinking of Ginny and how she seemed to be avoiding him. He wasn't sure if this was true of not, but he noticed that she just never seemed to be around, he hadn't seen her at all in the week that he known about the Deathday party. He did finally send her a message this morning on his map to hers, and she did not seemed to respond at all. He had hoped that after including her in both the map and Animagus secret that she would talk to them more, but he felt that he has seen her even less since then than he had before.

"Harry?" Ron said waving his hand in front of him.

"Huh?" Harry said breaking out of his thoughts. "Sorry... were you saying something..."

"Not really, but it looked like you were being attacked by Wrackspurts," Ron said.

"Argh, Ronald you know those creatures aren't real!" Hermione grumbled, she had gotten use to Luna saying that, but it really annoyed her when Ron did.

He just chuckled in response as they enter the dungeons and immediately shiver. "It really is bloody cold in here..."

"I told it would be," Harry said.

"And that music really is horrible," Ron said.

"Again, I warned you able this," Harry said.

"Just stop complaining," Hermione rolled her eyes as they walked through the crowd of ghost that was filling this room.

"Wow, I didn't know that so many ghost were around," Harry said. "How many of them do you think stay at Hogwarts?"

"Probably a good amount..." Hermione started to say before she cut herself off and grabbed the boys by the elbows and steering them a different direction.

"What was that about?" Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

"Er... we were about to head towards Moaning Myrtle," Hermione said with a shudder. "She haunts on of the girls bathrooms... she always wailing at you... it's horrible..."

"That really does sound lovely," Ron chuckled. "Hey look, theirs Nick, maybe after we say hello to him we can leave..."

"Either way, I think we should head that way," Harry said and that is what they did.

"Harry!" Nick said smiling at the boy and his two friends, "I'm so glad you came."

"This is a very interesting party," Harry said, "though if you don't mind, I think I'm going to stay away from the food," he added looking down at the moldy peanuts and the rotten looking cake that was on the table near them.

"Argh..." Ron groaned from behind Harry. "Why is it so rotten..."

"Because the flavor is so strong that we ghost could almost taste them," Nick answer with a forlorn expression.

"You mean you can't even taste food," Ron said sadly, and Hermione step on his foot when he opens his mouth to say something else. She did not know what he was going to say, but she could tell it would have been bad. Ron glared at her, but as a whole, he realizes it would not have been good if he said that it would be hell to be a ghost.

Before Harry could say anything, there were sound of a hunting horn and a group of people fell through the walls, all of them headless. The one that seemed to be the leader came up to Nick, patted him on the back, and then looked at the three humans in the room.

"Live 'uns!" he said, his head falling off his shoulder in his act to look shock. Ron chuckled at this as Harry tried his hardest not to laugh, too. It was made easier when he caught the expression on Nick's face. Nick had asked Harry here so he could try to convince Sir Patrick that Nick belonged in the Headless hunt.

"Very amusing," Nick said bitterly.

"Don't mind him, Nick is still upset that well won't let him join the hunt," Patrick said to Harry, "but look at him, the poor fellow..."

"It think Nick is very terrifying," Harry said firmly, looking at Patrick, "you should see the looks on all the first years faces when he takes his head off..."

The amusement in Patrick eyes dead a little, as he turned more serious, "I'm sure that is true, but that doesn't change the fact that his head is still attached to his body or that he can't really participate in any of our games..."

"That might be true, honestly I don't know why he would want to be in your group then," Harry said thoughtfully, "I mean don't get me wrong, it does sound like fun playing polo with your heads or whatever it is you do. But at least Nick is unique this way, instead of the hundred of other of you ghost that have been beheaded the right way..."

"Harry..." Nick tried to interrupt, as Patrick was now looking offended.

"Sorry, Nick," Harry sighed, "but it's true, they have to have a flash as a group to even try to compete with how interesting you are just by being you... That's probably why they're really keeping you out, there just jealous of you..."

"It most certainly is not," Patrick huffed. "It's because his head is still attached to his body and that's final..."

"Yep, jealous," Ron said and Patrick glared at him before flying off, causing the boys to sniggering.

"Er... I'm sorry Nick," Harry said after he could control himself. "I shouldn't have said that, I was just..."

"It's okay Harry," Nick said his mouth twitching upwards. "I have been trying to get into the hunt for five hundred years and I haven't gotten any closer to getting in. However, I've never seen Sir Patrick that angry before and that is worth this years rejection..." he ended laughing.

"Well, I'm happy I could help," Harry smiled at him. "Are you still going to try to get into the Headless Hunt next year."

"I don't see why not," Nick, said, "It is one thing I have to look forward to through my long years, but I must say I appreciate that you said that I was unique..."

"It was nothing," Harry smiled at him. "Not to mention completely true."

"Well, I think it is time for me to start my speech, for which Patrick will interrupt before long," Nick said.

"That's rude!" Hermione said looking angry.

"He does it every year I have a Deathday party," Nick shrugged, "but with Harry's explanation, it doesn't seem that bad anymore."

Sure enough, Nick hardly said a few words of his speech before Patrick called out to the Headless Hunt and started a game of Head Hockey and everyone seemed to turn their attention to them. Nick gave a look to the trio as if to say, just like I have told you, before he flew towards his cake.

"Er... does this mean we can go?" Ron questioned.

"I think so," Harry said, and they left.

As they were heading up the stairs Harry heard the chilling, deadly voice he had only once before and he hoped he would not have to hear again.

_"… rip… tear… kill…"_

"It's the voice," Harry said, looking upwards because that is where the voice seemed to be coming from.

"What...?" Ron and Hermione said looking at him oddly.

"The voice," Harry said trailed off as he heard this monstrous voice call again. Harry looked at his friend, and their expressions were confused and almost scared. He felt his heart hammer against his chest. "You... you can hear it, can't you?"

"No," Hermione said gravely as Ron shook his head.

Harry mind trying to comprehend what his meant, wonder why he could hear the voice but his friends could not. He was alone the last time he heard the voice, so he thought it was some kind of ghost or something like that, but now... what could this voice be?

_"So hungry... for so long..."_

The voice interrupted his thought and worry and he turned his head towards it, he would worry about why he was the only one to hear it later.

"Come, this way," Harry said, running towards the voice, a voice in his head that sounded like Remus's voice said, _what are you thinking cub, don't run towards danger like this_... But he ignored it once the voice said that it was going to kill this time. He could just stay by and let someone die when he was the only one that could hear the monster!

He ran past the Great Hall as he followed they voice, he could hear that Ron and Hermione were following him, but he did not slow down. He ran until he came to a scene that made him stop; something was shinnying off the wall across from, a message that seemed to have been written in blood.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

"What the..." Ron started to say, as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"Is that... blood?" Hermione asked looking pale.

"I think so," Harry grimaced.

"What's that thing underneath it?" Ron questioned and Harry walked closer to it, noticing as he did so that there was water on the floor. He then looked up and almost gasped.

"It's Mrs. Norris," Harry said, frowning at the caretaker's cat.

"Harry we should get out of here," Ron said looking even paler than he was before. "We don't want to be found here."

"No... we don't," Harry agreed, but he did not move, he was looking at his watch with a grimace, "but I don't think that could be prevented now."

"What..." Ron started to say but before he could even finish they could all hear the noise of the other students coming back form the dinner, heading straight for them. They were surrounded in now time, Harry staying next to the cat hanging form the wall feeling like an idiot. He was sure what everyone was thinking as they stared at him with open mouths.

"Enemies of the Heir beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!" a voice called from the crowd and all eyes turn briefly towards Draco Malfoy, his cold gray eyes were directed towards Hermione. Harry and Ron both glared at him, but before they could do anything to him for that comment, Filch showed up and Harry froze with fear. The caretaker did not care about anything as much as he cared for his cat. He felt the blood drain from his face as Filch realized what happened to Mrs. Norris.

"My cat! You've killed my cat, I'll kill you!" Filch screamed, his eyes were past deranged.

"No... I didn't..." Harry managed to say, but that did not stop the caretaker from lunging at him.

"Argus!" Dumbledore said, causing Filch to stop, and Harry to feel relieved for a second before he remember the scene he was standing in.

Dumbledore quickly made the crowd disburse, but he made Harry, Ron and Hermione stay behind to explain what they had seen. There were several other Professors on the scene, including McGonagall, Snape and Lockhart, the last of which offered Dumbledore his office to hold the conversation. Lockhart also would not stop talking about how great he was, prattling on about how he could have saved the cat from an early demise if he had been there only to find out Mrs. Norris had not been killed, but petrified.

"Your cat his been petrified," Dumbledore said frowning at said animal, he was obviously unnerved about something. "but how, I cannot say..."

Harry felt uncomfortable when Dumbledore announced that, he did not like that whatever happened alluded even Dumbledore's knowledge.

"Ask him!" Filch said pointing at Harry, and felt like ice had filled his stomach as he looked at his headmaster with worry.

"No second year could have done this," Dumbledore said, and Harry felt slightly better.

"He did it, you saw what he wrote on the wall!" Filch said looking deranged. "He knows I'm a squib!"

"I didn't do this," Harry said, "and I don't care what you are..."

"See... He did this!" Filch said. "The little brat wasn't even at dinner!"

Everyone eyes were on Harry now.

"That's true, I don't remembering seeing you at the feast," Snape said looking at Harry.

"I was at Nick's Deathday party," Harry explained. "We were just heading back to our common room..." he paused wondering if he should tell them about the voice he heard but he decided against it, he wanted to know what it meant before he told anyone else about it.

"Hm, do they even serve food at ghost parties?" Lockhart asked.

"Not any you can it," Snape said. "I wonder why you didn't stop by the Great Hall..."

"We ate before we went to the party," Ron explained.

"I want to know what he did to my cat!" Filch demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Harry said. "I'm not the one that put that sign up there... I mean if I did you would have caught me red handed," he added showing them his hands, that were not very clean, but at least they weren't red. "The b... er... paint on the wall probably would have been all over my hands if I put it up..."

"A very good point," Dumbledore said, but Filch did not look convince. "Argus, I don't believe Harry could have done this to Mrs. Norris." He then continued when he noticed the caretaker was going to argue, "either way, she will return to normal as soon as the Mandrakes that Professor Sprout is growing are mature." He then turned to Harry, giving the boy one of his piercing looks and asked. "Harry, do you have anything more to say?"

Harry once again thought about telling him about the voice, and again he decided against it. "No, sir."

As they were leaving, Snape pulled him aside.

"I'm just wondering, Potter, why you didn't flee from the scene when you had to realized what was going on. You must have known how guilty this makes you look..."

"Yes I do," Harry sighed, "but by the time I realize how bad it was, it was too late. It would have looked worse if even one person saw me fleeing from the scene."

"I supposed you have a point," Snape said. "Potter, just be careful from now on."

"Sir, do you know what's going on?" Harry asked. "Do you know what the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"No, I don't know what's going on, but Dumbledore is worried," Snape said before he stalked off.


	39. The Writing on the Wall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029, who beta this story.**

Chapter Thirty-Nine

The Writing on the Wall

Nothing else was talked about the next day, and whenever Harry sat in the common room he could feel anyone in his house looking at him. He wasn't sure if they blamed him, or were just curious about what he was able to see, but either way none of them approached him. Ron was sitting next to him most of the time but Hermione seemed to have disappeared, Harry suspected she was trying to find out what the Chamber of Secret was. He had told Sirius and Remus about what happened once he had returned to the common room, but they didn't have any answer for him, besides saying that it was a secret chamber that Slytherin had supposedly made.

He noticed that Ginny had been sitting near him too but she didn't say much. He wondered if she was just staying near here because she felt safer near her older brother or if it was for some other reason.

"Hey Ginny," Harry final said near the end of the day, Ron had fallen asleep on the couch.

She seemed to jump at being spoken to and then said shyly, "hi."

Harry frowned, hating that she seemed to be getting shier around him the longer the year went on. "I was wondering if you got my message yesterday... about Nick's Party."

Ginny let out a relieved breath and said, "I saw it, but not until after."

"Oh," Harry said, looking away from Ginny as he thought. He wondered why she was acting so jumpy, and why she was relieved that he was talking about something else. "I suppose I should have wrote you sooner, but I sort of wanted to tell you in person. Where have you been this last week?"

"Around," Ginny said, and she looked nervous again.

"So... er... what do you think the Chamber of Secret is?" Harry asked and Ginny shifted farther.

"I don't really want to talk about that," Ginny mumbled, her lip trembling.

"Oh..." Harry said and frowned this time. "Is that why you're here sitting near me, so no one would talk to you about that."

Ginny flushed at that and bit her lip, "it's not the only reason."

"I should hope not," Harry smiled at her.

There was a long pause, before Ginny said, "I should probably go to bed."

Harry watched her go with a mixture of worry and curiosity, there just seemed to be something wrong with Ginny. However, he didn't have much time to worry about that before Hermione came downstairs, her favorite book in her arms and a scowl on her face.

"What's up Hermione?" Harry said.

Hermione sat down next to Ron, nudging him awake. Ron was definitely not pleased with this rude awakening, and he glared at her grumpily.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" Ron grumbled. "I was dreaming that I was playing Keeper for the Cannons..."

"Oh... so it was a nightmare," Harry said. "You know because you were scored on so much..."

"I was saving everything!" Ron hissed.

"Oh, so it wasn't a very realistic dream..." Harry smirked.

"Git," Ron growled.

"Will you two shut up!" Hermione hissed, keeping her voice down so the few other people in the room wouldn't hear her.

Harry, noticing what Hermione was looking at, got up and motion for his friends to follow him. He lead them to a private alcove, one where he could preform the charm that would insure they couldn't be heard. Then he looked pointedly at Hermione.

"I not sure if we needed this much privacy," Hermione mumbled and the shrugged. "But better safe than sorry I suppose."

"Can you just get to the point?" Ron groaned.

"I was reading," Hermione started.

"Shocker," Ron said sarcastically and Hermione turned to snap at him.

"Relax Hermione, you know he's even more irritating when he just wakes up," Harry said and Hermione still glared at Ron but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, I was reading, trying to find out what the Chamber of Secrets is," Hermione said, and the boys seemed to get more interested at that statement.

"So, what did you find out?" Harry asked.

"Well, in _Hogwarts, a History_, it describes about how the four founders of our school, Godric Gryffindor..."

"We don't need a history listen," Ron pointed out.

Hermione ignored him and went on where she had had left off. "Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin had bound..."

"So did you think it was a prerequisite to have the same initial in your first and last name to be a founder?" Ron questioned.

"No, it was just a coincidence," Harry chuckled at the annoyed glare Hermione was giving them.

"They had bounded together," Hermione said through gritted teeth, "so that they could make a safe place for children to learn to control magic. For a long time the four house got along, but fighting starting about who they should allow to join the school, Slytherin thought that only people with pure blood should be allowed..."

"No way, you mean all this blood crap started all the way back with Slytherin!" Ron hissed.

"Sort of, but I don't know if he meant it exactly the way it is now," Harry said, suddenly frowning. He remembered Remus reading him books about the founders of Hogwarts when he was little and he was now wondering why Remus hadn't told him more when he mentioned the Chamber of Secrets. Was Remus trying to keep something from him?

"Maybe, but there's more to the story," Hermione said coldly. Harry was surprised by this, Hermione usually liked to give people the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm just saying that the time period of the founders was different than the way it is now," Harry said. "Muggles knew about magic then... or at least that there was the possibility that it exist and they feared it. They were responsible for killing more than one wizard... I would imagine that Slytherin just wanted to protect his students from that kind of persecution. Not to mention the fact that the Muggle-borns at the time would be in even more danger. Their families might have feared them if they knew they could do magic..."

"Which means they needed more than anyone to go to a safe place where they couldn't be hurt," Hermione pointed out. "Besides, once you hear the end of the story you won't be so sure about what his motives were."

"So what's the end of the story?" Harry asked.

"That Slytherin eventually left Hogwarts on unfriendly terms, but before he left he built a chamber that would hold some kind of monster that would purge the school of anyone that is unworthy of learning magic!"

Harry didn't say anything about that.

"So did it say what kind of monster it was?" Ron asked.

"No, it just said that only the heir of Slytherin would be able to control it," Hermione shook her head.

"Well that sucks... I wonder what it is?" Ron said. "Do you know of anything that petrifies it's victims."

"No," Hermione said. "I would try to research it, but not even having a clue of what it could be... well it would be nearly impossible for me to find out."

"So you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets," Harry said.

"Seeing as Dumbledore wasn't able to help Mrs. Norris, whatever did this must be something terrible," Hermione said. "So yes, I do think there's a Chamber of Secrets."

"Yeah, you're right," Harry said. "Dumbledore looked nervous about this too."

"So if there is a chamber," Ron said, he was looking at Hermione with a frown, "you think they're after..."

"Muggle-borns and Squibs," Hermione answered firmly, and Harry looked at her. She was trying hard not to show it, but she was terrified about what this meant to her.

"So what are we going to do to stop this?" Ron said, his expression was hard to read.

Harry grimaced, he had promised Sirius that he would try to stay out of trouble this year, the least he could do was not going looking for it. Still, looking up at his two friends, one that was terrified of being a victim of this monster and the other determined to make sure nothing happens to her, he knew he couldn't just sit by and like this happen.

"We have to find out who this heir is and fast!" Harry answered.

"Well I know who my top suspect is!" Ron growled.

"If you're talking about Malfoy..." Hermione started.

"You heard him, 'you'll be next Mudbloods'," Ron said and Hermione still frowned.

"That only proves that he wouldn't be upset if something happens to the Muggle-borns," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, well, his family has been in Slytherin for many generations!" Ron countered. "You saw how quickly he was sorted."

"I can't argue with that, but that doesn't necessarily make him guilty," Harry frowned. "There are plenty of people in Slytherin who's family has been in there for generations. Still, it would be nice if we could somehow find a way to questioned him... but there's no way that Malfoy would ever give us a straight answer."

"Hm..." Hermione said thoughtfully, there was a manic look in her eyes that Harry had never seen before, and it scared him a little.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked.

"Well, there might be a way that we could do that," Hermione said. "It would be dangerous..."

"Count us in," Ron said and Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled at him this time.

"But if everything works out the way we want it to, you might be able to question more than just Malfoy," Hermione said to Harry.

"Hermione," Harry said, trying to demand an answer form her.

"I was thinking if we were in the Slytherin common room, we would be able to hear what they all thought," Hermione said.

"That would be a brilliant idea if it were possible," Ron said. "I bet the gits are all having a laugh about this now... the blonde idiot is probably bragging about what he did. But Hermione, there's no way that we could get in there unnoticed. I mean even if we were wearing the invisibility cloak, there's still a high chance that we would be discovered and..."

"No, I wasn't thinking about the invisibility cloak," Hermione said, "I was thinking about using Polyjuice Potion!"

"Er... what?" Ron said but Harry gasped.

"Are you insane?"

"Not that I know of," Hermione said stiffly.

"Well you might want to rethink that," Harry said. "You want to us to steal the appearance of a few Slytherins so we can interrogate Malfoy! If that's not insanity, I don't know what is!"

"Doing nothing!" Hermione answered hotly. "Harry I can't just sit around and do nothing... always looking over my shoulder for something to come after me or people like me that just happened to have Muggle parents. I know this might be a little extreme, but it would be worst if I don't do anything..."

"Hermione," Harry sighed, putting an arm around her and pulling her into a hug.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you," Ron promised.

"I still think this plan sounds risky," Harry said. "How are you planning on getting Polyjuice Potion anyway?"

"Before you answer that, can you tell we what Polyjuice Potion is?" Ron asked.

"It's a potion that would allow you to take on the appearance of any human for an hour," Hermione answered.

"Brilliant, so we could be any Slytherin, and get Malfoy to confide in us," Ron smiled.

"Yes, that's pretty much it," Hermione said and then looked at Harry, "and I was planning on making the potion myself... though first I have to get my hands on Moste Potente Potions, according to Snape, it's in the Restricted Section in the library..."

"I suppose we can do that," Ron said. "You up for an adventure to the library's restriction section, Harry?"

"Always," Harry chuckled.

The trio had made their way to the library soon after that getting the book with no probem with the charms they had learned the last year, and copied the book. Once they got back to the common room, it was past midnight and no one was downstairs any longer. Still Harry had preformed the spell to make sure that they couldn't be overheard as Hermione looked through the book. Harry read over her shoulder and grimaced.

"This looks like a complicated potion."

"I know," Hermione agreed. "But I think I can handle making it. I mean it seems like the most complicated part about it is making sure you get the ingredients in at the right time."

"Yeah, well did you look at the ingredients we need," Harry said, "how on earth are we going to get bicorn horn and the boomslang skin?"

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione sighed. "But seeing as we won't need them for a while, we'll have time to think of something."

"Something better than stealing them from Snape I hope," Harry said looking at her.

"I hope so too, because as of right now that's all I can think of," Hermione said.

"You mean, the Hermione Granger is going to recommend that we steal something," Ron sniggered.

"From Snape!" Harry pointed out nervously. "This is nothing to laugh about."

"You're right, he'll murder us," Ron gulped.

"Well if you're too afraid, you don't have to be involved," Hermione glared at him. "But I for one am going to do everything I can to find out who the Heir of Slytherin is!"

"No... that's not what I meant," Ron said softly, looking at her oddly. "Merlin, I never thought I would see the day that you would be the one to talk us into doing something like this."

"Well, I thought that I would branch out a bit," Hermione rolled her eyes at him, looking almost smug.

"Come on, let's get to bed, we can think of what to do in the morning," Harry said.

O

All throughout the next week they tried to figure out what to do about the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin, but nothing came to them. In another week, around the time that they Harry's first Quidditch match, they would be able to start the potion. Seeing as the lacewings was going to have to stew for twenty-one days, and the Fluxweed has to be picked on the full moon, it would be pointless to start the potion before then.

Harry had to admit it did feel nice knowing that he was trying to do something, because it was easy to see that the news of the Chamber of Secrets had everyone in the castle worried. Everyone seemed to be sticking close to one another, and there was a sort of tension in the castle like there never was in his first year. He hated that this was happening, Hogwarts shouldn't feel like this, people shouldn't be afraid of being attacked and he really did want to do something to make it go back to normal. He still could have done without the whispering and curious stares that followed him around wherever he went.

At the end of this long week, he and his friends found themselves alone in the corridor with the writing on the wall, the scene of the crime. It was odd that this corridor would be deserted, Filch had been keeping a near constant watch of this place waiting for the heir to return.

"What do you think?" Harry said to his friends. "Should we investigate?"

"I don't know Harry..." Hermione said warily.

"What, you're willing to make an illegal potion, but you can't poke around a crime scene?" Harry smirked.

"Oh shut up," Hermione huffed. "I was just thinking it would be bad if you were seen here, poking around. But if you don't care about that..."

"I don't," Harry said. "Come on, this might give us some clues..."

"Fine," Hermione said as they waked closer.

The floor was no longer wet, and the writing on the wall had turned darker, but still vibrant, despite the fact that Filch had tried scrub the wall clean.

"Harry, Ron, look at his," Hermione said, staring at the floor near a window. Harry came to stand next to her and noticed that there was a line of spiders crawling away from the wall, going out the window. "Have you ever seen spiders act that way?"

"No," Harry frowned at them, but he didn't know what this meant. It was odd, but how could fleeing spiders have anything to do with what had happened. "Ron have you?"

Ron was walking backwards, his face was pale as he keep his eyes on the line of spiders, as if he was afraid they would suddenly decide to come and attack him.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Hermione asked worried.

"I... er... I don't like spiders," Ron mumbled.

"Really, I didn't know that, you don't seem to mind when we use them in potions," Hermione said, she seemed to be trying not to laugh at that.

"I don't mind when they're dead," Ron said suddenly shuddering. "And it's not funny Hermione! You would be afraid of spiders too if you were three and the teddy bear you're holding suddenly has too many arms and..." he shuddered again.

Hermione seemed to be trying even harder not to laugh at this.

"Well at least that's not as funny as you being owl Animagus that's afraid of heights," Harry pointed out to her and that wiped the smile off of Hermione's face as she looked at Ron apologetically.

"I'm sorry Ron, I... I was just surprised," she said.

"Whatever," Ron huffed, his ears red in annoyance. "So how do you think the water got here?" It was an obvious attempt to change the subject, but Harry and Hermione didn't really mind. "As I recalled it seemed to be coming from this door..."

He grabbed the handle but suddenly looked as pale as if it had been covered in spiders.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"We can't go in there, it's the girl's toilet!"

"Of all the things to be scared off," Hermione rolled her eyes, walking pass him.

"Well forgive me if I'm a little hesitate, the last time I went into a girls bathroom there was twelve foot troll in it!"

"Well, I doubt there's a troll in this bathroom," Hermione said chuckling at his explanation. "Though there might be something almost as bad..."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked warily.

"This is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Hermione answers opening the bathroom door. "Come on..."

The boys looked at each other, not too enthusiastic about going in there after what Hermione had said but following her nonetheless. She seemed to stop at the last stall, where they could hear the sounds of a girl crying.

"Hello Myrtle," Hermione said in a pleasant voice and a ghost seemed to be sitting on the tank of the toilet, not really playing attention to them. She looked very glum, with her long lanky hair hiding her face along with the pearly glasses she wore. She raised her eyebrow when she noticed that Harry and Ron were there.

"There not allowed in here," she stated.

"Er... I just wanted to introduce them to you," Hermione said uncertainly and Myrtle narrowed her eyes. "You see, we were just wondering if you had seen anything on Halloween."

"No," the ghost answered carelessly. "I just came in here to flood the bathroom because Peeve annoyed me..."

"Ask her if she had seen anyone hanging around here..." Harry whispered to Hermione but knew it was a mistake the moment he said it. Myrtle obviously didn't like whispering. She exploded into wails, excusing them of talking about her, as if they would waste their time worrying about a ghost. But she wouldn't listen to anything they said and then disappeared into the U-band of the toilet.

"Well, that went will," Ron mumbled.

"Honestly, that was cheerful for Myrtle," Hermione grimaced.

"I can see why you wouldn't want to come in here now," Harry said. "Come on we've better get going."


	40. Rouge Bludger

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029, who beta this story.**

Chapter Forty

Rouge Bludger

Harry put the Chamber of Secrets out of his mind the following Friday evening as he got ready for his first Quidditch match. He felt his nerves mount, having a great desire to beat his opponents that seem to go beyond just the match. His competitive spirit would always have made him want to win, but he felt that he had more to prove in this match. The Slytherins had believed that they could buy the cup this year by getting new brooms that were faster than any of their opponents. It was a coward move that showed that they didn't have any confidence in their own skill, and he wanted to show them that they had every reason to fear the Gryffindors.

Still, he knew that despite the fact that his team was flying like a well-oiled machine, it was still going to be a close match. He was going to have to get the snitch. He could feel the pressure of this realization, it made him feel slightly sick when he was trying to eat his breakfast, but he was also excited. This was the first time he was going to play in front of a crowd, first time he was going to be able to prove himself.

"You ready for this mate," Ron asked as they walk towards this pitch. "You look a little pale."

"I'm nervous," he admitted, "but I can't wait to get down there."

"Good," Ron clapped him on the back, opening the door to the Gryffindor locker room and joining the rest of the time.

"We all know coming into this game that this will be a tough one," Wood said, as Harry pulled on his robes. "They have better brooms than us, there is no denying it, but that doesn't mean that the people on our brooms aren't better..."

"Stop it Oliver, you're making us blush," George said.

"Angelina, Alica and Katie, remember to keep the quaffle moving, as long as you changes directions quickly, the Slytherins shouldn't be able to mark you as well," Wood carried on like he didn't hear George. "Fred, George, try to get acquainted with their speed as fast as you can so you can gauge were you should hit the bludger..."

"Don't worry about us," George said.

"We're on it Oli," Fred finished.

"And Harry, I sure that this game is going to come all down to you, so you better make sure that you get the snitch!"

"But no pressure or anything," Fred teased.

"I'll do my best," Harry said, equal measures of nerves and thrill filling him, making his stomach feel quite queasy.

"All right team, we all knows what to do!" was Oliver final words as they left for the pitch. It had started to rain since they went into the locker room and Harry knew this wouldn't be good for his vision. Still, when Harry mounted his broom, waiting for Madam Hooch, his hands shaking with anticipation, he was ready. He took to the air immediately, feeling the exhilaration he always felt when he was flying, and his eyes tried to focus... tried to catch a glint of gold.

His eyes darted around the field and just as he thought he saw something, a bludger flew by and as he swerved to dodge it, he lost slight of the object.

"Hello scarhead," Harry heard Malfoy say, the other boy coming to fly next to him. Harry only spared him a glance before he focuses on his search again. "Valiantly looking for the snitch I see. I can't blame you though, its the only way your team could win. Too bad even your broom pales in comparison to mine."

Harry turned to retort to him, but before he could say anything, another bludger shot at him. He darted downwards barely avoiding being hit. He watched the bludger this time with a grimace. As long as he was stationary, the Slytherin weren't allowed to hit a bludger at him. It wasn't like the Slytherin weren't above using a move like this, but it didn't make sense. His eyes widen as he watched the bludger he had just dodge veer to the right and then come back towards him.

"I've got it Harry," one of the twins yelled, coming between him and the bludger, swinging his bat, and causing the vicious ball to speed off towards one of the Slytherin chaser. However, before it cold hit it's mark, the bludger again took an odd turn and came back towards Harry. "What the hell?"

"That's not normal," Harry muttered his eyes locked on the bludger.

"Someone must have tampered with it," the twin said and Harry realized that it was Fred.

Harry executed any excellent roll to dodge the bludger, and just as it turned to come back at him, Fred again hit it with all his might at one of the Slytherins. Still, the bludger seemed to be determined to come after Harry. Harry looked towards the pitch, nothing George was hitting the other bludger, preventing the Slythiners from scoring, and none of them seemed to notice the actions of this rouge bludger. However, he did noticed Malfoy was now flying away from them, smirking. Whether he just was glad that Harry was distracted or he was the one that cause the bludger to attack, Harry couldn't tell, but either way he felt angered by this.

"Harry, watch out!" Fred shouted just in time for him put on a burst of speed, a whistling sound buzzing my his ear.

"Fred, don't worry about me, I can handle this!" Harry shouted.

"Are you crazy?" Fred grunted as he again hit the bludger away. "This thing is trying to kill you!"

"I'm never going to get the snitch if you're flying around me like this," Harry said zipping through the air, dodging out of the way of the bludger.

"Who cares about the stupid snitch Harry, if you get hit by this thing..." Fred started to say.

"I'm not going to like that slimy git get away with using a trick like this," Harry said, nodding his head toward Malfoy, who seemed to be trying to find the snitch without being hampered at all.

"Harry..." Fred said uncertainly.

"Go!" Harry said. "Now that I know the bludger is after me, I can out fly it!"

"If you get hit Harry, I swear you're going to regret this," Fred hissed as he hit the bludger in front of him. "Hm... I just thought of something, I'll give you about a minute of bludger free time, use it well."

Harry raised an eyebrow, and smiled when he say Fred hit the bludger in front of him, flew towards it so he could hit it again. He repeated this until he was able to hit the uncooperative bludger at the Slytherin Keeper, allowing Katie to score.

Harry smile as he watched this out of the corner of his eye, keeping most of his focus on the pitch, but he wasn't able to find anything. After the goal, he realized the bludger was starting flying at him again, so he started flying in odd patterns, swerving quickly left and right, up and down. He could hear the bludger following him, but he was able to keep it away from him.

In the course of one of his rolls, Harry found himself heading straight for Malfoy. "You might what to move," he informed the other Seeker, before shooting downward to miss collision.

If it had been a normal bludger, it would have hit Malfoy in the chest, but the blonde seeker was able to move backwards just enough to avoid the bludger that was now shooting downwards in it's pursuit to get Harry.

"Watch were you're going Scarhead!" Malfoy growled at him and Harry turned sharply to the left and then pulled back up to smirk at Malfoy.

What he says almost made him gasp, right above Malfoy's head, the snitch hung. He didn't even spare a moment to think, he charged straight towards Malfoy, who looked at him in terror. Obviously the other boy had the impression that Harry was going to either lunge at him or try to make the bludger hit him again, because he shot to the right, as quickly as he could. Harry smirked, leaned against his broom handle and speed towards the snitch.

His hand clasped around it, and his heart raced with joy. He got the snitch!

Suddenly he could hear the cheers of the crowd, as he turned toward the ground with a smile on his face. He could hear Malfoy cursing as he landed and he turned back to smirk at him only to see the bludger head directly for him. He tried to dodge, but no longer being in the air made him considerable slower. He was able to avoid getting hit in the chest, but the arm that held the snitch wasn't so lucky. It was hit with the full force of the craze bludger, breaking instantly.

Harry screamed filled the stadium as he fell to the ground grabbing his arm. He turned to see that the bludger was coming back at him, but before it got there, George hit it away. He continued to watch as he got the bludger under control.

"Harry!" Ron said running over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I think I broke my arm," Harry groaned, now trying to avoid looking at his arm, which he knew was sticking out at an odd angle. "But otherwise I'm brilliant," he added with a grin. "We've won."

"Yeah," Ron smiled, happy that his friend could smile even though he was in pain. "That sure was a brilliant catch Harry. But why the bloody hell was that bludger chasing you like that?"

"I don't know," Harry said.

"You don't think Malfoy had anything to do with this?" Ron said darkly.

"He might," Harry said just as darkly.

"You git!" Fred suddenly yelled, having come up behind Harry and slapped him in the back of the head. "I told you not to get hit!"

"Sorry... I sort of forgot about the bludger after I got the snitch," Harry said rubbing the back of his head with a grin.

"Git," Fred repeated, but he was smiling at Harry. "It was a nice catch."

"Thanks... so what was the final score?"

"210-70," Fred answered.

"Harry!" Hermione said, making her way though the crowd, her eyes on his arms.

"Don't worry, I'm okay Hermione," Harry said immediately.

"You're arm doesn't seem okay," she countered fretting.

"I'm sure..." Harry started but was interrupted by the last voice he wanted to hear at the moment.

"Never fear, it's nothing to worry about," Lockhart said, his robes were sky blue today and his smile was as white and flawless as ever. "I can have your arm fixed in a jiffy."

"No!" Harry said as he watched Lockhart take out his wand.

"Sir, I really think it would be better if we take him to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said, she was coming to the realization that Harry might have been right about Lockhart, but she wasn't ready to admit it yet. That being said, she still didn't wanted Lockhart to perform a spell on her friend right now.

"Nonsense, it's a simply spell, I've done this a hundred times in the past," Lockhart said, smiling.

"Please... don't..." Harry said, but Lockhart didn't listen to him. He closed his eyes as he felt a strange sensation in his arm, almost like it was shrieking. He heard the clicking sound that signaled that Colin Creevey was there taking pictures of him... he heard the gasped from most of the crowd, and a sinking feeling filled him.

He did not realize when he opened his eyes that his arm didn't hurt anymore nor did it feel like an arm at all. He tried to move it, so he could see what had been done to it, but he couldn't. He sighed and then looked down at his hand, which looked like an empty rubber glove.

Lockhart had removed the bones from his arm.

O

Harry laid in the hospital wing with a grimace. He had to stay perfectly still or the reforming bones in his arm would feel as if they were trying to poke though his skin. Merlin he was mad at Lockhart for doing this to him. If it wasn't for that git, he would be in the Gryffindor common room celebrating with everyone. Now he had to stay in the hospital wing in pain.

With nothing better to do, he tried to think of who sent the bludger after him. He could see Malfoy waiting to do it, it really was a good way to try to make Harry unable to catch the snitch. Not like it worked, but it was still a good plan. However, he wasn't convinced. It couldn't have been an easy spell, to make the bludger go after one person. He would have to override the bludgers natural charm that made it go after everyone, which couldn't have been easy. Then he would have to make it target Harry. He knew that he would have trouble accomplishing this task, and he doubt Malfoy could do it. However, that didn't mean he couldn't get one of the seventh years to do it, even if most of the team looked as if they couldn't so much as levitate a feather.

Then who did this? He questioned himself. He couldn't think of anyone else that would send a bludger after him. He thought about the weird voice he heard twice now, a voice that his friends couldn't hear. He thought of the attack of Mrs. Norris and writing on the wall. Were all these things connected somehow?

He must have drifted off to sleep as he thought of this, because he woke with a start when he felt someone wiping his brow. Something seemed to shift way from him as he sat up and he was met with green eyes the size of a tennis ball.

"Dobby?" Harry exclaimed.

"It is Dobby, Harry Potter sir," Dobby said, getting up and picking up the washcloth he was using.

"What are you doing here?" Harry questioned.

"Dobby is sorry that he is sending a bludger at Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said.

"You sent the bludger," Harry said. It made sense in a way, it would have taken a lot of magic to do this, and house elves have plenty of magic. Magic that was different than wizard's magic.

"Dobby had to be thinking of a way to get Harry Potter away from Hogwarts," Dobby said gravely. "Dobby is thinking his barrier would be enough..."

"Of course that was you!" Harry groaned, why didn't he think of that.

"Dobby thought he is stopping Harry Potter from getting to Hogwarts," Dobby said. "Then Dobby is hearing that Harry Potter is being there."

"Yeah, I found a way to get past you," Harry said. "Dobby, why did you send the bludger at me? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not kill, Harry Potter, never kill," Dobby said shaking his head furiously. "Dobby is only trying to hurt Harry Potter sir, hurt him so that he would be sending home."

"Well it didn't work," Harry grimaced. "Dobby, what happening? What are you trying to protect me from? Dobby, does this have anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets?"

Dobby eyes widened when Harry mentioned the Chamber but he shook his head. "Dobby can not be saying... Harry Potter must go home... Harry Potter is not being safe here!"

"I not going anywhere," Harry said firmly. "I can't, not now. The Chamber is open and one of my best friends is being threatened."

"Harry Potter is so brave, so noble, but Harry Potter cannot being risk for this," Dobby said, sadly.

"But how am I even at risk?" Harry demanded. "I'm not even Muggle-born?"

"Dobby can not be saying," Dobby moaned, and Harry could see the pain in the elf eyes. He had been ordered not to tell anyone anything about this.

"Dobby, you have to please stop trying to stop me," Harry sighed. "I can't go home and you trying to make me... it's only going to make things harder on me."

"But..." Dobby started to say.

"Dobby, I just..." he stopped there because he heard a noise from the door that lead to the hallway, and as he looked away he heard a popping noise and he knew that Dobby was gone. He laid back in his bed and pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore and McGonagall came into the room, carrying something between him.

They had a hush conversation, which revealed that Colin Creevey had been petrified. He had been talking a picture it seems, for the camera was near his face. However, whatever the creature was that did this to him, it had burned the film.

That wasn't the most terrifying thing that had happened though. No, that was when Dumbledore had said about the Chamber of Secret indeed being opened again. Like it had been opened in the past. Then there was the fact that Dumbledore said that it wasn't a questioned of who was opening the chamber, but how it was being opened.

O

Harry didn't know how to make sense of what he had heard last night. He felt bad for Colin, the boy might have been slightly annoying with the constant picture taking and otherwise stalker like behavior, but that didn't mean he wanted Colin petrified. Still, most of is thoughts were on what Dumbledore had said. Why was Dumbledore worried about how the Chamber was open more than who was opening it? And if the Chamber was opened in the past, who was the one that opened it?

When Harry got to he common room, he tried to see where Ron and Hermione were, he really wanted to tell them everything he heard, but they were nowhere to be found. He ran upstairs and got his map out of his trunk, muttered the password and then calling out his friends name. A brown and red dot appeared and Harry noticed that it was the exact color that Hermione and Ron had respectively chosen to color their map. The second thing he noticed was that they were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Raising an eyebrow at that, thinking it was a highly unusually place for them to be, he rushed off to joined them.

"Hello," he said and he heard gasped from the last stall and the sound of that door being unlocked. Hermione head peered our form behind the door.

"Merlin Harry, you scared us!" she explained. "How did you know we were here?"

"I checked my map," Harry said. "What are you doing?"

"Starting the Polyjuice Potion," Ron answered from inside the stall.

"Oh... well that's good I guess," Harry said. "Colin C..."

"We know, where heard McGonagall telling Sprout about Colin this morning," Hermione said gravely. "That's why we came here... oh, how's your arm Harry?"

"It's back to normal, thanks for caring so much about me," Harry tried to smile, but he was glad the others had started the potion.

"Why are you doing the potion here, what's wrong with other corridor?" Harry asked.

"I'm don't really want the others to find the potion, I could only imagine what the twins could do with Polyjuice Potion," Hermione said. "Not to mention I don't think Luna would be pleased about this..."

"I suppose your right," Harry said. "But what will stop them from realizing that we're up to something."

"Well, from now on I should be the only one to come and check on the potion, and seeing as it's in the girl bathroom, I don't think anyone would think it's too odd," Hermione shrugged.

Harry thought this was a good enough explanation, then told Ron and Hermione about his conversation with Dobby and what he had overheard Dumbledore said.

"So Dobby is the one we have to thank for the barrier and bludger," Ron said grumpily.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling he really thinks he's helping me," Harry sighed.

"Well if he helps you any more, he's going to kill you," Ron huffed.

"Dumbledore said the Chamber was open before," Hermione said looking pale. It seemed that hearing this made the truth of the Chamber existing completely real. "And he didn't know _how_ it was being opened."

"Yeah," Harry nodded his head.

"We're going to have to get the last ingredients of this potions as quickly as we can," was all Hermione had to say, but it made Harry shuddered. They hadn't thought of any other way of doing that that didn't involve stealing from Snape.

O

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ron said as they walked towards dungeon classroom.

"Ronald, it's the only way we can get the ingredients," Hermione said. They had come up with a plan to cause a distraction in Snape's class so that Hermione could sneak into his private store and take what they needed. Harry wished that he could be the one to do the actually sneaking, knowing that he had much more practices at this, but he had a feeling that Snape would be keeping an eye on him.

"Besides, you're not actually going to be doing anything, Ron," Harry said, "I'm the one that's going to be deliberately causing trouble in class."

"I know, but that doesn't mean he can't take his angry out on me," Ron shrugged.

Harry waited impatiently as he tried to make his potion the best he could, but finding it difficult because he was distracted. Knowing that Snape would be more suspicious of him if the potion wasn't done to the high caliber that his potions normally were, he stirred his potion on last time and was glad to see that it turn the shade of green it was suppose to. He looked up then, knowing that it was time, and took out a firecracker that he had nicked from the twins. He took a deep breath before he dropped it into his own potion, and second later it exploded. The Swelling Solution hit him and Ron in the chest, causing them both to struggle to keep themselves balanced as it swelled to dramatic size. The people around them were not spared by this either, the Slytherin and Gryffindors alike where covered with the stuff and had to take several minutes sorting this out.

Harry watched as Hermione, who had been working with one of the Slytherins that day at the other end of the room, slip out without Snape noticing her. However, Harry noticed with dread, that the Slytherin had note her disappearance and as Snape helped everyone return to normal, the Slytherin noted her return as well. There was nothing Harry could do but hope that he did not say anything. Snape was not pleased at all about the interruption in his class, and was even angrier when he found what remind of the firecracker. Harry was quite grateful when the class was over, but he still did not like that someone had noticed them.

"Your partner noticed you," Harry whispered to Hermione as he hurried out of the class to follow the Slytherin.

"Nott?" Hermione paled.

"Yeah," Harry said, not actually knowing the boys last name, but he was sure Hermione was right. They followed Nott until they reached a quiet corridor that was hardly ever used.

"I would appreciate it if you would please stop following me," Nott said, turning to face them.

"Sorry, I just... er... had a question to ask you," Harry said.

"I'm not going to tell on you Potter," Nott said his voice was indifferent.

"Oh... cool," Harry said, wondering why he believed this boy when he did not really know him. "Though I am curious as why not?"

"I don't know what Granger did when she disappeared, nor do I care," Nott said. "I prefer my life at Hogwarts to be peaceful and getting involve with the grudge between Slytherin and Gryffindor would only make my life more difficult."

"Well, I probably wouldn't have retaliate against you if you told on me," Harry said and Ron hissed. "I'm the one that's doing something wrong after all."

"Why did you go and tell him that?" he growled and Harry shrugged. He didn't know why?

"That might be so, but my house mates would probably never leave me alone," Nott shrugged. "Though I am curious... you had to be the one that set the firecracker off... why would you drop it in your own potion?" he asked, there was almost an amused look on his face before he masked it.

"Well, it was as far away from Hermione as possible for one thing," Harry answered, "and... well, I figured it would be harder for Snape to think it was me if it was my potion that blew up."

"You have a point, that was almost Slytherin like of you, Potter," Nott admitted and then turned away from him. "Now if you don't have anything more say, could you please leave me alone."

"Sure," Harry said watching him go. "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Hermione said. "He's always been relatively nice to me. He's not like most of the Slytherin, preferring to stay out of trouble as much as possible. That's why I don't mind when I have to partner with him so much."

"So you don't think he's going to tell on us," Ron said hopefully.

"Probably not," Hermione said, but she looked worried.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," Harry shrugged. Nott seemed to be a curious case to him, a Slytherin for sure, which meant that it wasn't good that he now had this valuable information over them. But he felt that Nott wasn't going to just tell on them either. Either way he was going to have to keep a closer eye on Nott from now on.


	41. Dueling Club

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029 and Gazaran, who beta this story.**

Chapter Forty-One

Dueling Club

According to Hermione, the Polyjuice Potion was progressing smoothly and it would be ready sometime during the holiday breaks. This would be prefect because for some reason Malfoy was not going home for this break, which Harry found to be odd. The only hard part about that was that Harry had to convince Remus and Sirius to let him stay.

"What is the matter pup, you don't like us any more?" Sirius had said when Harry had informed him of his plans of staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.

"Of course that's not it," Harry rolled his eyes as Sirius continued to make puppy dog eyes at him. "I just..."

Harry paused there, he had been trying to decided whether he should tell them the truth or not and actually talking to them made him what to confess.

"What is it Harry?" Remus asked, giving him a sharp look.

Harry sighed, sometimes it really sucked that Remus knew him so well, it was hard to keep anything from him.

"Ron, Hermione and I are trying to figure out who is opening the Chamber of Secrets," Harry confused.

"WHAT?" Sirius said looking shocked and scared. "Are you out of your mind? You can't put yourself in that much danger!"

"Looks who..." Harry started to say but Sirius cut him off.

"NO! Do not give me any flack about what I did at Hogwarts! This is different!" Sirius said.

"Look I..." Harry started to say.

"Harry, Sirius is right, you shouldn't be putting your life in danger for no reason," Remus said.

"The entire school is in some kind of danger... as long as I am here I am in danger," Harry huffed. "Why don't you just home school me and be done with it."

"Is that an option, could we do that?" Sirius said looking at Remus.

"No, it's not an option," Remus said firmly. "I'm not trying to mollycoddle you Harry. I know that you are going to have to face dangerous situations. But that is different than going and looking for them. Harry I..."

"Hermione is scared out of her mind," Harry said not looking at either of them as he spoke. "She tries not to show it, but I know she is. She not the kind of person that is just going to bow to her fear. She has to try to figure this all out and I have the help her. I can't just let my friends down when they need me."

There was a long silence after this until Sirius said with a heavy sigh, "I understand. But Harry, please promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"You know I can't promise that," Harry sighed too. "But Ron and Hermione will have my back so I'm sure I'll be okay."

"Well that is a comfort," Sirius said, truthfully but it did not make him any less worried.

"What are you planning on doing over the holiday? Why can't you come home?" Remus asked.

"Well, Malfoy was staying over break... we thought we would be able to corner him and get him to spill something to us," Harry said carelessly. As much as he wanted to be honest with them, he wasn't about to tell them about the Polyjuice Potion, knowing that wouldn't go over well.

"I think it would be better if you found a subtler way of getting something out of him then confronting him," Sirius said disappointed. "So you think that Malfoy is the one that's doing this."

"No, something doesn't feel right, but he still would be someone good to question knowing the standing he has in the house despite the fact that he's only a second year," Harry said. "He should be a good person to questioned. Still, there is something suspicious about him staying at Hogwarts..."

"No there's not," Sirius said. "Lucius and Narcissa are going to visit Lucius's parents..."

"How do you know that?" Harry questioned.

"What, I can't keep in touch with my cousin," Sirius said innocently and Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, we raided Malfoy Manner the other day," he added with a huge grin. "You should have seen Lucius's face when we came in... he was all like what the fu..."

"Sirius!"

"Hell," Sirius corrected rolling his eyes.

"Actually I was trying to make you to get to the point already," Remus said shaking his head.

"Huh?" Sirius said and then looked at Harry, who was chuckling at their interaction. "Oh yeah, anyway, their heading to the elder Malfoys for the holidays and Cissy tries to keep little Draco away from them as much as possible."

"Cissy," Harry muttered to himself. Sirius only called his cousin that when he thought she was doing the right thing. He wondered how bad the older Malfoys were, but he knew better than to ask Sirius about it.

"Harry, I know you feel like it would be easy to blame Draco for this," Remus started to say, he was looking thoughtful. "But I really don't think he could be the one that opened the Chamber."

"Why? Do you know something about the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry said raising his eyebrow at his godfather.

"More than I told you before," Remus sighed. "I had hoped that if I didn't tell you anything you wouldn't try to get involved in this matter, but seeing as it's too late for that it would be best if I tell you everything I know."

"I'm listening," Harry said.

"I'm not sure any of this is going to be helpful, but here it goes," Remus said and then told him everything he knew about the subject, which unfortunately did not help that much. The most important piece of information he got was that it had been open before and that it was before his parents (all four of them) had gone to school, but that still did not tell him when it happened or how it was being opened now.

O

Harry was having a hard time in his defense class today. Lockhart was recounting how he had stopped a werewolf, forcing it to transform it back to a man. He was rubbing his temples just listening to the crap that was coming out of Lockhart's mouth. He wanted to call him on every mistake that he made in concerns of this particular case, because they were so obviously, but he didn't want everyone to wonder how he knew so much about werewolves. He was really thankful when the bell finally rung and he could leave.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked him after the class was over.

"Please tell me that you've gotten over worshiping that git!" Harry said harshly.

"Well, I..." Hermione said blushing slightly, she did not know what to say to that.

"Why would she, she did not think it was so bad when he made the bones in your arm disappear," Ron stepped in.

"It was a difficult spell," Hermione found her saying. She could not help it, she did not like being wrong and even more she does not like being disappointed.

"It's not and easy spell, but any seventh year should be able to do it," Harry pointed out. "Hermione, did you listen at all to what he was saying today. His story doesn't even match up to what happened in the book!"

"He likes to be dramatic..."

"He doesn't teach us a damn thing in class!" Harry huffed. "No spells! No techniques! Nothing! And now he's not even giving us the right information..."

"Harry..." Hermione said biting her lip.

Harry took a deep breath, he knew he was being a jerk, not to mention somewhat a bully, but he could not take this much longer. "I'm sorry... I do not mean to get on your case. I just need to vent about what a useless git he is and it would help if you didn't defend him so damn much."

"I'll try," Hermione sighed. "Go ahead, vent."

"Okay, but remember you gave me permission to do this," Harry said. He took a deep breath and then said, "I can't believe how he was talking about this. That he was able to trap the werewolf in the phone booth and then turn him back to a man like it was no big deal. I'm sure the guy was happy that he didn't hurt or kill anyone but that spell probably took a year off that mans life and Lockhart is acting like he's some kind of hero."

"The guy ran from pixies, I doubt he would ever had the nerves to face a werewolf in the first place," Ron pointed out and Harry smiled.

"True," Harry said. "And then there was the part about how he identified the guy that was the werewolf... if he didn't make that up I'm the worst flier at Hogwarts."

"That did sound a bit farfetched," Hermione said.

Harry smiled at her gratefully as they continued to bash Lockhart. When they got back to the common room later in that day, Harry was really started to feel better and that was only improved when he noticed that there was going to be a Dueling Club. He felt excitement fill him at the thought that he would be able to learn something, finally, that dealt with Defense.

"I wonder who's going to be teaching us!" Ron asked as they walked down to the Great Hall for the first meeting. The three of them where walking together, but it seemed that most of their house mates along with a lot of the rest of the school were going to the lesson too. It seemed the Great Hall was almost as full as it was during the opening feast. Everyone seemed to be just as excited as Harry felt.

"Maybe it's Flitwick, I heard that he was dueling champion when he was younger," Hermione said.

"Really," Harry said. "I wonder if that was because he was really good, or because he was so small that his opponents couldn't hit him."

"Harry!" Hermione reprimanded as Ron chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that," Harry chuckled too.

"Ah, good evening everyone!" Lockhart said walking into the room with a huge smile plastered on his face. He looked around the room and seemed proud of something before he continued his speech. "Can everyone hear me... can everyone see me..."

"I can't believe this," Harry groaned, his earlier annoyance coming back to him. "Why did it have to be him?"

"Because we're just lucky that way," Ron groaned too. "I was really looking forward to these lessons too."

"Don't be so dramatic, I'm sure the lessons would be okay," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It look like Snape is here too."

"Well, at least someone well know how to cast a curse," Harry sighed. "But something tells me this won't go well for me. He has been on my case more than usually since my potion exploded. I think he knows it's me but just doesn't have any proof."

"You don't think that Nott..." Ron started to say.

"No, if Nott told, he would have proof," Harry insisted.

"Sh... It looks like Snape and Lockhart are about to duel!" Hermione said and the boys looked up on the stage. Indeed Snape and Lockhart seemed like they were about to duel and Harry found himself almost smiling. He knew it wasn't right, but part of him wished that Snape would put them all out of there misery and do something really bad (or in this case good) to Lockhart.

"... Then on the count of three you start the duel," Lockhart stated before he started to count.

"Expelliarmus," Snape shouted at the end of the count and a flash of red light hit Lockhart in the chest, knocking the other professor off his feet.

"Okay, now I'm happy I came," Ron chuckled.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it, Lockhart could have been hurt," Hermione huffed, which only caused Ron to smile wider, but he had the sense not to say anything else.

"Well there you have it," Lockhart said, getting to his feet and grinning like he always did. "That was the Disarming Charms and as you can all see I have been disarmed. However, Professor Snape was making it pretty obviously what he was about to do and if I wanted to, I could have easily have blocked it."

"What, with his impression of a windmill," Ron sniggered.

"You know if you think about, Snape didn't really do the charm properly. He was supposed to disarm him, not knock him off the ground." Harry noted with a grin.

"He must have put a little too much force into it," Ron said. "That's too bad really."

"Yeah, you seemed all beat up about it," Hermione rolled her eyes. "And if you will stop chatting you would have heard that they're going to be breaking us up into pairs so we could disarm each other.

"Well then Ron will be my partner," Harry said.

"I don't think so Potter," Snape said from behind them, causing Harry to jump. "I think it would be more advantageous for you to have a better opponent."

"Er... Hermione than..." Harry said hopefully but knew it would be useless.

"No, you don't want to have too familiar of an opponent," Snape said coldly. "I think Malfoy would perfect person for you to practices against."

Harry had to bit back his remark to this, as he walked over to face Malfoy. He went over all the spells he had learn over the years, knowing that Malfoy was likely doing the same thing. How often do you get the chance to duel against your rival in a completely sanction situation.

"Is everyone ready?" Lockhart said and when the murmurs died away, he added, "Good. Now I wanted you to bow to your opponent. Good, and on the count of three I want you to try to disarm your opponent.

"Three- Two- One!"

Harry had tried to dodge the curse that Malfoy had sent his way on the count of two, but it hit his arm. A pain shot through his left arm, but it was not too bad. The curse that Malfoy had shot at him was clearly not supposed to hit an arm because it felt more odd then painful. Still he could not worry about that now, as he sent the Tickling charm at Malfoy, hitting him in the leg.

He smirked at the laughing Malfoy, and he knew that he could not curse him again while he was on the ground. It just did not seem right to him. However, he was not about to leave himself open for attack so he said, "Expelliarmus."

The red flash hit Malfoy in his wand hand, causing his wand to fly out of Malfoys grip just as he was about to say his own spell.

"You're such a coward Potter," Malfoy hissed at him, no longer laughing. "You can't even handle a little exchange of curses."

"Do not be a sore loser Malfoy, I mean I know you are use to it, but that look is not so good on you," Harry smirked.

"Why you..."

"Stop, Stop!" Lockhart was suddenly yelling and Harry realized that there was chaos all around him.

"Finite Incantatem!" Snape shouted and all the spells that were being cast on the occupants of the room stopped.

That was when he noticed that Hermione seemed to be caught in a little scuffle with the person she was force to collaborate with. All he knew about the other girl was that she was a Slytherin, bigger than him and that she had Hermione in a headlock.

"Hey," Harry said going over to help his friend out, pulling the other girl off with difficulty.

Lockhart seemed to be saying something to them but all Harry could do was smirk at Hermione.

"You know, you're the last person I would have expected to be in a fight."

"Oh shut up Harry, she's the one that came after me," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I disarmed her... she really didn't like that."

"Did you even think about... you know cursing her to stop her from getting too close to you?" Harry chuckled.

"I did, but I didn't think it would be fair... she didn't have a wand," Hermione sighed.

"So you thought that wrestling would be your best option," Harry pointed out.

"I might have been a little short sighted in my choice," Hermione agreed.

"How about Potter and Malfoy?" Harry heard Snape say and he looked up to find most of the people looking at him. When she say that Malfoy was walking toward the stage he felt that he better do the same.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Lockhart when he got there, his eyes on Malfoy, who was talking to Snape.

"Just a demonstration," Lockhart said smiling, "now just remember if you want to block a spell you should just do this..." he made some complicated looking movement with his arms, by the end of which he dropped his wand.

"So to defend myself I should drop my wand," Harry said to him rolling his eyes. He would have to get the useless teacher trying to help him. He looked back at Malfoy nodding his head at whatever Snape was saying.

_Well, this should be interesting, if nothing else, _Harry thought as he approached the center of the stage. Malfoy joined him there where they were force bow again.

Lockhart then counted. "Three- Two- One- Go!"

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy yelled and Harry was so shocked by this unknown spell that he did not know what to do. He still could not move when he saw the snake shot out of Malfoy's wand, hitting the floor and slithering towards him. What shocked him most though, was the fact that he was not really afraid of the snake even though he could sense that it was coming after him.

"Don't move, Potter," Snape said carelessly, "I'll get rid of it..."

"No need, I can handle this," Lockhart said and Harry felt the first wave of panic go through him as the useless git waved his wand at the snake, again causing more trouble than there needed to be. The snake raised into the air, it's angry hisses filled Harry's mind, and he was sure the snake was no fan of heights. When it landed it started moving as quickly as it could in the direction it was facing. That just happened to have been towards Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was looking terrified.

Harry did not know what made him do it, all he knew was that he was walking towards the snake, feeling that he had to stop this. "Stop. Leave him alone!" The words fell out of his mouth and he felt how different they seemed to be. It was almost like he was willing the snake to listen to him, and what was even odder, he knew that the snake had. That it was not going to do anything to Justin now.

He looked at Justin with relief, but he started to panic when the other boy was looking at him as if he had gone crazy.

"What do you is playing at?" Justin said, his face was pale and he backed away from Harry before turning away and leaving the hall.

Harry looked at the other people in the Great Hall, they were all looking at him with a mixture or fear and shock. What was going on?

"Come on, we have got to get out of here," Ron said talking his hand and forcing him to follow him.

"Harry, come on," Hermione added, pushing him along too.

"What's going on?" Harry said, looking at each of his friends. They were shocked to say the least, and there was fear in their eyes, but it was different than what he had seen in everyone else's eyes. The others had seemed to be afraid of him and his friends seemed to be afraid for him.

"You're a Parselmouth!" Ron said.

"I'm a what?" Harry said feeling numb.

"A Parselmouth!" Ron repeated. "It means you can talk to snakes."

"I know what it means," Harry said breathlessly. "But that can't be true..."

"Then how else could you explain the fact that you just hissed nonsense at a snake and it seemed to listen to you!" Ron said bluntly.

"I... I was hissing?" the numbness in Harry seemed to be filling him more completely. "I don't... I..."

"Harry, did you have any idea that you could talk to snakes?" Hermione asked in a calm voice. The voice she used when she was afraid but tried not to show it.

"No," Harry answered slowly. "I've never seen a snake before today."

"Yeah well, this wasn't really the best time for you to learn this little secret," Ron said. "Everyone saw you speak to that snake..."

"Sorry, I didn't exactly plan this," Harry said, trying to get angry so he could think straight.

"Everyone is going to think that you're the Heir of Slytherin," Hermione groaned.

"I'm not!" Harry stated and looked at his friends.

"We know that!" they both said, looking back at him and he could see that they meant what they said.

"Thanks guys," Harry sighed. "How could I not know that I can talk to snakes!" he added burying his head in his hands. "I didn't even know that I was speaking a different language..."

"I don't know Harry," Hermione sighed, going over to hold his hand.

O

"Thank Merlin our Herbiology class is canceled," Ernie said as they walked towards the library.

"Why, I thought you liked Herbiology?" Neville said to his friend coldly.

"Come on Neville, you know this doesn't have anything to do with Herbiology," Susan said. "You saw what Potter did..."

"Harry," Neville corrected, shaking his head. "He was your friend just the other day and now you can't even call him by his name."

"He wasn't really our friend," Ernie rolled his eyes. "I mean all we did was study with the guy."

"I always thought he was so nice," Hannah sighed. "He doesn't seemed like the type of guy that would do something like this."

"He's not," Neville said.

"He's a Parselmouth, Neville," Ernie said.

"You say that like it's some terrible crime," Neville said.

"Come on Nev, he can talk to snakes!" Ernie said. "Have you ever heard of a decent wizard that could talk to snakes?"

"Actually I haven't heard of either good or bad wizards that have talked to snake, not having researched the subject matter much," Neville said. "And I think it's ridiculous to think someone was evil just because of something like this. It's not like he ordering the snake to attack anyone!"

"Tell that to Justin!" Susan said. "You saw what happened! Potter made that snake goes after Justin."

"Right, that why the snake attacked him right?" Neville rolled his eyes. "Wait, no, that didn't happened. The snake sat still on the ground after Harry spoke... it wasn't even hissing anymore."

"He has a point," Hannah said.

"He's just trying to think of ways to convince himself that his friend isn't evil," Ernie said. "I get that you don't want him to be the Heir, but let's face it, Potter outed himself when he talked to that snake!"

"Does that really sound like something Harry would do?" Neville asked. "Make a slip like that, let everyone know that he could talk to snakes. He's too smart to do something like that."

"So that is you're defense now, that he's too smart to make a slip up," Ernie said.

"Whatever, I'm done trying to convince you," Neville said hotly. "But I'll just say that he was your friend before this, whether you want to admit that or not, and you know that he's the not type of guy that would do this. For crying out loud his best friend is a Muggle-born, why the hell would he want to kill them off!"

"Nev... wait, don't go..." Hannah called after her friend who was now storming away from the others.

"Don't bother!" Ernie huffed.

"But..." Hannah started to say.

"He's too loyal for his own good, he's going to follow Potter no matter what," Ernie huffed.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt," Susan said warily.

"Do you actually think that Harry could hurt him?" Hannah asked in disbelief.

"Well..." Susan said uncertainly.

"Nah... he is er... he is a pureblood," Ernie said uncertainly, too. "Potter doesn't have any reason to hurt him."

Hannah looked at her friends for a second and the back in the directions that Neville had just left in.

"I really don't like the fact that he spoke Parselmouth... But Neville's right, we know Harry better than that." Hannah said making up her mind.

"Hannah," Ernie said grabbing her arm, obviously worried about her conclusion.

"I know that it's easier to just think that Harry's the one that's doing this," Hannah said more firmly than before. "It's not so scary walking through the halls when you think you know who's causing all these strange things that are happening, but you can't just let you're comfort overwhelm you're better judgment."

"Thanks Hannah, that was really nice to hear," Harry said walking out from a corridor, causing the three Hufflepuffs that were there to jump.

"Where did you come from?" Hannah gasped.

"From this corridor," he pointed at a tapestry next to him. "It leads the Charms classroom... it's the quickest way to get to there from the library..."

"So you were just standing there listening to our conversation!" Ernie huffed, glaring at Harry with angry and fear.

"I heard you talking about me... so yeah I sort of listened to what you had to say," Harry said with a sigh. "I doubt you would have done anything differently if you were in my shoes."

"Did you want something Harry?" Hannah asked before Ernie could say anything.

"Yeah, I was looking for Justin..."

"I knew it!" Ernie exclaimed. "Trying to take care of him... he's been waiting for something like this..."

"I figure that since he is not with you he is hiding somewhere were I cannot get at him," Harry interrupted Ernie, having no patients for the rant at the moment.

"Yeah, he stayed in our common room," Hannah answered.

"Could you just tell him that I was trying to stop the snake, not make it attack him," Harry said.

"Yeah right," Ernie huffed.

"Sure, but I don't know if he is going to believe me," Hannah said. "He's been worried this whole term something was going to happen to him."

Harry sighed and nodded his head. "So has Hermione. Just pass my message on... I'll understand if he doesn't believe me... it can't be easy to be afraid all the time."

"As if you care about that," Ernie said. "You're trying to act all innocent now, but I'm not buying it."

Harry looked at Ernie again before turning back to Hannah. "Thanks again for sticking up for me, you have no idea how hard it is when everyone in the castle hates you."

"It's no problem Harry," Hannah answered and Harry walked away.

"Ernie... maybe Neville and Hannah have a point..." Susan said watching Harry walk away.

"He's just trying to make you sympathetic to him," Ernie said.

"Why do you have be so instant that Harry's evil?" Hannah huffed at her oldest friend.

"Because if you're wrong Justin could get hurt or even killed," Ernie said. "Hannah, you and Justin are my best friends..."

"What am I, chop liver," Susan huffed in mock annoyance.

"If I'm wrong, than I just made a jerk of myself," Ernie went on like he wasn't interrupted, "but I can live with that because if I'm right Justin is in danger and I can't stand that."

"So it's just easier to call Harry, Potter, and turn your shoulder on him," Hannah sighed. "It's not right Ernie, but I understand."

"I'm so glad I have you're understanding," Ernie smirked.

"Argh, look at the time," Susan said. "We don't have time to go to the library now, we better get to our next class."

"Fine," Ernie and Hannah said together.

"What's going on?" Ernie said when he noticed the crowd blocking the hall. When they got closer, he was able to see something that was black and Smokey that made it hard for him to realize was the Ghost of Gryffindor, who he could not think of the name of. He was puzzled by this, wondering like most of the other people in the corridor, what had happened to the ghost but that thought quickly left his mind. Because he noticed next to the ghost there was another body. A body that he could recognize easily.

"Justin!" he gasped his face paling as he looked at his best friend laying motionless on the ground. Panic was filling him as he feared the worst had happened.

"He's been petrified!" McGonagall was saying and he was able to breath again.

His eyes then locked onto Potter, and angry filled him. "Caught in the act!"

"That's enough Macmillan!" McGonagall snapped and Ernie clenches his fist and gritted his teeth to prevent himself from saying more. He glared at Harry until he was asked to fan Nick (that's what the ghost name was) to the hospital wing. This was the last thing he wanted to do, but at least he was able to walk next to his friend.

"Ernie, let me do that," Hannah said when they were halfway to the hospital.

"You still believe that Potter is innocent after what just happened!" Ernie said bitterly, noticing for the first time that he had tears in his eyes.

Hannah did not say anything, she had made up her mind to trust Harry, but at the same time, she knew she could not argue about this with Ernie anymore. He needed her to be on his side, and even though she technically was not, that didn't mean that she couldn't be there for her friend.

Ernie could read the truth in his friend's eyes, but he did not say anything. One of his best friends had just been petrified... probably this close to being killed... he could not argue with his other best friend.

**A/N: Let me just say that I have no idea where this whole Hufflepuff point of view things I had going on at the end of the chapter, but I think it works. It is nice to see what they were thinking... hope you liked it.**


	42. Polyjuice Potion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029 and Gazaran, who beta this story.**

Chapter Forty-Two

Polyjuice Potion

Harry found himself alone in Dumbledore's office, his heart pounding in his chest. Just minutes ago he had found Justin and Nick petrified in the corridor and yet again he was made the prime suspect to being the Heir of Slytherin. He could not believe his awful luck.

He tried to keep himself busy as he looked at the portraits of the previous headmasters, all of which seemed to be sleeping. However, he could still see the look of terror on Justin face, as he looked at... what he did not know, but it must have been terrible.

He heard a notice and turned his head to find that he was looking a very odd looking bird. It gave a weak thrill at him and he tried to smile at it, but it just made him feel sad. The bird looked like it was about to die and though it was not a very good look bird, there was a certain majestic quality to it. Suddenly the bird was on fire and Harry gasped in shock.

He was trying to think of a way to help the bird, knowing it was too late to do anything when Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Sir... I'm sorry... you're bird... I just caught on fire!" Harry exclaimed.

"Good, I've been telling him to get on with it for days now," Dumbledore smiled at the burning bird.

Harry looked at his headmaster confused before he looked back at the bird that was now a pile of ash. Suddenly he understood what was going on here.

"It's a phoenix."

"Yes, he is," Dumbledore smiled. "You should watch this, though Fawkes isn't quite as beautiful on burning days, I found watching him grow out of the ashes quite fascinating."

Harry turned around again to watch the bird form in the ash and saw what Dumbledore meant. When the phoenix was completely formed again it gave another thrill.

"I am sorry my friend," Dumbledore chuckled as he looked at Fawkes, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I just meant that you're breathtaking when you're fully grown..."

Harry chuckled at this interaction between the most powerful wizard and his pet phoenix.

"Now Harry, it's time to get to more serious business," Dumbledore said sitting down.

"I didn't attack those people," Harry sighed, bowing his head. "I know I look suspicious, but I swear..."

"I don't believe you attacked those people," Dumbledore cut Harry off and he looked at his headmaster hopeful.

"You don't!"

"No," Dumbledore said simply and then looked at Harry with a piercing look. "Is there anything that you want to tell me?"

Harry hesitated, wondering what he should say. He knew he could not tell Dumbledore everything, but he felt compelled to tell him something.

"All I know is that the Chamber of Secrets has been open before," Harry started to say.

"I suppose Remus told you that," Dumbledore said calmly.

"That... and I kind of heard you say that when you brought Colin to the hospital wing," Harry admitted. "Sorry, sir."

"No, I should have realized you would be awake," Dumbledore smiled at him amusingly.

"What did you mean when you said it was how the Chamber is being open that's more important that who's opening it?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore amusement died as he sighed. "I would prefer it if you didn't worry about that."

"Sorry," Harry sighed, looking down. "I was just curious."

"I understand, curiosity is a great thing, but it can also be dangerous," Dumbledore said. "Is there anything else you have to say?"

Harry frowned, feeling less compelled to tell Dumbledore anything, knowing that he wasn't going to get any answers himself. Still, he wanted the Chamber of Secret closed, and it was best to tell Dumbledore what he knew. "A house-elf came to visit me over the summer..."

"Yes, Dobby I believe his name was," Dumbledore said and Harry was shocked. "Remus informed me of this over the summer."

"Of course," Harry rolled his eyes. "But I just wanted to add that I figured out that he was the one that was trying to stop me for coming to Hogwarts by closing the barrier between King's Cross and Platform 9 ¾ and he also sent the rouge bludger after me."

"I see," Dumbledore was frowning now. "And you still don't know whose family Dobby belongs to."

"No," Harry shook his head. "But there's a high chance he belongs to whoever it is that is opening the Chamber."

"Hm..." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"I guess that's all sir," Harry said and Dumbledore nodded his head as Harry got up to leave.

O

"It certainly is nice having everyone gone," Harry said sitting on the common room couch on the first day of Christmas holidays, the Weasleys and Hermione were all in the room too.

"What, you didn't like all the gawking you were getting from everyone?" Fred said shaking his head in mock disbelief.

"Perhaps if you didn't shout about the corridors that Harry was seriously dangerous, he wouldn't have been gawked at!" Percy said pompously.

"Come on Perce, you know that he was being gawked at before that," George said.

"We were just having a bit of fun," Fred said.

"Your bit of fun only made the first years more worried than they already were," Percy said shaking his head, but his eyes were on Ginny with a frowned. He noticed lately that his sister was not looking so well and he was worried about her.

"I actually appreciated what they were doing," Harry said. "It's nice knowing that at least some people believe that I'm not some kind of madman."

"Oh Harry, we think you are a madman," George said looking offended about what Harry has just said.

"We just know you're not the kind of madman that goes around petrifying Muggle-borns," Fred added.

"Let's talk about something else!" Ron said firmly, his eyes were on Hermione, who had shivered at what Fred had just said.

The twins both frowned slightly, showing that they were not oblivious to Hermione's reaction and nodded their heads.

"So, have any plans for this holiday break," Fred said.

"We could come up with some kind of prank to pull on the Slytherins," George suggested.

"You will do no such thing!" Percy huffed.

"Come on Perce, you need to lighten up," Fred suggested. "Just let us have one prank and we promise that we won't pick on you for three whole months."

Percy looked coldly at his brother, "If you think I would succumb to such a deal you don't know me that well."

Fred just shrugged at his brother, even though he was secretly pleased by this response. Percy might be the world biggest prat, but at least he stood by his principles.

They all just hung out in the common room playing games, or chatting about stuff for the next hour before Percy left to do something. Immediately after their brother left the twins walked over to Harry, both wearing similar frowns.

"What's up guys?" Harry asked.

"Harry my boy, I would just like to start of by saying that the new map you gave us is brilliant!" George said.

"Right?" Harry said, knowing there had to be more to this than that. "But..."

"It's this Hocus Pocus thing," Fred said. "It just doesn't seem like the best password."

Hermione and Ron chuckled at this as Harry grimaced.

"I don't see what's so funny," George huffed.

"Ha! Pay up!" Ron said to Harry. "I told you they would come to you before Christmas."

"Its Christmas holiday, doesn't that count," Harry mumbled.

"Sorry Harry, you said Christmas," Hermione said and Harry handed Ron a Galleon.

"What's going on here?"

"They made a bet about when you were going to come to Harry about the map," Ginny said, smiling. However, when Harry looked at her smiling too, she felt her cheeks turn red and she looked down.

Harry continued to look at Ginny with a frown, really hating how quiet she was becoming.

"Is there something that could be done about the map?" Fred asked, snapping Harry out of his musing.

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "You can change the password anytime you want. Of course you both would have to say it together seeing as that's how your map would respond to you..."

"Meaning I couldn't change the password without George knowing," Fred sighed. "And I would have had so much fun with that..."

"Sorry," Harry chuckled. "No such luck."

"Oh well, at least we can change the password," Fred shrugged. "How do we do that."

Hermione explained to them what they had to do and they nodded their heads, both looking pleased.

"Now I just have one more questioned," George said. "Why didn't you tell us this at the beginning?"

"Where would the fun be if I told you that?" Harry questioned and the twins laughed.

"Too true, Harry, too true," Fred said.

"Oh, and I should add that you can change the appearance of your map anytime you want with the same spell Hermione just gave you," Harry added. "We were thinking about putting a sketch of our Animagi forms in ours..."

"That would be pretty cool," Fred said.

"Oh and I was trying to come up with something to call ourselves," Harry said.

"You mean like a name for our little group?" George said.

"Or nicknames like the Marauders had?" Fred added.

"Both actually, but I was hoping to come up with a group name first," Harry said.

"Oh, I know the perfect nickname for you Harry, we can call you cub," Hermione said and Harry glared at her as everyone else laughed.

"It needs to be a better name than that," Harry muttered.

"I don't know Cub, I like it," Fred teased him. "Good name Hermione."

"She didn't come up with it," Harry huffed. "It's what Remus calls me."

"Oh," George said.

"That sucks, I don't think we can use that than," Fred said.

"Yeah, it should be something we pick ourselves," Ron agreed.

"I still think it's a cute nickname," Ginny mumbled.

"I think my Animagus form is cute enough, I don't really need a cute nickname," Harry started.

"Oh, so you want to go with Hagrid's theory of naming his creatures," Hermione chuckled. "The cuter they are the more deadly their name should be."

"Well if that's true we should call you Killer or something like that," Ron chuckled.

"Yeah, and we could call you fluff ball," Harry laughed too.

"Either way, we should really think about what we pick," Hermione said. "We're going to get stuck with this most likely for the rest of our lives, we should like the name we pick."

"Agreed," everyone said together.

O

On the morning of Christmas Hermione woke up early so she could put the final touches to the potions. She walked cautiously with her map in front of her, making sure that no one was near her. She refused to let her fear get the better of her, but still she find it extremely difficult walking down a corridor without getting nervous. She knew that either of the boys would have been happy to come along with her, but she really didn't want them to see how scared she was. They were already worrying about her enough as it was.

She smiled as she looked at the potion, knowing that it was ready, before she walked back to Gryffindor Tower, again keeping her eyes on the map. When she got back to the common room, she was surprise to find that Ginny was in the common room. It was still rather early, but it was Christmas day so it wasn't so surprising that someone would be up this early.

"Happy Christmas!" Hermione said smiling at the red headed girl.

"Oh!" Ginny said, clearing being startled. She clutched a book to her chest and her eyes seemed to be slightly glossy. "Happy Christmas."

"Er... did you get any good presents this year?" Hermione asked feeling uncomfortable. She really liked Ginny, but the other girl was really shy, hardly ever offering anything personal about herself.

"Yes," Ginny smiled simply as she pointed to the knitted sweatshirt she was wearing. "I know she makes one every year but I always love getting my new Christmas sweater from Mum."

Hermione smiled, "That's good, though I'm not sure Ron feels the same way about it."

"Actually, I'm sure he does, he just liked to act like he doesn't," Ginny rolled her yes. "Oh, thanks for the chocolate frog Hermione, I didn't expect that."

"You're welcome," Hermione said. "I was going to go up stair and wake the boys... do you want to come?"

"Er..." Ginny said looking thoughtful for a second before she turned read. "I don't think so."

Hermione spared at a few more seconds, wondering if she should say anything, but decided against. She turned and walked up the stairs to the second year's dormitory and walked in without knocking. As she had expected both the boys were sleeping. She smiled at their peaceful faces for a minute before she wake them up, telling them that the potion was ready and that tonight was probably the best time to use it.

She saw their skeptical looks and their unwillingness to do something on Christmas. She saw them both look at her with an understanding expression, like they knew why she was pushing for them to do this as quickly as possible. And she appreciated that neither one called her on her fear as they agreed to put a damper on their holiday. Harry might have gotten her a really nice quill and Ron her favorite candy, but this was a much better gift by far. She had two friends that were willing to risk so much for her... she could never have asked for more.

O

It was after Christmas dinner, and they were all pleased by the excellent meal and otherwise wonderful presentation. Christmas at Hogwarts truly was a magical thing that went beyond what they learned at the school.

However, that was over now and Harry, Ron and Hermione were locked in Moaning Myrtle bathroom discussing what they plan on doing. Hermione had just explained that the boys where going to have to trick Crabbe and Goyle into eating something that contains a potion that will knock them out. From there they would have to hide the other two, take some hairs in order to make the Polyjuice Potion work and them come back.

"So what you're you going to do?" Ron asked, not really looking impressed by the plan that Hermione just told them. "Who are you going to turn into?"

"Millicent Bulstrode," Hermione answered.

"Who?"

"Er... you know, the Slytherin girl I... er... duel," Hermione said.

"You mean the girl that was strangling you," Ron corrected and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I found a piece of her hair on my clothing," Hermione said in a crisp tone. "She went home for Christmas, but I could just tell them that I've changed my mind..."

Harry frowned at this, which did not sound like a good plan to him.

"What?" Hermione huffed, reading his expression.

"I know the Slytherins are thick, but don't you think they'll be suspicious of that story," Harry said.

"Do you have something better?" Hermione questioned.

"To include a third person... no," Harry frowned and Hermione looked smugly at him. "But I still don't think we should do this."

"Harry, I don't want to argue about this," Hermione said. "You have to hurry before Crabbe and Goyle leave the Great Hall."

"Fine, but just think about this, Hermione, Nott already knows that we took something from Snape's office, he might be able to figure out what happened if there's a rumor of Bulstrode only returning to the common room for about an hour before she disappears again," Harry said and left a grim looking Hermione alone in the bathroom.

"Do you really think Nott would figure that out?" Ron asked skeptically as they made there way to the Great Hall to wait for their intended vitamins.

"It's a possibility," Harry shrugged. "And though I hate to admit it, Malfoy isn't an idiot either... I just don't think that's a good plan."

"You know she's not going to agree with this, don't you," Ron said frowning, thoughtfully now. "Her whole plan just shows she doesn't like to just sit back and let things happen."

"Yeah," Harry sighed, but before he could say, more Cabble and Goyle came to that hall, immediately eating the pastries that Ron and Harry had placed there for them to eat. Dragging the two, much larger boys to the cupboard was rather difficult, but somehow they managed, then they ran back the bathroom where Hermione was waiting for them.

"Good, you're back," Hermione said as the boys painted. "Just place the hair in the cup," she added as she handed them each a cup.

"Are you going to take one too?" Harry asked.

"You're right about the risk Harry," Hermione said with a frown. "It wouldn't be smart if I went with you... I doubt Malfoy would even really talk if Bulstrode was there."

Ron looked at Hermione with an surprised expression.

"Don't look at me like that," Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I might not like it, but there are more important things than me going with you..."

"Really... like what?" Ron asked. "Hermione you've been planning this for months, you can't just back out now."

"Just drink the potion already!" Hermione huffed. "We don't have time to argue!"

"You can take mine," Ron said, offering her his cup. She turned to face him with an odd expression, and he shrugged at her. "You made the potion... you should take it."

"But..."

"I know this means a lot to you..."

"But..."

"And you would probably ask better questioned than me anyway."

"But..."

"But What?"

"I don't want to turn into a boy!" Hermione said making a face and the other two burst out laughing. "Oh, Shut it, you two... this isn't funny."

"I beg to differ," Harry laughed.

"If that's really your answer than fine," Ron said still laughing too. "But I thought you would want to get to the bottom of this."

Hermione frowned and then sighed. "You're right. I'm being ridiculous."

"So, you'll take the potion?" Ron asked.

"If you're sure," Hermione answered.

"Yeah," Ron nodded his head. "I really wasn't looking forward to the excruciating pain they said the potion would cause... I'm okay with skipping this one."

"You're always such a gentlemen," Hermione rolled her eyes at him, taking the cup.

Harry and Hermione realized quickly that Ron had a point about the potion, it was not pleasant at all to take. Hermione especially did not like it because it really was awkward being a boy, however, they got ready quickly and hurried off to try to locate the Slytherin common room.

"Why didn't we think it was a good idea knowing where the Slytherin common room before we took the Polyjuice Potion?" Hermione grumbled as they walked quickly in the direction they thought was the right way.

"I don't know," Harry groaned. "But there's nothing we can do about it now. Look there is someone up there... H...!"

"No, don't, she's a Ravenclaw," Hermione hissed clapping his mouth shout with her hand. "Come on... let's get out of here."

"Excuse me!" a voice for behind them said, causing them both to jump. They turned to see Percy Weasley grimacing at them. "What are you two doing out."

"Er..." Harry said.

"Were just coming back for dinner," Hermione said nervously.

"Well, you really shouldn't be wondering around by yourself, especially not at times like this," Percy said pompously. "Hurry up."

They nodded their heads and then moved along, but still they did not know where they were going. Hermione finally took out her map after almost fifteen minutes of their hour had passed and they headed into the direction that the dot entitled Draco Malfoy was. It was easy to find the Slytherin common room after that but it was only than that they realized they did not know the password to get in. They were standing there, wasting another ten minutes of their precious time, when the door opened and Draco stepped out of the door.

"What are you two doing?" he asked suspiciously before she smirked. "Don't tell me you forgot the password again."

"Er..." Harry said in Goyle's body.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's not that hard to remember, it's 'pureblood'. Anyway, get in here, I have something to tell you."

Harry and Hermione followed Malfoy into the common room. Harry tried not to grimace as he noticed how dreary it seemed in here. There seemed to be a eerie light in here and he noticed that they were under the lake. Once they got into the common room Draco started talking again.

"I just got another letter from my dad," Draco smirked. "He says that most of the Governors aren't pleased about the recent attack of the muggle born..." he rolled his eyes, as if this wasn't something anyone would really worried about. "They are not too pleased about what Dumbledore is doing to try to stop this. I think it's only a matter of time that we get the old windbag out of this school."

Harry eyes widen in shock, terrified slightly of the idea of Dumbledore not being there, but he quickly turned his expression into a smirk as he heard Crabble/Hermione chuckle.

"Imagine how great this school will be once that Muggle loving fool is gone," Draco chuckled. "We wouldn't have to deal with slime like that Creevey kid..."

Draco continued to make fun of Colin and Harry and Hermione were forcing to laugh at that.

"I reckon one more attack will do it," Draco chuckled and they looked at him expectantly, hoping he was going to mention something that would show that he the Heir, but he did not. He did just the opposite. "I wish I knew who it was that's opening the Chamber, I could help him out."

"You mean you don't know?" Harry could not help himself from asking.

"How many times to I have to say this, Goyle," Draco rolled his eyes. "All I know is that the Chamber was open fifty years ago and someone died. I think whoever it was responsible was caught or something..."

"But..." Harry started to ask but Hermione stepped on his foot to stop him.

"I just thought you would have learned more," Hermione said in a simple way.

"Nah, Dad, still won't tell me anything," Draco rolled his eyes. "He says it's better if I just keep my nose clean, but all we need is one more attack and Dumbledore out of here... I was just hoping I could tell whoever it was to target Granger..."

Harry gritted his teeth as he made a step toward Draco to straggle the slimy git right then and there but Hermione elbowed him hard in the gut to stop him.

"What's the matter with you Goyle?" Draco questioned when Harry had groaned in pain.

"Stomach ache," Harry answered truthfully, though he hoped that Draco believe that his stomach hurt because he had eaten too much and not because he was just hit there.

"Maybe you should go to the Hospital," Draco said looking at him warily and Harry nodded his head.

That was a good reason for him to leave, though he still had more question to ask. However, when he looked at Draco again, he had to fight back the urge to punch him.

"You really don't look well," Draco said miss interrupting Harry's hatred for pain.

"I think I should go too," Hermione said, trying to looked pained as well.

"Well, give the Mudbloods a kick for me," Draco chuckled as they left the room, which turned out to be a good thing because Harry noticed that Hermione was starting turning back to normal and realized he must be too. They ran as quickly as they could to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"So... what happen?" Ron asked, he had been pacing in the room since the other two had left. He was pretty sure that he would rather go through a painful transformation than staying behind again.

"Draco not the on that's opening the Chamber," Hermione said.

"Not that he would not like to be the one that was," Harry grumbled and then told Ron everything they heard, including the fact that Draco had wanted Hermione to be the next target.

"That git actually said that," Ron hissed. "I'll murder him!"

"As nice a that would be, I don't think he really deserves it," Hermione rolled her eyes. "He was just talking big... the truth is he isn't the one that was opening the Chamber and we're no closer to knowing who did this."

"Well, that's not exactly true," Harry said. "We know that the Chamber was open fifty years ago. We know that someone died. We know that someone was caught. And we know that Malfoy's dad knows more about this..."

"What makes you say that?" Ron questioned.

"He was the source that Malfoy was getting his information from," Harry shrugged. "Malfoy might not be the one that's opening this, but I'm sure that Mr. Malfoy is involved somehow."

"But how," Hermione frowned. "And if it's not Draco that's opening the Chamber, how could Mr. Malfoy be involved."

"No idea," Harry grimaced.


	43. Tom Riddle's Diary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029 and Gazaran, who beta this story.**

Chapter Forty-Three

Tom Riddle's Diary

Harry, Hermione and Ron all tried to think of anything that would connect Mr. Malfoy to someone else that was at Hogwarts but they couldn't come up with anything useful. Ron was still convinced it had something to do with the Slytherins, and even mentioned Snape a few times, but Hermione shoot that down. She said that they did not have enough reason to blame anyone more than the others, so it was pointless to just point their figure at the Slytherins.

Harry told Remus and Sirius about what he had found out, without telling them exactly what means they used to found out, though he could tell that they both had questioned about this. He had a feeling that over this coming up summer break they were going to questioned him more in depth. However, as for right now, they let it go. They told him the names of all of the Death Eaters that had escaped Azkaban because they pleaded enchantment and had enough money to buy their way out. Harry realized that several of these Death Eaters' kids were at Hogwarts, including Theodore Nott, who Harry still was not sure of. Still, he was starting to think that he was not going to figure anything out in this line of investigation.

That was why when Hermione asked him what she should do with the two or three doses of the Polyjuice Potion that was left he just smirked at her. He did not think it was wise for them to try and interrogate anyone again, but he could think of a few people that would find the potion useful.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hermione said in disgust. "I will not give them that potion!"

"Come on Hermione," Harry pleaded. "I'm sure they could think of something good to do with it..."

"Good... don't you mean something dangerous... horrible..." Hermione growled.

"Hilarious... wonderful," Ron laughed. "I think it's brilliant idea!"

"It's out of the question!" Hermione huffed. "I didn't make this potion so it could be used in some kind of prank!"

"Hermione, everyone could do with a bit of laughter," Harry said. "With the way the castle is... it might make things better."

Hermione grimaced at him.

"I'll make them promise not to do anything too bad," Harry added.

"Please Hermione," Ron added his pleading to the mix.

"Argh..." Hermione huffed. "It better not get out that I had anything to do with this."

"Thanks Hermione!" Harry beamed and hugged her as Ron smirked.

O

It was a week after everyone came back from Christmas holidays that the twins put the potion to use, though they did not use it quiet like Harry thought they would. In fact, they did not use it at all. They had Ginny and Neville use the draft, casing the two of them to turn into Fred and George respectively. Harry quickly realized that they did this so they would have an alibi for whenever their prank went off, knowing that McGonagall would have suspected them first.

The twins did not tell anyone what they had planned, but Harry knew immediately that today was the day because when he said hello to who he thought was Fred, the other '_boy_' blushed and could not look at him. Not waiting to draw attention to this, Harry made sure not to look in that direction again knowing that it was actually Ginny. He was rather surprised when he noticed that Ginny was easily able to imitate her brother's confident nature to all of the twins' friends. Neville had a little more trouble, but he tried his hardest to follow Ginny's lead.

Of course, neither of them had to worry about this long, because there was a huge commotion caused merely moments after they had arrived.

It started at the Slytherin table of course. All the food that was on the table started to float in the air before it flung itself at the person that closes to it. The Hufflepuffs all back away from their table when their food started to move too, but instead of flying at them, it just started to dance the conga down the table until it fell off the edge closest to the professors. The Ravenclaws did not know what to think when their food started moving. Anyone that backed away from the table was pelted by food, meaning that there were only a few Ravenclaws that remained clean. Luna, who had not moved initially, laughed so hard that she leaned backwards a little too far and was hit by the pancakes she was eating, which only made her laugh harder. The Gryffindor food started moving on it is own too, seeming to be attacking people at random. And it did not stop at just going after Gryffindors, the food seemed to have been made into bludgers, and just keep flying around the room until they hit something solid.

By the time the last piece of food flew across the room, hitting Montugue, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, in the face, the room was filled with laughter.

"That is enough!" McGonagall shouted when she noticed that people were making a move to grab food and throw it manually. She started walking towards the Gryffindor table. "Breakfast if over. Be assured we will find out those who are responsible for this! Now get to your classes!"

Everyone got up to go, but McGonagall put her hands on Ginny and Neville's shudders and Harry was tempted to try to stay but he did not know how to do that.

"Explain yourself!" McGonagall demanded of them.

"You think we did this!" Ginny as Fred said, trying to look exasperated.

McGonagall didn't look pleased by this response.

"We were sitting here the whole time," Neville as George said, he was covered in jam and syrup.

"You know we could not possibly have pulled this off without waving our wands," Ginny added, using the same way of talking as Fred and George used.

"Exactly, this was excellent charms work," Neville said with a grimace. "And I know why you would immediately think of us..."

"But we didn't have time to pull this off," Ginny huffed. "Trust me, we're just as upset about this prank as you are..."

"We should be the ones that have done this! "Neville" added.

"But at least, we are mere vitamins just like the rest of the school," "Ginny" finished shaking her head.

McGonagall did not say anything, she knew that something was not right here, but she could not put her finger on it. The truth was, she had been keeping her eyes on the twins the whole time and they did not do anything. She could not get rid of the feeling that they were behind this, but she did not have any proof.

"Very well, you may go," she was force to say and Fred and George (or at least to her they were Fred and George) left the room.

O

"Did she figure it out?" Hermione asked when Neville and Ginny met them in the hidden passageway that they noticed the twins were waiting in. Harry took his cloak back from Fred (who he had let it to help pull off this prank) as soon as they got there and waited for the other to arrive.

"No," Ginny said. "Merlin I've never been that terrified in my life."

"McGonagall isn't that scary," Fred rolled his eyes.

"At least Mum is a lot worst than her," George added.

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly used to getting in this much trouble with Mum, now am I?" Ginny said. "I am her baby after all..." she added rolling her eyes.

"Well, if she knew how good you are at acting she wouldn't think of you as such a baby anymore," Neville chuckled. "Ginny you were brilliant."

"You weren't so bad yourself, Nev," Ginny laughed, she looked a lot better than she had in a long time.

"Well, I think we should all be pleased with our hard work, and for the first prank that we pulled together," Fred chuckled. "Some obviously playing more of a roll than others, but still everyone one of us had something to do."

"Yes, yes, it was brilliant, but we really do need to get back to our classes before someone realized that we're not where we're supposed to be," Hermione said and everyone laughed.

O

Everyone was talking about the flying food for a few days after this incident and Harry was happy that there was a small distraction to the glum mood that had been in the castle this year. However, everything went back to dreadful a few days after that, as people started to remember the attacks again. Harry noticed that Ginny in particular seemed to be stepping back into her aversion stage and every time that he tried to talk to her, she would manage to get away from him.

It was two weeks after that that Harry noticed something odd going on in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, there was water coming from the door.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, with Ron and Harry standing behind her, she then looked around an noticed that Myrtle was not there. She seemed to have blocked all the sinks with something causing them to overflow and then she must have left to sulk somewhere else.

"What's that?" Harry said looking at the black book that was on the floor near Myrtle's favorite toilet.

"It's a book," Hermione said in her '_isn't it obvious_' voice.

"Don't pick it up!" Ron said as Harry was about to touch it.

"It's a book," Hermione repeated.

"I know that, but as hard as it might be for you to believe, books can be dangerous," Ron huffed.

"Dangerous?" Hermione scoffed.

"Yes, dangerous!" Ron hissed. "Dad told me about this book that once you read you can never put it down... you just have to go through the rest of your life reading it. Then there was the book that burn your eyes out... and one that makes you only speak in limericks..."

"Are there really books like that?" Hermione asked slightly unnerved.

"According to Dad there are," Ron said. "I don't think any of those books would be at Hogwarts... at least not the ones in the library, but you don't know where this one came from."

"Someone was obviously trying to get rid of this," Harry said thoughtfully, looking at the book. "I think I'm going to have to risk picking it up..."

"Don't..." Ron tried to warn again but Harry did not listen this time and picked it up.

"It's a diary?" Harry said making it sound like a questioned. "I guess it belonged to T.M Riddle, whoever that is..." he said flipping it over and seeing the name.

"Hang on, that name sounds familiar," Ron said and Hermione nodded her head.

"I think I've heard of it too."

"That's right, T. M. Riddle won an award for special service to the school fifty years ago," Ron said.

"Really?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I remember having to clean that trophy a lot when I got detention for cursing Malfoy," Ron said smirking at the memory of Draco belching up slugs.

"Are you sure it was fifty years ago?" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, pretty sure," Ron said.

"We should check it out," Hermione said and they all left to go to the trophy room. Finding the award that Ron hand mentioned along with his name listed on a few other trophies.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry asked his friends as he looked at the book in his hand.

"Er..." Ron said looking confused.

"That Riddle had something to do with the capture of whoever it was that was opening the Chamber fifty years ago," Hermione said. "That would be the reason he got the award right..."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Harry said frowning.

"Then why don't you look so happy about this?" Ron asked.

"Well, first of all, the diary is blank, so it's not really going to be useful," Harry said, but that was not his only reason to be glum. He could not explain it, but he felt like he was missing something. "Hermione, do you remember where you heard the name?"

Hermione frowned, but shook her head.

O

Harry carried the new found diary around with him everywhere he went, knowing somehow that it was important but not sure how. He wanted to believe that it could be useful to him, that somehow it would help explain what happened fifty years ago, but he couldn't shake feeling that he had heard the name Riddle somewhere before. Then there was the strange feeling he got when he was carrying the diary around because it felt so familiar to him. He would often open it, flip through the blank pages expecting something more to be there.

It was not until he had brought the matter up with Neville almost a week later did he get any answers to his question. They were in the hidden corridor they liked to hang out in, this time they were not planning anything dangerous, just playing wizarding chess where no one else could bother them. Harry seemed to still be suspected of being the Heir and everyone would stare at him wherever he went.

"I didn't realize that you had a diary," Neville said as Ron and Hermione played chess and he and Harry watched.

"That's not mine," Harry said and then explained how he got the diary and whom it once belongs to.

"T.M. Riddle," Neville muttered looking at the initials that were on the book.

"It sounded familiar me and Hermione but we don't remember where we seen the name before," Harry said. "However, Ron told us that he received an award for Special Service fifty years ago..."

"Tom Riddle," Neville gasped. "That was the guy that was in Quirrell's office the day that he... well you know, the stone was almost stolen."

"What?" the trio said at the same time.

"Oh my God, you're right!" Hermione gasped too know. "I can't believe I didn't remember that."

"Well, you didn't stare at the name quite as long as I did," Neville shrugged. "We only had one map at that time and Harry give it to me... I must have stared at the name for almost an hour before I had to get ready to go."

"And he was with Quirrell the whole time?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes.

"Every time I looked he was," Neville answered.

"What are you thinking, Harry?" Ron asked his friend.

"I don't know," Harry frowned. "I just have an odd feeling about this."

"Maybe this Tom Riddle bloke knew that Quirrell was up to something," Ron supplied.

"Maybe," Hermione said looking thoughtful. "It's unlikely that T.M Riddle and Tom Riddle are the same person if the diary is fifty years odd. I mean there is no Professor Riddle here. However, it is just as likely that they are related somehow... maybe Tom Riddle was trying to follow in his ancestor's foot steps."

"I don't know about any of that," Harry frowned. "Either way, it would probably be good to talk to this Riddle bloke..."

"Good idea," Hermione nodded her head as Harry took out his map and said the password to unlock it. "He's probably the one that had the diary before."

"Tom Riddle," Harry said to the map and waited for a dot to appear, but even after a minute of waiting nothing happened. "I don't get it. He's not here."

"Are you sure the map is working?" Ron frowned.

Harry rolled his eyes, but humored Ron's questioned anyway. He asked for Fred and George and saw that their dots were in the Gryffindor common room.

"Why wouldn't Riddle show on the map?" Neville questioned.

"Well, there's a few explanations," Harry said. "He could have found one of the passageways and left the school. Of he could have graduated last year."

"But how did his, or his family's, diary get here? "Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "We're not even sure if T.M. Riddle has anything to do with Tom Riddle."

"But you think they are connected," Hermione observed as she looked at Harry's face.

"Yes," Harry agreed, and he could not really explain why he felt this way, he just did.

"Well, you just keep an eye on the map for a little while to see if Tom Riddle shows up on it," Ron advised. "It would be so much easier if we could just write to him though, like we write to the other's through the map."

"He doesn't..." Hermione started to say.

"Ron! That's it!" Harry exclaimed and his three friends looked at him oddly. "I can write to him."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"The diary... I bet it's just like our maps are!" Harry explained he said picking up the diary and getting out a quill. He than wrote '_Hello, I'm Harry Potter._'

The ink seemed to sink into the book a few second's after Harry had stop writing and then a message seemed to come out of it.

_Hello Harry Potter, I am Tom Riddle._

"So he is Tom Riddle," Ron gasped.

"The Tom Riddle we saw on the map last year probably was just names after this person or something," Hermione said logically. "Harry asked about the Chamber."

Harry rolled his eyes at her, obviously he was going to ask about the Chamber as he wrote his question.

_I was wondering if you knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets?_

_**Of course, I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, which it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who had opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned.**_

Harry's heart started to beat fast at final getting some answer to his questions.

"Ask who did it last time!" Ron exclaimed and Harry wrote down the question. Riddles answer came back quickly.

_**I can show you, if you like, you do not have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him.**_

"Harry... I don't think that's such a good idea," Hermione said immediately.

"But I want to know," Harry said. "And memories can't be forged... at least according to Remus they can."

"What does he mean by show you?" Hermione asked, still feeling nervous.

"Er... I'm not really sure," Harry said putting his quill to the paper writing _'Okay' _before saying. "I guess we'll see..."

The words were barely out of his mouth before Harry seemed to be sucked into the book.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione and Neville shouted, "HARRY!"

"Where did he go?" Hermione looking from one friend to the other.

"Don't look at us... you are the bloody genius here," Ron said, still in shock.

"I've never heard of something like this... you're the one that seems to know all these weird facts about books," Hermione huffed back at him.

"Stop it," Neville hissed at the two of them. "We've got to figure out what to do about Harry?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do," Ron said miserably.

"Hopeful he's just seeing the incident like Riddle said he was showing," Hermione said in the same tone as Ron. Neville sighed, realizing the other two had been arguing a second ago as way to make themselves relax but now there was nothing any of them could do be wait, and hope that Harry was back soon.

None of them would have called it soon, but Harry did come back eventually. His expression was sicken as he fell out of the book and was now sitting on the floor.

"Harry!" all three of his friends said in the same relieved tone and Hermione hugged him.

"It was Hagrid," Harry said.

"What?" agreed they all exclaimed.

"Hagrid was the one that Riddle caught," Harry repeated with a frown.

"There is no way that Hagrid would open the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione said shaking her head. "Not then and especially not now."

"I can't believe he would be the one opening it now either..." Harry agreed but he was looking wary all the same.

"But you think that he opened it before?" Neville said shaking his head.

"What would Hagrid do if he heard about a monster that was inside the castle?" Harry asked and the other all frowned.

"He would probably want to free it," Ron groaned, thinking about Norbert and Fluffy.

"Harry, you have to tell us everything that you saw," Hermione demanded and Harry told her everything.

"I still can't believe that Hagrid would open the Chamber... and someone died..." Neville said shaking his head.

"I can't believe it either... but I know that memories don't lie," Harry said. "And this was definitely not altered... this happened."

"We should talk to Hagrid about this," Hermione said. "He's the only one that can answer our questions now."

Harry definitely did not want to talk to Hagrid about this, but Hermione was right, he was the only one that they could go to for answers. "Fine... but can we wait until after my game on Saturday..."

"Whatever," Hermione said, but she would allow the two-day delay.

**A/N: First of all, the part in bold was taken directly from the book and the other thing I wanted to mention that the scene where Harry watches Riddle capture Hagrid happened the same way in this book, I just didn't want to go over that.**


	44. Petrified

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029 and Gazaran, who beta this story.**

Chapter Forty-Four

Petrified

Harry went to bed that night feeling horrible. Could Hagrid really have opened the Chamber of Secrets, which in turn lead to someone's death? His instincts were telling him no; Hagrid would never have gotten over that. However, at the same time he could imagine a younger Hagrid doing whatever it took to find some fowl creature that lived in the depths of Hogwarts and then setting that thing free. Even with that though, he still felt like he was missing something. Hagrid had let that monster go... it had ran away had not? He saw that the monster was not killed. Did that monster actually go back to the Chamber to wait to be released again? That did not seem likely. And the over whelming truth that hit him just as he was about to fall asleep, Hagrid would have told Dumbledore immediately if he knew where the Chamber was. Harry knew that memories cannot just be forged out of nothing, he was sure that things happened as he had saw them. However, he was also sure that something else was going on here.

When he woke up that Friday, he felt like he was dragging his feet. He did not get much sleep because of his worry and when he did actually did fall asleep he dreamed of dark rooms and Hagrid's wild pleads for Harry believe him. He dress quickly, but he knew that his mind was not going to be in his work today.

"You look awful Harry," Hermione said as they sat down at lunch.

Harry looked at her, his head in one of his hands as the other lazily had a fork in it. "I feel pretty awful as well."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk with Hagrid now?" Hermione asked, looking at him warily. "I don't think you'll be able to concentrate on the game the way you've been acting."

"We'll talk after all of our classes," Harry said noticing that Dean and Seamus were looking in their directions. Hermione nodded her head but he could feel her worry gaze on him the rest of the day.

O

"Come on, we can talk in our dorm room," Harry said as they walked into the common room after their last class. "Me and Ron have to drop our things off anyway."

"Fine," Hermione said, "though won't your roommate come up and bother us."

"Probably not," Harry shrugged, walking up the stairs and once he reached his room, he opened the door. "I still don't think I want to talk to Hagrid about this... What the..."

"Ow," Hermione said as she walked into Harry's back and second later Ron stumbled over her. "Harry? Why did you stop?"

"Someone..." Harry said unable to finish his sentence as he looked at he room before him. The whole place was a mess, but his area in general was particularly bad.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed looking over Hermione's shoulder. "What happened here?"

"Someone must have ransacked your room," Hermione said looking shocked.

"Why would anyone do that?" Harry said looking at her questioningly, before he went to his bed to get his things in order again. "Who would do that?"

"I don't know... is anything missing?" Hermione asked.

Harry did not answer right away, but he knew as soon as she asked that something would be missing. He had left T.M. Riddle's diary here. After what he had learn the other night he did not feel much like carrying it around. "The diary."

"What?" the other two said in the same shock voice.

"Who would take that thing?" Ron asked. "As far as they knew it was a useless diary..."

"Maybe they thought it was Harry's and wanted to see what he wrote," Hermione suggested. "I'm sure with all the suspicion going around about you, someone would have thought it was good to look at something like that."

"I would never be stupid enough to write in a diary if I was doing something like that," Harry rolled his eyes. "No. I bet whoever took the book knew what it was... what it could do."

"Who would know that?" Ron asked.

"It's either the Tom Riddle guy that was here before," Harry said frowning.

"I haven't seen him on the map once since yesterday," Ron said shaking his head. "I've been looking at mine whenever we had some spare time to see if he would show up and he wasn't there."

"Then it's whoever had the book before," Hermione said reasonable. "They would know how the diary works..."

"But they tried to get rid of it," Ron said, "Why would they want it back now?"

"Maybe they just realized that Harry had it," Hermione shrugged. "They were obviously trying to destroy the book... they wouldn't have been too happy that Harry had it back."

"Wait! Do you think that whoever had the book before was the one that was opening the Chamber?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned. "I don't know, but it seems likely. Why else would they want to destroy that book?"

"You're right," Harry said. "I can't see how all this works... but I know that this is all connected someway. The diary is the key..."

"The question still is who took the book?" Ron insisted and then added with a dark look, "it had to be a Gryffindor... no one else would be able to get in here."

"That's not entirely true," Hermione said. "The Professors could get in here, as well as the Head boy and girl... not to mention that we've let Neville in our common room..."

"He didn't do this!" Harry said looking at her incredulously, a look that she returned to him.

"I know that! I was just saying others could have done the same for their friends in other houses."

"Oh... sorry," Harry smiled at her sheepishly.

"Harry, we really should talk to Hagrid about this," Hermione said after a long silence. "He's still the only lead we have left at this moment."

"It's getting late... why don't we just wait until after the game like we've planned," Harry said and Hermione bowed her head before she left the room.

"I can't believe she wants to talk to Hagrid so much about this," Ron said shaking his head.

"She's still nervous," Harry frowned. "Just like with the potion, she wants to feel like she doing something..."

"I know how she's feeling," Ron grimaced. "I have a feeling that something big is going to happen soon... something that I'm not going to like."

"Well, here's hoping you're wrong," Harry said with a frowned, as he tried to make himself relax. He needs to get a good nights sleep for the game, but he felt like he was in for another restless night.

O

The next morning Harry worked up, pleased that he did get more sleep than the night before. After getting dressed, he pushed his worries out his head. He knew that he would need all his concentration on the match today, and for the most part; it worked for him, at least all through breakfast. However, when he was walking towards the pitch, he heard the voice that sent a chill down his spine.

"_Kill this time… let me rip… tear…"_

"The voice," Harry said stopping in the halls looking at the ceiling where the noise was coming from.

"Oh!" Hermione said clapping her hand to her head, her eyes were round. "I just though of something, I've got to go to the library."

"Hermione what..." Harry tried to ask but Hermione was already on the other side of the hall, heading towards the library.

"What's that about?" Ron questioned, worried.

"I have no idea," Harry frowned. "But I'm sure she'll have a lot to tell us the next time we see her."

"Did you still hear the voice?" Ron asked worried, still looking where Hermione had just disappeared.

"No... It seems to have gone somewhere else," Harry said.

"Come on Harry, mate, it is time to get to the pitch or Wood is going to kill us," Fred said coming from the Great Hall.

"Is there something wrong?" George suddenly asked, noticing the look on Harry's face.

"Nah... let's go," Harry said and followed the twins out of the hall, Ron coming with him too.

O

It was so obvious she did not know why she did not think of this before. Harry had just heard a voice that no one else could hear, one that he had been hearing since this whole Chamber mess has started. It simply was obvious what it had to be. Okay, so, she only learned the key element a few months ago, but she really should have put it together then.

The thing that made Harry different than all the other students was he was a parselmouth. If he was hearing a voice that no one else could, that meant it had to be some kind of snake. Of course, she should have realized from the beginning that Slytherin's monster would be a snake.

As soon as she got into the library she went to the section about magical creatures, and them looked for one that would either focus on snakes or would have a list of all the animals. She did not find exactly what she wanted at first, but pulled out a book that might work. To her delight, it did have an excellent glossary that made it easy to check out what she needed. She looked over all the monstrous snakes that were in that book, which were more than she thought there would be, and she was starting to get worried.

There was so many of these snakes and she could not tell if they were the monsters she was looking for or not. And then she read about the basilisk and some things started popping out at her.

King of snakes … Live hundreds of years … Murderous stare … Spiders flee from it … It flees from the crowing of roosters ….

Yes, Slytherin probably would liked to have the king of snakes to me his monster, it would only be fitting. Then there was the fact that it could live hundreds of year and seeing as it was still alive after around a thousand years that would fit as well. A murderous stare... she did not know how that worked for no one was dead yet, but she knew that this was more likely than venomous fang. Then there was the spiders fleeing thing, she remember the spiders that were running from the bathroom that was the site of the first attack. And lastly, the crowing of rooster, the last time she had talked to Hagrid he had mention that his roosters and other chickens getting killed. At that point, she thought about Hagrid, wondering again, about what he was supposed to have done in the past.

"I didn't expect anyone else to be in the library on game day," someone said from behind her and made her jump.

"Huh?" Hermione said looking up to see the girl that she had seen while she was Crabbe, the other girl was smiling at her, her shinny prefect badge on her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scary you," she said, "I'm Penelope Clearwater, by the way."

"Hermione Granger." she tried to smile but she was looking at the book.

"It looks like you even have the books I wanted," Penelope said with a frown.

"Pipes..." Hermione muttered, not playing attention to the other girl, as she wrote on the page about the basilisk before she ripped it out.

"What are you doing?" Penelope asked incredulously. She could not believe that this girl would rip a book right in front of her, especially one that she needed to use.

Hermione flinched again because she had forgotten someone was there. "What?"

"You ripped that book?"

"This is the monster that's attacking everyone," Hermione said holding up the page before she folded it into small pieces. "I've got to get this to Harry?"

"Are you sure?" Penelope asked, this time looking pale.

"Yes," Hermione said, but now she was looking thoughtfully. "Harry heard the monster... that means that it could still be loose... I shouldn't have come here alone..."

"Hermione!" Penelope said pulling focus on her. "What's going on."

"Slytherin's monster is a basilisk," Hermione said. "And I think that it's loose in the corridors... well not really corridors but... sorry, I've nervous."

"Yeah, so am I," Penelope said frowning now. "A basilisk can kill you just by looking at you."

"That's what I still don't understand," Hermione frowned. "Why is everyone petrified and not killed. I'm sure that the basilisk had to look at them..." she stared to mumble to herself again. She thought of all the scenes of where the people had been petrified. "Water... camera... ghost... They never looked at the monster directly."

"I've never heard of that," Penelope said. "But then again there hasn't been a basilisk recording being seen in over three hundreds years."

"Do you have a mirror?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Penelope said pulling out one and handing it to Hermione. "What are you going to do?"

"I need to tell someone about this as quickly as possible," Hermione said. "I guess I'm heading to the Quidditch pitch, but I need to make sure the basilisk isn't in the corridor... you should probably stay here."

"No!" Penelope shook her head. "I can't let you take that risk..."

"Don't worry, I've done crazier things before," Hermione said with a grimace.

"I know," Penelope said, of course, she heard about the adventure of Harry Potter and his friends. "But as a prefect I can't let you do that."

"I have to go," Hermione said stubbornly, though she was afraid to get into trouble she was not about to back down when she final figured out how to help.

"Then I will have to go with you," Penelope said.

Hermione sighed, but nodded her head. "But be careful."

They left the library, Hermione stopped before she got to the corridor. "If I get petrified looking through this mirror you have to make sure you look at the mirror too."

"What?" Penelope said.

"It would mean that basilisk is there... it's better to be petrified than killed," Hermione said and Penelope gulped but nodded her head.

It was three more corridors down that she looked through the mirror and saw red eyes blazing at her. She had no time to think, no time to react, no time to even feel afraid. She was just frozen.

O

As soon as he was outside, he smiled. It was such a beautiful day, and perfect for playing Quidditch. He was starting to get interest in this game. Of course, the pep talk from Wood was sort of intense, but he still felt energized as he walked onto the pitch.

He was just about to mount his broom when McGonagall came on the field and his heart lowered into his chest.

"This match has been canceled," she said in a firm yet grave tone. "All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

"Professor... you can't!" Wood said looking like she had just told him his family had been killed.

McGonagall just shook her head at him, "go to the common room Wood."

He went, but he obviously was heartbroken that they would not be playing, that the season had been canceled.

"Potter, I need you to come with me," McGonagall said before Harry could follow his captain.

"Professor," he said his heart dropping even farther. It was clear that he could not be blame for this one, so why was she asking him to come with her.

"What's going on?" Ron added, running over to Harry.

"Yes, I think you should come too Weasley."

Harry and Ron shared a glance at one another, both now dreading what was coming. As they got closer to the Hospital wing the feeling of dread grew and they wished that McGonagall would tell them what they knew was coming. She never did, they had to walk into to the hospital and see what they feared most (not even noticing that someone else was had been petrified as well).

"Hermione!" Ron groaned first, but Harry's voice was right after him.

He felt horrible, how could he let this happen. He was supposed to protect her... or at least be for her when she needs him to be. But no... he let her get petrified.

"I'm sorry," McGonagall said and Harry could tell that she truly was. "She was holding this mirror... do either of you know why?"

"No," Harry answer in a hallow voice.

Ron could not even open his mouth, he was just looking at Hermione, terrified about what had happened to her.

"I see," McGonagall said gravely and they all walked to the common room where she told everyone what happened and about how things were going to change here. Harry did not really listen... his best friend had just been petrified... he had to do something about this now. Several people wanted to talk to him, all seemed to want to tell them how sorry they were and how they never believe that he could have been the heir... none of that mattered. The only person he wanted to talk to was Ron.

"Harry?" Ron said after the crowd died down a little and he could talk to his friend in peace.

"We have to do something," Harry said with grim determination.

"That was what I was thinking too," Ron said.

"We're going to see Hagrid tonight," Harry said and Ron nodded his head.


	45. Aragog

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029 and Gazaran, who beta this story.**

Chapter Forty-Five

Aragog

Getting to Hagrid cabin was more difficult than it normal was. Even with Harry's map out, they still could not avoid all the Professor and prefects that were roaming the halls, walking in groups. When they finally knocked on the door, they found that Hagrid was very nervous.

"Can we come in?" Harry stated forcefully, not really giving Hagrid much of a choice.

"Oh," Hagrid said looking warily around, and obviously wanting to say no, "er... I supposed."

"We're here to ask you about the Chamber..." Ron said bluntly and winched when Hagrid turned pale and looked at them with an odd expression. It was clear that he realize that they knew more about this than they should have and he was searching for what to say about that.

"There's something you need to understand about that," he finally said, but before he could say anymore, there was a knock at the door.

"Put your Cloak on," Hagrid said in a whisper, his expression blanching farther. Harry did not put up any arguments as he draped his Cloak over Ron and himself. Hagrid then got up to open the door to relieve Dumbledore and a man with a lime green bowler. Though he had never met this man before, Harry realized that this was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Harry exchanged a wary look with Ron; this did not look good for Hagrid.

The conversation that followed went from bad to worst. Fudge had come to take Hagrid to Azkaban, the wizarding prison, not because he believed that Hagrid was guilty of what was happening at the school right now, but because he had to _'appear to be doing something'_. The more Harry listened to this the more upset it got. It was not fair, he knew that Hagrid had not done anything, and worse he did not get any answers for the questions he had.

Then there was the look of terror on Hagrid face when he heard he had to go to Azkaban. Harry felt sick to his stomach when he realized that Hagrid was going to have to face the Dementor's, the foulest creatures that he knew of, because of appearances. Worse still, was the fact that even Dumbledore could not do anything to help Hagrid, that his words of logic were disregarded. He now understood why Remus called Fudge useless.

Before they could leave Hagrid's hut, there was another knock at the door and Lucius Malfoy walked in, looking smug about something. Harry felt his blood boil as he watch Lucius, knowing that this man was probably the reason that Hermione had been petrified and wanting to do something to him. Of course, there was nothing he could do, and that fact just made him angrier.

The fact that Lucius had come here to inform Dumbledore that he and the other Governors had voted unanimously that he should no longer be the Headmaster in light of the attacks that had been happening only farther Harry's anger. It was clear that everything was working out just how Lucius wanted, and that was never a good things. Dumbledore took the news better than Harry would have, and said something that made him think that Dumbledore was actually talking to him:

"_You will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me… Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."_

He was not sure what it really meant, but it was sort of comforting hearing that. However, the fact that the school would no longer have either Dumbledore or Hagrid meant that things were only going to get worse at Hogwarts. The others left, Hagrid telling them to follow the spiders (causing Fudge and Lucius to look at him oddly) before he went.

"What the bloody hells are we supposed to do now?" Ron asked after they were gone as Harry took the cloak off of them. "Dumbledore gone... there's going to be an attack everyday now."

Harry grimaced. "I don't know... Argh, this is horrible."

"And what do he mean about never really being gone?" Ron questioned. "It seemed like he was talking to us... did you think he knew we were there."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Harry answered. "I'm more curious about what Hagrid meant about following the spiders."

Ron shuddered at that, obviously wishing it was not spiders that they would have to face. He did not really like how Harry was looking at the floor of Hagrid's hut either. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for spiders," Harry admitted and looked apologetically at his friend. "Sorry... but that's the only lead we have left. We didn't have any chance to talk to Hagrid, but he obvious thinks we'll get answer for this."

"Something tells me they won't be answer we'll want to have," Ron grumbled, but he was now looking for spiders too, hoping that he would not see any.

"There," Harry said finally, pointing at a tiny spider that seemed to be crawling out of the window, towards Forbidden Forest.

"Great," Ron groaned, even more than ever not wanting to follow the spiders.

"Are you going to be okay with this?" Harry asked, knowing that Ron was afraid of spiders.

Ron just looked at his friend for a moment, the answer he wanted to say was no, he was not okay with this. But as he looked around the room and it was painfully obvious that someone else should be with them right now, he nodded his head. He could not get the imagine of Hermione laying still on the hospital bed, her eyes glossy and terrified, out of his head. There was no way that he was going to let this fear get in his way to help found the person who was responsible for putting her there. Not to mention he could not let Harry face this danger alone.

"Good," Harry said, but he wasn't moving, Ron was sure that he would have started heading towards the door to follow the spider to the forest, but he was just looking thoughtful.

"What's the matter?" Ron questioned.

"I was just think that we don't really know what we're going to find in the forest," Harry said pulling out his map, happy that he had thought to include the forest in the drawing. "Maybe we should tell the others what's going on."

"You want their help?" Ron asked.

"Not really... I just think it might be helpful to have someone know where we are... just in case," Harry frowned.

"That seems a little safer than you like to do things," Ron commented, but he was looking relieved by this (or maybe that was just because he didn't have to go into the forest right away).

"I can play it safe..." Harry said and Ron stared at him incredulously. "Okay not very often, but sometimes I can."

"Whatever Harry," Ron rolled his eyes. "What are you going to tell the others?"

Harry didn't answer but picked up one of the quills in Hagrid's hut and wrote:

_I am not sure if any of you are still up but Ron and I are planning on heading into the Forbidden Forest to try and find some information..._

"Er... what should I say now?" Harry looked at Ron confused, but his friend did not have anything to say to that. As they tried to think of something else to say, starting to feel like this was ridiculous writing appeared in their map. It seemed to be from Fred and George:

_What do you mean information? And why would you find it in the Forbidden Forest? And what the bloody hell are you doing near the forest right now?_

"Hm... it seems like their worried?" Ron said almost chuckling, he would not have expected that from them of all people.

_Where at Hagrid's hut, we had found out that he might have opened the Chamber of Secrets the last time and we wanted to question him, but before we could Fudge came to take him to Azkaban. Before he left though, he told us, without Fudge knowing, that we should follow the spiders... they are heading for the Forbidden Forest._

"Do you think I should tell them about Dumbledore," Harry asked Ron as he waited for the twin's response to this.

"No... we can tell them about that later," Ron said as writing started forming on the map.

_I have no idea what the hell to make of what you just wrote... Is Hagrid really going to Azkaban?_

_Yes._

_Damn! That sucks._

_Yeah I know._

_Now you have to follow spiders into the forest... are you sure that is a good idea?_

_It is the only thing we can do... I have to know what happened._

_I think this is dangerous Harry... especially since Ron is going to be wetting his pants the whole time..._

_Shut up!_

Before anyone could write anything else, there was a new form of handwriting that Harry recognized as Luna's.

_I was just thought I should remind you that most of the creatures in the forest do not like fire much._

_Luna? How long have you been there? _Harry wrote.

_Since the beginning..._

_How do you know about the creatures in the forest? _Fred wrote.

_Oh, I was following a Fluster Bug and didn't realize that I was in forest..._

_Okay... I will remember about the fire, _Harry wrote, not really having time to listen to one of Luna's stories right now_. Wish me luck people._

_Good luck! _Fred and Luna both wrote.

"I guess we should go," Harry said, putting his cloak in his pocket, knowing that it would not be much use to him in the forest. Ron took a deep breath and then followed Harry.

It was not his idea of fun to walk into the forest at night, his wand lit lightly so he could see the spiders he was following. Ron was walking behind him and his apprehension was falling off him, but they continued walking. They walked for a long time without knowing where they were going until a noise came from behind them and they turned to see the most horrifying sight they could think of. There were several giant spiders crawling towards them.

Harry raised his wand to cast a spell, not knowing what would help, but before he could do anything something strong grabbed him from behind and soon he was hanging upside down. He heard Ron struggling too and he knew that his friend was just as captured as he was. There was nothing they could do but let the creatures carry them to some unknown location.

"Aragog!" Harry heard a voice call.

They were let loose, which surprised Harry at first, but he realized quickly that he was surrounded by spiders now... there was no way out of the clearing where they were. He looked at Ron, who seemed to beyond fear now, his mouth opened in a silent scream, his eyes bugging out of his head. There was no way that Ron was ever going to get over his fear of spiders after this.

He redirected his attention to the spiders as a giant (even compared to the other spiders that were there) spider seemed to be gray, its eyes were milky white. Harry was sure that this spider had to be blind.

"What is it?" the blind spider that Harry assumed was Aragog asked.

"Men," was the answer call of the first spider.

"Is it Hagrid?" Aragog asked.

"Strangers."

"Kill them."

"Wait... we're friends of Hagrid!" Harry was able to said, though it was difficult to talk right now.

"Hagrid has never sent man into my hallow before," Aragog said.

"He's in trouble," Harry said wildly, award that the other spiders seemed to be inching closer to them. "That's why were here."

"Hagrid's in trouble," Harry was surprised about the concern in the giant spiders voice. Clearly, this monster cared about Hagrid. "What has happened?"

"They think he was the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said.

"But that happened years ago," Aragog said gravely. "Many years ago... that is why they had asked him to leave... they had thought that I was the monster that was in the Chamber..."

"You weren't!" Harry said, a feeling of guilt and relief filled him at this news at the same time. "So you never attacked anyone."

"No... it would have been my instinct to attack. But out of respect for Hagrid I never did," Aragog answered, and then added as if it was farther proof that he was innocent, "The girl that had been killed was found in a bathroom and I've never seen any part of the castle other than the cupboard which Hagrid keep me in. My kind like the dark."

Harry mind when to Luna's suggesting as he heard this, but he wasn't done talking to Aragog yet... though he did notice that the other spiders seemed to be getting closer and closer to them. "Do you know what the creature is?"

There was a lot of chattering at that, as the spiders seem to almost shudder at the thought of this monster.

"We do not speak its name," Aragog answered. "The creature in the castle is something that we spiders fear more than anything else. I didn't even tell Hagrid what it was, thought he tried to make me."

Harry stood up then, realizing that he was not going to get any more information out of the spiders now. "Er... well, that's all... I think we should go now..."

"Go?" Aragog said. "I think not..."

Harry gulped and looked at Ron, who was still looking scared out of his mind.

"My sons and daughters do not attack Hagrid on my orders but I can't deny them such a meal when it wonders into our hollow so willingly. Good-bye friends of Hagrid."

Harry grabbed Ron's arm as soon as the words left Aragog's mouth, raising his wind and aimed at the nearest tree, lighting it on fire. All the spiders near there scattered, but there were still several spiders coming at them.

"Come on Ron... light a fire..." Harry said, sending another curse at the ground behind them as he turned to run.

However, there were spiders on the other side of them too, closing in on them. Ron raised his hand in the air and cast the leivating charm on the nearest spider, then made it so that spider crashed into other one.

"Good thinking," Harry said as he sent curse at another spider. He was trying whatever he could think of, but it did not matter. They were out numbered and the spiders just keep coming. He was eventually force to make a circle of flames that surround them, knowing they would have no way of getting out of there and that the spiders could just use the trees to get to them anyway, but there was nothing else he could think of doing.

Just as one of the spiders seemed to figure out how to get through the ring of fire it was blasted out of the tree. Ron and Harry looked around, wondering what happened when they heard a call that made their hearts fill with hope.

"There you two are!" Fred yelled, he was flying on his broom, followed closely by George who was on his own broom. They landed in the ring of fire next to the other two.

"We thought you might need our help," George added.

"Thanks guys," Harry said, climbing on the back of Fred's broom as Ron, wordlessly and very pale did the same only he went on George.

"All in a days work, Harry my boy!" George smiled at him, as Fred cursed another spider that seemed to be trying to get at them.

"I don't think your new friends like us crashing their party... why don't we get out of here," Fred said.

"Yes please," Harry said and they all raised, dodging the spiders that did not seem to want to let them get away. It was not easy getting out of the forest even on the brooms, but somehow they managed it. As soon as they were back to Hagrid's Hut the twins landed and Ron immediately ran to the side of the house... seconds later they could all hear wrenching sounds.

"Told you, you should have picked someone else to go with you," Fred tried to chuckle, but he could not really find this funny at the moment.

"I'm just glad he waited until we landed," George added, he would not have been happy if his brother had thrown up on him.

"Give him a break... we were just attacked my bloody giant man-eating spiders," Harry said to them.

"I know," Fred frowned. "I was just there."

Harry gave them appreciative smile, "thanks... for being there... you really saved us."

"You're welcome," the twins said at the same time.

"We really didn't like the sounds of your plan and when we noticed on the map that you were standing in the same spot for a really long time... we got really worried," George explained.

"We thought you might need us, so we got our brooms and flew to the forest as quickly as we could," Fred added. "Thank Merlin we got there on time."

"So, did you at least find out something that you can use after all this?" George asked.

"No," Ron said rejoining the others. "All we learned was Hagrid was never the one that opened the Chamber in the first place."

"Argh!" the twins groaned in disappointment.

"Well at least that means you're not going to have anymore night time strolls into the forest anytime soon right," George said.

"Probably not," Harry sighed and they all started heading back to the their common room.


	46. The Chamber of Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029 and Gazaran, who beta this story.**

Chapter Forty-Six

The Chamber of Secrets

It was not until the next morning that Harry realized what he had missed the other night. That the girl that had been killed by Slytherin's monster had been found in the bathroom and both Harry and Ron realized that there was a good chance that that girl was Moaning Myrtle. Again hopeful that they had a lead only led to disappointment when they realize that they weren't going to be able to get anywhere near that bathroom.

However, this was not the only thing that was on Harry's mind as he thought about everything that Aragog had said to him. He was starting to feel more and more wary of this, like he was missing something. The memory that he was shown had to be true... that incident must have really happened, but the question was, was it what it appeared to be?

Obviously, Hagrid had never been the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets, which meant that T.M. Riddle had to have been wrong. Did Riddle just believe that the monster spider of Hagrid has had to be the monster, or was it something else... something a lot more sinister? The more he thought about this, the more he was inclining to believe the latter. There was just something that was wrong about Riddle.

First of all, he knew that the diary he had found had to be linked somehow to the Chamber, that could be the only reason why it was at the school fifty years later. Then there was the fact that there was no Tom Riddle at the school right now, though he had seen the name on the map the previous year, he was no where to be found now. So how did T.M. Riddle's diary get here in the first place?

"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked Harry, it had been a few days since the spider incident and they were walking away from their Herbology class. (Erine had just apologized for accusing him of being the heir and attacking the others and though he was still upset about it, Harry accepted the apology. He had more important things to worry about than the Hufflepuff).

"The diary and Tom Riddle," Harry answered in a whisper.

"What about them?" Ron asked.

"Something just isn't right there, but I can't put my fingers on it." Harry said.

"I know what you mean," Ron frowned. "That whole thing with Hagrid... the git should have just left him alone..."

"Actually that's not really want I'm talking about," Harry said. "I can understand trying to get to the bottom of a problem like that... trying to find out who was responsible for those attacks. I was thinking about the fact that Hagrid wasn't really the one that was doing this..."

"Like I said, he's a git," Ron said.

"And I'm still wondering where the hell that other Tom Riddle is?" Harry muttered, almost to himself. "Where did he disappear to?"

"I don't know," Ron frowned. "We only saw his name that one time when he was with Quirrell... for all we know, he was actually trying to help that bastard get the stone..."

Harry stopped walking and stared at his friend in wonder. "What did you just say?"

"Er... that Riddle might have been helping Quirrell." Ron said uncertainly. "I know it's ridiculous..."

"No!" Harry said his eyes wide as he held his hand over his mouth as a crazy idea filled his mind. "It can't be..."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Ron... we only saw Tom Riddle's name with Quirrell the one time, right?" Harry said. "Neville said he was there the whole time... and it was the day that he was going to steal the stone."

"Yeah..." Ron said slowly.

"This is going to sound crazy... but... I think Tom Riddle... I think he might be Voldemort!"

Ron just looked at his friend in complete disbelieve.

"I know... it's crazy," Harry repeated, feeling ridiculous saying that, but at the same time feeling that he was right. "Think about it Ron. We know that Voldemort was possessing Quirrell... or at least sticking out of the back off his head... He had to have been close to Quirrell the whole time!"

"No!" Ron said gasping this time, because what Harry said made sense. "It can't be!"

"Now that I think about, who in their right mind would name their child Voldemort... he had to be known as something else before..." Harry kept mumbling to himself. "Argh... and I believe that stupid memory just because I knew it couldn't be forged. The bastard set Hagrid up and I effing believed him."

"Harry, he must have fooled everyone," Ron said reassuringly.

"Whatever," Harry groaned.

Ron was looking thoughtful now. "Harry... I still don't see how the diary is connected to this."

Harry looked at his friend gravely and said uncertainly, "It must be able to tell whoever has the diary how to get into the Chamber... I bet he's the real Heir of Slytherin."

"That would make sense," Ron grimaced. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Harry frowned.

O

The rest of the year Harry felt completely useless. He did not know what to do about either the Moaning Myrtle or diary. He longed more than ever to talk to Hermione, knowing that she would have come up with some kind of plan by now that would have solved all their problems. At the same time it was painful to think about Hermione, he had let her down; he had fail her in the worst way possible and he could not get over that. Ron was not much better than him, moping around the halls all the time.

Harry was so out of it he did not even think about calling Remus and Sirius and telling them about what he had learned. It did not even cross his mind, as he left the two-way mirror in his truck at night. Really, he just did not want them telling him that it was not his fault that this happen, because he knew they would be wrong.

It was not until the day before they were supposed to get tested for their final exams that year (Ron grumbled only once about how they should just cancel them because of everything that has happened this year), which something happened. The first thing was Ginny had sat next to him for the first time he could ever remember. There was a determine look on her face as she tried to talk to him, but there was also something odd about her expression too.

"Harry..." she said, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. "I have to tell you..."

He waited but she did not seem to be able to say anything.

"What is it Gin?" Ron asked, looking at his sister with concern.

"I..." she started, but again she was not able to talk.

"Does this have something to do with the Chamber?" Harry asked, getting the feeling that Ginny had something important to say.

She looked up at him, opened her both and then...

Percy sat down next to her, causing Ginny to jump up and leave the table.

Harry stared after her, not sure what to make of what just happened. Percy insisted that it was not anything seriously, all the time blushing, but Harry could not shake the feeling that she had something important to say.

"Harry?" Luna said once he got to the door of the Great Hall.

"What's up Luna?" Harry gave her his best smile, which was not very happy because of everything that was going on.

"There's something wrong with Ginny," Luna said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked immediately.

"There seems to be a dark aura around her," Luna said. "I don't know what it is, but it has been growing darker all year..."

"And this is the first time your mentioning this?" Harry asked as Ron rolled his eyes, obviously not taking Luna's warning seriously.

"I thought it was just Dumberries," Luna said gravely, her eyes were filled with guilty. "They make you shy you know... they attack you when you're not sure off yourself... that's why I thought she was acting so strangely this year..."

"Strangely," Ron muttered, wondering how Luna could call anyone else strange, but she did not pay him any attention.

"Harry it's not Dumberries!" Luna said. "It something really dark... I don't know what to do!"

"I'll try and find her," Harry said, knowing that Luna truly believes that there was something wrong with Ginny. He did not want anything else to happen to any of his friends so he was going to make sure that Ginny was all right.

However, before he could go anywhere, he was force to go to his class by Snape. He could not concentrate at all in class today, but seeing as he was in Lockhart's class, he was not really missing anything. He came up with a brilliant idea to finally get away from the watchful eyes of his professors so he could both check out Moan Myrtle's bathroom, try, and find Ginny.

He played up to Lockhart's vanity, telling him that they did not really need Lockhart to walk them to class (which has been a new rule at Hogwarts since Dumbledore had gone) and Lockhart, wanting to use his time to curl his hair (or something to that effect) did as he suggested.

Feeling rather good about his idea, he and Ron head towards the bathroom only to be stopped by McGonagall. Harry must really be having a lucky day, because he managed to masterfully get himself out of detention and even got special permission to be allowed to go to the hospital wing (which no one was allowed to go to until the people that had been petrified had been cured). Of course he did not want to go to the hospital, but after he nearly made McGonagall cry when he told her that he wanted to visit Hermione, he had no other choice.

He almost wished he had just taken the detention as he looked down at Hermione, her features the same as they had been the last time he saw her. Guilt washed over him again as he stared at her. He grabbed her hand hoping to find some sign of life in her, but it was cold.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to the statue that could not hear him and he was about to turn away when he realize there was something in Hermione hand. "What is this?"

"Huh?" Ron said, he was trying to avoid looking at Hermione.

"There's something in her hand," Harry said, trying to get it out. He did not know why, but he was sure it had to be important. It was difficult, but eventually he was able to get the piece of paper out of her hand and realized that it was a page from a textbook. He read the following aloud:

Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.

"Ron! This is it!" Harry exclaimed.

"What?"

"The monster that's been attacking everyone! It's a basilisk!"

O

Harry could not believe that even when petrified Hermione had found a way to help him. This thought brought a smile to his face as he and Ron walked to the staff room so they could tell the Professors all they had learn.

However, just as they got there his heart was filled with dread as he heard an announcement be made, telling everyone to go to their common rooms and the Professor to meet in the staff room. He decided to wait in the closet to hear what they had to say.

Another message had been left on the wall where the last one was written. This sent a chill down his spine as McGonagall repeated it.

"Her Skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."

That chill was nothing to what he felt when McGonagall said who was taken.

"Ginny Weasley."

O

Ron had no idea how they got back to the common room, but that was there he was hours after hearing about his sister being taken. He could not seemed to be able to catch his breath as McGonagall's words replayed in his head. _'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'_ He almost felt envious of his brother's because they hadn't hear that... they just knew she was gone... He rubbed his eyes as he felt tears form in them... his sister was gone...

He felt numb, those words made him feel numb. Until he started Hogwarts, Ginny had always been there. He could not remember a time when he and Ginny weren't playing around or doing something. In a very real sense she had been his best friend... she had always been his favorite sibling. He remembered the time that she had fallen out of the tree they were climbing when he was seven. She had broken her arm and he had carried her all the back to the Burrow so their mum could fix her right away. He felt awful... hating himself for letting her gets hurt... He felt worse now. Still, the words his dad said to him that night came back to him:

_"I know you want to protect you sister, Ron, but that doesn't mean that every time that she falls down it's your fault. You're upset because she was hurt this time, but getting hurt... falling down, that is a part of life that you cannot protect anyone else for experiencing. All you can do is be there for her when she does fall down, so you can help pick her up... or in this case carry her home so she can be helped."_

As he remembered these words he realized part of the reason why he felt so terrible was there were things that he could have done to help his sister... things he can still do if only she was... _NO! She is alive!_ he thought to himself firmly, and he would not let himself think differently.

He got up and walked over to Harry, he need his best mate to help him with this, even though Harry looked almost as devastated about this as he himself was feeling. "Harry?"

Harry looked at him and he could see guilt in his friend's eyes, which of course Ron thought was ridiculous. Harry was no guiltier than he was. He had no idea where his next question came from... he didn't even want to think it, let alone say it, but when he looked at his friend he found himself asking, "do you think she could still...?"

Harry gulped, and Ron could read the answer on his face though he would never say it out loud. His resolved crumbled for a second... fear that his sister might truly be gone filled him... Then he shook his head and remembered himself that he had to do something... anything, to try and help pick up his sister.

"We should tell someone what we know," Ron said firmly.

Harry frowned, and there was a slight apprehension in his demeanor before he stood up and seemed to steal himself for what was to come. Ron was not sure if Harry was just coming with him because he wanted to support him, or that Harry was starting to hope like he was that they might help his sister, he was just glad that Harry was there.

O

He could not see how Ginny could be alive, not after what they heard McGonagall say but he desperately wanted her to be, so he went with Ron hoping against hope that they would find her somehow. He felt terrible for the Weasleys, especially Ron, but it was more than just that. He felt like he had let another of his friends down... so far down that their life was in danger. He kept thinking about what Luna had said, about a darkness being around Ginny all year... about it getting worse today and his stomach clinched in pain. He knew he was missing something... something that would make this all make sense, but he could not think clearly right now.

He was surprise when he looked up that they were at Lockhart's office, he was not sure why Ron would take them there. He reasoned it was because McGonagall had put him in charge of the search for Ginny, but he still thought Ron would have had more sense than going to this fool for help.

Harry's angry started to boil immediately when he noticed that all of Lockhart's things seemed to be in bags, and he knew that Lockhart was planning on leaving. He was a complete coward, and he did not seem to care about anyone. He even admitted that he was not the one that did all the things that he wrote about, that other people did them and he erased their memories afterward so he could take the credit for them. Lockhart really was foolish to actually believe that after mentioning that to them that they would not defend themselves, but he and Ron had both pulled out their wands before Lockhart could and Harry even managed to disarm him.

After they had dealt with Lockhart, they had decided to go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom so they could question the ghost about her death and they brought Lockhart along with him. Harry did not want to let the git have a chance to run away like he knew the coward would have. They did not run into anyone as they made their way to the bathroom, where they found Myrtle crying as usually.

However, the ghost seemed strangely happy, at least happier than Harry has ever seen her, when they asked her how she died. She explained hearing a boy speaking in a language that she could understand, and that she looked out of the stall that she was in only to be meet by a pair of eyes and dying instantly. It was a chilling story but it had told him one new important clue. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets had to be here, in this bathroom.

He walked over to the sinks, knowing that was were Myrtle heard the boy speaking from, and examined them closely until he found one with a snake on it. He gulped as he looked at it, knowing what he was going to have to do to open this. He had to speak to it in parseltongue. When he looked at Ron the other boy nodded at him encouragingly and told him to speak to it.

It took a few times for him to say the words in the language he never knew he spoke, but after he imagine the snake as being real he finally managed it. It was odd seeing the entrance form right there in front of their eyes.

"I'm going," Harry said as soon as it stopped transforming, there seemed to be no other choice for him at this point, if he could do anything to help Ginny he had to go.

Ron nodded his head and Harry could see his friend had came up with the same conclusion. Lockhart on the other hand seemed to be fine with the idea that two boys jump down a dark hole without him, and tried to back out. Harry was having none of that, again he did not want Lockhart to sneak off somewhere, never having to pay for the horrible crimes he had committed.

The ride down to the Chamber was dirty and slimily but at least that part of it was not dangerous. However, the fact that a basilisk could be at any corner did make things nerve-wracking, especially when they ran into the skin that it had shaded. Harry looked at the skin in fear, only know realizing just how big the monstrous snake was going to be.

"Ha!" Lockhart suddenly exclaimed, grabbing Ron's arm and trying to take his wand. However, Ron did not give it up without a struggle, trying to push the older man off him. Harry wanted to help his friend, but he could not find an opening on Lockhart because the two were moving too much. He heard a sickening snap and he feared what that meant as Ron was pushed away.

"Say goodbye to your memories," Lockhart said smugly and Harry felt hopeless because Ron was standing in between him and Lockhart and he did not know what to do to help. "Obliviate!"

Harry could see a flash before Lockhart seemed to have been thrown backwards crashing into the back wall. The whole cavern seemed to shake at that as rocks started to fall around them. Harry had to roll out of the way to avoid getting hit by them and by the time the dust settled he realized that he couldn't see Ron anywhere.

"RON!" he shouted.

"Harry!" he heard the respond. He was sure his friend was shouting too, but it was still hard for him to hear his friend through all rock between them.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Harry asked.

"The git broke my wand!" Ron said and Harry could hear the angry in his voice.

"Hello," Harry was barely able to hear a second voice that had to be Lockhart's. "Do I know you?"

"I think the spell backfired on him," Ron added.

Harry felt this was nothing more than Lockhart deserved and did not give this a second thought. "RON, I'VE GOT TO GO ON!"

"I'll try to clear a passageway for you," Ron's grim voice came minutes later and Harry was sure that his friend wish that he could have been with him. As he moved to walk away he heard the sounds of rocks being moved.


	47. Ginny's First Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029 and Gazaran, who beta this story.**

Chapter Forty-Seven

Ginny's First Year

The train ride to Hogwarts could not have been any better... she was able to make friends with so many people. She was especially happy when the others seemed to like Luna, she knew the other girl was odd, but it was impossible not to like her if only you gave her a chance it was nice to know that they all seemed to be giving her that chance. She also had fun talking to Hermione, who she barely got to say hello to the other time they had met because the other girl was with Ron and Harry all the time. Then there was Neville, who was easy to talk to and was nice. All in all, she felt like this year was going to shape up to be the best in her life.

Naturally, she had been nervous when it came to being sorted. Her whole family had been in Gryffindor and she knew that was the only house she wanted to be in. It made her a little sad when Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw, but she was still happy that her friend got into the house she wanted to be in. She was the last in her year to be called to be sorted, which did not help with her nerves at all. However, even with that, she realized that she expected the hat to immediately shout out that she would be a Gryffindor, but what happened was anything but immediate... and was a little disturbing.

_Interesting_, she heard a whispering in her head. The voice sounded almost concern but she did not understand why. _I have never sensed anything like this..._

_What?_

_It seems like you would do well in several Houses, though Gryffindor and Slytherin would work the best..._

A sense of dread filled her when the hat mentioned Slytherin...

_Interesting... that seemed to have cleared things up... I know what house you belong to... "Gryffindor!"_

The hat shouted the last part and Ginny felt so relieved, but shocked that she had been considered to be put in Slytherin. Okay so she did sneak out and steal her brothers broom and she was known to pull pranks that no one would ever expected her of doing, but that wouldn't make her Slytherin like, would it?

She shook herself from these thoughts as she sat next to her brother Ron, and couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she realize that she was finally at Hogwarts... finally a Gryffindor!

O

_I do not know what is the matter with me, Tom. I just do not feel like myself._

_What is the matter Ginny?_

Ginny could almost hear his voice when she read this words. It has always been like that when she wrote to Tom. His words just seemed to be filled with such concern that it made her feel better every time she wrote in the diary. She did not know how she would have made it though Hogwarts without all of Tom's help. Things were not exactly working out as she thought they would at the beginning of the year. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to talk to anyone... she got really nervous, having a strong feeling that she would make a fool of herself. Tom keeps telling her that was ridiculous but she could not stop herself from feeling that way.

_Just the same as usually. Every time Harry even looks at me I forget how to talk... it is so pathetic..._

_Don't say that Ginny... I am sure it is not as bad as you think it is..._

_I just wish I could talk to him like I do with you..._

_I am sure you will... you just have to keep trying._

_Thanks Tom... you really do know how to make me feel better._

O

She work up hours after that in her bed and looked around the room slightly confused. When did she go to bed? She shrugged, realizing it was late now, and it was probably a good thing she was in bed. Still feeling weird, she fell asleep.

O

She could not believe her ears as she looked at Harry (of course she was blushing like mad). He had just included her in the group of people that she realized were his closest friends. People that he could trust. And he picked her to be there! She had been sure that the fact that she could not say two words to him had made him forget that she even existed, but here she was, counted as a close friend! She could not wait to tell Tom about this!

She was still so shocked about that she had trouble understanding what he was talking about. Something about a special map. When she asked about it, Harry explained that he, and the others were planning on becoming Animagi. That certainly was shocking news but not as much as the fact that she was offered some potion that would allow her to see what Animagus she would become if she wanted to. Again, she was awed that she would be included in this venture and she happily accepted the potion she was offered alone with Luna.

However, the trances like dream she had after she took the potion scared her a little. She seemed to be standing in forest of some kind. It was dark out side and she could not see anything to well. She found this odd, I mean wasn't she supposed to see the animal she was supposed to be! Then she saw something moving on the ground near her feet. She looked at it, noticing that it was a snake, though she couldn't tell want kind. She felt the oddest sensation as she continued to look at the snake, like a part of her seemed to be bonding with this creature... like a part of her felt as if this would be her Animagus form.

The longer she looked at the snake this feeling increased and she felt like something was trying to take over her...

Suddenly out of nowhere a cat pounced at the snake, hissing fiercely. The snake hissed back, showing its fangs and seemed ready to attack the cat.

"No!" Ginny said fearful, she had always love cats and didn't want to see this one get hurt. The longer she looked at the cat a warm sensation came to her and knowledge of that cat seem to fill her mind. She knelt down, noticing the snake had slithered away at some point, and put her hand on the cat's head, she could see the shape of a house in the distance and realized that she probably wasn't in a forest but someone's back yard. She looked back at the cat and it's features started to change; it's fur seemed to change so that it was Weasley red, and it's eyes turn to match her own.

She woke up and found that everyone was staying at her. She was still sort of worried about what happened at first with the snake, but she pushed that aside when Luna asked her what form her Animagus would be. It was so easy to be happy about everything that happened that day, which she didn't worry about the snake again. She had stayed up for hours telling Tom everything that had happened that day.

O

She woke up, there was something red on her robes, and she had no idea how she got into her room. She changed her close, looking around the room trying to think of the last thing she remember doing. It was Halloween, she had been about ready to go to the feast, and she had heard that it was supposed to be really amazing at Hogwarts. She remember looking at the map that Harry had give her and seeing a message from him. He had invited her (well all of his friends, which included her) to Nick's Death Day, whatever that was. She had been confused whether she should go to the feast or with Harry so she decided to ask Tom... What did she do after that?

"Ginny!" one of her dorm mates said, coming into the room.

"Yeah," Ginny said to the other girl.

"Sorry, I didn't see you come upstairs, I didn't think you would be here," the girl said looking slightly nervous. "What do you make of that whole sign business? That's pretty creepy don't you think? And what about Harry Potter standing under it?"

"Er... what?" Ginny asked.

"Er... didn't you see the message on the wall?" the girl asked, looking at Ginny oddly.

"No," Ginny said. "What are you talking about?"

The girl went into a long story about how there had been a message written on the wall warning the Muggle-borns to be ware, and how Filch's cat had been killed (which later she was relieve to found out that Mrs. Norris had only been petrified). Then she went on and on about Harry Potter being the one that was found under the message... wondering if Harry was actually the one that wrote it.

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. It didn't make sense, any of it. There was no way that Harry would ever write something like that. Obviously, he wasn't about to hurt any of the Muggle-borns. But what had her stomach squirm painfully was thinking about the message. She didn't understand why she was feeling so sick.

O

She couldn't help but write in great details about the first Quidditch match of the season. It had just been so exciting watching Harry fly... he really was a natural. She really wishes that someday she would be able to show him that she was able to fly as well. She was upset of course that Harry had gotten hurt, and very angry that Lockhart had actually vanished Harry's bones so that his broken arm would take all night to heal. She was sure she ranted about what an idiot Lockhart was to Tom for hours... At least judging by the fact that she had fallen asleep on her diary, she had...

The next day she was devastated to learn that Colin Creevey had been petrified when he had tried sneak out to visit Harry at the hospital. Ginny paled at this, she had liked Colin, he was nice and seemed to be even more obsess with Harry than she was, and that was saying something. She couldn't believe that he had actually been petrified. The sickening feeling she had before seemed to double. She was starting to get the feeling that something was wrong with her...

O

_You're never going to believe this Tom!_

_What? Did something happen at the Dueling Club?_

_Yes! Harry and Malfoy duel... Malfoy conjured a snake and Harry... Harry spoke to it!_

It took several moments before Tom's words came up, and though she didn't know how it worked, she could now hear the shock and thoughtful nature of his words.

_He's a Parseltongue_

_He must me... I had no idea! _Ginny wrote and then she told him in details what had happened there.

_Tom, is it really that bad to be a parseltongue... everyone in the common room said it was... but I can't believe that Harry can be bad._

_Parseltongue is not a sign of evil... it merely a symbol of power._

There was something about these words that made Ginny feel odd.

_I've got to go, Tom... I'll write to you tomorrow._

_Okay Ginny, Goodnight._

_Goodnight Tom._

She closed the book warily. She didn't understand what had just happened... why she felt so odd. Tom's words just didn't seem as comforting this time as they normal did. Especially when he said _'merely a symbol of power'_. She had almost detected a note of pride and a dark longing when she read those words. She shook herself of those thoughts, as she got ready to go to bed. Something told her that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

She wasn't disappointed. Everyone was acting so wary of Harry and she felt really sorry for him. She remembered opening the diary to tell Tom about how unfair everyone was treating Harry...

O

Ginny stayed in her bed the next day, the sick feeling in her gut was now so bad that she couldn't move. Another student had been attacked the other day along with Nick, the Ghost of Gryffindor. The worst thing of it was that it was the student that everyone thought Harry had sent a snake at. It didn't help at all that Harry was the one that had found Justin. Everyone was now convinced that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin.

But she knew differently.

As she stayed in bed, she tried to think of everything that happened this year and she found things that seemed to be so odd. How she had felt so different than she normally does? How she couldn't speak to anyone, not even when she knew that they wanted to be her friend? That was so unlike her. Then there were those times when she seemed to find herself at places without remembering how she got there. But what scared her most was the fact that most of those times it coincided with one of the attacks.

That thought filled her with so much dread. After every attack, she felt more and more like she was actually the one that did this. Tom had said each time that she couldn't have been. But right now, those words sounded hallow to her. How could she believe that she was innocent when she had no idea where she was every single time a attack happened?

She longed to pick up her diary and hear Tom's comforting words... let she believe that she wasn't responsible for this, but she wouldn't let herself do that. She had to get to the bottom of this before she could accept any comfort.

Besides, she was starting to get this uncomfortable feeling about the diary. She noticed that despite the fact that Tom was trying to help her be more out going, the longer she wrote in the diary the harder it was for her to do that. Why would that be?

No, she wasn't going to write in the diary until she figured all these questions out.

O

She cheated on Christmas Day. She had to talk to Tom, she longed to write in the diary for the last day and a half and she convinced herself that she was just doing it so she could wish him a Happy Christmas.

_Happy Christmas Tom!_

_Is it Christmas?_

She felt the words held some pain in them; he knew that she hadn't written to him as regularly as she normally did.

_Happy Christmas Ginny!_

The words where filled with his normal comfort and Ginny felt she relax.

_So, has anything interesting happen lately?_

Ginny tensed again immediately, the words sounded both causal and expecting at the same time. She didn't know what to say.

_No_. She didn't know why she didn't tell him about the latest attack, but she just couldn't.

_Oh_.

The word sounded disappointed and she was starting to feel complied to tell him the truth.

"Happy Christmas!" someone said and Ginny snapped out of her trance looking up to see Hermione smiling at her.

"Oh," she gasped and then tried to smile as she lifted the diary to her chest. "Happy Christmas."

"Er... did you get any good presents this year?" Hermione asked, looking uncomfortable, like she didn't know how to talk to Ginny. Ginny felt awkward about that, because she knew that she really liked Hermione but she couldn't seemed to make herself get close to anyone.

"Yes," she said forcing herself to sound normal, and then she pointed at the sweatshirt her mum made her. A natural smile came to her face as she thought of that, "I know she makes one every year, but I always love getting my new Christmas sweater from Mum."

An odd smile comes to Hermione face as she said, "that's good, and though I'm not sure Ron feels the same way about it."

Ginny rolled her eyes; her brother always liked acting that way. "Actually, I'm sure he does, he just likes to act like he doesn't. Oh, thanks for the chocolate frogs Hermione, I didn't expect that," she added as an after thought. She really hadn't expect to get anything from the other girl and was feeling a little awkward that she didn't give Hermione anything.

"You're welcome," Hermione smiled, she didn't seem to mind she didn't get anything. She looked up stairs for a second before she added, "I was going to go up stairs and wake the boys... do you want to come?"

"Er..." Ginny thought about that for a second, but as she as thought of seeing Harry she started blushing, and knew she couldn't handle that. "That's okay."

Hermione looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before she turned and when up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

Once she was left alone again, Ginny looked at the diary with trepidation. She had a strong desire to open the book so she could continued to talk to Tom, but at the same time she couldn't get over the sense that she was almost force to tell him about the attacks that happened the other day. She ran up to her room, still clutching the diary until she placed it in her desk. She got changed quickly and left the room, a sense of dread filling her again.

She thought about the strange feeling that filled her just minutes ago, and she tried to justify what it was. But the longer she thought about it, the more it became clear that she could link all of the odd things that has been happening her to the diary.

She had never been this close off before she got the diary. She's never had periods of times that she couldn't remember. And as she thought harder about that, she realized that the last things she remembered doing before each of those times she was write in the diary. Could it be possible that it... that it was doing something to her.

It was unbelievable to her that Tom would do anything to her like that. He was her best friend. He was the one that always made her feel better. He was the only person she could talk to.

Was that it all fake? Was he using her? Was he controlling her?

O

It had been weeks since she opened the diary and she was feeling terribly. She couldn't go ten minutes without thinking about Tom. She wanted to write to him. No, it was stronger than want... she needed to write to him. It felt physically painful to her not writing to him.

But she made herself stay away from the diary. She knew that this wasn't right. She shouldn't need to write in the diary. She knew that she should be able to tell someone what she was going through, but every time she tried, nothing would come out. She could not even tell anyone that she had the diary, let alone all the weird things that have been happening to her.

When the twins had come to her about the prank they wanted to pull she jumped at the chance to help them out. It was just the kind of thing she needs to do to start feeling like her self again. To get Tom out of her mind for a while. It was brilliant too. Acting like Fred. It was odd how being someone else had made her rather so much of herself.

So much so, that she realized the full truth of what was happening. She was the one that was opening the Chamber... and the diary that she had fallen in love with was the reason for that. This realization did not help her in the least to come clean. It made her sick realizing she had been the one to have her fellow students attacked. It was pure torture, because though she now knew what was happening, she still could not tell anyone.

She did not seem to have control of herself at all and the only thing she could do to stop the attacks was to not write in the book, which was becoming harder every day. She was starting to have dreams of a comforting voice trying to charm her into talking to him. She would always wake up with the desire to open the diary in the morning.

It took everyone ounce of strength she had to go through with her only hope to get away from the diary once and for all. She couldn't just through it away... no this diary was much to dangerous for that, she couldn't chance anyone else getting the book and having this happen to them too. No, she would have to destroy it. But she did not know any ways of doing that. In the end, she decided to flush it down the toilet. She was not really sure why she had picked Moaning Myrtle's bathroom; it was like her feet were moving there on it is an own accord.

It seemed like it took her forever to let the book go, something was trying to make her change her mind... make her keep the book so that she could be used as a tool. Finally, she mastered that feeling, throwing the book away, and running from the bathroom as quickly as she could.

O

She had expected thing to be different... she had expected to be free of her restrains after getting rid of the diary. However, she still could not talk. She could still feel the presence of the diary all around her, forcing her to keep her mouth shut. She hated every minute of this, because she could not do anything at all, as she waited for this to get better. This feeling overpowered her the most whenever she was near Harry, which completely confused her.

That was until the day that she finally thought she would have enough courage to tell him what she had done, knowing that it would be impossible to tell a Professor about this. She had looked on her map to see that he was in the hidden corridor they all liked to use to get away from the rest of the students.

"Tom Riddle! That was the person that was in Quirrell's office the day that he... well you know, the stone was almost stolen." she heard Neville say and her heart dropped to the floor.

Her eyes scanned the passageway and noticed two thing immediate. First was that Neville was holding the diary, though Harry seemed to be talking it back from him now and second that the others didn't notice she was there. She was still as a statue as she listened to them talk for a short time; dread filling her as she realized that Harry had to the book the whole time.

She forced herself to leave the corridor, and then she ran to her dorm room trying to come up with an idea to get the diary away from Harry. She had no fear that Tom would tell them what transpired with her... no, he would want to charm Harry into being his next victim and she couldn't let that happen.

So, the next day, when she knew that he would be gone she snuck up to the second year boy's dormitory and looked for the diary. She could feel that it was in the room even before she found it. It was as if the diary was calling to her and she had to find it. The second she touched the book she felt a chill go through her spin and the longing to write in it overwhelmed her. She hurried out of the room, and sat in the common room. Her mind painful aware of the diary that was in her bag, screaming for her to write in it.

She fought this urge as long as she could, but her resolve was not as strong as it was before, a part of her longed to know what Tom had said to Harry. Though she knew the consequence of giving in to that curiosity, it made it that much more difficult to stop herself from writing.

She gave in. . . .

O

That night she cried herself to sleep. Her foolish almost got two people killed, one of them being Hermione. The pit of her stomach filled with needle and sharp stabs of guilt as she looked at Harry and Ron's faces, seeing the pain they were feeling for their best friend's fate. It was nothing to the guilt she felt. It was all her fault after all. She had tried to convince herself that it was better that Harry didn't have the diary... that he would have been controlled too, but at the moment, the only thing she knew was those people wouldn't be in the hospital wing right now if it wasn't for her.

O

Seeing Ron's face, every morning since Hermione had been petrified was a constant reminder of the terrible crime she had commented. The only good thing about that imagine was the fact that she was able to use it every time the pull of the diary filled her and made her want to write in it. Ron's face had prevented her from slipping again.

She was feeling so strongly about this that when she sat next to Harry that day, she was convinced that she would finally be able to tell him the truth. She had even been able to say the diary swallowed a few word before Percy came and her voice again.

Her almost triumphant lead to her greatest defeat. She had given her last effort in the hopes that she would be able to stop the next attack before it could even start, and now she was left with nothing to fight with.

_Foolish girl, I'm tired of all this nonsense you have been doing_, a voice said in her head, scaring her to no ends. It was the voice she always imagined Tom to have, but the tone was cold and almost mocking. _I have no more use for you as a vessel... and seeing as you want to ruin my plans, it is time to do something about you._

_What are you talking about? _She meant to say this out loud, in hopes that someone would hear her, but she was only able to think this.

_It is time for us to go to the Chamber of Secrets of course._

_No! I will not let this..._

_Silence! You cannot fight me any longer... foolish girl, did you really think you would have the power to stop me! You have no choice in the matter._

She tried not to move, but her legs were not listening to her. She was no longer in control of her body. This must have been what it was like the other times that she had been his tool, but this time she was still able to think... She heard cruel laughter in her head as tears came to her eyes. He was torturing her... letting her see that she had no power... that she could not fight. Her eyes filled her tears as she wrote:

_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_

_I'm sure that will work perfectly_, the cold and cruel voice spoke to her again as she walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. _I really must thank you Ginny Weasley, for being foolish enough to tell me all your secrets and hopes... your silly dreams of a future. If not for that, I never would have known what has become of the me of your time... know about the boy they said has defeated me!_

_What_? Ginny thought, her mind going wild as a thought formed in her head.

_Ah, you get it at last, but much to late to do anything about it,_ the cruel voice mocked her and she realized that she was no longer in the bathroom but in a passageway with a statue of a man. When she had gotten there she did not know, but it did not matter now. _I will give you the comforting thought of knowing that you are the reason why Harry Potter will die! You are the reason why Lord Voldemort will rise again._

And he did raise as everything faded to black, she could just make out a figure coming out of the diary.


	48. The Heir of Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029, who beta this story.**

Chapter Forty-Eight

The Heir of Slytherin

Harry looked at that the door blocking his way, there were snakes engraved into it and it was easy to see what he had to do. He again imagined the snakes were real, which he found very easy now, and told it to open in parseltongue. The door slide aside and he continued waking with as much determination as he could muster, as he battled with his fear. He knew he was going to be facing a basilisk soon, but he had to keep walking...

As soon as he saw her fiery red hair, he forgets his fear and ran to her.

"Ginny," he moaned, kneeling next to her, and checking to see if she had a pulse, which he was barely able to make out. He noticed the diary next to her and got a sickening feeling as he realized that Ginny must have been the one that had the diary. He pushed that thought aside as he tried to shake Ginny awake.

"She won't wake," a voice said from behind him and though he had only heard him speak once he recognized it.

"What did you do to her?" Harry growled, as he turned around to face Tom Riddle face to face. The other boy had a glow that seemed to blur his edges making him look not quite normal yet, but he seemed to become sharper the longer that Harry looked at him.

"It seems you're not as foolish as I was expecting," Tom said, looking slightly disappointed. Harry noticed that he was holding Ginny's wand, and he clenched his own wand closer to him.

"It seems that you're eviler than I thought," Harry said, squeezing Ginny's hand that he was still holding.

"Why thank you Harry, that means a lot," Tom smirked, seeming to really enjoy hearing that and flicked his wand so quickly that Harry didn't even have time to react, his wand was flying out of his hand. "Ah, that's better."

"Coward!" Harry hissed at him. "You don't even have to courage to duel a boy!"

"Such childish taunts won't bait me into a fight, Harry," Tom shook his head. "And I have much to discuss with you before I wish to destroy you."

"I can care less about whatever you want to talk about," Harry glared at him, realizing that he had no way of defending himself now.

"All the same, I believe I will get the answer I desire," Tom said in a confident tone. "How is it that you survived as child when the greatest wizard of all time..."

"You really do think highly of yourself don't you," Harry scoffed. "You were never the greatest wizard of all time... you aren't even the greatest wizard still alive. Dumbledore..."

"Is a foolish old man!" Tom hissed, his eyes going mad as he glared at Harry with contempt. "To compare him to me only proves how diluted you are! He was chased away by the mere memory of me!"

"You will never be able to truly get rid of him! He will always be around to stop you... and so will I!" Harry shouted, not really knowing why he was saying this but taking courage by it all the same.

"I see there's no getting through to you," Tom, shook his head, "just tell me how you survive..."

"No!" Harry glared at him, he was not going to give anything that he wanted.

"Very well," Tom said and waved his wand at him, "Curio."

As soon as the curse hit him, he felt as if his body was being split apart and every inch of his was filled with more pain than he had known before. He screamed as his throat burned. However, the pain was suddenly gone and he looked up to see Tom waving his hand at a red bird. Fawkes!

Dumbledore's phoenix had come to help. He quickly got up, his body feeling odd as the lingering effect of the curse raked through him. He was running towards his wand but before he could get to it his body when stiff from the curse that Voldemort had hit him with.

"It seems that Dumbledore had sent his song bird to help you, but as you can see it is a useless attempt on his part," Tom said smugly, walking towards the statue of what Harry assumed to be Salazar Slytherin. "I think the games are over, it matter not how you survive, after all you will not do so again."

Harry tried to struggle against his invisible restraints, but Tom's curse was too strong. He had to watch in horror as Tom commanded the basilisk to come to him, the statue opening his mouth...

He shout his eyes, knowing that even if he couldn't move... couldn't stop the basilisk from striking him down, he wasn't going to make it easier on the beast. He could feel the basilisk enter the room, he could understand Voldemort command that the monster only listen to him. And then he fell down on his face, able to move again. He could not believe that Voldemort would actually let him move around but he quickly figured out that was because he wanted to see Harry struggle to stay alive... knowing that it was impossible.

He kept his eyes close running in the direction he thought was back towards the way he came from, knowing that would be the straightest path he had before he ran into a wall. He tried to think of something he could do to fight the basilisk, but his mind was blank. And then he stumbled over a rock on the ground, falling hard on the ground.

He thought for sure he was done for but he could hear screeching coming from Fawkes, and hissing, that Harry could tell was painful, coming from the basilisk. He took that as a sign that the basilisk was being preoccupied for a while, though he was sure that was not going to last long, so he looked for his wand. Again, he ran for it, keep his eyes on Tom this time as he listen with all him might for sounds of the giant snake coming after him (glad that it sound like the snake was still fighting Fawkes).

"Forget the bird, go for the boy!" Tom shouted in parseltongue.

Again, Harry was inches from his wand, however, he was hit by the tail of the snake, and crashed to the floor again. His eyes were open as he rolled and before he knew what was happening he found himself looking at the face of the snake!

It took him a few second to realize that he had not been killed and that the reason for that was because the basilisk eyes had been clawed shut. A surge of gratitude for Fawkes filled him as he got up, but the snake was not going to let the fact that he was blind stop him. Harry only barely had time to dodge the first attack and had to whirl around to watch what the snake would do next.

Fawkes gave a thrilled as it passed over Harry's shoulder as it attacked the basilisk again. He felt something land on his head and as he pulled it off, he realized it was the sorting hat. He was completely stunned by why the hat would be there, but he placed it on his head immediately, having faith in Fawkes... there had to be a reason that the bird brought this to him... right?

He was nearly knocked out when something from inside of the hat hit him on the head. He took off the hat and saw something that was not in the hat before, grabbing it and pulling out a beautiful sword. A shoot of excitement filled him as he held the sword, knowing this had to be the legendary sword of Gryffindor... he had heard tails of this sword from Sirius. He didn't have time to make sure it really was the sword he thought it was, but he could feel it had to be, and that feeling made him more confident. Granted, he was still facing a giant snake that could swallow him whole, but at least he now had a weapon that the snake could choke on.

The basilisk turned on him and he swung the sword with all his might, which caused the snake to swerved to the left, missing him by inches again. But it snapped back quicker than Harry could have imagined and his own reactions came as thoughtlessly. He raised the sword and stabbed upwards causing the sword to go through the snake as it if was butter. As the snake slummed to the floor, he knew that it would not move again, but it had done its job. There was a sharp pain in his shoulder where the snake's fang was sticking in... which stay in his shoulder after he pulled away from the corpse?

He walked towards Ginny, feeling bad that he would not be able to save her. His legs felt like lead as he felt the venom poison his body and he nearly collapsed on the floor when he reached the girl.

"How does it feel to get so close, and yet be unable to save anyone?" Tom asked coldly, taunting Harry.

He glared with all the might he had left at Tom, the boy that would become Voldemort and he wished that he could do anything to stop him... to save Ginny.

"The girl was so foolish, believing that I was a simple diary... pouring her soul into me," Tom smiled, the expression making him look monstrous. "Which is just what I needed to come back... using her to open the Chamber of Secrets... watching..."

"Will you shut up!" Harry growled at him, pulling out the fang from his shoulder, his vision was starting fade... he had try to force himself to not lost conscience.

"What's the matter Harry, can't stand that you were completely useless, that all that you have accomplish by coming down here is to died along with this foolish girl?" Tom laughed a high pitch laugh that Harry had heard in his nightmares before. He felt Fawkes land next to him, the birds head was bowed against his shoulder. "It seems that you have even let Dumbledore's bird down..."

Harry's mind was buzzing too much to understand what was going on, his vision was brought back into focus and he could feel his strength returning. His griped on the basilisk fang tighten, though he did not know what he would do with it.

"Argh!" Tom suddenly hissed. "I forget that phoenix tears could heal... never mind that. It is better that I get to kill you with my own hands!"

Harry saw Tom raise his wand as if in slow motion, he felt his heart beat faster in his chest, and he noticed everything around him. The thing that caught his eyes was the diary, there was a faint glow that was coming from it, the same glow that was surrounding Tom (and Ginny too) and he did the only thing that he could think of, he brought the basilisk fang down on it with as much strength as he could muster.

"NO!" Tom shout, but as the fang pierced the diary he shouted in pain. He continues to shout as the ink seems to spill out of the diary like blood. As soon as the screaming died, he saw some color come back into Ginny's cheeks, warmth spread through the hand that he was now holding.

"H-harry," he heard a weak voice said a few seconds later and he felt relief fill him.

"Ginny... you're okay!"

Ginny blinked her eyes, looking around to see where she was and dread filled her. She was inside of the Chamber of Secrets. The diary that she has been using... the same one that had been controlling her had something sticking out of it and black ink was leaking from the pages. There was a bird, a beautiful bird that was sitting next to Harry. Harry himself looked like he was covered in grime and blood. That was the worst of it. She knew that he had just risked his life for her... and it was all her fault.

"I-i'm so s-sorry," she said, tears starting to come to her eyes.

"For what?" Harry asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

"I-I the one that's been doing..." she started but he was shaking his head.

"This would never be your fault Ginny," Harry said firmly. "It's Voldemort's!"

Ginny shuddered at that, more tears filled her eyes, "so Tom really was..."

"Yeah," Harry's eyes darkened. "And I have to tell you, he fooled me too..."

"Don't..." Ginny lips trembled.

"I mean it... and I'm sorry, for not helping you sooner," Harry continued and she just started to cry more than ever. "But I think we should get back to the others... everyone has been worried about you..."

Ginny just nodded her head, getting up and following Harry out of the Chamber. He never looked more like a hero to her as he picked up the sword and a phoenix flew by his side... and she never felt farther away from him. How could she ever deserve someone like Harry, who would risk his life to save anyone, after everything that she had done?

She had not realized that they were walking until they got to the rocks that were blocking their way.

"Ron?" Harry said when he got there.

"Harry!" Ron answered and the rocks no longer muffled his voice.

Harry ran over to where the voice was coming from and was pleased to see that there was a hole big enough for them to go through... in fact Fawkes had already flown through it.

"What the...?" Ron said next and Harry could see his flabbergasted expression as he looked at Fawkes. Harry then pushed Ginny so she could go next, hoping that she would feel better when she saw her brother. "GINNY!"

Ginny was not able to say anything as Ron pulled her into a hug, but that was enough for right now.

"Thank Merlin, you're okay!" Ron muttered as he held her, relief raking through him. He didn't realize until this moment just how much he actually believe that he would never be able to see her again. Harry just walked through the hole he made and Ron smiled at him, mouthing the words 'thank you.'

Harry however was looking at Ginny with concern, which made Ron worried about his sister. He wondered what happened... what happened to her? He wanted to ask, but he knew that Ginny was not going to be up to talk about it and he could not ask Harry about it in front of her. They walked back to the exit and were helped up the pipe by Fawkes, it was amazing that he was able to carry four people.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked as he keeps this eye on the phoenix that seems to be waiting for them to follow him.

"We should probably follow Fawkes..." Harry said. "I'm pretty sure I know what's going to happen next."

"I'm sure Mom and Dad are here..." Ron said thoughtfully, knowing that they would be relieved to see Ginny alive and... happy. He frowned when he thought that, his sister was anything but happy at the moment. In fact, she was shaking now.

"I can't... I can't see them," Ginny cried, backing away.

"Gin..." Ron said looking terrified at his sister.

Harry frowned at Ron before he walked to Ginny and put his hand on her shoulders. "I know you worried about... something," he said trying to find the right word to said but he really did not know what happened. "But whatever happened, we're not going to blame you..."

"You should," Ginny mumbled, tears falling down her cheek, but she could almost smile at the fact that she was no longer bonded by the diary... she was finally free from it. But that did not change the fact that she had let it use her.

"He was a monster Ginny," Harry said firmly. "Whatever happened... it was his fault!"

Ginny wanted to believe him, but she could not get over all that she had done.

"I'm sorry Ginny," Harry sighed, bowing his head. "I should have figured this out sooner... I knew that book was no good..."

"Don't," Ginny moaned shaking more than ever. "H-harry I..."

"Oh, give it a rest Gin," Ron said in annoyed voice walking over to his sister and pulling her into a hug. "We're never going to effing blame you so stop mopping around."

Ginny still could not say anything but she was smiling, it was just so Ron to say something likes that.

"Come on, everyone is going to want to see you," he added in a softer voice.

"Just look at him, if that's not an indication that everyone is going to be happy to see you I don't know what is," Harry smiled at her and then he turned around to follow Fawkes, grabbing Lockhart's hand so the other man would follow him. He heard Ron and Ginny follow him too, and before long, he found himself in front of the McGonagall's office, which he was a little surprise about. However, as soon as he opened the door and saw Dumbledore there everything made sense.

However, before he could say anything Molly Weasley screamed and ran over to Ginny and pulled her into a hug, Arthur only a few steps behind his wife. Though Ginny still looked pale, she looked pleased to be in her parent's arms.

Harry was pleased when Dumbledore asked him to tell him what happened, because it gave him something to do. He told Dumbledore everything that happened that year, well, besides making illegal Polyjuice Potion and the fact that it was used to pull a prank on the entire school, but other than that he told him everything. It took him awhile to get to the Chamber of Secret, but when he did, he paused not wanting to upset Ginny. However, Dumbledore seemed to be able to fill in the blanks for himself and was able to pacify Ginny and the Weasleys by stating that he already knew about the diary.

Harry was frowning at that, wondering how Dumbledore knew that about the diary, but seeing as it was making everyone else cheer up he did not ask any questions. It seemed that Dumbledore could tell that he wanted to talk to him though, for it was only a few minutes later that Ginny was leaving with her parents to go to the Hospital wing and Ron was taking Lockhart there too (after he and Harry got several points for their bravery and a special aware to boot).

"What is on your mind Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling like normal.

"I was just wondering about the diary," Harry frowned. "How did it work... how was it able to control Ginny like that?"

Dumbledore was frowning now, and giving Harry a piercing look. "It is a magic that I have never seen before. Making something that can not only feed off the magic of another but also use that magic to create a being like you have described... I would never have thought that possible."

"How did you know about the diary?" Harry asked. "How did you know what was happening..."

"You asked me before who had opened the Chamber the last time and I choice not to answer you, Harry," Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sorry Harry... perhaps I should have told you then, but I was hoping that you wouldn't..."

"Risk my life like I just did," Harry suggested, smiling at him sheepishly.

"Exactly," Dumbledore actually smiled at him before he became more serious again. "I knew that Tom Marvolo Riddle... which by the way spells out I am Lord Voldemort... was the Heir of Slytherin."

"You knew he was the one that opened the Chamber the last time," Harry nodded his head.

"Yes," Dumbledore sighed. "At the time I believe he was but I had no proof... it was madding that I couldn't prove that it was him, especially after he had framed poor Hagrid."

"You helped Hagrid as much as you could sir," Harry said. "I know how much it means to him that he got to stay here..."

"Yes, but still..." Dumbledore sighed. "When the Chamber was opened this year I wonder how that was possible. I knew that no other would have the ability to not only find the Chamber of Secret but open it as well, it would not have been hidden for a thousands years if it could be found so easy. And I had come to suspect that one would have to be a parselmouth to open it. I was trying to find something... anything that would help me solve the problem but at last, I was unable to.

"However, when I saw the diary in your hand as you walked in everything seemed to fall into place and I could see how effectively Tom could have used that," Dumbledore finished with a grimace. "He has a way of corrupting the most innocent of things and using them for such a dark purpose..."

Dumbledore stopped there and Harry looked away, he did not want to think about what Ginny had to go through with the diary. He did not want to think about how this was going to affect her in the future. He walked over to Fawkes, finding it comforting standing next to the beautiful bird.

"You were right... er... about Fawkes, he is beautiful," Harry said and Dumbledore chuckled. Harry then asked his headmaster a question that he been wondering about for a while. "Why am I a parselmouth? I know it's usually a gift you inherit from your family..."

"Harry, you are a parselmouth because Voldemort is a one," Dumbledore said in a grave voice. "I believe that he has transferred some of his power to you the night he tried to destroy you."

Harry did not know what to say about that, he had never heard of anything like this before and he this information scared him. He really did not like that he got anything from Voldemort.

"This of course does not change who you are Harry," Dumbledore said calmly, noticing how hard the boy seemed to be taking this news. "You are a Gryffindor as truly as both your parents were... you have proven that time and time again... But of course I don't have to tell you that seeing as what you have pulled out of the hat."

Harry could not help but smiled at his headmaster at this, holding up the sword of Gryffindor. "I can't believe that this actually came to me..."

"Ah, but that is what Gryffindor had intended when he had the sword made," Dumbledore smiled. "He had realized quickly that his brave followers tended to get into a little too much trouble and he wanted to make sure that as long as their hearts were on a just cause that they would always have help when they need it.

"I must say thank you Harry, you must have shown me great loyalty for Fawkes to go to your aid like that," Dumbledore finished with a smile.

"I only stated a simple fact," Harry smiled back in returned, but before he could say anything else, Lucius Malfoy burst into the room closely followed by Dobby.

Harry nearly groaned as soon as he saw Dobby, knowing that the elf was Malfoy's and his long-standing suspicion was proven true... Malfoy was the one behind this. His mind tried to put the pieces together while Dumbledore and Malfoy talked, and when he remembered the fight that Arthur and Malfoy had he grimaced. That had to have been when he had slipped Ginny the diary.

"You did this!" Harry said loudly, interrupting Malfoy in mid sentence, he glared at the older man not caring that Malfoy was an adult and as of right now had more power than him. "You gave Ginny the diary at Flourish and Blotts!"

"Oh," Malfoy said with a sneer, "Prove it!"

"He can't," Dumbledore said glumly, but he was looking at Malfoy with the coldest look Harry has ever seen in his headmaster's eyes. "But I assure if any of Voldemort old school things find it's way here, I will be holding you accountable."

Malfoy paled at the threat before he left the room, Dobby following closely behind him.

Harry felt his heart sink as he looked at the poor elf, he could not stand the thought of Dobby having to suffer because his masters were such horrible people. An idea came to him and he asked Dumbledore if he could take the diary. He ran after Malfoy, slipping off his dirty sock and putting it in the diary.

"Malfoy," Harry called after the older man and he turned around with a cold stare. "I just thought you would want this back."

Malfoy took the diary, looking at with disdain before he flipped through it only to be faces with Harry's sock. He throw the sock from the book looking at Harry with disgust. "You think you're clever boy..."

"Well, at the moment... yeah, I think I am," Harry smirked at him.

"I will wipe..." Malfoy start to say, it looked like he was reaching for his wand but before he could do that Dobby exclaimed in happiness.

"DOBBY IS FREE!"

"What?" Malfoy looked at him, noticing the elf was holding Harry's dirty sock.

"Master throw a sock and Dobby is catching it!" Dobby said still shouting. "Dobby is free!"

"See... clever," Harry smiled smugly at Malfoy.

"Why you..." Malfoy said in a cold and dangerous voice and Harry knew he was in trouble but before Malfoy could do anything Dobby had raised his arm and Malfoy went flying backward.

"Dobby will not let you hurting Harry Potter!" Dobby said, standing in front of Harry.

Malfoy's glare if anything becomes even deadlier but he did not say anything as he left the castle.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry smiled at the elf. "You really saved me there."

"It is the least Dobby could do," Dobby said smiling at Harry. "You is freeing Dobby!"

"Honestly, that was the least I could do," Harry chuckled. "After everything you've done for me this year... I had to help you somehow. Though, the next time you want to help save my life, you might want to keep from hurting me in the process."

"Er..." Dobby smiled at him sheepishly.

"But seriously Dobby... thanks," Harry smiled at him. "And remember that you can come and see me anytime... my life doesn't have to be in parole or anything..."

"Dobby is remembering that, Sir," Dobby gave him one last smile before disappearing.

Harry smiled at the space that the elf had just vanished from before he decided to go the Great Hall for the feast that Dumbledore had just set up.


	49. The End of the Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029, who beta this story.**

Chapter Forty-Nine

The End of the Year

She closed her eyes quickly, it was a naturally reaction when one is expecting to seeing blazing eyes... especially when you know that they can kill you. However, the split second that her eyes had been open she saw a scene that was completely different the one of just a second ago.

"You're okay," she heard a nice voice said and she realized that it was Madam Pomfrey.

"I was petrified," Hermione sighed, opening her eyes and looking up at the nurse, realizing that she was in the hospital wing and those that had also been petrified were now coming to. Her eyes searched for Penelope Clearwater, hoping the other girl would be there, and felt relieved when she found her around the room (knowing that if she wasn't it would have been good for Penelope).

"I am afraid so," Madam Pomfrey said glumly. "But you and all the other are going to be fine now."

"Right," Hermione said and she was about to tell her everything that she had learned about the monster, things that she knew would be useful but she realized that she was no longer holding the piece of paper in her hand. As she wondered where it went, Madam Pomfrey walked away to the next person that had been petrified. "Wait... I have something..."

Madam Pomfrey turned to face her but Hermione attention was on the doors of the hospital where she noticed that a very grimy looking Ginny followed by her parents. Her mind was filled with so much curiosity that she forgot all about telling the nurse what she found out, as she long to ask what had happened with Ginny, but she didn't get up. There was just something so terrifying about what Ginny looked like that made Hermione feel uncomfortable to even look at her.

She was still thinking about this when Ron walked into the hospital wing, looking almost as grimy as Ginny was and was closely followed by Lockhart. There was obviously something wrong with Lockhart's expression... he had a childlike innocent about him that had never been there before. She shook her head, she did not want to spare anymore time on Lockhart, and she had admitted to herself that Harry had been right about him all along and that she had been foolish to believe everything that she had read.

Ron, on the other hand, had her full attention as he walked over to his family, walking into the curtains that were surrounding his sister. She was more curious than ever and was even about to get up when Ron walked back out of the curtains and caught her eyes.

"Hermione!" Ron said and smiled at her and she felt the weirdest fluttered in her stomach. He walked over to sit next to her, "you're awake."

"Yeah," Hermione said realizing that she was smiling back at him. "What's going on? Did something happen...?" she added with a frowned, looking towards where Ginny was.

"Yeah... a lot happened," Ron said grimacing and then added in a soft voice that only she could hear. "Harry almost got himself killed again..."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Saving Ginny," Ron added in the same tone. "I'm sure he could tell you the story better than I can... and it's probably better if we wait..."

"If you wanted to wait then you shouldn't have said that Harry almost died and Ginny... what happened?" Hermione asked again.

"Yeah... you are probably right," Ron rubbed the back of his head. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Stop stalling and tell me what happened," Hermione demanded and Ron chuckled.

"I'm glad you're back Hermione," Ron smiled at her and again her stomach fluttered.

"Thanks," was her response to that.

"No thank you, you really helped us," Ron said and when she looked confused he added, "I never thought you would ever had ripped a page out of a book, but it really helped us out."

"I was in a hurry," Hermione blushed and then she looked at Ron terrified. "Wait... you saw the basilisk!"

"No, I never did," Ron shook his head. "But you're going to the end of the story... if you want to hear what happened let me tell you right."

"Fine," she agreed and he started telling her everything that happened since she was petrified, starting with Harry and him going to Aragog, Hagrid's spider friend, to going down into the Chamber of Secrets.

"So Ginny was the one that had the diary before Harry," Hermione muttered as Ron finished. "And it was controlling her to open the Chamber."

"Yeah," Ron frowned. "That's what Dumbledore said was happening."

It was only then that Hermione realized how upset Ron was about this. It is not like she could not tell before that he was sad about what was going on with his sister but at this moment, she felt that it was something more. She grabbed his hand and noticed that Ron's ears turned red but she pressed on before he could pull away from her. "Ron... what's the matter?"

He looked up and gave her a weak smile before he looked back towards where his sister was. Just when she thought he wasn't going to respond to her he said, "I didn't noticed... she was going through hell and I didn't even noticed..."

"I don't think that's true," Hermione said softly. "I've seen you watching her... you always looked concerned..."

Ron grimaced at what she said before he added, "that just makes me feel worst... I should have done something to help her..."

"I know you would have if you really had a chance," Hermione said. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. You're the kind of guy that would do anything to help your friends and family..."

"Argh, don't say things like that," Ron made a face at her but she noticed that he was smiling. She could tell that he did not really want to talk about this anymore so she tried to change the subject by asking about their classes and the other things that she had missed. All the while, she planned on talking to Ginny as soon as she could get the chance, hoping that she could help the other girl out.

O

It was not until the next more that she got her chance. She had been released from the hospital only hours after she woke up and had spent the rest of the at her room. She was now sitting in the common room talking with Harry and he was telling her more about what had happened. She sort of liked Ron's version better because. Harry seemed to go into scarily vivid details about everything that had happened.

"You really are lucky you survive all that," Hermione frowned.

"I know," Harry frowned. "And I'll be lucky if I survive until my thirteen birth after I tell Sirius and Remus about what I did. Especially after I told Sirius I would try to keep out of danger..."

"Well you should have thought of this before you endangered your life... several times," she said.

"I did," Harry said. "Every time I was about to do something stupid... I thought of this."

"But then you put aside your better judgment and did it anyway," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No. . I thought about you... or at the end Ginny... and knew that there was more important things," Harry shrugged. "I'll take the screaming match that's coming any day."

Hermione did not know what to say about that, so she just smiled at him. It was not long after that that Ron came down stairs and the boys went down to have breakfast, but she insisted that she was not very hunger and she wanted to stay. She practically had to force them to go, but eventually Harry got that she wanted to be along and dragged Ron off with him. After they were gone, she made her way to the first year girl's dormitory and knocked on the door. There was no answered but she was sure someone was in there... she sighed before opening the door.

As she thought, Ginny was there, in her bed. She was not moving and Hermione was not sure if she was awake or just lost in thought but she was not going to leave the room until she talked to Ginny.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked in a soft voice, she was still looking at the opposite wall.

"The boys told me what happened," Hermione answered, not sure how to start this off. When Ginny did not answer, she went on. "I just wanted you to know that I don't blame you... you know... for what happened to me."

Ginny looked at her then with fear and hope in equal measure.

"It has to be hard... that your diary was the one that betrayed you..." Hermione pressed on.

"I should have realized sooner what was happening," Ginny frowned, Hermione had plenty of things to say to this, but she could tell that Ginny would not listen to that. "And you can't say it's not my fault about what happened to you... I knew what the diary was doing by that time..." she broke down before she turned away again, not being able to look at Hermione any longer.

"And you wanted me to be petrified?"

"What!" Ginny could not help but turning back to face Hermione looking at the other girl incredulously. "Of course not!"

"Then why did you steal the diary back from Harry?"

"Do you always ask questions like this?" Ginny looked down.

"Yeah... I'm just annoying like that," Hermione said. "I was just curious as to why you would take it back..."

Ginny grimaced before saying, "I saw Harry had it... figuring out how to use it... I was afraid of what T..." she could not go on talking about this as she bit her lip.

"You were trying to protect him," Hermione smiled at that. "I can understand wanting to do that."

"Yeah, but I bet you did not cases two more students to be petrified when you tried to help," Ginny grumbled. "I was so stupid... but I couldn't help it... it was so hard..."

"Ginny," Hermione sighed and sitting next to the girl on the bed, pulls her into a hug. Ginny did not have the strength to struggle and she did not really want to... she just took comfort in the fact that someone was here hugging her after everything that happened. Hermione did not talk anymore, nor did she push Ginny to tell her about anything that happened, she was just there for her.

O

Harry and Ron were walking back up to the common room after an excellent breakfast when the twins, who were looking upset about something, stopped them. Harry was sure he didn't want to go anywhere alone with them with the expression they had, but they didn't seem to be able to take no for an answer. They lead him and Ron to the secret corridor behind the mirror and preformed the charm he always does when he does not want anyone to over hear them.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Fred asked as soon as they were there.

"Um..." was all Harry could think to say, not really knowing what the twins were so upset about.

"Why didn't you bring us with you?" George added.

"I didn't think..." Harry started.

"That's the same excuse you had last year!" Fred huffed. "Don't you get that we would want to help you? After the spider incident I thought you would have realized that you might need our help!"

"All I wanted to do was help... I didn't know that we were going to end up going into the Chamber," Ron said. "I had to try to do something... can't you understand that."

"Yes! We can!" the twins both said at the same time and Harry could see that they would have done anything to help Ginny... and them.

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed. "Everything happened really fast and we didn't have time to tell anyone of you, besides, after looking at your face yesterday, I don't think I could have asked you. You guys looked terrible."

"Thanks man," George glared at him.

"You do know that if it wasn't for the fact that you saved our sister's life you would be sorry around now," Fred added. "But it's hard to prank a guy after all that."

"Well that's good to know," Ron said looking relieved, knowing how bad Fred and George's pranks could be when they are emotional. "Do you think we can go back to the common room now?"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Fred said, now smirking. "This doesn't have anything to a certain Miss Granger no longer being petrified now does it?"

"Aw, look his ears are turning red," George sniggered, and wrap his arm around Ron. "Isn't that cute?"

"Shut up!" Ron grumbled, pushing away from his brother before leaving the corridor.

"What did I say?" George said trying to look innocent before laughing even more than ever.

"I think you got too close to the truth," Harry chuckled too. "Are you coming or do you got other plans?"

O

The last few days of term ending without any more trouble, they did not have to take any tests because Dumbledore said they were to be canceled, which everyone seemed to be happy about except for Hermione. Harry couldn't understand how she would want to take test after missing the last month or so of classes, not to mention all the review time she normal takes, but didn't bothered questioned her. She was just weird that way. The end of term feast was as delicious as it was last year, and the fact that they won the house cup this year made it even better.

They had got a compartment at the end of the train on there way home. Neville, Luna, the Twins and Ginny were all with them. Harry frowned when Ginny did not seem to be able to talk to him any more than she had before, but he was not about to say anything about that for now. He just hoped that this would not last long. The plus side though was that she seemed to be able to talk to the others in front of him again... especially to Hermione, who she seemed to have gotten closer to. He was glad that they seemed to become closer friends... Ginny really needed that at this point.

He noticed that Luna had seemed to be a little different than usually though, as she sat in the corner of the compartment, staring out the window. She did not even bring up one of her creatures the whole time and that made Harry feel uncomfortable. At the end of the ride, he grabbed her arm, and asked her to stay.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"I just feel bad," Luna sighed. "I should have said something sooner... she was different the whole year... but I just had to believe that it was some stupid creature and Ginny almost..."

"Luna!" Harry exclaimed, startling the girl. "I don't want to hear you say that."

"What?" Luna frowned at him.

"Calling one of your creatures stupid," Harry said. "I'm not saying that I believe that they're real or anything... I like seeing proof of things before... this is not important. I just don't want you to stop believe in such things... it's what makes you who you are."

"But," Luna bit her lip. "If I didn't think it was the Dumberries I would have realized..."

"You're forgetting something Luna," Harry interrupted her again. "None of us could see that something like this was effecting Ginny at all. If it were not your belief in this kind of things, you would not have been able to see anything. The way you look at the world lets you see things that others cannot, and that is very important... It's an amazing quality."

Luna smiled at him weakly than, "Thanks Harry."

"Anytime Luna," Harry chuckled. "Come on, let's catch up with the others."

The others were still waiting at the barrier before they could make their way to the Muggle station. He would be going to the Burrow first and Sirius and Remus was going to meet him there.

"So mate," Ron said turning to his friend as they piled into the old Ford Anglia, "Do you think that next year we might stay out of trouble."

"I honestly have no idea what's going to happen next year," Harry shrugged. "But something tells me that's not possible."

**A/N: So I am with Harry, I have no idea what is going to happen in his next year, just rough ideas. Something tells me it is going to be shorter than the third book and I am going to mostly focus on the Animagus transformation and then something else that I will have to think of. That being said, I hoping that I will be able to come up with more original work for now on (though of course the forth year will probably go back to being close to the book) seeing as this is were things can really start to change. I just want to add that I am going to be taking two weeks off, hopeful I will be able to think of something good in that time. **


	50. A Horrible Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry, I think this is a week later than I said, I just got confused by the dates. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Thanks to PenguinLord0029, who beta this story.**

Chapter Fifty

A Horrible Surprise

Not matter how nervous he was about seeing his guardians again, Harry could not help smiling when he got to the Burrow with the rest of the Weasley. He was told on the way home that Mrs. Weasley was going to be making dinner for all of them before he was to go home and he was looking forward to that. Not to mention, it did not matter how nervous he was, he wanted to see Sirius and Remus again.

"Hey pup," Sirius said with a broad smile as soon as they got into the house and Harry ran to him. He could feel Sirius chuckle as he hugged his uncle and he laughed too. He knew that this by no means meant that he would get out of trouble but he was going to take whatever he could get right now.

"There you are cub," Remus said next and Harry found himself being hugged by his godfather.

They stayed at the Burrow for a long time, just enjoying the time with the Weasley and it was well into the night before they Apparated to Grimmauld Place (so they could take the vanishing cabinet to their house). It was a different story when they got home.

"So Harry, are you going to tell us exactly what you've been up to this year?" Sirius asked as soon as they were home, his arms were crossed and his expression was grim. Harry gulped, but told them everything that he had done, not holding back on any of the details this time.

"So the real reason you didn't come home for Christmas is because you were using Polyjuice Potion to sneak into the Slytherin common room," Sirius said his expression a mixture of disappointed and jealousy. He then turned to Remus and asked, "Why didn't we ever try that?"

"Because none of us were very good at potions," Remus answered. "But that's not the point. Harry, you're only a second year, you really shouldn't be doing a potion that is that advance."

"Well, I wasn't the one that was actually making the potion," Harry mumbled. "And we just had to do something... Besides, you should hear about the prank that was pull because of our potion..."

"I don't care..." Remus started but just as Harry predicted Sirius interrupted him, "Prank... what kind of prank are we talking about here?"

Harry quickly told him about what the twins had done and Sirius could not help but laugh at that.

"I love it when you are able to escape attention... it was a brilliant use of the extra potion," Sirius smiled.

"Be that as it may, I still don't think it's a good thing that you made the potion," Remus said firmly and it was hard for Harry to see the amusement in his eyes, but it was there.

"Yes, Remus is right, that was very dangerous, pup," Sirius agreed. "I've seen what happens when someone uses his potion when it's not made properly... and it's not pretty."

"I'm sorry," Harry frowned.

"And if that was the most dangerous thing you did this year you might not be in so much trouble, but giant spiders and snakes... and you didn't even tell us about them!" Sirius grumbled. "I thought I had your word that you wouldn't do anything dangerous like this..."

"No... I said that I would try to stay out of trouble..."

"And you call this staying out of trouble!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No... but what else was I supposed to do?" Harry shouted back. "I get that I probably shouldn't have gone into the forest..."

"Well I'm glad you see that was a mistake!" Sirius huffed.

"But I had to go into the Chamber," Harry went on like he did not hear Sirius but his voice was soft. "I didn't really have a choice did I... when Ginny was in trouble... what else could I have done?"

"You could have told us... or a professor," Remus said.

"Er... well, we did tell Lockhart," Harry pointed out and Remus scowled at him. Harry had told them what he learned about Lockhart, which was not anything too surprising to Remus, but it was still appalling. Harry knew that Remus would not have approved of them going to Lockhart even before this information and this excuse would not get him out of trouble.

"And why, may I ask, did you not go to McGonagall?" Remus questioned. "I would have hoped that you had enough sense to go to someone that was capable."

"I wasn't really thinking at the time," Harry sighed, "and Ron... well, that's were he was heading and seeing as it was his sister... I let him lead."

"Harry, I don't want you to think that I'm not proud," Remus said firmly, and Harry could feel the truth in those words, but he knew there was more to this comment. "I know that facing what you have face had to be hard and you've proven that your capable of handling yourself... but I just wish that you would take your own safety more into account. You do realize how important you are to us, don't you cub?" he added looking Harry in the eye and though Harry knew that Remus was trying to make him feel guilty, he could not help but let it work.

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed again. "I really don't want anything to happen to me either... but I can't seem to be able to keep myself out of trouble."

"Yeah, we get that," Sirius groaned.

"Either way, I think you should go to your room," Remus sighed.

"I'm grounded again, aren't I?" Harry asked.

"You bet you are," Sirius answered. "You're not going anywhere until your birthday."

"Argh," Harry groaned and then walked to his room.

"What are we going to do with him?" Sirius asked as soon as Harry was gone. "I don't think I can stand another year of him causing trouble up at Hogwarts and almost getting killed. Are you still firm on not just teaching him at home?"

"Yes," Remus answered. "Harry needs to be with kids his own age... with his friends. Besides, I know you're not going to like hearing this but I think there's going to be a lot of trouble in Harry's life no matter what we do."

"So again, I ask, what are we going to do?" Sirius repeated.

"Well..." Remus said thoughtfully, "I have been thinking of something... but I'm not sure how much you're going to like it."

"What's do you mean by that?" Sirius narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Well, you know that there's always an opening for the Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," Remus said and Sirius grimaced at this friend... no he wasn't going to like this much, but it was a good response to the problem at hand.

O

Harry had been grounded for three weeks, were the only communicate he was aloud to have with his friends was by owl post. He learned that Mr. Weasley had won some kind of lottery and all the Weasleys were going to go to Egypt to visit Ron's eldest brother Bill. Ron had wrote excitedly that he was going to be able to get a wand when they got to Diagon Alley at the end of August. The worst thing about getting out of his punishment when he did was that there was only a week before Hermione was going to go to France with her parents, so basically he was not going to see any of his friends this break.

"Are you sure that it's okay that I can't be there for your birthday?" Hermione fretted.

"Of course," Harry chuckled. "I'm sure that I can handle having my birthday with the Tonks and the Longbottoms... though I would like you there... I am sure I will survive. I'm just glad that you didn't get into any trouble because of what we did this year..."

"Oh, I got into trouble," Hermione frowned. "I was grounded for about a week... but I think Mum and Dad were just glad that nothing worst happened to me than getting petrified..."

"So they decided to take you to France," Harry said shaking his head. "I wish Sirius and Remus took a cue from them."

"I think my parents were already planning on going to France," Hermione chuckled.

It seemed all too soon Hermione was gone and he was back to being as good as grounded again. Even with this, his summer was still not that bad as he got to spend time with Remus, Sirius, and he always liked that. They had decided to have his birthday party at Grimmauld Place this year, and Remus even talked Sirius into going there a few days early because he knew that Harry was dying to get out of his house for a while. Though Grimmauld Place wasn't exactly a cheerful place, he did like the fact that he was able to look through the house finding the odd things that were there... not to mention he's been wanting to see Kreacher for a while now.

"Master Harry!" he heard a voice said and something grabbed him around the middle. "Kreacher is so happy to be seeing you!"

"Yeah, me too," Harry chuckled.

"Kreacher is going to be making a good dinner," Kreacher added running towards the kitchen Harry was sure, and he turned to head for the room he always used when he stayed there. After he put his bags, down he left the room to search through the house. He thought he was going to head for the study and read some of the books that were there but before he got there, he noticed a door that was open. He assumed that Kreacher had been doing something in there and just forgets to close the door.

He was not really sure why he decided to walk into the room, all he knew was that he was in there and looking at a lot of creepy things. This must be the room that Sirius had allowed Kreacher keep after they had moved all of the dangerous things in the house there. He backed away, knowing that he would get into more trouble if Sirius caught him in there, but his eyes caught on something gold. He could not help himself, he had too see what it was, and then he was going to go. It turned out to be a locket that seemed to have a snake engraved on it.

"Master Harry, dinner is being re..." Kreacher said but stopped when he saw what Harry was looking at. "Master Harry should not be in here..."

"Er... I'm sorry Kreacher," Harry said, still looking at the locket. He didn't really like how realistic the snake looked, he had enough realistic looking snakes to fill a life time... so why was it that he couldn't look away right now? "What is this Kreacher?"

"It is nothing," Kreacher said and his tone was so odd that Harry looked up at him curiously. The elf was seriously worried about something and he knew it had something to do with the locket.

"Kreacher!" Harry said in a firm voice and Kreacher shuddered in something close to pain.

"Kreacher cannot be saying, Master Harry," the elf said in a pleading voice. There was no way that he could questioned Kreacher farther in this matter, but his curiosity was burning right now.

"Fine... its okay Kreacher..." Harry sighed, "I don't need to know..."

"D-dinner is being ready, Master Harry," Kreacher then spoke in shaky voice.

"Yeah... okay," Harry said, before turning back to the locket and picking it up for the first time. It felt cold in his hand and it was more than just tempter, there was just something wrong about this locket.

"M-master..." Kreacher said and reach out to him, trying to pull Harry out of the room. But Harry would not move. The coldness in the locket seemed to be sinking into him and he wanted nothing more than to put it down, but at the same time he was dying to know what was inside it... for whatever it was had to be the reason why this locket was so cold.

"Open," he hissed at the locket, not even noticing that he was not speaking English anymore.

The locket shook in his hand and he dropped it on the ground. As he looked into it, he saw something that looked like an eye looking back at him. Then something even creepier happened... a voice seemed to be coming out of the locket... A cold high pitch voice that was oddly familiar.

"I have seen your greatest desires and fears," the voice said and the hair on the back of his neck stuck up. "I can give you all that you hope for..."

"Master Harry most be getting out of here," Kreacher said trying to pull him away for the room, but Harry would not move as he looked at the locket. Some kind of smoke seemed to be coming out of the locket and it started to form into a person. He could not believe his eyes, the person looked so much like him and yet he was odder. It was his dad.

"You have long to know me," the cold voice said, but it sounded different now somehow. Could it have been his dad's voice that he was hearing... he would not know, he has never heard his dad speak before. "You've longed to have a normal dad like all of your friends."

"What are you?" Harry asked the image, tears starting to come to his eyes, wishing this could be his dad, but there was something wrong with him. His eyes were cold and there seemed to be a gleam of red there. The image was horrifying, but still he longed for this to really be his father.

"I am the means that your wish could come true," his voice said in a soothing tone. "If you only dare to believe... I can give you everything you dream of..."

"Do not be listening to it Master Harry, this locket is evil!" Kreacher shrill and panicky voice seemed to cut through Harry's thoughts for a second... long enough for him to realize that this couldn't really be his father... it just couldn't be. But the voice was familiar... familiar and evil.

"What are you?" Harry asked again, his voice firm and angrier than before.

The image of his dad smiled at him, his expression growing colder every second, "you wonder why I've never wanted to meet you. Why I have keep myself away from you, you're a coward, afraid of the truth"

"The truth?" Harry found himself ask.

"That I've never wanted you," the imagine snared and Harry felt his stomach drop at the words. He tried not to believe them but he had always feared this. "You, the reason why my Lily had to die! If it wasn't for you we would have been happy right now!"

"No..." Harry mumbled in response, tears really coming to his eyes now. The words... the image... all of it was too much for him to take.

"You be leaving Master Harry alone!" Kreacher shouted at the image but no one seemed to take any notice of him. Not even when he sent some kind of curse at the image. It did nothing but cause a small explosion and the elf seemed to be thrown back. Harry's eyes were on the image of his dad.

"You were the reason that he came and she paid for it," the voice went on ruthlessly. "Why would I ever want to see you again! And to top it all off you do not even have the guts to come and find me! I can't imagine having a son so cowardly..."

"Harry!" a voice from downstairs said, and then there were footsteps coming towards the door. "Harry, what's going... James?"

"What the...?" Remus said standing next to Sirius, both of them were looking at the image of James Potter with their mouths dropped.

"Master Sirius, get Master Harry out..." Kreacher said in a weak voice. "It is being dangerous here."

"What?" Sirius said taking his eyes off of James for a second to look at Harry. He did not think anything could make him look away from the image of his best friend, but as soon as he saw Harry, his heart stopped. The boy looked terrified and there were tears in his eyes. He was looking at James in horror.

"Sirius take him," Remus said his eyes narrowed now at the imagine as he picked up Kreacher.

"Come on Harry," Sirius said taking Harry by the arm and had to physically pull him from the room.

"You know they resent you too, don't you Harry," the locket James said, "that they have to take care of a kid instead of making a life of their own. That they lost their best friends..."

"Shut the Hell up!" Sirius yelled at the fake James. "You may look like James, but your nothing like my friend. Now stop saying these damn lies before I come back there and rip your head off."

"I don't think that would work," Remus said grimly, looking down at the ground, noticing the locket. "Whatever this thing is, I don't think it's real."

"Always the smart one Remus," the locket James smirked at him. "But that's not going to help get rid of me. And that is what you really wanted is not it... me to be gone so that you could take my place. You can't have a family of your own so you want to take mine. And I trusted you..."

Remus mouth went thin at these words, they obviously effected him more than he would like to admit but he did not engage with the locket. "Kreacher... what is this thing?"

"It is Master Regulus locket," Kreacher answered and Remus looked at him oddly, pieces of a conversation he had long ago come back to him. "Kreacher has been trying to destroy it... but Kreacher is never seeing this... Kreacher does not know what to do? Kreacher tried his strongest magic... It is doing nothing!"

"Kreacher, I need you to go to Hogwarts, find Albus Dumbledore and tell him about this!" Remus said.

"Kreacher is not allowed to be telling this, Sir," Kreacher said, there were tears streaming down his face as he looked between the locket and where Harry could still be seen, as Sirius tried to pull him farther away from the room. He could not let this thing hurt his Master Harry, even if he would have to punish himself severally in the future he had to do as Remus had told him.

"Then just tell Dumbledore that I need to see him immediately, and make sure he knows how important this is!" Remus ordered, and then looked back at the locket so that he could only heard the sounds of Kreacher's departure.

"Running to Dumbledore, why am I not surprised," the locket James said, "I never understood why you put such faith in this man when you know he could never truly trust a werewolf. You do not belong on his side, and he is just using your foolish belief that he trusts you, so he could use you as a tool. It's pathetic how easily he manipulates you people."

"And it's amazing how much you think this is helping you," Remus rolled his eyes, trying not to listen to the words that were being said to him.

"You can't lie to me Remus, I know your thoughts and fears," the fake James said.

As Remus continued to ignore the locket James rants, Sirius tried to calm Harry down, but the boy did not seem to be able to listen to him.

"Harry, you have to believe me! That wasn't your dad!" Sirius said again. "Please pup... you know your Dad would never say that to you."

Harry looked up at Sirius for the first time, tears in his eyes, "then why is it that I've never seen him? He could have come here any time he wanted to, but he rather stay away... he rather stay in a metal hospital than be near me..."

"Harry," Sirius groaned, and searched for the right way to explained this. Realizing that he was never good at thinking things through he just said what was in his heart. He put his hands on either side of Harry's faces, wiping away his tears and said in a soft tone, "I know that James loves you more than anything else in this world. I cannot tell you ever reason why he is afraid of seeing you, but I know one of them is because he does not want you to be in danger. After your last two years at Hogwarts, you can see why he would be worried about that... But that doesn't mean what you heard was true."

"I know," Harry said looking down, trying to catch his breath.

"And the part about me... and Remus... you know that's not true either," Sirius added. "Pup, you're the most important thing in my life... without you here, I have no idea what my life would have been like but it wouldn't have been pretty. After everything that happened, you were the only thing that keeps me going. That's why I'm so worried and angry at you when I hear that you've risk your life... just the thought of you being lost is unbearable to me." Sirius then pulled Harry into a hug and Harry felt the tension leave his body. "I love you, always remember that."

"I love you too," Harry mumbled as he hugged Sirius back.

Just at the moment, there was a pop and Kreacher had returned with a curious looking Dumbledore. Harry did not really know what to say when his headmaster was suddenly in the hallway as he cried in Sirius arms, but at the moment, it did not matter much. He was too emotional drain to care about that now. Dumbledore did not say anything, he just walked into the room that had the fake James in it, and his expression was grave. Dumbledore's eyebrows raised as his eyes fell onto the locket, and he knew immediately what was before him, but he had no means to destroy it... well not unless he started a fire that would end up burning the house down.

"Kreacher, do you think you can go back to my office and get the sword that's in the case," Dumbledore asked the elf, his eyes stayed on the locket. Kreacher disappeared again and five minutes later returned with the sword. In that, time the fake James excused Dumbledore of using people as tools and that he was going to end up sacrificing Harry for the greater good. It seemed like it was about to say something more when Kreacher returned with the sword in hand.

Dumbledore thanked Kreacher, took the sword and stabbed locket. It screamed as the blade pierce it, and Harry realized where he had felt the cold feeling before... it was the diary. Whatever this horrible things was... it was connected with the diary.

"I must thank you for tell me about this," Dumbledore said as he picked up the locket, and he looked pleased about what had just happened.

"Yes... well, I seemed to remember a conversation we had many years ago," Remus frowned. "So was that what I think it was? And does this have something to do with..." he trailed off and looked at Sirius.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, answering both of Remus is questioned. "But I think we should discuss this somewhere more private," he added looking towards Harry.

"Sir," Harry said, not noticing Dumbledore's reluctance to talk in front of him. "What was that thing... and does it have anything to do with the diary."

Dumbledore frowned, not sure how to answer that.

At Dumbledore's hesitation Remus and Sirius share a look, and a had a silent conversation which ended with Sirius bowing his head and Remus said, "I think whatever you have to say to us, Harry should be included."

Dumbledore looked Remus in the eye for a full minute before he said, "very well, it seems we have much to discuss."


	51. Kreacher's Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029, who beta this story.**

Chapter Fifty-One

Kreacher's Secret

Remus lead Dumbledore to the den downstairs and Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder, making him stop so that he could look into his eyes. "Are you sure you want to hear this … whatever it is that Dumbledore is going to say."

"Yeah," Harry said looking down. "I want to know … beside you know how I hate being left out."

"Yeah," Sirius gave a weak chuckle, before sighing. "Are you feeling any better?"

Harry shrugged and did not feel like answering that. He was not sure how he felt about what he heard but he did not really want to talk about that. He wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm not sure I'm going to like conversation either," Sirius said, knowing form what Remus had said earlier, his brother might be mentioned. "But I think we should go downstairs right now."

Harry nodded his head and they both headed down so that they could join the other in the den where Remus made some hot chocolate for them all … having always liked chocolate himself and knew that it usually cheered him up. Sirius sat on the couch and Harry sat next to him, knowing that he needed to be close to his uncle right now.

Dumbledore was looking thoughtfully into his own mug of hot chocolate, obviously trying to figure out what he was going to do next. He never plans on have a conversation like this with Harry this soon, nor did he think that others would be there as well. He had already had a conversation that concerned this with Remus and Sirius a long time ago right after what had happened to the Potters but that did not make talking about this any easier.

"So … that locket," Remus prompted after a long pause, he could see that everyone wasn't looking forward to this conversation, though Harry was looking between him and Dumbledore curiously, obviously interested in hearing what his headmaster had to say.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for another few moments before said in a solemn voice, "it was one of the Horcruxes that Tom Riddle had made."

"Horcruxes?" Harry said frowning as Remus's eyes widen and he gasped, "one of!"

"A Horcrux is a dangerous object that someone can encase part of their soul so they will be protected from death," Dumbledore choice to answer Harry first, wanting everyone on the same place before they continued on with Remus's concerns. He could see Harry's face turn from confusion to a pale color and knew that the boy understood what he was saying. "The only way to be able to split your soul is by murder …" he felt that he had to add the last horrible fact about Horcruxes.

Harry grimaced as he hear that but still his mind was reeling, what Dumbledore had just say made him realized so much about Voldemort. "That's why he's still alive … he should have been killed when I was …" he trail of, thinking of the day his mum had died and then the image of James of just a few minutes ago telling him that his parents would have been better off he was never born. Sirius wrapped his arms around him and Harry was grateful that his godfather was there to comfort him.

"Yes, Voldemort should have died that night," Dumbledore sighed, looking uncharacteristically old (it odd that despite the fact that he was over a hundred he never really looked old). "The Horcruxes that he had made have done their part and have kept him alive."

"There it is again … Horcruxes, as in more than one," Remus said. "How many Horcruxes does he have?"

"Sadly, I can not answer that," Dumbledore sighed again, looking even older than before. "I believe that only one person can answer that for sure," Remus raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore, why had he said for sure, was there someone else out there that could answer this other than Voldemort himself? However, Dumbledore did not say any more about this before he continued. "There has been proof, however, that more than one has been made and I believe there are still several that still need to be found."

Harry frowned, remembering the feeling he had when the locket was destroy and blurted out his theory, "the diary … it was a Horcrux too, wasn't it."

Dumbledore gave him a smile, not a happy smile, but one that showed that he was pleased that Harry was able to put the pieces together so quickly. "Yes, the diary was a Horcrux … a most dangerous Horcrux too, though apparently they will all be difficult to destroy if the locket is any indication."

"Er … how do you know that there are still more Horcruxes out there?" Sirius asked; he was silent before now because he was trying not to think of his brother, but it seem that all he could do was think of their last conversation. "Would the spirit like creature die if all of the Horcruxes were destroyed?"

"It is a possibility, but the answer to that have never been documented," Dumbledore said. "Though the fact that it is suggested that those that make Horcruxes protect them with such powerful curse you might very well be right. Either way, I'm sure that Voldemort would make more than two and I have a theory on how many that he would want to make … but I can't be sure."

"Would you like to explain that farther," Remus asked, Dumbledore was not telling them everything.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think now is the time for that," Dumbledore said, he was thinking about items that had disappeared around Tom Riddle … a locket along with a cup and a ring, there had to be at least two more Horcruxes. Which means that Voldemort had made at least four Horcruxes? Four, it was such an awful about of times that someone would split his soul, and yet he didn't think it was enough … something told him that Voldemort would want more. Voldemort's style of grandeur would not be settled for so little and he wonders what the other Horcruxes can be.

"I see," Remus said after a moment and Dumbledore realized that he had been lost in his thoughts for the last few moments.

"I need to find out more about this before I can talk about that," Dumbledore explained. "I've already told you more than I think is wise for anyone to know … this information can be dangerous if Voldemort were to fine out that you know."

"Why, because he would try to kill us?" Sirius rolled his eyes, "he'll do that anyway."

"He would probably protect his remaining Horcruxes even more if he knew that someone was destroying them … knowing that they are in danger," Dumbledore explained. "Which is why I must ask you not to share this with anyone."

"We won't," Remus answered, but Harry was looking uncomfortably, he has never really kept anything from his friends before, nothing this important anyway.

"Harry," Dumbledore frowned and Harry looked up to meet the headmaster's eyes and they seemed to be x-raying him, reading his mind. "This knowledge will be a burden to anyone that has to bare it. They would be in more danger as Sirius has just pointed out …"

"Yeah, okay," Harry said frowning, he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle not telling his friends, but he didn't want to get them in more trouble than they already had with just being his friend.

"I'm not sure if it would be wise to keep all of your friends out of this. "Remus said thoughtfully, looking at Harry's expression. "It might be a burden to them, but I think it's one they would all be willing to bare for you … and," he went on though both Dumbledore and Harry tried to interrupt him, "I think you might need them, at leas some of them, to know this so they could help you."

"I don't think I want to tell them this," Harry frowned, "and I doubt it would come up anyway."

Remus smiled at him, getting up so that he could place his hands on either side of Harry's shoulders and look in to the boy's eyes. "You need your friends now more than ever Harry and after everything that happened the last few years have proven that you have depended on them more than you have on anyone else. You know that Sirius and I are always going to be there, but lately when you are in need, you have been turning to them to help you out. I think you'll need them even more in the future …"

"Okay …" Harry said still frowning, "but that doesn't mean that I have to put something this dangerous on their shoulders. They don't need to worry about something like this along with everything else."

"Do you honestly think that you'll be able to hide any of this from Hermione?" Sirius questioned and Harry looked at him with a grimace. He was not sure if he would still be upset about what happened with the locket by the time that he sees his best friend again, but something tells him that she would notice something. "She's probably going to ask what's bothering you the moment that you see each other again … the girl knows everything you know."

"Yeah," Harry made a face. "But …"

"I'm telling you right now that you can't tell all of your friends like you have let slip that you live with Sirius and I," Remus said. "I am just saying that you need at least one person to be able to talk about this and as Sirius has in a way suggested; Hermione might be a good person to talk to. After all, she has proven that she can keep your secrets in the past."

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Dumbledore said with a grimace, "the least people that know about this the better. That being said, Miss Granger has proven herself over the last few years. But again, Harry I caution you to be careful."

"I will," Harry nodded his head, not sure if he wanted to tell Hermione or anyone else what happened today, but he would just see what happens when the time comes.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, his voice was suddenly grave when he looks back at Remus and said, "there is only one more thing that we need to discuss before I be on my way."

"All right," Remus said, as way to make him continue and he felt uncomfortable already as he sat next to Harry on the couch.

"My questions are actually for Kreacher," Dumbledore said in a voice that had Sirius tensing despite the gentle nature of the tone.

"Kreacher," Sirius called in a grave voice, and the elf appeared in the room looking horrible, his head was bowed and it seemed that the elf had been crying and very possibly had punished himself for something. Though Sirius still had no love for this elf he didn't like seeing him in this state, after all Kreacher had just tried to help Harry out. Still there was nothing for him to do but say, "Dumbledore has a few questions for you, I want you to answer everything you can."

"Kreacher will be doing his best, Master Sirius," the elf said miserably.

"Kreacher," Dumbledore said in a kind tone that the elf did not seem to have notice at all. "I want to know how you were able to get this locket."

Kreacher flinched and then shook his head, "Kreacher is not allowed to be saying."

"Kreacher, answer Dumbledore question!" Sirius said in the most commanding voice that he could muster, he already knew that he didn't want to know what the elf had to say, and yet he wanted to know what had happen at the same time. The elf struggle for a minute, but it was clear that Sirius was giving him an order and he could not ignore it.

"Master Regulus is giving it to me," Kreacher answered in a guarded voice, clearing not giving any details away but Sirius wouldn't let this last long he made Kreacher tell the story for the beginning.

O

Kreacher was clearing the dinning room, his work was hard and he could not be happier about that. His mistress had just order him to make sure that room was in top shape order because there was to be guest coming over for dinner that night and he had just finish making everything shine. Master Regulus came into the room looking pleased about something and Kreacher smiled at the boy. Master Regulus was the proper son, knowing the proper place for purebloods how they were supposed to act. Unlike that, awful Sirius that never would do as his mistress wanted and caused her such heartbreak that the eldest Black was such a blood traitor. It was good thing that his mistress had banished the good for nothing scum from her life and now Regulus was the heir to the house.

"Kreacher, I have wonderful news, I have just volunteered you to help my master." Regulus said smiling, he looked so excited about something, he had only been out of school for a month now, and though he had been a Death Eater since the last summer a few months before he turned seventeen he had never really been part of the group until now. "I'm not really sure what the Dark Lord wants from you, I want you to do whatever he tells you and then come back here to tell me how it went."

"Kreacher is honored that you is volunteering Kreacher," Kreacher smiled back at Regulus. "Kreacher will be showing you that Kreacher is a good elf."

"I already know that," Regulus smiled at the elf kindly. "That's why I volunteered you. Are you finished in here, I don't want to get you in trouble with mum if you're not."

"Kreacher is being done, sir," Kreacher said proudly. "Does Master Regulus want Kreacher to be going now?"

"Yes, as soon as possible," Regulus said and it was only seconds later that Kreacher dissapparated and then he was in the house that Voldemort was saying in. Kreacher had never met anyone like Voldemort, he could feel the power in the snakelike furthers of the man he was looking at. It was terrifying and yet inspiring to see this man in person.

"Kreacher is being told to be coming here, sir," Kreacher said as he bowed lowly to the man.

Voldemort didn't say anything as a cruel smile touches the edge of his lips, before he stood and said in a harsh, cold, high pitch voice, "come elf."

The next thing Kreacher knows he was standing on a rock near the ocean. The Dark Lord said no more words to him, but he knew that he had to follow this man and not speak a word as he did so. They scaled down the rock, Kreacher have difficulty at this and actually near the end of the climb fell into the icy cold water. He did not know how to swim, but the Dark Lord had flicked his wand at him annoyingly and that kept him from drowning, though did not remove him for the water that was chilling Kreacher to the bone. He struggled to get to the mouth of the cave and when he did so he saw that, the Dark Lord had opened a passageway with his blood and was walking through it.

The Dark Lord didn't seem to take any notice at him at all as he rushed throw the door before it could close, but Kreacher knew that he would have been punish severely if he had delayed the Dark Lord any and he wanted to make sure that he didn't screw up anything because Master Regulus was depending on him. He again he followed the Dark Lord until there was a boat that seemed to materialize out of the black lake they were walking around. He got into the boat and they both sailed to a tiny island in the middle of the lake an eerie green glow coming from it.

The Dark Lord order him to drink from the point where the light was coming from, and he did as he was told. The moment the liquid touched his lips he felt a pain that was worst than anything he had known before, his mind was filled with all of the bad things that has happened to him over the years … all the times that he had let his mistress and masters down. All through that torture, he was commanded to keep drinking. He didn't want to, but he had been order to do anything that the Dark Lord said and so he keep scoping the potion into his mouth until it was gone.

The torture did not stop after he had finished the potion, expect now he was filled with the desire to get some water, he needed water now. He moved so that he would get to the lake and he heard laughter at this as he saw the Dark Lord place a locket in the basin before putting more potion in it.

"My Horcrux will be perfectly safe here," the Dark Lord laughed as Kreacher put his hand in the water, he was already in the boat and it was moving away from the little island. Inferis came out of the lake; surrounding the elf that seemed to be struggling against them before they, finial dragged it to the bottom of the lake.

Kreacher struggled more than ever as he sunk farther down, he was sure to be lost, but he could not … not when Master Regulus had told him to come back. He was gone in mere seconds after that thought, he could not let master Regulus down by not coming back.

"Kreacher?" Regulus said when the wet elf landed in his bedroom gasping for air. "Kreacher are you all right?"

"Y-yes," Kreacher answered as he coughed, not being able to deny his master an answer to the question.

Regulus did not believe that answer, and though he had a millions questions to ask, he forced himself not to do so until the elf would have time to gather himself. It took hours for Kreacher to stop shaking, and Regulus had to give him many cups of water, but eventually he was able to talk.

"Kreacher … what happened?" Regulus asked miserably.

"Kreacher is doing as you asked, sir," Kreacher said and then he explained everything that he had done and sees the Dark Lord do, including the mention of a Horcrux. Regulus did not look please by anything that Kreacher was saying so the elf added said, "Is Kreacher being a bad elf?"

"What?" Regulus said looking confused before he smiled at the worried elf, "no Kreacher, you did exactly what I wanted you to do … thank you."

Regulus seemed unnerved after all this happened, reading a lot of the old books in the study, seeming to try to figure something out. Kreacher did not know what he was doing, but he trusted that it had to be important if Master Regulus wanted to do it. On that day, the worse day of Kreacher's life, Regulus looked crazed and yet determined at the same time. If Kreacher had known beforehand what Regulus was planning, he wouldn't have gone along so easily, but then again there was nothing that would have stopped his master from doing what needed to be down.

Still, when he was standing in front of the basin again, he had expected to be the one to drink, as he had the last time, but Regulus order him to do something a whole lot worst. He order him to make sure that his master drunk everything until it was gone and he could take the locket that the Dark Lord had left there. Even as he listened to his master scream and his trembling hands forced his master to drink he did not realized that his master would never be leaving the cave again. He thought that he would be taking Regulus out of the cave with him when he finished, but that was not to be the case. He was order to leave his beloved master behind … never tell his mistress of what had happened to him and to try to destroy the locket that his master had entrusted him with.

This was not exactly the story that Kreacher told the others, the details were not all there, but they all understood what he was saying. He had expected Sirius to yell at him, to shout that he should not have let Regulus die in his stead, but Sirius was beyond words at this point, his hand were covering his face and he was crying silent tears.

"Thank you Kreacher," Dumbledore said at the end of the story, and he looked at the remaining people in the room, not sure what he could say to them. Remus seemed to be the only one that was able to look at him, Sirius was obviously beyond caring about anything at the moment, and Harry seemed to be completely absorbed in comforting his uncle.

"I think we need to be alone," Remus said to him, "thank you for coming to help us when you did."

Dumbledore recognizing the dismissal, and knowing that there was nothing else to be discussed, got up and walked away. He felt a bit of pain for hearing this story with Sirius in the room, he had known that it would be about Regulus's last few days, but Sirius must have known that too. The only good point that he could note about this, is that he no longer had to look for the cave that he always wonder if it might be a hiding place for one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. It also confirmed his theory that Voldemort would place them in places that had a significance to him which might make his search for other Horcruxes easier.

"Sirius," Remus said softly after their Headmaster was gone. Sirius did not seem to notice him at all but Remus had not expected him too. He just got up so he could sit by Sirius, and waited until his friend was able to say something.


	52. The End of Summer

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029, who beta this story.**

Chapter Fifty-Two

The End of Summer

Sirius did not recover for hearing about his brother's death for a very long time. It had take him hours before he was able to left his head out of his hands, noticing that Harry and Remus were both holding him. He was happy they were there for him, but it didn't make the sick feeling coursing through him any better. He knew that he needed to know what had happened to his brother, the question had kept him awake at nights whenever he had thought of his brother's disappearance. He just wished that his brother's death was not this bad, being dragged down to the bottom of a black lake only to become like the monsters that had claimed his life in the end.

He felt angry that Regulus didn't come back from the cave, he knew that Kreacher would have been able to get the two of them out of there, but Regulus had to show the noble side of him that he so rarely used. He had to save their parents, Kreacher and even himself from facing Voldemort's full rage … a rage that would have had them all killed for sure. Sirius would get angry anytime he would think about this because of how pointless it all was. Their parents had dead before ten years had passed, he was already determine to protect Harry, meaning that his life was forfeited a long time before this. Everyone involved with this decision of Regulus would have preferred it if he had chosen to live.

That was why Sirius was moody all during Harry's birthday party, where the Tonkses and Longbottoms showed up. Though this was not a good thing, everyone seemed to notice Harry's depress mood more that Sirius's though Harry was by no means as bad off as his godfather. He was just thinking about all the people that should have been here if he had his way. It wasn't his best friends that were out of the country that he was thinking of though, it was his dad that he longed more than ever to talk to after that locket incident, but Remus told him that he would have to wait until Christmas for a reason that he couldn't explain at the moment. It was nice knowing that he would be able to see his dad soon, but it did not seem like soon enough to him. Then there was Regulus, Harry didn't know if he would have even meet Sirius's brother, but he felt more than ever that he would have liked to … and it was impossible not to feel pain for the boy that wasn't much older than he was now, that had died in such a grim way.

Neville noticed immediately that his friend was down, and he noticed that Harry did not want to talk about it. So, he did the only thing that he could think of, he tried to distract Harry by talking about school, Quidditch or anything else that he could think of. Harry was grateful for his friend's choice of topics and was indeed cheered up by the time that the meal was over. After the meal and Harry and Neville had opened their presents, Tonks had decided join them.

"I noticed that you were talking to Remus a lot," Harry commented as soon as she sat next to him. Her cheeks turned a rose color as she shrugged her shoulders trying to look indifferent.

"He seemed to be the only one of you that was up to be sociable," was she answered. "What's the matter with you and Sirius anyway?"

Harry grimaced at her, but this was just Tonks, she was always direct in her questioned, though thankfully she understood when you did not want to answer them. Harry briefly thought about telling her about Regulus, he was part of her family as well, but it would not do any good having more people know about this. "Sirius just found out that the Cannons are picking up this Chaser that can't even throw the Quaffle two feet … this normally wouldn't have bother me. But he told me that I couldn't get a new broom until the Cannons won five games in a season … I'm never going to get a broom now," he ended with a huge sigh that caused Tonks to laugh.

She was not fooled by this story one bit (she was in her final year of Auror training after all), there was no way this was the reason why they were so upset, but she could tell that Harry wasn't going to talk to her about it and she let it go. "So how was your last year at Hogwarts … Sirius told me that it was even worst than your first."

"You can say that again," Neville grimaced and the two boys filled her in to everything that happened to them. She told them stories about her years training as a Auror; some of this story involving Sirius (and even Frank sometimes) and Harry was pleased with this line of talking.

"Well, thanks for the fun party," Tonks said as she left, she had actually stayed longer than the others, talking cheerfully with Harry and Remus until Harry left the two of them when it turned eight.

"I'm not sure about the fun part … it never seems right when Sirius is in one of his moods, but it was better than I thought it would be," Remus smiled at her, he didn't want to admit that it was probably the best night he had all year and that was mostly because he got to talk to her.

"Well than, I glad I made this day bearable to you," Tonks said pouting slightly, causing Remus to smile at her expression.

"Sorry … I didn't mean it like that," he chuckled. "You definitely brighten up the party as always."

She blushed, and smiled at him shyly before said, "I better be going …"

"Bye," Remus said as she made her way out of the house and Apparated on the front porch. Feelings that he had said something wrong, but not knowing what, Remus went up to his room with a frown on his face.

O

The next month past by slowly, Harry really hated that his friends were so far away when he really could use someone to distract him from what he had gone through that day. He spent some of time with the few Muggle friends he had made at school before he went to Hogwarts, but seeing as they barely talked the last two years and he could not talk about anything that happened to him, it felt awkward and most days he stayed at home. Luckily, Sirius seems to come out of his bad mood after a week, and was cheerful again.

Still, Harry had to admit that it wasn't the same talking to Remus sand Sirius as it was to his friends, and he knew now more than ever what Remus had meant about talking to his friends. He missed them terribly and was happy when Hermione got back a week before school had started.

"So are you going to tell me what's bother you?" Hermione asked after they had said their greeting and where now in her bedroom. Just as Sirius had predicted, she seemed to notice that something was wrong with him, but he was not sure if he should tell her or not. She sighed, noticing his apprehension in talking to her about this. "I hope you got the present I sent you … though seeing as Hedwig was the one to deliver it to you, I'm sure you did."

"Yeah, it was great," Harry smiled at her. "Just what I needed."

"I thought you would like it," Hermione said. "I was thinking about giving you the book I bought about advance transfiguration I found in this little book shop in France, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to explain why I would think you would want a book for a present to Sirius and Remus, so I just gave you the broom servicing kit. I was sure that you would not be disappointed about that in the least. Anyway, this book has a pretty good description about the Animagus transformation, so I got it … it never hurts to have more information about something …"

Harry had to smile at her as she unpacked the bag she had that was filled with books and souvenirs and then handed him the book she was talking about. He opened to the passage she was talking about but he did not read. If she had continued to bother him about what was bugging him he never would have told her, but her willingness to change the subject made him feel much more comfortable talking to her. He realized that she probably worked this out years ago, knowing that she was the smart witch she was, but he did not care. He knew that he would always be able to tell her anything.

He told her everything that happened to him, from the moment that he got to Grimmauld Place, to what happened when the locket had open and how his dad seemed to have come out of it telling him things. He did not go into details about this, but her expression showed him that she had guessed at least at some of the things that could have been said. He did not paused at all before he told her that Dumbledore had come over, stabbed the locket with the sword of Gryffindor, and then told her about the conversation they had in the living room. He thought about not mention the Horcruxes, it didn't seem like it was really needed, but he felt that he already told her so much that he didn't want to leave anything out. He of course made it clear that this was something that she could never tell anyone, and she promised not to mention it again. He finished with Regulus's story, though again, not telling her the details.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she sighed when he had finished. "You must have been miserable this summer, I knew I shouldn't have …"

"Don't be ridiculously Hermione," Harry cut her off. "You don't have anything to apologize for. You're allowed to go on a vacation with your parents, and if you really found a book that will help us become Animagi, then it was all worth it."

She did not bother arguing with him, they both knew that he had wished that she was there, but nothing would change that and she was there now. It was amazing how quickly Harry felt better after he got this off his chest, though one thing still bother him.

"Hermione?" Harry said shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "Why do you think it is that my dad doesn't want to see me?"

Hermione sighed and sat next to him on the bed, having no idea how to answer that until she finally said. "He's probably afraid."

"For my safety," Harry nodded his head, "that's what Sirius said …"

"Yeah that too, but that's not what I meant," Hermione said frowning, "he might be afraid of what you would think of him … or that he might not be able to relate to you."

"That's stupid," Harry huffed, but he could not dismiss her theory easily, was not he after all afraid of that too. Wasn't that why he had never really pushed Sirius and Remus about meeting his dad? He has been terrified of what his dad would say when they met. "Thanks," he mumbled to Hermione as she rested her head against Harry's shoulder.

"Don't mention it," Hermione said and it was that moment that she heard the tapping at her window and she got up to open it, picking up the exhausted Errol. "It looks like Ron has sent me … er … us a letter," she added as she notice to two different letters there. She passed Harry his letter and then opened her own. They said much the same thing, it seemed that Ron had practically copied the beginning part of the letter to them that explained about the family vacation and the invitation to meet at Diagon Alley in two days. The only difference in the letters was the ending, which in Harry's case talked about the Quidditch matches that took place in the last few weeks (some of them were rather notable) and in Hermione's answered some questioned she asked about the mummies that were found in Egypt, which he asked Bill for the answer.

"Well that was nice," Hermione said smiling as she read, happy more than she thought she would be that he had actually bother to answer her question. "Have you gone to Diagon Alley yet?"

"Nah, I knew that you hadn't and I thought it would be nice to go together … this is even better," Harry smiled; he really could not wait to see all of the Weasley but particularly Ron. He frowned though when he thought of his other best friend. He had just told Hermione about what happened over this summer, and he felt that out of all the other friends that he made over the last two years, Ron was the only other one he would tell this too. He resolved that if this ever comes up, he would tell his friend everything too.

"Yeah, you better tell Ron that we will meet him," Hermione said, frowning at the owl that was asleep on her desk, "you should probably use Hedwig though, I don't think Errol will be up for flying for another day."

"You're probably right," Harry smiled, and picked up the sleeping owl, knowing that he had owl treats and water for the poor creature at his house. On their way to his house, they paused so Hermione could tell her parents about their plans on meeting Ron in a few days at Diagon Alley and they agreed to it.

Harry and Hermione met the Weasleys at the bookstore, having 'met' at the Leaky Cauldron; the stray black dog that had tried to follow Harry into the pub was shooed away by the bartender before he could make more than a few steps. Harry smiled at his godfathers begging whimpers as he left, before turning to the Grangers and they all walked to the books store. It took Ron's family a while to get there, so they decided to get their books while they waited.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned when her selection of books started to pile up. "Just how many classes are you planning on taking?"

"Thirteen," she answered as if this was nothing. Harry, who was taking ten classes, stared at her with an open mouth. "What?"

"You're taking thirteen classes!" Harry gasped. "You won't have any time to do anything this year but study! No, scratch that, I don't think you'll even have time to study, you'll just be going to classes."

"Don't be so dramatic," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can handle this."

"I'm sure you can," Harry had to agreed to that, "but the question is should you?"

She frowned at that question, she had not expected it, before she could say anything to it though, they heard a shout.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron said from behind them and they turned to see the beaming face of their best friend. After their greeting, the three of them chatted about all that had happened since the last time they had seen each other. Harry mostly listened because there was no way he was going to take about his summer in the middle of the bookstore. They finished their shopping there, Ron telling them that they were so late because he had picked up his wand before coming here and showed them the beautiful wand with the hair of a unicorn tail as the core.

When they got out of the bookstore, they saw the other Weasleys seems to be discussing where they will be going next. Harry went over to talk with the twins and Ginny to greet them, all of who were his close friends. Ginny started blushing as soon as Harry approached her but she seemed to force herself to say hello to him. He smiled at her as he returned the hello and she because a deeper shade of red before she turned to Hermione and the two girls started talking.

They all stayed talking like that for a good five minutes before they broke off in groups. The twins went to the joke shop where they were to meet their friend Lee Jordan. Ginny went with her mum to get some more robes for her, she didn't look happy about this, but couldn't argue and Mr. Weasley continued to talk to the Grangers, seeming to be answering all the question they had about what they were seeing as he asked them question of his own. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided just wander the alley seeing if they could find anything interesting.

"My parents said that I could choice my birthday present this year," Hermione said as they walked pass the stores and she looking at everything intently.

"Isn't your birthday in September," Ron said looking unnerved.

"Yes," Hermione chuckled at his expression. "But I mentioned to them that I wanted an animal, probably an owl, and they said it would probably be best if I picked it out to make sure that I really like it. I couldn't agree with them more, it's important to pick your our pet …"

"Yeah," Ron said moodily looking at the top pocket of his shirt, his pet rat was sleeping in there, the pet rat that was once his brother and he never got to pick at all.

Hermione bit her lip, not knowing what to say about his moody expression, she did not even know why he was so moody in the first place, but she still did not like it. She had been quite shock that when she saw him in the bookstore the effect just seeing her friend had on her. He seemed to have grown a few inches and had more freckles than ever and she could not seem to keep her eyes off him.

"Well, there are a few stores with owls in it over here," Harry said to break the tension between the three of them.

"Actually, I was thinking about getting a few chocolate flies for my rat Scratch," Ron supplied, trying no to let his annoyance over what was just said ruin everyone's mood. "I know of this little place in the back that has all kinds of animals for sale and they have reasonable prices."

"Sounds good to me," Hermione smiled at him, "lead the way."

When they got to the little shop they all went inside and Ron went immediately to the pet care section as Hermione and Harry headed to look at the animals that were there. Hermione looked through all of the owls and though they all were nice looking, she was not sure if she really wanted an owl. She was not sure if it was the fact that she would be an owl when she transformed or if it was something she always felt, but she felt that she actually wanted a pet that she could hold.

"Did you find anything?" Ron asked when they returned to the front of the store.

"No," Hermione sighed.

Before they could leave however, something jumped from a ledge onto Ron's head and then onto the counter. Once there, the rather large ginger cat walked to Hermione purring. Harry helped the stunned Ron up; he had been knocked off balance when the cat had landed on his head.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron grumbled and glared angrily at the cat. It did not help that Hermione was petting the animal as it purred contently.

"I believe it's a cat," Harry said, clearly trying not to laugh at his friend's expression.

"Crookshanks," the woman that was behind the counter said exasperated. "You know better than to jump on consumers!"

"Crookshanks," Hermione repeated the name and the cat rubbed he's head against her arm.

"He seems to really like you," the woman said, "he doesn't often let people pet him."

Hermione smiled at that, and scratched his ears, "that's a shame, so is he you're pet?"

"Oh no, he's for sale," the lady said, "put he's been here so long, no one seems to want him … it's a shame, he's one of the most intelligent cats I've ever had, but as you can see he's not always nice to everyone. I'm sorry … he might have thought that you were trying to steal the rat in your pocket."

"Whatever," Ron grumbled his eyes on the stupid cat and the fact that Hermione was still petting it. She turned to him biting her lip and she looked sort of guilty and he could see that she was going to buy this stupid cat and no matter what he said wasn't going to change that fact. "Oh, just buy it already and let's get out of here!" he huffed and left the store in a huff.

Hermione stared at her retreating friend and knew that he probably was never going to like her cat, but it did not seem that he would hold it against her too much if she got him. That was the best that she could hope for, seeing as she had already bonded with this cat, Crookshanks. She did not know why, but from the moment she saw him, she knew this cat had to be hers.

She paid for him quickly, buying everything that she need to keep him happy and then the three of them head back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet the others. Hermione went home with her parents, who were a little shocked about her choice in pets … she had talked about getting an owl after all … but seemed to like the cat too. Ginny also seemed to like him as she scratched his ears, before Hermione had to go. Harry was going to stay with the Weasleys for the last few days of vacation and he could not be happier to be able to spend time with so many of his friends.


	53. New Professors

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to PenguinLord0029, who beta this story.**

Chapter Fifty-Three

New Professors

Though Harry's stay at the Burrow was only a few days, he still enjoyed every minute of it. His favorite part of it was that they could all play Quidditch out in the field in the backyard. That was the worst part of living in a muggle community, he was never able to fly but here were no one could see them he was final able to get back into the air where he always felt at peace. It wasn't until after lunch on the first day there that Harry asked if Ginny again about wanting to play.

"Hey Gin, why don't you join us?" Harry said after he had stuffed down his lunch just like the rest of the Weasleys. Ginny did not answer, caught off guard by the question.

"Argh, come on Harry, it would make the teams uneven if she comes," Ron groaned and Ginny glared at him. "Well it's true."

"I'm sure we could work things out," Harry shrugged.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Molly said, again before Ginny could say anything.

"I'm not a kid anymore, mum," Ginny grumbled, her anger, that normally she never seemed to feel whenever Harry's around her because she too busy being nervous, flared. "I know how to fly …"

"I'm sure you do, but there's a difference between just flying and playing Quidditch with your brothers," Molly said sternly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, "Gin's a lot tougher than she looks."

"She better be," Fred laughed, for as soon as Harry ended talking Ginny turned bright red and looked anything but tough.

"Yeah, honestly mum, I think you should be worrying about the rest of us," George said wrapping his arm around his sister.

Though Molly still looked at Ginny warily, she allowed her to play, though she spent a good half hour looking out the window making sure nothing happened. However, her worry seemed to be totally unneeded. Ginny, despite having to use the oldest broom, had complete control over it and flew with such skill that all of her brother gaped at her.

"How did you learn to fly like that?" Ron demanded.

"Come on, isn't it obvious little brother, she a natural flier like the rest of us Weasleys," Fred said chuckling. "I'm just sorry we didn't ask you out her sooner, the game would have been more interesting with more players."

"Thanks Fred," Ginny smiled, not use to getting praised by her brother it was nice to hear. "However, that's not really how I got so good at flying. The truth is I've been sneaking out to the broom shed since I was six and flew on my own."

"That's even better," George laughed clapping her on the back, "a chip off the old block."

"That is rather impressive," Harry smiled and again Ginny blushed; however, she looked smug too.

"Thanks Harry," she said shyly.

After that, they tried to come up with teams that were even and found that the best way of doing that was just using Ron as the Keeper and partner up the others. They had decided to have the twins as one team and Harry and Ginny as the other and most of the matches were close. They had played different types of games after that too, and all of which was very fun.

"You know Ginny, I think we should talk to Oliver and see if we could add you as another reserve player," Fred said at dinner the last night that they were going to be staying at the Burrow. "You really have the makings of a good Chaser with that arms of yours …"

"Not to mention you agility is quite good too," George, said. "I'd like to see what you could do on a real broomstick, not the piece of junk that we've got here."

"Do you really think I am that good," Ginny said.

"There are a few things that we don't joke about," Fred said in a serious voice. "And this is one of them. I think that you really will be good. You need some training up, you're still rough around the edges, but you could be really brilliant one day."

"You definitely have the best shot out of everyone here," Ron added, his voice was natural and Ginny could tell that he meant it, but there was something about the way that he was picking at his food that make Ginny think there was more he wanted to say. However, Ron did not offer any more comments and she did not talk to him either, too happy about the ways that her brother had told her that she was good. She had dreamed about playing Quidditch every since she had seen her first match, the Holyhead Harpies, and all women team, win against a team that was all men. That night had been the first time that she had snuck down to use one a broom and fell in love with the feeling of weightlessness.

O

"So what do you think is going to go wrong at Hogwarts this year?" Ron asked, it was the next day and a few hour had past on their journey on the Hogwarts's Express. The compartment they were in was full, Harry and the Weasleys had found Hermione and Neville talking in the last compartment of the train and soon after they got settle down, Luna had joined them. The twins had left not long after the train started, going to find all of their other friends and had just gotten back when the woman with the food trolley had come. They were all eating the sweets that they had bought when Ron had asked this.

"Hopefully nothing," Harry answered. "I have a feeling that Sirius will pull me out of school if I have another life threatening end of term situation."

"I'm also hoping that no outside pressure will threaten us, because I think we've finally got to a point in our Transfiguration lessons that we can actually make some headway in our Animagus transformation," Hermione said.

"And this headway you're talking about can't be achieved if there is some kind of mystery that we have to solve?" Neville questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that's not completely true, but it does take a lot of time and effort trying to figure out all the weird things that go around Hogwarts," Hermione shrugged.

"Are you sure that Luna and I are ready for this next step of yours?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Well, it's true that you're a year behind Harry, Ron, Neville and I …" Hermione said.

"And about five years behind George and I," Fred added and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"However, we've gone through our lessons plans through halfway through fourth year, which are essential to becoming a Animagus, and are now prepared to start actually working on the next step after a few weeks of reviewing of course, and then we should probably take some preparatory tests to make sure …"

"Hermione," Ginny said firmly. "My question."

"Right," Hermione smiled at her sheepishly. "You and Luna are almost finished going over your third year lesson and I predict that with a little extra effort on your part, by the time the rest of us are ready to move on so will you."

"You make this all sound so simple," Ron muttered.

"Well it's not going to be," Hermione said. "The prep work is necessary of course. However, the hard part is the actually transformation. It's probably going to take us a long time before any of us get it and each one is going to take a different about of time. Each person that had gone through this transformation has described this differently so it might take different attributes …"

"Did you talk to everyone that has gone through this transformation?" Ron asked.

"Of course not," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's part of the registration process, you have to fill out a detail account of what it was like. I really wish I could have read the unedited version of Sirius's transformation because I think that would have been the most useful with our own transfiguration, but of course most of what he wrote was fabricated."

"I bet your dying to ask him in person," Harry chuckled. "But I'm sure you realized that even if it's you, the girl that wants to know everything about everything, he would realize that you wanted to heard about this for a more practical reason and we can't make them suspicious of us."

Hermione made a face at his comment but had to admit that he was right.

After this discussion they brought up happier things and the rest of the train ride past without commotion. In fact, the only thing worth of note was that it was now raining hard and that they were all looking forward to getting to the feast. Before they could get there however, McGonagall had asked to see Hermione.

"As you know from your class list that I have approved you for all of the classes that you have signed up for," McGonagall said. "There are a few options that we need to discuss. First I want to make sure you understand how difficult it will be to take all of this classes."

"I know I can handle it," Hermione said and McGonagall gave her one of her rare smiles.

"Very well, now to tell you about the difficult part," McGonagall said, pulling out a necklace. "This is a time turner."

Hermione did not say anything; she never heard of a time turner before and had no idea what it was. She listened patiently when McGonagall explained that it could be used to travel back in time for up to three hours, which was necessary because several of the classes that Hermione wanted to take had to be schedule for the same time.

"Now I warn you how dangerous it is to use a time turner," McGonagall ended the explanation with a warning. "How important it is that you are not seen, even by yourself. If I find that you are misusing the time turner, I will have to take it away from you. I would also like to say that you must keep this a secret … even from those that you are closest to."

"So I can't tell Harry or Ron," Hermione sighed as McGonagall nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, but it's important to keep this a secret," McGonagall said. "And to make sure that you don't abuse the time turner. Now to make sure you know how to use the time turner, I'm going to ask that you head to the Gryffindor command room, the Password if Fortuna Major, and in about," McGonagall then looked at the clock, "about fifty minutes form now, turn back the time turner one full rotation. If everything works, you will be back here just as I finish talking."

"Okay," Hermione said leaving the room and waiting until she, the time had come and then did as she was told. It was an odd feeling, she had a sense of falling backwards and everything seemed to become blurry around her. When the sensation stopped, she found that she was in McGonagall's office again, the door was closing and she had a feeling that it was she that had just left.

"It seems that you have worked it properly," McGonagall said approvingly.

"Yeah," Hermione said still looking at the door. "Will I always be moved like this whenever I use the time turner?"

"Yes," McGonagall said. "As I understand it, you are taken to the exact place that you were the time that you send yourself back to. There is a lapse of time so that you never will appear in a time when you can see yourself; however, your past, or future self will be extremely near each other. I again most stress that you should try to avoid seeing yourself.

"And now, I think we should get back to the feast, I have a feeling that you'll find it interesting," she finished and Hermione thought she saw amusement in the older woman's eyes but couldn't be sure. When she got to the Great Hall, she sat next to Harry, and avoided the questions her friends asked about what her meeting with McGonagall was about. She could tell that it was going to be difficult not to be open with her friends and it had only been a few minutes with her secret. Thankfully, Dumbledore had announced it was time for the meal and they were all sidetracked.

"That's weird," Hermione said halfway through the meal. She was looking up at the head table and she noticed that there was an empty seat. "Where's our new Defense Professor?"

"I don't know," Harry, said, "we were discussing that before you got here … but obviously seeing as none of us could know anything it didn't really go anywhere."

"Do you think Dumbledore wasn't able to find someone to teach us?" Hermione asked worried.

"I hope that's not the case," Harry said. "Then again, having no teacher would probably have been better than whatever you call the last two Professors we had."

"They were not that bad," Hermione, said halfheartedly, not sure which one of them was right.

"Not that bad? Come on Hermione, what have we learned in the last two years about Defense?" Ron asked and Hermione grimaced. "And I'm not talking about the things that you've taught yourself."

Hermione made a face at him but could not find any answer to that question. Her argument that Quirrell had taught them a few things in their first year that was useful seemed pointless because then they would only point out that he was working with Voldemort. "I'd still wish the new Professor was here."

Ron looked smug when his attention went back to his meal, and they ate in silence until the food vanished. Dumbledore got up to make his start of terms announcements, which were the normal remembers of the banned joke items and that no one should go into the forbidden forest. Then he made a few announcements that were quite shocking to them.

"And now I would like to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year," Dumbledore said and their were some whispering at that, wondering what subject the second new teacher would be teaching. "First of, I'm sorry to say that Professor Kettleburn, our previous Care of Magical Creatures teacher, has retired in order to spend more time with is remaining limbs. However, I'm am glad to say that Rubeus Hagrid has agreed to take his place."

There was silence for a split second after Dumbledore had said that, just long enough for Harry to look at his friends, all having shook expression before they all started cheering for him. Harry could not help but be very happy for his friend, knowing that Hagrid would love being a teacher.

"We should have known," Ron said laughing. "Who else but Hagrid would assign a biting book!"

"True," Harry laughed.

"As for our other new Professor," Dumbledore said after the cheers for Hagrid's new appointment, mostly the Gryffindor, died down. "I'm please to say that Remus Lupin is willing the fill our every needed post as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

At this words Remus seemed to appear out of nowhere and walked to the head table, smile at the students and their lukewarm applause for him. He did not look at Harry though, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop himself for laughing at the expression that must have been there.

"What?" Harry's mouth dropped when he saw his godfather sit next to Professor McGonagall.

"This is fantastic!" Hermione squealed in excitement. "Harry why didn't you tell me …"

"I … he never told me!" Harry said annoyed and still in shock.

"He probably didn't want to spoil your surprise," George said laughing.

"I can't believe this, we're going to be taught by a marauder," Fred said laughing too. "This is bloody brilliant!"

"We're finally going to have a good professor," Hermione said, unable to control her excitement. "I hope that he'll be able to stay here more than just the one year."

"No, the job is cursed," Ron said to her.

Harry was not listening to his friends; he was looking up at the head table with a mixture of feelings running through him. He knew that Hermione was right, that they were finally going to have a good Defense teacher and that was nice because he really wanted to learn about that subject for years now. He also likes the fact that he will be able to see Remus more often; he missed his godfather and uncle whenever he had to leave. Still, it was going to be odd having Remus there, as one of his Professors. In addition, he was going to have to act like he does not know him. That was going to be difficult, but not impossible to do. He wonder vaguely if Sirius was there too, but knew that he probably was not. Sirius was probably all-alone at their house and Harry was sure that that would sadden his uncle.

"Harry?" Hermione said and he noticed that everyone else had gotten up to go to their command room, so he got up to join his friends. "What's the matter … are you not happy that Remus is here?"

"Professor Lupin," Harry corrected. "That's who he has to be to us."

"Right," Hermione sighed, she was going to have to remember to call him that, but she was sure that wouldn't be so difficult. She looked at Harry, waiting for him to elaborate about what he was feeling.

"I don't really know how to feel about this," Harry said. "Ask me again in about a week."

"Fine," Hermione chuckled and they all headed for their command room.


	54. New Classes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: To anyone that reads this story and doesn't like the grammar or spelling, I'm sorry but this is the best that I could do. I would like to get another beta for this story, but as of yet, most of the betas I get stop sending me the chapters. I don't know what else I can do to improve the grammar or spelling of this story. **

Chapter Fifty-Four

New Classes

Harry found the first day to be very interesting to say the least. Despite the fact that Remus was now a lot closer to him physically, he found that he actually had least opportunities to talk to him than he did before, seeing as Sirius still had the mirror and he could not go to Remus's offices to talk to him before they even had a class together. All in all, he thought it would be best not to think about Remus suddenly being at Hogwarts, and just pay attention to his classes. He was taking three new subjects, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Ancient Runes and he was interested in learning more about each of the subjects. However, if he was truthful with himself he was only taking Divination because Sirius had told him that he could make up most of his work if he ever got stuck … just make whatever he made up sound believable.

However, after his first lesson in that class, he was not sure if he would like the class much. The class was locate so high up and impossibly far from the other classes that it would be a trek to get there, and then the room was full of fumes that seemed to make you want to sleep more than anything else. However, it was Professor Trelawney that made him the most uncomfortable, with her misty demeanor and, oh yeah, the fact that she had predicted that he was going to die. That did not make him like her very much at all.

He did not put much stalk into what she had predicted after she read his tea leaves. It just seemed like she was putting on a show too much for him to really believe what she was saying. The fact that he had a deadly enemy … okay she was right about that, but it is not like it was such a shocking realization. In addition, she probably was right that he would be attacked and danger was in his path, but again this was something he already knew. He was sure that he would run into danger again, and probably soon, so it would make sense that this was in his future. The last thing, the one that Trelawney seemed to have been trying to really scare him with was seeing the grim in his cup. He knew of course what a grim was, but he refused to be scare of it. He did not believe in death omens and he was not about to start now.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked when they were walking to the transfiguration classroom; they had gotten there before most of their classmates because Hermione had already figured out the best way to get to her classes having used her map.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Harry asked back.

"Well … er … someone just predicted that … well …" Ron said, rubbing the back of his head and was obvious uncomfortable.

"If you asked me that was a load of rubbish," Hermione huffed.

"You would think that, this isn't a subject that you can learn from a book," Harry smirked at her. "Not to mention it's a imprecise branch of magic with so many different veritable, there is no simple answer to this subject."

"You're not worried at all that she say a grim in your cup," Ron said and Harry looked at him shook. Ron never gave up an opportunity to tease Hermione, but hear he was harping on the grim instead of laughing at the expression Hermione had.

"No …" Harry said slowly.

"Well this is not a laughing matter, mate, my uncle Bilius saw a grim and died twenty-four hours later," Ron said. "Besides, you can't deny that the rest of what she saw in the cup is likely to happen."

"You're right about that," Harry had to agree. "But she didn't say anything that I didn't know was coming. And I'm sorry Ron, I'm not about to believe just because she saw a grim in my cup that I'm going to die."

"I'm not saying that you should," Ron groaned in annoyance. "But what if …"

"What if that dog was Sirius?" Harry interrupted him in a whisper and before Ron could say anything, he added. "Or maybe it is a grim, but that doesn't mean I'm going to have to anytime soon … or even at all. If I have a deadly enemy after me, it just might mean that one of us is going to have to die or something like that."

"I suppose," Ron mumbled, but he did not stop looking worried.

"Just don't worry about it," Harry said impatiently.

They walked into the classroom then and Harry's eyes immediately fell on the cat that was sitting stiffly on McGonagall's desk. He couldn't help but get excited at this, knowing that this was one of the classes that he was must looking forward to.

"Do you think we're allowed to pet the cat?" Harry asked his friends after they all put down their things at the desk they always use.

"I'm not sure Professor McGonagall would appreciate that," Hermione said looking at the cat now.

"Er … looks like you're right," Harry chuckled as the cat gave him a stern look that he got many times from her. "Sorry Professor."

Now the cat looked annoyed, but just then the rest of the Gryffindors started to file into the room and took there sits. It seemed that they were all glancing at Harry with concern looks, almost like they were at his funeral or something. He wanted to shout at them that he was not about to die any time soon, but he was sure that McGonagall would not appreciate it, so he kept his mouth shut. However, after the lack luster reaction to her transformation, that Ron, Hermione and him at least showed some enthusiasm about, he thought that she might have liked him to have shout at his classmates, so they would have appreciated her more. On the other hand, he felt that the way that McGonagall dealt what the situation was probably better than how he would have handled it and hopefully it would keep everyone from staring at him too much longer.

They went to lunch after that, which they had to hurry to eat before they had to go Ancient Ruins. The first lesson turned out to be mostly a lecture about what was the importance of learning the ruins and how it could help strengthen your understanding of magic all together. Harry had to admit it sounded intriguing and he was itching to learn more about this, but the class was over before they did anything. Ron, who had only signed up for this class because Harry had, didn't seemed to find this interesting at all, and wasn't pleased about the amount of reading they now had to do.

The next class they had that day was Care of Magical Creature, which he was interested in learning about. He was also looking forward to this class because he was sure that Hagrid was going to be enthused and he was not disappointed. However, he was annoyed by the fact that he was going to be having these lessons with the Slytherin; he did not really need more of Draco Malfoy in his life. After learning how to open their textbooks, by stroking the spine of the book, Hagrid brought out the first creatures that they were going to learn about.

Harry thought they were magnificent creatures, the head of and front legs that of an eagle and the body and hind legs a horse. He could tell that most of the class seemed to be timid if not afraid of these creatures, but he found them to be beautiful. He knew that Remus had probably influence him more than a little, having heard about magical creatures his whole life from the werewolf, but he didn't care. Okay, so, he did not have the apparent blindness that Hagrid had, because he still found creatures like Aragog and his spider family scary and he did not particularly want to get closer to another dragon. However, a creature like a Hippogriff, which he knew was what he was looking at, filled him with interests and excitement to learn more about.

That was why as soon as Hagrid asked for a volunteered, Harry stepped forward. He had listened when Hagrid said that they were very proud, and never to say anything insulting, and he knew that he had to wait to let the Hippogriff bow to you, in a sense accept you before you could go near it. He bowed to Buckbeak confidently, not blinking his eyes because he was told not to. It seemed like not time had past before Buckbeak was bowing to him. He smiled calmly at the Hippogriff as he walked towards him slowly, knowing instinctively that he did not want to rush too fast. He reached out his hand, and he could see that Buckbeak kept his eyes on his the whole time, seeming to be interested in him as much as Harry was. When Harry's hand touched Buckbeak's beak, however, the Hippogriff closed his eyes lazily and looked like he enjoyed the touch.

"Good boy," Harry smiled, continuing to pet the beak.

"I think he might let you ride him," Hagrid said excitedly and before Harry knew what was happening, he was being put on the Hippogriff and told not to pull out any of his feathers. Now he was not afraid of the Hippogriff, but he was not excepting to be flying one just like that so he felt apprehensive at first. However, as soon as he was in the air and he could feel the wind sweeping through his hair he could not help but enjoy the ride.

When he got back to the ground he landed and turned back to the Hippogriff with a smile and whispered so only Buckbeak could hear him, "you were brilliant."

He was not sure if the Hippogriff could understand him, but he was sure that he stood taller and looked pleased with himself. Harry walked away for the Hippogriff then so Hagrid's lesson could continue, and the others could get to know all the Hippogriffs that where there. He was a bit disappointed that Ron and Hermione had not picked Buckbeak and even more so when the Hippogriff ended up being taken over by Draco Malfoy.

He decided to join Ron and Hermione with their Hippogriff when it happened. Draco had done the one that you should never do with a Hippogriff. He insulted Buckbeak, calling him an ugly brute.

Harry reacted without thinking; he was just passing Malfoy at this point and turn to push the blond idiot out of the way just as Buckbeak claws tried to rip him to shreds. Harry felt a claw rip into his upper arm put the pain did not really hit him until Hagrid had pushed the Hippogriff back.

"Harry!" several voices said but of course, the loudest were Ron and Hermione.

"I'm okay," Harry said automatically, putting his uninjured hand over the cuts he now had. He could feel the blood flowing freely from the wound and he was starting to feel lightheaded.

"You need to go to the hospital wing!" Hermione insisted and he was not about to argue with her.

"I'll take him," Hagrid said, his face was a pasty pale white as he leaned over and picked up Harry. As Harry left he looked over at Buckbeak, who seemed to be bowing it's head, before his attention was brought back to Hagrid who seemed to be almost wimpling now. "I'm Sorry, Harry … I didn't …"

"I'm okay," Harry insisted, hating that he could not hide the pain in his voice, for he was hurting a considerable amount. "It's not your fault."

"But I …" Hagrid started to say, and Harry felt the tear that fell off his cheek. He seemed to be caught up in so many emotions that he could not say any more and Harry could not seem to be able to say anything right now either. They made great time, which was not surprising because Hagrid was practically running, and before he knew it, he was being place on one of the beds in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was hovering over him.

"What have you done this time Potter," she said almost annoyed when she noticed it was him, but her remark did not stall her a second as she looked at his upper arm. Hagrid explained in a shaking and depressed voice what had happened.

"I see," was all Pomfrey had to say to that before putting something on the cuts and they started to heal immediately, she then summoned another potion that Harry had to drink this time, telling him that it was a blood-relishing potion. After he was finished with that, she cast a spell over the cuts that were now healed and the scar that seemed to have been left behind vanished as she trance them. In fact, he was all healed by the time Ron and Hermione burst into the hospital, looking worried about him.

"I'm fine," Harry said as soon as they got closer to him and he waved his now perfectly normal arm at them. They seemed to relax at that, but Hagrid was still looking miserable.

"Potter, don't move your arm around!" Pomfrey said angrily.

"Why … I feel prefect?" Harry asked.

"It is best not to over tacks your arm so soon after an injury like this," Pomfrey said sternly. "I would like it if you stay …"

"No," Harry said shaking his head, "honestly, I feel much better."

Pomfrey pressed her mouth together, "very well Potter, but make sure to not to anything too strenuous for the rest of the day." She then added as if an after thought, "and please try to stay out of my hospital this year."

"I always try for that," Harry chuckled. "It just never seems to work well for me."

Pomfrey gave him another stern look before getting up and going back to her office. Harry then turned to Hagrid and sighed.

"Hagrid I'm fine, don't worry about it," Harry said exasperated. "It's not your fault that Malfoy's a git."

"I shouldn't have started with Hippogriffs," Hagrid muttered in a defeated tone.

"I think they were brilliant, Hagrid!" Harry said and Hagrid looked at him, his eyes searching for something. "I really enjoyed your lesson today and I can't wait to see what you're going to show us next time."

Before Hagrid could say anything to that, the hospital wing opened and a student with boils all over his arm walked in and they all left. Harry wasn't sure if he got his point across to Hagrid yet, and was going to try to talk to him more, but Hagrid seemed to almost vanish once they were out in the halls, again using his giant like strides to get through the hall quickly.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Harry asked concerned.

"I don't know," Hermione frowned, "the Slytherins where going spare after he left … talking about how bad things had gone. They didn't seemed to care at all that Malfoy was the one that caused all the problems, in fact they seemed to think you should get in trouble because you pushed him down …"

"I don't know why you didn't let the git just get scratched up, he deserves it," Ron grumbled.

"I reacted before I could think," Harry shrugged. "Besides, I don't know what Malfoy would have done if he was the one that was hurt, but it's got to be a lot worse than what he can do now."

"Maybe," Ron shrugged indifferently. "Did it hurt?"

"Yeah … I don't recommend insulting a Hippogriff," Harry said, "not fun at all."

They walked to the Great Hall then, seeing as it was dinner time and Harry noticed that his fellow third years Gryffindor were all looking at him more warily than ever and he was sure that what had happened to him had caused their early apprehension about this tea leaves, only that much stronger. After dinner, they had decided to visit Hagrid because Harry wanted to make sure that he was not still beating himself up about what had happened. He was surprised, however, when he found that Hagrid was not alone, but Remus was already there talking to him.

"Ah, there you are," Remus said as soon as they walked in, "I knew you would come."

"Hey Remus," Harry smiled at him.

"It seems that you've gotten yourself into trouble earlier than usually this year," Remus noted, with his own smile this time and Harry made his own face at that.

"Maybe that means you need to keep a closer eye on me," Harry shrugged.

"Maybe," Remus agreed looking amused. "Why don't I make us all a cup of tea … I'm make sure that yours doesn't have any leaves in it, shall I, Harry."

"Argh, you heard about that," Harry made a face.

"McGonagall told me," Remus said. "Are you worried?"

"As if," Harry rolled his eyes, but Ron shifted in his seat uncomfortable.

"Good," Remus said and then went to the kitchen area and started making the tea, and Harry looked at Hagrid, who looked to be in better spirits then the last time he had saw him.

"You feeling better Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I talked with Dumbledore and he told me some stuff," Hagrid said, "and then I ran into Remus and he's been talking me around, telling me that accidents happen in all classes …"

"Yes, they do," Remus said, handing Hagrid a mug of tea, "and you should remember that all subjects can be dangerous if someone isn't paying attention properly. Care of Magical Creature especially is a subject that can be dangerous because you're not only dealing with your students reaction, but the creatures you're dealing with, who have a temperament of their own."

Hagrid nodded his head at this, taking in Remus's comments.

"And remember Hagrid, you're the teacher now, you can dock points if someone isn't listening to you or is trying to disrupt your teaching," Remus said.

"Yeah, you can dock all the Slytherins if they even tried to open their mouths," Ron suggested with a grin.

Hagrid lips twitched in amusement at that thought but he shook his head, "I don't think I feel comfortable with that."

"I know, I don't think I will either," Remus chuckled. "I'm more about positive reinforcement than negative … but it's always an option."

"Thanks Remus, you've really helped me," Hagrid smiled at him and then he looked at Harry. "I know you might not want to, but I was wondering if you wanted to see Buckbeak?"

"Sure, that's okay. How's Buckbeak doing?" Harry asked suddenly, remembering the last time he saw the hippogriff, its head was bowed.

"Hm … he's pretty upset," Hagrid, sighed, "he never wanted to hurt you Harry."

"I know," Harry, said, "I don't blame him at all, I would probably have wanted to attack Malfoy if I was him."

They all got up and followed Hagrid to the padlock where Buckbeak was, his head lowered and he just looked so sad. When they got closer however, the Hippogriff looked up at them, it's eyes traveling over each of them. Harry looked at Hagrid for a second, who gave him a reassuring nod before he stepped towards Buckbeak. He approached slowly, keeping his eyes connected with Buckbeak, who seemed to be watching him closely. When he got within a few feet, Harry bowed his head, and when he rose, the Hippogriff was bowing his head too.

"Hey, Beaky," Harry said, having picked up the name that Hagrid had used. "Don't worry about earlier, I understand."

Harry was not sure if he was imagining it or not, but he was sure the Hippogriff looked relieved by his words. Still, there was no missing the raise of the eyebrow that seemed to suggest that Buckbeak was a little annoyed at Harry for getting in his way when he was going after Malfoy. Now he could have been completely wrong about his interpretations of Buckbeak's mood, but as he scratched the Hippogriff's beak, he whispered, "sorry Beaky, I just didn't want you to get into any trouble."


	55. A New Hidding Place

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not sure how often I'm going to be able to udate this story from now on. I am no longer able to write as much as I have for the last few years, but I'm going to try to keep posting every week if I can, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do that. I will be posting all of my stories twice a week now. It will either be late Sundays/early Mondays and late Thursdays. **

**Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Fifty-Five

A New Hiding Place

Harry discovered that it wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be calling Remus, Professor Lupin. He was able to think of it as his own personal prank against his classmates, not that they were ever going to get it, it was just easier thinking of it this way. It also hleped that after their first lesson, everyone really liked Remus and they were actually excited about what they would learn in the next class. Harry wasn't sure what he would have done if someone had something bad to say about Remus, but it didn't seem like Harry was going to have to worry about that much. The only thing that he didn't like about their first class was the fact that Remus had obviously stopped him from facing the Boggart they were learning about.

It was rather a successful idea to have the first class be about facing something that you're afraid of and then forcing it into something that made you laugh. After the first person gave it a try and succeeded the whole class was able to do it. Everyone in the class was eager to prove that they could laugh at their fears too. However, Harry didn't get the chance to do this, because Remus had stopped it.

"Harry? Is something wrong?" Ron asked as slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Go on ahead of me," Harry said, walking to the front of the class where Remus was.

"Come on," he heard Hermione say and he knew that his friends had left.

"Yes, Harry, can I help you?" Remus asked and Harry turned to look at the door, making sure they were alone before he say anything.

"Why did you do that?" Harry said angrily, "why didn't you let me face the Boggart?"

Remus sighed, "I'm sorry, Harry, I was afraid of what you might summoned. It looked as if you weren't sure yourself."

"I … er … not, I wasn't sure," Harry had to admit. He had thought of several things that he was afraid of, but he wasn't sure what he was most afraid of. He couldn't help but thinking about what had happened over the summer when he had seen what came out of the locket. He thought of what the locket had said about his mum being killed because of him and how the enemy was around him he worried what would happen to the people he cared about now. He feared that his friends were in more danger because they were close to him. Then he had thought of the reason why there was danger, the snake like face of Voldemort had formed in his mind.

"It isn't wise to face a Boggart if you don't know what you're afraid of," Remus said.

"You don't always know when you're going to face a Boggart," Harry pointed out.

"True, in fact you usually don't know when you're going to face a Boggart in real life," Remus said. "However, this was a controlled exercise and I gave everyone time to think of what they were afraid of and find a way to make it funny to them."

"And you noticed that I didn't do that," Harry frowned.

"Yes," Remus sighed.

"Would you have stopped the Boggart if it wasn't me?" Harry asked, his voice demanding the truth.

"Probably not," Remus said after a long pause and Harry glared at him. "I'm sorry Harry, I was afraid of what your Boggart would be. I know it would not be a monster or anything that your classmates would conjured. I thought it might even have been Voldemort himself, which would have fueled everyone else's fear taking away the advantage we have over the Boggart, perhaps making it even stronger."

"I did think of him," Harry admitted. "But I thought of other things before that too."

Remus didn't ask the question that he obviously wanted to, waiting to see if Harry was going to share on his own.

"I thought of what happened with the locket," Harry mumbled and Remus sighed, getting him so that he could put his hands on either side of Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, that wasn't really …" he started to say.

"I know," Harry said, not able to look at the werewolf in the eyes. Harry didn't mention about his other fear. The one that involved his friends getting hurt or killed because they were close to him, he couldn't find the words to voice that part of his fears. He didn't really want to talk about what he had just said either, it was enough that he had to think about it, he didn't want to talk about it too.

"I don't know if it was a good thing that you let everyone see your Boggart," Harry said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"I believe I heard one of your classmates say that I was afraid of a crystal ball," Remus said.

"That doesn't mean someone can't figure out that it was a full moon," Harry shrugged.

"I think I'll be safe," Remus said with a reassuring smile.

"You're just lucky that Hermione knows the truth," Harry muttered and Remus chuckled.

"You're right, she did figure out what I was when she was only ten," Remus smiled, "she would have known by the end of this week."

"It would have taken at least a few months," Harry said rolled his eyes. "Remus?"

"What is it cub?" Remus asked.

"Is the full moon really what you're afraid of most?" Harry asked.

Remus paused for a long time before saying, "It's what I've feared the longest. Even now … I fear the full moon and the change that it will make in me. But no, it's not what I really fear the most."

"What is?" Harry asked softly this time.

"Something happening to you," Remus answered and then he added in a whisper, "and the very most, that I would do something to you."

Harry looked at Remus sadly, who wasn't looking at him. Remus was obviously thinking that he might lose control of himself when a full moon came and attack Harry. Harry had decided then that he had to try even harder than he already was to become a Animagus. He wasn't sure if he could do anything for Remus's fear about him getting hurt, not with the threat that was hanging over his shoulder, but he could make sure that Remus didn't have to fear being dangerous to him anymore.

O

"This isn't going to work," Harry said frowning. He was standing in the passageway behind the mirror on the fourth floor with all of his friends. Hermione had told him the other day that they were ready to move on to the next step in the Animagi training and actually start trying to transform. He had been so excited that he told Fred and George, who agreed to meet them that Saturday morning with the rest of them. It was true that Ginny and Luna weren't quite ready for this step yet, but Hermione said that it would be best for them to be there for every stage of this so it would make it easier on them when they were.

"What do you mean it's not going to work?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"We can't practice here," Harry shook his head.

"I know we'll be a little cramped, but there should be enough room in here for all of us," Hermione said.

"That's not what I mean," Harry shook his head.

"Then what do you mean?" Fred asked. "Because if we're not going to try to transform now, I don't know why you bothered us with this."

"I thought we were," Harry said. "But I just thought as I walked in here …"

"Yeah?" Neville said, for Harry had stopped there.

"Well … er … Moony knows about this place," Harry said. "He knows about all of the passageways in and out of here."

"That's true," Fred said frowning.

"And he knows that we know about them too," George added.

"You don't think he'll tell anyone about that?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry shook his head. "As long as nothing dangerous or out of control happens he doesn't care if we use the passageways."

"Good," the twin and Ron said in unison.

"So what are you worried about?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I was just worried about what he would do if he came in here," Harry said frowning. "We still have two more potions that tells what form a persons Animagus is, not to mention the books we have about it."

"He would know right away what we're up to," Hermione said, suddenly alarmed.

"Do you think he'll react badly if he found out?" Neville asked.

"Padfoot said that he yelled for a long time and didn't talk to them for a week when he found out what they had done," Harry sighed.

"Really?" Ron asked shocked. "I thought he would have been happy that they were there for him."

"He was," Harry affirmed. "But still was angry about how irresponsible they were to try to do something that could have caused them harm. I'm actually not really looking forward to when I show him I'm an Animagus as well."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ginny asked. "Wait until he leaves?"

"No … that will be a year at least, and who knows, maybe he'll be able to stay longer," Ron grumbled.

"He is the best Defense Professor we've hand yet," Fred agreed. "If it wasn't for this problem, I would be all for him staying on."

"The solution is obvious, we'll need to find a place to practice that Professor Lupin doesn't know about," Luna said in a matter of fact voice, or at least as close as her voice got to that.

"The problem with that, Luna, is that Moony knows this places better than we do," Harry sighed.

"Hm … that is difficult," Luna sighed. "But that doesn't mean it's impossible."

"She's right, nothing's impossible," Fred agreed. "Besides I think it's about time that we find a place that the Marauders haven't."

"Yeah, we can't always live in their shadows," George added.

"I supposed this means that we should look for a new place to look for now," Harry said pleased by the solution they had come up with. They split up in groups of two to search the castle and Hermione asked to be the one to be with him.

"What is it?" Harry asked when they were alone, walking towards the second floor and trying to find a secret passageway that wasn't on the Marauder's map (nor the ones that they had made themselves).

"Do you really think that Moony (she used this name because they were in the corridor now and didn't think it was wise to call him Remus) is going to start looking in the old passageways?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You never know," Harry shrugged.

"It seems unlikely to me that he would," Hermione said.

"I thought you would appreciate that I'm being cautious," Harry said.

"I am, it's just not like you," Hermione said, "which makes me think that you have another reason for doing this … or that your worried there's a reason you have to do this."

Harry grimaced. "Okay, I'm a little worried that he might think that I'm up to something. I believe that he had no idea that Padfoot and my dad were trying to transform, but I'm a little worried that he might recognize the signs they went through."

"Do you really think that's possible?" Hermione asked biting her lip nervously.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "But if anyone could, it would be Moony."

"Harry, maybe we should hold off on this for a year," Hermione said frowning.

"You can wait however long you want, but I'm not going to," Harry said, "I'll practice in a vacant classroom if I have to …. I don't care, I'm going to do this!"

Hermione frowned, not expecting him to have reacted that strongly. "Harry …?"

"I don't know what this means to the rest of you," Harry started to explain. "But to me, it's not just so I can change forms. Of course I think that will be awesome … but if it was just that I could have waited. I need to change so that Mooney doesn't have to be afraid anymore."

Hermione looked at him sadly for a moment, before turning her attention to the corridor. "I'm sure we'll find a suitable place soon, though I'm telling you now, it's not going to be in a classroom. It would be much to easy to be caught by any of the professors, not just Moony."

Harry nodded his head, glad that she understood what he was feeling and that she wasn't going to question him about this anymore. However, after an hour of looking around they had passed a few hidden passageways, but none they hadn't already known about. Right about then Harry felt his map grew hotter in his pocket, which meant that someone was sending him a message.

Hermione had obviously gotten the message too, because she was taking out her own map before he could move and she opened it the page that seemed to be writing a message as they looked at it.

_Hey everyone, I think Luna and I have found something. Come and join us,_

_Ginny. _

_P.S. _

_When are we going to think of nicknames for ourselves? _

"She has a point, it's been awhile and we still haven't thought of anything to call ourselves," Hermione said after reading the message. Harry and Hermione quickly took the next left so that they could head towards Ginny and Luna's dots. It didn't take long to find the dots because not that many people were on the seventh floor.

"Don't look at me … we all have to think of our names," Harry shrugged.

They were still talking about this when they caught up with the others. They were last to show up. Since they ended up being the farthest form the seventh floor.

"So were is this place you found?" Harry asked.

"Er … I don't know," Ginny grimace.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Harry asked. "You told us you found something."

"She was just telling us," Neville said looking at Ginny warily. "The room disappeared."

"Don't worry about Gin-Gin exploding again, she doesn't do that whenever Harry's around," Fred teased.

"Shut up," Ginny said turning read, and looking annoyed, though she couldn't stop herself for blushing.

"How could the room just disappeared?" Harry asked, ignoring Fred's comment the best he could.

"I don't know," Ginny sighed. "We walked around this place about three times before we even discovered the door in the first place …"

"Why?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"I was following the Runsilbes' trail," Luna explained. "They like to hide in secret places, they don't like to deal with people. I was sure that something must be here because I could see the signs the Runsibles leave behind …"

"They're not very good at hiding if they leave signs behind," Ron pointed out.

"Yes," Luna agreed, "it's lucky for them that most people don't know what their trails look like. However, I do and I was following them. I was sure there had to be a place around here and then there was."

"Yeah, on our third pass, there was this door," Ginny said, "and we figured we might as well open it and check it out. It was perfect … just how I imagined the room would be. There were plenty of room to practice and room to store the potion and the books."

"So what happened to this room of yours?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Ginny frowned. "I wrote the note to you and then Luna and I went outside to wait for you lot to get here. The next thing we knew the door was gone!"

"Hm … Fred, does that painting look familiar to you?" George asked looking at the tapestry of a troll doing ballet. Fred looked at it and gasped and then looked back to the empty wall.

"This is where that cupboard was that we used last year!" Fred said.

"Do you mean right here?" Ginny asked pointing to the space where the door had been.

"Yep that's it," George said. "But it wasn't nearly big enough to let us practice in. Actually it was barely big enough to hide Fred and I."

"Well it was huge when I used it," Ginny shrugged.

"Fred, George … did you guys find this cupboard immediately?" Hermione asked.

The twins looked at each other thoughtfully, and then shook their heads.

"No, we ran around looking for a place to hide, Filch was after us you see," Fred said.

"We must have passed this place a few times before we found the door," George added.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked Hermione.

"There seemed to be a pattern here doesn't there," Hermione said. "Both the twins and Ginny and Luna, passed this door … wall … whatever, a few times before it turned up … Maybe we should do the same?" she added on questioningly.

"It's worth a try," Harry agreed and then he walked in front of the door a few times, thinking about a place that they could use to transform in.

"Harry!" Hermione said as Ron said "Wow!"

"See, I told you there was a door!" cried Ginny triumphantly.

Harry opened the door and his eyes widened, it was just as he had imagined it. It was the perfect place for them to go to learn what they needed.

"Hm … it looks different?" Luna commented when she looked over his shoulder.

"Really?" Harry said.

"Yeah, there's more desk area then there was before," Ginny said. "And there's a book case full of books? I wonder why it's different?"

"Obviously you and Harry don't think alike when it comes to places to practice in," Luna said.

"What?" Harry said frowning. "Are you saying that this place became what I wanted it to be?"

"Huh? I think she's right Harry," Hermione said. "It would make sense why the room would look different then it did for Ginny or the twins."

"Er … does this mean the room could look however we want it to?" Ron asked, his face lightening up. "Think of the possibilities!"

"We are!" Fred and George said with smirks that were rather frightening.

**A/N: So I really need some help thinking of what to use as nicknames for Harry and the others. So far all I have is;**

**Harry : Bolt (thanks to BeccaBaby for suggesting it). **

**Ron: Redpaw**

**Neville: Taz**

**Fred: Mayhem (thanks to DeceptionDefenestrater) or Heckle (thanks to V.L. Crawford).**

**George: Mischief or Jeckle or Wiley **

**I don't have anything for any of the girls and I really think that in the next few chapters I want to decide what they should be called. I also think that I should figure out what the group as a whole would call themselves. I supposed I could call them Dumbledore's Army, but I just don't see them suggesting that as the way things are at this point. If you have any names or idea's I would appreciate any suggestions.**


	56. Working on the Transformation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Fifty-Six

Working on the Transformation

Hermione frowned down at her map. She had been trying, for quite some time, to add the room that they had just discovered on it, but for some reason it wouldn't work. She was really confused by this, because she knew she was saying the spell correctly. She had researched this for the last few days but still nothing happened when she tried the spell.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrow at Hermione questioningly. Usually when she looks that mad, it was because he was the one doing it, but he actually been study semi quietly.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes narrowed in a way that caused him to gulp.

"What … I didn't do anything," he said and only realized when she looked away from him that she wasn't actually mad at him at all.

"I know," she grumbled.

"What is it?" Harry asked frowning now.

Hermione made a face before she said, "I can't figure out how to make it work."

"I see," Ron said, his mouth going thin in his efforts not to laugh. Only Hermione would be this upset about not being able to do something. Her eyes narrowed again, and this time he knew that she was angry at him. It was a look, after all, that he was quite familiar with.

"Can't make what work?" Harry asked, he too was amused but either he was better at hiding this fact, or it just didn't bother Hermione as much Harry wasn't sure which one it was but was glad that an angry, at him, Hermione was something he didn't have to deal with ofter.

"I've been trying to add the room to the map," Hermione explained in a whisper, they were in the common room after all, though it was in the corner and she had preformed a spell that made it more difficult for them to be noticed.

"And it doesn't work?" Harry frowned and now she was glaring at him.

"That's what I just said, wasn't it?" Hermione snapped. "I'm sure that I'm doing the spell right … this is so annoying!"

"Maybe you should talk to Luna about this … she was pretty helpful the last time you couldn't work the spells for the map," Ron said in a sing song voice and quivered when she turned to glower at him. "What … it's true?"

"She's already told me how to do the spells … I've read all the books …" Hermione huffed. "I've already added things to my map …"

"You have?" Harry asked surprised. "Like what?"

"Er … just small things, nothing important," Hermione said.

"It probably has something to do with finding all the professor's quarters or something like that," Ron guessed.

Hermione's glare was ruined by her blush. "That's not important right now."

"You're right," Harry agreed. "What's important is why you can't add this room to the map."

"Maybe it's because the room isn't always there," Ron suggested.

Hermione looked at him with an opened mouth.

"I think you surprised her with your logic there, mate," Harry chuckled.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron glared at his friend before crossing his arms in an obvious form of sulking.

"That's really is a good theory," Hermione said. "I wonder if there's something about the door that make it so that it can't be put down on a map."

"Hm?" Harry said thoughtfully. "Maybe it's unplottable."

"Unplottable?" Hermione asked.

"It means that the place is unable to be put down on any map or written work," Harry said. "It would make sense for a room like that … it doesn't even exist unless someone needs it."

"Why are you so angry now?" Ron asked, still sitting with his arms cross, he was looking rather annoyed himself now.

"I've wasted days trying to figure this out when I should have been studying!" Hermione exclaimed and both boys couldn't help but burst into laughter at her words and expressions. Though she tried not to, Hermione couldn't help but laugh with them.

After laughing for a while, Harry gathered himself. "If the room is unplottable, than I can't be sure that Moony and the others don't know about the place or not."

"That's true, the marauders might have found this place and just couldn't add it to their map," Ron frowned. "Does this mean that we're going to have to find a different place to practice?"

"I don't think that's necessary," Hermione said. "The room gives you whatever you want after all. I'm positive there's a way to make sure that no one can find you, even if they know that you're using the room."

"That's a good point," Harry smiled at her, he was looking forward to using the room and was glad that they didn't need to find anywhere else to go. "You know, if we found this room back in first year we won't have had to learn those spells to get the books out of the library … we could have just wished them to be there."

"But then we wouldn't …" Hermione started to say but trailed off, her eyes going round. "Merlin, I didn't think of that!"

"What?" the boys asked in unison, both looking worried.

"I can use the room to get any book I need," Hermione said smiling. "I can do all kind of research in there … this is fantastic!"

"Geesh Hermione, don't get us all worked up like that," Ron grumbled. "I thought something bad had happened."

"Sorry," Hermione said, not really looking sorry at all. She actually looked like she wanted to run off to the room right now, to see if she was in fact right about her theory.

"I could lend you my Cloak if you want to go so badly," Harry said with an amused smile.

"Huh?" Hermione said looking at him, it was now after hours. "No … that's okay, I'll wait until tomorrow."

O

"Hm … why do I get the feeling that I'm going to have to go and look here, whenever Hermione is missing in the future?" Ron asked as they opened the door to their new hang out. Hermione was already there, presumptively she had woken up early to check out her theory.

"Because you're probably right," Harry shrugged. "It seems like the room can give you anything that you wish for."

"Harry … Ron? When did you guys get here?" Hermione asked then, looking up from one of the many books that were surrounding her.

"Just now," Ron chuckled.

"You know it would have been nice if you told us you were coming here," Harry said, "Ron's been worrying about you all morning."

"Shut up Harry, I have not," Ron said, his ear's turning red.

"Sorry," Hermione said looking sheepish, "I just couldn't wait to see if it was true or not. I really am able to get any book that I need from here. Not only that, I was wondering what this room was and this book came. It explains what it's called …"

"And what's that?" Harry asked, knowing that she wasn't going to tell him if he didn't interrupt.

"The Room of Coming and Goings or the Room of Requirement," Hermione said.

"Cool … finally we know what to call this place instead of just the room," Harry smiled. "What else did that book tell you."

"It just explains why the founders had decided to make this room and some of the fundamental rules that can't be broke here even if the magic is …"

"Speak English," Ron cut in. "What are some of these rules?"

"Well the one that you'll care about most is that you can't make food appear in here," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron said looking truly crestfallen upon hearing that.

"It says here it's the first of five Principal Exceptions of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration that food can't be made out of nothing and …"

"Stupid law, why did he have to go an make something like that," Ron grumbled.

"Ron!" Hermione said rolling her eyes in exasperation. "It's not that kind of law … it's a law of nature … and in this case a law of the nature of magic."

"It's still a stupid law," Ron shrugged. "Harry what are we going to do about this?"

"It's not the end of the world Ron," Harry chuckled. "We are able to bring food in here, we're just not able to wish food to suddenly appear."

"Argh, is food seriously all you can think of," Hermione grumbled from her seat and then turned back to her books and started reading again. Harry walked over to the table and picked up the book about the room so that he could read it. It wasn't a big book so he was able to finish it in half an hour. It seemed that the room was made for two reason. The first and most valid reason was because the the mixture of so much strong and descent magic of the founders left a excess of magic in the air that needed to be channeled somewhere. The founder had argued for a long time how this magic should be channeled until Ravenclaw had suggest making a room that would be able to help the students in a time of need. It was also made in the hopes that if anything was to happen inside the halls of Hogwarts that there would be a way to protect the students in any means that was necessary.

It wasn't long after Harry had finished reading the book that the other came to join them for their first practical lesson in their transformation. Hermione put down one of the larger books that she was reading and made her way to the join the group noticing that all eyes were on her.

"Well, the book said that there is actually two ways to go through the transformation," Hermione said after clearing her throat. "The first, and I think that this is the way that the marauders did it, is to only use transfiguration and learn how to transform yourself starting with your toes until you learn how to do the head, which at that time the transformation will be complete.

"The second way is to take a potion that is rather difficult to make and dangerous if it is made incorrectly," Hermione said. "We will still need to transform ourselves in a simpler manner as the first way, but it will make the transformation smoother."

"Which way is easier?" Harry asked.

"That depends on what comes more naturally to you," was Hermione's answer. "Like I said, I'm sure that the Marauders had taken the transformation only rout because you said both your dad and Sirius are good at transfiguration …"

"Not to mention they sucked at potions," Harry added.

"That too," Hermione said.

"How hard is the potion to make?" Fred asked. "It can't be any harder than the Polyjuice Potion you've already made, can it?"

"Actually it is," Hermione said.

"Do you think you can make it?" Neville asked.

"I think so," Hermione said biting her lip.

"How dangerous is it if the potion is made incorrectly?" Luna asked, her eyes were very serious for Luna, and it was easy to see that she was concerned.

"It's not deadly, but it is painful," Hermione said. "Not to mention everyone will know what we've been up to and we would probably be expelled from Hogwarts."

"And that's nothing to what Mum would do to us once she get's a hold of us," Ginny added to her brothers, who all shuddered at the idea of that suggestion.

"Okay, so what are the problems with just doing the transfiguration?" George asked.

"Well, there is no grantee that things would go smoothly this way either," Hermione said. "If the potion is made correctly, it would make the transformation both quicker and less dangerous in the future."

"Will it hurt any if we try to learn the Transfiguration way right now, and then later take the potion?" Ron asked.

"Hm …" Hermione said thoughtfully. "As far as I've read, you can take the potion at any time while you try to transform yourself."

"Then I say that we try to make the potion and if it doesn't look like you made it right …" Ron started to say.

"Why wouldn't I make it right?" Hermione demanded, now glaring at him.

"You're the one that just said that it was difficult," Ron rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean that I think I won't make it right!" Hermione huffed.

"Then why are you trying to scare us all by telling us how dangerous it is if you're so sure that you can make it right," Ron pointed out hotly.

"Because it's dangerous!" Hermione said. "Everyone should know how much they're risking before they attempt doing this! You can't just go rushing into something like this!"

"Rushing! Who are you saying is rushing!" Ron glared at her. "I was just saying that we should be cautious!"

"No! You just said that you don't think I can make the potion properly!"

"Wow, I've never seen so many Argouaunts in one place before!" Luna gasped, looking at the very angry Ron and Hermione, who were still arguing.

"Do they do that often?" Ginny asked Harry, who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"All the time," Harry sighed, but he noticed that his friends were no longer arguing, but now looking embarrassed as the twins sniggered.

"That's good, I'll probably be able to see more Argouaunts then," Luna smiled. "They love arguments."

"Well now that there's no more yelling going on," Fred said laughing as Ron crossed his arms looking annoyed and Hermione still looked embarrassed. "I think that Ron had a good point. We can always make the potion and see if it's done correctly."

"Which I'm sure it will be," George added on for his twin because Hermione was now glaring at him.

"You're right, it is a good precaution," Hermione finally admitted and Ron smiled smugly at her.

"So in the mean time we can work on how to transfigure ourselves right," Harry said quickly so that another fight wouldn't start.

"Yes," Hermione agreed, turning her back on Ron and looking only at Harry. "I have a book for everyone that shows the right way to say the spell and the proper wand motions. Like I said before you have to start the transformation with your toes and move your way up your body."

"Well then, what are we waiting for," Fred said. "Let's get working."


	57. A Little of Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Fifty-Seven

A Little of Everything

"She's disappeared again," Ron said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table during lunch.

"What?" Harry said too busy paying attention to the food in front of him to know immediately what Ron was talking about.

"Hermione!" Ron said impatiently. "I swear she was right behind us when we were about to come in here … where did she disappear to?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged, unperturbed. "Look, there she is now."

"Where've you been?" Ron asked as soon as Hermione was in earshot.

"What … oh, um, I just had to go to the bathroom," Hermione said in a voice that made Harry looked at her with narrowed eyes. It was true that he didn't worry about Hermione's disappearing act like Ron seemed to be, but he could tell whenever she was lying or not being completely honest. She was hiding something from them that was for sure.

"You seemed to be doing that a lot lately … a lot more than before," Ron said with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't know that you mapped out my bathroom schedule," Hermione said raising her eyebrows.

"What … no that's not …." Ron said, his ears starting to turn red. "You've been disappearing without explanation! Then you give us flimsy excuses …"

"Hm … this potatoes look really good," Hermione said, obviously trying to avoid Ron's questioning.

"They are," Harry agreed before Ron could say anything. He shook his head at his red haired friend and Ron crossed his arms moodily. They ate lunch quietly after that and then Hermione left to go to her Arithmancy class and Ron and Harry decided that they would go outside.

"Harry … why did you stop me, don't you want to know what Hermione's doing?" Ron asked as soon as she was gone.

"Sort of," Harry shrugged. "But I know that asking her isn't the way that you're going to find out. Well not in this case."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"If she was going to tell us what she's doing, than she would have told us by now," Harry said.

"So then how are we going to find out what she's doing?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, looking at his friend closely. "I'm not sure that it's any of our business …"

"I just want to know why she thinks she can't tell us," Ron mumbled. "Besides, you must think it's odd that she's always disappearing at odd times. Not to mention she's taking all of those classes. How is she making it to all of her classes when half of them are at the same time?"

"I don't know," Harry said starting to find this conversation amusing. "Maybe you should try a different way to find out what she's doing."

"Don't you mean we?" Ron asked.

"Nah, I don't have time to deal with that along with everything else."

"But …"

"Besides, I don't really need to know what she's doing," Harry went on. "If it was something bad or something like that I'm sure she would come to us."

"I just want to know why she feels that she has to keep something from us," Ron mumbled.

"Okay," Harry said, "then you should try to figure out what she's doing without her knowing what you're up to."

Ron didn't say anything more about that, he just nodded his head and then started talking about what it was going to be like getting back to the Quidditch pitch later that night for their first practices.

O

Wood was looking doubtful. Fred and George had told him just the other day that they thought their little sister was a good player and that she might make a good reserve Chaser. He had been willing to give her the benefit of the doubt because … well because she was a Weasley and so far everyone of them that had tried out was good. However, Ginny … he believe that was what her name was … was small. He wouldn't have been surprised if she was the smallest second year in the entire school. He looked at the three other Chaser that where on his team and he was sure that they would crush her in a matter of seconds.

"Okay guys, time to warm up," Wood commanded everyone, keeping his eye on the littlest Weasley. As soon as she mounted her broom he could see why her brothers had told him about her … she definitely inherited the Weasley ability to fly, she looked like a natural. That, however, didn't negate the fact that she was still small. Still, Fred and George had a point, it wouldn't hurt having the extra Chaser on the team to make the practices more competitive.

After the warm ups where over and they had a small break Wood decide he would run drills to see where everyone's abilities where. He was pleased to see that no one had gotten rusty during the summer. The twins where still human bludgers. Harry still was unfathomable with the way that he flew. He caught the practice Snitch twice in a matter of five minutes (with out bludgers being used, but it was still impressive). The Chasers and Ron all showing that they hadn't lost a step either.

He had been surprised by how well that little Ginny had done. She was really good at getting open for passes, and her shot … Merlin! She just might have the most natural shot he had ever seen. He could see that with a few years of training she would be a killer player, however, right now she still had a lot to learn about how the game was played in a real situation. She had taken too much time to take her shots, which would never do in a game, and her passes needed work. Still, he could see how her presence on the team would only make their team stronger. The other Chasers could no longer take their position for granted.

"Excellent practice everyone!" Wood said beaming, already planning out the different drills he'd be able come up with now.

O

"– and the look on Wood's face after you made your first shot," Fred laughed, "that was priceless."

"I still think the incredulous look that he gave us when we first showed up was the best part," George laughed. "It was like he was asking us what the hell were we thinking bring a little twerp with us."

"Hey!" Ginny protested, but she was looking pleased with herself all the same. They were all in the Room of Requirement getting ready for the fourth practices in their Animagus training. No one had made that much progress yet, in fact only the twins and Hermione have succeeded in transforming their toes and had moved on to their feet.

"I really think we should start practicing," Hermione informed them, her eyes shot to Ron and he was sure that she knew what he was thinking. Either way he was grateful for the interruption. It wasn't like he wasn't happy for Ginny doing well at the practice. He knew that she deserved to be there, she really was good. It was just that he felt like he was finally doing something to step out of the shadows of his brothers. Fred and George had complimented him so much in his first two years at Hogwarts … maybe not directly, but he could tell that they had looked at him differently now than they did before. Now however, with Ginny doing all these things too, he just felt like what he had done before didn't mean as much. She was now a reserve player on the Quidditch team too and everyone was talking about how good she had been. She would have an easier time to actually play in a game too, if one of the Chasers were hurt. He doubt that Wood would ever not play. He knew that Ginny's success had nothing to do with his own, but he couldn't help be insecure about his own ability.

"Ron?" Hermione said softly.

"Yeah?" Ron responded.

"I was just wondering … er …" she shook her head and then smile at him, "I was wondering if you wanted any help. I think I might have figured out a trick that helps with the first form of the transformation and I would like to see if I was right."

"Sure," Ron said, but he could tell that's not why she had come to him. He was sure that she knew that he was feeling down, but she didn't bother him about it, which he was grateful about. He watched as she explained the trick she had thought of, performing the spell on herself. He nodded his head and actually let her help him with his own spell. He wasn't sure why he was taking her help right now, when he usually would have yelled at her for even offering.

"Wow, look, you did it!" Hermione said happily when Ron's toes had transformed.

"Wasn't that the point of you helping," Ron said moodily.

"Yes … I just wasn't sure if it really would work," Hermione said still smiling.

"Hm," Ron said, unable to stay surly when she was smiling like that. "I wonder if it will work with the next step too."

"No … I've already tried," Hermione sighed. "Oh well, I supposed I should start practicing now."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, wondering why she wasn't going to tell the others about her trick. He noticed that both Harry and Neville were still struggling on their first transformation. Why had she decided on helping him? Was it because she didn't think he could do it on his own? Ron grimaced, trying not to think about it. He looked over at the twins, who were now trying to transform their feet. He then looked over to Ginny who was reading one of the transfiguration books and working on catching up to everyone else along with Luna. He didn't really care why Hermione had decided to help him at that moment. He was determined that he would learn how to do this transformation as quickly as possible even if he did have to get help to do so. He was going to try and beat the twins in the transformation. He was going to make sure that Ginny didn't surpass him in this. He was going to make sure that he wasn't walking in anyone's shadow anymore.

O

"Thanks R … er … Professor Lupin," Hermione said as she took the book he had told her about at the end of the last class.

"Hermione, there's no one else here, you're allowed to call me Remus," Remus smiled at her.

"No I can't," Hermione shook her head. "It really wouldn't be good if I called you Remus during class."

"At least it would be better for you to make that mistake than Harry," Remus chuckled.

"You sound like Ron," Hermione made a face. "He said that everyone would understand if I said that because I'm a suck up."

"My friends teased me about that all the time too," Remus chuckled. "I still don't think there's anything wrong with working hard in class."

Hermione smiled at him.

"So how are you handling all of your classes this year?" Remus asked, he was starting to see that she was looking stressed after a few months of having an impossible schedule.

"It's a little more challenging than I thought it would be, you know, taking all of the classes," Hermione said, knowing that she would only admit this to him. He was after all the one that she had talked to when she found out about being able to take all the classes in the first place and he had advised her as best he could. He had warned her that it was probably going to be difficult to manage all this, though he had confidence that she could handle it if she had a mind too.

"Hm …" Remus said, looking at her closely. "Do you like all of the classes?"

"Yes! They're all very interesting!" Hermione said immediately, and all tiredness that she had before seemed to vanished.

Remus started chuckled at her expression, reminded of his own reaction to his third year classes.

"The only class that I have some issues with is Divination," Hermione admitted later after she had explained all of her favorite classes to Remus. "I hate to say this, but it seems like it's a lot of guess work … and Professor Trelawney only likes prediction about horrible things."

"I never thought Divination was a class for me either." Remus said. "It's a lot more about reading signs than it is about actual knowledge. It's definitely not a class for everyone. You have to have an open mind to really get the class and I never had it."

"An open mind," Hermione frowned.

"Er … I was talking about myself," Remus said, hoping that she didn't get dishearten by what he had said.

"I know," she smiled at him reassuringly. "But you're probably right. I have to think about this class differently if I want to get better at it. I'm just not sure how I'm going to do that."

"I'm not really sure, but if you're serious about doing well in this subject you might want to talk to Luna," Remus suggested. "For what I have seen, she definitely has a different way of looking at things that might be useful in that subject."

Hermione made a face, she wasn't use to having to have help in anything. Remus was right though, she didn't really have the right mindset with this subject.

"Hermione, I just want you to know that you can come to me if you have any questions or concerns," Remus said. "It's still the beginning of the year … if you start feeling overwhelmed …"

"Don't worry Remus, I'll come to you if I need help," Hermione assured him. "As of right now, my biggest concern about the time turner is that Ron keeps asking me how I'm getting to all of my classes. I hate lying to m … to them."

"I'm sure they will understand … at least I know cub will," Remus said.

Hermione started laughing.

"What?" Remus questioned.

"Sorry … I was just imagining Harry's face if you accidentally called him cub in front of everyone," Hermione said laughing harder as Remus looked sheepish.

"I didn't even realized I called him that," he sighed.

"Just don't do that in class and it's will be all right," Hermione laughed. "And thanks … for helping me. I'm really glad that you're here."

"Thanks," Remus smiled.

"Everyone thinks you're the best Defense Professor we've had," Hermione added and Remus smiled.

"Thanks," he repeated. "And Harry's okay with me being here?"

"He hasn't said anything to me, but I think he's actually happy that your here," Hermione said. Remus smiled at that, obviously pleased as Hermione left the room.


	58. Rainy Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Fifty-Eight

Rainy Day

Harry was starting to feel a little nervous as he walked down to breakfast. It was the day of the first Quidditch match of the season. At least he thought it was, it was so dark outside he wasn't sure if it was morning yet or not. The rain was coming down so badly that he was sure he wouldn't be able to see two inches in front of him. All in all, it wasn't the best day for Quidditch but the weather wasn't going to postpone the match and he wasn't about to let it stop him from winning.

"Are you even going to be able to see?" Ron asked as they walked to the pitch, when Harry took off his glasses as water splattered on them.

"It's going to be hard with these things," Harry frowned.

"Hm … let me see them," Hermione said holding her hand out of the glasses. When Harry tried to hand them to her, he missed her hand by a few inches … not a good sign. She muttered something and then tapped the glasses with her wand they glowed for a second before she handed it back to him. "How's that?"

"Wow!" Harry said as he realized the water was no longer hitting his glasses. "Hermione you're brilliant!"

"I didn't do much," Hermione said smiling proudly.

"You did everything … I can actually see as well as everyone else now," Harry smiled.

"Now if only you can figure out how to make the rain stop, that would be great," Ron smiled at her.

"Sorry … I don't think even Dumbledore could do something like that," Hermione said.

"Too bad," Ron sighed, "Come on mate, we better get to the changing room."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"Finally you guys got here!" Wood huffed when they got into the room.

"Don't mind him, he's just nervous," Angelina said.

"I'm just concerned about this weather," Wood grumbled. "If we play how we have been practicing I know that we don't have anything to worry about. We have better fundamentals than the Slytherins! We will win this game!"

"No pressure or anything," Fred chuckled, but he was looking serious too. Everyone started to filing out of the room towards the pitch, Ron and Ginny taking the rear and sitting down on the bench for the reserve players. Even with the spell that Hermione put on his glasses, when Harry looked back at his friends, he couldn't really make them out very well. This really was going to be a difficult game.

Madam Hooch had to shout to be heard over the rain and Harry couldn't even hear the whistle but took flight because everyone else did. He didn't see the snitch at all as it was released and he was starting to get tense again. He usually felt at ease by the time he was in the air, but this time he felt disorientated since he was not able to see everything or even hear. These were both of the sense that he normal used and they weren't going to help him much now. What was he supposed to do … smell the snitch?

Since his line of vision was only a few feet in front of him now, he knew that he was going to have to fly all over the place if he was going to have any chance to see the snitch. His nerves seemed to leave him after the first couple of minutes, now that he had a game plan he felt like he could do. He passed Malfoy, who seemed to have decided to sit still and watch a certain area in hopes the snitch would pass by. It seemed to be a little passive for Harry's taste, but he realized that it wasn't the worst way to go about it.

He decided that he would have to keep an eye on Malfoy, just in case his plan worked. At the same time he was still going to have to fly around. It was a good thing he decided to keep his eye of Malfoy, because that git had actually picked a good place. Harry was fortunate enough to be looking at him when Malfoy started his dive. Harry raced off after him, pushing his broom as hard as he could. It didn't help at all that he couldn't tell were the snitch was and he had to hope that Malfoy wasn't just feinting or he would lose the snitch before he could find it. He wanted to get this game over with.

There was a flash of lightening and Harry saw it. Malfoy wasn't that far behind the snitch. Harry lend even hard on the broom, forcing himself to go as fast as possible, gaining inches on Malfoy, who seemed to be flying all out too. However, Malfoy suddenly slowed down for a reason Harry couldn't understand but he didn't care much. His eyes were on the snitch and he wasn't going to take them off of it until it was in his hand. The hesitation made it so Harry and Malfoy was neck and neck.

Suddenly Malfoy bumped into him, and Harry had a hard time keeping the snitch in his line of view. He was sure at that time that Malfoy probably had lost it in the rain.

He couldn't afford for that to happen to him as well. So he didn't look at Malfoy as the blonde boy continued to try to slow him down until a bludger was sent at Malfoy by one of the twins allowing Harry to have a moment without being bother. It was enough.

His hand wrapped around the golden snitch.

It took awhile for anyone to realize the game was actually over and it took even longer for Madam Hooch to stop the mess that was the Gryffindor and Slytherin Chasers. However, as soon as they realized they won everyone on the team flew at Harry to hug him.

"That was brilliant Harry!" Fred said there was a major party going on in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone was excited after the victory today and didn't seemed to mind that they were still soaking wet.

"Yeah … thanks for the Bludger, it really helped," Harry smiled at him.

"That was me!" George protested.

"Okay then, thanks you," Harry turned to him still smiling. "It was just in time."

O

Harry worked extremely hard in his Animagus training on what would be their last day before the Christmas break. He hated that he still hadn't master his transformation on his toes, where as the others had and Hermione was already moving on to her shines. He couldn't understand why he couldn't get past this. He might not be as good as Hermione in Transfiguration, but he was better than most. However every time that he tried to do the stupid spell it just won't work.

What was worse was the few times that he had managed to change something it didn't look remotely like it belong to a wolf. It had taken Hermione several minutes to transform him back and he only got worse with his transformation after his failure. Even when Hermione told him about her little trick that had helped her and Ron out, he wasn't able to make any headway.

"Harry?" Hermione said an hour before they had to go back to the common room. Harry was sitting down on one of the couches that were in the room, looking into space with a grimace.

"What?" he sighed sounding annoyed and tired.

"Did you need any help?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Hmph …" he said obviously surly, "I'll doubt it will help."

"I'm sure …" she started to say, but Harry interrupted her.

"I just can't get it! I don't know what's the matter with me! I just can't get it!"

Hermione looked at him closely, and though she couldn't really understand what he was going through, she knew it couldn't be because of his abilities. He had never showed a block like this when it came to Transfiguration. "I wonder if the problem is the fact that you think you can't do this?" she then mused.

"Maybe," Harry allowed grumpily, "that's doesn't really help me get past this."

"Just get over yourself already Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes and his expression when he looked at her was so shocked that she just had to laugh. "Sorry … I didn't really mean it how it sounded. I just mean that this problem is probably in your head."

"And how do you think I should go about getting around this problem if you have all the answers?" Harry huffed at her.

"Maybe by figuring out the reason why you have such a block," Hermione suggested.

"You always make things sound so easy," Harry made a face at her.

"You're trying so hard, Harry," Hermione said. "I know that you feel like you have to do this more than the rest of us. For me its just doing the transformation but …."

"Yeah, I get it," Harry said.

"Maybe if you stop thinking so much about finishing the transformation, you'll be able to start …"

"Yeah … fine, I get it," he cut her off again and finally she took the clue and got up to leave him alone.

Harry leaned back into the couch, thoughtful again. Hermione was right of course, he was thinking about getting through this transformation as quickly as he could so that he could be an Animagus. He wasn't sure how he was going to clear his mind of that thought, but he tried to calm down. Ginny came to sit next to him, she obviously had heard the conversation (as did the rest of the people) but she didn't say anything about it. Actually she talked to him about the most recent Quidditch match between two of the top teams.

They had only taken ten minutes to talk, but somehow, he felt a lot better after talking with her. Maybe it was the Quidditch talk … how could that not make him feel calmer … or the fact that he didn't feel like such a failure at this second. When he finally tried the spell again using the tip that Hermione had told him about earlier, he was actually able to concentrate better than he had before. He knew as soon as he said the words that it was going to work this time … he could feel the magic working before his toes even started to turn into claws.

He smiled as he looked down at his feet, a wave of relief flowed through him. He had started to think that he wouldn't be able to get this, that he would fail in something that was this important to him. Finally he had some proof that he would be successful, pressure was falling off him. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy from now on, but he wasn't going to let himself get held up like he had been.

"Good job everyone," Hermione said a little while after that and everyone started gathering their things knowing that it was time to for them to leave. Harry said goodbye to Neville and Luna, who he most likely wouldn't see until after the holiday break and then walked with the others back to their own common rooms.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over for Christmas, Harry?" Ron asked as they walked. "You know how good Mum's cooking is … it is so much better at Christmas."

"Stop it," Harry groaned, he could only imagine how good that meal would be. He'd have to talk to Sirius and Remus about this next year and see if he could convince them to allow him to go next Christmas. However, he was going to be seeing his dad this year. Remus had promised that he would take him. He understood now why Remus had made him wait until Christmas instead of his that Remus was his Professor, it wasn't that odd that Harry would go with him to St. Mungo's to see his dad. Sure he was still annoyed about all the security around him, but he was happy that things were going to work out from now on.

Harry was starting to get anxious about the meeting. He knew a lot about his father from the stories that Remus and Sirius had told him, but this would be the first time that he would see him that he would remember. He honestly didn't know what to expect, but he knew that he was going to remembering that day for the rest of his life.


	59. One Crazy Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Fifty-Nine

One Crazy Christmas

Harry noticed as soon as he got home how much Sirius was effected by being alone. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet when Harry and Remus got home, and the hugs that he gave them nearly crack Harry's ribs. Harry even joked that the most danger he had been in this term was from the way that Sirius had greeted him.

"Sorry, pup, I just really missed you," Sirius said, who still had an arm wrapped around him.

"Yeah, I missed you too," Harry agreed. "Even if I do talk to you three times a week."

"It's not the same," Sirius shrugged, but he had to admit if it wasn't for the mirror he would have gone mad by now. "Besides, it was weird not having Moony here to mope around with me."

"Sorry Mate," Remus said, patting his friend on the back, "but at least cub hasn't been in any trouble."

"Which is the only reason why I'm not really complaining right now," Sirius said. "Though I have been thinking. Maybe you can have a dog as your pet."

"Sirius," Remus groaned. "You know that's not going to work."

"I know," Sirius sighed. "But it has been lonely here. The truth is that I've tried to stay away from here as much as possible, mostly by going to the pub with Frank and some of the other Aurors. Tonks was even there a few times, even thought the girl isn't a full Auror yet all the guys think highly of her … I've had to give some of them words though."

"What do you mean?" Remus questioned raising his eyebrow.

Sirius looked at him with an amused grin, "well she is a lovely girl … surely you've notice that Moony."

Remus grimaced at that, his mouth was thin and he looked annoyed, but he didn't say anything.

"Don't worry thought, Remy," Sirius said, "Tonks only sees the guys as buddies, she told me so herself. You don't have any competition there."

"Will you give it a rest already," Remus huffed. "I've told you before that Tonks is a friend …"

"And I told you before, that you wouldn't turn red and start stammering like a fool whenever she's around if that was true," Sirius shrugged and Remus huffed again.

"Really Moony, you should look at yourself in a mirror, I don't think I've ever seen you this red before," Harry added as the werewolf glared at Harry and Sirius.

"Don't you have to get to your room or something," Remus grumbled and both Harry and Sirius laughed but didn't say anymore as the werewolf actually stocked off to his own room.

"He really does like her doesn't he?" Harry questioned watching him go, now honestly not sure how he felt about that. He wasn't really sure what it would mean to him if either Remus or Sirius had a girlfriend, it had never came up before. Sure he knew that Sirius sometimes went out with a girl … though usually he chose not to think of that, but it would be different if either of his guardians started seriously dating someone. He had to admit though, Tonks would be the ideal pick because she was already a friend slash cousin to him.

"Yeah, he does," Sirius said looking thoughtful. "But don't worry pup, it will probably be a few years before he actually admits that."

"What about you Padfoot, do I have someone to worry might sweep you off your feet?" Harry questioned repressing a smirk.

"Get out of here," Sirius pushed him down the hallway and Harry laughed, completely missing the forlorn expression on Sirius' face.

O

Even though Harry was anxious about seeing his dad for the first time, he was still as excited as when he woke up on Christmas morning and opened his presents. Harry saw Hermione for a few minutes before she went with her parents to go to her paternal grandparents' house. They wished each other a Happy Christmas and then she left and it was time for him to get ready to go to the Tonks' for Christmas lunch. It was an excellent meal, Ted Tonks was a wonderful cook which he enjoyed doing it. The only problem was that Remus seemed to be moody and was acting curtly to Tonks whenever she tried talking to him. It really wasn't like him at all to be so rude Sirius and Harry knew this had something to do with how they had teased him earlier.

"Hey, Remus, do you mind if I join you," Ted said, it was after the meal was done and Remus was sitting on a chair in the living room by himself, which was odd.

"Sure," Remus smiled at the older man, though he knew that he was closer in age to this man than … he refused to continue thinking about that.

"You seemed a little down, even with the full moon coming tomorrow," Ted said with a look of concern that Remus thought he wouldn't have if Ted knew what he was thinking about his daughter.

"I have a lot on my mind," Remus shrugged.

"Mm," Ted hummed in agreement. "How do you like your new job?"

Remus hadn't been thinking about that at all, but he jumped on the subject. "It's great actually. The best job I ever had. And it's really nice being back in Hogwarts again."

"That's good," Ted smiled.

"Yeah, too bad the job is curse and I probably won't be able to keep it longer than a year," Remus sighed. "I would think about teaching at the Muggle school near our house … probably history … but I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" Ted questioned.

"Until everything is settled in our community I think it's best I don't have a job that demands so much time," Remus sighed. "It's different at Hogwarts of course, because Harry's there and I really like keeping a closer eye on him."

"Maybe that's true, but I'm sure that the muggles could really use a Professor like you," Ted said, "I remember my favorite Professor when I was ten and how he actually made me study for the class. I think you might be a lot like him."

"Thanks," Remus smiled.

"So what's really bothering you, Remus?" Ted asked in a much more serious tone and Remus started to wonder if Ted had noticed what he was thinking about Tonks. "If it's not the moon or your classes …?"

"It's nothing," Remus answered.

"Of course, girl trouble," Ted only laughed harder at Remus expression, it wasn't everyday that the werewolf looked so surprised and afraid.

"Wh … I …" Remus stuttered mortified.

"I don't know why you have to be so worried, any girl would be lucky to have you," Ted patted him on the back and Remus squirmed more than ever.

"I'm not sure you would say that if …" Remus cut himself off there, knowing that he already said too much.

Ted sighed with a deep frown as he looked into the kitchen where his family was talking with Sirius and Harry ( he considered them all part of his family, Remus too). He wasn't as blind as Remus seemed to think he was but he didn't want to put more pressure on the situation. The age difference was a little concerning, but Remus was good man, and his daughter was an odd one just like he was, and he knew they could be happy together. That was if the man in front of him ever got around to doing something about his feelings.

"I might understand better than you think I do," Ted said, patting him on the back, "and ignoring something in hopes that it will fad isn't going to work."

Remus watched as Ted got up and left him in the living room alone again. He heard laughter coming from the kitchen, Sirius was the loudest which probably meant that it was either him or Tonks that told the joke. He sighed, and felt that he had enough of his pity party as he went to join the others. Besides, it wouldn't be polite to be so antisocial during Christmas.

O

Harry felt his hands sweating as he walked through the muggle entrance of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for the first time in his life. Remus was standing next to him in the next second, his hand going onto his shoulder and he squeezed it gently.

"Don't worry Harry, everything is going to be okay," Remus said in a soothing voice.

"I know," Harry felt he should say, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried. He really didn't know what to expect when he would met his father for basically the first time. He didn't know how mad his dad was. He didn't know!

"Just take deep breaths if you're not going to stop worrying," Remus smiled at him and Harry gave him a weak smile in return.

"I will," Harry said and walked awkwardly to the room that Remus was leading him to. Harry was sure that they were walking for at least an hour before they got there, even though it had only been five minutes. His heart was racing in his chest as he reached for the door to the room James now had to himself. Harry's legs felt like lead as he tried to continued to move, but it took the extra push by Remus to get him in the room. Sirius, who had gone to the hospital a half an hour early to explain things to James, got up and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Don't worry pup … and remember we will be right outside if you need us," Sirius said and soon Harry was alone with the man that was in the room.

James's eyes was on him the as soon as the door opened, watching him closely. When they were left along, he noticed everything about the boy and he was amazed by what he saw. Still, tears threatened to come to him because it was only now that he realized how much he had missed.

"You're so big," James said getting up and walking closer to Harry, reaching his hand out and then dropping it as if afraid of what might happen.

"I'm thirteen," was the only thing Harry could think to say to that. He also didn't now what he should do with the man in front of him. He wanted to hug him but at the same time he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with that yet.

"Thirteen," James repeated, sadly thinking about where the last twelve years of his life had gone. How he had missed so much by being in this room. "Then you must have plenty of interesting stories to tell."

"I might have a few," Harry said with a shrugged.

"Sirius has told me about a few of them," James said he sat back down on the edge of his bed, his hands going up to cover his head.

"Dad," Harry reach out to him immediately because he didn't know what was going to happen.

James looked up than, "I haven't been much of a dad …"

"That's not your fault …"

"I just wanted you to be safe, Harry," James said his hazel eyes were oddly focused, as if he wasn't used to be paying this much attention and it was starting to put a strain on him. Harry was also noticed the dark circle around his eyes which were brought out by his very pale skin.

"I was safe," Harry said, "I just wish I could have seen you before now …" he bit his lip not knowing if he should have said that and felt worse when James bowed his head, his hands going to his head again as if he was trying to steady himself. "I know that it wasn't safe before … and it probably was better that I didn't … but I still wish I could have seen you dad."

Harry than went to sit next to James on he bed and put his arm on his dad's shoulders. James looked sideways so that he was looking at his son and seeing the concerned look in the emerald green eyes. "You're so much like her … my Lily …"

"Really," Harry said, he had heard it before but it was different when it came from his dad. "You're not just saying that because of my eyes, are you?"

"No, but those help," James laughed. "It's just the way you are … it's …"

James tried to organize his thoughts but the more he thought the harder it was for him to say anything. This was the worst part of his madness. He wasn't able to express himself the way he did before and whenever his emotions where high he could hardly do anything. As soon as Sirius told him that Harry was coming, convincing him that it was safe for the boy, he had become excited. He had longed to see his son for so long he couldn't help it. Just the thought of seeing his son had put such a strain on James it was hard to sting his thoughts together in a coherent manner.

"It's okay dad," Harry said slowly, hating to see how much of a struggle it was for James to talk. "And don't worry about not saying anything … I'm sure next time I come things will be better."

"Next time," James was able to repeat and a smile came back to his lips as he relaxed a little. He really liked the sound of that and he wish he could say how that made him feel and think but again the words didn't come.

Harry wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do now, because it was clear that his dad probably wasn't going to be able to say anything for awhile. He couldn't really stand the silence in the room, so he decided to tell his dad the many stories that he had about his pranks and other parts of his life. Half an hour later Sirius came in to join them again (Remus stayed outside explaining to someone the cover story that they had come up with about Harry going to Remus, wondering about his father and how Dumbledore had made arrangements for that to be possible). They all stay there until late into the night, even though James wasn't really able to say much, Harry felt good about being able to see his dad and was looking forward to the next time he would see him.


	60. Sirius through the Years

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Sixty

Sirius Through the Years

Sirius sighed, as he watch Harry leave yet again. It was becoming harder every time watching him leave, worrying and wondering what was going to happen to Harry. Harry was growing in leaps and bounds not only size but mentally too. Sirius remembered how Harry behaved right before he left for Hogwarts for the first time it just amazed Sirius how serious Harry had become. Sirius realized that the change was mostly due to the danger that the boy had gone through. Sirius really hated that Harry had to grow up so fast. Saying goodbye this time though, was harder than anything he had ever done before because Sirius knew how lonely he was going to be in the empty house once he was left alone again. Sirius could tell that Harry was worried about him too, when they had said goodbye, but hoped the brave face he was using was enough to convince the boy he would be okay. Sirius didn't want Harry to worry about him there were many more important things for a thirteen year old to worry about than his lonely uncle, like girls and pranks and girls and occasionally homework but most importantly pranks.

Still, in the end he was alone and Sirius couldn't stand that. He apparated to his favorite pub, hoping some of his friends would be there. He looked around the room and found a few of the Aurors in their usually corner and he went to join them. It was a little annoying that none of them were his closer friends, but he was still able to have a good time until later in the day when they called it quits and he still didn't want to go home to his empty house. That's when he noticed her across the way, the last person he wanted to see, but also the only one he wanted to talk to.

O

It had been twenty two years since the first time that he meet her. Then of course he only knew her because she was the Seeker on the Quidditch team. She was a third year and one of the best fliers, beside himself and maybe James, that he knew. He didn't say a word to her that year, but he couldn't help notice her. The next year Sirius had made the team (along with James) and they had become team mates. He found that they had more in common and she was one of the few girls he knew that knew exactly what she was talking about when it came to Quidditch.

It wasn't until forth year that he realized that he had a crush on her. Okay, so she wasn't the only girl that he had a crush on, he tended to like pretty much anyone. But she was different, it wasn't just because she was beautiful, he actually liked talking to her. It help a lot that she was the Quidditch captain and she looked hot shouting out orders to him. He was sure nothing was going to come of his little crush though, because unlike most of the girls that he dated since fourth year, he was actually friends with her and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Friendship had always been the most important thing to him since he had no family that he could turn back to.

In fifth year however, during the party the Gryffindors throw after winning the Quidditch cup, due to her amazing catch that couldn't have been made without the bludger he sent at the opposing Seeker, things changed. She kissed him! It was amazing. Unlike anything he had ever experience before or since. Things had moved faster than he thought they would and they went to one of the secret passageway that only he and his friends knew about and he … they … ended up losing their virginity. It wasn't until the next day that he realized that things weren't going to end the way he thought.

"Hey," he had said, sitting next to her the next afternoon. He was grinning like an idiot. He never could have imagined how good it felt being with a girl like this …. no not just any girl, he knew she was special.

"Hey," she said frowning, her voice was soft and he knew he was in trouble. He had heard that tone a few times before and it was never good. "Look Sirius … we need to talk."

Sirius sighed, moving his hands up through his hair and rested on top of his head, his gray eyes going cold and indifferent. "You don't want to go out with me."

"It's not that I don't want to …" she had started and he raised his eyebrow at her in confusion. "Sirius, I'm a seventh year, we're only going to see each other for another month …"

"That's like three weeks longer than any of the other girls I dated," Sirius rolled his eyes at that comment. A month was like forever to him, and yet he knew she had a point. It wouldn't be enough for her. And then what? He wouldn't see her for two years at least. "Why did you even kiss me in the first place, if you didn't want any more?"

"Because you were so hot," she shrugged and and he had to grin at that. "Beside, I've been thinking about it for awhile now."

"Really?" Sirius said shocked, having no clue that she liked him. Which was odd, because he was sure every other girl at the school had a crush on him.

"Yes, but you're right, I shouldn't have kissed you," she sighed, looking away from him.

"You regret what happened," Sirius felt his heart beat painful in his chest. If this was what it felt like to be rejected he was going to make sure he didn't care so much next time.

"No Sirius, I don't," she said but he didn't know how he could believe her. "I just wish …" she started but cut herself off, her eyes portraying her sadness just for a moment. It was this look that he would remember whenever he thought of her, trying to figure out what she was going to say. When she talked again, it was clear that she had decided to talk about something else. "I just don't think that we should continue because it might ruin our friendship …"

"Are you sure … I think we could try …"

"It's only going to hurt more if we continue for a month …"

"Maybe it wouldn't …"

"Be serious …"

"I'm always Sirius!"

She rolled her eyes at that comment, but she couldn't help to laugh, and he couldn't help but join her. "I'm sorry … I just don't want this to ruin our friendship," she repeated.

"Friendship?" Sirius questioned.

"You don't think we're friends?" she questioned back.

"Well … yeah, but …" Sirius said still confused and she sighed in what he thought was in relief.

"You're one of the few people that I've met that I enjoy talking to," she explained. "Please tell me that I didn't ruin that."

"Don't worry," Sirius smiled at her and he knew then that he wasn't going to let that happen. Sure he was disappointed that this didn't work out, but she was right. He didn't want to ruin their friendship either and things would only become messy if they tried to continue a relationship now. It still hurt though … he wasn't much for being in a long term relationship, but he might have tried for her.

His last two years of school Sirius had plenty of girlfriends, but none of them could hold his attention for more than a few weeks. He remembered Lily calling him a dog, which only made him laugh (this had been both before and after she started dating James, but when it was after it was in a more joking tone). He couldn't help it thought. Girls loved him and he loved girls. It wasn't the same though, and he found he thought about her more as he got closer to finishing school. He found that he was looking forward to making friends with her again.

However, the first time that he saw her after he finished school she had a boyfriend. It was one of her co-workers in the Experimental Spells Department of the Ministry and Sirius immediately hated him. Still he was able to enjoy the lunches that he had with her every once in a while at the Ministry when he was going through his training as an Auror. Sometimes he would even see her at the pub that he liked going to and they would have a pint and talk about the latest Quidditch game. It was months later that anything in their relationship had changed. Her boyfriend had dumped her and she was feeling really bad and he was just trying to be a good friend … or he was acting on the feelings that he had now been nursing for a few years.

When he had gotten there he noticed right away that she was drunk, which he was fine with, but it was the fact that there were a bunch of guys around her. It wasn't like she didn't have guys around her most of the time, but he didn't recognize any of them and she was being way too friendly. She was usually more reserved than this. Then Sirius saw this git put his hand on her thigh and he rushed over to her, pushing the guy away.

"Sirius?" she said, looking at him with haze filled eyes, "what are you doing?"

"I'm getting you away from these gits," Sirius said, and when she made to protest, he didn't listen. He just pulled her to him and walked her out of the pub and then apparated her to the flat that he shared with Remus, though luckily the werewolf wasn't home.

"What are you doing?" she complained, pulling her arm out of his.

"What are you doing?" he asked back. "Why the bloody hell were you drinking with those idiots?"

"Because it's better than not drinking with idiots," she mumbled and he was shocked when tears came to her eyes. He had never seen her cry before, not even when they had lost in the final game in his third year by ten points.

"Hey, come here," Sirius said, holding his arms out to her because he didn't know what else to do. She walked into his embrace and he could feel that she was still crying. "What happened?"

"Greg broke up with me," she whispered into his chest. "After a year … he just broke up with me."

Sirius didn't know what to say or do to make her feel better. He just held her until she tried to kiss him. He really wanted to kiss her back, but he couldn't, not when she was plastered like this, so he just took her to the couch and held her. Luckily she fell asleep after a few hours though Sirius had worried when Remus came home because the werewolf gave him a hard time for a little while until he explained what happened. His friends had always given him a hard time when it came to her, for good reason. It was pretty much the only time that they could get him to look embarrassed. The next morning he took care of her as best as he could. She was grungy and depress and he felt like he wasn't being very helpful, but she had told him later that he really got her through this.

The next month he propositioned the idea of friends with benefits because he couldn't take being with her so much and not having her. He was surprised when she agreed readily but he didn't but much thought into that in the light of what he was going to do next. It was incredible. And depressing. Still, he wouldn't change a thing, because when he was with her it was right. It didn't even matter that most of the time they didn't sleep together. It didn't matter that he didn't sleep around with other girls either. Damn! What the hell was the matter with him?

And then it happened. The day that forever changed his life. His best friend had gone mad. His sister (at least because of the spell he had cast with her she was his sister) was killed. And their child was now the most important thing in his life.

Still, he knew that he couldn't have made it through the funeral without her. She was there for him in a way that he didn't think that anyone could have been. It really was that night that he realized just how much he had cared for her all this time. He had always been envious of James … oh how hard it was for him to think of that at that time … because he had Lily. Again he nearly broke down as he had thought of his friends who's fate was so horrible. He realized that he wasn't just jealous of James because he found a girl to be happy with, even thought it was bitterly short, he was jealous because James had asked the girl he liked out … repetitively. Sirius, so confident when it came to talking to some hot blond couldn't be honest with the stately brunette beauty that he cared so much about; that he might actually be in love with.

He still didn't have the guts to tell her though. He didn't have time to pursue a relationship now that he had a family to take care of. He's never regretted his decision but he never stopped thinking about her. He kept up the friends with benefit deal with her over the years until he turned thirty (an age that he was dreading) when she told him that she couldn't continue sleeping with him.

"What's the matter? You don't like me anymore?" Sirius tried to blow it off with his witty smile, but it was more crushing hearing this from her than it was when he was sixteen.

"No, I'm pretty sure that I'm always going to like you Sirius," she said sadly, "but I'm thirty two … and I want a family …" she looked at him at that moment and he wondered what she was thinking. She seemed to expect him to say something but he couldn't seem to form the words. Then she bowed her head and gave him the smile she always used when she was teasing him. "How am I supposed to do that when an amazingly handsome, incredible sensitive …"

"Oi!"

She laughed at his pout, and then she sighed. "Siri, I don't even look at other guys and I don't want to be alone my whole life."

"Well then you can spend your time with me," Sirius grinned at her and cursed himself for using his own teasing tone. Why couldn't he just tell her how he really felt? Why did he have to hind his feelings from her? He convinced himself that it was because he needed to be there before Harry, but he knew that wasn't the only reason. He was terrified that she was going to tell him that she didn't want him, and he couldn't handle that.

"Oh … so you're willing to be my baby's daddy," she rolled her eyes at him.

"You have to admit that would be one gorgeous baby," Sirius said with a natural smile this time, he had, on occasion thought of that.

"I don't doubt it," she smiled too, her eyes furrowing in sadness again. "But I want there to be love …"

"Well you deserve it," Sirius said in a gruff voice before he pulled her into a hug. He didn't want her to see how hard it was on him to hear her say that.

That wasn't the last time that they had seen each other. In fact he saw her every week or so like he normally did. They still talked all the time, but he missed her terrible. He was especially was glad that she was around when Remus had started teaching this year, because she was one of the few people that he was able to be himself with. Well for the most part. Now that he was going out almost every night, he was able to see her ever few days and he found that he couldn't help but monopolize her time. He couldn't help but noticed how easy it was to forget that his house was empty but he was actually having fun with her.

O

Back at the pub on the day that Harry had left, Sirius picked up the pint of beer that he had and then walked over to the stately looking woman, she was wearing her normal green shawl that she knew he hated. It wasn't the shawl itself, it was just the fact that it was green. He knew it was stupid to hate a color just because it represented the Slytherins, but he had to live in a green house his whole life and he couldn't stand it anymore. However, even that wasn't the reason. No the reason why he hated the shawl so much was because she looked so damn good in it.

"Hey, Em," Sirius smiled as he sat in the seat next to her at the bar.

"Siri," Emmeline Vance sighed, looking slightly annoyed that he was there.

"Did I do something to bother you?" Sirius questioned with his jaunty smile.

"No … you don't ever do anything," Emmeline said looking angry now.

"What's your problem?" Sirius asked starting to get annoyed himself, especially when she ignored him. "Did you have a bad holiday?"

"The usual," she answered curtly and he realized that he was right about something. She was always annoyed after spending Christmas with her family, she said it was because her mother always got on her case about not having a boyfriend … and lately it's been husband … yet.

"I'm sorry," Sirius sighed.

"Yeah, you should be," she said, pushing away from the bar and and turning to leave. He stared at her for a few second because he wasn't use to that response. Usually she would say it wasn't his fault and then they would drink for awhile and he then he would try to cheer her up. He didn't know what her response meant, but he wasn't about to let her get away.

"What the hell did I do?" Sirius huffed as he grabbed her arm, and making her look at him.

"Nothing," Emmeline glared at him looking hurt, "just leave me along Sirius, I don't what to deal with you right now."

"I can't leave you when you look hurt, Em, you know that," Sirius said, allowing her to see the side of him that only she (and sometimes Harry) could bring out of him.

"Don't Sirius," Emmeline said, but he wouldn't let go of her, and her eyes narrowed dangerous and he was starting to wish that he let her go. "Fine! You want to talk about this, so be it!"

Sirius gulped expecting her to start shouting at any moment, but instead she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the pub and then apparated them to her flat. He hadn't been there for a few years and he was surprised by how much it had changed and yet it was still so her.

"I see … you just couldn't wait to get me back in your flat," Sirius said to her hoping it would defuse some of the tension that was building in the silence, however it only seemed to make her angrier.

"You are the biggest arse in the world!" Emmeline shouted, she throw up her arms in exasperation.

"What? I …?" Sirius said, lost as to what to say. She really seemed to be coming out of nowhere with all this angry at him.

"Do you realize that I've only gone out with two guys since we stopped …!" Emmeline shouted.

"That has nothing to do with me!" Sirius shouted back. "What, was I supposed to set you up with my mates or something?"

"No," she rolled her eyes before they became sad, "that's not what I mean at all."

"Then what do you mean?"

She shook her head, refusing to say what she was thinking. "And then the last three months you've been monopolizing all of my time …"

"Half the time you were the one that came over to me!" Sirius pointed out.

"Well of course I did, you looked so pathetic and depress … it wasn't natural!" Emmeline said, but she didn't shout this time, it was almost like she was teasing him even though she was mad at him.

"Thanks," Sirius pouted, he wasn't sure if his response was sincere or sarcastic. He really had been pathetic at first … and she was the only reason why he felt better. "I didn't mean to be such a burden on you," now this time he knew he was being sarcastic.

"It wasn't because you were a burden," Emmeline sighed.

Her tone was so miserable that Sirius knew that something more was going on, but he was still lost. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play games, Sirius, you know what I mean," Emmeline mumbled.

"I'm not playing!" Sirius glared at her.

"You really aren't," Emmeline sighed bowing her head. "You really had no idea did you?"

"Em?" Sirius questioned.

"How I feel … about you?" Emmeline said nearly in tears now and Sirius felt his heart skip a beat. "How I wished that I wasn't always just a quick shag to you."

"Em …" Sirius said, taking a step towards her and cupping her cheek making her look at him. "You've never been just a shag to me."

"I know … I'm your friend," Emmeline sighed, tear were in her eyes now. "You have no idea how much I wish I could mean more to you."

"You do," Sirius said softly and her her hazel eyes met his with a hopeful expression."You've always mean so much to me. More that you can imagine."

She was now looking at him, trying to see if he was telling her the truth or not. "You always acted like it was no big deal …"

"It was just that … it was an act," Sirius sighed. "One that was easy for me to play because you always thought I was good with the ladies."

"You are," Emmeline said, "I've seen you … how easily you flirt with everyone … how all the women would look at you. I'm sure you had your fair share of women."

"You would be surprised," Sirius said smiling at her sadly.

"That's what you always say," Emmeline huffed. "What does that even mean?"

"That you would be surprised," Sirius smiled at her, because he had said this a lot to her over the years whenever she playfully asked him about the other girls. He realized that it wasn't so playful and he almost wished that he had been truthful with her at the time. "Since the beginning of our … arrangement … there was no one else."

"You're not serious!" Emmeline gasped, never had she thought that might be the case. In fact she was worried it was just the opposite.

"Em … you know I'm always Sirius," he couldn't help but use his favorite pun.

"Git," Emmeline rolled her eyes and slapped him on his upper arm.

"And I am telling the truth," he continued, bringing his hand up to brush the hair out of her eyes. "When we were together … I didn't need anyone else."

She bowed her head into his chest at that point and she asked in a raspy voice, "why didn't you say this before."

He kissed the top of her, holding her close to him. It was amazing to have her in his arms again, and he felt like this time he wasn't going to let her go. "I didn't think you wanted me …" he answered in a whispered, "I was sure if I was honest … you would have brushed me off like you did the first time …"

"Sirius," she said in a miserable voice, "you have no idea how sorry I was about that. How I wished I was younger or you were older … but I knew that it wouldn't work …"

Sirius sighed, "it was the right decision then, Em. It could never have work back then."

"How about now Sirius?" Emmeline asked looking at him, hopefully this time.

"I definitely think it can," Sirius smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her for the first time in years … and it was just as incredible as it had always been.

O

"You're a really beauty you know," Sirius whispered, as he played with the sleeve of the jersey she was now wearing. "Though I have to admit that I've been looking for this shirt for years."

Emmeline chuckled, "you should have been more careful with your shirts then Sirius, it's not my fault that you left it in my flat."

Sirius chuckled but he wasn't really fused about it, it was only his favorite jersey because of the way she looked in it. It was nice thinking that she had keep it.

"Sirius … are you going to tell me now," Emmeline said and he looked down at her confused. "About the mysterious life that you lead."

"Mysterious life?" Sirius said trying to laugh it off but he felt his heart bang against his chest painfully. He didn't think she would ask him about this so soon, and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

"Yes," Emmeline said. "Like the fact that until a few years ago, you've only gone to the pub with friends and always left before ten unless we were together. Why you never would stay over the weekend with me even when especially tempting offers were made. And those last few years you won't even stay the night. Why no matter what I asked you, you never told me about what you doing in your life."

"Em …" Sirius said still not sure if he was ready to tell her and longing to tell her everything that he gone through for the last thirteen years of his life.

"Argh … that's just great," Emmeline growled getting impatient at this prolong silence and got out of the bed. "You're such a jerk Sirius … fine, keep your mysteries for all I care."

"Em," Sirius groaned when she stomped out of the room. "You've got to give me more than a bloody minute to talk," he added starting to get frustrated himself,but quickly going after her. He was surprised when she was standing by the kitchen stock-still. He was sure that she would have at least been pacing or standing glaring at him. Instead, she was looking at someone on the table that he couldn't see.

"Em?"

"I can't believe it," she whispered and then turned to look at Sirius with wide eyes, in her hand was the _Daily Profit. _

"What?" Sirius asked worried now.

In response she held up the paper with a picture of a wizard behind bars, a wizard that he knew well but never wanted to see again. His eyes flashed to the headline that read:

_Peter Pettigrew Escapes Azkaban!_

**A/N: Well, I hope you all liked the look into Sirius's life, I'm not really sure why I can up with this but in the last chapter when I had Sirius teasing Remus about Tonks, this just fell into my head. I'm thinking that I might go more into detail about Sirius and Emmeline's past relationship in a side story at some point and I would like to know if anyone interested in that, though I won't do that until I'm finished with either my One Night to Eternity or Percy Jackson's Myth: The Last Olympian. As to the reveal at the end of this chapter, well this was something I was planning on the beginning and now we've got to the more exciting part of this year. Hope you liked this chapter. **


	61. What to do Now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Sixty-One

What to do Now

Sirius didn't know what to think or even what to say when he saw the headline. His mouth dropped and his breath came in raggedly. He couldn't make sense of this. Peter Pettigrew had escaped Azkaban! How the bloody hell did that happen? It didn't make any sense, everyone knew Peter was an idiot. How could he have escaped a prison that no one had been able to escape from before? Sirius' mind went immediately to the fact that Peter was an Animagus and that must have helped him but he couldn't see how. He had told the Ministry what he was … the Dementors where aware about what Peter was.

"Sirius," Emmeline questioned, touching his arm lightly and he looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay!" Sirius hissed, his mind still reeling out of control. "How can I be okay … that rat betrayed us. He's one of the main reasons why Lily and James …" he couldn't continue as the pain he had gone through so long ago returned to him.

He then started thinking about what was going to happen next. What would the rat do now that he was out of Azkaban? What would his goals be? It would have to be something that would help the rat out. That's what he always did. Peter always tried to find the best way to make his life easy no matter the cost to others. Sirius felt a chill run through him. Sirius knew he had to adjust his thinking. He needed to think like Peter would to figure out what the rat's next move would be.

"Harry," he gasped under his breath, not sure if it was even possible but he felt that he had to get to his nephew right away. Sirius knew it wasn't actually possible but he couldn't help but envision a visible danger hanging over him … an unpredictable aspect and he wasn't going to just stand by and do nothing about. He had to find out what was going on.

"Harry?" Emmeline repeated looking at him confused. Sirius turned to her and he could tell that she was trying to understand why he would say that; her eyes moving around as she thought.

"I'm sorry Em … I know this is crap timing but I have to go," Sirius sighed. "And I'm probably going to be really busy …"

"I understand," Emmeline said and the way she said that and the way she looked, he wondered if she might really understand everything. He didn't have time to ask her about it, he really had to go. "Just promise me one thing, Siri. Don't do anything rash."

Sirius gave her a ghost of a smile, not able to really smile because of how worried he was … and angry that the stupid rat had escaped his justice. "You know I can't promise that. I'm always rash."

"Then promise me that you'll come back … as soon as you can," she said this time biting her lip uncertainly.

"I will," he said grabbing her and kissing her, knowing it would be awhile before he could see her again. "I promise."

O

"Black slow down, what makes you think that Harry Potter will be in any danger?" Fudge asked, his lime-green bowler hat was in his hand and he twirled it nervous.

"I don't have any proof, but if there's a chance, don't you think it would be best to protect him!" Sirius said, trying his hardest to not be overly forceful. "It is Harry Potter after all."

"Yes, we wouldn't want anything happening to the boy," Fudge agree and Sirius had to struggle with keeping his face from showing any angry. It was clear that the Minister didn't care much about the boy … he cared about the standing that Harry had. "Hm … but how should we handled this."

"I was thinking that maybe I could …"

"What are you doing in here, Black!" Scrimgeour exclaimed as he walked into the room, Sirius knew he was in trouble, because the Head Auror had already shot down his suggestion.

"Sirius here was telling me about how he thought Harry Potter might be in danger …"

"I thought we already discussed this, Black," Scrimgeour said with a glare that Sirius knew meant bad things to come. "You're clearly too emotional about this subject, and I don't appreciate you going behind my back to come here."

"Well this is a personal matter to me," Sirius said unable to control his angry.

"We don't really need you in here," Scrimgeour said, "I'll talk to you later."

Sirius didn't want to leave but when he looked at Fudge he knew that he wasn't going to get any help there. He turned and stormed out of the room, wondering what was going to come next, an hour later Sirius got the note telling him to go to Scrimgeour's office.

"What were you thinking, Black?" Scrimgeour shouted when Sirius came into the office. "There was no need for you to go to the Minister!"

Sirius bit back his response, knowing that Scrimgeour temper shouldn't be tested right now.

"You really put me in a tight spot," Scrimgeour said, "I know that you have an insight on this case that no one else could, but with the way you're acting now I not sure if I could trust you."

"You already told me that you weren't going to have me looking for Pettigrew!" Sirius pointed out, crossing his arm and looking distinctively angry.

"I was still planning on using you," Scrimgeour said.

Sirius once again bit back his retort to that too, Scrimgeour didn't think much of him because Sirius was known to be always going against the grain. Sirius did his job well, even though he wasn't the kind of Auror that Scrimgeour liked, he wasn't organized enough.

"But you've taken yourself off of this case," Scrimgeour said. "I'm going to have Kingsley heading up the operation of recovering Pettigrew. He will be working closely with the Dementors."

Sirius was actually pleased to hear that Kingsley would be the head of the this because he knew his fellow Auror would come to him even if Scrimgeour didn't think he was useful. There was also the fact that Kingsley was very good at his job.

"As for Harry Potter's protection, the Ministry had taken your warning seriously," Scrimgeour said and the glare that he was giving Sirius said that he thought this wasn't worth the resources on something like this. "And he's going to have a good deal of the Dementors surrounding Hogwarts."

"Dementors at Hogwarts … you can't be serious!" Sirius exclaimed, he didn't want Dementors anywhere near Harry, or any of the other students.

"The Dementors seemed to be the best solution to the problem you made," Scrimgeour shrugged. "I'm sure if Pettigrew thought of going near Hogwarts, they would be enough to catch him."

"But to have the Dementors so near the students …" Sirius said.

"You should have thought of that before you made such a big deal out of this, Black," Scrimgeour said, almost looking smug now.

"Sir, let me go to Hogwarts …" Sirius volunteered.

"It's a waste of resources to have an Auror station there," Scrimgeour said.

"Think it over sir," Sirius said, "this way you can get rid of me for a few months and I won't be on your case all the time about this."

"As tempting that is, Black, it's still …" Scrimgeour started.

"You can also partner Frank with Kingsley," Sirius suggested. "Frank knows more about Pettigrew than anyone other than myself, he would be invaluable to the investigation. You don't trust my judgment but you know that I'm commented to protecting Harry more than anyone could be. I'm not going to let anything happened to James's son. And I could watch him without drawing attention to myself by being a dog."

Scrimgeour lean back in his chair looking thoughtful. Sirius tried to sit as still as possible as he kept his determined eyes on the Head Auror. Finally, Scrimgeour said, "Very well Black, you can go to Hogwarts but the Dementors are staying," Sirius made to interrupt but Scrimgeour wouldn't let him, "that's nonnegotiable, Black. And you're going to have to make regular reports to me or I will call you back."

"I understand, sir," Sirius said, knowing this was the best he could hope for.

"Get out of here Black," Scrimgeour said, "oh, and if you ever under mind me again, you'll be doing paperwork, at that desk in the closet, for the rest of your career."

Sirius nodded his head at that … he had hear the threat before but he was pretty sure that Scrimgeour really meant it this time. He left the office to get ready for his mission, glad that he would be able to be near Harry, especially during this grave time, but hating that he wouldn't be seeing Emmeline for a very long time now.

O

Harry felt as if his heart dropped at what Remus had just told him. Remus had pulled Harry into his office before he could go to lunch and he knew that something bad must of happened but he had not expected this. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Peter Pettigrew, a name that he had heard in his house only a few times, but that was to say that he had once been his dad, Sirius and Remus friend, had betrayed them and became a Death Eater, he'd broken out of Azkaban.

Harry could tell that Remus was really upset about this news as well, but Harry couldn't stay in the office as his mind reeled with what he had just been told. He never liked thinking about Pettigrew because friendship had always been very important to him and the story of what happened to the marauders was a bitter one. He slinked off onto the grounds so he could sit against one of his favorite trees looking at the lake. He didn't move when he heard the bell ring signaling it was time for the next class, he knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate today and it would actually be a little dangerous to go there.

"Harry," Hermione said, it was the end of the day and Harry hadn't gone to either of his afternoon classes. When he looked up he could see that both Hermione and Ron were worried about him.

"Hey," Harry said before turning back to the water. He wasn't sure if he really wanted his friends to be there, but he knew that they weren't about to leave him alone.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked and then Harry heard him groaned. "Ow … Hermione, I was just asking him what happened."

"You could be a little more sensitive," Hermione said in what was supposed to be a whisper but the hissing quality to it, made it louder than she attained. She sighed and then walked over to sit next to Harry, obviously trying to think what to say.

"Did you hear about Pettigrew escape from Azkaban?" Harry mumbled.

"Yeah … Malfoy was talking about that in Care of Magical Creatures," Ron answered, taking the seat on the other side of Harry, leaning on the back of his elbows and looking at the lake, trying not to make his friend more uncomfortable than he already seemed to be. "They said that he was Death Eater and a spy …"

"You've mentioned him before …" Hermione said softly to Harry, who closed his eyes.

"He's Wormtail," Harry said and hoped that would be enough of his friends to understand what he was feeling. Hermione leaned her head against Harry's shoulder and he knew that he had her sympathy and support. Ron didn't say anything, he just sighed deeply and then laid farther back, putting his hands at the back of his head and stared up into the sky. Harry was grateful that his friends had decided to come and find him now, their silent support meant a lot to him.

He was surprised when a wet tongue licked his face and he sat up to be face to face with the black dog that was Sirius's Animagus form. His mouth dropped and he didn't know what to say or do as Sirius had the grin that he usually had when he was a dog and licked him again.

"What are you doing here, Si … er .. boy," Hermione said, looking almost as shock as Harry was, but patted Sirius on the head. "I didn't know there were any dogs at Hogwarts."

Sirius barked at that, and then ran in a direction and then stopped and looked back at them.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Ron said and Harry wondered if Ron knew that the dog was Sirius or not. After all, Ron did know that Sirius was a dog Animagus but he had never seen him before.

"You're right," Harry said getting up, "let's follow him then."

Hermione was already standing and as Ron got up Harry knew his friend was now sure it was Sirius, after all, why else would he want to follow a dog. They walked with Sirius running around them as soon as it became clear that they were going to Hagrid's hut. Once they got there Remus cast a spell on the door to make sure no one would go near there or could hear them talking. There was a popping sound and Sirius was standing there.

"Did you really have to lick me like that Padfoot, you know how much I hate that," Harry said and despite the fact that he had just seen him, Harry had to hug Sirius.

"That's why I did that," Sirius laughed, but Harry could tell that it was forced. "Right now I really could use a little fun."

"I can understand that," Harry sighed. "But what are you doing here?"

"My job," Sirius said. "I've been assigned to make sure that you're safe."

Harry realized what Sirius was saying without him going more into details, "you think he might come here."

"I'm not going to take any chances," Sirius shrugged. "Unfortunately I'm not the only one … or thing … that will be added as security."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean by thing?" Hermione asked at the same time, having found the wording odd.

"Dementors," Remus was the one to answer and almost everyone shivered, but it was Hagrid that made the hut shake. Harry knew that he had been force to be around Dementors when he went to Azkaban last year. One thing was clear, the rest of this year at Hogwarts was going to be interesting and a lot more tense.


	62. Dementors

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Sixty-Two

Dementors

Harry was awed by the fact that things could be both so normal and obviously more secured in the castle after the escape of Peter Pettigrew. Harry went to all of his classes and talked with all his friends in the next few weeks like he always had. Sure, Dumbledore's announcement that there were Dementors securing all the entrance and exits of Hogwarts, Harry could tell that more than one person suspected the reason for this had something to do with him, but no one had said anything directly to him about it.

The most noticeable difference was the stray black dog Hagrid seemed to have adopted, which could be seen roaming the grounds and corridors alike. Everyone seemed to noticed that Snuffles, as was the dogs name, had taken a liking to Harry and would often be seen by the boy. Though Harry found it a little annoying to have a body guard around him so much, he couldn't help but laugh at Sirius whenever he would chase some bird or squire, obviously letting the dog in him take over. Ron was also quite amused when he found out that Snuffles loved to play fetch, and would initiate the game by picking up a stick on the grounds. Sirius had explained that he just wanted to make sure everyone believe that he was a dog, but Harry could tell that it was more than that.

"Do you think that will be the same for us?" Hermione questioned when Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Hermione were alone in the Gryffindor common room late one night. Harry had decided that he needed to have have a meeting with his fellow future Animagi, to discuss a few things.

"Er … you're going to have to say more if you want us to understand you," Ron pointed out with a smirk at her as she rolled her eyes.

"The way _Sirius_ acts when he's a dog," Hermione said, whispering the name Sirius because even thought they had put several charms to make sure they wouldn't be over hears, she wanted to be sure. "Do you think we'll start acting like the animals that we turn into?"

No one in the room had the answer to that question, but Luna's handwriting appeared on Ron's map that had taken out for just this use. He probably would have tried to smuggled Luna and Neville into the Gryffindor common room if it weren't for the fact that Sirius would have noticed that. Seeing as he was determined to know if the rat, as Sirius always called Peter, had come to Hogwarts, Sirius had asked if he could use either the Marauder's Map or one of the ones that Harry and the other had made. Harry knew that he had to give up one of the maps and so begged the twins to let Sirius use the Marauder's Map. In the end Harry had offered to give his own map to the twins for the time that Sirius would be there, saying that he could share with Ron and Hermione. As he looked at the message that Luna had written, he was staring at the reason why he couldn't have just given Sirius his own map. He didn't really want Sirius to know what they said when they wrote to one another.

_'I would think so,' _Luna's neat writing said. _'If we change our bodies we have to be changing our minds as well. I wonder what a lynx thinks like?' _She seemed to add the last question as an after thought.

"This really isn't the reason why I wanted us to meet," Harry said, watching as the words he said appeared in the map before sinking into the surface. Hermione had discovered the spell in the Room of Requirement when she had gone their to study a few days ago, now preferring the room to the library since she could get just as many books without having to deal with other people or the crabby librarian.

_Then why did you?_ Neville asked.

"As you all know, Sirius is keeping a close eye on me," Harry explained and those in the room nodded their heads, and he imaged the other were doing the same. "Which has meant until now that we couldn't work on our Animagus transformation. I've been trying to think of something that would let us do this all together, but I'm not sure if it's possible. At least not without Snuffles knowing that we're up to something, and I would prefer it if he didn't find out."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Fred questioned looking uncommonly thoughtful. "He would understand what we're doing better than anyone. If you just told him what you were doing he might want to help us."

"I can't take that chance," Harry shook his head. "Because more likely than not, Sirius would yell at me about how stupid it is for me to risk my health on something like this."

"Even though he did this when he was your age?" George questioned.

"He won't care if we call him a hypocrite, as long as I promise not to actually go through the transformation," Harry rolled his eyes.

"You don't know that for sure," Hermione pointed and then admitted, "but you're probably right."

_So what are we going to do?_ Neville's writing appeared on the map.

"Practice in groups," Harry said as if that was the most obviously thing in the world. "Sirius is only going to be watching me, so he won't noticed if the rest of you practice together."

"So what are the groups?" Fred questioned.

"Me, Ron and Hermione will practice together, and the rest of you will do the same," Harry explained.

"You're still going to have to deal with Sirius noticing your disappearing," Ron pointed out, "unless you want us to practices the transformation somewhere other than the Room of Requirement."

"No, I got my excuse all planned out," Harry said with a smirked. "Which is the reason why it's always good to have over achieving best friend."

Hermione scowled at him, "and what's that supposed to me?"

"You'll see," Harry chuckled and only a few days later she did see. That next night, after dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Room of Requirement to practices and next morning after that Harry was faces with a very excited Snuffles practically forcing him to go to one of the secret passageways.

Once there, Sirius transformed and exclaimed, "where were you last night?"

"I …" Harry started to explain but Sirius was too upset to let him talk.

"I looked and looked for you, but you were no where on the map!" Sirius huffed. "I know that you haven't used any of the secret passageways out of Hogwarts, I might not have told Dumbledore about them … I don't want those filthy Dementors guarding them, but that doesn't mean that I didn't put protection and warning charms on them myself. I don't … "

"Sirius," Harry interrupted with a shout, realizing that he should have told Sirius about the room beforehand, he didn't like how worried Sirius was. "I didn't leave the castle, I went to this room that…"

"Room?" Sirius said thoughtfully, it sounding odd but also familiar to him.

"Yeah, it a room that can change into anything you want it to …" Harry said.

"The Room of Requirement," Sirius said, smacking his head as he remembered the room that he and his friends had gone to a lot once they had found in their sixth year. They had even tried to add the room to the map, but it was impossible. It was impossible also to see anyone that was in the room.

"Yes," Harry agreed, "we found it at the beginning of the year and Hermione has found that she could get any book she wants in there and often drags us there to study. It's better than the library so Ron and I agreed to go … I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't realize that you would be so worried."

"It's okay, pup," Sirius said rubbing his head, causing the boy to make a face at him. He didn't want to show the boy how worried he had been, how he had come to a very dark conclusion when he was no longer able to see Harry's name on the map.

"Will you stop doing that … you know I'm thirteen …" Harry complained.

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh, "you know I'm never going to stop!"

"Whatever," Harry grumbled.

"Harry," Sirius said in a serious tone. "I know that you will want to keep using that room, but I'm not sure if that's the safest thing for you to do?"

"Why not?" Harry questioned. "It's not like anyone can get in there while we're using it, I'm made sure about that. And I'm probably safer in there than I am anywhere else."

"True," Sirius had to admit. "Fine Harry, you can still use the room. And Please Harry … don't disappear with out telling me again."

"I won't," Harry promised.

O

It wasn't until the first Hogsmeade visit that Harry realized just how terrible the Dementors were, and how much effect they had over him. Where the others in his group of friends felt cold and looked sick, Harry felt a more than just his happiness drain from him.

"Harry?" Ron questioned when he realized that his friend had stopped walking when they were nearly to the gates of Hogwarts. "What's the matter?"

Harry couldn't look at either of his friends, his eyes were on the hooded black shape and he felt as it the creatures eyes were on him as well. He could also see the creature moved closer to him slightly, as if it could sense that Harry was more effected by it's presence than the others. The dementor was the last thing Harry saw though as he closed his eyes and he heard an echo of screaming in his head.

"Let's get him out of here," he heard Hermione said worriedly and he felt arms on either side of him, dragging him away from the Dementors, his mind clearing of the scream as he left.

"What happened?" Neville asked, he had join the Gryffindors at the entrance hall as he was planning on spending the day with them.

"I don't know," Hermione said handing Harry a piece of chocolate, Remus had warned them about the Dementors effect and advised them to carry the treat.

"Professor Moony," Ron started to say, using the nickname the twins had called Remus seeing as they were in private, "told us that Dementors can have a horrible effect on some people."

"That's true," Hermione said looking sad, "but I'm sure he didn't know this would happen. We should probably go to see him though, he might be able to explain."

"I'll see him," Harry said weakly, he couldn't get the scream out of his head, nor the effect of the Dementors. He also didn't like that he had been the only one to collapse and wasn't able to pass them. "You guys go on, you shouldn't miss Hogsmeade because of me."

"But …" Hermione started to say.

"We won't Harry," Ron interrupted her, frowning at Harry with a knowing expression.

"But we can't …" Hermione protested as Ron grabbed her arm.

"He's going to want to talk to Professor Moony alone," Ron whispered to her, hoping Harry wouldn't hear. "We should just let him be."

Hermione gave up her fighting, shock that it was Ron that was being the reasonable one, and smiled at her still too pale friend. "We'll see you later Harry."

"Yeah," Harry gave them the best smile he could manage, pushing himself off the ground and walking towards the castle to find Remus. He found the werewolf in his offices going over paperwork.

"Harry?" Remus said looking surprised at first, and then frowned. "What happened?"

Harry explained everything that had happened and watched as Remus face became more forlorn.

"Remus?" Harry questioned in a soft voice, "why did they effect me more than the others?"

"You have been through things that your friends have not, Harry," Remus said grimly. "You said you heard a scream …"

"A woman," Harry said nodding his head and watched as Remus closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. This seemed to confirm the thought that Harry had come up with as he walked to office. "It was my mum, wasn't it."

"I think so," Remus said softly, glad that the boy guessed but sorry that he had to hear that all the same.

"How can they make me hear that when I don't even remember it?" Harry questioned.

"A memory is a memory, even if you, yourself had forgotten it," Remus sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't realize that this would happen or I would have warned you."

"I know," Harry said he then started to bit his lip, looking thoughtful. "Remus is there away that I can fight the Dementors … you know make it so they can't effect me like they did?"

"There is a way," Remus said looking thoughtful now himself. "It's very advance magic …"

"Are you implying that I can't handle advance spells?" Harry questioned his godfather with a pout.

"I wouldn't dream of doing that," Remus chuckled, glad to see that though Harry still looked pale, he seemed to be going back to his normal self. "I was just saying that it's not going to be easy to learn. In truth, not everyone can learn this particular charm."

"What is it?" Harry questioned, looking intrigued.

"The Patronus Charm," Remus said. "It will act as a shield against the Dementors but it takes a lot of your strength and willpower to be able to do it."

"Patronus," Harry repeated, looking thoughtful. "Can you teach me how to do it?"

"I can try," Remus said. "But you were listening when I said it will be difficult right."

"Of course," Harry said. "But I don't want the Dementors to effect me anymore."

"Very well," Remus said, knowing that Harry never liked having any kind of weakness, even the ones that couldn't be helped, and that the young man would do anything to work around it. Harry was looking at him hopefully so he added, "but I think we'll have to wait a little while before an actual lesson, I have to figure out how I'm going to teach you first."

"You don't always have to have a lesson plan, you know," Harry pointed out and Remus laughed.

"You sound more and more like Sirius every day," the werewolf muttered before he said in a normal tone, "This isn't an easy lesson to learn or teach Harry, I want to do it right. Learning the Patronus Charm correctly can be useful in more ways than to just fight Dementors."

"What does that mean?" Harry questioned.

"We'll get to that later," Remus said chuckling. It seemed that Harry was getting more and more like himself too, judging by the face the boy was making at not having all the information he could on a subject.


	63. Patronus

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Sixty-Three

Patronus

"You're happy about having extra lessons," Ron said in shock after Harry had told him part of the things he had discussed with Remus, mostly about learning the Patronus charm.

"I don't know if happy is the word I would use, but I know I have to," Harry shrugged.

"I wish I could learn it too," Hermione sighed wistfully, knowing that even if Remus was willing to teach her she wouldn't have the time to learn it, not with all the extra work she had this year plus the Animagus training they were doing. "But I'm sure it's best that you learn it first."

Harry nodded his head, "I need to know how to do it, I'm not going to let those dementors effect me like that again."

Harry could feel that his friends were staring at them, but he wasn't going to answer their silent question of what exactly the dementors had done to him. He didn't want to talk about the scream he had hear in his head or that chill that seemed to nearly knock him to the ground.

"When do the lesson start?" Hermione asked breaking him from his dark thought.

"On Thursday, Remus said that was his first free night that I don't have a Quidditch practice," Harry said.

"So when are we supposed to learn how to transform, that was the only day that we could practice?" Ron questioned.

"I suppose we'll have to do it on the weekend or something," Harry shrugged.

"This is starting to be a very busy year isn't it," Ron sighed. "You're not planning on picking anymore lessons are you?"

"I certainly hope not," Harry sighed himself.

"You boys are just lazy," Hermione shook her head at her friends.

O

Harry went to Remus' office as scheduled that Thursday and was surprised to see that Sirius was there. When Harry raised his eyebrow at him, Sirius chuckled.

"I'm not staying, Moony's a better teacher than I am," Sirius told him, it had been the first time in awhile that Harry had seen him as a man. "I just wanted to make sure that you got here, I have to make a report to Kingsley about what has happened so far."

"You mean you want to make sure Remus has an eye on me while you're gone," Harry grumbled.

"Exactly," Sirius smirked at him, "I'm glad that you picked that up so quickly."

"Do you really think that … he …. will come here?" Harry asked, having struggled with what to call Peter and noticed Sirius face darkening immediately. Remus frowned too, but his expression was more hurt than angry, like Sirius was.

"I have no idea, and why I need to keep my eye on you," Sirius sighed. "I've lost too many people I care about and knowing that he's out there …" he shook his head. "This isn't what I wanted to talk about. I actually came in her to tell you that I'm proud of you."

"What?" Harry said caught off guard by the change of subject.

"For trying to learn how to fight something that threatens you," Sirius smiled. "It's admirable."

"Er … thanks," Harry said uncomfortably, but smiling at the praise none the less.

"Okay, you've said your piece, now get out of here so I can start my lesson," Remus said.

"Yes sir, Professor Moony," Sirius said, giving him a solute and then leaving.

"Now that he's gone, are you ready Harry?" Remus said shaking his head at his friends retreating form.

"I guess," Harry said, wondering what he was going to have to do.

"I've been trying to think of a way to do this the most effectively," Remus said in the tone he always used while teaching. "The charm itself is difficult but that is nothing to the strength you'll need when facing a dementor. I've come to realize that you'll have to face one if you were ever going to master the charm, however, I didn't dare bring one into the castle nor have you go near one. Dementors are unpredictable and I'm not sure what they would do if we tried to use a real one."

"So what are you planning on using?" Harry asked, knowing that Remus had something in mind.

"I was wondering if you could fear a dementor?" Remus questioned.

"What?" Harry said looking confused, though he already knew that he feared the dementors and the effect they had on him. Remus seemed to be waiting patiently for his answer so Harry said, "I suppose that could be arranged. It actually would be quite easy to do."

"Good," Remus said. "Then I believe the boggart I caught will be of some use."

"Boggart?" Harry questioned again and then sighed. "It will turn into whatever it is I fear."

"Precisely," Remus smiled. "You're still sure you want to do this Harry. A boggart will not effect you quite as much as the dementors, but it will still be bad …"

"I'm not going to let my fear conquer me Remus," Harry said more bravely than he felt.

"Then, let's go over the charm," Remus said, taking out his wand and motioning Harry to do the same. Once Harry had his wand out Remus said, "say Expecto Patronum … waving your wand like this," he added showing Harry the wand movement.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry said copying Remus's movement and frowned when nothing happened.

Remus chuckled shaking his head at the boys expression. "First of all Harry, this is the first time you're trying it and I've already told you it's advance, you can't expect to get it right away."

"And secondly?" Harry questioned huffily.

"I haven't told you the last part you need to know to make the charm work," Remus chuckled. "You have to think of something happy while you say the charm."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Because you were trying the spell before I could," Remus shrugged and Harry smiled at him sheepishly. "Go on trying it again … and remember to think of a happy thought."

Harry thought of his seventh birthday when Tonks had put spiders in Sirius cup and the man had ran for the tiny things as if he was afraid for his life, this had always been a fond memory to him.

Remus raised an eyebrow at the smile on Harry's face, wondering what the boy was thinking about, but he didn't ask. He was sure it had to be something funny and wondered if it would be enough to produce a Patronus or not. He knew for himself it took more than a funny memory, but Sirius seemed to do best with something like that. A Patronus was not only particular to each person because of their shape, but in how you conjured them. He was sure that Harry would figure out the best way to conjure his in time and he felt it was best if the boy did it on his own, though he would help guide Harry if asked.

"Expecto Patromun," Harry said again as he through of the memory and smiled when he say a silvery smoke come out of his wand. "I did it."

"It looks like you have," Remus smiled, impressed by this feat of magic but need to make it clear to Harry now that this is the easy part. "It will be a lot harder with the boggart."

"You can't even give me a good job," Harry pouted.

Remus smiled faded and he gave Harry a stern look. "You have to be serious about this, cub. Don't let the fact that you've done well so far go to your head or you won't be able to concentrate on what needs to be done."

Harry grimaced but nodded his head, "I will."

"Very well," Remus said walking over to a trunk in the room and leaning down to open it. "Remember to think of the dementors when I open this."

"Don't worry, I will," Harry said, already feeling his fear of facing a dementor mount, wondering if he was going to be able to deal with the effect the creature would have on him.

"Then remember you have to think of something happy to make the Patronus Charm work," Remus advised, and once Harry nodded his head he opened the trunk. A dementor seemed to billow out of it, it's cloaked figure facing Harry, seemed to be drain to the fear coming off the boy.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry said with as much strength as he could muster as he heard screaming in his head again. Leave him alone! The woman in his head begged, and Harry knew it was his mum, pleading for his life. The memory of Sirius fleeing spiders was nothing to the bitter memory of his mother's death and Harry fell to his knees with the effort it had taken to try to conjure the Patronus and the effect of the dementor.

"Harry," Remus was saying out of nowhere. Harry realized that the room was will lit and warm, he knew the boggart was back in the trunk.

"Sorry," Harry sighed, taking the chocolate from Remus.

"I told you this wasn't going to be easy," Remus shook his head at Harry, "you have nothing to be sorry about."

"It didn't work at all," Harry sighed.

"Perhaps you didn't think of the right memory," Remus suggested.

"Hm," Harry said thoughtfully, now trying to think of something better. He thought of the time Sirius and him had turned Remus into a fur monster and then let him go to Diagon Alley like that. Remus had not been happy when he got home five minutes later, but it always caused Harry to laugh thinking about it. It was a better memory than the last.

"Ready?" Remus questioned.

"Yes," Harry nodded his head, holding up his wand and thinking about the memory in as many details as he could. Remus opened the trunk again and the dementor was standing before him.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry shouted, and the silvery smoke came, but it disappeared before it even reached the Dementor.

"There is no saving the boy … He is destine to die by my hands," Harry heard the cruel, high pitch voice of Voldemort say in his head "But you need not die..."

"What?" his mum gasped.

"Stand aside, and I'll let you go."

"Not Harry!" his mum said in a whisper at first but she started to scream to leave her son alone … to kill her, but leave him alone.

"HARRY!" Remus said shaking his shoulder looking pale.

"Yeah," Harry said weakly, feeling sick inside after hearing what he had.

"I think that's enough for today," Remus said, still pale, looking at Harry warily.

Harry didn't argue right away, though he knew that he needed to try again. He was too preoccupied with the memory he had just been force to see. "She could have lived."

"What?" Remus said, not sure what Harry was talking about.

"Mum," Harry said. "She could have lived. I know everyone said that, but … it's never … I never thought it was like that …"

Remus didn't say anything for a long time, looking thoughtful and sad. When he did talk his voice was grave. "I have never known for sure what had happened that day Harry. I do know however how much your mother loved you. She had no choice, just like you would not have a choice if you knew someone you loved was threatened. I don't imagine you could stand aside if you were in Lily's positions."

Harry frowned but nodded his head, he knew that Remus was right, he couldn't have done that.

"And you wouldn't want the one left behind to feel guilty …" Remus started to say.

"I get it," Harry said, knowing what he was going to say and hating just for a moment that Remus knew him so well.

"You know that's what Sirius fears most," Remus said, "that's why he react so harshly whenever you put yourself in danger to save someone."

"I know," Harry sighed, he had figured as much himself.

"Well I think that this should be the end of the le …" Remus started to say.

"No," Harry did protest this time. "I want to try it again."

"Harry, you're barely able to stand," Remus shook his eyes.

"I think I've figured something out," Harry said, giving the werewolf a stern and determine look. "Let me try it please."

Remus gave in, "just once more."

"Thanks," Harry sighed, and he pulled a memory of his eleventh birthday, not because of any of the funny occurrence that had gone on there, but he remembering the feeling he had felt when he realized that he was with his family.

"Ready," Remus said, at Harry's nod, he open the trunk for a third time.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled this time, his mind filled with the memory and the silvery smoke that came out of his wand this time was strong enough to make the dementor stop in it's tracks. He had not expected that he would feel so weak after making the Patronus as the effort seemed to make him just as wary as the dementor did, though thankfully he didn't hear voices in his head.

"Ridiculous!" Remus said and the dementor turned into the moon, before Remus forced it into the trunk again. "Well done Harry!"

"Yeah," Harry muttered weakly.

"I warned you it took a lot out of you," Remus sighed, handing Harry more chocolate. "That was rather impressive. What memory did you pick?"

"It wasn't so much about the memory, but the way it made me feel," Harry said.

"Interesting to hear you put it that way," Remus said thoughtfully, wondering if the boy had a point, but choice not to go into that now when Harry looked so tired and wiped out. "What was the feeling then?"

"Just how I feel whenever I'm around family," Harry shrugged.

"And that worked better than when you were thinking about pranks," Remus supplied.

"Yeah … it … wait how did you know I was thinking about pranks?" Harry asked.

"As if I can't tell what you're thinking with the smirk you had," Remus chuckled.

"Oh," was all Harry had to say to that. Then he addressed Remus previous statement. "As for the memory working better. Well it hit me when you were talking about my mum …" he said softly before continuing, "pranks are fun and all, but it's not what's most important to me. People are what matter, so I figured thinking about that should help me make a better Patronus."

"It seems like you have chosen well," Remus smiled at him.

"But I thought a Patronus would look different than that," Harry frowned.

"Oh, you still need a lot of work before you produce a real Patronus, Harry," Remus said. "But I think you've found the key to make you conjure one easier … though by no means easily."

"Okay," was all Harry could say to that, knowing that he was going to have to work hard to get this right in the future. With the lesson being over with Harry walked back to his common room, thinking about everything he had thought of and learned today.


	64. Falling

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Sixty-Four

Falling

"Harry, it's ready." Hermione said after Harry's third lesson Patronus with Remus.

"Ready?" Harry repeated as he looked over his essay for Transfiguration, satisfied with it especially with all the extra studying he had done, Transfiguration had become one of his best subjects. Harry then turned to Hermione and asked, "What's ready?"

"The potion I've been making," Hermione said raising her eyebrows, not being able to say it outright because they were in the common room. Harry's eyes widen at first and then he smiled.

"Really," he said, he had been waiting for her to finish the potion that will help them transform, he got up, nodding for Ron who was still writing his essay but was very happy for the interruption and they walked to a corner that Harry could spell so they could talk more openly.

"Yes, really," Hermione said once she could talk freely. "It was a difficult potion, but it looks just like it's supposed. Still, I'm not a hundred percent sure that we should use it … as you know it's dangerous."

"I'm sure it's fine," Ron said, a gleam in his eyes, both he and Harry were still trying to change their torso and Neville had just joined them at that level. Hermione had already exceeded to change her arms up to her elbow and the twins were on their hands. Ginny and Luna had just been deemed able to start their transformation after Hermione tested them on everything they had learn. Ron however, was looking forward to using the potion because it was very hard to figure out each new transformation. "I bet it's going to be easy after we have the potion."

"I can't believe how careless you are," Hermione glared at him. "You don't even hesitate at all even when you know that this potion could cause you to …"

"I don't need a list to all of the symptoms …" Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione's eyes bulged so he quickly added, "I have faith in your potion making skills, but if you don't think I should …"

"I didn't say that," Hermione said, slightly mollified, but still looking worried. "I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"Well I'll be your guinea pig, if you want," Ron volunteered, and his ears started to turn red after that.

Harry looked at his friend oddly for a second, before saying, "I wanted to try the potion first … this has been my idea from the beginning, I should be the one to make sure that the potion isn't actually poison."

"Thanks for you confidence, Harry," Hermione muttered and he chuckled.

"You're the one that's cautioning us," he rolled his eyes, "and the fact that I'm going to take it should show you that I do have confidence in your ability."

"Now that that's settled, when are we going to test this out?" Ron asked.

"It's either has to be tomorrow or sometime after the Quidditch match," Harry said thoughtfully, feeling the nerves of the next game starting to billed up in him again. Wood had been all over him about the Hufflepuff Seeker and captain, Cedric Diggory.

"We should wait until after the match," Ron advised. "I hate to see what Wood would do to you if you couldn't make it because you're half a wolf or something."

"Okay, after the match," Harry agreed, nodding his head.

O

The team had practiced almost everyday that week, and had been practicing three time a week for the month leading up to the game, but Harry felt more nervous about this game than he had since his first. He wasn't sure what it was about this game, but it might have had something to do with uncommonly dark clouds that hung over the stadium. It wasn't raining, but it seemed like it was just about to. Wood too seemed to be thinking ominous thoughts, because his speech before the game was frantic … but of course that might have more to do with the fact that he longed to win the cup and this was his last time.

"Don't worry mate, you always do brilliantly," Ron said to the very nervous Harry as they left the changing room, and Harry gave him a weak smile.

As always, he felt better as soon as he mounted his broom, his cares seemed to flow from him once he was in the air, his eyes darting to try to find the snitch. It was a long, grueling game, and Harry had to admit that Cedric was a good. They had both sighted the snitch at one point and because of the battle between them … along with the bludger … had caused it to get away. Harry was glad to see that the Chasers were having a better time at it, they had scored 140 to Hufflepuff's 50 and they didn't seemed to be slowing down any time soon.

As he turned his attention upwards he saw it, the snitch glimmering through the crowd. Instead of racing to it, he slowly floated that way, keeping his eyes on the tiny golden ball because Cedric was considerably closer to it and Harry was sure the other boy would noticed if Harry speed off towards it. He was able to gain fifty yards, closing the distance when he saw Cedric turn in the direction of the snitch. No longer able to leave this up to chance, Harry was sure that Cedric would spot it, he pushed himself against his broom, making it go as fast as it possibly could, Cedric doing the same a second later.

He didn't noticed the coldness fill him at first because he was focused on the snitch, but when the pleading focused on him he knew something was terribly wrong. His eyes left the snitch and he saw the ten Dementors that where charged to guard the school were surrounding the pitch, coming closer to him. He reached for his wand and was glad that Sirius had beat it into him never to go anywhere without it.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry shouted, thinking about the first time that he meet Ron and now knew who both of his best friends, and something more than just the mist came out. It was indistinct, he couldn't be sure what it was, but it had a good effect on the Dementor in front of him, causing it to back away from him. Harry could feel that there were more coming for him, but he felt weak after his effort to keep the Patronus going as headed for the ground. Before he got there, more Dementors caught up with him and the effect they had on him was so terrible he couldn't raise his wand as he heard his mum's death again in his head.

He lost his grip on his broom … he felt as if he was falling … he landed on the ground, knocking the air out of him. He tried to stay conscious as he noticed another flash of silver light and he looked up to see the Dementors that must have been coming for him where being chased off by a silvery bird. Knowing that he was safe, and thanking whoever it was that sent this Patronus, Harry closed his eyes, completely out of energy after the Dementor, casting his own Patronus and cashing into the ground.

"Harry!" it was Ron's scared voice that made him open his eye and he realized that he probably passed out. "Merlin Harry … you scared me … are you okay?"

"I think so," Harry mumbled, finding it took him a an effort to talk. "How far did I fall."

"Only about ten feet," Ron said, "but it looked bad."

"Yeah," Harry agreed to that, able to see that he was still on the pitch, he probably had only been out of a few minutes. "Remind me not to do that again."

"I think we have to remind those bloody dementors never to come here again," Ron hissed, his face going dark. "Bloody menaces …"

Harry heard a relieved gasped and he turned too see that Ginny had joined them, followed closely by the twins and Chaser. "Hey," he turned to smile at him, but winched at the stiffness in his body. "I don't recommend anyone do that."

"… it's not fair … he was attacked!" Harry could hear someone say, but he didn't recognize the voice. He turned his head and saw Madam Hooch talking to the two captain. The speaker had to have been Cedric, but he couldn't understand. "I didn't even noticed … but it's still not fair …"

"What …?" Harry started to asked.

"Cedric caught the snitch," Ron sighed, "just as you cast the Patronus …"

Harry felt his heart drop, as if things weren't bad enough, he had just lost the game.

"Harry, don't worry about that," Katie said, "you're more important than …"

Her voice was drowned out by the bark and seconds later Snuffles was running towards him.

"I'm okay, Snuffles," Harry told the dog, not wanting Sirius turning back to a man like Harry was sure he wanted to. "Just a little fall."

The dog growled his disagreement to that but stayed a dog none the same. Remus was there a few minutes later and then Madam Pomfrey and Harry taken to the hospital wing to be checked over for his soar bones, and given plenty of chocolate. He was discouraged when Wood told everyone that the catch Cedric made was legal and the Hufflepuffs had won by thirty points. It wasn't long after that when most of the Quidditch team left, leaving Harry with just the Weasley, Hermione and Neville. Remus came in then too, followed by a dog.

"No animals," Madam Pomfrey said, and her eyes widen when Sirius transform.

"Don't worry Poppy," Sirius grinned at the older woman, "the kids here all know it's me."

"You were always more careless that you should be," the nurse muttered as she shook her head as she walked to Harry giving him a potions that eased the pain in his soar body. "You'll only need to be here for another few hours, but if you prefer to stay that would be better."

"As much as I like your company, I think I would prefer to go," Harry said, looking at the nurse oddly.

"Of course you would," Madam Pomfrey said glaring at Sirius as if he was the one to say that and the man laughed. "It seems like too much to hope for that you wouldn't pick up bad manners for this one."

"You know about …" Harry started to say, biting his lip before he said too much in case he was wrong about the nurse knowing about who had raised him.

"Poppy checked you out the first day we had taken over caring for you," Remus said, trying to say this in a way that wasn't so sad.

"You were so cute back then," the nurse sighed and then got up to go.

"And I'm not cute now?" Harry questioned with a pout that the nurse didn't see, but he thought she heard her mutter something about being too much like Sirius.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Remus asked, taking a seat next to him as Sirius took another, his friend moving to let the older men sit.

"Like I've been drain of all my energy and then fell ten feet to the hard ground," Harry answered and he noticed that neither of his guardians liked the sound of that.

"I'm so glad that you learned to do a Patronus," Sirius said, trying not to think of the forty foot fall that Harry probably would have suffered if the first Dementor had caused the fall.

"It wasn't a real Patronus," Harry pointed out.

"It was pretty close to being one … it was good work," Remus said, trying to smile but he looked too pale to really pull it off.

"Well that's all to your teaching," Harry smiled at the werewolf.

"No Harry, it's too a excellent student," Remus did smile back this time, moving his hand up to ruffle Harry's hair.

"Who's Patronus was it that stopped the other Dementors?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore's," Hermione was the one to answered, "I saw him cast it and he seemed to have the Patronus chase the Dementors away. It was so weird how they chased you though …" she paused there to look at Remus, "why did they go after Harry when they could have come after any of us and it would be easy on them?"

"I honestly don't know," Remus sighed looking glum, "but they have seemed to take a particular liking to you …"

"Well doesn't that just make you feel great," Fred said in a would be cheery voice.

"Some of the darkest creature known to us, have taken a liking to you," George added in the same tone.

"But why would they?" Ron questioned and everyone was looking at Remus, even Sirius.

The werewolf was still shaking his head, "I still don't know … but I think it would be best if we keep working on your Patronus Charm Harry … what you did was good, but it seems that you will want to learn the charm properly since they like you this much."

"I agree," Harry said tiredly, knowing that he wasn't going to be happy with the charm until he could make something like the bird he saw … something that was able to chase away the Dementors.

"I think that's enough of the heavy conversation," Ginny said, nodding her head towards Harry, "he doesn't look like he can handle much more of this right now."

"Hey!" Harry pouted, causing several people to laugh at his expression. They all seemed to listen to Ginny's suggestion though, as they talked about other things and generally enjoying themselves more. Harry was starting to even feel better about everything that happened today, including losing the game, by the time they got back to the common room a few hours later. However, that was when he realized that he didn't have his broom. When he asked team mates about it they all exchanged a worried look before Angelina told him that it had crashed into the ground and snapped in two. Harry new damage like that could be repaired, but he also knew that his broom would never flew the same way again. He cursed the stupid Dementors for having to choice to come to the match and ruin everything.


	65. Nicknames

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Sixty-Five

Nicknames

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this today?" Hermione asked as she held a vial with a potion in it. They were in the Room of Requirement and were about to test the potion that she had made that would make the Animagus transformation easier.

"Of course, why would I want to wait?" Harry asked back.

"I don't know …" Hermione avoided his eyes.

"This doesn't have to do with yesterday's game, does it?" Harry questioned.

"It might," Hermione admitted. "I know you hate losing …"

"Especially when bloody dementor interfered with the game," Ron grumbled, he wasn't about to get over that anytime soon.

"I can't do anything about losing the game," Harry said exasperated. "I can't do anything about the fact that my broom broke and now it wanders to the left on it's own whenever I fly it," they had gone flying earlier that day so he could test the damage to his broom. It did wander to the left, but otherwise it was just as good as it was before. Still, he felt bad whenever he thought about the broom and how it was before this.

"Then we should wait a few more days," Hermione said. "The book said that you have to have full concentration on the transformation or the potion won't work and could cause side effects."

"I'm doing this today Hermione," Harry said determinately and held up a hand to stop the argument he was sure she was about to make. "I have to do something to get my mind off the game and I really don't want to work on the Patronus Charm with Moony right now … I just don't want to think about that. So let me work on this, I want to get this transformation done as soon as possible."

"Okay, Bolt, do everything as quickly as you can as always," Ron said chuckled.

"Bolt?" Harry questioned.

"It's for the lightning bolt scar on your head," Ron shrugged, "and like I said, you like to do everything at quick pace … isn't bolt another word for running?"

"Yeah, I think so," Harry said. "Are you saying that should be my nickname?"

"Why not?" Ron shrugged.

"I don't know," Harry said slowly, "I think we should put it to a vote or something."

"Sounds fine by me," Ron shrugged and then he smiled, "I was thinking that I could be called King!"

"King?" both his friends replied with snort.

"You don't like it," Ron pouted. "But the lion is the king of the forest … I thought it fit."

"King might fit for a lion, but not for you," Hermione said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ron huffed this time, glaring at her.

"It's … I just don't think it's the right name for you," Hermione said.

"Because you don't think I'm good enough to be a king," Ron grumbled.

"First of all there is no royalty in the wizarding world, so it's not like anyone could be king," Hermione rolled her eyes. "And second I would appreciate it if you don't put words in my mouth, Ronald."

"Oh it was what you were thinking and you know it," Ron huffed.

"I do …" Hermione started to say.

"Will you two stop," Harry huffed, annoyed at his friends arguing yet again this year. They seemed to do nothing but argue and usually it was something ridiculous like it was right now.

Ron and Hermione glared at each other for another few seconds before Ron sat down again, he hadn't realized when he stood, but knew it was sometime during his argument. He knew it was stupid to keep argue with Hermione like he had been, but he couldn't help himself. He liked to argue with her. He liked the way she looked when she was angry! What was the matter with him?

"So why don't you like the name?" Ron asked Harry.

"I was just thinking about what the twins would have to say when they heard that," Harry chuckled as Ron made a face.

"Okay, so maybe I'll pick another name," Ron sighed. "I just can't seem to think of anything."

"It might be easy to have someone else think of a name for you," Harry suggested. "I haven't been able to think of anything either, but Bolt is starting to grow on me."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't say anything as he looked thoughtfully for a few minutes. "How about Redmane?"

"Redmane?" Ron questioned, not looking too pleased.

"Yeah, red because of your hair … not to mention lions could have red hair too … and they have manes," Harry said.

"You don't think people will think that everyone's talking about my own hair," Ron said making a face. "That it would be viewed as a mane."

"I didn't think of that," Harry sniggered.

"How about Redpaw?" Hermione suggested, "I like your nickname having red in it, it suits your temperament … seeing as you're always so quick to angry."

"Argh," Ron groaned, "Why did you have to say that … I liked the name."

"I was just teasing you," Hermione smiled, "and if you like the name, why should anything I say matter?"

"Okay, Bushhead," Ron smirked at her as Hermione eyes flashed with angry.

"That is not my name!" she huffed. "And don't think it's not the first time I heard it either."

"Sorry," Ron sighed. "But we do have to think of a name for you."

"I haven't been able to think of name for myself either," Hermione admitted.

"How about Ghost?" Ron suggested and when Hermione made at him he quickly add, "I always think of a ghost when I see barrel owls."

Hermione bit her lip and looked thoughtful before she shook her head. "You might have a point, but I don't really want to be a ghost."

"I didn't say you have to be a ghost," Ron rolled his eyes.

"But that's what I would be called by all my friends," Hermione said still shaking her head.

"I thought Athena would be a good name from you," Harry suggested before his friends could argue … again. "You know, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom … isn't her symbol supposed to be an owl."

"Yes it is," Hermione smiled, that did sound like a good name for her.

"I would have suggested the Roman Wisdom Goddess, but seeing as her name there is Minerva, I didn't think it would work," Harry added chuckling.

"Why not, Hermione is "Minnie" McGonagall in the making?" Ron laughed.

"Athena is a good name," Hermione said, ignoring her laughing friends. "But isn't it a bit different kind of nickname than the marauders?"

"So," Harry shrugged, "we might be doing a lot of the same things as them but we're our own group and we can do thing the way we want to."

"We really need to come up with a name for ourselves," Ron muttered. "So we really can be our own group."

"We're going to have to have a meeting with everyone it seems," Harry sighed. "Maybe we should call everyone here now to get this settled."

"I thought you wanted to try the potion?" Ron questioned and Hermione glared at him, she had liked the change in the subject, but as much as Harry had tried to argue she wasn't convince he would be able to concentrate as much as he needed to.

"This is just as important … and I don't want to be reckless," Harry said, adding the last bit for Hermione's sake.

"Too late for that," Hermione smiled at him, but took out her map and started writing in it asking if the others had free time now. It took a little more than an hour to get everyone in the room. Once Harry explained that they were going to be picking names for everyone and for the group as a whole today, a big discussion labored on. They had to decide that five out of the eight people there had to agree on the name for it be used. When it came to the individual's names, the person being name had to like the name, but still had to have four other people agree to the name.

Harry had told everyone that he was considering Bolt as a name but he was still open for other suggestion. After ten minutes of insulting names, mostly from the twins, they started to think of other names. The only other one that he was willing to consider was Fleetfoot. Seeing as Harry had liked both the names he decided he would put it to a vote, but that would wait until the end of the meeting. He had a feeling he wasn't the only one that would cause a vote.

Ron told everyone his nickname would be Redpaw. Fred tried to point out that he had to get enough votes for that to be used as his nickname, but Ron just smirked at him. He asked Neville and Luna to vote with him, and when they said they would, he had the five necessary votes, leaving his siblings not even being able to tease him about it.

Hermione went next, telling them about wanting to be called Athena, but like Harry, she was listen to other suggestions. She liked Luna's suggestion of Nightwing.

Neville liked the idea of being called Taz, as Harry and Hermione had suggested, but he didn't mind when the twins said he should be called Bigmouth. Hermione had explained that Tasmanian Devils could open their mouth wider than most creature. The twins seemed to think it was funny to call Neville, who was usually quiet, Bigmouth.

The twins insisted that their names relate to each other, it was just the way they liked to do things. They liked the suggestion of being Mischief and Mayhem, Fred being Mischief and George being Mayhem. As well as Heckle and Jeckle, in the same order as before.

Luna had no suggestion to make, and liked whatever anyone suggested, seeming the same as anything else so it took longer to pick her name. In the end they narrowed it down to Brighteyes and Dreamwalker.

Ginny was another one that was difficult to decide a good name for. Her brother thought it was a good idea to start using insults again and she ended up trying to hex them. This only got worse when Harry suggested that maybe she should be called Wildfire for her temper (though it didn't necessarily fit her cat form) and she glared at him. He mumbled something about actually liking the name and Ginny hated the blush that colored her cheeks as she allowed the name to be put to the vote after a long discussion, along with Nipper. Hermione suggested that because a nip was what you call a glass of Gin, and because cats liked nipping at things when they were annoyed. Ginny wasn't so pleased that her names seemed to be half about teasing her, but she had to admit she liked the sounds of both names once she got use to them.

After this, they had tried to think up names for the group, which seemed to be a lot harder to pick, because it was more necessary to appease everyone. Ron had suggest that they be called the Devious Animagi and call themselves the DA in public but Hermione said it probably wasn't a good idea that they say Animagi, even if it wasn't in public. It would be on their map, and Sirius or Remus might see that before they knew that they were trying to be Animagi. Ginny suggested that they be called Devious Antic and enough people liked that to put it to the votes. Luna suggested that they be call Infinity's Light, and several people liked the sound of that. Hermione especially liked this because there was eight people in their group and eight put on it's side was the symbol for Infinity. There seemed to be a certain cemetery to that.

By the time they got their names ready to vote on, it was time for dinner. Having spent all day in the room they decided to enjoy the meal and make the final decision when they got back.

******A/N: Okay, so I thought I was going to let Harry try the potion in this chapter but then they started talking about nicknames and I decide that I had enough. It was time to pick their official nicknames and be done with it. I'm going to be putting up a pull on this site giving you all the choice, but if you would like to write in and give me knew suggestions I will add them … and make they discuss the change in two chapter. I would like to say that the next chapter will not have any Harry in it, because I want to give everyone time to vote and me time to write the a decent chapter. I was thinking that it would be another chapter with Sirius or Remus … or maybe even the rat and how he had escaped Azkaban. **

******Just as a reminder of the names it is. **

******Harry: Bolt or Fleetfoot **

******Hermione: Athena (thanks to BookLuvrr, ravenkate, and Obessivebookworm14 who all suggested the name) or Nightwing.**

******Ron: Redpaw, there is no decision for that one. **

******Neville: Taz or Bigmouth (thanks to Zequist who suggested this).**

******Fred: Mischief or Heckle**

******George: Mayhem or Jeckle**

******Luna: Brighteyes (thanks to Zequist who suggested this) and Dreamwalker.**

******Ginny: Wildfire (which is what Sirius had called her at the very end of Reading the Death ********Hallows) and Nipper (thanks to Zequist who suggested this).**

******Group: Devious Animagi (thanks to Bozz ns who suggested this) or Devious Antics or Infinity's Light (thanks to HPFanFicLuvr for suggesting the Infinity part, and giving the explanation and thanks to Zequist who suggested this the light part).**


	66. Escape For Azkaban

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Sixty-Six

Escape For Azkaban

"So are you going to tell me what happened, or not?" Remus asked Sirius when the Auror walked into the werewolf's room.

"Sorry …?" Sirius looked at his friend oddly, honestly have on idea what Remus was talking about.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Remus asked.

"Happy?" Sirius scoffed this time, looking at his friend like he might be sick. "I've been running around like mad trying to figure out if the rat is going to come here … and when I'm not doing that I'm thinking about how much I want to tear that bastard to pieces …"

"And when you're not doing that you get this smirk on your face that I've not seen in year," Remus pointed out before his friend could say anymore. "I know you're right that I didn't really phrase this right … it's not that you've been happy, you've just been a lot happier than I thought you would have been. So tell me what happened."

Sirius hadn't listened to anything Remus said after he said '_smirk on your face_' because he was too busy thinking about Emmeline and the mentioned smirk came to him. Remus was right about one thing, not that he hear his friend said this and therefore would never have to admit it, he had been happier than he should have been and it was all thanks to her.

"Earth to Sirius," Remus said waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

"What?" Sirius said, blinking in his confusion. "Oh … er … it's nothing, Moony."

"Right," Remus said looking at his closing. "Hmmm … I think I know what this is about … there's only one person that can get you to smile like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius said moodily, did Remus really have to know him so well.

"What happen between you and Emmeline this time?" Remus asked. "It seems good if you can actually smile right now."

"That's no of your business, you nosy git," Sirius grumbled.

"Oh come on, I want to know," Remus pouted, Sirius was much more likely to give him what he wanted when he acted childish … his friend seemed to think it showed signs of him being corrupted.

"Not going to work this time," Sirius shook his head, and Remus grinned, it was working already.

"Fine then, don't tell me … see if I care," Remus huffed, now trying not to look at his friend.

"That trick is so old," Sirius pointed out, even as he could feel the need to tell his friend everything that happened. And why shouldn't he. It was the best news he gotten in ages. _Because the stupid werewolf is manipulating you to tell him_, his inner most stubborn voice told him._ And you can't let him get away with that … again! _

"Did you have anything else you wanted to talk about … coming in here?" Remus asked calmly as he took a sip of his drink and sat down at his desk looking over his paper. Completely disinterested in what Sirius might have to say about his love life.

"I hate you Remus, I really do," Sirius hissed at his friend.

"I know," Remus laughed, "I love you, too."

"Fine, you want me to tell you so badly, here it goes," Sirius huffed. "It turns out that you were right all along when you said she really liked me … are you happy now."

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind some more details," Remus chuckled, and Sirius sat next to his friend by the fireplace but instead of going into the story like Remus had thought he would, Sirius looked thoughtful.

"I think I played my part a little too well, Remus," Sirius sighed and it was Remus's turned to be confused. "You know, when I tried to be all causal to her because I didn't think she wanted any more than that from me. Apparently she thought I was going around shagging other girls all the time … well I don't know if it was all the time but …"

"Sirius," Remus said, to stop his friend from rumbling.

"She said she wanted something more serious with me for a long time and I didn't see it all," Sirius shook his head. "I think I might have pointedly tried to distanced myself from her, and I feel like such an idiot now. Just thinking about her back in my life … it's brilliant."

Remus smiled at his friend that was grinning like mad now. He had known for a long time that his friend felt this way about Emmeline Vance, but he could never push the subject on Sirius. His friend would always get defensive or depress and never seemed to know what was the right move. He was happy that he seemed to finally be making some progress with that respects.

"Maybe you were waiting for the right time to say these things … or really get together," Remus suggested.

"I was ready a while ago," Sirius sighed, for so long he knew how he felt about her and didn't say anything. "I was afraid Remus." he looked away from his friend. "I was afraid of so many things. Afraid to let someone else in that deeply when I knew what it was like when I lost them … Afraid that Harry and Emmeline would both be in more danger … Afraid that she might not have liked me back."

"I know how you feel, Sirius," Remus said softly.

"Oh … I know," Sirius smirked evilly at him. "You're in love with a certain cousin of mine."

"I don't know if it's love, it is something …" Remus said admitting this out loud for the first time and Sirius started at him in shock. "And it terrifies me."

"Because she's so much younger than you?" Sirius questioned tactlessly. "Because I don't that she …"

"That's not it … not really," Remus shook his head.

"Then is it because of your furry little problem?" Sirius asked next, ruthlessly going on. "Because you know that she doesn't care."

"I care," Remus whispered gloomily, "so many problems come with it. With being a werewolf … of being friends with a werewolf."

"I haven't seen any of those problems … we except that you're grouchy in the mornings near the full moon," Sirius said and the smirked, "but she's got to be grouchy three times a month too …"

"Git," Remus glared at his immature friend. "I just don't want to burden her with my problems … besides, I don't even know for certain if she likes me back."

"Of course she does, she's always liked you," Sirius said laughing.

Remus groaned, how could he even be talking about this when he use to baby sit the girl sometimes. When he would read bedtime stories to her. It was just so wrong on so many levels. And yet, he couldn't help think of the quirky young lady that he's talked to the last few times that he'd seen her. How beautiful she had grown over the years. How enchanting her mischievous smile was when she'd tease him.

"Don't worry so much mate, you'll figure things out," Sirius said patting Remus on the back. "Hey, if I could work my love life out, so can you."

"That's true," Remus agreed with a chuckle.

O

He had no idea where things went wrong for him. He knew what his old friends would say, it was the day he choice to live instead of protecting them. He relieved that day so many times as the dementors passed his cell that he would have thought he could have come up with something different that he could have done. He couldn't. He didn't want to die. He had been weak but he knew he was weak all his life. That's why he had became friends with the marauders in the first place.

It had been remarkably easy for him to turn off his sentiment for others safety, as mindlessly as he did what he was told … or told his master everything he knew. Now he could see the faces of the people that got hurt or died after his information spread. It was enough to drive anyone insane … but he had managed to live with that. He had never thought much of himself to began … everyone told him he was useless. His enemies … his friends … his family … everyone. So what if the dementors proved it.

It had take years for him to notice this. Not expect it and to start to be able to think … occasionally. He was able to change into a rat, and he was able to think more. But he stuck. There was no doors or windows in his room. The guards know what he is and make sure he's a man or he doesn't get feed. He had hope for awhile that they would slip up just once and he could escape. The dementors drain him of that hope, striking him with his worst memories until he was unable to move or think for days.

He really was useless.

That's when he realized that it was his self loathing that kept him sane … not being a happy thought, it couldn't be taken away. He resented the dementors for being so cruel to leave him with this realization. It wasn't enough that he hadn't seen the light of day for years … maybe even be centuries for all he knew … but he had to live through every failure of life. He'd had enough. He wasn't going to take it anymore.

It took him countless days, maybe even years to get the chuck of rock loose. It wasn't an escape on it's own, the wall was still as solid as ever. However when his daily meal was slid into his cell, he jammed the rock into it, making the door stick long enough for him to transform and run out of the door as a rat. The dementors always had effected him less when he was in that form but he couldn't run from them forever. He took the first left, right into another prisoners cell. He could hear the prisoner scream as the dementors closeness effected him, but he keep running. There seemed to be a window in this cell!

It wasn't to freedom though.

It was into another cell. Annoyed he keep running, the dementors following him, the prisoners screaming as they lived throw their worst memories. He could feel the dementors wrath. He ran through windows and doors, but he couldn't find anyway out. And he could tell the dementors were started to block him off … they were leading him somewhere.

He saw his saving grace, in the from of a rat. He followed his kind and was lead to a hole in the wall that no one could get into.

He stayed in the walls of Azkaban for more than a month. He listened as Ministry people questioned the Dementors and wizard guards of Azkaban alike. The guards told the Ministry that he disappeared in the wall and they couldn't find him. They thought that he had fled the island. They suggested that he swam to the main land. As if. He was not a swimmer, he would have died. Besides, where was the last place that anyone would look for him, then in the walls of Azkaban.

After three weeks he realized that this plan had a huge flaw in it. He would not get caught, but he was still forced to live through everything he had done. He could not stay on Azkaban anymore. But he dared not flee because the rats told him that any rat that was on a boat was being killed. It took two more weeks before the guards gave up and it was safe for him to go on one of the boats. He had been terrified the whole trip, but he had made it.

Now he just had to think of what he could do now … where could he go to be safe. Obviously he had to stay as a rat. He supposed that would be enough, but there were things that needed to be done first. He had to find out how long he had been imprisoned.

He decided to go to Diagon Alley, there was no way anyone would notice a single rat among a million others. It was easy to find out what he wanted to know, but it was shocking to discovering that it had only been twelve years, he had been sure it had been a lot longer.

He had a lot of thinking to do now. He had freed himself from one prison, a feat that he never believe that he was capable of. Useless Peter Pettigrew, had just done the impossible and escaped for the fame prison. He deflated though, when he realized that he truly wasn't free. At least not as a man. Everyone wizard in the England was looking for him. He would never be a man again. Not useless …

The thought was so chilling that he stop himself from thinking about it … for days he tried not to think about it … but it was no use. He would have to turn back to his master. There was no way that his school friends would ever forgive him. Neither would his master, but he would not go back to the dementors. That was his fate if he was caught. But where to look … he needed to figure this out.

O

"I still don't understand why you're so sure that he's going to come here, Black," Snape said coldly, they were in the headmaster's office, it was right after Harry had fallen off his broom and tensions were high about the dementor incident. "You realized that it was your fault that the boy was attack …"

"I had nothing to do with the Dementors being station here," Sirius grumbled, knowing it wasn't exactly true, but there was no way in hell he had wanted them here. Snape snared at him but before either of them could say more Dumbledore intervene.

"That's enough," he said calmly. "What is done is done? But I have to ask you Sirius, do you still think that Peter is going to try and come here?"

"I'm really not sure, sir," Sirius sighed, "it's just a feeling I have. We have no idea why he broke out … or what his plans are. He can hide as rat any place and no one would ever notice him …"

"So naturally you think he would come here," Snape sneered. "Yes that makes perfect sense."

"He has always been able to hide himself, fade into the wall and disappear from a fight," Sirius said bitterly, trying not to listen to Snape as it would only make him angry about this whole mess. "His life means more to him than anything … but that doesn't mean he wants to be a rat forever.

"I've been to his cell in Azkaban," he went on shivering at the memory of going to the prison. "He used a rock to wedge the feed flap open. It was covered in dry blood … and so was the wall. He had picked at it for years until it came loose. I don't think he's going to want to be a prisoner anymore … and being stuck as a rat has to be a form of being imprisoned."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here?" Snape said.

"It was my instinct to be close to Harry," Sirius admitted, "and the longer I'm here, the more I know this is the right place to be. The only way the rat will ever be a man again is if Voldemort returns."

Snape shuddered uncontrollably at the name and the suggestion.

"What better place to come but here?" Sirius said.

"The Dark Lord is not here … nor would Pettigrew, as foolish as he was, believe that he would be here," Snape said.

"But who has more information about Voldemort than Dumbledore," Remus suggested, Sirius had already told him his theory earlier and he agreed, to a point it was possible. "Or possible he would go to you, Snape, if he knew you were a Death Eater."

"He does," Snape admitted, they had come across each other near the end of the war when Voldemort was using the rat to try to find out where the Potter's might be.

"He might believe you could tell him something useful," Remus said.

"There are other Death Eaters he could go to," Severus said.

"But not one that is so close to the head of the light side," Sirius pointed out with a cold look, "you would have more information than the others."

Snape scowled at this, he hated the rat, Peter Pettigrew more than anyone other than Voldemort himself. The rat had been so weak that he had given up his friends and cost them their lives. Yes, he had been stupid too, and his own stupid had done the same, but come to terms with that … sort of.

"And there is also the possibility that he would attack Harry," Sirius added. "Perhaps as some kind of peace offering to the Death Eaters that have been angry at him for his hand at the war ending as it had."

"Which, we have both agreed was unlikely, but if he did decide to come here to learn more, and came across Harry alone … well it would be dangerous for Harry," Remus added.

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed. "I will try to get Cornelius to take away the dementors, but I will ask you to stay Sirius."

"Thank you sir," Sirius smiled.

"You can't actually believe that he would come here," Snape snorted.

"Sirius and Remus concerns are enough for now," Dumbledore said. "Peter Pettigrew is a man that has been locked up in his own fears and horrors for twelve years and pushed to his breaking point. It would not do well to underestimate anything that he might do now. For no one believed he could have escaped Azkaban, but here we are talking about him."


	67. Progress at Last

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Sixty-Seven

Progress at Last

"Now that dinner is out of the way, let's get to this voting business," Fred said once they all had their fill of the desserts at the Great Hall.

"Someone's eager," Ron teased his older brother.

"Yeah, well, some people aren't so close minded and stubborn that they let the name go to a vote," Fred said to Ron, "and others just have to have their name now."

"It's not a bad thing to know what I want," Ron shrugged.

"You certainly do Redpaw, my dearest littlest brother," George said ruffling his hair before Ron moved out of the way and glared at him, though he did like the sound of his nickname being used. He was the first one with a nickname and the first to have it used.

"Come on guys, we're going," Harry said to his friends and they all followed him to the entrance door, Neville and Luna seeing this, got up from their own tables and joined them.

"Neville? You're still spending time with Harry and the others?" Hannah asked after him and he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't know, you just seemed to spend a lot of time with them lately … what are you doing?"

"I could tell you, but then I'll have to kill you," Neville smiled and she looked taken aback.

"Relax Hannah … it's a muggle saying," Justin informed her.

"Oh … it's not a very nice saying, is it?" Hannah said a little annoyed, and embarrassed that she hadn't gotten the joke. "I'm serious Neville … what are you doing with them? Especially the Weasley Twins … you're not planning some kind of prank, are you?"

"Oh … I don't know …" Neville said, now that he thought of it that would be a good way to explain their disappearance for a full day. Remus and maybe even Sirius, might have realized that they were missing, and if they'll have to have something to show for it.

"Maybe I'll skip breakfast tomorrow," Ernie said, not forgetting the last time there was a prank and the food acted really strangely.

"Don't be ridiculous," Neville said with a chuckled and before he turned to go away, "we would never do the same prank twice."

Neville then hurried out of the room and caught up with the others who seemed to be waiting for him in the hallway. "Sorry, my friends were just wondering why I was spending so much time with you guys."

"And you told them …?" Harry questioned.

"That I couldn't tell them … but they seemed to think that we were planning a prank," Neville said.

"A prank!" the twins said with identical evil grins.

"Well that's an idea," Harry chuckled, "but lets get going … it seems that we're going to have more to do tonight than just vote."

"Great," Hermione groaned, she did not want to be part of any kind of prank. They didn't discuss the matter at all as they walked to the Room of Requirement, but it was clear that not only the twins were thinking of ideas so were Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Well the first order of business is to put our names to a vote," Hermione said as soon as they got in the room. "Then you guys can do whatever nonsense you see fit."

"It's nice to know your high opinion of pranking," Ginny giggled and Hermione rolled her eyes. She was definitely outnumbered when it can to something like this. Even Luna didn't seem like she would mind helping with a prank, though it was hard to tell because she was staring off into space.

"I supposed that we should start with Harry, because he's the unofficial leader of the group …" Hermione went on but Harry protested at that.

"No I'm not."

"Come on Harry, we all know you are," Neville rolled his eyes.

"Even we know that," Fred said.

"After all, it was you're idea to bring us all together," George said.

"And for us to become Animagus," Ginny added.

"And to make the map," Luna said.

"Face it mate, you're the leader whether you like it or not," Ron said grinning at him.

"Well I don't like it," Harry grumbled, he wasn't trying to lead anyone, he just wanted to share things with his friends.

"How did I know you were going to say that," Hermione said sniggering along with everyone else in the group. "Don't worry Harry, this doesn't change the way any of us think of you."

"Right," Harry pouted. "Fine then, let's pick my name already."

"Okay, well the choice is between Bolt and Fleetfoot, all in favor of Bolt raise their hands," Hermione said, raising her own hand as did the twins, Ron and Neville. Harry had decided that he wouldn't cast his vote unless he had to, but Ginny pouted when she knew Fleetfoot would be voted down, though that was the name that she had liked. Luna looked unperturbed that she was on the losing side of the vote.

"It looks like you're official name is going to be Bolt, Harry," Ron said, clapping his friend on the back and Harry couldn't help but smile at that. It was nice having the name worked out, and he could understand now why Ron had been so cheerful during dinner.

"Hermione you go next, since you're the second in command," Ginny said.

"W-what?" Hermione said looking confused.

"Come on Hermione, you know that you are," Harry said in a teasing voice, knowing that she was just as uncomfortable hearing this as he had been a few moments ago. "I might be the idea man, but you're the one that runs everything …"

"That's just a nice way of saying you're really bossy," Ron pointed out, looking at little put out about something, but was obviously teasing Hermione as well.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione glared at him.

"It's true though … you always seem to take care of any time that had something technical about it," Neville shrugged. "It's not really a bad thing, none of use would be half as far in our Animagus transformation if it wasn't for you … and your advise."

"I'm just wondering how far down the chain that we are?" George said to his twin.

"Who cares … it's not like we want to take any responsibility," Fred shrugged. "let them be in charge and we'll have the fun."

"Good point, oh dear twin of mine," George grinned.

"Now let's put Hermione's name to a vote," Ron said, "It's either Nightwing or Athena, who's in favor of Nightwing?"

Four hands went up, Fred's, Ginny's Luna's and Neville's.

"Come on, Athena is a better name for her," Ron said to the others. "Even Hermione thinks so."

"Actually I'm not sure what I want my name to be," Hermione admitted, wishing that her vote didn't matter because then she wouldn't have to decide.

"Then the vote if four to three," Harry said. "Which means that we're going to have to vote again."

"The only problem with that, Bolt, is that the vote is going to be the same," George pointed out.

"I can't believe you think Athena would be better," Fred grumbled at his twin.

"Sorry," George chuckled. It was a rare thing when they didn't think the same. "But Hermione's the brains of the operation … it seemed to fit."

"Well Nightwing matches her Animagus form better," Fred pointed out rolling his eyes.

"But not her personality," George did the same and they glared at each other now.

"Why don't we move on to Ginny," Hermione suggested. "Just think about what name suits me better."

The twins didn't seemed to be listening but when Hermione asked if they wanted to vote Wildfire for Ginny, both their hands raised and they spared a grin at the sister, who just rolled her eyes at them. Ron and Harry's hand went up as well, along with Hermione's and Ginny had to admit that she liked the name better than Nipper, though she was glad she wasn't force to vote.

"So Wildfire, you've join the ranks of the named," Harry said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and she couldn't help but blush at that.

"I suppose I have, Bolt," Ginny muttered her reply.

"How about we do the twins next," Neville suggested as he looked at the still argue brothers. "It might distracted them."

"Right, so It's either Heckle and Jeckle, or Mischief and Mayhem," Hermione said. "Who for Heckle and Jeckle?"

Only Neville and Hermione raised their hands at that.

"It looks like I'm Mischief," Fred grinned.

"No, you're not Mischief, I am," George disagreed, "Can't you even tell you're own self apart, and you call yourself my twin."

"Argh, you're not going to use that old joke with these names are you," Ginny groaned.

"Why not, we like to cause Mischief?" Fred chuckled.

"And Mayhem," George added.

"Idiots," Ginny rolled her eyes at her laughing brothers.

"Moving on to Neville," Hermione said, over the twins laughter. "It's either Taz or Bigmouth, all for Taz."

Harry, Hermione, Luna and Ginny raised their hands.

"Come on, Bigmouth is so much better," Fred complained.

"Actually, I agree with them, I like Taz better," Neville said, not sure if he wanted to be call Bigmouth.

"And that means that Taz is his name," Hermione said and the twins pouted. "Luna you're next. The names are between Brighteyes and Dreamwalker, all in favor of Brighteyes."

Only Harry's hand went up and he blushed a little before lowering it. "Well I thought it was a good name," he mumbled causing everyone one else to chuckle.

"But obviously Dreamwalker is better for Luna," Ron said and Luna looked at him smiling.

"I do like the sound of it," she said and seemed to look off into space again as if she was dreaming.

"See what I mean," Ron whisper so only Harry could hear and the messy hair boy chuckled.

"I supposed we should do the group name before we go back to me," Hermione said, feeling awkward that she was the only one that didn't have a name yet. "The choices are between Devious Antics or Infinity's Light, all in favor of A …"

"Wait a second," Ron said and Hermione looked at him. "Er … well … I was just thinking that maybe … it would sound better if it was Infinite Light … not Infinity's …"

"I'm not sure," Hermione frowned.

"Why do we vote to see if we want Devious Antics or Infinity's/Infinite Light," Harry suggested. "We might not even have to choice between the two names if more people want the DA."

"That's reasonable," Hermione said. "All in favor of Devious Antics."

The twins raised their hands but they were the only one's that did. They pouted at everyone else, obviously liking the name because they caused Devious Antics on their own.

"Well it looks like we are going to have to choice between the two," Harry said.

"Why do you want it to be Infinite instead of Infinity," Hermione asked Ron.

"I just thought it sounded smoother," Ron shrugged. "And Infinite means the same as Infinity right … it doesn't really change the meaning."

"I suppose," Hermione said, though she obviously liked Infinity's better. "Is everyone ready to vote, or would you like a few more minutes to think about it?"

"Why don't we do your name first," Ginny suggested.

"Fine, all in favor of Nightwing," Hermione asked again.

Ginny's, Luna's and Neville's hand went up like they did last time, but this time their hand was joined by George instead of Fred.

"You can't be serious," Fred glared at his brother. "You convince me that Athena is better and now you're voting for Nightwing!"

"Well I thought you had a point," George said, the same glare on his face as his twin. "How was I supposed to know that you would change your mind?"

"Argh … will you two take this seriously," Ginny snapped at them. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"Well what's wrong with a little Mischief," George asked nodding towards his brother.

"When it's closely followed by a little Mayhem," Fred added and they both laughed.

"Well you two be serious?" Hermione huffed, not amused. "I would like to have a name like everyone else."

"All right, All right, we'll behave, we promise," the twins said together.

"Okay, for the final time, who is in favor of Nightwing?" Hermione asked testily.

Only Neville's, Luna's and Ginny's hand went up, the twins, Harry and Ron liked Athena better.

"Fine then my name is Athena," Hermione said.

"So you're voting for Athena … but the last time you said you weren't sure …" Ginny said pouted.

"Well I think the twins helped me to see which name I really wanted with their stupid antics," Hermione shrugged.

"They weren't stupid," the twins pouted.

"They did help you see what you wanted," Harry added to their defense.

"Whatever," Hermione said. "We should vote on the group name now."

"All in favor of Infinity's Light," Harry said.

Hermione, Luna and Ginny raised their hands but the boys seemed to like Infinite Light better.

"I suppose it does sound a little better," Hermione sighed grudgingly. "Well it looks like we've got everything settled. Everyone take out your map, I think we should add this to it."

Everyone did as they were told, Fred giving Harry's his, because Harry had given his map to Fred for the time that Sirius was using the Marauder's Map this year. Hermione cast a spell over all of the maps so that when Luna, who had the prettiest penmanship in the group, wrote INFINITE LIGHT, on the top of her map, it appeared the same on all of the maps. Then in a much smaller print, she wrote the name of each of them, all in different colors that matched the color of the map to the person that it belonged to.

"Very good," Hermione beamed at her own map. "Now if you want to talk to only one of us, you don't have to say our names anymore, you just have to touch the quill to the name of the person you want to talk to. If you want to talk to everyone, just touch the group name."

"Cool," Ron grinned.

"Now that we got that all settled, let's get to the prank planning part of the meeting," Fred said.

"First I want to try something," Harry said, looking at Hermione pointedly and she sighed. Of course he would want to try the potion, he wasn't about to be distracted by that even with everything that was happening right now. The only good thing she saw about doing this now, was that Harry seemed more focus on the transformation than he did this morning. She gave him the vial, still anxious, and hope that nothing horrible would happen.

Harry swallowed the potion down, while trying very hard not to spit it up. Why did all the potions have to taste so bad, would it kill wizards to make a potion that tasted good? He didn't really think about that long, as he waited for the potion to take effect.

"You have to wait a minute before you can try to transform," Hermione said to him, though she had warned him about this before.

"I know," Harry said, as he felt it work through him.

"What does it feel like?" Ginny asked him, not liking the face he was making.

"Well it doesn't hurt," Harry said. "It's just odd … like I can feel it as it pass ever part of my body."

"Good," Hermione said, looking slightly less anxious, "that's how it was described in the book."

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Harry said, the odd sensation having pass over everything and was now starting to fad.

"The book said that if you've already started trying to transform with out the potion, you should do all the steps you have done before over again," Hermione said.

"Oh course it would," Harry sighed, because he knew that though he had already learned those transformation, it wasn't easy to repeat them … it took him several moments of concentration. That's why he was surprised when it had only taken second before his foot turn into a paw. He smiled as he moved on, each part of the transformation that he had already learn only taking him a few seconds. Finally when he got to something new, such as turning his torso, it had taken him ten minutes, but still he laughed at how much easier this was. He had been trying for four days worth of Animagus training to get it, and he wasn't sure if it was ever going to happen. However, now it felt like his body didn't resist the change as much … like the potion had made his muscles and organ more pliable. He realized quickly that the next step in his transformation, his hand, wasn't going to be quite as quick as what happened with the torso … he had been working on that for days before this after all … but he could still feel the effects of the potion speeding up his efforts at the transformation.

"Hermione, you're brilliant," Harry beamed at her after he had tested his transformation abilities and was now back to normal. Everyone else seemed to be talking about the up in coming prank that they were going to do as, though they had watched Harry as he went through the transformation at first, they had already concluded the potion had worked.

"You don't feel any adverse effects?" Hermione asked. "You're not sick or your insides feel all twisted or anything like that." '

"Nah, I feel normal," Harry said. "The potion is working perfectly."

"Good," Hermione let out a relieved breath.

"Does that means the rest of us can use it too?" Ron asked, the other looking at them now.

"Yes, I think so, though we should wait until the next time," Hermione said. "well unless you want to give up in this pranking nonsense and work on the transforma …"

"Next time sounds perfect," Fred interrupted her like she knew someone would. "Why don't you join us Bolt, my dear boy, we can use you're keen insight on the matter?"

"I'd be honor to help you, Mischief," Harry chuckled and went to join the others, Hermione following him reluctantly.

******A/N: Okay, I named the group Infinite Light because I thought it sounded a little better, but if people say they liked Infinity's Light better I can easy change the vote for this. I would also like to say that Hermione's name seemed to be the closest vote of all the people (I counted both the poll and people that voted in their reviews), which is the reason why I had it cause so much trouble with with her vote in this chapter. I myself wasn't really sure which way I wanted her name to go, which also contributed to the confusion, but I decided to just go with the most votes which was Athena. **


	68. Pranks, Quidditch Cup, and Finals

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Sixty-Eight

Prank, Quidditch Cup, and Finals

There was quite the commotion in the Great Hall, just two days after the group had decided on their nicknames. The clouds that had gather in the Great Hall turned out not to be the charmed ceiling, but actually clouds in the room. The rain started to pour down on everyone just after the food for lunch disappeared and everyone screeched at being caught off gain by the sudden downpour. What was more, though the rain had looked like it was just water, as soon as everyone got out of the Great Hall, they found that anywhere their hair was touched by the 'water', had turned bright read which just happened to match the Weasley's shade almost exactly.

When the Weasley twins were caught just outside of the Great Hall, they tried to argue that they weren't the ones that did this and McGonagall couldn't prove it was them because their hair was just as red as the rest of the schools. However, McGonagall was able to find out easily enough that they were the ones that had cast the charm for the downpour, not knowing that the two youngest Weasleys had also cast the spell, not to mention the three other students that had gotten the hair coloring potion in the clouds. She had also failed to noticed that the extra strength potion was made by the last person she would have expected.

After the Weasley twins gave their explanation … "We just fancied seeing what it was like to not have our hair stick out in the crowd" … they received two weeks worth of detention. Harry felt a little guilty about them getting into trouble for this alone but they didn't seem to mind. After all, they were the ones that were credited with the prank that everyone was now laughing about. This bit of knowledge only made Harry pout, having wanted some of the credit too, but he felt better about it once he got to Hagrid's cabin later that day and Sirius had congratulation him on an excellent prank.

The rest of the term went by rather quickly which didn't surprise Harry at all. After all it seemed to him that every minute he had was scheduled out for him (which naturally Hermione had give him a schedule like that). He still had his lessons with Remus learning to cast the Patronus, then there was his Animagus practices which had been going rather well after the potion but he still had several of transformation to do before he was able to actually transform and he had Quidditch practice three times a week. Hermione then would remind him about his studies that he had to do and reluctantly he would force himself to do them. He knew that neither Remus nor Sirius would accept that he got bad grades because he was too busy doing other things. Harry had been surprised when two weeks after his lost against Hufflepuff, there was a package on his bed. There was a note on top of it that said;

_Don't lose or you won't get to keep this_

Harry frowned at that and the paw print that was at the bottom of the note telling him that Sirius had sent it. His frown turned into a beaming smile followed quickly by hysterical laughter as he looked at the most amazing broom he ever laid eyes on … The Firebolt. His whole team gaped at the broom during the first practice and he let them all have a go on it after the practice. He gave his slightly damaged Nimbus 2000 to Ron, who after learning if he put his weight on the right side the broom didn't wander for him. It actually made him slightly quicker to get to all of the post as well, because if he waited at the center post, he was already facing inclining towards the right, but if the shot was to the left, the broom naturally moved quicker that way.

He had to stop both of his Patronus and Animagus practices the week of the Quidditch cup. Dumbledore had assured everyone that he would not let any more Dementors on the pitch for this game, but Harry was still worried about the fact that his Patronus didn't have a shape yet, though the indistinct shield he had was stronger than it was before. Harry pushed that thought out of his mind as he got ready for the game, because this was the game that decided it all. Three teams were in the running for the victory, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, though Slytherin could not do anything to win the game themselves as the other two teams played each other. Gryffindor had to win by a hundred and eighty points (meaning that they had to be up by thirty points before the snitch was caught), Ravenclaw on the other hand only had to win by a hundred points. If neither team did this, Slytherin would be declared the winner. Harry was determined to win, he would not let his team down again, even if another dementor came to try to knock him off his broom, he'd catch the snitch before he fell.

As Harry turned to mount his broom his eyes landed on the Seeker on the Ravenclaw team and he felt something in his stomach that had nothing to do with nerves. He was looking a a very pretty girl, who had her own determined look on her face. He was so caught up with her expression that he hadn't heard the whistle at first. Kicking himself for allowing himself to be distracted, he pushed off the ground too just as the quaffle was through up, and the game had started. The game was a long one and Harry found for the first time he had to play defensively. Seeing as the point difference was so important in this game, the Chasers were the most important factor in the game, though if the pretty Ravenclaw Seeker got the snitch at any time in the early part of the match, they would lose.

Harry cursed as he noticed the snitch a half an hour into the game but Gryffindor was only up by ten points. He realized that Ravenclaw was playing a very interesting game. They had given up their offense preferring to make the Gryffindor Chaser make their plays without have the chance of having a breakaway. Ravenclaw seemed to be putting all their hopes on their pretty Seeker as they tried to deal the time that Harry would have to try and catch the snitch. He had to admit that it worked for them this time, and it wasn't the worst plan seeing as Gryffindor had the best offense … the best Chaser period … in school. The only problem with their plan was that the Gryffindors also had Harry on the team and he wasn't about to let anyone else catch the snitch.

His heart sank in his chest only ten minutes later when he saw the pretty Seeker dive suddenly, a look of triumphant on her face, the snitch close at hand. He pushed himself flat on the broom, and zoomed at speeds that no other person in the field could have gone even if they did have a Firebolt, they wouldn't have been able to control it as Harry was able to do. The pretty Seeker's hand was stretch out having only been a few feet away from the snitch when Harry passed her and cut off the path she was using to get to the golden ball. He cursed that he wasn't able to catch the snitch himself because they where only up by twenty points.

The game seemed to change pace after the Gryffindors had scored two more goals and were now up by twenty points. Ravenclaw still played defensively, but now one of their Beaters seemed to be concentrating more on Harry, for whenever he even made a sharp movement, a bludger was sent his way. They didn't seem to want to let him have any time to locate the snitch. It hadn't matter though, Harry had already dealt with a rouge bludger and having a Beater target him was a lot easier to deal with than that. The pretty Seeker seemed to have changed her strategy too, as she started to mark him man on man, restricting his movements.

Harry smirked as he decided to use a feint, talking a sharp turn, drawing the bludger too him and causing the pretty Seeker to chase after him. When he pulled up to take a unblocked view of the field, he was surprised, but pleased when he saw the snitch across the field. He darted off towards it, the pretty Seeker doing the same, it seemed that she had seen it too, but Harry wasn't going to let that bother him. He pressed himself against his broom again, going as fast as he could. He seemed to sense and not see the bludger that flew at him by the other Ravenclaw Beater, and he rolled to the left just in time, not taking his eyes off of the snitch … not letting that slow him down. He reached out his hand easily gasping the snitch.

The cheers that went though the Gryffindor crowd was deafening and Harry had the biggest smile on his face as he landed on the ground only to be hugged by his teammates. Wood seemed to be sobbing in his joy of finally winning the cup. Harry couldn't stop smiling throughout the celebration on the pitch or when McGonagall had presented the team with the Quidditch cup or when they had the party up in the Gryffindor tower.

O

Harry was thankful that Hermione had allowed him to take the rest of that weekend off from studying, everyone was talking excitedly about the game and how brilliantly it had been played. Harry had learned that the pretty Seeker was named Cho Chang when Wood had explained excitedly how no one could block his star Seeker. Starting on Monday though, Harry didn't have any time to talk about Quidditch as he received so much homework and extra study time he was force to do because the finals were only weeks away.

Harry was annoyed when he found that even without Quidditch practices he wasn't able to find much time for his Animagus lessons, as he was only able to practice that once a week. Even after Remus had stopped the Patronus lessons, saying that Harry wasn't going to be able to learn anymore from the form of training that they were doing, Harry still didn't have time to do more in his Animagus training. For one thing, Hermione seemed to have gone into full study mood, always going to the Room of Requirement and turning it into a library when she would have a table full of book before her going over all the subjects she was taking. She barely even nodded her head at anyone that went into the room and she would snap at any one that would try to interrupt her.

Harry was surprised when the twins actually join her when it came to the final week, but he realized that they were in their O.W.L year and wanted to do good in their classes. He was more surprised when Hermione would sit with Luna with the Divination book open and a scowl on her face. Luna wasn't old enough to be in Divination, but Harry assumed that the particular girl was the one helping Hermione even though he couldn't really see how. For himself, he didn't really spend much time studying for that class … not seeing the point, you either could see or not. However, he did spend a lot of time on all of his other classes. He was sad that it was unlikely he would learn to transform completely by the end of this year, but he knew that it was important to get good grades in his classes.

After seeing their final schedules, Ron still grumbled about how it was impossible for Hermione to be at several classes at what seemed to be the same time and she ignored him like she had been all year. Harry felt good about all of the classes that he made his way though, especially the obstacle course that Remus had made them go through, that was filled with all the creatures that they had learned about that year. He was the only one in his class to get through the course without being stopped by a creature (Hermione having been stopped by the Dementors) and felt very smug about that. Transfiguration was easy for him as well, having already learned most of the things on the test last year and had plenty of practice in that subject. Charms was a little more difficult but Harry was sure he did well in it. In fact he was sure that he did well in all of his classes expect for Divinations where he felt like he was just making things up. Actually he had in fact made up the 'prediction' he made that a rat was going to die in a very brutal way. He wasn't sure why he had said this, but he was just feeling a little annoyed by all the changes that happened because a certain rat might come to Hogwarts and he wanted that to end.

"_It will happen tonight,"_ a creep voice said as Harry was about to leave Trelawney's room and he turned to see that his Divination Professor had become ridged and the words seemed to come out of her like she wasn't in control of herself. _"The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant that had been bound by fear this last twelve years will face those that he betrayed. Tonight, before midnight … the servant will set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight … before __midnight … the servant … will set out … to rejoin … his master …" _

Harry gaped at Trelawney as she said this. Was this some kind of joke that she was pulling on him, trying to scare in him into believing that she could tell the future. Or was this a real prediction. He could tell without a doubt that she would be talking about Pettigrew, but how would she know what she had said?

"Oh, Harry, sorry … I must have dozed off there," Trelawney said in her normal voice, for the world looking like she had no idea what she had just said.

"Professor …" Harry said slowly. "You just said that the servant would return to his master …"

"What?" Trelawney said looking at him curiously, "I'm sorry dear, I have no idea what you're talking about. Perhaps you've dozed off as well."

"Yeah, maybe," Harry said, leaving the room feeling odd. He was sure that Trelawney had no more idea about what she had just. He didn't like this at all. Was she right about the servant … about Voldemort coming back … He wasn't sure, but all he knew he had to get to his friends as quickly as possible and finding Sirius or Remus wouldn't be a bad idea either.

******A/N: I feel like the last few chapters have been a little slower than I would have liked them to be, and this chapter isn't that action packed either, but I still don't really know how I want to end this year. I know I want Pettigrew to come, but I can't really see why he would, nor do I see how everything will work out in the end. Which is why I've been putting this chapter off so much. Oh well, I guess I have a week to think of something up, hope it turns out good. **


	69. Rat Trap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Sixty-Nine

Rat Trap

Knowing that his friends would be out on the grounds near the lake Harry decided to find them to let them know about what Professor Trelawney had just said and how she had behaved afterward. He hurried through the castle, detouring only long enough to stop at Remus's office to see if he was there. Remembering that the werewolf was still teaching and it would be a half an hour before he was done. Harry started heading for the grounds again. He cursed the fact that he had given up his map so that Sirius could use one, because right now it really would have been useful to have one so that he could quickly find not only Sirius, but his friends.

He felt wary as soon as he left the castle and he didn't like that one bit. Trelawney had said the servant would meet the ones that he had betrayed and Harry was sure that meant Remus and Sirius, but he was also afraid that it could mean him as well. He knew that he wasn't sure if he wanted to meant this rat that had help Voldemort destroy his family or not. Part of him wanted to be able to curse the man but at the same time he didn't want to see this person because it would make the fact that his parents were betrayed by their friend all the more real.

"Harry, you look terrible," Hermione said as he came into view, Ron and Hermione were sitting under one of the trees looking towards the lake while Luna was standing near the shore looking at the water curiously, appearing to be trying to see if one of her creatures were in there. At Hermione's words however, Luna turned to walk closer to her friends.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked, Fred, George, and Ginny were supposed to met them their too. Neville had already said that he would be with his Hufflepuff friends and he would see them tomorrow.

"Well Fred and George said they couldn't make it here, they decided to go to Hogsmeade to get some Fi … er … butterbeer," Ron said, correcting himself when Hermione turned a suspicious eye on him.

"Firewhiskey!" Hermione said, "they can't possibly …"

"Oh, look, there's Ginny now," Luna interrupted, and Ron looked relieved about that fact. He didn't really want to be yelled at for something his brothers where doing.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Ron pressed, still trying to get the conversation away from the twins.

"Trelawney just made a prediction," Harry said as soon as Ginny had joined them.

"Okay …?" Ron said looking at Harry oddly. "Doesn't she make '_predictions_' all the time," he went on, using air quotes when he said prediction.

"This was different … she looked like she was having a seizure and spoke in this creep voice," Harry shook his head.

"That sounds a lot like the book described what it looked like when someone was having a prediction," Hermione muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Ron looked at her questioningly. "I don't remembering reading about that."

"That's not surprising … you don't remembering reading about anything you learn," Ginny pointed out and Ron scowled at her.

"It wasn't in our textbook, it was in the book that Luna gave me," Hermione said.

"Why do you have a textbook about Divination?" Ron asked, turning to Luna.

"I thought it was an interesting subject," Luna said, "and when Hermione asked for help …"

"Look this isn't important," Hermione said looking annoyed, she didn't like admitting she needed help in anything, nor did she like that Luna had pointed this out to Ron. "Harry, what did she say?"

Harry repeated the prophecy he heard the best he could remember it and everyone looked worried about that.

"We need to find Sirius or Remus," Ginny said. "They should hear about this …"

"And it probably would be good to tell Dumbledore about this as well," Hermione added.

"Either way, we should get back to the castle," Harry nodded his head in agreement with his friends. "Come on."

"Wait, I just have to get Scratch," Ron said, looking around for his rat that he had brought with him so his pet could enjoy the sun too. He narrowed his eyes looking around confused. Scratch had always liked wandering around when he was outside, but he usually stayed in sight.

"Ron, we really should be getting back to the castle … I'm sure Scratch will be okay if we …" Hermione started to say but stopped when they heard a loud squeaking sound. Ron ran after that sound and the others watched him as he stopped twenty feet away, slowing following after him.

"No," Ron groaned miserably, looking down at the rat that he had own the last few years. It wasn't moving and there was blood around it. "Scratch …"

His eyes fell on the other rat that was near his pet and his depression turned to angry. That angry quickly went to shock as the rat turned into a man …

O

Peter Pettigrew wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. He had decided to try to find out where his master was, and decided that Hogwarts was probably the best place to go, but he didn't have the guts to actually go into the castle. The Dementors were guarding all of the main entrances and he didn't want to get close to the monster that had pulled out his worst fears and memories. He was also wary about the warning that the rats in Hogsmeade had given him about a big black dog that was attacking all of the wild rats in the castle. He was sure that Sirius was on grounds, just waiting to get his hands on him. He knew that his school time friend would show him no mercy at all.

He had decided to just wander the streets of Hogsmeade to see if anyone would say something that would help him, but after more than a month of doing this he realized that he wasn't gathering any useful information. He decided that it was time to make a run into the castle to see if he could find anything out. He was shock to say the least when he nearly ran into Snape of all people. He had not expected to find a Death Eater in the castle. Feeling that he might be the most likely to have information about the Dark Lord, other than Dumbledore that is, and since he was terrified of the old headmaster, Peter had decided to follow Snape.

Pettigrew merely watched Snape when they have first entered the Potions Master's room. Peter might not have been the smartest bloke, but he always had a good sense of self preservation. He knew that he couldn't show himself to this man to try to question him about his Dark Lord's whereabouts. Snape might have been a Death Eater, but that wasn't a guarantee that he wouldn't turn Peter in. After all, Snape believed him to be an idiot, just like all the Death Eaters … just like everyone … had believed him to be. Even Peter hardly believed that he was capable of helping the Dark Lord out.

As soon as Snape left to go to his next lesson, Peter transformed back to a man and started to search the room for clues that might be useful. He was just about to give up after an hour and a half of searching, when he noticed something about the the chest by Snape's bed. He had searched it three times around but he was suddenly reminded of his own days of trying to keep information hidden from any inspection. The Dark Lord had taught him a useful spell that was undetectable by any wizard no mater what they used to try to discover it. As a spy, this had been very useful to him, because he had plenty of things that he needed to keep hidden. Thinking that Snape might have to do the same thing, seeing as he lived so closely to Dumbledore, Peter cast the counter curse to the spell that he learned on the chest and was disappointed when nothing happened. However, when he cast it on one of the desk in Snape's room, a drawer seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Smirking, Peter opened the drawer and looked through the contents. It was mostly filled with letters from other Death Eater starting for the time that Snape had started his job at Hogwarts. Peter looked the over quickly after performing the charm to make their contents clear … a spell that only Death Eaters knew. He was disappointed that they were mostly filled with request to make the Death Eater's child have good grades or asking Snape to cause trouble for a certain child because for one reason or other. However, there was one letter that was nearly two years old now from Lucius Malfoy that he found of interest. It appeared to be in response to one that Snape had written to the his fellow Death Eater.

_Severus, _

_If what you have said in your last letter is right, I fear for you. It was smart of you to write to me for your own sake, but you have put me in a __precarious__ position. It's hard to believe that the Dark Lord would go to Hogwarts, especially with only the help of such a weak fool as Quirrell was, but I know that you're not one to exaggerate. I agree that you __can not go__ searching for him yourself, not with that mudblood lover watching your every move, but I can't do much more myself. It's important that I continued to hold a high position in the Ministry so I can be useful to our Lord when he does return. I will try to send others to Albania, but as you know, the bloodtraitors and the mudblood lovers __watch__ most of our moments closely so we aren't able to move in the open, especially anywhere near where our Lord is supposed to be rumored to be hiding. _

There was more to the letter, but Peter didn't care, he got the information that he wanted. He put the letters back in the desk, closed it and ran out of the room. He was now going to do something that no other Death Eater could, he was going to find his master and no one was going to be able to stop him from searching because he could become a rat and hide in plan sight.

He ran though the castle quickly, knowing that it was dangerous for him to stay their. Not to mention he had the information that he needed and their was no more reason for him to be here. However, while running from the grounds he couldn't help but hear a interesting conversation that had caught his ear … one that he thought might be important to listen to. He heard the voice of a boy talking about someone making a prediction and heard it described as a real one.

He was startled when he recognized the back of the boy that was talking, though he had never seen him this old before. His resemblance to his father was unmistakable. He felt a wave of guilt looking at Harry, if he returned to this master, this boy would likely be killed. But if he didn't, then he, Peter, would definitely be killed or force to live as a rat for the rest of his life. He wouldn't allow that to happen, it wasn't in his nature, so he just listened, wanting to hear the prophecy.

He didn't get the chance to do that however, because a rat came up to him. It was difficult to describe how he understood what the rat was saying, because it wasn't like talking to a human. It was more like the rat made it's intentions clear through its movements. This particular rat seemed to be asking why he was listening to his nice master. Peter tried to tell him that he was just curious, a common feature in rats but the black rat didn't seem to like him. This was why he hated talking to rats that were trained by wizards, they always seemed to know that he wasn't a rat and they become mistrustful of him.

Peter had decided to just ignore the chattering from the other rat, and tried again to listen to what was being said only to hear that one of the girls mentioning that the group of humans should go and find Remus and Sirius. He was frozen to the spot on the ground as his mind filled with dread at the idea that he would be found by either one of his old friends, they were likely to kill him or at the very least turn him back into the dementors. It was a sudden chatter from the other rat that snapped him out of his thoughts, the noise was almost loud enough for humans to hear now. He darted at the rat to try and silence it … he didn't want to be found. However, the rat only became louder and fighting against the sudden attack. Peter got slashed across the face before he was able to make the rat stop squeaking by biting it hard in the throat.

"No!" he heard the boy's voice and he looked up horrified to see that he was this close to a human. "Scratch …"

He didn't know what to do, but he glanced at the other approaching humans, Harry, among them and feared what would happen if he just ran for it. He could not be caught now, but he had the element of surprised at the moment. Even as the red haired boy looked at him with hate filled eyes, he was turning back into a human. The boy gasped and looked at him too shock to move and Peter took that second to grab the boy and take the wand out of the pocket the boy had been reaching for moments ago.

"Don't move," Peter said, his voice was squeaky and hoarse for lack of use.

"YOU!" Harry growled, not heeding Peter's words at all. He pulled out his own wand and pointed it in Peter's direction, the three girls doing the same.

"I will kill him," Peter said and pointed the wand he had in his hand at the boy he taken it from. The boy was struggling against his grasp and Peter was sure the red head would win the fight if it lasted much longer. "Stop or I will curse you," he hissed at the boy jabbing the wand into his ribs, making the boy hiss in pain.

Harry and the girls stop where they were, all looking hopelessly as Peter backed him and the boy away, trying to think of where he could run to now. Catching sight of the Whomping Willow he headed in that direction. One look at Harry and he knew that the boy wasn't going to just let him go. He would have to use the red headed boy as a shield against the son of his childhood friend and if Harry was anything like James, he wouldn't just leave his friend behind.

"Drop your wands," Peter said in the most commanding voice he could muster, but it sounded weak even to himself. The others looked at Harry, who didn't look sure if he should follow the orders or not.

"Don't do it," the boy he was holding yelled at his friends and then cried in pain when Peter jabbed him in the ribs again.

"Now," Peter said even more firmly than he had spoken before and Harry dropped his wand and the three girls followed his lead. Peter thought faintly that if he could just curse Harry and the others now, he would be able to get out of this, but he knew that his aim was horrible and he would likely miss. He also knew that as soon as he tried to do something like that, the boy he was holding would overpower him. He had to keep them believing that he was in control. "Now head towards the Whomping Willow!"


	70. Unexpected

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Seventy

Unexpected

Sirius was slowly patrolling the castle, just making his way through the Great Hall. He wasn't sure how to explain it, but he could tell today wasn't going to be like the other days had been in the castle. The hair at the nap of his neck stood on edge when he had picked up a smell near the dungeons that was new. It was almost familiar to him but was slightly off so he followed the smell until he got to a portrait and knew that this had to be Snape's room as the stench of the Potion master was all over the place. He growled at the door as his frustration about all of this mounted until he picked on the oddly familiar sent leading away from the castle.

Sirius didn't like this one bit, and had a feeling that his worst fear was about to come true. Turning back into a man Sirius pulled out the Marauder's Map and searched the grounds for the name that he had been looking for, for the last five months. His heart dropped into his stomach when he saw the name moving towards the Whomping Willow, his dot almost on top of not only Harry's, but several of his friends as well.

"Damnit!" Sirius yelled along with other curse words at this development and sent a Patronus to Remus telling him about what happened, before turning back into a dog and running straight for the Whomping Willow in the fastest route he knows was possible.

O

Remus was talking with a seventh year student who wanted to go over last minute advice before he took his N.E.W.T's when he got Sirius's message. The dog Patronus appeared and said clearly in Sirius's voice, "The Rat is at the Shack with Harry!"

"What was ….?" the seventh year student asked but Remus was running as fast as he could towards the Whomping Willow, cursing the fact that he was so far away as he was in his office not on the grounds like he was during his last final. It took him fifteen minutes to get to the passageway and he saw the Whomping Willow's branches swinging around violently.

"Sirius … immobilize it!" Remus yelled to his friend that just dodged a branched.

"What the hell do you think I've been trying to do," Sirius yelled frantically. "The damn tree is breaking anything I send at the knot … it even blocked by curse!"

"But …" Remus said and then groaned. "He must have cursed it … remember when James had cursed it with the tinkling charm in our sixth year."

"It wouldn't stop moving for an hour," Sirius groaned remembering the incident as well. "Do you think …?"

"I don't know," Remus groaned. "But we can't just wait here to find out … and with you cursing the tree again … I doubt we can get in there any time soon."

"Then well have to get there a different way … I'm going to the passageway though the hidden mirror," Sirius said, turning back into a dog and taking off at a run. Remus was about to run after him in his much slower human form and pace before he ran toward the Quidditch pitch which was much closer. Remus knew that using a broom would be faster than him running. As soon as he got there, he took the best broom there was and flew towards the main gates.

O

Ron struggled as hard as he could even after he had been hit twice by the man rat in the ribs. The second time the wand jabbed so strongly in his ribs that he thought one of them had been cracked. He didn't care though, all he knew was that all his friends and his little sister were in danger because he had been caught and disarmed. How could he have been so damn stupid?

The rat man, Peter Pettigrew, pushed him as he made his friends walk in front of them until they got to the Whomping Willow. Ron wasn't sure what the rat did next, but the tree had stopped moving all of a sudden and was told to move through the passageway. As soon as the others were in the tunnel, the rat man sent a curse at the tree also casting a silencing charm towards the tunnel, making sure that no one would be able to hear the others shouting.

Harry turned as soon as he heard Pettigrew say the curse, expecting to see the wand pointed at Ron or himself, but it was the tree that was the target. He wasn't sure what that was about, but he knew that it probably wasn't a good thing, so he ran back though the tunnel just as the silencing spell hit where the others where.

Ron, noticing that Pettigrew's attention was on Harry, stepped on the rat man's foot, causing him to groan in pain. He then turned around to grabbed his wand and tried to pull it out of Pettigrew's hand. It wasn't easy, Ron was just a teen who was fighting against a fully grown man, but the rat was obviously not very strong as he struggled to get back in control.

"Aw …" Harry groaned in pain suddenly and Ron found himself looking towards his best friend without thinking. Harry had been struck by the Whomping Willow that was now out of control. Ron jumped to the side as a branch slammed into the spot that he had just been standing. To his dismay, Pettigrew didn't get hit either, and Ron once again had his own wand pointed back at his face.

"Pettigrew!" Harry hissed, distracting the rat as he ran at him again, not minding the small branches that hit him.

"Stop," Peter said, his wand on Ron and Harry did stop, only to be hit by the Whomping Willow. "Into the forest … now!"

Harry glared at Pettigrew, but did what he was told and Ron had to follow. Both boys were thinking the same thing at the time, they had to get away from this stupid tree so they wouldn't have to worry about it attacking them. However, going into the forest without their wands wasn't a good idea at all.

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Ron asked his friend in a whisper.

"Don't know," Harry groaned in a whisper as he headed into the forest.

"That should be far enough," Peter said and the boys turned around to see that he was looking around the forest, obviously afraid of being here, his voice was even quivering.

"What do you want with us?" Harry asked, glaring at the man that had once been his father's friend.

Peter didn't say anything, knowing that there wasn't anything to say. He knew the easy thing for him to do was to curse these boys … or perhaps he should kill them … his master would be pleased by that. But looking into Harry's eyes, he knew that he couldn't kill him, not in cold blood like this. Not without having to.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked his eyes burning with angry and accusation. "You were my parents friend … why did you betray them?"

Peter scowled, he could see the injustice anger … Harry blamed him for what happened. He was right, but something snapped in him and he wanted to tell someone why he did what he did. He didn't really expect Harry to understand, but that didn't stop him.

"Everyone has always seen me as a weakling," Peter said. "Even my so call friends. They were right … I am weak. I couldn't be brave like I wanted … He was going to kill me."

"So saved yourself," Ron said, looking almost as angry as Harry was. "I would preferred to have died."

"You say that now," Peter said bitterly, taking a step closer to Ron, "but you've never been threatened, you've never had to face death."

"Yes I have … or at least I thought I might die," Ron said angry, thinking back in his first year on the chess board where he had sacrificed himself. He had believe he could died then. Also in second year when he and Harry had jumped down the sewer … he didn't think they're was any way that they were going to get out of that. "You don't just turn your back on your friends because you know you're just there to tag along … they're still your friends."

"Even if all they ever did was pity you!" Peter said. "Why should I have died for them … when they never would have died for me?"

"Yes they would have," Harry said firmly. "I might never have been able to get to know my parents but I don't have to know that they would have done anything for you or any of their other friends."

"You're just saying that because that's who you want them to be, but you don't know anything!" Peter shouted, trying not to let the boy's words get to him because then he'd find there was more truth than he would have liked in them.

"And you're just saying that because you rather them think you're a weakly than admit that they cared about you and you betrayed them for yourself!" Harry roared indignantly.

"Shut up!" Peter yelled, his anger increased as he tried harder than ever not to listen to the truth in Harry's words. When Harry looked like he was about to say something more Peter raised the wand, angry enough now to curse the boy to make sure that he didn't have to deal with the demons that infested his mind whenever he was near the dementors. He wasn't sure what curse he was going to use, but he wanted to hurt the boy, who's mere presences reminded Peter what he had done. "Crucio …"

Harry was screaming as pain coursed through him, and he dropped to his knees.

"No," Ron growled and thought of the lion that he had been trying to transform into for the last year with all of his concentration, knowing that form would be able to make him more powerful … it might be able to get them out of this situation. He felt it happen at once, his hands and felt turning into giant paws. He lean forward so all four of his limbs were touching the ground as they quickly became that of lion, his torso didn't turn as quickly, and his head took several seconds as he had never been able to transform that part of him before.

Peter was frozen to his spot as he watched the transformation until there was a teenaged lion, who barely had any mane though what was there was as red as the boys hair had been when he was still a human. The lion gave a roar and jumped at Peter.

"Stupefy!"

The curse hit Ron squarely in the chest, causing him to be knocked backwards by the force of it. He felt weak and tired, but he was still conscious.

"I'll have to deal with you now," Peter said, raising his wand to curse the lion boy.

"NO!" Harry yelled as he forced himself to get up though his legs had felt weak for the torture the rat had just caused him. Harry tried to run, but he knew he would never get to his friend … or the rat in time to stop what was about to happen.

"Av …"

"Expelliarmus!" a new voice said and the wand flew out of Peter's hand. A second later a black dog had jumped in the air and slammed Peter to the ground, his teeth mere inches snapping at the rats face.

"Harry … Ron … are you okay?" George Weasley asked, looking terrified. It was clear that he was the one that had cast the charm that had saved Ron.

"George? What are you doing here?" Harry asked as Ron started to turn back into a human, the process seemed to be taking longer than his first transformation had now that all the adrenaline had left his body.

"Well …" George said and told them quickly what had happened.

O

"I'm not sure this stuff is worth it," Fred scowled at the bottle of firewhiskey that he had just bought form the bartender at Hog's Head. "I think he charged us triple price."

"Of course he did … he knew we couldn't get the stuff anywhere else," George grumbled. "But don't worry … Lee and the others said they would chip in."

"I still don't see why we …" Fred started to say and then stopped when he felt his pocket heat up like it always does whenever someone was writing on the map.

"How much do you want to bet it's Hermione telling us off for getting firewhiskey," George said as he pulled out his own map, being the one that wasn't holding the very expensive bottle of liquor they had just bought.

_Fred, George, you better response to this immediately, Harry and Ron are in danger. _

The twins looked at each other as they read the note in the color and handwriting that suggested that it was from Hermione. George pulled out his wand, conjured a quill and replied.

_What's the problem?_

_Peter Pettigrew surprised us after our final exam. We thought he was going to take us to the shrieking shack but as soon as we got into the passageway, it made the Whomping Willow go crazy and we were unable to get out. Sirius and Remus came here a few second ago, but we couldn't tell them what happened to Harry and Ron because we __had been __silenced. They think that we are all in the shack and are trying to get there as quickly as they can. They don't realized that Harry and Ron are the ones that need to be helped and that they're in the forest! You have to tell them and get to the forest as quickly as you can. Sirius has taken the passageway form behind the mirror where we first started hanging out. Remus went to the Quidditch pitch … Ginny thinks that he got a broom form there because he was moving much faster after he left … he's already nearly off the grounds now …_

_I get it … we'll tell them what's going on_

George wrote because Hermione seemed to be writing forever and they needed to act quickly.

"I'll go talk to Remus, you get to Sirius as fast as you can!" Fred said, already running towards the front of Hogsmeade where Remus would appear.

George didn't spare another look at his twin as he ran to the passageway and as soon as he got in the dark tunnel he started shouting for Sirius. It was a few minutes later that he heard an answering bark that quickly turned into a man's voice.

"Who's there?"

"It's George, you're going the wrong way," George screamed. "They others just wrote us saying that they're stuck in the passageway to the shack but Peter didn't go with them and Ron and Harry are with him still … They're in the forest."

"Damnit!" Sirius growled.

"Bloody hell!" George gasped when he nearly ran into Sirius, but neither one of them paid any attention to that after the initial shock and they ran out of the passageway.

"Tell me everything you know," Sirius said, staying as a man for the time being. "And where is Remus?"

"We think he got a broom and flew towards Hogsmeade," George said. "Fred is going to meet up with him … he should be coming as soon as possible too."

George continued to say everything he heard from the note, which wasn't much, but the two of them ran for the forest.

"Are they on your map?" Sirius questioned as they raced through the grounds.

"No … we haven't put the forest on yet," George said.

"Fine then, I'm going to go ahead and try to find their trail … you should go and tell Dumbledore …" Sirius started to say.

"I'm not about to tell teachers when my brother is in danger!" George huffed indignantly.

"Then run as fast as you can to the forest!" Sirius shouted before turning back into the big black dog and speeding ahead of the boy. George wished that he could have turned into his coyote form, and half imagined himself being able to do it, but he didn't have time to try and figure that out when Ron and Harry were in danger and might need his help.

As he reached the Whomping Willow he could hear the others shout form the passageway, though the tree was still moving in a dangerous way, preventing them for getting out.

"Sirius said that the trail where the Y shape tree is," Ginny yelled at George. "Hurry."

"You know I will," George shouted back, not having any other means of reassuring his sister.

He spotted the tree that Ginny had mentioned and ran towards it and it took him only minutes after that to catch up with Sirius. Though in the dog form Sirius obviously could out run him, it was obviously that while tracking the scent of the others he had to move considerably slower. George was no longer running at full speed, but jogging and he found it to be an impatient pace.

"Stupefy!" he had heard the curse and then saw the flash of red light and something big slammed into some trees before it fell to the ground. He ran towards the light, no longer needing Sirius's to guide him. He could tell that someone was talking, but he didn't know what was being said. When he heard Harry's cry of NO! He stopped and pointed his wand at the dark figure that was closest to him and prayed that it was Pettigrew and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

O

"Would one of you like to tell me why Ron was a lion a second ago?" Sirius asked, having turned back into a man after biting the rat in the arm painfully hard. Though he was talking to Harry and his two friends, his eyes were on his prisoner, as well as his wand.

"Er … I think now we should deal with your prisoner before we talk about any of that," Harry grimaced and then he turned back to his friend. "You okay Ron?"

"Yeah … just a bit tired," Ron said and then yawned. "Being stunned takes a lot out of you."

"Hey, it didn't make you pass out … that's a good thing," Harry said. "Not to mention you were the first to …"

He didn't say anymore as a sickening chill ran down his spine. He looked at the edges of the forest and it felt as if the darkness was closing in on them. He could hear the familiar screams of his dying mother and the sickening laughter of the mad man that killed her.

"Dementors!" Harry hissed and cursed the fact that he didn't have his wand with him.

"Here take it," Ron said, thrusting his wand (that the rat had been using) in his hand. "I don't know the charm!" he added when Harry looked at him questioningly.

Harry didn't argue anymore as he pointed his wand a the dark figure that he could now make out. "Expecto Patronum!"

Nothing happened and he remembered that he had to think of something happy to make this work. He thought of the time that he had first meant Ron and it felt like they had been friends for his whole life. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The slivery shield seemed to come out of his wand, making several of the dementors back off, but others were still advancing on them.

"Expecto Patronum!" Sirius yelled and a dog shaped Patronus rushed onto the scene. However, as soon as his attention was no longer on Peter, the weaker man hit the wand out of Sirius's hand, causing the dog to disappear at once, and the Dementors to advance again.

Worst of all, Peter turned into a rat again and started running away.

"NO!" Sirius yelled, watching the rat as a longing to chase it filled him, but the chill of the dementors were forcing its way into his heart and soul, forcing him to relive the worst days of his life. The last day that he had seen his brother and was unable to help him … the day that James was taken … the day that Lily had dead …. Harry so sick when he was three that he was afraid the boy might dead … Hearing what Harry had gone through when he was only eleven years old … when he was twelve ….

He could see the black cloak figure come towards him and he tried to pick up his wand … tried to defend himself and the others, but he couldn't reach it.

"Expecto Patronum," he heard Harry shout one last time before blacking out.

**A/N: I'm not really sure if this came out well or not. I had expected Peter to take everyone into the Shack, but the closer I got to that, the less likely it seemed like he would do that, because then he would have no way out of there and five people to try to contain in a tight space. I don't really think I liked the whole Peter confrontation, but it was hard getting him to fight or say anything that will get them to the point of danger that needed to happen. I knew that I wanted Ron to be one of the first to do his transformation, but if it seems a bit force at the time, it's because I just thought about him doing it as I was writing that part. (Hence why he never thought about doing that before that point). I wasn't planning on the twins helping, but as soon as the others were stuck in the passageway to the shack, I knew that they would be the ones to talk to Sirius and Remus. So basically what I'm saying is that I had no idea what was going to happen in this chapter, but I hope you were as shocked as I was with everything that happened. **


	71. Hermione's Secret

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Seventy-One

Hermione's Secret

"Oi! Wake up you lot!" a voice was saying as Harry felt someone shake him.

"Huh?" Harry grumbled as his eyes blinked open. He couldn't quite remember where he was or what he was doing for the moment, but it slowly came back to him. He even remembered when the dementor lowered his cloak and was leaning to close to him. He shook his head to rid himself of that thought.

"What happened?" the voice asked this time and Harry slowly realized that it was Fred.

"We were attacked … Dementors," Harry muttered and realized by how dark it was that they were still in the forest. This wasn't comforting, knowing that they could still be in danger by any number of creatures that were in there.

"I thought I saw their figures flying away …" Fred said. "And it was the silvery light we followed to find you lot."

"So how long have we been out?" Sirius asked.

"Don't know … but I've been trying to wake you all for the last twenty minutes," Fred answered.

"Damn," Sirius hissed.

"Er … am I missing something?" Fred questioned.

"Pettigrew … he got away," Ron guessed because Sirius wasn't saying anything, he was just looking towards the direction that he had last seen the rat muttering.

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked.

"In the Shrieking Shack," Fred answered and Sirius turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why is he there?"

"If you haven't noticed it's a full moon today," Fred said looking at the sky, though the moon hadn't raised yet … it was a several minutes away from that time.

"But the others in the passageway?" Ron questioned worried about the three girls.

"Er …" Fred said, "well Hermione said that they would be okay."

"When did I say that?" Hermione voice could be heard mere seconds before she became visible in the light of Fred's wand.

"When you wrote me that note," Fred said rolling his eyes. "Honestly, I don't know if we should call you Athena if you can't even remember that … wasn't she supposed to be smart."

Hermione glared at him, "I don't know what you're going on about … I only wrote to you and George and that was ages ago."

Fred's burrow furrowed as he looked at her. He could tell that she really didn't have any idea what he was talking about, but he couldn't see how that was possible. He had read her words … it was in Hermione's handwriting … What was going on?

"What I want to know is who sent the dementors away?" Harry asked the group at large. "Was it any of you?"

"No," several people said at the same time, but Sirius looked at him oddly.

"I thought you did that," Sirius said.

"Me?" Harry said shocked. "No … I could barely keep one of them at bay."

"I swear I heard your voice," Sirius said.

"Fred … are you sure I wrote to you?" Hermione questioned him looking thoughtful all of a sudden. Something odd was happening here, and she was starting to realize what that might be. If she was right, she was in some serious trouble.

"Of course I'm sure," Fred said. "I was just talking to Remus when the map I've been burrowing form Harry burned. The writing was in the brown color that marked that you were the one talking … not to mention it was definitely your handwriting. I don't get how you don't remember that, but it was a good thing you did, Remus forgot to take his potion today … he said so himself when I gave him your warning …"

"He forgot his potion!" Harry groaned, knowing that meant that Remus's transformation was going to be particularly bad today.

"Yeah … and he said that he couldn't risk going back to the castle to get it," Fred said. "It would be too dangerous if he were to transfigure while on the grounds."

"I've got to go to the shack," Sirius said getting up, like Harry, he knew his friend was in for a painful transformation and he wanted to be there to easy his pain. However, he looked at the seven children he was with and groaned, he couldn't leave them on the grounds alone. "But first we've got to get back to the castle."

"Sirius, no. Remus needs us now," Harry argued, already trying to think about transforming himself so he could be there for the werewolf. He gulped as he realized that he really would be meeting a werewolf this time, but that only made him more determined. After all, wasn't this the reason why he was learning to become an Animagus?

"No way, Harry!" Sirius said firmly, his eyes narrowing at the messy haired boy. "I don't care …"

"Sirius … are you really sure that you heard Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What? Er … yeah," Sirius said confused, being more worried about Harry trying to be with Remus while his friend was in his werewolf form than anything else. "Harry I don't care if you have learned to become …"

"We don't have time for this right now," Hermione said biting her lip, "or maybe we have too much time for this, it's just not in the right place."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked looking at the girl who wasn't making much sense as he saw her pull out the little golden chain and he almost gasped. He looked up at her shocked. "Do you really think you have to …"

"It would explain a few things," Hermione said.

"You do realized that this is against the law," Sirius said to her.

Hermione shuddered at the idea and had to take several deep breaths to steal up her nerve. When she did she looked determinately up at Sirius and said, "And if I don't do this people I care about will be hurt … maybe even killed. I can't let that happened."

"Good," Sirius said smiling at her proudly and she wondered if he was just testing her resolve to do this. "I think I'll be omitting this part of what happened when I write my report to the Auror's office."

"Right," Hermione gulped, forgetting just for the moment that the person she was talking was actually an officer of the law and therefore should be arresting her, not encouraging her. Pushing that thought out of her mind she turned to Harry and put the chain necklace over his head.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned.

"It's obviously I'm going to need your help Harry," Hermione said, and then started muttering to herself trying to figure out how far back they should go.

"Help in what?" Harry asked but got no answered as Hermione started flipping the little hourglass that was at the end of her necklace. Harry had the particular feeling of falling backwards as he saw imagines of things flashing pass him. When everything came back into focus he was standing in the castle near the Divination's classroom. He didn't have time to think before Hermione pushed him down the stairs before anyone could see them.

"What's going on here? What are we doing inside of the castle? Why is it daylight?" Harry asked.

"Be quiet, we can't be heard," Hermione hissed at him, tucking the necklace into her shirt. And then pushed him into an empty classroom. "We've gone back in time."

Harry just looked at her with an open mouth for several seconds before he repeated slowly, "we've gone back in time … how …?"

"Haven't you wondered how I was getting to all my classes this year?" Hermione questioned and he nodded his head slowly, still dazed. "Well I've been using a time turner to relive hours so that I could make all of my classes."

"And now … now you're using it to do … what?" Harry said, trying to follow what she was saying, it made sense and didn't make sense at the same time. "Why have you brought us back here?"

"Well to start I had to pick a time that we were both together," Hermione said. "Or you would have ended up at a different place and wouldn't know what to do. I picked the time that we were waiting for the Divination final as you probably figured out."

Harry nodded his head to that, though of course he had not thought of that … he just wasn't about to tell her she was wrong when she was giving him credit for it.

"I also thought this would be a good time for us to get to a place that we will be safe," Hermione said. "I know when I was in the passageway with Ginny and Luna, that one of us was constantly looking at the map trying to figure out what was happening. We were also trying to get out of there … it was horrible just waiting there knowing that you and Ron were in danger."

"I know," Harry said, grabbing her arm in a supportive way because she was looking sadden. "But we're okay now. So where do you think we should go."

"Isn't it obvious … we have to go back into the Forbidden Forest," Hermione said. "That's the only place that we would be off of the map … and we're going to have keep a close watch on you … er … your other self, to make sure that we'll be able to help him in time."

"Er …" Harry said looking confused.

Hermione bit her lip, trying to think of how to explain this better but Harry shook his head.

"Look, you don't have to say more right now … we should get to the forest and you can tell me what you're thinking than," Harry said and she nodded her head and they ran through the castle, not stopping until they got into the forest by the quickest means possible. Hermione took out her map so she could make sure that they were hidden and noticing that she and Ron had just made it to the grounds near the lake.

"We better get as near to the Whomping Willow as possible," Hermione said. "That's were all the action will take place."

"Sure," Harry said, looking at the map thoughtfully, his eyes scanning the castle and not looking where he was heading, instead just following Hermione's lead.

"Harry? What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked warily. When his eyes met hers she could see what it was without him saying a world what he was thinking. "Harry we can't …"

"We can stop Peter Pettigrew from escaping," Harry said. "You heard what I told you … he's going to help raise Voldemort."

Hermione shivered at that but she was shaking her head. "We can't change what happened …"

"Why not … isn't that what were doing here?" Harry grumbled. "Changing what happened?"

"No … not really," Hermione answer shocked him. "Harry don't you get it. There was always a pair of us, you and me, in the forest at this time, making sure that things worked out the right way."

"What?"

"I've been reading about time travel and there is more than one way to do it," Hermione said. "Where the time turner is concern, however, it's clear that it falls under the cause and effect clause. Yes, Harry you can go out there and it will change the time line but that could lead to drastic things to happen … no to mention that we might be seen …"

"And what would happen if we were seen?" Harry said. "Especially if we're only seen by ourselves."

"Honestly Harry, what would you do if you suddenly saw yourself?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn't answer because he knew what he would do and it wouldn't be pretty. "Maybe we can catch Peter when he tries to run away."

"Maybe," Hermione said looking sad. "But we have things we have to do first."

"Like send Fred a message," Harry said.

"Yes … but it has to be at the right time," Hermione said, "I'm not exactly sure when I wrote to Fred and George the first time … but we have to write to him …"

"I'm sure you'll figure that out," Harry said not really wanting to hear her work that out. "But first things first, Hermione … we've got to get our wands back."

"Argh … I forget about that," Hermione said. "We should probably get closer to the lake first and then we can move towards the Whomping Willow … argh, but how are we going to find you guys if we're not watching the Willow?"

"I'm sure we'll work it out … we have about an hour before that happens," Harry said. "In the mean time maybe we should practice our Animagus transformation."

Hermione looked at him oddly, "Er … don't you think that's a bit much …"

"You said … er … or Fred said that you said that Remus is going to be in the Shrieking Shack alone and without his potion," Harry said.

"And you're hoping that you will be able to help him," Hermione sighed. "I understand why Harry … but I don't think we're quite ready for the actually transformation …"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Ron managed to do it," Harry shrugged.

"What? He transformed!" Hermione gasped and then looked down. She hated the jealousy that run through her at the fact that she hadn't been the first to transform … especially since she had been the one that was farthest along in said transformation. She only had to transform her head, but she seemed to have been stuck on that for the last few weeks.

"Yeah … I was shock too," Harry said, "Pettigrew was cursing me and then suddenly Ron was turning into a lion …. It was the only thing that he could have done seeing as we didn't have wands to fight the rat, and it worked. Of course George and Sirius showing up when they did also really helped us. I guess I've got to thank you and the others for that."

"All I did was write in the map," Hermione sighed.

"And now you've brought us back in time to make sure we continue to stay safe," Harry pointed out and Hermione smiled at him, but she was still looking down. "What's the matter?"

"Don't tell Ron this," Hermione said and took a deep breath, "but I never expected him to transform first."

"Honestly neither did I … I was hoping to be the first one," Harry sighed and she grimaced at him. "But I supposed you didn't expect it to be me either."

"Well …" Hermione started to say.

"It's okay … I think we all thought it would be you … or the twins because they're older," Harry shrugged. "I think it helped that my life was in danger though. You know what Ron is like when his friends are in danger … he's able to pull off magic that he isn't normally able to do."

"Well that's something you have in common with him," Hermione pointed out.

"I hope so, because I really want to learn how to transform before the end of this night … I've got to help Remus," Harry said.

"We should worry about saving you and the others first," Hermione shook her head at him but didn't say anything more to him as he obviously tried to work on his transformation while they waited for the other Harry to arrive and things to start happening. He worked most of the hour on the transformation and was glad that he didn't need his wand to help him with this, but by the end of his work, he still wasn't able to fully transform. Hermione on the other hand, didn't even bother and Harry swore he saw fear in her eyes when she said that she shouldn't try right now. He wasn't sure if that was because they might be in danger or because of something else but he knew now wasn't the time to ask her about that.

Hermione held his arm when they saw Peter approaching on the map and they walked slowly toward the lake, taking special care to make sure that they weren't seen by anyone, especially not the group of people that were about to be captured by the rat. They held up behind a tree where they were able to see what was going on, but not hear anything.

"Tell me when it's over," Harry hissed, not being able to stand watching, feeling like he wanted to do something rash right now.

"I think we can go now," Hermione said as she watch Ron's red hair disappear from view. "We better be quick, if we're seen …"

"Right," Harry agreed, having already been warned he didn't need to hear it again. He ran out form behind the tree straight to where he had been standing moments ago … or was that hours ago? "We should take Ginny and Luna's wand too, right?"

"That would probably be best … we wouldn't want anyone else to take them," Hermione agreed as she picked up her own wand. "Harry where are you going," she added as he notice him going towards where Ron had been, looking at the floor and ran after him. She looked at the spot he was looking at and she sighed. "Poor Scratch."

"I wonder if he noticed Pettigrew spying on us," Harry sighed as he watched Hermione cast a spell on a flower, changing it into a box and then she levitated the rat into it. Harry turned to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sure Ron will want to say goodbye to him," Hermione said sadly, before putting the rat in with her school bag where she had left it the first time they were taken. "We better get back into the forest."

"Right," Harry agreed and they quickly got back to the forest and making their way towards the Whomping Willow. They had passed the tree, but before they could find Peter, Harry and Ron, Hermione made them wait.

"Sirius and Remus have just left Hogwarts … I think I was sending Fred and George the other message around now." Hermione said and then looked at Harry. "How long do you think I should wait until I write to Fred?"

"Five minutes," Harry shrugged, not really sure if that was long enough or not, hoping it would be enough. "And remember that he has my map, so you have to write to me."

"I know," Hermione said as they waited were they where before Hermione started writing. She made sure to write down everything that Fred had alluded that she had said before turning back to Harry and they made their way into the forest. It took them awhile to find what they were looking for but as soon as the argument between Harry and Pettigrew broke out they found their way. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand once they were there, leading her silently in the direction that he though Pettigrew might use to flee.

"If you can … try and make sure Pettigrew doesn't escape," he said in her ear barely more than a whisper. He stayed close to her as the conversation went on and was able to cover her mouth as she gasped in what would have been a much too loud sort of way.

She looked at him (his hand still covering her mouth) and he could see the shock and pity she had that Pettigrew had using the torturing curse on him. She turned back on the scene when she heard the lion's roar and saw that Harry was telling the truth about Ron's transformation. She realized why Harry was still covering her mouth, though she was trying to control herself from screaming as well. As soon as Pettigrew cursed Ron first with the stunning charm and then tried to do what looked like the Killing Curse, though they will never know because George had disarmed him before Pettigrew could finish.

She didn't feel any pity for Pettigrew as Sirius jumped on him, nor when he was bitten. The stupid rat had just tortured her best friend … had tried to kill her other best friend. Suddenly she could hear Sirius yelling at Pettigrew, call him all sorts of foul names and wishing the Dementors being even more vicious to him now that he had escaped. It seemed to have taken Sirius several minutes to calm himself down as George told the others what had happened.

And then they felt it. The chilling cold that meant the Dementors were coming. Harry could feel their effects on him, though it wasn't nearly as strong as it was previously since he wasn't as close to the foul creatures this time.

"Harry … now's the time, you're going to have to stop them," Hermione said to him.

"What?" Harry questioned. "Hermione you know I've never produced a real Patronus before … I can't …"

"Yes you can … you already have … or you're about to do it," Hermione said and Harry knew she was trying to talk about the time difference. He knew she was right …he knew that he had conjured the Patronus that had saved them before, but he didn't know how to do it now. He looked at the scene before him, Pettigrew had just turned into a rat and Sirius was looking after him. Harry could see in Sirius eye's that he wanted to chase his old friend, but he was going to try and protect Harry and the other first. Sirius was reaching for his wand and Harry could see the hooded figures moving closer to his other self … to Ron and George … to Sirius …

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The cry came without him even thinking about it. He wouldn't have said that he was happy, it was more like the will he had to protect those that he loved was coming straight out of him and filling into the shinny light that was to drive away the creatures that fed off the darkness. The Patronus that he had conjured charged out of his wand straight for the dementor holding Sirius, knocking it away, and then going on to do the same to the one that was holding Ron, George and then himself. After that, the Patronus circled around the others until the Dementors fled the scene.

Harry smiled as he watched the Patronus turn back to him, he knew immediately what it was representing to him. The stag had big antlers and it walked proudly towards him, filling him with warmth.

"Dad," Harry whispered, just being able to touch the silvery stag before it disappeared.


	72. End of Third Year

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Seventy-Two

End of Third Year

After his Patronus disappeared, Harry turned around to looking at Hermione only to find that she wasn't standing next to him anymore.

"Hermione!" he hissed in a low voice, not wanting to be heard but not knowing where she had gone to.

"Over here," he heard the faint whispered reply not to far from where he was standing.

"What are you doing over here?" Harry asked annoyed.

"I tried to stop Pettigrew," Hermione said miserably.

"Oh … right," Harry sighed, bowing his head, he could tell that she didn't have any luck. He was also a little disappointed that he forgot about the rat completely … though he had to admit that it was more important to him that he saved his friends. "Don't worry about it Hermione."

"That was brilliant Harry … your Patronus!" Hermione said beaming at him.

"Yeah … well, it helped a lot that I knew I could do it, didn't it?" Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"I can't believe that Pettigrew cursed you … he tortured you," Hermione said miserably again.

"It actually wasn't that bad … I don't think he's very good at the spell … besides, Ron shocked him out of doing that quickly enough," Harry shrugged.

They didn't say anything else after that as they waited for the Harry and Hermione to leave and they could rejoin their friends.

"They disappeared!" Ron gasped when Harry and Hermione had indeed disappeared.

"Well I'm glad nothing get's by you," Harry said stepping out of the woods. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all looked at him in awe.

"How did you get there?" Ginny asked.

"Did you two just disapparate?" Fred asked.

"You can't Apparate or Disapparate on Hogwarts's grounds," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Well we are in the forest … I wasn't sure if the rule still applied," Fred shrugged.

"Besides, you lot fancy breaking rules so much, we thought you might have just carried on with that one," George added. "If it wasn't Apparation … how did you get over there then?"

"Oh, they must have stepped on a Travilloff," Luna said. "You're lucky that you didn't seem to have travel far because if the Travilloff was really angry, they could send you across the world."

"It wasn't a Travilloff … I used a time turner," Hermione said.

"We can talk about this on our way back to the castle," Sirius said, gesturing with his hands that the others should keep moving. He could tell that they all had several questions.

"Sirius, we have to get to the Shrieking Shack right now," Harry said to him, as he was walking with the others out of the forest. He noticed Hermione hand Luna and Ginny their wands and the two girls looked at her with obvious questions in their eyes.

"Harry, I've already told you that you aren't going there!" Sirius said and then glared at Harry in annoyance as he stopped walking and looked like he was concentrating on something. "Don't even bother … I'm not going to let you even if you can turn into an animal. And don't think …" he trailed off as he watched Harry start to change shape.

Harry was concentrating with all his might on transforming right now. He didn't really care what Sirius said about him not being allow to go help Remus even if he could change, he wasn't going to let anything stop him. He wasn't even going to allow the fact that he doesn't know how to transform fully stop him. He was using the same determined air that he had used an hour ago when he had cast the Patronus Charm. He wasn't going to let his loved one get hurt in any way if he could stop it.

Most of his body had to listen to his silent plead to change, but his head seemed to be putting up a resistance that he hadn't thought of (not having tried to change his head yet, it wasn't surprising that he wasn't good at this transformation).

"Just stop thinking Harry … and let your instincts take over," Ron encouraged his friend.

"How would you know that?" Fred asked his little brother and Ron turned to grin at him.

"Because he transformed," George said and almost everyone looked at Ron in shock and Ron grimaced at the lot of them. George than walked over to Ron and ruffled his hair, "it really was quite the transformation, Redpaw."

Ron was grinning again.

Harry had not been paying attention to the others after hearing Ron's advise. He let his mind relax and let go of everything, even the determination he had been using to help him transform the rest of his body. He just let the instincts of the wolf/fox like creature he was turning into take over and he felt the changes coming over him immediately.

"I told you that this wasn't going to …" Sirius started to say and then looked down at the small and cute looking wolf. Harry's fur was just as raven color as his hair was, except for the slightly lighter lightning bolt shape scar on his forehead (though it only looked like a lightning bolt to Sirius because he knew that was the shape it was supposed to be). Harry's green eyes also seemed to be looking up at him as he tried to stare down the boy. Suddenly however, he was laughing.

"You really are a cub now, aren't," Sirius laughed and reached down to pet Harry on the head. The look of indignation was hard to miss even on the wolf face Harry had now and Sirius soon was holding his own hand where Harry had given him a soft bit. "Ow … That hurt."

Harry just glared at him still, he would have liked to turn back to a boy and tell Sirius off for teasing him about his form, but he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to go back to being the Darwin Fox if he had done that. It really was the most particular feeling being in this form. He remembered who he was and what he wanted to do, but it also felt like he didn't have to worry about as much in this from. Like his emotions were dulled and he just had to listen to his instincts.

That didn't mean that he didn't want to get to Remus as quickly as possible … actually he was feeling that particular longing even more keenly than when he was a boy. He thought that had to do with the fact that family was important to the animal he now was, and the will to help one of his, for lack of better words, fathers.

Harry was also aware that as soon as Sirius turned into a dog, he would be able to understand Sirius feelings a lot better. He was afraid that Harry would get hurt. That Remus wouldn't have enough control over himself and would attack Harry. Even if Harry could turn in his animal state, that didn't mean that he couldn't be hurt. Harry realized that Sirius had understood his own feelings at the same time, and knew how much he wanted to help. Then suddenly Sirius was a man again.

"Fine you can come, but we have to get the others back to the castle first," Sirius said. "And I'm telling you now that you're going to wait by the passageway until I let you know it's safe to come in …. you understand!"

Harry the wolf nodded his head.

"Sirius, we can take the other to the castle," Fred said. "It seems pointless that you would have to go all the way up there, only to come right back."

"I don't know?" Sirius hesitated.

"Come on … there's six of us, I'm sure we'll be fine," George said. "Besides you have the Marauder's Map, you can watch us while we're on the grounds."

"Good point," Sirius said. "Fine go."

Sirius did watch as the others went to the castle at a quick pace and where there not to long after that. Feeling that they would be safe now, he folded up the map and stuck it in his pocket and turned to Harry. "Like I said, stay here until I tell you it's okay …"

Sirius then turned back into the black dog and ran into the passageway. He could hear the snarls and howls several minutes before he got to the shack and he knew that Remus was particularly bad tonight. The werewolf knew as soon as he got into the shack and without any thought at all, he attacked Sirius. Sirius had to fight the werewolf for nearly half an hour before it was too tired to attack at the moment. Things got better as soon as that happened because the rage seemed to loosen just enough to allow it to recognize the scent of the dog. It approached Sirius cautiously after that, taking in his scent again and remembering that he was a friend.

Sirius relaxed a little, now understand that the werewolf wasn't going to fight him anymore. He also realized that the werewolf was not happy about being back in this shack. He had remembered the many times that he had transformed here and there was nothing for him to do. He remembered having to bite himself just to make the time past faster. However, now that the dog was here, he would be able to do something else. He was wondering if they were going to go out and have a little fun on the grounds?

Sirius felt bad about getting the werewolf's hopes up this much, but there was no way that they were going to leave the shack. He could feel it's annoyance at that, but the werewolf was still happy that he wouldn't have to be alone at least. He suggested that they have a play fight to pass the time but Sirius informed him that there was someone else that wanted to come into the shack. The werewolf wanted to know if it was going to be the stag or the rat. He thought it might have been the rat because he could smell him on the dog's breath, but the dog just growled annoyed at the mention of the rat. Sirius then told the werewolf that the newcomer was someone new and the werewolf got excited. He liked meeting new animals.

Sirius then went to get Harry, who came as soon as he sensed Sirius's approaching, feeling that he was telling Harry that it was safe. Sirius told him to be careful around the werewolf at first, that he wasn't dealing with Remus, but the wolf within him. Harry nodded his head and walked slowly into the shack, looking at Remus's werewolf form for the first time. He looked just like any other wolf, though Sirius let him know that the werewolf was a lot more vicious when he was angry.

Though Harry was moving cautiously, the werewolf wasn't. He moved towards Harry at a brisk walk and smelling him all over before he started to lick Harry. Harry could feel it as soon as the werewolf approached him, a sense of protection was coming off of the werewolf and as he lick Harry, he could tell that the had werewolf had taken him on as one of it's cubs, as Remus had always called him. It was shocking feeling the amount of care the werewolf was giving him, and Harry wondered if this was how much Remus cared about him in really life. Sirius rubbed his head against Harry's own in a sure message that of course this was how Remus, and he felt about Harry. They had spent many hours getting to know each other, and then Remus and Sirius had a play fight. Harry wanted to join in to, finding the wolf in him being excited at the prospect but Sirius was wary of this. The werewolf however seemed to like the idea, saying that every cub had to learn how to fight and hunt. The werewolf seemed excited himself at the idea of teaching his cub a few things and Sirius let it happen.

Harry had to admit that his first night's transformation was a very enjoyable one. He had learned a lot about being a wolf from the werewolf though he knew there was still aspect of this form that he needed to learn. After the moon had set, he turned back into a boy. The process took longer than he thought, and again it was his head that was the hardest to transform. It was just hard for him to remember what it was like being a boy after being a animal for so long.

"That was your first time turning wasn't it," Sirius said to him as soon Harry was a boy again.

"Yeah …. is it that obvious?" Harry asked, his body feeling soar and awkward. "Does it always hurt this much going back to being a human?"

"Nah, you get use to it," Sirius said. "It only hurts the first few times."

"Good," Harry said.

"Harry, we have to talk about this," Sirius scowled at him.

"Can't we wait until we get home, I'm exhausted," Harry said yawning.

"No, you decided to stay up all night, now you're just going to have to suffer though your lecture," Sirius huffed at him, but Harry could see amusement in his eyes. Sirius obviously wasn't that angry about this.

"Argh, I was hoping that was just wishful thinking," Remus said coming down the stairs in the robes that Sirius had conjured for him to wear (the ones that he had taken off the night before had been torn apart by the werewolf while it was alone in the shack). "Harry, what have you done?"

"Er …" Harry looked up at him, biting his lip.

"Isn't it obviously, Moony, he's become an Animagus," Sirius said. "He's also has gotten his friends to learn the transformation as well, judging by the fact that Ron had turned into a lion last night and no one but me was shocked by that. Well actually they were shocked, but it was more like they were shocked that Ron was the one …"

"You got the others involved in this as well," Remus said gravely. "Didn't you realize how dangerous it is for you to attempt to do this?"

"He's right Harry, there are so many way that the transformation could go wrong," Sirius said grimacing at him.

"Like you're one to talk … you did the same thing!" Harry pointed out to Sirius.

"That's different," Sirius said. "James and I were geniuses at Transfiguration. I know you're good at it, but you're no genius."

"Gee, thanks Sirius," Harry grumbled. "Besides, you don't have to be a genius to become an Animagus, as long as you work hard, you can do the transformation."

"Hm … I think I know why you have been doing so well in Transfiguration now …" Sirius said. "Finally it makes sense!"

Harry pouted more than ever at that. "Laugh all you want … but Ron and I were still able to transform before you were!"

"Hey!" Sirius was the one to pout now.

"This is not a joking matter, Harry!" Remus said seriously. "It was dangerous for you to try this, especially at such a young age. You don't know how your body is growing right now, it's not smart to be changing it into an animals when you're still changing yourself."

"I'm sorry," Harry said and Remus shook his head. James had looked the same way when Remus had tried to tell him off the first time the Marauders transformed. Harry obviously believe that he did the right thing and though he didn't like that Remus was upset, he would have done it again if he had the choice.

"You're going to be grounded when you get home," Remus said in his annoyance. "No arguments."

"I wasn't going to," Harry said with a sighed. "I knew that I would be."

"But you weren't about to let that stop you from helping someone you care about," Sirius said smiling at Harry. "Well then, we should probably get back to the castle."

"Yeah," Remus agreed and as they walked back to the castle Sirius told him what happened the night before and Harry told them about the prophecy he heard Trelawney gave him. Once they got into the castle, Harry went to the Gryffindor Tower and Remus and Sirius went to Remus's room.

"Admit it Remus, it helped a lot having Cub there with you," Sirius said.

"You're calling him Cub now?" Remus questioned, raising his eyebrow at Sirius.

"Maybe … you have to admit that he looks like a cub when he transforms," Sirius said chuckled. "He bit me when I said so much to him."

Remus couldn't help but smile at that and at Sirius previous questioned. "Of course it helped having Harry there. You know I can't remember much when I'm a werewolf, but I do remember feeling content last night in a way that's never happened to me as a werewolf before."

"Then don't be too hard on him," Sirius said. "He was only trying to help you … I can understand that."

"I know you can," Remus grumbled at his friend. "But I thought you would be even angrier than I am … you know how hard the transformation is after all."

"It's hard being angry after I've seen the influence he had over your wolf self," Sirius shrugged. "I was terrified that you were going to have a horrendous night, but it wasn't bad at all."

O

The rest of term went by quickly. After lunch that day, Sirius had gone to Dumbledore and told him everything that happened, especially about how the Dementors had come at exactly the wrong moment and helped the rat escaped. He also told Dumbledore how the rat had gone to Snape's room and the headmaster summoned Snape to him immediately. Once told what had transpired, Snape looked pale and told him that he had noticed several things have been moved around, including valuable information that the rat could use. Sirius shared what Harry told him about the prophecy that Trelawney had given and both men looked grim about that.

"At least, it seems that things are probably going to become even more dangerous," Dumbledore had sighed. "I fear Voldemort's absence in events is going to come to an end soon."

"You really think that rat could do anything to help?" Snape snared.

"I believe he can," Dumbledore said. "It is foolish to underestimate a person, and I fear we have all been underestimating what Peter Pettigrew could do for far too long."

"I know I have," Sirius said bitterly, thinking about the screams he had heard coming from Harry before he was able get to the scene. He then turned. "I've got to go, I have to report to the Aurors office. We have to get those bloody Dementors away from the school as quickly as possible."

"It might help to mention that Pettigrew is no longer going to be threatening Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "He has gotten the information that he needed and has left."

"Right," Sirius nodded his head, knowing that he wasn't going to be needed at Hogwarts either and was likely going to be assigned to a new post soon. Despite the fact that he was going to miss being at the castle, he was looking forward to seeing Emmeline again when he got back. He left the office, and thought it would be best to say goodbye to Harry, sure that he wouldn't be back in the castle for a long time.

As soon as Sirius left Snape groaned and Dumbledore looked at him questioningly.

"I should never have kept those letters here at Hogwarts," Snape admitted. "It was foolish of me and now I've given the _rat_ the key to finding the Dark Lord."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Severus, you could not have known this would happen," Dumbledore said and when he noticed that did nothing to alleviate his Potions Masters guilt he added, "we both knew that Voldemort was going to come back one way or the another. He is not a man that would stay weak and harmless for too long. It's regrettable that it had to happen this way, but this might have strengthen your appearance as a spy, Severus. You said you believe that he read your letter from Lucius after what happened with the Philosopher's Stone."

"Yes, that letter had been sticking out form the other ones." Snape agreed.

"If Pettigrew tells Voldemort that you had informed Lucius of your meeting back then, he will be more likely to believe that you were working to help him as we have been hoping will happen," Dumbledore said. "It is regrettable that this information has gotten out, but if your cover is more secure than it was before, we can at least be thankful for that."

Snape didn't say anything to that, still not liking that the rat had gotten information out of him. He soon excused himself from the Headmaster's presence.

O

The following week that past for Harry seemed to rush by in a blur. He had been so tired that first day that he had slept through most of it, but he argued that he had been up for more than twenty four hours (what with the extra three hours that he had gone through thanks to the time turner) and he deserved his rest. When he did wake up, Sirius was there to say goodbye to him and that he won't be seeing him until the end of the term. Sirius also gave him the marauder's map to return to Fred. Harry was surprised at how sad he was to see Sirius go. It wasn't like he had seen too much of Sirius (and when he did it was usually in the guise of the dog Snuffles), but it felt nice having him around. Harry was even more upset when Remus told him that he wouldn't be teaching next year.

"Harry, you knew the job was cursed … it's not safe to even try to stay another year," Remus said as Harry pouted at him.

"But you were the best teacher we've ever had," Harry whined.

"So you're only going to miss my teaching skills," Remus pouted

"Of course … it's not like I want you around or anything," Harry said, trying to be in good humor again but he really did want Remus to come back for both of those reasons. "Who knows what we're going to get next year as a professor … at least you're able to teach us things. I bet even the Slytherins would have to admit that though they wouldn't want to just on principle."

"With such high endorsements I don't know how I could leave," Remus chuckled.

"But you're still not coming back," Harry sighed, knowing this was true.

"You know I would love to stay and teach you, along with everyone else, but I know it's not going to work out one way or the other," Remus said with a sad sigh. "Besides, I hate thinking about what might have happened if Hermione had not reminded me of my transformation. It is dangerous for me to be around and with that curse … I fear that another, much more deadly, incident might happen."

"I don't believe that would happen," Harry scowled, but there really wasn't anything more he could say about this subject.

When he was with his friends, he mostly told them what it was like being the Darwin Fox, Ron joining him in this conversation, telling the others about being a lion. They had decided to go back to the Room of Requirement and the two boys turned into their Animagus forms. Harry found that it was a lot more difficult understanding what Ron was thinking or feeling than it had been for Sirius and Remus. He reasoned that was because he was more closely related to the dog and werewolf than he was to a lion, so it was easier to understand what they meant.

The fact that two of their members had transformed the group known as Infinite Light had redoubled their effort trying to do their own transformation. However, no one was able to do it with the two days that was left for them to try.

"Well the good thing is, you can practice this transformation outside of school because you're not using your wand for anything," Hermione told the group as they were on the train ride home, she seemed to be talking mostly to herself. She was still upset that two people had now transformed before her and she was still stuck at learning how to transform her head. "It said in the books I've read that the Ministry can't detect this sort of magic no matter how old the wizard that's attempting this is."

"That's good," Fred said. "And it's even better that Sirius and Remus haven't told Mum what we're up to … do you have any idea why they didn't do that, Harry?"

"Nope, I was sure Remus at least would tell, but I guess he's not going to …" Harry shrugged.

"Either way, I'm glad he didn't … I don't fancy getting killed by my own Mum before I come of age," George said.

Harry enjoyed the rest of his train ride back to London as he laughed with his friends about plenty of things having no idea about the surprise that was waiting for him as soon as he got home.

**A/N: So that's the end of the third year and like always I'm going to take two weeks off so that I can think about what's going to happen in the next year for this story. Which means I won't update this story until the 8/25 I think. **


	73. Home Again

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Seventy-Three

Home Again

Sirius sighed deeply as he sat down in his chair in the living room of Grimmauld Place he was even too tired walk through the cabinet doors that would lead to his house in the Muggle world. He had just returned from a long meeting with the Head of the Auror Department, Scrigmour and he was feeling particularly frustrated. It seemed the the Head Auror thought that Sirius should have done more to catch the rat. Though he himself felt the same way, he didn't like the fact that Scrigmour didn't seem to care at all that Harry was in danger and he had chosen to protect the boy rather than try and catch the criminal. Scrigmour also didn't seem to take the presences of the Dementors as being the real reason why the rat got away. "Pettigrew should have been even more effected by the Dementors than you and the other," Scrigmour said dismissively. "You on the other hand should have done more to secure your prisoner than worrying about the Dementors!"

"Stupid, Bloodly Git!" Sirius howled from his chair, wishing he could have just said that to the git's face, but he held his tongue, which probably saved his job, but did nothing to help his rage. "Can't even admit it was a mistake to us the damn dementors!"

"What is Master Sirius doing here, Kreacher wonders?" the elf said coming into the room looking worried (knowing Sirius was usually crueler to him when he was this angry). "Can Kreacher do anything to help Master?"

"No," Sirius said sharply and then seemed to change his mind. "Wait Kreacher … is there any Firewhiskey in the house?"

"Master Remus is telling Kreacher not to be keeping any in the house," Kreacher said bowing. "He is saying that Master Sirius is always …"

"Never mind," Sirius groaned.

"Kreacher can be getting some Firewhiskey, if Master is needing it," the elf said.

Sirius pinched his nose and then got up, "It's okay Kreacher, I think it's better if I just go … Remus is right, it's never good for me to drink in this house … just makes me angry …"

He was about to get up to go to the cabinet but he change his mind, and walked outside so he could apparate to his favorite pub. He didn't really want to dwell on what an idiot Scrigmour was, or think about how his boss was right that he should have secured the rat better. When he walked inside of the pub, he smiled immediately, his worries and anger disappearing when he saw that Emmeline was sitting at the bar talking to the bartender.

O

"Merlin, Em, I've really missed you the last few months," Sirius said smiling contently at the woman that was nuzzling against his chest at the moment. He had been surprised by her warm welcome, having been half afraid that she was going to be upset with him for skipping out on her for several months without even owling. He had also expected that he was going to have to explain about his involvement with Harry for the last thirteen years, knowing that he wanted to keep this wonderful woman in his life as much as possible now. However, she didn't ask him anything about that and quickly apparated him to her flat after having only a pint of beer and exchanged their pleasantries.

"I've missed you too," Emmeline said happily looking up at him. "More than I expected to with you being gone so long."

Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry. For not talking to you … not even writing you since last …"

"Don't worry about Siri, I understand," Emmeline said and Sirius looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"You know, I was expecting you to curse me … or at the very least ignore me for several hours before I wore you down," Sirius said. "I didn't think you would accept this …"

"You did tell me you weren't going to talk to me for a while," Emmeline shrugged, her eyes twinkling with amusement and Sirius knew there was more to this than she was saying right now.

"It's been more than five months … that's more than a while," Sirius pointed out.

"Sirius Black, do you want me to curse you, I'm sure I can work that in if you're this insistent about it," Emmeline said smiling wickedly at him and his breath caught. She was stunning when she smiled like that.

"No, I don't want to be cursed," Sirius said. "I was just wondering why you were so understanding."

"You were going after Pettigrew," Emmeline said softly and in a more serious tone and he relented. She would know what that meant to him, after all she knew him almost as well as he knew himself.

"I supposed I can understand that, but didn't you want to know about why I've been so evasive before?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, so now you're going to tell me about raising Harry Potter, are you?" Emmeline said smiling smugly at Sirius and his month dropped as his head snapped towards her.

"What?" Sirius gasped. "How do you know about that?"

"You are adorable when you're shock," Emmeline chuckled as she sat up and stroke his face.

"I'm serious Em, how did you know?" Sirius asked again.

"When you mentioned Harry the last time I saw you … it just sounded like you were close to him," Emmeline explained. "After you left I went over our time together and it made sense that you would never bring me to your flat or home because you really were living because Harry was there …. or many that you were living somewhere else that was secret."

"Well, this definitely makes my job easier," Sirius admitted, still looking shocked. "Though I hope I wasn't as obvious to other people that I've talk with."

"I doubt they know you as well as I do," Emmeline said. "Well, expect perhaps Remus, but I assume that he already knew all about that."

"Trust me Em, Remus doesn't know me like you do," Sirius said, eyeing her suggestively.

"You always have to go there," Emmeline shook her head.

"You usually like it when I go there," Sirius chuckled.

"Not when I want to know something," Emmeline pointed out. "I am right about Harry right … you did raise him?"

"Yes, Remus and I raised Harry together," Sirius smiled. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes, it explains a lot," Emmeline smiled.

"Em, I just want to make something clear," Sirius said. "It wasn't just the fact that I was raising Harry that made things difficult between us."

Emmeline actually laughed at that catching him off guard again. "I know that Sirius. And you should know that you weren't the only one making mistakes … I cause several myself."

"I know," Sirius said and she slapped him in the chest. "I just wanted you to know that it was more about my fear of committing among other things, than it was about Harry."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to blame the boy," Emmeline said.

"Good, now that that's over with, can we get back to more pleasurable things," Sirius smirked at him.

"That's fine by me," Emmeline smiled back.

O

Emmeline walked out into the kitchen so she could get herself a glass of water, she had been staying at Sirius's house in the Muggle neighborhood for the last few days.

"Now that's a sight I didn't expect to see," someone said from behind her and she screamed in shock as she turned to find that it was Remus. "It nice to see you too," the werewolf added with a grin.

"Dammit Remus, you nearly gave me heart failure!" Emmeline exclaimed.

"What's the ma …?" Sirius questioned coming into the living room seeing the chuckling werewolf. "I didn't think you were going to be home for another few hours."

"Well then I'm glad I decided not to take the train home," Remus chuckled. "It would have hated to miss this."

"I think Sirius had started rubbing off on you, Remus," Emmeline grumbled, hating that she had decided to only put on Sirius's shirt when she went to get some water. Still she walked over to Remus and gave him a hug. "It is nice to see you again."

"You as well," Remus smiled at her. "It seems you've told Emmeline all about us."

"Nope … I didn't have to, she guess on her own," Sirius said proudly.

Remus raised an eyebrow at that but shrugged it off. It didn't matter if she figured it out or Sirius told her, she should have known by now anyway.

"Will you be staying her for dinner?" Remus asked her.

"Well … er … I probably should be going back," Emmeline said looking at Sirius uncertainly.

"I was thinking that I should probably talk to Harry first …" Sirius added. "I don't want to spring it on him."

"I thought you liked surprises," Remus pointed out.

"I do … but," Sirius said uncertainly and Emmeline went to stand next to him.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, you'll just do the opposite anyway, but …" Remus started.

"It sounds like you're about to tell me what to do," Sirius point out and Remus chuckled, smiling sheepishly at his friend.

"Sorry … I can't help myself," Remus said. "Well, if you're going to have to go, I'd like to catch up with you while I have time."

"You're probably going to have plenty of time to do that in the future," Sirius pouted. "Now go away and let us have some time alone together."

"Remus I would love to talk to you, though I think a change in outfit might be call for," Emmeline said.

"You're right, I'm much to dressed up for this conversation," Remus smiled with amusement.

"Honestly Remus, you have to get away from Sirius for some time, he's been a bad influence on you," Emmeline said shaking her head.

"No, I've always been this way, I'm just usually better at controlling my comments," Remus smiled and then looked at Sirius, who was still pouting. "He's like a child who's favorite toy has been taken away."

"He'll be okay," Emmeline chuckled as Sirius glared at the both of them before she left to put something more socially acceptable on. They stayed talking for so long that it was well into the day before they were interrupted in a way that Sirius really didn't want right now.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry's voice could be heard as he opened the front door. He had come home with Hermione and her parents. "I'm home."

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius said gulping.

"Should I go?" Emmeline asked softly.

"It sort of pointless now," Sirius sighed. "Just, let me talk to him."

"Okay," Emmeline said as Remus left the room to greet Harry and Sirius followed after him.

"Hey," Harry grinned at Sirius and gave him a hug before he realized that there was something wrong with his uncle. "What's the matter?"

"Er … Harry … I have something I need to tell you," Sirius said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay," Harry said slowly to him when Sirius didn't say anything. "Er … and that would be?"

"Er … Well, I have a … er … a girlfriend," Sirius said not really knowing how he should put this, he after all thought he would have more time to think about this.

"A … what?" Harry said in shock. He definitely hadn't been expecting that one. The truth was he was preparing himself for Remus to announce something like this, but it never occurred to him that Sirius would. He never even hear about Sirius liking someone, not to mention enough so that he would announce it like this.

"And … she's sort of here right now," Sirius added and Harry's expression became even more confused. Sirius had to have obviously cared about this woman, whoever she was, if he told her about this place and him … unless she was a muggle and Harry didn't think that was the cause. However, Sirius had never told him about this woman. Harry didn't know why, but he didn't like this bit of information at all. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Do I have a choice?" Harry questioned coldly and Sirius grimaced at him.

"I'd appreciate if you meet her … and was nice to her," Sirius muttered and Harry shrugged and Sirius narrowed his eyes at him, not being pleased by his attitude at all.

"Hello Harry, I'm Emmeline Vance," she said coming out of the kitchen introducing herself in a soft voice. Like the rest of the wizarding community, she had heard the stories about Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, but she had always had a separate view of him too. He was Harry Potter, the son of Lily and James Potter, two of her friends.

"Harry," he answered curtly, shaking the hand that she offered him, but didn't seemed to be giving her any room to make an impression on him. "I'm tired … I think I'm going to go to my room."

"We're going to have dinner in a few minutes," Sirius said still grimacing.

"I'm not really hungry," Harry said moodily. "I'm sure you won't miss my company much."

"Probably not if you're going to be acting like this," Sirius grumbled back.

"Sirius … maybe I should go," Emmeline said, not liking the obvious distress that she was causing.

"No, you're staying," Sirius said stubbornly and she knew that there was no arguing with him now.

She could leave, but he would not be happy if she had. She still wondered if that might be the better option, but she couldn't do more before Sirius was talking again.

"And you're going to be eating with us," he added to Harry in a cold tone.

Harry stiffen immediately, and mutter his consent, not looking happy at all as he left the room.

"I don't think you handled that very well," Remus informed his friend as he watched their young charge leave the room.

"He was giving me attitude … and he was acting badly to Em without even letting her talk," Sirius grumbled. "It wasn't fair and I'm not going to stand that."

"Sirius … I don't …" Emmeline tried to say something again but he still wasn't listening.

"He's just going to have to get use to you being around," Sirius huffed and then went into the kitchen leaving Remus and Emmeline looking grim.

"I shouldn't have stayed," Emmeline groaned.

"Don't worry about it … though you two will have to work things out eventually," Remus said to her kindly. "And I know Harry's going to like you as soon as he let's himself get to know you. Now come on, we have an incredibly awkward dinner to get through."


	74. Changes

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Seventy-Four

Changes

Things had not gotten any better in the Black/Lupin/Potter house the next week where Harry had been grounded for becoming an Animagus. It actually wasn't so bad during the day when Remus was the only one home because Sirius was working. Harry had no problems socializing with the werewolf and acting as he normal did. However, whenever Sirius would come home he couldn't help but stiffen, and his moodiness wasn't helped at all when he found that Sirius was still upset. Remus really hated what was going on, though he tried his hardest to stay out of the argument between the two. He had learned years ago that most of the time if he got involved things only got worst.

Emmeline had come over to the house a few times recently and Harry would say as few words as possible to her or anyone else when she was present, which seemed to irritate Sirius more than ever. Harry wasn't really sure why he was acting this way, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He didn't like the idea of Sirius being with someone, and he had a feeling that part of the reason was because he feared that his uncle was going to leave. It didn't help one bit that Sirius was now giving him the cold shoulder whenever they were in the house together. Okay, so part of Harry understand that was only in response to his own chilled demeanor, but he wasn't thinking logically at the moment.

That was why he snuck out of his room on that late Saturday afternoon climbing out of his window. It had really helped him that he could now turn into a wolf, because it was much easy to get onto the tree that was near his roof top. Once down the tree, he ran across the street to Hermione's house. He really wanted to talk to one of his friends about all of this and Hermione was the best choice… she was always good with feelings and explaining others to Harry. So Harry climbed up the tree next to her bedroom window, though there was a few feet that separated it from the window; he threw a few stones at the window to get her attention.

"Harry?" Hermione gasped, opening the window and then moving out of the way when Harry turned into a wolf again and jumped into her room. "What are you doing?"

"I fancied a visit." Harry shrugged.

"I thought you were still grounded," Hermione pointed out.

"Hence why I came through the window," was Harry's answer with a grin.

"You really shouldn't be here," Hermione said biting her lip. "You'll only be grounded longer if they noticed you're gone, and they are going to notice."

"Then there's not point of going back now," Harry shrugged and Hermione sighed, he was trying to play it off, but she knew something was bothering him. Harry sighed too, realizing she'd figured him out and added, "besides I just had to endure another torturous meal with Sirius and his girlfriend."

"You mean Emmeline, right?" Hermione questioned, sitting down in her chair for her desk as Harry sat on her bed.

"It figures you already know about that," Harry grumbled, he was almost hoping to see her be shocked by the news that Sirius had a girlfriend … he would have been entertained a little at least.

"Mum and Dad told me about her … they seemed to think she was nice," Hermione said and the only response she got from Harry was a grunt. "You don't like her."

"Don't know … I don't really know her," Harry said indifferently.

"Are you trying to get to know her?" Hermione pressed on and Harry made a face at her. "Harry you really should try to get to know her … she's obviously important to Sirius if he brought her over to meet you … if he told her about you in the first place. I mean your location is supposed to be a s …"

"I know she's important to Sirius, thanks you very much," Harry said curtly. "I don't need a reminder about that as he's always with her. Either she comes over or Sirius doesn't come home until it's really late … or at all."

"This isn't about her, is it?" Hermione sighed, getting up so she could sit next to Harry.

"Not really, no," Harry mumbled softly. "What if he leaves … goes with this Emmeline person and starts a new family? Hermione I want him to be happy but … I don't think I could stand it if he …"

"He's not going to leave you Harry," Hermione said just as softly as he was talking, though her voice was clear and filled with confidence. "He loves you Harry … you're like a son to him."

"Like a son, but I'm not really his, am I?" Harry said. "He can have the real thing now can't he?"

"Yes he can, but what makes you think that would make him care about you any less than he does right now?" Hermione pointed out. "Harry he's not going to stop loving you just because he has someone new in his life. He's always going to be there for you."

"You promise," Harry said looking straight into her eyes.

"I promise," Hermione smiled at him.

"Well you can't promise that, you're not Sirius," Harry pointed out, giving her a weak smile and she rolled her eyes. She knew that he didn't want to talk about this any longer but at the same time she had made him feel a little better … or at least she hoped that she had.

"Now that you're feeling better, you should probably get back," Hermione said.

"Trying to kick me out already and I've only been here for a twenty minutes," Harry shook his head. "Some best friend you are."

"Fine, stay, you're the one that's going to get into trouble," Hermione shrugged.

"Trouble is my middle name," Harry grinned at her.

"I thought James was you're middle name," Hermione reminded him and he rolled his eyes.

"It's an expression and you know that," Harry pouted and then started smirking at her. "Now I was thinking that I might be able to help you out with something seeing as you've just helped me."

"I don't need help with anything," Hermione said looking at him questioningly.

Harry shook his head at his friend, she never liked admitting she was stuck doing something or that she needed him. "What about your Animagus transformation?"

Hermione grimaced at him before looking away from him. "I'll figure it out myself."

"Are you still afraid of heights?" Harry asked her. "I thought you got over that when we went flying on the broomstick all the time."

"I'm not afraid of heights anymore … though I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to my first fight as an owl," Hermione admitted. "I'm not sure I'll know what to do when I'm flying on my own."

"You don't have to worry about that," Harry said. "The owl in you will know what to do. You just have to let it's instincts take over you and …." he stopped there because Hermione had twitched when he mentioned letting the owl's instincts take over. "Is that it … are you afraid of letting the owl take over?"

"Argh," Hermione groaned, hating that he could guess her feeling so easily. "Sort of."

"It's not that bad, Hermione," Harry tried to assure her. "I mean it doesn't really change who you are … you just don't think as much, but go more on how you feel."

"That's not helping," Hermione pointed out to him. "I've never been good at following my feelings."

"Hermione, if you don't get over that, I'm not sure if you're ever going to change," Harry said honestly.

"Don't you think I know that," Hermione huffed. "I was this close to changing my head weeks before the final exams! All I had to do was let the change happen, but as I started to change into the owl and my thoughts became more blurred I was filled with panic. What if the owl took over completely and I wasn't able to turn back. And don't tell me that can't happen because I read about it in the book. It's one of the dangers of trying this transformation. It even warned that in some cases, you can't be turned back even by healers."

"I can understand your fear Hermione," Harry said to her kindly, knowing for her that losing her ability to think clearly was horrible thought. "But you are one of the most stubborn people I know …. you would never let an owl defeat you."

"Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not that simple …"

"Maybe not, but as long as you're afraid of this you'll never be able to get over it," Harry said. "And I know you're never going to let yourself fail at anything."

Hermione shuddered when he said fail and knew he was right. After all, wasn't she trying to figure out a way to make her transform now, even if she was still terrified about what might happen. She wasn't going to let this beat her, but she didn't know what to do now.

"It's your fear that's keeping you back Hermione," Harry said softly. "I know you have the skill to transform into an owl and back again, you just have to believe that you can do it."

"It's not as easy as that," Hermione grumbled.

"Why not?" Harry shrugged. "Haven't you always said that the most important thing in casting a spell is believe that you are able to do it? Why should this be any different? As long as you're afraid of what will happen when you become an owl, you'll never be able to transform. But if you believe in yourself … believe that you'll be able to hold onto yourself, I know you can do this."

"Well with that motivating speech, how can I not succeed," Hermione said sarcastically, though despite her words she was gaining more confidence in herself.

"I know, it was rather a good speech," Harry chuckled smugly. "I'm not the unofficial leader of Infinite Light for nothing."

"I think you're more like the official leader now that we told you about that," Hermione pointed out.

"Whatever," Harry made a face at that. "Why don't you try transforming now?"

"No … I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet," Hermione said. "Why don't we talk about something else."

"What do you have in mind?" Harry questioned and then gave her an evil smirk that was filled with mischief and she didn't like where this would be going. "How about we talk about a certain red headed best friend of ours?"

"Er …" Hermione said, feeling her cheeks starting to burn, "what's there to say about Ron?"

"It's nice how you're mind immediately went to him," Harry said chuckling, his evil smirk widening and she feared that he might know something she was hoping no one would figure out.

"You said our best friend," Hermione tried to brush it off while rolling her eyes, but her cheeks were definitely betraying her at the moment by turning bright red.

"And we have lots of redheaded friends," Harry reminded her.

"But he's our best friend," Hermione shrugged, trying to avoid Harry's eyes and wide grin.

"Are you sure you don't want him to be more than just your best friend?" Harry questioned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively and she had to hold in a groan … he did know.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said trying to keep her voice even but she knew it wavered as she got off the bed to walk away from Harry.

"There's no point in denying it, Hermione," Harry told her. "I saw the way you were looking at him when you gave him Scratches body … they way you held his hand …"

"I was comforting a friend!" Hermione protested.

"I'm sure you really wanted to comfort him …" Harry started to say.

"Harry Potter, stop that right now! Ron is my friend and nothing more!" Hermione huffed.

"But you want him to be more," Harry continued to teased, finding this much more entertaining than he thought it was going to be. A flustered, blushing Hermione was a rather funny sight.

"No I don't!" Hermione denied.

"You know it was hard to see that you liked him at first, what with you arguing all the time," Harry went on and Hermione glared at him. "But after that last day … it was impossible not to notice."

"I don't know what you think you saw …" Hermione started to say and when Harry started to laugh harder than ever she decided to change tactics. "Well you're one to laugh … didn't I see you blushing over a certain Ravenclaw Seeker?"

That wiped the smiled off of Harry's face. "What …?"

"It was all over your face when she congratulated you for the win the day after the Quidditch final," Hermione pointed out, starting to smirk herself now.

"Er …" Harry didn't know what to say to that because he honestly had no idea that anyone notice how effected he was when Cho Chang had talked to him.

"You were so adorable …" Hermione continued to teased.

"I was not," Harry grumbled.

"What's the matter Harry, can't handling being teased … then I suggest you stop teasing me!" Hermione huffed.

"Oh … so you admit that you like him then," Harry said bouncing on the chance to get the upper hand in this conversation again.

"I didn't say that," Hermione groaned inwardly at giving him this opening.

"Deny it all you want Hermione, I know the truth," Harry said smugly and Hermione sighed, knowing that he was going to keep teasing her about this.

"You promise you're not going to tell anyone, Harry," Hermione said, changing tactics again.

"So you're admitting it then," Harry smirked at her.

"Are you going to promise or not?" Hermione didn't answer him.

"I promise that I will tease you mercilessly, but I won't tell a single person about this," Harry said holding a hand over his heart to emphasize his promise.

"Git," Hermione shook her head and then said. "Fine, I admit it. I like Ron, now can you leave me alone."

"No … didn't I just say that I was going to tease you," Harry rolled his eyes. "I still don't understand why you argue with him so much if you like him."

"He's so cute when he's angry," Hermione admitted and notice Harry made a face at that and decided to press him on this. She wasn't going to just let him tease her about this without making him suffer along with her. "His ears start to turn red and then his eyes get all stormy …"

"Argh! Hermione, when did you get all girlie?" Harry groaned.

"But I thought you wanted to talk about this," Hermione said in an innocent told.

"I wanted to tease you about this! I didn't think you would grouse me out," Harry complained leaning back onto Hermione's bed turning away from her. "It's not fair that you're the one that's having all the fun."

"I think it's fair," Hermione laughed and then continued on, sitting on her bed as well. "Didn't you want to know that when he thinks hard about something that his eyebrows furrow in the cutest way?"

"Please Hermione, no more," Harry said making a face again though he started to laugh along with Hermione now.

"What is going on here?" Duncan Granger asked looking at Harry with narrowed eyes. The laughter died on the teenagers' faces as they first looked at one another and then looked at him. "As I recall, you're supposed to be grounded, Harry!"

"Er … yeah," Harry said getting up off of the bed feeling awkward with Mr. Granger glaring at him like that. Even in a situation like this, Hermione's dad was usually kinder towards him. "I better be going … see you later Hermione."

"Yeah, see you," Hermione said and Harry left the room and made his way through the house. She then turned to her dad with raised eyebrows.

"Hermione! You are not to have boys in your room late at night … especially when we don't even know that they're in the house!" Duncan said hotly to his only daughter.

"Dad?" Hermione said looking confused. "Er … You know that was Harry, right?"

"Of course I know it was Harry," Duncan grumbled as if that explained his irritation.

"We were just talking," Hermione rolled her eyes at her dad's over reaction.

"He's still a teenage boy now …" Duncan started looking uncomfortable and angry. "You were laughing alone in bed together!"

"It's Harry! He's my best friend" Hermione reminded her dad again, though she was blushing because of what her dad had implied and the fact that her dad would be right if he was talking about her other best friend.

"Just don't be alone again!" Duncan huffed walking away leaving her to stare after him in shock.


	75. Coming to Terms

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Seventy-Five

Coming to Terms

Harry was grounded for another week once he returned home to a very worried Remus and a grumpy Sirius. Neither one seemed to be impressed by his escape attempt. However, again, Remus seemed to be much more understanding after he told Remus that he needed to talk some things out with his friend.

"I can understand why you might need to talk," Remus said frowning. "But that doesn't mean that I can let you get away without punishing you when you did something wrong."

"I don't blame you," Harry told him.

"Harry, if you would just talk to Sirius …" Remus started to say but stopped when Harry scowled.

"I don't want to talk about that," Harry huffed and then got up and walked out of the room. Remus shook his head, knowing that things would only get worst the longer that Harry and Sirius didn't talk to each other and decided that he needed to work on Sirius next,even though he knew it wasn't going to help. Those two were cut from the same cloth and were very difficult to live with when they were at odds with each other. Remus had tried to stay out of their stale mate so far but he couldn't let things carry on like it was. However, later that night when he found a chance to talk to Sirius it didn't go well, just like he thought it wouldn't have.

"Sirius, don't you think you've taken this too far," Remus grumbled at this friend after being ignored for the last five minutes. "Stop acting like a five year old, and talk to Harry."

"He's the one that's not talking to me," Sirius pointed out.

"You haven't tried to talk to him alone …" Remus tried to point out but Sirius interrupted him.

"Why should I bother when he's disrespecting …"

"Are you an adult or what?" Remus glared at his friend. "Harry needs to see …"

"Just keep you're nose out of this Remus," Sirius huffed and walked away from his friend, leaving the werewolf scowling.

If Sirius thought that Emmeline would be sympathetic to his plight he was disappointed to see that she thought Remus had a point. She did not like at all the disruption she was causing in Sirius's life, and wanted to do something to lessen the tension in the house, though she wasn't sure what to do. She finally decided that it probably would be best to try and talk to Harry on her own, though so far she barely heard a word out of Harry since meeting him a week an a half ago. She had decided however, that if he wouldn't talk to her, the least she could do was tell him about herself and hope that might be helpful.

"Em? What are you doing here?" Remus asked when she showed up on Friday afternoon. "Sirius said that he was meeting you at the pub?"

"That's what he thinks," Emmeline shrugged. "But I thought it was more important to come here. I feel really bad about what's been going on here. Besides, I'm not meeting Sirius until five thirty and that's hours away."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Remus then questioned.

"Are you going to keep taps on me or are you going to let me in?" Emmeline rolled her eyes and Remus smiled at her, stepping aside. She then walked into the living room where Harry was sitting, looking at her warily. "Hello."

"Hi," Harry said, trying to remember what Hermione had said to him four days ago. It probably was best if he got to know this woman that was so important to Sirius. Though, with the way that Sirius had been acting he was tempted to just act worse than he was, just to spite his uncle. He tried to push that thought away, as he watched Emmeline Vance sit across from him. He looked at her, really looked at her, for the first time since he met her nearly two weeks ago. She was tall, only a few inches shorter than Sirius was, and looked like she probably would have been a good Quidditch player. Her eyes were hazel and serious at the moment, but he could see there were laugh lines in the corn of her eyes.

"I was hoping that I would get a chance to talk to you alone," Emmeline said nervously.

"So how did you meet Sirius?" Harry asked, catching her by surprise … it was after all the longest sentence she had heard him say.

"I meet him when I was a third year at Hogwarts and he was in his first," Emmeline said. "Though it wasn't until my fourth year that I got to know him better …"

"How come I've never heard of you if you've known Sirius for so long?" Harry interrupted her.

Emmeline grimaced, a little disappointed that Sirius had never talked about her and tried to brush aside those feelings. "I don't know, you'd have to ask Sirius."

"Sirius talked about her plenty, Em was the captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team in our four and fifth year," Remus said from the kitchen, where he had gone to give the other two some privacy … though obviously not that much privacy.

"Oh," Harry said, Sirius had indeed told him a lot about his captain Em over the years. He knew that Sirius had mention going to pubs after work something with some of his friends and he mentioned Em being there. He supposed that he should have realized that this was the girl that Sirius was talking about, it just never occurred to him that they would be the same person.

"Thanks Remus," Emmeline said to the chuckling werewolf, who was now walking to his room to give them real privacy.

"How long have you been dating Sirius?" Harry asked once the witch look back at him.

"That's hard to answer," Emmeline sighed, _not to mention not something I want to talk to a boy that's not even fourteen yet,_ she added to herself. "But I've liked Sirius for almost … nineteen years now … Merlin, has it really been that long," she added the last part to herself in wonderment.

"How long has he liked you?" Harry asked next, his expression turning sad and thoughtful.

"From what he tells me, just as long," Emmeline smiled.

He wasn't sure why, but this thought didn't make Harry feel any better. Obviously, Emmeline was more than just important to Sirius if he cared about her for so long. He shook his head, trying not to think about that too much, or wonder why this felt like a bad things to him, he looked for another subject to talk about. "You work in the Experimental Charms Department at the Ministry, don't you?"

"Yes," Emmeline said, unnerved a little about the change in subject. She was expecting him to ask her more about her relationship with Sirius.

"You worked with my mum than?" Harry asked softly, this was another soar subject, but he would like to hear more about it all the same.

"I did … I actually was the one assigned to help her when she first join our department," Emmeline said with a sad smile. It was hard for her to think of the witch, even harder for her to talk to Harry about it, but if he was able to bring it up, surely she could talk about it.

Harry was surprised to find that more than two hours had pass in just talking to Emmeline. After a few stories of his mum's first week in the Ministry, which were rather amusing to his surprise, they had moved on to pranks she and his mum had pulled on Sirius and his dad. That lead to more humorous stories until Harry felt like he could share a few of his own stories that were amusing. Harry had to admit that he actually like Emmeline, and he thought that she was a good match for Sirius.

His good mood however evaporated as soon as he noticed the cabinet door opening and Sirius walked into the room. Sirius had been scowling before and then looked at the two in the living room with raised eyebrows and a gaping mouth. He then turned to Harry in what was a hopeful expression that fell as soon as his met the boys eyes.

"So have you two made nice?" Sirius asked in what would have been a hopeful way if his tone wasn't full of doubt.

Harry didn't answer as he closed his mouth shut and cross his arm. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he didn't feel like talking to Sirius right now. Not when his uncle was still treating him coldly.

"Argh, Sirius!" Emmeline groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Sirius huffed, still looking at Harry with a scowl. "What are you doing here Em, I thought we were going to meet at the pub?"

"We were, but I still had an hour before then … shouldn't you be at work?" Emmeline frowned, some how knowing that she shouldn't mention to Sirius that she had actually been talking to Harry for the last two hours and he had been perfectly nice to her.

"I took off early," Sirius mutter and then stocked off to his room as Emmeline shook her head.

"That man is impossible," she muttered and smiled at Harry, who was still looking gloomy and didn't seemed to notice her at all. She would not say anything when Harry was in hearing distance, but she was definitely going to have a talk with Sirius.

O

"Come in," Sirius said when there was a knock on the door. He had just spoken with Emmeline … or more like she had just call him on how childish he had been acting the last few weeks in concerns of Harry and he had to admit she was right. His responses that he's only been acting this way because Harry had been rude proved how childish he had.

"Remus said you wanted to talk to me," Harry said in an emotionless voice, coming into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Yeah," Sirius said, his lips twitching a little, for he had not told the werewolf any such thing, but it was true all the same he did want to talk to Harry. "Look, I'm sorry Harry."

"What?" Harry said looking at him in shock, Sirius couldn't blame him. He wasn't known for his apologies.

"It really annoyed me that you didn't even give Em a chance before you acted so coldly towards her," Sirius sighed. "It didn't help that I can't even remember the last time that you've ever done that to someone. You usually like to give a person a chance before you decide whether to like them or not."

"I never said I didn't like your girlfriend," Harry pointed out. "I was just shocked … you never even mentioned her before … at least not that you liked her or anyone else."

"I know," Sirius sighed. "She hasn't been my girlfriend for long you know …"

"Yeah … she said as much," Harry said.

"You really did talk to her," Sirius smiled at that and Harry nodded his head.

"I thought it would be nice to get to know her."

"Why did you react like that?" Sirius asked.

"Not sure really," Harry frowned. "I just didn't expect it."

"That's not the really reason," Sirius said, sure there was more to this, but Harry didn't seemed to want to say more. "For myself … I think I was treating you more like you were my friend or brother than a son."

Harry looked into Sirius eyes than looking sad and apprehensive.

"I don't like talking about this much, because it feels wrong in a way," Sirius sighed. "With James in the hospital it feels almost like I'm taking you away from him or something. But I raised you, and I love you as much as I would if you were my own flesh and blood."

"You do?" Harry said, trying not to let himself get too emotional about this.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "It's funny though, the older you get, the more you remind me of James … not just in looks but in the way you act too. Do you know that when your dad and mum started dating, I moped around the common room and wouldn't talk to your dad for weeks. He got fed up and stopped even trying to talk to me."

"That sounds familiar," Harry said.

"I know, doesn't it," Sirius chuckled. "I was terrified that he wouldn't need me anymore now that he finally got the girl of his dreams."

Harry's brows furrowed at that and Sirius sighed.

"You reacted just like I would expected James to react to the news if we were still kids," Sirius sighed. "I didn't even think about the reason why you would react this way … you can tell me you know."

"I know," Harry said, trying for a teasing smile like he normally would have used when Sirius said something like that and he refused to tell him. Sirius just looked at him patiently and Harry knew he couldn't leave it at that. "I'm not sure why I acted like that. I mean, part of me was happy for you Sirius, because you were happy. But …"

Harry looked at a lost for words, not because he didn't know why he reacted the way he did, but because he couldn't seemed to say it out loud. Not to Sirius.

"But …?" Sirius prompted.

"You don't need me anymore," Harry whispered as he bowed his head and looked at the floor. "You can have the real thing now."

"You are the really thing Harry," Sirius said crossing the room so that he could pull Harry into a hug. "Didn't I just say that your my son."

"But …" Harry tried to protest, though didn't try to get out of Sirius grasp.

"No matter what might happen in the future, nothing could ever change the way I feel about you," Sirius said. "You can't be replaced … our family will only grow."

Harry didn't say anything to that … the majority of his fears being exhausted by that.

O

Harry felt a little foolish for his fears in the first place with only a few more days of Emmeline coming over to the house. It was clear that he wasn't going to lose Sirius because of her, in fact it was more like Sirius said. It seemed like their family was growing to include her. He was glad that Sirius had released him early from his punishment from running off to Hermione's house and he was able to talk to his friend again. Ron had written to them, inviting them both to the Quidditch game, saying that they had prime tickets, which Harry was ecstatic about. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to go otherwise, because Sirius and Remus weren't allowed to take him. He was also happy at the fact that he was going to be able to go to the Burrow for a few weeks and that Hermione was going to come too. He was sure that this was going to be a fun summer.

That was until the morning that he woke up with his scar hurting.


	76. Warning

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Seventy-Six

Warning

Harry woken up one morning with his scar burning and his mind reeling from what he had just seen. He pushed himself out of bed and ran to his window first, making sure that he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, for the last time that his scar had hurt, Voldemort was close to him. Then he ran to the kitchen where he was glad that he saw Remus drinking his coffee, though the werewolf put the cup down slowly as he took in Harry's expression and demeanor.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

Harry quickly told Remus everything he had seen in his dream, all the details that he could remember. He could feel the details slipping from his memories as he talked and he knew he was missing things but he still forced himself to continue. He tried not to pay attention to Remus's expression as he looked thoughtful and worried.

"And then he say that he was going to kill … someone," Harry hedged there because he wasn't sure if he could stand to make Remus anymore worried than he already looked.

"Someone," Remus repeated and gave Harry a piercing look that he couldn't lie to.

"Me," Harry admitted. "He said that he needed me for … something. I really don't know what it was but he said something like I would be out of the way after that … I don't know, I can't remember exactly."

"And you think this was more than just a dream," Remus said calmly.

"My scar was hurting when I woke up," Harry said. "That's never happened before Remus."

"I know," Remus sighed, and he put a hand on Harry's shoulder to try and make the boy relax a little. He could tell that Harry was hoping for him to say that it was just a dream, but Remus couldn't, not with certainty and he wasn't about to lie to Harry. "Is there anything else?"

"I …" Harry hesitated, trying to think of what he remembered and what he had told Remus and shook his head, "I don't think so … or at least I can't remember anything else."

"Okay," Remus said. "I'm going to go get Sirius now, and then you're going to try to tell him everything you told me. That might help you think of something that you hadn't mentioned to me in the rush to get the information out. After that, either Sirius or I will go to Dumbledore and talk to him. He would have a better idea if this is real or just a dream."

Harry nodded his head and Remus left only to return a few minutes later with a Sirius that looked like he was trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes because he knew what was happening needed his full attention.

"Okay pup, let's hear what happened," Sirius said after taking a big gulp of coffee and his eyes rested on Harry with concern as the boy recounted the story again.

"Okay, I think I get it," Sirius said frowning, his expression wasn't something that Harry was used to seeing and the boy realized that this was probably the face that Sirius used when he was working.

"The main points that I remember are that Voldemort is back in the country and was brought back by … the _rat_," Sirius started listing off, his professional manner breaking slightly as he mentioned his old friend turned traitor. "The rat had run across some witch that had turned out to be important to Voldemort … something to do with finding a faithful servant, but you don't remember who the witch was. Voldemort had then mentioned that he was after you, but your security was more excessive than you probably realized and that he couldn't make a move for you during the Quidditch World Cup. Is that about right."

"I think so," Harry said frowning. "I'm sorry that I don't remember more."

"Don't be Harry, what you have said is very important," Sirius said. "We just have to make sense of everything before he makes his move. I can't see how he thinks it will be any easier to lay his hand on you at Hogwarts but he's probably making a plan about that as we speak. And Harry …"

"Yeah?" Harry asked when Sirius didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"When he mentioned that your security was so good … do you know if he was talking about the fake security that Dumbledore put up at the Dursleys or was it here?" Sirius asked.

"He didn't say," Harry sighed, feeling like he had disappointed Sirius.

"I supposed that was too much to hope for," Sirius sighed. "I just hope he's talking about the other … it would be nice to know that we've put up all this extra measures for a reason."

"So you think this dream was real," Harry stated.

"I have to believe it's real, pup," Sirius said. "It's a threat to you and I'm not going to take anything lightly."

"Thanks," Harry sighed. "Does this change our plans any … I mean for the rest of the summer?"

Sirius and Remus shared a look.

"Are you asking if we're going to put you under house arrest or something like that?" Sirius asked.

"Sort of," Harry admitted. "But mostly I was wondering if I was still going to be allowed to go to the World Cup … and to Ron's house?"

"I think it will be safe enough for us to allow you to go to the World Cup." Remus said frowning. "But I'm not sure if you can stay at the Burrow after the Cup like we've planned. I know the protection on this house are far better than there and you're safety is the most important thing."

"Argh," Harry groaned. "This sucks."

"I know cub," Remus sighed. "We'll see what happens."

"Maybe if you can't stay over there, Ron could come here instead," Sirius suggested.

"That might be interesting," Harry said thoughtfully.

O

Dumbledore wasn't happy. Over the last few years, ever since Harry had made his re-entrance into the wizarding world, things have been happening that he didn't like. Voldemort had already been sighted once trying to take something so he could regain control and if what Sirius had just told him, Voldemort was now trying a different means to do that. Dumbledore thought carefully as Sirius told him what Harry had seen in a dream. He never imagined that Harry would be able to see something like this, but he couldn't believe that this was just a coincidence. He knew that the connection between the boy and Voldemort went deeper than anyone … anyone but him … could imagine.

Dumbledore pinched his nose as he closed his eyes. What he had feared since the moment he had heard what happened to Voldemort's disappearance seemed to be true. His fear had grown during Harry's first year when the scar had pained him and there was even more proof of it now that Harry could see a vision like he had of Voldemort. He hated the fact that there was nothing he could do to change the truth of his fears.

"Dumbledore?" the voice of Severus Snape said and he looked up into the emotionless face of his potion master. "You asked to see me?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said in a tone that Snape immediately realized meant that whatever it was it wasn't good. "I have reason to believe that Peter Pettigrew had succeeded in finding Voldemort."

Snape flinched at the name involuntary before his expression grew angry. "That was quicker than I expected. Do you know where they are?"

"I have my guesses, but I'm sure that he won't be there by the time I get there," Dumbledore said. "What I need to ask you, Severus, is if you know of anyone that Voldemort would consider as a faithful servant?"

Snape didn't say anything for a long time and then shook his head. "He would not trust anyone that had denounced him and said that they were cursed into doing his bidding. He could be talking about someone that had gone to Azkaban … but they aren't someone that he could just go to, I assume you mean someone that could help him out."

"I thought as much," Dumbledore frowned. "But apparently there is someone out there and Voldemort knows about him."

"Do you want me to ask around to see if I can find out who that might be?" Snape asked.

"No," Dumbledore shook his head. "If Voldemort does find a way to return to himself, which I believe is what he's trying to do right now, it would not be good if he found out that you were looking for someone like that."

"So you mean me to continue my role as spy?" Snape asked his face was control and he didn't show any emotions but Dumbledore knew how terrified he must have been.

"Yes," Dumbledore said gravely, he knew what he was asking was nearly impossible for anyone to pull off, but if anyone had a chance it would be Snape. "It would probably be good if you make up a reasonable explanation for what has happened since his downfall, especially what had happened two years ago."

"I've already been working on that," Snape admitted.

"Good," Dumbledore smiled, because this was the reason why Snape was the best at what his job was, he was always prepared. "One last thing Severus. I believe that Harry might be Voldemort's target … that he needs the boy for something. Do you have any idea's why he might need Harry?"

Snape frowned, looking thoughtful. "I'm not sure. You think it might have something to do with his resurrection?"

"I do," Dumbledore admitted.

"I'll look into it," Snape said shortly obviously not happy about this.

"Thank you Severus," Dumbledore said and Snape left. Dumbledore then walked over to Fawkes. "We're going have to check a place out." The bird gave a thrill and Dumbledore smiled at him. "That probably would be best."

Dumbledore then grabbed onto his phoenix and the next thing he knew he was standing in Little Hanging looking at a house that he had been to only once before, his wand in his hand and he walked cautiously. Fawkes flew into a space and stayed out of sight, but Dumbledore knew that the phoenix would be there to help him if there was danger near by. He had used Fawkes as transport because the phoenix could land in any area without being detected, even if their were spells to alert if intruders were there.

It took him a while to make his way through the house, making sure that he didn't miss anything but as he had expected there was no one there but a elderly man that had a look of fear that was froze on his face when he was killed. Dumbledore bowed his head to the man that had died, feeling sorry that he had gotten involved. Then he looked through the house and was able to confirm most of the fact that Harry had seen in his dream. Once he was done in the house he went outside to get Fawkes, but his eyes traveled to the place where he knew that once held other members of Tom Riddle's family. It had been a long time since he's been to the house that was just outside of Little Hanging.

Dumbledore decided that it was probably a good idea to check this place out too and walked through the woods. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but he knew the general direction the house was in and Fawkes was now flying with him. The phoenix decided to find the place and then fly back to Dumbledore. The bird was only gone for a few seconds before it thrilled a warning to Dumbledore and he stopped were he was.

He concentrated on the direction that he was going and he could now feel what the phoenix was warning him about. There was magic in the air. Not something most would noticed, and it was very subtle, but it was definitely there. Dumbledore frowned, as he tried to figure out what this magic was and what it meant. He was wary of the fact that this might have been put up recently and perhaps Voldemort had decided to stay at the Gaunts House after he had killed the muggle. But that didn't seem right to Dumbledore.

Then Dumbledore smiled. The magic in front of him was old … very old. Several decades old actually. If Dumbledore wasn't much mistake, he had just found one of Voldemort's hiding places.


	77. At the Burrow

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Seventy-Seven

At the Burrow

"Harry, are you going to tell me why you're so nervous?" Hermione asked in a huff. It had been a day and half since Harry had woken up with his scar burning and he had yet to tell Hermione a thing. They were now waiting in Hermione's living room for the Weasleys to come and pick them up.

"Not yet," Harry said with a sigh and she raised an eyebrow to him. "I just don't want to repeat it two more times … just wait until we get to the Burrow and I can tell … you there."

"That bad," Hermione fretted and Harry could only nod his head. "And here I thought that we were going to have a easy year," she added on as an after thought.

"I think last year was the easy year," Harry pointed out and Hermione made a face. "Are you still going to be taking all those classes … and use the timeturner."

"I was thinking about it," Hermione answered. "At the end of term I told McGonagall that it was difficult to get all my lessons done, but I could manage it. I just wasn't sure  
if I wanted to anymore. She said that I could think about it and tell her before the beginning of the next term."

"Can you really handle all of the classes," Harry asked.

"Of course I can," Hermione said looking offended that he would ask her that.

"Sorry," Harry chuckled.

"I know I can handle all of the classes Harry, I just don't know if I can handle whatever extra nonsense that you're going to add onto my schedule," Hermione said curtly.

"Nonsense," Harry frowned. "Whatever I do isn't nonsense."

"Sure it's not," Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "You just said that you think last year was probably a light year, but we were still learning to be animagi not to mention I did a far amount of research on the Potrunus Charm among other things. I barely stayed ahead of my homework. I think it would be best if I drop a few classes and have a schedule with normal hours."

"I'm sorry," Harry frowned and Hermione looked at him curiously. "If it wasn't for me, you could have taken all the classes you wanted and more …" he explained.

"Oh Harry … I didn't mean it like that," Hermione sighed. "It's not your fault. It's not really healthy living more hours than are in the one day. Besides, you're much more fascinating than any class can be."

"Gee thanks Hermione," Harry made a face at her. "That makes me feel specially."

"You're welcome," Hermione said, pointedly ignoring his sarcasm. "Now I just have to figure out the classes that I should give up. Obviously Muggle Studies is one, because as fascinating as it is hearing the wizard point of view on Muggle things, I'm not really learning much from that class. I was thinking that I should drop Divination, because I still think it's a pointless subject, but it sort of feels like I'm quitting, and I hate quitting. Then there's Care of Magical Creatures …. but I can't stand to think of Hagrid's face when he learns I dropping his class. I won't drop Arithmacy … it's my favorite class. I love Ancient Runes, but it is a subject that I could learn on my own as long as I have time to work on the translations."

"It seems like you have a dilemma," Harry said, trying to keep up with what Hermione was saying but she was talking really fast.

"Thanks for your help, Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you really asking for my help," Harry questioned and she nodded her head. "Well, to be honest, I plan on dropping Divination myself, because I don't really care for Trelawney telling me how I'm going to die in every class any more."

"Even after she made a real prediction about you?" Hermione asked, that fact had made her appreciate the odd witch a little more, though not much.

Harry shrugged. "According to Dumbledore she's only made one other prediction … I doubt she's going to say anything useful. Besides, I'm already taking Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes, I don't really need to take Divination anymore."

"Hm," Hermione said thoughtfully for a while. "Harry … do you think you could show me your notes and homework for Ancient Runes if I didn't take that class?"

"Is that so you could do my homework for me?" Harry questioned amused.

"No," Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently at him. "I was just thinking that if I had your notes and homework I could keep up with the lessons without actually being in the class."

"Only you would want to do work without getting any credit for it," Harry shook his head at her. "Yes, I can give you the notes and homework, but I still don't know why you don't just drop Divination … I know you don't like that class any better than I do … I would even say you think it's a pointless subject."

Hermione didn't answer his question, but her cheeks started to turn red and Harry laughed.

"This has something to do with Ron, doesn't it," Harry said and Hermione shook her head almost violently.

"No! That's not it at all," Hermione protested, her blush growing darker. "I just don't want to quit … I said that before."

"Ah huh," Harry said still laughing, "I'm sure that's the reason and it has nothing to do with the fact that you'll be in a class with Ron without me there."

"That's not the reason at all," Hermione huffed, still rattled.

"More like it's not the only reason," Harry allowed but before he could say anything more there was a flash of green coming from the fireplace and Arthur Weasley was coming out of it. It was a whirl of greeting after that as Arthur talked with the Grangers and Sirius and Remus. There also was a bit of question from Arthur about the many muggle appliances in the Granger's home so it was almost an hour later and Bill had to come to reminded his dad that they floo was only going to be connected to the Granger's home for another few minutes.

"What took you so long?" was the first thing Harry could hear when he stepped out of the fireplace into the Weasley's living room. "We've been sitting down here waiting for you to come for ages."

"Er …" before Harry could think of a nice way to explain what happened he had to move out of the way as Hermione fell into the living room. She would have fallen to the floor if Ron had not moved closer when he was talking to Harry, so instead she landed in his arms.

"Oh …" Hermione said as Ron steadied her she could feel her face heat up. "Thanks Ron."

"No problem," Ron muttered, his ears a deep shade of red and neither one of them moved for several second. Then the twins started sniggering.

"Oh, isn't that just the cutest things you've ever seen, George," Fred said. "Look at how red th …"

"Shut up!" Ron hissed at his brother before taking a step away from Hermione.

"I'm so glad you're here," Ginny said, hugging Hermione, "it's nice to finally have a girl in the house. Bill and Charlie just got here the other day and the only thing we've talked about since then was Quidditch."

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked. "Quidditch is great … and I thought you liked Quidditch."

"I love Quidditch, but that doesn't mean I want to talk about it all the time," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Especially since everyone keeps saying the same thing."

"We do not," Ron said shaking his head. "Sure similar things come up because we mostly talk about the Irish and Bulgaria sides … And a lot of the conversation revolves around Krum and whether …"

"Who's Krum?" Hermione asked and got an incredulous look from all the boys in the room, even Percy who had come in when Harry and Hermione had arrived seemed to be stun that she didn't know that.

"He's only the most exciting player in the whole tournament!" Ron exclaimed. "He's the best Seeker I've ever seen … no offense Harry …"

"None taken, he is amazing," Harry chuckled.

"He's more than amazing," Ron said, "he's never failed to catch the Snitch yet and you should have seen his last catch … the way he outmaneuvered the …"

"Enough about Krum already," Ginny hissed, who had heard this too many times to count. "The way you go on about him, one would think you fancied him or something …"

"Shut up," Ron growled at her, turning red in embarrassment as the others couldn't help but snigger at that. Ron wasn't sure if Hermione was sniggering along with the others, he was too self conscious to look at her.

"So what took you guys so long to get here … Dad left almost an hour ago?" Ginny asked before Ron could say anything more about Quidditch. Before they could answer there were two popping sounds and Arthur and Bill were soon walking into the room.

"Was there something wrong with the connection, Dad?" Percy asked.

"No," Arthur answered, his ears turning red and his expression was guilty.

"Dad just got caught up talking about muggle things," Bill said with a bemused look. "He wouldn't leave until Mr. Granger finished telling us about the microwave."

"Well it was fascinating," Arthur muttered as his children laughed good naturally.

"I knew someone should have gone with you … you needed a chaperon," Fred chuckled.

"I suppose that probably would have been a good idea," Arthur admitted.

"We weren't formally introduced, yet, seeing as you had to Floo as soon as I got to your house," Bill said to Hermione and then looked over at Harry. "Bill Weasley, it's nice to finally meet you."

He shook their hands as both Harry and Hermione repeated his sentiment.

"That goes ditto for me as well," Charlie said also shaking first Hermione and then Harry's hand. "Tonks talked a lot about you too … or at least her cousin that I've only realized it was you the last few years."

"Tonks said a lot about you too," Harry smiled.

Soon after that Harry was heading upstairs with his bags, and with a look to Hermione, signaled that she should join them in Ron's room after she put her own bags awhile in Ginny's room. Harry debated with himself whether he should tell everyone about his nightmare or just Ron and Hermione and finally decided to just tell the two for now.

"As you can see, Fred and George are going to be sleeping in here too, so there's not much room left," Ron said after Harry had to maneuver his way around the camp beds until he put his stuff on the one he was sure was his.

"That's okay," Harry said because he was sure that Ron was waiting for him to say something.

"Er … I guess we should get make downstairs … Mum should be done with dinner soon," Ron said, his ears showing that he was uncomfortable, Harry was sure that had something to do with the room.

"Just wait a second … there's something I need to tell you," Harry said.

"Er …. I waiting," Ron said after a few second of looking at Harry expecting him to say something. "What is it?"

"When Hermione get's here I'll tell …" before Harry could finish there was a tap on the window that surprised both the boys. Ron had to crawl over one of the camp beds to open the window and when he did an owl that was brown with some white that made a wavy patterned flew into the room. The owl looked at the boys and with familiar brown eyes.

"Hermione?" Ron said in shock.

Harry crossed his arms and glared at the owl. "Why didn't you tell me you could transform?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Hermione said after a small popping sound and the girl replaced the owl in the room … she was beaming at them.

"It definitely was a surprise," Ron said.

"How long have you been able to transform!" Harry demanded, still looking upset.

"About two days after our talk," Hermione said with a significant look that told Harry that it was when he had snuck into her bedroom.

"You've been able to transform for two weeks and you didn't tell me all this time!" Harry repeated himself looking put out now.

"It was never the right time," Hermione chuckled at his expression and then turned to Ron. "What do you think of my owl form?"

"It's amazing," Ron said, his ears turning slightly red. "And a lot least conspicuous than turning into a lion … no one would look twice at seeing an extra owl around. Fred and George are going to be so upset that you beat them in transforming …" he added with a grin.

"We should get down to dinner," Harry said.

"I thought you wanted to tell us something," Ron said frowning.

"I don't know if I want to tell the ungrateful little owl about this …" Harry huffed, "and after all the help I gave you, this is the thanks I get."

"You never could take a joke when it's on you," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I recent that comment," Harry said trying to look serious but he couldn't hold back his laughter.

"So what is it you wanted to tell us?" Ron said causing the other two to look at him, surprised at his grumpy tone and even more surprised at his sudden surly look. Ron on the other hand was getting a bad feeling about what his best friend was about to tell him … he couldn't help but noticed the looks the two have been giving each other and how close they seemed to be now. He always knew that Harry and Hermione were close, but there was now something new to their tone to each other that he didn't like. He was sure they were about to give him the worse news he could think of.

"I had a bad dream the other night," Harry started, breaking into Ron's thoughts and stopping them. Ron looked at Harry confused, wondering why this was a topic that he would bring up. He noticed that Hermione was looking at Harry just as confused and that pleased him. Maybe this conversation wasn't going to go as badly as he had just feared it would. "About Voldemort …."

"W-what?" Ron asked, paling at just the name and now preparing himself for a new kind of fear as, Harry told them about his dream.

"But … it was just a dream right?" Ron asked after Harry had finished his story.

"No … I don't think it was," Harry shook his head. "I told Remus and Sirius, and they told Dumbledore. They all took it seriously … Sirius told us that Dumbledore even went to cheek out the house and found … well found evidence that the dream was real."

"So he's trying to come back … and he needs you for something," Ron said summoning up the worst of what he heard.

"Pretty much … yeah," Harry sighed.

"Why didn't you tell the others too," Ron asked looking at Hermione with concern, she hadn't said a word yet. As she seemed to be processing what she had just heard her eyes were on Harry and Ron could see that she was terrified that something was going to happened to him. A fear that Ron was feeling himself, but it chilled him a little to see in her expression. He tried to push away that feeling as he looked back at Harry waiting for an answer.

"I'll tell them if and when something happens," Harry said looking down. "I don't want to ruin their summer when there's nothing anyone of us to do about whatever it is that Voldemort is planning."

"So you just wanted to ruin our summer," Ron said, "what makes us so special?"

"You're my best friends," Harry said looking up and Ron could see that Harry was surprised that he even had to ask that. Then he added looking towards Hermione, "besides, I couldn't keep this from her. She knew something was bother me and wouldn't let it go."

"This is something that we should know," Hermione said in a voice she was obviously forcing to sound even. She then hugged Harry before she turned to walk out of the room.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything," Harry said frowning as he watched Hermione leave.

"Nah, it was good you said something," Ron said, frowning too, but that was more because of what he just saw than of anything else. "You know there's no way you could have kept it from her if she wanted to know what was happening."

"Yeah … but now I feel like I put a burden on her … er, both of your shoulders," Harry said looking guilty.

"Maybe you have, but that doesn't mean that we aren't willing to hold it," Ron said and Harry snorted. The line sounded a little corny but Harry was glad he said it all the same.

"Thanks mate," Harry said. "Come on, I bet dinner's ready."

"I'm sure it is," Ron said and the two of them left the room.

Harry was awed by the fact that he actually felt relieved telling Ron and Hermione about the dream. He had talked about this with Remus and Sirius, but somehow that was more about getting the information out there so something could be done about the dream. About doing something. However, there was nothing Ron and Hermione could do with the information that he just told them, well besides being prepared for another difficult year. No, telling them was more about venting his own fears and knowing that he still had the support of his best friends even when a madman was said to be coming after him.


	78. Dinner at the Burrow

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Seven-Eight

Dinner at the Burrow

Harry enjoyed being at he Burrow immensely and it didn't hurt at all that Molly was an excellent cook and there was an open area where one could play Quidditch without having to worry about the muggles. There were two days before the Quidditch World Cup where Harry was able to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere of the Weasleys' home. His favorite time was when they played Quidditch and it was best when Bill and Charlie decided to play too, because then they would have three players for each side, with Ron playing Keeper for both teams. They had just finished a particularly rough match where Harry's team had won by only ten points and they were all talking about what happened when Harry noticed that the Weasleys had guest.

"Who's that girl?" Fred asked when they had turned the corner and they could see someone setting up the table that they would be eating dinner at.

"I don't know," Bill said looking concern but almost immediately snorted when the say said girl trip over nothing. "Or maybe I do know."

"Huh?" Fred raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tonks!" Charlie shouted, running ahead of the others as the girl turned to face them beaming even though she had just picked herself off the ground.

"Charlie!" Tonks yelled back and two old friends hugged.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"With a question like that one would think you weren't happy to see me," Tonks pouted. "Besides I'm not here to see you, I'm here to see my cousin."

"It sure doesn't seem that way to me," Harry said and Tonks smiled at him before she pulled Harry into a hug too. "It's good to see you … but really Tonks, why are you here?"

"I ran into Sirius the other day and he said that he had plans on coming here and I sort of invited myself," Tonks said.

"He, what?" Harry said.

"Had plans on coming here today," Sirius said, "I know you've must be missing me already Harry."

"Nope, haven't been missing you at all, you can go now," Harry said and narrowing his eyes at Sirius and noticed that Remus was standing next to him too. Remus however didn't seem to be looking at him, and appeared to be upset about something judging by his scowl.

"Come on Charlie, we have a lot of catching up to do," Tonks said, returning her attention to Charlie, taking his arm and dragging him to the end of one the tables. "Tell me about the dragons you've seen."

"Merlin, I don't know where to start!" Charlie beamed. "Well of course there's Norberta the Norwegian Ridgeback …"

"Norberta … don't you mean Norbert," Ron said to his brother.

"Well, we are talking about the same dragon, but her name is Norberta," Charlie chuckled.

"Who is this Norberta and how does Ron know about her?" Molly asked, several plates of food floating behind her and she flicked her wand so that the food would rest on the table.

"Norberta is our newest dragon, Mum," Charlie said without hesitating. "I told Ron about her when we first got her because she was so interesting, but … er … I thought she was boy when she first hatched."

"How did you find out you were wrong?" Tonks asked, though she knew the story of Norberta and how she got to Charlie.

"She's shown to be one of the most vicious dragons we have," Charlie said, his smile showing that he thought this was a good quality in a dragon. "And female dragons are always the most dangerous."

"Yes, well girls in general can be vicious, you should watch out for that Charlie," Tonks said and Charlie eyebrows furrowed at her, she wasn't acting like herself. Still, he happily talked to her all throughout dinner and soon it seemed like old times when they hung out when they were at Hogwarts.

"Er … Tonks, are you going to tell me what's going on here?" Charlie asked after the younger kids went to bed because they would be woken up so early the next day to go to the Quidditch World Cup.

"Going on … nothing's going on," Tonks said a little too quickly.

"Seriously, how did you ever become an Auror if you can't even tell a simple lie," Charlie shook his head as Tonks slapped in on the shoulder, chuckling. "And that right there is what I'm talking about."

"It's nothing Charlie … I've just missed you … it's been almost two years since we've seen each other last," Tonks said.

"Ah huh," Charlie said skeptically. "Tonks the way you've been acting a bloke might think that you're interested in him … even a bloke as thick as I am."

Tonks smiled faded and she sighed. "I'm sorry … I didn't … that's not what I …."

"Though of course the only reason why I think you've been overly friendly towards me is because a certain guy across the table has been glaring at me all night," Charlie added.

"He has?" Tonks asked, her expression brightening up immediately.

"Tonks, Tonks, Tonks," Charlie said shaking his head and trying to give her a stern look. "I never thought I would see the day when you would use normal girl tactics to make a guy jealous."

"I …" Tonks was at a loss for words as she bowed her head again. "I didn't mean it like that. I've just been so confused. The last few times I saw him he seemed pleased to see me and then suddenly he can't wait to get away from me. I'm not even sure if he likes me … I just wanted to see if maybe he might…"

"You really like this guy," Charlie said surprised. "Even though he's old enough to be your dad."

"He's not that old!" Tonks glared at her friend and he chuckled.

"So you thought flirting with your dashingly handsome and very charming best friend would help show whether the guy liked you or not," Charlie said looking smug.

"That would have helped, but it seemed flirting with a smug and bighead friend of mine worked just as well," Tonks said chuckling herself when Charlie pouted at her.

"I'm not big headed," he complained and she laughed. "And are you still trying to make the guy jealous because Remus just gave me a murderous look."

"No," Tonks said looking over to where Remus and Sirius were sitting talking to Bill, Molly and Arthur. Remus was looking down at his plate as if he found his dessert very interesting. She realized that any time that she had looked at him Remus had been either looking at his food, or talking to Sirius and she wonder how much he had been looking at her throughout the night. She then looked back at Charlie and gave him a more genuine smile than she had given him all night. "I have missed you Charlie."

"Yeah me too," Charlie smiled. "So how long have you liked this guy anyways."

"Remus," Tonks said and her cheeks started to flush. "Well … for as long as I can remember I've had a crush on him."

"Oh, so that must have been why you didn't fall for the good old Weasley charm," Charlie waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Must have been," Tonks said drily. "But you didn't seemed to mind much … I recall you having a girl friend every other week."

"Yeah, those were the times," Charlie smiled fondly at the memory of his last few years at Hogwarts.

"You never thought of me that way did you?" Tonks asked suddenly aware that if he had, her choice to flirt with him might have been very cruel.

"Huh?" Charlie said as if he wasn't sure what to say to that. "I don't think so …"

"You don't think so … wouldn't you know something like that?" Tonks asked intrigued by his answer.

"Well, you are my best friend, I wasn't about to think of you that way," Charlie shrugged, thought he couldn't help but think of his youngest brother and how Ron had reacted to his female best friend when she had first came. There was every likelihood that he could fall for his best friend, but it just never happened for him. "I supposed that's my answer isn't it. I just never put any thought into it before."

"Good," Tonks said relieved.

"You don't have be happy about that. You should know what a wonderful catch I am," Charlie pouted.

"I do know that," Tonks said sincerely. "I'm glad that I wasn't using you too badly right now."

"I suppose that would be relieving," Charlie agreed with her. "So what are you going to do about Remus, now?"

"I don't know," Tonks sighed and Charlie gave her a long look.

"I've never seen you like this," Charlie said. "You never had a problem with going straight up to a guy and telling them exactly how you felt before. You've always been direct about how you were feeling and why are you playing games now."

Tonks didn't answer as she looked at Remus who was now talking to Sirius. "I've never felt this strongly for someone before. And I'm afraid that even if he does like me …"

"Oh, he likes you, I'm sure of that," Charlie said and he did seem sure of himself in concerns of this.

"Be that as it may, he might still turn me away," Tonks said.

"Because he's older than you or because he's a werewolf?" Charlie asked.

"Both reason I think …" Tonks said. "I've heard Sirius telling my mum that Remus didn't like dating because he's a werewolf … and I can't really think the fact that he's babysat for me when I was younger helps me seem like eligible dating material."

"No, I won't think that would help," Charlie snorted at her last sentence and Tonks slapped him in the arm again.

"This is serious, Charlie!"

"I know, sorry," Charlie said, rubbing the spot where she had hit him, she always did have a strong arm.

"What should I do," Tonks said miserably, though she was thankful that she final had someone to talk to about this.

"Well, if you are really asking me, I think you should just tell him how you feel," Charlie said and when Tonks looked at him with shock fear he sighed. "Look, it's like I said. Being direct has always been your strong suit. You shouldn't back down now."

"But what if …?" Tonks started to ask.

"As a Gryffindor …" Charlie started and Tonks glared at him.

"I'm Hufflepuff not a Gryffindor," she said knowing what he would say next.

"I made you an honorary Gryffindor in sixth year," he said like she knew he would.

"Which I refused to recognize! You Gryffindor's always thinking you're the best," Tonks huffed but soon she and Charlie were both laughing, remembering the numerous times they had a conversation like this.

"As a honorary Gryffindor …" Charlie said, paying no attention to Tonk's protest, still smirking, thought when he started talking around he was more serious. "Tonks, you're one of the bravest people I know. Don't back away from your feelings just because you're afraid of what might happen. If your feelings are as strong as you say they are, then you can't let them go to waist. I know that as soon as I find a girl that I feel like that about, I'm not going to just let her get away," he smiled sadly as if he would liked to meet the right girl and settle down.

"I thought you were happy at the dragon reserve," Tonks said.

"I am," Charlie chuckled. "And I don't mind the fun times I've had with several women that I've met in the last few years … doesn't mean that I can't hope that the right girl will walk into my life one of these days."

"I hope you find that too," Tonks smiled at him.

"So are you going to take my advise?" Charlie asked.

"And tell Remus how I feel … I don't even know how to start that conversation," Tonks sighed.

"Can't help you there," Charlie shrugged. "But if neither of you say anything, then nothings is going to happen between you too."

"I suppose you have a point," Tonks sighed, "thanks Charlie."

O

"Well that was fun," Sirius said, as he opened the door to Grimmauld Place. He was looking slightly amused as he turned to face the two people behind him. He had noticed Remus less then pleased express he wore all night and heard the werewolf muttering things under his breath. He had also been aware of Tonks looking at Remus more times that night than was necessary, as if she was trying to see how he was reacting to her 'talking' to her old friend. "Did you have fun talking with Charlie, Tonks?"

"Yeah, it was nice to catch up with him," Tonks said smiling way too brightly at Sirius and he could tell she was nervous about something.

"You seemed really happy to see him," Remus said in an emotionless voice. "I'm glad you could talk to your friend."

"Er … I think it's time that I get to bed," Sirius said suddenly after Tonks had given him a pointed look, and he fled the room, trying not to smile too much.

"That was odd," Remus frowned at the fleeing Sirius.

"Remus I …" Tonks started to say, but couldn't think of how to phrase what she wanted to say to him. She was trying to take Charlie's advise and just tell Remus how she felt but the words wouldn't come. Before she could lose her nerves … she had been resolved to tell Remus this day … she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the mouth.

Remus's eyes widened as he watched her come towards him, his heart hammering in his chest and he couldn't seemed to move his body at all. When her lips touched his, however, his eyes closed and he relief wash over him in waves. This whole night, he had been preparing himself to let her go … to let her be happy with a man her own age that was nice and had obviously cared about her. He was sure that he had been too late in telling her how he felt … sure that even if he had, she would have told him that she didn't feel the same way about him. He couldn't be happier that he was wrong.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Tonks said as soon as she moved her lips away from his, and she was standing on the balls of her feet again, looking embarrassed and sad. "I just didn't know what to say and I needed to let you know how I felt. I'm sorry about trying to make you jealous too, being so close to Charlie but it was so frustrating not knowing whether you liked me or not. Charlie said that you did, but I'm still not sure if that was true or not, but I had to see. Because Remus …. I really really like you …"

"Tonks," Remus said soothingly.

"I've wanted to tell you this for the last …" Tonks said, continuing to talk as if she couldn't stop herself.

Remus moved one of his hands up so he could cup her cheek, which had stopped her babbling much more effectively than saying her name had. Then he was beaming at her as he said, "I really really like you too."

Before she could take in what he was saying he leaned down and kissed her.


	79. Portkey and Camping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Seventy-Nine

Portkey and Camping

Harry was woken up at ungodly hour. He was confused enough to wonder why he was shaken awake that he had half a mind to just turn over and go back to sleep. Somehow, however, the world Quidditch seemed to make it through his foggy mind and he forced himself to move. It wasn't until he was sitting down at the Weasley's table eating a small breakfast (and not quite remembering exactly how he got here, it seemed blurry to him) that he started to feel excitement build in him. This was the first professional Quidditch match he would see in person. He had never been allowed before and now he was going to see an international world cup final.

"Er … what happened?" Ron asked sleepily. "You look like you just found a gallon or something."

"Nah … just excited about today," Harry grinned.

"Yeah," Ron managed a grin too, before he had to stifle a yawn. "I just wish we didn't have to wake up so bloody early … it's not even light out yet."

"And it won't be for another few hours," Arthur said in a much too cheerful voice for the early hour. "Come on boys, we better get going if we're going to get there on time."

Ron and Harry got up form their chairs, finished the last few bites of food and then hurried off to follow Fred and George who had just left to go outside a few minutes before them. Ginny and Hermione joined them a few minutes later, looking as tired and as excited as Harry felt. They seemed to walk for several hours, Arthur being the only one that seemed to be cheerful about their morning's adventure and when Harry asked his friends why, Ron said it probably had something to do with going to a muggle camp.

"Aw, here we are at last," Arthur sighed, slightly out of breath after claiming a steep hill.

"Er … huh?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the hill in question and wondering how this could be the destination that they were looking for.

"We're looking for a portkey," Arthur explained and Harry nodded his head in understand, feeling that he should have guessed it was something like that.

"Are their other families around here?" Harry asked reasoning that's why there would be a need for a portkey and why it would have been a few hours walk from the Weasleys house. He had never used a portkey before, but Remus talked about them before he went to Hogwarts. It was the fastest way for a large group to travel and there were different types of portkeys for different types of journeys.

"There are a few of us around in the general area," Arthur said. "The Lovegoods are actually only a few miles away and you get there in ten minutes by broom … as Charlie had found out when he was nine."

"What happened?" Harry asked, sure it was good story but before Arthur could do more than smile there was a shout for the other side of the hill.

"Cedric … Arthur come over here! I think I've found it!"

Arthur turned to the sound of the voice and then half walked half jogged over to the man with Harry following him. Harry realized the other Weasley and Hermione must of hear the voice too and assumed they should got to it because everyone was there by the time they reached the spot. He was surprised to find that Cedric Diggory was there too, though if he had been more awake he probably would reasoned the older boy would have been there after hearing the man's shout.

When Cedric nodded his head towards Harry in greeting Harry returned the gesture easily though he noticed that Ron and the twins were glaring at the other boy. He had nothing against the Hufflepuff Seeker, even if the only game they've played against each other was a bitter memory for Harry, it wasn't Cedric fault the Dementors came and had a horrible effect on Harry. He didn't however, appreciate Amos Diggory's prideful boosting about the game. It made him really want a rematch against Cedric, just so he could shut Amos up. He was glad that portkey was schedule to go only minutes after they all gathered together, because he was sure he didn't want to hear any more the matched he lost.

Harry put his hand on the old moldy looking boot and noted that Remus had been absolutely accurate in his description of what a portkey would look like and the reason behind that. No muggle was about to pick up this boot. The next thing he knew he was feeling the most particularly sensation at his navel and then they were whisked away for the hill, being slammed against each other as they traveled to a knew location. Suddenly he was on solid ground again and he couldn't help but fall down with almost everyone else in their group, though Arthur, Amos and Cedric remained standing.

"Thanks," Harry said when Cedric helped him up, Arthur and Amos seemed to be talking to the Ministry people that were in charge of transportation Harry would guess, though they didn't seemed to know how to dress like a muggle very well.

"No problem," Cedric said smiling and then he sighed, "Sorry about my dad."

"Don't worry about," Harry shrugged. "Though I am looking forward to beating you in our next match."

Cedric chuckled at that, "In your dreams Potter. I'm going to make sure that next time my dad is boosting about a legitimate victory."

"Now who's dreaming," Harry smiled back at the older boy, really starting to look forward to the match between them. Cedric was by far the best opponent he had which made the game more interesting.

"Cedric," Amos called to his son, "come on our camp's this way."

"See you later," Cedric said and then left with his dad as the Weasley went the other way walking to the campsite that had been reserved for them. Harry was sure that Ron had been right about Arthur, because the older man was practically skipping with joy the closer they got to the campsite where there was actually muggle.

It was a little disconcerting seeing the muggle get his memory modified because he noticed that the many campers he had weren't normal, but he knew there was little other option to deal with the situation. They walked to their campsite, where Arthur made them set up the tent without magic. Harry didn't mind doing that much, it was actually kind of fun and seeing Arthur's enthusiasm he was remained of the first time he had gone camping with Sirius and how Remus had to tie Sirius down before they were able to get the tent up without Sirius' over-helpfulness.

"Are we all going to fit?" Hermione asked Harry in a whisper, she looked doubtfully at the two tents they set up. Harry knew why she was asking this questioned, because if they were normal muggle tents, they probably would only have fit four to six people and there were more people here than that and Bill, Charlie and Percy were supposed to be coming in a few hours time.

"Don't worry about it," Harry smiled at him. "Magic remember."

"Right," Hermione said still skeptical, as she ducked into the tent and she breath out, still in a whisper, "magic."

"It's amazing isn't it," Harry chuckled as he walked in after her. The tent that looked like it might have fit three people if they squeezed closely together, now looked like a small house, complete with a kitchen area.

"I wish Dad would have taken us camping in these," Hermione said, still looking at the place with awe.

"Dad, it looks like there's a water pump not to far away," Ron said coming into the tent and looking as if it was normal to be suddenly standing living room. "Should we get some."

"Yes, that would be perfect," Arthur smiled. "Why don't you three get water and Fred, George, Ginny and I will collect wood."

"Wood?" Ron questioned. "Why do we …"

"So we could cook," Arthur explained.

"But," Ron said looking over at the kitchen where their was stove.

"We're supposed to do things the muggle way!" Arthur said beaming and Ron sighed.

"Fine, we'll get the water," Ron sighed and motioned for his friends to follow him.

O

By the time that Sirius, Remus and Tonks made it to the Weasley camp that day hours had pasted since the Weasley arrival. Even Bill, Charlie and Percy had gotten there almost an hour before. It was only the other night that Sirius had planned this very public meeting between himself, Remus and Harry. The thing that he hated most about raising Harry was that he was never allowed to take the boy anywhere in the wizarding world because it had not been safe for Harry for others to know how close he was to the boy. Harry was safest with the wizard world believing he was being raised by his muggle relatives and that he and Remus never met the boy. That of course changed when Remus because a professor at Hogwarts and taught Harry. It changed even more after Remus had taken Harry to see his dad and he had met them there. In the eyes of a few wizards, they had made a connection and it wouldn't be impossible to believe that they would be somewhere together. However, if they were seen at a sporting event talking … joking around like he was sure was going to happen … people wouldn't think twice about him (and Remus) being near the son of their crazy best friend. He would be able to take Harry to Diagon Alley and Platform 9 ¾ without people noticing too much … or thinking it was odd.

"Er … hey," Charlie voice interrupted Sirius's thoughts as he walked to them. The boy was looking a little cross as he spoke to Tonks. "Can we talk."

Sirius had trouble hiding his grin as Remus tried not to glare at the boy.

"Oh stop it," Tonks elbowed Remus in the stomach, "I told you he's my best friend. What is it, Charlie?"

Charlie looked between Tonks and Remus and almost smiled before he turned back to glaring at Tonks. "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you caused for me last night."

"Huh?" Tonks said looking confused. "Trouble … I don't know …"

"My mum couldn't stop going on about you!" Charlie huffed indignantly. "She said you were such a lovely girl and how she would like to see you around the house more often! Maybe it would be nice if I found some dragons to train around here so that I won't be so far away."

"She probably said that last one because she wishes you were closer to home," Tonks said looking guilty.

"That's not the point," Charlie said, his ear turning red, which probably meant that Tonks was right. "The point is she thinks you want to be my girlfriend!"

"I'm so sorry Charlie," Tonks groaned. "I didn't realize … I should have thought of that."

"Yes, you should have," Charlie agreed. "Now Mum's going to be on my back worst than every about my dating options. And that's saying something considering she's always dropping hints in her letters about it. I think part of her wanted it to be true … you know you and me. I had to tell her that's never going to happen."

"Did she take it hard?" Tonks wanted to know, still looking guilty though she keep looking at Remus who seemed to be studying Charlie. Remus was looking guilty too, unlike the night before when he looked angry the whole time.

"Not as hard as I thought she would," Charlie said shaking his head, and finally smiling. "I think she always hoped that something would happen between us, but she didn't really think it would. She seemed resigned when I told her … er …. well …"

"That Tonks' has had a crush on Remus for years …" Sirius supplied for Charlie, who grinned.

"Sirius!" Tonks hissed, blushing with embarrassment.

"What … it's true," Sirius shrugged. "Besides, after finding you two snogging in my kitchen this morning, I think I'm allowed to tell someone about it. And why not that someone be the guy that brought you two together … at the expense of his his mother's scolding no less."

"Do you mind keeping your voice down," Remus hissed at Sirius, his eyes were on the camp where the others seemed to be talking about something and didn't notice their company. "I don't want Harry to hear before …"

"Before you have an embarrassing talk with him," Sirius grinned. "I hope you enjoy having it in public."

"Sirius …" Remus said slowly, looking at his friend with a murderous glare.

"If you don't tell him, I will." Sirius said in a sing song voice. He already knew that Harry wasn't going to take the news that Remus and Tonks were seeing each other badly, having talked about it once before and knew it wouldn't come as a surprise to the boy. However, he didn't see that it was necessary to let Remus know that.

"Ah … this should be fun to watch," Charlie chuckled as he looked at his apprehensive best friend as she looked from Remus to the camp uncertainly. "This should be payment for putting me through an grueling talk with my mum."

"Fine," Remus sighed, his glare still on Sirius and knew he couldn't back down, he marched over to were the others sat.

"Ah, Remus, Sirius! It's good to see you," Arthur said, getting up to greet them like Sirius told him he should the night before. He introduced them to his family, telling them about Sirius being an Auror. Obviously Remus didn't need an introduction to anyone but Bill, who was the only one that would not have met the ex-defense professor before (besides Charlie, though seeing as they had been talking moments ago there was no introduction needed there). Harry then mentioned that it was nice to see Sirius again, making reference to meeting at St. Mungo's and with that, the two groups merged to one. Sirius was sure that anytime he was seen in the future with Harry, no one would spare them any thought. After a few minutes of pretending to be virtual strangers, and they talked about insignificant things, Sirius looked at Remus and smirked.

"I think it's about time now, Remus," he said with a look.

"Are you sure it's … people might be listening," Remus said, obviously trying to stall.

"Nah, they can't hear what we're saying," Sirius said confidently, after all he had cast a spell to make sure they wouldn't be over heard. "They can only see our expressions."

"Hmph," Remus didn't seemed to be comforted by that.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, looking from the smirking Sirius to the very uncomfortable Remus. "Do you want to tell me something."

"We … yeah, you see …" Remus started to say stumbling over his word. He scowled as he remembered just a few months ago he was chuckling over the fact that Sirius was telling Harry about Emmeline and now he was sitting here having the same conversation with the boy. Only he had to tell Harry with several others watching and he was sure Sirius was a lot more cheerful than he had been. "Er … I know you've already had a shock this year …" he tried to continue and winched at his choice of words. Harry was now looking at him more intently before his eyes traveled to Tonks. "Shocked is a bit of a strong word I suppose it was more like you were surprised."

"Don't they mean the same thing?" Harry asked, his eyes back on Remus and he looked confused.

"Er … sort of," Remus said, knowing that he was babbling and sounded like an idiot but he couldn't seem to be able to say the words. "Though shock tends to have a more drastic meaning in terms …."

"I don't think the difference between shock and surprise is what's important right now, Moony," Sirius interrupted with his teasing grin.

"Right," Remus swallowed hard and looked back at Harry. "I know it can't be easy to hear after your surprised of earlier this summer … and now that both of your guardians having someone … er … it's probably harder to take than that."

"Remus … what are you saying?" Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowing more than before and he looked like he was about to be sick.

"Well," Remus said looking at Tonks as if he was wishing she would help him but she looked almost as nervous about this as he felt. He sighed, somehow seeing how nervous Tonks was it calmed his own nerves a little. He didn't want her to worry. He turned back to Harry and grimaced. "I know it came as a shock that Sirius had a girlfriend. Especially since you had no idea that Sirius liked Emmeline in the first place. I hate to put you through something like that again so soon, but I felt it was best that I tell you … er … this may come as a shock, but I'm …"

"You finally asked Tonks out!" Harry supplied before Remus could even finished what he was about to say and the werewolf was now the one that was shocked.

"How …?" Remus was able to get out before Harry started laughing and the werewolf realized the sick look that he thought Harry had before was the boy trying not to laugh.

"You're okay with that!" Tonks breathed out as she too was looking nervous at the laughing Harry (who had been joined by Sirius, Charlie and a few of the other Weasleys who were all enjoying the gobsmacked expression on the werewolf's face).

"Of course I am," Harry beamed at her. "You're already part of the family …"

"Yes," Tonks said beaming herself now too and then she glared at Sirius. "Thanks a lot about telling me how horribly Harry took to your girlfriend …"

"You're welcome," Sirius chuckled. "All in a days work."

"You already knew I liked her," Remus asked seeming to come out of his shock and frowning at Harry. "But … I never …."

"It was pretty obvious this last year," Harry chuckled. "I had a while to figure out how I felt about this and … well it's like I said, Tonks is already part of the family … it's kind of nice knowing she will be around more."

Remus smiled and shook his head. "You knew the moment I started talking that I was trying to tell you about Tonks and me."

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a broad grin. "Seeing how you and Tonks kept looking at each other and how sadistically happy Sirius was, I was sure that was what you wanted to say."

**Before Remus could do or say anything more, there was noise that signaled that the Quidditch match was about to begin. **


	80. Dark Mark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Eighty

Dark Mark

"And that first feint! Did you see it!" Ron shouted for what seemed liked the hundredth time that night. The Quidditch Final had ended with the Irish side winning by ten points, but, the Bulgarian Seeker Krum, caught the snitch. It had been three hours since then and everyone was still talking excitedly about it. "Lynch didn't have a chance against Krum."

"Yeah, it really was a brilliant play," Harry beamed, "I can't wait until I can try that for myself."

"I don't know if that would be such a great idea," Hermione fretted and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Hermione, Harry can't really practices that play without someone to go against," Fred said, who was ecstatic after winning the bet against Ludo Bagman, who was the man that had gotten the Weasleys such good tickets for the box office. "All he can do is dive as fast as he can at the ground and try to pull up before he crashes into it."

"Oh thanks, Fred, that makes me feel so much better," Hermione said shaking her head.

"You're welcome," Fred grin back at her.

"You do realize that one of the most important parts of Krum's feint in the beginning of the game was so that he could make Lynch hesitate when he really did see the snitch," Charlie said, knowledgeabley.

"I don't understand why you keep saying that … Lynch was the one that saw the snitch first," Bill pointed out to his brother again.

"It doesn't matter! You have to understand the psychological reason for the move," Charlie huffed.

"I didn't even know you knew the word psychological," Bill said in mock surprise and Charlie glared at his brother.

"Harry, you do understand what I'm saying right," Charlie appealed to the other Seeker in the room. "Getting inside your opponent's head is important."

"I don't usually have to deal with that," Harry admitted, he never faced a Seeker that challenged him all that much, thought he did think about his talk with Cedric earlier that morning and thought that it was time he did start thinking about that. "But I can see the value in it."

"Good man Harry," Charlie said clapping him on the back.

"I really think it's getting late," Arthur said looking at his watch and then up at the pleading faces of his children.

"Come on dad, just a little while longer!" Ron asked.

"Ah … I knew you guys would still be up," Sirius said as he looked into their tent, "I was just down with the Irish side … Merlin they know how to party, but they didn't seem to like it when I said that they got away with murder when the ref didn't call the foul against Krum."

"Sirius! Why would you say that to the Irish of all people?" Harry said.

"What, it was true!" Sirius said. "If they can't take it then that's their problem. I was just saying that if the ref called that foul the Bulgarians would have had a free shout and the game would have been tied!"

"I wish I could have seen their face when you said that," Charlie chuckled.

"Don't encourage him," Harry said.

"It seems like I'm going be out voted," Arthur sighed to himself as everyone continued talking with enthusiasm. He shrugged his shoulder and joined the talk … losing all track of the time and not caring anymore. It was hours later, where several people had drifted off to sleep, that found Arthur, Charlie and Sirius talking about a play when there was a disturbance from outside of the tent.

Sirius was the first to get up, even though he had plenty to drink that night, he still let his Auror training take over. He held out his hand to the others, knowing that the sound coming from outside wasn't the normal party sounds. Having plenty of experience with both battles and parties, it was easy for him to tell the difference. Once he got out of the tent, he looked toward the direction where the first noise came from and though it was silent at the moment, there was a charge in the air that made him sure something else was going to happen.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, he was standing next to Sirius and looking almost as wary as the Auror.

"Not sure yet, but it's trouble," Sirius said frowning. "Arthur can you preform the sobering charm … I'd do it, but it's better when someone else does it on me."

"I'll do it," Bill said before his dad could answer and preformed the charmed. Sirius eyes slid out of focus for a second and then went back to normal.

"Thanks," Sirius said pinching the bridge of his nose. "And you got rid of must of my hangover too."

"Yeah, well I don't always have hangover potions with me in Egypt so I worked on including that in my sobering charmed … you should be completely fine in ten minutes or so," Bill explained.

"Even better," Sirius speared a smile at Bill before he grimaced. "However we have to …" There was an explosion from outside that interrupted Sirius, which was soon followed by screams from the crowd of people. Sirius ran back outside followed by Arthur and though they couldn't see what had made the noise, there were now lights and shouts that directed their attention to the problem spot.

"I'm going to have to go," Sirius said, biting his lip, he didn't like the idea of leaving Harry when things were this disturbing, but it was clear the problem was elsewhere and this was his job.

"So am I," Arthur said. "There going to need every hand available here."

Sirius let out a breath at Arthur words because that too was true.

"Dad, what's going on," Percy said coming out of the tent first of the others. Sirius looked back into the tent and could see Bill and Charlie were waking those that had fallen asleep.

"What are they doing?" Arthur said looking in the direction of the trouble and this time the lights were bright enough to show everyone what was going on. There seemed to be figures floating above the crowd and at the base were a group of people that were all too familiar to Arthur.

"I can bet you it's not anything we're going to like," Sirius grimaced. "Bloody Death Eaters … what the hell are they doing out here like this."

"Death Eaters?" Ron questioned, the rest of the group behind him. "What are Death Eaters?"

"I'll explain later, right now we don't have time for that," Arthur said and if to make his point people started to run by them with more quickly following them. "We're going to have to try and help … I'm going to need you Fred and George to take the others to someplace safe."

"And make sure that you stay close together … no matter what!" Sirius added, his eyes on Harry and then moved to the two older boys. "Things are going to be crazy and confusing but don't panic. As long as your in a crowd of people it will be unlikely that you'll be attacked. Do you hear me."

"Yes," Harry and the twins said, all of whom thought Sirius was talking to them. Sirius nodded, as satisfied as he was going to get about this situation and ran towards the trouble ahead of them. Once he got to the scene he saw that there wasn't much that he could do. The Death Eaters were using the muggle in charge of running the camp and his family as a shield to stop anyone for attacking … and if that wasn't bad enough, the Death Eaters also seemed to be torturing them while they were at it.

Sirius wordless motioned for Bill to follow him as he made his way to the back of the Death Eaters trying to find a weakness they might have. There was none. However he was able to catch the eye of the Auror that was supposed to be the head of security for the game and let him know that he was there.

"What's the plan?" Bill said in a voice that was only audible to Sirius.

"To wait," Sirius said just as quietly. "I think we're in catching duty."

Bill looked up at the muggles above them, showing that he understood what Sirius had meant. Though Sirius had warned Bill, he was still trying to see if he could do more than just standing around. However nothing happened. He felt like he was standing around without being of any use until the sky lit up and the Dark Mark was showed.

"Bill … Levitate the corner of that tent," Sirius said immediately upon seeing and pointed at the tent closest to them, knowing what was going to happen next. He ran to the other side of the tent and did the same, causing it to spread and just in time to catch the muggles that had been released from the spells they were under and fell towards the ground.

"Damnit," Sirius growled at the next moment because he had to watch as the Death Eaters turned on the spot and vanished.

"Sirius, come here," Dawlish, the Auror in charge of security for the Quidditch Cup said. Sirius lowered his wand slowly so that the muggles could land easily on the floor before turning to the other Auror. "I need you to go with the others to see who it was that sent up that blasted Dark Mark … They're going to need an Auror out there but I have to stay and make sure the others don't come back."

"I understand," Sirius said and the Disapperated only seconds after the other Ministry employees.

"There's no one here?" someone said grumpily.

"They probably Disapp …" another person started to say.

"I need you all to turn around and send a stunning charm out in the direction you're facing," Sirius ordered and his tone made it clear that he was to be obeyed. Soon the group of twenty or so people had cast the charmed and then turned to look at Sirius. "Right. There is every chance that whoever had sent the Dark Mark has already left. It would be the smart thing to do, however, now that we've sent out stunners for this general area there is a chance that we have hit the guy. So make pairs of two and search to woods to see if you can find something."

To Sirius's relief everyone did as he asked without questioning him. However, before he could make the search himself, Barty Crouch came up to him. Sirius was sure that the other man just wanted to take over the searching … it seemed like something the other man would do but Sirius just smiled at him and tried to behaved.

"That was quick thinking Black," Crouch said in a very official tone that made Sirius have to struggle from rolling his eyes. "Do you really think that the man stayed around?"

"We got here only a few minutes after the Mark went up," Sirius said, trying to mirror the older man tone. "There's a chance that the man didn't realize that we would response so quickly … or they were trying to watch the other Death Eaters flee from the scene down there."

"So you think that whoever set this off, was trying to let the Death Eaters get away," Crouch said thoughtfully.

"No, sir, I don't," Sirius said with a mirthless smile. "Only Death Eaters know how to cast the Dark Mark. However, there's not a chance that any of the scumbags, Death Eater, that stayed out of Azkaban would have the nerve to use the Dark Mark in a matter like this."

"Hmph," Crouch said and Sirius was shook to see that the older man looked unnerved by what he said. Crouch also didn't seem to want to look at him as he turned his head towards the woods off to Sirius' left and looked like he was thinking fast.

"Is there …?" Sirius started to say because something was telling him Crouch wasn't saying something. However, before he could ask there was a shout for one of the groups.

"I think I found something!" Amos Diggory exclaimed. "Merlin's bread … that's … that's …"

"What the bloody hell is it already …? Oh!" Sirius said coming over to where Amos was and looked down and saw an unconscious house elf.

"It's Crouch's elf," Amos said in a whisper to Sirius before the other joined them. Sirius looked back at the older man and felt an uncomfortable chill go through him. Did Crouch know that his elf was here? What would that mean? And why did he look so pale all of a sudden? Sirius had known the older man for years and he was always control and cold to everyone.

Sirius didn't say anything all through the investigation of the elf, he let Amos Diggory ask most of the question because the man was a part of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creature. Sirius didn't particularly like the way that Diggory asked question to the elf, and appreciated Arthur's interventions on the elf's behave, but he didn't focus on any of that at the time. He was watching Crouch's reaction to the what had happened to see if he acted even more oddly as they talked. The only thing he noticed that was odd was the fact that Crouch seemed to be looking at the ground … as if he was hoping there was someone else there to take the fall for his elf.

Sirius didn't really understand why he would care about that, it's not like anyone in their right mind would ever think a house elf cast the Dark Mark. Maybe it was just the fact that someone tied to his family was accused of associating with the Death Eaters and after what happened with his son, it might be understandable. Sirius knew there was something wrong here, he could feel it, but he couldn't figure out what it was. And before he could think of anything something distracted him from his train of thoughts.

Amos was holding the wand that Crouch's elf, Winky, was found holding and to his shock, he recognized it.

"That's Harry's wand!" Sirius said, his eyes wide in shock.

"Harry … Harry who?" Amos said excitedly as if he had just found a lead to his mystery.

"Harry Potter," Sirius answered. "And if you think he had anything to …. He's not here is he? Has anyone seen him."

"No … there's no one else here," one of the other people near them said.

"Where did you get his wand, Winky?" Sirius asked as fear filled him, how did Harry's wand get here? Does this mean that whoever cast the Dark Mark, took Harry …?

"Winky was finding it here, sir," Winky answered. "Winky was not seeing Harry Potter here sir. Winky is just finding his wand."

Sirius had the feeling that the elf was trying to tell him that Harry had not been in this clearing but he wasn't going to be appeased until he saw Harry for himself. Sirius snatched the wand from Amos and turned to leave.

"Sirius you can't go … we still have to find out what …?" Amos called after him.

"I don't care what happened, I've got to make sure that nothing happened to Harry," Sirius hissed.

"Wait up, I'm coming with you," Arthur said, looking pale and Sirius knew he was worried about his own kids, seeing as they would have been with Harry.

The two of them left the clearing at a run and Sirius decided to turn into a dog so that he would be better at tracking Harry out if he happened to pass the boy's scent. Though it was difficult with all of the people that had been in and out of the forest during the day, whether it be because of meeting and talking with friends during the day or the panic that was caused by the attack. Final he picked up a spot that Harry had seemed to be standing for a while.

"What is … what did you find?" Arthur asked the dog that instantly turned into a man.

"Harry and the others were here," Sirius said in a sigh. "Their trail only comes from one direction … I think they came here from camp and then returned from it … come on, let's get back there."

"If Harry's okay … then how did his wand end up in that clearing … especially if he hadn't been in the clearing?" Arthur asked.

"Can't answer anything until I see him," Sirius said moving quickly back to the campsite and sighed in relief when he saw the group of kids going into it. "Harry!"

Harry walked back out of the tent and looked confused as he watched Sirius run up to him, grinning like he hadn't seen Harry in months. "What …?"

Sirius hugged him and then dragged him into the tent, waiting for Arthur to follow him before he put up protective spells on the tent that would also prevent anyone form overhearing them.

"What's going on?" Percy asked, looking indignantly at Sirius, as if he should have known what was happening already.

"We found this at the clearing where the Dark Mark was cast," Sirius said holding out Harry's wand.

"What is the Dark Mark," Ron asked at the same time as Harry exclaimed, "My wand!"

"I thought you might have been taken," Sirius explained.

"No … I lost it," Harry said. "Ron fell down when we were running away and I noticed then that I didn't have my wand."

"So you never wander off on your own …" Sirius started to say.

"No … you said it was safer staying near other people," Harry said. "It's true that we got separated for a little while, but we were able to find each other again."

"That's good," Arthur said, he seemed to only barely be listening to the story as he look at each of his children to make sure they were okay. The only one that showed any signs of injure was Charlie and Percy and neither one was serious.

"Yeah, and it was all thanks to the crow that that happened," Fred said smiling broadly.

"Crow?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Yeah, Harry said it attacked Draco Malfoy when he was bugging them," Fred said still smiling.

"It's true … the git was saying that Hermione was in more danger than us because she's muggle-born … as if that matters … and then this crow came out of no where and attacked Malfoy," Ron said, he was smiling too now and for a reason that Sirius was starting to understand, the smile was directed at Fred. "When the crow flew off we sort of followed it and … well it lead us to the others."

"That was … lucky," Arthur said uncertainly, he was sure that he was missing something, but he decided that it was better not to ask.

"Yeah … but you should have heard the way that Malfoy was talking … he made it pretty bloody clear that his parents where the gits torturing those poor muggles," Ron said, grumbling this time. "Tell me you caught them Dad."

"No," Sirius was the one to answered. "As soon as the Mark went up, they disapparated … we couldn't do anything other than make sure the muggles weren't hurt. Harry, about your wand … when was the last time that you remembering using it."

"I was thinking about that earlier," Harry said grimacing. "I don't remember using it any time today."

"So it could have been taken at any time," Sirius sighed. "I've got to go back out there and see what else Amos got from Winky …"

"Winky? Mr Crouch's house elf!" Percy asked in shock. "What are you talking about?"

Sirius then told them all what happened in the clearing, though he kept his suspicious about Crouch to himself, realizing that Percy would defend his boss and he didn't want to argue right now. After he finished and calmed his panic over Harry's safety he left the tent to try to find out more about what happened and to try and help the people from the Ministry to organize.


	81. Bird Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Eighty-One

Bird Fight

Harry's head was buzzing as he tried to sleep after everything that happened that night … or morning more like. He had drifted off at the table sometime during their talk about the Quidditch final only to be woken by the screams and explosions. Then he was told to get away from their camp site with the others as Sirius and the older Weasleys headed for whatever it was that was happening. Though he didn't like seeing Sirius go, he didn't argue and knew it was best to stay close to the others. Of course, the next thing he knew he'd lost half of the people he was with as he turned back to help the fallen Ron.

He felt real panic for the first time that night as he realized his wand was missing. What a time for it to be missing, when there were Death Eaters around and the with situation more dangerous than usually. Worst though, was the thought that he would never find his wand and it would be lost forever.

Of course it was at that moment that Draco Malfoy would show up. Draco was behaving like a bigger idiot then normal by boasting about the chaos that was happening at the camp site as if it was the best thing ever. When he brought up the fact that Hermione had more reasons to be afraid than he or Ron had, Harry had half a mind to curse the jerk right then and there, of course he would have needed his wand to do that. The next thing he knew, there was a crow flying straight at Draco, flapping it's wings wildly at the boy and caused Draco to scream in fright. Harry wasn't the only one doubled over in laughter at the sight of Draco fleeing as the crow followed him long enough to crap on his nice shirt.

When the crow came back to them a few minutes later, his cawing sounding remarkable like laughter, they congratulated him on a nice joke and followed what they all reason had to be Fred. Once the bird lead them to George and Ginny, it flew behind a tree and only a few seconds later Fred joined their group. Obviously, Fred told the others two about his heroic rescue of the trio, causing them all to laugh, which had been nice since they didn't have to talk about what was really going here. However, at that moment the Dark Mark light up the sky and caused the woods to go chillingly quiet even though they were surrounded by people.

Fred thought it was a good idea to go back to camp after seeing the Mark, his face was pale when he said this and no one argued with him. Just as they got back to the camp, Sirius and Arthur returned and Harry was relieved to see them both safe but unnerved when he learned that his wand was the one that had cast the Dark Mark in the first place. He didn't understand how his wand could have been used, and even more important when his wand had been lost in the first place. He tried to think about how long it had been since he had noticed the wand was missing and wondered if he had lost it while they were trying to escape. It was possible … he was sure whoever took it would have had enough time to get to the clearing Sirius and Arthur had talked about. Still, he had an unnerving feeling that it had been gone far longer than that. Stolen from him sometime during that day. He tried to shake that feeling because he had no proof and even if he did, it wouldn't really help him figure out who had taken his wand in the first place.

"Harry," Arthur said grimacing at him. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No … I don't think so," Harry sighed. "Are we going?"

"Yeah," Arthur said. "I just talked to Remus and Tonks and she's going to tell Sirius that you're leaving with us and Remus is going to be joining us."

"Did we learn anything more about what's happened?" Harry asked.

"I didn't ask … now's really not the time for questions," Arthur said pointedly and then moved on to wake up the others.

Harry looked around the tent and noticed that Ron was up already. His friend looked almost a tired as he felt. No one really seemed in the mood to talk as they quickly dressed, put down the tent and went to where they had portkeyed the previous morning. Arthur had a quick word with one of the Ministry people in charge of the portkeys and ten minutes later they were leaving. It took a while to get back to the Burrow, and when they did, Molly Weasley was standing in the front yard looking worried. She ran up and hugged Arthur, and then each of her children at random, reaching for the closest to her and working her way on. She even managed to hug, Harry, Hermione and Remus.

Soon after that, Arthur left the house to go to the Ministry saying that he was going to have to help, since the Ministry was going to be in chaos after what happened. Molly didn't look please about that at all, but Arthur wouldn't listen and he and Percy left.

"Are you planning on staying all day Remus?" Molly asked, still looking put out.

"As long as that's alright with you," Remus answered. "Had a bit of a scare last night and it's safer for all of us to keep close together as long as you don't mind."

"Yes, of course it is," Molly said, and then started asking him questioned about what had happened. Harry, Hermione, and the younger Weasleys thought that this was the perfect time to leave the others to talk and went up to Ron's room.

"Fred, how long have you been able to transform," Hermione asked once they got into the room and she felt it was safe for her to ask the question.

"Last Saturday," Fred grinned.

"Yeah, a minute after I transformed," George added, looking smug.

"Was not," Fred rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Was so," George did the same as his brother and the two glared at each other.

They continued the argument for several minutes when Ginny said, "We really don't care which of you transformed first."

Her older brothers both pouted at her, though not because she didn't care, but because they were having fun arguing about this. The truth was, they had transformed at nearly the same time and felt pretty good about that.

"I supposed that's true," Fred said grinning. "The point that matters is that we were third to transform."

"And before miss smarty pants was able to," George added.

"My nickname is Athena, not miss smarty pants," Hermione said with her nose in the air. "And sorry to tell you boys, I transformed a week before you were able to."

"What?" Fred and George both gasped in disappointment. "No way!"

"Way," Hermione countered and Harry snorted.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, looking confused as was Ginny, though Fred and George were too disappointed to care at the moment.

"Just made me think of a movie," Harry shrugged and Hermione chuckled in response, though it could have been because of the farther confused look the Weasleys were giving Harry. "Never mind."

"When did you transform?" George huffed, not paying his younger sibling or Harry any attention.

"Two Fridays ago," Hermione answered.

"Is that true?" Fred asked Harry.

"I wouldn't lie!" Hermione huffed before Harry could answer with more than a shrug.

"No idea, she just transformed in front of us two days ago," Harry answered anyway and was glared at by Hermione for his trouble. "That's what you get for not telling me about it."

"She's right, though," George sighed. "She's not a liar … or at least not a very good one."

"Thanks," Hermione huffed.

"So let me get this straight … I'm the only one in the room that can't turned into an animal," Ginny grumbled, basically putting an end to the others argument as she pouted.

"Well you are the littlest of the Weasleys," Fred said cheekily as he ruffled Ginny hair and then jumped away before she could smack him. He then turned into a crow again, thinking it was better to make a smaller target of himself. Ginny was not afraid of throwing things at you, including curses, when she was upset. He then flew out the open window, not because he was trying to get away, but because he loved the feeling of flying this way.

"I can't believe he just flew off like that," Ginny glared at the window.

"Do you want me to chase him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes! Would you," George was the one to say. "It would scare the life out of him."

"I was only joking," Hermione admitted.

"Oh, you've got to do it now," Ron said, laughing along with his brother. "Please!"

Hermione gulped, it was hard to refuse Ron when he was looking at her with pleading blue eyes.

"Yeah Hermione, please!" Harry said, adding his own pleading eyes to the mix, though she could tell that he was teasing her about Ron at the same time.

"Whatever," Hermione said and turned into an owl before she could blush too much. As she flew out the window, Harry and the Weasleys ran to the window as well so they could watch.

"Oh no, there's other crows out there as well," George said. "How is she supposed to know which one is Fred."

"Do crows attack owls if they're in a flock like they are now?" Ron questioned, with obviously concern.

"Why baby brother? Are you afraid your girlfriend will get hurt," George teased and Harry looked at his very red eared best friend and smiled.

"She's … She's not my girlfriend!" Ron stumbled over the words, his face starting to match his ears.

"In answer to you concern for your girlfriend's safety, it doesn't look like the crows are going to attack her," Ginny answered Ron questioned, not being able to resist teasing him a little.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ron shrugged again crossing his arms looking as if he was able to walk away from the window before he tittered back in place, watching the owl carefully. His siblings sniggered at this and Harry had trouble hiding his own amusement.

Harry then turned his attention back to the scene outside, where the owl flew toward the crow that had been slightly separate from other crows. The crow squawked at her and it almost looked liked it's eyes widened in fear as he flew away from the others with the owl following it. It wasn't long before the crow flew back towards the window to Ron's room, causing the other to dodge out of the way.

"Stupid crows," Fred huffed after turning back, "can't even help hide me."

"They could tell you weren't really a crow," Hermione said, she too having just turned back. "I think it helped that they knew I wasn't really an owl too, or they might have defended you."

"I've been trying to get them to trust me all week, but they think I'm odd," Fred admitted.

"Then they have good taste," Ginny smirked, already over her annoyance with her brother.

"I probably would have had the same trouble, but Hedwig really helped me get along with our local owls," Hermione said to Fred.

"Hedwig!" Harry said alarmed. "Hedwig knew you could change into an owl?" and then he got even more excited, "You can talk to Hedwig?"

"Yeah," Hermione answered both his questions with a smile. "She's really nice once you get on her good side. She didn't really trust me at first though, because she knew I wasn't an owl. But once I showed her it was me, she took me with her hunting."

"Did you hunt?" Ron asked. "I mean, like bugs and stuff?"

"Ew! No way," Hermione made a face, not wanting to admit that it had been almost tempting in her bird form. When she saw Fred grinned at her, she could tell that he knew how she felt but thankful he didn't say anything. "I just found it interesting to watch her."

"I bet it is," Harry sighed, wishing he could have seen that too. "And you can really understand her?"

"Sure …" Hermione said. "It's not like she talks or anything like that … I can just tell what she means."

Harry nodded his head, thinking about how it was like 'talking' with Sirius and Remus when they were transformed and thought he understood what she meant.

"I probably can understand her pretty well too," Fred added. "Crows are obviously the easiest for me to understand, but all birds have a common language."

"That's true," Hermione agreed. "That's why we were able to talk to each other."

"Yeah," Fred said trying not to laugh as Ron glared at him at first and then at the floor. "It was cool."

"Hey, Harry, do you think we'll be able to understand each other too," George asked, "a coyote and a … whatever it is you are have got to be close to each other, right?"

"Darwin Fox," Harry rolled his eyes, but nodded his head. "Yeah, we should be able to understand each …" He was interrupted by a yell informing everyone it was time for lunch. "But maybe we should wait until later to test that theory."

"Alright," George agreed.

As they went downstairs, Harry smiled. It really was nice being surrounded by his friends so he didn't have time to dwell on his fears.


	82. Triwizard Tournament

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Eighty-Two

Triwizard Tournament

Harry spent the rest of the summer vacation at the Weasleys just like he planed. It was true that Remus had come over more times that he thought necessary, but with all the chaos incurred as a result of the Dark Mark he didn't really mind all that much. He was just glad that he had more time to spend with his friends where they were able to play Quidditch and transforming into their Animagus forms (well away for any of the windows in the Burrow so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't catch them) and work out how well they related to each other. Harry had found it easiest to understand George and he found that Ron was relatively easy to understand … or at least he was compared to Hermione and Fred. Ginny didn't find the experiments all that entertaining she should would spend most of that time glaring at ll the animals around her. After a few days, Harry said they had learned all they could and Animagus practice stopped.

Harry was really grateful that he had been able to spend the summer at the Weasleys because he was sure that if he had gone back home after the Quidditch match he would have dwell on the that and the dream he had a few days before that. Yes, it was true that he though about the Death Eaters, their mark and the creepy dream he had, but that was only at night and usually he only has a few minutes to think about it before he fell asleep. However, now that he was packing his bag on the last night before going back to Hogwarts he couldn't help but fear what was going to come next.

"What's on your mind Harry?" Ron asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. He was supposed to be packing his own bag too, but after putting his school books in it he had sat down to take a break and hadn't gotten up since. Harry wondered how long his friend had been staring at him.

"Nothing," Harry shrugged.

"Mione sa …" Ron started to say but Harry turned around to look at his friend with an raised eyebrow.

"Mione?"

"Er … Hermione," Ron said blushing, he had not meant to say that name out loud. He was not encouraged to say it again anytime soon seeing as Harry was sniggering, though thankfully his friend wouldn't tease him like his siblings liked to do. "Anyway, she said that it was old that you haven't tried talking about happened … you know, at the camp … she reckons you're holding it in and that's not good for you."

"Oh she does, does she?" Harry grumbled. "And you're doing her dirty work for her … asking me about it."

Ron grimaced. "Not exactly. I told her that it was your business if you wanted to talk or not."

"Right?" Harry raised his eyebrows, "and were talking about this because …?"

"You just looked …" Ron started, trying to find the right word and then said, "worried. It's just weird to see you that way."

Harry grimaced at his friend, he didn't want to talk about this, didn't want to admit that he was worried about some unknown event happening in the future. Something that he wasn't sure he could avoid.

"You don't have to say anything … sorry I asked," Ron sighed, getting up and moving to his dresser and finally started to put his clothes in his bag. Harry could tell he was just doing this so that Ron didn't have to look at him.

"Have you realized that my life had been threatened at least once a year while I'm at Hogwarts," Harry said his thought out loud. "I wonder why I love the castle so much when that's the case?"

"Because it's amazing," Ron answered with a shrugged. "My life had been threatened almost as much but there's also been a lot of good things that happened there. Think about it, we never would have meet if it wasn't for Hogwarts … I think that's worth a few dangerous situation."

"You do realize that if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been in any of those dangerous situation," Harry frowned as he said this.

"Yeah," Ron chuckled as Harry pouted at him.

"You were supposed to defend me or something," he grumbled.

"But it's true," Ron shrugged. "I would have a normal, danger free life. I would be best mates with Dean and Seamus and we would get in normal trouble. You know the kind that doesn't involve saving the wizarding word from the most powerful madman in existence."

"Sorry," Harry sighed.

"Why," Ron said making a face. "That sounds so boring. I would never have become a Animagus. I never would have believed that I could actually do good in school. I would probably still be jealous of my brothers for being better than me …"

"They're not better than you," Harry said.

"Maybe," Ron shrugged. "But it doesn't really matter if they are. I mean, yeah Bill's smarter than I am, but that doesn't mean I can't beat him in every chess match we play now. It doesn't mean that I don't have some qualities about me that I'm better than him at. Heck I was the first out of all of us to transform … I never would have imaged that would have happened. And I never would have even tried to do that if it wasn't for you, Harry. So don't worry about the danger you put me in. It's all worth it."

Harry looked at his friend and smiled. Ron had changed in many ways from the boy he was on their first train ride to Hogwarts. The boy that was afraid of being overshadowed by his brothers. He had change even more in the last few weeks. Ron really had gained a lot of confidence in himself after being the first one of their group to transform.

"Thanks mate," Harry smiled at his friend. Sure he was still worried about what was going to come, but he was glad that his friend(s) were going to be by his side to help him with whatever it is.

Ron, however, wasn't listening to him as he looked a navy blue robe in his hand. It was obviously old, though it looked as if it had been well made at one point. "What is this?"

"Huh?" Harry said moving so he could see what Ron was looking at. "I think it might be a dress robe?'

"Dress robe? Why would I need a dress robe?" Ron questioned.

"Don't know," Harry shrugged and then looked on his bed and noticed that he had one of his own. "But it looks like I have one too."

"I don't like this Harry," Ron said looking at the dress robe as if it was going to attack.

"Er … it's not so bad … I mean it's a little old but …" Harry started to say.

"No, not that," Ron groaned. "Why the bloody hell would we need a dress robe? I don't like this at all."

"Oh," Harry said, realizing what Ron was trying to say and looking a little wary now. "I knew that something dreadful was coming for me … but this … how am I ever going to survive!"

Ron actually chuckled at that and through the robe in his trunk. "Come on, I'm sure dinner's almost ready, lets get downstairs."

"Okay," Harry nodded his head.

O

The next morning was chaotic to say the least, so much so that Harry and the others just barely got to the train station on time. As Harry sat down in one of the compartments he couldn't help but think about Amos Diggory's surprise floo call saying that Mad-eye Moody had been set off traps for what the ex-Auror had thought was an intruder. Harry could tell from Amos's comments that he didn't believe that Moody was really attacked and that he was just paranoid, but Harry couldn't help but be uneasy about his. The way that Tonks had talked about her mentor, Mad-eye was definitely paranoid but he had good reason to be.

"Harry …?" Hermione started to ask, but Neville walked in then and everyone got up to greet their friend. It wasn't long after that that Luna wondered into the compartment looking as if it was an accident but was greeted just as warmly as Neville had been.

"So Nev, have you finish you're transformation yet?" Ron asked.

"Huh?" Neville looked confused and then shook his head. "Nah, I didn't even work on it over the summer. I figured that I'd be able to do it during term like I did last year. Why, did you transform?" he asked, looking at Hermione now.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Fred and George did too," Ginny added bitterly, the twins weren't in the compartment at the moment because they went to spend time with Lee Jordan and the other sixth years Gryffindors.

"That's cool, congratulations Hermione," Neville smiled, honestly happy for his friend and not really caring that much that he was the last of the now fourth years to transform. For him it was more about working towards the goal than it was about being the first to transform.

"So what have you been doing all summer," Harry said. "I just realized that this is the first summer that I haven't seen you."

"Yeah, that was a bit odd," Neville chuckled. "Still, we went on vacation to Ireland, Scotland, Whales and all around the British Isles."

"That sounds really fun," Hermione said, having gone to all of the places that Neville mentioned because her parents loved to travel, but she hadn't been there since knowing that she was a witch. She wondered how many things she could learn about the different wizarding communities if she could go there. She had already learned so much when she had gone to France the year before …

"Earth to Hermione … are you still with us," Harry said snapping his finger in front of Hermione's face causing her to glare at him. "Sorry … you just seemed to have zoned out there for a minute."

"Did you go to the Quidditch finals?" Ron asked Neville.

"No," Neville said. "Dad couldn't get the tickets, but that's why we got to go on vacation so I guess it's okay."

"Right," Ron said in disbelieve, he wouldn't tried going on a hundred vacations for the chance to see the Quidditch finals … and that even with everything that happened afterward.

"You guys were there right?" Neville said, "tell me what happened."

Ron went into a long reenactment of the game, telling his friend every play that he could remember. Once he had exhausted that, Hermione told Neville about what happened afterward with the Death Eaters and the Dark Mark. Harry was on the verge of telling Neville (as well as Ginny and Luna) about his dream, but before he got the chance Dean and Seamus came into the compartment and quickly got in a discussion with Ron about the Quidditch final. Something that soon had Harry and Ginny commenting about too, though Hermione pulled out on of her text books, rolling her eyes. She had quite enough of the constant Quidditch talk that happened the past few weeks.

All too quickly, they were pulling into the Hogsmeade station and getting on the horseless carriages heading for Hogwarts. The feast was just as good as it always and soon Dumbledore was making his announcement. This announcement however, wasn't like his normal ones, as it started off with him saying that the inter house Quidditch tournament at Hogwarts was canceled this year. Harry was outraged about that though before he could even come to terms with that, Mad-eye Moody walked into the Great Hall and was announced to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year.

If Harry thought that announcement was shocking, it was nothing to when Dumbledore told them that the Triwazard Tournament was going to be held at Hogwarts this year. Naturally he had heard about the tournament before, Sirius had told him about the time that it had tried to be revived in the past when he was a first year. The tournament had been held at Beauxbatons that time and he hadn't seen the task in person, but he heard about it. Of course, seeing as two of the champions had nearly been killed and one had spend years in the hospital after the final task, tournament wasn't continued. It looked like they where about to try again however, something which had Harry smiling.

"That's not fair!" George hissed as Dumbledore said that only wizard of age could join the tournament. "Well be of age in April."

Dumbledore didn't seem to answer that, nor any of the other protest to this new rule on the tournament in attempts to keep the death toll down. Noticing their Headmaster's lack of concern about what George had said, the twins put their heads together and started coming up with a plan to join the tournament anyways.

"What do you reckon Harry, do you think we should try and join too?" Ron asked him in a whisper.

"Of course not, we're not old enough to be part of this tournament," Hermione answered before Harry could. "It sounds really dangerous."

"It is really dangerous," Harry corrected. "And something tells me it won't be easy to get past Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded her head at that smiling at his caution.

"Which means, were going to have to think of something good, if we're going to have a chance," Harry finished and Ron laughed as Hermione glared at them.


	83. Plan for the Tournament

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Eighty-Three

Plan for the Tournament

"I can't believe you really going to try to enter the Triwizard Tournament!" Hermione hissed the next morning as she, Harry and Ron walked toward the Great Hall. "I read about it last night … do you realize how many people have died!"

"Not the full count, but I assumed it had to be quite a few if the tournament had been canceled," Harry shrugged.

"Harry!" Hermione said alarmed. "How could you be so relax about this? Hasn't you're life been in danger enough without you trying to risk it!"

Harry chuckled and Hermione looked more worried then ever. "The truth is, I don't really want to be in the tournament Hermione, I just want to know if I can get past Dumbledore's protections."

Hermione looked slightly mollified by that but still didn't seem happy, "but if you do get past the protection, and I'm not saying you would be able to, that would mean you had a chance of actually being part of the tournament."

"What do you mean you don't want to be in the tournament?" Ron asked this time, looking as alarmed as Hermione had been a second ago. "Think about how amazing it would be if you won."

"Yeah," Harry said with a dreamy expression that only last a few seconds before Hermione hit the back of his head. Judging by Ron's groan, she had hit him too.

"Will you two stop it!" Hermione hissed. "We haven't learn enough to be able to compete in this tournament! There's no point in risking your life for a game."

"Ron if you really want to join, you can use whatever plan that we come up with," Harry said, ignoring Hermione completely. "That would be a good way to see if it works and not have to try to put my name in there myself."

"You really don't want to try?" Ron said still looking confused.

"I don't really need any more people looking at me all the time," Harry shrugged. "But if you don't want …"

"No, I do want to try at least," Ron said. "But what about the Fred and George, couldn't you get them to try … whatever it is we're going to be doing?"

"Nah," Harry said. "I made a bet for three galleons that the person that is able to get past Dumbledore's protection would win."

"Cool," Ron smiled.

"COOL!" Hermione exploded. "This is not cool! This is the opposite …!"

"Relax Hermione," Ron said. "it's not like I'd get picked even if we did manage to get my name in there."

"I won't be so sure about that," Hermione said, "it's just like I was saying to Harry. With everything that we've been through, that might actually be something the judge is looking for."

"You just said that we didn't know enough to compete," Ron said shaking his head at her contrary words. "Which way is it?"

"We don't know enough," Hermione said rolling her eyes and taking on the tone she used when explaining the obvious. "Not nearly enough. However, that negates the fact that you and Harry have the necessary quality that the judge would look for in a champion."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry beamed at her. "It's nice to know you have such a high opinion of us."

"Yeah, I would have thought you didn't think I could handle myself at all," Ron added, grinning too.

"You're not listening to me at all," Hermione sighed.

"No, you've got that wrong," Harry smirked. "We're only listening to the praises you're giving us."

"Whatever," Hermione huffed irritated again. "Just don't come to me when you find that you actually made it into the tournament and then don't know what to do about it."

"You know it's going to be fun trying to figure out how to get pass Dumbledore's protection," Ron said smirking as Hermione stalked off, obviously fed up with the both of them. "Hermione's reaction alone will be worth it."

"Is annoying her really that much fun?" Harry questioned his friend, well aware that he was amused by Hermione's reaction right now as well.

"Yeah, she's …" Ron started chuckling and then stopped himself before he could say more, his ears turning red. "It's good for her to have someone to yell at."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's you're reason," Harry sniggered, "come on, let's get to the Great Hall, I'm starving."

"You don't have to say that twice," Ron grinned and the boys quickened there pace.

It was after they ate, and having made some kind of peace with Hermione were she was at least speaking to them again, that they got their new class schedule.

"Harry, you're not taking Divination?" Ron asked looking shock. "How am I supposed to get through a class with Trelawney without you?"

"You'll just have to make due with Hermione," Harry chuckled and Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's question. "I really don't need a class were I'm constantly told I'm going to die and I actually like Ancient Ruins."

"I wish I took that class last year," Ron grumbled, he didn't want to take three classes like Harry had in their third year and he had decided to take Divination because he heard it was easy.

"Is it really so bad that you have to have a class with me?" Hermione asked him frowning.

"Er … no," Ron said rubbing the back of his neck and going on cautiously. "It's just that … well, you don't like my comments as much as Harry … and you'll actually make me do the work for that class when we all know it's pointless."

Hermione shook her head at him before getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

"Great," Ron groaned looking miserably. "I'm in trouble now."

"Yeah, you are," Harry said, patting him on the back sympathetically.

"Thanks for you help mate," Ron groaned.

O

Ron sighed as he sat next to Hermione, the book he had gotten for Divination was open, and she was reading the chapter about how the planets movements effected a persons life. It had been a long day, one in which Hermione had barely spoke just because he said he didn't want to take Divination without Harry. He wasn't really sure why he was so angry with him in the first place … it wasn't like he said anything bad about her, but here he was trying to make it up to her by agreeing to do their homework (a month worth of predictions that wasn't due for days! Why they had to do it this night he had no idea, but Hermione was adamant about it).

"Can't we just make it up Hermione," Ron groaned after he read the same paragraph for the fourth time and still had no idea what it had said.

"I refuse to give up," Hermione said hotly as she glared at the book and Ron's lips twitched upwards. Okay, so maybe this wasn't so bad. Hermione struggling to figure out her assignment and how angry she got at the book was amusing. "Though how anyone could believe that the planets' movements can predict our day to day future is beyond me."

"See … you think this is rubbish just like me," Ron said proudly, "making it up …"

"We are not faking our homework, Ronald!" Hermione said. "And I'm trying to be more open minded …"

"It doesn't seem to be working for you every well," Ron pointed out and she turned to glare at him, causing him to smile. "I mean be honest, you still think this is a bunch of rubbish."

"It's not all rubbish," Hermione hedged. "I mean, there has been evidence in the past that predictions have been made. There has even been a few cases where a person could learn to read the signs so well that they could have an insight into the future."

Ron looked at her with a gaping mouth.

"What …?" Hermione questioned, made uncomfortable my his stare. "It's true … I've read about it …"

"Oh, I believe it's true … I just can't believe that you, of all people, are defending Divination," Ron explained. "I guess it's true what they said that anything possible."

"Shut up," Hermione grumbled, though she had to admit he had a point. It was hard to believe that she was defending this stupid subject. "And give me another twenty minutes to figure this out and then I might be able to help you understand it too."

"Well if anyone could, it would be you," Ron chuckled and then opened his book in the pretenses that he was reading as well, but really he was watching Hermione. She had pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and nodded on it as she concentrated on her reading. At one point, some of her hair fell into her eyes and she hasted brushed it away only for it to fell again a minute later. She huffed in annoyance as she pulled her hair back into a messy bun and then continued reading.

Ron just had time to muse that having a class with only Hermione in it wouldn't be so bad, when she smiled triumphantly, clearly she understood the material enough now. However, an hour and a half later, after more work than he had ever put into any Divination assignment, he was doubting her earlier thought. She had made him catch every single detail for his work while telling him that he couldn't possible copy from her because everyone's chart has to be calculated differently. As if he cared about doing it right. She also made him redo his last five dates because he had tried to make up what was going to happen to him.

"I don't know why you care if I do this the right way or not?" Ron hissed at her when she had caught him. "You know Trelawney isn't going to know the difference … she'd probably think my made up prediction are more accurate …"

"And that makes it right," Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can do things the right way Ron. I know it takes more effort, but don't you feel better knowing that you really did your work."

"No," Ron grumbled, but he couldn't help but feel happy that she believe that he could do it. It didn't make the work any better and he still didn't like that it took so long, but at least she was happy.

"So, how's the working going?" Harry asked as he took a seat near Ron on the couch.

"Oh excellent … thanks so much for asking!" Ron grumbled. "Don't you have any work to do?"

"I finished," Harry said. "Here Hermione, this is the assignment we got for Ancient Ruins."

"Why are you giving her that … she's not even taking Ruins anymore?" Ron asked incredulously and watch Hermione as she started to blush.

"I wanted to see if I could still do the assignments even though I'm not talking the class," Hermione admitted, her attention was fix on parchment that Harry had given her.

"If I live to be a thousand, I'll never understand you, Hermione," Ron said shaking his head. He couldn't stand the work that he did for his real classes, he could never imagine doing extra work … especially when he wouldn't even get any credit for it.

"I can say the same about you," Hermione muttered as she made a face at him.

"Well, with that happy note …" Harry said chuckling. "You are done with your work right Ron?"

"Yeah?" Ron questioned the grin when Harry nodded his head toward the exit of the common room.

"Hmph," Hermione huffed, she could tell easily what the boys were thinking as they left the room but didn't say anything. It was there business if they wanted to waste time trying to figure out how to get past Dumbledore's protection.

"So are we going to go to the library to look up spells?" Ron asked as they left Gryffindor Tower.

"Nah, it would take forever to find something like that," Harry said, "I was thinking about going to the Room of Requirement."

"Of course," Ron nodded his head. "Do you think there will be something to help us."

"Probably," Harry shrugged. The boys talked about what they thought the first task of the tournament was going to be as they headed for the room and were excited to get started working on getting past Dumbledore's protection. Though Ron had to admit, the tasked that he remember hearing about sounded pretty gruesome and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to succeed, he wasn't going to back down now.

Once they got to the Room of Requirement it was transformed into the meeting room for their group, Infinite Light. They walked over to the bookcase that Hermione usually used and tried to find a book that would help them appear older than they were.

"Look this book looks like it might help," Ron said, "_One Hundred ways to Fool a Bartender_."

"Something tells me that's not going to work on Dumbledore," Harry chuckled. "Besides, is there anything in there that would actually make you older, or is it just for making you seem older?"

Ron chose not to answer that as he put the book back on the shelf and it seemed to have dissolved into the other book. Ron grimaced at this and noticed that the books on either side of the one that had just disappeared seemed to both be about faking your age. Ron then looked at the shelf below the one he was focusing on, and his grimace deepened. This book too seemed to be on that subject.

"This book might be good," Harry said, pulling out a book and adding it to the other two he already pulled out.

"Harry," Ron said, "Have you noticed that all these books are aging yourself … or making yourself look older. Or getting past protections …"

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at the book shelf. There were hundreds of books on it, and if Ron was to believe, and he was sure his friend was right, they were all on the subject he wanted to read about.

"Look, I'm all for getting past Dumbledore's protection … and beating the twins while we do it would be bloody brilliant," Ron said. "But there's no way I'm reading all these books."

"We're just going to have to figure out how to get the right book," Harry said looking overwhelmed at this development as well.

"You know, at this point in time, having Hermione here would help us a lot," Ron said. "She would know exactly what to ask this stupid shelf to get the book that we would need."

"That's definitely true," Harry agreed, and then took a breath before heading to a chair with the books that he had already picked to see if they might be useful or not. Ron sighed, but followed his friend's lead.

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that I might not be able to post a chapter for this story for a few weeks because I'm helping my brother with something and I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write anything. **


	84. MadEye Moody

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Eight-Four

Mad-Eye Moody

Harry had been excited to see what Mad-Eye Moody's class was going to be like. He was expecting something interesting, but even with that he was shocked with what happened. The ex-Auror showed them the three Unforgivable Cures, demonstrating them on a spiders. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about this as he watched Moody control one of the spiders, making it do all kinds of tricks. He didn't laugh along with his classmates as the spider did it's tricks and he could feel Moody's mad eye on him.

"You should all take from Potter's example," Moody said, his gnarled face looking even grimmer than normal. "This is no laughing matter. During the last war countless people were placed under the Imperius Curse and forced to do horrible things. It was also hard for us to sort out who was under the curse and who was acting on their own free will."

Moody didn't seemed to realized that what he has said had effected the others in the room as he continued with his demonstration. As he preformed the Cruciatus Curse, Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the spider as it showed obvious signs of being in pain. He couldn't help but be reminded about the Tom Riddle that had come out of the diary and how that curse was used on him.

However, what had caused him the most thought was when the final curse was shown and he saw for the first time the curse that had been used on him when he was just a baby. He hardly heard what Moody had said about the curses, or even what he said afterwords as he turned over thoughts about these curses that where the worst that had been invented.

"That was amazing," Seamus said as everyone left the Defense classroom. "Did you see how he controlled that spider."

"And how the other one just stuffed it like that," Dean added. "That was …"

"You really think it was amazing," Harry said looking at them frowning, his hand absentmindedly rubbing the scar on his forehead.

Dean and Seamus looked at each other and then back at Harry now looking uncomfortable.

"Maybe it wasn't amazing, but you have to admit it was interesting," Dean said. "We've never seen anything like that."

"You're lucky," Harry said with a dark look in his eyes that made the other two wonder if Harry had actually seen something like that.

"Ha …"

"We better get to the Great Hall," Hermione said, cutting off Seamus and dragging Harry ahead. "Are you okay?" she asked in a whisper when she was far enough away from the others.

"Yeah," Harry said automatically and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you always insist on lying to me," she grumbled to herself.

"Because I don't want to talk about this," Harry said huffily. "I don't have to share everything you know."

"I know that Harry," Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry … I didn't mean you had to talk to me, I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"And if I had said that I wasn't okay," Harry said. "You would have just let me sulk."

Hermione smiled sheepishly, "no, of course not. Sorry."

"You're always doing that, you know," Ron said, he had been walking behind the other two trying not to talk. He could tell from the moment the spiders were put away, and he could think of something other than those blasted arachnids, that Harry was bothered by this presentation as well (and he knew it had nothing to do with the spiders). He was also sure that Harry didn't want to talk about it. "You're always butting in."

"Well forgive me for caring about my friends," Hermione said turning back to glare at Ron.

"That's nice and all, but people don't always want to talk about things like that," Ron pointed out. "It's not like it's going to make a difference anyway."

"You don't know if that's true," Hermione said. "Harry could have wanted to talk …"

"Yeah, sure," Ron said sarcastically.

Harry tuned the others out as they continued to argue through dinner. He had the vague feeling that his friends where actually forcing themselves to argue because it seemed halfhearted on both their parts. If that was the case he was glad that they were giving him more time to work through this. He couldn't really understand why he was thinking about this and he wasn't even sure why he was thinking about this at all. It was just that this lesson seemed to enhance the fear that had been building since his dream about Voldemort.

The dream. The mark at the Quidditch Cup. Having Moody show him and his classmates the Unforgivable Curses. It all seemed to scream that something big was coming and it was going to be bad.

"Harry, where going to go," Hermione said, shaking him from this thoughts again, this time thought she didn't ask him about his feelings which was nice.

"Okay," Harry said, realizing that he had just finished his tentacle tart and he didn't even remember picking it up.

"Do you want to work on … you know what … tonight?" Ron asked as they started walking back to the common room.

"You have homework to finish," Hermione pointed out clearly upset. "You shouldn't waste you time on that stupid project of yours."

"Yeah, that might be nice," Harry said, grinning alone with Ron as Hermione rolled her eyes at them. "Come with us, Hermione."

"I'm not helping you," she glared.

"I know, but you can still come and work on your homework," Harry pointed out and Hermione sighed, realizing that it would be nice to go to the Room of Requirement.

"Fine," Hermione agreed.

After they got in the room Ron and Harry walked over to the couch that had been conjured and talked about the few ideas that they had come up with.

"You know, I was thinking that maybe Polyjuice Potion would work," Harry said. "As long as we pick someone that's older it should have a chance."

"Yeah, that might work … Merlin I wish we didn't get rid of the extra we had after second year," Ron said excitedly and then glared at the Hermione as she snorted. "What's wrong with the Polyjuice Potion. I bet you just doubt that Harry and I can make it …."

"No that's not it," Hermione said. "I just don't think it's going to work."

"And why don't you think it will work?" Harry asked.

"Never mind," Hermione grimaced. "Just pretend I didn't say anything."

"No," Ron said. "Tell us."

"I'm not helping you," Hermione said.

"Yeah, we got that," Ron huffed. "But if you bring something up, you better finish your thought."

"Come on Hermione, just tell us why the potion won't work," Harry added.

"Because if the Polyjuice Potion work then you could simply have giving your name to an older student and have them enter you in the tournament," Hermione said.

"I can see your point," Harry sighed, looking thoughtful. "Obviously Dumbledore isn't going to allow other students add our names."

"But we won't really be that person …" Ron started to say but Harry shook his head.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I wish we knew what Dumbledore's protection was going to be and how you entered the tournament. It would make this a lot easier to plan something."

"Which is probably why Dumbledore didn't say," Hermione said and Harry had to agree with that.

He turned his attention back to Ron and started talking about other options that the could use. Most of Ron's attention was on Hermione, however, this was part of their plan. Ron was supposed to watch Hermione as she looked through the bookcase and called forth the books that she needed to work with.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said getting up, "I was wondering if you could help me with something …"

"I told you …"

"No, it's not about this," Harry said. "It was about something that Terry Boot said about this rune in class the other day and I was wondering if you knew what it might be."

Hermione's eye widened in her excitement and she came over to the couch as Harry pulled out a parchment with the rune on it.

"I've never seen this before," Hermione said excitedly.

"Yeah, I looked through our textbook but it wasn't there," Harry said. "I was wondering what it was."

"Didn't Terry say?" Hermione questioned and Harry shook his head.

"Nah, he kind of wondering if anyone could translate it," Harry said.

"Hmph," Hermione said thoughtfully, no longer seeming to noticed that the others were in the room. "It looks like it might be Scandinavian in nature … seems to be at least a few centuries old if I recall correctly …"

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned as Hermione walked back to the bookshelf.

"Huh … oh, I'm just going to check to see if this rune is in a book," Hermione said. "It probably had to be one form the tenth century …"

"And Scandinavian," Harry said looking amused.

"Yes," Hermione nodded her head turned back to the bookshelf and there were three book on it. She picked up the largest book and started searching through it. As she did this Ron smiled, just like they had planned, Hermione had shown them a secret about how to get the books that they needed. He just wished that Hermione would leave now so that he could work on this right now. "Ah, here it is."

"Let's see," Harry said getting up and looking at the book that he himself had used to find this particularly rune in the library several hours before. It had taken him ages to pick the perfect rune, and Hermione was able to find it in a matter of minutes. "Cool. It's a symbol that identified someone as a friend."

"Yeah," Hermione said. "It seems that it was used by the Viking so that they wouldn't attack a village that they made a pack with. There seems to be a ritual that can be done to make sure if the rune is authentic or not."

"Wow, that's kind of cool," Harry said and Hermione looked up from her book frowning. "What?"

"This doesn't seem like a rune that Terry would have asked about," Hermione said narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, trying to look confused and hide his fear.

"It's more like this rune seems like something that you would find interesting," Hermione said watching Harry's expression closely and then she looked at Ron, who wasn't looking at them.

"Well it is something I find interesting," Harry said, still trying to play his part.

"Be honest with me Harry," Hermione said.

"I don't understand what you're asking for," Harry said.

Hermione didn't say anything this time, she just gave him a piercing look and Harry bowed his head. He knew there was no use in lying to her now, because she would find out somehow.

"I found that rune earlier today and I thought pretty cool," he admitted as Ron groaned.

"Why did you have me look it up?" Hermione demanded to know.

"First off I wanted you to see the rune … I thought maybe we could incorporate into our group someone," Harry said.

"And the other reason," Hermione prompted when Harry paused.

"Was so I can see how to get the book you want to appear on that shelf," Harry said quietly, feeling like he was a misbehaving child as he pointed to the shelf.

"So you only wanted me to come here so you could figure out how to use the bookcase," Hermione said grumpily walking over to pick up her bag.

"No, that's not the only reason," Harry tried to defend himself but Hermione wasn't listening. She left the room without another word.

"You really messed that up Harry," Ron pointed out to him uselessly. "Why did you use a rune that you were so interested in? You practically shouted at her that this was all a set up."

"I don't know," Harry said. "I wasn't really thinking straight at the moment."

"This isn't going to be fix by a simply apology you know," Ron said. "I really don't think she liked being used like that."

"This was all your bloody idea," Harry growled at him.

"Not the part you told her," Ron argued back. "Besides, you were the one that said if we asked her directly about the shelf, she wouldn't have told us how to work it. At least not until the champion was picked."

"I still think that's true," Harry shrugged his shoulder. "We should have tried to trick her though," he added as sat back down on the couch. Ron was right about one thing, Hermione wasn't going to accept a simple apology for this.

"I don't really feel like working on this anymore," Ron said, though it was the prefect time to see if he could make a more useful book come to the shelf, he lost his drive to actually do that when Hermione walked out the door.

"Yeah, me neither," Harry sighed, feeling similarly as Ron did. The boys walked back to the Gryffindor Tower in a subdue mood that only got worse when they got into the common room and to have Hermione glare at them before she went to the girls' dormitory.

"Yep, this is really bad," Ron sighed, "She's probably going to ignore us for a while."

"Maybe," Harry sighed, not liking the sound of that at all.


	85. Apologies Lead to More Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Eighty-Five

Apologies Lead to More Trouble

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Ginny said as Ron and Harry sat next to Hermione the next day.

"Yeah, we got that," Ron grumbled as he frowned at Hermione. "Look, we're sorry okay. We didn't mean to make you angry …"

Hermione glared at him for a few second before she got up and left the Great Hall, her plate of food only half gone.

"What did you do, anyways?" Ginny asked, watching, as the boys did, Hermione leave.

"She didn't say," Harry questioned instead of answering.

"No, she was just really upset this morning and when I asked if we should wait for you she said that she wasn't talking to you," Ginny said. "At first I thought it was just Ron, but she's angry with you too, Harry."

"Why would you think that she would be angry with only me?" Ron asked.

"Because you two are always fighting," Ginny said as if that was the most obviously thing in the world. "So what did you do?"

"Er …" Harry said wondering where to start. He decided to tell her everything.

"Huh," Ginny said looking appalled. "You're lucky you didn't do that to me or I would have cursed you right then and there."

"I think I would prefer that," Harry muttered, grimacing. "So it really was that bad."

"Harry, not only did you use her to get information, but you got her to help you with something she really didn't want anything to do with," Ginny said.

"Used her," Harry repeated, not really caring about the last part as much. His mind instantly traveled back to the first conversation he had with her when they were nine and how she had so matter a factly told him that she didn't have friends. That people either picked on her or used her. He felt like such a insensitive jerk.

"What is it?" Ron asked as he watched Harry think.

"Things are worse than I thought," Harry mumbled, raising from his seat. "I've got to talk to her."

"I'll go with you," Ron said starting to get up too.

"No … I need to do this alone," Harry said and Ron looked disappointed but let him go.

Harry walked through the corridors and just like he thought, he found Hermione standing near the door to the Charms classroom (which they would be using in a another half an hour).

"Hey," Harry said sitting next to her, frowning as he saw her flinch. "I'm sorry."

Hermione didn't say anything, looking away from him. She didn't want to hear his apology right now, especially since they were just words to him. Sure he knew that she was upset and he would be sorry about that, but he didn't really understand why this hurt so much. Okay, so she knew that he was her friend for a lot of reasons, she just didn't like that he had used her, like so many others, to get information on something. He wasn't supposed to do that.

"I wasn't thinking," Harry sighed, instead of looking at her, he looked straight ahead of him. "I knew that you wouldn't have just told me how to make the shelf work. You would have known why I wanted to use it and you would have waited before you told me."

"So you thought you would just trick the answer out of me?" Hermione asked hotly.

"I didn't think of it like that," Harry said heavily. "I wasn't thinking at all … I just wanted to know the key to the shelf."

"Well, you got what you wanted, so you can leave me alone now," Hermione said stiffly and she opened her a bag to pull out one of her books to read.

"No," Harry said. "I can't do that."

Hermione closed her eyes for a second, gritting her teeth before she continued pulling out of her book.

"If I leave now it's only going to make things worse," Harry continued.

"If you stay it will be worse," Hermione assured him.

"What, so you can think I'm jerk like the kids we use to go to muggle school with," Harry questioned and Hermione looked at him in shook. So he did know how much he hurt her with this. "You'd have a right to think that I guess."

"You're not that bad," Hermione admitted, though she didn't tell him that it had hurt her more being used by him because they were friends.

"Well that's nice to know," Harry said.

"I just don't understand why this was so important to you that you felt that you had to trick me into helping you?" Hermione asked.

Harry frowned as he thought, trying to come up with a reason why it was that important to him. "I don't know. Trying to figure out how to get past Dumbledore's protection … trying to see if we can enter the Triwizard Tournament … I thought of it like trying to become an Animagus or trying to think of a new prank. Usually, even if you don't approve of my ideas, you still help."

"Well, usually, even thought you're idea is mad, there's something intriguing about it," Hermione said. "But I really don't understand why you want to join the tournament. Sure, getting pasy Dumbledore's protection would be amazing, but do you really want to be in a tournament were you could die."

"The tournament is not the point for me," Harry said, "though it might be cool to win it."

"I never thought you would willingly risk your life for a game, Harry," Hermione said. "It's so trivial."

"I don't really see it as risking my life," Harry said. "Besides, I thought you said I risk my life when I play Quidditch."

"Yes," Hermione said, "but that's not the same. I've read about this tournament Harry and basically the champions are asked to do terribly dangerous task … fast situation where they'd put their life on the line. All for what. The glory of knowing that they're better than the other champions. It doesn't make any sense to me. Especially since you don't even like the fame you have now."

"Actually that's part of the reason the tournament is appealing to me," Harry said. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to be famous for something that you can't remember. Even worse, for something that you really don't want to remember because your mum died when it happened. This would be different though. Winning the Triwizard Tournament would be different. It would be something that I did on my own."

"I thought you said that you didn't actually want to join the tournament," Hermione said.

"I don't," Harry sighed. "Not really. But it's nice to fantasized about it sometimes. But I'll stop trying to get in the tournament now. Your friendship means more to me that anything."

"Harry," Hermione said smiling and then she looked down. "I don't want to stop you from doing something you want … that wouldn't make me a very good friend …"

"That's not what you're doing," Harry assured her. "I acted like a complete arse and I don't know it feels like I'd be even more of a arse to keep trying to get pass Dumbledore's protection. It wouldn't feel right."

"You are a great friend Harry," Hermione said simply and hugged him.

O

Figuring that his friend would want all the time they could have alone, Ron decided eat a full breakfast and take his time doing so. It was twenty minutes later when he got up and started heading for the Charms classroom. That's where he found Harry and Hermione laughing and acting all happy like nothing happened the night before. It irked him that it was so easy for Harry to get back on Hermione's good side, knowing that he was likely going to end up fighting with her. He also didn't like how Harry knew how to make her laugh and smile and how they always seemed to be able to talk to each other.

Why did Harry have to come here alone … talk to her with out him there? What did Harry have to say that couldn't be said in front of him? Why did Harry always have to be the one that cheered her up? More importantly, why did he always know what to say to Hermione when Ron was always lost for words?

"Hey!" Ron said to make his presence known and Harry smiled at him as Hermione looked as if she didn't know how she should react to him.

"Hey," she answered, seeming to be waiting for something.

"Sorry," Ron sighed, sure that was what she wanted. "For my part in what happened."

"It's okay," she said, smiling at him as if she was surprise but pleased that he had apologized. He had to admit that she had a right to be surprised, he wasn't really known for his apologies. Still, he probably wouldn't have been happy that she had been surprised if it wasn't for the smile she was giving him. It was hard to feel anything but giddy when she looked at him like that.

"I told Hermione that I'd stop trying to get pass Dumbledore's protection," Harry said. "I doesn't feel right to try to figure it out anymore."

Ron sighed, he still wanted to try … just to see if they could do it, but he could see Harry's point.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about you two somehow getting into the tournament," Hermione said in a relieved voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, irritated for a reason he couldn't really understand, he just felt as if somehow she was insulting him.

"That … er … that guys aren't going to try to enter the tournament," Hermione said, uncertainty filling her tone as she looked at him sadly.

"Why, because Harry decide not to help," Ron huffed. "He was never going to enter anyways. I don't see why that means I can't still enter."

"You're going to try without Harry?" Hermione questioned gloomily, she really thought she wouldn't have to worry about this anymore but with the glare Ron was giving her she knew that wasn't the case.

Ron's jaw jutted out stubbornly as his eyes narrowed. "You think that I can't do this on my own. That Harry was the one that was going to do all the work and I was just going along for the ride."

"Ron … that's not what I …" Hermione started to say but Ron stormed passed her and walked into the class. When she and Harry caught up with him, he wasn't sitting at their normal table, but with Dean and Seamus, clearing not wanting to be near the other two right now.

"Come on, let's give him some space," Harry said, steering Hermione to their normal seats.

"Harry … you know I didn't mean that he couldn't do this on his own, right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do, Hermione," Harry sighed. "I think he's just hearing what he thinks you're saying and not listening to your actually words. I'll talk to him later."

"Maybe I should talk to him," Hermione offered. "I'm the one he's angry with."

"It's fun how he got you to feel sorry for him seeing how angry you were at him just a few minutes ago," Harry chuckled.

"He's good at doing things like that," Hermione smiled herself. "Making me feel ten different things at the same time."

O

"You know it's odd to find you in the library," Harry whispered, looking bemused. "It took me several minutes to find you on the map, then I remembered I could just call out your name and make it appear."

"And people call you smart," Ron teased his friend.

"Sometimes," Harry chuckled. "I'm also called an idiot a lot."

"True," Ron smiled and then asked, "so why are you here?"

"You know Hermione didn't mean to make it sound like you couldn't get pass Dumbledore's protection on your own right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah … sort of … I guess," Ron answered. He wasn't really sure anymore if what he thought Hermione said was true or if he just made a bigger deal of it than he had to. "It doesn't change things though. I've got to try to do this."

"I thought you would say something like that," Harry sighed. "I'm not going to help you, you know."

"I don't want your help," Ron said, knowing that Harry wasn't saying he couldn't do it, but telling him that he understood why Ron was trying to do this. "It's time that I do something on my own instead of just following you around."

"Er … you do remember that this was my idea," Harry said and Ron threw a quill at him.

"Prat," Ron growled as Harry sniggered.

"But we were all thinking it anyway," Harry shrugged this time. "I wish you luck with your plan."

"Thanks mate," Ron smiled this time as Harry got up go.

"Er … one question though," Harry said turning back looking confused. "Why are you in the library … wouldn't it be better to go to the Room of Requirement."

"I'm doing this without any help," Ron shrugged. "Which means I'm not going to use what we learn from Hermione … which unfortunately means that I can't go to the room at all. I mean I can't unlearn what I know …. right!"

"I suppose not," Harry said. "So you're going to do research the old fashion way."

"Yep," Ron sighed. "It's going to bloody kill me."

"Yep," Harry agreed. "I'm glad I'm not helping you now."

"Thanks mate," Ron repeated his earlier line, only this time he was obviously upset.

It was weeks after that and Ron had come up with a few plans that he thought might work, and now he was waiting for the tournament to start already. Ron was glad that Hermione didn't seem to be angry with him, nor did she try to talk him out of trying to enter the tournament. He felt that Harry must have said something to her, which annoyed him a bit, but at least they weren't arguing about this. No one helped him at all, though Fred and George had repeatedly told him that he would never be able to do it. Harry had told him that he had changed the bet he had with the twins, now putting all his gold behind Ron, so it was natural the twins would be on his case. He was just excited that everything was going to start soon. Tomorrow the people form Beauxbaton and Drumstrang would be coming.

**A/N: Okay, here's the truth. I never planned on Ron being a champion, it was always going to be Cedric, but after all this time that I had him working to becoming a champion ... well I'm not sure what to do. So, I'm asking you what you think should happen and the reason's why Ron should or shouldn't be a champion. **


	86. Goblet of Fire

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Eighty-Six

Goblet of Fire

"What do you think the people from Beauxbaton and Drumstrang are going to be like?" Hermione wondered out loud as they waited outside for the said schools to arrive.

"I don't know Mione, like everyone else I'd think," Ron shrugged, not really caring much. "Can't they hurry up already, it's freezing out here."

"Did you call me Mione?" Hermione questioned and Ron ears started to turn red.

"Er … well," Ron muttered, not really sure what he should say to that.

"Hm," Hermione took his silence to mean yes and she wasn't sure what she thought of the name but was somewhat pleased that he would come up with a nickname for her. Then again, he could just be lazy and doesn't feel like saying her full name anymore.

"Hey, what's that!" Ron said, trying to distract her and luckily enough something was happening. He pointed at the thing in the sky that was slowly getting bigger.

"Is that a house?" Harry said several second later.

"Er …" Ron said, not quite sure what Harry was seeing until the thing got closer and he reasoned that Harry was right. "Yeah … I think it is."

"How big do you think those horses are?" Dean asked as the house got closer and they could tell that both the house and the horse that were drawing it were quite huge.

"Very," Harry answered him as they watched people starting coming out of the house and walking towards Hogwarts. "And so is she."

"I'd say," Seamus said as a Hagrid size woman made her way to where Dumbledore was standing. Madame Maxime, as the giant woman was named, was the headmistress of Beauxbaton and was followed about twenty students or so. They quickly made their way into the castle, not waiting for the other school to arrive.

"I wonder how the Drumstrang is going to get here?" was an excited whisper repeated throughout the the Hogwarts students.

"Maybe there will be even bigger horses," someone said, though Harry didn't think that was likely to be the case. Drumstrang wouldn't want to do the same thing as the other school … they would want to stand out in it's own way. He wasn't disappointed as the ship started coming out of the Black Lake. He was quite amazed to watch this, wondering just how the ship was able to get to the lake in the first place and then how it had come out of the water without drowning the people that were on it. On the other hand, the headmaster of Drumstrang, Karkaroff, wasn't as impressive as Madame Maxime. He seemed to be sly and cold.

Harry was still looking at the headmaster when he was elbowed in the stomach by Ron, who was looking at the student just behind Karkaroff.

"I don't believe it … it's Krum, Viktor Krum is here!" Ron whispered excitedly.

"I didn't know he was still in school," Harry said, a little awed himself that the the hero of the last Quidditch cup was there. He noticed that he and Ron weren't the only ones looking at Krum, it seemed that most of the people in the room were whispering about him.

Soon after the second schools arrival everyone was heading to the Great Hall as Ron talked excitedly about Krum, wondering if he could get an autograph and what it would be like to talk to the guy. Harry had to agree it would be interesting to talk to Krum about the many games he played. He even entertained the though of challenging Krum to try to catch the snitch. He continued daydreaming about that as they ate a very interesting meal. He tried all of the different foods that came from both the schools, liking some more than others.

"Excuse me," a girl said, she was wearing the school uniform for Beauxbaton and her hear was silvery blonde. She was also very beautiful. "Do you want ze bouillabaisse?"

"Huh?" Ron said staring at the girl as if he had never seen anything so beautiful before.

"No," Harry said, feeling a little awestruck himself. "You can take it."

"You 'ave finish wiz it?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, it was very good," Ron said breathlessly, despite the fact that he hadn't even tried the dish.

"Zank you," the girl said, picked up the plate and walked away. Ron followed her as she walked and watched as she sat next to her schoolmates at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hmph," Hermione huffed as she watched, not only Ron drool over the girl, but Harry stare longingly at the Ravenclaw table as well. She couldn't help but get angry seeing how much attention Ron was giving that girl, who was nothing more than just drop dead gorgeous.

Ron shook his head, his eyes coming back into focus. "That girl's a veela."

"Of course she's not," Hermione rolled her eyes, because really Ron doesn't need drool all over a girl. She's seen him act like this with … pretty much every girl that walks by. Every girl that's not her that is. "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot."

"I'm not sure that's true," Ginny whispered to her friend, and Hermione noticed that she might have been wrong as the other boys did watch the blonde eat. It made her feel slightly better, but not much.

Soon after that Dumbledore stood and explained to everyone how the tournament was going to work and more importantly to Ron, that it would be a goblet that decided who the champions would be. He wasn't really sure how that would work, clearly it would judge by the quality of the champion and not the age. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing that Dumbledore's protection was going to be a age line, but he was already working through the idea's that he came up with to see which one he would use. He could hear that Fred and George were still planning on using the aging potion and he was sure that at least what he came up with would be better than that.

"I'll see you guys later," Ron said after the meal because he really had a lot of work ahead of him if he was going to have a shot at accomplishing his task.

"Wait up Ron, I'll go with you," Hermione said, surprising him and made him suspicious at the same time, but he did wait for her to catch up.

"Are you going to help me now?" Ron had to ask, "or are you going to try to talk me out of trying?"

"Neither … both," Hermione answered causing Ron to roll his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm impress how hard you have worked on this. Even more so since you've keep up your school work at the same time."

"Thanks," Ron smiled, feeling his inside glow when she said she was impressed.

"Now I beg you not to go through it," Hermione said and he looked at her incredulously.

"Can't you have stop with the compliment," he grumbled.

"Sorry," Hermione sighed, she really was but she couldn't change who she was. "But that's like asking me to stop carrying about you and that's not going to happen."

Ron felt strange about that … lightheaded that she cared about him but he wish she would just stop trying to talk him out of this.

"Forget I said that okay," Hermione sighed as she saw his expression. "I didn't want to bring that up tonight. I just wanted to tell you that no matter what happens tomorrow that I'm proud of you."

"You are?" Ron said smiling in shock, he never would have thought she would say that even though she had just said he impressed him.

"Yeah," Hermione had to return the smile. "Even thought I'm going to root for anyone but you to become the champion."

"Stop ruining the moment, Mione," Ron grumbled and she laughed, taking away any of the annoyance he was feeling.

"I better go before I say something to upset you again," Hermione said still laughing and before he (or even she) knew what she was doing, she hugged him. It felt so nice to having her in his arms and knowing that she was proud of him that he didn't want to let her go, but much too soon she pulled away and left.

Ron had to admit that he probably stood in the hallway for several minutes before remembered that he still had a lot to do before he was ready for tomorrow.

O

"Ron, wake up," Harry said, shaking his shoulder.

"Huh?" Ron said sleepily as he lifted his head from the book he had been using as a pillow. "What time is it?"

"Six in the morning," Harry said. "I just woke up and noticed that you weren't in the dorm room so I came here to see what you were up to."

"Six," Ron groaned as the Room of Requirement came into view of his sleep deprived eyes. "Bloody hell, I slept for five hours … I only wanted to rest my eyes."

"Sorry mate," Harry said, not sure what else he could say to that.

"Don't be … thanks for waking me up," Ron said.

"Do you know what you're planning on doing?" Harry wanted to know.

"Yeah, I've got it all worked out," Ron said.

"So what is it?" Harry wanted to know.

Ron yawned and then shook his head. "Sorry Harry, but I don't have time to talk about it … I've got some more things I have to do. You know Fred and George said that we are all going to be putting our name in the goblet at nine."

"Right, sorry, I'll get out of your way," Harry said, getting up and leaving the room, thinking about going back to bed now that he knew that Ron was on the right track.

Ron on the other hand, got up to check the potion he had made and made sure that he had the right wand work to the spell that he was going to use. He was starting to feel nervous, hoping that he would actually be able to do this because he really didn't want to work this hard on something and then fail in the end. However, he reminded himself of what Hermione had said to him the night before and he keep pushing to make sure he would live up to what she said. He walked out of the room confident with what he had come up with, thinking that he might actually have a chance of making this work.

"You ready, little brother," Fred asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Because we're ready to beat you," George added, doing the same as Fred.

"Whatever," Ron rolled his eyes. "Do you want to go first, or do you want me to."

"I'll go first," George said, taking a step forward taking a piece of parchment with his name on it out of his pocket. He step over the age line drawn by Dumbledore and had time to smirk before he was thrown backwards, his hair turning gray as he grew a beard.

"That's a good look for you George," Ginny chuckled. "You look very distinguished like this."

"I think that you should step across the line and look like that too, Fred," Ron grinned.

"Oh, you wish that would happen," Fred chuckled, and grinned at him. "But I'm sure it won't."

"Huh?" Ron asked as Fred started walking towards the age line.

"Did you really think that George and I would do the same thing," Fred said. "Especially when we have a bet going with Harry?"

"Er …" Ron said, because he had thought that.

"Wise man says …" George said, setting up and stroking his new beard looking as thoughtful as he could, "it's a good idea to use all the advantages that you have."

"Idiot," Ron shook his head at his bearded brother. "I had no idea that you came up with another way of entering the tournament." He was a little annoyed that he hadn't thought about that, that he had allowed himself to not worry about what his brothers might do.

"Of course not," Fred smiled broadly. "We wouldn't be mischief and mayhem if we didn't surprise you a little."

"So what did you do?" Harry asked.

"This," Fred said, flicking his wand at the piece of paper in his hand and it started to float. He then directed the paper towards the goblet. It easily flew past the age line and hovered above of the goblet. Fred flicked his wand upwards, releasing the paper from his spell and watched as it slowly floated to the ground, despite the fact that it had been right over the goblet. Fred grimaced at the paper, before making it float again. Once again, once he released the spell, the paper missed the goblet and landed on the floor.

"It doesn't look like that's going to work," Hermione commented after the third time Fred had tried.

"Hmph," Fred huffed, trying one last time, this time he didn't take off the spell as he directed the paper into the goblet. The next thing he knew he was lifted off the ground and hovering five feet in the air. "Wow …"

"Told you it wouldn't work," Hermione said smiling as others laughed.

"Whatever," Fred said, still in the air, wondering when he was going to be let down. "You're turn Redpaw."

"Yeah," Ron said, feeling nervous. He wondered what would happen to him if he should fail. He took the vial out of his pocket and drank it as he looked at the piece of paper in his hand.

"Ron?" Hermione asked when he didn't move forward.

"What?" he asked, his eye's clouded over as he stared at her with a confused expression.

"Aren't you going to put your name in the goblet," Harry asked him.

"Oh," Ron said cheerfully and looked back at the paper in his hand. "Yes … that's right."

"Er … what did he do to himself?" Ginny wondered out loud as Ron walked towards the goblet, not even seeming to notice the line that was circling it and crossed it without any problems.

"Hm …" Ron said as if not sure what he should do, before he smiled and reached back into his pocket pulling out another piece of parchment and moving his hand up to put it into the goblet. "That should do it."

He then turned around as if nothing important happened walking back to his friends, his expression was content but vague.

"Ron," Hermione said again, even more concern than she was before. He was acting oddly and she wondered if whatever potion he used had an ill effect on him.

"Nothing happened to him," someone said in awe. "He put his name in the goblet and nothing happened to him."

"If you don't count the fact that he's acting even stupider than he normal does," a Slytherin said.

"No, he did that to himself," a Ravenclaw said. "He actually got pass Dumbledore's line."

"How the bloody hell did he do that?" another Ravenclaw wanted to know. "I thought it was impossible."

"So did I," said a voice that had everyone in the hall silencing as they looked at the doors. Dumbledore was standing there looking both upset and impress at the same time.

"Mr. Weasley, will you explain yourself, please," Dumbledore asked evenly.

"That's me …" Ron said smiling. "I'm Ronald Weasley. I'm Seventeen. I want to put a piece of paper in to a fiery goblet. Then I wave my wand like this and think about going back to normal and say, Reverto."

"I see," Dumbledore said, almost amused by the boy's child like behavior and having an idea how Ron had figured out away to get passed his enchantment. "Now Mr. Weasley, can you give a more detail account of what has happened."

"Er …" Ron said as he mind came back into focus. "Well, Sir, you see I wanted to enter the tournament."

"Yes, I have realized that."

"Right," Ron said gulping, he really didn't think that he would have to talk to Dumbledore right after he entered his name. He looked behind him, only realizing then that his plan had actually worked. He really did get past Dumbledore. He tried to hide his smile when he turned back to Dumbledore, but he realized that he wouldn't be able to do that so he stared at the floor. "Well, I did a combination of things actually."

"Such as an aging potion," Dumbledore said and Ron looked up, surprised that Dumbledore had figured that out. He was even more surprised when he noticed that Dumbledore didn't look angry or even disappointed. The old headmaster looked concerned but impressed.

"Yes, I did."

"Hey! That was our idea," George said indignantly, he still had gray hair and a beard.

"That is obvious," Dumbledore smiled.

"Then why doesn't Ron have a beard too?" George demanded, he was quite annoyed that his little brother had out shined him and Fred. More than that, he was in awe that Ron actually got past Dumbledore. Though he was trying to do the same, there was a part of him that believe that no one could do it. It only annoyed him more that Ron had proved him wrong.

"I would like to know the same thing," Dumbledore said. "My age line would have recognized if an aging potion was being used and the result would be what had happened to you, Mr. Weasley."

"Yeah, well I thought you might do something like that," Ron said. "I mean, you wouldn't let something so simple get past you right. But I knew that I had to age my body to have any chance to get past the line. So I took the aging potion every morning for the last month and then took the antidote every night."

"Aw, yes that is an interesting way of using those potions," Dumbledore said. "You're body would get use to the potion and age you faster where as the antidote always worked a little slower. There would be a small amount of time that you would no longer have the aging potion in your system and yet be a few years older than you are. I believe you told me, while you were still under the influence by another potion you used, that you were seventeen."

"Yes, sir, I did," Ron nodded his head.

"I believe you had to have been seventeen when you put your name in," Dumbledore said. "Obvious by means of the potion and antidote that you used. Still, I would imagine you would only have …"

"One minute fifty two seconds," Ron supplied.

"It seems that you have planned this meticulously," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir," Ron said.

"What was the other potion that you used?"

"Securus Consilium. It's a potion that made me suitable to suggestion," Ron said. "I figured even if I aged my body that I wouldn't be able to get past your line was if I actually believe that I was seventeen. So I wrote a note to myself telling me that I was seventeen. At that time I truly believe I was, and my body was as well."

"It was a brilliant plan," Dumbledore said. "And executed perfectly. I might add that it was really dangerous for you to have used that potion … under it's effect you would have done anything that anyone had suggested you to do."

"I know," Ron said. "It was risky, but I really wanted to see this through."

"A quality that you will need if you are chosen as champion," Dumbledore said. "I fear your might not have realized all the risk you have put yourself in, but I can not do anything about your name being entered for the tournament, it is now up to the goblet to decided who the Hogwarts' champion will be. However, I will be sending a letter home to your parents explaining what has happened and I will turn you over to Professor McGonagall to see if she has any other punishments for you."

"Yes sir," Ron said, bowing his head as he thought of how upset his mum was going to be when she got the letter. Still, he knew this was worth it in the end. Champion or not, he had proven himself today.

O

"I can't believe you," Fred said shaking his head. Everyone was in shock that Ron actually was able to put his name in the goblet. Fred found it almost more shocking to realize that he was jealous of Ron. He wasn't really use to being jealous of anyone and it was just wrong to be jealous of his little brother. Naturally it wasn't an easy emotion to get over, but he put it on the back burner, not waiting to put his brother down after such a feat. "You'll just have to be champion after you did that."

"You think," Ron said rubbing the back of his head, he was surprised to see that Fred and George were supporting him after he had showed them up. "I'm not sure. I mean everyone else is older than I am … they'll know more."

"Yeah, well none of them had to get past Dumbledore," George said. "All they've done was be old enough to participate."

"An taken at least two more years of classes," Ron said.

"You're talking as if you don't want to be champion," Harry pointed out and Ron smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I am, aren't I," Ron chuckled. "I guess I have just as much chance as anyone now."

"I can't believe you passed the age line and you're just figuring that out now," George shook his head. "Outdone by an idiot."

"Shut up," Ron grumbled, but he was in too good of a mood to let that bother him for long. It didn't hurt that people asked him more about how he had accomplished passing the line and he gave a more in depth account of what he did. It felt nice that people wanted to talk to him because of something he did and it had nothing to do with his brothers or Harry.

Still, when he was walking to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, where the announcement of who would be champion would be made, he felt nervous. More than nervous. He was afraid. There was some excitement too, and thoughts of winning, but fear was the strongest feeling he had right now. He was starting to think that he was a little rash in adding his name to the list of champions and thinking about what the challenges where going to be like.

"Are you okay?" Hermione whispered so no one could hear her as the sat down and Ron didn't immediately started loading his plate like usually.

Ron gave her a shaky smile. "Yeah."

She raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a skeptical look.

"To be honest … I'm hoping not to be picked." Ron confused.

"So after all that work … you don't want to be picked," Hermione sighed.

"Pretty much," Ron said. "Er … Hermione?"

"What?"

"You know what you said about not helping if I became a champion?" Ron asked. "Did you mean it?"

"Of course not," Hermione smiled at him. "I'll help you no matter what happens."

"Thanks," Ron sighed in relief, "that helps."

"I'll help too," Harry added, causing his two friends to jump. "Sorry … did I surprise you?" he grinned at them as they both gave him an annoyed glared that only made him grin more.

"Jerk," Ron grumbled under his breath, but he was grateful for Harry soon enough because his friend keep him from thinking too much about what was coming.

"You know I was wondering about that potion you used," Harry asked.

"Yes, it was very difficult to make," Ron said.

"No … that's not what I'm going to ask," Harry said. "I was wondering how you knew you had to write the counter curse to it, so that you weren't …"

"Oh …" Ron said. "I finished the potion a week ago and I had Neville help me with it."

"You got Neville to help you," Harry repeated.

"You said that you weren't going to help," Ron said.

"Right," Harry said feeling guilty that he was hurt that Ron didn't come to him. After all, Neville was their friend too, it's not odd that Ron would ask for his help.

"Are …" Ron started to ask but Dumbledore stood up then, announcing that in a minute the goblet would give the names of the champions. Ron was grateful to realize that dinner had pass without him realizing the time, but now it seemed like time stopped and nothing would distract him from looking at the goblet, it's blue flames flickered seemed to burn his eyes as it finally flashed red and a paper flew out of it and into Dumbledore's hand.

"The Drumstrang champion is … Viktor Krum."

"Well no surprises there," Ginny said saying what everyone was thinking. Even the people from Drumstrang looked as if they knew this was going to happen.

The goblet turned back to blue only to flash red again.

"The Beauxbaton champion is … Fleur Delacour."

"Look, it's that girl," Harry said to Ron, who didn't turn his head at all, he couldn't think to even pay attention to anything else. He didn't even notice the pleased smile that crossed Hermione's lips that he didn't look at the pretty blonde girl as she walked to the room Dumbledore had told them to go.

No one talked as they waited for the last name to be called. The champion for Hogwarts. Ron felt his heart pounding in his chest, not sure what he really wanted to happen anymore.

"And the Hogwarts champion is … Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore said.

Ron experienced two conflicting emotions at the same time. Disappointment. He really thought that he would be picked as Hogwarts' champion … that he would have the quality that would let him be picked. Relief. He was sure that whatever is coming in this tournament was going to be really bad and he wouldn't want to do it.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione said, though her voice showed her relief. "You were still amazing … getting your name in the goblet."

"Yeah," Harry said, patting Ron on the back. "You were brilliant …"

He stopped talking as the goblet flashed red for a fourth and unexpected time. A feeling of dread filled his stomach as he feared what was going to happen. When something unexpected happens, it usually mean something bad for him. It didn't help at all that Dumbledore frown as he looked at the parchment in his hand, taking several second before he said out loud.

"Harry Potter."

Harry's heart hammered in his chest as his name ring through the hall. People turned to look at him in a mixture of shock and incredulous. He heard a grumbled from the Hufflepuff table. He turned to Ron and Hermione as if asking if he really did hear his name. Hermione looked as scared as he felt as he pushed him upwards as Dumbledore called him to come forward. Ron … didn't look at him at all.

Harry got up feeling numb.

Ron couldn't look up. He couldn't look at Harry right now. He was too angry. He couldn't believe this was happening. Harry effing Potter was a champion and he was nothing again.


	87. Champion

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Eighty-Seven

Champion

"Ron," Hermione gasped when she turned away from the door that Harry had just walked through after he had been named as a champion. She wasn't necessarily surprised to see that Ron was angry and hurt by this, but she hoped that he did notice the witless expression on Harry's face as his name was called. She hoped that he wouldn't blame Harry for this because she knew there was no way that Harry had put his name in the goblet himself. He had promised her, after all that he wouldn't, and Harry always kept his word. Ron would know that, wouldn't he?

"Don't," Ron said stiffly, getting up and walking away, not listening when Hermione called after him. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew that he couldn't just sit there as the rest of the Gryffindor's were cheering and happy that Harry had both got past the age line and been picked as the champion. He walked fast, all over the castle, not slowing down as he worked out his emotions.

It was hours later when he headed back to Gryffindor tower, passing through the people that were still celebrating. He saw Dean and Seamus, but Harry wasn't there, and he knew that he was about to come face to face with him and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that or not, but he wasn't going to turn around.

"Hey," Harry said when he notice Ron enter the room. He was still numb with shock about being picked. It had not helped that the other champions were older and looked the part more than him. Nor the argument that went on with the other headmaster/mistress made him feel better. He felt a pang of interest when Moody said that someone had confounded the goblet and made it believe that four schools where competing.

When he was walking back to the common room, he wondered how his friends would react to the news of him being champion. After all, he had been trying to get in the tournament at the beginning of the year. Would his friends believe him now when he tells them that he didn't do this. When he got to the common room, Fred and George seemed to think he had done it, but they did believe him when he said that he hadn't … though they still enjoyed the party in the common room. It was clear that Hermione had never believed he entered, which was something he was grateful for. Especially since it showed that she believe in his promises. Ginny told him she could tell by the expression on his face that he didn't put his name in the goblet.

Looking at Ron right now though, he thought that one of his friends wasn't going to believe. But when he thought of it, he knew that Ron was the one he was worried about from the start. After all, Ron had put his name in as well.

"Hey," Ron repeated Harry's greeting, trying to control his angry, but it was still building in him.

"Look Ron … I didn't …" Harry started.

"I know you didn't effing put your name in the goblet," Ron shouted out his angry, gritting his teeth. "You bloody promised Mione you wouldn't. And you effing you wouldn't do that to me!"

"You …" Harry gasped.

"Why do you always have to have things happen to you?" Ron said still shouting, he didn't seem to be able to stop himself. He wasn't even shouting at Harry … he was just shouting.

Harry sighed, he was asking himself the same thing, but he decided not to interrupt his friend, though Ron's rant was stirring some of the emotion that had been numbed since his name was called.

"Couldn't you have a bloody year off!" Ron clutched his fist, closed his eyes and his face turned red as he tried to stop himself form saying more. It wasn't working very well so he turn and punched the wall … hard. The pain ran through him, ebbing his angry a little.

"Ron!" Harry said, running over to his friend to see if he was okay … it looked like Ron really hit the wall all hard.

"I'm a effing arse," Ron announced his eyes still closed. "I thought … you did it … at first. For a effing minute … and then I was bloody angry with you … YOU! Angry that you were picked! Angry that after everything I did … no one is going to remember it at all!"

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed, because he was … he could see why Ron would feel that way but it seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Ron looked at him incredulously.

"Why the bloody hell should you be sorry! You're the one that's in the stupid tournament!" Ron groaned. "You're the one that has things happen to you."

"You don't know how much I wish you could have been the one," Harry said, not really meaning it, but it had the effect that he wanted.

Ron gave a snort and a small smile. "No, that's okay mate." He then grimaced as he added, "I just wish this didn't have to happen today. Maybe if it was a week later …"

"I don't have control over the time either," Harry pointed out.

"Some best mate you are," Ron grumbled, his small smile broadening a little.

"You might be right that most people aren't going to remember the achievement you accomplish today, but everyone in Infinite Light will."

Ron didn't say anything as he took in what Harry said. He would have liked it if it was more than just his friends that would be impress, but Harry was right. He had impressed his brother … and more importantly, he'd impressed Hermione.

"How are you?" Ron asked, looking at his hand that had punched the wall, it was bruised but thankfully he didn't think he broke anything.

"I think I'm angry," Harry frowned as if he surprised himself with that answered.

"I bet … someone's obviously got it in for you," Ron said, wondered how his own anger could vanish so fast after his talk with Harry.

"Er … that's not really what I was talking about," Harry said. "I'm … listening to what you just said … I'm angry that I didn't even get the chance of choosing this. I never have any choices."

"Sure you do," Ron said. "You chose to be an Animagus. You chose to make a bloody brilliant map. You chose to pull pranks and have fun despite everything in your life that should make you crawl in hole to hide."

"I didn't have a choice this time," Harry sighed, though Ron's argument cheered him up. "I can't back out of the tournament, even though I didn't actually enter it myself."

"Yeah, I know," Ron sighed. "There's a magical contract."

"And worse than that …" Harry sighed, sitting down on his bed. "Now I'm going to have to tell Sirius and Remus."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'm probably going to get a howler from my mum tomorrow and I have several detentions to boot." Ron said grimly.

"Yeah, it helps," Harry laughed as Ron made a face. "And having you on my side helps too."

Ron smiled but before he could say anything Dean and Seamus came in and all the boys got ready for bed.

O

"Congratulations!" everyone shouted when the door swung open and Cedric Diggory walked in. The sixth year couldn't help but smile as he was patted on the back. True, it had somewhat dimmed his excitement when he found out that Harry was a Hogwarts champion too, but that wasn't going to stop him for having a good time now. It was still nice to know that he had been picked out of everyone that had entered. He was determined to show everyone that there was more to being a Hufflepuff. They are more than just a bunch of duffers.

Cedric was walking around the common room, allowing everyone to congratulate him personally as they seemed to want to do. It was then that he over heard an argument between some of the fourth years.

"Why are you defending him?" Ernie MacMillan exclaimed. "We all know he entered the tournament himself!"

"No we don't," Neville shouted back, his face was red, but he looked like he was trying to stop himself from yelling because the next time he spoke it was in a calmer tone. "All we know is that his name was entered. He didn't want to be in the tournament."

"As if!" Ernie rolled his eyes. "We all know that Potter would just love being in the tournament. He probably thought that he would be perfect for the tournament after all the trouble he got into the last few years."

"You have no idea about what Harry is really like," Neville said glaring at him. "You still look at him and see the Boy-Who-Lived and you haven't seen that he's not what he was portrayed to be."

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked and Neville turned to him and blushed.

"Er … I'm sorry Cedric, I didn't mean to ruin your party," Neville muttered.

"Don't worry about that," Cedric waved him off. "I'm still having a good time."

"Right," Neville sighed in relief.

"So what did you mean about Harry?" Cedric asked.

"It's nothing really," Neville shrugged. "I just found that most people tend not to get to really know who Harry is because they're so busy thinking he's some story book hero."

"I don't understand how that makes it so that Harry didn't enter the tournament," Ernie grumbled and Cedric sort of agreed with him.

"Well first of all, I know personally that he promised Hermione Granger that he wouldn't enter the tournament," Neville said. "Second, if he was going to enter, he would have done it at the same time as Ron did. We all know that Ron got past the age line, but Harry didn't even try."

"That is a good point," Cedric said, thinking about his talk with Harry as they walked alone back to their common rooms. Harry had said that he hadn't put his name in the goblet. He thought that Harry was just saying that because he didn't want to get in trouble, but Neville was right. "Dumbledore seemed to think that someone else had put Harry's name in the goblet."

"So he hoodwinked Dumbledore into believing …" Ernie started.

"Dumbledore isn't likely to be fooled," Hannah pointed out. "What did he think happened, Cedric?"

"Well, actually Moody was the one that said that someone probably put a confounded charm on the goblet and made it think that four schools where part of the tournament," Cedric said. "Harry was the only one that was in the extra school so naturally he would be picked."

"Do you really believe that Potter had his name entered by someone else?" a seventh year asked. "Who would do that?"

"I don't know who would do this," Neville answered though he had an idea that it had something to do with Voldemort or one of his servants. That wasn't something he was going to say in this room, no one would believe him. "But I believe my friend."

"And I believe you Neville," Cedric said smiling at his younger housemate.

"Thanks," Neville said in relief, it was nice knowing at least someone from his house wouldn't be angry with him for standing behind Harry. It was made better that it was Cedric too.


	88. The Next Day

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Eighty-Eight

The Next Day

Harry felt very uncomfortable as he sat down at the Gryffindor table the morning after becoming a champion. He could feel the glares from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff tables since the Slytherin's always glared he was use to them. Harry was sure that he wasn't going to be liked very well any time soon, and he hated that. If it had been something that he actually did, he might not have minded as much, but, just like when he was a baby, Harry's world was crediting him for something he had no control over.

"Hey, Potter," someone called from behind him and he turned around with an annoyed expression before he realized it was it was Cedric. "Er … sorry, Harry."

"Hey," Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday," Cedric said. "And to let you know you have a very good friend in Hufflepuff."

"Neville stood up for me," Harry said smiling, he had known his friend would do that.

"Yeah," Cedric smiled. "He would have fought our whole house if he had to. Good luck in the tournament Harry."

"You too," Harry said, holding his hand out to Cedric and they shook hands.

The murmuring in the Great Hall after what had just taken place between Harry and Cedric filled the room. Harry could detect a change in the looks that he was getting and he was grateful that to the Hufflepuff for making this public show of support.

"If he's going to act like that, I'm not going to be able to hate him anymore," Ron said, his eyes on Cedric. Ron still held a grudge about what happened during last year Quidditch match.

"You shouldn't hate him, Ron," Hermione pointed out. After Ron had stormed out of the Great Hall last night she feared what might happen between Ron and Harry. She had been pleasantly surprised this morning when Ron and Harry had come down the stairs from the boys dormitory joking around like normal. She noted how mature Ron had become being able to control the jealousy that she knew he had felt the moment Harry's name had been called. It couldn't have been easy for him to be overshadowed by Harry again, especially after he had accomplished something so incredible, and still he was able to over come it and see the truth.

"Yeah, well, with Harry and Diggory competing against each other, It's sort of my job not to like him," Ron shrugged.

"It's not like we want Harry to win … we just want him to survive the tournament," Hermione said.

"Well that's a happy thought," Harry muttered, "thanks Hermione."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said biting her lip, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just worried."

"Yeah I'm …"

"Oh crap!" Ron hissed before Harry could say more and he got up.

"Ron, where are you going?" Hermione asked, looking worried as Ron left the room

"It's the post," Harry explained, "He's sure he's going to be getting a Howler from his mum. You know, because he had entered the tournament."

"Well he can't out run a Howler," Hermione said.

"No, but he can get out of the Great Hall where all the other students will hear it," Harry explained as his eyes landed on a red thing soaring around among the owls and the letters they were holding. "It looks like he was right to run."

"Damn, and here I was hoping to hear what mum shouted," George sighed as he sat next to Harry. "So how's our champion holding up."

"Not so well," Harry sighed. "I told Padfoot and Moony last night what happened … I wouldn't be surprised is Snuffles comes back this year. Luckily they believed me when I said that I hadn't entered the tournament though … so, I might not be grounded when I get back home this year, at least not for that."

"Do you know what you'll have to do for the first task?" Fred asked and Harry shook his head. "Well, you know we'll help you if you need it."

"You're being oddly serious," Harry noted with a raised eyebrow.

"Just making sure you know that before we start goofing off again," Fred shrugged.

"Yeah, we're just worried about our ickle Harrikins," George added, rubbing Harry's head and messing up his hair (though it didn't make that much of a difference).

Harry moved away from George, glaring at him, "lay off the hair man."

This caused them all the laugh.

O

"Dumbledore! What the hell happened?" Sirius demanded. "I thought it was impossible to get pass your protection!"

"It seems that I was wrong about that," Dumbledore sighed. "In more ways than one, but at last what has happened to Harry is very disconcerting."

"Disconcerting!" Sirius growled.

"Calm down," Remus said putting his hand on his friend shoulder to keep him in his seat. "Dumbledore please … how did Harry's name come out of the goblet?"

"Alstor's theory seems to be very likely," Dumbledore said and then went on to explain what that theory was. "Someone had confused the goblet into believing that there were four schools that compete in this tournament."

"How is that even possible," Remus grimaced. "The goblet has a lot of magically protection on it that prevents it from being tampered with. It wasn't just your protection that the person would have to get past."

"I fear that any protection that I had put surrounding the goblet, would not have helped at all to prevent what has happened," Dumbledore sighed, almost looking his age. "As Ronald Weasley has shown me, there have been a few gaps in …"

"Ron?" Sirius interrupted. "What does he have to do with anything."

"He was able to come up with an ingenious way to get past my age line along with the other protections I had used," Dumbledore said.

"Did he become a champion too?" Remus asked, in awe and yet worried about Harry's best friend.

"No, Cedric Diggory is Hogwarts's champion," Dumbledore answered. "As I was saying, Ronald Weasley had shown me that I had not thought of everything … I fear I should have thought of something more to stop Harry's name from being entered in any way."

"You can not foresee everything," Remus said.

"After hearing about Harry's dream … I should have foreseen this," Dumbledore sighed grimly. "I can no longer do anything about Harry being in the tournament now, but we can do things to try to figure out what has happened."

"What are you planning?" Sirius wondered.

"I don't believe I have gotten to planning yet, but there are a few things that I know," Dumbledore said. "For one, it would be good if we find out who put Harry's name into the goblet."

"How many suspects do you have?" Sirius asked, going into Auror, as apposed to worried parent,mode.

"Are you asking how many people are capable of confounding the goblet, or out of those people how many people I think might have done it," Dumbledore asked, already knowing how Sirius was going to respond to that.

"Capable of doing it," Sirius said. "I know better than anyone, even the people you're closest to can betray you."

"Then there are about ten people, including myself," Dumbledore sighed. "I will give you the list of people before you leave. But we have more things to discuss first."

"Er … are we going to discuss them now?" Sirius asked after Dumbledore paused for a few minutes.

"Yes, I'm just not use to sharing this particular type of information," Dumbledore said.

Remus and Sirius shared a look and then Remus said, "does this have something to do with a Horcrux?"

"I believe it does," Dumbledore said. He had not been sure if he should have shared this information, being use to acting alone when it came to Horcruxes. However, it was just over a year ago that he had discovered a Horcrux in Sirius's home and he had to tell the two before him about all of this. He reminded himself that now that they knew, it would not hurt to have them involved. Riddle was a devious man, and it was a good idea to have a second and third pair of eyes to help him. After all, he had been shown just the day before that he could not see everything.

"When I went to Little Hangleton to see if Harry's dream had been real, I sensed powerful protection charms near by," Dumbledore continued.

"Was Voldemort there …?" Sirius started to ask, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"No or at least the protection charms that I sense had not been recently put up," Dumbledore said. "They were very old … years … decades even. No, I'm sure that Voldemort had put something valuable there."

"One of his Horcruxes," Remus nodded his head. "Have you investigated this?"

"At last, I have not had a chance to investigate as of yet," Dumbledore said. "It is not something I, or anyone else, should rush into. However, with things moving as they are now, I think it's prudent that we discover what is going on there."

"How do you want to handle this?" Sirius asked.

"Well, that is the trouble isn't it," Dumbledore frowned. "I would of course want to go myself. Having taught Tom Riddle, I have an understanding of his methods. However, knowing that someone inside of Hogwarts is working with Voldemort and has already made an indirect move against Harry, I do not feel comfortable leaving Hogwarts at this time."

"That … didn't answer my question," Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Dumbledore sighed and looked thoughtful as if neither of his options are what he wants. "I'm not sure which option would be better… but we don't have much time to decide…"

"Why wouldn't we have time?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Riddle's plan is already in play," Dumbledore said. "It would be best to try to destroy as many of his Horcruxes as possible before his plan is completed," at this point he gave a heavy sigh.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked.

"Unfortunately, I still do not know how many Horcruxes Tom made," Dumbledore admitted, yet another things he had to do outside of Hogwarts. He wish that he had made his move over the summer, but he really didn't want to leave the school right now. Still, Horace would not have wanted to talk to him … would not have given him what he needed. Perhaps he could get Sirius to get that information. Horace had always wanted to collect Sirius after all, but something told Dumbledore that would not work and it would be end up hurting his plan in the end.

"So if we somehow kill Voldemort, we won't know if he's dead or not?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I'm sure we will know it when Tom is truly killed," Dumbledore said, his eyes closing as his worst theory came to the front of his mind and wished that he was wrong (despite the recent evidence that showed that he had been right). "But it's not easy to kill Tom and to defeat him before all of his Horcruxes are destroyed would probably result in a lot of lives lost on our part without truly defeating him."

"Do you know a way of finding out how many Horcruxes he made?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I do, but it's a delicate matter that has to be handled just right," Dumbledore answered as a thought came to him. "Hm … Harry would actually be quiet capable of getting this information."

"Huh?" both Sirius and Remus said.

"What does Harry have to do with anything?" Sirius asked.

"Horace Slughorn is the key to discovering how many Horcruxes Riddle made," Dumbledore explained.

"Argh," Sirius made a face thinking of the old potions master. It wasn't like he hated Slughorn for say, it just he didn't like that Slughorn had over looked Remus because he was a werewolf.

"I can see what you mean about Harry," Remus is the one to say. "He is exactly what Slughorn would want … but how would you get the two together."

"Another question that we need to find an answer to," Dumbledore sighed. "There is so much for us to do and I'm afraid that we won't have time to finish everything."

"Well, we'll do as much as we can," Remus said and Dumbledore smiled at him as he nodded his head. "As for going to Little Hangleton, I was think that Harry could come home for Christmas Holiday …"

"I'm afraid he'll have to attend the Yule ball, as champion he'll have to be in the first dance," Dumbledore said and Sirius barked out laughing.

"I'd really like to see that," he said still laughing.

Remus looked amused by that thought too, but he decided not to make a comment. "What about after the dance. There will still be time after the dance that Harry could come home."

"True," Dumbledore said, he still wouldn't want to leave Hogwarts knowing someone dangerous was in the school, but knowing that Harry would be gone (and that the boy was the one in the most danger) he thought he would be able to leave. "That would probably be acceptable."


	89. The Hungarian Horntail

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Eighty-Nine

The Hungarian Horntail

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to get out of bed. Since becoming champion things had been up and down at Hogwarts. Once Cedric had shook his hand and accepted the fact that he didn't indeed join the tournament willing, he knew things where now much better than they would have been. Almost the rest of Hogwarts seemed to have followed Cedric's lead and, maybe not believe that he didn't entered the tournament himself, but at least didn't blame him for being part of it.

He had almost been happy when Draco Malfoy had come up with badges that changed from Support Cedric Diggory to Harry Potter Stinks, because it had accomplished the opposite of what Malfoy had wanted. The other houses seemed to be annoyed with the Slytherin and Harry found he had more support than before … though he knew that Cedric was most of Hogwarts's first choice, at least everyone still wanted Harry to do well too.

Then there was the weighing of the wands and the stupid article that came after it. Harry didn't recognize anything from the interview he had with Rita Skeeter. In fact he remembered pointedly not saying anything to her. After years of listening to Remus grumble about the '_journalist_' he knew that nothing good would come out of the interview. It seems like saying nothing didn't help matters either.

Apparently, he still cried at night thinking about his parents, which was the only comment in the entire article that had any truth to it. Of course he didn't cry, but he did feel an ache in his chest whenever he thought of his mum's death and the fact that he'd only seen his dad once in the last thirteen years.

The next thing in the article showed him as he talked confidently about winning the tournament, it hardly mentioned the Champions from the other schools and Cedric hadn't been mentioned at all. He felt horrible about that. After all, Cedric was the real champion and Harry was just there because someone was plotting against him. Cedric deserved to be acknowledge for his accomplishment. He had asked Neville if Cedric had taken it hard, not being mentioned, and even though Neville said that Cedric said it was okay, they both knew he had to have been annoyed by that. And Harry couldn't blame him in the least.

Then there was the worst thing that article had said. It said that Harry had found romance at Hogwarts, which would have been embarrassing enough but a hundred times worse that it was Hermione that he was supposedly involved with. For one thing, Hermione was practically his sister, and he really didn't think of her like that … and he knew she felt the same way about him. For another thing, that portion of the article had caused Ron to glare at him and hardly talk to him in the week since the article had appeared. He had tried to tell his friend that he wasn't dating Hermione, but Ron wouldn't hear a word about it. Speaking of Ron, he seemed to be getting up right now.

"Hey," Harry said to his friend getting out of his own bed.

"You going to Hogsmeade," Ron asked in a curt tone, which still was more friendly than he had been the last week.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"With Hermione," Ron added his eyes narrowing.

"Well, she will be there, but it's not …" Harry sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me, Harry?" Ron snapped. "You didn't think I could handle it."

Harry thought that it was obvious that Ron couldn't handle the idea of him and Hermione dating but he wisely didn't say that. "I'm not dating Hermione … I don't even like her. Wait, of course I like her, I just don't like her like her."

"You …" Ron's expression was suspicious, hopeful, confused but more than anything else, relieved. "You don't … you really don't."

"Nah," Harry said shaking his head. "It would be like you liking Ginny … I just don't think of her like that."

"Really?" Ron asked again, as if he couldn't believe what Harry was saying. It had felt like a slap in the face when he read that Harry and Hermione were dating. He tried to tell himself that he was so upset about this because as their best friend they should have told him before the complete wizarding world, but Ron knew that wasn't the real reason. He wasn't sure when it began, but he knew without a doubt now that he fancied Hermione. He wasn't sure how deep his feels went but he reckon it might be pretty deep seeing as it had felt like a knife had gone through his heart whenever he thought of Harry with her.

He was no stranger to being jealous of Harry. His messy haired best friend seemed to have everything. Money, Fame … he even had a good family life with Sirius and Remus. Of course he knew that Harry had problems (such as his life being threatened and his parents being gone) but sometimes it was hard to remember that when Harry received all of the attention. This, however was different. He had always feared that Harry might like Hermione. Harry had always been able to get along with her so much better than he did. After all they had two years of bonding before they even came to Hogwarts … before he had met them.

At the start of this year Ron started to get that sicken feeling that more was going on between the two than they were letting on. Something seemed to have happened to change their relationship and they started to tease each other more … laugh together more. That's why it was so easy to believe that the article was telling the truth. Because despite how close he and Hermione had started to become this year, he was sure that, just like in the tournament, he would come up second best.

"Yeah, really," Harry said rolling his eyes, "now will you stop acting like a git and come to Hogsmeade with us."

"Yeah," Ron smiled, the relief starting to get to him and he felt better than he had in a week. "That sounds good."

O

Sitting down in the booth at The Three Broomsticks Harry sighed . It had not been a fun trip through Hogsmeade as he got looks from the students and shopkeepers alike. His popularity after the article had considerable dropped and it felt like he was receiving more glares than supportive looks lately. The truth was, he would have preferred to be ignored at his point.

"I'll go get the butterbeer," Hermione said and Harry was sure that she gave Ron a pointed look, but his redhaired didn't seem to do anything about it.

"What was that about?" Harry asked when she was out of hearing distant.

"She wanted me to cheer you up," Ron shrugged. "She seemed to think I could do it, but what the bloody hell I'm suppose to say?"

Harry shook his head as he grinned at his friend. "So is that what you two were talking about when I came downstairs."

"Er … well after she got done yelling at me for acting like a git and not trusting my friends, that's what she said," Ron shrugged. "Was I really acting that bad?"

"Nah," Harry said, only lying a little.

"Hey Harry," Neville said.

"Hey Neville, you want to join us," Harry asked and then noticed that the Hufflepuffs that were standing behind him didn't look happy about that.

"Yeah sure," Neville said, his jaw set stubbornly and Harry knew his friend was pointedly standing by him though the others in the group didn't agree with him.

"See you later Neville," Ernie said as he rolled his eyes and the other Hufflepuff followed him except for one girl looking between Neville and Ernie.

"It's okay Hannah, you can go," Neville smiled at her.

She shook her head, "no I'd like to stay …. if that's alright."

"Yeah, it's okay," Neville smiled broader and Harry nodded his head.

She looked uncomfortable as she sat next to Neville, and then things started to tumbled out of her mouth as if she wanted to say this before she lost her nerve. "I'm sorry about the others, they're just upset because they think Cedric deserved to be recognized and you've stolen all that from him."

Harry sighed again, "Yeah, I thought that was it."

"But I think Neville's right," she continued to blurt out. "The article didn't sound anything like you and you're not the one that wrote it in the first place. Skeeter is the one that omitted Cedric and we shouldn't blame you for something you didn't do."

"So you've been standing up for me again," Harry said looking at Neville, who shrugged like it was no big deal that he had stood up to his entire house to back up his friend.

Hannah beamed at Neville before she turned to Harry and said, "yes, of course he did. He's a true Hufflepuff."

Neville's face turned bright red and a goofy grin spread across his face causing Ron and Harry to struggle to stop themselves form laughing.

"I hope you haven't lost any friends over this," Harry said, his focus having gone over to the other group and he didn't like the way they keep looking over at him.

"Nah, it's not so bad," Neville said. "They're annoyed at me of course for siding with you …"

"But they respect him too," Hannah added, beaming again.

"They wouldn't hold it against me that I'm loyal to my friend," Neville finished.

"Hello," Hermione said coming back with five butterbeers and handing them to the others.

"How did you know to get five?" Ron asked.

"I saw Neville and Hannah sitting with you and I thought it would be best if I got some," she shrugged and then sat next to Ron. "Harry I think Hagrid wanted to see you."

"You think?" Harry questioned back at her.

"Well he didn't say it directly, but it seemed like he might want a chat," Hermione explained. "I'm sure if I was wrong he wouldn't mind talking to you anyways."

"And I wouldn't mind having a word with him," Harry agreed, getting out of the chair and heading toward Hagrid's chair. When he got there the big man beamed at him, slapped him on the back which nearly made him fall over.

"Ah, Harry, just the person I wanted to see," Hagrid announced.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry smiled, he couldn't help but feel better with Hagrid beaming like he was.

Hagrid congratulated him on being a champion again, which Harry found to be odd, seeing as Hagrid knew that he didn't want to be one. They talked about if Harry felt ready for the first task which was quickly approaching. Hagrid stated again that he knew that Harry would do brilliantly and Harry was starting to think this was all that Hagrid had to say. That was until Hagrid leaned in closer to Harry and whispered, "come to my cabin at midnight … I've got something to show you."

"Hagrid …" Harry started to ask looking confused by this invitation. His big friend never asked him to sneak out onto the grounds at night before and he wondered why he would do so now. But Hagrid patted him on the back again and soon was leaving the pub. Harry took several minutes to stare after him before he went to rejoin his friends.

"What happened?" Ron asked, not missing the confuse looking on Harry's face.

"He …. congratulated me and said I would do brilliantly on the first task," Harry said, not being able to explain more because Hannah was there but his friends knew that there was more to this. "I think I've had about enough of excitement for one Hogsmeade visit, I'm going back to the castle."

"Yeah, we should be going back too," Hermione said, including herself and Ron and it wasn't long before the three of them were leaving.

"Maybe I shouldn't have sat with you," Hannah said as the others left. "I don't think he wanted to say anything in front of me."

"Don't worry about him," Neville said. "I'm happy to be right here."

Hannah turned to face him with a blush creeping up her face at the smile he was giving her.

O

Harry stumbled into the common room later that night (or was it early the next morning), his face was pale as he tried to make sense of what he had seen.

"Harry?" Ron asked as he stood up from his seat on the couch, Hermione doing the same. They were the only two left in the common room. "What is it?"

Harry tried to speak … to explain what he had seen, but the words didn't come out of his month.

Hermione come over to him, looking terrified and he knew he was causing it, but still he couldn't say what he had seen. "Harry?"

"D-dragon," he force the word out because he couldn't stand to see his friends look so worried but the word didn't seem to make that go away. In fact they just looked more worried.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"D-dragons," Harry said again, swallowing back his fear as he forced himself to talk. "Four … one for each champion. We're going to have to get pass them or something …"

"A dragon …. you're going to face a dragon," Ron said collapsing back on the couch. He had a brief moment were he was happy that his name had not been called from the Goblet, but that was squashed immediately as he realized that Harry was going to have to do this. Going to have to face a dragon and there was not a bloody thought in his head about how Harry was going to survive that.

"Yeah," Harry said and with Hermione's help he walked over to the couch so they could collapse on it as well. "Hagrid took me … well no he took Madam Maxime as I hid in my invisibility cloak, but he was taking us there to see the dragons. He seemed to think it was a great treat."

"He would," Ron grumbled thinking of their first year and Norbert. Harry didn't seemed to have heard his comment as he continued to talk as if he was in a trance.

"Charlie was there … I guess he was helping keep the dragons tamed," he said, "he said something about them all being expecting mothers …"

"Argh," Ron groaned. "They're even more vicious then …"

"Yeah, Charlie said that too," Harry agreed. "He also pointed out that the Horntail was the worst."

"They have a Hungarian Horntail!" Ron gasped, could things get any worst.

"Yes, and an Common Welsh Green, a Chinese Fireball and a Swedish Short-Snout," Harry listed off.

"Well those aren't so bad, but the Horntail are known to be vicious," Ron said.

Harry didn't have anything to say to that so he went on with his story. "Karkaroff was there … I saw him when I was leaving."

"Then Viktor Krum is sure to know about the dragons soon," Ron said.

"And I would imagine that Madam Maxime will tell Fleur as well," Hermione added and Harry nodded his head.

"That means Cedric will be the only one that doesn't know," Harry summoned up. "Well, unless I tell him."

"How are you going to tell him," Hermione asked, taken it as a given that Harry would.

"I'm not sure yet, but it probably be best if I tell him face to face," Harry said, not hesitating for a second, this wasn't something that he would keep from even his worse enemy.

"Harry … how are you going to get past the dragon?" Ron asked the questioned they were all fearing to address.

"I don't know that either," was Harry's weak reply as his shoulders dropped.


	90. Working

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Ninety

Working

"You wanted to see me?" Cedric asked looking at Harry half amused and half annoyed. "And do you always use Neville to ask you errands?"

"No, but I needed to talk to you privately and I didn't know how else to do it," Harry said warily, knowing that he was about to deliver shocking news to Cedric that would wipe any kind of amusement out of him. It was the morning after he had learned that they were facing a dragon for the first task and he had used the map to tell Neville about wanting to see Cedric. Once he was done with this conversation he was going to head to the Room of Requirement and try to work out things with the rest of Infinite Light about the dragon he'd be facing.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the article does it?" Cedric asked, raising his eyebrow. "I'll admit I was a bit annoyed by it, but I realized that you didn't write it …"

"No that's not it," Harry interrupted him and then just blurted out his reason for being here, "the first task is going to be dragons."

Cedric eyes rounded as he gaped at Harry, mouth hanging open. He seemed to try to say something for his mouth closed only to drop open again. Finally he forced out, "What?"

"We're going to have to get past a dragon," Harry said, feeling his own fear returned to him as he watched Cedric react to this news.

"How do you know this?" Cedric asked, and Harry was under the impression that Cedric was hoping he was making this up or wrong somehow. "We're not suppose to know …"

"I found out … I didn't mean to but I did," Harry sighed, he wasn't about to tell anyone that Hagrid was the one that showed him. "And I know that Viktor and Fleur will know … probably already know by now because Karkaroff and Madam Maxime saw the dragons too. I couldn't let you be the only one that didn't know."

"So you're not lying," Cedric swallowed hard, his face growing paler as he took this in as truth.

"I'm afraid not," Harry sighed.

"I was sort of hoping you were lying," Cedric said, looking dazed.

"Believe me, I wish I was," Harry mumbled. "I've got to get going."

"Yeah," Cedric said not even realized that Harry had moved, his mind was busy thinking about the dragon he would have to face, but when he heard the door open, he turn to look at Harry. "Wait …"

"What?" Harry said turning back at the older boy with a questioning look.

"Thanks … you know for warning me," Cedric said giving Harry what would have been a smile if he wasn't so terrified at the moment.

"Anyone would have done it," Harry shrugged.

"No, not everyone would have," Cedric said, this time his smile actually looked like one. "I don't see Fleur or Viktor coming to rush to tell me this. No wonder Neville thinks so highly of you."

"Er … you're welcome," Harry muttered as he blushed, he wasn't sure what else he could say to that praise and then he left the room only to run into Madeye Moody. "Sorry sir."

"It's all right Potter," Madeye said his good eye on Harry as the other one moved to the room where Cedric was still in before it focused on Harry again. "Having a word with your competition I see."

"Er … yeah," Harry said uncomfortably, wondering if Madeye had heard him tell Cedric about the dragon and wondering what would have happened to him if his professor had. After all he wasn't supposed to know about them. "Sorry sir, but I have to be going."

"Professor, I was wondering if you could help me understand something," Harry could hear Cedric ask at the same time as Madeye had tried to say something. Harry was sure that something was going to be having him come back and talk with Madeye and was grateful that Cedric had distracted the professor. He quickly picked up his pace to put some distance between him and the other two before he pulled out his map and made sure that there was no one on the seventh floor right now. It was only a few minutes later that he found himself out of breath waiting for the door to open and he could join the others.

"Hey," Harry said to everyone and they replied likewise.

"It's really true … what Ron and Hermione said about your first task?" Ginny asked looking pale.

"Yeah, I'm going to be facing a dragon," Harry said and got sympathetic looks from everyone there, all of which had books in their laps.

"This sort of makes me glad that we couldn't enter into the tournament," George said trying to make a joke but his expression ruined it.

"Do you know how you have to face the dragon?" Luna asked, her expression and question were much too normal for Harry's liking. He would have preferred it if she told him he had to catch a fiddlywink (or some other weird creature of hers) to help him face a dragon.

"I don't know," Harry frowned.

"You don't think you'll have to fight one, do you?" Neville asked in alarm.

"No," all of the Weasley said at the same time and the others looked at them.

"Charlie … and I'm sure the others dragon trainers … would never let their dragons come here if they would get hurt," Ron explained.

"I wonder if he has such concerns about the champions," Harry mused.

"I'm sure he doesn't want you hurt." Ginny assured him.

"You said they were mothers … they had eggs with them," Ron went on and Harry nodded his head. "Well, then they'll be really protective of their nest … I would imagine you would have to get past them."

"Well that sounds so much better than fighting them," Harry said, not sure if he was being sarcastic or not. It probably was better, but only just.

"We've divided the work into two groups," Hermione said after a long pause. "Ways that you could use to fight a dragon … er … well not really fight them but spells that a single wizard could use that would actually have an effect on a dragon. The other group is ways that you could improve yourself to get past a dragon."

"Have you found anything?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"Not yet," Hermione sighed and upon seeing Harry frown quickly added, "we've only been looking for an hour, I'm sure we'll find something."

"Yeah," Harry said, well aware that he only had a few days before the first task and that they didn't only have to find something, but he would have to learn how to use it in that time.

"Have you talked to Sirius and Remus yet?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, his heart hammering in his chest. He should have thought of that before, they might know something. He grimaced as he remembered that he didn't have the two way mirror that would let him contact them, it was in his trunk. He really wish that he had it with him. Then he noticed something next to him and grinned. He loved the Room of Requirement, it was so useful at times.

"Remus, Sirius," he said to the mirror and hoped it would work.

"Harry?" Sirius said after a few seconds and Harry had to repeat the names a few times. "Do you realize that it's only nine in the morning on Sunday and I like to sleep in on the weekends?"

"Sorry, Sirius, but it's important," Harry said.

"Should I get R-remus," Sirius asked not being able to stifled a yawn.

"That would good," Harry said and Sirius squinted at Harry for a moment, looking like he had woken up a bit and realized how worried Harry was. He hurried to the kitchen were Harry could hear them have a quick conversation before Sirius propped up the mirror so that Harry could see the both of them.

"So what is it pup?" Sirius asked.

"Pup?" Fred snorted. "That's got a nice ring to it, maybe we should call you that."

"Shut up," Harry growled at him before turning back to face Sirius and Remus, his face slightly red.

"You should have told me that you were with your friends," Sirius pointed out, though he seemed to be sniggering almost as much as Harry's friends were.

"I learned I'm going to have to face a dragon in the first task," Harry said wiping the amusement off of Sirius's face and causing Remus's mouth to drop.

"WHAT?" the both asked at the same time.

"Dragon!" Sirius gasped. "Did you say dragon?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Do you know how to get past one?"

"You're serious," Sirius asked.

"No you're Sirius, I'm Harry," Harry said, which caused Remus to come out of his shock a little as he rolled his eyes and then frowned at Harry.

"What do you mean get past a dragon?" he asked.

"Well, we think that I'll have to get past and not fight the dragon or something," Harry said.

"What a relief that is," Sirius said shaking his head. "What was Dumbledore thinking. Even if you were seventeen it would be near impossible to face a dragon … and you weren't even supposed to be warned about what you were facing!"

"Off the top of my head I would say that it would be best to use a Conjunctivitis Curse," Remus said. "The dragon's eyes are the only place in the body that could be effected by a curse and that would be the best one to use."

"He's right," Sirius said still looking worried. "That's what I was thinking as well."

"Then why do you still looking so horrible," Harry asked.

"Oi! I never look horrible," Sirius tried to joke. "And just because I said it was what I was thinking doesn't mean that it will be easy for you to do. The spell itself won't be difficult … it should only take you a day to learn … however, just because the dragon could be blinded, it doesn't mean it will be any less dangerous."

"Okay," Harry said nodding his head. "I'll look up the spell."

"Harry," Remus said, "You know that you can call us at any time. Whether you need more help or just want to talk. It can't be easy with all this extra stress the tournament put on you."

"I know," Harry sighed, wishing he could just talk to them right now, but he needed to feel like he was doing something. "Thanks."

"Harry," Hermione said as he put the mirror down and she handed him the book. "I found the spell that they were talking about. Sirius was right it doesn't sound too complicated."

"Right," Harry said giving her a smile, this was just what he needed right now.

"Why don't you work on that spell, as we try to see if we can find anything better," Ron said.

"But Remus said this was probably the best spell …" Harry started to say.

"It's probably the best offensive spell," Ron said. "Going for the dragon's weakness is a good option, but there might be other things we can think of."

"Dad always said there was more than one way get past a sleeping dragon," Luna nodded her head in agreement with Ron.

"He has a good point Harry," Hermione said. "We should probably work on the spell as the others try to research more …"

"I think it's better if George and I take the teaching of the spell," Fred said. "After all, we have learned it before."

"Besides, you're the best researcher," George added as Hermione frowned.

"She just wants to learn the advance spell," Ron sniggered.

"Fine, you teach him," Hermione said walking away from Harry, her face slightly red, proving that Ron had been correct with his comment.

Several hours later everyone filed out of the Room of Requirement for lunch, Harry lingering behind everyone else. He still hadn't gotten the hang of the Conjunctivitis Curse, and he could tell that the twins were starting to worry. It shouldn't be this difficult for him to learn this but he couldn't seem to concentrate enough on what he had to do. Instead he was thinking about fighting a very angry dragon that he had just blinded. His gut sunk as he sat down at the Gryffindor table as he feared that even if he did master this spell (and it seemed like a big if at the moment) it wouldn't help him in the end.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ron asked as he sat down next to his friend.

"It's not going to work," he mumbled, making sure that only Ron could hear him. He didn't want Fred, George or Hermione to hear, but it was okay to admit to this to Ron.

"You don't know that," Ron said, trying to sound cheerful and failing miserably.

"But I do," Harry sighed and then looked at his friend. "Maybe if I felt confident in what I was doing it be better. But I don't have any confidence in master this curse and then using …." he shook his head and took a deep breath, "I just don't think it will help me."

"Er mate … I don't know how to tell you this, but I don't know how you're ever going to feel confident when what you're trying to do is get around a dragon," Ron pointed out honestly and Harry actually cracked a smile at his friend. "I mean seriously, it's a bloody dragon, after all. Do you know anything that you're confident in doing?"

"The only thing I'm confident in is flying and …" Harry started to say.

"THAT'S IT!" Ron shouted startling not only Harry but everyone else near by (he might even have startled everyone in the Great Hall).

"Ron … what?" Harry asked but Ron was shaking his head.

"Just let me think a minute," Ron said, but he had taken much longer than a minute. He didn't seem to noticed everyone looking at him as he slowly at a sandwich muttering to himself. He also missed the hushed conversation between Harry, Hermione and his siblings. He still didn't say anything as they all got up, Harry having to pull on his arm to make him come with them, so they could go back to the Great Hall. He did however noticed that Hermione picked up several extra sandwiches before they left and smiled at him when their eyes meet.

"Thanks," he muttered to her.

"Are you ready to talk?" Harry asked annoyed that Ron had made him wait in anticipation for so long.

"Nah, we should wait until we're back in the Room of Requirement," Ron said. "I would have answered you sooner, but I'm not sure it's safe to talk in the open like we were." He smirked as he finished, noticing Harry grit his teeth in annoyance. "Hey, it's not my fault that you gave me a brilliant idea when we were at lunch."

"Whatever," Harry huffed and waited the five minutes before they were all seating back in the Room of Requirements in silence.

"Well, what was you're brainwave, Ronniekins?" Fred asked once everyone was sitting.

"Well, Harry was just telling me that he didn't feel confident about using the Conjunctivitis Curse," Ron started.

"Oi," Harry said glaring at him pointedly.

"Sorry mate, but I needed to say that to get to the point," Ron sighed. "And then I said something and Harry answered that the was only thing he was confident in was his flying!" he stated smiling at the others as if he just made a brilliant point and they looked at him as if he was mad.

"Right … then you shouted '_that's it'_," Harry reminded his friend. "What's it?"

"Don't you see?" Ron said excitedly. "You need to fly Harry. Fly past the dragon!"

"That …" Harry opened his mouth but wasn't sure what '_that_' was. The sinking feeling in his stomach seemed to lift a little at Ron's suggestion but he didn't know how that would work. "How am I supposed to fly."

"Er … that's the part I'm still trying to work out," Ron admitted sheepishly. "But think of it Harry … as soon as you're able to, it will be easy for you to do whatever it is you have to do."

"Too bad your Animagus form isn't a crow like mine," Fred said. "Or an owl," he added nodding his head towards Hermione.

"Yeah, but I suppose that would have been too easy," Harry sighed.

"Easy … you call letting everyone know that you're illegal Animagus, easy," Hermione shook her head as she pondered the question that Ron had come up with.

"I would think that Harry would want to use his broom to fly," Luna said. "You always look so happy when you're flying on it, shouldn't that mean you should use it?"

"Yeah well, that would be ideal, but I can't bring my broomstick with me … I can only have my wand," Harry pointed out.

"You can summon your broom!" Hermione gasped.

Harry looked at her as she said this. Of course he had yet to master that particular spell either, and it meant that he would still have to work hard for now. But still. The idea that after he masters the Summoning Charm he would have his broom with him, he felt better than he had since his name had been pulled from the goblet. He felt as if he could actually do this.


	91. First Task

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Ninety-One

First Task

"I can't take this anymore!" Ginny groaned, bouncing in her seat. "Why can't they start already?"

"I don't know if starting is going to help," Hermione commented, looking almost as anxious as Ginny. "If Harry isn't first it's only going to make things worst."

"No … there is nothing worse than waiting right now," Ginny argued. "Listening as all the other people wonder what's going to happen in this task … wondering if Harry is going to crash and burn …" she added as she looked at a few Slytherin sitting not too far away from them. "At least when the stupid tournament starts I won't have to listen to them."

"I won't mind them shutting up either," Ron grumbled. "I wonder how Harry's doing."

"Oh, he's doing fine, all things considering," Fred said, sitting next to George just behind the others.

"Considering what?" George asked. "And where were you?"

"Just getting a bird's eye view of things," Fred grinned.

"What did you see?" Neville asked.

"I saw that Harry has the worst luck ever," Fred shook his head. "And we have a long wait before it's his turn."

"He's last," Ron groaned knowingly and Fred nodded his head.

"And he's facing the Horntail," Ginny added receiving another nodded from Fred.

"Yep," he sighed. "And the task is for the champions to retrieve a golden egg."

"So what were you saying about the wait?" Hermione said.

"It sucks," Ginny grumbled.

At that moment Bagman's magically enhanced voice broke through the silence announcing that Cedric would soon be the first champion coming out of the tent to face a Swedish Short-Snout.

"Go Cedric!" Neville cheered and Ron glared at him. "What … he's a good guy?"

"He's Harry's competition," Ron grumbled but everyone else rolled there eyes at him.

"Harry doesn't care about that … so I don't know why do," Hermione said but couldn't say anything more because that's when Cedric started his attempt for the egg. He transformed a stick into a dog, the dragon seemed to go for it before she changed her mind and went after Cedric. "Oh dear!"

"He's okay," Ron said, but he was winching when Cedric got hit by a fire blast the dragon sent in Cedric's direction. The only thing that was good about this was that at that moment Cedric had also grabbed the egg. "See … Charlie and the others are stunning the Short-Snout now."

"Do you really think he'll be okay," Hermione said leaning in closer as she watched Madam Pomfrey and several people rushed over to where Cedric remained.

Ron swallowed hard, his mind clear of dragons and his best friends troubles for a moment as he thought of trying to comfort his other best friends. Of course, he didn't know one bloody thing he could do to actually comfort her, he was sure his sweaty hands would just grouse her out. Wrapping his arm around her seemed much to dangerous to him.

"Oh good, he's getting taken care of," Hermione said sitting back and then turned to look at Ron with a raised eyebrow. "Ron … are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ron answered, groaning inside for not acting fast enough.

"Hey there Ron, you were scared for Cedric," Fred said and Ron knew the tone didn't mean a good thing. "Your ears are bright red …"

"Shut up," Ron turn to hiss at his brother as Fred and George sniggered.

"Well it's nice to know that you were concerned," Hermione said and when Ron turned back to her, his face still red from embarrassment she was smiling at him. "I knew that it was just an act that you were annoyed at Cedric."

"Yeah … an act," Ron chuckled, it was better she believe that then know what he was really thinking.

"Look, Fleur is coming," George said. "Wow, that girl really is a looker."

"As if that's important," Ginny rolled her eyes at all of her brothers.

"It's more important to see if she can actually do something against the dragon," Hermione added, giving Ron and annoyed look when she noticed his grin, before turning her attention back to the game.

"What is she doing?" Neville asked as they watched Fleur wave her wand and something happened. It wasn't like she cursed the dragon it was more like she was enchanting it.

"Huh … it looks like she put the dragon to sleep," Ron said in a distant voice as he continued to smile.

"Impressive," Fred said, grinning when Hermione turned to frown at him. "What … don't you think it's impressive that she put a dragon to sleep … maybe she's not just a pretty face."

There was a cry from the crowd and they all turned to see Fleur shooting a water out of her wand to put out her skirt … that was now on fire.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, worried. Though she wasn't too fond of the older girl she still wanted her to be hurt.

"The dragon started snoring fire," Neville said winching as he said that. "It caught her skirt … but I think she's okay …"

"You were saying," Ginny said to Fred.

"I think she did well," Luna said.

"See, even Luna is with us," Fred said wrapping his arm around her as he grinned at his sister and Hermione. "Don't you think it's time to give Fleur a little break."

"Whatever," Ginny shrugged.

"It's Krum's turn!" Ron exclaimed.

"He's more excited by Krum than he was by seeing the beautiful girl," George said sniggering.

"Shut up!" Ron glared at him.

"Oh … it looks like Krum is trying the Conjunctivitis curse," Hermione said intrigued. "That's the one that Remus had suggested Harry use."

"Well it seemed to have worked," Neville said.

"Merlin … I'm glad Harry decided to go with flying," Ron said turning pale as they watched the dragon that Viktor had just curse stump around madly.

"Yeah … me too," Ginny agreed. "Especially with the Horntail."

"I'm betting Krum will wish he thought of flying too, right about now," George added.

"Yeah … he'll sure be kicking himself after Harry goes," Fred smirked.

No one said anything after Krum had received his score, though they were all feeling nervous before, it was a much worse now that it was Harry's turn. Not one of them could imagine what Harry must be going through, but seeing him walk out to face the dragon, his eyes portraying his fear, they felt horrible. Suddenly Harry swallowed down the fear as the task started and he just reacted on instinct, using the summoning charm to call his broom to him. The crowd seemed to grow restless as nothing happened for nearly twenty seconds. Harry's seven friends seemed to have grown cold inside as they held their breath just waiting for his spell to work.

"Oh sweet Merlin, there it is!" Ginny said pointing to the broom that was zooming towards Harry.

"You can do this Harry!" Ron chanted.

As soon as Harry took flight everyone could feel themselves truly relax. They weren't sure why, since he still had to fly against the dragon, but the feeling was probably due to Harry's expression. He seemed to know that he could do this and so they felt confident in him as well. It was only a matter of minutes when Harry had tricked the dragon into taking flight and then snatchedhis golden egg.

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron cheered, moving to clap his hands to reason with sudden shock that he was holding Hermione's hand. _When did that Happen?_ he asked himself, but before he could get any kind of answer (or know if he grab her hand or if it was the other way around) he found himself getting hugged by Hermione (much to his pleasure) and then Ginny … then Neville, Luna, Fred and George as they all cheered for Harry's success.

O

The after party in the Gryffindor common room was the best that Harry had ever attended. It didn't really matter so much at the moment that he had been forced into this tournament. He had just faced a dragon and lived to tell the tale. Not only that, he had his friends cheering him on … obviously almost as relieved as he was that this task was over with. Even Neville and Luna were in the Gryffindor common room to join the celebration, it seemed that most of the Gryffindors had accepted their presence in the common room. Fred and George was entertaining everyone with their canary creams and other that turned unsuspecting people into canaries.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, never trust anything the twins give you," Ginny laughed as she watched one of her year mates start to turn back to a person.

"You're the one that gave me the cookie," the girl glared at her.

"Yeah, well, you should know by now that she's the most devious one in our family," Fred said. "She actually has an innocent face that people still believe."

"It's a talent," Ginny grinned. "Sorry."

"It's okay," the girl shrugged. "It's kind of nice being one of the test subjects."

"So what do you think the next task is going to be?" Seamus asked. "After dragons it must be something really deadly."

"Thanks Seamus .. you know just how to make me relax," Harry said rolling his eyes and the other boy shrugged. "They said the next clue was in the egg."

"So open it up already," Seamus said.

Harry felt it was as good a time as any and so picked up the egg, that he had kept close to him because it seemed to be proof that that days events were real. He wished he had decided he waited as soon as he opened the egg and a horribly screeching noise came out of it.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked as common room was now quiet and everyone was now holding their ears and glaring at Harry.

"Sorry guys … didn't know that was going to happen," Harry said to the room at large no one seemed to really mind. "And I have no idea what that was."

"I don't either," was heard for a few other people as other looked confused or shook their head.

"It looks like I have another mystery on my hands," Harry sighed.

"I don't know why you're so glum Harry," Lee Jordan said. "You've been solving since you were eleven. You have an advantage on the other competitors."

"You do have a point," Harry laughed. "But I think I'll wait until later before I try to work out what that awful noise was."

"We'll all appreciate that," Lee answered. "Now let's get this party back going."

It really was quite the party and Harry enjoyed every minute of it. Harry told everyone what it was like 'learning' he was facing a dragon. It wasn't that hard for him to think of that lie seeing as he did feel that shock … it was just a few days before. Then what it was like to wait as he listened to the others do their task and finally the task itself. Harry had to admit he liked telling the story just like he liked telling people of the pranks he pulled. However, he had enjoyed when everyone told him about the other champions as well.

O

Harry groaned as he woke up the next morning, rolling out of his bed and seeing Dean and Seamus getting ready. "What were they thinking making the task on a Tuesday?"

"Don't know," Seamus said, "but this just proves my theory about the Professors all being evil."

"I might have to agree with you," Harry said, after saying up until one, he really didn't feel like going to classes today. He walked over to Ron's bed and noticed his friend was still fast asleep. It took him several minutes to shake Ron awake and even after he was, Ron seemed to want to just ditch instead of getting up.

"Okay, suit yourself, but you know Hermione's going to ask where you are and I'm not going to lie to her," Harry said. "I'm sure she'll come up here and rip you a new one if you try to ditch."

"That's hitting below the belt," Ron grumbled but he did get up.

"You're uniform is a mess," Hermione scowled when Ron and Harry joined her in the common room.

"Hey, you're lucky I'm wearing it at all," Ron glared at her. "I'm this close to going back upstairs."

"You can't do that," Hermione said looking scandalized.

"Relax Mione, I'm not going to," Ron smiled at her sleepily, sure it sucked that he was going to have to go to class when he would much rather be sleeping, but as long as she's was there it was better here.

Somehow, they had managed to get through their classes. Harry had decided to wait a little while before he started working on his egg clue, as he caught up with the work he put off when he was trying to get past the dragon. He figured that he had months before he would have to be ready for the second task anyways. Hermione didn't seem to think that was such a good idea but seeing as he was doing classwork she seemed to be appeased. The next week and a half seemed to go by without anything memorable happening but Harry was waken from haze by something more terrifying than facing a dragon. There was going to be a Yule Ball … and he was going to have to ask a girl to go with him.

******A/N: So I've been meaning to say this for a while now and then I kept forgetting to by the time I end the chapter. Anyways, I figured that a lot of the things that are happened in this year are they same as they happened in the book. There are a lot of outside factors in this book in particular that are the same in this story. Instead of put those details in my own words, I just assume that everyone has read the book and realized that's what happened. I hope that makes sense and no one is annoyed by the way I choice to do this. **


	92. The Unexpected

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Ninety-Two

The Unexpected

"Bloody Hell … what are we going to do?" Ron asked as they made their way out of McGonagall's classroom were she had just informed them about the Yule Ball.

"I don't know," Harry said feeling numb. Remembering a certain Ravenclaw seeker Harry thought about how asking a girl out had been awkward enough and then to have been given a deadline and have the rest of the school hyped up on their excitement of the up coming dance only made it worse.

"It's not like it's the end of the world," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have to ask anyone out," Harry complained to her.

"And what's that supposed to mean … you don't think girls can ask guys out," Hermione huffed looking offended.

"No that's … um … sorry," Harry sighed, knowing that there was no way that he could win this argument. "I'm just a little stress … unlike everyone else I have to find someone to go with me … I can't open the stupid ball dancing with myself."

"Tough luck mate," Ron said slapping him on the back all the while pointedly not looking at Hermione. He secretly thought he had the raw end of the deal, how the bloody hell was he supposed to ask her out. "But think, you're a champion … I'm sure plenty of girls want to go with you."

"I know," Harry said with a knowing look.

"That is, if you don't act like a smug git," Ron added, which caused Harry to laugh.

"I'm not sure if that would makes me want to act like a git or not," Harry said thoughtfully.

Ron was right and there were several girls that ending upasking Harry to the Yule Ball, but he refused them all. He felt sort of bad for them, he after all still hasn't had the courage to ask the person he wanted to go with yet, but he didn't want to say yes to someone that he didn't know and make them think that he might like them.

"You know … that last one was actually cute," Ron laughed, "if she wasn't five inches taller than you, I would say you should have taken her."

"Shut up," Harry groaned.

"But all kidding aside, we really need to get going on asking the girls out before all the good ones are taken," Ron said.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked staring at him suspiciously.

"Well I mean, I think I'd rather go alone than with … Eloise Midgen, say," Ron said.

"Her acne is loads better," Hermione replied scowling at Ron.

"Her nose is off center," Ron answered with a shrug.

"So you'd really rather go with the best looking person than someone with a decent personality?" Hermione questioned him.

"Well," Ron answered slowly giving a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head and Hermione threw up her arms in exasperation.

"Why do I even bother?" she groaned as she turned and left them.

"You seriously just need to ask her already mate," Harry said shaking his head at the interaction between the others but he couldn't help but laugh when Ron turned to look at him horrified.

"You … I … what?" Ron sputtered.

"Well if you don't want to admit it, that's fine, but after what we went through after that article, you did kind of make it obvious," Harry pointed out.

Ron didn't say anything for a moment his face turning red he asked quietly, "Does she know?"

"Hm …" Harry said thoughtfully, "I'm not sure … but I don't think so."

"How can she not know … she knows everything and if you know …" Ron seemed to be talking to himself grimacing.

"Yeah well it's harder to see something like that when you're the one involved," Harry said.

"You wouldn't by any chance know how she feels about me?" Ron asked.

"Sorry … can't tell you," Harry laughed, almost wishing he could tell Ron the truth but he promised Hermione he wouldn't say anything. "But I think it would be a good idea if you asked her."

Ron continued to look at Harry closely, as if he was trying to figure out if he knew how Hermione felt and really couldn't tell him or if he was just pushing Ron to ask because he thought Hermione might like him back. "That's easy for you to say. I haven't seen you ask anyone out."

"You have a point," Harry sighed.

"Who is it that you want to ask, anyways?" Ron asked.

Harry felt his face warm up but he wasn't about to not tell Ron after he confronted his friend. "Cho Chang."

"The Ravenclaw Seeker!" Ron said surprised nodded his head and then smiled. "Not bad."

"Yeah," Harry grunted.

"You going to ask her?"

"I'm thinking about it … are you going to ask Hermione?"

"I might," Ron muttered.

Harry sighed, not sure what else to say and Ron didn't seemed to want to talk about this anymore. "You know what … I'm not going to be a coward anymore … I'm going to find Cho and ask her."

"Yeah …" Ron said as if encouraging Harry but also trying to convince himself to do the same with Hermione, though not succeeding. "Let's have dates by the time we get back to the common room today," he added, his voice still shaky as if he didn't believe it would happen.

Harry didn't make a comment about that as he clapped Ron on the back and then left.

Harry had no idea where he was going as he walked away and he was ashamed to admit it took him ten minutes before he remembered he had a map that told him where people were. When he looked at it he saw that she was in the owlery and he smiled. He had two things going for him … one he had an excuse to be there and two she was alone. Now he just had to run fast to make sure he got there before she left … then he'd have to worry about what to say.

"Oh Harry?" Cho said as she nearly ran into him coming out of the owlery. "Sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's okay," Harry said, breathing heavily.

"Er …" Cho seemed to be waiting for something and he realized belatedly that she wanted him to get out of her way so she could leave.

"Oh … right," Harry said but he didn't move nor did he say anything. He knew he must look like an idiot but his mouth didn't seem to want to open. Finally he just pushed the words out in a rush. "Wouldyougototheballwithme?"

"Excuse me?" Cho asked furrowing her eyebrow in the cutest way.

Harry swallowed hard. "Would. You. Go. To. The. Ball. With. Me?" he said every word so slowly they made up their own sentence.

"Oh …" Cho said frowning and Harry's heart seemed to fall in his chest with just that one word. "I'm sorry Harry, but I'd already said I would go with someone else."

"Oh …" Harry tried not to show the misery he was feeling but he wasn't sure how he was managing.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"No … it's okay," Harry gave her what was supposed to be a smile as he moved to the side allowing her to leave. She gave him another sorry look as she walked by and he found himself asking, "who are you going with?"

"Cedric …. Cedric Diggory."

The name seemed to bounce around in his head long after she had left. Not having anything better to do now that he been shot down, he walked up to the owlery and sat by one of the windows. Hedwig perched on his knee and he stroked her absentmindedly as he thought very unwarranted thoughts about Cedric Diggory.

It was hours later that he left the owlery walking slowly back to the common room, he felt like he must have missed dinner but he didn't really care at the moment. When he got there he noticed that Ron was sitting on the couch looking into the fire.

"You just missed the show," Ron grumbled as Harry sat next to him, he didn't take his eyes off the fire.

"Huh?" Harry grunted, only asking because he didn't want Ron to ask about how things went with him.

"Seamus and Dean … they were just pestering me about what happened," Ron said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Ron turned to look at his friend for the first time, incredulous at first and then he seem to take in Harry's mood and sighed. "I thought everyone at school heard by now … I asked Fleur to the ball …"

"What?" Harry gasped, shock out of his own troubles by that statement.

"More like I shouted at her," Ron groaned.

"How did that happen?" Harry asked. "I thought you were going to …"

"That was the plan," Ron interrupted him before he could finish. "I was trying to think of a way to do it and then … I don't even know what happened. I look up and I saw Fleur … she was talking to that Davies bloke … and it just came out. I bloody yelled at her Harry. In the middle of a crowded corridor!"

"I …" Harry started to say but he couldn't finish, "I don't know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything," Ron said. "It was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me … and that's saying something seeing as the twins pull pranks on me all the time."

"Yeah, well, at least you didn't get shot down by the girl you really liked," Harry pointed out, bitterly.

"Did you …" Ron started to ask.

"Cho's going with _Diggory_," Harry nearly snarled out the other boy's name.

"Sorry, mate," Ron sighed and Harry shrugged.

"Oh there you are," Hermione said coming in with Ginny right next to her. "I was wondering why you weren't at dinner."

"You look horrible," Ginny said when neither boy said anything. "What happened?" Again the boys didn't say anything so she added, turning to her brother, "of course we already know what happened to you … everyone is talking about …"

"Argh," Ron groaned moving so that he was holding his head in his hands, partly in embarrassment and partly because he didn't want to see how Hermione reacted to all of this.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked, in a blunt tone.

"I'll be all right," Harry said, he could tell that Hermione didn't want to be there right now and he really didn't want to talk about this. "I just need to find someone to go to the ball with."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and then seemed to realize what must have happened. "Are you sure you don't want to talk …"

"Definitely," Harry said pointedly and she sighed as she rested her hand on his shoulder and gave it a supportive squeeze.

"If you change your mind I'll be there," she said, and then glanced at Ron, who was still holding his head and her expression turned rather depressed. "I think I'll go to the library … I haven't finished my potions easy yet."

"Her …" Harry started to say but she was gone before he could say anything. He wasn't really sure what he would say, but he felt like he should.

"Maybe you should just take Ginny to the ball," Ron suggested out of no where.

"RON!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" Ron said. "You two are friends aren't you."

"Ron," Harry said grimacing, "shut up."

Ginny looked at Harry then, her face as red for embarrassment as Ron's had been only moments ago. "I'm not going with anyone … if you want … well I know you need a partner."

"Thanks Ginny," Harry said, trying to smile at her but he felt like he was doing something wrong right now. At the same time if he refused it would be even worst. "I'd like that."

"Really," Ginny said smiling until she noticed that Harry looked miserable again. "Come on," she then said, taking his hand and dragging him away from Ron and into a private corner. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," Harry said, not being able to look into her eyes.

"I know this is as just friends," Ginny supplied. "I am one of your friends aren't I?"

"Of course you are," Harry answered immediately. "You're one of my best friends. It's just …"

"I had a horrible crush on you for years," Ginny supplied boldly, negating the fact that she was still taken by him. It didn't seem to matter, she knew that he didn't like her like that and she wasn't expecting anything to happen so she didn't want him to worry about it. "If I'm not concerned about it, I don't know why you should be."

"You're really okay with it," Harry said letting out a breath of relief and then smiled. "This might not be so bad."

O

It was almost two weeks since he heard about the ball, four days since Harry had confronted him about asking Hermione and when he made a complete fool of himself when he asked Fleur out. He had no idea where that had come from even. Sure Fleur was good looking, and whenever she walked by he got this weird feeling and he couldn't look away. But why the bloody hell did he have to shout at her. He didn't even want to go out with her.

If his embarrassment wasn't enough, he seemed to have made Hermione angry somehow. He wasn't even sure what was bothering her, but she keep giving him withering looks. Okay, so maybe he did know what was bothering her or at least he hoped. After what Harry said, he was starting to hope that maybe his feelings for her wasn't one sided.

Still, that didn't make what he had to do any easier. It was easy for Harry to tell him to just ask her, but he didn't know what would happen to their friendship if she said no … heck he was even afraid of what would happen if she said yes. Of course he could do what Harry and Ginny are doing, and just ask her as a friend. Somehow, even that seemed impossible for him to ask.

"Buck up, Ron, you are going to do this today," he said to himself, as he watched Hermione walking away, obviously heading for the library. "You're going to do it right now."

With that he got up and chased after her.

"Hermione, wait up, I'll join you," Ron called after her and she turned around with a questioning look. "What? Is it so wrong that I want to go with you."

"No … we just don't have any assignments due tomorrow," Hermione shrugged. "That's usually why you want to go to the library with me."

"I don't do that …" Ron said, "every time," he added to be fair.

She laughed and then frowned suddenly as if she just remembered now that she was annoyed at him. "So have you found your date for the ball yet."

Ron's eyes widen at her question and his heart pounded. Did she know what he was about to ask her? Was that her subtle way of trying to make him not say anything? "No."

"You really won't have any good ones left if you don't hurry," she said bitterly.

Relief. He was too busy feeling relieved to care about her tone. Clearly she hadn't been sending him secret messages, she was just annoyed that he was pig. Really though, she hadn't let him answer the question the last time, about whether he would take the best looking girl that would take him or have someone that he could just talk with. The answer was that if she said yes, he would get both. Not that he would ever tell her that.

"You know I noticed that you shrunk you front teeth," Ron stated out of no where. _Come on Ron … her teeth … why are you talking about her teeth?_

"What?" Hermione said looking a mixture of horrified and pleased. "I don't …"

"It was after the curse you were hit with," Ron went on with this brilliant topic. "It brightens up your smile," he added, pleased that he actually said something good … of course his ear choice to turn red at that moment, portraying his embarrassment. It didn't seem to matter when she demonstrated her new front teeth by giving him a smile.

"You really think so," she asked, her own blush creepy up to color her cheeks.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Thanks."

"Hermione," he said as he stopped walking and grabbing her arm so she would stop as well. He waited until she was facing him before he said as naturally as he could. "Go to the Yule Ball with me."

"What?" Hermione asked, her face seemed to drain of color and he had no idea what she was thinking. Her eyes seemed to flicker through several emotions as she just stared at him.

"You're my best friend … I think it would be fun if we go," Ron said, quickly adding on the friend part because clearly she didn't want anything more. He was an idiot to think otherwise. His heart pounded in his chest as her expression turned for shook into devastation.

"Ron … I …" she whispered and she closed her eyes painfully as she continued, as if she didn't want to see his expression, "someone else asked me."

"Of course," Ron said, his hand that had been on Hermione's arm falling to his side as an humorless smile touched his lips. She is beautiful and brilliant of course someone else would have asked her.

"Ron …" she said again, a pleading tone in her voice as she step closer to him.

"You were right about the last minute thing," he tried to chuckle but it sounded strangled even to himself.

"Ron …"

"So who are you going with?" he asked, anything to keep her form saying his name in that pitying tone again.

There was a long pause and Ron felt like running but he couldn't get his feet to move.

"Viktor Krum."

Ron was finally able to look at her again, trying to see if she really said what he thought he heard. Viktor Krum! They effing hero of the Quidditch World Cup! One of his idols! She was effing going to the ball with a superstar! He was such a bloody idiot to ever believe she would ever want to go with him. He wasn't really sure where the angry came from, but it seemed to fill him as that name ring in his ears.

"How can you go with him?" he demanded.

"What?" Hermione tone was surprised, clearly caught off guard by his change in demeanor.

"How could you go with Krum, of all people?" He asked again, sure now that the angry was from the fact Krum was everything he wasn't … and yet everything he longed to be. Famous. Successful. Get's all the girls. When he saw the confused, hurt and angry expression on her face he knew he went too far. He shouldn't be taking his angry out on her, he just couldn't help himself. He quickly tried to amend himself by added, "he's competing against Harry in the games."

"You didn't seem to care about that when you asked Fleur out!" Hermione snapped back at him, it seemed that angry had won out of all her emotions as well.

"That's different!" Ron growled.

"How so?" Hermione said indignantly. "Because you were the one involved!"

"NO!" Ron huffed, throwing up his arms in exasperation. "It's because I didn't even mean to ask her out."

Hermione's eyes widen at this, her angry and indignation draining from her as quickly as it had come and pity was back in her eyes.

_Great,_ Ron groaned to himself as he closed his eyes, _she knows now. _

"Ron …" she tried to say but he turned away from her.

"I'll see you later," he muttered as he walked away.


	93. Friendship

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Ninety-Three

Friendship

Hermione wrapped her arms around her knees as she thought about how things had gone so wrong. When McGonagall had first told them about the ball she had been excited. She had thought that many Ron would ask her … they had been growing closer this last term and she was starting to think that he might like her. It hadn't even matter to her that he seemed to be terrified about the prospect of going to a dance with a girl, she still thought there was a good chance that they would end up going together.

It did annoy her though when he teased Harry about the girl that had asked Harry to the ball. Saying that she was cute and that they better hurry before all the good looking girls were taken. It felt like he punched her in the stomach hearing that he had only cared about the way his date looked and not about their personality. She knew that she didn't have much to offer in that department, what with her unruly hair and … well she no longer had large front teeth, but it didn't seem like he (or anyone else) had noticed. At least she had thought that until today when he said it brighten up her smile.

Thinking of that both made her inside squirm and make her want to cry. He had noticed … he had complimented her! But she had accepted to go to the stupid dance with another boy.

_Of course he was partly to blame for that,_ she thought, trying to convince herself that she had every right accepting Viktor's offer to go to the ball. It wasn't working very well. It didn't matter if she had the right, she still wished that she had said no. She was, however, convinced after Ron had asked Fleur Delacour that he was never going to ask her. She clearly wasn't what Ron was looking for.

And it's not like she said yes to the first guy that asked her. Terry Boot had asked her, but she had turned him down because she didn't want to go to the dance with just anyone, she wanted it to be specially. Then Viktor Krum asked her and she must admit she felt a little awestruck that someone so famous … someone that could have just about any girl in the school … had asked her. It went to her head, how he said that he would go to the library just to see her and how he had been trying to talk to her for weeks but was too nervous to. That wasn't the only reason why she yes though. She had been really fascinated about Viktor and she wanted to know more about Durmstrang, and for the first time since she realized that Ron wasn't going to ask her, she felt that she could have fun at the ball.

She should have known better than to hope for that.

She wasn't a hundred percent sure if Ron had asked her to the dance as his date, or had just asked her out as a friend, but it seemed as if it was the former. The way he had looked when she said she was going with someone else was heartbreaking. The way he got angry when she had told him it was Viktor … his responds when she snapped back at him about asking Fleur out. He hadn't even meant to ask Fleur.

Yes, she had definitely messed everything up.

"Hey," someone said and she didn't even have to look up to know that it was Harry. She didn't say anything to him as he sat down next to her. "You okay."

"He asked me to the ball," she said in a whisper.

"I know," Harry said, his tone was grave.

"Everything?"

"Yeah, he told me everything," Harry sighed. He had just been talking to Ron where his friend told him about Hermione going to the dance with Viktor. He knew that it wasn't really his fault, but he still felt bad about encouraging Ron to ask her out (at the time he was sure that Hermione would say yes and they both would be happy) only for this to happen. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned in, knowing that he was offering friendship in his embrace.

"I messed everything up," she sobbed.

"This might not be as bad as you think," Harry tried to cheer her up, but it was hard, he didn't really know what he could say to her statement.

"He's going to avoid me …" she pointed out, "and I don't know if I can see him either …"

"Maybe," Harry frowned. "Just give it some time … things will work out."

Hermione didn't know if she could believe that but she let Harry's word comfort her all the same.

O

"Oh!" Luna said in a startled voice, "Hello Ron."

"Hey … sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Ron said, actually looking at her as he was taken out of his mopiest by Luna's voice … he hadn't realized that the dreamy girl could be startled.

"I was just following some Seniumuris," Luna explained. "They like to be around people with sad feelings … there have been a lot around Hogwarts lately, I think it has something to do with the ball."

"Yeah, I can imagine that," Ron said smiling wryly at that.

"Yes, with people getting turned down by the person they like …" Luna started to say but stopped when she noticed Ron flinch at the word. "Oh! There's a Seniumuris now," she suddenly exclaimed.

"Luna … that's a mouse," Ron said frowning at what Luna was pointing at.

"I can see why you're confused, they do look like mice, but that was a Seniumuris," Luna said and Ron smiled at Luna's stern but still dreamy expression. "They're also know as the gloomy mouse."

"Right," Ron said still smiling and then he did something without thinking, bringing out his wand and waved it. "_Accio Seniumuris_." Much to Ron's surprise, the mouse actually came zooming towards him.

"Oh no," Luna gasped when Ron caught the mouse and he turned to look at her still in shook and now a little afraid. "You shouldn't catch Seniumuris."

"Sorry," Ron sighed. "Did I hurt the little guy?"

"No, but they become attach to anyone that catches them," Luna explained as the mouse in Ron's hand stop struggling to get away and turned to look at him.

"Er … they don't cause you to become sad, do they," Ron said looking at the mouse.

"No, they can't effect the way you feel," Luna continued to explain, "but they are only happy when they're around sadness."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Ron mumbled.

Luna looked at him sadly before she added, "sometimes if they are taken care of properly they can mature to Sensusmuris."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"The feeling mouse," Luna answered. "They can learn to reflect the mood of their master. Then you wouldn't have to be sad to make him happy."

"That settles it then," Ron said smiling sightly as he put the mouse in his front pocket, pleased when it didn't seem to protest what he was doing. "I've been looking for a pet since what happened to Scratch … it think he will do nicely."

"Yes, I think he will," Luna said as she turn to smile at Ron. "You are a good friend, I'm sure he'll mature quickly."

"Thanks Luna," Ron returned the smile. "Hey Luna, are you going to the ball with anyone?"

"No …" Luna sighed. "No one asked me."

"Do you want to go with me," Ron said. "As friends of course."

"I …" Luna hesitated and bit her lip, she seemed to noticed how Ron's expression fell at her hesitation and said, "I thought you would want to go with Hermione."

Ron flinched at the name and then looked down at his hands and said, "she's going with Krum."

"Oh," Luna said, still not sure what she wanted to do.

"I get it, you don't want to go with me," Ron sighed, "I just thought that if I went with a friend … maybe the night wouldn't be so bad."

"Okay Ron," Luna put a comforting arm on his shoulder and said, "I'd like going to the ball with you."

O

Neville was sitting out on the grounds by himself looking out at the lake. He didn't really care that it was freezing and the ground was covered in snow, Hermione had taught him the warming charm and it was a nice place where he could think in peace. After all, most of Hogwarts wasinside the castle on this cold day.

"It took me forever to find you," Hannah huffed in irritation as she sat across from him.

"Sorry … I didn't realize that you were looking for me," Neville shrugged. Though he had come here to think alone, he was far more pleased that she had come to find him.

"You know, I thought Ginny was mad when she said that you were out here," Hannah said, "It should be freezing here, but it's actually rather pleasant. You're really good at the warming charm."

"Thanks," Neville laughed, starting when she had thought he was crazy. "You must have been determined to find me if you really thought it was that cold."

"I might have been," Hannah shrugged. "I like being around you."

"Same," Neville replied with a smile, but started to feel uncomfortable when neither of them said anything. "Er … are you looking forward to the ball?" he throw out the question because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I suppose," she answered with a sigh, not looking at him.

"What's the matter?" Neville frowned.

"Everyone is going as a group because they don't want to hurt anyone's feelings but all it's doing is making everyone unhappy," she explained.

"You mean you're not going with Ernie," Neville asked, he had been convinced that Hannah wanted to go to the ball with Ernie so now he was trying to think of a way to get his idiot dorm mate to ask her already. Of course just thinking that made him sad, which had been why he had spent most of his time out on the grounds lately.

"I might end up being his '_date_'," she said making quotation marks with her hand at the word date, "but Susan is the one he wants to go with. She wants to go with him too, but she's afraid that I would be all alone and she doesn't want that. Then there's Justin … he wanted to ask Padma, you know the Ravenclaw in our year … but he doesn't want the numbers to be uneven. It really is a big mess."

"Wow … how could I have missed all of that?" Neville said in awe, though his thoughts were mostly on the first part of what she said. The way she said date … it seemed like she didn't like the idea of that very much. She didn't seem depress either when she said that Ernie liked Susan.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you've spent all of your free time out on the grounds," Hannah said.

"Sorry," Neville half sighed half chuckled. "You know through all of that, you didn't say what you wanted."

"No … I didn't," Hannah agreed.

"You never wanted to go with Ernie, did you?" Neville groaned as he realized what she really wanted, and he felt like a really idiot.

"Is that what you thought?" Hannah asked, looking taken aback by his question. "No … Ernie is my best friend, I'm sure we would have fun if we went together but he …" she stopped there and looked at Neville, a blush creeping up her cheeks, "he's not the one I wanted to go with."

"Hannah," Neville said and suddenly his heart was pounding in his chest and he was finding it hard to form the proper words, but with a effort he finally said, "do you want to go to the ball with me?"

A broad smile stretched across her face. "I'd love to."

"Brilliant," Neville's smile matched her.

"Come on, we better get going," Hannah said suddenly getting up and grabbing his arm to force him to get up as well.

"Where are we going?" Neville asked.

"Weren't you listening … we have a lot of unhappy people that we have to help out," Hannah said.

"I suppose you have a point," Neville chuckled and he went with her to go find their friends to see what they could do to help them go the Yule Ball with the dates they wanted to.

O

"At least your happy, " Ron said to his pet mouse or Sensomuis or whatever it was that Luna called it. It was two days later and he had hardly spoken to Hermione. She seemed to be avoiding him just as much as he was avoiding her. He then pushed in a few rat treats into the cage he still had that once belonged to his old pet Scratch. He had decided to name his new pet Sunny, because really the mouse seemed to be really happy. Luna was right about it feeding off his gloomy mood. He was also trying to be optimistic, if Luna was right about how the mouse mature (and he had a feeling she was) then the mouse would start reflecting his feeling and he wanted it to still be happy then.

He sighed and turned away from his pet and walked down the stairs, knowing that the only way that he would have a chance to be happy anytime soon, he would have to find Hermione and make things better with her. He was surprised when he found her in the common room, a book in her hand. He wonder if she was waiting for him or if it was just coincidence.

"Hey," he said, as he sat down on the couch she was on, near to her but giving her room too.

"Hey," she repeated with a sigh, putting down her book and turn to look at him.

_Okay, now you have to say something,_ Ron prompted to himself, but nothing came.

"I heard you're taking Luna to the dance tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said relieved that she brought this up, at least it was better than just sitting there in uncomfortable silence. "I figured it was best to go with my friend."

Hermione didn't say anything as her eyebrows furrowed and he wished he could know what she was thinking in that moment.

"Sorry about getting upset about who you were going with," Ron said, "I was just a bit jealous."

Hermione eyes widened and yet again he wished he could know her thoughts.

"I would love to go with a Quidditch start," he added with a mock remorseful look.

"Ron," Hermione shook her head as she laughed at his obvious joke, her heart lightening as she realized that they're friendship was still intact. Though she still had regrets about what happened, knowing that things wouldn't be as awkward as the last two days was relieving. "You know, we might all be able get together during the ball."

"I might like that," Ron smiled at her, _the longer she was near him the less time she would have with that git alone. _

"Me too," Hermione agreed, smiling. Maybe things weren't as bad as she thought.


	94. Yule Ball

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Ninety-Four

Yule Ball

The castle was a buzz with excitement and apprehension the night of the Yule Ball had. The boys were all putting on their dress robes, none seeming to be pleased that they had to wear the fancy clothes. Most where also nervous about who they were going with but Ron found that he had little need to be nervous. Luna wasn't about to care if he had button his dress robes all the way up, or if his hair was perfect as Lavender seemed to expect out of Seamus. Of course if he had been going with Hermione he probably would have fussed more … but she would have cared and he would want to make her happy. That was probably the only good thing about not going to the ball with Hermione.

"Aren't you going to at least button up your shirt," Dean asked Ron, his expression was envious as if he longed for the same ease of the wardrobe as Ron had.

"Nah," Ron smirked at him and he received glares from all the other boys, even Harry. "You know that Ginny isn't going to care …" he started to say to his friend.

"I'm not worried about Ginny … it's McGonagall that's troublesome," Harry said making a face. "'You're a champion Potter! Why wasn't you're shirt button? You disgraced your school … disgraced Gryffindor. Do you know how impossible it has been to talk to Snape after that."

Everyone in the boys dorm was laughing at that. Though they couldn't really imagine McGonagall saying that, they knew that she would not appreciate a casual dress robes all the same.

"Tough luck mate," Ron said slapping him on the back, "Are you ready yet?"

"Thanks for you undying support Ron," Harry glared at his grinning friend and then shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's get this damn night over with."

"You'd think that going to a dance with a girl was worst than facing a dragon or even facing you-know-who, the way you look," Seamus said laughing as Harry shrugged again.

"Well he is going with Ginny … she can be worse than a dragon if you get her angry," Ron laughed too.

"She's not bad … it's the dancing that's got me worried," Harry pointed out to them and then fleeing from the room as the others laughed at his expense. It was all right for them to laugh … they weren't going to be forced to dance in front of everyone one else. When they got downstairs Dean and Seamus left to met their dates while Ron and Harry waited for Hermione and Ginny . Hermione had asked Viktor to meet her at the entrance of the Great hall explaining that she wanted to share some of the night with her friends by walking to the Great Hall together.

"Wow," Ron whispered suddenly as he looked at the stairs to the girl's dormitory. There she was, perfect at everything she did, of course she was beyond beautiful in the elegant dress. He would have taken wearing the tightest most uncomfortable dress robe … to be filled with nothing but nerves … to be the one to go to the ball with her.

Blinking a few times, Ron was a little shock by what he was seeing. Her hair had been tamed. He didn't think that was even possible, but it had been tied into an elegant knot. He loved her wild hair, he liked to think it was a physical proof of her passion and anger. She liked to be organized, but there was always a part of her that would be wild and uncontrolled. He felt a little sad that she had indeed controlled her hair, but he couldn't deny that she looked good with it up. Her hair being up brought attention to her long neck among … other things. It also somehow made her eyes bring into focuses, her expression easier to read then ever as she started at him, with a sad look, as if waiting for a response from him.

"Hey," he said when Hermione and Ginny made it downstairs and was near them.

"Hey," she repeated back at him. He could see that was not what she was looking for, but she smiled at him, though there was still a little sadness in her eyes, he knew the smile was genuine.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Ginny said, making Ron and Hermione jump and break eye contact as they both looked at her. She grinned at them, sticking her tongue out at her brother before she turned the smirking Harry around and they both left, leaving Ron and Hermione to follow. The four of them made small talk as they walked, though Ron hardly said anything, seeming to remember with every step they made that she was going with Krum, the ruddy pumpkin head.

"You really should button your top up Ron," Hermione said before they rounded the corner and they were alone. The grimace he directed at her dead on his face as he saw her smiling at him. "Even wearing such a nice robes you have to be a little messy."

"You wouldn't know it was me, if I wasn't a little messy," Ron pointed out and she laughed.

"To tell the truth, I wouldn't really want to change anything," she said to him, and gave him a quick hug and then pulled away, "I've got to go now."

"Hmph," Ron grunted and watched her as she walked away feeling gloomy.

"With that expression you should probably have brought Sunny with you," a voice said from behind him and Ron turned to see Luna walking towards him, her sliver gown was flowing around her, and it magnified her dream like qualities. "He would enjoyed the party."

"You really are living up to your name, Dreamwalker," Ron said to Luna and actually smiled. He was again reminded that he was at least going to be going to the ball with his friend … a friend that was remarkably good at cheering people up. "We better get inside," he added holding out his arm so Luna could take it as they walked into the room together.

O

"Harry you can't be serious," Ginny snorted as they sat down at the table that they're friends had used while eating dinner. "That dances was horrible."

"First of all, it wasn't horrible," Harry said pouting at her now, but it was over drown and she knew he was just trying to make her feel sorry for him. "I was imagining tripping over my feet and taking down all of the champions. You did noticed how Hermione and Viktor weren't anywhere near us … she must have known it wouldn't be safe …."

"Okay, if you had been imagining that, then our dancing wasn't that bad," Ginny laughed. "But seriously Harry, you need to learn how to relax a little … it felt like I was steering a block of wood. And while you're at it, it probably would be a good idea if you learned how to lead."

"Frankly, I don't see myself dancing anytime in the near future," Harry said making a face.

"Oh," Ginny's face fell a little, despite the fact that he wasn't very good at it, she still had fun with his arms around her as she lead them the best she could. Formal dancing wasn't really to her liking either, but at least her mum had taught all of them a few of those steps. She looked over to the now crowded dance floor and how they danced in a more free fashion and felt that would have been much more fun and something that she might be good at.

"I supposed that way wouldn't be so bad," Harry said, reading her expression, his brow furrowed in a way that made it clear that he didn't think he would be any better at that way of dancing as the other, the fact that he was offering was so Harry. He would go through that torture for her, because he wanted her to have a good time at this dance as well.

"No, that's okay," Ginny shook her head, she wasn't going to make him uncomfortable.

"You can always get Luna to dance with you," Ron said sitting down next to Harry, a grimace on his face. "Though I did step on her foot twice so she might not be able to move anymore."

"Oh on, I'm fine," Luna said, wincing slightly as she hit her chair accidentally when she sat down on Ron's other side. "It's good luck to have your foot stepped on."

"Really?" Ron asked surprised.

"No, I was just being nice," Luna informed him evenly startling a laugh out of Ron and the others.

"That was an interesting meal, wasn't it," Ginny said after the laughter died down and a silence came over the friends, in this atmosphere it was hard to pick a topic to talk about.

"I'd say … though I was disappointed that we could only get one main course," Ron sighed. "I really wanted to try them all."

"Of course you would, you're such a pig," Ginny shook her head at him.

"I'm not the only one. You didn't look too lady like while you were eating your meal," Ron informed her and Ginny looked mortified until Ron started laughing. "Only joking little sister."

"Git," Ginny said, reaching across Harry to punch him on the arm.

Soon after Neville and Hannah joined them at the table followed by Hermione and Krum a few songs later. They all talked to one another having a good time, even though Krum seemed to have been uncomfortable at first, until Harry was able to get him talking after mentioning the Quidditch final. That brought Krum around to comment on Harry's own flying … a friendly match between them was even discussed when Krum stiffened and then frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked him frowning, he thought it might have been the fact that Hermione had been talking to Ron more than him since the Quidditch talk was brought up (oddly enough Ron hadn't seemed to pick up on that), but he was looking at the head table.

"I don't think that Headmaster Karkaroff likes that I've been sitting here so long," Krum sighed.

"Does it matter what he thinks?" Harry asked, not looking at the head table himself, because he didn't want to draw attention to them. "He's your headmaster, he doesn't control everything …"

"He has ways of punishing people who displease him," Krum said with a grim smile. "He does not do so much with me … I am his _'star pupil'_ because I was always so good at Quidditch …" he said this part almost bitterly and Harry raised his eyebrow wondering what he meant by that, but he didn't ask as Krum got up, and, looking at him slightly surprised, Hermione did the same, so they could dance again.

O

She really hated this situation at the moment. Here she was dancing with a nice, charming boy (all right man) and all she could think about was going to the dance with someone else. The worst of it was, she was having a good time talking with Viktor, on a friend level, but she knew that wasn't what he was feeling towards her. Not with the way that he had tried to talk to her at dinner, or the way his breath caught when they first danced. She should have somehow told him … what she didn't know, but it felt wrong that she had yet to say anything as the night progressed.

Hermione had been surprised when he had suddenly left the table with all her friends, where she had used a lot of her time talking with Ron (which was another thing she felt guilty about). Then they were dancing again and she had to admit she had fun. She had never thought that she would like dancing, she had never been uncoordinated at her muggle school, she never tried it before tonight. Maybe she was bad at dancing but there was something freeing about it that she liked.

When they called the last danced of the night she had been surprised to find that the rest of her friends had gone, along with more than half of the other students. It had been a slow dance that started to play, much to her dismay, but she had expect Viktor to hold her. Instead he said, "I think we should head back now."

"All right," she agreed with a questioning look.

He lead her to the stairway that would lead up to the Gryffindor Tower and brushed the few curls, that have escaped the bun she had put them in after the long hours of dancing, out of her face.

"I had a wonderful time," Viktor said, leaning down towards her slowly but she backed away from him, and he stopped his movement.

"Viktor, I'm sorry," Hermione whispered sadly, she couldn't seem to raise her voice any higher. "I …"

"It is no more than I expected," Viktor said, his eyes closed in his disappointment before he straighten up and gave her a weak smile. "Ron is a lucky man …"

"Vik …" she started to say, hating that she had made it so obvious … the least she could have done was be less blunt about her preference as not to hurt Viktor. He didn't deserve that.

"At least I had a good time talking with Harry …. and your friend Ginny," Viktor went on, not letting her apologize any more. Really what more could she say. "And I had fun dancing with you."

"I had fun too," Hermione said, not sure if she should admit this or not, she didn't want to give him hope of any kind, but she didn't want to think it hadn't been fun.

He looked into her eyes for a few seconds and then sighed, another weak smile on his lips, "thank you for the interesting evening."

"Thank you too," Hermione whispered back, again not being able to talk louder than that because she hated the look on his face as he turned away. No, she didn't like Viktor like he seemed to care about her, but she thought they could have been friends in a different situation and she didn't like hurting him. He walked away then and she watched him go sadly before she turned around and headed back to the common room. The walk seemed to take no time at all as she reflected on the night, until she was surprised to find that she as facing the Fat Lady and going into the room.

"Hey," Ginny said, she was siting on their favorite couch looking into the fire.

"Waiting up for me?" Hermione asked, Ginny had not been too pleased with her when she learned Ron had asked her to the ball, but she had already agreed to go with Viktor. Ginny had not been really angry, or they would have fought about it by now, but she seemed to be annoyed. Hermione couldn't really blame her, she had been annoyed by that as well.

"Nah," Ginny chuckled. "I was just thinking."

"What about?" Hermione asked, sitting next to the younger girl.

"Harry," Ginny answered immediately.

"Did you not have fun at the ball?" Hermione asked, they seemed to be having a good time, talking to one another and the group as a whole.

"Oh no, it was brilliant," Ginny said grimacing. "It was the prefect date," she add bitterly, "only it wasn't a date of course. Not when the guy just thinks of you as a friend and no matter how much you want that to change it's not going to happen. And though he warned you at the beginning and you promised him that you knew how he felt and he wasn't going to miraculously change his mind, you only realize now that it's all over you were hoping just for that."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, putting an arm around Ginny, and the younger girl rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"I saw him looking at Cho and Cedric a lot," Ginny added, hating the clear jealousy in her voice, knowing that she didn't have a right to feel that way, but felt it all the same. "He's never going to look at me like that … not when I'm one of his friends … friendship is too important to him."

"I'm not so sure about that," Hermione said, "But I think he still needs some time to learn what he really wants … and honestly I think you need to do the same thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked, hotly, pulling away from her friend.

"I know you've always liked Harry, but you can't tell me that you haven't noticed other boys as well," Hermione said, trying to put this the right way, but knowing she was failing at the moment. "It might help if you try to get to know someone else so you'd know for sure if Harry's who you really want."

"Like that worked out so well for you with Krum," Ginny spat back at her in her anger.

"No … it didn't," Hermione bowed her head. "I had acted on impulse and end up hurting two people that didn't deserve it."

There was a silence between the friends as neither knew what to say. Ginny, her anger at her friend dying as quickly as it came, went back to hugging her. "Don't you mean three people."

"I deserved to be hurt …" Hermione started said.

"No more so than my git of a brother who had all the time in the world to ask you and waited until two days before the dance," Ginny said.

"He seemed to have fun with Luna," Hermione commented, and hated that she was jealous of her odd friend, but watching the two talk had been painful. She feared, though logically she knew she shouldn't, that the two of them would find that they did liked each other and end up dating. It would be impossible to stand by watching that happen knowing that she could have been with Ron if not for going to the dance with someone else.

"Yeah," Ginny said laughing as she looked up to read Hermione's expression. "Really Hermione, you don't have anything to worry about … Luna has no interest … Ron has no interest … it's never going to happen."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said, blushing and taking Ginny's words to heart.

"Sure you don't," Ginny said smiling, before she looked pensive again. "Was it worth it … going to the ball with Krum."

"Even the mess that happened with Ron and I …" Hermione said slowly, trying to figure out her own feelings about this, "I don't think it's going to make things easy but I have learned a lot about what I want. Maybe even about what he wants. Of course I wish it never happened, but at least I learned."

"Something you always strive to do," Ginny snorted.

"True," Hermione agreed with her own laugh.

"Do you really think I should try talking to other boys … maybe even dating them if I like them?" Ginny asked suddenly as if she was trying to say it before she lost her nerve.

"I don't know, Gin" Hermione answered, though it had been her suggestion, after what Ginny had just pointed out she was less sure of it. "All I can say is it might show you what you really want."

"You think I just have a crush on Harry!" Ginny huffed, angry again.

"Are you 100% sure about the way you feel about Harry?" Hermione asked, her eyes looking into Ginny's, not flinching at all, demanding Ginny tell her the truth.

Ginny wanted to say yes, she was sure, but there was a part of her that did questioned if she still had a childhood crush on him. She knew what she felt for Harry wasn't the same as it had been when she was a child, but she had gone from that to the more powerful feelings she had gained over the years as she got to know Harry. How much of that was transferred and how much was real feelings. And even if it was transferred, who was to say that it wasn't real? another part of her questioned indignant at her recent thought.

"I don't know," she answered those unflinching eyes. "But I don't know if I could throw myself at another guy just because I want to see …"

"And that's not what I'm suggesting you to do, and you know it," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "I'm just suggesting that the next time a boy talks to you don't put up your defenses and actually talk to him. Talk to him as in a real conversation more then just how's the weather. Get to know him. You don't have to marry him just because you said Hi."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her friend at that comment and Hermione did the same. She did know what her friend meant, she never really talked to other boys, not like that. She knew it was partly because of how she felt about Harry, but the truth was that no one made her feel inclined to try anyways.

"Just think about it," Hermione sighed dropping the subject. They talked about other things though it wasn't long after that when they went up to bed.


	95. Visiting

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Ninety-Five

Visiting

Harry was wondering why was he was standing hereat this moment, what was the reason. As far as he knew, Harry had been the only one that had left Hogwarts after the Yule Ball. He had received a note the day after the ball that had explained that he was to go home so that he could visit his father in St. Mungo's which didn't make sense to him at all. Harry was worried that either something was wrong with his father or it was a trick of some sort. When he returned home, after being wary the entire time, Sirius and Remus had refused to talk to him about it. All they would say was that they should hurry before visiting hours were over at the hospital. Now, however, Harry put his annoyance, curiosity and fears to the side, as he opened the door in front of him, Sirius and Remus standing next to him. What Harry saw surprised him a little. It had been a year ago that he had come to this room for the first time to visit his dad. It had just been a plain room then. Now the room was decorated with pictures of his friends among other things.

"Harry!" the excited cheer came from the side of the room that Harry had yet to look yet and he saw his dad coming towards him. Before he could think, he stepped into his dad's open embrace, feeling awkward and yet comforted at the same time. This was the first time he could remembering being hugged by his dad.

"Dad," he said as he pulled away, trying not to shed the tears that were brimming in his eyes.

"I look better than I did last year, don't I," James said smiling broadly.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, thinking of the last time his dad had hardly been able to say a few words before he was rendered speechless.

"It's been hard," James said, frowning as he tried to think and it seemed somewhat painful.

"Don't try to explain, James, it took you five hours to get it through to me and you had to mime your way through that explanation," Sirius said grinning and James returned it.

"Why don't you tell him then, and save us all the trouble," he retorted.

"It seems that seeing you last year had made Prongs here see that he has been a lazy git the last twelves years, letting his life pass by in his crazy haze," Sirius said.

"That is not how I explained it," James pouted at his friend with Sirius' bark of a laugh Harry found himself laughing too. This was the dad that Sirius and Remus had told him about. Not completely of course, he was still rather pale and sickly looking, and his eyes still didn't focus properly, but he was smiling and joking.

"Close enough," Sirius shrugged.

"It had been so easy," James said, not looking at any of them, the pout and then smile had now left his face and he seemed close to shutting off. "Before last year just to forget everything and let time pass…"

"Right! A craze filled haze, like I said," Sirius interrupted his friend barking his laughter again, though this time it was obviously forced.

However, James looked at his friend, the cloudy expression leaving again as he shook his head. "You're right … I shouldn't try to explain, it will only make this worse for me." He then turned back to Harry and said, "You've gotten even taller again, Harry."

"Um," Harry answered, not sure what else he could said to that.

"That's what kids do, they grow," Sirius said resting his hand on Harry's shoulder, "though it's hard for most of to see with this little guy."

"I'm not little," Harry grumbled, moving away from Sirius hand.

"He's the same height I was at his age, and I ended up taller than you," James reminded his friend.

"No you didn't," Sirius argued, sticking his tongue out at his friend.

"Twenty years later and you're still arguing like a child about that," Remus said shaking his head.

"Last year you told me you were on the Quidditch team," James said, now ignoring his friends and looking at Harry again. "How are you doing this season."

"Er … not so bad," Harry said, noticing Sirius and Remus looking uneasy. Obviously they hadn't told his dad about the Triwizard Tournament, or the fact that he was champion and he wasn't about to say anything guessing that it would make his dad feel bad.

"How can it be not so bad?" James asked.

"I'm tied for first," Harry shrugged, thinking about the actually tournament where he was indeed tied for first with Krum.

"Ah that's nothing to worry about," James waved him off, not noticing how uncomfortable everyone else was, "it's too early to worry about ties … it's the last game that will really make the difference. Right Sirius."

"Yeah," Sirius nodded his head automatically.

"I recall a season where you were sure we would lose our last game … seeing as when had to win but three hundred points to win the cup," James said smirking.

"And we all played brilliantly and ended up winning," Sirius finished for him. "As I remembered it … you were the one that was worried."

"Maybe … but I wasn't the one that was no where to be seen after the game and missed the whole after party," James smirked.

"That was a good day," Sirius laughed.

"But probably not an age appropriate story to tell," Remus chimed in as Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm sure Harry's has some experience with girls …" James started to say.

"As if … unfortunately Harry's has about as much game as you," Sirius smirked.

"I had game," James was back to pouting.

"Right, if game is asking the same girl out until she finally said yes five years later."

"I did get her to say yes at least," James shrugged, not seeming to be bother anymore about his game or lack there of. His smile became almost sad and Harry knew that he was thinking about his mum.

"How did you get her to say yes?" Harry asked, "Remus and Sirius never said. Not in details at least."

"That's because I never told them everything," James said with a sigh.

"You held things back from us …" Sirius was the one to pout now, but Remus covered his mouth.

"Don't mind us, we won't interrupt," he said and James shook his head before he looked back at Harry.

"I'm not sure of how accurate of a portrayal you have of me, Harry," James started, "but seeing as most of your information came from these two, it's probably not entirely correct. People tend to see the best in their friends and forget their faults.

"I first saw your mother on the Hogwarts Express," he went on, a sad smile on his face as he thought of that meeting, "I was such a prat, going on about being a Gryffindor and making enemies with Snape. I didn't really impress your mum either. The next two years I didn't do any better… I was a bit arrogant.

"Nof juf a it," Sirius mutter, but his mouth was still being covered by Remus so it didn't make sense.

"Okay … maybe more than a bit," James agreed with his friend. "But I could have cared less at that time. It was third year that it started to matter that your mum thought I was a bullying git."

"You were a bully?" Harry asked, looking surprise and looking at the other two in the room, who looked slightly uncomfortable. They knew that Harry didn't care much about bullies.

"That depends on who you ask," James sighed. "I'd admit that we cursed more than our far share of people but most of the time it was random … a prank."

"And the other times," Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Merlin, you look just like her," James said distracted, his smile sad and yet proud as he looked at his son. "Lily hated when I '_picked_' on the Slytherins … especially Snape."

"But it wasn't bullying when it was the Slytherins," Sirius said, pushing Remus's hand away from him so he could talk freely. "They cursed us just as much as we cursed them."

"And that makes it right?" Harry questioned, "I don't go picking fights with Malfoy just because he's a git that likes to cause trouble for me. I mean somethings I do curse him but that's because he's always trying to push my buttons."

"Harry," James said putting his arms on Harry's shoulders and calming the boy down immediately. "I never said what we did was right … fun as hell maybe, but that doesn't make it right. I never looked at it as bullying until the end of sixth year. Before I had just seen it as a rivalry … something that was probably going to develop into something more serious after school was over the way the war had been going … but still it took your mother to make me see that it wasn't all fun and games."

"What did she do?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean sixth year?" Sirius asked, looking as interested in this story as Harry was.

"It was after the End of Term Feast," James said. "Instead of asking her out for the millionth time … I asked her why she wouldn't go out with me … the real reason."

"What did she say?" Harry asked when James paused, his eyes closed as if he was finding it hard to say what happened next. Harry wasn't sure if that was because he was losing focus or because he just didn't want to say it but he waited for his dad to answer him or not.

"First she rolled her eyes, and listed off all the things she had told me a hundred times before," James said. "Somehow, after she ranted she realized that I was actually serious this time …" Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Remus again clapped his mouth shut. "Then she pointed out things to me that I never really thought about … not for long anyway. That summer I realized that I was going to have to grow up a bit if I was actually going to get her to notice I wasn't just a git since I liked to fool around and pull pranks. I knew that if I didn't get her to agree to go out with me by the end the year I probably wouldn't see her again."

"So you changed for her?" Sirius said, "that's better than it being about the Head Boy badge I guess."

"We already knew it was because of Lily that James stop being such a fat head," Remus pointed out.

"And these are my friend," James said. "But to answer your question Harry, I got your mum to go out with me because I stopped asking her out."

"Huh?" Harry and Sirius said, the latter adding, "I remember you asking her out at least twelve times before you two started dating."

"I put a silencing charm on her so she couldn't hear me," James said with a mischievous smile. "I couldn't let you or anyone else think that I had given up."

"Yeah, you certainly did grow up a lot in your seventh year," Remus shook his head.

"I said grew up … not completely changed," James shrugged. "Anyways, I told Lily on the Hogwarts Express, when we were in the Head boy and girl's compartment, that my offer for a date would always be out there, but I wasn't going to ask her out again. That she would have to ask me if she thought we might give it a shot."

"Seriously … that is so not as cool as the way you told us it happened," Sirius said making a face.

"Actually I think that was a rather cunning plan," Remus said thoughtfully. "That way you would never ruin any moment you two might have by asking her out like you did all the time the years before that."

"That's what I thought," James said. "Turns out Lily didn't have to ask me at all though. She decided it would be better to just snog me."

"Bold! That's the story I like to hear," Sirius was grinning again.

"I'm not sure I agree," Harry made a face this time, but the truth was he was happy. He liked hearing his dad tell him old stories. James however, suddenly moved his hands to his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he grimaced.

"Dad!" Harry said as Sirius and Remus said, "James!"

"Why don't you tell me more about you, Harry," was all James said to their worried looks, as he sat back in bed. Remembering his past had put a strain on him, but it had been good too. He wasn't better yet, but he was going to keep trying.

"Er …" Harry said, not sure what he should talk about. After all he couldn't talk about the tournament.

"Why don't you tell him about the Christmas ball you went to," Sirius suggested.

Harry turned red at the grin Sirius was giving him. "I'm sure dad d …"

"Would love to hear about that," James insisted. "Who did you go with?" It wasn't like he was going to know, but that seemed to be the right question as Sirius grin broadened.

"Ginny," Harry answered.

James frowned, his son had mentioned her before, and so had Sirius and Remus … she was one of Harry's friends. Was that why Sirius was grinning so much.

"Ginny Weasley that is," Sirius said to the questioning look that James was giving him.

"Oh," James said, catching on as he laughed.

"What?" Harry asked, glaring first at Sirius, then at his dad and finally at Remus, who was trying hard not to laugh. "I don't see what's so funny about that."

"It's nothing really," James said, but if Harry was anything like him or his father … or his grandfather even, then Ginny Weasley might be a name he heard more of in the future. "Isn't she you're best mates little sister?" he added so that Harry wouldn't look at him suspiciously. He knew that if he told his son that Potters had a thing for red heads, Harry would likely stay away from Ginny just to prove him wrong. He himself had done so when his father mentioned the fact at the beginning of his second year.

"Yeah, but it was Ron's suggestion we go … as friends," Harry said, as if he had to make that point clear. Sirius started to laugh again, and though Harry didn't blush, just glared, James was sure that he had more feelings about this girl than even he knew of. "Just like Ron with Luna," Harry added, still glaring at Sirius.

"And just like Neville going with Hannah I suppose," Sirius said.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.

"Frank told me … apparently Alice read him the letter Neville wrote five times in a row, excited having heard that he had such a good time with Hannah," Sirius laughed.

"They didn't go as friends … er … or at least I don't think their just friends anymore," Harry said.

"Good for Neville," Remus smiled. "They had such a crush on each other last year I was surprised it took them so long to get together."

"So you're going to maintain that Ginny was just your friend," Sirius said.

"Yes," Harry growled, why did he have to bring this up again.

"Ah, the friend stage … that's always the hardest things to get out of," Sirius sighed, actually talking from experience as he thought of his beginning relation with Emmeline and how things could have been easy if he had just told her how he felt. At the same time, he was just teasing Harry.

"I'm not trying to get out of it!" Harry exclaimed. "Can we talk about something else now!"

"Why, it's fun to see you all flustered like this, and after all the hassle you put me through this summer with Em …" Sirius started.

"You started that," Harry protested.

"What did I tell you about Sirius still not maturing yet," Remus said to James as he shook his head at the other two. James grinned.

Everyone had a good laugh at Sirius' expense but changing the subject after that to something they all found easier to talk about. Harry was just glad that Sirius didn't know that he really liked Cho or he was sure that he would have been in for more teasing, not knowing that Sirius wouldn't have been too bad about that. He probably would have tried to give Harry advise instead of teasing him. It was a few hours later that the three left the hospital after having a great visit with James and returned home.

******A/N: I'm sorry about not posting last week. One reason was that I almost forgot that I was going to have Harry go home after the Yule Ball so that Dumbledore (along with either Sirius or Remus and I'm not sure which yet) could go to the Gaunt house to look for a Horcrux and I couldn't think of how to write that. I had been thinking of doing something with Harry talking to Cedric about the egg clue and all, but that will just have to wait a few chapter before I get back to Hogwarts. Either way, I wasn't exactly in the right mind set to write this chapter at the time. The other reason I have for not posting anything for a week (besides one of the two Percy Jackson's chapters I normally do) is that I just didn't feel motivated in writing. I got caught up in reading and watching TV and I just couldn't make myself write. I know that's not a good excuse, but it's the truth. I like being dependable, it's something I strive for, so I'll try harder not to let this happen again. **


	96. Gaunt House

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Ninety-Six

Gaunt House

"So are you going to tell me now why I had to come home for half the holiday," Harry asked Sirius the next morning after sleeping in for a good portion of it.

"Always the curious one, ah Pup," Sirius chuckled.

"Pretty much yeah," Harry smiled back waiting for the answer to his question.

"Dumbledore had something he wanted to check out, but he feared leaving the castle while you were still there," Sirius answered, his smile turning to a grimace as he said this.

"You don't think I'm safe in the castle without Dumbledore there?" Harry asked shocked.

"Harry, you're name was put in the cup by someone … someone that is likely still inside the castle," Sirius reminded him. "That means there is someone there, and we don't know who, that has some kind of plot, that we don't know what it is. None of us liked those facts."

"So I get babied again," Harry sighed, sitting at the table moping. "Are you going to come back to school this year as Snuffles again. You know so I'd be safe."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Harry, "Don't take that tone with me Harry, you're safety is more important then you being mopy."

"Thanks Padfoot, that makes me feel so special," Harry made a face at him, before he sighed. "I'm sorry … I just don't like being coddled all the time."

"Harry, if I was really coddling you, you would truly be unhappy," Sirius barked out laughing. "Though I have to admit that I would have liked to go back to Hogwarts as Snuffles to keep my eye on you, but my boss is hardly going to let me do that after I let the rat get away."

"That wasn't your fault," Harry came to his defended him immediately. "The Dementors …"

"Let's not talk about that," Sirius said grimacing, he still felt sore about this subject, knowing that he should have done more but at the same time the dementors had proven to be the worst idea of all time to have at that school.

"Where's Remus?" Harry said realizing only in this silence his other guardian wasn't there.

"Off with Dumbledore doing a top secret mission," Sirius answered bitterly. "Apparently I was the more suitable caretaker for you despite the fact that I'm a train Auror."

Harry snorted at Sirius's annoyance.

"You just think about that then next time you whine about being baby sat," Sirius huffed.

"I will," Harry laughed out right this time and Sirius couldn't help laughing too.

"I suppose I'm a bit mopy, too, about left behind," Sirius sighed.

O

When Remus and Dumbledore apparated to the woods Remus felt a strange aura of dark energy in the air. Ever since he was turned his instincts had been sharper Remus could tell that something was wrong here. He didn't know how Dumbledore could sense this, but Remus could tell by the expression of the old Head Master that he could feel it too.

"Do you think he's here?" Remus asked, they had their wands out already just in case but after a second Dumbledore shook his head.

"Not here … nor at his the Riddle house anymore," Dumbledore answered. "I didn't think he would be, not since he killed that poor muggle this summer. He has no desire to be where his parents had once lived. However, it is still dangerous here …"

"I know … I can feel it," Remus said, barely able to restrain himself from shuddering. "Besides, there's an eery lack of sounds of life in this woods …"

"Is there," Dumbledore said looking around and listening for a few seconds before turning back to Remus, "I believe your right. It seems though that we can't show as much caution as the animals have choice to have of this place … shall we."

Remus nodded at Dumbledore and the old Head Master started leading the way through the woods. With every step Remus's nerves became more tense and his sense of foreboding grew but he forced himself to keep walking behind Dumbledore. When they had paused he wasn't surprised that Dumbledore started muttering things in a hush whisper he couldn't quite make out but felt as if Dumbledore was saying a curse or counter curse. Remus could tell that it was no longer just his instincts telling him that they shouldn't continued but a spell to repel someone from moving on. He also could tell that it wasn't just the standard repelling charm, since Dumbledore would have dealt with that in seconds. This was where he knew that whatever Dumbledore could sense was far beyond Remus' own abilities, for he had no idea what protections might be in front of them but Dumbledore was already moving on, having disarmed whatever it was.

Remus didn't utter a word as he watched Dumbledore work. It was almost as intriguing as the time he had seen the Head Master duel in the first war. He felt a little useless in that moment, knowing that a wizard as powerful as Dumbledore, hardly needed someone to tag along with him on any mission. Especially one where they are walking through the woods to find a house. Granted, it was a woods filled with dark magic and the house was sure to have even darker curses on it, but still. How much help could Remus really offer here?

As that thought went through his head he felt another sense of foreboding, and he wasn't entirely sure if he was thinking for himself or if something was making him think that. So he thrust that thought out of his mind, it didn't matter if he did nothing but walk next to Dumbledore, looking like an idiot. Five minutes later Remus again started wondering if he really needed to be there, the question coming to him so gradually, that he didn't realize it until he paused a second in following Dumbledore.

"Remus?" Dumbledore said turning back to look at him. "You need to follow me very carefully …"

"Sir … I want to leave," Remus said and when Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at him he shook his head, "no I don't mean I want to leave as in I want to. I just feel … something doesn't want me here."

"I see," Dumbledore said frowning, it was clear that Dumbledore didn't have that feeling at all. "I wonder why you are being effected like this and I am not."

"I'm as strong as you are, sir," Remus answered immediately.

Dumbledore smiled at him warmly, "I think you'll find that we all have our weakness and strengths Remus. The fact that the charms are trying to make you leave might suggest that it is your strength that we'll need. Keep that in mind please as we continue onward … it may help us."

"Yes sir," Remus nodded, his determination back, or at least for that moment, but he was sure his resolve would be tested again as they moved on.

"Also keep in mind, Remus, that if you do not follow close to the path that we have come in by, there are curses all around us," Dumbledore added gravely as he turned back to the path he was directing them on.

Remus did keep that in mind, but it didn't stop him from being effected again by the desire to leave, not in fear but because of an overwhelming since that he would be useless. Indeed every step he took he felt more useless and even telling himself that he couldn't leave … that Dumbledore might truly need him at some point didn't make a difference to the feeling. However, it was enough to keep him going forward and that was all he could hope for at this point.

Finally the house came into sight, looking at it made Remus feel even more inadequate so instead he stared at Dumbledore's back which allowed him to keep moving. That was why he was surprised when Dumbledore suddenly stopped and Remus looked up to see that they were standing at a door. It was all he could do not to turn from the house and walk away. This time he felt a distinct sense of fear as he looked at the old house, his instincts of wrongest surging forward but he willed himself to stay where he was.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly at this point, and Remus could read his doubts about bring him along. Or was that just his mind playing tricks with him again, another way for him to long to leave this dark house. Dumbledore grimaced before turning back to the door, pacing in front of it as he tried to figure the right words to say to open it. As Dumbledore did this, Remus went into himself, trying to master the fear and his inadequate feelings once again.

In truth he had been fighting against this feelings all of his life, always feeling that he would never amount to much because of what he had been turned into as a boy. But he had become so much more than he had ever imaged back when he had first learned that he would be expected to Hogwarts. True, he was forbidden to work most jobs in the magical community, but that said nothing about his own power and knowledge. That had nothing to do with him. He had also thought that he would never know what it was like to raise a child, which he had done well with Harry's upbringing. Watching the boy turn into a confident young man (though he was still young to be a man the struggles Harry's had been through had made him one before his time), filled Remus with a great sense of pride because of his hand in that.

Remus opened his eyes just as Dumbledore opened the door. Remus was able to move with easy now. He had not let his fears as a child stop him from becoming who he was now and he would not let whatever curse Voldemort had cast stop him either. He was here to help Dumbledore if need be and that was what he was going to do.

With this thought in his head he was able to realize that something was wrong as soon as they stepped into the house. Dumbledore, who had been caution throughout their trip, was suddenly moving reckless through the house, as if he believed there was no other enchantments guarding the place. That might have very well been true, Remus reckon, but form everything else that Voldemort had thrown into his protection, that didn't seem likely.

"Sir …" Remus started to say, still following the Head Master, though a little more cautiously.

"It's safe Remus," Dumbledore said in response, his voice sounded normal and yet it sent a chill down Remus's spine all the same. The sharp instincts that he had been granted telling him that something wasn't right.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, moving closer still as Dumbledore knelt to the ground examining something on the floor … the Head Master was mumbling again and yet even that had Remus's nerves on ends.

"There is a trace of magic here … shush," Dumbledore paused in his mumbling to answer him, before starting over again.

Remus moved closer, still watching warily as the floorboard lifted in the air to reveal a hiding place with something in it. Another piece of wood seemed to be moving upwards with a ring laying on it, Remus heard Dumbledore gasped.

"The stone …" the Head Master's voice was entranced, but Remus hardly noticed this as he looked at the ring.

All of his fear and foreboding left him as he looked at it and he now felt a longing to pick up the ring, to examine it. This had to be what they were looking for … They had to pick it up and take it from this place …

He watched Dumbledore's hand reach for the ring and he felt a flash of angry that he wouldn't be the one to handle the ring.

"Stop!" Remus yelled, and Dumbledore's hand paused where it was for a second but that didn't last long. Remus wasn't angry anymore though, he knew this wasn't right … he knew his desires weren't his own … and he knew that if Dumbledore touch the ring it would not be good. He pointed his wand at the wand and it shot into the air just as Dumbledore was about to grasp it. The ring clattered to the floor a few feet away, but Remus didn't see where as Dumbledore turned to him, angry with tears in the old man's eyes. Remus felt a fear that had nothing to do with the house as Dumbledore glared at him. He was about to be cursed, Remus knew it in the way that Dumbledore glared and he would have no defense. He did not hide his fear as he looked directly in Dumbledore's eye …

"Veneficus arca archa!" he said and Remus flinched but Dumbledore's wand was pointed at the ring encasing the ring in a thick metal box. Dumbledore didn't speak for many minutesd as he looked down at the box the ring was in. Remus could see that Dumbledore still longed to get the ring. Remus's own longing for the ring was slowly fading but he didn't dare move either.

"It seems that it was very good that you came today, Remus," Dumbledore said in a soft almost whispered voice. Remus understanding that the Head Master was going through more than he could understand. "My strength would have been useless against the threat that lies in curse of this house."

"What …?" Remus started to ask but he didn't know how to finish his question.

"We need to leave … please pick up the box Remus, I assure you it will not hurt you," Dumbledore said. Remus feeling a twinge of fear that Dumbledore might be lying to him.

Was this Dumbledore's way to get rid of Remus to get to the ring inside the books. But as he thought it he knew that wasn't his thoughts … the sense of wrongest was all over it telling him that it was the same as earlier longing to leave Dumbledore behind. He walked over to the box and picked it up.

"Do not open the box … the ring is still rather dangerous and will tempt anyone who looks upon it," Dumbledore warned. "And I fear that if I see it again I will not be able to stop myself …" his expression turned unbearably grave as Remus nodded his head. He held the box tightly in his hand, making sure it would not open as they left the house.


	97. The Ring

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Ninety-Seven

The Ring

Albus was not sure why he was here of all places. After what he had just been through, this place was probably the most dangerous to his mind to go back to. When he closed his eyes he could see them, the images of his parents, not quite real and yet they would have their memories and would be able to tell him that it hadn't been his fault. His sister would be there too, as old as she was when she had died, but none of the madness in her eyes that had been ever present since the day she had been attacked.

Seeing the stone had brought those images to him, and inside the Gaunt House, pledged by a longing to use the stone, it had been a dream. It had been his greatest pleasure the thought of seeing them again. Now the image was haunting him like it hadn't in years. His folly as a young man … his greatest mistake reopened so he felt the wounds as painful as he had all those years ago.

"Why aren't you up there with them?" a gruff voice pulled him from his thoughts but not his troubles as he opened his eyes to look at the only living member of his family left to him. His brother Aberforth was grimacing as he did whenever they were in the same room.

"I fear that if I go up there only trouble will be caused," Albus answered softly, looking at the bitterness in his brother's eyes only served as a greater reminder of what he had done.

"You know the last time the young Snape boy was in here, he was spying on you," Aberforth said as if searching for something to say. Aberforth had never liked uncomfortable silence, but they had little they could talk about that didn't hurt the both of them.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Albus said, when he had asked Severus to come here, it had not been easy to convince his potions master to do so. Severus did not want to come to a place that now held so many bad memories for him … to the place were he had heard part of the prophecy of Voldemort's possible defeat and what all of that had lead to. But Albus was not able to go into the school full of students with the dangerous and tempting ring and he needed Severus' expertise.

_All for the greater good,_ the words sounded in his head and cringed at the thought. How much had he changed from the boy he had been all those years ago.

"What was that thing you brought in here?" Aberforth asked. "Whatever it is I'd really like to see it."

"And if I told you what it was and that in it was a cursed item that was made to make everyone want to hold it, and would likely kill anyone who tried to, what would you think then?" Albus mused, glad that Aberforth had no idea about the stone and what it could do. He knew his brother had an even greater (and purer) reason to wish to see their sister again … likely their whole family too.

"Of course it is," Aberforth shook his head. "I'm glad you felt the need to bring something that dangerous into my pub."

"I could think of no where else that would be safe and fear of suspicious," Albus sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your apologies," Aberforth said, his expression closing off and Albus knew their conversation was done. No matter how much he tried he knew that Aberforth would never except his apology … not for the past and not for anything in the future. And there would never be a way to bridge the gap that had grown between them.

"Sir," Severus was the one to disturb his thoughts this time and he looked at his potion master. "You were right about the potion on the ring …" he went on looking at Aberforth cautiously but saw that Albus was telling him he could talk freely. "It's a slow acting potion, but it would eventually kill anyone that touches it. I would be able to stall the effect of the poison, but it could not be stopped by any means I know of."

"I see," Albus nodded, "and what do you know about the curse that surrounds the ring."

"I can not break it," Severus frowned. "Nor can the … Lupin," he continued changing what he was going to say when Albus raised an eyebrow at him. "He suggested that the curse might lose some of it's effect if we destroy the ring, but would not allow me to attempt to do so, saying he would rather talk to you about what should be your next step."

"Very well Severus," Albus said, "I shall like to talk to Remus now."

Severus grimaced but went back up the stair and soon after Remus came down the stairs.

"How do you pose we should destroy the ring," Albus asked, seeing that Remus already had an idea.

"I think Fiendfyre would be the best, sir." Remus answered.

"Not the sword of Gryffindor," Albus question, that had been what he had been planning to use.

"I'm not sure the sword would break the curse or not," Remus reasoned. "But nothing survives again fiendfyre. I think that's the only way we can be sure that no one will want to touch the ring ever again."

"I see," Albus said, wondering if the stone would be destroyed to by fiendfyre. He also wondered if that wasn't for the best. The stone was a weakness to anyone who desired to see any loved one they had lost … it was a great weakness to himself. However, the thought of it being destroyed caused a great sadness to fill him, as if his foolishness of youth was taunting him again. His longing to become immortal by possessing all three Deathly Hallow … and he had two of them now, and he knew where the third was …

Albus shut his eyes, a humorless smile playing on his face, it seem the temptation of the ring was still possessing him as his old longing started to fill him again. He knew better than to believe that having the elder wand made him unbeatable in a fight. It had not stopped Gellart from losing to him. He knew the stone would not make his guilt of his pass go away … it would only fill him with despair to see his family trapped between life and death. He knew that the invisibility cloak could not hide him from death … and he knew that he didn't want to exist forever for that would make life pointless.

"Yes, you're right Remus, we should use fiendfyre," Albus said.

Taking as much precautions as they could, Albus, Remus and Severus made there way to a secure location that was far enough from people so that everyone would be safe. Albus did not walk too closely to the others, trying to keep as much distance as he could from the ring and the temptation it brought to him.

It really wasn't that difficult to raise the protected barriers, knowing the only spell that fiendfyre was vulnerable too. A ward that had to be made before the fire was even started or it might not be effective, but he was sure that they would be fine. Standing back he watched it all. He wasn't sure if it was the curse, or if it was the boy in side of him that had longed for the Deathly Hallows so badly, but it was almost painful to watch Remus cast the charm and to watch the deadly fire devour everything that was in its path.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, in concern.

"I will be," Albus answered, knowing that he had shown more than a little of his age and his weakness this day, but was pleased that Remus didn't think any less of him. He was also glad that he had decided to take Remus with him and not Sirius, which at the time had more to do with the protection of Harry (knowing that if anything were to happen to Sirius, the strongest protection the boy would have is at his aunt and uncle's house). Though he knew that Sirius would have tried just as hard to help, Remus had always been better at controlling his emotions, which had been the key to their victory today.

Once it was all said and done, Severus performed another test to check to see if the ring was still cursed, but Albus already knew the answer. He no longer felt the longing he had since going inside the Gaunt House. The curse, the Horcrux, and the stone had all been destroy that day.

"It's safe," Severus answered when he finished his test.

Albus walked over to where what was left after the fire and knelt down, looking at what had just to be the box that he had conjured to protect himself from the ring's effect. The metal of the box and ring had melted together but what used to be the stone had cracks in several places. He looked at it closely, just barely being able to make out the scratching in it that marked that it once belong to the Peverell family. He muttered some words, his own test to make sure that the Horcrux had indeed been destroyed. When he was satisfied he turned the stone in his hands without thinking. He hated that he was half hoping that something would happen … that he would see them …. but of course nothing happened. All magic from the stone had been killed as soon as the fire hit it.

O

"So, what happened?" Sirius asked the moment Remus walked into the house.

Remus looked over to where Harry was sleeping on the couch, clearly trying to wait up for him too. He half smiled before he turned to Sirius, "no hello, how are you Remus? You're just demanding to know what happened."

"That's right," Sirius nodded.

"What did you tell Harry we were doing?" Remus asked.

"Everything," Sirius narrowed his eyes, "and if you keep stalling Remus, I'm going to curse you!"

"Cub, wake up," Remus said nudging Harry awake, if he was going to tell Sirius what happened, and if Harry already knew what they were trying to do it would be best if everyone was in this conversation. He didn't really feel like repeating the story twice.

"Remus," Harry said questioningly and then seemed to remember why he had been on the couch and sat up straight. "What happened?"

"I see you've learned your manners from Sirius," Remus sighed, shaking his head and noticed that Sirius smiled before tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"Remus," he warned for what Remus knew was the last time.

"We destroyed it," Remus said, decided to get straight to the point at first. "It was not an easy task, Voldemort had all sorts of protection spell put around the Horcrux …"

Sirius and Harry listened to everything Remus had to say without interrupting him. Somewhat to his embarrassment, they both seemed to been very impressed that he was able to fight against the curse that even Dumbledore had trouble facing. Remus quickly moved the story on to how they were able to get back through Voldemort's protections surround the Gaunt House and then apparated to Hogsmeade … and into the Hogshead to be more precise. Sirius started to grumble slightly as Remus talked about Severus being there and helping, but didn't say anything loudly enough to interrupt Remus. He finished with how they had used fiendfyre to destroy the ring and how they were now closer to making Voldemort mortal again.

"Do we know how many Horcruxes Voldemort made?" Harry asked after Remus was finished and breaking the silence that had started to build in the room.

"No," Remus answered. "Dumbledore didn't seem to know when we talked about this last time and I couldn't ask him about it … after everything that happened today."

"Didn't he mentioned that old Sluggy was the key to finding out about that?" Sirius recalled.

"Yes he did mention that," Remus agreed.

"Who's Sluggy?" Harry asked.

"Slughorn," Remus answered, "He was the old potions master before Snape … he was really quite good and he been at Hogwarts for almost as long as Dumbledore before he retired."

"And why would he know how many Horcruxes Voldemort made?" Harry asked next.

"Don't know really, but Dumbledore seems to be sure he does," Remus shrugged. "I think Slughorn was a Professor though … when Voldemort went to school."

"Well I'm guessing Dumbledore's next step is talking to old Sluggy," Sirius said, thoughtfully. "I mean after the diary, the locket and the ring we've destroy, there can't be many Horcruxes right?"

"I don't know," Remus grimaced. "It's hard to believe that a person could split their soul so many times, but I would have said that at two Horcruxes and we know he made at least three."

"That wasn't very helpful, Moony," Sirius informed him.

"That's why I agree with you, that Dumbledore will try to find Slughorn, and try to find him soon," Remus said. "And when he does, well, Harry don't be surprised if you might be need to help persuade him some."

"My help?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Slughorn is a collector … and you're just what he's looking for," Sirius said smirking at the horrified look on Harry's face.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad … he just prides himself at being able to sense people's talents and then helping them get good position in careers they might like," Remus said.

"He'll like you for your fame at first," Sirius went on.

"Then I can't wait to meet him," Harry said dryly.


	98. The Egg

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Ninety-Eight

The Egg

"I still don't understand why he had to go," Ron was saying as Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room, "it's just weird he would leave like that don't you think."

"Yes and I said as much the first time you brought it up," Hermione sighed, "it's nice to know that you only feel comfortable talking about Harry to me," she continued to huff and Ron's ears started to turn red like they normally did when he was annoyed or embarrassed by something. Hermione's eyes dropped as she looked away from Ron, the both of them looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Er … hello," Harry said, thinking his friends might need a from of distraction from their uncomfortable silence.

"Harry," asthey both turned to smile at him, a similar look of relief on both of their faces.

"So you missed me," Harry beamed as Hermione hugged him and Ron slapped him on the back.

"Yeah," they both said at the same time then turned to smile sheepishly at each other.

"Well I've got loads to tell you," Harry said, "You know so you'll understand why I had to go."

"How long were you standing behind us?" Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his friend and Harry grinned told him it was long enough.

"I think it's best if we go to the Room of Requirement," Harry avoided the question, thinking that he didn't want anyone to over hear him, but he had to tell his best friends about what happened over his short holiday.

"Okay," Hermione said, the two seemed to be happy to leave and he wondered how his friends had done while he was gone. "How was your visit with your dad?" she asked as they walked, figuring that wasn't what he wanted to make sure wasn't over heard. She was right and Harry happily explained how this visit with his dad was much better and he'd probably be able to visit again in the summer.

Once inside the Room of Requirement, Harry told his two best friends everything that Remus had told him and Sirius and then about the discussion he had with his guardians afterward. Both of his friends took the news in silence, but Hermione's expression was thoughtful where as Ron's continued to look darker.

"Er … what's the matter?" Harry finally asked his friend after he finished explaining.

"What the bloody hell is a Horcrux?" Ron asked, "And why the hell are you acting like I know what the bloody hell your talking about."

"I … told you … didn't I?" Harry asked confused, trying to recall if he told Ron about this or not and now that he thought about it he didn't remember having that conversation. "Er … sorry …"

"How long have you known about this?" Ron asked looking at Hermione with a raised eyebrow and she looked uncomfortably between him and Harry.

"I'm sorry Ron, I thought I told you about this, but I think by the time I saw you I didn't really need to bring this subject up and then I just thought I had already told you," Harry tried to explain.

Ron looked back at Harry taking in his expression he sighed. "So are you going to tell me what the horcrux thing is already."

"Basically it's the reason why Voldemort is still alive to haunt my life," Harry grimaced and then explained it as best as he remembered Dumbledore telling him a year in a half ago, though he left out what had happened when he had faced the locket that had encased a piece of Voldemort's soul in it.

"So … this means … that You-Know-Who is closer to dying … right?" Ron said frowning. "Well that's brilliant right?" he smiled as Harry nodded his head, but it vanished because his friend didn't look to happy. "What's the matter?"

"We still don't know how close we are to making him mortal," Harry frowned though that wasn't really what he was thinking about.

"I'm sure we'll … or Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius will figure it out," Hermione said softly and Harry nodded his head. It was only a few minutes after that that she made an excused about having to do homework and left the two of them alone.

"She's usually less obvious about her exits than that," Ron said smiling fondly at the closing door that Hermione had just walked out of.

"She probably realized that there's no need for pretense anymore with all of us," Harry chuckled himself before grimacing again. "Look, I really am sorry about not telling you before."

"Nah, it's okay man … I can understand why you wouldn't want to talk about this too often," Ron said.

"All this happened not long after our second year ended," Harry continued anyways and Ron frowned moodily at that though he was trying to hide that. He was trying hard not to let this all bother him, but it felt like they were keeping him out and the fact that Harry didn't realize it didn't make it hurt any less. "The diary … it was a horcrux too …"

"What?" Ron gasped.

"I didn't know at the time … it was during the summer that I found out … but it was one," Harry said. "I found out about it when I came across this locket in Grimmauld Place. It was Slytherin's Locket and I … er … sort of opened it using parseltongue."

"Of course you did … who wouldn't speak parseltongue to a locket," Ron rolled his eyes and Harry almost smiled at that before continuing.

"My dad's image sort of came out of the locket … this was before I meet him and the locket dad told me all of my worst fears," Harry shuddered at the memory, it still bother him now though he had proof that it wasn't true.

"And of course you wouldn't want to talk about that," Ron sighed, understanding much better why he hadn't heard about this before now.

"I wasn't really sure if I wanted to tell Hermione about this but you know how she is … she knew that something was bothering me and … well, somehow I ending up telling her everything."

"I hate when she does that," Ron grimaced knowing the feeling.

"Me too … though not really because most of the time it helps," Harry smiled and grimaced at the same time. There was silence between the two friends until Harry decided to change the subject. "So did you guys really only talk about me while I was gone?"

Ron grimaced, "I think I prefer talking about horcruxes to that."

"That bad, huh?"

"Bloody hell Harry, it's been really awkward just being near her," Ron groaned. "I mean we talked a lot when we were at the ball, but she was bloody with that ruddy pumpkinhead. She danced with him all night and she looked like she had a good effing time …"

"Why don't you ask her …" Harry started to suggest, knowing how his friend was going to react and wasn't disappointed.

"Are you mad? I'm not going to bloody ask her that!" Ron growled.

"I know," Harry smiled, amazed and yet expecting, that he was feeling better after his confession a few minutes ago seemed to melt as he talk to his best friend.

"Which means the topics were left to us to talk about where school, the weather and you," Ron grimaced. "Is it a wonder I leaned towards you … at least we could come up with a new crazy adventure you might be doing."

"Why would I be having an adventure?" Harry asked bemused.

"You … are … Harry … Potter …" Ron said very slowly as if that was the only way that Harry would be able to understand him and laughed when Harry punched him in the arm. "Sorry mate, but it's true. I think you can find an adventure brushing your teeth."

"If you said brushing my hair you would have been right," Harry said, moving a hand through his permanently messy.

"Nah, that would be too easy," Ron laughed as Harry stuck his tongue out at him and the two friends soon left the room to go back to the Gryffindor Tower.

O

"You're one hard guy to track down," Cedric said as Harry turned around to face him, they were in a crowded corridor as most people were heading down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Er … sorry?" Harry said, trying not to grimace at Cedric as he thought about him going to the dance with Cho, but it was difficult.

"I … er … have something I need to talk to about," Cedric said and Harry had a wild thought that it would have something to do with Cho, but still followed the older boy when he went into a now empty classroom.

"What's this about?" Harry asked.

"Have you figured out the egg clue yet?" Cedric asked and Harry nearly smiled, of course it would be something like this.

"Not yet," he admitted, realize that he hadn't worked on that at all during the holiday and that the second task was approaching rather quickly. "I better get working on it, hadn't I."

"Try taking a bath … er … with it," Cedric said.

"You're pulling my leg," Harry said making a face and Cedric shook his head.

"No … it sounds weird, but trust me, it will make sense once you do it," Cedric smiled sheepishly and then added on thoughtfully, "and you'll probably want to use the prefect bathroom … the password is pine fresh."

"Okay," Harry said warily and Cedric chuckled.

"It's not a prank I swear … I just owe you one for the first task," he said and then left the room, leaving Harry to think. Right now, he wasn't the biggest fan of Cedric Diggory but he knew that didn't have anything to do with the actually boy but fact that he was going out with Cho right now. Which meant the information that he got was probably right, and it would be foolish to ignore it.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table with his friends. He quickly explained what Cedric told him.

"And that's really supposed to help? … taking it to the bathroom?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged, he didn't really get it either, but felt confident that was the truth. Resigning himself to that, he thought that he would figure the egg clue out tonight. Which was why he snuck out of the common room at nine that night, and made his way to the prefect's bathroom. He wasn't sure why he was going to the prefect bath when, as Hermione had said, the Room of Requirement would have been able to give him the means to work on this clue without having to leave so late at night, but he felt it was important.

The prefect bathroom was nice and there seemed to be a pool sized bathtub in the middle of it that Harry immediately filled, feeling rather stupid as got into it with his egg in his hand. If someone walked in on him right now … argh.

Still, he tried to open the egg but it cried as it always did whenever he had opened it in the past. Frowning as he closed it again he wondered if this was some kind of a trick, but he waved that off as he tried opening the egg again, this time under the water. He could not hear the screaming and he didn't think that was just because of the water … the noise that did come out of it actually sounded pleasant now, though it made more sense than the screaming. Frowning again, Harry hesitated only a moment before he lowered his head under the water as well. As he did so he heard sing coming from the egg.

**… _ast an hour- the prospect's black,_**

**_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back"_**

Then there was a pause in the song before it started over again and he realized that he had missed the first part of the song because he forgot to close the egg.

**"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_**

**_We cannot sing above the ground,_**

**_And while you re searching, ponder this:_**

**_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_**

**_An hour long you'll have to look,_**

**_And to recover what we took,_**

**_But past an hour- the prospect's black,_**

**_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back"_**

Harry left himself out of the water talking a deep breath and thinking about what he heard and soon realized that he needed to listen to the song again.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground," Harry frowned, that was the part of the song that told him where he would have to look … and what he needed to look for. Clearly this was making reference to the egg only making sense underwater, which meant …

"The lake," Harry groaned, the next task was going to be in the lake. Of course, if the first task was dragons … why wouldn't the second task be in the lake during the middle of winter. That makes perfect sense. He wonder now that how he was supposed to find something in the lake … it was huge and he didn't even know where he was suppose to start looking. As he looked around the bathroom hoping to find something to help him his eyes rested on the picture of the sleeping mermaid he realized why Cedric had told him to come to this bathroom … he was sure no, that he was going to have to look for merpeople. It seems like things were just getting better.

Feeling that he knew as much as he was going to, he quickly got out of the bathroom, checking his map to make sure that the coast was clear and paused in his step as he saw Barty Crouch was in Dumbledore's office. That did not make sense, the last he heard Mr. Crouch wasn't feeling well, Percy had even came to the Yale Ball in his stead? Why would Mr. Crouch be talking to Dumbledore? He shrugged it off figuring it must have something to do with the tournament, though why they had to meet at ten at night he wasn't sure, but that was between them. Harry then focused on the corridors closer to him and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower.


	99. Breathing

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Ninety-Nine

Breathing

Then next morning after figuring out the egg clue, Harry wrote a note in his map telling everyone to meet him in the Room of Requirement. Once everyone got there he told the group at large about having to find the merpeople in the lake and get something they had stolen from him within an hour. Naturally he first concern was how he was going to survive, and mainly breathe in the lake that long. He looked at Hermione hopefully but she shook her head and he looked at the twins hoping they would know something as they were two years older than him.

"Hm … there's always the bubble head charm," Fred said thoughtfully.

"Not sure it works underwater though," George added. "We only use it after some of our more … er … toxic explosions."

"Toxic explosions!" Hermione gasped and the twins just shrugged nonchalantly at her.

"Anyways, it always helped us breathe clean air instead of smoke and gases," Fred said.

"It probably will work, but of course you'll have to find a way to make sure," George said thoughtfully. Indeed thinking hard about it because seconds later there was a pool in the room.

"Wow … cool, I didn't realize we could have an indoor pool!" Fred smiled.

"Our next party should be here!" George agreed.

"And let everyone know about our secret," Ron said, though he looked impressed by the pool all the same. "Nah, it's better we keep this all to ourselves."

"Um … not that the pool isn't cool and all, but I actually know of something that would be better than the bubble head charm," Neville said as the twins started wondering how they should test their charm.

"What is it?" Harry said, who seemed to be happy upon hearing about the bubble head charm because at least that was one way he could accomplish the tasked.

"I can't remember the name …" Neville grimaced, "my mum talked about this summer … she said she almost wished that we lived on the Mediterranean so she could harvest … weed … GILLYWEED! That's it! You know how much mum likes her garden …" he smiled that was something they had in common and he enjoyed spending time taking care of it with her.

"Er … what does it do?" Harry said as Neville beamed at him as if he had just solved the problem. At Harry's comment Neville blushed and the quickly explained.

"Oh right. Well it's suppose to let you breathe underwater," Neville said. "Depending how much you take will change how much you'll need but I'm sure we could work that out. You see gillyweed makes you grow gills and sort of webs your hands and feet so you'll be able to swim faster."

"Brilliant!" Harry smiled.

"We didn't get a brilliant for our help," George pouted.

"It looks like our idea's aren't quite good enough for him," Fred grimaced. "We tried for the last two tasks to help and he turned to everyone else instead of us."

"Well, I you came up with a clever idea I would turn to you more," Harry shrugged and the twins glared when he smirked at them. "Besides, I'd still like to learn the Bubblehead Charm …"

"After you call us not clever enough," Fred snorted in mock irritation. "Never!"

"It's always good to have a backup plan," Harry finished what he was going to say and despite what Fred said he did show Harry the charm which not only Harry but the rest learned as well.

"You know … just in cause Fred and George decided to do some kind of toxic explosion around us or something," Ginny had commented.

Harry didn't master the spell that night but he felt good knowing that he was working on that as Neville owled his mum and asked if she could get and send him gillyweed, which he would need before February 20, though that was few days before the task it was best to get in then. If she wasn't able to get it, then they would just have to try and figure a different why to get it and if that didn't work either, at last Harry will master the Bubblehead Charm by then.

It was the next week that Harry did master the charm, and yes he did use the pool the twins had summon to make sure it worked properly. Which had then turn in somewhat of a pool party as they others had join in the swimming, some trying the spell as well as others just enjoyed swimming.

"Hey Nev, is something wrong?" Harry asked a little while later most were in the pool enjoying themselves, but Neville had been frowning the last few minutes.

"Huh … on no, not really," Neville said.

"You do realize I know when you're lying, right?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow.

"I was just thinking that Hannah would like to be here," Neville then admitted.

"More like you were thinking about what Hannah looked like in a bathing suit!" Fred said from the water, grinning but Neville ignored him.

"I sort of wish I could bring her here," Neville continued to say, looking nervous now. As if he was asking if it was alright if he could bring her.

"Are you talking as in a private rendezvous!" George said waggling his eyebrows and now everyone was looking at Neville and Harry as they talked.

"NO!" Neville hissed as he glared at the now sniggering twins. "I meant I would like if I could bring her here sometimes when we all meet up!"

That brought silence to the room and Harry wasn't sure what to think. He liked Hannah, and he knew Neville really liked her. The problem was that there was so much that they discussed in this room that he didn't want the rest of the school to know about. The seven other people in the room (plus Sirius and Remus) were the people he was closest to and he felt comfortable talking to them about anything. Most of the time it probably would be okay if someone else was there but thinking about the fact that Neville, Ginny and Luna were still working on their final stage of their Animagus transformation or what happened last week when he told everyone about the second task. He wouldn't feel comfortable discussing that anyone else.

"I don't mean to say that we have to tell her our secrets or anything," Neville went on, though he looked said about that. It probably didn't have much to do with the 'our' and more about his own secrets, but Harry didn't question this. "I just meant … you know like today. We're just having fun. I thought it would be nice if … well … you know, she could come, too."

"It seems to me that if she start coming around her, we'll likely forget that there are some things we might not what her to know," Harry said neutrally as he could, because he didn't want to say no. It wasn't really his place to but he wasn't sure if he should say either. "Look this isn't really my decision … everyone should have a say in this matter."

"Well I'm thinking if Neville is allow to bring his girlfriend than we should be able to tell Lee about this place," George said. "I've felt bad about keeping it from all this time … but you know it's not really our secret to tell so we couldn't really say anything."

Neville nodded his head in agreement with that statement and Harry frowned.

"So the secret his mine?" Harry questioned the three and then looked at Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. "Do you feel the same way about that?"

"No, I don't have anyone else I'm close to, well, besides Daddy, but he's not here," Luna said frankly and Ron and Hermione just shook their heads as Ginny grimaced.

"Gin?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't have anyone I want to tell," Ginny said, but she was thinking it was a little sad that she didn't have anyone her own age that she talked to enough that it was difficult not to tell them about this part of her life. It made sense of course that Ron and Hermione wouldn't have anyone to tell, Harry was their best friend and so the closest person to them. She on the other hand had separated herself in her first year from her fellow Gryffindors and now she spent most of her free time with Luna or here.

"Okay," Harry nodded and then turn back to Neville and the twins. "The secrets are mine, right?"

"We, yeah mate, you're the one that's always having us doing illegal things," George said.

"Or telling us things that we probably aren't supposed to know and shouldn't spread around," Fred added. "Like a certain werewolf that you live with."

"Right," Harry blushed, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about being raise by Sirius and Remus but he had ended up telling a room full of people. Would he tell more if he let Hannah and now apparently Lee Jordan here?

"Never mind Harry, it's okay," Neville sighed, as he watched his friend think. He knew that this was Harry's sanctuary where he could be himself without having to worry what he said.

"I can't just forget this," Harry frowned. "We can't really tell them everything … how far do you want to let them in the secret."

"Er … that's up to you," Neville said uncomfortable and Harry glared at him.

"No … it's not me! We're a group … I shouldn't get to dictate what I want," Harry grumbled.

"Okay, so as a group well let this newbies in on a trail basis," Ron said. "Why don't we just have them come to the Room of Requirement next Saturday and see what happens there. You don't have to plan everything out you know."

"I suppose," Harry smiled.

"After that, we'll have to make sure to tell everyone using the map if we're going to bring anyone that's not part of the founders of the noble group Infinite Light," Fred said pompously, much as Percy would have. "Can't have anyone stumbling on any of our secrets."

"That's a good idea," Hermione agreed, taking Fred's suggestion seriously, though he might not have meant it that way. The discussion ended there as everyone went back to have fun in the pool or other things. Harry was now the one that was thoughtful, as he wondering how what might happen next. Would they soon explain the people that will know about the Room of Requirement? For one thing he didn't think it would stop with just Hannah and Lee … he can easily see the Gryffindor Quidditch team being invited soon as Fred and George tell him that it be so cool to celebrate their next victory here. Of course that wouldn't be until next year and there was a lot that Harry had to get through before he could worry about that.

"I'm sorry Harry," Neville sighed, "I shouldn't say anything."

"Don't worry about it mate," Harry said. "I like Hannah and you should be able to bring her here."

"It's just that you like having you're own place to think and not have to worry about others," Neville went on as if reading Harry's mind.

"It seems like I'll still be able to do that," Harry shrugged. "Besides, Hannah's always given me the benefit of a doubt even when others haven't so it's easier that it's her that you want to invite."

"Yeah, she is cool like that, isn't she," Neville said his smile widening as he thought of his girlfriend.

"Harry," Hermione said walking over to him and smiling apologetically that she was interrupting their conversation but neither one of them seemed to mind.

"What's up Hermione?"

"I was just thinking about the task," she said and Harry nodded his head.

"Well now that we know you'll at least be able to breathe underwater," she said and then looked at Neville, "have you hear anything from your mum yet?"

"She sent be a letter saying she was going to Diagon Alley next week … that was about three days ago, and she will send be the gillyweed then," Neville said.

"Good," Hermione said smiling and then looked back to Harry. "I was thinking that it might be a good idea if we tried figure out spells that might help you locate what you missed … or maybe tell you where merpeople are."

"That's probably a good idea," Harry agreed. "I wish our maps show the lake … or more like under the surfice of the water. That would be rather useful."

"Indeed," Hermione said thoughtfully and the without another word turned to go to the book shelf that appeared not so far from her.

"What do you want to be she's looking up if she could make a map of the lake?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Too easy," Neville said grinning too.


	100. Second Task

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One-Hundred

Second Task

Harry stared at the ceiling of the fourth year dormitory. He tried closing his eyes so he could get some sleep but sleep keep alluding him. Frustrated Harry went over all he had done to prepare for the task tomorrow in hopes that would stop his nerves. He had mastered the bubblehead charm, he got the gillyweed had come a week before the task and there was enough extra for him to try it out. It was interesting having gills and he was able to swim faster with the web hands and feet. The twins had finished the map of the lake, putting a water resistant charm on it so it could survive underwater, and Harry was able to find the mermaid community easily. It was then, when he was able to see the other creatures that he might be facing, that Hermione suggested that they work on curses and charms that would help him.

_Yes, I'm prepared for tomorrow,_ Harry thought to himself but ten minutes later he still couldn't seem to fall asleep. Harry got out of his bed and quickly walked downstairs in hopes, not really sure what he was doing but hoping, it would lead to sleep somehow. He sat on one of the couches and looked into the fire, this time trying not to think about anything and just relax, but that didn't work any better than thinking about the task had. Then suddenly he was thinking about what was going to be taken from him. He hadn't thought of this a lot, but he had wondered once in a while about what the merpeople would take from him. He wondered how they would take something off of the land … he had read about them and knew that they couldn't survive long on the land so how would they be able to steal something from him. He also wondered what he would sorely miss if it was gone and and it made him uncomfortable thinking about that.

"Harry," someone said and he felt them shaking his shoulder he saw that it was one of the twins.

"Huh?" Harry grunted and realized that it was actually morning and he must have fallen asleep at some point. "What time is it?"

"About an hour before the task," Harry realized now that he was more awake that it was Fred who was speaking to him. "You probably sure hurry and get ready."

"We had let you have a lay in because you looked so tried, but we figured it was time for you to get up," George added.

"Thanks guy," Harry said yawning and getting up to go to his dorm so he could get ready. He made sure to put on swimming trunks and then many layers of other close, it was rather cold today. He was glad that using gillyweed made the cold water that he was about swim though bearable. Harry decided to skip breakfast and lunch, his nerves wouldn't let him eat much, so he just walked to the lake.

"Hey Harry," Cedric said giving him a weak smile and Harry was sure that he was doing the same. "You ready for the task."

"Yeah, pretty ready," Harry sighed, "you."

"As much as I can be," Cedric sighed. "You know if I knew this tournament was about facing dragons and take a swim in the lake in the middle of winter, I might have thought twice before joining."

"At least you put your name in," Harry pointed out and nodded his head.

"Yeah," Cedric said, "what was I thinking?"

Harry chuckled, "I'm sure after the task is done you'll remember."

"True … the celebration party after the task are always fun," Cedric chuckled too, they were both still nervous but Harry found it nice to have an idol chat with someone that had an idea of what he was going through. "Have you figured out what was taken from us yet?"

"Nah, I couldn't think of anything … well beside my broom but that seemed right," Cedric said. "Ah, look there's Fleur."

Harry turned to look as Fleur came over to them, she barely nodded her head at him and then smiled at Cedric, talking to him. Harry didn't say much and it was a few minutes later that Krum joined them, he didn't talk much either but he was nice enough to Harry. Still, by the time that Krum got there, Harry was just wishing the task would start already. He hated waiting and he was sure that everything would be better wonder he was finally doing something.

"Ah, good you're all here," Bagman said smiling at them. "It seems you've all worked out your clue alright. Good, good. Well now's the time to prepare yourself the task will start in five minutes."

Five minutes didn't seem to come fast enough as Harry and the other champions were lost in their thoughts. Harry also took off the many layers of clothes that he had as he noticed the others doing the same, however he waited to use the gillyweed until Bagman announced that it was time to start. Neville assured him that the gillyweed would last for a few minutes over an hour and he trusted his friend, but wanted to have every second he could for the task.

Then all of sudden, simultaneously seeming to take forever and happen much too fast, it was time to start and he jabbed the gillyweed in his mouth chewing as he walked into the lake. He saw the other three champions start casting spells but he didn't pause to see what they were doing as he jumped into the water. At first Harry was chilled the bone and he though that many he should have waited a few seconds to let the gillyweed take effect but even by the time he thought this, he was swimming on, now able to breath underwater and pulling out the map of the lake.

As he scanned it, Harry noticed that none of the creatures in the lake were around him so he would have more time to look about the place. He was really glad that the twins had not only made the map show the creatures (which they had to look through several books to figure out how to do that since it was different that putting people on there), but they also decided to make sure that people showed up on it too. They thought it would be good for Harry to know where he was and where the competition was.

The other champions were starting to pass him now, but seeing as they were heading in all different direction, none of them towards the merpeople's community. As he looked over to the goal of this task his gasped, bubbles of watered coming out of his mouth not allowing him to see immediately if he had seen it correctly but he started to feel a panic go through him. It can't be right … but there it was right on the map.

Cho Chang, Gabrielle Delacour, Hermione Granger, and Ivana Krum.

His heart pounded in his chest at the idea that what was taken were people. He shoved the map back in his pocket as he quickly swam in the most direct path he could take to the merpeople village. That turned out to be a bad idea when he quickly found that he was surrounded by grindylow. Luckily he had his wand ready and he could easily remember what Remus had taught him last year, Harry cursed two of the creatures before they could get too close to him. However, the third had grabbed his ankle and he could see more coming after him. He cast the shielding charm, something that he had worked on the last week thinking that would be a good spell for him to have. It worked really well in the water because it actually pushed the water that was surrounding him at the grindylow, forcing them backwards except for the one that had his ankle. He now had time, to curse the grindylow that was holding him which was easier since he now had time to concentrate on it. As soon as he was freed he started swimming as quickly as he could, still going straight ahead. Harry realized that he would have to face more grindylows, but he was now prepared for them. He cast a shielding charm every few minutes until he was out of the seaweed where the grindylow were less likely to attack.

Now that he had a few minutes to think he realized that he should take out the map again. A careful check of the map reviled that if he kept going forward he would run into another patch of seaweed and more grindylows, but if he swam a little to the left and then came back he would likely have an easier time. There were other creatures in the lake, but luckily none of them seemed to be near him. He looked at his watch and noticed that only fifteen minutes had past even though it felt like much more time. He was glad that Hermione had thought to make the watch water resistant. The thought of Hermione and the fact that she was being held captive got Harry moving quickly again, though he did go around the seaweed, thinking that would be faster in the end.

Harry was relieved when he saw the merpeople, even more so when they didn't attack him. Though they didn't need magic due to the sheer number of them that were there. Harry realized that he wouldn't have been able to fight them all anyway. They seemed to be there just to guard the captives and some of them even lead him to where they were. Again, his heart pounded in his chest at the sight of Hermione, Cho, a little girl who had to be Fleur's little sister and a woman that was Viktor's mum. They were all floating there unconscious and it would be easy to imagine that they might be dead …

Harry moved over to Hermione and cut her loose, but he didn't leave, like he knew he was supposed to, to finish this task. He couldn't. Not without knowing that the others would be saved too. He didn't try to cut loose the other captives, he knew the merpeople wouldn't let him, but he did take out the map again to see where the other champions where. He could see that Cedric wasn't far off and Fleur was pretty close to him. Viktor on the other hand was coming from a different angle though he too seemed to be getting closer. He watched the map as the minutes clicked bye and he was starting to get anxious that the others seemed to be going so slowly. He knew that they were trying but sitting there waiting for them was killing him.

Then Cedric was at the entrance of the merpeople's village, and he put down the map and watched as he came closer. It seemed that Cedric had used the Bubblehead Charm so he could breathe underwater.

"Fleur's right behind me," he said upon seeing Harry and then moved over to free Cho. Harry couldn't even manage to feel jealous that Cedric got to save Cho … it would have been nice to be her hero … but he didn't even think of that at the time. He just nodded his head and waited for the other champions to come. He looked at his watch with all his waiting there now was only ten minutes left, what was taking them so long.

Luckily it was then that Viktor showed up with a sharks head and tried to free his mum from her bonds but his head wasn't ideal for that. Harry gave him a rock to use and quickly after that Viktor was gone. Harry was left waiting again, this time he pulled out the map, he thought Fleur would have been there by now, because she had been close to Cedric … but he couldn't see her anywhere near the merpeople village. Where was she, she had been right there before. He pushed the map back in his pocket, the time was going to run out and he wasn't going to leave this little girl in the lake not sure what would happen when the time ran out.

When he moved to cut the girl loose, the merpeople pulled their tridents at him but he wasn't going to back down. Even if he was outnumbered and surrounded by angry merpeople he was going to take the girl with him. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at what he thought was the leader, who luckily raised his trident so it was no longer pointing at Harry and the rest of the merpeople did the same. Harry then cut the girl loose, grabbed her and Hermione's hand and started pulling both of them up towards the surface. If he had more time he probably would have swam underwater that would have been a little faster, but he knew he didn't have long before the gillyweed wore off. In fact, he barely had time to break the surface before his was breathing through his lunges and not the gills.

"Harry," Hermione said, coughing at little as soon as her head broke the surface of the water. "You did it … er … why is Gabrielle here?"

"Is that her name," Harry asked as he put his arms around the girl making sure that she would stay above the surface, she didn't seemed to be in a talkative mood as she clung to him. "I couldn't leave her behind … Fleur wasn't there …"

"Of course you couldn't," Hermione said going on the other side of the girl as they all swam back to land. "I knew you were going to take the clue too seriously."

"What do you …" Harry started to ask and then he sighed. "You were never in real danger were you?"

"None. Dumbledore wasn't going to let anyone get hurt," she said.

"I didn't even think about that," Harry grumbled as they were getting closer to land. When the trio returned to the starting point they were meet by Fleur, who grabbed her sister out of their hands hugging her close and seemed to be hysterical with worry. The next thing Harry knew Pomfrey was pulling him and Hermione up, wrapping them in blankets and giving them a potion. She didn't wait, as soon as she was done she turned to Fleur's sister and did the same to the little girl.

Then Bagman was talking again, telling them the score that each champion got. Cedric got 47 points for getting back first, but outside of the hour time limit. Victor got 40, Fleur 25, which she didn't think she deserved after failing to save her sister, and Harry actually ended up getting 45 points because he showed moral fiber. All in all he was happy with how the second task had worked out.


	101. Anger

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One-Hundred-One

Anger

"Couldn't Dumbledore have made it so we could see into the lake," Seamus said five minutes after the second task had started. "What's the point of watching the water and not know what's happening?"

"It's all about the impatient thrill of wondering who's going to come out of the water first," Fred commented.

"Where the bloody hell is Hermione?" Ron grumbled looking around the crowd, though he didn't really expected to see her. He didn't understand why she hadn't come down the stairs for breakfast or met him at some other time.

"Maybe she can't take looking at the lake for hour," Fred suggested.

"Yeah, I bet she's in the library study for her next test," George said.

Ron glared at them but noticed they were a little worried themselves. They knew as much as he did that she wouldn't have missed this task when Harry was one of the champions.

"She's in the lake," Luna was the one to suggest in her dreamy voice and then said in a sing song voice, "we've taken what you'll sorely miss."

"That … they … they wouldn't take a person, would they?" Ginny asked obvious hoping that the answer was not but just like Ron, felt that Luna was right.

"Bloody hell," Ron groaned, worried now for not only Harry but also Hermione. "You don't think they'll take the hour timetable seriously … do you?"

"No!" the twins and Ginny all answered at the same time and Ron after thinking about it was relieved to find that he truly agreed with them. There was no way that Dumbledore (or the other judges) would allow someone to be hard just because a champion would get there.

"Besides you don't have to worry, Harry's totally prepared for this task … and there's no way that he'll fail to rescues the girl," Fred said. "Just ask Ginny."

"Shut up!" Ginny glared at him.

"Yeah … right," Ron said, knowing that Fred was right but starting to feel an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. However, he didn't have time to think about that as he waited for Harry to finish the task. He started to get anxious again the longer it took, and he was starting to get angry with Harry for taking so damn long!

When Fleur surfaced being dragged to the shore without, clearly failing to get what she would miss the most the entire crowd started to shift nervously but excitedly. It wasn't long after that when Cedric showed up with Cho in his arms making it clear that Hermione really was in the lake. Third to surface was Krum and an older woman that was most likely his mum. Ron was really starting to get nervous and angry that Harry hadn't showed up yet. After everything they had done to prepared for this task, Harry should have been back first, what the hell was he doing that was making him take so long? His answer was, Harry was playing the hero, saving not only Hermione but also Fleur's person (who was likely her sister).

_Bloody Harry Potter always having to act the hero_, Ron thought bitterly and then grimaced at his thought. He couldn't really understand why the hell he was so upset now. He should be happy that Harry had completed the task and was award highly for should moral fiber. But he wasn't.

"Want to help us get food from the elves Ron?" Fred asked him as he stood up, "we should have an extra great party after this."

"No," Ron said emotionlessly.

"You never want to help," Fred shrugged and walked away with George and Ginny and their other friends.

Ron stayed sitting as he watched the crowd walk away. He knew that he wasn't in any mood to party right now, and he also knew that if he went up to the Gryffindor tower he'd ruin the party for the others. So instead of going there he went to the Room of Requirement where he knew he would be left alone for a while.

The longer he was alone the angrier he got. He was angry at Harry for taking so long and potentially putting Hermione in danger because he wanted to save everyone. He was pissed off that the person that Harry missed most was Hermione. At first he thought that was just because Harry had told him that he didn't like Hermione and this seemed to show otherwise. Not for sure but there was a chance. Later though, he realized that he was angry that he wasn't the one that was picked. It was ridiculous but he still felt that way. He was still rather upset by the time he went back to his dorm room and was glad when everyone was asleep. He probably would have exploded if Harry was still awake, hopefully sleep will help him.

Well, it did help a little, but it didn't stop him from being angry.

"Hey," Harry said. "Where were you last night?"

"Out," Ron said stiffly.

"You're angry with me," Harry sighed.

"Yep," Ron didn't see the point in lying.

Harry opened his mouth to say something put shut it quickly and just frowned.

Ron was glad that he didn't say anything, though maybe he would feel better he shouted it all now.

"You can just say it," Harry said, clearing noticing that Ron was trying to hold his tongue, not something that he was known for doing.

"I'm not even sure if I'm more angry with you or me," Ron grumbled, and Hermione, he added in his thoughts because he was angry with her too. It was worse because she didn't do anything but be what Harry wanted most.

"What did you do?" Harry wondered looking slightly confused.

"Being a jealous git."

"You're not a git," Harry shrugged. "If you would have come to the party yesterday and yelled at me, then you would have been a git."

Ron snorted and then glared at his friend. "Stop it Harry, I supposed to be angry with you right now."

"My bad," Harry raised his hands defensively.

"Seriously mate, stop it," Ron said smiling again before glaring.

"You're angry that I picked Hermione as the person I would miss," Harry decided to go on bluntly.

"I'm pissed that you didn't save her quicker," Ron snapped and Harry's eyebrows raised in surprised. "Why the hell did you have to play the hero so much … what if the song was right and if you didn't get back to the shore with Hermione something would have happened to her."

"No … I just had to find …" Harry said and then turned angry himself. "So you wanted me to just leave the girl behind knowing she would be in danger!"

"No!" Ron huffed. "It's not that." He didn't know how to explain this.

"It's not in me to just leave someone behind," Harry frowned.

"I know," Ron sighed tiredly. "I have no bloody idea what I would have done in your place. And if it was me you were saving there it would have been fine … it just … put me on bloody edge watching that."

Harry frowned.

"It's a moot point anyways … no one was in danger," Ron grumbled. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Harry just nodded his head and then left the room. Ron wasn't really sure if he felt better after saying all of that or not.

O

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked when Harry got to the Great Hall and he sat down next to her.

"Don't know," Harry shrugged looking glum. "I'm not sure he's going to want to be near me."

"What happened?" Hermione asked in surprised.

"Stuff," Harry shrugged and Hermione sighed, knowing he wasn't going to say anymore. She didn't know if that was because he just didn't want to talk about it or if he didn't want to tell her because of Ron. Harry didn't say anything as he picked through his food and left by himself saying he wanted a take a walk alone. She was about to get up and go to the library when Ron came in to the room and then sat across from her.

"What happened between you and Harry?" she asked before she could think.

"What did he say happened?" Ron snapped back.

"Nothing … but clearly something happened," Hermione said.

"It was just a hard task to watch," Ron mumbled, and then he picked at his food, not eating much a very odd behavior for Ron who then quickly left without saying another word.

Hermione sighed, realizing that things were likely going to be tense and uncomfortable for as long as the boys weren't talking to each other. Well if neither one of them was going to talk to her about, there was nothing she could do to help them, so she might as well spend her time studying. Of course that was easier said than done, because all she could do was think about her friends. She did stay in the library until it was lunch time then she went back to the Great Hall hoping the boys would be there, talking to each other again. She ate another quiet meal before she got up, taking her map out and looked for the boys. Ron wasn't on the map so she was sure he was in the Room of Requirement, where as Harry was sitting by the lake.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said simply.

"I don't really want to talk," Ron grumbled.

"Then you should have made it so the room wouldn't let anyone else in," Hermione pointed out and he scowled at her as she sat down next to him.

"You always have the answer, don't you?" Ron huffed. "I bet you've found out what happened from Harry by now?"

"No … I came to talk to you first," Hermione answered frowning.

"I suppose you think that I'm to blame then," Ron said grimly. "It's always my fault right."

"I don't even know what's going on with you and Harry, but I didn't come here to blame you," Hermione huffed, getting angry with the accusations that he was throwing at her. "Are you angry with me about something," she asked trying to figure out where his attitude was coming from.

"I don't want to talk to anyone … you're the bloody one to come to talk to me and you know I always sick my foot in my mouth when I'm angry," Ron shouted.

"I also know that the longer you don't say something the angry you get," Hermione snapped back.

"What the effing want me to say Hermione?" Ron shouted. "That I'm bloody jealous? That I was worried? What?"

"Yes!" was the answer he got from her.

"Well that's helpful," Ron glared at her.

"I still don't know what you're angry at me for?" Hermione said when Ron didn't say anything, trying to poke him into an argument.

"Because Harry picked you! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

It wasn't really what she wanted to hear. Truth be told she would have preferred it if he thought Harry liked her and was jealous of that. But at least this was easier to deal with. "You wanted to be underwater and wake up suddenly in the middle of the lake."

"Well when you say it like that it sounds ridiculous," Ron grumbled. "And it had little to do with that."

"You wanted to be Harry's favorite," Hermione said bluntly and he grimaced.

"You're making me sound like a dick," Ron scowled.

"I don't think you are … I would have been jealous of you if you were chosen," Hermione admitted. "Remember how angry I was in first year when you first started making friends with him."

"I remember fighting with you all the time," Ron said almost smiling.

"Ron we still fight all the time," Hermione pointed out and he actually chuckled this time.

"True, but you know it's different now," he shrugged and she nodded her head. He sighed then and then looked away from her as he admitted his feelings, something which he hated doing, but it always came easier when it was her. "I just hate being second … or even farther down. I'm never come first to anyone. I thought maybe …" he shook his head and grimaced, "… but I'm second again."

"You're not second to everyone," Hermione whispered and he raised his head to look at her with suspicion.

"You expect me to believe you don't care about Harry more, he's your best friend," Ron frowned.

"You are too," Hermione pointed out, "and honestly I don't know the answer to who most because it's so different."

"Different?" Ron asked, curious.

"Harry's practical become a brother to me," Hermione said. "I don't know if that's really true, not having an actual sibling it's hard to say, but it feels that way. I worry about him and no matter how much his bad habits annoy me, I'm still going to care about him.

"You've never felt like a brother to me," she continued.

"That's good to know," Ron mumbled, not really sure where she was going with this. All he knew was he was on the edge of his seat waiting to hear what it was.

"You're the most frustrating, annoying, lazy prat I've ever met," she said smiling. "You can make me laugh easier than anyone else can. You can be so insightful and see things that I don't. Which of course is part of the reason why you're so annoying."

Ron chuckled at that.

"And you'll never be second to me," she whispered again and lean in to kiss him on the cheek.

Ron just looked at her like he was lost as she pulled away blushing, his ears were bright red too. She wasn't sure why she just did it or what to do now as he just stared at her.

"Er … just think about that okay, Ron," she said his leg nervously and then got up and left the room. Ron stared after her as she left, half of him wanted to get up and stop her, to do what … well, he wasn't sure. The other half of him was too stunned to move at all. He slowly raised his hand to his cheek and a smile spread across his face. He continued to stay in the Room of Requirement the rest of the day, but he was no longer thinking about the task or anything else he had been angry about last night.

******A/N: Okay, I must admit that this chapter didn't come out anything like I thought it would have but this is how it turned out while I was writing it. **


	102. Instructions

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One-Hundred-Two

Instructions

"Hey," Ron said sitting down next to Harry the next morning and Harry looked at his friend oddly.

"Hey?" he said wondering why Ron didn't seem to be angry with him anymore.

"So do you have any idea what the next task is going to be?" Ron asked, loading his plate full of food and then eating with more energy than even more then usual.

"No, I won't know anything until a month before the task," Harry answered. "And frankly I wouldn't mind not thinking about the tournament for a while."

"Maybe we should try to do a prank then," Ron suggested.

"Did I hear prank?" Fred said.

"I don't know, I was actually thinking about just relaxing … not planning anything," Harry sighed.

"Yeah, okay," Fred said after looking at Harry closely, "don't worry George and I will take care of it."

"Take care of what?" Hermione asked as she came in to the room eying Fred suspiciously and not pleased to see the grin he gave her in return.

"It's nothing," Harry said almost smiling before turning back to his food and eating again. They ate in peace for the rest of the meal and when they finished Harry and Ron decided to go up to the Room of Requirements to relax as the other went their other way.

"So are you going to tell me why the sudden mood change?" Harry asked as they walked.

"I shouldn't have exploded at you yesterday," Ron sighed.

"I sort of confronted you," Harry pointed out. "I was just wondering if this new mood had anything to our mutual bushy haired friend." Ron jaw tightened and his ears turned bright red. "I thought so."

"Shut up Harry," Ron shoved him a second later he frowned. "I shouldn't have said anything to you yesterday."

"Yeah, you just said that," Harry rolled his eyes. "You're allowed to get upset every once in a while."

"Well what about you?" Ron asked, "Are you upset."

"You're starting to sound like Hermione," Harry grimaced.

"It's not like you to pass up a chance to pull a prank," Ron commented.

"You did make me think a bit," Harry sighed. "Took a bit of the wind out of my sail … but honestly I'm just burned out with everything that been happening."

Ron still felt bad about saying things to Harry yesterday if he caused his friend to feel more depressed than he would have been. But there was nothing he could do about that now, all he could do was make sure that Harry didn't get any worse.

"Do you want to play exploding snaps," Ron asked, going with a simple none complicate game.

"Sure," Harry said and they sat down on the couches the Room of Requirement had provided for them. Before they could play though a cat jumped on the table between them and meowed. The cat had ginger hair and brown eyes … eyes that Harry recognized.

"Ginny," he said and the cat meowed again and jumped onto his lap. "Congratulation, Wildfire," he said as he scratched behind her ear as if she was a normal cat and she started to purr.

"Hey, this means I can see if me and Gin can communicate," Ron said excitedly and seconds later there was a lion the room.

Though Harry had no idea what was going on between the two, it was clear they could indeed communicate with one another.

"They don't seemed to be getting along," a dreamy voice said from behind him and Harry jumped, but wasn't surprised to see Luna standing there.

"When do they ever get along?" Harry asked chuckling. "Have you been able to transform too?"

"No," Luna sighed, "I'm really jealous that Ginny has finished before me."

"Are …" Harry was about to ask Luna something but just then Ron pop back to himself.

"That doesn't matter Ginny! I was the first of the group to transform!"

"But I'm the youngest!" Ginny said turning back into herself.

"But if you take how long we've been trying to transformed … I was the quickest!" Ron grumbled.

"Hey!" Harry shouted before Ginny could snap back. "It doesn't matter. You both did brilliantly. And congratulation again Gin."

"Thanks Harry," she smiled at him before shooting Ron a glare.

"Hey, I said you did a good job," Ron huffed. "Then you had to go and say you were better than me …"

"Which I am," Ginny said and he growled until she smiled at him. "I don't think teasing translates very well in cat form."

"No, I suppose it doesn't," Ron grinned back and walked over to her just so he could mussed her hair.

"Hey!" she complained, moving away from her.

"What, Harry can do that but I can't," he grinned at her.

"I was a cat then," Ginny said blushing.

"Yeah … I'm sure that's the reason!" he continued to tease her.

"You're such a jerk," Ginny hissed.

"It happens," Ron shrugged, but he was happy that things worked out the way they had. Harry seemed to be in a much better mood as he and Ginny bicker like they often do.

O

"Wow," Lee Jordan whistled as he looked at the room that only a moment ago hadn't existed. "I can see why you guys always came here."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool isn't it," George smiled it was a week after the Second task everyone decided it was the best time to allow Lee and Hannah to join the group in the Room of Requirement. "Sorry about not showing you this place sooner."

"Nah it's okay," Lee shrugged him off. "I understand. It had something to do with the famous Harry Potter and all."

"Shut up!" Harry made a face as Lee chuckled.

"No really … I'm honored that I'm one of the people you've chosen to invite in this exclusive club of yours," Lee went on as Harry rolled his eyes and the twins sniggered.

"Is it too late to resin my invitation," Harry asked the twins.

"Sorry mate, you okay-ed this," Fred laughed.

"I was only yanking your wand," Lee said.

"So this room can make anything you want," Hannah asked.

"Yeah … see," Neville said closing his eyes and thinking hard about something and suddenly he was holding a bracelet in his hands.

"Wow," Ron was the one to exclaimed. "Hey can this room make galleons?"

"Well it could make them, but anything that the room has created doesn't exist very long outside of the room," Hermione said. "It's sort of like Leprechaun gold, it disappears after a while."

"Don't talk about Leprechaun gold," George grumbled.

"What's wrong with Leprechaun's gold?" Harry wondered.

"Isn't it obviously … it disappears," Ron grumbled this time. "I gathered so many of them during the World cup and the next day I had nothing."

"Yeah," George said nodding his head but he and Fred looked more upset than the normal are.

"No really … what happened?" Harry asked.

"Bagman cheated them out of their bet," Lee answered when the twins didn't say anything. They glared at him but he shrugged.

"You mean he never played you for winning the bet," Ginny gasped. "Did he at least give you make your originally money?"

"As if," Fred grimaced.

"It's really put a hindrance in our ability to get the supplies we need to make our joke products," George admitted.

"But thanks to this room we've been able to get a few thing work out," Fred said. "Though like Hermione had said, we can't take it out of the room to test them. At least we were able to work out some the kinks and it should be easier for us to make them later on."

"I still can't believe he cheated you," Ron grimaced. "I always thought he was a good guy."

"He was a good Quidditch player," George said.

"He's not that bad of a guy … just don't bet with him," Lee said. "Dad said that he's never been good for playing his debts. And he thinks that taking out more bets is the way to get him out of it."

"Obviously he has a gambling addiction," Hermione frowned.

"Yeah well, I heard he bet on you Harry, to win the tournament, he might get it right this time, ah?" Lee said smiling at Harry, who was making a face.

"Doubt it," Harry said, "but that explains why he keeps trying to offer me help."

"He's offering you help!" Hannah exclaimed. "That's not fair."

Harry shrugged. "I haven't taken any. It seemed like cheating too much."

"Well it would have been," Hannah said.

"Oh come on … we all know that Krum and Fleur are getting help from one of the judges," George pointed out. "Harry wouldn't have been any worst than them."

"Maybe, but Cedric hasn't had any help," Hannah pointed out.

"Well, Harry helped him in the first task," George said.

"You did?" Hannah asked a little surprised by that.

"A bit … but Cedric help me a lot in the second task," Harry admitted. "If were talking about cheating, of course I've had a lot of help from all of these guys."

"I don't really think that's cheating," Hannah said. "I pretty sure that Cedric and the others had their friends helping them too."

Harry nodded his head. After the initial introduction to the room and the group everyone seemed to relax and it showed that this was a place that they could all just be themselves.

O

Harry was amazed that the last week of May had come up so quickly and he was about to learn what the next and last task. Two and a half months had gone by and he was pleased to admit that nothing happened. He didn't nearly get killed once, which seemed to be an achievement for him. Actually the most interesting, and dangerous, thing he remembered happening was the twins pulling a prank involving their carney creams other treats that they had actually smuggled onto the Professors table. It really wasn't that imaginative of a prank, but Harry had to commend the twins for having the guts to get McGongall and Snape to eat that and transformed into birds. It wasn't very surprising that the twins were still severing weekly detentions even months afterward, nor the fact that the twins had sold out on their carney creams that very day.

Harry actually smiled as he thought about that walking down to the Quidditch Pitch where he was going to get his instruction for the next task. He was rather glad that he had a few weeks off from constant attacks, but he had to admit he was ready a little excitement now.

"Harry my boy!" Bagman said slapping him on the back and smiling at him. "You really for this task."

"Maybe I'll be once I know what we're doing," Harry shrugged, giving him a weak smile but after hearing what happened with the twin and knowing that this man was betting on him to win, he didn't really feel comfortable with him.

"Right you are Harry," Bagman smiled at him. "Ah, and there's Miss Delacour … our last champion to show up," he smiled as she came to stand next to Cedric and Harry. "So I'm sure you're all curious what the next task is going to be. If you all look at the Quidditch Pitch …"

"What is that?" Harry asked when he saw the pitch.

"Is that hedges?" Cedric said at the same time.

"Right you are," Bagman smiled, "now can anyone guess what we're making."

"Maze," Krum said and received a smile.

"Right in one," Bagman beamed. "The next task is straight forward. The first to get to the center of the maze will be champion. Of course the maze will be filled with things that will test your knowledge and skills you have learned."

Harry actually did smile at this. Though he still wasn't sure if he could actually win the task or not, at least making his way through a maze seemed like something down his alleyway. After all, weren't the obstacle he got through in his first year sort of similar to this. Plus with the help of all his friends, he was sure to be prepared for the task as well.

"Well there you have it," Bagman said to everyone. "I'll let you go and prepare for task … Ah, Harry can you wait a moment."

"Actually, I really have to go," Harry said, "I haven't finished my homework yet." He didn't even wait for Bagman to say anything before he started jogging back to the castle.

"What's your hurry Harry?" Cedric called after him and Harry turned around.

"Nothing much," Harry shrugged, waiting as the older boy joined him. "You nervous about the next task?"

"A little," Cedric said. "But it's a lot better than the last two."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, and as they walked back to the castle, he was thinking about what kind of spells and things that will be useful for him to learn to prepare.

******A/N: Okay, so this chapter seems like a filler to him but I really want to get to the next part of the story but I felt like I had to put in these things before I did. The other things I wanted to say just to make it clear, Harry didn't find Barty Crouch Sr. in this chapter and he's not going to find him in the future. I just thought that since Krum didn't need to talk to Harry privately, he wouldn't have ran into Crouch**


	103. The Dream

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One-Hundred-Three

The Dream

After telling the others about that his next task was going to be a maze and he would need to learn spell to help him get through. Harry didn't fall asleep until late into the nightsince they had all stayed up discussing what he would learn. By the time he got to bed his head was buzzing with everything and though he knew the task was a month away, he couldn't seemed shout his mind off and go to sleep.

"Did you get any sleep at all, Harry?" Hermione asked when he yawned as he came down the stairs a.

"A little," Harry shrugged, he had woken up at least, though he didn't feel like he had any rest.

"Are you worried about the task?" Hermione asked, he had seemed so confident last night.

"I don't think it's that," Harry shrugged, as they started walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. "I'm nervous but excited at the same time … you know."

"Starting to think you might actually win this thing after all," Ron suggested.

"I must admit that I finally feel like I might have a chance," Harry agreed. "But that started to make me worry a little last night …"

"So you are worried," Hermione said.

"Not about the task," Harry said. "More about why I'm in this tournament in the first place. Someone put me into this tournament and now that I've gotten through two task and know the last one is a maze … I don't know. Something doesn't seem to add up."

"So what you're telling me, the tournament isn't challenging enough for you," Ron said.

"No … not at all," Harry shook his head. "It's been very difficult and without everyone's help I'm not sure I'd be here right now. But even with that, nothing has happened to explain why someone wanted me in the tournament."

"So what do you think is going to happen … there's going to be like some terrifying monster in the maze?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, he didn't really know what he thought, he just knew that as he started drifting off last night he'd had these thoughts run through his head. At the time, it didn't seem to be much to worry about but now that he was actually talking about it out loud with his friend, the apprehensive feeling in his gut only grew. "I was just hoping by now we would have some clue as to why I'm in the tournament."

"I don't know if we can figure that out Harry," Hermione said gravely. "There's only so much we can do here at Hogwarts …"

"I know," Harry mumbled, and yawned again, "it's just annoying."

"Still, the best we can do to prepare you for the task … even if there is more to it, is for us to learn as many spells as we can," Hermione said.

Harry nodded his head, that was true, but it made him think of his game plan form the beginning. Just get through the task and we'll figure out why you were entered into the tournament later. It was a good game plan as far as the tournament was concerned but right now he felt as if it left something to be desire. He was sure by the end of the last task he'll know why he was entered into the tournament whether he figured it out or not and he didn't like that feeling at all. But Hermione was right, he had nothing to go on to figure out who, why or how he was entered and he doesn't have time to waste to think about it.

He went through the day without really taking in much of the lessons he was supposed to be learning. Half the time he was thinking about the problem with the tournament, and half the time his mind wandered and Hermione had to elbowed him to keep him for falling to sleep. He had no such help during Ancient Runes since Hermione wasn't there to wake him up, and after a few minutes he was struggling to keep his eyes open …

He was suddenly soaring through the sky on the back of a eagle owl into an house … the wind on his face had felt nice but as soon as he was in the house he noticed two figures. One was a huge snake and the other a short balding man who seemed to be whimpering on the floor.

Then there was a cold, high pitch voice, "you are in luck, Wormtail. You are very fortunate indeed. Your blunder has not ruined everything. He is dead."

"My Lord!" Wormtail gasped from his position on the floor. "My Lord, I am … I am so pleased … and so sorry …"

"Nagini," the cold voice spoke to the snake now and though Harry couldn't see him from the depths of the chair he was in, he could still tell that the voice wasn't impressed by the man, "you are out of luck. I will not be feeding Wormtail to you, after all … but never mind, never mind … there is still Harry Potter …" the snake hissed. "Now Wormtal, perhaps one more little reminder why I will not tolerate another blunder from you …"

"My Lord … no … I beg you …"

A time of a wand emerged from the back of the chair and the cold voice, with a relish tone, said, "Crucio!"

Harry's eyes opened as pain shot through his forehead, a fleeting imagine of Wormtail withering on the floor passed through his mind.

"Harry … are you okay?" Hannah asked tentatively.

"Head ache," Harry mumbled now kneeing his forehead that was throbbing like it had at the beginning of the summer when he had that other dream. "Professor can I go to the hospital."

"Very well, Mr. Potter, you may go," Professor Babbling said looking at him with concern but also a little annoyed with the disruption in her class.

Harry shot out of his seat and left the room quickly, but he was not heading for the hospital wing, but to Dumbledore's office. He was sure that this was something that Dumbledore would want to hear about seeing as he knew that this dream was likely to be just as real as the last one when his scar hurt. The dream also did nothing but make the his growing concern about the tournament worse.

It took Harry a few tries to open the door to the stairwell to Dumbledore's office but eventually Harry was standing in front of Dumbledore's office door on top of the stairs and using the brass door knocker.

"Come in," he heard Dumbledore voice say. The headmasters eyes sparkled with curious amusement when he saw Harry. "Ah, Harry, what do I owe the pleasure … if I'm not mistaken you are supposed to be in Ancient Runes right now."

"Yes sir, but I had a … dream," Harry said, not sure what he should call the vision he just had.

"I see," Dumbledore expression turned thoughtful, "a dream like you had this summer?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded he then told Dumbledore everything he could remember seeing and hearing. Dumbledore listened to everything he had to say, occasionally asking him to repeat something to get more details of what had happened.

"Thank you for telling me this Harry," Dumbledore sighed, looking thoughtful and grave.

"Do you know who they were talking about?" Harry asked. "The man that has died … or was killed?"

"I can not be sure, but I do know of someone that is missing," Dumbledore frowned, "and he is someone that has been involved with things here at Hogwarts … though perhaps I should not narrow my suspicions to that alone …" he added seeming to be talking to himself.

"Who's missing sir?" Harry asked.

"Barty Crouch," Dumbledore sighed, his mind seemed to be only half on the conversation.

"How long as he been missing?" Harry asked alarmed.

"Only a few days," Dumbledore said, "though from what I've heard and seen he has not been himself for a while and he had stopped going into work since December. It is not like him at all to miss work."

"How do you know he's missing?" Harry asked next.

"It seems like Barty has been sending young Percy Weasley instruction for the last few months until two days ago," Dumbledore explained. "When Percy went to check on his boss, he found no one there …" he sighed there, "I still don't understand everything … but it's suspicious."

Harry nodded his head, it sounded suspicious to him too, but he had another question he wanted to ask. "Sir do you think that Voldemort was the one that entered me into the tournament."

"I don't think he did it personally," Dumbledore answered, "but there is a high possibility that he is the one that's behind it, for it is clear he is planning something to do with you."

"Do you have any idea who put my name in the Goblet?" Harry asked next, this conversation seemed to do nothing but make him nervous. Maybe if Dumbledore could give him a name or theory he would feel better.

"Sadly that remains a mystery to me still," Dumbledore sighed. "I can not think of one person that had access to the Goblet that seemed likely to put your name in there. Naturally I had still checked into the situation, but nothing has proven to change my original opinion. However, Severus has informed me that Boomslang and lacewing flies has been taken from his stores … those are ingredients that are used to make …"

"Polyjuice potion!" Harry exclaimed and a flash of amused entered Dumbledore's eyes before his expression when back to grim.

"Precisely," Dumbledore said.

"When were the supplies were stolen?" Harry asked.

"Within the first week of February," Dumbledore said.

"Do you think the person who stole the supplies is the same person that put my name in the Goblet," Harry asked.

"That is my current theory," Dumbledore sighed, "which is not a very comforting thought as it would mean that someone has been impersonating someone else and I have yet to figure out who it is yet."

Harry frowned, hearing that Dumbledore was having trouble finding the person made him feel uneasy. And yet at the same time it made him realize that no matter how powerful and smart Dumbledore was, he does not know everything which was most relieving. If Dumbledore couldn't figure this out, he didn't feel as bad that he hadn't yet either.

"I wish I had more answer for you Harry, so I could put your worries to rest," Dumbledore sighed, "but I advise you to try not to think too much about this …"

"That's easier said than done," Harry sighed.

"Which is understandable," Dumbledore allowed, "but it's more important for you to be prepare for what is coming."

"Are you taking about the final task or something else?" Harry asked.

"Both," Dumbledore said.

That was what Harry was afraid of.

O

"That was better Harry," Fred said.

"Right," Harry said breathlessly. Harry had called a meeting after his talk with Dumbledore, telling them what happened. After Harry had finished tell them, Hermione showed them the list of curses that they had been talking about. Harry first decided to learn the list, which took him about a week to learn … or at least get the basic down. Now that he had that, he had come up with the idea of making the Room of Requirement turn into a maze and that he would have to get through. Instead of creatures and enchantments he would have to face, his friends would think of ways to test him. This last time, when Fred had thrown the tickling curse at him his shield charmed hadn't been as strong as it should be and he found himself on the ground laughing.

"Finite Incantatem," Fred said and then smiled at Harry, "at least you had time to cast the shield charm this time."

"Whatever," Harry sighed.

"Maybe we should practice on just the spells again," Hermione said as the maze disappeared and his friends were revealed.

Harry frown, thinking about what would be best. She had a point that he probably could work on the spells more to perfect them, but at the same time he knew it was important for him to know how he would instinctively used the spells.

"Practice the spells more, mate," Ron said noticing Harry's expression. "You've always been good at reacting at things."

"Good point," Harry nodded taking his friends advise but he knew that he was going to try to get make into the maze as soon as possible. He was sure that was the key to help him deal with whatever he was about to face.


	104. The Third Task

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One-Hundred-Four

The Third Task

The days seemed to pass by so quickly that before Harry knew it the night before the task was upon him. In his head he listed all the spells he had learned, and was pleased when he remembered them and was confident that he could performed them all. He thought of all the extra training that he and his friends have done, mainly going through the mock maze they created in the Room of Requirement. The twins had also come to attacking he in the corridors, testing his reactions. Or at least that's what they told him they were doing but Harry thought they were enjoying themselves a little to much. Still he was grateful because he was actually starting to block them a few times.

The twins had also decided to make two maps of the maze, one for Harry and the other for the rest of them. They wanted a map this time saying that watching the second task was boring because they had no idea where Harry was. Harry however, was convinced that the map wouldn't work for this task. It was a maze after all, and the chance even a ,slim one, that Dumbledore would let someone have a map seemed ridiculous to him. After finishing the maps, Fred flew, as a crow, to the maze that was still growing on the Quidditch pitch taking one of the maps with him.

"See, told you it would work!" George said to Harry as they watched Fred's dot enter the maze and walk around a little before he left.

"Mm," was all that Harry said, he was sure even then that it wouldn't work when the task actually started. When Fred got back to the common room though he realized he wouldn't have to wait that long.

"Well that sucked," Fred announced as joined the rest of them.

"What?" George frowned, he had been walking to his brother about to congratulate him.

"The map burned in my hands when I took it out," Fred said holding up a small piece of paper that had burnt edges. "I nearly got burned myself."

"Well the map worked perfectly for us, we were able to see you," Ginny said to Fred.

"Then I guess we'll be able to see what Harry's up to, but unfortunately he won't have the map," Fred sighed. "Sorry mate."

"It's okay, I was convince that this wouldn't work anyway," Harry shrugged. "At least you won't be as bored watching this time."

"Yeah, at least there's that," Fred agreed just because there was nothing else to be said.

After realizing that Harry couldn't use the map, Hermione found a nice spell that would make sure he at least knew what direction he would be going. Harry was grateful for the spell and even the twins effort for making the map, it allowed him to know that he prepared the most that he could for this task. He still had a hard time drifting off to sleep, he was still wary about what was going to happen in or after the task, but he felt that he had prepared the best he could for that too.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Ron asked as they ate breakfast, since Harry didn't have to take final exam this year, he had been reviewing his spell list.

"Probably the same thing I've been doing," Harry shrugged. "That is if I can concentrate on it."

"You know, this last week, I've really been wishing that my name had come out of the goblet," Ron sighed dreamily, "I would love getting out of exams … and studying for them. I almost wish that you didn't have so many people helping you that way I could have ditch studying so much."

"Ronald! We need to study … how else would you be prepared for the exam!" Hermione huffed.

"First of all Hermione, you would do just fine on every exam, study or no, and second, I did study. I just wish I didn't have to," Ron grumbled.

"I do to need to study," Hermione complained before turning to Harry, "are you nervous."

"Not really," Harry shrugged. "I'm as ready as I can be. Though by lunch time I might start to get nervous again … you know how I get when I have to wait for something."

"Then perhaps I might have something that would be assistance to you, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said from behind them, and when Harry looked at her confused, she almost smiled, "the champions are congregating in the chamber of the Hall after breakfast."

"What? But the task isn't until this evening?" Harry said even more confused than ever.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," McGonagall said, the smile threatening more than ever. "But the champions' family are invited to watch the task."

"Oh," Harry said smiling, he would like to see Sirius and Remus right about now, he had talked to them a lot in the mirror, but in person would be better. Then he frowned, he wasn't sure if Sirius and Remus could come, after all they weren't known to be his guardians. "Right I'll be right there."

"Very well," McGonagall nodded her head and then walked away.

"You don't think Padfoot and Moony will be here do you?" Harry asked and his friends shrugged.

"There's only one way to find out," Hermione said as the three of them finished eating and left the Great Hall.

Entering the Hall Harry saw the other champions where already there talking to their families. Fleur's little sister waved at him and he smiled in return before he looked to see who had come for him. Sirius was there grinning at him and standing next to him was Mrs. Weasley and Ron's oldest brother Bill.

"What's up pup?" Sirius laughed, giving Harry a quick hug. "Didn't know what to expect did you?"

"Nope," Harry admitted. "But I'm glad you came," he added to all of them.

"What are you doing here Mum?" Ron asked tactlessly.

"To support Harry of course," Mrs. Weasley answered, giving her youngest son a hug as Bill patted him on the back. Bill's eyes than traveled back to where Fleur and her family were and Harry noticed that she was looking back at him with an approving smile.

"So we're here to distract you today, Pup," Sirius said and Harry turned back to him.

"And I've got to take a test … this is so not fair," Ron grumbled before leaving with Hermione.

"So pup, what are you going …?" Sirius started to say but was interrupted by Mr. Diggory.

"There you are, are you?" he said, "I bet your not so full of yourself now that Cedric had caught up with you?"

Harry didn't say anything, but frowned at Mr. Diggory.

"Dad don't, Harry didn't put his name in the cup he didn't even want to be in this tournament," Cedric said, he was frowning too.

"You're too nice son …" Mr. Diggory started to say Sirius glared at him gritting his teeth and Harry was sure if he was in his dog form he would have been growling.

"No I'm not, Dad," Cedric cut in with a tone that seemed to say not to argue with him.

"Thanks Cedric," Harry smiled and Cedric nodded his head. Harry and his family quickly left the room everyone could see Mr. Diggory's pouting expression as they left.

"Why isn't Remus here?" Harry asked as soon as they were alone, walking near the lake.

"He wanted to come but he thought it might be awkward and bring up too many questions," Sirius shrugged. "He'll be here to watch the task though with Tonks and Em too."

"Good," Harry smiled, "but don't you bring up awkward question too?"

"Yep, but at least I wasn't your professor last year," Sirius shrugged. "We've been seen in public a few times so it should be okay."

"Whatever," Harry shrugged finding that he didn't really care about that right now, he was just happy that Sirius was there. Mrs. Weasley and Bill also helped him feel like this was just another day, maybe at the Burrow where he had nothing to worry about. After lunch it was even better because Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George joined them and it felt almost like a party.

Before Harry knew it he was walking down to the Quidditch pitch alone, having just said goodbye to his friends and family. The sense of dread that had been at bay since he saw Sirius and Mrs. Weasley, was coming back to him the closer he got to the maze. He instinctively knew that something bad was about to happen.

"Nervous?" Cedric said from behind him.

"Yeah, you?" Harry asked in returned and Cedric nodded his head. "Thanks for defending me …"

"My dad was out of line," Cedric shrugged, "sorry about that."

"It's okay," Harry said. "He just wants you to get the recognition that you deserved."

"It's not your fault that I didn't," Cedric pointed out fairly and Harry shrugged, there was no point in discussing this any more. They chatted a little about other thing as they went to the pitch where they were joined by the others. Neither Fleur or Viktor said anything to them or visa versa, but they all nodded their heads to the competitors. It wasn't long after that Bagman started to make his announcements, telling everyone the scores and places of each of the champions, allowing the crowd to cheer for them.

A whistle suddenly blew signaling Harry Cedric to start making their way through the maze until a fork in the road and they went their separate ways. Harry had his wand out the whole time, excepting some kind of creature to come at him at any moment, but he had traveled quite far into the maze before he was faced with anything. It turned out to be a boggart, that had turned into a dementor but he easily remembered to use the right charm on it and moved on.

The lack of creatures made Harry uncomfortable. He was almost hoping that he would have to fight more because then at least the task would be as difficult as it was supposed to be. But things seemed too easy. Which either meant that he was about to be attacked by some terrible monster or something even worse was coming.

It was then that he heard the scream … the high pitch suggested that it was Fleur.

He immediately started running toward the scream, he sure that whatever it was that attacked her, wasn't the normal creature or spell that was supposed to be in the maze. Maybe he was just projecting his fears of the unknown but he was convinced that this was true and he wanted to discover whatever it was that attacked Fleur. However, before he got there he ran into an eerie mist and his world turned upside-down. A panic filled him when it felt like he was no longer standing on the ground and he tried to struggle to break loose from the spell. It took everything he had to take a deep breath and relax, knowing that panicking wasn't going to help him. And just like that he tried moving and found himself freed from the spell.

By the time he was freed from the enchantment, he no longer knew where Fleur's scream came from, nor did he think whatever it was that attacked her was going to be around. He didn't know where he was either so he used the spell that Hermione taught him that told him where way was north and having nothing else he could do, he started heading for the center of the maze. Again the fact that he did not face any creatures unnerved Harry, but he continued to move on. The thought of getting through this task (and yes, the idea of actually winning the tournament) driving him forward.

"What are you doing?" Harry heard Cedric say from the other side of the hedge he was standing by. "What the hell are you doing?"

And then he heard Viktor's voice. "Crucio!"

The air was filled with Cedric screams as Viktor tortured him. Harry acted without thinking, he used the blasting charm on the hedge so that he could get to where the others were and he could help Cedric. The blasting charm worked but the hedge seemed to be trying to grow back, not liking that he was making a shortcut through them. He pushed his way through the hedge anyway, and came out with his wand pointing at Viktor's back. The Hungarian champion was still curing Cedric and Harry stunned him immediately.

It was only then that Harry let his shock over what was happening overtake him. It didn't make any sense that Viktor would suddenly attack Cedric. After talking with him a bit during the Yule Ball, he didn't see like someone that would curse … or use an Unforgivable Curse … on a fellow champion or anyone else for that matter.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked then.

"Yeah," Cedric answered even though he didn't really look okay. "I don't believe it … he just crept up behind me and when I turned around … he was cursing me."

"I don't get it either," Harry grimaced at the unconscious Viktor. He thought about the Polyjuice Potion ingredients that had been stolen and wondered if maybe this wasn't really Viktor. He wished that he could use a map and check to see . He sent up red sparks to get help for Viktor (or whoever this might be) out of the maze.

"I thought he was a good guy," Cedric grimaced at the man that had just tortured him, his eyes were uncommonly hard, but that was understandably.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, not wanting to voice his concerns.

"Did you hear Fleur scream?" Cedric asked and he nodded his head. "I wonder if Krum got her too."

"It seemed likely," Harry had to admit and he wondered if this explained all the odd things he had to worry about in the maze. Was Viktor the something in the maze that he had to be worry about … had Viktor been looking for him?

"Well … guess we should get going," Cedric said, breaking into Harry's thought.

Harry agreed and soon he was by himself again forcing himself not to think about Viktor and what had just happened because there were still danger in the maze that he had to worry about. Harry kept moving towards the center of the maze. He was meet by a Sphinx that asked him a riddle. Harry took a few minutes before he came up with the answer; spider.

Harry supposed he should have realized after that clue what the creature he would meet next would be But it had still come as a surprise to him to come face with the gigantic spider. Harry had been running, his eyes focused on the cup when he heard something approach him quickly from his left and that's when he saw the spider. He tried to stun it but the spell wasn't strong enough. The spider was then hit on one of the leg and knocked to the ground. Harry was about to use one of the stronger curses on the spider when he heard Cedric yell.

"We can stun it together?" he had said and though Harry wasn't exactly sure where Cedric was, having kept his eyes on the spider, he did as the other boy suggested and used the stunning charm. When the spider rolled on the ground, clearly unconscious, Harry looked up to see Cedric was fifty yards behind him.

He could see Cedric looking at the cup that Harry knew was just wasn't far behind him. Cedric then looked down at Harry and grimaced, he seemed to long to run for the cup but wasn't sure if he should. Harry could see the calculation in his eyes. He might be able to get there before Harry since he was taller and Harry had to get up. Harry on the other hand was thinking about everything that happened so far, both in the maze and before that.

Someone had it for him, that was for sure. He had now gotten through the three task and nothing had happened to him. Was Viktor going off and attacking Cedric the thing that Harry thought would explain everything. No … that didn't make sense somehow. Viktor would have attacked him, that was what he was supposed to do. Harry was the one that was added to this tournament … he was the one that was supposed to be attacked. So why had Viktor attacked Cedric?

"I'm sorry Harry … it's a game right," Cedric said form his position only twenty five yards away he had been walking forward as Harry had been thinking. "And I'd like to win."

"Win," Harry repeated, you win the tournament when you touch the cup … If Viktor was attacking Cedric … taking them both out of the game … then Harry would be the winner. "Cedric, don't!" He tried to warn but Cedric had already started running for the cup and Harry found himself acting before he could think everything through. All he knew was the he couldn't let Cedric touch the cup …

Cedric passed him as he got off the ground, but Harry still ran as hard as he could, thanks to his speed he was able to catch up to him. Harry pushed Cedric out of the way, trying to keep them both away from the cup but as he did so he tripped and found himself falling … his hand moved out reflectively to catch himself … his fingertips hitting the Triwizard Cup.


	105. Lord Voldemort's Return

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One-Hundred-Five

Lord Voldemort's Return

Harry felt that dreaded jerk behind his navel then it seemed to him like he was falling for much too long as colors seemed to pass by, his hand stuck to the Triwizard Cup. Suddenly he landed hard against the ground, the wind knocked out of him. He hoped that he had been wrong with his growing terror of a second ago, when he had tried to keep Cedric from getting to the cup. He hoped that when he opened his eyes that he would be in the front of the maze, looking at the judges and students cheering for the victor. But he knew that wasn't going to happen.

He slowly opened his eyes, picking himself off the ground and gripping his wand tightly in his hand. The surrounding that he was now in was worse than he thought it would be as he had found himself in a graveyard. He looked at the tomb closest to him and his sense of foreboding raised as he recognized the name. Tom Riddle.

He backed away looking around him for the quickest way to get out of the graveyard, his eyes resting on the Triwizard Cup. He had a second of wondering before he heard the snap of a twig from behind him and he turned, his wand raised and he shouted, "Stupefy!"

He saw someone stumble backwards and his curse missed it's target by a foot. Then before he could react Harry's head was on fire, the scar on his forehead burning worse than he ever remembered it hurting before and he couldn't help but close his eyes and reach his forehead, all conscious thought leaving him.

"FOOL!" he heard a high pitch voice yell. "CURSE HIM!"

Harry tried to push the pain out of his mind and defend himself against whatever was coming but before he could even open his eyes he heard the curse and he fell backwards, crashing into the tombstone behind him. Before he could react he felt himself being bound to the tombstone, unable to move.

Whoever had bound Harry was now moving around and Harry forced his eyes open so that he could see what was happening. He even tried struggling against the robes … he tried transforming but he couldn't … the robes seemed to burn him when he tried and he couldn't concentrate on the transformation as he was held against the tombstone.

When he heard the huffing he looked up to see a man brought out a cauldron … a cauldron so large it could hold a full size man. There was a sloshing sound as if the cauldron was filled with water, or some other liquid. As the man passed the cauldron his hood fell off and Harry was angry, but not completely surprised, to see Wormtail.

"You," he spat out bitterly, but Wormtail didn't seem to pay any attention to him as he continued to get things ready. A fire was set under the cauldron and as it started to flame the potion within it started to spark as well.

"It is ready," he heard the high pitch voice again, this time it was coming from a bundle on the ground which had a giant snake slithering around it. Wormtail walked to the bundle, unwrapping it to reveal a horrible sight. The thing inside the bundle was the size of a child crouching, but there was nothing childlike about it. It was hairless and scaly looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. When the creature turned and Harry saw it's face he felt his body cringe. It had a snakelike features and it's eyes were gleaming red.

Wormtail was picked up the thing that Harry knew had to be what remained of Voldemort, a look of disgust on the rat like face as it held he's master to him. He then dropped Voldemort into the cauldron and Harry couldn't help but hope that he would drown somehow … or that the potion would fail …

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" Wormtail said in a shaky, frighten voice as he raised his wand, clearly starting the ritual of dark magic that was about to take place.

At his words, the surface of the grave in front of Harry started to crack and dust seem to raise in the air and went into the cauldron causing a reaction to the potion within.

Wormtail then pulled a knife out of his boot and Harry cringed away from him but Wormtail didn't get any closer to him as he started chanting again. "Flesh – of the servant – w-willing given – you will – revive- your master."

Understanding came to Harry as Wormtail stretched out his arm and moved the knife towards it. Harry shut his eyes not wanting to see but he could do nothing about the cries of pain and terrible whimpers came from Wormtail. When Harry opened his eyes he was able to see Wormtail drop something into the cauldron, trying hard not to comprehend what it was, though his eyes traveled to Wormtail's arm that was bloody and distinctly missing something.

And then Wormtail was walking towards him, the knife in his remaining hand and this time Harry knew that it was his turn for real this time.

"B-blood of the enemy … forcibly taken … you will … resurrect your foe."

Harry tried struggling again, trying to get away from the rat with the knife but it was useless, he couldn't move or do anything else. Wormtail slashed at Harry's right arm with the bloody knife pulling a vial out of his pocket and filling it with Harry's blood.

Wormtail then went back to the cauldron pouring the contents of the vial into the cauldron causing the liquid within to turn a blinding white. Harry knew that the ritual was over with now as Wormtail dropped to his knees cradling his missing hand to his chest and whimpering in pain.

His eyes traveled to the cauldron and he prayed again that it wouldn't work. That the potion was wrong somehow … but it was no use. In no time at all the tall, slim man rose out of the cauldron.

"Robe me," the man said, in the same high pitch voice as it was when he had been that thing. Wormtail didn't hesitate, despite the fact that he was clearly in agonizing pain, to do as his master had bid him.

The man then walked out of the cauldron towards Harry. His cold red eyes boring into Harry, but Harry didn't flinch, as he looked back at the man that had been haunting his life. He was whiter than a sulk, his nose flat and snakelike and he hardly looked human at all. But it was clear, Lord Voldemort had risen again.

Voldemort then looked away from Harry so he could exam his own body. Taking in his knew strength and seemed to be pleased with what he saw, though after being that creepy childlike monster, this had to be appreciated. He was wrapped in his observation of himself for a minute, paying no attention to anything else as he examined his body, but then he walked over to where Wormtail was crying on the ground. He lean down and picked up the wand that was there, and examined that too before he pointed it at Wormtail, causing the man to fly backwards in more pain than ever.

Voldemort turned back to Harry, laughing, without an ounce of sympathy for his follower he had just hurt.

"My Lord," Wormtail said, "my Lord, you promised … you did promise …"

"Hold out your arm," Voldemort said lazily and when Wormtail held out his right arm thanking Voldemort, he snared at the groveling man on the floor. "Your other arm, Wormtail."

Wormtail pleaded more but Voldemort payed no attention to that as he pulled on Wormtail's left arm and pushed his sleeve up until a vivid red tattoo, with a skull with a snake protruding from its month was shown … the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined the mark carefully and said softly, "It is back, they will all have noticed it … and now, we shall see … now we shall know …"

He then pressed his forefinger to the mark on Wormtail's arm and another searing pain shot through Harry's forehead as Wormtail started howling again. When Harry looked back at the mark he noticed it had turned jet black and Voldemort looked satisfied with this as he straighten up and looked around the dark graveyard.

Voldemort then started to ask questions, seeming to talk more to himself than Harry as he wonder whether or not his Death Eaters would dare come back to him. Voldemort then started talking about his father. "You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father. A muggle and a fool … very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child … and I killed my father, and see how useful he was proved himself, in death …"

Harry was forced to listen as Voldemort continued to explained about his origins. About how his mother was a witch who fell in love with a muggle that eventually abandoned her because he didn't like magic. He talked about his mother dying leaving him to the muggle orphanage and how he vowed to revenged himself on his father, who he had been named after.

Voldemortsuddenly stopped retelling of his family history as the Death Eaters started arriving, calling them his true family. Harry was sure that he cared just as much about this new family as his old, willing to kill any of them that disappointed him. Harry wondered how these masked people that was apparating into the graveyard as they made a circle around Voldemort and encircling Harry too. Each of the Death Eaters groveled at Voldemort's feet, kissing his robes before going into the circle that seemed to have assigned position as there seemed to be holes in the circle where they waited for more Death Eaters to show up.

Eventually Voldemort seemed to realized that no one else was going to be coming and started his speech. "Welcome, Death Eaters. Thirteen years … thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?" Harry noticed the Death Eaters stiffen at the words as Voldemort sniffed the air. "I smell guilt. There is a stench of guilt upon the air."

No one made to speak as Voldemort continued on with his speech, but the Death Eaters were clearly terrified of their master. "I see you all whole and healthy, with your powers intact- such prompt appearances! And I ask myself … why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?" Another shiver of terror ran across the Death Eaters but Voldemort pushed on, "And I answered myself, they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment…

"And then I ask myself, but how would they have believe I would not rise again? They who knew the steps I took long ago to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort … perhaps they now pay allegiance to another … perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

The Death Eaters started muttering at that, shaking their heads in disapproval to that but Voldemort ignored them as he added, "It is a disappointment to me… I confess myself disappointed…"

One of the Death Eater broke away from the rest and tried to plead with his master but of course all he got for his trouble was to have the Cruciatus Curse used on him and he withered on the floor in pain.

"Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years… I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you."

"Out of all my so call faithful servants, it was the one that had gone to Azkaban and had to escape that prison to come and restore me to my body," Voldemort said. "He has repaid his dept for his lack of usefulness during the end of the last conflict, isn't that right Wormtail."

Wormtail, still cupping his bloody arm, "Y-yes master."

Voldemort then waved his wand and a what looked like molten silver covered Wormtail's arm, making a gleaming replica of a human hand. Wormtail flexed the fingers of his new hand, his sobbing stopping as he got up, "My Lord. Master … it is beautiful … thank you … thank you …"

"Remember were you loyalty lies," Voldemort said coldly to him and Wormtail turned to join the others as he turned his eyes back to the other Death Eaters. They were visibly nervous knowing that Wormtail had gone suffered Azkaban, unlike they had, and had gone to find Voldemort and he was still lost his hand … they didn't know what was going to be coming to them but it was sure to be worse. Though there was still a bit of confidence about the Death Eaters as if they believed that they had more of a worth to Voldemort than Wormtail had now, and that would help them.

"Lucius," Voldemort said walking before a certain Death Eater, "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a sport of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me Lucius … though I know that you were aware of where I was know to be. Tell me Lucius … why have you never tried to find me."

"I … I was being watched closely my Lord," the normally drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy sounded shaky as he said this. "If I were to try to find you My Lord … the Aurors would surely …"

"Mmm …" Voldemort said, disbelief coloring his tone. "You have disappointed me Lucius," he added his cold eyes boring into Lucius and the threat was clear in his eyes and voice, "I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course …" Lucius bowed and Voldemort moved on to his other Death Eaters, listing his disappointment in each of them and praising the Death Eaters that had gone to Azkaban in their attempts to find him.

When Voldemort came to a gap in the circle he said, "And here we have six missing Death Eaters … three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return … he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever … he will be killed, of course … and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service."

Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he wondered who this Death Eater was, knowing that he was the reason for all the trouble he faced this year.

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight …" Voldemort went on to say and all eyes turned to Harry. "Yes, Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honor."

Lucius Malfoy seemed to have recognized an opening in this comment because he stepped forward and asked, "Master, we crave to know … we beg you to tell us … how you have achieved this … this miracle … how you managed to return to us …"

"Ah, what a story it is Lucius," Voldemort said in a tone that suggested he had expected one of his Death Eaters to ask this question. "And it begins – and ends- with my young friend here."

Voldemort walked towards Harry, everyone's eyes were on the two of them as he continued to explain. "You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall? You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him – and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen … I could not touch the boy. His mother left upon him the traces of her sacrifice … This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it … but no matter. I can touch him now."

Voldemort then touched Harry's cheek, and Harry felt the cold tip of his finger and his scar burned worse than ever and his head felt like it would burst with the pain. Voldemort laughed as he held his hand there for a few more second before pulling it away, talking to his Death Eaters again.

"I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. Aaah … pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the merest ghost … but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know … I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal - to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked … for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without the means to help myself … for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wand …

"I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second, to exist … I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited … Surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me … one of them would come and perform the magic I could not, to restore me to a body … but I waited in vain …"

A shuddered went through the Death Eaters as Voldemort paused letting everyone hear his disappointed in them before he started again.

"Only one power remained to me. I could possess the bodies of others. But I dared not go where other humans were plentiful, for I knew that the Aurors were still abroad and searching for me. I sometimes inhabited animals - snakes, of course, being my preference - but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit, for their bodies were ill adapted to perform magic… and my possession of them shortened their lives; none of them lasted long …

"Then … four years ago … the means for my return seemed assured. A wizard - young, foolish, and gullible - wandered across my path in the forest I had made my home. Oh, he seemed the very chance I had been dreaming of … for he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school … he was easy to bend to my will … he brought me back to this country, and after a while, I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried out my orders. But my plan failed. I did not manage to steal the Philosopher's Stone. I was not to be assured immortal life. I was thwarted … thwarted, once again, by Harry Potter…

"The servant died when I left his body, and I was left as weak as ever I had been," Voldemort continued. "I returned to my hiding place far away, and I will not pretend to you that I didn't then fear that I might never regain my powers … Yes, that was perhaps my darkest hour … I could not hope that I would be sent another wizard to possess … and I had given up hope, now, that any of my Death Eaters cared what had become of me …

"And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last … a servant returned to me. Wormtail here, gone to escaped from Azkaban and spied on one he thought would be my loyal servant to discover where I might be located at. There again I was nearly fortated by Harry Potter and those that Wormtail had once considered his friends, but luckily for me, he had managed to get away with the useful knowledge of where I was to be found. He was helped, of course, by the rats he met along the way. Wormtail has a curious affinity with rats, do you not, Wormtail? His filthy little friends told him there was a place, deep in an Albanian forest, that they avoided, where small animals like themselves had met their deaths by a dark shadow that possessed them …

"But his journey back to me was not smooth, was it, Wormtail? For, hungry one night, on the edge of the very forest where he had hoped to find me, he foolishly stopped at an inn for some food … and who should he meet there, but one Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic.

"Now see the way that fate favors Lord Voldemort. This might have been the end of Wormtail, and of my last hope for regeneration. But Wormtail - displaying a presence of mind I would never have expected from him – convinced Bertha Jorkins to accompany him on a nighttime stroll. He overpowered her … he brought her to me. And Bertha Jorkins, who might have ruined all, proved instead to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams … for - with a little persuasion - she became a veritable mine of information.

"She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be played at Hogwarts this year. She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be only too willing to help me, if I could only contact him. She told me many things … but the means I used to break the Memory Charm upon her were powerful, and when I had extracted all useful information from her, her mind and body were both damaged beyond repair. She had now served her purpose. I could not possess her. I disposed of her.

"Wormtail's body, of course, was ill adapted for possession, since he was a known fugitive, and would attract far too much attention if noticed. However, he was the able-bodied servant I needed, and, poor wizard though he is, Wormtail was able to follow the instructions I gave him, which would return me to a rudimentary, weak body of my own, a body I would be able to inhabit while awaiting the essential ingredients for true rebirth… a spell or two of my own invention… a little help from my dear Nagini," Voldemort's red eyes fell upon the continually circling snake, "a potion concocted from unicorn blood, and the snake venom Nagini provided … I was soon returned to an almost human form, and strong enough to travel.

"There was no hope of stealing the Philosopher's Stone anymore, for I knew that Dumbledore would have seen to it that it was destroyed. But I was willing to embrace mortal life again, before chasing immortality. I set my sights lower … I would settle for my old body back again, and my old strength.

"I knew that to achieve this - it is an old piece of Dark Magic, the potion that revived me tonight - I would need three powerful ingredients. Well, one of them was already at hand, was it not, Wormtail? Flesh given by a servant …

"My father's bone, naturally, meant that we would have to come here, where he was buried. But the blood of a foe … Wormtail would have had me use any wizard, would you not, Wormtail? Any wizard who had hated me … as so many of them still do. But I knew the one I must use, if I was to rise again, more powerful than I had been when I had fallen. I wanted Harry Potters blood. I wanted the blood of the one who had stripped me of power thirteen years ago … for the lingering protection his mother once gave him would then reside in my veins too …

"But how to get at Harry Potter? For he has been better protected than I think even he knows, protected in ways devised by Dumbledore long ago, when it fell to him to arrange the boy's future. Dumbledore invoked an ancient magic, to ensure the boy's protection as long as he is in his relations' care. Not even I can touch him there … Then, of course, there was the Quidditch World Cup … I thought his protection might be weaker there, away from his relations and Dumbledore, but I was not yet strong enough to attempt a kidnap in the midst of a horde of Ministry wizards. And then, the boy would return to Hogwarts, where he is under the crooked nose of that Muggle-loving fool from morning until night. So how could I take him?

"Why … by using Bertha Jorkins's information, of course. Use my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts, to ensure that the boy's name was entered into the Goblet of Fire. Use my Death Eater to ensure that the boy won the tournament - that he touched the Triwizard Cup first - the cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring him here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection, and into my waiting arms. And here he is … the boy you all believed had been my downfall …"

Voldemort than turned on Harry at pointed his wand on him saying, "Crucio!"

Harry felt pain beyond anything he had ever felt before, though he had been hit with this curse by the memory of Voldemort before, it was nothing compared to the real Dark Lord's curse. He felt as if his bones were on fire, his head was splitting open along his scar and his eyes were rolling madly in his head and he prayed for it to be over … for him to black out … to die … anything that would make the pain stop. And then it was gone, and Voldemort was back looking at his Death Eaters, laughing at his torture of a boy tied to a gravestone.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me," Voldemort said then with his mirthless laugh. "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini," he whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters stood watching. "Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

Harry was filled with shock as he actually felt himself be released form his bonds and a wand was shoved into his hand. He had been expected to be killed without even being able to defend himself … but he couldn't feel much hope even now that he had his wand. He was surrounded by Death Eaters after all, and Voldemort was standing in front on him with a cold smirk on his face.

"You have been taught how to duel Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked, tauntingly.

Harry remembered the time with Lockhart and Snape had a dueling club and he had learned the Disarming Spell, but it didn't seem like that would be much of a help right now.

"We bow to each other, Harry," Voldemort said still taunting and he smiled his humorless smile. "Come, the niceties must be observed … Dumbledore would like you to show manners … Bow to death Harry …"

Harry felt a sense of determination fill him as he thought that he wasn't going to play along with the game that Voldemort wanted … he wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"I said, bow," Voldemort hissed, his wand moved and Harry felt his spine curve without his permission as he listed to the laughter of the Death Eaters. It only lasted a moment and then Voldemort raised his wand and he was released. "Very good. And now you face me like a man … straight-backed and proud, the way your father died … And now we duel."

Harry didn't have time to think before he was again hit by the Cruciatus curse and he was under intense pain gain … wishing for it to end as he screamed.

"A little break," Voldemort said smiling, taunting Harry again.

Fear filled Harry as he laid on the ground knowing that Voldemort was going to kill him and there was nothing he could do but as Voldemort smiled at him he realized that the other man wasn't done playing with him yet he was going to have to endure more torture.

"Stu …" Harry had tried to say but before he could even get the words out he felt as if all the air had been knocked out of him and he gasped trying to breath.

"Is that any way to thank me for giving you a break," Voldemort sighed in a mock disappointed voice. "It would seem you want another reminder of the pain … or am I wrong Harry … would you like me to take mercy on you Harry?"

Harry couldn't say a word as he still was having trouble trying to breath but his eyes showed quiet clearly that he wasn't about to beg Voldemort for anything.

Still Voldemort was toying with him, I asked you whether you want me to do that again," he said softly, before he raised his tone and yelled, "Answer me! Imperio!"

Harry felt the pleasing sensation as his mind went blank and he felt no pain as he floated as if in a dream. A voice in his had was whispering j_ust answer no … say no … just answer no … _

He could felt his lips moving to form those words when another part of him screamed for him to stop. _I will not! I will not answer him! _

_Just answer no,_ the other voice whispered in his ears, it's voice weaker than it had been before and this time when he shouted his mouth moved in real life too. "I WON'T!"

"You won't?" Voldemort said his eyes were somehow colder than they had been before and the Death Eaters weren't laughing. Harry could tell that Voldemort was done playing with him. Whether if that was because he was over the game or because Harry's breaking through his Imperius Curse but in the end it didn't matter. All that matter was that the next curse that Voldemort was going to use was going to be the killing curse.

Knowing this, Harry felt his body react before he even had to think about it and he rolled behind a grave marker as a curse sailed over his head.

"We are not playing hide-and seek, Harry," Voldemort said.

"Sorry, is that not the game you wanted to play," Harry shouted back, he didn't feel like getting mocked anymore … not when he was trying to fight. Sure all he did was dodge but he had no idea what else he could do. Voldemort was so much stronger than him and he was surrounded by Death Eaters … he had a fleeting thought that he could transform into his wolf form and make a run for it but he was sure that he couldn't get away right now … the circle around him was too tight.

That left him with one option, and though it wasn't a good one it was the only one left to him. Because he wasn't going to die hiding … he was going to fight with everything he had left.

He took a deep breath and moved out of from behind the gravestone and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort had cried at the same time and the green jet from his wand met the red jet from Harry's in the middle. Instead of reflecting each other, the curse met in midair and suddenly Harry's wand started vibrating with an electric charge. The red and green lights seemed to blend together and turned a bright golden color.

It became hard for Harry to hold the wand but he instinctively knew that he shouldn't let go of it and was encouraged further by the look on Voldemort's face. He was just as confused as Harry was about what was going on, but he was trying not to show his fear as they were suddenly lifted off the ground. They were than moved away from the grave of Tom Riddle and moved to a area free of graves as the Death Eaters tried to run after them asking Voldemort for instructions. If that wasn't enough, the golden thread connecting Harry and Voldemort started to splitter and they were then in-caged in it.

"Do nothing!" Voldemort shouted to the circling Death Eater and Harry noted that if he somehow broke this connection he would have more of a chance to be able to run away.

At that thought he felt his hand shake worse than ever and he had to hold on tighter to make sure that the connection wasn't broken … not yet. He heard it then, an unearthly and beautiful sound fill the air and it seemed to be coming from the light. Harry's heart beat as he recognized the sound and it had filled him with a sense of hope like it had the only other time he had heard this sound … phoenix song.

The beam between Harry and Voldemort started to change then and as if something was starting to inch towards him and he knew that he couldn't allow this light connect with his wand … that he would have to force it to move the other way. With all of the determination that he had he focus his energy on pushing the light away from him, the phoenix song in his ear encouraging him even further. He saw Voldemort face turn suddenly to astonishment as this happened and then there was an almost fearful look … but that was nothing to what happened when the beam of light connected with Voldemort's wand.

There was an econ of a scream of pain as the light connected with Voldemort's wand and then a smoky hand flew out of Voldemort's wand … then more screams came form the wand and then a dense shadow of a head, quickly followed by arms and torso … an old man Harry had seen only in a dream was now pushing himself out of the end of the want and Harry nearly dropped his own wand in shock at the sight of him but was just barely able to hold onto the wand.

Voldemort looked terrified at what he was seeing, just as surprised as Harry was about what was happening. He also seemed unable to break the connection between them. Harry could hear the Death Eater move restlessly behind him but his attention was on the wand more than ever, waiting with baited breath for what was going to be coming out next.

"He was a real wizard, then?" the smoky figured or the old man said, his eyes still on Voldemort though he was floating towards Harry. "Killed me, that one did … You fight him, boy …"

Even as he said this another head was coming out of Voldemort's wand and then Harry was faced with the shadowy figure of Bertha Jorkins.

"Don't let go, now!" she cried, "Don't let him get you Harry – don't let go!"

The two figures that had come out of Voldemort's wand continued to say encouragements to him as they hissed at Voldemort, who seemed to be in shock about what was going on.

Harry wasn't paying attention to them however, because he was sure what was going to happen next, as if he had been waiting for this moment since he had first saw the hand come out of the wand. The head and torso came out he found himself staring into the eyes of his mother.

His heart pounded as he was face to face with a near life imagine of his mother as she came floating out towards him, a sad smile on her face as she took in the sight of him and it looked as if she would have tired to embraced him if she could have. Instead she walked close to Harry, and talked in a distant, echoing voice, like the others had used, and yet it was more than he had ever remembered hearing from her before.

"You're going to have to break the connection soon," she said, "when it is broken, we will only linger for a moment, but we will give you the time you need. Returned to the Portkey … use it to get back to Hogwarts … do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry gasped as he realized what she was saying … he had suspected that the portkey might have been a two way one but he didn't have the time act before he had been taken.

"I'm so proud of you Harry," his mom said her hand reaching out to him before moving it away.

"NOW!" Harry new it was time, and he raised his wand, immediately breaking the connection withVoldemort and then turned to run. In mid stride, Harry concentrated on his wolf form and without missing a beat, he was suddenly running on all fours moving faster that he ever could as a boy.

"Get him!" Voldemort shouted. "Don't let him get away!"

Harry could feel the Death Eaters running after him but they weren't as fast as him. Nor did it seem easy for them to hit the tiny wolf he was now, as he darted through the gravestones. He followed the scent of the Death Eaters, tracing back the path that they ran when Voldemort and he had moved to the open area. When he got to Tom Riddles' grave he realized that he had to turn back to himself because he didn't know where the cup was.

"There he is!" he heard the shout of a Death Eater and Harry sent a stuning charm behind him as he scanned the area for the cup, trying to remember when he had seen it … Panic mounting in him … where the hell was the cup! He could hear more Death Eaters coming …. And then it came to him …

"Accio Triwizard Cup!" he shouted and his hand reached out for it as it zoomed into his grasp.

******A/N: I know that this chapter happened a lot like it had in the original book. That was because most of what happened was outside of Harry's control and had more to do with Voldemort. This was why I had decided to do these three chapters in the book together as one big chapter because not a lot of things changed, especially the middle when Voldemort makes his speech. I copied it almost word for word, only changing the few comments about Wormtail since that was different.**


	106. The Others' View of the Maze

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Six

The Others' View of the Maze

Ron and Hermione sat down in the stands as they prepared themselves to watch the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Fred and George were sitting to their right while Ginny, Luna, Neville and Hannah were on their left. With the map of the maze laid out in front of them everyone was curious to see what was going to happen once they realized they wouldn't be able to see into the real maze.

"Oh good, we can see the monsters that are in the maze," Ron said not really sounding as if he thought that was a good thing. "At least we'll know when Harry's in danger."

"Yeah … that makes me feel so much better," Hermione groaned and he shrugged.

As the tournament started everyone was watching Harry's dot travel through the maze until a half an hour into the task and Luna said something. "Harry lucky that's he hasn't run into as many creatures as Cedric has. They seem to be avoiding him."

"Huh?" Ron said who had been focusing so much on Harry that he wasn't paying attention to her.

"See," she pointed to a dot that showed a Kappa that after a short pause started moving in the opposite direction from Harry, though there was a clear line it could have moved to come across their friend. On the other hand Cedric seemed to have several creatures near him and starting to close in on him.

"How many times had a creature turned away from Harry?" Hermione asked, like Ron she was focus so closely on Harry's dot that she hadn't noticed anything else.

"A few," Luna answered and Ron and Hermione exchanged a look.

"Do you think that someone else was affecting the creatures?" Sirius, who was sitting behind Ron and Hermione, asked. It was hard not to listen to the others since there wasn't much more that they could pay attention to during this task.

"Oh," Luna said to the question and shrugged her shoulders. "I thought maybe Harry had a snufflelot with him, they're good at hiding themselves from other creatures … or maybe he had a …."

"Harry wouldn't know what that is unless you gave him one, Luna," Neville said to his friend kindly.

"Hm …" Luna nodded her head, "then Mr. Black might be right."

There was a chilling scream then.

"Fleur!" they heard Bill gasp what everyone else was starting to think. He was sitting behind Sirius and Remus with his mother and had not been listening to the others' conversation but started paying attention when Fred started talking.

"There's nothing around her!" he exclaimed. "What attacked her … it wasn't a creature …"

"Maybe it was another champion …?" Ginny said.

"No … nobody was there … nothing was there!"

"She's near the edge of the maze …" Ron mumbled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his normal map, the one that showed the school. The edges of the maze were so close to the stands that it was impossible to distinguished one name from another, though there seemed to be several close to where Fleur was.

"Ron, could you put that away, we're trying to see what's going on," Ginny complained, his map covering part of the maze as he looked at it. Instead of doing that, he wiggled out of his seat, Hermione gave him a question look but he shrugged. He wasn't sure why, but he felt it was import to watch this map as well as the one on the maze.

"Tell me what's happening with Harry," Ron said and Hermione nodded her head.

"He's not moving right now …" she frowned as Harry didn't move for what seemed like forever, which she found herself panicking. What if something happened to him while they had been worried about Fleur? Then he was moving again, making his way slowly but surely to the center of the maze. Hermione's comments about this allowed Ron, who was now sitting behind her next to Sirius, know what Harry was doing. It wasn't until she told them that Harry was getting closer to Cedric that he saw something odd.

"What the …?" he started to say, staring at his map in confusion but before he could elaborate more things were happening.

"Viktor is now coming closer to … I wonder how he got so far in the maze already," Hermione kept up her commentary, "He's coming up to Cedric now … what … I …"

"What is it?" Remus asked as he tried to see what Hermione was looking at.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Cedric dot was thrown backwards," Fred added.

"Now Harry seems to be going through one of the hedges to get to the others," George added.

"Now Krum's dot his being thrown to the sided," Ginny went on, they were all caught up with what was happening that they were surprised to see red color the sky at Harry's warning shot.

"What is happening in there?" Hermione groaned, wishing they could know more.

"Ron? Ron what did you see?" Sirius asked him because the boy still looked confused as he stared at his map.

"I … it said … Barty Crouch?" he stumbled over the words. "I don't get it … Harry said … that Dumbeldore said he was probably … dead."

"Let me see that," Sirius demanded.

"I can't see him now … his name is in the muddle with others," Ron said handing the map over all the same. "He was around here though."

"Hmph," Sirius grimaced at the edge of the map that Ron had pointed out. "That's near where Harry and the others were."

"Yeah," Ron agreed having realized the same thing, Ron didn't like what this might mean.

"I'm taking this," Sirius said getting up and Ron made no effort to protest. He didn't know what any of this meant, but he knew it wasn't good and it was something that needed to be told. Sirius got out of his seat and started to make his way through the crowd, he could hear Molly saying something to her children probably making sure that they didn't follow him. Someone however was following him, Tonks and Remus.

"What are we doing?" Tonks asked having adjusted into the Auror that had recently passed her exam looking at Sirius as if he was one the senior officers, at this moment Tonks was not Sirus' little cousin.

"One of us should let Dumbledore know what's happening, and the others should go to this edge of the maze to see if we can find this Barty Crouch," Sirius said grimacing. "Damn, we should have gotten another map …"

"Don't worry, I got one," Remus said holding up the original Marauder's Map. "George thought we might need it."

"Quick on, that kid," Sirius beamed. "Remus you go to tell Dumbledore … Tonks and I well got to the maze."

Remus looked like he was about to disagree for a moment, giving Tonks a wary look, but he nodded his head. He knew that though they didn't work together, the two were trained to respond well with each other and it was the better pairing.

"Sirius … what do you think this means," Tonks asked as they ran through the stands heading to the ground.

"I don't know," Sirius said, "but it's not right for Crouch to be here … no matter what reason …"

"Do you really think it's him?" Tonks said, "that he was the one to put Harry's name in the cup …"

"Hm," Sirius said thoughtfully, she was right, that was what Sirius was thinking right now, but he couldn't see the old man doing anything like that. As much as he always hated the stiff man, Sirius believed that he would never be a Death Eater. Then again, his son had gone to Azkaban and died there … his son had been there when Bellatrix Lestrange had tried to attack Frank and Alice Longbottom and might have done terrible things to them if Frank hadn't been wary of that …

"What is it Sirius?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know," he frowned as he jogged; they were now reaching the edge of the maze. "Just something's off … I don't know."

"What are you doing here?" a sly voice said from behind them and Sirius nearly groaned to hear him.

"Something is wrong Snape," Sirius said.

"Clearly … starting with you being near …" the potion master started to say.

"Barty Crouch was seen near the maze," Sirius said and Snape's eyebrows rose.

"How …" before Snape could even ask the question Sirius pushed the map at him. Snape looked at it closely, not seeing the name that Sirius had told him was there.

"He was around here," Sirius pointed to a place that was along the way near the end of the maze and they both gasped as they saw the name written clearly. Barty Crouch.

"What is he doing?" Snape asked himself. Sirius didn't pay him any attention as he ran past Snape, Tonks following close behind. He knew that Snape had chosen to follow them as well because he heard the extra set of footsteps but he didn't care. At this point, having the extra hand was probably a good thing. Then again, seeing as it was Snape, and if Crouch was a Death Eater, he wouldn't be of much use. They were nearly at the dot of Barty Crouch when they heard someone screaming.

"Harry!"

It was a gasp from inside of the maze, clearly made by another the other boy, Cedric Diggory, if Sirius was correct. What was happening inside of the maze? Was Harry in trouble …?

"Sirius," Tonks said in warning tone and he pushed down the bile that was growing in his mouth. It wasn't his job to protect Harry from whatever was in the maze … that was part of the tournament … he was here to take out the threat that was coming from outside the maze.

That was when he saw the man that was standing now in front of them. Sirus slowed down and ducked behind a hedge of the maze that hide them from the view of Barty Crouch … but Sirius had not seen Crouch there … he had seen …

"It's Mad-eye," he whispered to the puzzled looking Tonks and scowling Snape.

"What?" Tonks said just barely keeping her voice low enough in her shock. Sirius looked back at that map the words clearly saying Barty Crouch.

"Argh …" Sirius suddenly shouted as he felt pain shout through his leg. "He knows we're here," he said this time through clutch teeth giving Tonks a sign. If they were fighting the really Mad-eye Moody, this sign would have been pointless, but they weren't fighting the real Mad Eye. Even before they could start his plan Snape started moving. "Snape … what are you doing …?"

"So you are the one that has been sneaking into my office and stealing from me," Snape said in a cold voice facing the fake Moody.

"Severus Snape," the man said with a smile that made Moody's twisted face look madder than ever. "The Dark Lord will reward me more than ever for killing you. He was not pleased that you have done nothing to try and fine him and now you have come here to prevent his return."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Snape said coldly. "Ravings from a mad man … though I wonder how you escaped Azkaban … Barty Crouch."

"Clever … the Dark Lord always thought you were so clever! But I'm the one that got him all he wished for! I'm the one that brought him back. He will honor me above all others! And I will kill you before you can spin your lies to try to get back on his good side."

"Mad and stupid," Snape shook his head as Sirius shot him with a stunning curse from behind. "You have an eye to see every threat around you and you focus it on me," he finished his thought to the unconscious man.

"Nice distraction," Sirius said to Snape with a grimace, they were no longer enemies but it was hard to say something like that all the same.

"He was a fool," Snape shook his head; "too arrogant about …" before he could finish Snape grasped his arm his eyes flicking with pain. "No!"

"What?" Sirius asked. "Snape! What happened?"

It was like the potion master couldn't hear him at all as he turn pale … pain and despair in his eyes.

"Severus!"

Snape looked at Sirius at the use of his name, "he's back!"

Sirius didn't need Snape to tell him who _he_ was. It was clear by the tone. "Voldemort."

Snape didn't flinch at the name … he was too far gone to even noticed. He spoke in a ghostly voice, "he's summoning all of his Death Eaters …"

"Harry," Sirius whispered this time, what Crouch had said about getting the Dark Lord what he wished for … he knew that was Harry.

"Sirius, we need to get back to Dumbledore," Tonks said in a would be calm voice if he didn't know her so well. He knew she was just as torn up about this as he was, but she was trying to make him see sense. She bond Crouch up tightly and made sure that he wouldn't be able to get away.

"Yes," Sirius said dimly aware that she was right that they needed to talk to Dumbledore, but that didn't seem to matter when Harry was likely fighting for his life or …. No he could, wouldn't, think it.

It took a moment for Tonks to get Sirius and Snape moving again, they were both lost to their fears, but eventually they did. When they got to the stand they realized they couldn't take the unconscious Barty Crouch, disguised as Moody, any further. The students were still in the stand and would probably wonder what was going on if their Defense Professor went by like this.

"Sirius, Tonks," Bill said walking towards them.

"Do you know what happened to Harry?" Sirius asked immediately, a nervous edge in his voice.

Bill grimaced, "he and Cedric seemed to have been moving towards the cup at the same time when he disappeared off the map completely. We had hoped that it was a portkey to the front of the maze … but he was nowhere to be seen."

Sirius flinched at the words falling to his knees. He could not deal with this … not now.

"I need to go," Snape said pushing pass all of them and disappearing within minutes.

Sirius didn't pay attention to this at all as his mind filled with horrible thoughts … he couldn't hear Tonks and Bill discussing what happened or what they should do now. He didn't notice that McGonagall had joined them, having come on orders by Dumbledore who had obviously seen that they had somehow secured Crouch. He didn't notice anything at all until there was a cheer going up throughout the crowd.

"Harry!" was chanted over and over along with, "Potter! Hogwarts' Champion!"

Sirius head snapped up … not believing his ears. Could this be possible!

"Sirius … go!" he heard McGonagall say to him and felt someone push his back as he ran towards the front of the maze, pushing his way through the people starting to make their ways out of the stand until he was face with a sight that he was afraid he would never be able to see again.

He noticed that Harry was bruised and bloody and his eyes were haunted … he looked as if he had aged so many years in just the few hours since the last time that Sirius had seen him. But he was standing there … he was alive …

"Harry," Sirius gasped and Harry's eyes meet his owns and then the boy was in his arms and Sirius was holding onto him as tightly as he could. He wished that he could take away all that Harry must have gone through … protect him from the pain … but there was nothing he could do about that. He could only hold Harry as the boy clung to him through his pain.


	107. Waking Up

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One-Hundred-Seven

Waking Up

Harry tried to keep himself from waking up, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping to get back to sleep but the sounds of snores in the room was making it difficult. He had taken a dreamless potions last night and it had worked perfectly, but now everything that happened was coming back to him. The graveyard, the potion, Voldemort raising form cauldron … he shut his eyes again trying to think of something else but the vision wouldn't go away. Voldemort had returned and it was all his fault. If he had just figured everything out sooner … none of this would have happened.

Of course Sirius wouldn't hear any of this when he had tried to say so the night before. Harry vaguely remember clinging to Sirius after he had grabbed the cup and came back to the front of the maze. (He wasn't sure why he had come back to the front of the maze but Harry assumed that Voldemort had wanted to make his body show up there for maximum effect). He remembered then that there was supposed to be some kind Death Eater at Hogwarts, the person that had put his name in the Goblet of Fire. It had been hard for him to get the words but before he knew it Sirius was telling him that they had already caught the Death Eater. That it was Barty Crouch, who had been impersonating Mad-eye Moody for who knows how long.

"Mr. Crouch … but I thought …" Harry had said, they were still at the edge of the maze where Dumbledore had told them to stay until all of the students had gone back to the castle. Harry could see that most of the professors were still surrounding them as if protecting them.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Sirius clarified. "His son … he went to Azkaban and was thought to have died there, but clearly he hadn't. I'm not sure about the whole story yet, he was unconscious when you got back."

Harry had nodded his head letting the conversation stop there, there was so many more things for him to think about than this. He was just glad that the Death Eater wouldn't poses a threat to anyone. It was a like a blink of an eye later that Dumbledore was back and his eyes were uncommonly angry though almost immediately after looking at Harry that expression was gone.

"Dumbledore, what happened?" Sirius asked.

"We need to get to my office," He answered. "Quickly before Cornelius comes."

"What …?" Sirius clearly had questions but he did as Dumbledore said as the older man turned to go back to the castle. They all had walked in silence at a quick pace, though in stead of going to Dumbledore's office they had gone to the Room of Requirement.

"I didn't realized you knew about this place," Sirius said when they got there, raising an eyebrow at Dumbledore. "And I thought you said we were going to your office."

"I thought that we would have more time to talk if we went somewhere unexpected," Dumbledore said, the door appeared after several seconds and they all walked into the what looked like his office. "I thought we would be more comfortable if the room looked like this."

"Yes, comfortable," Sirius rolled his eyes at the odd behavior Dumbledore always seemed to .

"I'm sorry that I have to ask this of you, Harry …" Dumbledore started to say after he had taken his seat behind his desk … or the Room of Requirement approximation of his desk …

"Then don't ask," Sirius said tensely, "And where is Remus … shouldn't he be here, too?"

"As for Remus, when he showed me the Marauder's Map and that Barty Crouch …" Dumbledore started, his eyes narrowed with anger and sorrow but he continued without pausing, "Several pieces of the puzzles put themselves together and I realized that there was something I was over looking," he sighed. "There was one name that I couldn't find around the maze that should have been there and I could not find it anywhere else."

"Mad-eye's," Sirius guessed and Dumbledore nodded his head.

"I asked Remus to check Alastor's … or I should say that fake Alastor's … office," Dumbledore said. "There is a chance that the real Alastor might be there because I thought that Barty Crouch would need him for getting information … the fake Alastor had been so perfect in his performance, at least while around me that I had not suspected him. An oversight …" Dumbledore sighed, clearly thinking that he should have known that he wasn't talking with his real friend. "I should have realized that he had tried his hardest to limit his time near me when Alastor would usually come to share his theories with me."

"Not even you can see everything Albus," Sirius said.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said to him, though he didn't look any less upset about this. "Though after all that happened this year … this day especially … I feel as if I have been unusually blind."

"Did Remus find Moody?" Harry asked, dimly aware that as soon as this conversation was over with, he was going to have talk about something a thousand times worse.

"I had seen them both heading towards the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore said, pulling out the Marauder's Map, "I believe this belongs to one of your friends. It's a rather ingenious invention."

"That actually belong to us," Sirius said, "the Marauder's made that map."

"Forgive me, I suppose my compliment should have been directed towards you," Dumbledore said smiling slightly, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Thank you," Sirius said and Harry could hear the strain in his voice. Sirius was obviously trying to keep things light, but they were all feeling the coming conversation. The way that Dumbledore was looking now, it seem like there was going to be no more avoiding that.

"Harry," he said and Harry stiffened. "I need to know what happened."

Harry looked at his hands, and he could feel that book Dumbledore and Sirius were looking at him intently. He tried to control his breathing as images flashed in his mind.

"Can't this wait," Sirius said, his hand on Harry's shoulder to help him relax.

"If I thought that this could be put of …" Dumbledore started to say but was interrupted by Harry. All he needed to hear was there was that he was going to have to tell the story right now and it started pouring from his mouth. It was hard to talk, and he wasn't even sure how he had force himself to do so, but he knew that Dumbledore would need to know everything. That after everything that happened that night, it was important that Dumbledore was aware of everything so that he could prepare the light side for the fight that was surely coming.

"He used your blood to come back," Dumbledore had said, there was a twinkle of something in his eyes that Harry couldn't understand.

"Yes," Harry said. "Sir … what … does that mean?"

"That he used your blood," Dumbledore finished the question for Harry. "It means that a lot of things."

"He can touch me now," Harry said when Dumbledore didn't go into more details."

"Yes, I would imagine that was the reason he wanted to use you so desperately when it would have been wiser for him to use someone else," Dumbledore said.

"Wiser to use …" Sirius started to say with a hiss, not liking how the headmaster had phrased that.

"For many reason yes, it would have been wiser for Voldemort to have used another …"

"But not better?" Sirius said, his teeth clench. "You think it's better that Harry …"

"Sirius I never said, nor will you ever hear me say that," Dumbledore said.

"But you do believe it," Sirius said, stubbornly sticking to this point.

"My only relief comes from Harry being able to come back to us, a feat … that I'm sure you know well … is not something that everyone can do," Dumbledore said. "It's something you should be proud of."

"Oh I am," Sirius said, relaxing slightly as Harry continued to stare at his hands. He hadn't felt that was something to be proud of … all he did was run away. "I know … it never feels like something to be proud of … running away … surviving … when terrible things happens. But Harry, grown wizards wouldn't have been able to get away … heck I bet even Dumbledore would have found it difficult.

"Indeed, I would have," Dumbledore agreed.

Harry nodded his head, actually cheered somewhat by that fact but he was in no mood to feel better right now. "Sir … does this mean that the protection you made for me … that it won't work."

"Luckily Harry, with my assistance, the protection around you will work against Voldemort and anyone that has taken his Mark from going anywhere near you at your house," Dumbledore said. "It will also be difficult for Voldemort to do anything to your relatives … your mother's sister and her family, as I have kept the wards intact there as well for obvious reason … reason that seem to be important now more than ever … however, I'm going to make sure that I keep a close eye on them just to keep something from to happen there."

Harry nodded his head, relieved he was safe, and that no extra danger would happen to the family he had never meet.

"What do you mean, important now more than ever?" Sirius said with narrowed eyes.

"I will get into that when Harry has finished," Dumbledore said with a deep sigh and thought Sirius didn't want to let it go, he realized that it was better this way. Harry immediately went back to telling them what happened, getting through everything almost easily … at least easy compared to having to take about his mother coming out of Voldemort wand. Sirius had seemed to take this part particularly hard too, but Harry was glad that he was there. It had been nice to be able to lead into Sirius shoulder after everything was finished, knowing that he was there for him completely.

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore said when he was finished. "And again I'm sorry for asking you to relieve this so soon after everything that happen …"

"I understand," Harry mumbled feeling a little numb.

"As for your earlier question Sirius, the reason it is …"

"Maybe we should take Harry to the hospital wing first," Sirius interrupted, he wanted answers, but watching as the exhaustion and numbness took over Harry's features, it didn't seem to matter as much.

"I wish I could, but seeing as Cornelius is now determined to refuse to accept that Voldemort has returned …" Dumbledore started to say.

"What? When did this happen?" Sirius said. "What did you tell him? How …?"

"As you must have realized when Minerva had shown up to help you, I was aware when you and Nymphadora had captured Barty Crouch, with the help of Severus," Dumbledore said and Sirius nodded his head, not sure why the headmaster was starting there. "I had informed Cornelius of this matter, planning on investigating Crouch along with the minister, however, that was when Severus had reach me and there were a few things that I need to discuss with him …"

"Like what?" Sirius asked.

"As you are aware his Dark Mark has burned, signaling a meeting that the Death Eaters were being summoning to," Dumbledore said gravely. "It became clear that Harry had been gone by then and I was sure that was about to happen would be very important …"

"Important?" Sirius asked, scowling.

"There were two outcomes that might have happened," Dumbledore admitted looking down. It was clear what he had meant by that and no one in the room wanted to say or hear it. "I could not move until I knew what happened."

"So he would have sent my body back …" Harry started to say, conforming his thought but he couldn't say more as he felt Sirius shuddered violently. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't worry about me, Pup," Sirius gave him a weak smile, pulling Harry into a tight embrace.

"As to that, I can't be sure, though I would imagine he would want that," Dumbledore answered, "the truth is that the Triwizard Cup has always been charmed to bring the victor to the front stage of the final task. It likely wasn't that difficult for it to be charmed to be a portkey … Yet another thing I should have foreseen … luckily for us Voldemort was short sighted with that as well."

"Dumbledore why don't you get to the point," Sirius asked. "About Fudge."

"Very well, as I said before Cornelius heard about Barty Crouch and went over to where he was captive without me as I was detained. Apparently he didn't feel comfortable alone or with the number of people that were watching Crouch and had brought some dementors with him."

"What? But how? Where?" Sirius asked confused.

"With the quickness that they had come, I would imagine that he had brought them to Hogsmeade to wait for him … though I am not sure why he would do that," Dumbledore sighed, there was a look of disgust in is eyes and made Sirius shifted in his seat.

"Did … was …"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered before the question was asked. "The dementor took his soul."

"He hardly deserved better," Sirius mumbled, looking at Harry and thinking all that Barty Crouch had done to the boy this year. What Crouch had been planning on doing to the Longbottoms years ago when he was imprisoned. Still, Harry couldn't think of anyone that really deserved something like that, and despite what Sirius had said, he knew that his guardian didn't really meant that either. "Did you even get to question him … get more information out of him?"

"No," Dumbledore said, "we only had the barest details of his plot, what he had said to Severus at the edge of the maze … there was so much more to this story. Parts that I'll only be able to guess at now."

"Then you started telling Fudge that Voldemort was back?" Sirius asked, that having been the point that Dumbledore had started out trying to make.

"When I deemed that it would be safe to leave the maze, sure that you would keep an eye on Harry, I moved to join the others so I would have a chance to question Crouch, not realizing that he is beyond being able to answer anything now," Dumbledore said, his eyes cold as said this part, though now he moved on. "It was clear by the argument between Minerva and Cornelius that Crouch had mentioned working on the Dark Lord's behalf. I tried to reason with him, but he seemed to not want to hear anything I have to say. In fact, with the more evidence I tried to give him, the more he denied what he was hearing, until he started to take my advise as threats."

"Threats," Sirius snorted rolling his eyes, he had never been impressed with Fudge. "How bad do you think he's going to be."

"Unfortunately, I fear that has come to see me as his enemy," Dumbledore sighed. "An enemy that he is more willing to fight than Voldemort. By fighting me … he will find it easier to turn a blind eye to what is really going on. I anticipate a very difficult and you are going to suffer for it."

"Me?" Sirius said, then he made a face. "He noticed how close I was to Harry …"

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed. "And I don't think Cornelius is too fond of Harry any more. He will see you as an enemy in his mist … and it will be best for all of us that you stay that way. Though if a slow distance between you and Frank starts to occur it might be good."

"Understood," Sirius said, knowing that he was going to have to draw all of Fudge's attention while others Aurors are brought on to help them. "What about Tonks?"

"She will likely be an outcast such as yourself, seeing as she witnessed this event for herself," Dumbledore said. "She could try to become our spy, but her close bond with you as her family … and her growing relation with Remus … it is unlikely that Fudge would believe that."

"I'm sure she'll feel really bad about that," Sirius shrugged, sure of just the opposite.

"Yes, I'm sure," Dumbledore said, seeming to agree with Sirius thought, and not his words. "That is all I need to say. I hope you will forgive me for not escorting you to the hospital wing, it would be best for us not to be seen talking together."

"Do you think spies are in the halls?" Sirius asked.

"You never know," Dumbledore said warily. "And Harry, you will forgive me, but I will probably not be able to speak to you much in the near future …"

"Huh?" Harry said confused, he hadn't paid much attention to what Dumbledore and Sirius was talking about after the Dementors were mention.

"I can not explain more … but it would be best for everyone if our relationship appears to be nothing more than that of a normal student and headmaster's relationship."

Harry nodded his head, though he didn't understand anymore than he did before what Dumbledore had meant, or why it had to be that way. He was too numb to really care right now.

"Sirius, make sure Poppy gives him dreamless potion tonight … his body will need the rest."

"Well do," Sirius said and then they left.

Though Harry didn't remember the long walk form the Room of Requirement to the hospital wing, he did remember his friends sitting by the door waiting for him. He remembered Hermione getting up and hugging him, Ron grabbing his shoulder, giving it a supportive squeeze. He saw that Ginny was had fallen asleep as they had waited for Harry to get back, her head resting on Fred shoulder as she sat between the twins. Luna had been staring at Harry was an uncommonly grave look no the normal dreamy girl and Neville had let out a sigh of relief as he too stared at Harry.

"We were so worried," Ron said as Hermione pulled away from Harry allowing him to breathe again.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled, he was glad they were all there but he didn't want to say anything.

"Give him some room," Molly said, she was holding herself as if she hoped that would stop her from hugging Harry. "He must be exhausted."

"Yes, and he doesn't need a crowd," Sirius added, opening the hospital doors and Harry got into one, which seemed to have gotten the attention of Madam Pomfrey. She did a quick examination, of his cuts and bruise he had received throughout the night and giving him the dreamless potion. His eyes blinked almost immediately, and he let go quite aware that he had been surrounded by love ones as his eyes began to close.

Now Harry's eyes were opening to the new day, and somehow it almost felt like it was a different world that he was going to be living in now. So much had chanced since the last night … and yet the snoring that had roused him was the same he remembered hearing everyday. Or at least every day when he was at Hogwarts. He looked over to where he found his best friend sleeping in a chair, his head leaning back and his mouth open as another snore escaped him. His other best friend was in the chair next to Ron, her head actually leaning towards him, as if she had fallen asleep using his shoulder as a pillow.

The sight of the two of them like that almost brought a smile to his face. The world might have changed last night, but not everything was different. His friends were still there by his side, and that meant more to him than he could ever say.


	108. End of Fourth Year

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One-Hundred-Eight

End of Fourth Year

Soon after Harry woke up that his friends did as well, clearly awkward about what they should say now after what happened.

"Where's Sirius … and Remus?" Harry asked looking around the room.

"They had to go," Ron said looking at the door and then whispered, "something about having to talk to people quickly …"

"Right," Harry sighed, he was sure this was important but he wished that his guardians where here.

"The other guys wanted to stay too," Ron said, "but Fred and George were making too much noise so Pomfrey and Mum kicked them out and made Gin go with them. It's too bad to, because Nev and Luna had just gone because Pomfrey rule of not having more than eight people, they would have been here."

"That's okay," Harry said leaning back in his bed. He was grateful that his friends had wanted to be here but at the same time he was glad they were not. It wasn't like he was in a very social mood. Harry looked over to his side and noticed a bag on the counter. "What's this?"

"That's your gold for winning …" Ron started to say but trailed off as Harry turned back to face him looking pale.

"I don't deserve it," Harry mumbled to his hand and he could feel his friends shift uncomfortably and share a look but no one said anything.

"Yes you do," someone said from the door and they all looked up to see Cedric standing there before he started walking over to where Harry was.

"Cedric!" Harry said. "I'm so sorry …"

"For what? Saving my life?" Cedric asked. "I was a bit upset at first … I thought you wanted to win … I thought you beat me …" he sighed and his fist clutched. "If I wasn't so stupid … if I listened to your warning … I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's not your fault," Harry mumbled.

"It is," Cedric disagreed.

"No it's not," Harry said more firmly and actually looking at Cedric. "You were playing the game … This is a tournament, or at least it was supposed to be before I thrown into the mix and effed everything up. It's not your fault," he repeated again his voice having raising with angry as he continued to talk.

"It's not your fault either," Cedric said instead of arguing this time he allowed what Harry had said and turned it back on him. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his bed, not being able to look at Cedric. "But it seems like you're having as much trouble believing that as I am."

Harry actually looked up at Cedric then and a small smile threatened to show. "I suppose you have a point. But still," he said and reaching over to pick up the bag with the gold in it, "you should probably take this … you should have won …"

"Didn't we just go through this," Cedric rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't feel right taking any of that after all that happened. You know I entered this tournament because I wanted to prove that being a Hufflepuff wasn't something to be looked down on. It wasn't just the average house that the leftovers get dumped into. As if one victory could change the way we're viewed.

"I've got what I was looking for in the tournament," Cedric said clapping Harry on the shoulder as he got up, "and remembered if you need any help, I'll be there."

"I will," Harry said and Cedric nodded his head at him and then at Ron and Hermione before leaving.

"Well that was cheerful," Ron said when he was gone.

"Yeah … it was," Harry agreed though he knew that Ron was being sarcastic, talking with Cedric had helped him.

O

Harry stayed seated long after most the people left the Great Hall after the end of termed feast. His friends where still siting near him though, they were all quite after Dumbledore's speech where he told everyone about Voldemort's return.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "are you okay?"

"Don't know," Harry mumbled, not really sure what he was feeling. "I didn't expect that."

"Neither did I," Fred agreed.

"But that's old Dumbledore for you," George added. "He never does what is expected."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"I wonder what everyone is going to think next year?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, just that Professor Dumbledore gave us a lot to think about but little time to actually think about it," Luna shrugged, "well at least not long to form their thoughts on their own. Dumbledore said that people wouldn't want us to be told what happened … it's likely they'll try to deny the truth. The Ministry and others always try to deny the truth."

"Good, there's something else to look forward to," Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry Harry," Luna said gravely.

"Don't be," Harry gave her a weak smile. "You're probably right. Please don't apologize for being honest Luna. That's of the reason you're one of my best friend."

"I know," Luna smiled back at him.

"There's something I need to tell you all," Harry said after a long pause, somehow after what Dumbledore said, he felt like he could talk about what happened. It wasn't like he wanted to talk about it, but he thought that they should know. It was a very quick version of the story, just the main point but Harry felt better after he said it.

"Hey, Fred … George, did Bagman ever pay you back for you bet," Harry said, his voice shaking slight after telling them his story, but he was making it clear to everyone that he wanted to change the subject.

"No," Fred grimaced.

"But he won the bet didn't he," Ron said looking angry about this. "I mean didn't he bet Harry would … er …"

"Yeah, and every knut went to paying them off," George rolled his eyes. "We tried to ask for ours but he dodged us muttering something about later. Seeing how things have been going, I expect that we'll be fifty before we get a galleon from that jerk."

"That's not fair," Hermione frowned. "Not that I agree of gambling, but he shouldn't be able to get away with cheating you out of your money. You should report him to the Ministry."

"That would make us snitches," Fred said grimly. "And I can't really abide by that. I was thinking that we might send him prank post for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah, we'll use him as our test subject," George added.

"Or you could get him to promote your products," Ron said thoughtfully. "That way he could actually be useful. Loads of people like him after all and he could spread the word for your products easy enough. I mean he seems like he's still a big kid so his word of a joke item would be worth something."

"Not a bad idea, Redpaw," George smiled at him. "We might think about that."

"Though that doesn't really help us out with actually making the products that we want to sell," Fred pointed out, remaining grim.

"I might be able to help you there," Harry said. "You see, I've recently found myself a thousand Galleons richer …"

"Harry we can't …"

"… and I was thinking that I might want to make an investment," Harry went on, not stopping when George tried to interrupt him.

"Investment?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, and investment for the future," Harry said, actually pulling out the bag full of coins.

"Merlin Harry, you've been just walking around with a thousands Galleons on you!" Ron gasped.

"Just today," Harry chuckled at his friends response.

"So you were planning on giving it to us then," George said looking at the bag and then his twin and they both looked grimed. "What do you mean by investment for the future?"

"This money right here, represents all the effed up things that happened to me in my life," Harry said. "The only reason I got it was because I was manipulated by Voldemort. Now the Ministry is giving me this money with one hand and probably going to smear my name with the other. Instead of tossing it down the drain, I want to use it to make sure that I can spread a little Mischief and Mayhem around." He paused to look at the twin then and they couldn't help but smile at him, "I figured that with all the hell that's coming our way, we can all do with a little laughter."

"And we're definitely the ones who can do that," Fred said.

Harry had thought that it would have taken longer to convince the twins to take the winning but was happy that wasn't the case. He didn't care if that was because they understood that he really wasn't going to keep the galleon or if it was something else but he didn't argue, he just handing them the bag.

"You know, I might be able to come up with joke idea … you could give me the money," Ron said his eyes on the bag.

"Sorry," Harry chuckled, knowing that Ron was joking but there was a longing look in his eyes.

"Actually Ron, if your Bagman idea pans out, we'll be sure to give you fair price for the suggest," George said earnest.

"Seriously?" Ron said shocked.

"Sirius-lee," George said grinning. "If we could keep a good relationship with Bagman instead of possible getting in trouble for cursing a Ministry official … well that would be good. But if it helps bring in business at the same time … that's even better."

"But … I just …" Ron started to say.

"But don't think this is just a one off thought," Fred said. "We wouldn't mind picking your brain for any future idea you might have."

Ron's mouth drop as he stared at his older brothers in shock.

"Er … Ron?" George said waving his hand in front of his eyes.

"Don't mind him, he's just in shock that you actually admitted he had a brain," Ginny said dryly.

"Shut up," Ron hissed at his sister, though that wasn't far off from the truth.

"Look Ron, you got past the age line of Dumbledore's when we couldn't," Fred said as if it pained him to admit this. "You might not be as brilliant as we are when it comes to jokes and pranks, but that doesn't mean you can't think of something of use. It never hurts to having another mind in the mix."

"Especially when Fred and I think so much a like," George added.

"And that goes for everyone here," Fred added to the group.

"You're just trying to use us for any brilliant idea we might have so you could then take credit for it," Ginny said.

"Well of course," Fred chuckled. "It seemed liked a good idea to me."

"It is," Ginny agreed with him and they continued to talk about this and other matters until it was time they get back to bed before it was after hours.

Harry had bad dreams of the graveyard, but it didn't seem as bad as it had the night before. Still it was hard to get the red hate filled eyes out of his head as he remembered seeing Voldemort's face as he rose from the cauldron. After waking up to this the second timeHarry decided he wasn't going to get back to sleep so he got up and went downstairs where he sat in the couch until morning. He went back to his dorm and packed the last of his things and then he and Ron went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Before Harry knew it, he was standing outside waiting for the horseless carriages to come so they could be taken to the Hogwarts' express.

"'Arry," Harry heard someone call and he turned to see it was Fleur. Her smile was breathtaking, and he felt his face heat up as she kissed his cheeks. "I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye Fleur," Harry mumbled, a little at a loss to what else he should say to her. "It was a pleasure meeting."

"You are sweet," Fleur smile somehow became more beautiful and yet Harry felt the odd effect Fleur had (likely her Veela power) loosen. "But I think that I did not make a good first impression on you."

"Really, I don't think you can make a bad first impression," Harry pointed out.

"No … not to boys at least," Fleur agreed looking both amused a bit sad by that. "I'm sorry for calling you a little boy …"

"It's okay, really Fleur," Harry said.

Fleur smiled again, the pretty non veela smile that seemed more genuine. "I'm glad I got to meet you Harry, I hope we can stay friends. I was thinking about getting a job here so I can improve my English."

"I'd like it if we stayed friends," Harry said and was kissed on his cheeks again before Fleur left them. He turned to see Ginny scowling as Ron looked thoughtfully after Fleur and Hermione grimaced.

"Harry," the new voice was a welcome distraction to his friends' expressions, so he turned to face Viktor Krum with a smile. Viktor returned the smile somewhat weakly as he shook Harry's hand and nodded his head towards the others (though he added a hello to Hermione that had Ron scowled at this time).

"So how are you going to get back with Karkaroff gone?" Harry asked to break the tension that had started to build again.

"He did not steer the ship, we well go back without problems," Viktor answered, turning back to Harry.

"Okay," Harry said after another pause in the conversation.

"It was nice coming here," Viktor said suddenly, "though I wish I would have won the tournament."

"Sorry," Harry said with a sigh, "about what happened …"

Viktor shrugged, stopping Harry from saying more.

"It was good meeting you," Harry finally said, letting everything else he wanted to say go, it didn't seem necessary at the moment.

"You too, Harry," Viktor nodded his head, and he turned to leave his eyes traveling to Hermione but he didn't say anything more to her nor did she try to talk to him, though she looked sad.

"Well that wasn't awkward or anything," Ginny mumbled as Ron still scowled and Hermione looked sad. Harry laughed at that as his friends made faces at her, avoiding looking at each other. He sat in his seat watching as the castle got smaller as they moved further away.

******A/N: As you can tell, this is the end of another year and as such I'm going to take two weeks off so I can think about what I want to do next. Okay, so I'm actually taking the weeks off so I can relax and take a little break from writing, which I've really been needing for a while now. **


	109. Questions and … Answers?

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One-Hundred-Nine

Questions and … Answers?

Harry was restless. It had been a week and still he had no idea what was going on with concerning Voldemort. Whenever he asked Sirius and Remus, they would exchange looks and then tell him that they didn't really know what Voldemort was up to now either, but he could tell that they weren't telling him everything. It felt like it had before he had started Hogwarts and they had yet to tell him about his fame in the magical community. It wasn't like they were lying to him, they just weren't telling him everything.

"I just don't get it Hermione, why can't they tell me what's going on!" he huffed the question he had been repeating to her for the last few days and her answer remained the same.

"I don't know Harry, but they must have their reasons," she would sigh. "Maybe we should do something to get your mind off …"

"You think that I can stop thinking about this!" he demanded. "Voldemort's back and I want to know what he's planning … I want to know what he's doing."

"Would that really help Harry, to hear what he's doing," Hermione asked. "It's not like we're going to be able to do something about it if we do find out what he's planning anyways."

"You sound like Remus," Harry glared at her. "Just because I'm only fifteen …"

"You're still fourteen, Harry," Hermione corrected him and he glared at her more but otherwise ignored her interruption.

"That doesn't mean that I'm not willing to fight!" he pressed on. "And it definitely doesn't mean that Voldemort isn't going to still try to kill me."

"Please don't say that Harry," Hermione said in a quite voice.

"Why not? It's true," Harry went on harshly. "Whether I like it or not, Voldemort is going to come after me … and I would rather be prepared for that then to be left in the dark."

"Come on Harry," Hermione sighed and got up.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, a little surprised by her motions.

"We're going to talk to Remus and Sirius," she explained, "you're right, you can't just be left in the dark."

"They're not going to listen, trust me … I've tried," he informed her.

"But that was without my help," she said. "Besides, they're your parents Harry, they're first consider is generally about your safety and probably don't want to see that you have a point."

"Okay," was all Harry could say to this. "What's got you on my side all of a sudden?"

"I'm always on your side, even if I don't agree with you," she pointed out and Harry chuckled but keep looking at her patiently, waiting for her answer. "Honestly, I was hoping that with a little time that things would have gotten better on their own, and maybe they will, but you seem to be getting more impatient every day."

"Well excuse me for being impatient after everything that's happened," Harry grumbled, but she knew what she was saying. He was getting more and more agitated as the days passed and he wasn't sure of the reason. Sure Sirius and Remus weren't telling him everything he wanted to know, but it felt like more than that. He felt that maybe it had something to do with his dreams, which were constantly about the graveyard, though there were times when he was traveling through a corridor having no idea where he was or what he was looking for.

Harry and Hermione got to his house just after Sirius had returned home from work and asked to speak to both of them they noticed that Tonks was there too, chatting happily with Remus as they made dinner.

"Do you still want to talk about this?" Hermione whispered to Harry, not sure if he wanted too while Tonks was there or not.

"Of course," Harry said. "If I waited until Tonks or Emmiline wasn't her, I'd never get to say anything," he added, thought he was glad that it was Tonks that was here. He felt more comfortable with his 'cousin' and hoped that maybe she would help him get Sirius and Remus to agree to tell him things.

"What's on your mind cub?" Remus asked noticing the serious expression on both Harry and Hermione's face.

"You know what's on my mind," Harry grumbled.

"Can we talk about this later Harry," Sirius said in a strain voice.

"No," Harry said stubbornly and Sirius sighed.

"What's the matter?" Tonks asked, knowing she was the only one there that didn't know what was being discussed.

"Harry wants to know what's been happen the last few weeks," Remus said tiredly.

"Then tell him," Tonks said as if that should be obvious, and Remus grimaced at her as Harry beamed.

"It's not that simple," Sirius snapped at her.

"Just because you're getting the cold shoulder and lame assignments at work doesn't mean I'm going to let you take your anger out on me," Tonks glared at him as Sirius crossed his arms.

"What does she mean?" Harry asked, taking in Sirius expression fully and noticing that he was tired and annoyed and very cross.

"She means that the Minister isn't too happy with me and has told Scrimgeour to make sure that I just do busy work," Sirius grumbled. "It's ridiculous … I'm a fully train Auror and they have me acting like a traffic cop."

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed, feeling bad for Sirius, who he knew hated feeling useless … though his sympathy didn't last long as he thought of the fact that Sirius was doing the same to him.

"Harry we haven't told you anything because Dumbledore doesn't want us to," Sirius said after reading the expression Harry was giving him.

"Why not?" Harry asked surprised as he heard Hermione mutter something about not really being needed to get this conversation started.

"Unfortunately that falls under something that I can't tell you," Sirius said with sympathy, but there was a glint in his eyes that told Harry that he was being teased at the same time.

"I don't understand why all of a sudden I left out," Harry said through gritted teeth as he tried not to shout. "Even Dumbledore has told me things … why has that changed after everything that I've been through."

"Harry it's nothing that you've done," Remus said softly. "You haven't lost confidence in you and your ability to do things. In fact never been more confident in you, but things have changed. Things that are outside of your control that makes it difficult for us to tell you things."

"I … don't understand?" Harry said slowly.

"We're going to be moving to Grimmauld Place in a few days and stay there for the rest of the vacation," Remus said in what Harry thought was a random subject changed. "I'm hoping that by that time we will be able to tell you more."

"Moony and I have been trying to convince Dumbledore … but it will take us some time," Sirius said.

"Why didn't you say this earlier," Harry complained, he was still upset that he couldn't know anything more but he felt better that his guardians weren't trying to keep things from him.

"It didn't seemed to be needed before now," Remus shrugged. "Hermione. It would probably be best if you come to Grimmauld Place with us, too."

"For the whole summer?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Remus said.

"Is she in danger?" Harry asked warily, he could tell that Remus was worried about something.

"I don't think danger is the right word … but it is not far off," Remus sighed. "It's just a precaution, but it probably be safer for everyone if you were with us."

"What about my parents?" Hermione asked nervously.

"They will be fine here," Remus said, "the protection that are around this house are strong enough to keep any Death Eater or Voldemort himself from coming within a mile of it."

"I thought the protection of this house isn't supposed to be known by anyone," Hermione said frowning. "If people actually show up looking for me … wouldn't they realized that something is wrong if …"

"Don't worry Hermione, I have taken care of that," Remus said. "I have taken plenty of measures to make sure it looks like the protection is only for your safety, though naturally the spells I cast are nothing to the ones placed on this house, they are enough to keep anyone form looking to deeply into what's going on here."

"And this is just a precaution," Tonks added, seeing that Hermione looked even more worried after Remus explanation. "There shouldn't be any danger here at all."

"Okay," Hermione said frowning, still not alleviated of her worry. "But what am I supposed to tell my parents?"

"What have you told them so far?" Sirius asked shrewdly and she bowed her head. It wasn't like she had keep that many things from them, after all they lived next to Remus and Sirius and they would be able to find out some things from them, but she hadn't been able to tell them what happened at the end of the year. Not what happened to Harry … and not what it meant to all of them.

"We'll go with you to explain the situation," Remus offered.

"I should probably be the one to tell them," Hermione mumbled, she knew her parents will worry about her as soon as they know, but she had put this off much to long already.

"And you will be … we will just be there for support," Remus said kindly, "and to tell them about Grimmauld Place as soon as the time is right. Unless you would prefer to tell them on your own and I can come later to …"

"It probably would be better if you're there," Hermione admitted.

It hadn't been easy for her at all, telling her parents about the end of the year. She could tell that her parents were very worried about her safety but with Remus and Sirius there to help, her parents seemed to understand more … though it was clear they they were still worried. They agreed to let her stay at Grimmauld Place this summer, but she knew that they were disappointed that she won't be able to see them very much this year. Knowing this, she tried to cram in months worth of time with them in the few days she would be staying at home, but it wasn't enough.

"I'm sorry," Harry said when they arrived at Grimmauld Place, noticing that Hermione looked down.

"It's okay Harry," she gave him a weak smile, "I'll be able to see them during Christmas … I'm just going to miss them, you know."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"I'm surprised at you Harry," Sirius said with his mock disappointed expression on his face which told Harry he was about to be teased by the older man. "I expected you to ask question about what has been going on as soon as we got here … seeing as we told you we would tell you more here."

"Okay than, what's been going on?" Harry asked.

"Sorry Pup, we can't tell you that," Sirius grinned at him.

"Sirius!" Harry groaned at his uncle as the man gave his barking laugh. "You're such a jerk."

"What he meant to say was that we can't tell you what you want to know, but we can tell you why we can't tell you anything yet, and hopefully start finding a way for you to eventually get the information that you want," Remus said.

"Did that make sense?" Harry asked.

"Yes, if you followed what I said carefully," Remus grinned at him. "Why don't we put our things away and then get comfortable before we start this conversation for real."

"Okay," Harry agreed to reluctantly, anxious to get the information, but knowing that Remus was going to start telling him until they were settled. He quickly went up stairs, showing Hermione the room she would be staying in and putting his trunk in his own room before he raced down the stairs again, only to wait for Remus and Sirius to come back. After five minutes Harry was about to go upstairs again to see what was taking them so long when Sirius enter the room followed by Remus, who had his wand out pointing at Sirius's back.

"You can put that away now Moony, were here," Sirius grumbled at his friend.

"Why are you pointing your wand at Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Because I found him wasting time upstairs and this was the only way for him to come down in the next fifteen minutes," Remus answered. "He seemed to think it would be funny."

"You're not fun anymore, Moony," Sirius complained. "I was just trying to teach my dearest Harry the art of patience."

"Which you have none of," Remus said dryly. "Now I believe you're waiting to get some answers Harry," he added looking at Harry and everyone seemed to become serious.

"Yes," Harry nodded his head.

"As Sirius has informed you, we still aren't allowed to tell you much about what Voldemort has been up to lately, other than he has yet to attack openly and that he is currently using most of his time recruiting more people to follow him," Remus said.

"And what are we doing to stop him?" Harry asked.

"Basically the same thing," Remus answered. "Trying to get people to join us, organizing those we can trust to prevent Voldemort from making successful plans. I'm sorry, but I can't go into more detail than that."

Harry frowned, Remus hadn't really told him anything that he couldn't figure out himself.

"I know you are disappointed, Harry," Remus sighed before taking a deep breath and steeled himself to say something that he knew Harry wouldn't like to hear. "The reason why I can't tell you more Harry, is because of your connection with Voldemort."

"My connection …" Harry started to repeat, not sure what Remus meant, but he felt as if he had been punched in the stomach and he was trying to remember how to breath as he reached up to rub his scar without consciously thinking about doing so.

"Remember your dreams last year Harry?" Sirius said and Harry nodded his head.

"We believe that you were actually seeing into Voldemort's mind through the connection you had with him since you were one," Remus said.

"You mean Dumbledore believes this," Harry said, wanting to make sure he understood completely.

"Dumbledore did voice his opinion about this, and I agree," Remus confirmed. "He also believes that the connection between you two will be stronger than ever … which unfortunately we know is right because you scar has been hurting you so much already this summer."

"But I haven't had any dreams …" Harry said, well except for the ones about the graveyard, but he was sure those were his own.

"Now that Voldemort is back, things will be different," Sirius said.

"But Dumbledore believes you will still be able to experience Voldemort's feelings and sometimes see into his mind whenever he is particularly emotional." Remus added.

Harry shared a look with Hermione at this point, and he knew that she was thinking the same thing he was at this moment, which he wish she hadn't been. When he turned back to Remus and Sirius he said, "you think it can be reversed … that if I can see into his mind … he can see into mine."

"Yes, that is what we think," Remus said gravely.

"But we also believe that Voldemort doesn't know about the connection yet," Sirius added on quickly.

"But you're still not going to tell me anything because you don't think my mind is safe," Harry said, then he thought about everything he already knew, secrets that would be horrible if Voldemort found out he knew about them. "But it's already too late …"

"Harry relax," Remus said in an even tone, "I need you to take a deep breath … count to ten … do whatever you need, but please relax yourself."

Harry did as Remus said trying to calm down as much as he could.

"None of us are sure how the connection between you two work, but it's reasonable to believe that if his emotions allow you to see into his mind, that your extreme emotions will do the same," Remus informed him.

"Then you can never tell me anything," Harry said dejectedly. "I'm emotional all the time."

"I know Harry, but there is a way for you to control yourself and block out your mind from others," Remus said. "It won't be easy, but I know you can do anything you put your mind to."

"Maybe," Harry said, "but what about now?"

"Like I said, Voldemort doesn't know about this connection yet, and it's our hope that he never will," Sirius said. "We are just trying to be cautions."

"As to the information you already know about," Remus said, "it would be best if you try not to think about it. The connection you have is not likely going to allow Voldemort to see all you know."

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked.

"As much as we can be considering the unique quality of the connection," Remus said.

"Okay," Harry sighed.

Remus said, "now to help you keep your mind closed off as much as it can be to Voldemort, I'm going to have to give you lessons in Occlumency."


	110. Meditation

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: I'm sorry about not posting a chapter last week, but half of my stories where the characters read the books were deleted by this site and that really put me off on writing for a little while as I tried to upload those stories on another site. (For anyone who cares, I do have the Percy Jackson books on readingbook proboards com, (just add a . between each word, when I spelled the word dot out like I've done in the past the site had converted it to just .com) and will be putting Twilight up on there as well, though not for a while since it is still on this site for the time being (I will be post the Bree book there too, but it's going to take me a while to write that with everything that's going on right now). And for the Harry Potter books, the first three books at least are up on readingthehpbooks proboards com). I'm also sorry this is a day late, I finish it late and got it to my beta late.  
**

******Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.  
**

Chapter One-Hundred-Ten

Meditation

"Moony?" Harry asked, he was sitting in the living room his legs crossed his eyes closed and he was trying to empty his mind of thoughts, which he found extremely difficult at the moment.

"Harry, didn't I ask you to hold off on questions until after the lesson," Remus sighed.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, opening his eyes so he could look at Remus. "I just have more questions and I don't think I'll be able to clear my mind until I ask them."

"Seeing as this is our first lesson in mediation I'll allow you to ask questions," Remus said, "but remember Harry, it is always going to be difficult to shut your thoughts off, and questions are bound to come to you while you try to learn how to mediate."

"I understand," Harry said, not really understanding yet, but he believed that Remus was telling him the truth. He then looked over to where Hermione was sitting. She had asked Remus if she could also be taught Occlumency, as always wanting to learn a new branch of magic (though they had yet to get to the actually magical part of the lessons). Remus had agreed stating that Harry always did better when he was in a competition and would likely learn faster this way. As Harry expected, Hermione opened her eyes as soon as Remus agreed to answer question. She wouldn't be able to clear her mind while questions were asked.

"So what is your question?" Remus asked Harry.

"I still don't understand why it's so important that I learn how to meditate," Harry stated, not asked. "When we were reading about Occlumency, it didn't say anything about meditation."

"But it does say that it works best when you are able to clear your mind at will, which is what meditation allows you to do," Remus said calmly.

"But wouldn't it work just as well if you tried to use Legilimency on me as I'm learning Occlumency?" Harry asked. "You know I'm better at being proactive than just sitting …"

"Yes, I do know that, but that is another reason I think it would be good for you to learn to meditate, Harry," Remus interrupted with a smile. "You're going to learn that sometimes it is better not to react to some things than it is to dive head on to a problem." When Harry furrowed his eyebrows together Remus couldn't help but laugh, "You look so much like James and Sirius when you do that," he expelled to the now pouting Harry.

"How can not doing anything be better than reacting to a problem while it's happening?" Harry asked stubbornly. "I mean if it's serious isn't it better …"

"I didn't exactly mean that you shouldn't react to problems, but it would be wise for you to take a moment to think about them than to rush in head long," Remus said. "I know you have excellent instincts Harry, and I don't want you to question them, but the war that promises to come now is going to be bigger than anything that you've face yet … bigger than just you and Voldemort, though I fear you'll still have a predominate spot in things. Learning to mediate won't only help you learn Occlumency, but it will also help you become a better leader …"

"But I'm not a leader …" Harry protested.

"Oh, and what about Infinity's Light?" Remus asked raising his eyebrow. "Don't I recall you telling me that they had called you their leader?"

"Well yeah, but that's just my friends … and it's just about pranks," Harry said.

"No it's not Harry, and you know that," Hermione said. "we've helped, or at least tried to help, you with all the dangerous things that you've gone through at Hogwarts."

"But it's not like I lead them in those … situations," Harry said, having to search for the right word to use for his near death experiences at Hogwarts.

"Be that as it may, we still look to you as our leader," Hermione told him. "Even the twins, who are older than us."

"The point I was trying to make," Remus said before Harry could argue anymore, "is that meditation will help you learn how to organize your mind and allow you to think rationally in any situation. Granted I believe you already think rationally in even the most strenuous situations, I still believe it will help you to calm down and allow you to think of all the options you have."

"You mean instead of doing the first thing that comes to my mind," Harry said.

"Perhaps," Remus said smiling at him.

"So is this how you learned to do Occlumency?" Harry asked next, storing everything Remus had said so far for later thought.

"No … not exactly," Remus sighed. "I started mediating before I went to Hogwarts, for obvious reasons. I needed to learn to control my emotions so that I could make sure the wolf within didn't take over while I'm a man."

"Were you in danger of that?" Harry asked.

"There are few werewolves that try as hard as I do to stay human, and even fewer of them are ones that had been turned as young as I was," Remus said gravely. "The fact that the magical community shuns us only makes it that much easier for my fellow werewolves to turn off the humanity they still have and let the wolf's instincts take over them. I was fortunate enough for my parents to embrace me after my change, instead of thinking of me as being dangerous … too dangerous to keep with them. Then there was the fact that Dumbledore allowed me to go to Hogwarts, taking precautions to make sure I wasn't a danger to myself or the other students. If not for that, I probably never would have tried so hard to remind human.

"However, knowing how much my parents and Dumbledore believed in me, that I wasn't some kind of uncontrollable monsters, I did everything I could to make sure I didn't disappoint them," Remus said, his eyes were grave as he talked, but his voice was steady. "So I learned how to mediate, to clear my mind every morning and evening. After meeting Sirius and James, I had to learn how to calm myself down quickly," he added with a fond smile, "they always seemed to think it was funny to tease me until I snapped, especially after they found out I was a werewolf."

"Wasn't that dangerous?" Hermione gasped.

"On the contrary, it helped me," Remus chuckled. "It showed me that it was okay to get angry every once in awhile. It was part of being human. I was able to relax around them, and be myself, which is another cure of letting the wolf take over me."

After a moment of silence where Remus thought of his friends and how they were during their years at Hogwarts, he turned back to Harry then and said, "Now going back to our lessons today. The fact that I had learned to organize my mind and learned how to mediate made it almost easy for me to learn Occlumency when I discovered this branch of magic. The same principle applies to both mediation and Occlumency, though to do Occlumency successfully you'll have to be able to stop others from trying to gain access to your mind, which is more complicated. I believe it will help you to learn the principle first, before you have to deal with the magical aspect."

"I suppose that makes sense," Harry sighed. "I'm just finding it difficult to just sit here … I'm not use to doing nothing, and it's even harder trying to think of nothing."

"I understand Cub, James and Sirius had trouble learning this as well," Remus said. "They, like yourself, found it hard to clear their mind …"

"Hard, Remus we found it impossible," Sirius said, causing the three in the living room to jump, not realizing that he was standing in the doorway. Sirius smirked at them before he added to Harry, "I'll never be able to claim that I can control my emotions and therefore I was never good at Occlumency."

"Do you think I can learn it?" Harry asked, looking worried.

"Yes Harry I do," Sirius said firmly. "You're like me in lots of ways, but you've always had a weight on your shoulders that's kept you more grounded. Besides, if you never learn Occlumency, we'll have to keep things secret from you and your curiosity will a be powerful incentive for you to learn."

Harry glared at Sirius, even as he knew that he was right. His desire to know what was going to happen was a good motivation for him to learn to control his mind.

"Now do you have any more questions?" Remus asked, looking just as amused as Sirius was and Harry shot him an annoyed look before shaking his head. "Then I suggest you go back to trying to clear your mind."

Harry crossed his legs again, closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths. He got no closer to shutting down his thoughts as he had before. His mind was still buzzing about all that he was told and he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Voldemort and what he was up to, though he tried every time he realized that was what he was thinking about. An hour later Remus told him that was enough for right now and they would try again the next morning.

O

"It's not getting any easier," Harry admitted to Hermione a week later as they ate lunch after a mediation lesson. "I mean I might not think as much as I did at first, but I still think of things … or I fall asleep."

"I know what you mean," Hermione said. "I find myself thinking about the next stage of our lesson or other things and I have to remind myself to try not to think."

"Really, I would have thought you would find it easy to organize your mind," Harry teased her.

"Organizing my mind isn't what I'm having a problem with, thank you very much," Hermione huffed in the irritated voice she always had when she couldn't do something properly.

"You're just having trouble not thinking," Harry said for her. "I supposed that makes sense for you."

"Well it's done," Sirius said coming into the room.

"Done what?" Harry asked, "And what are you doing home so early."

"Well it's nice to see you too Pup," Sirius said in an annoyed voice, though his annoyance wasn't directed at Harry.

"Sorry. You just don't usually come home for lunch when you work," Harry said.

"Well, I don't usually have a public fight with Frank and effectively end our partnership," Sirius said.

"What?" Harry gasped. "What happened?"

Sirius looked at Remus for a second, a look that Harry couldn't help but notice, and then back to Harry.

"This is something that I'm not supposed to know, isn't it?" Harry sighed.

"Actually it okay if you know this," Remus said, rolling his eyes at Sirius. If he was that concerned about whether Harry should or shouldn't know about this, he shouldn't have shouted about 'it being done' like he had. "Frank is an Order member after all and Voldemort will know that from the last time."

"You're right of course," Sirius said and then turned back to Harry and Hermione, who where both looking like they were trying to understand what he was talking about. "You already know that I have been crap jobs lately because the Minister knows I'm close to you."

"Yeah," Harry sighed, feeling worse about that now.

"Don't worry about it Pup, it's annoying to do mostly paper work, but it's worth it to keep my job there so I know what's going on and I draw all of the Minister and Scrimgeour attention so the others Order members can work unseen," Sirius told him.

"What is the Order?" Hermione asked, it was the second time in so many minutes that he said that.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Remus answered. "It's the organization that Dumbledore started during the last war against Voldemort and has now reinstated."

"So anyways," Sirius said getting back to his story, "Frank and I have been having little arguments over the past week or so, making it clear that he doesn't like that we've been moved to doing only paper work because of something I did. It helps that this wasn't the first time that I have caused enough trouble with Scrimgeour that I have been resigned to paper work.

"Finally today Frank shouted at me, 'What do you mean we won't be resigned to any missions soon? What the hell did you do this time?'" Sirius said smiling. "Naturally that got everyone's attention. Frank isn't really known for yelling but when he does, he can be pretty loud. Anyways, I said, 'I didn't do anything; the Minister is just an idiot …'

"'Sirius, have you lost your mind,' Frank had interrupted me, his face going all red, 'hold your tongue for my sake if not for your own. I'm sick and tired of you always getting me in trouble because you refuse to think before you do something! Why do you have to piss Scrimgeour off so much … what's the point of that.'

"'I don't try to piss him off, he just doesn't like how I do things,' I shouted back at him. 'Besides that doesn't have anything to do with why he's on my case now …'

"'I don't want to hear about your stupid theory again, Sirius,' Frank groaned impatiently, 'If he really was back we would have evidence by now … Just tell Scrimgeour that you made a mistake …'

"Then you know I got all upset about that and said in my coldest voice, 'I'm not making a mistake and I will never tell him I am. If you want to be blind like them, why don't you just go and find yourself a new partner …'

"'Sirius that's not what …' Frank had said, trying to make it convincing I think. It really takes a lot for a partnership like ours to break, but I think we made it believable.

"'I need to have a partner that will have my back, and clearly that isn't you anymore,' I said, and I heard several gasp for the people watching us." Sirius said looking proud of his play acting silks. "Well obviously Frank got angry about that as he had every right to. I think it was hard for him to hear even though he knew we were just acting. It's not every day your partner shouts that he can't trust you anymore.

"'You're an idiot Sirius Black!' he shouted back at Me.'I was the only one that did have your back. But I'm done risking my life for a fool like you.'

"He stormed off after that, and I crumbled up my paperwork and headed home," Sirius said. "He's probably talking with Scrimgeour right now."

"But wouldn't Scrimgeour worry that you two were just acting?" Hermione asked after a long pause. "You have been partners for years after all … you already said Frank was a known member of the Order."

"Yes, if Scrimgeour and Fudge are smart, they would keep an eye on Frank still," Remus said, "but again that will only help us keep the attention away from the other Order members in the Ministry."

"Besides, Scrimgeour really can't afford to keep two of his senior Aurors from working. Even if he doesn't completely trust that Frank and I have truly broken our friendship, he will trust Frank to do his job. You see, Frank, unlike me, does his job the way that Scrimgeour likes. The only reason why Scrimgeour keeps us as partners in the past is because we balance each other well and get good results."

"On another note," Remus said, "expect things to be a little strained with you and Neville when you first start the next term."

"Why?" Harry asked confused. No one knows that he lives with Sirius and Remus after all, so why would he and Neville have any problems.

"It will be best if it's clear Frank believes the Minister line of thinking, which means that Neville would be told that you're a nutter," Sirius said and Harry narrowed his eyes at him, the Prophet was now making snide remarks about him along with what they were saying about Dumbledore for trying to inform everyone that Voldemort was back.

"Do you think that means Neville's going to act like he's not friends with Harry anymore?" Hermione asked frowning.

"That's up to Harry and Neville. But no matter what happens, you should make sure there is some kind of tension or resolution during your first meeting with him, Pup," Sirius said.

"Right," Harry sighed. "Does this mean I won't be seeing Neville for our birthdays?"

"Probably not," Remus sighed. "As you already know we are all being watched closely, more closely then we have in the past."

"However, all the Weasleys are going to be there," Sirius added.

"Really!" Harry said, he liked the sound of that.

"Yeah, they're going to be staying here starting Friday," Sirius said.

Harry grinned; there was finally a bit of good news this summer.


	111. Harry's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One-Hundred-Eleven

Harry's Birthday

Harry found himself making progress in his meditation training even though it wasn't as quick as he had hoped for. He did notice that it was much easier now whenever he felt himself getting annoyed or angry about something he was able to take a deep breath had relax his mind, though he was still finding it hard to clear his thoughts completely. Especially now, on his birthday he couldn't wait to see his friends again. Other then the meditation practices, Harry found that there wasn't much to do at Grimmauld Place. Sure he talked to Kreacher, catching up with the elf about all that had happened since the last time he was home. He also played wizarding chess with Hermione and Remus, along with other games ,wizard and muggle ones alike, and though that was fun, it wasn't really too exciting. He was hoping things would liven up a little once the Weasleys got there.

"Why don't we call it quits for today," Remus said an hour earlier than usually, "you two don't seemed to be doing very well today."

"Sorry," Harry said opening his eyes, "I just can't see to concentrate today."

"It's all right," Remus smiled at him. "I understand."

"So you were having a hard time too, Hermione?" Harry asked her and for some reason she blushed before she simply nodded her head at him. "Er … did I say something wrong?"

"What … oh no … it's nothing," Hermione said distracted.

"Oh … and what were you thinking about?" Harry asked, raising an amused eyebrow at her.

"It's nothing," Hermione said hastily, and when she noticed that Harry was going to ask her more about this she got up quickly, "I might as well get ready for the party if we're done here."

"Seriously Hermione … what ever were you thinking about that has you running away so fast," Harry called after the retreating Hermione, but she didn't turn around to answer him. She was sure he realized what … or she should say, who, she was thinking about. Over the last few days she couldn't keep herself from wondering about what was going to happen when she saw Ron again.

Things between them had been so unclear since the Yule Ball. She had no idea where they stood anymore and that was even more profound after the second task when she had kissed him on the cheek. Sometimes it felt like he was going to say something to her but he never seem to get it out. Not that she could blame him, she had been on the verge of admitting her feelings for him, only to find herself unable to talk. Still she couldn't help but think about what happen after the third task when they had waited in the hospital wing to see if Harry was okay. He had wrapped his arms around her and everything felt so clear and perfect in that moment that she was sure that they had an understanding, only to be thrown back into confusion as Ron avoided talking to her the last few days of the term.

"Hermione, I thought you were going to get ready for the party," Harry voice broke into her thoughts and she found herself standing in front of the door to her room. "It works better if you actually go into your room."

"Shut up Harry," she blushed.

"So what are you planning on wearing to impress a certain red headed friend of ours?" Harry asked her.

"That's none of your business."

"I would suggest something blue … that's his favorite color," he went on.

"I didn't realize that you noticed so much about Ron's like and dislikes," Hermione snapped at him.

"So you admit that's what you've been thinking about?" Harry asked. "What's been going on between you two anyways. You go from holding each other, to being too polite with each other, to arguing to the silent treatment …"

"I don't know what's going on," Hermione sighed.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Harry asked, shifting uncomfortable, he had just planned on teasing Hermione, but seeing his friend nerves, he wanted to do something to help her.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Thanks though, Harry."

"Yeah, well," Harry rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't able to say anymore than that before she walked into her room and he was left to himself for the next hour or so before people came over.

O

"I'm not sure you got the dirt that was behind your ears," Fred said looking at his youngest brother with narrowed eyes. "I think you should go back to the bathroom again to clean that up."

"Shut up," Ron grumbled, his ears turning red. He had been extremely nervous the entire morning, waking up with the sun raise and getting dress in his nicest clothes only to change them a minute later. He ended up wearing the first outfit that he had on.

"I didn't realized that you liked Harry so much that has you this nerves," George grinned at him. "Are is it …"

"Shut up!" Ron hiss again before George could finish, all the while blushing more than he had before.

"Oh, leave him alone, I think it's sweet …" Ginny started.

"Sweet my arse," Ron grumbled at his sister, she was worse than the twins sometimes. "Just get off my case already."

"Come on Ronniekins … if we don't tease you, we wouldn't have anything else to do," Fred said.

"And you don't want us to be bored, now do you?" George asked.

"Yes I do," Ron snapped at him, "besides, don't you have joke products to invent or something."

"Not today," Fred shrugged, "and we rather enjoyed the show you've been putting on for us."

"Whatever," Ron grumbled yet again, though their teasing was actually keeping him from feeling as nervous as he was when he was upstairs trying to figure out the best thing to wear. He wasn't really sure why he cared so much, it's not like he was making a first impression or that he could be impressive just because he was dressed nicely. It's not like she would notice him at all …

"Oh no you don't," Ginny said grabbing Ron's arm as he got up to go to his room again. "Mum said we were about to leave … you don't have time to chicken out now …"

"Oh good, you're all ready!" Molly said walking into the living room, Arthur right behind her, "it's time to go. Oh, Ronnie, don't you look dashing," she added as she looked at her youngest son, an amused look twinkling in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Mum!" Ron groaned, not her too!

"Come on, lets go," Arthur said, grabbing hold of Ginny as Molly did the same for Ron. Since Grimmauld Place wasn't on the Floo Network the family apparated there. The twins showing up there moments later looking proud by the fact that they were able to do so. Arthur then knocked on the door.

"Oh good, you made it," Sirius said opening the door wide so the Weasleys could come inside before he lead them to the living room where Harry, Hermione, Remus, the Tonks and Emmeline were already there talking happily. Harry and Hermione got up and walked over to the new arrives.

"Happy birthday mate," Ron said, slapping Harry on the back. He smiled at his friend until Harry moved on to get the same treatment from Fred and George, and Ginny one upped them by hugging him. As Harry walked to greet the others, Ron's eyes fell automatically onto Hermione, who was wearing a very pretty blue summer dress thingy. He watched as she greeted his brothers with a hug and then she was standing in front of him.

"Hello Ron," she said nervously before she gave him the briefest of hugs (much shorter than the one she gave the twins his mind complained) and before he knew she was gone. Or was it that he turned away from her as soon as she let him go because he could feel his face turn red and he forced himself to walk to the Tonks family … why the hell did he do that? He wanted to talk to Hermione! He'd been a nervous wreck all day just thinking about what he was going to say to her and now that he had the chance, he couldn't even say Hi!

"So Ron, how was your holiday so far?" Harry asked after the greetings were all over, everyone was talking in groups. He realized quickly that it was just him and Harry and that Hermione was talking with Ginny and the twins.

"Alright," Ron answered.

"Really mate, if you would rather talk with someone else, you just have to say so," Harry said amused and Ron snapped his attention back to his friend.

"Sorry," Ron said, shook his thoughts of talking to Hermione alone and said, "actually it was pretty cool … did you hear that the Cannons won at game last week …"

"Yeah, actually did, Sirius wouldn't shut up about it," Harry said making a face, "and I would appreciate it if you don't bring that up to him … I can't take …"

"That's right, Sirius's a fan too, I better go talk to him," Ron said, deaf to Harry's plead.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend as he walked over to Sirius and the two of them talked for a good half hour about the great game the cannon had played. The rest of the population was doing their best not to be part of that conversation. Harry went over to were the twins were explaining to Hermione their newest experiment, which sounded rather interesting.

"… you see that's where the fun comes in," Fred said, "the more you try to stop them the better the explosions become."

"Explosions? What are you blowing up this time?" Tonks came over too, looking amused. "I remember you had something to do with the corridor to the potions dungeon my last year at Hogwarts …"

"Oh yeah, we did do that, didn't we," George chuckled. "It was a complete accident of course … how were we supposed to know dropping our potion would cause such an explosion …"

"Because you were brewing the exploding potion," Tonks answered.

"Little details," Fred said waving a hand at her impatiently. "Besides, we're not taking about destroying things now … we were just explaining about the new fireworks that we have been developing. You see when you tried to curse them to stop with … lets say you try to stun it … well that will just cause an explosion that will make us proud. Of course, not all curse will have the same effect, that would be boring, so if you tried to vanish it, it will multiply … and if you try to transfigure it … well it will be transfigured all right … only it will turn into some really cool like a dragon or something. It all depends on what you're trying to do."

"Impressive," Tonks whistled. "You don't happen to have any that we might be able to try out."

"No go," George sighed. "They're still in the prototype phase. We got the anti curse effect down, but they just don't last as long as we'd like. What's the point of having fireworks that you can't curse to go away if they'll die only after fifteen minutes?"

"I still think it would be cool to have seen that," Tonks shrugged but she saw their point at the same time.

"Yeah, well, if you want to see something, you can always try this," George held out a cookie to her.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Tonks chuckled.

"Suit yourself, though you might want to be careful about what you eat here … you never know what might happen," George said and just as he said that there was a commotion coming from the corner of the room.

"'at oing on?" someone said, obviously having trouble pronouncing words properly. Everyone turned to Sirius, who was holding something in front of his mouth. "M' ungue."

"It's a … Ton -Tongue … Toffee …" Ron was saying through gasped of breaths as he laughed at the expression on Sirius's face.

"On -Ugue?" Sirius said as his tongue swelled even farther and he could no longer hide it from view.

"FRED! GEORGE! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Molly turned on her twins then, both of which gave her their most innocent expression. "Reverse the curse at ones."

"It's not a curse …" Fred started to say.

"NOW!"

"All right, all right," Fred said, "it's not like it's that hard to reverse, you just have to use a simple reducio on it …" he muttered as he walked over to Sirius. "And your tongue is only a foot long …"

After Sirius tongue was back to the normal size, Sirius laughed along with most of the people in the room. "Brilliant prank, mate," he said to Fred. "Do you know how long the tongue can get before the charm wears off …"

"George let his tongue get five feet before he had too much trouble breathing and we had to reduce it," Fred answered chuckling.

"There better not be any more Ton-Tongue Toffees here," Molly said still glaring at her twin sons.

"Don't worry Mum, there was only one Ton-Tongue Toffee …" George assured her just as there was a another commotion. Everyone turned to see a rather large canary standing in the room.

"GEORGE!" Molly exclaimed, trying to look irritated but the twins were surprised to see that there was a certain amount of amusement in her eyes.

"What Mum? It's not a Ton-Tongue Toffee!" George was bold enough to say as the room laughed at the unfortunate person, Ted Tonks, turned back into himself, giving a nice belly laugh to the group.

With all the tension broken in the room, everyone were able to enjoy themselves more, though no one quite trusted the snack food that was on the table, not sure if the twins had left more surprises. This also caused a round of stories to start going around where each person would tell of some kind of prank or amusing story they were part of. The Weasley children seemed to find the one their mum told about how she was able the better of her trickster brothers quite enjoyable. And the twins were rather impressed by her.

By the end of the night, Harry had to admit that this had been the best birthday he could remember, surround by his friends and family, though he felt the absence of Neville more than because of it. He also wondered how things were going to be starting next term, but as he laughed with the Weasleys and Hermione he felt like he didn't have to worry about anything.


	112. Avoiding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One-Hundred and Twelve

Avoiding

Hermione had enough of this. It had been three days since Harry's birthday and the Weasley family had come to stay with them. She had expected that Ron and she would have worked things out by now, but she had barely spoken to him. No, that wasn't true exactly. They had talked plenty. During the party he had told her and Harry an amusing story that involved the garden gnomes and she in turn told them about the time she had been lock in the public library when she had been seven. She had talk to him too, over the last two days, when the twins or Ginny and Harry were there saying comments that had both Ron and her blushing. But she had yet to talk to Ron alone.

At first she thought that it was just bad luck that someone always seemed to be around when she wanted to talk to Ron. After all, with the six Weasley now living there, the place was rather crowded most of the time. But lately it has felt like Ron had been trying to avoid her. This morning for example, she had found him walking down to the kitchen alone and as soon as she had say hello to him, he had mentioned leaving something in his room before running upstairs and coming back down with Harry. She wanted to bring up the matter after breakfast, wanting to understand what Ron was doing, but then Harry had asked why Percy hadn't come with the other Weasleys and that started a long, awkward conversation.

"Oh, well, things have been difficult with Percy lately," Ron said in a whispered, looking back towards the kitchen. "Let's go to our room, it would be easier to explain there."

"What's easier to explain?" asked Fred who was closely followed by George and Ginny.

Ron didn't answer, but nodded his head toward the upstairs room and his siblings followed too.

"Harry just asked about Percy," Ron explained to his siblings first.

"Oh," they all said at the same time, all with the same thoughtful expression.

"What happened?" Harry asked again.

"As you know, thing hadn't gone so well for Percy towards the end of last year … you know with his boss disappearing and all," Ron started, "well, he had been getting a lot of flack for not noticing that Crouch's owls where sort of off and he should have reported a lot sooner."

"That's too bad," Harry sighed, feeling sorry for Percy and the trouble he had now.

"I wouldn't feel too sorry for him," Fred said making a face. "He got a new job about two weeks ago. He's been promoted to Fudge's junior assistance."

"Seems to be really proud of it too," George added, "doesn't seem to care that he's a complete lackey."

"He's working as Fudge's assistance," Harry gasped.

"Yeah, that was our reaction too," Ginny said. "Something that Percy didn't appreciate."

"He thought that we should be proud of him," George said, "but I told him that working for a gormless tool isn't something to be proud of."

"He also didn't really like it when I asked how he got that job after what happened to him with the whole Crouch mess," Ron added, "I wasn't trying to have a go at him, but it just doesn't make sense that he would be promoted a day after the Minister was all upset with him for how he worked."

"So what happened?" Harry asked warily.

"He appealed to Dad and Mum of course," George rolled his eyes. "Said something about that's how jobs works sometimes and that if you work hard enough people will see the work you put into things and they'll want to promote you."

"Well Dad grimaced at that … I don't think he agreed with Percy, but he wasn't about to say that in front of the rest of us," Fred said. "Perce gets all hot and bothered when you tell him he's wrong about something that he thinks is a fact. I don't think dad wanted to embarrass him."

"But Percy could tell that Dad was upset about something, so he asked," Ginny said. "That's when Dad asked Percy whether or not he believed what Fudge said about You-Know-Who's return."

"Percy gave a none answer," Ron rolled his eyes. "You know, that he's sure that you, Harry, believe you saw what you had, but Fudge didn't have enough proof of that to justice a worldwide panic that will happen when people hear that _he_ returned. It was a waste of breath really. I'm not sure Percy knows what to believe, he just wants to be on Fudge's side because that's what's best for his career."

"Well Dad said just about the same thing," Ginny went on. "You can't believe Harry and Fudge at the same time, and that he was going to have to choose which side he was on."

"Percy didn't say anything to that, but he moved out not long afterward and we know he's still working with Fudge," Ron finished. "Dad's really upset about it; I don't think they talk too much when they see each other at work. Mum's been sending him letters all the time, but I don't really know how that's been working for her."

"Hermes is still delivering the letters so I don't think it's been that bad," Ginny pointed out.

"I just don't know why she bothers," George grumbled. "The jerk obviously picked his job over his family."

"He has the right to be a clueless idiot and believe the crap that the Ministry has been spewing if he wants to be," Ginny said.

"Is there more to that sentence or is that all?" Ron asked.

Ginny shrugged, she hated that her brother had kept his job and hadn't talked to his family since, but she wasn't about to write him off yet. Percy had always been the most concerned with authority and it was hard for him to believe that the Ministry was actively being blind to the truth. She also knew the more their family tried to enlighten Percy to the truth the more stubborn he will become, she just hoped that he would see the truth for himself sooner than later.

"I'm sorry I'm causing problems in your family," Harry sighed when no one said anything for a long time.

"You didn't, Harry," Ron said. "Percy's the one that caused the problem …"

"But it's because of what I said …"

"Seriously, Harry, you told the truth, it's his own fault that he doesn't want to believe you," Fred said.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry sighed.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, his friend could be ridiculously obtuse sometimes when he felt like he should blame himself about something. "Come on, let's play some chess … I've been looking forward to trouncing you."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Harry rolled his eyes right back at Ron, but they went downstairs and played the game just the same.

Hermione found herself thinking about Percy's decision for a while longer before she realized that she had still not spoken to Ron alone. She knew there was nothing she could do about the strain that had been put on the Weasley family because of this decision to help Harry and the Order. Her issues with Ron, however, were something she could change and she was going to make sure she did so tonight.

O

Ron wasn't really sure why he kept avoiding Hermione whenever they might end up alone together. All summer before he got to Grimmauld Place he thought about what he would say to her … thought about how their relationship might change if he just had the nerve to talk to her. But now that he was face to face with the actually talking, he found that the words wouldn't come out. All that he could really think of when he got close to saying anything, was what had happened the last time he had asked her out. He wasn't really sure if she had wanted to go to the Yule Ball with him or if she was just trying to put him down nicely. Lately he had been thinking it was the former, especially after she had kissed his cheek, telling him that he wasn't second to her. Still, he was having trouble getting over her rejection, even if it was a regretful one. The pain of it was the same.

There was a knock at the door at that moment, breaking Ron from his thoughts. He got out of his bed, where he had been deep in thought for the last hour or so since the end of dinner. "What is it?" he asked as he snapped open the door. He had expected to see his mum, probably telling him to make sure to clean his teeth, or something like that so he was shocked when he found himself looking at Hermione. "Oh … hey." he then muttered, his ears rapidly turning red.

"Hi," Hermione said nervously biting her lips.

"Er … Harry's not here," Ron found himself saying, not sure if he was saying it to himself, realizing that he was going to have to talk to her alone now, or if he was telling her this.

"I know, he's still in the kitchen talking to Ginny," Hermione said, she had made sure of that, even telling Harry that she needed to talk to Ron alone for a while.

"Oh … right," Ron said shakily.

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" Hermione asked him Ron nodded, not really sure what else he should do. He wasn't sure if he liked the way thing were starting. "We need to talk" didn't seem like a good place to him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Hermione ask when she got settled on the edge of his bed and Ron was left standing in the middle of the room.

"I haven't been avoiding you," Ron lied, "we've been hanging out together all day."

"You've avoided being alone with me," Hermione mumbled, looking at her hands. "I thought that we were … that we understood where we …" she tried to form her thoughts but they didn't seem to come out straight. Still, she looked up at Ron and asked, "was I wrong?"

"Wrong?" Ron repeated, awestruck to find that she seemed to as nervous as he felt.

"About what's been happening?" she asked in a whisper before she started biting her lower lip again.

Ron found himself moving towards her as he tried to answer the question. He wasn't really sure what to say … what she was asking, but he knew he needed to say something. By the time he sat down next to her, his head was empty of the words he needed, and his eyes searched her face for an idea on what he should do now. Looking into her pleading eyes he found a courage that he hadn't had in concerns of her since before he had asked her to the ball. He felt he didn't have to worry about anything as long as he did the right thing in this moment.

Words were useless to Ron, they always came out wrong or he uses them at the wrong time. Ron didn't need words at this moment, he would just let his action speak for him. He leaned forward slowly, closing his eyes as his lips met hers.

It was only for a few seconds, but Ron felt as if his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He was thrilled and terrified in equal measure and as he slowly pulled away from her he opened his eyes again to see how she reacted to this.

Hermione's own eyes were still closed as she slowly brought her hand up to her lips in a daze clearly shocked about what he had just done. Ron's ears turned red, not really sure what this reaction meant, but feeling it couldn't have been good.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together for second, looking concern for a second before she smiled at him. "Don't be."

Before he could think what she meant … or even comprehend what she had said, she leaned towards him this time and brought their lips together again.

O

"So what do you think I'll find when I go upstairs," Harry asked Ginny as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Probably Ron alone in his room because Hermione chicken out and went to her own bed," Ginny shrugged. "You know they've been dancing around their feeling for a year now."

"Yeah, well, liking someone is difficult," Harry shrugged, thinking about Cho and wondering if anything would happen between them. It didn't seem likely, she and Cedric seemed happy together the last time he had seen them.

"You're telling me that … I had the biggest crush on you remember … I could barely talk to you," Ginny said.

"I do remember," Harry said. "I think our friendship as grown since you've been able to talk to me."

"Yeah, it has," Ginny agreed, just dimly aware of her disappointment that Harry just brushed off her reminder of said crush. She wasn't really sure what her feelings for Harry were anymore, but he was right that when she gave up her childhood fantasy of being with him, their friendship had gotten better.

"You really think Hermione chickened out?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Ginny shrugged.

"You see me … I think I'm going to walk into the room to the two of them snogging," Harry said.

"Well if that's what you want …" Ginny chuckled at the obvious annoyed face that Harry had.

"Of course it's not, I'm thinking that I might just stay down here all night just in case," Harry said, "that's not something I want to see."

"Now now, Harry, you've face the darkest wizard ever … I think you can handle your best friends kissing," Ginny laughed.

"I think you overestimate my courage," Harry said gravely. "Oh well, I'm off to face my fate. If I don't make it to breakfast tomorrow, know that I'll have suffered a tragic sickness."

"You're such an idiot," Ginny shook her head, "you're worse than Ron."

"I suppose," Harry chuckled, "good night Ginny."

"'night Harry," Ginny said back.

When Harry opened his door he groaned, "I was seriously joking about this," he muttered to himself as he watched his two best friends spring apart from each other, both blushing but looking pleased with themselves at the same time.

"Harry!" Hermione said her voice slightly high pitched at being caught in a somewhat compromising situation. "I thought you were going to give …"

"It's been forty five minutes Hermione … how much time did you want?" Harry asked.

"Forty … oh," Hermione said, blushing more than ever.

"Should I come back later?" Harry asked.

"If you don't mind," Ron answered this time, even as Hermione stood up.

"No, no, I better go," she said.

"If you insist," Harry said, standing away from the door to let her out but before she could she turned back to Ron.

"We'll talk more tomorrow," she said giving him a smile that he returned.

"Sure," he answered.


	113. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Thirteen

Meeting

"You know Harry, when you suggested a group to us back in your first year, I never realized just how much learning we were going to have to do," Fred said a few days after Ron and Hermione had gotten together.

"Yeah mate, first it was Animagus lessons, then Patronus, then it was everything we learned last year, and now Occlumency lessons," George shook his head. "We've been reduced to being a study group."

"Sorry," Harry chuckled at them, all the Weasleys had agreed to work on meditation practice in the morning. Molly had been rather surprised when the twins had agreed to this, seeing as sitting still wasn't one of their best abilities, and she was even more surprised to see that they were quite capable of doing that. "If I had known that at the beginning I probably wouldn't have even join my own group."

"Oh well, there's nothing we can do about it now," Fred shrugged. "At least we can brag about the amazing magic we've learned."

"Um Fred … we haven't been able to brag at all," George reminded his twin.

"Darn that's right," Fred snapped his fingers. "It's too bad too, we have a lot to brag about."

"At least we can still brag about our amazing inventions," George shrugged.

"Everyone, we're having a meeting," Molly said just as the kids had sat down to start their meditation practices. Harry had been rather pleased that it had been easier for him to control his thoughts since the Weasley came, though he wasn't sure if it was because they were here or if the practice that he had been doing was finally paying off. Either way, with Molly's simple words, he found that his head was buzzing with the usually question whenever a meeting was about to happen. He knew that he shouldn't worry about the meetings, not when the knowledge he gain could potentially be dangerous to the Order as long as his Occlumency lessons were still in it's early stages. Still, that didn't stop him from wondering what was going on in the meetings. And this one, that is taking place in the middle of the morning was more intriguing the any of the others.

"Can we stay Mum," Fred asked, for what was the tenth time already since they had got here. The twins and the younger residents of Grimmauld Place had not been happy that they weren't allowed into the meetings and were trying to work their mum into letting them come. They had also started the development of a listening device that would allow them to hear through closed doors and had actually put the final touches on them last night. Fred merely asked his mum if they could join to keep her from become suspicious, hoping the extendable ears, as he and George named them because they had crafted them to look like ears, would go unnoticed by their mum for as long as possible.

"Yes you can," Molly answered catching everyone in the room by surprised. "All of you are staying."

"Okay," Ron gulped as Molly hastily left the room to tell the others that were in the house about the meeting. He looked at Harry, Hermione and his siblings before added, "this can't be good."

"She wouldn't let us stay if it was something good," Ginny agreed. "But what do you think it's about … Prof … er … Remus what do you think it's about?"

"I have no idea, I hadn't heard about a meeting today," Remus frowned, he hadn't particularly liked the accusation glare that Molly had given him. He had a feeling he might be in trouble too. Just ten minutes later Harry found himself sitting in the meeting room for Grimmauld Place with Ron and Hermione on his left and Ginny, Fred and George on his right. Sirius and Remus were sitting across from him, as were Molly and McGonagall.

"This isn't much of a meeting," Fred said. "Only one extra guess and all."

"You will keep your mouth shut Fredrick Weasley," Molly glared at him.

Fred did close his mouth, but he realized that this wasn't really a meeting but more like a major lecture from the two people who seem to yell at him and George the most. The fact that they were both together didn't bode will for him. Of that he was sure.

"So … er … what is the meeting about, if I might ask?" Sirius asked, aware that he was getting a few angry looks from the women present.

"It is about the newest piece of information that Severus has brought to us," McGonagall said looking at Harry. "He has informed us that You-Know-Who had announce to the Death Eaters that Harry Potter was an Animagus."

Harry's eyes widened and he gulped audibly as he looked at the glare that McGonagall was giving him. The others all stiffened as well.

"This information seems to be taken as fact, seeing as Mr. Potter had been seen by over a dozen Death Eaters!" McGonagall went on. "Do you care to explain to me what you think you were doing?"

Harry's quip that he thought he was running away from Voldemort died in his throat. First of all, he knew that wasn't what she was asking him about, and second, it wasn't going to help him in the least to make her any angrier than she already was.

"We have also been informed that one of Potter's friends had also transformed himself," McGonagall went on, looking at the others in the room, not sure which one it was but had been told it was likely one of the Weasleys boys judging by the description that was given.

All the Weasley looked pale as they looked from their fuming transfiguration professor to their furious mum. There was no way in hell they were getting out of this bit of trouble in one piece.

"Why did you deem it necessary to learn how to become an Animagus when you are underage and unqualified?" McGonagall asked sharply. "Do you realized how dangerous it is to learn … how many possible ways you might have serious hurt yourself! Explain!"

"I take full responsibility for my actions and will accept any punishment you deem is suitable," Harry said frowning, but determined to take the punishment that came with his decision to become an Animagus in the first place. "I am the one that decided to undergo this task …"

"And the other had no mind of their own, so couldn't possible realize the dangers that they were putting themselves in," McGonagall finished his sentence for him wryly. "I might have to agree with that seeing as clearly anyone with half a brain wouldn't have decided to do such a ridiculous and dangerous task …"

"Harry wanted to become an Animagus for me," Remus admitted with a grave expression.

"So you did know what they have done!" Molly growled at Remus.

"I didn't know at first, nor did I encourage them to do so," Remus started to say.

"You never needed to encourage anyone Remus, we chose to do such dangerous and ridiculous things to support you," Sirius said.

"You think this is something that should be encouraged!" Molly huffed hotly.

"No," Sirius answered with an even voice. "But James and I had learned in our Fifth year how to be Animagus as well, so I understand why Harry wanted …"

"I don't care about your understanding …" Molly started, too enrage to think rationally. This fact had all the Weasleys cringing knowing that she had gotten herself worked up and there was no stopping her now.

"So you too had been an unregistered Animagus," McGonagall said sternly. "As admirable your reason was for learning this, it doesn't negate the fact that you had put your life at risk attempting to transfigure yourself. And you, Potter, what were you thinking when you had decided to include so many others to …"

"We all chose to do this ourselves," Hermione said, "Harry didn't make us do anything."

"I was the one that brought up trying to become Animagus," Harry agreed with her, preferring to get the brunt of the blame than getting his friends in more trouble. When he turned to glare at her to be quite he noticed how horrified she was to discipline like this, but she wasn't going to let him take all the blame either.

"Believe me Miss Granger, I hold each of you responsible for you ill advised choices," McGonagall turned her glare to Hermione, "and I am disappointed in each of you for your lack of judgment. So much so that deem you unqualified to hold a position of authority …"

"So neither George or I will be made Headboy! The shame," Fred gasped, but stopped there when his mum glared at him more than ever.

Hermione however bowed her head, it was no more than she should have expected, but she knew by McGonagall's disappointed look that she meant what she said and this meant that she would not be made prefect. Though it wasn't something that she had on her mind, she knew that she had wanted to be prefect from the first moment since she had first learned of the position and it wasn't on her to hear that she wouldn't get this.

"But Hermione's the best student of the year!" Ron shouted out with as soon as Hermione's head bowed and he defended her without any other thought. "She deserves to be Pref …"

"She, and the rest of you, are lucky not to be expelled!" McGonagall snapped back harshly, her own angry only gaining.

"And if we didn't learn to be Animagus, then Harry would have been killed at the end of third year if not this last week," Ron snapped back, standing up form his seat, ignoring the glares he was getting. "You might think it was dangerous for us to learn this but I'm never going to regret learning this! And it has nothing to do with our academics or Hogwarts or anything like that."

"Ron," Hermione said softly, "it's okay. I chose to become an Animagus knowing there would be consequences to that choice."

"But …" Ron said losing the steam of his anger at her words.

"I don't regret the decision either, but we can't fight the punishment for our choices," Hermione said.

Ron sighed; out of words now as he sat down next to Hermione again. His angry was gone now and he felt bad that he could do nothing to help but to let Hermione lean her head on his shoulder.

"What is he talking about?" Molly asked, her expression showing a bit more fear at what had been said about Harry being killed. Sirius quickly told McGonagall and Molly about what happened at the end of third year. About how Pettigrew had nearly killed Harry and probably would have if it wasn't for Ron transforming into a lion.

"A lion!" Molly repeated when he got to that part looking at her youngest son in shock.

"Yeah, we were shocked to, you would have thought that one of us would have been a lion seeing as we like to show off so much," Fred said, noticing the softening in his mum's mood, though she was clearly still angry about this.

"Maybe you should have each of you transform to show them what animals you are," Sirius suggested then, trying to keep the others from yelling more now that a somewhat calm had come into the conversation.

"Okey-dokey," George said, standing up and changing into a coyote.

"I guess what he meant was okey-dokey-coyote," Fred chuckled before turning himself into a crow and the coyote rolled it's eyes at his twins comment. Ron turned next, followed by Hermione and Harry.

Ginny looked at her friends and siblings and wondered if she should transform herself too. Her mum and McGonagall might not believe she was capable of doing it, being at least a year younger than the others and she could get in less trouble that way. But she pushed that thought aside, trouble was trouble after all, and she wanted to stick with the group, facing it all together. So she then turned into a cat and jumped on Ron's shoulder before moving to his head and sitting in his fully grown mane. Ron gave a soft growl but made no other protest to this.

"Impressive isn't it," Sirius comment looking at all the kids with a smile.

"Impressive!" Molly repeated glaring at him but she couldn't help but to look at her four youngest children and be amazed that they had learned a skill most adults couldn't.

McGonagall was frowning. She too was upset about the fact that they had learned this dangerous skill without any kind of help before they were old enough to understand all the principles behind the change. However, there was a certain amount of admiration in her about the amount of work they had to have gone though on to master this. No wonder they all did so will in her class.

"I know that you're not happy that the kids have become Animaguses," Sirius said, the 'kids' all making a sound of protest at that word, but didn't change back to humans seeming to realized that their disciplinarians seemed to be in a better mood with them like this. "But that can't be changed now. Do you know what Voldemort plans to do with this information."

McGonagall looked at each of her students one last time, grudgingly impressed before turning to Sirius to answer the question. "It is not clear what You-Know-Who plans to do with this information. There is no proof of course that Potter and the others are Animagus …" she said again looking over at the proof in this room, "obviously he can not come out and tell the Ministry. We fear that he might have Lucius tell the Minister, but that has not happened yet, again lacking a reason for Lucius to know Potter was one seeing at the Minister doesn't believe they had seen each other since the Quidditch World Cup, where Fudge was present as well.

"However, this is dangerous knowledge for the Death Eaters to know, and can be used against you," she went on to say looking back to the animals as Harry turned back into a boy, quickly followed by the rest of the group. Ginny needing to jump off of Ron's head before either one of them could change.

"What would happen to us if the Ministry knew that we were illegal Animagus?" Harry asked.

"It depends, but there will definitely be a hearing and a harsh sentencing," McGonagall said. "With your current status at the Ministry, I would imagine it would be very harsh indeed."

"But Professor McGonagall, we're underage," Hermione said remembering reading about a case similar to their situation when she had gone through her research on Animagus.

"Indeed," McGonagall said before she could say anymore, clearly already knowing the case Hermione was about to bring up. "Which makes this both more difficult and easier for us."

"Okay, well I'm glad that you've cleared that up," Fred said.

"Though it doesn't really help us, seeing as we are of age now," George pointed to himself and Fred.

""I'll address that issue in a moment," McGonagall said to the twins before turning back to the others. "I believe, Miss Granger, that you were about to refer to the case of Albert Jennings, who had appealed to the Ministry to allow him to attempt to become a Animagus as an underage wizard. He had been allowed to do so with the condition that as he became a register Animagus a tutor who would be present for all of his lessons. Am I correct? she said finished looking at Hermione who nodded her head.

"That is what I'm going to say has happened if and when it is known that you are an Animagus," she went on to say brisking.

"Would that get you in trouble?" Harry asked, having a feeling she will be sticking her neck out for him.

"It might but not nearly as much trouble as you would be in," McGonagall said.

"Professor …" he started to say.

"Potter I will be doing this," McGonagall said firmly, clearly telling him not to argue with her anymore. "I will inform you that even with this law, a prospective Animagus must be in at least fifth year, where they are only able to attempt the first stage of the transformation until after they are able to pass their O.W.L.'s. Luckily enough, all of you have such high marks in my class that you would qualify for a chance to attempt the transformation, so it will not be questioned as to why I would give you the opportunity to learn this skill. Fred and George you are able to apply to the Animagus Association, as you are now of age, though we believe that would be better for you to wait until Christmas holidays before you do, so that the Death Eaters don't try to spread rumors of Potter being a Animagus before he has a chance to get to school. I will be informing the Association myself, that I will be tutoring you at the beginning of the term and soon afterward that your younger brother and his two friends, as well as Longbottom, I assume."

Harry wasn't sure if he should answer that or not, not wanting to get Neville in trouble, but he knew that there was no point in denying it when McGonagall looked at him.

"Miss Weasley, you and Miss Lovegood however will not be able to take lesson until next year of course and therefore have a danger of being discovered of being Animagus before even I can protect you," McGonagall went on to say.

"Is there a way that people can figure out that we've become Animagus … I mean besides us transforming in front of them?" George questioned. "Because if not, I don't think Gin or Luna would be stupid enough to do that."

"Thanks for you're vote of confidence George," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"There is a spell that will indicate someone is an Animagus as soon as they start transforming themselves, though it doesn't show what stage of transformation that the person is in," McGonagall answered. "I advise you be extra careful Miss Weasley, though as of yet, we are only doing this for precaution, it might prove to be needed in the future."

"Professor, isn't the Animagus Association a department in the Ministry," Hermione said. "What would happen if the Minister finds out that you're teaching us this?"

"He will not be able to stop me from teaching you unless he makes to revoke the old law," McGonagall answered. "An action he will only be able to take if he learns that Potter is trying to become an Animagus, which I do not intend on informing him of."

"You?" Ron questioned.

"Minerva is one of the examiners for Animagus testing and offers assistance to anyone with the desire to attempt the transformation," Sirius answered. "She will be able to fill out the official request to tutor you so it can be recorded without any trouble. There's only one form the Ministry in the Animagus Association and he mostly just keeps the records."

"Only one?" Hermione questioned this time.

"Seeing as there are only eight registered Animagus and only three people at this time trying to get registered, there is no need to expand the department," Sirius answered.

"Um … okay now that that's all settle … can you tell us what we're going to be doing when you're giving us 'lessons'?" George asked.

"You'll be having detention for as long as I see fit" McGonagall answered. "After that you will be using your time to study."

"That's what I thought you were going to say," George groaned.

"And don't think that's the only punishment that you're going to be getting," Molly added, glaring at her children again.

"We wouldn't dream of it," Fred said grimly.

**It wasn't long after that that all the kids were excused form the meeting room as the other remained to pass on information they had gain since the last meeting. **


	114. Trying Occlumency

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Fourteen

Trying Occlumency

"Harry," Remus said in a soft voice touching his shoulder.

"Huh?" Harry said opening his eyes slowly, he felt a little dazed but he was pleased that he had spent most of the last hour with a clear mind only spilling in concentration a few times.

"You seem to have made good progress," Remus said smiling proudly.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to get the hung of this," Harry smiled back at him.

"I believe that you're ready for the next stage in your lessons," Remus said.

"But I still haven't master meditation," Harry said.

"Does that mean that we can go onto the next stage of training too?" George asked opening his eyes and making himself more comfortable as his legs were starting to cram.

"No," Remus answered simply. "You still have a lot to work on before you will be ready. Hermione, I believe that you have made enough progress too to start if you want. However, in this stage I'll need to teach you one on one."

"So does this mean I'm going to get out of punishment duty today?" Harry asked, it had been four days since the secret about becoming Animagus was let out and all the kids had been several household cleaning or other things.

"Maybe," Remus shrugged. "You know Harry I already told you didn't have to do punishments … we already grounded you last year."

"Yeah," Harry shrugged, he did know that was true, but he didn't feel right about watching the others doing work when it had been his idea in the first place.

"Don't worry about us mate, you learning this will get us all one step closer to knowing the mysterious … whatever that we don't get to know now," Fred said.

"I don't know if you're going to get all the answer you want," Remus warned.

"We know that Professor Moony, we're just trying to be supportive our favorite spectacled git," George said sincerely. "Now we're off to the kitchen … I think Mum wants us to make healing potions for her and then clean up the mess."

"You know, there's something terribly lax about Mum's punishment this time around," Fred said. "It's almost like her heart isn't in it."

"I believe part of her is actually impressed with what you did," Remus said in a soft voice, his eyes on the door to the kitchen making sure no one was going to join them.

"That was our thoughts too," Ginny agreed. "Not getting full punishment is nice."

"As if you've ever been punished before," Ron grumbled, "Mum always lets you off."

"It's nice to be the only girl sometimes," Ginny shrugged.

"You don't seem to say that when Mum making you set the table," Fred reminded her.

"No … I don't seem to do I," Ginny agreed, "oh well … we better get going. See you later Harry."

"Yeah," Harry smiled as he watched his friends leave and then he looked at Remus. "So … what's the next step?"

"Actually practicing Occlumency of course," Remus said.

"Okay … and what do I have to do?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side.

"That's difficult to explain," Remus let out a breath, frowning as he tried to think of how to say this. "The only way you can actually learn Occlumency, or at least the only way to know that you've learned it correctly, is to have someone use Legilimency on you."

"Yeah, I already figured that part out," Harry admitted, though he didn't like the idea of that anyone getting access in his mind and private thoughts. "But can't you tell me what I have to do to block you?"

"I'm sorry I can't," Remus said. "It is something you'll have to figure out yourself."

"Why?" Harry frowned. "I don't mean to sound too whinny or anything … I'm just trying to understand."

"Don't worry Harry, I know when you're being whinny," Remus chuckled, and then laughed harder when Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "The practice that you've been through to control your thoughts should help you to form the shield in your mind to block an invading mind."

Harry frowned, he had thought that was what Remus was intending when they started meditation practice, but still he had thought there would be more instructions to the lesson.

"I'm sorry Harry," Remus sighed. "There is no other way. Now I want you to control your thoughts," he went on to say, taking out his wand, "I will give you a minute before I use Legilimency on you. Now seeing as you're trying to work on your Occlumency I will use the strongest from of Legilimency that I possess;" Remus paused and took a deep breath, "which will be the best way for you to learn."

"That you possess?" Harry frowned.

"I've already told you that I'm not the best at Legilimency," Remus said. "But I'm under the belief that if you learn the basics step by step you be able to become an accomplished Occlumens."

"Does that mean the next step after this is to learn from someone better at Legilimency?" Harry mused out loud.

"Most likely, but first you're going to have to keep me out of your head," Remus said. "Now, do you have any more questions or would you like to start."

"I don't know how much liking is evolved with this," Harry grumbled, "but I am ready."

"Okay," Remus said talking his wand out and pointing it at Harry. "Legilimens!"

Harry had thought he had control of his thoughts, he had cleared his mind like he had been training to do this last month, but it didn't seem to help him at all from blocking Remus from his mind. He felt Remus invade his mind like a knife and he saw himself when he was nine laughing with Sirius, when he was twelve and he was making the Polyjuice Potion, when he was fourteen hearing his name being called from the Goblet of Fire.

Without even trying to stop Remus the images disappeared and Harry felt himself sag in his chair, he was breathing heavily and feeling pretty bad. It was more than just the fact that someone else was viewing his thoughts, even if it was Remus ,someone he trusted, and everything that was shown was something Remus already knew about. Still, that was only a small part that had him scowling. He had totally and completely failed to block Remus from his mind. He couldn't remember the last time he had failed at something, especially something that was important for him to learn.

"Harry, I told you this would be difficult," Remus said recognizing the signs of his disappointment.

"Just try it again," Harry said grimacing.

O

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked Harry an hour later. She had found the potion that Molly had made them make was rather interesting and she was glad she knew how to brew the healing potion (that could always come in handy to know when your best friends liked getting in as much danger hers did). Still she was thrilled at the prospect of actually learning Occlumency and wanted to have her chance at it soon. "Was it difficult?"

"It was," Harry answered shortly, sitting down at the table and laying his head down.

"Really difficult, I see," Ron noted frowning at his best friend and grabbing Hermione's hand to pull her to him.

She looked up at Ron and sighed, his wordless message quite clear. She shouldn't ask Harry more questions. "I wasn't going to," she whispered to Ron and he grinned.

"Sure you weren't," he muttered back and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Harry," Remus said coming into the room and sitting on the opposite side of the table. "Today's sessions wasn't …"

"Not now," Harry said his voice muffled because he hadn't lifted his head.

"Harry," Remus said leaning his head down on the table and lowering his voice so only Harry could hear him. "I know you aren't happy right now …"

"Aurgh," Harry groaned, shifted in his position so that he could glare at Remus. "I completely failed. And I don't want to talk about this now …" he grimaced as his hand going to his scar on his forehead.

"Is your scar hurting?" Remus grimaced.

"Yeah," Harry grunted.

"I was afraid this might happen," Remus frowned.

"Hmph," Harry grunted again. "I supposed this means I have to try to keep my mind clear now."

"It might be good, though I don't think it's necessary as of yet," Remus said.

"Right …" Harry grumbled and lowered his head on the table again.

"The meditation practice was to help you organize your mind, a principle you'll need to learn Occlumency, a way to control your emotions when they start to overwhelm you," Remus said talking in a whisper again, though if he had looked up he would have realized that no one was in the kitchen anymore.

Harry again shifted so that he could look at Remus; he didn't say anything but narrowed his eyes.

"Learning Occlumency is different for each person," Remus said, "I didn't know how to advice you before this session, but I might have an idea that could help."

"And what's that?" Harry asked.

"You're trying to clear your mind to make a shield against me," Remus stated.

"Isn't that what you wanted me to do?" Harry grumbled.

"That was how it worked for me," Remus said with a sigh. "I'm sorry Harry that it wasn't the same key for you, but that doesn't mean it won't still be helpful. Clearing your emotion is still important to mastering Occlumency, but you have to take a more aggressive approach to me invading your mind."

"Aggressive?" Harry questioned.

"Harry I can feel the irritation in your mind when I used Legilimency against you," Remus said. "And I know how angry you are about not …"

"Yeah I get that," Harry interrupted him; the last image that went through his mind was his current thoughts and feeling about his failure.

"I could feel your shield strengthen with that frustration," Remus told him. "You did not want me to see that."

"Yeah!" Harry agreed hotly. "And yet you bring it up!"

"Because your irritation actually helped you," Remus said. "It's irrational that your angry would help when it's an emotion that can be used for most to weaken a mental shield, but you've never liked doing things the normal way."

"Are you calling me irrational?" Harry asked.

"You can be," Remus said, smiling as he saw the flicker of amusement in Harry's eyes before he buried that in his annoyance again. "But what I'm really trying to say is that you always use your most powerful magic when you're in great need. When you're trying to protect yourself or others."

"So what are you suggesting?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm not sure," Remus sighed. "This is a learning experience for me too. But I think if you view me as a threat … that it might help."

Harry grimaced, he was starting to understand what Remus was saying, but he wasn't sure how well that would work for him. "I don't know if I can view you as a threat."

"Maybe we don't have to go as far as that," Remus said. "But if I try to get the more embarrassing memories … you'll want to stop me."

"I don't like the sound of that," Harry said looking mortified.

"That's the point," Remus shrugged.

"Okay, we'll try," Harry muttered.

"Harry … Remus … get in here!" Sirius voice rang though the house and more specifically the kitchen.

"It's not even lunch time? What's Sirius doing home?" Harry questioned.

"He wasn't going into work today until this afternoon," Remus said, getting up from the table looking stunned. "We should see what's up."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, having already gotten up and heading to the other room where they had heard Sirius voice coming from.

"Sirius, what … wha …?" Remus started to say before he came to a halt in the doorway, causing Harry to walk into his back.

"Ouch … Remus what …?" Harry started to say but a new voice interrupted him by calling his name. Harry stopped where he was and looked up as Remus moved out of the way to reveal the last person Harry would have thought would be there. "Dad?"


	115. Family Attack Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Fifteen

Family Attack Part 1

"Dad?" Harry gasped as he got to look at the person with Sirius.

"Harry!" James beamed, and for that one moment he looked like his old self as he walked over to hug is son.

"Sirius?" Remus asked from the doorway where he appeared to be stuck and unable to move away from, his eyes focused on James, and now Harry. "What …? Why is James here?"

"It's nice to feel wanted," James grumbled, as he leaned away from hugging his son, though he keep an arm around Harry as he didn't want to let go yet.

"Are you feeling better?" Remus asked hopeful, there was just something about the way that James was talking that made him hope that somehow James was okay.

"Right now … I feel better than I have in years," James said smiling, "it's nice to get out and have some fresh air and see my family," he added squeezing Harry to him still smiling but as he finished talking there was a sadness in his eyes.

"He's still quite mad," Sirius informed the room causing James to look up and glare at him.

"Are you just visiting?" Harry asked his dad, the feel of being held by his dad … in a house that Harry regularly lives in, while his friends surrounded him … was like nothing he had experience before. It was almost like there had been a missing piece he didn't know was gone that had fallen into place making Harry feel more complete.

"I'll be staying here," James assured him. "It's nice to feel wanted," he repeated what he had said to Remus, though this time he was completely serious. Harry answering smile to that statement caused James to hug his son again.

"Sirius? What happened today," Remus asked, again his eyes were on James and Harry, and he felt happy form them being together. Still, this didn't make any sense to him. "I thought Dumbledore had sent you to …"

"Things went wrong almost immediately," Sirius answered. "Why don't we make lunch and I'll tell all about it?"

Remus looked at the clock, it was only eleven but he agreed with Sirius' suggested anyways, he could tell that his friend was wary.

"Should we come?" Ron asked as he, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys stood in the corner not sure if they were invited to this discussion or not.

"Of course," Harry and James said at the same time and then smiled at each other.

Everyone headed down to the kitchen where they sat down at the table, all but Molly, who started making lunch while she listened to Sirius tell them what happened.

O

Sirius frowned as he took a sip of the tea, he could feel the many eyes on him and part of him wanted to growl. "This is a lovely house," he tried to sound pleasant.

"Hm," the batty old lady said pressing her lips together, clearly realizing that Sirius wasn't being exactly truthful. "Mr. Tibbles doesn't like you."

Sirius grimaced and looked at the cat in the lady's lap, "I'm not a fan of most cats. Something about being a dog animagus."

"Hm," the lady said again, seeming to be offended by the thought that he was a dog.

"Dumbledore said that you had a concern, Mrs. Figgs?" Sirius asked.

The lady looked down at her cat who seemed to give her some type of sign and then said, "it's been unpleasant here for the last day."

"Unpleasant?" Sirius repeated raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Mrs. Figgs answered nodding her head. "It suddenly got cold last evening … and I couldn't help but think of terrible … miserable things."

"Miserable," Sirius's grimace deepened as he got off of the couch he was sitting on and moved over to the window to look down the street. "Do you know what caused that?" he asked, his mind going to a creature that might be able to effect things as Mrs. Figgs suggest but he didn't want to believe something like that would happen here, of all places.

Mrs. Figgs shook her head, "I couldn't see anything, but Mr. Tibbles and Tufty wouldn't go near Privet Dr. with me to make my normal check … I know they sensed that something was there."

"I see," Sirius said still looking down the street towards the house that Harry might have lived in if it wasn't for him and Remus. "I better check to see if I can find the creatures."

"I don't think they're still there," Mrs. Figgs said. "Snowy went over there earlier this morning."

"I'm going to turn into a dog now," Sirius stated and then turned as he said that. All the cats in the room tensed at the change but as Sirius thought his warning was enough to make them not so wary of him. One of the cats even walked over to him looking at him with cautious eyes. It took a few minutes for the cat to decided that he wasn't trying to trick it and then stood in front of him.

Part Kneazle cats were always more suspicious than muggle cats but they were easier to communicate with. Sirius was able to get a rough description of the creature that Mrs. Figgs couldn't see but the cats had no trouble with. He turned back into a man and groaned out one word, "dementors."

Mrs. Figgs eyes widen and she shuddered. She might not have been able to see the horrible creatures but clearly she knew what they were. "Why were they here?"

"My guess … to find Harry," Sirius said in angry tone.

Mrs. Figgs nodded her head as if that made perfect sense.

"Dumbledore had you watching this place for the last fourteen years, hasn't he," Sirius said frowning, he had no idea that a batty cat lady had been keeping an eye on Harry's relatives house, clearly realizing that Harry himself hadn't lived there. He wasn't sure he liked the fact that there had been a person that knew that secret that he hadn't been aware of.

"Not exactly," Mrs. Figgs answered. "Dumbledore had asked me to move here … but things had not gone as he had expected. I was already settled in when Dumbledore told me that my service weren't necessary any more and I didn't feel like moving again."

"I see," Sirius raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "But you said that you go to Privet Dr. for a normal check, if I'm not mistaking."

"Yes, Dumbledore asked me to keep a closer eye on the Dursleys at the beginning of this summer," Mrs. Figgs said. "He seemed afraid that something might happen here."

"Clearly it was a wise precaution," Sirius said, he could tell she was being honest with him, though he inclined to have a word or two with Dumbledore when he was done here. Still, he had to make sure the Dementors were no longer around here and that they hadn't caused more damage then making the surrounding neighborhood miserable. "I better go check out the place to make sure everyone is okay."

Sirius didn't wait for any sort of reply though as he turned back into a dog and left through the back door. He didn't want to draw too much attention to himself as he investigated the scene and so though the dog would give him the chance to sniff around the place. He knew at once that the dementors weren't still on the street and he was also sure that it really was them that had come to the home where Harry Potter was supposed to be staying. Dementors didn't have a scent as much as they left a descent sense of fear that Sirius's dog instincts immediately picked up on. The sense was so strong by the time he got to Number Four Privet Dr. that the hairs on Sirius's back stood up on end and he had to fight the urge to run away.

He sniffed around the front lawn and any were else he could go around the house to see if he found anything else strange around the house but there were no farther peculiar scents. He then decided to walk over to the window, and went on his hind legs before resting his front paws on the sill, and looked into the house. Though he was trying to see if any of the Dursleys were in there, he also wanted to have a look at the house that might have been Harry's home to see if it was any better than the one that they lived in together. He immediately thought the place looked too clean … too organized and not a place that Harry would have fit in well.

"Get down!" a shrill shout came form behind him and then he saw a woman with a long neck and blonde hair stoop towards him, she obviously just gotten out of her car that seemed to still be running in the driveway. "Shoo … get out of here."

Sirius barked at her, and ran over to the woman that was clearly angry that a dog was in her flower bed, he circled her as she shrieked for him to get away. He had half a mind to continue to circle the woman for a bit longer, finding it amusing but he knew he had a lot of things to do, so he bounded off down the streets, listing to Harry's aunt yell at him.

When he got to an alleyway that was clear of view form any muggle he transformed back to a man. He was reminded of the spell he had cast with Lily a few months before Harry was born and how that had made it so the boy could live with him instead of his aunt. He thought about how that in some weird way that made the blonde lady that just chased him off her lawn his own relative. He felt sort of glad that she, and probably the rest of the Dursleys, were okay judging by the fact that she had gone shopping for grocery this morning.

He then turned his thoughts to the more disturbing things about his visit to Privet Dr. this morning. The street had been visited by one Dementor at least, though he believed it was really two. He was convinced the only reason why Dementors would come to this street was to find Harry Potter. He was also sure that they must have realized that Harry wasn't here right now, which was not news that Sirius wanted whoever sent the Dementors to find out but there was nothing he could do to stop that from happening.

Then there was the fact that something was sent to Harry's known location, despite the fact that it wasn't really where Harry was staying, it was still dangerous for them to be there. Sirius started to fear that if someone sent people here, then they might send people to Harry's other known associations. His mind suddenly going to his best friend. It was public knowledge that James was at St. Mungo's, which meant that he was an easy target for anyone that wanted to hurt Harry.

He wasn't sure if he was making the right move, but Sirius quickly decided that it was best if he went to go check up on James. He sent a quick Patronus to Dumbledore, telling him everything he learned at Privet Dr and his plans to check on James and then Disapparated.

O

"Let me get this straight. Dementors showed up at Harry's known location, and you're first reaction was come and visit me?" James asked.

"Well, I knew that Harry was safe here with Remus and the protection on the house, you were the loose end that I had to check on" Sirius shrugged and then added as Molly handed him a plate off food, "thanks Molly, this looks delicious."

"Loose end, hmph," James huffed.

"Hey, it turned out that I had every right to worry about you," Sirius added when he looked back at his friend.

"Yeah," James agreed with him looking thoughtful and sad.

"What happened?" Harry asked, worried about his dad. Had his dad been in danger because of him?

"That's what I was just about to tell you before James so rudely interrupted me," Sirius complained and then frowned when his friend didn't respond to him. "Fine … I'll get on with the story now then."

******A/N: I'm sorry that I'm ending this chapter here, I didn't mean to do this, but I didn't have as much time to write this week as normal due to work and family issues. **


	116. Family Attack Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Sixteen

Family Attack Part 2

Sirius knew he was being rash as soon as he appeared at the wizarding entrance of St Mungo's Hospital. He was sure that his paranoia was working on hyper drive because someone had sent dementors to Harry, never mind that they had no chance of reaching the boy … but in all actuality that was only because Harry's real location was kept secret. Still he had an undeniable urge to make sure there was nothing wrong with his friend. And Sirius had learned long ago to follow his urges.

When Sirius got to the hallway of James's room he sighed a breath of relief as he saw his friend talking to one of the healers. James laughed as he told the pretty woman a story and Sirius felt the fool for several seconds before he saw James's smile. A smile he seen several times before … it was the smile James used when he wanted something or was trying to get information.

"James," Sirius haled and he watched his friend frown before turning to him with a suspicious look.

"Sirius?" James answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, you git!" Sirius answered, putting on his own fake smile.

"You don't usually come on Thursdays … not in the morning," James commented frowning more than before, then a hopeful glint lightening his eyes as he looked around Sirius, "unless Harry is …"

"No, he's not here," Sirius sighed, hating to see how disappointed his friend was when he heard that. "But I was hoping we could talk."

"Of course buddy," James answered.

"Buddy … since when did you start calling me buddy?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right now," James smiled at him looking relieved before he turned and walked to his room.

"Mr. Black," the healer that had been talking to James whispered as Sirius passed her, "he's been more on edge lately and suspicious … be careful what you say and don't take it personally if he doesn't respond to you."

"I won't," Sirius reassured her with a smile, though he felt himself grow more tense with every passing second there.

"What did she tell you?!" James demanded as soon as Sirius got in the room.

"That you're suspicious and I shouldn't be offended if you don't talk to me," Sirius answered bluntly. He had never been one to hold back the truth from James, at least not in matters like this, and he wasn't going to start doing that now.

James closed his eyes, nodding his head as a knowing smile reached his lips, but when he opened his eyes Sirius knew that he was watching him closely for some kind of response.

"What did you tell me right before I walked down the aisle?"

"That you were the worst groom ever … I didn't even get to use my cold feet speech that I wrote," Sirius answered as he thought of that day with a sad smile.

James sighed with relief, "I was sure it was really you … Only you would be so blunt about what Lorie told you … still I had to be sure didn't I. I had to ask you a really hard question that only you would know."

"James … what's going on here?" Sirius asked, he really didn't like how his friend was talking; nor the fact that James was twitching slightly and looking very agitated.

"I don't know!" James groaned, sitting down on the bed and grabbing his head. "Something I think they're right … I am just seeing things … jumping to the wrong conclusion. But there has been an increase in new people coming here … people that have been watching me! Then I thought I saw Peter … as a rat … Sirius … Am I going crazy?"

"Going?" Sirius asked him.

"It's never felt this way," James said rocking on the bed slightly. "It's always been slips in my memories … or I don't remember how to do things … I haven't seen things before!"

"I don't know what to say, mate," Sirius sighed, sitting on the bed next to his friend and grasping his shoulder. "You don't seem like yourself … but that doesn't mean you're wrong. Why don't you point out the people that are new and I can talk to them. We can start with that girl I just talked to …"

"No! Lorie is okay, she's been here for months," James protested quickly and Sirius was surprised to see that his friend looked flustered in a completely different way that he had been since Sirius had got there today.

"How come I've never seen her then?" Sirius asked.

"She works when you do," James answered mumbling before he changed the subject. "The tall guy across the hallway is new …. and there's this woman that comes during the night …"

"And Peter?" Sirius asked calmly, "when did you see him?"

"When the others … those two aren't around," James held his arms looking miserable. "I know it sounds crazy, Sirius. He can't be here. Why would he come here? But I've seen a rat … and rats can't get in here Sirius. The healers keep telling me that the hospital has been charmed to prevent animals from getting in. But that wouldn't stop an Animagus, would it?! I mean it didn't stop me from transforming into a stag … that's an animal too … but I didn't get repelled! And other people cursed into animal shapes have been allowed in … St. Mungo's can detect if it's a real animal or not … I know …"

"James," Sirius said resting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm going to check this guy out."

"Sirius don't," James started to warn.

"Don't worry … I'm not going to let him know what I'm doing," Sirius assured James.

"You're not just placating me, are you?" James asked frowning.

"No," Sirius answered simply but his eyes showed his own fears and James seemed to understand as he stared grimly back at his friend.

Sirius left the room then looked for the man that James had told him about. He had seen him when he had first gotten there, but he didn't seem to be anywhere in sight now and Sirius didn't like that. He did notices however, the healer that James had been talking to before.

"Hello," Sirius said to her with a smile.

"That's the same smile James uses when he wants extra pudding," the healer informed Sirius. "So I'll ask you what you want, Mr. Black?"

"Sirius," he corrected giving her a real smile. "I can see why James like you. You're direct and I'm sure you don't let him get away with much."

"I assure I don't," the healer agreed. "I'm Healer Green, but everyone calls me Lorie," she added and then waited for him to get to his point.

"Can you tell me where the other healer went to?" Sirius asked.

"Anthony?" Lorie raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'd like to have a word with him," Sirius answered simply.

"James asked you to do this, didn't he?" Lorie sighed. "He doesn't like Anthony or Erin, despite the fact that I've explained to him they are real healers and came with excellent recommendations."

"I see," Sirius frowned. "I would still like to talk to him."

"Sirius, I'm not sure it will do James any good to play along with his fears," Lorie frowned, "sometimes it is helpf …."

"I'm not so sure he's wrong," Sirius informed Lorie before she could say more and she really frowned at him now.

"Mr. Black," she said crossly, "I assure …"

"You know who's father James is," Sirius stated.

"Of course …"

"You know the rumors that are floating around," Sirius stated again, though this time it was more of a question. His eyes traveled around the room that was now eerily empty.

"Yes," she answered slowly, "you don't really think …"

Sirius could hear it in her voice, she didn't only know of the rumors about Voldemort's return, she believed them. She looked at her wand and when it turned red she grimaced, "the rooms are all locked."

"James!" Sirius hissed turning to the room he had left his friend in, "can you open his doo …"

"No need to do that," James said coming from behind them.

"James! How did you get out of your room?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't want to stay there," James answered looking warily back at the room. "I didn't like that you were gone so long."

"Good thinking," Sirius said, turning back to Lorie, who was frowning at James. "Can we get out of this floor … are the exits locked too?"

Lorie hesitatingly looked away from James to look at Sirius. "They might be locked too … it depends on the security level that was called when the doors closed. It shouldn't bother you though. You are an Auror, right?"

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "Yes I am. You can open the patient's doors right?"

"Yes."

"Then go to James's room … they should have realized by now that James is out here," Sirius said, "that should be the safest place for you …"

"No!" James protested. "It's not safe!"

"Stupefy!"

"What are you doing?!" Lorie demanded looking at Sirius with wide eyes as he lowered his wand to James who was laying on the floor.

"Stunning the man that looks like my friend," Sirius answered, waving his wand and casting a quick charm and being relieved when nothing happened. "This isn't James Potter."

"It's not?" Lorie said and it sounded both like she was questioning him and believed him at the same time.

"This person isn't an Animagus and James is," Sirius explained.

"How did you know?" Lorie asked.

"I reckon the same way you did," Sirius said. "You don't seem surprised that it wasn't him."

"He … he didn't seem like James," Lorie admitted and Sirius nodded his head.

"That's what I thought too," he said and pointed to a room, "can you open James's door?"

Lorie didn't answer him, but she did walk over to James room and opened the door. Sirius looked around the corner and saw that James was pacing the room.

"The door was locked," James said when he noticed the two looking at him.

"Someone tried to pass themselves off as you," Sirius said. "I'm getting you out of here."

"How do you know it's me?!" James asked, taking a step away from his friend.

"That's how," Sirius smiled. "But if you want to prove it, turn into a stag."

James frowned, took a deep calming breath before he started turning into a stag. It took longer than Sirius remembered it taking in the past, but James did transform.

"That took awhile," Sirius commented.

"My mind doesn't work as good as it us to," James sighed. "I suppose I should have asked you to transform before … instead of that question. I forgot only you can change like that …"

"Just so you don't worry," Sirius said, turning into a dog and back. "Though having a wand, I might be able to turn into that dog … you on the other hand …"

"Sirius no one would be able to fool me with your dog form … I know you then …" James said and Sirius nodded his head knowing what James meant. "Are you coming too, Lorie?"

"No," Sirius answered for her.

"It's better I stay here … who else will look after the others," Lorie added.

"Right," James sighed.

"Mr. Black," Lorie said to Sirius, who raised an eyebrow in response. "Sirius. I know you need to take James now, but he … he needs people watching him. Treatment …"

"Take this … I'll contact you soon," Sirius said handing her a card.

She nodded her head and then turned back to James. "Be careful. Take care of yourself.

"Don't worry," James smiled at her. "I'll have to be now."

"You know trying too hard doesn't help," Lorie reminded him, "and that's your player's smile … you're just trying to make me feel better."

"Stop ruining my efforts," James pouted.

"Stop worrying about me," Lorie shot back.

"We've got to go," Sirius said grabbing James's arm.

They only got to the corner before Sirius stopped again. Like he had feared the fake James hadn't been alone or at least he called in reinforcements. Sirius stepped back behind a wall, pulling James with him. On the other side there was at least two people standing near the door that lead to the closes exit. He knew if he keep going straight instead of turning there he would reach another exit.

"It's like old times, ah?" James commented.

"Expect old times you had a wand," Sirius reminded his friend.

"Yeah … I miss old times," James sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"This," Sirius said pulling something out of his pocket and throwing it on the floor, it started moving and Sirius cast a quick charm on it. The thing seemed to grow in size as it straightened itself into a humanoid form before he ran off down the corridor.

He heard footsteps coming from the corner and a few seconds later a man rounded it looking the opposite way … the way the humanoid thing had gone. James ran out and tackled him and just as if they had planned it, Sirius turned the corner and stunned the other person in the hallway. He then turned back to his friend, who was punching the man on the ground until Sirius stunned him too.

"Is that the guy that you think was watching you?" Sirius asked.

"No," James said, "but that's the girl," he added pointing at the woman that Sirius had stunned.

"Maybe the man was the one I stunned before," Sirius said, taking in both the face of the man and woman casting a charm on them that should bind them up until the authorities would be able to come. "Let's get out of here."

O

"You used it!" Fred said. "And it worked!"

"Yeah it worked perfectly, thanks for giving it to me," Sirius said to him. "What's it called by the way?"

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked them with narrowed eyes.

"We haven't named it yet," George answered Sirius question as Fred answered their mum's, "that humanoid thing that helped Sirius escape was something we invented. We're still trying to work out some of the kinks."

"They gave it to me so I can take a look at it. I thought I might have time to look at it when I got to work, seeing as I'm not doing anything else there," Sirius added. "Good thing I had it with me, even if the thing only lasted ten steps … it was enough to fool the others."

"Cool," Fred grinned. "Maybe we should call them Decoy Runners?"

"No, that's stupid," Ron said to his brother.

"Then you think of something clever if you can!" Fred huffed.

"I'd rather make fun of your choices, thank you very much," Ron replied.

"When did you become the one to tease me?" Fred said.

"Around the time when you said you appreciate my ideas," Ron shrugged.

"I knew that was a bad idea," Fred grumbled, though clearly not really upset.

"So you are still inventing things," Molly sighed, "I thought you would have given up on that idea by now."

"It's never going to happen Mum," the twins said at the same time.

"They're really good," Sirius added his opinion, "and their product might have saved James and me."

"Yes, but still," Molly sighed. "It's very hard starting off a business. Especially one that's products are novelties. Not to mention I don't know where you're going to get the money to build a shop."

"Oh, we already have the money," Fred informed her.

"Fred!" George said giving him the 'what the hell are you doing' look.

"You do?" Molly asked at the same time.

"Yeah, Harry gave us his winnings for the tournament," Fred explained breezily.

"You're really going to tell her this now?!" Harry said frowning at Fred and looking uncomfortable, he was sure there was a very good reason the twins hadn't mentioned this to their mum before this point.

"I figured Mum couldn't yell at us with your Dad here, seeing as he's mad and all," Fred shrugged.

James started laughing, "I think I'm going to like him."

"Yeah, Fred and George are great," Sirius agreed laughing as well.

"You guys will never change, will you," Remus said shaking his head but he smiling just the same.

"You gave them your winnings, Harry?" Molly was final able to say, as she was indeed trying not to explode due to James's presence. She wasn't sure how much the poor man could handle even if he looked like he was okay right now.

"Yes and I'm not sorry that I did," Harry told her warily. "After everything that happened to me getting that damn money I figured the least I could do was give it to someone that would do something useful with it. And maybe you don't agree with that but I believe that we can all use a little bit of laughter."

Molly sighed yet again.

"Don't worry Mum, we'll be okay," George informed her.

"So how did you escape from St. Mungo's?" Ginny asked, trying to change the subject.

"I wouldn't call it so much as an escape as walking quickly out of the hospital," Sirius told her.

"So then you came here?" Remus asked.

"Of course not," Sirius scoffed. "James couldn't get in here."

"Oh … right," Remus said sheepishly.

"He couldn't?" Harry asked.

"Nah, he had to talk to Dumbledore before he could come," Sirius said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We put the Fidelius Charm on the house," Remus answered.

"When?" Harry asked.

"The beginning of this summer," Sirius answered this time.

"Why didn't I know that … how did I get in?" Harry asked.

"You didn't read the note from Dumbledore?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Note?" Harry questioned. "Wait you knew about the charm?"

"Well no one told me, but I realized as soon as I read the note that the Fidelius Charm must have been used," Hermione said. "You didn't get a note."

"Harry don't you remember reading that paper with 12 Grimmauld Place on it?" Sirius asked him. "It was a few days before we came here."

"Er …" Harry blushed, he did remember reading that when he came down to breakfast and found it odd that there was a note with the name of Sirius's house on it, but didn't think much of it.

"That was from Dumbledore," Remus explained looking amused. "It seems that we didn't explain that properly. I thought Sirius had explained it to you …"

"I thought you did," Sirius admitted.

"Whatever!" Harry huffed. "So then you went to Dumbledore!"

"Yeah," Sirius said, allowing the subject to be changed because he felt slightly guilty he hadn't explained this to Harry before. Honestly he had thought Remus had talked to him. "You should have seen Dumbledore's face when James and I walked it."

"I've never seen him so shock," James agreed with a grin. "And we tried all those years to get him to look flustered …"

"Good old times," Sirius laughed.

"Did you tell him the same story you just told us?" Ginny asked.

"Pretty much," Sirius said. "Though he got me to tell him more details about things. He wasn't pleased at all that Dementors were sent to Privet Dr. but he didn't seem to think that Voldemort had sent them."

"Sirius!" Remus and Molly warned, looking at Harry.

"Ah don't worry so much," Sirius rolled his eyes. "James is going to be staying here, do you really think Harry's going to spend time thinking about Dementors?"

"I might," Harry frowned; he hadn't like hearing that his relatives had been attacked even if he never meet said relatives.

"If Voldemort didn't send them? Who did?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Well that's the thing … it could only be Voldemort or the Ministry," Sirius said grimly.

"You mean to say the Ministry is actually sending creatures after me now?" Harry gasped, looking appalled.

"Not really sure," Sirius shrugged. "Dumbledore just said that Voldemort would have a hard time getting to the Dementors and if he had really bothered to do that, he probably would have gotten a few of his Death Eaters out of Azkaban. He said more too, but I better not say more now."

"Aurgh," Harry groaned, he hated when things were kept from him.

"What did he say about you showing up with James?" Remus asked.

"That he wished that I acted with more caution but that he understood the situation made it obvious that I should move James out of there," Sirius shrugged. "I got the feeling that he's been keeping a close eye on James and knew that the something wasn't right …"

"Then why wouldn't he get Dad out of there sooner?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry, maybe he was waiting to make sure he was in real danger," Sirius answered with a grimace.

"Lorie said the healers were okay," James said starting to rock in his chair alittle, he was starting to feel the effect of such a simulating day. "They were catch … He might not have known how serious the situation was."

"Maybe," Sirius said frowning at his friend.

"I think we've all had enough of this conversation," Remus said, looking at James sadly. "James why don't I show you to your room."

"Yeah … that probably would be good," James agreed looking Harry. "I'll see you later Harry."

"Yeah … I'll see you soon," Harry answered.

"It's nice … to know I'll get to see you more," James said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a smile growing on his face at just the thought of seeing his dad on a regular basis.


	117. Repercussions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Seventeen

Repercussions

"I've got to get back to work," Sirius sighed as walked out of the kitchen. He wished he could stay and talk with everyone, but he had only asked for the afternoon off and he was sure his boss was going to be on his case if he showed up late. Quickly he was bid goodbye from everyone that was still in the kitchen chatting and in no time he was apparating back to work.

"Black in my office now!" Scrimgeour bellowed as soon as he got off the lift and Sirius immediately felt a sinking feeling in his gut about what was going to happen.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Sirius asked when he got to the office.

"Sit," Scrimgeour commanded with a stern expression that always seemed to mean trouble for Sirius.

"Sir …?" Sirius started to ask slowly as he took his seat.

"Don't give me that sir, crap!" Scrimgeour said. "We both know you only use that tone when you try to charm your way out of trouble."

"I've never been able to charm you …" Sirius started to point out.

"Shut your trap Sirius, you're in enough trouble as it is," Scrimgeour snapped.

Sirius made to ask what trouble he was in now, but instead closed his mouth as Scrimgeour scowled at him.

"I was just informed that instead of being at work this morning, you decided to go to St. Mungo's Hospital and caused quite a stir," he informed Sirius angrily.

"I called in a half day and what was I supposed to do when I …" Sirius snapped back heatedly.

"I don't care what happened, it's a hospital Sirius, your not supposed to fire curses there nor are you to take patients with you!" Scrimgeour said.

"So I'm not supposed to stun and tie up people that Polyjuice themselves to look like my mate," Sirius scoffed.

"The only people that we found stunned at the hospital where employees," Scrimgeour shut back. "Employees who are now changing you with assault for attacking them without giving warning!"

"Attacking them … they were trying to ambush me … it's not my fault I was a better fighter than them," Sirius gritted his teeth. "You can't seriously believe …"

"They are also filing charges against you saying that you kidnapped one of their patient," Scrimgeour added.

"Well then they don't know their paper work because I can't kidnap James," Sirius snorted. "I was given full guardianship of James five years ago with the ability to take him out of St. Mungo's whenever I saw fit. I didn't even have to sign any farther paper work."

Scrimgeour sat back in his chair at that and brought his hands up to cover his month as he thought. "I'm glad to hear that, and hopefully the assault charges against you will be dropped as well."

"Charges dropped! They are the ones that should have charges against them!" Sirius snarled.

"They are hospital employees who …" Scrimgeour started.

"They're not in custody anymore, are they?" Sirius asked in a cold voice, though he already knew the answered. "You let them go."

"They had no prior record and the arresting Auror was not at the scene on the crime," Scrimgeour said. "I had little choice but to let them go. I understand that you probably felt you needed to leave because your friend might have been in danger but you should have called your partner …"

"I don't have a partner anymore … you split me and Frank up," Sirius reminded him.

"Then call for backup in general! Sirius you can't go off half cocked like this and then expect me to be able to pick up your mess," Scrimgeour growled.

Sirius glared at Scrimgeour as he tried to control his temper. It didn't help that Scrimgeour was right, he should have called in for backup, but he had attacked as a Order Member first, and not as an Auror.

"This was sloppy work Black, and not what I have come to expect from you," Scrimgeour went on to say.

"I thought you always thought I go off half cocked," Sirius pointed out.

"You know I'm no fan of your style, you're too reckless for my taste, but you are good at what you do," Scrimgeour said.

"And that's why you've had me stuck doing paper work for the last two months," Sirius complained.

"You need more discipline, Black," Scrimgeour said.

Sirius scowled again, he hated that word, but Scrimgeour might have had a point there too.

"Off duty or on, you know the proper procedures that have to be followed," Scrimgeour went on to say. "The fact that you had not in this case, and that it was at such a place as St. Mungo's and add to it the fact that it involves James Potter! You have made our department look bad. Whether you are in the right or wrong, I wouldn't be surprised if this wasn't in the _Prophet_ tomorrow!"

Sirius couldn't help rolling his eyes at that, Scrimgeour always seem to care too much about public opinion.

"Get out of my office Black, before I give you a worse job than paper work," Scrimgeour snarled.

Sirius quickly stood up but before he could leave the door opened to reveal the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, along with someone else.

"Ah well doesn't this make things easy," Cornelius said with a smug expression that Sirius didn't like at all. "Just the man I was looking for, Black."

"You wanted to see me?" Sirius said slowly, it wasn't every day that the Minister of Magic looks for you. It was then that Sirius got a good look at who was with the Minister and his back stiffened and he clamped his month closed so that he wouldn't say anything. The short woman, who features reminded Sirius of a toad, was someone that Sirius had come to loath despite the fact that he had hardly ever come in contact with her. The few times he had seen her would have been enough for Sirius to hate her on their own, but it was the fact that she had written so many laws against Werewolf's rights that made Sirius really hated her.

"Oh yes," the witch said in a girlie voice that didn't suit her. "We have a few interesting questions for you."

"Do you mind if we use your office, Rufus?" Fudge asked the Head Auror who stared back at the Minister clearly no liking the request. "You can stay if you like, of course."

"Very well," Scrimgeour allowed Fudge's appeasement, not missing the slightly annoyed look on Umbridge's face.

"Dolores, would you like to start the investigation?" Fudge asked, which immediately caused both the Aurors to stiffen.

"Investigation?" Scrimgeour questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It has just now come to our attention that Harry Potter is not currently at Privet Dr. Surrey, nor has he ever lived there with his aunt and uncle as has been previously believed." Fudge said, he was looking at Scrimgeour, who appeared to be more shocked by this news than Sirius recalled seeing him before. Sirius, too made himself gasp, his eyes widening to portray the proper amount of shock as he felt the toad, as he like to think of Umbridge, watching him.

"What do you mean he doesn't live there?!" Sirius exclaimed. It took all the will he had to keep himself from showing the fury that was running through him at this moment. The only way the Ministry would find out that Harry had never lived at Privet Dr. was if they were the ones that sent the Dementors after Harry, just like Dumbledore had suggestion could have been the reason. Still, that didn't fully explain how they knew that Harry had never lived there, only that he wasn't at the house as of yesterday.

"Surely someone that had visited the house today wouldn't be surprise to hear that Mr. Potter does not live there," Umbridge said in her sickening girlie voice, then she giggled, which sent chills down Sirius's spine and tested his control over his angry. He remembered what Scrimgeour had just said about learning discipline and he hoped that he had enough of it to get out of this room without cursing anyone … or maybe he didn't hope that at all…

"You went to Privet Dr. today!" Scrimgeour asked, again shocked and not looking too pleased.

"I wanted to check on Harry to see if he was doing all right. With all the negative attention he has been having the last few months," Sirius started to explain a cover story he been working on for as long as he had been raising Harry, changing it as the situation demanded. He now glared at Fudge and Umbridge, indicating he blamed them (which was true) for Harry's bad reputation in the newspapers as of late. "That was why I took the morning off work to see if I could talk to Harry today. How did you know I was there?"

"There is a charm to indicate when any wizard is in close proximity to Privet Dr." Umbridge answered and giggled again. Again Sirius had to grit his teeth not to do something stupid … how could she giggle at something like that? It wasn't funny. Besides, it was all a bunch of crap, if there was a spell like that the Auror department would know about it, and so would Sirius.

"I never hear about Proximity Charm being place on Privet Dr." Scrimgeour frowned.

"Oh," the toad said giggling again, "the charm was done within Transportation department many years ago …"

"Which I would have a report explaining that," Scrimgeour said sternly. "All matters concerning Harry Potter's safety and protection provided for him have been sent to my office."

"I'm sure you'll find the report in your files," Umbridge said her mouth becoming wide, making her look even more like a toad.

"Very well, sorry for intruding," Scrimgeour said, not looking pleased by her explanation, but also not having anything else he could say. "Carry on."

"Mr. Black can you tell me what you noticed when you visited Privet Dr.?" Umbridge asked next.

"Well I noticed almost immediately that something wasn't right with the whole block as soon as I got to the street," Sirius explained. "It was uncommonly cold there … especially since it was such a hot summer and there was no animals in the area …"

"I don't see what that has to do with Potter!" Fudge announced suddenly, clearly impatient.

"I didn't say it did have anything to do with Harry, I was merely telling you this part to explain why I transfigured myself into a dog," Sirius said looking at Fudge, though he was really watching Umbridge reaction from the corner of his eye. As he expect, she didn't seem to be surprised by this news.

"And why would you do that?" Fudge asked.

"It's how I often survey questionable scenes," Sirius explained.

"He often uses that form to search crime scenes and has used his heightened senses to find us leads that would have been difficult for us to find otherwise," Scrimgeour added.

"Excuse me, but are you trying to say you thought Privet Dr. was a crime scene," Umbridge clarified and giggled again.

"I'm saying that I didn't like what I felt coming to the house and I decided to check the place out as a dog so that I would go unnoticed by the muggles," Sirius said, trying to control his voice. "What I sensed as soon as I turned into a dog was a chill in the air and fear for those that lived in the area."

"You couldn't possibly sense that!" Fudge snorted in disbelief.

"If you don't trust my word, feel free to as any other Animagus if they could sense fear," Sirius shrugged indifferently. "All I'm saying is that there was something foul in the air that was disrupting the entire neighborhood. The disruption seemed to be strongest near Harry's house so I went to number Four, still as a dog and looked in through the window. I didn't see anything wrong there, though I was unable to find Harry there. I had no idea that Harry had not lived there this whole time. Are you sure he doesn't?" he then asked, making himself look worried. "Do you know where he does live?"

"Do you really expect me to believe that you don't have the boy or at least know where he is?" Fudge scoffed. "I remember how insisted you were to allow you to go to Hogwarts to watch the boy two years ago. You clearly cared a great deal about him …"

"Of course I care about him, he's my best mate's son," Sirius hissed back. "That doesn't mean I've stashed him away for years …"

"Oh really … then who does have him, if not you?!" Fudge asked.

"I don't know! Dumbledore told me that he was living with his aunt and uncle because he was safest there!" Sirius explained.

"Dumbledore huh?" Fudge spat out the name.

"Yeah, Dumbledore," Sirius said crossly, venting some of his own anger knowing it was safe to do so right now. "He told me it would be best for Harry to not visit him … give him as much of a normal life as possible before coming back to our society when he was eleven."

"You've been seen several places in the last few years with Harry Potter," Umbridge pointed out.

"You mean like at the Quidditch World Cup where I meet him there or at the Hospital where we were visiting his dad?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"How did you get Harry if not at his house?" Umbridge asked next.

"I got him at Hogwarts, or Remus had," Sirius answered and Umbridge made a face at the mention of Remus that tested Sirius's temper farther than ever. He was this close to strangling the evil toad. "Or I picked him up at the Weasleys."

"He should be the next person we questioned," Fudge mumbled lowly, but Sirius was able to pick it up. He hated that Arthur was likely going to have to go through an investigation like this one too, but he knew that was likely inevitable. Harry had been known to spend a lot of time with the Weasleys and they would be questioned no matter what.

"You don't fool me Mr. Black, I know you have Harry Potter, and it's only a matter of time before we find him," Umbridge said her voice almost sounding like a normal person … at least it wasn't as fake as it had been before.

"You don't fool me either," Sirius answered glaring at her and she smiled widely at him, as if he had just told some kind of joke. "And why are you trying to find Harry all of a sudden. I thought you didn't like the boy very much at the moment. Besides I don't see how finding him will do any good for you now."

"Oh I don't expect for you to understand my reasons," Umbridge said in a false kind voice that seemed to imply that he was too slow to add two and two.

"You are suspended Black, effective immediately," Fudge said and Sirius turned to gap at him, having not seen that coming.

"Pardon me sir, but just why are you suspending me, I haven't done anything wrong!" Sirius said in a cold voice filled with malice.

"Nothing wrong! But you attacked several healer at St. Mungo's hospital," Umbridge said in a simpering voice. "Though if you are willing to tell us more about Pot …"

"Just shut your trap! I didn't attack anyone, but I know telling you lot won't help me," Sirius snapped at Umbridge. "I'm never going to make any kind of bargain with you even if I had what you wanted so you can go screw yourself and leave me out of it!"

"You can not speak to me like that!" Umbridge said her voice too growing calmer in her angry.

"You can't take my speech away from me you hag," Sirius yelled at Umbridge and then turned to Fudge, "and you can take my job with it, I'd rather leave than work for a idiot who would rather bury his head in the sand at the first sign of danger."

"Black!" Scrimgeour called after Sirius as he made his way to the door. He was so very tempted to curse the toad and the idiot but if he did he would be arrested and imprisoned before he could say unfair.

"There were dementors at Privet Dr.," Sirius said still facing the door.

"That's preposterous!" Fudge said and Sirius turned back glaring at the Minister with all the rage he was feeling and the other man filched away from him.

"Yes everything is preposterous to you, you have no backbone so you can't fathom things that frightening can actually be true," Sirius said coldly and watched the Minister turn red. He turned back to Scrimgeour, "I know their scent … and the effect they have on an environment. Dementors were there."

**"You better leave now, Black, I'll send you your discharge papers by owl," was all Scrimgeour said to that and Sirius couldn't tell if he thought Sirius was mad or if he believed Sirius about the Dementors. He turned his back on the people in the office and stormed out of the room, quickly walking through the halls on his way to exit the Ministry for what might be the last time in his life. As much as he hated the way things were right now, it hurt a lot knowing he wouldn't be coming back there. **


	118. Restless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Eighteen

Restless

"You know, it's not as easy to clear my mind after everything that happened today," Harry commented as he tried to work on his meditation. Remus had told him they would have another round of Occlumency practice the next morning and he wanted to prepare himself for that.

"I know what you mean," Ron said as he was sitting next to Harry working on controlling his own thoughts as were the twins, Ginny and Hermione. "what with your dad being here and all."

"Yeah," Harry said looking towards the stairs; his dad was up in one of the rooms sleeping. Still Harry couldn't help but think what it's going to be like talking to his dad every day. Before Harry could say more there was a loud banging sound from the front door.

"… Bloody bastards! I'll strangle that stupid toad … or just hit her with a mullet!" Sirius's voice rang though the room, and probably the whole house. Sirius was still shutting some kind of rant. Harry saw that Fred and Hermione were about to ask him what was the matter but Harry shook his head. Sirius looked as if he hadn't realized the others were even in the room and when he was that angry it was best to just let Sirius vent his anger out. It was several minutes later that Sirius stopped pacing the room and sat on the couch.

"Sirius?" Remus asked and Harry turned to look at the doorway behind him realizing the werewolf had probably been standing there for the last several minutes without saying anything.

"It looks like we're going to have an even fuller house than we had before," Sirius said.

"What?" a few people in the room said.

"I just quit my job today … or I was fired, I'm not really sure which," Sirius said, his anger was gone now and he was left with numb disbelief.

"What?" again was the question on most the people's lips.

"How?" Remus asked over the rest.

"Apparently I attacked healers at St. Mungo's, never mind they were the ones that were trying to get me," Sirius said in a bitter voice.

"This is my fault," James said from the stairway, he had been woken at Sirius's loud entrance too.

"Not even," Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend. "What's with you Potters and trying to blame everything on yourself."

"It's a gift," James smiled, though it didn't reach his sad eyes.

"I can't believe that Scrimgeour would fire you for that," Remus said.

"He didn't, Fudge and his little toad are the ones that suspended me," Sirius said. "They wanted information about where Harry was raised because they know that it wasn't at Privet Dr. I wonder how they knew that and that I had visited there today …" he went on muttering to himself.

"They know that Harry wasn't raised by the Dursleys!" Remus gasped. "Sirius you should tell Dumbledore …"

"I'm sure Dumbledore will know about this already if not shortly," Sirius waved him off. "I sort implied he was the mastermind behind Harry's life …"

"Sirius …" Remus started.

"You know that's what our plan always was if people figured out Harry …" Sirius started.

"That's not what I was going to say," Remus said. "I know Dumbledore will be able to handle himself with whatever the Minister questions him with. But they must have thought you had Harry … that we have him."

"Yes, that was the basics of the conversation," Sirius agreed. "They think I raised Harry, and I doubt what I said changed their minds, but I did a fair job at acting like I was surprise and I think I put in a little doubt. Dumbledore should be able to make that doubt grow in his special way of his."

"But Fudge suspended you," Harry said, gritting his teeth, he knew Sirius wouldn't appreciate him saying this out loud that he felt that Sirius was being targeted because he was close to Harry.

"Yeah, and wanted to dangle my job on a line to try to make me give him information, as if I care about my job," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You do care about your job," Harry pointed out.

"Not as much as I care about you and your safety," Sirius said. "Besides, it's the principle of the matter. I'm not going to be bought!"

"I know Sirius," Remus said soothingly, he could see his friend's anger returning quickly.

"Who's the toad?" George asked not sure who Sirius had meant when he said Fudge and his little toad had gotten Sirius sacked. It might not have been the right question to ask because both Sirius and Remus' expressions darkened.

"It wasn't …" Remus started grimly.

"Of course it was her Remus, who else would I call a toad," Sirius said heatedly. "Umbridge," he added to answer George's question, "is a vile person that looks like a toad and has this really creepy girlie voice … argh!"

"I can't believe she did this to you!" Remus snarled.

"She's been known to pass the worst laws against werewolves and other creatures," Harry explained to his friends as some of them looked confused by Remus' reactions.

"I think she's the one that sent the dementors to Privet Dr.," Sirius stated and the room became silent as everyone looked at him with gaped mouths. "That would explain how she knew I was there today …"

Remus growled, sounding much closer to his werewolf self and turned and walked out of the room.

"Sirius!" a new shout came from the front door. "Sirius are you home!"

"I'm in here Em," Sirius called back, one look at her face told him she already knew the news. "How do you know?"

"There's a rumor going through the whole Ministry … its true!" Emmeline gasped, but her tone and expression told him she already believed it was true.

"Depends, what does the rumors say?" Sirius asked, wondering what had spread through his peers.

"That you ran some renegade mission and Fudge sacked you for it," Emmeline said bluntly, though there had been many different versions of the mission Sirius had supposedly gone on alone, not to mention the different version of Fudge telling Sirius off or vice versa. "What did you do?"

"Oh and you automatically assume that I did something!" Sirius grumbled.

"He rescued me."

"James!" Emmeline gasped in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

"What … no hug?" James pouted.

Emmeline rolled her eyes but laughed too as she went over to hug James. There suddenly was a loud crashing sound causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"What was that?" Emmeline asked.

"Remus," Sirius shook his head. "Figures he would be the one to throw things when I was the one that lost his job."

O

Sirius lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. It was this time of day, the early hours of the morning, that he felt the loss of his job the most. He could honestly say the last week had been a good one, spending time with James again on a regular basis, and seeing how his friend was with Harry … it really made him happy. Of course there were times when James would stare off into space and seemed to be unreachable by anyone or was so agitated with all the changes around him that he would shy away from everyone in the house. Even in those times though Sirius didn't put much thought out about losing his job … he honestly was actually happy that he was able to be there to help out with everything.

But the morning, right at the time that Sirius would usually wake up and start to get ready for work, all he could do now was think about how much he wanted to be able to do that. How much he missed seeing the guys and chatting about nothing really. How he loved tracking down a suspect and finding the right person. Heck he would even take doing paperwork again.

"I shouldn't go into work today," Emmeline sighed breaking Sirius from his thought and he looked at her.

"We've been through this," Sirius smiled at her knowing it didn't reach his eyes and she wasn't reassured by it at all. "I want you to go to work. Besides once I get out of bed I'll be better."

"I know," she allowed, glad that at least that wasn't a lie. Sirius did seem perfectly normal when he was with everyone else. It was just those times that he was able to think about what he lost that he became surly. "I was think I should quit my job … make some kind of protest."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sirius said sitting up straight to gap at her. "You can't quit your job .. you love your job!"

"And you loved yours," she pointed out softly as she sat next to him. She was completely dress and ready to go to work but she didn't want to leave Sirius right now.

"Yeah, so I know you don't want to quit your job," Sirius said back. "I don't want you to be unhappy, love."

Emmeline just sighed in response to that and leaned her head against Sirius' shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Actually I was thinking … well .. maybe it would be best if you broke up with me," Sirius said.

"What?" Emmeline exclaimed, pulling away from him so she could look into his eyes.

"Not for real of course … a fake break up," Sirius hastily added.

"Why on earth would I want to break up with you … fake or not," Emmeline asked.

"Because you're being watched at work!" Sirius answered back heatedly.

"How do you even know that?"

"I have my ways," Sirius waved her off, "but that's not the point. I know and I was thinking …"

"You've been spying on me?" Emmeline asked, only hearing the first part of his response.

"I hear you and Molly taking … you were in the bleeding hallway … I wasn't spying, just a little eavesdropping," Sirius answered.

"Eavesdropping is spying, Sirius," Emmeline said impatiently.

"That's not really the point Em," Sirius said. "The point is you think your boss is keeping a closer eye on you and it's because of me."

Emmeline just rolled her eyes, "it's also because I've always been known to be close to Dumbledore … I was part of the Order last time before you were ever involved."

"That's only because you're older," Sirius grumbled.

"I can handled being watch," Emmeline went on as if Sirius hadn't said anything. "Besides, you're going to be the man that I marry someday, I'm not going to turn my back on you because you're not popular with the Minister."

Sirius stared at her gobsmacked.

"What is it Sirius?"

"I didn't know we were getting married?" he answered a smile growing on his face, "I always thought I had to ask you first."

It was Emmeline's turn to look gobsmacked as she started blushing. "I … I didn't … mean …"

"Oh no, you can't take it back now," Sirius said, his grin turning teasing, "you can't truffle with a man's heart like that."

"Sirius," Emmeline complained, blushing more than before as he gave his bark laugh.

"So does this mean I'm off the hook for actually asking you, because that …" Sirius started to ask.

"No," Emmeline interrupted him.

"Oh?" Sirius questioned, raising an eyebrow at her quick response to that. "Do tell, why not?"

"I always imagined …"

"You fantasized about me asking you to marry you?"

"Of course," Emmeline rolled her eyes at him. "Anyways … you always make some kind grand theatrical moment …"

"Theatrical moment?"

"Sirius, you're theatrical opening your cereal box!" Emmeline pointed out causing Sirius to bark out laughing again.

"True."

"I just thought you would want to …" she went on.

"I love you so much," Sirius said suddenly, catching her off guard and then kissing her before she knew what he was doing. "Mmm … maybe you staying home from work this morning wouldn't be so bad," he moaned before kissing her again.

O

"It's nice to finally see you today, Sirius," Remus said taking a sip of his drink with a smirk, it was lunch time and everyone was in the kitchen eating.

"I was having a nice lay in," Sirius shrugged, "there's nothing wrong with that."

"No, of course not," Remus agreed with a knowing smile.

Sirius didn't even bother giving Remus any more of his attention as he picked up one of the sandwiches on the table and stuck most of it in his mouth. "Mmmen um arving."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Molly said as she would to any of her children.

"Sorry," Sirius said after he chocked down his food. "This sandwich is really good," he beamed at Molly, picking up a few more of the sandwiches and then sitting down next to Remus, a grin on his face.

"You're certainly in a good mood today," Remus noted and then looked closely at his friend frowning, "Sirius? What are you up to?"

"Oh, are you up to something, Padfoot? You know I'll help you with that," James said looking up from his conversation with the twins and Harry about one of the pranks they had pulled the last year.

"It's nothing like that," Sirius glared at Remus and then looked over at James and added thoughtfully. "You might be able to help me anyways, James. Though we probably should wait a little while, maybe a few months … I wouldn't want her to expect it."

"Her?" James questioned.

"Besides, I want to make it really big …" Sirius went on as if he didn't hear James.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"A theatrical moment," Sirius grinned broadly at his confused friend, noticing that everyone else in the room was looking at him as if he was mad but he didn't care. He had some planning to do.

O

"... well that's everything we had to share today, unless anyone else has news?" Madeye said to a good portion of the Order.

"Actually, if I may, I do have something to say," Dumbledore said from the door.

Madeye looked at him with narrowed eyes, as the door to the meeting room closed behind the headmaster sealing themselves. "I wasn't aware you were going to join us today, Albus?"

"I had not intended to," Dumbledore agreed with his normal twinkle of his eyes. "But I have received an important letter that we need to discuss along with some plans that need to be made immediately."

"Letter?" Madeye questioned, still looking rather suspicious.

"From Rufus Scrimgeour," Dumbledore stated.

"Scrimgeour? Why would he write you?" Sirius asked, looking confused as were most of the people in the room, though Kingsley looked thoughtful.

"I believe the answer to that would be you, Sirius," Dumbledore smiled at him. "But to clarify things, I shall read the letter so everyone knows what I mean by that."

Dumbledore then removed the letter from his pocket and started reading:

_Dumbledore,_

_I find it is always best to be prepare for all situations so I feel that you should know that Minister Fudge is planning on passing a decree to the Governors of Hogwarts that will allow him to assign a teacher if you do not fill the positions. He is planning on Dolores Umbridge taking the position as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, which I feel would not be a benefit for your students. After seeing the way she handled Sirius in my offices last week I know she will not hold back any of the tactics she had used rising through the ranks of the Ministry._

_You may be wondering why I am sending you this letter, for I myself am questioning the action. However, I can't help replaying what had occurred in my office, again with Sirius Black, and I __cannot__ over look the troublesome information that was given out. I am confident that Sirius has already informed you of said events but it would not be wise for me to share too much about that in this letter in case he has not. Still, I have come to believe that it would wise of me not to close __my__ eyes to the possibility that You-Know-Who has returned as you have suggest. I believe you still need more physical proof of said return,__ but__ I will keep __an open mind__ to the possibility._

_Scrimgeour_

"Scrimgeour is actually pulling his head out of his arse," Sirius said nodding his head with a grin. "And it's all thanks to me. I never knew he actually valued me so much."

"He trust your instincts as much as anyone's," Kingsley pointed out. "Your personalities just clash."

"You can say that again," Sirius chuckled.

"Interesting," Dumbledore said in a tone that drew everyone's attention. "Scrimgeour seems to have hidden another letter in here."

"What does it say?" Madeye asked.

"It's address to Sirius and I cannot open it," Dumbledore said, which caused Sirius to get up to take the letter for himself. He opened it up quickly to see what it said, reading it to himself first.

"He always was a bit paranoid," Sirius mutter after he finished.

"There is nothing wrong with being paranoid," Madeye said.

"You would say that," Tonks said just loud enough so everyone could hear her and she received a glare from her old mentor.

"Here, I'll read you all the letter," Sirius said before anything else could be said anything and then started to read.

_Sirius,_

_The Proximity Charm report that Umbridge had said would be found in Harry Potter's file was indeed in there in the proper order and date. However, I pride myself in remembering files and I know that it had not been there the last time I had checked Potter's file. The document in question however had genuinely come from the Transportation Department, and it would have had to been done recently. I do not like what I see here and will investigate into this matter farther, however, I'm going to have to __tread__ carefully because the Minister is keeping a close eye on all of the Departments to see who is loyal to him and who is loyal to Dumbledore. He has already __nuturalized__ several employees that are known to be loyal to Dumbledore, which I'm sure you are already aware of._

_I will also look into the matter of Dementors being at Privet Dr., as well __as__ the fact that Umbridge was at Privet Dr. herself the morning that you quit. Another troubling issue you have brought to my attention Black. You seem to be more trouble out of my office than you were in it._

Sirius couldn't help laughing at that and was joined by the other Aurors in the room. Even Madeye smiled slightly.

_I do not care if you read this with Dumbledore or anyone else you deem safe to discuss this with. I assumed that if you are reading this at all you are indeed in Dumbledore's inner circle and would need to discuss everything I have shared with you. Though I despise that you are working outside of the Ministry, I am starting to understand why you would need to. I have been working for the past week to discreetly investigate the before mention matters and have found it more difficult than someone at my position should. Something is not right in the Ministry and your actions have force me to accept that I do not have the luxury of believing the Minister's word about You-Know-Who. It stands to me to protect our community from such a threat and I will do what is necessary to make sure that I do so._

_With that said, I suggest that Dumbledore make you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, which I am sure he is already planning on doing. It is best if the Minister never knows that I have given Dumbledore warning of the new Decree that he and Umbridge are planning. He would easily believe that Dumbledore would choose you as the Defense Professor, seeing as you are both highly qualified and close to Dumbledore. I warn you though, I do not believe even this move will keep Umbridge from getting into Hogwarts. She is determined to attack the Minister's foes and knows the best way to get to Dumbledore is through Hogwarts. I only hope that if she is prevented from being a professor, at least the students will not be subjected to her methods as much._

_If I find proof from my investigation I will contact you again. Do not attempt to contact me or expect any information shared outside of said investigation._

_Scrimgeour_

"Well isn't that friendly," Sirius said after finishing the letter.

"He actually said a lot more than I ever expected him to," Madeye said. "Are you sure this is really from him?"

"Oh, I'm sure," Dumbledore said. "He had put some rather complicated security spells on the letter I got so I would be the only one that could open it, not to mention the added spells he would have had to put on the letter for Sirius. The magic … the style… yes I'm sure that Rufus was the one to send them." He then turned to Sirius and smiled. "He was also correct in believing I was planning on asking you to take the post as Defense Against the Dark Arts. I had been thinking about offering the job to you before now, but wasn't sure if I would need you more in the field. Now it is clear that you are needed at Hogwarts."

"Right," Sirius said frowning, looking behind him at Emmeline. He didn't want to be separated from her again, but how could he not take the job when the other choice was to have Umbridge teach at Hogwarts. He turned back to Dumbledore and sighed, "I'll do it."


	119. A Day in the Life of James Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Nineteen

A Day in the Life of James Potter

James opened his eyes blinking. He still wasn't use to the dark room since the room he had been in for the last fourteen years was much lighter. He felt the now familiar sense of confusion as he tried to remember where he was and why he was here. Today was a good day and that only lasted a minute before he remembered. It was good that he remembered so quickly today because there were only five more days left before Harry was going to leave and he wanted to spend as much time with his son as he could.

He then looked over to his left to the table where his potions for the morning were. Dumbledore had come the day after James had been taken out of St. Mungo's and with enough of his daily potion for a week and the recipe for how to make more. James wasn't sure if the potions had come from Lorie or the healer that Dumbledore had put on his case since the moment that James had gotten into St. Mungo's (for he was sure that one of his healers was there watching him for Dumbledore).

Pushing that thought aside he took his potions and got out of bed. After getting dress he headed downstairs and passed the living room with only a glance at Remus, Harry and all of his son's friends working on meditation. He was proud to see how serious his son took his training even though he had hardly studied himself. It reminded him of Lily and how determined she was whenever she learned something new. Of course he knew that his son's eagerness not learn wasn't just about learning a new skill but so he would be able to protect himself more, but James was still proud.

"Hey mate, what do you think of doves?" Sirius asked as soon as James got in the kitchen.

"Um … they're alright?" James said raising his eyebrow.

"They're supposed to symbolize love," Sirius explained, "maybe I should have a dozen of them flying …"

"That would probably be rather messy," James pointed out. "Besides I don't think Emmeline is that fond of birds … remember all the times when she cursed them out at our practices."

"Well they were being annoying flying around us," Sirius said laughing at the memory, "but I supposed doves might not be the way to go."

"Er … Sirius? Why do you have so many notes?" James said when he realized that Sirius had a stack of parchments that he was currently shuffling through.

"I figured that I should ask Em to marry me before I start at Hogwarts," Sirius said. "What's your thought on music."

"I love it," James answered sitting down and putting his hand on Sirius's making him put down the parchment he was holding. "But I'm not the one that you're proposing to."

"As if I would want to marry a git like you," Sirius rolled his eyes, "why are you stopping me from reading?"

"You can't rush a proposal," James said. "Remember my proposal to Lily … it was horrible."

"I thought Lily said it was romantic," Sirius reminded him.

"I tripped over every bloody word, my palms were sweating … I think the actually proposal that I got out was 'will you marrorme.'" James said smiling as he thought back at it.  
"But it worked out for you," Sirius pointed out.

"Yeah," James agreed. "And I'm sure however you asked her will work out for you, but that's not the reason you want to make it so special."

"You think I only want to make it special because she told me that's what she wanted," Sirius frowned at James.

"No," James chuckled shaking his head. "Emmeline was right, you do like to do things theatrically," he said, Sirius had told him everything about the conversation he had with Emmeline a week ago and James had been helping Sirius ever since. "You want to do something like this, because that's who you are. Don't rush this Sirius. She'll wait for you."

"She's already waited for me mate," Sirius frowned. "For years she's been waiting for me. And then when I finally figure out that she loves me like I always loved her, I had to bloody disappear for months without talking to her. Then a year later and I still haven't asked her. I should have done this a long time ago."

"Maybe," James frowned, "but don't rush because you feel guilty. You only get to ask her once, after all."

Sirius looked at his hands for a long time before he said, "I don't know how often I'll be able to see her when I'm teaching."

"Hm …" was all James could say to that, but Sirius didn't seem to need him to say more.

"I know I'll get to see her all the time … I can go out at night … or other things … but I just … it's going to be difficult," Sirius rumbled.

"And getting engage quickly will make it less difficult?" James asked him and Sirius grimaced.

"I supposed I haven't really thought this all through," Sirius muttered. "Thanks for talking me around mate."

"Don't mention it," James smiled.

It came on suddenly, one second he was smiling and the next his head felt like it broke open and things started to fade away. He wasn't sure where he was or what he was doing or way the man sitting next to him was holding his shoulder asking if he was alright. He did nod his head, the only response he could make at the moment because he wasn't quite sure how to form words. He grabbed his head trying to hold in the pain and calm down. Slowly things formed again, starting with the man … Sirius. Then the place … Grimmauld Place, Sirius' home. The ability to talk however wasn't coming back to him and he knew that it wasn't likely to happen a while now.

"James," Sirius frowned, recognizing both that James hadn't known who he was for a few seconds and that he was coming back to himself. "You're not okay. You need to rest more. You're pushing yourself too hard."

James shook his head, still unable to talk and looked towards the living room.

"I know you want to spend as much time as you can with Harry, but don't force yourself too much," Sirius said with concern.

James just nodded his head before leaning forward so he could rest on the table. Sirius was right, he had been trying so hard to be himself that when he lost his control he lost so much more of himself.

"You don't have to be social with the rest of us, we'll understand," Sirius added patting his shoulder as James let his mind wander.

O

James was woken up by the sound of several people stomping into the kitchen. He must have fallen asleep sometime while Sirius continued to plan his proposal or whatever else Sirius might have been doing. Now it seemed like it was lunchtime judging by the increase of people and the smell of food already in the air.

"Hey Dad," Harry said as soon as he came into the room, smiling broadly.

"How did your personal lesson with Moony go today?" James asked, please to see he was able to talk just find at the moment.

"About the same," Harry shrugged, slightly annoyed by his slow progress.

"Actually I think you did better today," Remus put in.

"But you still got through my shield in the beginning," Harry frowned. "I was just able to push you out after you saw … er … well you know."

"Yeah," Remus said trying not to think of the embarrassing memories he got from Harry's mind. "But still. You were able to expel me much quicker today. I think soon you'll be able to use your protective natural to help you encase your thoughts so no one can be hurt my them."

"I never realized your thoughts were so dangerous Harry!" Ron quipped.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how dangerous my thoughts can be," Harry glared at his friend.

James smiled as the conversation continued to progress. He didn't force himself to say anything, as he has done in the past, but he still enjoyed watching everyone talk and joke around, even awhile discussing something very important.

"… he is good at it …" Remus was saying but James wasn't sure what he was talking about. That was until Sirius exploded.

"You can't be serious! He would be a horrible teacher for Harry!"

"Sirius, he already teaches Harry," Remus pointed out with an eye roll.

"Yeah, but that's with other students. And that's not going into Harry's mind and seeing everything …" Sirius give his own eye roll.

"So you think I can't keep him out!" Harry huffed indignantly.

James was really starting to wonder what he had missed.

"I didn't mean it like that pup," Sirius tried to assure him and still be upset at the same time, which didn't seem to work so well for him. "But I just thought part of the reason for you teaching him Remus was because Snape couldn't. Now you're telling me starting in a few weeks you think it's already to have that git try to test Harry's Occlumency. Wasn't it supposed to be dangerous, or something, to let Voldemort know how close Snape is to Harry?"

"Worry about Snape now? That's a change," Remus said wryly.

"I'm not worried about that git," Sirius snorted. "I just don't think he wouldn't be a good teacher," he added and then looked at James. "You agree with me right."

"Huh?" James asked, a little surprised to be included. He was also award that in a way this was going to be his first parent like act he had to do in fourteen years. "Actually I think Snape might be a good …"

"Traitor," Sirius pouted.

"Sorry," James found himself chuckling. Sirius had always been good at making him feel normal.

"The truth is the points you just made are actually why I think Severus needs to teach Harry," Remus said. "Harry will be much more uncomfortable with Snape seeing his thoughts than he was with me."

"I don't know about much more …" Harry muttered under his breath, he hadn't like it one bit that Remus continued to discover his private thoughts, though it was true that it would be worse with Snape.

"I'm confident you learned the skills you need Harry," Remus smiled at the boy. "You're ready to take the next step."

"I'd be more excited, but seeing as the next steps involves being around Snape more often, well … not so much help with the excitement factor," Harry said.

James attention wandered again as the other made comments about this. He didn't mind that the words didn't make sense to him this time, they weren't really important. He liked the sense of family that flowed throughout the room.

"Dad," Harry said and James's mind snapped back to focus. He had been lost for so long that he hadn't realized that the others had left and it was just him and his son.

"Huh?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to play exploding snaps?" Harry asked.

"Exploding snaps?" James repeated raising an eyebrow, he was sure that wasn't what Harry was wondering about.

"Yeah … I like playing games with you," Harry said, this time he was telling the truth.

"That's only because it's easy beating the crazy old man," James joked.

"Hardly," Harry shook his head. "You're too observant to be easy to beat."

"Sorry," James said, clearly not sorry at all. As he sat there Harry started dealing the cards. After a few hands James asked, "so you're worried about going back to school."

Harry looked startled by the statement. Then he looked like he was about to say something before giving a small smile. "A bit."

"It's not only about all the things you have to learn and Voldemort being back is it," James asked, though it was again more like a statement.

"Definitely too observant," Harry muttered under his breath, but James could hear him and he smiled.

"I'm not all the time," James said. "But what I do notice sticks in my mind pretty well."

"Hm," Harry grunted.

"So what are you worried about?"

"Stuff."

"Girl stuff?" James asked and when Harry looked up at him alarmed James give him an innocent look.

"What make you think that?!" Harry demanded.

"I'm observant," James eyes twinkled. "I also noticed you chatting up the enchanting young lady that's …"

"Ginny," Harry rolled his eyes. "She's my friend."

"And yet you knew I was talking about her and not the other young lady that's here," James pointed out.

"Like I'm going to chat up Hermione, she's practically my sister who just happens to be dating my best friend," Harry pointed out.

"That's just proving my point that you see Ginny as more potential as a dat …" James started.

"DAD!" Harry growled at him. "Just don't. Besides she's not even the girl …" he went on before cutting himself off.

"I know, Cho Chang is the girl you like now … I hear she's very pretty," James said.

"How do you know all this!" Harry demanded again.

"I have sources," James grinned.

"Remus told you didn't he," Harry huffed.

"Of course not," James rolled his eyes, "Remus isn't about to tell anyone you're feelings. Especially now that he actually read into your mind. He wouldn't betray your trust."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, feeling a little guilty he thought of Remus in the first place. "But who told you then?"

"A prankster never reveals his sources," James said smiling again.

"Whatever," Harry grumbled and then leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table and hold his head. "It doesn't matter if I like Cho either. She has a boyfriend."

"Relationships come and go all the time at Hogwarts," James pointed out. "You just have to be persistent and win the girl's heart."

"I'm not going to steal someone else's girlfriend," Harry said. "Not that I could anyways."

"Don't sell yourself short Harry, I'm sure you can steal plenty of people's girlfriends," James said. "Hm … that didn't come out how I wanted it to."

"It's okay," Harry chuckled before he sighed. "Even if I could, I don't think I would want to. Cedric's a decent bloke …"

"If it's meant to be between you and Cho, it will happen Harry," James said. "It took me three years to get your mother to say yes to me."

"Yeah … I know," Harry said, he still didn't understand how it took so long, but he had heard the story of his parents getting together multiple times before.

"And sometimes it's difficult letting the girl go," James added, he could see it in Harry's eyes that he knew that Cho wasn't the girl he was meant to be with.

"I don't know if I'm ready to do that yet," Harry admitted.

"You don't have to," James said. "That's the thing with crushes … they never really leave you. You just have to come to terms with them."

"Like you know, you never gave up on your crush," Harry pointed out.

"Your mother wasn't the only person I've had a crush on," James said. "She's just the one I knew I never wanted to let get away."

Harry didn't have anything to say to that and James found his mind wandering off to his love one.

"Thanks Dad," Harry said sometime later and James nodded his head. He supposed that meant that he had given good advice about all this. It wasn't long after that that the kitchen started filling with people again as it was getting close to dinner time. James ate the meal only half comprehending what was being said. But again he was left with a feeling of family as he sat there.

After the meal, there was a meeting for the Order members. James wished he could go to the meeting but he knew he didn't belong there anymore. He walked up the stairs so he could go to his room. Even with his nap that day, he felt exhausted … his body and mind needed to shut down. On the first landing he passed the twins and Ginny as they held a flesh colored string to their ears.

"You know the least you could do is hide the fact that your spying on the Order from me," James scowled at the three of them.

"On your honor as a prankster you couldn't possible tattle on us," George pointed out. "Do you want to know what the meeting is about?"

"Nah … it would just make head explode or something," James declined the string George was offering him. "Why aren't Harry, Ron and Hermione here?"

"Harry doesn't want to know what's being said until his mind's safe," Ginny said. "Noble git."

"Sounds like him," James smiled.

"And Ron and Hermione are probably snogging in a cupboard somewhere," Fred added.

"Well to be fair during meetings are the only time that Mum's not dogging them and making sure they're never alone," Ginny pointed out.

"Doesn't change the fact that they're probably snogging somewhere," Fred shrugged.

"Aw, I think poor Freddie is jealous," Ginny teased her older brother.

"As if," Fred retorted.

James knew enough of the Weasleys to know now was the time to leave.

When James finally got in his bed not to long afterward he felt that today was a rather good day. He had some lapses of time but still, he had a few memorable talks.


	120. Aboard the Hogwarts' Express

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Twenty

Aboard the Hogwarts' Express

It wasn't an easy journey to Platform 9¾, though it rarely ever was. With the added security the Order provided to make sure that Harry was safe, it seemed like it took hours, though they did get to the station with several minutes to spear.

"You know, maybe I should just ride on the train with you," Sirius said, "that would be a lovely way of getting back to Hogwarts."

"Okay Padfoot, come on," Harry said, not letting any of Sirius's teasing get to him.

"I like it better when you whine at my ridiculous comments," Sirius grumbled.

"Sirius, do you really think it's a good idea to draw so much attention to yourself?" Remus asked as he noticed several people that work at the Ministry staring at Sirius and Harry. "You know you probably shouldn't have come today."

"Whatever," Sirius said offhandedly, he knew that Remus might have a point. According to everyone that still worked at the Ministry the rumors that Sirius had been raising Harry Potter all along was the hottest gossip at the Ministry right now. "As if I wasn't here they would stop believing in the stupid rumor."

Remus's lips twitch. It wasn't really a stupid rumor seeing as it was true, but he could understand what Sirius was saying all the same.

"Besides I need to say good bye to my favorite trouble maker," Sirius added.

"Aw, I'm honored Padfoot," Fred and George said at the same time.

"He meant me!" they then glared at each other.

"You're going to see me in like an hour," Harry pointed out ignoring the twins, though Sirius laughed at their joke.

"Yeah well, still had to come right," Sirius shrugged and hugged Harry, shook the twins hands and said goodbye to everyone else.

As Harry turned to get on the train Sirius could see Neville and his parents saying goodbye as well. Frank, who had provided extra surveillance on the muggle part of Kings Cross station as Harry and the others arrived for the Order, was now scowling at Sirius. Sirius returned the scowl and upped it to a glare at his ex-partner. Frank then turned away from Sirius to say something to Neville, who then started to scowl as well. Neville said something back, clearly annoyed and then stomped onto the train.

"And you said there was no reason for me to come," Sirius muttered so only Remus could hear him, his face still portraying his anger at Frank.

"Point taken," Remus said, the public display of animosity between Frank and Sirius in front of the Ministry workers would only help the cover story that the two old partners didn't get along any more.

Harry said goodbye to Remus as well as everyone else that had come with him to the platform and boarded the train. For his part, he hoped that Neville's performance meant that they would be able to stay friends, but he had to wait and let Neville come to him.

"Let's get a compartment before they all fill up," Ron said.

"Hermione?" someone called from behind them just as Ron finished speaking.

"Go on, I'll catch up," Hermione said to them, so Harry, Ron and Ginny (the twins went to find their seventh year friends) went on down the train looking for a seat. They stopped when they found the one where Luna was in alone and went in.

"Hey Luna," Ginny was the first to say but the boy's echoed almost immediately.

"Oh hello," Luna said serenely as she lowered the issue of the Quibbler she was reading.

"Any good stories in there?" Ron asked.

"Oh yes, you can read it after I'm done," Luna said.

"I'd like that," Ron smiled, though he wouldn't go so far to say that he believed any of the articles in the magazine, he did find it entertaining to read all the same. Even more so after he got Sunny, his Seniumuris. After learning that one of her odd creatures were real made him more incline to believe that the others might be too.

It was a few minutes after they had all settled down that the compartment door opened. Ron turned to it expecting to see Hermione, but instead Neville was standing there.

"Hey Neville," several voices chorused at once.

"Hey," Neville snorted at the greeting but he was grimacing too. "Can I sit in here?"

"Of course," Ginny was the one to answer. "Why couldn't you sit in here?"

"I wasn't sure …" Neville said looking at Harry and then shrugged and repeated, "I just wasn't sure."

Harry wasn't sure what the look Neville was giving him meant, but he felt like he should play along. He also felt like a lot of people were watching, more than just the few people in the compartment. He was sure that wasn't really the cause, or maybe it was with Neville still standing in the doorway.

"I have no problems with you sitting in here," Harry replied.

Neville didn't say another word but entered the compartment and shut the door. Harry quickly preformed the muffling charm on the door and then raised an eyebrow at Neville.

"Sorry, I wasn't really sure how to act," Neville shrugged. "I figured if I go about my business like nothing at all happened then people will realized that nothings the matter."

Luna frowned looking between Neville and Harry.

"Sirius and Neville's dad are supposed to be fighting right now," Ginny explained to Luna's expression.

"Yeah, and my father told me that it was better not to be friends with Harry," Neville added. "Well, not for real, but that's what everyone else is supposed to think."

Luna nodded her head seeming to need no more explanation than that. Like why Sirius and Neville's dad had to be in a pretend fight.

"I see you've decided to stay my friend and disobey what your dad said to you," Harry said grinning.

"I didn't really have a choice, Harry," Neville shrugged. "After sticking up for you the last couple of years I couldn't just turn my back on you now. I'm a Hufflepuff, loyalty is a given."

"Well then I'm glad your a Hufflepuff," Harry grinned at him.

"Yeah, we're all happy about that," Ron said as he frowned at the doorway.

"Er …" Neville said looking at the door and then back at Ron. "Why are you looking at the door?"

"I'm wondering where Hermione is," Ron answered.

"She should have got here by now," Harry agreed looking at the door too. "Do you know who called her?"

"Parvati I think," Ron answered. "Though it could have been Padma I suppose, I can't really tell them apart. I don't really know why Padma would want to talk to Hermione, though … can't really think why Parvati would either now that I think of it."

"And you're certainly doing a lot of thinking about it," Ginny teased. "You can't even spend ten minutes away from Hermione without going to pieces over her."

"Shut up," Ron glared at his sister. "I was just wondering where she was!"

"Yep, definitely to piece," Harry said laughing with Ginny as Ron punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Serves you right," Ron huffed.

"You didn't hit Ginny," Harry pouted.

"Advocated hitting girls now, Harry," Neville said shaking his head, "maybe my dad's fake advise was right."

They all continued talking, even Ron contributed to the conversation, though half of his concentration was on the door. Finally more than an hour later the door opened and Hermione along with Hannah walked into the compartment.

"Where were you?" Ron demanded.

"We were at the prefect meeting," Hannah answered when Hermione didn't.

"Hermione's not a prefect," Ron replied.

"Well she was certainly at the meeting," Hannah said frowning now as she sat next to Neville who grinned at her.

"Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"She's been silent like that all day," Hannah was the one to answer again looking concern. "I haven't been able to get her to say anything … I wasn't really sure what was going on, but I thought if I got her to you guys, she would be okay."

"Hermione?" Ron asked again standing up and moving towards her.

She blinked and then said, "It's a long story."

O

"Hermione!"

Hermione heard her name being called so she said to her friends, "go on, I'll catch up."

"Hey Hermione," the person called again looking up Hermione saw Parvati walking toward her.

"Hey Parvati," Hermione said a little surprised her fellow fifth year Gryffindor was calling out for her like this. "How was your summer."

"It was actually really nice," Parvati answered, "especially when I was made prefect."

"Oh," Hermione said, trying to smile but it was hard when she had wanted to be prefect so badly. "Congratulation."

"Thanks," Parvati said, "honestly I was really surprised when I got it. I thought for sure you would be made prefect. Still, I'm glad I got it so Padma couldn't brag about being prefect when I wasn't."

"Would she really have bragged?" Hermione asked, it was true that she didn't know Padma very well, but still bragging didn't seemed to be something she would do.

"Oh she wouldn't mean to, but she couldn't help but be pleased, and mum and dad would be the same and I would have had to deal with it," Parvati went on to explained.

"Well then I'm glad you were made prefect," Hermione said, the smile was still a little off but she meant what she was saying.

"Yeah … well that's the thing," Parvati said. "I was really glad that I was made prefect … I mean it really nice to show my parents and all. But I don't want to be prefect."

"What …?" Hermione started to say.

"I don't want to spend my free time patrolling the halls or telling people off for things that I would likely be doing if I wasn't a prefect," Parvati went on before Hermione could say anything more. "I talked to Lavender about it and she doesn't want to be prefect either. I know you would be the better prefect …" she went on and then shrugged, "but Lav is my best friend, I had to ask her first."

Hermione was sure she opened her mouth but no words came out in responds.

"I also owled McGonagall telling her that I was giving you the badge, I hope that's alright," Parvati said.

"I can't be prefect," Hermione said.

"You don't want to be?" Parvati asked.

"No … I just can't …" Hermione said, and noticing the confused looked on Parvati's face she added, "I cause so much trouble with Harry and Ron and the others …"

"Well that's between you and McGonagall now, because either you're a prefect or no one is," Parvati said. "Look it's not just that I don't want to do the duty … it's more than that. With everything that Harry said happened … well, I figured I only have so long to act like a kid before everything gets all serious. I want to spend all the free time I have, having fun.

"Please, just take the badge," Parvati said handing her the badge, "and you should probably go to the meeting …"

"Parvati …" Hermione started to say after she looked at the badge in her hand for a while but the other girl was gone. Hermione was left with no other choice but to walk to the prefect compartment though all the while she couldn't help but think there was no way that McGonagall was actually going to allow this to happen.

O

"So you're going to be prefect after all!" Ron said after Hermione had explained to everyone. "That's brilliant."

"I doubt McGonagall is actually going to allow me to," Hermione said.

"What's the real reason why she didn't make you prefect in the first place," Hannah asked, the only one in the room that didn't know the whole story. "And is it the same reason why Neville wasn't made a prefect."

"Ernie is a better student than I am, that's the reason why I'm not prefect," Neville answered the second part of his girlfriend's question.

"He might be the better student but everyone knows that you're the … I don't know how to phrase but everyone listens to you," Hannah informed him, "even Ernie said he was surprise you weren't made prefect. Of course he couldn't stop himself from being really happy about being made a prefect himself."

"He was the right person to be made prefect," Neville said simply.

"You're not going to answer my other question, are you?" Hannah sighed and in a whisper as she tried to make it so the others couldn't hear her. "Its another one of your secrets you can't talk about."

"I'm sorry," Neville said bowing his head a little.

"You don't have to be sorry," Hannah sighed again, "it's part of the reason why I like you so much."

"And it's part of the reason I annoy you so much," Neville added and she gave him a sad smile.

Harry watched the two with a frown, though he couldn't hear what they said, he could tell the meaning clear enough. "You can tell her the reason, Neville."

"What …?" Neville looked up at Harry, "are you sure?"

"She's probably figure it out in a few weeks anyways," Harry pointed out, "and I don't want to be the reason you two have problems anymore."

"Harry you're not …" Hannah started to say.

"Maybe it's not a problem, but I know Neville has kept my secrets and I know what it's like when people you're close to keep things from you because they can't tell you," Harry said. "I trust Neville's judgment."

"Thanks mate," Neville smiled at Harry.

"I probably should argue more, but I really do want to know what happened," Hannah said and Neville chuckled.

"Oh it's nothing really, McGonagall just found out that we are all illegal Animagi," Neville answered.

"WHAT?!" Hannah couldn't help but exclaim and then looked at everyone in the compartment as they chuckled at her expression. "You … what?!"

"We're Animagi," Neville repeated so the information would sink in more but Hannah still looked shocked.

"But how?" she asked this time.

"Lots and lots of practices," Ron said.

"Though Ron had to do the least amount since he transformed first," Neville pointed out.

"Transformed …?" was all Hannah could said to that.

"Yeah, at the end of third year," Ron grinned.

"Third … how?"

"Fred and George are going to be so sad they missed this," Ginny said.

Neville then explained more about the how's and why's of them becoming Animagi and by the end of it Hannah looked a little less shocked as she had in the beginning. " … anyways, McGonagall had found out that Harry had transformed, and reasoned the the rest of us could too. As you can imagine she wasn't really pleased about that seeing as how dangerous the transformation can be if it goes wrong. She said none of us could be prefects and that we were going to be having detentions for a long time. We're going to tell everyone that we're taking advance training to learn to be Animagi at the beginning of the year and that's when McGonagall is going to have us serve our detentions."

"Oh," was Hannah's only response to all the news she heard.

"Sorry, I know it's a lot to take in," Neville said.

"Yeah," she agreed, and then looked thoughtful, "what animal are you?"

"Tasmanian Devil," Neville answered.

"Oh," again was Hannah's only response.

"Harry's a Darwin Fox, it's this kind of small wolf thing," Neville went on, "Hermione's an owl, Ron's a lion, Ginny's a cat, Luna's a lynx, Fred's a crow and George's a coyote.

"Oh."

"Maybe we should talk about something else and let Hannah recover from her shock," Harry suggested. Hannah gave him a grateful look as the conversation turned to something else.

**A/N: When I first started this chapter, I had Hermione and McGonagall discussing the prefect situation and it was nothing like what I wanted. So just had them boarding the train and just had Parvati tell Hermione what her reasons where and it seemed to work better. Still I didn't really feel like redoing the talk with McGonagall so I'm just going to wait and have that in the next chapter. **


	121. Start of Term

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Twenty-One

Start of Term

"You don't have to be so nervous Hermione," Ron said to his very anxious girlfriend. "Either she allows you to be a prefect or not … you don't have to get so worked up about it."

Hermione turned to give him a scorching look.

"Right, sorry," Ron said smiling slightly. "You can't help but to get worked up about this."

The scorching look didn't loosen at all by the comment, in fact it seemed to only get worst.

Luckily for him the carriage that they were now in stopped as they reached the castle. "Well we better get going," he said nervously as he got out of the carriage.

Hermione followed him as the other started to get out as well. As they were walking towards the castle she immediately noticed that McGonagall was standing my the entrance. This only seemed to make Hermione more nervous, though she supposed it was best to talk sooner rather than later so she wouldn't have to worry about what was going to happen.

"Miss Granger, follow me please," McGonagall said, and Hermione wasn't encouraged by the stern expression and thin lips, she was even more sure that it was impossible for her to actually become a prefect. Still, Hermione followed McGonagall until they got to her office and went inside without saying a word. "Have a seat, please."

Again Hermione did what she was told without a word, her hands were closed tightly over the prefect badge that Parvati had given her.

"As I'm sure you are aware, Miss Patil does not wish to be a prefect," McGonagall said stiffly, now seated in her chair on the opposite side of the desk. "She also informed me that Miss Brown would not like to be prefect either."

Hermione nodded her head to show she did know this, her heart hammering in her chest as she waited to hear what McGonagall's verdict would be.

"As you know I had reasons for not picking you as prefect and I don't particularly appreciate that my choice in the matter is being disputed," McGonagall grumbled her irritation.

"I understand," Hermione replied in a detached voice as she started to put the badge on McGonagall's desk.

"I don't believe you do understand," McGonagall said her stern expression softening slightly. "You must have realized that when I said that none of you were eligible to become prefects or have any other academic standing that the punishment was mostly directed at you."

Hermione nodded her head, she had thought that.

"I had expected more from you than the others," McGonagall continue to say.

Hermione bowed her head, "I'm sorry."

"I took away your eligibility to be a prefect because I knew that was the harshest punishment that I could give you," McGonagall explained. "And I need you more than any of the others to understand that you shouldn't try to undertake such complicated spells without supervision."

"Why me more than the others?" Hermione asked.

"You have a lot of potential Hermione," McGonagall said, startling Hermione by using her first name, "you have a natural inner-strength and the thirst for knowledge that allows you to learn very quickly. You are capable of reading about advanced spells and preforming them correctly on your own. You have probably already done this many times and found yourself to be successful at it."

Hermione nodded her head, not sure if this admittance was getting her in more trouble or not.

"For the most part that is perfectly acceptable," McGonagall went on. "A good number of the books publish today are filled with spells with different degrees of difficulties that are meant to be learn at ones leisure. These spells have been tested and deemed to have a low risk of being dangerous if preformed incorrectly. However, there are also spells and potions that are high risk and those you should not attempt to do by yourself … or with your peers. You need to understand that even though you are quite capable of doing a lot of things, there is a limit to what is within your ability. If you continue the way you are going you might not know what your limit is until you reached it."

"I understand."

"I also expected you to be the voice of reason, to dissuade Potter from attempting such a dangerous spell," McGonagall added.

Hermione grimaced, it was hard to dissuade Harry from doing anything he had a real desire to do, though in truth she knew she didn't do her best job in concerns of this. Part of her wanted to become an Animagus, for much of the reasons that McGonagall had just said, and so she had allowed Harry to convince her instead of the other way around.

"As Sirius has just informed me, that might be a feat to difficult for anyone to accomplish," McGonagall said. "He has also advise me to allow you to remain as prefect on a probationary basis, insisting that you have learned from you mistake."

Hermione sat up straighter in her chair holding her breath.

"And I agree," McGonagall finally said. "You are now the fifth year Gryffindor prefect, but understand that if you break the rules or cause any trouble, I will be taking the badge back."

"I understand," Hermione said the same sentence she had used twice already in this conversation, but this time her tone was excited as oppose to dejected.

O

Ten minutes later Hermione was making her way across the Great Hall the Gryffindor table. She noticed a few people looking at her but she ignored their stares as she found her seat next to Ron.

"How did it go?" Ron asked passing her a plate of food and it was only then that she noticed that the table was full of desserts.

"I missed the sorting and dinner," Hermione was surprised, it did seem like her talk with McGonagall took that long.

"Yeah, now how did it go?" Ron repeated impatiently.

"She made me prefect," Hermione answered smiling broadly. "On a probationary basis of course, but still … I'm a prefect."

"I always knew you were perfect," Ron said to her his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Well I'm glad about that," Dean said, he was sitting on the other side of Ron, "I would have hated to have to do all the prefect duty alone."

"Well I wouldn't want you to do that," Hermione said.

"You're still upset about something," Ron said frowning a few minutes later as he watched Hermione pick at her food.

"It's nothing," Hermione waved him off and he gave her a pointed look. "Fine," she gave in, "I just feel like I got off too easy. In McGonagall's office I just felt so relieved that I could actually be a prefect it didn't really all sink in."

"Don't worry about that Hermione, I'm sure you're going to remember what learned without having to have extended punishment put on you," Ron said. "McGonagall is no fool, I bet she put a huge guilt trip on you before she even got to telling you, you can be a prefect. She probably gave you a speech about how this punishment was for you and how disappointed she was in you for not standing up to your friends and crap like that."

Hermione gawped at him, "how do you know that?"

Ron smirked, "So I was right!"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Well she's always been good with making me feel guilty and I don't care about things the way you do," Ron then explained.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione smiled at him, he had an excellent habit of making her feel better.

"You're welcome," Ron said, "now you better hurry up and finish your dinner before I am force to take some food off your plate."

"I bet you ate three plate full of food before I got here and I've watched you eat two pieces of pie," Hermione said shaking her head at him but she did eat her dinner knowing that Ron's warning was no idol threat.

It wasn't long after that then Dumbledore stood and gave his speech, starting with introducing Sirius as the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. There were a few people that cheered for him, of course Harry and the others were the loudest, but most people likely waiting until after the first lesson to judge if Sirius would be a good professor or not. Dumbledore then continued on in his speech, which included warning about Voldemort's return. The atmosphere in the Great Hall got tense as they listened to him and as soon as he was finished and he dismissed everyone, many whispered conversation started.

Hermione didn't pay attention to that as she stood up, and with the help of Dean, got the first year students organized. She was a little annoyed that she hadn't been informed that she was a prefect sooner, for she would have planned what to say and the best route to take the first years to the common room.

"So what do you think guys, do you want to learn the fastest way to our common room or would like like the learn the easiest way," Dean asked the first years directly after they were all gathered together.

"It's probably best if we show them the easiest way," Hermione answered.

"Yeah probably," Dean agreed. "How about anyone that would like to learn one of the short cuts to the Great Hall from our common room meet me tomorrow morning at 7:30 and I'll show you the way. I won't wait for you, so make sure you get there on time."

There were a few people that muttered their agreement as others looked too in awe to really hear what he said. Hermione just smiled at them, "well come on, we'll show you the most straightforward path to the common room. As Dean already said there are many ways to get around the castle. There's hidden passage ways and trick steps."

"And walls that pretend to be doors," Dean added, "and moving staircases. It's a big mess really, so feel free to ask us question if you need to."

They continued to walk until they got to the Fat Lady and said the password, they then explained where the dormitories were.

"That went rather well if I do say so myself," Dean said cheerfully.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "You were really good with them."

"My sister is that age," Dean shrugged. "I just kept thinking what she would need to hear to help her."

Hermione said goodnight to Dean and then went to her room where she could hear talking. When she opened the door she found that Parvati and Lavender were staring at her, Parvati had narrowed eyes.

"Er … hello?" Hermione said to the looks she was getting.

"You let me go on about being prefect and you didn't even tell me!" Parvati demanded.

"Tell you …?" Hermione cocked her head to the side. "Tell you what?"

"About you and Ron of course!" Parvati said.

"Oh," Hermione blinked, "that."

"So it is true! You and Ron are going out?" Lavender asked.

"Yes," Hermione said and then she turned to Parvati, "how did you even know?"

"Please, the way he was looking at you," Parvati wave her hand. "But why didn't you tell me before!"

"I couldn't think after what you said about …" Hermione started.

"That's no excuse," Parvati said. "Now you're going to tell me how this happened. And you're not getting out of it after what I did for you today."

"I didn't realize that there were conditions to getting the badge from you," Hermione said.

"I didn't mean it like that Hermione," Parvati roll her eyes. "It would be nice to talk you know."

Hermione wasn't sure if she really agreed with that, but Parvati was right she did owe the other girl. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be able to talk a little about her joy over finally starting to date Ron with someone that wasn't related to him, that was.

O

After saying goodnight to Hermione, Dean walked up the stairs slowly. He had an ominous feeling about going to his dorm room after talking to Seamus that day so he wasn't that surprised to hear shouting when he opened the door.

" … then don't have a go at me mam," this shout came from Seamus.

"I'll have a go at anyone that calls me mad," Harry snapped back.

"What's going on here?" Dean demanded though it was quite obvious, he wasn't really sure how else he could make his presence know and help stop the fight.

"Seamus reckons Harry is a lying attention seeking prat," Ron said glaring daggers at Seamus.

"Well he's entitled to his opinion," Dean answered, and Ron and Harry both shifted their glares to him. "I'm not saying he's right, I'm just saying that shouting at him isn't helping anything."

"So what do you think … about all of this?" Harry asked.

"I believe you Harry," Dean said simply and now Seamus was glaring at him. He was getting along well with his dorm mates tonight. "You're not about to lie about all of this."

Harry visible relaxed and then said, "thanks."

Dean just shrugged in replied not really sure how else he could respond.

Harry then looked at Seamus, still obviously annoyed before turning to his bed and announcing he was going to sleep. Ron did the same a few seconds after leaving Dean alone with Seamus still glaring at him before he too went to bed, pulling the curtains around himself. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, if this was a sign of things to come, this was going to be a long year.


	122. A Sirius Professor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Twenty-Two

A Sirius Professor

Sirius was surprised that he felt a little nervous as he got ready for his first morning at Hogwarts as an instructor. He wasn't really sure why, it wasn't like he hasn't talked in front a number of people before. He has even been an instructor to the training Aurors before, but this felt different all the same. He was glad that his first lesson was with the first years. He could stumble all over himself and they wouldn't know the difference. He tried to remind himself of that as he walked down to the Great Hall, and as he ate his breakfast, but it didn't help him become any less nervous.

"Sirius? Are you all right?" Filius Flitwick asked.

"Huh?" Sirius replied.

"I think he's nervous," Aurora Sinistra said smiling at Sirius.

"I don't think I've ever seen you nervous before," Filius said amused.

"I don't think I've been nervous like this before," Sirius shrugged, he didn't mind the light teasing his colleagues were giving him.

"Well there's no need to be worried. I have every confidence you'll do well," Filius said.

"I bet you say that to all the new Defense professors," Sirius said.

"I have said it to a few," Filius eyes were twinkling with amusement again.

"But this time he really means it," Aurora said.

"Thanks," Sirius grinned at her.

Sirius wasn't sure if that talk really helped him or not, but he had no time to think of that now as it was time for his first lesson. He felt himself ease when he noticed how nervous the first years were. He just went into himself and started talking.

The rest of Sirius' day seemed to fly. He had two more classes and by the end of them he felt like he had nothing to worry about. Still the next class was the one that he was looking forward to since he first agreed to become a Professor. He sat at his desk watching the fifth year Gryffindors walk into the room and take their seats.

"Hello everyone, I'm Sirius Black, and there's no need to take out your books," Sirius started, and gave Hermione a smile seeing as she was the only one that had taken hers out. "I'm not sure if you had the O.W.L lecture from your other professors yet …" he went on and judging by their reaction he added, "so I guess you have. Don't worry I'm not about to give you another speech about how important this year is. You'll have quite enough of those this year without me adding to it.

"So instead, I thought I would start this class with discussing what happened last year … to be more process what happened with your last Defense professor … but first a little bit about myself." Sirius went on and heard a snort form the direction of Harry's table. Sirius glared at him and Harry gave him a apologetic look. "I've been an Auror since I got out of Hogwarts, I've taught a few prospective Aurors over the years, but haven't got a clue about what I'm supposed to do now," Sirius finished confidently.

Harry snorted at that again, this time he was joined by several others.

"Oi Potter stop laughing at me," Sirius frowned.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said not able to keep the laugh out of his voice.

"Now let's get to the real topic of today's lesson, which is as I said what happened last year," Sirius went on, dropping his joking behavior. "Now everyone is aware that Barty Crouch Jr. was discovered to have impersonated Alastor Moody last year," he waited until he saw the other nod their heads. "Can anyone tell me how he was able to pull that off."

Hermione immediately raised her hand but it seemed like everyone else wasn't sure.

"Sorry Miss Granger, but I think I need to answer this one myself," Sirius said to her, and he couldn't help but notice the slightly annoyed look she was giving him now. "The first thing that Crouch used was Polyjuice Potion … why don't you tell us what that is Miss Granger."

"The Polyjuice Potion is potion that allows the drinker to assume the appearance as someone else," Hermione answered quickly.

"Correct," Sirius smiled at her. "Polyjuice Potion is one of the most dangerous potions there is. Not in the sense of physical harm of course, though the potion is not very nice when you take it. It morphs your body into someone else and that is not painless."

"Have you ever used Polyjuice Potion?"

"Yes, Mr. Thomas I have," Sirius answered, "I needed to impersonate a member of this gang for a few weeks in order to be able to arrest them. The only benefit about taking the Polyjuice Potion for a prolong amount of time is that it doesn't hurt when you still look like the person your impersonating. It still taste pretty bad though.

"Now what I was saying, though the Polyjuice Potion doesn't kill or harm people … it's not a poison after all … it still is one of the Darkest Potions there is," Sirius said. "If you need an example of that, just think of what happened last year. Mad-Eye Moody is one of Dumbledore's closes friends, and there was no way for even him to notice the difference between the original and the impostor. Physically there was no way to tell the two apart. Of course there are a few things that the potion couldn't imitate when it came to Moody. His magical eye for one as well as his … legs.

"There are other things that the Polyjuice can't duplicate as well as reasons why it won't work for certain people," Sirius went on. "It will not work on anyone that is more than a quarter giant, goblin, veela or any other creature that are able to mate with humans. It does vary depending on the creature. Giant for instances are the most resistance to magic in general and even several generations later they wouldn't be able to us the potion properly. Veela on the other hand are more receptive so sometimes even half veela are able to use it, depending on the person in question.

Also the potion doesn't work with humans that have been changed, such as vampire or werewolves." Sirius made a face at his last word.

"Do you not like werewolves?" Lavender asked.

"Because Professor Lupin was best professor we've had," Dean added.

"Not after this year he won't be," Sirius stated and then smirk, "actually Remus Lupin is my best mate. I have nothing against werewolves … just laws and prejudiced against them."

"But aren't there a lot of bad werewolves out there?" Seamus asked.

"Of course there are," Sirius answered. "Fenrir Greyback the worst of the lot right now. He purposely tries to bite people, kids in particular and he's not opposed to killing them either. But I prefer to judge a man by his action and not what he is.

"Again, back to the lesson," Sirius said after his last statement had settled for a moment. "As I was saying about abilities, just because you physically become the other person with this potion you don't gain their capabilities. So that brings us to the second part and much more complicated part of impersonating someone else. You have to learn their characteristics, the way they talk to people, the way the eat and drink … you have to learn as many of their mannerism as you can. Especially if you doing a long term use of the potion. If you don't have the basic mannerism down, people will get suspicious of you even if they don't completely understand why."

"Does that mean Crouch acted like Moody would have?" Dean asked.

"Unfortunately for all of his constant vigilance preaching …"

"He really says that," Pavrati comment.

"All the bloody time," Sirius said shaking his head, "it's really annoying."

"Yeah," Pavrati agreed as did the a few of the other students.

"Well, that made him almost easier to impersonate," Sirius explained. "He's very set in his ways and noticeable about it too. That made convincing the masses not very difficult for Crouch. But fooling Dumbledore, and others that have known Moody for years, was another story. The only way he was able to do that was force the real Moody to give all the information. I don't want to know what happened there, but for him to give up that much information it had to have been bad."

"Now as I see we only have a few more minutes left in this class," Sirius said looking at his watch. "And I can see that some of you might be wondering what this has to do with this class. Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't just about learning counter curses or other spell work. The Dark Arts is an ever changing ever evolving form or magic. As soon as you find one way to stop a curse, someone invents a new one … or worse they learn how to make a common spell deadly."

"Do you mean they could make Lumos deadly?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, that is what I mean, after all there is someone in this room that used the Levitating Charm to knock out a mountain troll," Sirius said.

"Don't look at me," Harry said when everyone looked at him and he pointed at Ron, "he's the one that did it."

"Bloody scariest thing I've ever done in my life," Ron added with a grin, "well at least until that point."

"That's not the same as Lumos though," Seamus pointed out. "How do you make Lumos deadly?"

"You can target your opponent's eyes," Sirius replied. "It wouldn't be a simple spell I would imagine by the time you make it truly harmful but the principle could stem from the Lumos Charm.

"Now are lessons are going to run similarly as they have today," Sirius said. "I'm going to bring up curse, counter-curse or potion and we are going to have an open discussion about it. Like you had today, feel free to interrupt me if you have any questions or comments. The more you're involved in the conversation the more you'll remember. Most likely if we are discussing a curse or a counter-course the next lesson we have will be a practical one and we will learn what we had discussed. Depending on the difficulty we may send a few lessons on the curse. Any questions?"

That question was met with silence.

"Good," Sirius said. "Now does anyone have any more questions about what happened last year?"

O

The next morning Sirius arrived at his classroom feeling really confident, only to feel his mood steadily turned darker. It was his first class with the Slytherins and he felt like they were all watching him with judgmental eyes. He knew there were several children of Death Eaters in this room, and they likely would have heard of him before. He felt himself bristle and knew that his plan to lecture all the fifth years the same wasn't going to work for him. He had to find a way to work through his animosity toward a house he had never liked and somehow get the Slytherins to listen to him.

"I was going to start this lesson on the Polyjuice Potion and what had happened with Barty Crouch Jr. and Alastor Moody," Sirius started once the class started. "But I think it's more important for us to find a common ground.

"I'll start by saying I'm Sirius Black. I come for long line of Slytherins and I was the first in over two hundred and twenty eight years to be sorted into Gryffindor," Sirius stated. "For much of my time at Hogwarts I hated all Slytherins … particularly Severus Snape I might add. I actively tried to be separated from the rest of my family …"

"More like they wanted to be separated from you," Sirius though he heard.

"What was that Mr. Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

Draco seemed to flush, but he said, "the family wanted to be separated from you."

"That is true as well," Sirius agreed. "My mother in particular wanted to get rid of me, she even disowned me form the family. Unfortunately for her I was the only male Black so there is nothing any of us could do about me not becoming the head of the family when my father passed away.

"It wasn't until I was twenty-one that I realized that being a Slytherin has nothing to do with light or dark," Sirius said. "I was foolish as a boy, and I let my prejudice against pureblood elitists…."

"You're a pureblood," Draco said rolling his head.

"Yes I am, and my family is one of the most elite families around," Sirius said. "Are you going to argue about that with me, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco just glared at Sirius.

"I did mention that I was a bit foolish," Sirius said. "I'm definitely proud of being a Gryffindor, it was the best house for me to thrive in, but I think I understand Slytherins more now. I will try to be as fair as I am capable of being. I encourage discussion in my class. This year it is very important for you to understand the reason behind the curses, counter-curse and potions that you would use or that would be used against you in our class. Feel free to interrupt me in my lecture at any point with question, concerns or comments. I want as many people involved with the conversation as possible so that I know that all of you have gasped the subject.

"Now does anyone have any questions for me?"

Sirius wasn't surprised at all that there was many questions for him. He would never claim that it was his favorite class, but he felt that he had come to terms sort of speak with them.


	123. Tryouts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Twenty-Three

Tryouts

The first week back had been hard there was a lot of homework in every class and Harry was barely able to keep up with it all. He was even starting to worry how he was going to manage once he started having '_lessons_' with McGonagall and Quidditch practice.

"You could give up Quidditch," Hermione said to him when he had expressed his feelings out loud. She just laughed at the glare that he and Ron gave her. "You two are so easy."

"Hmph," Ron huffed in annoyance. Angelina, who was now the Quidditch captain had informed them earlier that week that they were going to have tryouts for Keepers on Friday, which just happened to be that day. "Why did she have to have a bloody tryout, I've been the reserve Keeper for years."

"Ron she told you why she wanted to hold tryouts," Harry said patiently, he understood why his friend was so upset but honestly he didn't think Ron had anything to worry about. "She wants to make sure she has the best people and best team possible. It's not just for your spot she's also holding it for the chasers too, you know."

"I don't see why she bothers with that either," Ron grumbled. "They already have Ginny in reserve and she might be better the others at that. And if she was going to do that why not having it for Seeker and Beaters, too."

"If someone shows up for that I'm sure she'll give them a chance," Harry shrugged, really not concern that anyone could be better than him at his job, and the teamwork with the twins was unstoppable, even if someone was a better Beater individually than them (and Harry doubted there was anyone like that) there was no way they could compete against the pair of them.

"Don't get too cocky, Potter," Ron grumbled though he was trying to hold back a smile so Harry thought it was okay for him to laugh.

"I'll try not to," Harry replied.

"Would you mind going down to the pitch?" Ron asked an edge of nerves in his voice. "You know after lunch … we don't have any other classes …"

"Sure mate, we can put in a few extra hours practice," Harry said.

"Does that face mean that you think I should finish my homework before we play?" Ron asked, turning on Hermione, who had been scowling at them though clearly trying not to say something.

"The thought might have crossed my mind," she admitted, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"You know it's the weekend tomorrow," Ron pointed out.

"As if you ever want to work on the weekend," Hermione countered.

"True," Ron chuckled in agreement.

"I wasn't actually going to tell you to work," Hermione pointed out. "I was just going to tell you I'll be in the library …"

"In some hidden spot," Ron interrupted her with a big grin and waggled his eyebrows, " … hm … I just might have to find you there."

"Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's not what I meant at all. I was just trying to tell you that I'm going to the library while you practice but I'll be there for the tryouts."

"You don't have," Ron said his grin faltering slightly.

"But I want to," Hermione said, "I want to be the first one to congratulate your win when you make the team."

Ron looked at her with mixture of worry and confidence. She moved forward and stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. Before she could back away, Ron wrapped his arms around her and turned his head to give her a real kiss.

"Ron," she complained several seconds later, pushing him away, "we're in the middle of the corridor."

"That didn't seem to stop you from kissing me back," Ron pointed out, not fazed by the glare she was giving him now. He knew she wasn't really angry with him, but he did let her go.

O

After talking with Hermione Ron felt much better and the practice he had with Harry went brilliantly. What made it even better was when Ginny had showed up a half an hour early and warmed up against him. Harry might have been the best Seeker, but his Chaser skills were nowhere near as good. Now having to watch out for Ginny's shot or worry about her passing it to Harry for an easy shot, put Ron into the right rhythm.

"Thanks Gin," Ron said when they landed on the pitch, Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George arrived Harry flew down to join them just as Katie walked up. Ron and Ginny hung back not really sure what to do. They had been on the reserve team two years ago but that didn't mean they should stand next to the rest of the people actually on the team.

"Sure," Ginny answered the comment that Ron had made.

"Do you think you'll make the team?" Ron asked her.

"I think I'll be reserve again," Ginny said. "The other Chasers are still better than I am."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Ron said, "your shot has improved …"

"I only scored two goals against you," Ginny argued.

"Well I've improved too," Ron said puffing out his chest.

"Sure you have," Ginny snorted elbowing him in the stomach good naturedly as he grinned at her.

He then looked up at the stands where he saw Hermione, noticing him looking at her she smiled and waved at him.

"Alright everyone, why don't you gather around," Angelina's voice called out as she walked towards the group of people that Ron was now looking through. There were about twenty people there, including him. Ginny and Ron were positive most were trying out as keeper. "Why doesn't everyone break up into groups. Each group will be the different positions that you would like to try out for. Though honestly we are actually only looking for a Keeper right now," her eyes landed on Ron and he knew without her saying anything that he already had a leg up on that competition. "We are allowed to have up to four reserve players so up to five of you will be added to the team."

There was a commotion going on now as everyone found the other people trying out for their position. Ginny walked over to a group of five people as Ron stayed where he was as the other Keeper contenders move toward him. He supposed that being on the team before made him recognizable. There were only four other people there all Beaters.

"Okay, good," Angelina said once they had finished moving. "We're going to do our normal warm ups. Keepers come with me, the rest go with Harry."

"Why does Harry get to be in charge of our group," Fred pouted.

"Because no one in their right mind would let either your or George be in charge," Angelina answered back cheekily and Fred tried to look hurt. It didn't help him at all when George started to laugh.

"Traitor," Fred grumbled at his twin, though clearly not perturbed at all.

Angelina turned and walked away while Ron and the rest of his group followed her. Ron noticed that Alicia and Katie were going with them too. He supposed that after they warmed up, the three girls were going to start the actually tryout process. He wondered if Angelina was going to look at the other Chasers at all, but figured she knew what she was doing.

The warm up didn't take long, and seeing as he was already plenty warm he spent most of that time looking at the others trying out. Most of them did have skills catching the ball, which he could only tell because the majority of them couldn't throw straight.

"You might want to pay attention Ron," Katie said to him as he almost dropped the quaffle she threw at him. "Angie won't like it if you drop the ball because you're checking out the competition."

"Yeah," Ron said, turning slightly red as he passed the ball back to her. "I'll remember that."

"Alright, gather around again," Angelina said, "we're going to have shoot outs now, Alicia and Katie are going to take two direct shots apiece at you and one more as they work as a team to get by you. You're up first," she added to the boy that was closest to the goal post, he seemed to be a second year and was definitely very nervous.

He wasn't bad, though he did need a lot of flying practice, he just wasn't quick enough to cover all the post. Next there was a girl that was an excellent flier, but didn't anticipate very well and so missed a few of the shots. It ran just like that, most of the people were strong at one point in a Keeper's job but weren't all around players. When it was Ron's turn he was sure he was going to do okay. Despite the fact that one of the other players, a sixth year that was big, had saved all of the goals, it helped that he had along reach and seemed impressive, Ron was still sure that he would save the goals.

Ron wasn't really sure where this confidence was coming from, maybe it was because Hermione was cheering him on in the stands. Or that he could see his brothers and Ginny watching him despite the fact that they were trying to practice themselves. Or his training before hand, with Ginny and Harry, he was positive he could do this. Perhaps it was all of them put together.

"You ready Ron?" Alicia asked and he nodded his head.

It wasn't too hard to save the first four shots. Ron had practiced after all with these girls for a long time and without the normal distraction of the game or even normal practice, he could predict their shots by watching closely. The last one was more challenging for sure. The girls passed well together, much better than Ginny and Harry had, and when Katie had finally taken the shot she had done an effective fake that had him flinching the wrong way, but luckily he was able to correct himself in time to get to the far right ring in time to tip the quaffle away from the goal.

"Well done Ron," Katie said, "I really thought I had you there for a moment."

"Me too," Ron admitted as they flew down to land on the pitch.

"Okay, that was well done everyone, you can now join the others on the other end of the pitch," Angelina said. "Ron … a word."

"Yeah," Ron said walking over to her, Alicia and Katie going with him.

"Well done Ron, you're our Keeper," Angelina smiled at him and he grinned broadly, trying to keep himself from whooping. He figured she had a reason to tell him that in private instead of in front of the others. "Now," she started, all serious. "After the last few season having you in reserve for Wood shows me that it's a good idea having an extra Keeper on the team. It helps our practice and helps our team be better and stronger in the future too. I might be leaving this year, but I still want Gryffindor to win for as long as possible."

"I can't argue with that," Ron said.

"I just wanted you involved on the discussion about who the reserve Keeper should be," Angelina said. "You know the position better than the rest of us."

"Well obviously McLaggen was good," Ron answered immediately. "He pretty much has all the skills you need to be a good Keeper. But he's a bit full of himself. I imagine if someone tried to tell him what to do, he wouldn't listen."

"He's also a major jerk," Katie added.

"I was trying not to say that part," Ron agreed.

"I don't think it would help the team very much to have a sixth year anyways," Alicia pointed out.

"I agree," Angelina said. "And he doesn't really seem like a very good team player. He was laughing at some of the younger kids trying when they missed."

"Jerk," Katie said again.

"Anyone else?" Angelina asked Ron.

"The girl that went second," Ron said. "She was a natural flier she just doesn't know how to read, the other players, well yet. The more experience she'll get the better she'll be. Then there was the guy that when sixth. He's almost the opposite of the girl … he read the play well, but he wasn't quite quick enough with his reactions. Plus he had a pretty good arm on him. He did throw the Quaffle nearly all the way to the other group when we were waiting for the others Keepers to be tested."

"Hm," Angelina said thoughtfully. "What do you think?" she added looking at the other two.

"I do think they had the most potential," Alicia said. "Though I thought Robins might have do better as a Chaser to be honest."

"She might," Katie said looking pensive. "Maybe we should ask if she would try out for that position too."

"Maybe," Angelina said. "That'd probably be good … but let's see how she plays first. We better join the others, I'll tell the other Keepers that I decided who I wanted and I'll see you guys in a minute."

It actually took Angelina ten minutes, with the help of Fred and George who had flown down to join her to get McLaggen to leave. He had demanded that it was unfair that two people that had only saved four goals should be asked to stay longer when he had saved all of the shoots.

"It actually seems like a really bloody brilliant choice to me not having you anywhere near our team," George informed him, glaring. "Now get out of here!"

He turned a purple color but he turned around stomping off.

"So why do you want to be a Keeper," Ron asked the girl that had tried out while that was going on.

"My brothers always made me play Keeper," she answered.

"Mine two," Ron chuckled. "Is that really the position you want to play though?"

"I'm not sure," she answered shrugging. "It was the position that I know best."

"You might want to try out being a Chaser," Ron suggested.

"Is that you're way of saying I won't make it as a Keeper," she asked.

"It one way for me to say with your flying silks, you might do well as a Chaser too. I'm not sure what Angelina thinks, but Alicia thought you would do a good job and it wouldn't hurt you at all making the reserves if you're good at both positions."

"Okay," she agreed.

"Um, Demelza, are you joining us?" Harry called down.

Demelza nodded her head, gave Ron a smile and flew up to join the other people trying out for chasers. Minutes later Ron found himself at one of the goal post with Eric Summer at the other end. They were playing three on three Chasers, with two Beaters on each team as well. Ron actually was impressed by one of the Beaters that were on his team, he had provided a decent amount of help on the defense, and seemed to do well on the other side of the pitch too. In fact, he seemed to be the only decent Beater on the whole pitch, though no where near as good as Fred and George, for the other three didn't seem to be able to even swing the bat the right way, let alone hit the bludger.

In half an hour Ron had only let one ball get past him, and seeing as Ginny and Demelza, the two best chasers on the pitch at the moment were playing against him, he didn't mind so much. He was also pleased that his side had scored five goals, making them the winners. He knew it wasn't the point to win today, but he still was happy about that.

" … call on Robins, Katie," Angelina was saying as he landed next to the rest of the team.

"It seem like you've lived up to our name, little brother," Fred said when he had landed, grabbing Ron around the neck and pulling him down.

"Hey," Ron complained, trying to get out of his brother's hold.

"I can't even congratulate you for a good show without you snapping at me," Fred sighed, still hold Ron's head.

"This isn't congratulations," Ron grumbled, finally breaking away from his brother, but despite his words, he knew Fred really was happy that he made the team and he was glad his brother was there.

"Angie said we can go," George informed them, "she's going to make Gin and that Robins girl reserve Chasers, Summer as the Keeper and Peaks as the Beater."

"She said there wasn't really any other Chaser that looked good and we didn't really need three anyways," Fred added. "Besides, I think we can show that kid a thing or two in this next year that will help him out."

"Cool," was all Ron could say to that.

"Ron!" he heard his name being called and he turned around smiling, his brothers and the rest of the team continued on as they made their way to the dressing room.

"Hey Hermione."

"You were brilliant," she exclaimed as she jogged towards him, not stopping when she reached him and hugged him.

"Yeah," he agreed and then leaned down to kiss her. Moments later when he pulled away he smirked at her, "what, not going to say anything about snogging in public?"

"I wasn't thinking about it," she replied. "But if you want …"

She didn't get to finish because Ron was kissing her again. All he could think was that this really had been a bloody brilliant day.


	124. Animagus 'Lesson'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Four

Animagus 'Lesson'

Neville was having an interesting start of term this year. He had expected to be questioned after the opening fest and he wasn't disappointed. Like always it had started with his fellow fifth years, asking him about Harry, as if they hadn't known Harry for the last five years too, finally, the rest of the house seemed to jump on the conversation.

"It just seems like Potter gets into something each year," a sixth year had said. "Causes trouble … how do you know he's not making all of this crap up?"

Neville glared at the older boy.

"Relax," someone said from behind him and he felt a strong arm on his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was Cedric. "I might not know Harry as well as Neville does, but I do know he saved my life at the end of last year."

"But you don't know what he saw …" the boy continued to argue, not giving up. "Come on Cedric, you can't believe that You-Know-Who was really there …"

"Why not?" Cedric asked. "You said it yourself Mark, Harry's been getting into things since he came to Hogwarts. He's probably been dealing with things like that all the time."

"Or he's been delusional all this time," Mark went on.

"Harry's not delusional," Neville said, in a calm voice, though his temper was raising.

"Agreed," Cedric added. "I saw him disappear from the center of the maze last year and he got back to the front even after me and I had to walk back."

"That doesn't mean …"

"Look I know no one wants to believe Harry," Cedric said before Mark could argue with him. "It's much easier to believe that he just made things up but that doesn't make him wrong. I'm not going to tell you how to think or what to believe, I'm just saying what I believe."

"Whatever," Mark said red faced and walked away.

Cedric's comment seemed to have ended the conversation about Harry but he did turn to Neville and asked, "Have a good summer, Nev?"

"It wasn't so bad," Neville shrugged. "I see you were made Head Boy."

"Yeah," Cedric smiled broadly. "My dad went mad when he saw the badge."

"Well it's big deal," Neville said. "Congratulation. I don't know anyone who could have been a better Head Boy."

"I don't know about that," Cedric said, "but thanks."

"Hey, Neville, is it true that your dad and the new Defense Professor's were partners?" Susan asked him when he turn back to his friends.

"Er … yeah," Neville answered.

"So do you know him?" Ernie ask and Neville nodded his head.

"He's come over for dinner a few times."

"What's he like?" Ernie demanded to know.

"Well, he's good at what he does, Dad always said," Neville said shifting uncomfortable. "Er … how did you know they worked together?"

"My Auntie," Susan said, "I heard her telling my dad it was a shame that Longbottom and Black were no longer partners."

"Eavesdropping again," Neville questioned raising her eyebrow.

"It's not my fault people talk about things while I'm in hearing distance," Susan huffed in mock irritation.

"Uh huh," Neville said. "You might want to talk to the Weasley twins about one of their new products."

"Er … what does it do?" she asked cautiously.

"It's called Extendable Ears … it helps with the eavesdropping," Neville said.

"Oh … okay," Susan said and Neville would bet the she would talk the the twins soon.

"Great … now she's going to be even worst than before," Justin complained. "Ow."

"Oh, sorry, did I hit you," Susan said innocently and he glared at her.

"So what's Black like?" Ernie asked Neville again.

"I'm sure you'll like him," Neville said, "though he is very dramatic."

"Dramatic?" the others asked.

"You'll see, I'm sure," Neville shrugged.

"Do you think he'll play favorites with you because he knows you?" Ernie asked.

"Not sure," Neville shrugged again. "Maybe … but he's not going to grade me easier if that's what you mean."

"No," Ernie mumbled, "I was just wondering …"

O

"Come on Neville, just let me go with you," Hannah pleaded, after she had gotten over her shock of hearing that Neville and his friends had become Animagi, she thought it would be really cool to become one herself. Especially after hearing the others describe what it was like being an animal.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't think McGonagall will appreciate it much if I bring you to our 'lessons'," Neville sighed, he had said this before and he knew she agreed with him, but she really wanted to learn.

"I know I'm being a brat," she sighed herself.

"I wouldn't say brat," Neville said rubbing the back of his head.

"Will you at least ask her if I can join," Hannah asked, disregarding his comment.

"Of course I will," Neville said, looking around before he whispered, "but you do know that these aren't real lessons right?"

Hannah nodded her head, "but they could be if I'm there … and then it would be more realistic."

Neville smiled at her, not sure that McGonagall would want to have a real student. "I better go … if I'm late she'll not be happy and definitely won't add a new student."

"Fine then go," Hannah huffed but gave him a quick smile as he left.

Neville hurried off to the Transfiguration classroom it was Tuesday of the second week back, the Twins had already gone to one of the detentions that they called 'lessons' the previous Thursday. On Friday, during lunch, Neville had gone to McGonagall's office with Harry, Ron and Hermione to formally ask if they could have Animagus lessons (the other boys rushing off to the Quidditch pitch after they had finished).

"Hey Taz," Harry called as he rounded the last corridor.

"Hey guys," he said, because all the others were walking together and then he stopped when he saw that Lee Jordan was there. "What's he doing here?"

"We're going to force McGonagall to teach him too," Fred said.

"He makes it sound so easy, but forcing McGonagall to do anything isn't easy," Lee said he was looking rather more nervous than he normally does. "Er … why are you so upset Neville?"

"Hannah wanted to come and I told her it wouldn't be a good idea," he groaned.

"Don't worry mate, we'll use Lee as the guinea pig to see if old McGonagall will explode or not," George said.

"Guinea pig! I don't want to be a guinea pig!" Lee groaned as the twins grinned at him evilly.

"Oh, but you just might be one," Fred said wrapping his arm around him. "You never know."

Neville figured the twins had a good point, it was better that he saw McGonagall's reaction to Lee gate crashing the lesson than to have Hannah here.

They all walked into the classroom where McGonagall was sitting at her desk looking at a parchment. She put it down on one of the large piles of parchment that made Neville assume she was grading homework. "Good, you've all got here on time. I see that …" she started and then stopped abruptly, narrowing her eyes at Lee.

"Jordan! What are you doing here?!" McGonagall demanded, her nostrils starting to flare.

"This isn't a good start," George muttered to Fred, who shrugged.

"We've invited him here Professor," Fred said, stepping forward with a jaunty grin on his face.

McGonagall fixed her glare on him. "And have you told Jordan about these lessons."

"If you're asking if he knows we're all already Animagi, then it's yes," Fred said.

McGonagall's nostrils flared, her mouth thinned until it was a line. Neville was sure that he's never seen her that angry before and he didn't know how Fred could stand there nearly unfazed by the look he was getting.

"You were not to tell anyone about this!"

"You told us that we should let it get around that you were training us," Fred countered. "It's not my fault that Lee was able to figure out that we already learned to transform ourselves. Really if you think about it, it's all your fault!"

"Too far mate," George whispered to Fred's back as McGonagall seemed to actually started to breath out steam. "What my dear brother is trying to say, is that like you had told us, we told our friends that you were giving us extra lessons and because Lee knows us so well he was able to figure it out."

"I had understood from what your brother had said," McGonagall snapped, "However I do not see why you have seen it fit to bring him here. You did not come here to get real lesson, you are here to serve detention for breaking the law."

"And we're going to be doing that," Fred said cheerfully. "But in the mean time couldn't you teach Lee? He is of age so honestly he could learn this on his own, but we were pretty sure you would have cursed us if we had tried to help him without you. Honestly Professor, we're just trying to be responsible here."

"Don't worry, we won't try to be that way again," George added.

Neville could hear McGonagall teeth grinding as she glared at the twins. It took awhile for her to become calm enough to say, "very well, Jordan, since you are of age and therefore legally allowed to try to become a Animagus on your own, I will help instruct you now."

"Cool," Lee grinned.

"You two, I want you to clean out those cages on the shelf, without magic." she turned to the twins, and pointed to the rather large pile of cages that were used on the various animals she had in the class. "The rest of you well do lines."

"Do you get the feeling that we were going to be cleaning out the cages too if Fred and George hadn't brought Lee?" Neville heard Ron ask, but he wasn't walking with the others to the table that McGonagall had pointed them to. Instead he was approaching the very enraged professor.

"Er Nev … I doubt now's the time …" Harry tried to warn him but Neville was sure that if he didn't do this now, it was never going to work.

"Er … Professor?" Neville asked.

"What is it Longbottom?!" McGonagall sharply, she was sitting at her desk again, and clearly still fuming.

"Well … it's Hannah …" was as far as he got.

"Oh for Heaven's sakes!" McGonagall growled. "Was it so difficult to understand that you were supposed to keep this a secret!"

"Professor I was the one that said it was okay to tell …" Harry said.

"Of course you were Potter," McGonagall said in exasperation. "You don't seem to have grasped the concept of what a secret is judging by the number of people in this room."

"Er, what's she talking about," Neville heard Lee question and one of the twins shushing him.

"I'm sorry Longbottom, but seeing as my hand isn't being forced," McGonagall said, glaring at Lee and the twins, "I do not have to, nor will I, allow Abbott to take the extra lessons."

Neville frowned, knowing he should say more, but at the same time he wasn't sure that McGonagall would listen to anything he could think of saying.

"Professor," Ron said from the desk he was sitting at, a quill in his hands and he seemed to have started with his lines already.

"What is it Weasley?"

"Er … I was just thinking that it won't take long for everyone learn of the lessons that you're giving us," Ron said. "I doubt that Lee and Hannah will be the last students that would be interested in learning to be Animagi. You'll probably have more people asking about it."

McGonagall gritted her teeth again, though she wasn't looking as angry as she had been before. "You do have a point. It would probably be advisable if I allow those that have an Outstanding in my class to have this lesson if they wish to."

"Hannah must have an Outstanding," Neville said, not entirely sure because before this year, they hadn't been using the O.W.L grading system.

"She's between Exceeds Expectation and Outstanding," McGonagall said fairly.

Neville gave her the best pleading look he could.

"Very well Longbottom, you can bring her for the next lesson," she finally said, "now joined Fred and George with the cages."

Neville nodded, Ron was right that she was giving the extra tedious and messy detention to the twins and now him, because they had asked to add people to the lesson. Still, he would gladly clean out all these cages by himself, knowing how happy Hannah was going to be when she heard the news.


	125. Lesson's with Snape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Five

Lesson's with Snape

Harry believed that the start of term had gone about as well as he could expect. Sirius's classes were quickly becoming everyone's favorite, which of course only made Sirius more exuberant and his classes because more fun in the process. Even the Slytherin seem to like them, at least he hadn't heard them say a word against Sirius yet.

The Animagus lessons with McGonagall weren't so bad either. After the first one where they where able to get Lee and Hannah actually lessons, McGonagall had them cleaning out various equipment for her class, as well as some of the other professors. For the second lesson, Harry had handed McGonagall the potion that would help the other find out what their Animagus forms would be. She scowled at him, which he was sure was because he was reminding her of how much they had done while they became illegal Animagus. She took the potions though and allowed the others to use it.

"So what are you?" George asked Lee when he came out of his Trace. Harry saw McGonagall look up from the parchment she was grading and he could swear he saw an intrigued look in her eyes.

"You just had to make that comment about guinea pigs, didn't you?" Lee glared at him.

"I didn't say that, that was him," George pointed at his twin.

"No, George, it was you," Lee said.

"Er … does this mean that you're a guinea pig?" Fred asked, snickering.

"Nope," Lee said, no longer able to keep the grin off his face. Though his animal wasn't what he had expected. "Just the ordinary boring old kind of pig."

"You're a pig," Fred laughed.

"And proud of it," Lee said sticking his chin up. "I've got huge tusks … and I bet I can take you in a fight."

"I'm a crow … fighting not really my style," Fred said.

"Exactly I'd totally kick your a …"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry Professor," Lee said.

"Just like Quidditch," Ron chuckled.

"Shouldn't Miss Abbott be coming out of her trance as well?" McGonagall asked.

"No, it takes different amount of times for each person," Harry answered.

"Don't you know how the potion works?" Ron asked frowning.

"Unfortunately I became an Animagus before the potion was invented," McGonagall sighed. "I would be interested in seeing how it works."

"It is fascinating," Hermione said. "I could write an essay about what it was like!"

"As long as I live, I don't think I'll ever understand you," Ron mumbled to himself causing Harry to snort. Seriously though, he couldn't understand how Hermione could be this happy about writing an essay.

"I would be interested in reading that," McGonagall said. "In fact I would like it if you all would write an essay about your experience."

"Hermione! You just gave us homework," Ron whined.

"Sorry," Hermione said, Ron wasn't the only one upset about this.

"You do not have to write the essay, however if you do I would not make you serve detention," McGonagall said. "You'll still have to come of course and stay here of course. The choice is yours."

"That's not so bad than," Ron said, there was no way he was going to do the essay, while Hermione looked like she was already planning what she was going to write. Harry figured he'd probably do the essay, not because he wanted to get out of the detention, but it was clear that McGonagall really wanted to know more about the potion.

Hannah came out of the trance a few minutes after that.

"So what are you?" Neville asked.

"I'm a roadrunner," Hannah answered. "It's so weird … I didn't even know what a roadrunner was before … but now I know everything about it."

"Yeah, that happens," Neville chuckled.

Harry thought he heard McGonagall say something about essays but he was too busy laughing to know for sure.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, for Hermione was laughing too.

"We really have a thing going on with Looney Tunes don't we," Hermione said and Harry nodded his head. "We've got Taz and Wile E. Coyote and now we have Porkey and … Er … the Roadrunner never had another name did he?"

"I don't think so," Harry agreed with her.

"You know we still don't really know what you're talking about when you bring that up," Ron informed his friends.

"Yeah," Harry and Hermione said at the same time and laughed again.

"I believe you still have plenty of cleaning to do," McGonagall said before anyone could say more and they started working again.

O

Harry dragged his feet as he walked. He knew that he had to go, but he really wasn't looking forward to the next hour or so. When the dungeon came into view he had half a mind to turn around and go back to the dormitory … surely he had learn enough from Remus. He didn't really need to have Occlumency lessons from Snape. He already had too many extra 'lesson' as it was …

"You took long enough Potter," Snape said when Harry had finally walked into the classroom.

"Sorry Sir," Harry said.

"It's understandable," Snape shrugged, the normal sour expression that Snape had during class was replaced by a solemn one. Not much of a different for most, but Harry thought it made a big change in the Potion master. Harry realized that this was the first time that he had been alone with Snape in a very long time. Harry was not sure how he felt about the man.

"You're not trying to read my mind now, are you?" Harry asked cautiously, he wouldn't want Snape knowing how he thought of him.

"Legilimency is not reading minds," Snape said in a cold voice that Harry was sure if Sirius had spoke it would have been a growl.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"I was not using Legilimency against you Potter, I hardly need to know your emotions," Snape said. "You should learn how to guard you expressions as well as your mind. It was easy to see that you are apprehension about being here. Not surprising seeing as you have already experience what a Legilimency can do, even if said Legilimency is only average …"

"He is not," Harry said feeling annoyed, but his voice was calm and collective.

"At least he has taught you to control yourself a little better," Snape said raising an eyebrow.

"It was the first lesson he taught me," Harry agreed.

"First of many Potter," Snape said. "He also seemed to think that you're anger might actually help you keep someone form entering your mind. We shall see if that is the cause with someone a little more skilled."

"Right," Harry said in a shaky voice.

"You already know what you have to do … prepare yourself," Snape said and then he cast the charm.

An hour later Harry was tired, very sweaty and his head felt like it was about to split. He knew now what Snape was saying about Remus and the difference in their skills as Legilimency. Snape could break through all the defensive he had tried to build … he could slither around other ones with such ease that Harry wasn't sure if he would ever be able to truly keep the Potion Master out of his head.

"That didn't go very well," Harry grumbled, as he touched his scar to try to stop it for aching so much.

"On the contrary, that went better than I would have thought," Snape said. "I'm rather shocked to find that Lupin was right about your best form of defense. Your anger is not only your greatest weakness but also you're strongest offense."

"Offense?" Harry questioned, he had never heard that word in terms of Legilimency or Occlumency before. "I'm not sure I follow you."

"Most people wouldn't," Snape said. "Out of those who have actually heard of those branches of magic only a few have the skill to find out how broad … how many levels are involved in developing your ability. I would not classify you of as being skilled enough, I'm not even sure you have the capability to reach the basic level to master any advance skills."

"Er … okay," Harry said, annoyed by what Snape was saying about him, but he wasn't sure the Potion Master wasn't right. "But you must be mentioning this for a reason."

"Well obviously your case is unique, Potter," Snape said. "You have to learn a way to shield your mind against the best Legilimens in the world today. A task in itself that is nearly impossible."

"You're just trying to brag now," Harry pointed out and Snape glowered at him. "Sorry Sir."

"If I used the standard type of Occlumency I would not be standing here today," Snape went on as if Harry hadn't say anything. "I have to formulate my own form of Occlumency, something that no one has seen before to help me keep things from the Dark Lord without it appearing as if I had. Of course it is made more difficult that the Dark Lord is now suspicious of my allegiance."

Harry thought he could see a shade in Snape's eyes that, for just a second, show a bit of the horror what he had to go through since Voldemort had returned, the Potion Master was able to mask his expression quickly.

"That however has nothing to do with you," Snape went on. "If you ever found yourself close to the Dark Lord it's unlikely that he will be diving deeply in your mind."

"Yeah, why bother when he could just kill me," Harry grumbled.

"Very likely," Snape said drily. "Though he might do something that would surprise us all. Don't underestimate his fighting abilities."

"That's not bloody likely," Harry grimaced.

"The access you have to the Dark Lord's mind," Snape went on, again as if he hadn't heard Harry, "and in turn the access he has to your mind is unique. I'm not sure if it is even an actually branch of Legilimency and Occlumency and therefore it will be even that much more difficult to keep him out. Which is why an offensive approach to Occlumency is so appealing. If you're unable to block then you should use your will and determination to reflect the attacks against you."

"You mean learn Legilimency?" Harry questioned frowning.

"No Potter," Snape said in his coldest voice again, his own way of showing anger. "It would be a waste of time to even try to do that. What I am suggesting is that you use the Dark Lord's ability against him. Make it a battle of wills."

"I can't possible beat him …" Harry started to say.

"What do you think you're duel last summer against the Dark Lord was?" Snape said. "You don't have the skill to beat him. You don't have the experience. But you do have a strong will, a determination that might be enough to help you."

"So what does that mean for our lessons?" Harry asked, looking thoughtful about what Snape had just told him.

"It means that I will push you harder and more relentlessly," Snape said. "For your part, you'll want to find the point I'm using to attack you and then try to turn it against me."

"How do I do that?" Harry asked.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself," Snape replied.

"How did I know you'll say that," Harry sighed.

"That's it for the lesson today," Snape said and just as Harry was about to leave he added, "Potter, remember to keep your mind clear, after a lesson like this …"

"It will be only easier for him to get into my mind, yeah I know," Harry said and then smirked. "You don't have to worry so much, Professor."


	126. Hermione's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Six

Hermione's Birthday

"But don't you think I should do something special?" Ron asked.

"I don't know?" Harry shrugged. "I'm sure if you just get her something it would be okay."

"But I always get her something," Ron said. "I'm her boyfriend now, I can't just get her something."

"Hermione's not really like most girls though," Harry pointed out.

"Doesn't mean she doesn't want something nice," Ron said.

"Well clearly you don't want me to say you don't have to do something special, despite the fact that you were asking my opinion on the matter," Harry sighed, they had been having this conversation for the last five minutes.

"Well I wasn't sure until we started talking," Ron said. "The more you said I probably didn't have to the more I realized I did."

"Well I'm glad you think my advice is crap," Harry grumbled.

"I don't think it's crap … but honestly mate, you don't know a thing about being a boyfriend," Ron said and then laughed at the glare Harry gave him.

"Git."

"Sorry."

"So what do you want to do for Hermione's birthday then," Harry asked, still grumbling over what Ron had said.

"No clue. Maybe we should throw a party," Ron suggested.

"Do you mean like with everyone, or just our group?" Harry asked, when Ron didn't answer for a while as he thought, "honestly I don't think Hermione wants a big party."

"That's true, she's not really the party girl type," Ron agreed.

"So my advice isn't so bad anymore," Harry commented.

"Sure, you might not know a thing about being a boyfriend, but you do know Hermione," Ron grinned at him and Harry punched him on the shoulder. "As if that hurt."

"Do you want me to try again," Harry asked.

"That's okay," Ron said. "So what about the party with our group then?"

"I don't think that fits your 'special' quota," Harry said. "Besides, I think Fred, George and Ginny are already planning something."

"They are?" Ron asked. "You could have just told me the whole party idea was a bust."

"Watching you struggle is too much fun," Harry shrugged and he was the one that was punched this time. "You really don't know how to ask for help. Insulting and then attacking me. Remind me, why am I helping you with this?"

"Because you have nothing better to do," Ron supplied.

Harry chuckled that was true. "So what's you're next brilliant idea."

"I don't know … maybe a picnic?" Ron suggested, his ears turning red and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you at the picnic stage yet?" Harry asked, feeling just as uncomfortable talking about this as Ron seemed to be.

"I don't know," Ron said. "To be honest I don't know much more about being a boyfriend than you. I just figure I have to do something that I wouldn't have done as her friend."

"Then a picnic might be good," Harry shrugged. "Or you could just snog her like you've been doing everyday … I don't think you did that when you were friends."

"Hm … do I have to get her a present too," Ron said, ignoring Harry's second comment.

"Definitely," Harry answered.

"Argh, how am I supposed to do that here," Ron complained. "I don't have that much money either."

"You could make her something," Harry suggested.

"I'm the bloody worst at making things," Ron said. "I tried to make Mum a card once … it ended up in ten pieces."

"So … not a card," Harry said sagely.

"Git."

"Thanks."

"Maybe if I make the food?" Ron wondered. He had never tried doing that before, though he had watched his mum cook a lot.

"That might work," Harry said. "But then you might have to make that card after all."

"Seriously Harry, just let it go," Ron grumbled.

"I'm just saying …"

"Why did I even bother coming to you?" Ron said throwing up his arms.

"Because you didn't want your brother taking the mickey out of you," Harry suggested.

"Because it's so much better having my best mate do it for them," Ron grumbled.

"Oh come on, I gave you light teasing, they would have laughed their arse off for an hour before they helped you out," Harry reminded him and Ron had to agree with that.

O

"Buggering effering hell!" Ron hissed as he pulled his hand back form the pan he had just grabbed. His hand was slightly burned, and he blew on it until he heard the hissing sound and was reminded why he had just grabbed for the pan. This time he pulled out his wand, turning off the stove and levitating the pan to the counter. "Should have done it this way the whole bloody time," he grumbled to himself. It wasn't like he had set out to do things the muggle way, he had just forget about using magic as everything started to burn at once.

He looked at the pan that was burning, the sauce he had made was clearly not how it was supposed to look, but he stuck his figure in it so he could taste it.

"Ha!" he said actually smiling, it might not look good, but it taste pretty much the same as the one that his mum made. He knew that Hermione loved his mum's spaghetti and meat balls, she always had at least two servings whenever she had them. He also knew spaghetti wasn't really picnic food, but he figured making something she liked would be the better option. Not to mention his mum had told him spaghetti was one of the easier things to make (which right about now made him sure he'll never be a cook since he was having so much trouble with it). Of course he could have made sandwiches but that didn't scream special to him.

He heard a rattling noise behind him and he turned to see his water was starting to boil over. He levitated the lid off, threw in some noddles and then lowered the lid again. He wasn't sure how that was right. He turned his attention to the other pan he had the meatballs in and rolled them over. He frowned as he looked at them closely. They were fairly good sized meatballs and he had to make sure they were completely cooked. He was pretty sure they weren't quiet the right shade of brown as they should be, which he knew because he had watch his mum cook them so many times in his life.

When they turned the right color, he turned off the flame and then got a big pot out, poured in the sauce he had nearly burnt and the perfectly cook meatballs (he had opened the biggest ball he had and saw that it had cook threw and he ate it to make sure it taste right … it was excellent in his humble opinion). He turned the flame back on it's lightest setting so that the sauce would stay warm while he finish the noddles.

_Maybe cooking wasn't so bad_, Ron thought as he wiped the sweat off his brows, _at least the food__ tasted__ good. _

Naturally after that thought he could smell the strong scent of burnt food and he turned to the oven. He had completely forgot about the pie he was making. "Bloody hell."

Slightly less confident, Ron finished cooking the spaghetti, put it in a container and headed out of the Room of Requirement.

"Did it work?"

"Bloody hell Harry!" Ron exclaimed and clutched his chest. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," Harry said, stuffing his invisibility cloak into his bag. "I just didn't want to be seen waiting out here all day."

"Why are you even here?" Ron asked.

"Well you weren't so sure about making food so I figured I'd wait here and see if you burnt everything or not," Harry shrugged.

"Wanted to have a laugh did you?" Ron grumbled. "Well I only burnt the pie … and forgot to make the salad … but everything else turned out fine."

"I wasn't here to laugh," Harry said. "I'm here to back you up just in case. Dobby!"

"Dobby?" Ron questioned.

"Well I would have asked Kreacher to come, but he's not allow in Hogwarts unless he works here," Harry said. "It's not like it would stop him from coming, he'd just have to injure himself."

"Right," Ron said, he wasn't really questioning the elf that Harry was using, but the need for an elf.

There was a popping sound and Dobby was there with them, talking and holding up a pie, "Dobby is bringing a pie, Harry Potter sir. Is his Weezey needing more?"

"You figured I'd burned the pie?" Ron glared at Harry.

"I figure you won't say no to an extra dessert," Harry corrected with a laugh. "Did you remember to bring plates and forks and stuff?"

"Of course I did … I'm not a completely idiot," Ron grumbled.

"I just figured you'd be crazed today … my bad," Harry said to him and then told Dobby to get a salad for Ron.

"Sorry mate," Ron took a deep breath. He was a little crazed, still trying to think if he forgot something.

"I think you're forgetting to calm yourself down," Harry told him as if he could read Ron's mind. "Remember you're trying to have a good time with Hermione … not be a nervous frantic wreck."

Ron rolled his eyes, but as he put the pie in the basket, Dobby coming back and adding the salad too, he felt better. Harry had prattled on about some stupid story that had none the less had Ron laughing as they walked to the Entrance Hall. When they got to the final corridor Harry turned to the Great Hall, slapping Ron on the back as he went. Ron took another deep breath and then made the final turn and saw Hermione standing by the doors waiting for him, though she was looking outside.

"Am I late?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so," Hermione answered, as she turned to beam at him.

"Happy birthday," Ron said when he got closer and gave her a quick kiss.

"You've already said that today," she reminded him.

"So," Ron shrugged. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, grabbing the arm that he held out for her. "Where are we going?"

"Hm … that's a good question," Ron said, and with some difficulty, not wanting to let go of either Hermione or the picnic basket, pulled out his map. He scanned it until he found an area that no other people were near and that was also by the lake. "How about here."

"Perfect," Hermione smiled at him in a way that suggested she would have said that to anywhere he had picked.

When they got there, Ron put the basket down and took out the blanket he had in his bag and made quick work of setting everything up.

"It looks like you thought of everything," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, though I burnt the pie so it was a good thing Harry had my back," Ron commented.

"You mean you cooked this," she gasped.

"What, you thought I just went to the kitchen and nicked the food?" he asked. "I wanted to make this special."

"You're amazing," she beamed at him.

"You keep saying that and I just might have to believe you," he smiled in return.

"You're amazing," she repeated.

Ron couldn't help it, he reach over to her and cupped her face and pulled her to him for a breathtaking kiss. "You're the amazing one," he whispered when he pulled away from her. "But if we keep doing this the food will go cold."

"Okay, I wouldn't want to put your hard work to waste," Hermione said.

"It wouldn't have been a complete waste," Ron said squeezing her close to him for a second before letting her go. Once she was freed from him she walked so she could sit across from him. Once she was sitting he handed her the container with the spaghetti in it and he saw her eyes light up. Proud that he had picked the right meal to make, he continued to hand her food. Still when she was actually trying his food, he felt nervous, hoping she liked it.

"Yum … Ron this is delicious," she moaned.

"You're not just saying that," Ron said rubbing the back of his head, not really sure why the hell he was so nervous about this.

"I'm sure I could eat all this by myself," Hermione answered, already taking another bit.

"A girl after my own heart," Ron laughed and she rolled her eyes, unable to say anything because she was eating. "If only you'd talk with your mouth full you'd be perfect."

"I think you have that reversed," Hermione replied.

"I do eat with my mouth full, so it's nice to hear you think I'm perfect," Ron said nodding his head.

"You're impossible," Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron grinned.

They kept up a conversation as they ate lunch, despite Ron's comment, he made an effort to not to talk with his mouth full. A while later he nudged the last of the meatballs towards Hermione, noticing her bit her bottom lip and looking at it. He had thought he was being chivalrous giving her the last meatball, especially since he would really like to eat it, so he was a little perturbed when she started laughing.

"I'm sorry," she said, still laughing. "It just reminded me of Lady and the Tramp."

"Er … okay," he was too confused to stay annoyed.

"It's a movie," she tried to explained, and he had heard what a movie was so he nodded his head, though he was still confused. "It's about these dogs …"

"Dogs?"

"Yes, it's a cartoon."

"You mean like that Taz guy we named Neville after," Ron cocked his head to the side and she nodded her head.

"Basically, but they're dogs," she went on to say. "And there's this scene when there are sort of on a date and they have spaghetti and meatballs … it's my favorite part of the movie … at the end the Tramp pushes the last meatball to Lady …"

Ron grinned, he really did pick the right meal because the smile on her face was beautiful and completely new to him. He really liked this learning new things about her. "Is that why you've always liked Mum's spaghetti."

"That and the fact that it's really good," she laughed, splitting the last meatball in two and taking half while handing the rest to Ron. "But I think I might actually like these better."

"Come on Hermione, these are pretty good, but they're not on Mum's level," Ron said.

"I wasn't talking about that," Hermione said, as she sat up and crawl towards him to give him a kiss. "I'm talking about everything … it's perfect Ronald."

Ron shuddered as he always seemed to do when she said his full name like that. He then pulled her down for another kiss.


	127. The Term Turns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: First of all I need to say sorry for not posting a chapter for this fic for over a month. I don't have an excuse beside I just couldn't make myself write anything during that time, for this story or anything else. I also haven't looked at my PM in that time, and now have 73 message that I'm going to have to look at, which I think I'm going to do over the weekend. I will like to say that anyone that is interested in Percy Jackson fics, I'm currently doing Reading Mark of Athena now and I'm making a emailing list for that. PM if you would like to be added to that (though seeing as I have 73 messages it might take me a few days to get to it). Now during my time off I have been thinking about this story and have a pretty good idea how I want things to go, so I'm not planning on taking another break on this story until it's finished (though it is going to take me a while to get to the actually finish of the story). Once again I'm sorry about the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Seven

The Term Turns

Harry was having a relatively good return term so far. The extra work, brought on by the O.W.L exams, was so intense that at times he could forget about Voldemort and what's going to happen in the future. Of course that little piece of sanity went out the window whenever he had lessons with Snape. Their private lessons hadn't gotten any easier with time. Harry was beginning to think of the lessons as Snapes' private little torture sessions. He did discover that he was able to repel Snape a few times when he was angry enough. Try as he might he hadn't found the key to help him trigger that response on command, yet.

His detentions with McGonagall were going better than he had expected, though he thought this was mostly because of Lee and Hannah were there actually learning and McGonagall couldn't help but teach. Half the detentions turn into extra Transfiguration lessons which Harry had to admit was more to his liking. On one of those days, Neville had revealed that he had completed his transformation, confessing that he had done so at the end of last year but didn't want to say anything after everything that happened.

Then there were the intense Quidditch practices, which no matter how much they team rumbled way from their Quidditch obsessed captain's hearing, only seemed to improve the team. The last practice Harry had to fly against Ginny, who was the best Seeker on the team besides himself, as all three Beaters tried to stop only him from getting the Snitch. Harry found it very hard to do all this at once, and found that he had to play more defensively than he normally liked to in order to prevent Ginny for getting the Snitch until he had an opening for himself to go after it. Twice when he had found that opening the bludger made him veer off his course, though Harry did make sure he got into Ginny's way when he had to veer though. Eventually he pulled off a feint that caused Jimmy Peakes to send one of the bludgers into the ground. Harry then shot up into the air racing towards the Snitch he had spotted while diving, he picked up just enough speed at the last second to avoid getting hit by the bludger George sent at him and was able to reach the Snitch before Fred could send the bludger back at him.

"Next time, I get to use your broom," Ginny grumbled, she was right behind him, but she hadn't been able to catch him when he had speedup.

"Come on, I have to have one advantage, don't I," Harry chuckled.

"Trust me Harry, you had more than one," Ginny said. "You only seem to get better with the more obstacles you have to get around."

"I don't like losing," Harry shrugged. "Besides, it took me the whole practice to get the Snitch," he said making a face, it had never taken him that long before, at least not during a practice.

"We'll take that as a compliment," Fred said, flying by them.

"Keeping the Great Harry Potter from getting the Snitch for a full hour and a half," George added.

"Shut up," Harry grumbled.

"Still, I still think you should give me your broom next time," Ginny said again.

"You just want to fly the Firebolt," Harry said.

"Yes, I would," Ginny agreed. "I know you let us use it sometimes, but it has to be different in a real competition."

"It is," Harry agreed.

"Enough of that, Angie's calling us in," George said. Angelina told them practice was over and that she was able to book the pitch for the next day for an extra practice. Since the game was only a week away, Harry thought this was a good idea.

"Hey, Ginny wait up, can I walk with you?" Harry called as he left the dressing room.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked, waiting for him to catch up.

"He was talking to Summer about some keeper stuff," Harry shrugged, "he said he was going to the library after that so I shouldn't wait for him."

"Library?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione." was Harry one word answer to her question.

"Of, course." Ginny said.

"We haven't had much time to hang out this term, have we?" Harry noted as they walked in silence.

"Not really," Ginny agreed. "Not with you having extra lessons and everyone having detention. We haven't really done anything as a group expect for Hermione's birthday party."

"Yeah," Harry frowned. "That's not right."

"It okay," Ginny shrugged. "All of you are very busy this year …"

"That's no excuse," Harry said thoughtfully. Trying to think of something to do when he could get the gang all together Harry heard footsteps coming from the corner. He was surprised to see Dean turn the corner, and his dormmate seem to be just as surprise to see him.

"So we meet again," Ginny said causing both the boys to look at her as she smiled at Dean.

"Er … yeah," Dean rubbed the back of his head and the three of them started to walk together.

Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable and was about to make some kind of excuse to leave but Dean beat him to it, saying something about leaving his books in the library and rushing off before anyone else could say something.

"Well, that was awkward," Harry said once Dean was gone. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Ginny questioned. "You didn't do anything."

"Oh," Harry raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"It's not like I knew that Dean was going to come …" Ginny said defensively to Harry's doubtful tone.

"Hm … but you have met him before, haven't you?" Harry pointed out.

"Sure, sometimes I run into him after practice," Ginny said. "But that's just because he's coming back from the library or prefect patrols."

"Uh-huh," Harry said doubtfully again. "And just how many time have you ran into Mr. Thomas lately?"

"That's none of your business, Mr. Potter," Ginny said.

"Uh-huh," he repeated, noticing that Ginny was blushing slightly and she was smiling. "I'll take that to mean a lot."

"Whatever," Ginny rolled her eyes. "What about you Harry?"

"You mean girl wise?" Harry guessed and made a face. "I still have a crush on a friend's girlfriend. Other than that there's not much to say."

"Maybe if you got a girlfriend …"

"You make that sound so easy," Harry grumbled.

"You're Harry Potter, Harry," Ginny said exasperated. "Almost every girl here would want to go out with you."

"But not my number one fan any longer," Harry sighed, looking at her.

"Jerk," Ginny growled as she punched Harry on the arm.

"Ow," Harry rubbed his arm but chuckled as Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"Serves you right," she added. "That wasn't funny."

"It was a little," Harry argued. "But seriously Gin, almost everyone here thinks I'm a nutter this year. Not to mention I don't want to get a girlfriend just because I'm 'Harry Potter'," he added in a more sincere tone.

"You know if you have that criteria, that you don't want a girl that sees you as the great Harry Potter," Ginny started.

"Or now as the mad Harry Potter," he added but she ignored him.

"You might never get to know the girl herself," Ginny said.

"Speaking from experience," Harry said and was punched again. He grimaced and rubbed his arm, she had hit the same spot. "Sorry … I didn't mean …. er … I was just thinking out loud …"

"You should think quieter," Ginny grumbled.

"Does it make you feel better to know that you punches are worse than getting hit by the bludger?" Harry asked, giving her an apologetic look.

"A bit," Ginny said, and decided to change the subject as they continued to walk. By the time they got to the common room they were both laughing.

After saying goodbye to her Harry went up to his dorm room to find that only Dean was in there. "Er … hey," Harry said awkward, "um sorry about earlier."

"It was nothing," Dean mumbled, not looking at Harry.

"Okay … then you wouldn't mind if I told Ron that you've been meeting up with his sister," Harry said off handily and Dean couldn't help but turn to him looking annoyed and flustered. Harry grinned at him.

"Jerk," Dean was now only glaring at him and threw his spare pillow, which Harry easily caught.

"That's a popular opinion today," Harry chuckled and than added, "it's not like I was really going to say anything."

Dean relaxed and said, "yeah … but you're still a jerk."

"I guess," Harry shrugged. "Though you do know that Ron's the least of your concern … if I were you I'd worry about Fred and George more."

"Yeah, that thought has crossed my mind, but she's the kind of girl that's worth it," Dean said. "You're not really going to say anything to Ron."

"Of course not … there's really nothing to say if you think about it," Harry shrugged. They talked a bit more before Dean went downstairs and Harry went to bed early. He knew he had homework to do but he really didn't feel in the mood to do any and was more unnerved because he wasn't sure why he felt that way.

The next morning Harry woke feeling better. He got dressed quickly waiting until Ron was ready before leaving the dorm. As he waited, he thought about what the next Defense lesson would be. Sirius had said that they were going to have a duel of sorts going over the spells they had learn so far this year. Sirius hadn't mention exactly what he meant, which only had everyone in the class talking more about it.

"Let's go Harry," Ron said, "seriously what are you waiting for."

Harry rolled his eyes at his grinning best friend, "you're in a good mood."

"Yeah well," Ron shrugged, he was probably having the best term of his life so far. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Ron immediately looked for Hermione, finding her in a couch near the fire and headed in that direction. Harry followed his friend, who seemed to have forgotten he was there at all, noticing once he got closer something wasn't right. Hermione had been talking to Ginny and neither girl looked too happy.

"What's up?" Harry asked and the girls looked at him.

"Didn't you guys read the notice board?" Hermione asked, and both boys shook their head. "Of course not."

"What is it?" Ron asked impatiently.

"The noticed said there was going to be a High Inquisitor," Hermione answered. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then back at her, still quite puzzled. Hermione's lip quirked, as if she was about to smile (due to their expression no doubt), before she frowned. "Apparently someone is going to inspect all of our professors to see if they are teaching us Ministry approved material."

"Bloody hell," Ron groaned, seeming to echo what Harry was thinking. This really couldn't mean anything good.

"That's not the worst part though," Ginny said grimly.

"What's; the worse bit than that?" Harry asked, not really wanting to hear what it was.

"The High Inquisitor is Umbridge," Hermione answered.

"The wench that had Sirius chucked out of the Ministry?" Harry groaned, feeling his stomach quenched as he felt that this term was going to go downhill quickly.

"How the bloody hell could they do this?" Ron huffed as the girls got up and they all started walking to the Great Hall. "The Ministry has never had anything to do with Hogwarts before."

"You know they tried to force a professor on us … that's why Sirius took the defense job remember?" Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, but this is different," Ron protested. "Hogwarts has been around for a thousand years, or whatever, and no one has ever said anything about what's being taught. Why the hell are they starting this now?"

"You know why," Ginny said, "Fudge is afraid of Dumbledore …"

"Doesn't mean that he should be able to put people into Hogwarts," Ron growled.

"Don't yell at me … I agree with you," Ginny huffed back.

Ron grunted at that, clearly still fuming but everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing which made the discussion sort of moot. None of them ate very much at breakfast and Harry couldn't help but glance at the head table where there was an extra person, a squat toad like woman in a pink cardigan.

"I don't want to rally everyone up again, but there's an article in the _Prophet_ about the High Inquisitor," Hermione announced near the end of the meal.

"Let's me see it," Harry said holding out his hand for the paper, knowing that this was only going to make his mood darker. But hoping that maybe it would explain a few things. In the end all it seemed to explain was that Fudge was able to bully the Hogwarts' Governors with the help of his buddy Lucius Malfoy into getting whatever they wanted. Also, much to Ron and Ginny's dismay, that Percy Weasley was a brainwashed git that might actually have a server personality disorder judging by the fact that he thought Umbridge was a lovely woman. Harry could tell by looking at the toad, she wasn't lovely in anyway.

"Well that was a waste of print," Ginny said after she finished reading the article. "And here I thought the _Prophet_ couldn't get any worse."

"Or Percy," Ron added, he had reading over Harry's shoulder and looked rather disgusted. Ginny nodded her head in grim agreement with what Ron had said.

"What about our dearest brother," Fred asked, he had George had been passing by on their way out of the Great Hall. "What has he done now?"

"Only sold his soul to the Ministry." Ginny said handing them the paper. "Did you read about the High Inquisitor thing in the commonroom?"

"No, but Lee was kind enough to inform us of this lovely development," George grimaced.

After another grim conversation, they left to go to their classes. Harry wasn't very surprise when he got into Sirius's class to find Umbridge was there. Knowing that the Minister had wanted a very different professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, of course she would be there to inspect this lesson first. When Harry walked into the room he could feel someone eyes on him and he turn to see that Umbridge was looking at him. She smiled widely when their eyes meet and there was not a bit friendly about the smile. In fact it made him think about a spider looking at a fly caught in her web.

"Hello everyone," Sirius said when the lesson started. "As you can see, we have an extra guess today," he said as friendly as he could, smiling too broadly, a vein in his forehead seemed close to bursting. "As you all know we are having a dueling match today."

"Hem, hem," a sound came from the back of the room, drawing the attention of everyone.

"Yes, High Inquisitor," Sirius said in an overly friendly voice, grinning too broadly again.

"You can't have them duel each other," Umbridge said just as friendly as Sirius. "The danger …"

"I'm not," Sirius assured her and then turned back to his students. "Everyone, I'd split up into pairs. If you look behind me, you can see there are two targets. I will be shouting out the name of the curse you will be using. The first person to hit the target will win; the other will get a point against them, once you have three you will be out of the tournament."

"Hem, hem," Umbridge interrupted again.

"Yes," Sirius said looking at her, his smile maddeningly wide.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe that this lesson is very age appropriate," Umbridge said bluntly, in her girly sweet voice.

"I see," Sirius said, "and why, do you think, this lesson is not age appropriate?"

A flash of anger glinted in Umbridge's eyes, before she smiled sweetly. "It is inappropriate to have children use curses at all, but especially in an uncontrolled environment such as this."

"Uncontrolled environment," Sirius muttered to himself, having trouble thinking of an environment that was controlled more than the one that he was proposing. He pushed that thought aside, getting angry at this woman's stupidity wouldn't help his cause any. "If I'm not mistaken, these children, as you call them, will all be taking their O.W.L's at the end of the school year and they will have to deal with the pressure of casting spells much the same as I'm asking them to do today. So unless you are arguing there is a flaw in the O.W.L exams, I'll ask you to let me continue my lesson."

Umbridge opened and then closed her mouth, no longer hiding her anger. The best part was she couldn't seem to think of anything to say to that.

Sirius couldn't help but to smirk, though he turned his back to her. He would really love to egg her on more, but he knew she would eventually come up with something to get him back for this. He'd just have to think of how to best her with whatever she came up with. He wasn't about to let her take another job away from him. He was pretty sure that she was thinking the exact opposite and was trying to get him canned. It was halfway through his lesson when that thought was proven.

"Stunning," Sirius called out the curse, and Lavender and Parvati reacted, Lavender slightly quicker than Parvati. Both spells had hit the target, which was actually a dummy that showed if the spell was cast correctly or not. In this case, both spells were done well, the technique was pretty good. "Well don …" he started to say but he heard that annoying noise again. He turned to see the toad standing next to him and he forced that awful smile on his face. "Yes."

"I have a few questions I need to ask you," Umbridge said.

"Now? … I am in the middle of a lesson," Sirius replied.

"If you prefer I stay for you next lesson …" she said in her extra sugary voice.

She had him there. There was no way he was going to have her in his next class too. "What do you want to ask?"

"Do you feel that a man with your past is qualified to be a professor?" she asked loudly, making sure that everyone was looking, though of course they already have been with the way she had interrupted him.

"You mean over fifteen years of being a Auror, yes I do believe that qualifies me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Sirius replied evenly, he could see where she was going with this already.

"Oh, excuse me, but I was talking about the fact that you were seen to be unfit to be an Auror this past summer," Umbridge giggled.

"I believe if you look in my file at the Ministry, it will show that I quit to pursue other prospects," Sirius said smiling.

"As I recall, that actually you had decided to run a rouge mission …"

"Really? Are you saying that the official Ministry file … the one that the Minister himself signed personally … is wrong?" Sirius gasped.

Umbridge gritted her teeth.

"Is that what you're saying?" Sirius pressed in his most innocent (and annoying) tone, finding it rather amusing to see how angry Umbridge seemed to be getting.

"Professor Black," Hermione said and Sirius looked at her. He noticed both she and Harry were looking worried, and he realized that he might be pushing things a little too far at the moment. In his personal opinion he hadn't pushed it nearly far enough, but he didn't want Harry to have to worry about him.

"Yes, Miss Granger," he said.

"Er …" Hermione said, clearly she didn't really have something to say to him, other than stop. "Would you like me to call out the spells so the lesson can continue while you talk?"

"No, that's okay, I believe the High Inquisitor and I are done for the moment," Sirius said not bothering to look at the toad again. Apparently he was right though, because she didn't ask or even say another word during the lesson.


	128. So The Game Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Eight

So The Game Begins

Sirius was fuming as he watched Umbridge leave his room. As she got to the door she turned to glare at him, a sign he knew meant that she was going to come after him hard. All he could think was bring it on.

It took everything he had to gather himself together before the first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws started coming into his classroom. He knew he had a tendency to be moody when annoyed but he didn't want to make his students suffer because of that annoying toad. At the end of that lesson, he knew that he hadn't been his usually amazing self, but it hadn't gone too badly either.

Sirius was about to head to The Great Hall for lunch when he got a summons go to Dumbledore's office. Walking to the office, he couldn't help but remember all the times he was sent to the Headmaster's office when he was going to school and hoped that this summoning wasn't for similar reasons.

"Ah, Sirius come in," Dumbledore said when he got there, "sit."

Sirius sat down in the chair that Dumbledore just motioned for and fidget uncomfortable, this was definitely too close to how he felt as a student.

"You can relax, you're not in trouble," Dumbledore smiled.

"Right," Sirius said, "then why did you want to see me."

"I was just wondering what Miss Umbridge asked you and how she handled her inspection of your lesson," Dumbledore said. "I fear she is going to cause a lot of trouble for us this year, as if we don't have enough to deal with already."

Sirius nodded his head in agreement telling Dumbledore what had happened in the class. He watched as Dumbledore's expression became more and more thoughtful as he finished. "Do you think I'm in trouble now?" he asked the headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed, "Indeed, I fear you might be. Miss Umbridge has never liked being outdone, especially in her own game; as you suspect she will not let that go. I also think that having the student duel …"

"They weren't dueling each other, it was a game to help make the lesson fun," Sirius said getting annoyed again.

"Which I would encourage in a normal situation," Dumbledore said. "I've been very pleased with how you've been teaching this year, which is why I want to make sure you don't get forced out by the High Inquisitor. Sadly, I haven't been able to get good professors for Defense, with too few exceptions. I don't wish you to leave, not only because I fear who will be forced on us to replace you, but because you're an inspiring professor."

"Are you trying to butter me up?" Sirius asked shrewdly.

"It never hurts to be polite," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Especially when you're asking me to tone down my lesson to appease that horrible excuse for a witch," Sirius added.

Dumbledore didn't say anything as he took in the defiant look in Sirius eyes, and sighed again. "I suppose I cannot ask you to do that."

"Don't worry Dumbledore, I'll make her sorry if she actually decides to come after me," Sirius said darkly, "now if you'll excuse me, its lunch time and I'm hungry."

"Very well," Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at the younger man.

O

Sirius' classes wasn't the last time the High Inquisitor was in one of Harry's class. In fact there wasn't a subject he had that she wasn't there causing a distribution to the lesson as she ask stupid questions. Though none of the experience were as fun, and yet nerve wrecking, as what happened in Sirius lesson, he did enjoy how McGonagall handed the intruder. Much like with Sirius, McGonagall was obviously overpowered the annoying toad and pushed her to the side. Harry didn't think it was a coincidence that Umbridge had chosen to be in his classes, not with the look she keep giving him as if she was waiting to see him snap. Knowing this, Harry tried to ignore her, the best he could, and didn't say anything in most classes.

On Monday, when he and his friends went to McGonagall's classroom to have their Animagus lesson, they were met at that door by an unpleasant sight. Umbridge was standing there, an extra sweet smile on her face as she looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry to inform you that the teaching of Animgus is viewed as highly inappropriate for underage witches and wizards to learn, so there will be no lesson today," Umbridge said.

"I believe I am their Professor, and therefore should be the one to inform my students about the unjustified discrimination you have made against the extracurricular lesson I have offered," McGonagall said stiffly to the toad and quickly added, "your service is no longer needed."

"But …"

"I would like to discuss with my students their options for furthering their studies in this subject matter that does not involve Hogwarts," McGonagall said briskly. "Which in simple terms means this conversation now has nothing to do with you!" She then ushered the group inside before she slammed the door in Umbridge's face, as the toad hadn't seemed to be able to move due to shock.

"Er … so we aren't going to be able to be taught anymore?" Lee asked, slumming down into a chair, he was actually having fun learning this skill.

"She said something about Underage though … doesn't that mean Lee will still be able to learn?" Hermione asked.

"If you would like Mr. Jordan, we can petition that you, and the Mr. Weasleys, are able to continue being train by me, as it is your right to learn the skill any time you come of age," McGonagall answered. "However, at this time I am not allowed to teach you any further," she went on to say, her nostril flaring as she said this. "Never mind the fact you are legally allowed to pursue your studies in this field and as so putting yourself in a more dangerous situation than having a licensed Animagus trainer with you. That woman …"

"Yeah!" Fred encouraged McGonagall to go on, but she seemed to remember who she was speaking with and merely shook her head.

"Don't worry Professor McGonagall, we'll sign that petition and get this decision reversed," George said.

"Even if that means all George and I get to do is have more detentions from you," Fred added. "It would be worth it to shove it in that toad's face."

"Mr. Weasley, you will watch your language," McGonagall chided halfheartedly, her lips thin not with angry but in an effort to hide a smile.

With that they were dismissed from the classroom. The next morning Harry had to suffer through more hours of Umbridge following him to every class he went to. He was finding it harder to ignore her and her annoying smile. Still, he was glad when he was able to get out of the castle and as far away from Umbridge as he could get. He had Quidditch practice just about every day until it was finally the day of the game.

"Nervous?" Harry asked Ron at breakfast. He was feeling the now familiar before game jitters, a mixture of nerves and excitement.

"A little," Ron gulped, looking slightly pale. "I've played before, but this is different you know."

"Try not to think about that," Harry advised. "Just remember you've been playing brilliantly, you're getting better all the time," he went on and then smirked mischievously, "and if you really suck, we can always put Summer in the game."

"Jerk," Ron glared at his friend, and was surprised that his spirits were lifted a little.

"You're ready for this, I know you are," Hermione added before kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't do that, you're distracting him," Harry complained as Ron grinned. "We better get to the pitch and hopefully Ron's mind will be back on the game then."

"Yeah maybe," Ron said still smiling at Hermione.

"Come on," Harry said, getting up to drag him away.

The actual game went by like a flash; everyone seemed to be playing on top form. At the start of the game there had been some sort of singing coming from the Slytherin side, something to do with Ron, but after he saved the third shot, the noise died down. The Chaser girls were on fire making Harry almost reluctant to catch the snitch the first time he saw it thirty minutes into the game since they probably could have slaughtered the Slytherins. Still it wasn't in his nature to slack off so he raced across the pitch, leaning all the way forward on his broom before reaching out to grab the snitch.

He held up the snitch as they crowd cheered the Gryffindor victory (250-20) and noticed that Malfoy was on the other side of the pitch, apparently he hadn't even noticed Harry's dive.

"Bloody Brilliant!" Harry heard being screamed before he was tackled in the air by his best friend, closely followed by the rest of the team. He wasn't really sure how long they celebrated on the pitch, but he was still in his uniform, as were the rest of the team, when they started one of the best parties Harry's could remember having in the Gryffindor Common room.

O

"Harry, did it seem like Ginny was sending a lot of time with Dean last night?" Ron asked the next morning as he scowled at the two mention people walk out of the common room.

"Um …" Harry grunted, he had noticed that the other night, in much more detail than Ron seemed to have. "I didn't think you noticed anything other than Hermione last night."

"Girls love a winner," Ron grinned, "I never would have thought Hermione would be one of those girls but she couldn't seem to keep her hands off me …"

"Not listening, not listening," Harry said covering her ears.

"But honestly, I noticed they were together when I got some butterbeers …" Ron went back to the subject of his sister, frowning again, "and then again when I got some crisp … You don't think there's anything going on with them, do you?"

"Going on with whom?" Hermione asked coming to sit next to Ron.

"Ginny and Dean," Harry answered.

"Oh," Hermione said then bit her lip as she looked at Harry.

Ron raised an eyebrow shrewdly, "and what's that look suppose to mean?"

"Don't ask me … she's the one doing the looking," Harry said when Ron turned his gaze on him.

"As if you don't know," Hermione mumbled.

"Don't know what?" Ron huffed.

Hermione really wished that Ginny hadn't given her permission to tell Ron about this if the topic ever came up. She honestly didn't think Ron would notice Ginny's growing attention to their year mate, but of course he had to prove her wrong.

"Come on Hermione, just tell me," Ron pleaded.

"Yes, they're together … or at least they're going to Hogsmeade next Saturday," Hermione sighed her reply.

"Argh!" Ron groaned, "how the hell did that happen?"

"Slowly, they've been getting closer all year," Hermione shrugged.

"Tosser," Ron grumbled.

Harry snorted at that, causing both Ron and Hermione to look at him curiously.

"You knew about this!" Ron demanded.

"Not really this," Harry hedged, and then he got up, "I think I'll go to lunch."

"What's the matter with him, it's not his sister that going out with a tosser?" Ron scowled.

"No," Hermione said looking at the retreating form of Harry and wondering what was the matter with him. Then she realized what Ron had said and turned on him, "Dean is not a … well that. He's your friend."

"Not much of one, he should know better than dating a bloke's sister," Ron said.

"You have a very Neanderthal view when it comes to your sister, Ron," Hermione grimaced.

"No I don't, I haven't beaten Dean to death yet, have I," Ron argued.

"No, but that grin seems to suggest you'd like to," Hermione informed him.

"Hey, a guy can dream," Ron shrugged. "Doesn't mean I'll actually do it."

"Just try to be civil when you're around him," Hermione sighed.

"I'm sure with you there distracting me, I can be civil," Ron said.

"I guess I can do that, since apparently I can't keep my hands off you," Hermione said drily.

Ron gulped, he had not meant for her to hear him say that. Realizing he was already in trouble, he had nothing to lose, "well, it is true."

Hermione's eyes widened and then her lips thinned the way he learned meant she was amused but trying to seem offended.

"Hm," Hermione sighed, leaning in closer to him and bringing her hands inches from her face, a smirk curled her lips, "we'll just have to see if that's true," she whispered, before getting up and walking away from him.

"Hey," he called after her, getting up too and chasing after her.

O

He stared at the letter in front of him. He had expected it, honestly he was surprised it had taken a week and a half before he got the letter. He couldn't help but glower at the word _probation _in the neat script of the bloody toad. She had taken the first step in trying to cast him out of Hogwarts. Now he was going to show her how dangerous it was to mess with Sirius Black.


	129. Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Nine

Game

The plan was proceeding slower than she had wanted. It had been two weeks since she had gotten her new post as The Hogwarts High Inquisitor, and the professors were still fighting her authority. She had expected more of the professors to realize that her way was now the law, so they better do as she ask. It wasn't so much about changing their curricular, as honestly she didn't care what they taught those brats, but they should have shown her more respect.

Well, now that she had put that idiot Black on probation the other professors should bow down to her will easier. Though she thought that busy body McGonagall was going to continue to be trouble. Even after she had taken away a class, McGonagall still gave her superior looks like she thought the High Inquisitor couldn't touch her. Well, she wasn't about to let Minerva McGonagall get away with thinking that way, the only thing left to do was to figure out how best to attack the annoying professor. A probation would not do, as though McGonagall will be hurt by her lost in status, she knew McGonagall would be hurt more to watching her college suffer and her gain more power as the year went on. Oh yes, it was always better when she got to see people suffer when she gets what she wants, and she was going to get what she wanted.

Then there was Harry Potter, she was still trying to figure out how she would make the boy suffer. She had hoped that he would have said something in class, so she could give the boy detention, but the boy had been surprising good at keeping his mouth shut. Still, the boy will slip sometime, and when he did she had the perfect thing planned for him.

She looked up at the clock and got out of her chair, it was now time for Black's lesson, he better make it a good one because it was going to be one of the last he will have. Maybe if she makes enough comments, the boy will try to defend the idiot … yes … that would be good.

O

"Good morning class," Sirius said. "As you know, today's discussion will be on counter jinxes and the importance to learning them."

"Hem hem," Umbridge coughed.

"Yes, madam High Inquisitor," Sirius said cheerfully. "May I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you got my message informing you of your probation and that I would be seating in all of your classes from now on," Umbridge said clearly. She noticed the students looking back and forth between the her and Sirius. She smiled at him.

"Yes of course I am aware of that, and as you are here to watch me teach, I shall carry on," Sirius said, waving his hands towards his students, "Dean, I wonder if …"

"Hem, hem," Umbridge interrupted again.

"Yes?" Sirius questioned.

"I don't know if you are aware of this, but there is a belief that counterjinx and curse are no better than curses and therefore should not be taught," Umbridge said.

"Aw, I see our High Inquisitor would like to start the conversation," Sirius said. "Now as to what you have said, yes I am aware that a few scholars have that views on counterjinx, the most notable is Wilbert Slinkhard. These few scholars believe, as you have so kindly pointed out, that they are just a more acceptable sounding name for a jinx. Well in all essence he is right about that, as jinx and counterjinx use the same form of magic and technique. The biggest difference between them is that a jinx is made to cause harm. Of course perhaps some cause a small amount of harm such as causing someone to laugh uncontrollably while others have been noted to cause very serious issues such as intense pain. Now, a countjinx are so named because they are created to reverse what a certain jinx has done."

Umbridge glared at him again, as she had done before when she couldn't argue with him.

"Now Dean," Sirius said turning back to his class, "tell me the first curse or jinx you can think of off the top of your head."

"Er … Tarantallegra," Dean said.

"Aw, sometimes known as The Dancing Jinx, nice," Sirius smiled. "Can anyone think of what the counterjinx to that would be. And I'm not looking for Finte Incantatem, though that would do it. I want something that would pacifically work to counteract the involuntary moment of your legs."

"Well you could use Petrificus Totalus," Hermione suggested, "though I don't think that's a countjinx, more like jinxing the person more."

"Ah indeed it is, though it would be one way to stop the person from dancing, it would also stop them for moving all together," Sirius said. "Anything else."

"The leg-locker curse," Ron said this time. "Or is that the same thing. I mean I know it's a jinx but would the two of the jinx combine sort of balance each other out?"

"Mmmm … that's an interesting question," Sirius said, "let have a demonstration."

"Hem hem," Umbridge coughed, and then said before he could acknowledge her, "Am I to understand that you are going to experiment on the student a untested combination of jinx."

"Actually I was going to use the test dummy," Sirius said, waving his wand and the cabinet opened up and a dummy stood itself in the front of the room. "As this is an Auror grade and Ministry approved test dummy I find it an excellent tool to help my students learn. It has been charmed to react as a person would and is a safe way to test our spells."

Sirius again turned away from her, this time he walked to his desk, the normal position he takes when using the dummy and caused Tarantallegra and then moments later the leg-locker curse. The dummy danced around at first before its legs snapped together. Instead of stopping the legs from dancing around they moved as one going in all different directions. He waved his wand again, wordlessly causing the dummy form to stop moving and turned back to the class.

"Apparently, binding the legs will not stop them from moving, though that was a good suggestion Ron," he said. "Anyone else?" no one answered him though they all looked thoughtful. "Seamus, do you care for a try?"

"Er … is there a spell to make someone stand still?" Seamus asked back at him.

"Aw, I like your thinking," Sirius said. "The counterjinx that was made for this was Imperium Tractus, which as the wording suggest it used to help the person, the charm is cast on, to control their moments, as Tarantallegra essentially makes you lose control. Sadly enough this charm has not been used by most over the past few generations as most people prefer to us Finte, or Finte Incantatem as that is the fix all for minor jinxes."

A half an hour later, and after covering two more jinxes where the classed had to figure out what the counterjinx was Sirius walked to the front of the room and sat against his desk. "That's it for today's lesson. For homework I want you all to think about the jinx and how they relate to their counterjinxes that we have thought of today. I will be giving you a quiz of sorts next lesson and knowing that relation will help."

He got the normal sighs and soft groans that came with the mention of a quiz and homework. At least he hadn't assigned an essay.

"Hem hem," Umbridge said as the students gather their things and Sirius walked over to the horrible toad and then waited for her to talk. "Do you think it wise to teach this controversial matter, when you're already under probation."

Sirius worked hard to keep his expression blank, a look that he had worked on and perfected after years of dealing with his mothers. Umbridge was obviously trying to push his buttons by bringing up his probation again. "I believe we already discussed this, and as it is a minatory opinion still, I feel that it was an acceptable lesson to teach."

"And do you feel that it's a good idea to argue with me, the High Inquisitor, who has been given the authority to judge what subject matters shall be taught?" Umbridge said in her super sweet girly voice that meant she thought she had him beat.

Sirius again had to control himself, as he held back all he wanted to say to this ignorant toad. Once he knew he could control his voice he said evenly, "I feel that it's important to do the best job I can to help my students learn Defense Against the Dark Arts."

It was then that he noticed Harry's glare and how he looked like he wanted to strangle the toad. He wondered if Umbridge wasn't trying to goad him, but Harry. Not wanting to find out, Sirius opened his arms wide, "okay now, guys, off you go to your next class," he said giving Harry a sharp look before shooing the class out of the room.

"Now that was interesting," Umbridge said, "let's see what's your next class is like."

"Yeah, let's see," Sirius said, not showing any sign of his annoyance and loathing of that idea.

The rest of the day was long, as he tried to teach as he normally did, but Umbridge would interrupt him at least once a class, making sure to point out that he was on probation and questioning if it was right to teach the students the lesson he was on. He was pretty sure that his plan was going to work out brilliantly, but by the end of the day he thought there was a good case for him to just turn her into an actually toad and squashing it.

He found that his class with the fifth years Slytherins to be interesting as he had expect all his students to laugh with Umbridge, or at the least try to make him look worse in class. In the end it was only Draco, his two cronies, and Pansy that had made an effort to imply that he wasn't a good teacher. The rest of the class actually took the lecture seriously. It was oddly pleasing to realize that they thought he was a good enough teacher to take seriously, as it would be easy for them to tank him in this situation.

O

Argh! Sirius Black! How she hated that man. He was supposed to grovel at her feet and try to convince her to allow him to stay a Hogwarts. Instead he was insisting on acting like she had no power over him whatsoever. How could he be so confident when she could take away his job with a snap of her finger.

How she would like to snap her finger now, but she had been told she had to observe him for a month before saying he had no hope. Annoying as that was, there was something nice about the thought of having him sacked a few days before Christmas.

If it wasn't for his eyes, she was sure she would be happy now, but there was just something about them that told her he was planning something. Black, as much as she he acted it most times, was no idiot, and he wasn't one to take things lying down.

She sighed, she wasn't going to figure out what he was up to just sitting at her desk. Maybe if she got up and went to dinner, she hadn't spent much time at The Great Hall yet, but making her presence known might cheer her up some.

Her decision made, she got up out of her chair and walked out of the office that Dumbledore had assigned to her. As she touched the cold door handle and closed her door, she turned and strolled down the corridor, looking to see if she could find a student misbehaving. As High Inquisitor, she had been give the authority to punish anyone as she saw fit, but unfortunately she hadn't come across anyone breaking the rules on her walk.

"Good evening, Dolores," Flickwick said, the tiny beast trying to act polite but she could tell that she made him uncomfortable.

She smiled at him.

"Croooaaak!"

Her face drained of color.

"Croak! Rib-bit!"

Her eyes widened, what was happening, she was trying to speak but all that came out was …

"Croak! Croooaaaak riiiiibbbiittt!"

She could hear laughter filling the room, the student all turned to look at her and she opened her month to say don't look …

"CROOOAK!"

"Now now, everyone settle down please," Dumbledore was saying to the crowd of laughing students and she could see him turned to face her but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of trying to take of the curse. As she she got up to leave the room she heard the Headmaster say in his kindly grandfatherly voice, "Now, now students no need to tease It just seems the professor has a little frog in her throat."


	130. A Toad's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred Thirty

A Toad's Revenge

"So you really liked our prank," Fred said.

"It was brilliant," Harry said to him. "When she started croaking … her face was priceless."

"Exactly," George said grinning.

"Now it's your guys turn to see if you can do better," Fred said to Harry and Ron. "Or you can just give up now and admit that we're the best."

"Even if I couldn't think of a better prank, I wouldn't stop this war now," Harry said.

"Yeah, the toad needs a few rounds of our pranks before we decide the winner," Ron added.

"Good point boys," Fred chuckled. "I'm glad you came up with this prank war against the toad."

"We had her this yesterday after lunch, when she was in Sirius's class," George said making a face. "She kept trying to interrupt him trying to make it sound like he didn't know anything … no one can stand her. And we even have some Slytherin idiots in our class and they just stared at her with contempt."

"She's an idiot going after Sirius when everyone knows he's the best Defense Professor we've had … well Remus was good too, but we can't have him anymore," George said.

"Unfortunately I don't think that's going to matter much to her," Hermione said, who was staying out of the prank war the boys were in on, so she was reading a book on the couch of the Room of Requirement. "If Umbridge wants to fire Sirius, she doesn't have to have a reason. She has the power to do that."

"Hermione, that's just depressing us," Ron told her.

"I know, sorry," Hermione sighed.

"It's not fair," Harry said angrily, he was really going to make Umbridge pay with the prank he and Ron were going to do. He just had to think of something good.

"No it's not, but she's still going to do it," Hermione agreed sadly.

"Maybe, but Sirius is planning something, I know he is," Ron said.

"You think?" Harry asked, he thought maybe … but he hadn't had a chance to talk to Sirius alone. All he knew was that Sirius didn't want him to say anything in his class when Umbridge was in it. It would be best if he probably didn't respond to her at all. Still, pranking her wasn't the same as responding to her, and Harry was confident that Sirius would approve of this venture.

"Yeah, the way he talks to her in class," Ron said, "he's up to something."

"That's true," Harry said, he was glad that Sirius was planning something.

"We should get out of here," Ron said a few minutes later, "we have Quidditch practices in twenty minutes."

"Okay," the boys all said.

"Bye," Hermione said, remaining in her seat on the couch.

"You're not going to walk me to the pitch," Ron pouted before grinning at her, and leaning down to give her a kiss. He heard Harry and his brothers leaving the room so he had no problem turning it to a proper snog.

"You better go now or you'll be late," Hermione giggled when they stopped.

"Yeah," Ron sighed, "I never thought I would find something that would make me want to be late to Quidditch, but this is definitely it."

"Go," Hermione ordered still smiling at him.

Ron sighed and then left the room. He had to jog to catch up to the others, and then ignore them when they made teasing comments to him. Soon enough, Harry changed the subject and the four of them were having and enjoyable conversation about the Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw Quidditch match that weekend, which with Cedric making a great, and close, catch the Hufflepuff were able to pull off a victory. Despite the fact that they were going to on holidays soon, Harry agreed with Angelina that they needed to keep practices hard. Harry was really looking forward to their next match against Hufflepuff, as he really wanted to have another game against Cedric, one with no dememtors or anything else getting in their way.

"Hem hem," the horrible sound interrupted Harry's thoughts and he looked up to see that Umbridge was standing in front of the dressing room, with her wide smile, but her eyes were cold and focused on him.

"Can we help you?" Fred said jauntily, though Harry could hear the apprehension in his voice.

"Oh yes, I think you can," Umbridge said. "You, and your twin, along with Harry Potter and his follower …"

"Follower," Ron grumbled and she turned her eyes and smile onto him, causing him to take a step back.

"You all will be coming with me to my office," Umbridge finished.

"Why?" George asked.

"Oh, I think I'll let you think about that while we walk to my office," Umbridge said.

The four boys looked at each other and then back at Umbridge who looked happy, but angry at the same time and like she was going to cause them a lot of pain. She started walking and didn't turn back as she obviously expected to be followed. Harry was sure the others didn't want to go along with her anymore than he did but they didn't have a choice.

What could Umbridge want to talk to them about, and why was she looking so angry, and yet happy. He knew that she didn't like him, but she shouldn't be able to call him to her office when he hadn't done anything …. well not yet at least. He looked at the twins and wondered …

"Have a seat," Umbridge ordered, gesturing to the four chairs in front of her desk. It seemed that she had had time to set up her room before she came and got them. Harry took the right hand chair with Ron sitting next to him and the twins on the other side. "I think by now you should have figured out why you are here."

The boys looked at each other again, Harry raising an eyebrow to Fred to indicate he should be the one that talks. He hoped he would be able to keep his temper under check but something told him that wasn't going to happen.

"No, we haven't," Fred said.

"If you tell me now, it will be better for you," Umbridge said imploringly.

"Tell you what?" Fred asked.

"Confess, and I will go easier on you!" Umbridge said more harshly this time but the boys didn't say anything. "Very well, I have given you an opportunity to make things better, remember you choice to do things the hard way."

"Can you just tell us what we've done," Ron groaned impatiently.

"I was informed earlier today that you four where the ones that cursed my office door," Umbrige said crisply, her eyes going to Harry and he saw just how angry she was about that.

"That's a load of rubbish!" Ron snorted. "We didn't curse your doorknob … we haven't even been near your office before today!" That was true for him and Harry, but the twins obviously couldn't say as much.

"Yes, well I have eye witness that well say otherwise," Umbridge said sweetly.

"Who?" Harry asked, but he had a feeling he already knew he was and he wasn't disappointed.

"Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gegory Goyle." Umbridge answered. "They said they noticed you all laughing while you walked away from my office."

"That's not an eye witness account!" George snorted.

"So you were in the corridor!" Umbridge gasped as if George had confessed he was Voldemort himself.

"What? No," George scoffed. "I'm just saying that's not …"

"I will not listen to your excuses, you be punished for what you have done," Umbridge said.

"But you can't even prove we did it!" Fred glared at her. "You're 'eye witnesses' are making up that crap!"

"And I'm supposed to believe your word on that matter?" Umbridge asked. "When you're the guilty party."

"We're not guilty!" Harry glared at her, his green eyes blazing with passion.

"Oh, but I say you are," Umbridge said with her widest smile, "And you see, it's what I say, that matters!"

O

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Harry shouted, and banged his fist against the desk, looking at Sirius with tears stinging his eyes. He had walked out of Umbridge's office in numb disbelief with the Weasley boys looking just as stunned. Umbridge hadn't listened to them about Draco being a lying sack, she got the information she wanted and she used it against them harshly. Okay, so the Twins had cursed her door, and Harry was planning on doing something to her, the truth of the matter was she didn't have prove of that. She had no right to punish them at all but to do this …

"Harry … what … what happened," Sirius asked, his eyes filled with concern as Harry pushed a jar off his desk, it broking against the wall. He got up and put his arms on top of Harry's shoulders, the boy tensing.

"She kicked me off the Quidditch team," Harry mumbled. "Me, Ron, Fred and George."

"Oh Harry," Sirius sighed, a part of him angry at the toad for striking at Harry, but most of him was concerned with how hard Harry was taking this news. He had come into the room five minutes ago, stomping and kicking things in frustration, and shouting and explanation that Sirius couldn't completely follow as Harry was too upset to make sense. He had picked up words like, toad, prank, evil bitch … and things of that kind, so he knew what this was about.

"It's not fair Sirius," Harry repeated, though he wasn't shouting anymore, he seemed to be more numb than anything else. "I didn't even pull the prank …"

"You didn't," Sirius was actually surprised to hear that.

"Fred and George did, Ron and I were going to do something different later …" Harry said before balling his fist. "No, we are going to do something!"

"Harry," Sirius sighed again. "I don't think that would be wise."

"She already took away Quidditch, she's trying to get rid of you, what else can she do to me?!" Harry demanded.

"A lot actually," Sirius answered. "Umbridge is not someone you take on lightly … she's very dangerous and she has no problem hurting people to get her goals."

"So you expect me to just sit around … let her take away Quidditch … do nothing," Harry was having trouble making complete sentences again.

"Yes," Sirius answer solemnly, "that's what I'm saying."

"But what about pranking her … getting the better of her … you're just going to let her get away with this?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely not," Sirius said, "but you have to choose were to fight, and I've chosen battle ground for this."

"And that is?" Harry demanded.

"I'm sorry, Harry, right now I can't help you," Sirius admitted miserably. "I can't reverse her decision to take you off the Quidditch team, I wish I could, but it's not in my power right now. I'm trying to get things changed here … and then maybe …"

Harry closed his eyes, he had hoped that by coming to Sirius that somehow this wouldn't be true. Sirius would have some master plan to make the toad leave forever, and allowing Harry to play Quidditch. But Sirius was already on probation …

"I'll make this better Harry," Sirius said, squeezing his shoulder.

O

Harry got back to the common room a few minutes before curfew. He didn't see where the twins were, although Angela was talking with Alicia and Katie in one of the corners of the room. They had just lost for of their players, and though they already had a back up for all the positions except for the one of the beaters they was now no time to get a replacement before the break. Harry didn't want to deal with a talk like that, he didn't want to talk at all. He noticed that Ron was sitting with Hermione on the couch, his head resting on her shoulder and he was sure his friend was taking the news just as hard as him.

He claimed up the stairs to his room, and was annoyed when he found Ginny in there having a conversation with Dean. At least they're not snogging, a part of him mind said, but he didn't pay that any attention.

"Harry," Ginny sighed. "Are you okay?"

Harry just looked at her.

"Right stupid question," Ginny groaned, before she walked over to Harry and gave his arm a supportive squeeze. She then walked over to Dean, kissed his cheek, and said something that Harry couldn't hear.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, nodded towards the door that Ginny just leave, "I didn't mean to make her leave."

"It okay," Dean shrugged. "We were just talking about what happened and she said …" he started to explained, "er … never mind it's not important."

Harry sighed, pitching the bridge of his nose. He was numb and buzzing with anger all at once and his head was pounding. He really just wanted to lay down in bed. "I'm going to bed."

"Right … goodnight," Dean said awkward.

Harry quickly changed and then got into his bed, and was lucky enough to fall also soon afterward. However, he wasn't lucky enough to get away from his problems, as he dreamed of mad toads that would croak at him and not let him get near anything he wanted. The toads were getting louder and louder the when he got closer to his broom causing him to cover his ears so he wouldn't …

Everything changed in a flash. He was in a dark corridor, looking for something, but he couldn't get to where he needed to go. There was something in his way, blocking the door he wanted to go through. He could smell on the wind that it was something alive and he wanted to bite it, but it might make too much noise.

Then the things stood, it's form simmering into view as cloth feel to the floor. The man reached for his wand and Harry lunged forward, sinking his teeth into the man's waist.


	131. Snake Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred Thirty – One

Snake Attack

Looking at the red muggle phone booth, Sirius realized that it had been a long time since he had to use the visitor entrance to the Ministry. The last time was when he had appealed to the Auror's office. That had been a much better day, when him and James had been eager kids getting ready to start their life. Now he was fuming and he felt like cursing someone (particularly a certain toad but he wouldn't mine it much if the idiotic Minister crossed his path right now). He had spent the last hour trying to console Harry over his unjust explosion form the Quidditch team. After that for the first time since he gotten back to Hogwarts, he really couldn't stand being in the castle.

Thinking that he would go to the Ministry and find Emmeline; he had apparated to the safe spot in London and had walked the few blocks before making his way to the visitor entrance. Now that he was standing here though, he's insides were boiling and he couldn't help but get angry at having to leave the Auror department the way he had.

Sirius took a deep breath, he wasn't going to feel better just standing here, walked into the phone booth and dialed in the right numbers, telling the phone he was there to see Emmeline Vane. After having his wand checked, Eric the security guard asking him what he was doing back at the Ministry did not help his mood at all, he got on the lift. Luckily the place was pretty empty, it was almost six now so most of the employees had already left for home. He knew that Emmeline however was planning on staying much later as she planned on finishing her paperwork before the holidays.

"Sirius?" he heard her voice coming from behind him as he was about to knock on the door. He turn to see her carrying a stack of papers and beaming at him . "What are you doing here?"

"I had a long horrible day and I needed to see you," Sirius answered, opening the door to her office, letting her in before following after her.

After closing the door Sirius turned round to find Emmeline's arms around his neck and kissig him. When she pulled away she look at him closely, she frowned. "You do look terrible."

"Way to kick a guy when he's down," Sirius sighed, bowing his head, but really her words had made him feel better, not to mention her greeting.

"Sorry," Emmeline said, "what happened?"

"It's a long story," Sirius sighed, looking at her desk and the stacks of papers on it. "How long are you going to be here."

"I was planning on working until those were finished, but ..." she started to say.

"If you're busy I don't want to bother you," Sirius interrupted.

"Nonsense, you obviously have a lot on your mind," Emmeline said.

"I don't want to take you away from your work," Sirius said.

"How about we go get some takeaway," Emmeline suggested. "We can eat an early dinner and you can tell me what's bothering you."

"Okay," Sirius agreed.

They walked to the cafeteria where they were able to order some food from the fireplace there, and waited for it to come.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Emmeline asked as they waited but Sirius shook his head.

"Not here," Sirius said, "why don't you tell me about your day."

She did though it didn't take long so she moved on to tell him about how Remus and Tonks were doing, telling him an amusing stories that had him laughing, though his mood was so grim it dead quickly. Once the got their food they went back to her office and ate while Sirius told her everything that happened the last few weeks. She already knew about his probation of course, but he hadn't vented about it to her or anyone else yet and it was nice to get all of this off his chest.

When they had finished, Sirius, transformed one of Emmeline's chairs into a couch so he could lay down while she worked. He knew he probably should have left, but he didn't want to be alone right now. She had told him they could go home, but he didn't really want to get her to go because he knew she wanted to be done today so she could start her holiday early.

Sirius must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew was hearing Harry's voice calling for him. He sat up quickly before he leaned back, thinking it must have been a dream.

"What is that?" Emmeline asked.

Sirius looked at her an noticed that she looked worried and confused, which made him feel the same way.

"Sirius!"

This time he knew it wasn't a dream, he was hearing Harry's voice. He patted at the pockets of his robes until he found what he was looking for and pulled out his two-way mirror.

The mirror showed Harry, who was very pale and sick looking with wide crazed eyes. Sirius had thought he had looked bad a few hours ago when he had last talked to Harry, but that was nothing to the way he looked now. "Harry? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Harry said, his relief in seeing Sirius was clear. "Sirius ... I had a dream ... snake ... Mr. Weasley ... you have to help!"

"Harry slow down," Sirius said, "I can't understand you."

Harry took a breath but he didn't seem to calm down at all, still he force himself to make complete sentence. "I had a dream ... a vision! I was a snake! I was in a room ... I've seen it before, but I don't know where it is! Mr. Weasley ... I bit him! Sirius you have to help him!"

"Harry have you talked to Dumbledore?" Sirius asked as he processed the information that he just heard. This wasn't just a dream, Harry wouldn't panic over a nightmare, he never had in the past. Arthur must have been attacked by a snake. Sirius couldn't comprehend how Harry had see that ... thought that he was the snake but they did live in a world of magic and sometimes you just had to take something things on faith. Arthur was hurt and in a room but Harry didn't know where, luckily Sirius was pretty sure where he was.

"No! I didn't think ... I called you!"

"And that was good, I got your message and now you have to go to Dumbledore, he needs to know this, and tell him I'm on my way," Sirius said, trying to keep his voice calm so Harry would become calmer himself. He wasn't sure that it worked exactly but Harry nodded his head.

Harry's head disappeared from the mirror a second later and Sirius put the mirror in his pocket, looking at Emmeline who was already at the door, her wand out. "We have to get to the Department of Mysteries quickly!"

"The stairs," Sirius said, that would be the quickest, especially since they would need to use them anyway.

Emmeline nodded and they both sprinted to the stairs. They had just past the flight of stairs to the atrium when they heard a noise. Sirius stopped, grabbing Emmeline's arm to make her stop as well. He listen closely, there was definitely something but it sounds odd ...

Sirius reacted before he even realized what the sound was, pointing his wand down he muttered a spell that caused the floor to become like fly paper.

"HHIIISSS!"

"What is that?" Emmeline gasped.

"A bloody snake," Sirius gulped, there were more noise and it was getting closer, "and it's not stopping," he than cast a quick spell on his and Emmeline's feet so they could walk easily on the ground and then moved on.

The snake was huge, he had known it would be from previous description of it, but it was one thing to hear about it and another to see. Luckily for Sirius, the sticky floor seemed to be slowing the snake down, though it hadn't stopped it. When it went to strike at Sirius the snake's body seemed to have caught for a second and Sirius was able to jump to the side. As he fell, he sent a blasting curse at the snake. Sirius had seen the damage that spell could do on things, first hand ... even people and it wasn't pretty. Against this snake however, it just blasted the thing against the wall.

"What the hell is this thing made of?!" Sirius growled as the snake turned and lashed out at him again. This time the floor wouldn't stop it, as half of it's body was already in the air. If it wasn't for Emmeline's curse, Sirius would have been bitten.

"Use a cutting curse," Emmeline said.

Sirius know immediately that there was a reason she would suggest that and he looked at the snake where her curse had hit. There was a cut on it, though it wasn't deep. It would probably take forever for them to cut the snake in a fatal way if they use the traditional curse, but Sirius, thanks to being a Black, knew several dark curses that would work much more efficiently.

The snake lashed out at him again, Sirius wasn't sure why he was the only one that was being attack, but he preferred it that way. Especially when he was able to put up a shield, an actual shield made of iron that the snake smashed into, and even better tangled in.

Sirius shot Emmeline a look, that luckily she understood immediately. She shot another curse at the snake, distracting it and also keeping it unable to move. Sirius gathered his strength, he never liked using dark arts, nor channeling the anger that was needed to make it work. It help that he was going to be using this against a snake, one that was definitely a killer. He shouted out the curse, the dark red spell hitting the snake a foot below it's head, a cut burning a long gash down it's body, but it wasn't able to sever the snake's head from it's body.

Sirius groaned, it hadn't been easy to do that spell, he had hoped it would work, but it wasn't good enough. The snake turned on him as quick as lightning and struck. He raised his hand defensively … the fangs sank into his forearm … but he wasn't about to let this stupid snake beat him. Through the immediate pain, he raised his wand and used the blasting curse again, right where the cut he had just made moments ago.

O

Emmeline heard the blast as she picked herself up. The snakes tail had knocked her off her feet as and down the stairs a bit. When she turned around she saw the body of the snake moving and falling towards her. She rolled out of the way. "Sirius!"

He didn't answer her and she felt panic build in her, more so than it had when she had first spotted the snake. She took the stairs two at a time to get to him, listening closely to any sign that the snake might attack her from behind. However, that thought left her when she got to Sirius, and she knew that the snake was no longer a threat though the danger hadn't pass.

Sirius was laying unconscious with what looked like the remains of the snake's head on his forearm. She acted without thinking, she conjured a stretcher, floated his body onto it and then brought him upstairs.

"Help! Somebody help me!" she yelled, but there was no body in the atrium, not even the security. They would have left that desk hours ago, they would have gone to their main offices or be on patrols right about now. She ran to the floo and was just about to use it when she remembered that Arthur had been attacked too. She didn't know what to do, Sirius needed help as quickly as possible, but so did Arthur. She shouted again, and again because that was all she could do … she wasn't about to leave Arthur behind not knowing if he would be saved.

Finally someone came, and they were running to her.

"What happened?" the man asked, she couldn't for the life of her remember his name though she knew that they had spoken together before.

"You need to go down to the stairs near the court rooms," Emmeline said, though obvious that wasn't where Arthur was, she couldn't say just outside of the Department of Mysteries. "There's another man that was injure. I don't know how bad, but he needs help!"

"What?" the man said slowly, as if he didn't understand English.

Emmeline groaned, she knew what she had to do, but she wish it didn't have to be this way. "Please, take this man to St. Mungo's … he needs emergency help, he was bitten by that snake," she added pointing to the particle head that was still there. I'll get the other man."

The guy didn't say anything, but nodded his head. He took some floo powder and then vanished in the flames. She turned from the fire place, _Sirius is okay … he's okay … he'll be just fine. I need to make sure Arthur is okay too … _

The thoughts repeated in her mind as she ran down the stairs. When she found Arthur she felt sick … she should have come down here earlier … what if …?

She knelt down beside him, forgetting the puddle of blood as she checked his pulse. She sighed with relief as she felt the faint beat, conjured a stretcher to use for him as well, and turned to bring him up the stairs and to St. Mungo's.


	132. After Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred Thirty – Two

After Vision

"Harry?! What the hell is going on?!" Ron asked, it wasn't the first time he had asked Harry that question but as Ron just stood there listening to Harry talk to Sirius through the mirror saying that Ron's dad had just been attacked. It seemed like Ron had just said goodnight to Hermione, she had him almost feeling better after what happened that day and being kicked off the Quidditch team. Still Ron didn't quite believe that it had really happened when he has laid down in his bed. The next thing he knew Harry was screaming. Ron had expected to see someone in the room trying to attack his friend, as it sounded like a struggle was going on, but what he actually saw seemed to be worse.

Harry was threshing in his bed, pain obvious in his expression, and he was sweaty and pale. Ron wasn't really sure what to do, but he knew he couldn't let Harry continue to sleep. It took him awhile to shake Harry awake, the dream or whatever it was that Harry was in seemed to be holding him inside his on mind. Then Harry woke up and said "your dad."

Ron felt chilled to the bone, knowing before Harry even tried to explain something was terrible wrong. This wasn't some dream this was real. That was the first time he had asked what happened, after Harry was sick all over the other side of his bed, but Harry didn't answer him.

"I need to talk to someone now!" Harry said, his voice was quivering with need. "We have to hurry!"

"What's going on?" Ron asked again, now he realized that wasn't helpful, but he was panicked too. He still was as a matter of fact.

"Attack ... I ... it attacked ..." Harry said and then he stopped, and then darted for his bed, reached inside his drawer and pulled out his two-way mirror. "Sirius!" he called at that mirror and keep repeating the name until he got an answer. Ron listen closely as his friend explained what happened, the other boys in the room were looking at Harry oddly, at a loss to what was going on.

Harry looked at him after his last question, his friend seemed to relax considerabley after talking to Sirius, but he was still on edge. "We have to get to Dumbledore's office."

Ron nodded his head, though he wanted to ask his question again 'what's going on', he thought going to Dumbledore was probably a good idea. They barely got out of the common room when they heard someone calling after them.

"Potter … Weasley, what are you two doing out?!" McGonagall asked sternly.

Harry explained, starting off with him dreaming which didn't seem to impress McGonagall much, but once he was finished the old witch mouth was thin and she looked worried. She didn't say much, but she did lead them to the head master's office, her presences made Ron more nervous.

When they got to the office, Harry had to explain again what he had seen, going into more detail with the headmaster than he did with anyone else. It made Ron impatient to listen to this again. He wanted to know what was going on, he wanted to know that his dad was okay. Though he believed completely in what Harry saw, he wanted Dumbledore to tell them that it was just a dream and he over reacted.

"Hm …" Dumbledore said after Harry was finished. The old man was obviously thinking all the aspect of what he was hearing. "It was good of you to contact Sirius, he would know where Arthur is … still it would be best if we make sure that he is being helped."

Those last words were repeating in Ron's head. His dad needed him … he might not be getting what he needed … his dad had really been attacked and he needed help.

Dumbledore was talking to his portraits, Ron noticed that a few of them disappeared, but he had no idea what was going on. He also noticed that McGonagall had left some time ago but he couldn't make sense of anything. At least until one of the portraits came back and started talking.

"Sirius has been admitted into St. Mungo's …" the portrait of Dilys started.

"Sirius! What happened to Sirius!" Harry gasped, his panic back to maxium.

"Do you know what happened?" Dumbledore asked Dilys.

"All I know is that the head of a snake was on his arm while he was brought in," Dilys answered.

Dumbledore eyes widen at that before he controlled himself. "And Mr. Weasley."

"I have not seen him yet, but the man that had been with Sirius said that Emmeline Vance was helping another man that had been attacked by a snake," Dilys said. "I shall go back there now, but I thought you would want to be informed about this."

"Thanks you," Dumbledore said and the portrait disappeared. Dumbledore said something else, but Ron couldn't listen to him. He watched as Harry sat in a chair, his body was shaking at the news that Sirius was now in life threatening danger too. Ron felt bad for him … for Sirius … but he couldn't do more as still didn't' know how his dad was.

"Harry! What's going on?" a new voice said and Ron looked up to see that Fred, George and Ginny were all there.

Dumbledore was the one that answered Ginny's question as Harry held his head.

"Arthur has arrived," Dilys said, and Ron noticed that the portrait looked worried. "He was taken to the emergence room right away."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said to Dilys again, and than turned to them. "If you would all come here, I have a portkey that will take you to Grimmauld Place."

"Grimmauld … but we need to go to St. Mungo's," Fred said.

"It would not be wise for you to go to St. Mungo's at this time," Dumbledore said gravely, "but you will be closer and will have a place were you can wait in peace."

No one argued any farther, and the reached out to touch the portkey.

O

Harry couldn't remember having a longer night in his life. He had felt sick after his vision where he had been the snake that had attacked Mr. Weasley. Things just got worse once he got to Dumbledore's office and he learned that Sirius had been severally hurt as well. When they reached to Grimmauld Place, Remus was waiting for them by the floo, along with Harry's dad, looking very agitated and rocking in his seat. Remus walked over to Harry and put his arm around Harry's shoulder, which actually got him to relax.

It wasn't until Emmeline came an hour later that there was any feel of actual relief in the room. She told them that due to the fact that they had the snake, the Healers were able to identify the venom quicker and was now giving both men the antidote. Sirius was already awake and healing up nicely and should be out of the hospital the next day. Mr. Weasley on the other hand would take longer as he had been bitten more and had lost a lot of blood. Still, the Healers were hopeful that he would recover within the week.

Now that Harry didn't have to worry about Sirius and Mr. Weasley's safety, his thoughts rested on the vision he had. How was it possible that he had been the snake in that dream. What had Dumbledore ment when he said 'but in essences divided.' Had he been the one to attack … was it really him.

"What are you thinking?" Ron asked his friend as they walked up to the room they shared, as everyone had decided to get some sleep (though no one believe they themselves would be able to sleep after what happened today).

"Nothing," Harry lied.

"You said you were the snake," Ron pressed, not letting Harry brush him off.

"How did you know I was thinking about that …"

"You've got that guilty look on your face," Ron explained.

There was a long silence as Harry wondered if he should say anything or not. Before he really made is decision he was talking, "it felt like I was attacking him myself …"

Ron winched. "It wasn't you Harry, you were threshing around in bed … it took me five minutes to wake you."

"How was I the snake?" Harry asked him, "it's usually Voldemort …"

"Look I don't know Harry," Ron said, "I can't explain any of this crap any more than you, but it wasn't you. It was one of your vision thingy and you just saved Dad's life. You don't get to feel all crappy about that now."

"Okay," Harry said actually smiling. "Thanks man."

They didn't say anything as they climb the rest of the way up the stairs and then made their way to bed. Harry was starting to feel better, until his scar burn with pain.

"Argh," Harry groaned, putting his hand on his head.

"Harry!" Ron gasped, jumping out of his bed in a flash, "shite, not again … I'll go get Remus."

He was gone as Harry held his scar, he was incredibly angry but it wasn't his anger that he was feeling.

"Harry," Remus said, he was in the room holding Harry's shoulder. "You need to relax … I know that's hard right now … but …"

Harry opened his eyes looking at Remus and knew what he was trying to say. If he was able to relax he would be able to use Occlumency, but that was a lot easier said then done. He felt like throughing a tantraum, yelling off his angry … but again he knew those weren't his feeling. He took a deep breath and worked on clearing his mind until the ache in his scar dulled and he was himself again.

"There you go Harry," Remus said, he tried to sound optimistic, but he was pale and obviously worried about everything that happened today.

"He's angry, Remus," Harry said, "he knows about his snake … he says he wants to kill who's responsible for killing her. Sirius …"

"Don't worry Harry, we have a guard on both Sirius and Arthur," Remus said calmly, "Dumbledore feared this was how Voldemort would react and has taken steps to make sure they were both safe. All you have to worry about right now is keeping your mind closed and relaxed."

"That's easier said than done," Harry grumbled.

Remus sighed and nodded his head. "I know, cub, and I wish I could make this easier on you."

"Why is he so angry about the snake …?" Harry asked a few moments later.

"I'm not sure, but it's clear it was important to him," Remus said. "And it was something that Dumbledore knew would be important to him. It does make you wonder why …" he paused there and then looked at Harry, "but it's not something you should be thinking about now. It won't help you to keep you mind clear and shielded."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, he was starting to think too much and he didn't want to his scar to hurt again. He didn't want to be in anyone else's mind today. Harry didn't want to go to sleep either, as it seemed whenever he did or tried to today, his mind was invaded. "Is Dad okay?"

Remus looked at him closely for a second before he sighed, clearing knowing what Harry was thinking, "he's worried about you and Sirius. It's a lot harder for him to deal with this as his mind shuts in on itself and he can't express himself. I think he'll be okay though, especially when Sirius gets back here."

"I think I'll be better then too," Harry said, and continued to talk to Remus for the rest of the night.


	133. Hospital Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred Thirty – Three

Hospital Visit

Harry had eventually fallen asleep as Remus told him about what has been happening in Grimmauld Place the last few weeks. When he woke up the next morning he felt like a child that had ran to his parents after a bad nightmare, but this wasn't a nightmare it was all too real.

Harry got dress and was in the kitchen within a few minutes, but still everyone else had beaten him there. He sat next to Ron and ate his breakfast in the worried silence like everyone else seem to be doing. It was very odd to be in the room with the Weasleys and not have some kind of talking with a meal, but he knew that they were feeling just as bad and worried as he was.

"We're going to be heading to St. Mango's after we're done eating," Tonks told them, "Sirius will be ready to come home soon and visiting hours for Arthur will start around that same time."

"Is Dad doing better?" Fred asked.

"Your mum showed up a few hours ago to tell us that he was out of danger completely now, and he was awake," Tonks said. "She's in the front room, I think she needed a little bit of sleep, but Bill's with your dad now I think."

There wasn't much talking after that everyone eating as quickly and as fast as they could, so they could get ready to go to St Mungo's. When they actually left the house, they made their way to the hospital the through muggle London. Harry was impatient to get to Sirius room and it was hard to stand in the line waiting to find out where they needed to go. He worried that they would have to go see Mr. Weasley first, as he was the one most critically hurt, and he really wanted to see Sirius to make sure he was okay. However, it turned out that they were in the same room.

As soon as they got in the room, Harry parted from his friends and walked to Sirius, who was dressed in his normal clothes but he was laying in a bed.

"Hey pup!" Sirius said smiling at Harry when he saw him.

"Sirius," Harry said, unable resist running to him and giving him a hug. "I'm sorry I got you hurt …"

"You didn't get me hurt," Sirius brushed him off, but he noticed that Harry wasn't cheered by that. "You can't take the whole world on your shoulder's, Pup. You can always come to me when you need to. Just because I got hurt doesn't mean you didn't do the right thing."

"I know," Harry sighed, he looked over at his friends, who were all gathered around their dad, and he did know it was right, but still he hated that Sirius was hurt.

"Besides Harry, I've been hurt worse than this in my work as an Auror," Sirius said.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Harry questioned him.

"Maybe," Sirius shrugged.

"Why are you dressed?" Harry asked, changing the subject. "Were you discharged or are you going to have to stay longer."

"I'm clear to go, but someone form the Ministry is going to come and talk to me and Arthur soon, so I can't leave yet," Sirius sighed, and upon Harry raising his eyebrow in question he added, "they want to know what happened, and figure out how a giant snake had gotten into the Ministry. Not to mention what I was doing there … but don't worry Em already talked to them so they know that part, they just want to hear it from me," he quickly added the last part when Harry started to make a face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," someone on the other side of Sirius bed said, and Harry looked up to see a stern looking man that was scowling. "But if I may speak to Sirius, he will be able to leave quicker."

"Sir? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked in shock.

"You don't have to call me sir anymore, Sirius, you no longer work for me," the man said, and Harry realized that this must be Sirius's old boss Scrimgeour. "And it has come down to my office to find out what happened last night, and I have decided to talk to you personal."

"Harry, why don't you go see how Arthur is doing," Sirius sand and Harry nodded his head, going over to join his friends.

"So Rufus, can I call you Rufus," Sirius said in a jaunting voice and Scrimgeour rolled his eyes.

"I can tell you this, I have not missed your dealing with your behavior, Black," Scrimgeour informed him and Sirius chuckled. "Why don't we go to a place we can be a little more private."

"Okay, Scrimgeour," Sirius said. "Though I'm a little shocked that you came here yourself."

"Well you're not a normal witness, you are trained to notice everything so I felt confident that I would benefit from talking to you myself," Scrimgeour said as they left and and went into a private room, once he closed the door he secured it with several spells. "Besides there are a few other things that I've wanted to tell you but have not had time to yet."

"So do you want the debriefing first or do you want to tell me about these other things?" Sirius asked.

"Debriefing," he answered and Sirius smiled, he knew that Scrimgeour was going to say that.

Sirius didn't mention getting the warning from Harry, as that wasn't something he wanted anyone to know about, but other than that he told his old boss everything that happened. "... and once it bit me, I was able to aim for the gash I created in it's neck and the blasting curse was able to work properly this time. I'm not sure what kind of spells were done on the snake, but it had to be powerful to make it resisted to curses like it was."

"And let me guess, you believe it was You-Know-Who that placed that protection on the snake," Scrimgeour said drily.

"That would be my best guess," Sirius said. "Have you gain the proof you need to realize he's back yet."

Scrimgeour sighed. "I have not heard a whisper, outside Dumbledore's screaming that is, of You-Know-Who return. And yet, there have been a number of instances that have happened near or in the Department of Mysterious this year. What happened to Bode earlier this year … it's very peculiar. And now an attack just outside the front doors, though of course Arthur has told me that he was heading to the courtroom to prepare the case he was handling the next day. What is in that Department that is so important to you."

"Me, nothing," Sirius said.

"So you're not the one trying to get in," Scrimgeour nodded his head.

"You seem like you believe he has come back," Sirius noted.

"I feel something big is coming, there's has been a distinct silence in crime lately that makes me uneasy," Scrimgeour said. "It feels like the calm before the storm … much like it had before You-Know-Who roes in power the last time. Except the last time I was just an Auror and I didn't have to figure out what is being plotted or be responsible for stopping it … or if I fail at that, to prevent things from spreading like wild fire."

Sirius put his hand on Scrimgeour shoulder, showing the old Auror more sympathy than he normal would. "You're not alone."

"Hmph," Scrimgeour huff, before he said. "Do you have any theories about how the snake got in."

"Not sure, but it was heading for the Atrium on it's way out," Sirius answered, "obviously it couldn't have used the floos or the guest entrance, but it could easily have slithered pasts the guards and security systems if it knew where they were placed …"

"And you think it knew that?" Scrimgeour raised an eyebrow.

"Voldemort's snake or not, this was obviously not a random attack, so it stands to reason someone cased the place before using the snake," Sirius said.

"And then what, trained it to move as they wanted it to," Scrimgeour said with a disbelieving snort.

"Or possessed it," Sirius suggested.

"Hm," Scrimgeour said thoughtfully, possessing animals wasn't a very common skill, and it was made difficult as the animal has a will of it's own, but this was clearly no everyday snake. It had a powerful protection curse on it, it was likely that someone would also be able to possess it when need be.

After giving Scrimgeour some time to think over things Sirius said, "so you wanted to talk to me about other matters?"

"Hm … yes, I did," Scrimgeour sighed. "You know Umbridge was hoping to have you sacked today."

"Really?" Sirius said. "Then maybe I should count myself lucky I was attacked by a snake."

"Hm," Scrimgeour replied, looking at Sirius like he was trying not to smile at that, "well she won't be able to do so until the start of next term now."

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"It's in the terms of High Inquisitor and how they are to conduct themselves while investigating the professors," Scrimgeour said, "I've actually brought a copy of that with me for you."

"You did, did you?" Sirius said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I know you have a meeting with the Hogwarts Governors in a weeks time," Scrimgeour informed Sirius, "I thought that if you had the detail guidelines of that post it would help with whatever you're planning."

"Me, planning something?" Sirius said, all innocents.

Scrimgeour glared at Sirius.

"Thank you, I appreciate you giving me the guidelines," Sirius said. "Any other news."

"Only that the more I look into what is going on in the Ministry, the more I'm convince that you're right about everything," Scrimgeour admitted. "I just don't have the proof I need."

Sirius looked at Scrimgeour and felt a little sorry for his old boss. As an Auror, Sirius relied on his instinct, that was the most important tool he had. Scrimgeour must have felt the same when he was a Field Auror, but now had to deal with politics and proof more than what he instinctively is true.

"Well if you want some proof, I can always get you in touch with Dumbledore," Sirius said.

"That's not exactly the proof I need," Scrimgeour said. "And I think it's best that I don't get involved with Dumbledore and his organization. We shouldn't put all of our defenses in the same place."

Sirius shrugged, he didn't really expect Scrimgeour to want to join the Order, it wasn't really something that he would want to be involved in.

"You should probably get back to your friends," Scrimgeour said and Sirius knew that was his cue to go.

As Sirius left the room his meeting he noticed that Harry and the younger Weasleys were in the hall, Fred had an ear in his hand.

"Hm …?" Sirius said raising an amused eyebrow at them. "And just what are you lot up to."

"We were kicked out of the room and we wanted to see what they were saying," Fred answered, not seeming to care that he was caught.

"It's usually not good to eavesdrop, you tend to hear things you don't want to," Sirius informed them.

"Says the man that put down a galleon for the first pair of extendable ears we put on the market," George said and Sirius grinned at them.

"Argh they're coming this way," Fred groaned as he put the ear in his pocket. "You made us miss everything. You're such a Professor!"

Sirius gave his bark laugh at that.

O

Getting through her classes the days after Ron, his siblings and Harry had left was one of the most difficult thing Hermione had to do. Waking up that morning and waiting for the boys to come downstairs only to find out from Dean that Harry had had a bad dream, one where he felt he had to go to Dumbledore's office … and that Harry and Ron hadn't returned from that meeting.

"What happened?" she had asked Dean.

"Harry mentioned Ron's dad," Dean said warily. "Do you think you can check to see if Ginny is in her room?"

"Of course," Hermione said, she hadn't even thought of the fact that Dean was Ginny's boyfriend and he was probably worried about what happened. She rushed up the stairs to the fourth years girls dorm and knocked on the door. One of Ginny's roommate's answered the door. "Is Ginny here?"

"Huh?" the girl said, looking rather sleepy before shaking her head, "no she left last night … McGonagall came to get her."

"Oh … um thanks," Hermione said, panicking and knowing something really bad must have happened. She ran down the stairs, told Dean that Ginny wasn't there and Lee Jordan told them that Fred and George were gone too, as he walked past them hearing what they were saying. Hermione said goodbye to the other two as Dean explained to Lee what had happened the night before.

She knew that she wasn't going to learn anything just talking to the other two, she had to get to Dumbledore's office … she paused, realizing she could go to McGonagall too, as that girl said she was the one that got Ginny. Since McGonagall was closer to where she was now, Hermione turned and started to head to that office.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said as Hermione made her way into the office. "I thought I would see you today, please take a seat."

"Are they okay?" Hermione asked, not really sure who she was asking about, as there were a lot of people she had to be worried for.

"I'm not sure what you know as of yet what happened so I will start from the beginning," McGonagall said and then she explain how Harry had a dream/vision of Mr. Weasley being attacked, and then Harry contacting Sirius, who had been attacked too, though he had killed the snake that had been the attacker. Hermione didn't know what to think and she really wish that she could be there for Ron and the others, she knew that this must be a difficult time for them. However, McGonagall told her that she wouldn't be allowed to leave early as the others had done but reiterated that both Mr. Weasley and Sirius were okay.

So now Hermione was sitting in her class with two empty seats next to her where Ron and Harry normally filled and tried to force herself to listen to what her professor was saying. She didn't really do a good job of that and was grateful that she didn't have any tests. She did pay attention as she walked into her Defense class, wondering who would be teaching the class, and it turned out to be Snape. The class wasn't very enjoyable as Snape informed them of how behind they were and how ridiculous he found Sirius's lessons, but at least Umbridge wasn't in the class room.

"You … girl," Hermione heard the girly voice of Umbridge call her after the lesson let out, as if the stupid toad had heard her thoughts and wanted to ruin her day. Hermione tried to walk faster to get away, but Umbridge was clearly trying to talk to her and she wasn't about to let her get away.

"Yes," Hermione said turning to face the toad.

"Forgive me," Umbridge said and then giggled, "but I believe you often sit next to Mr. Potter."

Hermione didn't answer, but just stared at the toad.

"Do you know where he disappeared to," Umbridge asked straight out.

"No," Hermione answered simply. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get to my next lesson."

"Actua …" Umbridge started to say.

"Miss Granger, I believe you are supposed to be in my class now," McGonagall said, and Hermione was grateful that she had made it so close to her classroom that she could be baled out like this. Hermione could tell Umbridge muttered something about McGonagall but she couldn't make out the words as she made her way into the lesson.

The rest of the day Hermione was as restless, but that was nothing compared to how she felt when she was trying to sleep. She had nothing to distract her from her worried thoughts and it wasn't until late into the night that she finally got some rest. Luckily the next day was the first day of the holiday and she knew she would be able to see her friends later, after she took the Hogwarts expression to London … and probably after the drive home with her parents.

She was indeed greeted by her mum and dad at the train station, who hugged her and were very grateful to see. She missed her parents very much, having not seen them much the last summer. Still, she was grateful that once they were in the car her parents told her what was going on with Sirius and Mr. Weasley, as Tonks had visited them the day before to explain everything. They also informed her that they had changed their plans, and were no longer planning on going skiing but where now planning on going to Grimmauld Place with her.

"I think it's about time that we learn more about what's going in the war," her dad said. "Besides, I know you'll want to see your friends and we would really like to spend some time with you too."

"I'd like that," Hermione said sadly, thinking about how her parents must not have liked it much that they hadn't seen each other for so long. They were probably looking forward to spending time with her alone, and now they were going to be in a house full of people. She vowed to make sure she spent a lot of time with her parents while they were there. She also took this time that they were really alone to talk to her parents, putting the others out of her mind as she did so.

Hours later Hermione and her parents were walking through the cabinets that lead to Grimmauld Place, her parents reading a letter that Dumbledore had left with Remus; who had remained at home to greet the Grangers. Once Hermione was on the other side, she was met by the person she had been longing to see and she went to hug Ron, who wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Finally Hermione let go of Ron and hugged the others. When she got to Harry he told her that he was glad she was here because Ron has been moping around the place and he was sure his friend would be better now. This caused the others to laugh and Ron to glare at Harry, but otherwise let it go.

"Well I am glad you're here," Ron said when she went back to standing next to him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

That's when her parents come through the cabinet and she was very aware of the fact that she hadn't been around them with Ron when he was her boyfriend, something that Ron seemed to notice too as he stiffened slightly and he didn't seem very relaxed at all when she introduced him to her parents. Ron's ear's started to turn bright red as the twins sniggered and she glared at them to stop … it didn't work.


	134. Christmas at Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred Thirty – Four

Christmas at Grimmauld Place

"I don't think your dad likes me much," Ron said, it was later that night and this was the first time he got to be alone with Hermione.

"Hm …" Hermione said, she could see how came to that conclusion as her dad had been keeping a wary eye on him whenever they were in the same room, which seemed to be all the time. "I think he's still making up his mind."

"Gee thanks, that make me feel better," Ron grumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was trying to make you feel better," Hermione smiled, "I'm sure my dad really likes you."

Ron shook his head at her but he couldn't help but smiling. "Do you think he's going to make up his mind that I'm good enough for you."

"Well he better," Hermione informed him, "because I'm not going to change my mind about you because of how he feels."

"Good answer," Ron smiled at her, his expression losing some of the wariness he had most of the day.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron smiled at her sadly, "Harry was right with what he said … I'm a lot better now that you're here. Even your parents here wasn't so bad … at least I had something else to worry about."

"But you know your dad is going to be okay," Hermione said, knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah," he agreed looking down. "This time everyone is okay. But this is just the start … and seeing Harry thrash around in bed, that was the most bloody scariest thing I've ever seen … and then he effing told me that Dad was attacked. This is just the start," he repeated anxiously. "I know we've been in over our heads the other years, we've face life threatening things, but this just seemed so different."

"It's not just us anymore," Hermione said softly and Ron nodded his head.

"That's true, and so much is out of our hands now," Ron said. "Hell Dad was on an Order mission – which we still have no idea what it was about – and he was attacked by the snake … Harry wouldn't have known and …" Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron as he choked up, unable to finish his sentence. Once he gathered himself up again, he added, "who knows what's going to happen next, and we might not get any kind of warning about it. Harry said that You-Know-Who was really angry after what happened to his snake and that Remus said that he was going to retaliate somehow. I was a little worried that they might attack you, he admitted in a soft voice.

"Me?" Hermione frowned looking at him.

"Don't sound so surprise," Ron sighed. "I worry about you a lot, you know."

"Yes, I do know," Hermione sighed. "But why do you think they would go after me?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're Harry's friend and Harry said You-Know-Who knows about their connection now and probably thinks that he was part of the reason why that snake died and he would want to attack people close to Harry and that would be you," he said this all quickly, barely taking a breath as he got all the things he feared about this out.

"Well I'm safe," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, I noticed," Ron said, changing their position so he could rest his chin on the top of her head and the stayed like that for a while without talking or moving until Hermione got up, telling Ron that her dad really wouldn't like him if he woke up the next morning to find them sleeping on the couch. And then she kissed him chastely before she went upstairs to go to bed.

O

"Happy Christmas Ron," Harry said when he got up, Ron was already up and opening his last present, there was wrapping paper around him.

"Happy Christmas Harry," Ron answered cheerfully, as he always loved this holiday. "Thanks for the Keeper gloves!"

"You're okay with them … I wasn't sure if I should give them to you with what happened," Harry said with a sighed.

"Nah it's cool," Ron shrugged, "so what if we can't play on the team, I can still use them when we get to the Burrow. Besides after Dad … I haven't really thought about that much."

"Me neither," Harry agreed. "Sorry for bring it up," he added as he notice Ron was frowning.

"Nah," Ron said and shrugged, going back to his last present, "it's Christmas, who had time to think about crap like that."

"Exactly," Harry chuckled, Ron's good mood rubbing off on him and he turned to his own pile of Christmas presents. After he was finished with that, pleased with all the present he got, he turned to Ron and said, "good hall this year."

"Yep," Ron agreed, he put on the sweeter that his mum had made him, it was maroon like always, but Ron didn't seem to mind it this year. "Well, except for Hermione … she gave me a homework planer."

"She gave me the same," Harry rolled his eyes, "which means it wasn't a very girlfriendly gift to give you."

"Exactly," Ron said and added with a devilish grin. "I'm going to make sure she knows that."

"Please, don't say anymore about that," Harry shuddered and Ron laughed.

"Ready for breakfast … Mum should be halfway through making Christmas sausage … it's bloody brilliant if you ask me," Ron said quickly and getting up off the floor.

"Then we should get downstairs," Harry said amused.

As they were going downstairs Hermione was coming up, "there you two are. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," the boys chorused.

"What was with that crap present you gave me?" Ron asked bluntly.

Hermione stared at him, trying to glare but she ended up laughing. "I got you that before we started dating. It's not you're real present."

"Oh … then what is my real present," Ron asked.

"Oh, I'd tell you that, but I think Harry would rather not be here for that."

"Right you are," Harry agreed and rushed down the stair. He wasn't surprised to find that the Grangers were at the kitchen table talking to Sirius, Lupin, Emmeline and Tonks. He walked over to Fred and George and joined into their conversation quickly.

It was some time later that Ron sat next to him, grinning and Hermione sat across for them, wearing Ron's Christmas sweeter. Harry decided he really didn't want to ask them what that was about and instead, informed Ron that he was right about his mums cooking as his breakfast was great.

After the meal everyone made their way to the living room, where they listened to Christmas music and everyone talking in groups that seemed to be changing all the time. At some point during this time, Bill, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks left to go get Mr. Weasley, as he was schedule to be released today. The healers had been able to give him the proper antidote and had replenished the blood he lost and had informed them early in the morning that he could be picked up later this afternoon.

It seemed like only moments later they were back with a smiling, though not quite a hundred percent Mr. Weasley. Everyone cheered when he entered the room and all the younger Weasleys rushed to their dad to welcome him back. Kingsley and Hestia Jones came in the room, walking around the Weasleys and joined the party. Remus informed Harry that they had been watching Mr. Weasley and were there to help in case the Death Eaters had planned on attacking.

Harry didn't waste time worrying about that, not today when he was happily celebrating with his family and friends a good Christmas day. He knew that something bad was probably going to happen soon, but he didn't see why he had to waste a perfectly good holiday worrying about it. What would come would come and he should enjoy the good moments while he can.

An hour later everyone made their way back into the kitchen where a full meal had been prepared by Mrs. Weasley, with help from others. They stayed at the kitchen table late into the evening, everyone having a good time and joyfully talking about all sorts of things.

Late in the evening Harry found himself in conversation with Ginny, a lot of the others had either gone to bed or left the room. Only Sirius, his dad and the twins talked on the other side of the room about some prank that the Marauders had pulled.

Harry laughed, as Ginny had just told him an amusing story and then they just stared at each other. Harry wasn't really sure what to say next, and he realized that if this silence lasted much longer it was going to get uncomfortable so he brought up a subject he didn't really like, but it was all he could think of. "You're probably going to have to be the Gryffindor Seeker now."

"Wow, that's a dramatic change of subject," Ginny said, and Harry shrugged. "I wasn't going to bring this up … I thought you would be too sensitive about it. It only happened three days ago after all."

"Yeah," Harry agreed furrowing his eyebrows, "it seems like it was so much longer … I was just telling Ron that so much has happened since then."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed making a face. "I think Angelina would probably make me Seeker too, but Dean seems to think I would make a good beater."

"Beater?" Harry questioned.

"He says it runs in the family," Ginny said, nodding her head towards the twins, "I think he just likes the thought of me with a bat in my hands."

"Ginny! I so don't need … don't say that," Harry said flabbergasted. "I have enough bad imagines in my head after what Ron and Hermione said this morning."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to terrify you," Ginny laughed at the face Harry was making.

Really the image she said wasn't so bad, he just didn't want to think of Dean thinking about it too. He shook his head to shake off that thought, what was wrong with him lately? He quickly went back to the conversation, "you probably would make a good beater, Ron says you're throwing arm is strong enough, but it would be better for us if you're a Seeker."

"I think so as well, but Dean said that he noticed at our practices that Demelza was a good flier too …"

"What was he doing watching our practices … and looking at Demelza?" Harry questioned.

"That's not important," Ginny said.

"You're right," Harry said. "What is important is you're the better flier, you've practiced more at the position …"

"Against you which means that I didn't get much practice at all," Ginny grumbled this time.

"You have the skills needed to make a good Seeker," Harry said. "If Gryffindor has any chance of winning, you're going to have to be the Seeker."

Ginny blinked at him, maybe he had come on too strong and he felt his face starting to warm at the look she was giving him.

"He's right you know," one of the twins said, slapping Harry on the back, making him jump out of his seat. "You need to be Seeker.

"Demelza would actually make a fair beater too," the other twin, who Harry could now tell was George said. "With a bit of training she'd be able to hit the bludger straight enough."

"Or Angie could always do it," Fred said, "she's got a wicked arm on her."

"Hm," George agreed and then added quickly, "but Angie loves being a chaser, and she, Alicia and Katie have been working together for years, you can't build that kind of chemistry they have easily."

"True," Fred said, taking a seat next to Harry and George did the same next to Ginny, apparently his time alone with Ginny was over and Harry wasn't so pleased with that development.


	135. Hogwarts Governors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred Thirty – Five

Hogwarts Governors

Sirius had enjoyed his Christmas, it was always a time of the year that he loved even when he was younger. But Christmas was over and now it was time for him to bunker down and work on his plan against Umbridge. On boxing day, Sirius had sat down and read the guidelines that Scrimgeour had given him, finding one or two of the things it said to be useful to what he was trying to do. He then gather up the sensory orbs he had been using for the last month or so, ever since he had been put on probation. He checked to see if the labels he put on them were correct and then placed them in a holder in a box. After that, Sirius went over what he was planning on saying, making sure that he would come off in the right way.

"Sirius?" Emmeline inquired later that evening.

"Hm?" Sirius said looking up at her, he had been thinking about something and was surprised by the fact that someone was in the room.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you," she said.

"Yes you did," Sirius said, smiling at her, "why else would you come in here calling my name?"

"Fine, I did mean to interrupt you," she rolled her eyes, "I was just wondering what you were up to all day, and I'll tell you I'm not the only one that's wondering that."

"Oh, I'm just planning a prank on Umbridge … or I should say my revenge," Sirius said.

"Sirius," Emmeline sighed, "do you think it's wise to do something against her? She'll probably take whatever you do out on Harry …"

"Oh, it's not that kind of prank," Sirius assured her. "It's not about humiliating her with curses and in front of everyone. She'd bounce back from that and come back with her own form of torture to counter that. No, I'm not going to do that."

"What are you going to do than?" Emmeline asked him, looking at the box he had on the dresser.

"I'm going to go after her using her own rule book, at her own game and show her that she can't win," Sirius smirked, his expression darkening. "Humiliating her in her own forum."

"Can you do that?" Emmeline asked, still not sure what he meant.

"I think so, though my plan does depend on other people not being complete idiots, so there's a chance it might not work," Sirius admitted, something he hated thinking about as he didn't want the toad to get away with what she's done, and whatever it is she going to do next.

"Are you going to tell me more about this prank of yours?" Emmeline asked.

"Only that I'm meeting the Hogwarts Board of Governors tomorrow morning," Sirius answered. "And while you think on that, why don't we go downstairs so that I can be a better host than I have been of late."

O

The next morning Sirius stood in front of a table were the Hogwarts Governors all sat, looking at him with grim faces. He got the feeling that they didn't appreciated that he had asked for a meeting with them, but he had gone through the proper channels to get this meeting. Besides, it wasn't like this was an unscheduled meeting for them, they gathers the last Wednesday of every month to discuss matters.

"Mr. Black, please informed us of the reason you asked to see us," said the man that sat in the middle of the table, he seemed to be the appointed leader of the Governors, a plaque in front of him that read Quentin Trimble.

"Governor Trimble, as I am sure you, and your colleagues, are a ware of, I was appointed the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year, and that the High Inquisitor has placed me on probation," Sirius said.

"Yes, we are aware of that," Trimble said. "Are you here to persuade us to overrule the High Inquisitor's assessment, because if you are I must inform you that is not something that we will take upon ourselves lightly. You might find yourself very disappointed."

"I'm afraid that is exactly the reason why I have come before you today," Sirius said, "and yes, I do understand that it will not be easy for me, but you are the only option left for me to explore at this time. You are the only one that the High Inquisitor is answerable to after all."

"You could always go to the Minister," Sirius thought he heard one of the other Governors grumble, but he couldn't tell which one it was. He was heartened by the words nonetheless as it took him he might have at last one person he would be on his side.

"Very well," Trimble said, waving out his hand, "present your case ."

"First I would like to summit the fact that Dolores Umbridge has a personal vendetta against me, and has placed me on probation base on that, and not my ability to teach Defense Against the Dart Arts."

"That is a serious accusation Mr. Black," Trimble said. "One which we will not allow unless you have proof on that matter."

"I have brought with me sensory orbs of my lessons that the High Inquisitor has overseen …" Sirius started.

"You recorded your lessons with Umbridge," one of the other Governors leaned forward, she didn't look pleased by this information. "One might think you were trying to trap our High Inquisitor … provoke her perhaps to make things more favorable for you."

_She needed no provocation form be to act like the horrible toad she is_, Sirius thought to himself before he answered, "Actually I recorded all of my lessons from the beginning of the term. I had found while training young Aurors in their first year out of Hogwarts that it was best to keep extra sensors around to see if they do more than they ought in class. It was also helpful for me to review how my students preform their spell-work so I would know how to better help them at the next lesson."

"Have you brought those sensory orbs with you as well?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Madam, I did not think I would need those sensory orbs as well," Sirius sighed.

"If you have proven we should look more into your case, we will need to see those orbs as well," Trimble said and the woman who had brought that up nodded her head before leaning back in her chair, seeming to be somewhat appeased by this. "You may continue Mr. Black."

"Thank you," Sirius said, this situation reminded him a lot of whenever he had to testify against a criminal in court at the Ministry and he had no problem knowing how he should behave. "If I may, I would like to show you the first lesson of mine that the High Inquisitor had attended, before I was placed under probation, as it will show proof that Umbridge personal disapproval of me."

Trimble looked at the other Governors, before he said, "You may proceed."

Sirius touch the sensory orb and the first lesson he taught with the toad in it popped into view, the lesson that took place, Umbridge interruptions and Sirius's replies. Once he was finished with that he looked at the board of Governors waiting for their response.

"Mr. Black, you are aware that you came off just as poorly as Madam Umbridge did?" Trimble asked.

"Yes sir, but I saw no point in trying to hind the fact that I don't like Madam Umbridge any more than she likes me," Sirius said.

"What is this mission that she mentioned?" Trimble wanted to know. "I assume that is part of the rest you have deemed to show us this recording."

"Well, as I pointed out at that time, it's not something that is officially in my records as an Auror," Sirius said.

"Then how did she know the details about this matter?"

"She was present, and an essential reason, for Minister Fudge suspending me from the Auror's office, which I had then decided to it was best for me to leave the department all together," Sirius said, trying to control his expression and his voice, but this still wasn't easy for him to talk about.

The Governors turned to each other after he finished saying that they needed to have a quick discussion before they turned their attention back to Sirius. "Very well Mr. Black, we will review your case, as you seem to have a genuine grievance. Please leave your sensory orbs and make sure to send us the ones of your classes at the beginning of the term. You may leave for now, we will owl you when we have made our decision." Trimble said, and when Sirius didn't moved asked, "do you have any farther question."

"Sorry sir, it's just that I've recently come aware of the fact that the High Inquisitor would be able to fire me after she observes me for a few hours," Sirius said. "I was wondering …"

"We will informed Madam Umbridge of your grievance against her and that she is not allowed to dismiss you until after we have come to our decision," Trimble said.

"Thank you sir," Sirius said, nodding towards them before he turned and left, knowing that he wasn't wanted in that room anymore.

O

"So let me get this straight … you're big idea of getting Umbridge back for making yours and our lives miserable, was to go to the board to make sure you can't get fired?" George asked slowly.

"Yep," Sirius said, they were all sitting in the kitchen, after having had a nice lunch as Sirius told them about what he did today. He wasn't too surprised that most of the younger people in the room didn't seem to think that was such a great thing.

"You're not going to curse her so she turns all warty?" Fred asked and Sirius shook his head.

"You're not going to make it so every time she says Hem Hem she her ears grow?" George asked and again Sirius shook his head, though he gave George a questioning look. "It was going to be our next prank on her."

"Still is," Fred added.

"Fredrick Weasley if I hear of such a cursing being done you will wish you were born without ears!" Molly shouted.

"Wow Mum, that's a good one," Fred smiled at her, and gave her a thumbs up. She just glared at him and sighed, "fine, we won't use that curse on her."

"We'll just have to think of something else to do," George whispered so his mum couldn't hear them.

"Still what kind of Marauder are you, if you're not planning some kind of prank for you're revenge," Fred asked him.

"I think it's a good idea for him to go after her in something like this," Ron said. "He's gone after what she likes most … power … and he's going to take it away from her."

"What I don't understand is why are you going to the Hogwarts Governors? Do you really think they can reverse Umbridge's decision?" Hermione asked. "I got the impression that they haven't fought much against Fudge and Umbridge and what they want to do."

"Yes, I am a bit worried about that to tell the truth," Sirius sighed. "I can't say this is a fool proof plan."

"But if it works, you'll be able to stay at Hogwarts," Harry said, he was all for that. He would like to have Umbridge suffer some kind of public humiliation but Sirius being at Hogwarts was more important than that. "She won't ever be able to put you on probation again."

"At the very least," Sirius said and the others looked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fred asked him but Sirius shook his head.

"It means he's planning for things to get more dramatic than that," Remus said.

"And his grin means he's not going to tell us what that drama is, until it's happening," James added.

"Ah, my friends, you known me so well." Sirius chuckled


	136. Back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred Thirty – Six

Back to Hogwarts

The night before everyone was heading back to Hogwarts Ron heard, "Ah, Ronald, do you mind if I have a word with you," it was Mr. Granger. The Grangers were going to be leaving rather soon and Ron had been hoping he would not be hearing Mr Granger calling him to have a chat.

"Er … sure." Ron had hoped that the Grangers would want to be with Hermione, not that her dad would want to talk to him. Okay, so that was a lie, he had been worried that this might happen since the day the Grangers got there, as the holiday continued Ron had started to hope that the chat just wouldn't happen. Having just beaten Harry at yet another game of chess Ron stood and He got up from his game of chess, he had just beat Harry and followed Mr. Granger into another room that was free of people.

"You know I've heard Sirius complain about this place for years now, I never would have imagined that Grimmauld Place was so big or nice," Mr. Granger said, "Remus said that they have been working on the decoration and interior along time and made it much more of a home, though Sirius would never think it was."

"Er … yeah, I guess," Ron said uncomfortably, surely Mr. Granger didn't want to talk to him alone for this reason.

"I see you'd rather I get to the point," he sighed, and Ron had a feeling this wasn't easy for him either, though it was no were nearly has bad it was for him. "I have a feeling that it doesn't really matter one bit how I feel about you, it's not going to change anything."

"I'd rather you not hate me," Ron mumbled, though they had stayed in the same place for weeks, Ron couldn't honestly say he got to know Hermione's dad in the less. Her mum had engaged in plenty of conversations and after minutes he actually found he was comfortable talking back to her.

Mr. Granger's mouth twitched and Ron thought he might by masking a smile but he wasn't sure if that was just wishful thinking. "It wouldn't stop you form dating Hermione though," he then stated bluntly.

"No, it won't," Ron said looking up at him, showing that in this he was confident, though he was still terrified of this conversation. He wasn't kidding that he would like it a lot better if Mr. Granger liked him. "And I don't think it would stop Hermione either."

"Oh, I'm very aware of that," Mr. Granger said darkly looking away from Ron, who now felt bad about adding the last bit.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

"That's one of the most annoying thing about all this," Mr. Granger said, "the other being that I have no idea what your intentions with my daughter is."

"Oh?" Ron questioned, and here he thought that was what was about to happen.

"I've been observing you, and your actions have spoken a lot louder than your word would have," Mr. Granger said. "Especially the fact that she's wearing that sweater of yours …"

Ron couldn't help but think about just how he had gone about giving that sweater to her and quickly looked away, that wasn't something he should be thinking about when he was around Hermione's dad.

"… I'm left to believe that this is a very serious relations indeed," he concluded and Ron was pretty sure he missed a few things as he thought. Ron nodded his head, he was serious about Hermione after all. Mr. Granger gave a big sigh and then sat down on a chair looking miserable.

"Er … I'm sorry," Ron said unsure what he had to say or do.

"And now I'm not even giving the proper fatherly speech," Mr. Granger grumbled to himself, though Ron could still hear him. "It's not terrifying at all."

"No, you're very terrifying, sir," Ron said and Mr. Granger glared at him.

"Don't patronize me," he grumbled.

"Well … you know, up until you sat down, it was," Ron assured him.

"You're a good kid, which only makes this more frustrating," Mr. Granger said. "You do know that even if I'm only a muggle I'd have to hunt you down if you hurt Hermione."

"Yeah, I know," Ron answered, "but I'm hoping never to hurt her like that."

"Hm," was all Mr. Granger had to say to that.

"Er …" Ron was again, unsure what he was suppose to do or say. "Er … do you want to play chess?"

"Huh?"

"Well, Hermione said your good at it … and I notice you watching me play some times …" Ron rumbled on, before Mr. Granger got up and pat him on the back.

"That sounds like a good idea," he said and the two walked back into the other room.

O

The next morning was filled with the normal panic like energy any time that everyone had to get ready to go back to Hogwarts, though this time they weren't heading to the King Cross station, they were going to be taking the Knights Bus. That turned out to be a unfortunate thing, because despite getting to Hogwarts a lot quicker, the ride was so bumpy and otherwise disorientated that it wasn't a very pleasant trip at all. Still it was nice to get back to the school.

Sirius had decided to keep walking with the others as they were all heading the same way for a while. It was when they where on the third floor that they heard the shrill cry.

"Black!" they trued to see that Umbridge was marching her way towards them and Sirius took a few steps forward to meet her.

"Yes, can I help you?" Sirius asked, in his too polite voice he liked using with Umbridge, just because it seemed to piss her off more.

"If you think that going to the Board of Governors is going to save your job you have another thing coming to you!" Umbridge said, clearly enraged. So much so, that she was actually showing it instead of coming up with some back handed scheme.

"Perhaps, we'll just have to wait to let them decide that," Sirius said evenly. "Now If you'll excuse …"

"The whole point of the High Inquisitor is that they have the power to decide whether or not a teacher is capable, you really think that the Board will disregard just because you don't like the decision?"

"Actually if you think about it, you're the one that the Board Is looking into, trying to see if you're really competent in your job," Sirius pointed out brutally, but still in his pleasant tone. "So really you should cherish the time we have left together, because I have a feeling one of us won't have a job here for much longer."

"You've made a grave mistake challenging me like this, Sirius Black!" Umbridge said, her eyes bugging out as she shouted and then turned around and walked away.

"Do you think it was a good idea to say that last part, Sirius?" Hermione asked after everyone got their laughter under control. "Won't that make her try harder to make sure you're fired?"

"Exactly," Sirius said, "and if she's focusing on me, she won't be bothering with other people and whatever it is that she's really up to," he turned to see the others were looking worried, especially Harry and added, "don't worry, I know what I'm doing … mostly."

"Mostly, he says," Harry shook his head as Sirius grinned at him. "And that's supposed to be comforting."

"Yep," Sirius pat him on the back, "and it looks like this is my stop, why don't you kiddies go on up to your common room now."

"Jerk," Harry grumbled, and a few of the others glared at him for treating them like kids, but with Sirius grin everyone knew it was all in good fun. They said goodbye to him and then continued on there way to the common room.

"Well at least Sirius said that Umbridge can't watch him in his class anymore, so we'll see less of her," Ron said, it had been funny to see Sirius piss her off, but not seeing the the toad was much better.

"I'm sure that Umbridge will find a new way to annoy us … or at least me," Harry said. "I wish what Sirius was doing would be able to reverse her decision to band us from the Quidditch team."

"Yeah, me too," Ron agreed, "I wonder how long it will take the Governors to make their decision."

"I would imagine that they wouldn't just make their decision, as I'm sure Umbridge will fight back against what Sirius is doing," Hermione pointed out. "Especially since with what Sirius said, he expects things to go farther than they have already gone. He's trying to get her out of her post as High Inquisitor … which is a lot more than just saving his job."

"Yeah, we gathered as much, funny enough," Ron said rolling his eyes at her. "I guess it's pointless for us to think about what's going to happen next, it's up to the Governors and Sirius."

"That's true," Harry said, as he sat down by the fire and the others sat around them, they were the only ones in the common room, the train hadn't got there yet, and apparently those that stayed behind were somewhere else.

"What's on you're mind Harry?" Ginny asked as Harry had been quite for the walk back and seemed to be thinking of something.

"Well I was just thinking that it might be best if we makes plans in case Sirius doesn't win, and he does get fired," Harry said, he looked really grim about admitting that but there was always a chance that would happen.

"Harry you're not supposed to think that way," Fred said. "Sirius is going to be fine."

"I hope so, but that might not be the case," Harry said.

"So what's you're plan? Prank Umbridge more than ever?" George asked, but Harry shook his head.

"Nah, I'll leave that to you and Fred," Harry said. "I was thinking more about us making sure that we keep learning about Defense against the Dark Arts."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, if you listen to her comments to Sirius during our lessons it's clear that she doesn't want us learning anything," Harry said. "Remus told me a few days ago that Fudge is afraid that Dumbledore is training us to be his warrior or some bull like that."

"And the others said that Dumbledore couldn't find anyone else that would be willing to take Sirius job," Hermione remembered, "and there was that decree … the one that would allow the Ministry to appoint the teacher if Dumbledore can't."

Harry nodded his head, "that's what I was thinking. I'm not sure if it would be Umbridge like it would have been at the beginning of the year, but even if it's not, I'd doubt they would teach us anything if Fudge has anything to say in the matter, and I'm sure he would."

There was a lot of groaning and face making at the thought of that, and on one could think of anything to say to argue against that.

"So yeah, I think we should probably plan on study things on our own," Harry summed up.

"Hm," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"What?" Harry asked when she didn't say anything but it looked like she was thinking.

"Well, it's just that I don't know if it would help us much if we just study on our own," Hermione said. "I think we've gone beyond that. We'd need someone to teach us."

"Well of course we do, but it's not like we'll get that with Sirius being gone," Harry said as if that should have been obvious to her.

"I was thinking more about having a tutor of sort," Hermione said.

"Er … so you want to tutor us?" Harry asked her.

Hermione shook her head and her expression turned bitter, "Harry we both know you're better than me in Defense … you're the best out of all of us."

"What?" Harry said, okay so he did think he was better than Hermione but Fred and George were sitting there too, and they were two years older than him.

"That's a good point," Fred said seriously, "we might know more spells than you, but Defense really isn't our thing. You're a natural at it."

"Okay … I guess," Harry said, this conversation wasn't going exactly how he had planned for it to go. "I guess I could sort of trying to teach … er … if you think that would be best."

"Well not if you're going to be this wishy washy about this," George said and Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"Whatever," Harry said, "why don't we talk about something else now."


	137. Too Many People

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred Thirty – Seven

Too Many People

Harry tapped his foot against the floor as he cross his arms. He had agreed to be a tutor of sort, but he didn't mean it like this. He'd figure it would be just the Infinite's Light group that he would be helping out, maybe Lee and Hannah would join as they seemed to be doing a lot lately. But then Hermione said that it might be good to tell other people and didn't listen to the protest that Harry made. Still, he didn't think anyone would actually listen to her. Now he was standing in the Room of Requirement, it changed itself into a big room with everything one would want to teach, learn and practice Defense spells. It had to be such a big room because it seemed that at least twenty people were there with people still coming.

Hermione had told him that more people would show up, but he didn't think it would possibly be even this many. He hadn't been so surprise that the Hufflepuff of his year where there, he hand spent time with them occasionally and they were Neville's friends. He was surprised however that a good number of Hufflepuff Seventh year had shown up, especially since the only person of them that he knew was Cedric.

Harry watched the students come into the room and mill around in groups or sit on the seats and couches the room had provided. Everyone seemed to appear as uncomfortable as Harry felt.

"Hey Harry," Cedric had said, going up to him unlike most of the others that came in the room. This is an interesting idea you have here."

"It's not my idea," Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders, looking at the room that had thirty people in it at that time, "not all of this at least."

Cedric looked behind him noticing the room, "I supposed this is could be very overwhelming."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Overwhelming."

"It looks like Cho's here," Cedric said and then took a step away from Harry before say, "let me know if you want any help."

"I will," Harry said, thinking that would probably come in handy if he was really going to go through with the whole teaching thing. He watched as Cedric walked over to Cho and was surprised. His stomach hardly seemed to squirm at all. He still thought she was very pretty, but he didn't feel that familiar longing he had when she was around. Nor the shot of jealousy.

He looked away from the couple and noticed that there had been even more people coming in the room. That's when he scowled again and crossed his arms and got really annoyed. What the bloody hell was he going to do with so many people, a good number of them that are a few years older than himself?

"I think this is everyone," Hermione said.

"Oh you think so, do you, not any other people coming?" Harry hissed back to her, making sure to keep his voice down so the many people in the room couldn't hear him.

"Well, this is everyone we asked," Hermione said, deliberately ignoring his sarcasm and anger, "so I don't think so."

"Oh, is this all," Harry continued to grumble.

"Why don't I explain what our aims are and you can continue to pout," Hermione said as his glare at her intensified but she turned to talk to the other people. Hermione did explained about what they were trying to do, leaving out their thoughts about what the Defense classes would be like if Sirius was forced to leave. Hearing that, Harry wondered why so many people had come. It wasn't like they were getting bad classes right now, so why did people show up to have him teach them something.

He did notice that everyone was looking at him and he felt like this was some sort of show. They had come here to see him, he was sure of it. Mostly this year he had tried to ignore the whispers about him but he knew that it hadn't quiet down since the beginning of the term. If anything it had only increased, what with Dumbledore still putting it out there that Voldemort was back and the Ministry trying to deny it and him being the middle of all that.

"If anyone is here to hear me talk about what happened last summer, then know that I'm not going to be talking about that," Harry started.

"Of course we're here for that," Justin called out. "It's only natural to be curious, but we want to learn other things too."

"Thanks, Justin," Harry said making a face. He turned back to the room, "though that might not go for everyone here. For now this is going to just be a tutoring like thing …"

"What do you mean for now?" someone asked.

Harry smiled, "Oh well, you know."

"For someone that doesn't want to teach so many people, he's very good at getting people interested in it," Fred said loudly.

Harry smiled more, okay maybe Fred had a point, he was already feeling more comfortable with this and he's only said a few words. "The curses and spells that we go over aren't going to be advance one, and I expect many of the older people would have already learn them. Some spells everyone in the room might already know. But there is a difference between knowing a spell and being able to do it without thinking about it. Again, if that's not something that you're interested in …"

"Stop trying to make us leave," someone in the crowd said, and there was murmurs of agreement.

"Okay," Harry chuckled, he did feel more comfortable now. "Well, I figured for today it would be best to go for the basic. The Disarming spell."

"Expelliarmus!" a few people snorted, or said in disbelieve.

"I did say that we would be doing basic spells," Harry pointed out to them, not adding that it was also a good way to see where their fundamentals were at. "Break into pairs."

There was a lot of talking going around as everyone went into pairs, Harry was just glad that he didn't have to pair up with anyone because he really didn't have time to do so now. He spread everyone out and then they started. He walked around watching but he barely got through half of them before he realized that this wasn't going to work. It would take him too long to be able to actually watch and if he wasn't going to do that there was no point of them coming together like this.

Then there was the fact that not everyone seem to have a good handle on this spell, or weren't so great with aiming. Also it seemed more times than not that people where hitting the person, sending them flying instead of the wand. Harry knew that this could happen often, but the more skill you had, and control over your magic, the less likely that the opponent would be effect. All that was supposed to happen was the wand to be taken away.

"Alright everyone," Harry said only after twenty minutes of this, trying to work a way around his problem but he couldn't. Everyone stopped and looked at him, "I think that's enough today."

"But we've only been hear for forty minutes," someone complained and there were murmurs of agreement.

"I know, and I'm sure the next meeting will be longer, but I think that's enough for today," Harry said. There were more protest but Harry just answered back calmly. He wondered if anyone was going to decide that this was indeed a waste of their time. After all he hadn't really shown that he was any good at this. If he were them, he wouldn't come back.

"That's was an interesting start Harry," Cedric said, as most of the people left the room, though Harry saw that his friends were all stay behind gathering around some of the couches that were now reappearing after the dueling session.

"Don't you mean lame," Harry sighed.

"I don't know about that," Cedric said, "half the reason I asked my friends to come with me is because I know they're content with their spell work. Once they learn it they don't really care to know how to get better at it. It never use to bother me before, I like working so I was better but my friends could do what they want."

"You're worried about them," Harry said, realizing what Cedric was trying to get to.

"Aren't you worried about your friends too," Cedric said looking over to the others, "isn't that the whole point of this."

"Basically," Harry agreed, "the problem is I can't handle all of these people here, well at least not if I want be effective in helping anyone." Harry looked at Cedric closely, "You know, maybe you can help me with that, if you helped me walk around … there wouldn't be so much chaos going on."

"Me?" Cedric questioned. "Why would you want my help, wouldn't one of your friends be better."

"Not really," Harry said. "You were a school champion too …"

"So I know how to face a dragon … doesn't mean I know much about … well it's not like I have you're experience," Cedric uneasily.

"Hmph," Harry said, "well it's not the same, competing in the tournament and facing another wizard," he had to agree, "but you've still had to think on your feet."

"Er … if you need the help, I guess I well," Cedric said, with a determined expression and Harry had a feeling he was thinking about his friends again.

"Thanks Cedric," Harry said and after that they said goodbye and Harry walked over to his friends.

"I thought we were going to do more things than that today," Ron said to Harry once he joined him.

"Yeah, and maybe if someone warned me about having more than thirty people," Harry said, "I would have been more prepared. I thought maybe ten or fifteen people would be coming, not this many."

"Don't look at me, all I told was Dean and Seamus, and they already knew about it before I got to them," Ron said.

"So basically you told no one," Harry said and Ron shrugged.

"I'm surprised that there's so many Ravenclaws," Harry said thoughtfully, thinking about the two groups of Ravenclaws, the bigger one was the one in his year, but there was a fair amount of sixth years too, all of which Harry was sure were Cho's friends.

"Well Parvati talked to her sister, Padma, and she got the other fifth year girls interested," Hermione answered. "After they wanted to go, they boys agreed to coming as well … well at least that's what Parvati told me happened. And there were only thirty four people, it's not that many …"

"I'd doubt you'd say the same thing if you were the one that was trying to teach them … and trying to keep them from destroying the room," Harry complained. "I'm going to have to figure out a better way to handle everyone. I just asked Cedric if he'd help me keep things in order while everyone is practicing …"

"Cedric … why are you asking that git when you have us?" Fred complained.

"Because everyone would willing accept his lead," Harry said. "It's not easy to be taught my your pier … that's why I'm surprised that so many people are here wanting to be helped my me …"

"You're Harry effing Potter, you're not a pier … or not just one," Ron pointed out.

"Unfortunately," Harry nodded his head. "Well, Cedric was a Champion, no one is going to be too annoyed if he helps, even his friends wouldn't be too annoyed."

"That does make sense," Hermione said though none of the boys looked like they agree with him.

"I'm glad it did," Harry said sitting down and picking up a quill and parchment that had appeared before him. Now if you don't mind, I have to work on my next lesson. Maybe I should pair everyone up, instead of letting them pick their partners … no that should wait until I've seen them work for a while …"

"Er … Harry?" Ron asked and he looked up. "Are you talking to us."

"Huh?" Harry said and then shook his head, "no, I wasn't … I was just thinking out loud."

"Right," Ron said lowly and Harry made a face at him. "I guess we should leave you alone."

"That would be nice."


	138. Staying or Leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred Thirty – Eight

Staying or Leaving

_What was the matter with this stupid school? Everything I had done so far has been challenged and I was laughed at at every turn,_ Umbridge thought as she sat down, ripping her shoes off as they were soaked and muddy. She had just tried to leave her office to go to Trelawney's lesson … since she had been prohibit from going to Black's classes until the Governors came to their senses … and had walked straight into a swamp. The whole corridor where her office was located was now surrounded by this swamp and she had walked straight into before she noticed. Then she heard laughing so she had tried to find out who was there but after a few more steps in the mud she had fallen down … That's when the laughter had really started …

She wiped her face of mud and gritted her teeth. She was going to make whoever did this pay and she already had a good idea who it was. Those brats obviously hadn't learn form her banning them from Quidditch. Last time it was clear it had been those twin red headed devils that had perpetuated the curse, and it was likely true this time, but punishing Potter was nice too. Brats like this hate seeing their friends punished and after a few detentions with her would make anyone stop the foolishness.

Oh how she had been longing to give someone, especially that Potter brat, a detention. Most children hadn't done anything in front of her that she could punish. Finally she would have her chance.

There was a tapping at her tapping at her window and she got up to let in the owl. She saw the seal and knew that it was from the Governors, which made sense since anyone else that would contact her would have used the floo. She opened the letter and read, her teeth gritting harder than she had after the mud incident. Those stupid spineless Governors had called a hearing where she and that oaf Black would be required to argue against each other in two days. It made no sense, she and Fudge had easily been able to get them to pass many Educational Decrees without hardly batting an eye, and now they were going to like that playacting bastard to get to them.

Oh well, it will all be settled in two days, and after Black was out of the school her reign would become much easier. He was the one that was rebelling against her, and she had a feeling those brats would lose a lot of their swagger after he was gone. Not to mention after he was gone she could crush their spirits and there would be no one for them to run to.

Delores knew she had a lot of work to do to get everything she need and the best place for her to go would be her office. She rushed to the fireplace, grabbing a fist full of floo powder was swept away from Hogwarts in a flash of green light. Moments later she found herself in her Ministry office and she hurried towards the door, she had to talk to Fudge first thing and make sure that he would bring the full power of the Ministry with him to her trail to make sure those Governors remembered their place.

She noticed that the workers outside her office all stiffened as they always did whenever she was around. Now that was the respect that she deserved, and that's what she will get at Hogwarts by the time she's done there. She walked quickly towards the Minister's office, and she couldn't help but noticing more people than usual were looking at her, but she brush that thought off. They probably hadn't expected her to be here as she was supposed to be at the school, still she couldn't help but notice that they stiffened too and she couldn't help but feel pleased.

"Minister Fudge …" she said as she walked into his office.

"Good lord, Dolores, what happened to you?" Fudge gasped from his desk gaping at her.

"Wh-what happened …?" she questioned back, caught off guard by his question, until she remembered only then what had happened before she had left Hogwarts. She had forgotten to change … and she had walked through the top floor of the Ministry … her personal workers … covered in mud!

O

"Now the first, and perhaps only, order of business we will discuss is the claims of one Sirius Black against Dolores Umbridge for unjustly putting him on probation," said Trimble in a booming voice. "I see that you have both brought your respective bosses to join us as characters witnesses or for moral support." he added nodding his head toward Dumbledore and Fudge. Dumbledore smiled cheerfully at him and as Fudge scowled.

Trimble kept his face as calm as ever though he almost wanted to smile. Fudge had thought him a coward, thinking he had signed all of those previous decrees after a few threats. The truth was in the last decade or so, he had growing concerns over the way Hogwarts was being run and he had wanted there to be more control over the situation. He had been interested in education most of his life, writing books on a few subjects, the most common happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had even taken his turn at teaching at Hogwarts, but he had always been better at the research over the practical side so after his year there he had taken the job of a Governor instead. It was after that time that he understood that he had gotten off lucky, as other Defense professors had ended their term at Hogwarts in some tragic way.

It had seem reasonable to allow the Ministry to appoint a Professor if Dumbledore was not able to, as he was running thin in his choices of late, and the Ministry had many qualified people to take the post for a year. Now, Trimble fully believed in the curse he would not subject anyone to the misconception that the job would or could last even day longer. However, he had heard that Fudge was planning on putting Umbridge in that post and if what he had seen in the sensory orbs was any evidence, she is not one of those qualified people. The idea of a High Inquisitor had been interesting to him as well, as he had wondered about the level of teachers inside of Hogwarts for several years. The scores in Divination have gone down dramatically as of late and there had been a mix results in Potions, as there have been fewer students to take Newts after Slughorn retired, but the quality of those that did take the test had been risen slightly. There were a few other classes that were questionable as well and he had wanted to get a better view of what they were like. And truth be told he wouldn't have minded if the Governors had more authority over Headmaster Dumbledore position, but that authority didn't seem to come.

"So let the hearing begin," Trimble said after he finished his musing.

The hearing seemed to go on forever, first Sirius had restated his case reiterating how Umbridge had a personal vendetta against him. Then Umbridge had reversed the claims that Sirius was just using that as an excuse, that he deserved to have been on probation, and ultimately if the Governors agreed removed as a professor. Fudge had stood up and informed the Governors that he put his full weight of the Ministry behind the High Inquisitor, all but saying his threat out loud. Then Dumbledore stood up and said that he had full confidence in Sirius teaching ability. He then further stated that he agreed that the High Inquisitor position was something that could be helpful to the Professor to keep up to date, his only problem was that he had hoped for someone that was more adjective.

"I believe that everyone here has made their case," Trimble said hours later, after speeches and arguments were made and remade. When no one made any objection, he ordered those that weren't Governors to leave the room for the deliberations.

"I don't know why you even bothered listening to all this, or even that you listened to Black's case," one of the Governor complained. "You know we're not going to rule with him."

"Why … because you're afraid of Fudge?" another said, crossing his arms. "I'm getting sick and tired that he keeps pushing us around all the time."

"I am too," Trimble said out loud as a few others murmured their agreements.

"Well I can see how you being sick is going to help us any," the first Governor stuffily. "That doesn't change anything."

"No, it doesn't change anything and yet if you're smart about a few things, you can get around a threat or two," Trimble said, getting the attention of the other Governors.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I agreed to listen to Sirius Black case because honestly he had every right to protest," Trimble said, "the more we looked into it, the harder I find it to see any redeemable aspect in the way Umbridge handled her inspections when it came to Black."

"That may be true as well, but again I don't see how that changes anything."

"Maybe that doesn't, but I feel that if we find Umbridge to be to bias we could remove her from the post but at the same time we can hold onto the integrity of the post that has been set up in the High Inquisitor, which would appease Fudge," Trimble stated and noticed that most of the others looked at him oddly. "Look I understand that none of us really want to do deal with the fallout from going against the Minister but I don't see how we can just ignore the evidence we have just seen. The Minister wants a High Inquisitor, and there can be one, but it doesn't have to be Umbridge."

Trimble looked at his fellow Governors and saw that he had a long way to convince his colleges to vote with him, but he was willing to put up the fight.

O

Sirius sat in a chair looking straight ahead with Dumbledore on his right. He would have preferred it if he could have paced the room, or at least tap his foot, but he wasn't about to give Umbridge, or Fudge for that matter, the satisfaction to see him sweat. In all honesty he felt like he came off well in all of this, but it was the yawning and bored look of most of the Governors that really annoyed him. He got a feeling that this was already decided before they even got here. At least he was able to make Umbridge sweat a little and annoy her in all those classes before now, but he really wanted to get the better of her this time. Maybe it was a little too naïve of him to rely so much on others.

"It's been a while," Dumbledore said calmly and Sirius looked at him oddly. Of course it's been a while, he's been sitting here worrying for the last hour. "I would think the longer they deliberate, the better it is for us."

Sirius continued to just look at him before a smile almost brushed his face. "It still doesn't mean that we'll actually win."

"No, I suppose not," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with it's normal mirth. Sirius felt himself relaxed a little more at that. He hoped that Dumbledore was in such a good mood because he really believe that Sirius might win. "It's nice to see you clam down a little, I was beginning to fear that you had been petrified."

"Hmph, it was better that then showing signs of weakness," Sirius grumbled.

"Yes, well I believe if you talk, perhaps even laugh, you might just show them that you're not worried in the least," Dumbledore supplied and this time Sirius did smile.

"I suppose that a good point," he said. "So have you heard the joke about the Minister, the Priest and the Bishop …"

Umbridge gritted her teeth as she heard that horrible man Black barking laugh on the other side of the room. He was smiling and joking around even when he had to know that he was about to be fired. He was taking all of the joy out of her job by acting like he cared not about his punishments. Trying to go around her power the way he was … he made whole plan of her a process and she felt like she had made no progress in the months she had been at Hogwarts.

"Don't worry, Dolores, we have this in the bag," Fudge said trying to reassure her, but all she could think is that if it was such a forgone conclusion, why haven't the Governors called them back in yet? What could they possible be talking about for so long?

It was then that the door opened and the room became completely quiet as they got up and went back into the main room. Sirius felt as if his heart was about to beat out of his chest as his nerves rose tenfold in that moment. All of the Governors looked grim face and annoyed, which he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad for him.

"After much deliberations and discussion," Trimble said getting straight to the point once everyone was seated, and. "We have decided that Sirius Black shall remain at his post of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts …"

Sirius now felt numb, he could hardly hear the protest being made by Fudge, as he realized that he had actually done it. He had gotten these people to agree with him. He turned his head to look at Umbridge as feeling started to return to him as he took in her shocked and horrified look.

"Minister Fudge, you are here as our guest, so I will ask you to remain in your seat," Trimble said as he waited until Fudge to stopp before he continued. "Further more, we feel that it is not proper for the High Inquisitor to have such an obvious bias against one professor and uses that power to help their own goals and not uphold the integrity of their positions. Therefore we are going to remove Dolores Umbridge for the post as High Inquisitor …"

"You have no right!" Fudge exclaimed as Umbridge just gaped at the Governors in disbelief. This was her forum, how could she be removed like this!

"Actually we have every right," Trimble argued. "You are the one that is to pick the person you feel should uphold the post, but we are the ones that decided if they are competent or not. And we have viewed Dolores Umbridge as unacceptable."

"Unacceptable," Umbridge muttered, the word seemed to cut through her like a knife. She had never been found unacceptable in a job before … how could they do this to her?

"We do hope that your next choice will be better, Minister Fudge," Trimble said. "Either way we will be waiting for your choice, until then there will be no High Inquisitor at Hogwarts."


	139. Surprise Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred Thirty – Nine

Surprise Attack

Harry couldn't have been happier at the moment. Sirius had just won his case and was now going to stay the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He, along with Ron, Fred and George, had been allowed to rejoin the Quidditch team. Now that Umbridge was no longer going to be at Hogwarts, all of her punishments had been overturned. It also meant that the newest prank that Fred and George pulled on Umbridge, by creating a swam in front of her office making it nearly impossible for her to get out, went unpunished as well. Sirius had told them, after he joyful went over what happened at his hearing, that Tonks had heard Umbridge had shown up in the Ministry that day covered in mud, causing everyone to gossip about her. Of course that only made Fred and George's prank that much better.

Harry had thought about giving up on the idea of teaching or tutoring or whatever it was that he was doing with all the other students. He had only had two meetings so far, the second one going better because Cedric had helped him and that made it easier for him to walk around and deal with everything. Still he didn't really know what he was doing and it didn't seem necessary anymore. However, when he mentioned this to the others, which included Sirius, they had all agreed that they didn't want their session to stop. Sirius had even pointed out that something like this keeps everyone a lot more interested in what they were doing and if it's in a fun and competitive setting, it would help improve everyone's skills a lot.

Harry was walking to the dressing room after a long and hard Quidditch practice. Since so many of their team members hadn't been able to practice for a few months, Angelina had scheduled practice any time she could get. This being the first one they were all attending, it had focused on basic skills and endurance, trying to get everyone on the same page again. Harry had worked really very, and was happy that Angelina had handled the practice this way because he did needed to hone his flying skills a bit before anything else.

"Well I thought I'd take a leaf out of your book and make sure everyone was up on their basic," Angelina said when Harry had commented on the practice out loud.

"Well I'm glad I'm such a good explain to be followed," Harry joked back.

"Maybe you could be a little less of an example next time," Fred said.

"Yeah, we were hoping for a bit more fun during this practice," George added.

"Excuse me for not being able to have fun when half my team is kicked off halfway through the season and just when I'm about to get new players they're reinstated," Angelina huffily. "That wasn't very fun for me."

"Yeah, we know," George said. "It wasn't fun for us either you know. But we're all back now and we're ready to try harder than ever."

"George … when do you become such a kiss arse?" Ron asked his brother at that comment George threw his gloves at Ron, who dodge them. "You've got to aim better than that?"

"Whatever," George shrugged, not really bothered by Ron's earlier comment.

Harry enjoyed listening and participating in the give and take talk that happened after the practice. That was until he felt a shot of pain in his scar and a feeling of joy that he knew wasn't his own. He was laughing when before he even realized what was happening, and it wasn't his normal laugh but rather maniacal and had all the others looking at him oddly.

"Er … I think Harry needs a little more water in his system, clearly he's gone a bit mad," Ron said, with a grin that didn't reach his eyes. He was clearly worried about Harry, but he wanted to draw the attention away from him. Luckily, the other Weasleys seemed to want the same thing, because they changed the subject until everyone was ready to leave.

"Thanks," Harry said to Ron, when it was just the two of them left.

"Yeah," Ron said looking at his with concern. "What happened?"

"My scar," Harry said, he was trying hard to control his emotions and remember everything that Remus and Snape had taught him about Occlumency. Once again he hadn't been concentrating fully on that like he had the night he had the vision of the snake, though this time it was because of the physical drain of practicing, as appose to the emotional problems he had last time.

"Did you see anything?" Ron asked warily.

"No … I just felt happy," Harry said.

"Yeah, I got that with the crazy laugh you were doing," Ron informed him. "Do you know why he was happy?"

Harry shook his head, "but it can't be for anything good. It wasn't just happiness … something happened that he really wanted."

Ron shifted from foot to foot, not liking the sound of that, but he didn't ask what it was again. Clearly Harry didn't know more than what he had just told him. "Well there's no point in us worrying about that, there's nothing we can do about it."

"I suppose," Harry sighed, looking glum and getting up. "We should probably head back now."

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

The rest of the day Harry felt down, though he knew Ron was right, he did worry about what had made Voldemort so happy. He had told Sirius about what he had experienced, almost hoping that Sirius knew what had happened, but of course he hadn't. In the end, all he was told was to practice harder on his Occlumency, which was something he was already doing. Still when he went to bed, it wasn't easy for him to make sure his mind was clear … to put out all the worry and angst he was feeling so it was a little later than he normally would have when harry finally fell asleep.

As soon as he closed his eyes, though, he was transported to a room that he had never seen before. The room was huge with several aisle in it which seemed to glow in an odd sort of way. He felt a thrill of panic because he knew this wasn't a normal dream and he couldn't seem to wake himself up. He heard a noise coming from one of the aisle near the end and he felt himself moving towards it without really thinking about what he was doing. His apprehension and panic building, he also recognized a note of curiosity … he knew he didn't want to reach the end of the aisle but he needed to know what was making that noise at the same time.

What he saw when he rounded the corned snapped him out of the vision and he was instantly back in his dormitory bed. Ron, Dean and Seamus were all awake and standing around him, Ron was the closest and it appeared he had tried to wake Harry up. Harry's head was hammering and it seemed to be coming from his scar. He felt clammy but didn't care about. He moved quickly to his trunk and took out his mirror calling for Sirius just as he had done the last time.

"What's going on?" Seamus asked as Harry desperately waited for Sirius to answer him.

"I don't know, but be quite," Ron said.

"Why does Harry keep shouting like this?" Seamus grumbled the question.

"Look just shut up," Ron snapped, a bit louder this time. "This is serious."

"Harry?" said the sleepy voice of Sirius, "what's going on?"

"Sirius I just saw …" Harry said, closing his eyes and the image was clear in his mind, the same as if he was sleeping and he knew he was back in that vision, though this time he was able to pull himself out of it. "Dad … Voldemort has my dad …"

"What?!" Sirius asked completely awake now. "Harry that's impossible …. he's at Grimmauld Place."

"I … I know," Harry exclaimed desperately, "but I see it … he has him …"

"Harry get downstairs, I'll be at Gryffindor tower in a minute," Sirius commanded.

"But …"

"Just do it," Sirius ordered and Harry didn't argue anymore.

Harry got out of the bed, put on his shoes and then left the room closely followed by Ron, who was caring his own shoes. Harry looked at him but didn't say anything, glad that his friend was going with him. He wasn't really sure if there was anything either of them could do but what mattered now was getting to Sirius and telling him everything that he had seen.

Sirius wasn't at the portal hole, even with them waiting for Ron to put his shoes on, so they continued to walk down the corridor where they knew Sirius would be coming. Sure enough if a few minutes Sirius came running to them. He didn't look pleased that Harry left the common room but Sirius didn't bother to tell him off at this point, he just asked what had happened and what he had seen.

So Harry explained how Voldemort was talking about one of the orbs, torturing his dad constantly trying to make him take it off the shelf. How Voldemort had said that he was the only one that could take the orb. He didn't tell Sirius how much pain his dad seemed to be in when he was being tortured, nor how much his scar burned and throbbed even now. Or when he closed his eyes he could see that torture still.

"This doesn't make any sense," Sirius said, they were walking quickly, heading to the Headmaster office. "There would be no way for Voldemort to get your dad …"

"But he was happy today!" Harry exclaimed, "… that must have been when he got dad!"

"No Harry, that had nothing to do with your dad," Sirius said, despite his insisted that James must be safe, he looked paled and worried. "I talked to Dumbledore earlier about that … there was a mass breakout from Azkaban. The worst Death Eater are now lose … Which is another reason why this doesn't make sense. I can't see him planning another major attack on the same day as that."

"But I saw it Sirius," Harry said, "It's the same as the last time …"

"I know, Harry," Sirius said, putting a calming hand on his shoulder, though they kept walking at the same pace, they were nearly at the office now. "That's why I'm taking you to Dumbledore, I already told him to check on James. If something terrible has happened we'll be there to stop it."

Harry nodded his head, there wasn't much more he could ask to happen. Besides it was good to know that once they reached Dumbledore's office he might get an answered about his dad. Most of him was worried terribly about his dad, but having Sirius here was helping him gather himself and there was something about what Sirius was saying. He tried to keep thinking about this but it wasn't easy as his scar burned and he felt the pain that meant that Voldemort was cursing his dad again.

"We're here," Sirius said, making Harry realize where he was, as he stepped onto the revolving stairs. The door was open when they reached it, and Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk looking deep in thought and more troubled than Harry remembered seeing him.

"I just received word form Remus, James is with him," Dumbledore said.

"He is," Harry sighed in relief, taking the seat across from Dumbledore.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I would have thought it unwise for you to come to me, especially now that it's obvious Voldemort knows of the connection you share. I had feared that he would use you against me, but he can not do that right now."

"What is going on Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. "Who did Harry see …?"

"Voldemort is implanting the image into Harry's mind," Dumbledore sighed. "For him it's not that difficult to do. Is he still trying to make you see the same image?"

Harry nodded his head, trying to keep his eyes open not wanting to see the image again. It didn't matter if he now knew it wasn't real. The look of pain on his dad's face as he screamed …

"As I thought, Voldemort is using all of his Legilimency, and Occlumency abilities to make you see this," Dumbledore sighed. "But I can't understand why he would do this. If his plan was to lore you into trying to rescue your father that you would go to Sirius for help. And if not Sirius, you have other options for you to turn to as well. He must have known that we would discover the lie … and that we would do it rather quickly."

"Harry was using his Occlumency before going to bed," Ron spoke up, "It thought that was supposed to keep V-voldemort out."

"It can," Dumbledore said, "but with Voldemort it is always hard, especially when he is trying so hard to penetrate Harry's mind."

"Does he know how it effects Harry?" Ron asked, looking at his friend who was still very clammy and was wincing every once in awhile due to the pain. Sirius and Dumbledore turned to look at Harry too, Sirius turning white.

"What … what is it?" Harry asked as the three of them looked at him in horror.

"He's attacking your mind!"


	140. Torture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred Forty

Torture

Harry walked into the now familiar room, hating that he kept coming to this place. The place that he had been informed was somewhere in the Department of Mystery. It didn't really matter where it was in real life though because he walked in the room every time he closed his eyes. Unlike that first time, he no longer cared about where he was or what he would see, though there was a dark sense of curious that preyed on him as he wondered who he would see this time.

The night had been filled with images of his father being tortured. That had been bad, but it seemed what came next was even worse. As Dumbledore had predicted, Voldemort seemed to be attacking his mind and after he realized that Harry knew what he was seeing was a fake, the images he saw in his mind changed … though they were all horrible to see.

The first one after after his dad was, Sirius, who was captured. Voldemort was using a curse that broke Sirius' bones, one by one. Logically Harry knew that the Cruciatus Curse extremely painful, but watching as Voldemort joyfully shattering Sirius's bones was almost more then he could handle.

"He had the nerve to kill my snake," Voldemort said, "and you think I'll just let him get away without suffering through torture before I killed him. Come to me … take the orb … and I may reconsidered."

Voldemort seemed to be talking directly to him, no longer caring about Harry believing if it was real.

Harry had woken up in the hospital wing his scar burning. It had been decided that Harry would stay there in the hospital wing as it was likely Harry would wake up violently a lot and his room mates really didn't need to be suffering with him. When Harry woke Madam Pomfrey was sitting near him, her expression was sad as she placed a cooling cloth on his head. It felt nice against his scar, but there was still pain. Then she handed him a potions that helped him get some of his energy back, as he felt as if he had just finished with an all day practice.

After having taken the potion Harry had tried to get out of the hospital but of course Madam Pomfrey wouldn't heard of it. He probably would have argued more but when he closed his eyes the imagine that swam before them was of Sirius's arm breaking and his howling in pain. He actually wasn't in the right shape to be moving around, but sitting in here only made him think about the image.

Harry was glad when his friends had showed up not too long after that, distracting him for his mind. Though his scar never stop aching it never because too painful. That night he had tried to clear his mind before going to sleep, but that had no effect on the vision that entered his mind as soon as he closed his eyes. He knew that he must have fallen asleep for real this time, because he was tripped in the vision, unlike the other times when he was able to just open his eyes again to escape what he didn't want to see. This time it had been Remus. He wasn't too surprised about that. Voldemort was obviously picking the people that he was closest too, and he probably learned by now what Sirius and Remus meant to him. But of course it was obvious that his real dad would always be important to him especially now that he's starting to get to know them.

The following nights Harry had to witness his friends being the one under Voldemort's curses. He seemed to have a new and horrible way of cursing the people that Harry cared about, making it fresh and just as painful as ever whenever he saw the new torture. What was just as troubling to Harry was the fact that Voldemort shouldn't have known what Harry's friends looked liked. He wondered if Voldemort was looking into his mind as well. Were all the thoughts that he had being watched by Voldemort? Was he becoming a danger to everyone around him. He knew a lot about the fight against Voldemort and other things he learned on that matter so it would be horrible if Voldemort had read that part of his mind.

Sirius visited Harry everyday, so Harry told Sirius of his concerns but Sirius told him not to worry about it. That Dumbledore was still sure that Voldemort wasn't trying to break him … all of them … by forcing visions on him. He wasn't trying to see Harry's own thoughts, though it was possible that Voldemort had skimmed the area in Harry's mind were his closest friends and family were kept.

It was now seven days after the first attack on his mind, and Harry was walking towards the aisle. He had tried before not to walk forward but all that did was keep him in the vision longer, as he was unable to wake up until he was shocked enough (usually by seeing who was being tortured). He was close enough now to tell the voice that was screaming was a girl's.

He turned the corner and what he saw sicken him, Voldemort wasn't alone with his victim this time. It was a wild looking man that had matted gray hair and yellow pointed teeth and nails. He laughed as Voldemort cursed the person by his feet, who Harry finally noticed was Hermione.

Voldemort turned to look at him, a grin spreading across his face, "Greyback, it's your turn."

Harry felt his heart drop as he realized that the other man was the infamous werewolf that was known for his viciousness. This was the man that had turned Remus, but that thought didn't really register with Harry as all he could think of was what Greyback was said to be do to people both as a person and when he was a wolf.

Greyback was smiling, licking his lips as he walked towards Hermione, who was backing away from him, but she was in a corner. There was a look of pure terror in her eyes as she begged for help … begged him to help her.

"STOP IT!" Harry screamed, his blood boiling as he glared at Voldemort …

He opened his eyes suddenly, snapped out of the vision. Though this was about the time that he had torn himself away from the vision the other times, it had felt different this time. Usually he felt almost hopeless when he was in the vision, he knew he was supposed to try to fight Voldemort, but it had never came before. This time though he was enraged by Voldemort's new form of torture and when he yelled he felt like something had flash within him. There was also something different about the way his scar felt. It didn't throb like it normally would, and when he closed his eyes he didn't see anything. Somehow, with his rage he had pushed Voldemort out of his mind for the first time in days.

O

"Damnit Dumbledore! We have to do something!" Sirius shouted, banging his fist on the desk. "It's been a week and Harry has been attacked constantly. He can't sleep! Whenever he does, he's taken to that psychopath's mind and forced to see the people he cares about most tortured! No one can live through something like that for long. There has to be something we can do!"

"I suggest you keep yelling, that seems to be helping so far," Snape said snidely.

"Watch it! I'm still angry with you for what you did!" Sirius growled at him.

"What I did," Snape glared back at him, "as I have explained ten times already, I was follow the orders–"

"Voldemort's effing orders!" Sirius growled again. "You shouldn't bloody care about that …"

"I would have thought your years as an Auror would have given you some clues on what it means to be a spy, but apparently you are still as thick as you've always been," Snape snarled back.

"Enough," Dumbledore said calmly. "I understand that you are both worried about Harry, snapping at each other is not helping. Sirius, you know that Severus has keep his role as spy active. And frankly the fact that Voldemort had set Snape the task of watching my office for how quickly Harry came to see me the first night has not hurt us at all, though it has confirmed our theory about what Voldemort is doing."

Sirius gritted his teeth and fell into one of the chairs near Dumbledore's desk. "What can we do?" he asked again, his voice was calmer now, though he was still feeling rather panicked.

"There is nothing that we can do," Dumbledore said gravely, "we can not prevent Harry from seeing what Voldemort is making him see. I supposed we could try to give Harry some dreamless sleep potion so that he can get rest. However, that is risky since what is happening to Harry isn't really a dream, which means the potion might have no effect on keeping Voldemort out, but could make it possible that Harry wouldn't be able to wake up."

"So that's a no on the potion," Sirius said. "Harry can't be stuck in a vision like that. It's bad enough that he's being exposed to such things, but to leave him stranded there … no way."

"Yes, I was thinking the same," Dumbledore sighed.

"I wish we could just give Voldemort the damn prophecy, he's made it clear that's what he wants," Sirius muttered bitterly. Noticing Snape giving him a loathing look and Dumbledore expression turned pitying quickly stated, "I said I wish we could do that, but I know it would do nothing to help the situation. If you try to give Voldemort anything he's just going to become more vicious in his use of the connection. I just want Harry to be out of this."

"I'm sorry Sirius," Dumbledore said, "but right now, the only one that could make Voldemort stop is Harry himself."

"You mean by that attacking Occlumency, or whatever the hell it's called," Sirius said, looking at Snape, "well he's been trying to do that since the second day and it isn't working at all."

"I wouldn't say that it's not working at all," Snape said, "I think it might be part of the reason that Potter is able to break out of his visions the way he has but obviously it's not working as well as we hoped."

"Are you trying to suggest that Harry hasn't been trying hard enough," Sirius growled.

"No, I'm not saying that at all, he just hasn't found the key that will make him able to push the Dark Lord's effort back onto him," Snape said. "Though I fear once he does find that key, things will only become harder on him."

"Harder!" Sirius gaped, that couldn't be possible. "Harry is in constant pain, how could things get any worse for him."

"Because he's going to have to fight … and fighting against the Dark Lord and his Legilimency is not easy," Snape said with a far away look, thinking of his own struggles in such matters. "It will take a lot to get out of the Dark Lord's mind."

Sirius banged his hand on the desk again, he hated how completely useless he was … how useless this talking was. Mostly though he hated that he could do nothing at all to help Harry.


	141. Fighting Minds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred Forty – One

Fighting Minds

Harry gritted his teeth, since the night that he had pushed Voldemort out of his mind he hadn't known a moment of peace. Though he no longer was force to see fake images that Voldemort conjured for him, he was now in the constant presence of Voldemort. His scar seemed to always be on fire now, though there were times when it would burn just a bit more and he would be in Voldemort's mind without being able to do anything about it.

It was true that he no longer had to watch his friends and love ones being tortured, but at the same time he knew that what he saw now was real and not an implanted image, which in a way made it worse. Even when witnessing how Voldemort handled his followers, Harry felt sickened by what he saw. Voldemort show no mercy whatsoever to them, torturing one of his Death Eaters for giving him bad information. It wasn't just watching the torture either, it was listening to Voldemort's thoughts as he did this that really was unnerving, as he relished in the pain he was causing.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said after the Death Eater had been dragged from the room. He was smiling, his red eyes dangerous and his face just as snakelike as it had been the summer before. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry realized that Voldemort must be looking into a mirror so they could have what appeared to him as a face to face talk. "I hope you've enjoyed this show. Fantasies haven't seemed to have been working as well as I had hoped so now you'll get reality."

Harry woke up after that statement violently ill. He knew that Voldemort wasn't giving him an idol threat and his mind was buzzing. Any time he closed his eyes he he was afraid that he would be in Voldemort's mind and as the week went on, more often than not he was. When he was a wake, he felt as if Voldemort was looking through his eyes, picking through his mind and pulling out everything he knew … everything he was.

He tried to muscle up his anger, tried to work on all of his Occlumency he knew, but nothing seemed to work. When he was force to watch Voldemort torture, and later kill, a pair of muggles for no reason other than that they were there, he felt only helplessness. And Voldemort knew that, and reveled in his helplessness.

Harry's friends still came to visit him but he didn't pay attention to them, he didn't want to see anyone while it felt like Voldemort was constantly with him. Eventually most of them stop going, though Ron and Hermione ignored any protest, whether with words or just his silent treatment, luckily it was for only a few minutes, just long enough to let him know they were there for him. Sirius too constantly visited him, and stayed by Harry's side during his free time. Harry didn't mind this as much, and the only time he felt almost normal was when he talked to Sirius. The conversations were usually centered on what he saw, so they weren't very nice but Sirius was still able to make him relax a little.

Of course after a while even these conversations no longer seemed to be helpful because day after day Harry saw the same thing … people dying at Voldemort's hands. There was a range of victims, and several different ways for them to be tortured but it eventually lead to their deaths and it always felt like he was the one doing it.

One particularly bad night, Voldemort talked directly to him again, saying, "I thought I'd change things up and show you the past."

He entered a dark room that seemed more like a dungeon. He saw that someone was chained in the middle of the room, his head was down at first, and he felt pleased that the man was cowering from him. Then James Potter looked up, a look of defiance in his eyes just as several of the other younger wizards he had face. They actually believed that they could stand up to Lord Voldemort, the fools. James Potter had however thought ahead, cursing his own mind so that he would not give up the information that would mean the death of his wife and child. James was still a foolish man, to waste himself to protect those others, but he couldn't help but admire the dedication he had to try not to be a liability. If his Death Eaters showed that kind of determination they might not be so worthless to him.

He walked closer to James Potter slowly, looking for the fear he always received from others and this time he wasn't disappointed. There wasn't a man in this world that wasn't afraid of him. Bending down and kneeling down to so that he was looking at Potter eye to eye. Then he was in the pathetic man's mind searching for the location he wanted. The child was everywhere in James mind, sickening pictures after sickening picture of a family happy together, but he couldn't see where they were. The memories he looked through started to deteriorate each time he landed on a promising image taking the important information away before he could get to it. Each time this would happen, Potter would groan and scream loudly as if the memory was painfully burning its way out of his mind. After hours of this, he stood up looking at the boy that was lying limply in his chains, the color had drain from his face and he no longer had any defiance in him. The foolish man had stood against him, Lord Voldemort, and now he was broken beyond repair.

"This was you're fault, Harry," Voldemort said after the vision was done. "You father never needed to suffer through this pain … if not for you. This wouldn't have happened either."

Harry was through into another memory of the past

He appeared on Godric's Hollow and he could hear the fight already but he had decided to go to the back, after all his Death Eaters were in the front. He didn't see her, but he sense that she was there and shot the curse that brought her down. The red hair was the first thing he saw and by the position she was in, it was easy to see that when she had fallen she had taken great measure that the baby in her arms had not been hurt.

Foolish. This people were so foolish. Protecting the boy when they knew that he, Lord Voldemort, wanted him dead.

"You were quite hard to find," He gloated, his eyes on the boy, though he noticed Lily Potter shifted more to hide her son from him. "But in the end, it was useless. I must say that it was rather lucky for me it had rained today … you very nearly got away." He laughed then, a cold laugh that was shrill and inhuman. "There is no saving the boy ... He is destine to die by my hands," his lip curled into a cruel smile at that and his eyes also became longing. "But you need not die ..."

"What?" Lily said.

"Stand aside and I'll let you go," he said looking almost amused, watching the disbelief in Lily Potter's eyes. He saw it before anything, as her disbelief turned to disgust, that she wasn't going to stand aside. The girl was throwing away her life even though she knew she couldn't do anything. Voldemort was glad that he would never be able to understand what was going through the minds of this fools who love minds, because he would never be stupid enough to risk his life for anyone else. He had no weakness like these people.

"Not Harry!" Lily's voice was shrill and it came out in barely a whisper at first but as he advanced on her it became louder and shriller. Tears rolled down her face as she screamed at him to leave her son alone ... to kill her, but leave him alone.

"Silly girl," Voldemort said as he looked down at the woman that had become rather annoying with her screams that he leave her son alone. She must have known that he was here for the boy and it was ridiculous that he would leave without killing him.

Harry was suddenly out of the vision and back in the hospital. He was feeling every emotion possible, grief, pain, guilt, helplessness … everything. He didn't share what he saw with anyone this time, the images of his father losing his mind and his mother being killed wouldn't leave him and he couldn't talk about.

Voldemort's taunts that his parent suffered because of him rang in his ears. He knew what everyone would tell him now, that Voldemort was wrong, that it was Voldemort's fault, but Harry couldn't stop the guilt that filled him. He had been Voldemort's target and his dad had sacrificed his sanity too keep him safe. Harry was just now getting to know the James Potter that was still alive, but seeing his dad's old memories showed both his parents as being whole and alive and he realized how different his dad was now. His mum had given up her life, even knowing that she couldn't protect him (not physical at least), she still wouldn't let him die. He felt the weight of this settle in his heart.

It wasn't until the next day, that he realized that Voldemort wasn't anywhere lurking in his mind as he grieved. He had no idea if he pushed Voldemort or if Voldemort had chosen to leave, and he didn't really care. He couldn't seem to care about anything like that, nor of what form of torture would be next, all he could think about was everything his parents went through when he was little more than one years old.

When he did feel Voldemort return, trying to pull him into a vision, he followed. A hollow determination filled him and he wasn't going to let Voldemort control him anymore. It wasn't the anger that everyone thought he needed that give him the strength to fight but this new found feeling.

_Are you trying to fight me, Harry?_ he could almost hear Voldemort ask with amusement. He no longer seemed to be in the hospital wing, but he wasn't where Voldemort wanted him to be either.

_I'm not doing this anymore, _Harry thought and yet he knew Voldemort heard him as clearly as if he spoke the words.

_Do you really think you have any choice? _

Harry didn't bother to answer that he just waited for Voldemort, knowing that he was going to do something more, to try to prove to Harry that he couldn't stop the on slot. He wasn't disappointed; he felt Voldemort put more pressure on him to break through his new found defense. Harry didn't panic, he didn't try to desperately make sure his defense were strong, they just were.

Harry felt Voldemort's angry rise, he felt a bit of his own boil over, and it came to him he wanted Voldemort to feel exactly what he had felt during the last memory. He knew that Voldemort didn't care about anyone, but the feelings were raw and he didn't have to understand the pain to feel it. So for the first time, he focused on his own feelings and then tried to push them onto Voldemort. For the first time, he could feel Voldemort pull back on his Legilimency and then try to shield himself.

_So now you're trying to attack, Harry, _Voldemort thought, there was no change in his voice, he was a confident as ever. This was merely a slight obstacle he had to get around. _Do you really think you can?_

Harry didn't think of a comeback, he just continued you putting everything he had on passing on his grief to Voldemort. Anger was now backing up this feelings and he was more determined than ever to never have to go through this again. He was going to make Voldemort feel his pain. This wasn't about skill, this was his will against Voldemort and he wasn't going to lose this time. He wasn't going to be helpless again.

_You'll always be helpless against me,_ Voldemort gloated.

_NO!_ Harry thought angrily, but felt himself weaken at his protest, he felt Voldemort becoming stronger.

_Fight all you want Harry, but you can't stop me from hurting you, from killing the people around you; you're just a boy that is destined to die by my hands._

_NO! _Harry thought again, but it wasn't only his angry that was strengthen by this newest taunt, but his resolve as well. That pain of loss was so close to him now that the thought of anyone else getting hurt was too much for him to bear.

If it was too much for him to bear, it was impossible for Voldemort. Harry could tell that that Voldemort was feeling everything that he was feeling now and he couldn't stand the pain. Harry was now in Voldemort's mind, not like he had been in the pass the vision that Voldemort want him to see, the memories or current moments of torture and pain. No he was wandering through Voldemort's secrets. He saw images of the orphanage that Voldemort was raised. Saw the children that Voldemort had tortured before he even went to Hogwarts in a dark cave. Harry saw Voldemort walking the corridors of Hogwarts, he was no longer a student but he was trying to get a job as a professor. He saw a bunch of Slytherins laughing, stumbling over themselves to get Voldemort's approval. He was talking with someone about a Gringotts' vault. He was working at a shop with a lot of dark objects in it …

Harry was suddenly back in the hospital wing breathing heavily, his head was aching worse than it ever has before and he couldn't seem to move a muscle. But he knew one thing for sure, Voldemort was no longer in his mind, and he wasn't coming back for more.


	142. The Horrible Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred Forty

The Horrible Truth

Harry knew he probably should have let someone know as soon as he had succeeded in pushing Voldemort out of his mind, but after weeks of constant pain and exhaustion he had fallen asleep. When woke up he felt rested and got out of his bed and almost made it out of the hospital wing when he was caught by Madam Pomfrey.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded, causing him to jump and turn around to give her a sheepish smile.

"I was just going to see …" Harry tried to explain but trailed off as she gave him a sharp look. Harry sighed; he knew he wasn't going to just get out of here like he wanted so he walked back to her and let her exam him. Of course this examination was just as useless as all of her previous ones, since what was wrong with him was something that wasn't common and there didn't seem to be any magical care that could be offered him.

"Please, I swear I'm going to be okay now," Harry said a half an hour later.

"You do look more rested than before," Pomfrey said looking into his eyes.

"And my scar isn't hurting anymore," Harry added.

"And you wouldn't be lying to me, Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey raised an eyebrow.

"Well I probably would, but I'm not right now," Harry said cheekily and she rolled her eyes at him. "And I'm going to go to talk to Professor Dumbledore …"

"Very well," Pomfrey sighed.

Harry beamed at her before he turned around and walked out of the hospital. He promised himself that he wouldn't go back there again, though he wasn't sure if he could keep that promise. He might not have to worry about being attacked in his mind, but he knew that he was still one of Voldemort's major targets. As he walked to Dumbledore's office he thought everything he saw. This was when he knew he should have gone straight to Dumbledore last night, as the details in his vision weren't as promenade as they were before.

When he got to the gargoyle it took Harry a few minutes to get the right password, but eventually he was able to guess the right candy to let him in. He had to wonder why Dumbledore always picked some kind of candy, as anyone that figured out about that they were always able to get into his office. He knocked on the door once he was off the revolving stairway and was soon standing in front of a stunned Dumbledore.

"Harry!" Dumbledore had said when he entered, the old man getting out of his chair and walking over to him. He started smiling when he got closer and he said, "Am I to take this surprise visit to mean that Voldemort is no longer …"

"Invading my mind," Harry finished and nodded his head, smiling back at him. "I was able to reverse our connection … or maybe it's was more like I was able to break his defenses."

"Please, Harry, sit down," Dumbledore said, guesturing towards a seat, "I assume that you have something that you believe you should tell me."

"Yes," Harry agreed. He tried to start the story at the end where he recalled what he had seen about Voldemort's memories, the ones that he definitely didn't want Harry to see. However, Dumbledore wanted to hear more what happened, and how Harry had learned the newfound strength to fight Voldemort's attacks. So Harry went back to explain to Dumbledore about how Voldemort had shown him how his dad had lost his memories and his touch on reality and then how he had to witness his mum's death. How Voldemort had left him alone few hours but how it wasn't really enough because Harry had enough and how he had found a hollow, grieving sort of strength that Voldemort couldn't get through.

"Yes, Voldemort has always underestimated the power of love," Dumbledore commented.

"Love?" Harry asked.

"I would imagine that Voldemort had not been able to handle your reaction to witnessing your mother's …" Dumbledore explained more, though stopped as Harry bowed his head. It was hard to talk about this as he could still remember clearly what had happened. "Then he underestimated the depths of the effect witnessing something like that would have on you, having never cared about anyone before."

"Right," Harry said, trying to move away from that part of the conversation. He continued talking about the confrontation with Voldemort until he started explaining the images that he had seen flash by in Voldemort's mind.

"Harry, I was wondering if I could ask you to give me this memory," Dumbledore asked as Harry struggled to describe what he saw.

"Er … I guess," Harry answered not sure what Dumbledore meant.

"It's a simple process, I'll just ask you to think about the vision you have just encountered," Dumbledore explained. "Once you do that, I'll use spell to extract that memory so that I'd be able to go over exactly what you had seen."

"Okay," Harry said. "Can I see the memory too?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful and then nodded his head, "that might be a good idea. You might be able to see more than I could by myself."

So then Harry thought about what he saw until he felt Dumbledore put the tip of his wand on his head and memory sort of floated out of his mind. It was a weird sensation, he still remember having the vision, but the details of that moment seemed to disappear with the whispery smoke that Dumbledore was now moving towards his pensieve. Dumbledore then gestured for him to come over and both he and Dumbledore went into his memory.

Watching the memory again was a completely different experience in the pensieve with Dumbledore. The first time they watched it in normal time, his mind taken in the memory and details like they had never left his mind. After they had watched all of the memories Dumbledore made them replay and slowed every one of them down so that they could take in what they meant. The third time they watched the memories Dumbledore asked Harry question.

"Harry, do you remember what Voldemort were feeling when he was in this corridor?"

"Er," Harry said trying to remember, wondering if that had been taken from him when he had given the memory up, but it hadn't. He recalled almost immediately what Voldemort had been feeling while he walked up and down this corridor. "He was smug. He was about to do something …"

"Hm," Dumbledore said with a deep frown. "I believe this is the day that I turned Voldemort down from his request to work at Hogwarts."

"Voldemort wanted to work at Hogwarts!" Harry repeated, finding the idea of that as appalling.

"Yes," Dumbledore said in a somewhat distracted voice. "I believed he had a several motives that he wanted to accomplish by coming back to Hogwarts, and I had thought I had prevented him from fulfilling any of them. However, I might have been mistaken. This vision troubles me. Why would he be smug … and why would this moment be something that he recalls … especially along with the other thoughts that he thought of … What's so special about this corridor …?"

"Er … I don't know about most of those questions, but I think I know why this corridor is special," Harry said and Dumbledore turned to look at him, "this is where the Room of Requirement is."

"Room of Requirement," Dumbledore repeated, turning his attention back to the corridor and the pacing form of a younger Voldemort.

Harry wasn't sure if Dumbledore was questioning what the room was or if he was just thinking about what this meant, but he decided to explain more about it. How it appears and changes into anything that the person wants it to be. The longer Harry talked the more intrigued and forlorn.

"It sounds like a perfect place to hide something," Dumbledore said in a tired voice, "a room that can change into whatever the user wants."

"You think that he could have hidden one of his Horcruxes here," Harry stated, he was starting to think the same thing.

"Yes," Dumbledore smiled sadly, "it seems like we have a place to start looking and yet we still have a long way to go before we can figure out where this Horcrux could be … if it's even there at all."

Harry nodded his head and they went on to some of the other visions. This one was a just a flash that he hadn't even remembered seeing in his conscious thought. He couldn't even tell where they were, only that there were several expensive looking things.

"Harry, do you know where this is," Dumbledore asked.

"A vault," Harry answered without thinking and then he frowned. A moment ago he had no idea where he was but as soon as the question was asked the answer came to his lips. He felt uncomfortable about how that had happened as his head throbbed slightly.

"A vault," Dumbledore repeated excitedly, turning back to the flash of the memory and pointing at the edge. "I believe this is Helga Hufflepuff's cup," and Harry saw what looked like a handle and the edge of what might be a cup.

"You think so," Harry asked, but he suddenly felt sure that Dumbledore was right, this was Hugglepuff's cup.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, "I have long since believed that Voldemort had used this cup as one of his Horcruxes. I believe we have just discovered where it is …"

"You mean it's in Gringotts," Harry said, as if he didn't think that was helping them find the cup very much.

"Yes, and it seems like another big undertaking for us to figure out," Dumbledore said understandingly. "However, if we look more closely into this memory …" he went on to his memory of Voldemort talking to someone about a Gringotts' vault. "Do you remember who Voldemort was talking?"

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange," the answer came out of Harry's mouth, but he didn't know where it came from. This was more than just a feeling, he felt was remembering things that he didn't know in the first place.

"The Lestranges," Dumbledore repeated thoughtfully, and his tone was excited. "I believe we have just narrowed our search for the cup greatly."

Dumbledore then looked back at Harry and noticed that he was deep in thought, and that it didn't have anything to do with what they were looking at. "I believe we had enough of looking at memories today."

Harry nodded his head, and felt himself being lifted out of the pensieve and was back in Dumbledore's office.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Why is the connection between Voldemort and myself so strong?" Harry asked. "My Occlumency didn't seem to work against him. Feelings … you said love … they're not supposed to be able to help against Legilimency …"

"Harry …" Dumbledore said gravely but he didn't stop to listen to whatever his headmaster was about to say. He was still caught up in his thoughts.

"And those memories … your questions … I didn't … they weren't from me," Harry muttered to himself. He looked up expectantly at Dumbledore, as if he thought Dumbledore would be able to piece together everything he just said and be able to answer a question that he didn't even ask. What he saw when he looked at his headmaster was that Dumbledore looked very concern and the color was drain from his face. There was a sort of standoffishness about Dumbledore as if he didn't want Harry to ask more, or to discuss this matter anymore. Harry felt as if he had a pit in his stomach and he knew he didn't really want to know what was going on but he couldn't stop himself form putting the pieces together.

Why did Harry's scar hurt when Voldemort was near? How was he able to see what Voldemort was doing since the beginning of the last fourth year at Hogwarts? How was he able to see into the snake's mind so clearly? Even with Voldemort possessing the snake's mind, Harry had been the snake! Then Voldemort had come into his mind easily and his Occlumency was useless. That could be explained away easily, he wasn't the best at Occlumency and he knew it, but the fact that it was his feelings, his grief (or love) that helped finally break the connection didn't seem right. Voldemort should have been use to people he was using Legilimency on feeling grief or something similar, so why couldn't he handle Harry's feelings. It was because it wasn't Legilimency and Occlumency that was being used, not really. The connection was more based on their feelings than the seeing thoughts and Voldemort couldn't handle the feeling that Harry had while he was grieving. However, it was going through the memories again and being able to answer questions that he didn't know the answer to moments ago, that feel the most unnerved. He felt like he was remembering things but he never experiences them in the first place.

"How are we connected?" Harry asked. "What is it that connects us?"

"Harry," Dumbledore said gravely.

"You know, I know you do," Harry said pleadingly.

Dumbledore didn't answer him, he just looked tired and as if he didn't want Harry to ask this question, as if the answer to it was something that Harry wouldn't be able to take. Harry's shoulder sagged, if it was something that Dumbledore didn't want to answer, then whatever it was, was the worst thing possible.

"Tell me," Harry said in a soft voice, but it was a demanding tone as well. He thought he knew what Dumbledore didn't want to tell me but he needed to be told. He couldn't be the first to say it out loud.

O

Harry had gone to the Quidditch pitch and sat in one of the top stands looking at the scenery. It felt free and open looking at the Hogwarts grounds and he wanted to go flying through the space and disappeared into the open scene forever. Dumbledore had told him what he wanted to know and Dumbledore had been right that he didn't want to know the truth. He had been right too, it had been too late at that moment for him not to hear the truth, he had put too many of the pieces together and he would have been tortured by his thoughts anyways.

The desire to leave pulled at him as he walked back to the castle, but it was the thoughts of his friends and love ones that kept him moving forward. He could never go back to being ignorant again, but could try to enjoy the time he had left with the people closest to him.

"Don't worry … I'm sure he's just outside getting some fresh air for once," he heard Ron say as he walked into the common room. "You know he's hated being indoors for so long …"

"I know," Hermione answered, her head was resting on his shoulder, "we just been so worried about him … and then hearing he was okay, but he wasn't anywhere …"

"Hey," Harry said, realizing they were talking about him.

"Harry!" they both said, quickly getting off the couch and giving him a hug. He hugged them back, grateful that they were there but he knew he couldn't keep the anxiety and misery from his face for long and he didn't want them to know what he was going through. This misery wasn't something he could share with anyone else; he had to bare it on his own.

Harry excused himself soon after that and went up to his dorm saying that he wanted to get more sleep. When he got upstairs he realized that it wasn't just an excuse, he was exhausted. It seemed was of his time to sleep, but as soon as he soon as he was on his bed he was out.

"Harry?" Ron was shaking him awake.

"Huh?"

"It's Sunday morning," Ron informed him, and Harry realized it only then that he had no idea what day or time he had woken up the day before. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast or sleep in?"

Harry realized that he was very hungry but he knew that he wasn't ready to be with his friends yet. "Sleep in."

"Okay," Ron frowned down at him. "You know if there's something wrong … anything … you can talk to me."

"Yeah," Harry answered but he wasn't about to say anything.

Harry was alone that day, going to the kitchen later on to get food from the elves and walking to the Astronomy tower so he could be outside and alone again. The next day he went through a normal school day routine where he went to his lessons. He was so far behind that it had been easy for him to get lost and as soon as he was his thoughts went immediately to his situation. He wasn't able to get his limited future out of his mind and he couldn't go back to what he was used to. He tried to act more cheerful during the times when he was around his friends, but he could tell that they were concern about him and not buying his false upbeat attitude. As soon as the day was over he rushed off so that he would be by himself again. He couldn't escape his dreadful thoughts when he was alone but he didn't have to think about being cheerful and failingly. He knew that he couldn't take much more of this, and realize that he couldn't handle this information on his own. He had to talk to someone and get his feeling off of his chest.

"Hey," Harry said when he got back to his dorm room.

"Hey," Ron said, looking at Harry worriedly. "I was just about to go downstairs and start on our potion easy," he continued to say holding up the book. Harry could tell that Ron was worried about him, but Ron wasn't about to push him to talk. "You probably need a lot of help to understand what was going on, you should probably come with."

"Ron … I …" he started to say, but he couldn't think of the word he needed to say. He knew that he would be incredible selfish if he continued talking, but he felt that if he kept quite he was going to break apart.

"Harry," Ron said. "I think you need to say whatever it is that's bothering."

"You don't want to know what I have to say," Harry blurted out. "You should leave …"

"Harry whatever it is, you have to tell someone," Ron said grimly. "You look worse every day …"

"I can't tell anyone else this, Ron," Harry said pleadingly, he wasn't sure if he was pleading Ron to go and leave him alone or to say and listen to the horribly truth he know new.

"But you can tell me," Ron cut to the truth to Harry's meaning.

"You don't want to know," Harry repeated.

Ron gulped, he knew that Harry was right, but he couldn't turn his back on his friend, not when he knew Harry had to talk to someone.

"I'm a Horcrux," Harry answered in a cracked voice, "I'm going to have to die."


	143. One Bad Thing After Another

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Three

One Bad Thing After Another

Ron was having one whirl wind of a month, even the best parts of what had happen in the month made things confusing and hard for him. It all started with Harry having a vision or whatever it was that made him share Voldemort's feelings. This time it was something that made Voldemort happy and that was a scary thought in itself, and wasn't helped when he and Harry tried to think the about what it was. When Harry went to see Sirius about what he saw, Ron had gone and found Hermione.

Ron told Hermione what happened, knowing that if he didn't she would be angry at him for keeping something like this from her. He found it cute and very annoying that she had to know everything, especially when they were finally alone together. Luckily enough after the fourth time he said 'I don't know,' to one of her hypothesis about what might had made Voldemort happy. Hermione did seem to understand that Ron just didn't have any solid answers to all of Hermione's inquiries.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you don't want to talk about this anymore," Hermione said with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay, you like to process all the information so that you're prepared for anything that will happen," Ron shrugged. "You don't have to apologize for being yourself."

Hermione's expression became sad and her eyes sparkled and Ron was sure he had said something wrong until she started kissing him. "I love you," she said when she pulled away.

Ron felt as if he had just been petrified. He wasn't able to move a muscle as those three words echoed in his head. He knew that his relationship was going well, he was happier than he had ever been and he knew that she was the one that he wanted. His heart hammered in his chest and he was sure he was smiling like an idiot, because he couldn't imagine hearing anything as amazing as those words from her.

Then Hermione was blushing and looking away from him and blabbing about not meaning to say that and that he didn't have to say anything.

"But …" Ron tried to say as he realized what was going on and now he felt like a real idiot.

"Don't," Hermione said.

"But …" he tried again.

"Ron, don't," she said pleadingly, covering his mouth with one of her fingers. "It's okay."

Ron looked at her miserable, he knew that if he carried on right now that she wouldn't believe him and he knew that she wasn't okay with him not saying it back to her but she really didn't want to force him to say something he didn't mean. He was just about to decide to disregard her pleading to stay quiet when Ginny came over and started asking questions. Hermione quickly fled the scene with his sister and Ron was left to confused and annoyed. He got up and headed to bed, thinking that he'd sort this out the next day.

Of course the next day he didn't have time to think about that as Harry had woken up with another nightmare style vision. There was nothing like watching Harry while he had a vision in his sleep, tossing around wildly and there was nothing he could do to wake his friend up. Things were a lot more confusing this time, as Harry seemed to be more confused and worried. Ron didn't even think about it, when Harry left the room he followed his friend luckily Harry seemed to be okay with that. Ron hadn't been sure if he should be more or less terrified that Voldemort had implanted the imagine into Harry's head. He was glad that Harry's dad hadn't been taken and was being tortured but he had a feeling that it was only the beginning of this new threat.

Ron really hated when he was right.

Harry couldn't function as Voldemort haunted his thoughts with imagines of people Harry cared about being tortured. Harry didn't say any more than that he didn't want to share his friends what he actually saw. Ron couldn't help but wonder exactly what Harry was seeing that made him look grimmer and sickly pale as the days passed by.

Ron also had to deal with Hermione, his stubborn girl, who still refused to let him tell her how he felt . So in the end they both acted as if Hermione had never said those words. It made things awkward between them at first but they were able to both lean on the other as they had come accustom to and that helped him get through the difficult weeks.

"Hermione I think he wants to be left alone," Ron said after one of their visit to the hospital wing where Harry had completely ignored him. "The others had stop coming."

"I know he wants to be left alone," Hermione said dishearteningly. "And I'm sure the others are right … but I need him to know that we'll always be there."

Ron smiled sadly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. It had been the only time in weeks that he didn't think about what had happened between them, he wasn't thinking about Harry and the hell he was in. He was just holding his girlfriend and he didn't have to think about anything else.

The moment vanished when Ginny came into the corridor asking how Harry was that day. Ron loved his sister, but right now he felt he could do without her interruptions.

"Why don't you just go in there and see him yourself?!" Ron snapped at her irritably.

"Because Harry doesn't want me to see him," Ginny said miserable.

"He doesn't want us in there either but that hasn't stopped us," Ron pointed out.

"Ron, stop," Hermione shot him a look and then turned to talk to Ginny, "he didn't talk to us …"

Ginny was glaring at him and not really listening to Hermione. Actually she was listening to Hermione, because he noticed her shoulder drop at Hermione's words, but her eyes didn't leave him. "It's different … he might not want you there but he expects you to be there. I doubt he's even thought about me at all or expect me to even want to see him …"

"I don't think he's trying to think about any of his friends too much," Ron said, his irritation out of his voice now. He knew that Ginny was having a just as hard time with Harry's problems just like he was and he shouldn't bite her head off just because she had bad timing. "He's afraid that his thoughts are going to end up hurting us. That You-Know-Who is going to use them against him and not just in his mind, but in reality."

"As if I'm on that list," Ginny muttered.

"I'm sure you are," Ron said honestly, his tone somber.

Ginny didn't answer him, she nodded her head and then excused herself. The moment ruined, Ron and Hermione walked to the library so they could get some of their homework done. Ron found it impossible to concentrate on school work right now, and he had a feeling that Hermione was finding it difficult too, but it was also impossible all he could do from not letting his worry take over him.

A few days after that Ron and Hermione tried to visit Harry in the hospital only to find that he had left. Ron was pretty sure that he was being overly demanding to Madam Promfrey as he tried to learn what had happened to Harry. He figured if the old nurse didn't know how worried he and Hermione were the last three weeks she wouldn't have told them anything. In the end what they got out of her was that Harry said he was feeling better today, that he thought he wasn't going to be hurt again and that he was going to see Dumbledore.

"We should go to Dumbledore's office," Hermione said once they left the hospital. "We can wait for him there."

"We have no idea how long Harry is going to talk to Dumbledore, he might already be finished for all we know," Ron pointed out. "I don't think he needs us hovering over him."

Hermione made a face, the one were she thought he was right but didn't want to admit it.

"Come on, lets get some breakfast," he smiled at her but they didn't take five steps before they nearly ran into Sirius, who was coming around the corner. He looked exhausted like he had from the last two weeks.

"Hey," Sirius said tiredly. "How was Harry today."

"No idea, he wasn't there," Ron said bluntly and smiled.

"What?" Sirius said slowly as if he couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Apparently he's better and talking with Dumbledore," Ron explained.

"Are you serious," Sirius asked his face frantic and hopeful. Ron just nodded his head. "I should go see him now … he's okay … I should have been there last night …"

"Why don't we all go get some food," Ron interrupted as Sirius seemed to be all over the place. "I'm sure well get to talk to Harry soon."

It had been nice eating breakfast with Sirius, Hermione, along with Fred, George, Ginny and Dean, talking about Harry and then going into a more carefree conversation. For the first time that month, Ron felt like a normal person again, not having to worry about things that were beyond his control. It wasn't until after lunch that he started to get nervous again, as he had expected to see Harry by now. He knew his friend wasn't going to suddenly be okay and back to himself like nothing happened, but worried that Harry might want to distant himself from everyone. Harry could be fatally noble at times and Ron could easily see him deciding he was too dangerous to be around.

"We should have seen him by now," Hermione said after the meal, she too was looking worried.

"Maybe he's upstairs in the common room as we speak," Ron suggested, though he was pretty sure he was trying to convince himself too. "And if not, maybe he's outside."

"Maybe," Hermione said, her tone doubtful, but they walked upstairs to the common room anyway.

Harry was there, as he was again trying to assure Hermione, that they were finally able to see Harry again. He still looked pale and ragged, so it wasn't hard to believe him when he said that he needed to get some sleep. There was also something haunted about the look in his eyes, as if he had seen too much to ever be himself again. Ron felt all of the joy he felt earlier that day vanish with the appearance of his friend. He stayed downstairs with Hermione late into the night as not really talking just taking comfort in one another.

The next day Harry avoided them again, only seeing them briefly later in the night. The following Harry had spent most his time with Ron and Hermione, sometimes with all of their friends. He still looked haunted, and there was something in his eyes that said that more than the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he was just about to be crushed by it. The odd thing was, Ron didn't feel as if Harry was trying to push his friends away. This wasn't what he had expect to happen. It was like Harry wanted to be close to his friends but didn't know how to handle it.

Ron tried not to confront Harry with his growing concern but it seemed like his friend needed to talk about what was bothering him. Harry tied to scare him away, telling him it was too much for him to handle, but Ron knew that he wouldn't be able to walk away from his friend.

"I'm a Horcrux," Harry said, his voice breaking and that wasn't the only thing to that seemed to break as Harry's shoulder slumped, "I'm going to have to die."

The next thing Ron knew he was sitting on his bed looking at Harry with an open mouth as he tried to make sense of what Harry had just said.

"I shouldn't have told you," Harry said miserable as he sat on his own bed.

"What do you mean you're a Horcrux …" Ron asked numbly, he knew what they were but he thought they were things … objects … not a person.

Harry just looked at him as if he couldn't or wouldn't explain this.

"Sorry … but there has to be something …" Ron started but Harry was shaking his head. Ron felt his stomach sink, how could this possible be true. Wasn't he supposed to get his best friend back, not have to deal with the fact that at some point in time he was going to have to die or You-Know-Who would never be able to be killed. "You can leave …"

Harry gave him a sad smile. "I've seen how brutal and merciless he is. I can't run …"

"Harry …" Ron said, and he realized that his eyes were filling with tears. He didn't understand why this had to happen. There was silence in the room for a long time where the boys just looked at each other.

Harry broke the eye contact as he lowered his shoulder. "I shouldn't have said anything to you."

"When are you going to stop saying that," Ron snapped, getting of his bed and walking so he sat next to his friend. "What were you supposed to do, bare this all on your own?"

Harry looked at him, "yeah."

"Bloody hell Harry, no one can do that," Ron said, "you need your friends more than ever now."

Harry shook his head.

"You're not going to tell anyone else, are you?" Ron asked.

"Who am I going to tell?" Harry asked back. "I can't tell Sirius, he wouldn't believe it … he'll try to figure out a way to stop it. It would kill him to know. Remus would accept it but it would eat him up inside. My dad … he gave up everything he had to keep me safe. I saw everything he went though, and it was useless in the end …"

"It wasn't useless Harry," Ron said, "you got to live …"

"Yeah, fifteen, maybe sixteen years," Harry said bitterly.

"You don't know that," Ron said, "you don't know how long it will take …"

"How can I want it to take longer …?" Harry asked him. "I don't want to die …" he said tears now brimming over his eyes, "but I can't stand the idea of him living any longer."

There was nothing more Ron could say, nothing he could do to make this better. They just sat there in silence again as Harry seem to cry and Ron felt the numbness take over him as every time he tried to warp his mind around the idea of this it just didn't make sense to him.

It wasn't until Dean and Seamus came into the room later when it was bed time that Ron even moved again, getting off of Harry's bed. Harry stood up too, wiping his eyes as he did so, making the other two boys give them odd looks but Ron couldn't care less.

"Ron," Harry said in a husky voice probably brought up by the crying he had done. "Thanks … you're right, I couldn't have born this alone."

Ron nodded his head, still numbed, but he was glad that he was able to help Harry a little.


	144. Get Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Four

Get Away

"Come on Harry," Ron said, it had been a few days since Harry had told him about being a Horcrux. Harry had been trying hard to keep his mood cheerful whenever he was around his friend, trying to make things as normal as it had been before. Even though he was pretty sure that he was failing miserably at that Harry appeared to be doing a lot better these last few days than he had since he gotten out of the hospital wing. Now that they were heading for Quidditch practice, he was a bit confused as to why Harry was dragging his feet.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Harry said.

"Harry, is …" Ginny started to ask but Ron cut her off.

"What do you think Angelina is going to have us doing today," he asked and Ginny glared at him and he gave her a hard look back. "I'm hoping for a bit more of Keeper practices myself, the last time she was working more on the Beaters."

"Which didn't make much sense since Fred and George are doing great, even after the weeks of being off," Ginny said, seeming to get his silent message. They kept up the light chatter as they made their way down to the pitch, which Ron thought would have been better for his friend. However, by the end of the practice he realized that he should have gone about this a different way. Harry had flown well but he didn't have the normal ease and joy he usually seemed to show when flying.

"Hey mate," Ron said to Harry who was still standing on the pitch, even though the practice had finished several minutes ago. "What's wrong?"

"I missed the game against Hufflepuff," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I told you about the match …"

"I remember, but I wasn't really thinking about Quidditch then," Harry said. "I'll never get to play against Cedric again …"

"Harry …" Ron started with a grave tone.

"Not what I meant," Harry said with a sad smile. "I just mean he's a seventh year. I was really look forward to that match."

"Yeah … I know," Ron said.

Harry stared out at the pitch in a melancholy mood and Ron was having enough of this.

"That's it Harry, we're not going to keep going on like this," Ron exclaimed and Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "We're going to have some effing fun tonight."

O

Ron didn't have to think much about what he was going to do, it was a simple recipe really. First he needed to talk Harry into the plan, which after he said 'come on Harry, what do you have to worry about' there were no more problems. Second, they needed to break a lot of rules and get out of the castle … which knowing the hidden passageways made it easy (they chose to take the Whomping Willow). Finally, they needed to get their hands on some alcohol, which wasn't very easy but eventually they found a partially empty bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Have you ever had this stuff?" Harry asked Ron as they hiked back to the Shirking Shack.

"Nah … not after watching Mum going off on Charlie … Merlin that wasn't pretty," Ron said making a face.

"So you're courting the wrath of Molly Weasley by doing this?"

"That's right mate, so we better have a good time," Ron chuckled. "How about you … have you ever …"

"Nope," Harry said, "never really needed any before … besides there are a few things I know that Sirius would punish me for, and this is definitely one of them … even though it's not like he ever drunk underage."

"Bloody hypocrite," Ron snorted.

"Exactly," Harry smiled. "Do you think your m … er … parents are hypocrites too?"

"Oh, absolutely," Ron laughed, taking another swig of the bottle before passing it back to Harry. The alcohol was now starting to feel like a warm buzz instead of the fiery feel he got after his fist drink. "There's no way that they didn't break the rules ... I just think it's part of being a parent to be strict about the underage alcohol issue."

"Bloody hypocrite," Harry said this time.

"Exactly," Ron laughed. "Of course I'll be just as bad as them … the trick is to make sure Hermione is as well."

"Hermione?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Ron felt his ears warm up and was sure they were red, his face quickly followed as Harry started to laugh. "I sound like a effing pansy, don't I," he groaned and took another drink.

"Yeah, pretty much," Harry laughed, drinking more himself. "And I effing hate you for it."

"You want to be a pansy?"

"I want a effing girlfriend." Harry snapped back.

"Then get one," Ron rolled his eyes, "you could pretty much have your choice … well unless you're still stick on Cho …"

"Nah … not really," Harry said, "of course I still think she's hot … great arse …"

"Really?" Ron said questioningly, she was pretty of course, but he could never really see what Harry saw in her.

"Yeah, really," Harry said, "Don't look at me like that … it's not like I see what you do in Hermione."

"What do you mean … she's bloody gorgeous," Ron said a little surprised by that.

"Er … sure," Harry said and Ron glared at him which just made him laugh, "bloody hell Ron, it's a good thing that we don't have the same taste in girls."

"That's true," Ron had to agree, but he still didn't understand how Harry couldn't see how amazing Hermione was. "So what's your problem … if you don't like Cho anymore, just ask someone else out."

"Like it's that effing easy," Harry said. "Got to notice girls first …"

"You've effing notice Ginny," Ron snapped, and it was Harry's turn to turn bright red and started stammering a bunch of things that Ron couldn't really make sense of. "Shite … you mean you really have been checking her out."

"I … you … what?" Harry said still stammering. "You just said …"

"Yeah yeah, but I didn't think you would actually admit it," Ron complained.

"But you noticed …" Harry started, he still was rather red and he was obviously uncomfortable.

"Well I noticed you've been spending a lot of time with her, and sometimes when we're in the common room you're staring in her direct …"

"Bloody hell you noticed," Harry groaned and took another sip of the whiskey as if hoping that would make what he just heard go away.

"Are you going to tell her?" Ron asked.

"She's got a boyfriend," Harry said looking at Ron with narrowed eyes, "I thought you'd shout at me … tell me to stay away."

Ron actually laughed at that, "Well yeah, the thought had cross my mind."

"Well obviously you didn't take it very seriously," Harry tried to glare at him, but he felt better hearing Ron laugh. If he was taking this so well maybe … _no I couldn't think of that._

"Firewhiskey helps keep me in good spirits," Ron said. "Besides, I got a feeling that Gin would break up with anyone if she knew you liked her … she came to the hospital to check on you everyday … never went in, seem to think you didn't want visitors …"

"I didn't," Harry said, a goofy smile spreading across his face as he thought of Ginny coming to visit him. In a different circumstances he would probably have liked it if she came in and took care of him … _no damnit stop thinking about that! _"Why the hell are you pushing this so much Ron? Do you want me to start dating your sister?"

Ron shuddered seem to answer that question but when he spoke his word contradicted his action. "Personally I'd like to think of Ginny as being happily single, but seeing as that's not going to effing happen, it would be better if it was you."

"Wow!" was all Harry could say.

"I trust you with my life, mate," Ron said, knowing he was getting sappy but he couldn't seem to stop himself from talking, damn whiskey. "Hell, I even trust you with Ginny's!"

"Wow," Harry repeated, still to stunned to think of something better to say.

Ron looked at him closely, "you're still not going to try to ask her out, are you?"

"I don't want to be the type of bloke that tries to steal another guys girlfriend," Harry admitted, though it wasn't his only reason and with the look from Ron, he knew his friend figured him out. "Maybe it would be different if I didn't know I was going to die … more maybe it would be different if Gin was single … I don't want to mess with her head …"

"It's going to be bad no matter what Harry," Ron said. "Everyone's going to be messed up. They're all going to hate me … because I knew …" he went on, but there was only one person he was really thinking about hating him. Hermione's expression, hurt and betrayed swam before him, and he knew it was only made worse because most of him didn't want her to know that Harry was a Horcrux, and have to deal with what was going to happen. Afterward she'll be pissed at him, but for right now she still gets to be happy and not have to constantly worry.

Harry watched his friend who had because rather quite after saying everyone was going to hate him. He felt horrible, tell Ron really put his friend in a hard place and he wish he had the strength to take his death sentence on his own. But the last few days, and especially this night, proved to him he couldn't. He need Ron to cheer him up, to take his mind off his problems for as long as he can. Maybe Ron needed someone too … someone he could talk to …

"Ron … what's up with you and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron gasped, not sure where Harry's question was coming from.

"I've just been noticing since I've gotten back from the hospital that Hermione's been studying a lot," Harry said.

"It's the O.W.L's year, of course she's studying," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah … but you haven't been going with her …"

Ron sighed, "Fine, you really want to hear the story. Here it is. The barmy effing woman told me she loves me …"

"Oh," Harry said, starting to feel embarrassed he brought this subject up, but Ron didn't stop in his story. He was going to tell Harry ever damn thing about it now.

"Which would have been bloody fine if she didn't tell me two second afterward that I don't have to say it back if I'm not effing ready! Like I'm not effing ready to say it now!" Ron shouted the last part. "Of course this was effing hours before you went to the hospital so it was never the right bloody time to tell her this … not that she would effing let me anyways … and now it hard to talk to her about this because every time I effing …" he had to take a breath before finishing as his rant seemed to be going longer than he could handle, "… er … effing look at her I have to hide her secret and she effing knows when I'm hiding things … so yeah not helping …"

"Sorry," Harry sighed.

"Well that's not really the main problem," Ron said. "I feel like an effing prick for not saying it back …"

"But you do, right," Harry said.

"Love her?" Ron questioned and Harry nodded. "Of course I effing Love her."

"Well just say it," Harry shrugged. "You know Hermione's one of the most stubborn people in the world, especially when she think she's right. And she's trying not to be too pushy … I'd guess …" Harry shook his head and laughed, "you two are impossible."

"Thanks a lot, Potter," Ron punched Harry in the arm.

"Don't be such a pansy and just tell her already," Harry said, still laughing though he stopped after the second punch from Ron. "And bloody hell, stop doing that, it effing hurts."

"That's the point," Ron grinned at that, eff, Harry was right, he just had to say it to her and make sure she knows he really means it. He was also right that he was acting like a wuss.

Ron and Harry keep drinking, changing the subject away from the girls they like and moving on to Quidditch, starting with their final match of the term and then going to their pro teams.


	145. Drunken Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Five

Drunken Confession

"SHH … Harry … I think I hear someone!" Ron said in a rather loud voice as they walked back to the Gryffindor tower a few hours later. It actually wasn't too late, only about an hour after curfew.

"I wasn't talking," Harry said in an equally loud voice, making the fact that they were sharing the Invisibility Cloak sort of pointless.

"Did you hear something?" they heard someone form the corridor ahead of them whisper and then walk into view.

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted as he saw her, walking out of the Invisibility Cloak, not noticing that Harry tried to keep him back, and strolled over to her with a big grin.

"Ron? What are …" she didn't get to say more because he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She seemed to respond to him for a second before pushing him away, her eyes narrowing and he could tell she was angry, "you're drunk!"

"Yep!" he smiled proudly. "Me and Harry got hammered …"

"You didn't have to bring me into this," Harry said, talking off his cloak and stuffing it in his robes, there was no use to hiding anymore.

"What are you doing out so late, Hermione?" Ron asked, giddily.

"Patrol," Hermione wasn't the one to answer, she was still to busy glaring at Ron (and Harry too) to talk. Dean walked around the corner, "prefect duty."

"Oh," Ron said his eyes widening comically. "I guess you caught us."

"Yes we did, and I will be reporting this to McGonagall …" Hermione started to say.

Ron turned away from the enraged Hermione to look at Harry. "Seriously! You can't see how gorgeous she is."

"Er …" Harry replied not appreciating being brought into this again, looking back at Hermione all he was feeling was terrified.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley …!" Hermione shouted and he turned back to her.

"I love it when you say my name like that," Ron confessed.

"… I … don't try to charm me, Ronald," Hermione said, clearly flustered.

Ron grinned widely. "I'm not trying. But clearly it's working."

"OH! Really!" Hermione replied crossing her arms and glaring at him more dangerously.

"I think we should go, Harry," Dean said in the background.

"Yes I think we should," Harry said, very eager to go.

"Just wait one minute there, Harry Potter," Hermione turned on him, "Don't think I …"

"Don't look at me …. it was all Ron's idea," Harry said,

"You bloody wanker, it's not like I had to twist your arm or anything," Ron glared at Harry.

"True," Harry smiled, "all right then, yell at me."

Hermione huffed in frustration, "oh just get out of here already. I'll yell at you tomorrow morning. When you have a horrible hangover."

"You are so evil," Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

"Come on, Harry, let's get out of her," Dean said, "don't worry I'm make sure we'll get to the common room."

"Thanks, Dean," Hermione sighed.

"So … are you going to wait to yell at me until the morning too," Ron ask, "because I can think of other things we …"

"Ron," Hermione said sadly, still watching the corridor where Harry and Dean had just been.

Even in his drunken state Ron could tell that Hermione had changed her tactics from shouting to using something that he couldn't stand. Crying. Well not actually crying, but she was close.

"I was worried when I couldn't find you …" Hermione said turning around, "and now I find out that you were just having fun with Harry …"

"Look, I'm sorry," Ron said, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably, he always hated when she used this on him when he was sober, it was much worse when he was drunk. He couldn't really think of what he needed to say. "We need a bit of fun … you know things have been rough … we needed a bit of relaxing."

"You said you were going to come to the library after practice …"

"What?" Ron looked at her confused, he didn't remember saying that.

"At lunch … I ask …" Hermione said biting her lip.

"I don't remember …" Ron said trying to think, "Merlin Hermione I'm so sorry."

Hermione snorted and Ron looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"You're lying to me!" Ron snapped.

"Well …" Hermione said slowly.

"You are evil," Ron say grinning.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?" Hermione asked, serious again.

"I didn't think you want to come," Ron answered immediately, noticing Hermione raise an eyebrow. "Er … well I didn't think you'd want us to go," he added reluctantly, this time she rolled her eyes. Ron grimaced, he couldn't put her expression together has he had learned the pass few months. He should know why she reacted the way she did.

"Are you omay?"

"Ssshhh!" Ron said covering Hermione's lip to which of course caused her to glare again. "I'm thinking."

"Ronald!" Hermione hit his hand away.

"You wanted to be ask!" Ron said a little shocked. "You wanted to go! My prefect little girlfriend wanted to get drunk with her mates!"

"What? That's ridiculous, Ronald!" Hermione said in that offend voice that meant she was offended he figured her out so well.

"No it's not! You wanted to go," Ron grinned. "Bloody brilliant that is."

"It's not that I wanted to go drinking, I just could have used some time with friends … " Hermione started to say, venting her feelings a little but Ron wasn't listening to her at all as he watched her blush act so flustered.

"I love you so much," he said without thinking.

"… but why should I have expected you to want me to go with you when you and Harry …" Hermione was still talking but stop as his words reached her ears. She just looked up and started at him.

"Shite!" Ron covered his mouth and just stared at her back for a few moments, before he started babbling. "I wasn't supposed to say that when I was drunk. You're going to thinking I'm lying … just saying! But Hermione I swear I mean it. Been effing wanting to tell you for weeks but you keep telling not … what the bloody hell was that about. It doesn't make any since. You're mental you know that. But I love you. You're brilliant and mental and gorgeous and generous …"

"Shut up, Ronald," Hermione said, her eyes teary before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her.

O

"WAKE UP!" The shout rang through the Gryffindor's fifth year boys dormitory. Fred was holding open the drapes for Ron's bed as George was doing the same for Harry's. The twins voices were magically magnified so they were even louder than their normal shouts.

"Argh!" Ron groaned, his head pounded.

"WE WERE JUST IMFORM OF YOU FUN NIGHT LAST NIGHT!"

"Shut it," Ron said winching at his own voice and taking a swing at Fred to try to make him leave him alone.

"WE WERE JUST WONDERING WHY YOU DIDN'T ASK US TO COME ALONG!"

"Argh!" Ron groaned again.

"Get out of here!" Harry snapped.

The twins laughed in their loud voices.

Ron searched for his wand, but it was difficult to remember where it was with all this laughing. Bloody hell, where was the wand?! He needed to curse his jackass of brothers he had.

"WOW HARRY! WE DON'T WANT ANY TROUBLE!"

Ron found his wand then and pointed it at Fred.

"TIME TO GO!"

Ron couldn't actually think of a curse to use, so he was glad to see his brothers retreat the room. He looked at Harry, who was now lying in his bed again, his wand still in his hand.

"Bloody wankers," Ron muttered.

"Yeah," Harry grunted.

"What's going on?" Seamus asked.

"Then got smashed last night," Dean answered. "Which means we get an 8:30 wake up call on a Saturday. Nice right."

"Oi … Shut it!" Ron said throwing his pillow at Dean as he and Seamus chuckled at Ron and Harry's misery.

Ron winched as he laid back down, he wish he didn't throw his pillow now as he couldn't get back to sleep … especially not with all the noise of Dean and Seamus getting ready for the day. He didn't have the energy to yell at them again, surely they don't normally stomp around like this.

"Hello Seamus," came a very cheerful voice.

"Hello Hermione?" Seamus answered obviously confused by her tone.

"Here to yell at Ron and Harry?" Dean asked with a chuckle. "Well Fred and George beat you to it."

"I know," Hermione said.

"Well, we were just leaving," Seamus said.

"And not a moment too soon," Dean added and Ron heard the door slam behind him.

"Hello," Hermione said, handing Ron his pillow.

"Did you send Fred and George up here to wake us up," Ron asked her.

"No, they did that on their own, but they were telling me about your reaction downstairs," Hermione answered.

"Make sense," Ron said.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"I made some hangover potions for you guys," Hermione answered.

"Really?!" both boys sat up excitedly, before winching at their own pain.

"Yes, but Fred and George told me that Weasleys have a traditions …"

"NO!" Ron groaned falling back in his bed.

"… something about suffering through your first hangover," she went on. "Clearly, they were telling the truth."

Ron groaned again.

"So I guess only Harry get's the potion," she said.

"WHAT?!" Ron jumped again and looking at his girlfriend incredulous. He watched as she actually handed Harry a potion and saw the bloody wanker take it. It worked quickly, less then a minute and Harry seemed to be make to himself.

"Why did you …?" Harry started to ask, his expression very confused before he stood up straighter almost looking scared. "Right … I should be going …"

Then Harry took a few things out of his trunk and left room.

"What …?" Ron was terribly confused.

Hermione turned around she looked mischievous. "Fred and George also told me that you can take the potion, too. For a certain reason."

"You mean if I have a beautiful girl with me?" Ron answered. "Did they also tell you the next two times I'll have to suffer through my hangover … you probably along with me."

"Do you really think I'm going to drink?" Hermione asked.

"Is that you're clever way of saying yes?" Ron asked, his head still ached and he was feeling rather sick, but talking to Hermione was still easy.

Hermione smiled at him. "So will you take the potion now or …"

"Hand it over already," Ron said holding out his hand and she gave it to him.

"I was hoping you would say that," Hermione said, walking over as Ron's head cleared. "There are things I have planned for today and it's much better that you can actually move around."

"Yes, much better," Ron grinned at her, it was amazing how quickly this potion worked, but he wasn't surprised about that. She did make it after all. "So what is it you have plan for us?"

"Nothing really," Hermione said. "But you're going to like it."

She kissed him and he couldn't help agreeing with her completely.

O

"Bloody effing hell," Ron groaned, grabbing his head as a sharp pain came to him and suddenly he felt sick. It felt like he had this morning, but how was that possible had been six hours since he had taken the potion … six wonderful hours with an amazing witch, who was now looking at him with sad, guilty eyes.

"Er … about the potion," Hermione said biting her lip. "It might not have been exactly what I said it was."

Ron grunted, it was all he could manage at the moment.

"It was actually sort of one of your brothers' inventions … they're thinking of calling it Hanglaters," Hermione said.

"And you gave this to me?!"

"Well you did go drinking … I'm still upset about that," Hermione said, "besides, if you think of it this way, now you won't have to suffer two unknown nights in the future …"

"Argh!" Ron groaned.

"It will only last an hour," Hermione said trying to sooth him.

That helped a little. "And you gave this to Harry too?"

"Er …. well …" Hermione answered biting her lip again.

"Poor bloke," Ron said almost grinning as his temple hammered. He laid back in his pillow and Hermione went back to resting her head on his shoulder.


	146. Harry's Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Five

Harry's Day

Harry quickly made his way out of his room, still a little amazed at how fast the hangover potion had worked. He turned into the bathroom, so that he could get dress for the day, after the look in Hermione's eyes, he knew that he didn't want to stay in his room a moment longer. After getting ready he headed downstairs, Harry could hear the twins talking, telling the story about how they had woken up he and Ron that morning to a small group.

"That really wasn't funny," Harry said joining the room.

"Actually it was pretty funny," Seamus sniggered, "it sucked being woken up that early mind you, but watching you and Ron suffer …"

"So Harry my boy, have you learned your lesson yet," George said, wrapping his arm over Harry's shoulder.

"Er … lesson?"

"The next time you want to sneak out and have a party," George said,

"Invite us," Fred said.

"Sure," Harry smiled. Really if he did go out drinking again, he didn't care if more people were around, but he was glad it was just him and Ron last night. He had really needed last night. A normal teenage moment that had nothing to do any of the crap he had to deal with his life.

"Well judging by your chipper mood, I'd guess that Hermione gave you the hangover potion," Fred said shaking his head. "It's really disappointing how she's let you two off so easily for breaking so many school rules."

"I'd guess that has more to do with Ron, than me," Harry shrugged.

"I'm sure it is," Fred said his eyes twinkling with amusement and Harry felt wary of that but soon everyone was heading down to the the Great Hall. Harry had a normal breakfast, talking with his friends. It wasn't until after he finished eating that he realized he as laughing and having a good time. Something of which he hadn't been able to do for over a month.

Harry was just about to leave when he saw Neville and instead decided to go see him. "Hey Nev."

"Hey Harry. You feeling better," Neville said and it didn't sound like a question, more like a statement.

"Yeah … I think I am," Harry said. "How'd you figure that."

"Harry, you've practically been a zombie since you've been back," Neville answered. "You wouldn't have come over here if you weren't a bit better."

"That makes sense," Harry agreed. "So how have things been …"

"Alright … well you know for the most part," Neville said. "You know when one of your best friends is in the hospital, there's a new High Inquisitor that's very annoying, though not sadistic like the last one …"

"There's a new High Inquisitor?" Harry said.

"Er … yeah, you … you didn't know?" Neville said seeming to be surprised about that.

"No. No one said anything while I was in the hospital and like you've said I've been a zombie since," Harry said. "I don't think any my classes were …"

"That's not why … well I just thought someone would have said something about it by now," Neville said.

"Who is it?" Harry wondered, thinking that Neville's response was a little odd.

"Percy Weasley."

"Oh," Harry said his eyes going wide, that explained Neville, it just didn't explain why no one told him. Of course he hadn't really been open to this kind of thing. "How's that going?"

"He's inspected a few of my classes, saying that he needed to evaluate the situation with his own data," Neville said. "Like I said, annoying but not sadistic."

Harry sighed, that sounded like Percy. "So how have his siblings taken this?"

"Gin told me that Percy hasn't inspected one of their classes, not any of theirs," Neville said. "She seems to think that he's trying to avoid them …"

"I bet they're avoiding him too," Harry sighed.

"No kidding," Neville said, "They all get tight lipped and angry whenever they see him."

"I should have realized …" Harry frowned thinking about how he hadn't even bothered to think about what Ron was going through lately. He's only been thinking about his own issues …

"You know that none of them would want to talk to you about that," Neville pointed out. "Don't worry about it."

"I suppose," Harry said, there was truth to those words. "So, how have the DA meetings been going?"

"They're been going okay," Neville answered, "Cedric has taken the lead with the help of Hermione and Ron. We've been helping too, making sure things run smoothly, Fred and George doing that mostly by not causing trouble themselves."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

"Okay, not too much trouble," Neville chuckled.

"What have you guys learned?" Harry asked.

"Shielding Charm, Blasting Charm, String Hex, and a bunch of basic things like that," Neville said. "Hermione said that you wanted to go over them …"

"Yep," Harry said, "so you guys have been doing what I've planned."

"I guess," Neville shrugged. "Was that wrong?"

"No … not wrong," Harry said. "It's just … well the DA doesn't really feel like mine anymore. Maybe it would be better if Cedric just taught his own things."

"Maybe," Neville said. "I don't think so, but maybe you're right."

"Really … what makes you think so?"

"People respect Cedric, which means they accept him taking over," Neville said. "Since Ron and Hermione are always around you they were fine with their help too. But you're the reason why people came to learn. They wanted to learn from you."

"Because I'm the hero," Harry sighed.

"Nah, it's because you're the man of mystery… everyone wants to know more about you," Neville said.

Harry snorted.

"Do you not want to go back to teaching?" Neville asked seriously.

Harry frowned as he thought, he really hadn't put much thought into it, but he had enjoyed helping the others out. He also thought of what he knew would be coming someday and if he could help others know how to defend themselves it would be worth it. "Yeah … I think I do."

"Good."

"So Nev, I've got an odd question for you," Harry said.

"Er … okay?"

"Do you know of any girls that like me?"

"What?!" Neville gasped looking at Harry as if he was crazy which caused Harry to laugh.

"Sorry … your face …" Harry said trying to control himself.

"Are you serious?" Neville asked him.

"No," Harry said, and then added, "well maybe. I don't know."

"Okay," Neville said. "In that case I know nothing, but Hannah might be able to help."

"Where is Hannah anyways?" Harry asked, not really sure if he had been serious when he asked Neville this or not.

"In the library studying for the O.W.L's with Ernie," Neville sighed. "She's gone really mad about her studies … I've been trying to get her to relax but it hasn't been working. You know finding you a date might do the trick for a while at least."

"Well that makes it sound really great," Harry said.

"Hey, you were the one that brought it up," Neville shrugged.

O

It wasn't too long after that that Harry got up, leaving the Great Hall and going outside as Neville went to the library. Harry walked out to the lake wondering where everyone else was and thinking about trying to find someone but decided against that. Instead he sat down by his favor beach tree and relaxed, trying to think about how he was going to continue with his new found balance. There was no way he couldn't think about his troubles, what he was and what had to happen in the future. But he wasn't going to let that stop him from living the life he had left to him. It was almost funny how much he had already missed out on with all the crap he had gone through …

"Hello," Harry heard someone say and he opened his eyes lazily.

"Er … hey," Harry answered, seeing that it was Susan Bones standing there.

"I heard you talking to Neville," she confused.

"Oh …"

"You know I never figured you'd be one to want to be set up," Susan said sitting down next to him.

Harry's knew his face was red but he tried to push through his embarrassment. "Neither did I."

"So what happened?" Susan asked.

"Don't you think that's a bit personal," Harry huffed.

"Yes, but I was curious," Susan said, "I would think you of all people would be able to …."

"Me of all people," Harry repeated, his eyebrows furrowing impatiently. "And just what does that mean? I supposed this has something to do with being so bloody famous …"

"Yes," Susan admitted and sighed. "I guess that just answered my question. It must be hard to try to talk with someone when they already have expectation of you."

"I never actually tried before," Harry sighed.

"Serious?!"

Harry felt his face burn again as he made a face. "Yeah. I always had other thing on my mind."

"Mysterious things," Susan supplied, looking amused.

"Well I guess from your point of view they're mysterious," Harry smiled. "From mine they're just other things."

"You know you shouldn't sell yourself short," Susan said.

"Huh?" Harry said caught off guard by the statement.

"The fame thing isn't the only thing you have going for you," she said.

Harry looked at her for a moment before answering, "you think?"

"Yeah I do," Susan said, and then changed the subject, "besides how do you think getting set up is going to get away from your issues."

Harry shrugged, "I didn't really think it through to be honest. I just … er … wanted something normal."

"I still think talking to a girl yourself would be better," Susan pointed out.

"And I still have never done that before," Harry reminded her, "I have no idea what to say."

"Don't you like someone … you know it usually starts there," Susan pointed out.

Harry grimaced and looked away from her. "I don't like anyone that I can ask out."

"But you do like someone," she stated this time.

His thoughts went towards a certain red head that he had only just realize that he like, though thinking back on it had liked for a while before that.

"You don't have to answer, I can see you do," Susan said. "I don't know why you'd want to date some random girl if you like someone."

Harry looked back at her, seeming to look right through her, "I'd just like to know what it's like to have someone …" he trail off because he realize that what he wanted wasn't going to be found in some meaningless date. "Maybe it has something to do with all my friends having someone. They all seem so much better off …"

"I don't think you're going to find that on a set up date," Susan said, "if you're using your friends as a basis."

"I don't think so either," Harry sighed. "So much for something normal, eh?"

"Oh I don't know about that," Susan said. "You're not as bad as you think you are."

"Bad?" Harry questioned.

"At talking to girls," she smiled at him.

"Oh really," Harry said looking intrigued but before he could say anything else he grimaced and grabbed his head.

"Harry!" Susan said in a panicky voice. "Harry, are you okay."

"No," Harry said his head was hammering and he was feeling ill … as ill as he had this morning … He laid down on his back and groan.

"Harry's what's the matter?" Susan asked in alarm.

"Not anything you should worry about," a chuckling voice said and Fred and George seem to appear out of nowhere.

"He just has the pleasure of being one of our test subjects for our new product," Fred said.

"Product?" Harry asked squinting, it seemed much to bright all of a sudden.

"Yeah, a fake hangover potion …" George said beaming. "We're testing how long it takes before the relief wears off and ones goes back to having a hangover."

"It seems like it took you six hours," Fred informed Harry.

"Argh," was the response they got from Harry.

"Oh don't groan at us, we're the ones that had to spy on you all day to see how long it will take to work," Fred said.

"Argh," Harry groaned again.

"Sorry mate, if we had known you'd be chatting up a bird we would have …" George started and then grinned, "well we probably would have still given you the potion."

"It certainly made our time watching you much more entertain," Fred agreed.

Susan glared at them before standing up and walking away.

"Seriously mate, we are a bit sorry," Fred said.

"Gits," Harry groaned at them.

They both shrugged and then lifted Harry off the ground, helping him back to the castle.


	147. Order Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I haven't been able to get time to write for the last month. Unfortunately I don't think my schedule will be much better in the near future so I don't know when the next update will be but I will try to get the chapters done as quickly as possible.  
**

**Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Seven

Order Meeting

Remus tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. Sirius had said that he would come to Grimmauld Place at least half an hour before the next meeting. He was already ten minutes late. He hated the questions that pop up in his head as he waited for his friend, the last month had been strenuous enough on his nerves. Seeing how bad Sirius looked every time he came home made wonder how bad things were.

"Remus, you're tapping your foot again," Tonks said, resting her hand on leg and he looked at her with a sheepish smile.

"I'm just worried that," Remus said.

"Obviously," Tonks replied, her eyes twinkling in momentary amusement. "Sirius has never been on time before."

"At least not for something like this," Remus sighed, "I know that."

"But that doesn't stop you from worrying," Tonks said rolling her eyes. "Do you want me to distract you?"

Remus turned to her, her eyes were amused again and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Oi there, none of that," come Sirius's voice, causing the other two to jump.

"You're late," Remus said, and then looking closer at his friend. He had expected Sirius to be more depress, as that seemed to be the cause over the last month, but Sirius still smiling. "What happened?"

"Sorry I'm late, I was having a little chat with Harry," Sirius said.

"Really?" Remus said.

"Yep, oddest thing too," Sirius said. "On Friday he was as silent as ever, but today he came to my room … it was like nothing happened."

"Nothing …" Remus repeated, pressing his lips together as he thought. "Has he told you what was bothering him?"

"No," Sirius admitted. "Something tells me he's never going to."

Remus sighed, agreeing with Sirius.

"Look, he's doing better, and it's not just because he came to talk to me," Sirius said. "I can see it in his eyes. Besides he's talking to other students again, talking about his lesson for the DA that he's willing to take over again. It was good to see him like that."

"I bet," Remus said trying not to sound bitter but sitting at home only get to hear how bad Harry was, and then being told that he was doing better didn't sooth his nerves very much. He wanted to see Harry for himself.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said resting a hand on his shoulder, understanding where Remus was coming from. "We could ask Dumbledore if you could …"

"He'll say no, just like he has said since this started," Remus sighed and added bitterly. "I can't go to Hogwarts, especially when I'm undertaking my important mission …"

"Are the other werewolves even listening to you?" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed, "they're listening, I just don't think it will change anything."

"Do they still hate you?" Sirius asked, his tone turning angry as he thought of how the werewolves shunned Remus because he was a wizard and tried to stay in the society.

"They resent me," Remus corrected. "And that's not going to go away. I'm too much of a wizard for the werewolves and too much a werewolf for the wizards."

"I don't get why Dumbledore still makes you talk to them then," Sirius grumbled.

"Yes you do, and so do I," Remus said. "They might not like me, or want to follow my advice, but they do hear so of the reason in my argument and they wouldn't hear that from anyone but me."

"Reason," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, my reason that keeps telling them that Voldemort isn't going to be any more friendly to them than the current admiration," Remus said. "Seeing as the most prejudice people are the pureblood families, they're the ones making most the laws and restrictions against them. They're not going anywhere if Voldemort gains power."

Remus shook his head, hating that the best he could do with the werewolves was to get them to stay neutral in the war. He wish he could do more to change that, but he knew realistically nothing could ever change until the many laws that restricted werewolves were overturned. He was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, which was another thing that made him feel bitter.

"Maybe we should go down to the meeting," Tonks suggested after a moment, seeing how gloomy Remus seemed to be now and that Sirius's cheer seem to dissipate as well as he felt sympathy for his friend.

"Oh joy, we can go downstairs where I'll have to tell all over again about how dismally my mission is going," Remus sighed, though he did get up.

"Well, be relieved that at least you won't be the only one that has something dismal to say," Sirius said, "I'm sure we'll hear our fear share of bad news."

"Hm," Remus said rolling his eyes at his friend, "such a cheerful thought."

When they got downstairs they realized that almost everyone else was already there and they took their seats. It was only moments later when Dumbledore started things, letting everyone know the general information of what has been going on lately. Then he debriefed everyone that had new information, Remus curtly explaining his mission, and Sirius going into probably too much detail about Harry, as it wasn't strictly Order business, most who knew the boy were glad to hear the news. Dumbledore then easily moved on to ask how things are going with Gringotts.

After Harry had told Dumbledore about his visions about the Horcruxes, Dumbledore had talked with Sirius and Remus about it. It didn't take long for them to realize that it would take much too much difficult to handle what needed to be done on their own. Remus had proposed that they get the help from the Order, stating that there had been plenty of missions were most didn't understand the reason why but understood that it must be important. Of course saying that they needed to get into a Gringotts's vault had caused several questions, but Dumbledore answered them with mostly the truth by saying that something important to defeating Voldemort was in there.

Getting closer to actually getting in the vault was proving difficult. The problem was that there was no way that anyone could see that happening without offending the goblins, and possibly making eruptible damage to the relationship between the two species.

"We could always try to bribe a goblin into helping us," someone offered weakly, already seeming to know that it wasn't a good option, but the conversation was going around in circles as it had been for the last few meetings.

"I don't think there's a goblin out that that would take a bribe, not when it's Gringotts," Bill said. "They have pride in their bank and they have pride in knowing that no one has every stolen anything from them."

"Have you learned anything that might help us?" Dumbledore asked, though he didn't expect a positive reply as Bill would have spoken up before now if he had.

"No," Bill said. "As you know I've been looking into seeing if Sirius had any claim to vault as he is the head of the Black family …"

"You don't have to rub it in," Sirius grumbled, that wasn't something he was proud of.

"Even though Bellatrix is a Black, the vault is not, and never has been," Bill went on. "It's all the Lestrange's family, and they have taken great lengths in making sure that only a Lestrange can have access to it."

"Yes, I thought that was likely the cause," Dumbledore sighed. "So we have learned that we can't bribe or use a technicality to gain access to the vault. That leaves us with few options left."

"We could get the Aurors office to lean on the goblins to open the vault for us, the Lestranges are Death Eaters and there is evidence in the vault that …"

"Yeah, that's a great idea, if we wanted to have a war with the goblins too," Sirius said.

"You don't know they would start a war."

"No, but they have started one for less before and we can't take the chance they will turn on us," Sirius said. "As it is right now, they might even turn to help Voldemort."

"Yes, they might," Bill agree grimly. "They're still waiting right now, not wanting to get on the bad side of either of us … mostly trying to see who's going to end up on top. But if we make a move like that, the goblins wouldn't be able to stand it."

"And we don't want that," Dumbledore said.

"What other option do we have?"

"We could always try to capture my dear cousin or her wonderful husband," Sirius suggested with dark humor.

"Hm … that is an interesting option," Dumbledore said raising an eyebrow in a thoughtful manner.

"I wasn't serious," Sirius said.

"Then who were you?" Tonks whispered so only those around her could hear.

Sirius tried to ignore her, though he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the pun. "Sir, you remember how difficult it had been to capture them the first time, and we had the full force of the Auror's office then. Plus, I can't imagine that they got any better after being in Azkaban. Bellatrix has always been dangerous and a bit mad, but after that she probably completely unhinged."

"Yes, I would imagine she is," Dumbledore agreed. "And I would agree that she would only be more dangerous now. Rodolphus would always be difficult to capture as he has always been sly and calculating."

"It makes you wonder what he was thinking when he tried to look for You-Know-Who last time, the likelihood that mission would succeed had never been high."

"Perhaps not," Dumbledore said. "But if he had believed that Voldemort could not be defeated, then there was really no loss to him to try to find his master."

"No loss … he was thrown into Azkaban!"

"And now he has been freed, along with several other dangerous Death Eaters that are now Voldemort's more trusted advisors," Dumbledore said. "But I have digressed. I believe that we will find Rabastan the weakest link in that trio."

"I don't get the point of this conversation, even if we do capture them, it's not like any of the can walk into Gringotts, they're the most wanted criminals!"

"Ah, that is true," Dumbledore said. "I believe that we have much thinking to do. But that should probably wait until the next meeting."

On that confusing note, the meeting came to an end, most of the people in the room not exactly agreeing with Dumbledore that it would be a good or even feasible idea to capture one of the most prominent Death Eater. Several people rushed forward to argue this point more with him, but Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Emmeline hung back.

"So what do you of this plan?" Sirius looked at his best friend.

"It sounds impossible to achieve," Remus answered honestly. "But if it was going to be easy, then more people would have broken into Gringotts before."

"You know the goblins aren't going to have a probably with showing a Death Eater to their vault, they don't care if someone is wanted by other wizards," Emmeline pointed out.

"Hm … that's true," Sirius agreed. "But fooling the goblin is going to be the tricky part. They're pretty good at noticing things when they're not right."

"It probably wouldn't be a good idea to use the Imperius," Tonks said, as an Auror she would be able to use that curse, along with the other Aurors that they have in the Order.

"Of course," Sirius rolled his eyes, "the change that he would be able to break the curse would be too high. Also it wouldn't be good to have more than one person go in there … it would raise way too much suspicion."

"So Polyjuice Potions," Remus said, "I guess I won't be the one going on this mission."

"As if you would have been picked," Sirius smirked. "Of course neither would I."

"I might," Tonks said, disguises were one thing she was good at. "But I doubt I'll have the chose in that matter."

"Hm," Remus said frowning, the idea of Tonks going on such a dangerous mission made his stomach drop, but he bit his tongue. For one thing, it wasn't likely that she would go on the mission and for another, she was an Auror, in the Order and he couldn't tell her not to risk her life because he's going to keep risking his own.

"I think we've chatted about this enough." Sirius said and then he turned to grin at Emmeline, "Why don't you and I catch up?"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea," Emmeline beamed at him.

Remus rolled his eyes at his quickly retreating friends.

"You don't think it's a good idea for me to go on that mission," Tonks said.

"No, I don't," Remus agreed with a wry smile. "But I'm not going to say anything about that. Of course the fact that it's not even a mission yet has something to do with it."

"But it's not the only reason right," Tonks said, looking him directly in the eyes.

"You know if it was up to me you wouldn't ever have to do anything dangerous," Remus said. "I don't want anything to happen to you. But I'm not going to stop you, it's who you are and I don't want you to change."

"I suppose that an expectable answer," Tonks answered trying not to show any emotion.

"Well, it's what I get for falling for such a dangerous, tricky woman," Remus added and couldn't hide her smile.


	148. Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred-Forty-Eight

Decision

While Susan and Harry were in the library working on going over the most recent charm's spell. Susan whispered to Harry "You don't seem to study much,"

Once Harry and Ron had recovered from their hangovers the previous Saturday, Hannah and Neville joined them on their way to dinner. Hannah went on about girls that she thought would be good for Harry, while Ron sniggered and Harry turned red. Harry then explained to her that he didn't really want help, which seemed to annoy Hannah and had Neville glaring at him for bringing up this whole mess. That all seemed to change the next morning and Harry was pretty sure that Hannah had heard about his talk with Susan the other day. That information seemed to have gotten out, well not really but all his friends seemed to know and enjoyed teasing him about it, which Harry good naturedly took in strides.

Harry smiled and shrugged, "I think I know this spell pretty well," he lied. Classwork just didn't seem to be very worthwhile in the light of what was going to happen. Really what was the point in trying hard in his studies when he only had a limit of time left. Of course he was still going to try, but he wasn't going to spend the many hours that his fellow fifth years were.

"Okay, then you can help me," Susan said.

"Er … okay," Harry said, hoping that he did know the spell well enough, he didn't want to stop her from learning. She got up and he raised his eyebrow at her, "where are you going?"

"We can't practice here, now can we?"

"Er … I guess not," Harry answered and then followed her as they left the library and walked into an empty classroom. Harry couldn't help but feeling rather nervous not sure what was going to happen while they were alone.

"Well?" Susan asked and looking at him pointedly. "The spell?"

"Er …" Harry said not sure what she wanted and then remembered why she brought him here. "Right, you have to concentrate first," he started nervously, but luckily enough he fell back on how he taught in the DA meetings and was about the help her. He definitely wasn't as good in Charms as he was in Defense but he thought he did a good job on this.

"Thanks Harry, that helped a lot," Susan said.

"No problem," Harry said.

"You'd make a really good Professor," Susan noted.

"You think," Harry said, thinking about how much he actually enjoyed teaching. Then he thought it didn't matter if he liked teaching or not, he was never going to be professor. He wouldn't live that long.

"I'm sorry," Susan said, and he looked at her seeing that she was frowning at him.

"It's okay," he smiled at her weakly trying to hide his feelings, even from his self. "Er … I just never thought of that before."

Susan frown morphed, she was still frowning but she no longer looked sympathetic anymore. She looked away from him and then started talking, "I haven't put much thought into what I want to do either. Don't you think it's annoying that they want us to already have a career decided now, as if we should already know what we want to do with the rest of our lives at fifteen?"

"Yeah, it's annoying," Harry said gloomily, this wasn't the subject matter that he wanted to talk about. In fact this was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"You don't really like to talk much, do you?" Susan observed.

Harry eyebrows furrowed. "I talk."

Susan's lips thinned but Harry thought that she was trying not to smile, which was odd, since he hadn't said anything funny. "You're very mysterious, Harry," she said, and then added quickly as he grimaced, "not that I don't understand why, it's just hard to get to know you when you don't talk about yourself very often."

Harry sighed, she did have a point, he wasn't good about talking about himself, not about the things he had gone through or the things that pressed on him about his future. He didn't really think that was going to change. "It's not easy for me to open up," he said, which wasn't easy for him to admit.

"I can tell," Susan smiled sadly and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. She was blushing slightly when she pulled away and Harry felt frozen to the spot, his cheeks now feeling warm. "I better go, it's almost curfew."

"Er …" Harry said, her words hard to understand but he didn't realize that she seemed to be going.

She was nearly to the door when she turned around and said, "You'll help me study tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, definitely," Harry agreed with a smile as she left. He wasn't sure why she felt she had to leave so quickly but he was glad that she wanted to see him again. He got up and gathered his bag, thinking about what she said about him not opening up. He had a feeling this wasn't the last time he'd hear about this issue but he was glad she hadn't tried to force him to talk right now.

When he got into the common room Harry spotted Ron and Hermione and headed for them, but stopped when he heard them talking.

O

"Ron? What's the matter?" Hermione asked softly, they were sitting in the common room having just finished their potions essay.

"Er … nothing?" Ron said hesitantly, not sure where she was coming from with this question.

"I know that something is bothering you, it has been for quite some time," Hermione said matter of factly.

"Hm," Ron hummed not wanting to talk about this.

"I know you don't have to tell me everything," Hermione went on and added quickly, "and I'm okay with you not telling me everything."

"Are you?" Ron looked at her with an amused expression, thinking of his girlfriend's craving to know everything.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his expression. "Yes."

"So why are you asking and then telling me that something is wrong?" Ron questioned.

"I'm worried about you," Hermione said resting her head on his shoulder so she wouldn't have to look in his eyes. "I know you're going through something … something really bad, and I don't know how to help you."

Ron grimaced, as he had no intention what so ever to say a thing but hated that it made her worry about him. "You're doing plenty to help me."

"Hm," Hermione sighed. They stayed quiet for a few moments and Ron thought that she had given the subject up when she said, "this has something to do with Harry doesn't. That's why you're not telling. He said something to you after he …"

"Hermione don't," Ron said through gritted teeth.

Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from saying more, though she knew she was right judging by Ron's reaction. She looked at him to see how angry he was that she was pushing him, having known it would have been better not to say anything. It just was killing her knowing that Harry was going through something that he had turned to Ron and that had greatly affected Ron as a result.

"Sorry," she said and Ron looked away from her.

"It's all right," he mumbled.

"You don't want to tell me," Hermione stated and Ron groaned. "It's not that you can't … you don't want to tell me."

"I thought you were going to drop this," Ron complained.

"Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong," Ron said. "Well, expect I really can't tell you." Hermione didn't say anything and Ron grew more and more uncomfortable about that. "I'm worried you're going to hate me for not telling you."

"Don't Ron," Hermione said leaning back on his chest, his words were teasing her curiosity, seeming to beg her to try and get him to tell her what he knows. But she couldn't do that to him, he would be the one that ended up hating her in the end.

"Hermione, I wan …" Ron started but he stopped quickly. "Harry! Hey what are you doing there?"

"Er … I'm just coming back from the library." Harry answered.

"Really? Were you studying on your own, or was someone else there," Ron said, raising an eyebrow and smiling at him, though the smile was a little force as he didn't feel much like smiling. Still, teasing his best friend was something he could enjoy a little even now.

"That's none of your business," Harry said turning slightly red.

"He was definitely not studying alone," Hermione said.

"Well obviously," Ron agreed.

"Whatever," Harry grumbled, and then he started walking towards the stairs, "I suppose you two want to be left alone."

"Yep, that would be nice," Ron smirked at him, though he ready didn't want to go back to the conversation that Harry had just interrupted.

Harry did leave them alone and walked up the stairs to his room, thinking about what he had just over heard. He had just heard the tail end of Ron and Hermione's conversation and he couldn't help but wonder if they were talking about him. Again he wondered how hard the burden of his secret was playing on Ron. He felt better after talking with Ron, having his best friend know the truth had given him giving him someone to talk to as well as a way to get his mind off what must eventually happen. Harry wasn't sure what it had done to Ron though, as Ron always seemed cheerful. He knew that most of the time his friend was forcing said cheerfulness, though luckily there were other times that Ron was genuinely happy.

He knew what he needed to do now, but actually doing it would be difficult. He couldn't help but thinking of Ron's face when he had told him that he was a Horcrux, and how hard he it had been to actually say the words out loud. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do that again, as Susan had pointed out he had trouble talking about himself, and this issue was the hardest thing he had to talk about. Still, it was Hermione, and he had never kept anything from her, at least nothing like this.

O

Harry felt apprehensive all day, trying to find time to say what he wanted to say, but always rationalizing that it wasn't the right time. He tried saying something that morning before breakfast, but he reasoned that saying something before their lessons wasn't a good move. Then he thought maybe after lunch would be a good time, since it was actually one of the days that they didn't have a lesson after the meal, but easyily gave that idea up when Hermione suggest that they do their essay. Ron had given Harry an odd look at his eagerness to agree to do an essay, which he ignored the best he could.

After dinner though, Harry knew he couldn't put the conversation off any longer. He didn't want to go through another day thinking about this, as it really was making him more and more anxious and he was spending too much time thinking about the limited amount of time he had left. He also realized as much as he didn't want to talk about this, he did want Hermione to know. He knew this because as much as he didn't think there was a good time to talk, he never faltered in his decision to tell her.

"Hey, can I talk to you guys," Harry said as they walked back to their common room.

"Yeah, go ahead," Hermione answered easily and then noticed his look, "you mean in private."

Harry nodded his head. As they entered the common room and then head to the boy's dormitory.

"Did something new happen?" Ron asked looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"No, not really," Harry looked at him pointedly and Ron's eyes widened. They reached the door then and Harry opened it, allowing his friends to walk inside. Hermione went in immediately but Ron waited at the door.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he said.

Hermione looked between them, seeming to put together subject matter they were talking about, though of course she had no idea what the actually subject was.

"Look she deserves to know … I should have told her sooner … I should have told you together," Harry said. "Now get in here."

Ron glared at Harry having half a mind of turning away and walking away, but he couldn't. If Harry was serious he couldn't just leave, Hermione was going to need him afterwards. Ron walked into the room and Harry closed the door and put several charms on it to make sure that no one could get in or overhear them.

"Hermione," Ron said in a tense voice, turning her in a panic and trying to stop this conversation before it could start. "Trust me, you don't want to know what he has to say."

Hermione looked terrified at his reaction, the pleading in his voice. She wanted to know what was going on with Harry, but the fact that Ron was reacting this fiercely meant made her scared. She believed him when he told her that she didn't want to know, but that didn't stop her from wanting to hear the truth.

Ron turned back to Harry and spat, "why are you doing this?! Things have been better lately … you don't need her to know … not like when you told me …"

"You do," Harry responded.

Ron just stared at him for a few seconds and then shook his head.

"I thought I was being selfish when I told you," Harry said softly, "and I was, and I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize that I was being worse than just selfish. I was able to get everything off my chest, talk about my fears and worries and everything else, and I knew that was a horrible thing to do. I didn't think that you'd need someone to talk to, and that I couldn't possibly be that person. Not really."

"Look I'm fine," Ron said. "I don't need to talk about it."

"Do you really believe that?" Harry asked him and then looked at Hermione, who was leaning against Ron's bed, watching the two boys' talk, her eyes mostly on Ron as he tried to talk Harry out of telling her something.

Ron looked at Hermione too, he could see the longing to know the truth, mixed with her longing to help him. It was only the night before that she had told him that she knew how troubled he was, how much she wanted to help him. "You heard us talking yesterday, didn't you?"

"A bit," Harry admitted. "It helped me see how hard it's been on you …"

"So your solution to putting me through crap is to make Hermione go through the same shite?" Ron hissed.

"It's not the same," Harry said though the doubts he hadn't felt all day started to come with those words.

"I'll be fine, I don't need to talk … you know me, I'm not much of a talker anyways," Ron said, noticing Harry faltering.

"But you're not doing fine," Hermione said softly, inserting herself in the conversation for the first time. "If I can help you … I should know whatever it is you're talking about. I probably know more than you want me too, there's only so many things that Harry could have learn that would make you react this way and none of them are good."

"Hearing and thinking are two different things," Ron said grimly, but he knew he was defeated. Last night he had an excuse for not telling her and now here that excuse was standing wanting to open up. The bloody wanker. "Just say it already," he growled at Harry as he walked to his bed sitting down next to where Hermione was standing. She sat down next to him, looking at him for a moment. He was looking back at her, his expression changing, the fight fleeing him as he now was concerned. He nodded his head towards Harry and she turned, slowly. Thinking and hearing were two different things, he had just said, she was thinking about what was wrong with Harry, and that was bad, actually hearing was sure to be worse.

"I'm sorry," Harry said to both his friends, and then started explain what had happened. The story came out as if he had been thinking about saying this for a while now, and maybe he had. He told her about the vision and his talk with Dumbledore. " … and now I know I'm a Horcrux," he finished his story, he was looking at her eyes when he said this, and watched the flurry of emotions that crossed her face as she gaped at him.

"How … what … does that mean …" she spattered, but she knew what he meant. He was one of the pieces of Voldemort's soul that was keeping that monster alive.

"I can't survive if Voldemort is to die," Harry said simply it was easier to say it this way.

"There must be a way …" Hermione started to say, her cheeks wet with tears and she felt Ron squeeze her hand which only then did she realize he was holding. She looked at her boyfriend and he shook his head. Hermione turned back to Harry, gettin off of the bed and walked over to Harry, embracing him in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her to as she cried on his shoulder for several moments.

Harry felt tears brim in his own eyes. He thought he had gotten past crying over his fate, but seeing the pain she was in over this brought all his own feeling to the forefront.

"It's not fair," she whispered.

"It's not fair," Harry agreed, holding her tighter to him. He wasn't expecting it, as more tears leaked down his face he felt better. He had been afraid for so long that this was exactly how Hermione was going to react to the news that Harry actually needed this. Having Ron know had helped him so much, but it wasn't like he could cry on his best mate's shoulder or even get a comforting hug.

Harry broke the hug after several minutes, stepping away from the still very tearful Hermione. Ron immediately got up to take his place, wrapping Hermione in a tight embrace that she returned.

"Er …" Harry said after he stood their awkwardly for a few seconds, "I think I should go … I'll let you two talk …"

"No, Harry you don't have to," Hermione started to say.

"Yeah, there's something I still need to get off my chest," Ron said, letting Hermione go and glaring at Harry again.

Harry gulped and then asked, "and what's that?"

Ron took a step closer to him and he wanted to back up but he kept standing where he was. He didn't even have time to raise his arms as Ron took a swing at him, hitting him in the jaw and knocking him to the ground.

"RON!" Hermione gasped and rushed over to where Harry was, "are you oaky," she asked him and then turned to Ron and demanded, "what are you doing?!"

They two boys ignored her again as they looked at each other.

"Are we good?" Harry asked rubbing his jaw.

"Yeah, we're good," Ron said reaching out a hand which Harry took.

"Ronald, what did you do that for?!" Hermione demanded again.

"Just getting rid of some of my pent up anger," Ron shrugged.

"I wish you could have done that a different way," Harry grumbled, "that bloody hurt."

"Well maybe if you didn't set things up like you have, I would have," Ron complained.

"Fair enough," Harry said. "I still think this was the right move."

"Fair enough," Ron echoed dryly.


	149. Dealing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred-Forty-Nine

Dealing

Harry left his friends not long after he told Hermione the truth. He felt light as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. He realized that the weight was now on Hermione's shoulder, but he could see that with Ron knowing the secret as well it would be easier for her to handle it. He was also pretty sure that Ron was very angry at him still and this wasn't the last he was going to hear about it. Hopefully some time alone with Hermione would cool his friend off, and if not, well he'd just have to deal with that after he got back from his study session.

"Hello Susan," Harry said as he met her at the door of the library.

"I was starting to wonder if I scared you off the other day," she said.

"Nah, not scared," Harry said. "Do you want to start …?"

"I thought we'd go back to the classroom … if you want," she said before Harry could finish, she was blushing and Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Time passed much as it had the night before, he helped her to with the curse and counter-curse they were studying in class. That part of the night went much more smoothly as Harry understood the subject better.

"You seem different today?" Susan observed after they had finished with studying.

"Really?" Harry said not sure what else he could say. Also he wasn't sure how he was different.

"I don't know what it is, but something happened," Susan said.

"I took you're advice, I opened up a little," Harry admitted.

"Oh," she said.

"I know you probably meant to you," Harry went on to say.

"Well yeah, but I didn't really expect that to happen, at least not any time soon," Susan admitted.

Harry smiled at her sadly, knowing that he wasn't likely to tell her what's happening at all.

"So you told your friends," Susan said searching for something to say as the silence became uncomfortable.

"Yeah, that's right," Harry said, not going into the specifics.

"Did it help?"

"I think so," Harry said, "what do you think?"

"I don't know," Susan said, "I guess you seem more subdue … maybe serene."

"Hm, well that's a mixed review, I guess the jury is still out then," Harry smiled.

"Well give me some time and maybe I'll have a better review," Susan suggested.

"I think I can handle that."

O

"I can't believe it," Hermione said moments after Harry left the room and she was alone with Ron.

"I'm still not sure I believe it," he responded softly. "Are you angry with me?"

"For punching Harry, yes I am," Hermione glared at him.

"Actually I was talking about the whole trying to keep this all from you part," Ron said, waving off her mention of the punch. He hadn't meant to hit Harry, but he had just been so angry at Harry, and he hadn't even realized that he felt that way until after Harry finished telling Hermione.

"Just … why did you do that?" Hermione asked, "Why did you think it was necessary to hit Harry?"

"I wasn't really thinking to tell you the truth," Ron answered. "I just sort of acted."

"Hm," Hermione said not sounding very impressed at all.

"Look, just let it go, that was between Harry and me, and he gets why I did it," Ron said. "I don't really want to talk about this right now."

"So you want to talk about how angry I am at you for not telling me about this sooner," Hermione raised her eyebrow, still looking rather annoyed.

"Yeah, pretty much," he answered.

"For not wanting me to know this," she questioned and then her expression softened as she shook her head, "maybe I will be, and I probably would have been if it was too late, but right now … no, I'm not angry about that."

"Well that's good at least," Ron replied.

"How about you?" Hermione asked watching her boyfriend closely for any small actions in his behavior to give his feelings away.

"Well I _am_ angry," Ron said, "I'm not sure if you noticed.

Hermione gave a weak chuckle and rolled her eyes at him. Not wanting to talk about the punch anymore she asked, "Do you really hate that I know?"

"When I look at you right now, yeah I hate it," Ron said. "I wish you didn't have to be hurt."

"I don't think there was anything that could have stop me from getting hurt at some point," Hermione said. "Not unless we think of some way to save Harry."

"Do you think that's possible?" Ron questioned, he didn't look too hopeful.

"I don't know, but …"

"That's part of the reason he didn't tell you right away you know," Ron interrupted her before she could finish answering him. "He didn't want someone to go looking for some impossible cure."

"What's the other reason … or reasons?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think he wanted someone crying all over him," Ron answered and then smiled when he saw her offended expression. "I think you changed his mind today though."

"You think?" she asked.

"I think he needed that," Ron said. "Selfish brick, going on about how this was to help me, he's the one that got all the comforted."

"So you don't think this helps you?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't say that," Ron sighed. "I bloody well know that this is better for me."

Hermione smiled at him before resting her head on his chest again; that was probably the most she would get out of him on this subject, but that was okay. Ron was more about showing his feeling than talking about them.

She thought about what Ron had said earlier, it was worse hearing the truth than just thinking about what that truth might be. She had considered that this might be the secret that Harry was keeping from her, well not the Horcrux part but the end result and he was right it was a lot worse knowing the truth. She couldn't imagine what Ron had to go through these last couple of weeks with knowing that his best friend was going to die. Hermione shuddered at her thoughts and Ron's arms pulled her closer to him comfortingly. As hard and painful as it was for her right now, it could only have been worse for him. She had an inkling of the truth, and she had him here to support her, Ron had been all alone.

"Harry should have told us together," Hermione said, starting to feel a little angry at her best friend for putting Ron through so much on his own. That didn't last long of course; she couldn't stay angry with Harry right now.

"It's all right," Ron said, and she rolled her eyes. He was so stubborn about not causing her pain that even though he knew it would have been easier on him if she had known at the beginning he realized it would have been harder for her.

"This was the reason you got drunk with Harry and didn't want me," Hermione said, moving on to another subject.

"Yeah, you know how he was before, I wanted to do something to make him not mope around so much," Ron shrugged.

"I guess it worked," Hermione said. "What did you say?"

"No idea," Ron shrugged again, and then added after he thought for a moment, "but I think he realized that he needed to get a life while he still had one."

Hermione whimpered as she heard the last statement.

"Sorry," Ron said, he should have kept his big mouth shut.

"No, it's okay," Hermione said.

"It's weird though, I don't think he's ever really had a chance to have a life before now," Ron went on. "I mean every year it seems like we've had to deal with You-Know-Who in one way or the other. He still does now of course, but he's not letting that stop him from doing some normal things."

"I remember what he was like before, before he knew what happened, that he was the Boy-Who-Lived," Hermione said, "he had changed so much since then, though the actually change had been gradual … you're right, all our lives seemed to get more and more involved with that monster."

"I didn't think about it that way," Ron said, but she was right of course, "it's not just his, it's ours too."

"This is why I should have known from the beginning," Hermione said.

"You're going on about that again," Ron groaned. "Look I'm fine …"

"We're a team, Ron," Hermione said. "Harry goes through horrible things and we're there to help him get through it. And when he's not around, we lean on each other, because there's no one else that can understand what we're going through."

"Hm," Ron said, it made sense when she put it like that, "nah, I still think it was better you didn't know at first," he said with a smirk.

"Git," Hermione rolled her eyes at him, he knew she was right he just didn't want to admit it. It didn't matter though, they couldn't change the past.

O

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were talking a few days later, having let the issue rest for the most part, "I just think it's horrible that Dumbledore knew all this time what you were and never said anything," but she couldn't keep herself from saying something about it. "Aren't you upset about that?"

Harry shrugged, "not really."

"I think you're wrong on that one," Ron said, he too was angry with his headmaster.

"It's not like he's the one that made me a Horcrux," Harry pointed out. "He just figured out that I was one."

"Do you know when he did that?" Hermione asked, "When he figured it out?"

"No, didn't think to ask," Harry said, "and it's not something I really want to bring up, you know."

"Is that you're way of telling me to change the subject?" she asked.

"Maybe." Harry answered, seeing that she still had question in her eyes that she seemed to be trying not to ask. "What is it?"

"Do you think its better that you learned the truth?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry answered and then frowned. "I guess it made it easier for me to get a life now, but I, it sucks knowing I have to die, and I don't know how long I have left to live but it's better that it's sooner than later."

"What I don't get, is why are we going to the Room of Requirement, looking for something that You-Know-Who put in there," Ron said.

"That something is probably a Horcrux …" Harry started.

"Yeah, funny enough I did figure that part out," Ron said sarcastically. "I mean why has Dumbledore made you be the one to look for it. It's a bit messed up, don't you think."

"Dumbledore didn't make me, I asked to look for it," Harry said.

"Why?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.

Harry smiled at them sadly, "I don't want to die but I do want this all to end. Besides, I'm the best one to find where Voldemort hid … whatever it was that he hid in Room of Requirement."

"And you think you will know it when you find the Horcrux?" Hermione asked him.

"Well I hope so," Harry said, as they got to the seventh floor corridor. "The other day I tried asking for what Voldemort hidden in here. I had hoped that the room would just make it appear you know. No such luck."

"Did anything happen?" Hermione asked. "I'm not sure the Room of Requirement would open if you think of something like that."

"It opened fine," Harry said, pacing in front of the spot until the door showed up, "the only problem is this is what it opened up to."

Hermione and Ron looked into the room and immediate knew what the problem was, as the room was filled with junk; stacks of book, objects that were band from Hogwarts and more. And it seemed to go for miles.

"How the bloody hell, are we supposed to find anything in here?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, he didn't really know the answer to that either.

"Are you sure this is the right place … this is where he hid the Horcrux," Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Harry said confidently. "This is the Room of Hidden Things and I know it's in here somewhere … now we just have to find it."


	150. Time Passes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred-Fifty

Time Passes

A lot of things seem to happen in the next month. Harry, Hermione and Ron continued to look for the Horcrux in the Room of Requirement with no progress, well other than searching one small corner of the huge room. Ron had made a comment about only needing a hundred more years to search the rest at the pace they were going. The comment seem to have rubbed Hermione the wrong seeing as it was the search pattern that she had chosen. Usually Harry found the bickering that followed to be annoying, but that time it seemed to be almost a relief. The two had been so strung up lately that they hadn't enjoyed a good squabble in months, it actually had been nice to hear them squabble.

Luckily the DA lessons had been going much better than Harry's search for the Horcrux. Harry was very proud of his DA as he could see a lot of improvement in the spellmenship of those that participated. Not only had everyone picked up the basic spells, improving their skill that they had coming into the lesson, while they had also proceeded into the advance spells. The most impressive of which was learning to cast a patronus. Almost everyone in the group was now able to create a corporal patronus with only a few still only producing the mist. Harry had even brought in a boggart so that it could impersonate a dementor, just as Remus had done when he was learning the charm. It had worked in some ways, as for a few minutes everyone was engulfed in the power of the dementor as Angelina had tried to produce a patronus. However before she could the boggart started to change into all sorts of different and conflicting monsters or otherwise scary images. He considered retrying this lesson in smaller groups but so far he hadn't had time to organize it.

It was harder to think about organizing that as they moved to a new. Harry decided that it might be useful to use the maze that he had used to practice for the third task, making a sort of obstacle course to test peoples' reactions. He spent most of this time after the first lesson with the course trying to think of ways to make it more effective.

Harry's schoolwork took a hit as the months progressed as he didn't feel very compelled to focus on such things now. Of course he still did his homework and tried in class but his heart wasn't really in the work he was doing. Worst of all was studying for the O.W.L's which were coming upon them quickly. He didn't really want to waste what time he had left on studying for a test that he wouldn't really need. He was a little surprised that Hermione hadn't tried to bully him into study more than he did which he did when all of his friends were studying and he had nothing better to do, but he was grateful that she didn't.

Harry had found talking to McGonagall about his Career option to be particularly hard. He had told his professor that he wanted to be an Auror, just like Sirius was and then hardly listened as she told him what classes he needed. She also informed him that his work was slipping a little lately and that he would need to concentrate on his work more, especially Potions as he would need an Outstanding to continue in that class. Harry had thanked her as he tried to ignore the concern she had for him as he left the room. He knew he wasn't hiding his feelings very well, but it was only now that he realized that he was never going to be an Auror. He had wanted to be one for as long as he remembered, as he loved hearing Sirius tales about his job.

As soon as he got back to the common room Harry felt better, as Ron and Hermione were waiting there for him with some butterbeer. They had known or had guessed his reaction to this news would be bad and so were silently trying to show their support for him. Of course it didn't change the truth that he was never going to be an Auror, but the fact that his friends knew him so well and weren't trying force him to talk about it, made Harry appreciate his friends more and more. He had spent the rest of the day talking with them, not about anything important, just enjoying his time.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said later that evening, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Hey," Harry smiled at her and then frowned noticing she looked upset. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she answered stiffly, her eyes moving to were Dean was sitting with Seamus, he was looking rather annoyed himself.

"Really, you could have fooled me," Harry said.

"So how are things with you and Susan?" Ginny asked annoyance in her voice as she tried to change the subject.

Harry wondered if any of her annoyance was due to jealousy, wondered if she still might have feelings for him. He shook that thought from his mind, it did him no good to think about that now as he could never have a relationship with her. Besides, it was clear that her annoyance was coming from him asking about her own relationship.

"Good I guess," Harry said, now thinking about his actual girlfriend. He'd had a good time the last weekend when they had gone to Hogsmeade, both when they were alone and when they were among their friends.

"You guess," Ginny asked raising her eyebrow. "Do I sense that something is wrong?"

Harry frowned at her, "not from my end."

"So you think she might have a problem with you?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't say that," Harry said uncomfortably. He had been having a good time talking, among various activities, with her. At times he was able to forget completely about all the crap in his life and just have fun. Lately though, he thought he felt that Susan was pulling away from him and he had been too afraid to ask her why. Afraid that he knew the answer and it was something that he couldn't do.

"I see," Ginny said, looking at his expression more than what he was saying. She frowned, looking even more annoyed than she was before. "Why do guys think it's better to keep things a secret?"

"I can't answer for all guys," Harry said. "But I have a lot of secrets that I can't share."

"I suppose you do," Ginny said thinking about the number of his secrets she knew and wondered how many more she hadn't heard from him.

"So is that your problem? Is Dean keeping something from you?" Harry asked and Ginny grimaced at him. "Look I'm not trying to pry … okay, maybe I am trying to pry," he admitted when she raised her eyebrow at him. "It's just … maybe I can give you some help figuring out the male phyche."

Ginny's eyes twinkled in amusement though the rest of her expression was still set in a frown. "I'm sure that would be so helpful," she said sarcastically.

"Maybe, maybe not," Harry shrugged. "But I'm your friend and I'm willing to help. How is it going to hurt to talk to me."

"Hmm," Ginny said frowning, her amusement gone replaced by sadness that Harry couldn't understand. "I guess that's true. It's not like he keeps secrets, I'm sure there are things that he hasn't told me, but the same is true for me. I don't really care about that."

"So what's the problem?" Harry asked her.

"It's the little things," Ginny said. "He's always opening doors for me and helping me up steps … or trying to help me. As if I can't walk by myself." Harry laughed at her problem and she turned to glare at him murderously. "This isn't funny!"

"No … I suppose not form your point of view it isn't," Harry said. "It's just … I doubt he thinks you can't walk. Dean might not be the smartest wizard here, but he's most have noticed that."

"Fine, okay he knows I can walk, I just don't see why he think I need him to open everything … it's just so condescending," Ginny complained.

"Not really … I image he's just acting how he's was raised," Harry said.

"Raised? You mean muggle man do that? Open doors for girls and stuff like that?" Ginny said as if that was the oddest thing she had ever heard.

"Yes … well I mean it is thought to be polite to do such things," Harry said. "I'd think Dean, because of his mum and sisters, probably grew up with a healthy respect for girls."

"Hm …" Ginny frowned. "I never thought of it like that before. To me it remains me too much of my idiot brothers. They all say they think I can handle myself, and then they all go completely overprotective whenever something happens. It's bloody annoying."

"I bet," Harry chuckled.

"As if you're not just as bad," Ginny grumbled.

"It must be a male thing," Harry said sympathetically as he tried not to smile.

"Undoubtedly," Ginny said. "Thanks Harry. I'm not saying that this is actually going to help, but I guess it's a good that I understand the reason why Dean does those things."

"No problem," Harry said sadly, his stomach twisting as he actually helped Ginny's relationship with another guy.

O

The next night Ron was walking to the library, having just finished his Quidditch practice; it had become his routine to go and pick up Hermione after he had practice and usually he was left alone. Tonight though, before he even got halfway to the library he found someone in the corridor that he didn't want to see.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked harshly to his third oldest brother. For the most part Ron had avoided his brother since he got the High Inquisitor job, something that Percy seemed to be doing to all of his siblings. At least until now.

"That is none of your business," Percy said hotly, his ears starting to turn red as he turned back to his parchment and scribbled something down.

"What are you inspecting now … the walls?" Ron asked his brother incredulously.

"If you must know, I'm inspecting the portraits," Percy said, the pompous tone in his voice the same one Ron remembered hearing all his life. That tone had always annoyed him, but now it almost hurt to hear it. "I remember quite a few of them where fond of saying rather rude remarks ..."

"And what are you going to do if they do say rude shite, chuck them in the bin?" Ron asked glaring at Percy. "What happened to you … you used to love Hogwarts as much as the rest of us."

"That is why I'm doing this, I'm trying to make Hogwarts the best place it can be," Percy said even more pompous than before.

"By removing the portraits and chucking the Professors," Ron said.

"Some of them, yes," Percy said. "Surely you see that it's better to have competent teachers so that you actually learn a subject."

"So what do you call Umbridge going after Sirius?" Ron asked.

"An error in judgment," Percy said. "Which is why she was removed from this position. I will not make the same mistake. But there are things that should be changed here …"

"Why so that everything fun and cool will be sucked out of this place," Ron asked. "You know Hogwarts is more than just a school. It's were we all grow up and learn who we are."

"That doesn't sound like you?" Percy frowned.

"I might have been talking with Hermione about his ..." Ron started to explained and then shook his head. "That's beside the point."

"Do you have a point?" Percy asked.

"No, I guess not … it's not like you're even listening to me," Ron said. "You've already chosen the Ministry over your family."

"No I haven't," Percy said, his tone harsh as his expression hardened and he glared at Ron. "You lot are the ones that turned your backs on me."

"What?!" Ron asked astounded.

"Just because I got a job …"

"That you didn't deserve," Ron snapped and his brother's face turned red as he glared at him.

"I'll have you know that I made an excellent junior assistant to the Minister," Percy said stiffly. "And I'm doing just as good as the High Inquisitor."

"Of course you are," Ron rolled his eyes. "I never had any doubt that you could do the job. You'd bloody work your arse off … of course you could do the job." Percy just stared at Ron in shock. "Still, even you know that no one your age has ever got a job like this."

"No, but I'm qualified," Percy tried to argue but found it harder after what Ron had just said.

"Didn't I just agree with that," Ron rolled his eyes. "You had to know that there were reason you were being offered this job, but you took the job anyways."

"Yes," Percy said with a sigh. "But what else could I have done? It's not every day that a Weasley is offered an opportunity like this. If I passed on this job I might never have gotten another chance."

Ron shook his head. "Maybe, but what about doing the right thing … not the right thing for your career."

"I don't see how excepting this job questions what the right thing is," Percy said hotly.

"No, you wouldn't," Ron said.

"It's the Ministry, Ron, it's not like I joined the Death Eaters," Percy snapped.

"No, it's not that bad," Ron said. "It's just filled with too many people that would rather stick their head in the sand than realize what's going on."

"So that's how you see me?" Percy said.

"As long as you have your head up Fudge's arse … yeah," Ron said. "Do you think You-Know-Who is back or not?" he asked after he saw the hurt expression on Percy's face.

Percy looked at his brother for a long time as he thought. He had never really thought about it, the other issues that he was faced with. Like his family thinking he was an opportunistic idiot and the fact that he had been accepted by the Minister and other high officials as he always wanted. Percy didn't really think about the broader events that were going on, but he had put faith in that the Minister wouldn't put the safety of the people in harm's way to ignore the truth. He had also thought that his family had thought him incapable of handling his job, and Ron had just said that wasn't the case. Maybe Ron was right, and he was burying his head in the sand, not that he was afraid of the truth but he was too angry at the way his family had reacted to him.

"Whatever Percy," Ron said after the long pause in the conversation, taking his silence not believe Voldemort was back. "I've got to get to the library."

Percy watched as his brother walked away, clearly disappointed in him. Percy was starting to wonder if he deserved that.


	151. The Room of Hidden Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One Hundred-Fifty-One

The Room of Hidden Things

"So remind me again how this is going to work?" Harry said frowning. He was wearing a blindfold over his eyes (he closed his eyes so that he wouldn't feel as disorientated by the darkness) standing just outside of the Room of Requirement entrance.

"Well you said it yourself, you know there's a Horcrux in that room," Hermione said. "You have no really evidence but still you know it is there. That suggest that a part of you knows where the … whatever the object that we're looking for is."

"So if that's that case, that maybe if you stop looking for it, and just let your other instincts take over, you might walk straight for it," Ron said.

"Or I might straight into a wall of books and make them fall on me," Harry complained, and his two friend couldn't control their laughter at his suggest. "Oh nice."

"Don't worry Harry, we'll make sure that doesn't happen," Hermione told him.

"Probably," Ron said still sniggering.

"Whatever," Harry huffed.

"Come on, we've been trying to search of this stupid thing for weeks without any success, you can at least try this to see if it work," Ron said, he and Hermione had come up with this idea the other night.

"You told us yourself that you were able to answer some of Dumbledore's question that you couldn't know the answer to. This is the same theory." Hermione added on.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just do this thing," Harry said, he was already blindfolded after all, and really it was unlikely that his friends would allow him to be buried in a bunch of junk.

"I guess I'll lead you to the door," Hermione said, she sounded as if she was several feet away and he heard her walking towards him before she grabbed his hand and lead him the same way that she had come from.

Again Harry thought this was a ridiculous idea, he couldn't even walk to the door without help, how was he supposed to walk in the junk filled room?

"Okay," Hermione said as she let go of his hand.

"Yeah, okay," Harry grumbled. He didn't move, seeing if he felt a pull to walk one way or the other. Nothing. He waited for another minute. Nothing. "This is so bloody stupid!"

"Well as long as you think that way, it's going to stay stupid," Hermione said.

"Huh?" Harry said as Ron said, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Obviously if you are concentrating on how stupid this is, you're not allowing that other part of you come out," Hermione said. "Maybe it would help if you meditate. Let go of your feeling of uselessness."

Harry grimaced. That was easier said than done. Controlling his breathing was easy, he had practice with that this whole year, but he couldn't get in the right frame of mind. In fact the more he tried to relax the more tense he felt. It took him to realize that it was fear that was keeping him back. He didn't want to tap into the part of him that might be able to lead him to the Horcrux, as that was the part of him that made him a Horcrux as well.

He felt a sudden resentment, why should he have to be the one to try and find a Horcrux, when it basically meant he was going to be shortening his own life. It was ridiculous that he would have to do this …

Harry opened his eyes and the blinked them close again, he had forgotten that he had the blindfold on as he always had his eyes close when he meditated. The resentment was his own, he did hate this task, but he had set it upon himself to do so. Why was it now that he felt like he was force to do this? His only conclusion was that he had tapped into that part of himself, but instead of helping him it was filling him with doubt.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, and he could hear the worry in her voice. "Did … are you okay?"

"I don't know," Harry answered. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"You've been saying that all day," Ron pointed out. "But you sound different this time."

"I don't want to do this," Harry said softly, "I think it's going to work but I don't want to do this."

Ron and Hermione shared a worried glance and then looked back at Harry. He bowed his head so that he couldn't see their expression. He felt ashamed that he was felling this way and worst about saying it out loud. Especially since he was pretty sure where the feelings were coming form and he hated that.

"Harry," Hermione said in a soft voice, kneeling next to him and resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Dumbledore would understand if you …"

"If I can't do this?" Harry finished. "I'm sure he would."

"How come it sounds like you're not about to give up?" Ron questioned.

"Because I'm not," Harry said. "I'm not about to let my fear stop me now."

"Seeing as you never have before," Ron supplied.

Harry nodded his head and realized he didn't need to explain anymore. Hermione shifted until she was sitting next to Harry as Ron started to look at the stuff that was near him, giving Harry the time he needed to master himself. After several minutes, Ron walked over handing Hermione a book and judging by her beam it was obviously something she found interesting. Again Harry was touched by his friends support and how they obviously knew him.

"I think it's in a cupboard," Harry said after a long pause as he controlled his fear. He opened his eyes and spotted three cupboards in what space he could see and he was sure there were thousand more in the room.

"Well that good, that should help some," Hermione said encouragingly.

"I think it was burn too … by acid I think," Harry went on. He tried to remember more but he could no longer even see the cabinet.

"Well that'll help some more," Hermione said. "What do you think, Ron?" she added when she say the redhead was deep in thought.

"Er … I was just thinking that … er … that maybe you should try to hide something," Ron said.

"Hide something?" Harry repeated in a questioning tone as he tilted his head as he thought. "Interesting."

"Interesting! It's brilliant," Hermione beamed at Ron.

"I wouldn't go overboard …" Ron said rubbing the back of his head, "at least, not yet."

Harry shrugged and picked up the book that Hermione was reading and started walking, as he thought about hiding it somewhere. He wasn't sure if this was going to really work as he keep looking at every cabinet that he past, trying to see if it was the burnt one he thought he was looking for. After ten minutes of walking around he throw down the book, cursing.

"HARRY!" Hermione gasped, causing Ron to snigger and roll his eyes.

"It's just a book. And this isn't working!" Harry groaned. "I'm thinking too much."

"I never thought that would be your problem," Ron teased and Harry glared at him.

"Maybe if you try to hide something that you actually care about, you'll have better luck," Hermione said, obviously annoyed as she picked up the book he had thrown, the binding was coming off now. "Maybe we'll even destroy the thing if you aren't able to hide it will to give you the proper motivation."

Harry almost laughed at how much anger throwing a book could bring up in his friend but then he gave her comment some thought. If he actually believe that something he cared about would be destroyed if he failed to hide it in the right place might bring him to the right frame of mind.

"I guess we could try that," he said pulling out his map.

"Are you sure you want to use that?" Hermione asked, "we will be destroying it if you don't find the right place."

Harry frowned at her, he couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. _She wouldn't actually do that, _Harry thought but judging by her expression, he was starting to think she would.

"Maybe we should go back to the door," Ron said. "If we're really going to raise the stakes, we might as well give you the best chance of getting it right." They agreed with him and they all walked back to the entrance.

"Hm," Harry said once they got to the entrance. "Can you guys leave. I just had a thought I might be able to do this better without you hovering over my shoulder."

"Fine," Hermione said. "But don't think that will make it so we won't to destroy the map."

"I know," Harry said, and then smirked. "Well unless I hide it somewhere else in her to keep it from you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and he just smiled more before she turned around and left the room with Ron. Harry watched them go and then looked back at the map. "This better work," he muttered to himself as he started walking again.

It was different then the last time he was looking for a hiding spot, he felt the urged to actually find somewhere, but still keep looking for the cabinet at times. He felt more panicked as the time passed, nervous that his friends were going to come in the room and he wouldn't have found the right place. That fear was brought to an apex when he heard his name being called. He no longer had the time, he needed to find someplace to put his map.

"Harry," he heard them call again, this time they were closer to him.

He started walking without thinking, turning corners with no mind to where he was going. That's when he saw it. He paced slowed as he approached the cabinet. When he got to it he opened door, but frowned.

"There you are," Hermione said.

"You found the cabinet!" Ron said excitedly.

"It's not in here," Harry said dejectedly. "I know it should be here … somewhere … but it's not in here!"

"Maybe it's one of these things," Hermione suggested looking around.

"That's helpful," Harry grimaced, they were still surrounded by junk. There was an old looking bust of a wizard, a lot of books, a crate, broken toys, a tarnished tiara, quills (both whole and broken) along with ink bottles, among other things.

"Well we know it's not going to just be anything," Hermione said. "So far all of Voldemort's Horcruxes have been significant in a way."

"Significant?" Ron frowned.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "just think about it. There was the ring, Sirius said it was a heirloom of the Guant family, Voldemort's mother's family. Then there was Slytherin's locket. That's part of his family too. Dumbledore said that the cup in the vault was Hufflepuff. Which isn't part of his family but obviously it has importance. The diary … well I guess that was important to him to leave behind his legacy …"

"Hmph," Ron huffed hotly, he hated that stupid diary and what it did to his sister.

"And the snake was the thing Voldemort was closest to," Harry added. "I don't see how that will help us here.

"Well it helps us to rule out the books, quills, toys," Hermione said looking at the area and ruling out the things the Horcrux wouldn't be. "It's unlikely it would be the bust, seeing as most of the things are portal and that seems rather hefty. Still it might be too rash to rule it out. For all I know it's a bust of Voldemort's family member …"

She went on muttering. The boys let her do it, placing the things that might be what they were looking for to the side. In the end they had ten things, including the bust as Hermione said it was better safe than sorry.

"Do you really think it could be one of this things?" Ron said, looking at the tiara he was carrying, thinking it was a flimsy thing to hold a part of Voldrmort's soul.

"As unlikely as it seems, these are all the likely objects that might be a Horcrux," Hermione said. "If we take them to Dumbledore he'd be able to tell if we're right."

"You mean if you're right," Ron corrected.

"Either way, we'll know soon enough," Hermione shrugged.

It took several minutes to get to Dumbledore's office and to guess which candy was his password now.

"Aw, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today," Dumbledore said, though his expression was pleasant his eyes were on the objects in their hands. "And what have you brought me."

"As you know I've been trying to find the Horcrux in the Room of Requirement," Harry said. "I thought I might have made a breakthrough. I think I found the area where …"

Harry stopped as Dumbledore shot out of his chair and walked quickly towards him, only it was toward him but Ron.

"May I see that," Dumbledore ask and Ron hand him the tiara he was practically touching already. Ron shrugged and handed it over and Dumbledore was holding it close to his eye. "Wit beyond measure … yes I see …"

"Is this the Horcrux?" Harry asked, feeling his heart pound in his chest, both excitedly and with apprehension.

"Oh, I believe it is," Dumbledore said. "It's such a pity."

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"This diadem is a lost piece of our history," Dumbledore said. "It had belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, lost before she died … maybe had searched for it over the millennium. I wonder how Tom was able to find it … find it only to mutilate it in such a horrible way. It's unfortunate."

Harry shifted away from Dumbledore, unable to not think of himself when hearing about the diadem being mutilate.

"I'm sorry Harry," Dumbledore said gravely.

"No … it's fine," Harry said backing away, "we should go. You can destroy the Horcrux right?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said gravely.

Harry turned to see that both Ron and Hermione were glaring at Dumbledore. He know that they still blamed Dumbledore for his knowledge about being a Horcrux, and part of his agreed with them. Still, he grabbed their hands and forced them to go with him as he left the room. Well at least he won't have to spend any more time in the Room of Hidden Things.


	152. Missing Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Fifty-Two

Missing Memory

Dumbledore felt uneasy. He held up the burnt and broken piece of Hogwarts history in his hand. It was such a shame that the Diadem had to be destroyed after centuries of being lost. However, he could hardly think of that as he remembered Harry's expression when he had made a similar musing about the Diadem. He wished the boy was still ignorant of being a Horcrux, knowing the truth only seemed to make him suffer more. He wished even more that he could tell Harry there was a slight possibility that he could survive this death sentence. He wasn't sure if that would help or hurt Harry, but he knew it had the possibility to save countless others in the future if things played out the way he expected them to.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, trying not to think of Harry. He wished that he could have kept the boy from all of this but he had been placed in the middle of everything since before he was even born. Dumbledore had so many other things that he needed to take care of. Severus' place among the Death Eaters wasn't as good as he wanted it to be, there were too many events that made Voldemort distrustful of Severus, not so much that Voldemort would kill him but enough that he didn't receive vital missions information. Dumbledore was forced to allow Severus to leak more information to make his position stronger, which was working, all though slowly.

The Ministry was still posing a big problem as it both ignored the fact that Voldemort was back and actively tried to discredit Dumbledore. He was glad that Sirius was able to get rid of Dolores Umbridge from the castle, she was not someone that should be around children. Umbridge was well known to use whatever means she deemed necessary and cared not about who she used them against. Her replacement, Percy Weasley, preformed his task to the letter of the law, which he expected from the boy. For the most part Dumbledore found that to be acceptable, though his staff found it irritating especially since Percy had been their student only a few years ago. However, when it came to his assessment to Sybil Trelawney was somewhat of a nuisance. Percy had put her on probation, probably correctly, stating that she wasn't a qualified professor. The problem was, for her safety, Dumbledore needed Trelawney to stay at Hogwarts and the pressure that was being put on her was making the poor woman begin to crack.

Then there was the issue with a certain Gringotts vault and how to get the Horcrux, the cup of Hufflepuff another piece of Hogwarts history that had been mutilated by Voldemort and his quest for immortality. He was still trying to think of a way to handle this without causing the goblins to revolt. Or at least cause the relationship between them and wizards to deteriorate farther. Some in the Order were still trying to capture one of three people that would have access in the vault but so far that had not been going so well. The longer that they were unable to achieve this the more likely that they would need to turn to some more drastic measure.

Dumbledore wasn't about to allow that to happen as this time, but he knew that the time was coming soon. The problem was he needed a piece of information that has been eluding him for many years, and until he had it he didn't know how curricular it was that they get the cup. From the information Harry had given him, he reasoned that the cup was the last of the Horcruxes that Voldemort knew he created now that the diadem was destroy. Dumbledore walked over to his cabinet and opened the drawer that held the diary, the locket, and underneath them so he couldn't see it the ring and of course there was the snake that had been killed over near Christmas. That ment that five Horcruxes had been destroyed and Harry only knew about one more, the cup. He believe that this was the last Horcrux, but he wanted more proof of that seeing as if he was wrong Voldemort would never be able to be defeated. He had one option left to him … he was going to have to find an old colleague of his.

O

Dumbledore looked at his surroundings on the street that he was currently walking. It had taken some time to learn where his old colleague was presently. It seems like the old Potions Master had disappeared as soon as the Dumbledore had started talking about Voldemort's return. He wasn't sure if the disappearance was because he was trying to prevent a visit from Voldemort or from himself. Dumbledore hope that he wasn't the unwelcome guest as that would make things more difficult.

Once Dumbledore arrived at the house that he had been searching for Dubledore knocked on the door and waited for an answer. There was no reply, nor where there sounds of anyone moving around in the house. He waited several more minutes, before he decided to let himself in. While looking around the house he noticed that things looked dishevel as if some had packed several things quickly. Upon farther inspection he also was able to deter that someone had Disapparated from the house only minutes after he had come to this block. It seems that his reunion with his old friend was going to have to wait.

O

"Forgive my rudeness," Dumbledore said some time later. The man he was talking to startled and turned to him holding his chest.

"Albus, don't you know better than to sneak up on an old man," the man said.

"You are not quite so old as I am, Horace," Dumbledore pointed out amusingly. "I would have preferred not to Apparate in your house, or I should say the house you are currently occupying, but it seems that you have been avoiding me."

"Some people would take that as hint that they are not wanted," Horace grumbled.

"Oh, I got the hint, I simply ignored it," Dumbledore said.

Horace shifted from foot to foot, clearly nervous before he sighed. "I suppose you are not going to let me be until you get to your point."

"A fair observation," Dumbledore agreed. "Though, slightly understated, I will likely remain here until you have answered my questioned."

Horace wrung his hands, Dumbledore seemed to be his normal polite self but he had known the old man for too long. When Dumbledore was seeking to know something he could be excessive … he remembered one such time a conversation when he was practically forced to give more information … a memory … than he wanted to. "What question do you want to ask me?"

"Judging by your expression, I believe it is the one that you are thinking about right now," Dumbledore said. "To be more precise, I would like to know more about your conversation with Tom Riddle about Horcrux."

"You are well aware that I did not have a conversation with Riddle about that!" Horace exclaimed. "I have given you that memory …"

"Forgive me Horace, but we both know that what you gave me was not the whole memory," Dumbledore said. "Not to mention there were parts that were clearly altered. You must have known that I would realize that …"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Horace said turning and walking away from Dumbledore. Then he spun on the spot before falling on the ground.

"I have made it so no one can Disapparated from the room," Dumbledore said trying to help the other man up but he moved away. "I had hoped that it would not be tested but I thought it was a necessary precaution."

"I've had enough of your words Dumbledore! I do not deserve to be imprisoned in my own home!" Horace spat.

"I do not believe this is your home …" Dumbledore started, but stopped when Horace glared at him. Dumbledore sighed, "I am sorry, I do not wish to imprison you, but I realized that you would not want to talk about this subject and I wanted a chance to state my case."

"Why is it only now that you have come," Horace asked. "If you have known all the time that the memory is false as you put it?"

"I realized that our last conversation had was rather uncomfortable and I wish to give you space," Dumbledore added, "I was waiting for the time that I would need to have this information."

"Did you think that would make me more likely to tell you?" Horace raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I wonder why you were not place in Slytherin, Ablus. You are more cunning than most of my students …"

"Sometimes I do wonder about that myself," Dumbledore said. "But the Sorting Hat has assured that he picked the right house for me."

Horace rolled his eyes.

"I suppose I should state my case, as I had said," Dumbledore said and Horace just looked at him coldly. "As you know Voldemort," Horace's cold expression evaporated as he shuddered violently at the name, "had survived the rebounded Killing Curse because he had created a Horcrux."

Horace paled farther, "I don't know what …"

"You probably have already guessed that Voldemort had created several more Horcruxes, taking more steps to keep him from dying," Dumbledore went on to say ignoring Horace's reaction. "Or perhaps you hoped that was only theory …"

Horace open and closed his mouth as if trying to think of something to say.

"If so than I am here to say that Voldemort had succeeded in making more than one Horcrux," Dumbledore said. "Several more in fact."

"You know this?" Horace was finally able to ask.

"Yes, I know for a fact that he has made them," Dumbledore said. "I have seen and destroyed several of them myself."

"You … you have?" Horace asked.

"Yes, three to be more precise," Dumbledore said, only noting the ones that he had destroyed himself.

"Three … he must have really done it," Horace muttered.

"Yes, I assume he has done 'it'," Dumbledore said, "though I'm still not clear what 'it' is. Do you care to elaborate more?"

"No, I do not," Horace said uncomfortably.

"Please Horace, as things are now I can not be sure when Voldemort will be mortal again," Dumbledore said. "Without your help we may never be able to defeat him."

"I wish to remain out of this war," Horace mumbled weakly, "I have so since the beginning …"

"And I understand that, so many of the students were your favorites …"

"If you are implying that I …"

"I'm not trying to imply anything, Horace," Dumbledore said. "You are well known for your instincts in noticing talent, and many of those that have become Death Eaters were rather talented. That doesn't mean you knew what would happen … I myself could not have predicted such a thing.

"I understand why you didn't join before, but if you help me now you could prevent the harm and likely deaths of countless people," Dumbledore said. "Please, I need that memory."

"Trying to appeal to my humanity," Horace said shaking his head, he really was ruthless when he wanted something, using all his persuasive powers. Horace half believe that Dumbledore would try to use Legilimency on him if he refused. Dumbledore did look rather desperate at the moment, so it wasn't too hard for him to believe that. He had also said that he had waited until he had needed the information, and now the time had apparently come. "It seems that it doesn't matter what I choice."

"It matters Horace," Dumbledore said gravely. "And you always have a choice."

Horace sighed, not believes Dumbledore about the choice, but knew in a fight he would not win. In the end he gave Dumbledore what he wanted, "do not visit me again Dumbledore, you are not welcome."

"I am sorry," Dumbledore said gravely as he got up and he was, but he knew that this memory was that he now had would confirm his theory and show them exactly how close they were to defeating Voldemort. _For the greater good_, he thought grimly,_ it always seems to come to that_.


	153. Quidditch Final

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Fifty-Three

Quidditch Final

"Okay women!"

"And Men!"

"And Men!" Angelina said starting her pep talk before the finial Quidditch match in the way the old captain had done. All those on the team before smiled at her, "The big one, the one we've all been waiting for. I don't care if you've been on this team the last time we won the cup or are just joining the team this season, this game will be something you remember for the rest of your life," she added her own flare to the speech. "Let's just make sure it's going to be a good memory!"

Everyone shouted, cheered or reacted positively in some way to the words, leaving the changing room and heading to the pitch.

"The good news is all we have to do is win this game," Ron said as they walked.

"No thanks to me," Ginny mumbled.

"Actually, its no thanks to me," Harry said. "I'm the one that was … sick."

"It's not your fault … either of yours," Ron said to them. "You couldn't control what happen to you Harry, and you hadn't been training as Seeker for long Gin. You were up against Cedric, it helped us a lot that you were able to prevent him from catching the snitch too early."

"Don't worry about what happened in the last game," Angelina said to them. "Think about this game."

Everyione nodded and agreed to that.

Almost immediatley after they reached the pitch and just moments later Harry was in the air. Any worry or nerves he had were left way below him on the ground when he felt the wind in his hair. For this one moment in time, it seemed that he didn't have any worries in the world, which was saying a lot with all that was going on in his life. Playing an actually game was always better than just practicing for one.

He brought his attention to the game at hand when he saw Madam Hooch opening the trunk with the four balls in it. He watched as she released the bludger and snitch and picked up the Quaffle. His eyes however remained on the Snitch as long as he could keep it in his slight, and only knew he was able to go after it when he heard the whistle was blown.

He had managed to keep the snitch in view but as soon as he moved to collect it Cho collided with him, jostling him enough that he lost the tiny golden ball.

"You didn't think I would let you catch it that easily, did you?" she smirked at him and Harry made a face at her.

"I had hoped," Harry said and then started flying off in another direction. He noticed that a few moments later Cho was flying near him. "Marking me again?"

Cho shrugged, "just for now."

Harry shook his head, it didn't matter if she chose to mark him or not, he was going to catch the snitch and he wasn't going to let her stop him. He knew he could get rid of he with a feint but she would only come back after she figured it out. Scanning the surroundings for any sight of gold, but only noticing the few normal glimpse of watches or bracelets. He continued this pattern hearing the game as it continued to progress slowly. They were up by 30 points, seemingly the Ravenclaw Keeper was blocking the goal pretty well and so was Ron. This was his game to win or lose.

Harry took a quick swerve to the right and then dove to the ground with pace. He had excepted Cho to follow him but she didn't, she actually moved in the other direction. Harry's heart pounded in his chest, had he miscalculated … had she spotted the Snitch. He turned quickly to follow Cho's movements looking for the gold he was sure was in front of him …

It wasn't there.

"You think you're the only one that can use a feint?" Cho called after him as she changed direction again.

Harry scowled, he had thought that she was marking him as before, but it seemed that, that was what she had wanted him to think. His knowledge that he was the better flyer made him overconfident and took her too lightly. She was a good flyer herself. He was just lucky that his feint hadn't cost him the game.

Now that her trick had been used, Cho's tactics seemed to have changed. She was now looking for the snitch on her own, as was he, which meant he had to keep his eyes on her as well as look for the snitch. After a while, Cho came back to mark him. Then she would go off and on her own, only to return to marking him minutes later.

_She just trying to distract you_, Harry thought to himself, glad that he was no longer as distracted by her as he had been in the past because that added to all this might have done him in.

Harry's heart beat picked up as he saw the glint of gold on the other side of the pitch. He turned and picked up his pace and rushed towards it. Cho, who had been off on her own rushed toward the snitch as well when she saw Harry's movements. They were coming from opposite direction and Harry wasn't sure who was in the lead, so he flatted himself on the broom and increased his speed by a great deal. He sensed more than saw the bludger coming for him and he rolled, the high speed making it hard of him to keep his eye of the snitch but he knew if he lost it now, he would lose the game. He felt nauseous as he stabilized his spin, but his eye had never lost the snitch and again he pressed himself against his broom to make it fly at maximum speed.

It amazed him how flying so fast made everything seemed to go in slow motion. He could tell that he was going to out strived Cho. He could see the snitch come closer with each second, it's wings flapping quickly, just barely visible to him. He took his hand off the broom as he got closer only to hear the whistling of the approaching bludger … He lead to the right towards the snitch knowing he was going to be hit …

His back felt as if it was on fire as the bludger grazed him and he was spinning again, though this time he was out of control and heading for the ground. His ears roared as he was moving so fast it was hard to keep conscious but somehow he managed to, and countered his motion so that he was able to slow his pace before he crashed to the ground.

"Harry!" he heard someone call, but he just turned onto his back feeling exhausted and elated.

"Harry?" Ginny was saying as she ran to him, followed by Peaks, Robins, and Summer the other reserve players on the team who had been on the bench.

Harry held up his arm and opened his hand, watching as the golden snitch flew out of it. Somehow he had managed to grab it as he was being hit by the bludger. There was silence before the eruption from the Gryffindor's came, first from the crowd and then from his teammates. Then Harry was being surrounded, everyone looking as if they wanted to hug him and celebrate, but they weren't sure if he was injured or not. So Harry sat up, his back groaned into complaint but he knew nothing was broken … just really bruised.

None of that seemed to matter as he was lifted to his feet. Embraced by Ron … then Ginny and then the whole team seemed to be there. With the adrenalin and euphoria coursing through him, he didn't think he would be feeling pain for a long time.

O

Harry groaned as he turned to his side on the bed. "I should have listen to Hermione", he thought as his body felt stiff and sore. He was right, his back hadn't bothered him at all last night during the Gryffindor celebration of their winning the Quidditch Cup. He had fun drinking, talking even singing with his teammates and the rest of the Gryffindors late into the night, but now he wished he had gone to Madam Pomfrey so he could have had his back healed.

He heard the door open and someone stumble into the room coming over to his bed. Harry opened his curtain and noticing that it was only six in the morning then he looked at who was coming into the dormroom at this time.

"Ron?"

"Merlin Harry, don't sneak up on a bloke like that," Ron said looking rather startled.

"Sneak up … I'm lying in my bed," Harry said raising his eyebrow.

"Right," Ron chuckled.

"Why are you coming to my bed?" Harry asked his friend.

"Here's a potion for pain," Ron said holding up a vial, "Mione said that you'd need it in the morning."

Harry grabbed the vial out of Ron's hand before he even finish speaking. Drinking the potion in one gulp and not caring that it burned and tasted horrible. It took only moments for his back pain to go way.

"She said you're still going to have to go to the hospital," Ron said, "it's only stopping the pain not healing you."

"Sure, whatever," Harry said, "But for now I'm going back to sleep."

"Suit yourself," Ron shrugged.

"So why is it you're only coming into the dormroom now," Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I'm sure you don't want to know the answer to that," Ron grinned at him. "Just go back to sleep."

O

Harry was still walking on the clouds after his victory in the last Quidditch game. Ron had no problem at all talking to him about it, both of them describing the game from their points of view. It didn't seem to matter to them that they had repeated the same thing over and over again, but Hermione had found this to be rather annoying. She had tried to read a book as they talked at first, but she said she couldn't drown out their talk so now she just left them alone. The boys just shrugged, and continue talking.

Ron and Harry were having one of those conversations now as they headed to the library, Hermione being forced to listen to them this time. Harry could see that Hermione was glaring at her boyfriend, who had started the topic of conversation, probably for the very reason to get Hermione angry with him. Harry was pretty sure he would never understand why they liked to annoying each other so much but his friends seemed to enjoy bantering and it seem like one was about to start soon as Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"Harry," a girl called his name and he turned to beam at Susan.

"I'll see you guys later," Harry said gladly walking away from his friends and the other two seemed to hardly notice his departure. "You really saved me."

"Huh?" Susan questioned.

"Ron and Hermione … they're about to start a fight," Harry explained. "They never seem to mind when I'm in the middle of it."

"You make it sound like they start fights on purpose," Susan frowned.

"They do," Harry said. "Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Seeing as Ron's the one starting it, I'm guessing Hermione has been pushing herself too hard in her studies again."

"Oh," was Susan only reply and Harry frowned at her.

He stepped closer to her, going to kiss her but she moved away from him. "Is something wrong?"

"I like you Harry," she answered looking up to meet his eyes.

"I think I got that," Harry said, their study sessions had no longer being only about studying … they had enjoyed a nice Hogsmeade visit … "I like you too."

"I know," Susan said smiling, but she her eyes were still sad.

"So what's wrong?" Harry prompted when she didn't say anything.

"You're never going to tell me your secrets," Susan said.

Harry narrowed is eyes at her.

"Please Harry, don't saying anything," she said before he could snap at her. "I'm not trying to make you tell me anything, it's not about that. It's just … I want more …"

Harry sighed and bowed his head. He walked to the wall and leaned against it and she followed him. "What do you mean by more?"

"I don't know," Susan sighed too, "the more I get to know you the more I want to get to know you."

"It must be frustrating to you than that I don't share thing," Harry grumbled, he was definitely not comfortable with the way things were going.

"I'm sure you share more than you realize Harry," Susan said.

"You're probably right," he had to admit she seemed to know him better than he would expect.

"I don't think you were looking for a serious relationship," she went on to say.

"No, I wasn't," Harry agreed, when all this started all he really wanted was to have a normal life, with a normal girlfriend, and normal teenage problems. He hadn't expected to care so much about her and he hadn't expect to be hurt when this moment he was in right now happened.

"I wasn't either," Susan said. "I just thought you were cute. And I had fun talking to you."

"Me too," Harry said. "But you want more now."

"Yes, and I'm afraid that you don't," Susan said.

Harry closed his eyes. He was so very tempted to argue with her, to say that he did want more. He wanted to allow this newfound relationship to progress. His feeling for her have surely grown over the weeks they had been together …

"I want to know that there's a future in our relationship …" she continued to say and Harry cringed at the word future.

"There's not," he said coldly, he didn't have a future, so they couldn't have a future. She was right to fear having a more serious relationship with him when all it would do was hurt her more in the end.

Susan closed her eyes and bit her lip looking as if she was trying to control herself, "I understand …"

"I'm sorry," Harry said gravely hating to see the pain that he caused her and moved to hold her.

"No don't," Susan said and Harry let his arms dropped. She gave him a said smile, "I didn't mean that. I mean don't be sorry. I'm not."

"And at least I can always say that I was Harry Potter's first girlfriend," she tried with a weak smile that grew stronger with the face that Harry made. She kissed him on the cheek, "I hope in time we'll still be able to be friends."

"I think so," he said, though his heart ached a little at the idea of just being her friend.


	154. Gringotts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Fifty-Four

Gringotts

Tonks looked into the deaden eyes of Rabastan with complete concentration, her own eyes changing so they matched his exactly. She moved down to his nose, then mouth and so on. Unlike her normal disguises where she got to choice what she would look like and could do any sort of mix matching she had to be exactly the same as this man.

The Order had gotten a lucky break a few nights ago and had come into a face to face confrontation with several Death Eaters, who they had been able to unmask. The Order had been even luckier as non of thier numbers had been injured. To top off thier good luck one of the Lestrange Brothers had been with them. Tonks was now trying to copy the Death Eaters features, having already learned, to the best of her capability, his mannerisms. She tried to ignore the fact that Remus was still arguing with anyone that would listen that their plan was too risky, especially as two days had pasted since they had taken Rabastan prisoner and questions were bound to be asked. The worst of this was when Remus had pulled her aside an hour ago.

"Dora, this is an unacceptable risk," Remus had hissed.

"No it isn't Remus," Tonks said hotly, knowing that he wouldn't be acting like a mad man right now if anyone else was taking this mission. She hated how over protective he was. She was a bloody Auror after all. "If we don't get into the vault we will never be able to destroy Voldemort. It has to be done and I'm the one that has to do it!"

"Someone could use the Polyjuice Potion." he stated.

"We've already had this conversation," Tonks said through gritted teeth. "The goblins have been known to test whether someone is taking the potions. They have this water fall thingy …"

"Waterfall thingy … yeah that description fills me with confidence," Remus growled.

"My metamorphmagus abilities will not be affected by that," Tonks said. "I don't put on a disguise when I change, I actually change. I have to …"

"The goblins will only use that if they believe the person isn't who they say they are," Remus said stubbornly. "Besides, that's not the part that I'm worried about. You can't just walk in there as Rabastan and expect no one to notice you …"

"We've been through that part too," Tonks said. "Snape told us the way to get to the goblins. How the Death Eaters have been getting to the goblins to access their gold since they have broken out of Azkaban …"

"Which means the Death Eater might have informed the goblins that Rabastan is missing …"

"Come on, why would the Death Eaters do that," Tonks rolled her eyes as Remus seemed to be grasping at straws then when he was about to open his month to argue she added, "and even if they have that takes us back to the metamorphmagus things. They won't be able to prove I'm not him. We have gotten all the information we need out of him so that I can convince the I'm who I same I am …"

"Dora please, don't go," Remus said giving up the fight as his shoulders slouched. "I have this horrible feeling that I'm never going to see you again."

"Remus," Tonks sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, angry and yet moved by his words at the same time. "I'm not just going to sit on the side lines …"

"I'm not asking you to," Remus said, "but this mission … you'll be all alone and you have no idea what would happen to you if you're caught. The goblins can be even more vicious than the Death Eaters … and you can bet they will be particularly vicious to someone trying to steal from them."

"Do you think what you're feeling now is any different than what I felt while you were talking to the werewolves?" Tonks asked him instead of thinking about what he was saying. She did know what he said was true and having her thoughts linger on that will only make it harder for her to succeed. "There are plenty of vicious werewolves … and if you meet Greyback … I wouldn't be surprise if he tried to kill you because you're still …"

"Human," Remus said as she had search for the right word.

"All werewolves are still human," Tonks said, "and I don't care what anyone else says. But some have lost their humanity. You haven't and you never will."

Remus couldn't help but smile at her forceful defensive of him (even while she was arguing with him). "It's not the same thing though. I am a werewolf, so I had a certain amount of protection even if the rest of my kind don't like that I retain my humanity. The goblins aren't going to show you …"

"Remus," Tonks groaned. "I was only pointing out that I was worried about you. I felt sick to my stomach every time you left. I always wondered if it was the last time I was going to see you."

"So now it's my turn," Remus grimaced. "And I just have to deal with it."

"Yes," Tonks said, knowing he wasn't going to deal with it any better than she had, but they couldn't change what had to happen. She had to go on this mission alone and there was nothing he could say or do to change that.

"You better come back or I'll never forgive you!" Remus growled and then pulled her into a hard kiss that she returned, letting only that moment for her own worries to engulf her and take the comfort of Remus's arms around gave her.

The memory still strong in her head giving her the extra incentive to accomplish her mission, Tonks stood up and looked into the mirror. She couldn't see anything of herself in the reflection, and she thought she had mimicked Rabastan perfectly.

"Hmm …" Moody said looking her over, his magical eye peering even deeper into her than just the surface. "You should be acceptable."

"Thanks for the high praise Mad-eye!" Tonks made a face looking at his reflection in the mirror. There I am, she thought as she could see her own characteristics in the grim man's face.

"You need to stay in character!" Moody reprimanded. "But your voice seems to be passable too."

"Of course it's passable," Tonks said haughtily, doing as Moody had advised her and getting into character.

"Well now is as good as time as any to get this mission started," Moody said, "Remember everything I taught you and stay on your toes. Remember that the goblins are suspicious and clever … don't underestimate …"

"Yes, yes mother, I know," Tonks rolled her eyes at him.

"Stay in character!" Moody growled again.

"I will," Tonks said seriously, not saying how much it meant to her that Moody was worried about her.

Tonks flooed into the Leaky Cauldron wearing a black cloak with the hood up and covering her face. She also had had a mask on that made her look like a hag if anyone was curious enough to look too closely at her. She noted that Tom, the bartender, watched her as she walked past but didn't try to talk to her. She made her way quickly to the entrance of Diagon Alley and walked purposely and with a steady no nonsense stride to Gringotts. Once inside the bank, she turned to the right instead of going to any of the usual lines for wizards. Walking through a door she saw that there was more tellers and two more doors, one saying Goblins and the other saying Creatures. She went through the door saying creatures, and was relieved that no other customers were there.

"What do you want?" was the greeting she got from the lone goblin teller that was in that room. She would guess this wasn't the most prestige job for a goblin and wondered if that would back this goblin more cross than normal.

"Access to my most ancient vault," Tonks responded haughtily and the goblin looked up from his ledger and looked at her closely.

"There are no ancient vaults for hags," he snapped.

"No one notices a hag, no one stops one," Tonks said; the goblin nodded his head and pointed at the wall across from them.

She walked to the wall, making sure that she was heading to the exact area he was pointing to before resting her hand on it. Her hand went through so she keep walking, turning around behind her to see a door she just passed through even though it couldn't be seen from the public side, was now sliding close. Well now there was no returning, she thought grimly.

"Who am I speaking with," a new goblin asked and she turned her attention back to him.

Tonks took off her hood and mask, and looked at the goblin as if the creature was far below him. "I wish to get into the Lestrange vault."

"Yes I understand but …" the goblin said impatiently.

"Rabastan Lestrange …" she said briskly and added so lowly that no one could hear her or the goblin could read her lips "… vault."

The goblin nodded, looking down at his parchment seeming to be pleased. Tonks felt relieved, Snape had warned her there was a charm in the room she was now that would make it so the goblins could tell when someone was lying. That was why the goblin had wanted her to say the name.

"Do you wish for take Galleons here, or would you like to go to your vault," the goblin asked.

If she hadn't been warned about this Tonks probably would have been very shock that the goblins made this offer. They don't normally let people get money directly from the teller, taking the wizard to their vault themselves. However, for speed and convincing they had allowed that in this room, for a generous fee of course.

"I will go to the vault myself," Tonks answered, using 'the' instead of 'my' and hoping that the goblin didn't find that suspicious.

"Very well," the goblin said and waited patiently for a few moments until another goblin came into the room. "Take him to the Lestrange vault. Take the Clankers."

"Yes sir," the new goblin said, and then lead Tonks to the cart.

The cart ride was no worse than it normal was, though it did take a lot longer, twisting and turning so much that she had no idea where she was. She saw the waterfall seconds before she was soaked by the water and falling from the cart towards the surface. She pulled out Rabastan's wand and asked a quick spell to soften her landing, making sure that the goblin wouldn't have the same landing.

As she stood up she wiped her face and ran her hands through her hair, the fastest way to see that the façade was still intact and her metamorphmagus had worked as well as everyone hoped it would. She was just able to keep her relieved sign in as she realize that she still looked like Rabastan before she turned on the goblin that seem to be in some pain. Though she didn't really care for goblins she felt bad that she couldn't have helped him have a better landing, but no Death Eater would have done so.

"What do you think you were doing?!" Tonks growled at the goblin, lifting him off the ground and pointing his wand at him. "That waterfall nearly killed me! Answer now or I will kill you …"

The goblin grabbed the arm that Tonks was holding him with and dig his figure nails into her wrist, making her let go.

Tonks cursed loudly at the pain (no need to act there) and though she still pointed her wand at the goblin.

"If you curse me you will not get out of this place," goblin stated, clearly scared but trying to act as if he wasn't. "That was to prevent anyone from stealing from you, or any of the other high security, vaults."

"That's never happened in the past," Tonks said narrowing his eyes at goblin.

"In the past you were not an escape prisoner from Azkaban," the goblin said. "We always err on the side of caution. The Thief's Downfall is one of our secrets that will never leave Gringotts."

Tonks knew he had a point. Bill had known about this waterfall, but hadn't been able to say a word about it, give a memory or write down anything about it. He had been able to nod his head when someone else had mentioned this protection, which was the only way she figured out, that Bill knew. It was actually Kreacher that had given this piece of information, having gone with the Black family decades ago and not bound by the same magic that prevented the wizards for talking.

"Here," the goblin said with no other explanation or signs of care and handed her a metal instrument that made a noise of miniature hammers on anvils.

_Good lord,_ Tonks thought as they turned the corner and was faced with the dragon. A very vicious scary looking dragon. Though at the same time looked as battered and beaten as much and she could think of the many curses Charlie would have right now looking at the beast.

Once it was gone, the goblin walked to a vault and put his hand on the door, and it melted away, revealing the riches inside. She scanned the vault, looking for the cup. She was glad that Dumbledore had shown her the memory of the cup, because there where several goblets, cups and other objects that she might have chosen from. Tonks eyes widen when she spotted it and her heart pounded in her chest. This was the part of the mission that she was most worried about. There was no getting past the Gemino and Flagrante charms on the objects in this vault. She wasn't sure if her metamorphmagus ability would work and once she tried there was no going back.

So she had decided to take the much more risky choice (according to Remus), a choice that was just as likely to get her caught, but would assure that her mission was a success.

She pulled out the basilisk fang and stabbed and walked towards the cup. A sudden rush of dread filled her, she wished she could have the sword of Gryffindor as it would have been easier to reach the cup with it, but not being a Gryffindor she couldn't wield the sword properly. She was sure that she wasn't going to get away with this. Maybe it would be better to just pick up the cup … maybe her ability would be enough … Or maybe she should just leave … that would be better. What was the point of doing this anyway? It's not like Dumbledore had told her how this would help … nor had Remus, even though she knew he knew the reason. Why should she risk her life when they didn't even trust her with the whole truth? Maybe Remus didn't actually or he wouldn't have let her go on this mission …

_What the hell!_ Tonks gasped in her head. _Where did those thoughts come from? They're definitely not mine."_

She looked at the cup, whatever it was, whatever it meant, it clearly had some kind of power. It did not want to be destroyed. But she didn't give a damn what it wanted, she wasn't going to fail her mission. She took the last few steps forwards glad that Rabastan was tall enough to reach it without her having to touch anything and stabbed the cup.

"What are you doing?" the goblin asked looking scandalized and suspicious. "You destroyed a treasure … do you have any idea how old that cup …"

"Silence!" Tonks turned and roared at the goblin. "Your opinion means little to me."

"The technique … the beauty … lost …" the goblin said, looking sadder than she ever imagined a goblin able to look.

"It had to be destroyed," Tonks said coldly, "I'm done."

The sadness left, replaced by rage and it looked like he would have loved to attack her. She raised her wand and nodded for him to go. His eyes on the wand he moved. She only just realized that he wasn't making the noise from the Clanker in time to move away from the foot of the dragon that nearly landed on her. When she glared at the goblin it looked at her smugly.

"Accio Clanker," she said, having a feeling that goblin might not do that until after she been dead. She caught the instrument and shook it, the dragon roar and as it escaped the it's claw caught her in the shoulder. She fell to the ground hard and heard the patter of feet as the goblins ran away. She picked herself up, pain shooting through her shoulder but it didn't matter. Time was running out, if he got too far way she would be trapped in the maze forever. She reached for her wand and thought about the tripping curse. Her heart leaped as she heard the thought that signaled that the goblin had fallen.

She walked over to the spot and pointed her wand to the goblins chest. She waved her wand and a flash of light engulfed the goblin but nothing happened. "Try that again and every bone in your body will be crushed!"

"You'll never get out of here if you do that!"

"Clearly you don't want me out of here either way," Tonks said. "Now if I don't make it out … neither will you."

The goblin snarled at her and she hoped that he couldn't tell she was bluffing. It was a long moment as the goblin seemed to calculate his options; clearly the destruction of the cup had been very important to the goblin if he was risking his own life. Then he turned around and walked away. She followed and was pleased to see there was a cart in front of them.


	155. Coming Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Fifty-Five

Coming Back

"Remus, I think you're burning a hole in the rug," Emmeline said from her position at the kitchen table.

"She should have been back by now," Remus said, not something the pacing he was doing in front of the fire place. She was supposed to apparate back, but there was always the possibility that she would use the floo …

"No, actually she's only been gone for twenty minutes," Emmeline said, looking at the clock on one of the walls. Remus looked at it too and scowled. He walked over to the opposite side of the table and took a seat. His foot tapped up and down as he stared at the fire place. "Okay … so maybe pacing was better."

"I can't stand this," Remus said. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Emmeline raised an eyebrow at him.

"I get that part," Remus said. "I know I love her. But I've been on the sidelines of dangerous mission before. People I've loved have gone off to fight ... some of them have died … Maybe that's why …"

"Remus, Remus, Remus," Emmeline shook her head and laughed. "You are one of the smartest person that I know, but you really don't understand in love."

"So you're saying it's normal for me to be this anxious," Remus said.

"You don't do normal very well," Emmeline said. "I'm always nervous when Sirius is away from me. It doesn't help that he's naturally a reckless person, though years of raising Harry has helped temper him a bit."

"But you don't go around pacing like a mad person only five minutes after a mission started," Remus said.

"No, I usually wait to do that until Sirius is actually wait," Emmeline said. "But I've also been in love with other men. Before Sirius and after him too … it was never the same, never as powerful but I did love."

Remus grimaced; he knew what she was getting at. He had never allowed himself to get close to any girls. It had been a lot harder at school when girls found his shyness as mysterious (it also didn't help that he was best friends with Sirius and James that everyone was so fascinated with). He really wasn't sure how Tonks had made her way so completely into his heart.

"So you think it makes me even more nervous, because she's the only one I've been in love with," Remus sighed.

"I don't know," Emmeline said. "Maybe I'm thinking too much, or maybe I'm trying to distract you."

Remus looked at the clock, it was five minutes later, not a very long distraction, and now he was thinking about how much he had changed since he realized his feelings for Tonks. The crazy, light hearted girl that could make him laugh with her amusing stories. What if …

He was back pacing the room.

Remus felt like he was pacing in the room for days with no word about how Tonks was. When he looked at the clock and realized that it had been two hours he guilt clinched. Not the days, but it was a long time. A normal Gringotts visit took half an hour, maybe an hour at most. He reminded himself of what Emmeline had said the last time he sat down, taking a minute break from pacing. She had to take her time getting to Gringotts in the first place, and then go through several different goblin channels before she would be able to get the carts that lead to the vaults. The vault she was going to was in the depths of the underground maze, it would take time to get there.

But two hours' time?

"Is it time for me to really be pacing yet?" he asked Emmeline and noticed her looking at him sadly as she nodded her head. That's what he thought. Two hours was too long.

His dark thoughts were interrupted by the crashing sound coming from the front hallway. He turned from his pacing and ran to were the noise came from.

"Tonks!" he shouted as he ran but he didn't get an answer.

"No … we should levitated …" Remus heard Moody saying as he stopped where he was looking at the limp and bleeding from of the woman he loved. "Move!" Moody snarled at him and even pushed him aside when Remus reminded where he was standing too shock to understand what he meant.

There was a hand on his shoulder and he let it lead him out of the way and then held him back when Tonks stirred and Remus wanted to rush towards him.

"They need to heal her …" Emmeline said, she was one the holding him back.

"She should be sent to St. Mungo's!" Remus said, looking at the blood stain cloak that Kingsley was taking off so he could look at the wound … the wound a claw mark …

"Do you think she was hit with anything?" Kingsley asked Moody.

"Not by a wizard's curse, but she obviously ran into problems with the goblins," Moody said.

"Move over than," Bill said coming into the room with two potions. Remus was pretty sure he demanded to know what they were but no one answered him as he watch Bill poor one of the potions over the now exposed wound. He felt Emmeline's hands around him keeping him from moving, telling him that he needed to give the other room to heal her. Damnit he knew that … he still wasn't sure why they weren't rushing her off to St. Mungo's …

"Ah …" Tonks groaned as her wound started to seal itself.

Remus didn't like anything hold him back anymore he ran over to her, Kingsley getting out of his way without him word, and he held her close to him.

"Remus …" she said trying to smiling, "maybe this was a dangerous mission …"

"Sh … Dora, don't talk," Remus said softly. "Save your strength."

"You have to take this Tonks," Bill said, handing her the other potion. "And he's right, you shouldn't exert yourself yet."

Tonks took the potions but she opened her mouth to say something but Remus pleaded her to stop again and she relented. She just sighed and burned her head into his shoulder as he continued to hold her close to him. After a while he noticed that she was asleep and he lifted her up and carried her to the living room where he sat down on the couch. He dimly listened to what the others were saying, making predictions about what had happen.

"Clearly the rumors about the dragons are true," Moody said. "The damn thing nearly clawed her in half. From the looks of the scar she was dodging away from the beast …"

"It's not a beast," Bill said. "If the rumors are true, it's been down there for decades, tortured, beaten, and blinded by the goblins so that it would b…"

"You knew there was a dragon down there!" Remus growled, his attention on the conversation more.

"The rumors," Bill said. "And I couldn't talk about them more than that unless the person already knew what I did. The goblins are good about keeping the wizards working for them form giving out their secrets."

"Is that why you had that potion ready?" Kingsley asked as Remus felt the need to shout more, but held it back. "You can act on your knowledge, you just can't talk about it, right?"

"Pretty much," Bill said. "I tried to tell someone that I was brewing them, just to be safe, but knowing the eventual question they would have to ask me I found that I couldn't."

"Really," Moody raised an eyebrow. "It might be interesting to learn how they managed to accomplish that."

"They'll never tell you," Bill said.

"Oh, I know," Moody sighed, seeming to respect that about the creatures.

"What was the second potion you gave her," Remus asked. Asking without saying that he wanted to know what other danger Bill might have known about but talk about.

"It's an antidote for poison," Bill sighed. "I'm pretty sure there was …"

"Remus," Tonks whispered as he felt his chest rumbled with the growl he was about to give. He looked down at her and realized her eyes were open again.

"Sorry," he said softly forgetting his anger as quickly it had come when he looked at her. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No …" Tonks said trying to sit up but not managing it so she relaxed against Remus. "I have to tell what happened …"

"They're all listening," Remus informed her.

Tonks looked over to see the others staring at her, her checks burned a little red as she said "oh." She had thought she was alone with Remus … and knowing that she was being held by like this while in the same room as her mentor and boss, made her slightly embarrassed.

"Did you get the cup?" Moody asked getting to business.

"Destroyed it," Tonks answered simply.

"I see," Moody said, knowing that had been an option but he had argued to just retrieve the cup.

"The goblin was watching me," Tonks said soundly like it was a struggle to get the words out. "Didn't want him … seeing multiple cups …"

"The Gemino charm," Bill said to help explain what Tonks was talking about so she wouldn't have to say it. This was not one of the goblins guarded secrets. "It causes anything in the vault to replicate if someone touches the objects in a vault that doesn't belong to them. You didn't think your Metamorphmagus ability would prevent that."

"Couldn't risk it," Tonks muttered. "Already … Downfall."

"I see," Bill said and when the others asked him what she meant he tried to explain but shook his head.

Tonks tried to explain too, but she couldn't either.

"I take that to mean they were already suspicious of you," Moody said, they couldn't even nodded their head to agree or disagree with him but Moody seemed to take that as affirmation. "What happen after you destroyed the cup?"

"The goblin was upset," Tonks said.

"It was an ancient goblin made object … highly regarded by all goblins," Remus said, "destroying it in front of the goblin would have offended him greatly."

"Sorry," Tonks said grimly and then glared at him weakly. "Not like I was told that before."

"Sorry," Remus frowned, they should have given her more information if they had expected he to risk her life like this. He was about to tell her what the cup was but wasn't sure how she would react to the fact that she had just destroyed Hufflepuff's cup. She was as proud of her house as he was his after all.

"Goblin ran … dragon came and I just barely jumped away from it," Tonks said and was surprised at how easy it was to talk about the dragon when she couldn't even mentioned the waterfall, "I used …" well so much for being able to talk about the dragon, she couldn't say the word 'clanker' or even describe what she did.

"It's a goblin secret," Bill told her. "You won't be able to say it."

"The goblin tried to run … leave me behind …" Tonks went on to say, and Remus flinched. Thinking of Tonks left in the underground for either the goblins or dragon to back to finish her off … or just her wondering around in the maze … lost … starving … "I caught him."

"Of course you did, lass, you never let anyone get away from you," Moody said, an uncommon show of pride in his voice.

"We went into the cart … going back," Tonks said. "Passed a mist …" and she struggled to say more but once again she couldn't continue. She remembered holding her breath as long as she could as she passed the slivery mist and was surprised that it hadn't lasted long. She glared at the goblin, sure that he had caused it only to find her vision was blurring. The goblin was smirking but she raised her wand on him threateningly and was grateful that the curt was still moving. Of course the horde of goblins waiting for them at the entrance to made her think that they were only moving so that she could be stopped. "Goblins waiting for me on the platform," she found herself say, so clearly this part was okay for her to talk about, but she couldn't tell them that her shoulder had become numb were the dragon had wounded her, the mist poison having stemmed into it as the bloody goblin had planned.

"How did you get out?" Remus asked, he could imagine all too well a wounded Tonks surrounded by goblins …

"Super Nova," Tonks said, confusing Remus completely but Moody and Kinsley smiled.

"What …?"

"It's a concentrated bright light, in the depths of the Gringotts it probably blind anyone's eyes … the goblins would take it worse," Moody said smiling proudly at Tonks again.

"I ran," Tonks said, "people saw me … though I was him … barely made it out of Gringotts …"

_Could think get any worse?_ Remus groaned in his head. Well yes it could, clearly she had made it back but still.

"Apparated as soon as I could …"Tonks said.

"It's okay Tonks, we've heard enough," Kingsley said. "And the fact that you were spotted as Rabastan can work to our advantage. I better go and make sure I'm the one assigned to tracking him down …"

"Good idea Kingsley," Moody said and then looked at Tonks. "Well done, lass … don't think I could have done better myself."

Tonks smiled at her mentor approval and then he walked away. Bill and Emmeline must have left before him because Tonks and Remus were now left alone.

"Are you angry," Tonks asked as she leaned back against into Remus, feeling how tense he was.

"More like mad," Remus sighed. "Completely barney."

"So like normal," Tonks teased and he smiled at her.

"I don't ever want to find out what my life would be like if I lost you," he said softly, admitting his fear as he pulled her closer to him.

"Not lost," Tonks assured him leaning even closer to him and he felt all of his nerves settle down as he held her.


	156. End of Term

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Fifty-Six

End of Term

"Bloody hell, I'm glad that's over with," Ron exhaled as they walked out of their last O.W.L's exam, History of Magic.

"Yeah," Harry responded that was a particularly bad test as he had to write several essays. "But now it's time to celebrate."

"Celebrate!" Hermione groaned. "I can't think about celebrating! I have to go and make sure it was …"

"NO!" Ron shouted at her, a little too harshly he seemed to realize when he saw her expression. "Hermione the exams are over, everyone knows you did brilliantly. I'm not going to let you open another book for a week at least. Don't stress yourself out …"

"If I don't make sure Ron, I'm never going to be able to relax," Hermione practically whined.

Ron groaned and Harry laughed, they both knew she was telling the truth.

"Fine, check your books, but we're still going to have a celebration tonight and you're going to have fun at it!"

"Deal," Hermione smiled at him and they walked to the dormroom where Hermione ran up to get her book to check all her facts. Ron and Harry stayed in the common room playing chess as they did so.

"You know the exams weren't as bad as I feared," Ron said.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about the exams?" Harry said, then called out a move for his knight to make.

"Not with Mione around," Ron said. "Merlin she hasn't been able to talk about anything else for weeks. Only way to get her to shut up about it was to snog her …"

"Which I'm sure you did more than once," Harry said as Ron commented his pawn to make a move.

"Yeah," Ron smiled and sighed, "but not nearly as much as I'd like to. She wouldn't allow herself to be distracted for long. I could never really tell her how nervous I was about the exams myself because that would usually set her off on her own nervous breakdown. Completely useless … like her checking in her books right now. It's mental how she gets."

"Yeah," Harry chuckled. "But she's been like that for as long as I've known her. She wants to be the best and pushes herself really hard."

"Too hard," Ron grimaced.

"I guess the O.W.L's weren't so bad," Harry said realizing that Ron didn't really want to talk about Hermione and O.W.L's anymore but he had brought this subject up for a reason.

"Like you care, you really didn't seem to study much for it at all," Ron pointed out and Harry shrugged.

"Well it's not like it matters," Harry said, who didn't want to spend his time on study when he could do better things. Of course after Susan had broken up with him he didn't have as much pleasant distractions, but he still didn't spend all his time studying like most of the other fifth years. "I still think I did well, I mean I did work hard the last four and a half years … it's not like I forgot what I learn."

"Lucky you," Ron made a face. "I always felt like I was forgetting things … my mind would go blank most of the time I tried to think of something while doing the exams … maybe it would have been better for me if I didn't care either."

"Maybe," Harry chuckled, Ron wasn't at his best when it came to academic pressure … sure really danger and he could pull all sorts for spells out of his arse, but put him in front of a professor and he got nervous. "I'm sure you did okay."

"Well yeah, I think so too," Ron admitted. "I mean usually I did pull out the spell in the end. There was just so much extra information in my head …"

Harry shrugged, not sure what else he could say to that. He didn't feel that way with his exams, though he had known some of his answers to the essay question were a little flimsy as he couldn't remember all the definition and spells, his practically test had all gone well. Oh well, whatever will happened will happen … knowing his luck he probably wouldn't even live long enough to find out how he did on the O.W.L's.

"What are you talking about," Hermione asked and sat down next to Ron.

"Done revising already?" Ron asked, not answering her question.

"I got the answers right," Hermione said happily, "I'll look at the details more later."

"Later huh?" Ron said. "Are you actually trying to relax?"

"Well we have finished our exams, I'm due a little relaxing," Hermione said and Ron beamed at her. "Are you going to tell me what you and Harry were talking about?"

"The party we're going to have," Harry answered, which of course was a lie, but it was something he wanted to discussed now. "I was thinking we could invite all our friends and go to the Room of Requirement and really relieve some of our stress …"

Hermione raised her eyebrows looking nervous about something.

"Don't go all prefect on us now," Ron said. "You said last time you wanted to go out with us?"

"When was that?"

"Mione was all upset that we snuck to Hogsmeade and didn't invite her," Ron told Harry. "She said she'd like to have gotten slushed with us."

"I said nothing of the sort!" Hermione gasped looking scandalized. "I might have mention wanting to be invited … but that would be just the three of us."

"Ah … don't want to be seen breaking the rules by all your peers," Ron nodded his head. "Don't worry about that, they'll be breaking the rules too so they can't blackmail you."

"I wasn't thinking about blackmail," Hermione rolled her eyes, she didn't think she would be able to relax if there were so many people.

"Come on Hermione, I know you're going to have fun, trust me," Ron told her looking at her earnestly.

"Fine," Hermione sighed.

O

"Do you know!" Hermione yelled at Ron later that evening sitting on his lap and giggling, "I think I like Parties!"

"Yes," Ron said winching and at her yelling at him from this close distance but he was amused too. After her third butterbeer he had finally gotten her to try some of the fire whiskey, which she told him she didn't like but finished her first shot anyways. Then after another two butterbeers she had accepted her second shot, still complaining it was too strong, but it didn't seem to stop her from taking another. "Talk about getting slushed."

"I'm not slushed," Hermione protested leaning away from him and swaying in her seat as she tried to swat at him.

"Okay," Ron grinned at her, his head buzzing with his own drunkenness but that didn't stop him from seeing how sexy she was when she was like this, free of inhibitions and pressing herself closely to him not worrying about the other people in the room.

"Are you two going to go at it again?" Ginny groaned she was sitting across the way with Dean. "You nearly made me puke the last time."

"Correction … you nearly made us all puke," Fred added. "I thought you had more control than that, Granger."

"Why don't you stuff it, Fred?" Hermione replied. "You're just upset you don't have your own girl to snog."

Fred made a face at that as his siblings laughed.

"I like drunk Hermione," George laughed as his brother punched his arm.

"I'm not drunk … I'm only mildly inned … enumerated … in …" Hermione said.

"Inebriated," Ron supplied for her.

"Yes, that," Hermione agreed. "I'm mildly enumerated."

Ron shook his head and tried to laugh with the other and failed miserably. Hermione pouted at him telling him it wasn't funny, which only made him laugh more. She glared at him but he captured her lips again, which immediately distracted her.

"Seriously guys," protested Harry this time.

"Oops," Hermione giggled, "Maybe I am a little more than inebriated than I thought."

"You know you're part of the family now, right Hermione," Fred told the girl suddenly. Hermione blushed and turned to look at Ron (who was also red in the face) but Fred's laughter cause her to turn back to him. "I didn't mean it in that way ... but it's nice to know you're thinking that way, I'll have fun teasing you about. I'm talking about the Weasley tradition when it comes to drinking."

"No … no, that does not apply to me," Hermione said paling as Fred grin spread so now that George was smiling too. She turn to Ron for help, but he was grinning to.

"I don't know Mione, it sounds reasonable," he smirked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he was thinking about how she had given him the fake hang over potion. Bloody prat would just love getting back at her.

O

"That was an interesting year," Harry said as he and his friends walked to the horseless carriages a few days later.

"Yeah, one of my favorites," Ron agreed, pulling Hermione in closer to him as she had played a big rule in making it so good. She narrowed her eyes at him, still acting upset about the fact that he hadn't given her a hungover potion the morning after the Fifth and Seventh year celebrating the end of term exams being over. He knew she was only acting because every time he said it was Weasley tradition her eyes would twinkle before she narrowed them to glare at him. He knew she was pleased that his brothers had adapted her into the family, and for reasons that didn't involve her relationship with him.

Harry frowned, he couldn't quite agree with that, not with his mind dwelling on what he learned in the later half of this school year. Still he did have a lot of fun, and there were times this year that he had actually felt normal, something that never seemed to happen before. Maybe the year wasn't so bad after all.

Just when he thought this the carriage arrived and he got in followed by Ron and Hermione and they chatted as they waited for it to take them to the train. Harry vaguely wondered if anyone else was going to join them when Neville and Hannah enter. He smiled until he realized that Susan was following them. He tried to keep smiling but he knew it had turned very awkward and wasn't helped at all as everyone seemed to be looking between him and Susan.

"Maybe I should find another carriage …" she mumbled standing at the door.

"What, don't want to have a nice awkwardly slightly ride to Hogsmeade station?" Harry asked her, trying to give her a smile, but he wasn't sure if he came out right.

She shrugged.

"Well I'm sure Ron, Hermione, Neville and Hannah can have a conversation and only you and I have to be awkward,"He continued.

"Oh yes, and that sounds so much better," Susan said rolling her eyes, but he knew he had appealed to her odd sense of humor. She sat down next to Hannah. "Let the awkwardness begin."

"Er … so … did anyone here about the Cannons game," Ron offered a conversation topic as the carriage started moving.

"You know we weren't actually asking for an awkward conversation, right?" Harry informed his best red who glared at him as his ears turned red.

"Well it's not like I bloody know what else to say," Ron grumbled.

"Anyting but Quidditch," Hermione said as Hannah asked, "does it really have to be Quidditch."

The girls smiled at each other as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well than someone else is go – "

He never got to finish that sentence as there was a loud noise and the carriage was suddenly sailing through the air.


	157. Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Fifty-Seven

Attack

"So Sirius, how did you like being a professor," Filius Flitwick asked, "not quite as fun as being a student, ah."

"No, not as fun," Sirius said, "but it certainly has its moments. I actually had more fun than I thought."

"I could tell," Filius smiled, "I can't tell you how many times your lesson was a point of gossip in my class."

"Brilliant," Sirius smiled. "Still I do miss being and Auror. Though I wouldn't trading being so close to get rid of Umbridge for anything in the world."

"And for that, we all thank you," Pomona Sprout comment. "Oh she was such a dreadful person, even as a student she would cause all sort of problems. Very cruel to those that she didn't like …"

"That sounds about right," Sirius said smiling.

The smile faded as he heard the explosion, his stomach dropped to his chest.

"What …?"

"The children! They're attacking the children!"

It didn't surprise Sirius at all that every single one of the staff had run just as quickly as he to get to the fight that was happening just outside of the castle. They loved all their students and to think of them being attack just outside of their school …

"Dumbledore," McGonagall said. As she approached the front gates from a different direct than Sirius, and the other staff members that he had been talking to.

Dumbledore was standing at the gates, several silver wisp flowing away from him before he turned to McGonagall, his eyes drifting to the others that were coming towards him and then he looked back at her. "There are at least Twenty Death Eaters outside the gate, I had extra guard at Hogsmeade station, but there are more Death Eaters preventing them from getting to the children. We must hurry."

"Remus?" Sirius asked Dumbledore, knowing that he shouldn't but he couldn't stop the question.

O

Chaos, they were in complete chaos. Harry jumped out of the carriage to find that his wasn't the only one that was destroyed, smoke covered the scene as screams filled there air. There were kids running around all over the places as the flashes of the curses and explosions surrounded them.

"Gather the other students …" Harry said to Neville, turning to see that there was several Death Eaters behind them making it impossible to get back to Hogwarts where Dumbledore and the Staff were. Looking the other way he could see more Death Eaters attacking and moving closer with every passing second. "We should try to get to the main part of Hogsmeade … the towns people might be able to help us. If not at least it would be harder for the Death Eaters to hurt us than out here in the open. Try to get them to either Honeydukes or the Shrieking Shack," he added pointedly to Neville and the other boy nodded.

"Come on Hannah, Susan," Neville said even though they didn't get why Harry wanted them to go to those two places, he knew that Neville did.

"Becareful though, who knows how many Death Eaters are here," Harry said.

Harry looked at the other two and they didn't need to say anything, the three of them ran together, sending curses at the few Death Eaters that were in the middle of the two fronts and causing the most chaos as they were deliberately trying to make the people panic with loud curses and explosions.

Harry's curse missed slightly, but it made the Death Eater dodged into Hermione's curse. Ron stunned the Death Eater nearest them as the trio continued running. Luckily for them they weren't the only ones fighting as Harry was sure they wouldn't last a long at all. Still, he knew that they were all going to be overwhelmed soon if they didn't find some kind of order.

"Hermione, write out to the others of Infinite Light, telling them what I said to Neville, make sure they tell as many people from the DA the same," Harry said. "Make sure they realize that there might be Death Eaters waiting on the other side too."

"Okay," Hermione said taking out her map, as Ron and Harry covered her. It seemed several minutes later, as every second seemed to last minutes, "it's done. What now?"

"Now we have to cover their retreat," Harry said grimly.

They weren't the only one that stayed behind fighting off the Death Eaters. It seemed that half of the people from the DA where standing beside them as the other half rounded up the younger students and leading them to the town. Judging by the sounds form that direction, it wasn't a smooth path to go either and Harry was worried that he had advised them to go into a trap … only the truth was staying here would have been worse.

"Something wrong," Ron said several minutes later as they duck behind one of the carriages for some cover.

"Well obviously, we're being attacked by Death Eaters!" Harry shouted, standing up so he could curse someone.

"Exactly," Ron said. "Why the hell are we still alive?"

"I'm glad you're such a high opinion of our fighting skills," Ernie MacMillan, who was one of the DA members that stayed behind.

"Ron's right, they're not trying to kill us," Hermione said. "I don't understand, why would they mount an attack like this and not send Killing Curses … not once."

"You don't think they're going to kill the people going into town?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said. "I just don't know."

"I'm also wondering where the hell the Order members are," Ron said. "Dumbledore has to know by now … he would have sent a portion of the Order but we haven't seen them …"

"They probably put up an anti – Apparating zone around here," Hermione suggested. "I don't know if we're going to be getting any help."

"They're toying with us," Angelina said, another of the people that had stayed behind. "I don't like being toyed with."

"Me neither," Harry said, "but I don't know what else we can do."

Hermione gasped and then reached into her pocket and pulled out her map. "Neville says that there's more Death Eaters are behind stopping us them from getting to the main town. He could tell others are fighting the Death Eaters but they can't get to the town yet."

"Shite!" Harry growled. "Where the bloody hell did Voldemort get so many followers." It seemed like a lot more people than what he had expected Voldemort to have.

"What do we do now?" someone asked and Harry couldn't tell who, because he was wondering the same thing himself.

O

Remus rested his head on top of Tonks' as he held her against his chest. He looked at the clock and realized that there were only a few more hours (or half a day) before he would have to leave her, and he wasn't sure if he could.

"You know I'm going to be okay," Tonks said. "You're only going to be gone for a few hours. You're just picking up Harry from the station."

"How did you know I was thinking about that," Remus asked amused.

"That's the fifth time you checked the time in the last half hour," Tonks said. "I might be a little soar and daze, but I still notice things."

"I never thought you wouldn't notice," Remus sighed.

"But you do think I'm some helpless damsel that needs you staying with me for twenty-four hours a day," Tonks said.

"I didn't say that," Remus said. "When have you ever heard me say something like that?"

"You declined going to the platform as the extra guard," Tonks said, "I thought for sure you would want to go so that you could be closer to Harry, quicker. And don't try to deny it, I know you've been worried about him a lot lately."

"I wasn't going to deny it," Remus said, "I probably would have gone if it …"

Before he could finish his sentence a silver phoenix flew in.

'Death Eater attack on students in route to Hogsmeade Station need all the available help possible.'

Remus felt as if he was breaking into pieces, how could this be possible? How could they not have known that this was going to happen?

"No, no, no, no," Tonks repeated, looking at Remus with terror. He was sure that she was blaming herself for keeping him away from the platform but he couldn't bother thinking about that right now. He'll wait to feel his guilt and suffering later.

"Tonks, you need to go to the Ministry …" He started to say, and like he expected he was interrupted.

"I'm going with you," Tonks said, standing up, but he could see she was still weak for the blood loss and the fact that she had been poisoned.

"No, you're going to Scrimgeour and making sure the Aurors know what's going on," Remus said. "The others might not be able to do that. You can talk to him. Do whatever you have to get him there."

"Remus John Lupin, don't think you …" Tonks started with narrowed eyes.

"I know you're going to join the fight," Remus said. "You're going to come with the other Aurors, but you have to make sure that they get the message first."

"Hmph," Tonks said, but she wasn't about to argue, they didn't have time for it. "If you die Remus, I will never get over it."

"Same here," Remus said to her gravely.

"Go," Tonks said pushing him, knowing that his mind was on someone that he couldn't stand to lose.

Remus turned and ran out of the house, hearing Tonks call out 'emergency Auror office' as he did, knowing she was heading for the Ministry like he asked. As soon as he left the house he spun on the spot, thinking of Hogsmeade only to find himself force back to the doorstep he was on. He growled in frustration, knowing that they must have put up an anti-Apparated zone and that he couldn't get close to where he needs to be.

Remus tried to Apparate to the Hogsmeade station, but that didn't work either. He thought of the town, that was well away from the path that the horse carriage took the students, but that didn't work either. Then he tried the Shrieking Shack, thinking maybe his old haunt might help him once again but he found no luck. Finally he was able to disappear as he thought of the caves that were outside of the town. He sent a quick patronus to Tonks, letting her know the trouble in Apparating he had, and the started running as quickly as he could. As a man he had never travel though the mountainous cave area before, but he was running on full instinct now, and his feet seemed to know the path better than his mind did.

O

"Harry Potter," the voice rang loudly though the area and caused even more panic then there already had been. "You have fought valiantly but you must have realized by now that your effort has been in vain. We have surrounded you and all of the other students of Hogwarts, if you insist on fighting us, we will destroy you all. But there is a way for you to save them Harry Potter. Come forth and give yourself to me, and I will spare everyone in Hogsmeade. Come forth now, or have the blood of hundreds of innocents' lives on your hands."


	158. Dead … Or Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Fifty-Eight

Dead … Or Not

Harry's heart hammered in his chest as Voldemort's words rang in his ears. He had thought that he had prepared for this moment. He thought that he knew what to expect, but now that he found it was time for him to die, he didn't want to. He was frozen to the spot he was sitting at behind one of the overturn carriages. He had been prepared, but in all honesty he had never thought it would have come this soon. He had planned on going home and being able to see Remus and his dad. Sirius had just told him about his elaborate plan in asking Emmeline to marry him … He was sure that Remus was going to do the same with Tonks … why couldn't he be able to see that happen. Why did Voldemort have to pick this moment to attack … to make him surrender his life now?

"Harry," Ron said softly as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, he was sure if he was trying to be comforting or was terrified what they were hearing too. All Harry knew was that Ron's hand was trembling, and his voice shook and it wasn't comforting or reassuring at all.

"Harry, don't give yourself up," Angelina said urgently. "I don't think they're just going to let us walk away, even if you do …"

"She's right Harry," Ernie said. "I'm sure Dumbledore … Sprout … all the other will be here soon. I can't imagine them being held off by any number of Death Eaters for long. You don't have to do this."

Harry looked at them, he knew they were trying to help but it wasn't. He wanted to listen to their words, and he knew that they could be true. Voldemort wasn't known for keeping his word, and the staff (especially Sirius) was probably working their hardest to get to the students.

"Harry …" Hermione said, tears were in her eyes but she was trying to be strong. Ron and Hermione knew that he didn't actually have a choice. He knew that they wished they could talk him out of it but they knew better so they were trying their hardest not to make this more difficult for him.

"Tell the others …" Harry tried to say but he found his mouth dry up and really he didn't know what he wanted them to tell the others.

He was just starting to stand up, his legs feeling weak as his heart continued to hammering making his ears roar, when acrow flew towards them. Before it landed there was a popping sound and turned into a person.

"Fred!" Angelina gasped as the other DA members around all looked startled by his sudden appearance.

"Harry we're all going to keep fighting," Fred said. "Everyone in our group figured that you were going to try to save us, but you don't have to worry about that. We took out some of the Death Eaters on the other side, Remus was fight there too, and the Aurors and Law Enforcement wizards were just showing up. The other students are going to get out. So there's no reason to listen to old Moldy shorts."

"I'm sorry Fred," Harry sighed, "but that's not why I have to do this."

Fred looked confused as Harry walked passed him, but that was nothing to the confusion he felt when Ron stopped him from reaching for Harry. "What …?"

Harry looked back at his friends, at Ron and Fred, one confused the other shaking his head looking beyond pained. Of course when Ron realized that he was looking at him he tried to pull his face into a better expression but it just turned into a grimace. He turned away to look at Hermione, who was crying silently. Then there was Angelina, Ernie, as well as Seamus, Lavender, Terry and even farther in the distance, Cedric and Cho.

Looking at these people gave him the courage he needed. He knew that he had to start moving now, because the more he thought the harder it was to move. _At least he could help protect these people_, he thought, _at least that's something_.

He wanted to say something inspiring, and if he couldn't manage that something meaningful but no words came to him. Instead he offered them a smile that probably wasn't any better than the grimace that Ron gave him and he turned back around. He found it difficult to lift his feet, but somehow he managed to move forward. He could hear the conversation behind them, the muttering of his friends, as he walked, but he couldn't make out the words.

"Aw if it isn't itty bitty Potty," the cackling voice said making Harry raise his wand on instinct but he remembered he wasn't supposed to be fighting any more. He lowered his wand and then decided to put it in his robe. "Not afraid I'll kill you?" the Death Eaters said, lifting her mask to reveal Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I'm not sure you're master would appreciate that," Harry said, glad his voice didn't waver at all. He supposed that was the upside of knowing you're going to die … fear of other things sort of washed away.

"Oh, you are brave, little baby Potter," Bellatrix eyes gleamed with madness as she smiled at him. "My Lord knows that. It's why he spoke to you. I only wish my dear cousin was able to see this in person."

Harry tried to glare but he was grateful that Sirius wasn't here. That he didn't have to watch this. It was going to be bad enough as it was.

"Come on," Bellatrix jabbed him in the back with her wand and moved him forward.

Harry walked on for another minute until he was standing in front of Voldemort.

"Ah, Harry Potter," Voldemort smiled at him. "I'm glad you have come to join me. I knew you couldn't refused my invitation."

"You not going to hurt them," Harry said.

"You have my word Harry Potter," Voldemort said. "What do I care about these children now that I have you?"

Harry didn't have a response to that or any idea what he was supposed to do know. He almost wished that Voldemort would get it over with so that he wouldn't have to be standing here anymore.

"Harry … Harry! No!"

"It looks like I getting my wish," Bellatrix cackled again as Harry cringed.

He turned to look behind him and saw Sirius running towards him as fast as he could.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry didn't even have a chance to turn around before he was hit by the curse.

O

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a bright room. At least he felt like it was a room but he couldn't see any of the walls or celling … or even the floor. It was odd that he couldn't see the floor as he should have been standing on it. It was even odder that the longer as he looked down the floor seemed to start to form as he looked at it. It was wood floor and as he followed the progress of a certain piece as it disappeared under a rug that seemed to materialized out of nowhere. Next came a couch that he actually recognized, though not from his memories, but pictures.

Harry stared at the couch confuse for a while until he was taken out of his musing by the sound of crying. He wondered if maybe he was in the past … but he as walked towards the sound he could tell it was no baby crying.

"Don't worry about that," Harry turned around at the sound of the voice to find himself face to face with a beautiful red-haired woman with brilliant green eyes.

"Mum," he smiled.

"My brave little boy," she said wrapping her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

Harry closed his eyes as he was held by his mother for the first time that he could remember.

"You've made me so proud," Lily said after holding Harry for a long time.

"You're not angry … after what you did for me …" Harry found himself mumbling.

"Angry," Lily smiled sadly at him, "how can I be angry with you? You've had so much placed on your shoulders, and you met every challenge. Even when it was something unbearable, unthinkable, you still had the courage to face it."

"I didn't really have any other choice," Harry said.

"Yes you did Harry," Lily said beaming at him, running her hand through his hair in a soothing manner. "And a few people would have made your choice."

"You did," Harry pointed out softly, "you did for me."

"And I hope that I can save you again," Lily said and Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Things aren't always what they appear to be."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "If I'm not dead, where am I?"

"Where do you think we are?" Lily asked.

"The house that we used to live in," Harry said, "at least it looks like the photos Sirius and Remus showed me."

"I see," Lily smiled, looking the fireplace that had a warm fire and then sat down on the couch. Harry followed her, wanting to be close to it. "We were happy here …" she added sadly.

"What do you mean that you could save me again?" Harry asked. "Aren't I dead already?"

"No, not yet," Lily answered.

"I'm not?" Harry asked. "But …"

"I know," Lily said. "And you should have. I gave everything I had to save you but it wouldn't have been enough. But Voldemort made a mistake when he regained his body by using your blood."

"My blood," Harry said, "but didn't that make it so that he could touch me."

"Yes, and that's why he thought it was a good idea," Lily said. "However, he didn't have the foresight to see everything taking your blood would do. But how could he, he never understood what you are. Or I should say, what you were."

"You mean I'm not a Horcrux anymore," Harry said, the crying that he had forgotten the moment he heard his mum's voice came back to his attention again and he looked in that direction. "You mean the thing … it's … it's the …"

"Part of Voldemort's soul that had lived within you," Lily answered sadly. "Yes. But it's not part of you anymore. Voldemort saw to that."

"Yeah, I got part of that," Harry said. "I just don't understand how I could still be alive."

"He took the protection I gave you into himself," Lily said.

The protection she gave him, he heard about it all the time but he didn't completely understand what was involved. He knew it had saved him from dying when he was a baby. He knew it stopped Voldemort from being able to touch him in first year (and all the years up until the last). He heard it kept Voldemort for getting near him, that's why he was living with Sirius who had been made a blood brother to his mum. But how would that stop him from getting killed this time. What did she mean that Voldemort took the protection in to himself?

But he didn't really need an answer to that. It happened.

"So if I'm not died, than what happened and why am I here?" Harry asked.

"That's not the question you really want to ask," Lily said. "You want to know how long you can stay."

Harry did answer with words, he just nodded his head.

"Not much longer," Lily sighed sadly, "but we can take all the time we have."

Harry nodded his head again as his mum hugged him again. Harry thought it would be difficult finding something to say but the words came out easy. He talked at first about whatever came to his mind and his mum listened and then she was talking and he listened. It seemed like he got to talk to her for hours (though he knew it wasn't), but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Lily said.

"Times up," Harry knew she was going to say this as soon as she opened her mouth.

"You have to leave now," Lily responded.

"What if I don't want to go?" Harry asked.

"If you don't go soon or you won't ever be able to leave," Lily said and upon seeing Harry's face she added, "I know you don't want to be parted, but you have so much to live for Harry. And we'll meet again and you'll have so much more to talk about."

"I don't want to say goodbye," Harry grimaced.

"I know sweetheart," Lily sighed. "Neither do I."

"I love you," Harry said and hugged her, losing himself in his mum's hug one last time.

"I love you, Harry," Lily said, squeezing Harry tightly to her.


	159. Running to Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Fifty-Nine

Running to Fight

Sirius had been fighting as hard as he could, everything was going by in a frantic blur as he tried to get past the Death Eaters. All Voldemort's top Death Eaters seemed to be there. Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Antonin Dolohov, Rookwood, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and so many more. They may have been wearing mask but he could still tell who they were. He was surprised that he didn't see Bellatrix, though her husband and brother-in-law were fighting. He thought she would have been in the thick of this fight, keeping the professor away from the students would be the kind of thing she'd liked.

Then he got the idea that she might actually be one of the Death Eaters firing on the students and that thought nearly drove him mad. He wanted to get to Harry of course, and Harry's friends as well. But after the year of teaching these students he had come to care about each of them. Not as much of course, but he couldn't stand the idea of any of the first years he taught this year never having the chance to grow up. Or the seventh years that had really been put through the ringer so they could be prepared for their N.E.W.T.'s, and the pride he felt knowing that each of them had learned a lot from him.

He could hear the screams and the explosions just beyond where the Death Eaters were, which made all of them fight harder. It didn't seem to matter how hard they fought though, there always was five more Death Eaters to take the place of the one that was defeated and they were making very slow progress forward.

Then he heard Voldemort's message:

_Harry Potter. You have fought valiantly, but you must have realized by now that your effort has been in vain. We have surrounded you and all of the other students of Hogwarts, if you insist on fighting us, we will destroy you all. But there is a way for you to save them Harry Potter. Come forth and give yourself to me, and I will spare everyone in Hogsmeade. Come forth now, or have the blood on hundreds of innocent's lives on your hands._

The words ringed in his ears. Voldemort was goading Harry into sacrificing himself. Sirius knew that Harry would always stand up and fight … he wouldn't just give up even if the odds are against him. However, hearing that hundreds maybe even thousands of people would be killed if he didn't give up, was something that Harry wouldn't be able to deal with. He had to get to Harry now. Make sure that he knew that Voldemort would never keep his word, so there was no point in torturing himself with them. There was no point for Harry to give up …

"Sirius, I'm going to make a gap," McGonagall said to him, "you must get to him …" she added giving him a pointed look.

Sirius nodded his head and started running towards the group of Death Eaters in front of McGonagall. He sprinted as quickly as he could until he noticed the curse that McGonagall had used (though he had no idea what it was, he knew it was his cue). He transformed into his dog form as he knew he could move faster that way. He passed the first wave of Death Eaters that were all occupied with something else and couldn't stop him. Moments later he ran past a few more Death Eaters that didn't seem to know what to do with the dog rushing towards them. As he didn't get too close to them, they seemed to think he was just running away from the fighting. He heard the familiar voice of Peter Pettigrew shouting after him as he passed a few more Death Eaters. He had an urge to turn back and kill that stupid rat, his dog instinct longed for that, but there was something much more important than fighting a rat that awaited him. He had to get to Harry.

The Death Eater he was running past now all tried to curse him but these were not the top notch fighters anymore. Half of them were facing the wrong direction as if they were to fight the students that tried to get back to Hogwarts. Again Sirius would have liked to attack these Death Eaters as he anger rushed through him, but he had caught Harry's scent. He would never be able to describe what fear smelled like, but he was easy enough to pick up, and Harry was definitely afraid right now. He followed the scent as quickly as he could until he founded himself looking upon a scene that showed him something from his greatest nightmares. Harry was standing about fifty feet away facing the other direction where Voldemort was holding a wand at him and Bellatrix was laughing.

Sirius turned back into a man without thinking about it and he knew he was shouting at Harry. He knew he was, but it didn't seem to matter, because he had gotten there too late. He had failed. He had completely failed.

Harry turned around to look at him, his expression pained and forlorn as the green light engulfed him.

Sirius fell to his knees and his eyes filled with tears, Harry's last expression seared onto his brain … He knew that he couldn't just stay here, he could hear Bellatrix laughter … she was going to kill him … Or Voldemort was going to kill him …

"ARGH!" Sirius yelled as pain and anger filled and he looked up and shouted with everything he had.

"My Lord," Bellatrix was saying in a worried tone but Sirius didn't pay attention to it. That monster had just killed his son, as Harry was a son to him, and he wouldn't let that thing continued to live. Voldemort was mortal now, he could be killed and Sirius was going to be the one to do it.

He got up and started running again. He raised his wand aiming it at Voldemort. He didn't bother to spear a thought about the reason why Voldemort was on the floor, seemingly unconsciously. He didn't give a damn about that he just shouted out a curse. However, before it reached Voldemort it was deflected by Bellatrix spell.

"You would dare curse the Dark Lord," Bellatrix said with a craze look that was even more frightening than her normal one. "I will destroy you for your insolence."

Sirius didn't give a damn about conversing with his mad cousin, he didn't want to bother with a comeback, he didn't have anything left to say. He knew he would have to fight her. Any attempts he made to attack Voldemort while he was on the ground would have been stopped by her.

He fired another curse, this one aiming for Bellatrix, but it was stopped just as easily as the last curse. She of course fired back at him, but he was able to dodge it without any problems. He noticed rather quickly that she was distracted, her curse were sloppy as she continuously looked at Voldemort who was on the floor.

He did wonder why that was but he didn't allow himself to really think about it. He pressed his advantage in a passion filled attack as sent curse after curse at Bellatrix.

"Aw, is Siri all angry because his baby Potter was slathered," Bellatrix taunted and Sirius felt his heart hammer painfully in his chest. He couldn't stop the image of Harry's faces as the green light surrounded him. "Fool," Bellatrix continued to say, now cackling and he was brought back to the fight, his wand pointing at the ground as she was about to curse him …

O

"We need to follow him," Hermione said after Harry had walked away from them, turning a corner where they could no longer see where he was.

"What?" Ron asked, that was the last thing he wanted to do. It was bad enough knowing that he had to be kill, but to follow would mean actually watching that killing … "No way!"

"Ron, all the H …" Hermione started and then noticed everyone was looking at her so she added, "you know what's were destroyed. Once Harry …" she bit her lip, trying to keep herself from crying.

"You can't even say the words, what makes you think you can stand seeing it happen," Ron asked.

"Because if we don't go than what Harry's doing right now might be pointless," Hermione said defiantly. "He wants to try to prevent people from dying but how is that going to work unless Voldemort is defeated. Right now. Today."

"So what? You want to defeat an all powerful dark wizard?" Ron asked looking at her like she was mad.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "But Voldemort attacked us right here; right now. He's come out of his hiding and he's done so in a very public and scary fashion. He has to have so many other horrors planned for the future … and I can't stand the idea of letting that happen."

Ron didn't say anything as Hermione was on the verge of becoming hysterical, he just stepped forward and pulled her into his chest as she sobbed in a mixture of fear and sorrow.

"She's right Ron," Fred said gravely as took a step to stand next to his brother. "If we don't end things today only more bad things will happen. Besides I just got another message from George, he said that with his and Neville's help, Remus got through the line of Death Eaters and they'll be here soon. I don't know about you, but I'm not really up for telling him that we just let Harry hand himself over. I'm still not sure why it had to be done myself and …"

"Right, got it," Ron snapped to stop Fred from finishing. The idea of telling everyone why Harry had to go made him sick, not the least because he's really going to have to do it. "You better, Mione."

"No," Hermione said getting her sobs under control again. "But I'm ready."

"Fine, then we'll go," Ron said, looking in front of them, "I don't see any of the Death Eaters we were fighting, but I'm sure they're still out there so we going to have to do it carefully. They're going to let Harry get by, but if we're spotted that's it for us."

"Oh, I have the cure that," Fred said turning into a crow again.

"Well that's all nice for you and Hermione," Ron grumbled, after sharing a look with his girlfriend who was turning into an owl. "But a bloody lion isn't going to be able to walk down the street unnoticed."

"What should we do?" Angelina asked, gaping at the owl that was Hermione. It was one thing to see Fred as a crow, she had known that he was training to be an animagus but she had no idea about Hermione, or Ron for that matter. "Should we come too?"

"No, you're going to have to tell Remus, George and Neville that we had gone on," Ron answered. "George should be able to track us. And then stay here, who the hell knows what's going to happen next. The Death Eaters might come back. I don't know … do what you think is best."

After Angelina nodded Ron turned around and transformed into his lion form, easily picking up the scent of his best friend. It was vibrant with life but he couldn't help but wonder what he was going to find when he gets closer … what would it smell like anyway …

He shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts, and tried to let his instincts take over, that might quell the guilt and grief he was feeling now. It did work, but not as much as he would have liked. He continued running, seeing the two shadows floating on the ground showing that Fred and Hermione were flying overhead. It probably also meant that they hadn't spotted Harry yet, as he would have guess they would have flown ahead of him.

Then suddenly he heard a shout … one that seemed to be filled with pain and Ron stumbled in his footing. He couldn't tell who had shouted but he knew that it was over. The thing he had been dreading for month had finally happened … he had let it happened.

It was the explosions that got him moving again. Got him thinking about why he was running towards his nightmare and he picked himself up so he could start running again. When he made it out of the alleyway he was it became clear who had shouted.

He saw Sirius fighting with Bellatrix and their curses flying all over the place. He was too far away to make out what Bellatrix had said but whatever it was it had made Sirius's shoulders to slouch and he could tell that she was going to go in for the kill.

A roar rumbled in his chest and it came out filling the air, as he realized that he couldn't get there in time to help, but he couldn't stand the idea of losing any more people he cared about.

O

Bellatrix head turned at the sound of the roar, and Sirius raised his wand, but he held back the curse he was about to use as she turned back to him the curse on her lips that might have been his death if it hadn't been for the crow that attacked her arm making the spell go wide. Sirius didn't hesitate this time.

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was a look of shock as the spell hit Bellatrix and then she was gone.

"Fred!" came the voice of Hermione as an owl had turned into the girl. She kneeled down to pick up the crow that had attacked Bellatrix, but before Sirius could ask if he was okay there was another shout that filled the air with raw magic, knocking him off his feet and flying backwards.

Voldemort was standing there, looking at Sirius with his fiery red eyes and he knew that there was no way that he'd be able to fight that madman.


	160. Battle's End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Sixty

Battle's End

Remus had known that something was wrong the moment he got into town. There had been far too many Death Eaters there, especially considering that he knew there were more fighting against the Hogwarts' Professors, attacking the students from the other side of town. He also found it rather easy to fight off the mob of hooded figures in front of him, as if they had dulled reactions. After the first few minutes he realized that he was actually fighting the Hogsmeade towns people under the Imperius Curse. It seemed that the fact that hundreds of people were being Imperius at once made it more difficult to control the masses as none of the fighters seemed to be particularly strong but he had to worry about hurting his opponent.

He was in view of the students coming through the alley when the Aurors showed up and the horrible message rang through the town. His heart dropped to his stomach as he knew exactly what Harry was going to do. He noticed the crow in the sky over head awhile ago, but now that it was flying towards the path the carriage were on he knew that at least one of Harry's friends was going to be flying to try to talk to him. Surely Ron and Hermione would keep Harry from giving himself up. If Voldemort was really here, then he would be able to be killed. Tonks had destroyed the last of the Horcruxes that Dumbledore had told them about. With the Aurors, Hogwarts' Professors and the other Order members, the chances of them winning were actually rather good, so Harry had no reason to listen to the message that Voldemort had just made. No reason at all.

And yet, Remus still knew that was exactly what Harry was going to do.

He no longer cared who was in front of him, it didn't matter if these people had no control over their action, he had to get to Harry right now.

"Remus!" he heard Neville yell and he was able to see the boy along with one of the Weasley twins (which had to be George since he was sure Fred had been the crow). He headed to them as quickly as he could and was glad to see that they had made a rather sizable path in the direction he wanted to go. He started running down the path and hardly noticed the boys were following him, or that George had disappeared for a while. In fact the only reason why he realized that was the fact that a coyote had run in front of him only to turn into George.

"We have to hurry …" he said, now jogging alongside Remus, who could hear the fear in his voice. "They've gone ahead."

"They?" Remus asked, of course Harry had gone ahead but he had expected the others to as well. He hadn't realized it was possible but he felt even worse than he had a moment ago as he thought of Harry's friend running towards Death Eaters and likely their death.

"Yes, they, and we're going with you too," George said.

Remus knew he should argued, demand that they stayed at the carriages that were now coming into view. That would take a lot of time, if it was even possible at all and he wasn't about to stop for anything. "Just listen to what I say. If I give an order …"

"Don't worry, Professor Lupin, we'll follow you," George in a rare ,for him, serious tone. "As long as you don't ask us to stay behind."

Remus nodded his head and pushed past the students and the carriages without a word, though he did noticed that there wasn't very much damage, which he was grateful and relieved about. Someone shouted after George but it was old news about the others so no one stopped.

When he heard the roar of the lion George surged forward, "Ron!"

They must have taken a different path Remus experienced a moment where he saw all the things that were happening at once. He saw that Hermione was standing with a crow in her hands, which seemed to have been stunned but was waking up now. A lion, that was obviously Ron was running towards them … that or towards the pale wizard.

Voldemort, pale and snake like, and somehow even more crazed than ever. Then there was the motionless body of Bellatrix Lestrange. The nearly as motionless, Sirius, he was standing staring forward and looking defeated. Remus had only seen Sirius scared like this a few times and it was always when he had lost something precious to him. Of course then his eyes almost automatically turned to the only other motionless form. Harry lay on the ground, though he only could see his messy hair, Remus knew it was him.

Remus was too late to save his godson, and a part of him felt hallowed out he was left with nothing.

Nothing but the idiot that was standing in probably the most dangerous spot on earth and he wasn't going to just sit there and watch this.

"Get to the others," Remus said to the boys behind him as he ran out of to fight.

He shouted out curses but Voldemort easily blocked or dodged them.

"Sirius, you better snap out of it!" Remus shouted to his friend as he continued fighting Voldemort, only now he was being forced back as Voldemort went on the offensive. That sight must have worked for Sirius as he saw his friend starting to fight Voldemort as well.

"Do you really think you're a match for me?" Voldemort said with a mirthless laugh.

"It doesn't matter if we're a match for you or not, we are going to defeat you!" Ron roared, much like his lion from. "I'm done being afraid of a coward like you!"

"Oh, how brave of the little lion," Voldemort said directing his wand at Ron but the four curses from Hermione, Neville, Fred and George caused Voldemort to retreat from that particular attack.

"Really! You think a bunch of children are going to defeat me," Voldemort's laugh almost seemed to have humor in it this time.

"I don't know why you find that so funny, you've been afraid of Harry since before he was born," Neville pointed out.

"And now he lies dead at my feet, by my hands as it always should have been," Voldemort gloated, causing all of them to ache but none of them rose to the bait. "I see that none of you every really cared for the boy, you were just breeding him as a weapon against me."

"You son of a bitch!" Sirius snarled and rushed at the snakeman in a fury.

Remus was prepared to cover his friend's advance, Remus deflected as many of the attacks that Voldemort had fired on him, as Sirius took the opportunity to use his entire arsenal.

Voldemort just laughed, unfazed by the attack.

Remus was suddenly knocked to the ground by some unseen curse and Voldemort was about to aim his deadly wand at Sirius when the others sent curses toward Voldemort.

"Enough!" Voldemort stood to face them. He no longer had that haughty amusement, he was now annoyed and was clearly looking to end this fight. The earth shook and the gravel started to gather so that statuesque figures started to be created and attacked the teenagers as Voldemort faced the two older men looking ready to kill.

Sirius and Remus gave each other a look before running in opposite directs trying to make it harder for Voldemort to keep up with both of them. However no matter how hard they tried, Voldemort didn't seem to be stress about fighting the both of them.

"Now," Sirius called and Remus reacted immediately as if they had planned this from the begging.

"Avada Kedavra!" Remus said with Sirius echoing the curse.

But was the third voice, one that had called out a completely different spell in a voice that no one had expected to hear again, that had really done it.

"Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort's wand soared from his hand as he looked at the body that was only a few feet away from him in shock.

"But you …" was all he was able to say as the two Killing Curse hit him, the look of shock terror forever frozen on his face as he fell to the ground.

"Yeah well, I guess you were wrong," Harry said sitting up unable to tear his eyes off of the form of Voldemort on the ground.

"HARRY!" the voices of Sirius and Remus mixed together and then Harry was being pulled into the tightest embrace of his life.

"I saw you … you …" Sirius wasn't able to form the words as he crushed Harry to him, with Remus wrapping his hand around both of them. "He … killing …"

"Didn't … work," Harry chocked. "Can't breathe …"

"Sorry," Sirius loosened his grip a little. "I just … I can't believe … how are you alive?"

"My mum," Harry answered with a sad smile.

"Harry?" Ron said weakly, the stone figure he'd been fighting crumped as soon as Voldemort had been cursed. And now he was staring at his best friend. The one that he had let walk to his death … the one that was now sitting up being hugged by his guardians. Before Ron could even realized what was going on he was enveloping Harry in his own hug, saying pretty much the same thing as Sirius. Then Hermione was next to him, doing the same. Fred, George and Neville all joined in the hug.

Harry smiled at all the people that were around him, though he could hardly make out the words as they all seemed to be talking at once. He had woken up to the sound of Sirius screaming but he didn't move. He wanted to let Sirius know that he was okay, but he knew that if he stayed still he might be able to make a surprise attack, which he was able to do.

Now it was over, and it seemed almost anti-climactic, a simple disarming spell and the combined effect of Sirius and Remus's curses, and Voldemort was now gone. And he was now going to live. He had lived the last few months sure he was going to die, only to find out that wasn't really true at all.

After a few minutes the others tired themselves out and he was able to tell them what had happen and explained to Sirius and Remus about being a Horcrux and that was why he had to come here. He knew that they weren't happy about this. Not happy that he had kept this from them, but it didn't seem to matter much right now as he was alive and they were able to hold him.

It took them a long time to realize that there was actually more fighting to do. Actually it was the fact that they could hear the Death Eaters trying to retreat towards them and away from the Professors they had been fighting. Clearly they had realized that something had happened to their master and now they were stuck in the trap that they had set themselves when they cast the anti-apparition charm.

"It seems like we have some more work to do," Sirius said.

"I was about to say the same thing myself," the gruff voice of Scrimgeour said, a troop of Aurors were behind him as Tonks ran forward, joining in the hugging. Scrimgeour on the other hand was looking at the bodies of Voldemort and Bellatrix. "Though it seems like you have done a very good job of it so far."

"Thanks sir," Sirius answered. "But I remember you telling me that work like this never ends."

There wasn't any more talking after that as everyone got up to fight.


	161. After the Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: So this story isn't finished, there at least a handful of chapters that I'm thinking about doing. There's not going to be much in the way of action as I'm not going to write about a Death Eater or a new powerful Dark Wizard coming up to cause trouble. However, there are few loose ends I want to tie up before I finish this story. That being said I think I'm going to update every other week from now on Mondays from now on.**

**Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Sixty-One

After the Battle

Following the fierce battle everyone headed back to Hogwarts as it seemed like the logical safest places to head. Walking through the town of Hogsmeade, bought home the knowledge that a battle had happened as all the buildings were reduced to rubble and there was the occasional unconscious (or dead) body. Harry couldn't help but wonder how many people had died.

He couldn't believe that he was actually alive though. It was over, Voldemort was gone, and he had survived. Somehow even before Dumbledore told him about being a Horcrux he never really thought he would survive. He felt numb as he realized that he was going to have a future, a life. Now he really hoped he didn't fail all his O.W.L's as that really would suck.

"What's got the concurring hero looking all doom and gloom," Fred said bringing Harry out of his thought by wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I'm not the hero," Harry said.

"Sure, sure, and I don't turn into a crow," Fred said.

"I wasn't the one that defeated him," Harry pointed out, he wasn't looking forward to having more fame than he already did.

"Whatever you say Harry," George said from Harry's other side. "I'm just glad that you popped up when you did, I was just about to be clobbered by one of the statues."

"Just remember Harrykins," Fred said. "You'll always be our hero."

Harry rolled his eyes as the twins mocked simpered at him. "Actually Fred, you're the one that saved Sirius's life today. You're the hero."

"I think our baby brother played a bigger part in that," Fred said. "But I was pretty awesome, wasn't I."

"Yeah, you were," Harry said.

"Oh, I think you made him blush Harry," George said now teasing his twin.

"Oh shut it," Fred said.

"Look there's Lee and Angie," George said. "We better go see them."

"See you guys," Harry said, not really wanting to go with them as there was a crowd of people.

Harry didn't get his wish though, people came to talk to him no matter where he was. Some of them where his friend. Ginny, Luna, Dean and Seamus had stopped by to congratulate him. He was a little disappointed that when Ginny left after only a few seconds and he got the impression that she wasn't so pleased with him. After a while they had been pushed aside and other people took their place. Some of them were his friends, or at least members of the DA, others were students he barely knew.

He was feeling rather exhausted when then next person called his name.

"Huh?" Harry grunted, but when he turned around he actually smiled as he was looking at his best friend.

"I've been trying to find you for the last five hours," Ron said.

"You couldn't have been looking very hard as I have been sitting here all that time," Harry said.

"Okay, maybe I've been trying to get here the last hour," Ron admitted. "Do you realize that there was a line forming to talk to you?"

"Argh," Harry groaned.

"Yeah, so I talked to the others first and then made my way through the line." Ron said.

"Well you better hurry up and say whatever you've got to say, I'm sure the next person in line is dying to talk to me," Harry said dryly.

"It's weird being back here so soon," Ron said. "It's hard to believe that this is the same place when had breakfast this morning."

"Hmm," Harry nodded in agreement, so much seemed to have changed in such a short time.

"Did I mention how glad I was that you told me all that 'I'm going to die' crap, only for it not to happen?"

"Sorry mate, next time I'll just die," Harry said, a little surprised by the question but trying to be humorous.

"You know that's not what I meant," Ron said. "You know how hard it was … do you have any idea how hard it was to let you walk away? I wanted to go with you, to fight back somehow but I knew that I couldn't."

"I'm sorry mate," Harry sighed, he really hated that he put that extra weight on Ron, and on Hermione, but he never would have gotten through the last few months of school without their help.

"Don't worry about it," Ron shrugged. "Right now nothing could bother me. My family's safe, your alive … Hermione is too. I never thought things would end like this."

"Excuse me," someone said from behind Ron and the boys turned to see that it was Susan. "I was just wondering if I could have a word with you Harry," she went on to say when she got their attention.

Ron shrugged, it seemed like he really did have only a short time to talk with his friend … for right now that is. But in the future, now, they would have plenty of time.

"What's up," Harry asked after his friend left only to get slapped across the face. "What the hell?!"

"You knew!" Susan said tearfully. "That was the secret you wouldn't tell me. You knew you were going to die."

Harry rubbed his check, but admitted with a sigh, "I thought I would."

"If we were still dating you still would have walked … done that," Susan said finding it hard to talk.

"Yes," Harry answered sadly.

Susan sat down next to him. "I knew you would say that."

"Yeah well, I'm glad I'm so predictable," Harry sighed. "Did you really have to slap me?"

"Well I was angry at you," Susan said. "But I am glad that you're alive."

"Thanks," Harry said smiled at her.

"I don't think I'm ever going to be able to forgive you," Susan said.

"So I take it there's no possible way that we'll get back together," Harry said and she raised an incredulously eyebrow at him. "I didn't think so."

"I'll probably always like you Harry, but I'm not sure I could trust you after all this," Susan said. "You should probably work on that in the future."

"Yeah, though hopefully I won't have any more deathly secrets," Harry said. "I am really looking forward to a secret free life from now on. A normal life."

"Those are two different things you know," Susan said and upon seeing Harry's confused look she added. "Everyone has secrets. Obviously not your secrets but we all have secrets. I never told you that I wanted to open an apothecary shop when I'm out of Hogwarts."

"Really ... apothecary?" Harry said, not seeing that coming.

"I never really told that to anyone before," Susan said. "I wanted to tell you, but you always seemed to get anxious whenever the future was mentioned. I know why now."

"I did hate how everyone would talk about their career options while we were studying for the O.W.L's," Harry noted. "It made me think about the fact that I didn't have any options. I didn't mean to make you feel like you couldn't talk about it either."

"It's okay," Susan said. "I don't even know what I'm trying to say anymore."

"I thought you were trying to tell me to still be secretive," Harry said.

"That is the last thing I was trying to say!" Susan glared at him.

"Okay, maybe you're telling me not to keep life and death secrets," Harry said.

"Like I said, I don't know what I'm saying anymore," Susan shrugged. "The truth is I'm not sure how I would have reacted if you told me the truth. That would have been a lot to deal with. But I do know I never would have gotten over it if you had really died, even though you're no longer my boyfriend."

"Sorry," Harry bowed his head once again.

They sat there in silence for a few more moments before Susan left him alone. Harry was thinking about his relationship when he looked up to see Dumbledore talking to some of the other Professors. Just looking at his headmaster made Harry angry. Dumbledore had told him he was going to die, but the look in the old man's eyes made him wonder if Dumbledore might have known that there was a possibility that he'd live. He jumped off the bench he was sitting on and walked over to the head table.

"Dumbledore if …" McGonagall was saying as but stopped as she noticed Harry. She smiled at him, an honest to goodness smile that he had only seen when he had preformed a rather difficult spell in the past. "I'll give you a moment," she said after looking between the two; Dumbledore nodded.

"I have been expecting you," Dumbledore said gravely, looking old … or more like looking his age.

"Did you know that I would live? Did you tell me that I was going to die … all the while knowing that I would live?" Harry asked and Dumbledore flinched at the question and Harry's hostel tone.

"I knew it was possible," Dumbledore admitted. "I could not have been sure until …"

"Until I was cursed!" Harry hissed, trying not to talk to loudly, maybe they should have gone to some where private, but it was too late for that now. "Why didn't you tell me your theory? You couldn't be bothered to tell me that I might live? And don't tell me that you didn't want to get my hopes up!"

"No, I was not afraid of getting your getting your hopes up," Dumbledore said. "I thought it might protect more people if you did not know."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I thought there was a chance that you would be able to cast a protection similar to the one that your mother gave you, though not quite as powerful as that." Dumbledore explained without meeting his eyes. "That's why I said that Voldemort had to be the one that killed you. I'm sorry, but I believe that it would save lives …"

"So it didn't matter how much I had to suffer, as long as everyone else could be a little bit safer," Harry glared at him, on a better day he probably would agree with Dumbledore, that it was worth the pain. Especially if somehow that had saved his friends or Remus and Sirius, but right now he didn't care about any of that. All he could think about was all the crap he had to go through, what he knew he put Ron and Hermione through, and Dumbledore could have made that a lot easier with just a few words but he had chosen not to. He had chosen to make Harry's life just a little more difficult …

"I'm sorry Harry," Dumbledore said softly.

"I don't care," Harry said turning away from Dumbledore only to be faced with Scrimgeour.

"Having a bit of a private conversation," Scrimgeour said, looking at Harry and then Dumbledore.

"That was not a conversation I wanted over heard," Dumbledore waving his wand and from what he said Harry was sure he was lowering some kind of spell that had prevent others from hearing the conversation that he had with the headmaster. "How can I help you, Scrimgeour."

Scrimgeour said looking at Harry again and then back at Dumbledore. "Do you have any idea about where Severus Snape is?"

"I have not seen him since last night," Dumbledore answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Scrimgeour asked coldly.

"Severus is not a Death Eater," Dumbledore said calmly, immediately understanding what Scrimgeour was getting at. "He was not here for this battle."

"He has been sighted with the other suspected Death Eaters throughout this years," Scrimgeour said.

"He has been a spy," Dumbledore said. "I believe much of the information that was shared with you was gathered by Severus."

"There were a few Death Eaters that had gotten away," Scrimgeour said briskly. "I have my top teams pursuing them and I'm confident that they well catch the reminding Death Eaters."

"And you think that Severus is one of them," Dumbledore said. "And that I would be shielding him. Believe me, I would like to know where Severus Snape is right now as I fear what might have happened to him."

"I hope you are the one that is right," Scrimgeour said. "As the way I see it he is the most likely suspect to have orchestrate this attack."

"Professor Snape never would have done that," Harry said to Scrimgeour.

"I was under the impression that all Gryffindors hated Snape," Scrimgeour said. "Why are you defending him?"

"Because I know that he couldn't do this," Harry said. "None of the Hogwarts Professor would have helped Voldemort make an attack like this."

"I see," Scrimgeour said, not looking convinced. "Well I will be looking for him and any of the remaining Death Eaters that might be out there."

"Very well," Dumbledore said and Scrimgeour walked away. "Thank you Harry …"

"What happened to Snape?" Harry asked warily.

"You're damn right I do, but first tell me what happened to Professor Snape," Harry said.

"I do not know. He had sent me a note saying that he was summoned to a meeting late last evening," Dumbledore said, giving Harry more of an explanation than he had Scrimgeour. "I had not been pleased to hear it, but it is not the first time that Severus has been summoned so late, though I realized that whatever the subject, it was vital. Now I'd assume the meeting was either about this attack or a lore for Severus. I fear that it's more likely the latter as an attack like this takes months to plan and Severus had not heard a whisper of it before now."

"Do you think … he's alive?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Dumbledore said. "If I'm right then it is hard to believe that he would be, though Voldemort hadn't planned on being defeated and he isn't known for his mercy. He might have believe it would have been more painful if he keep Severus alive ... not to mention Severus knows valuable information. There is a chance that he is still alive. I have everyone looking for where he might be."

"But you don't know where he is?" Harry asked pleadingly but Dumbledore just bowed his head. Harry turned away from his headmaster, feeling a lot worse than when he had first got there.


	162. Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Sixty-Two

Lost

Severus Snape had arrived at the house with a feeling of dread. A summoning, in the past, this late from the Dark Lord never meant anything good and he knew that the news wouldn't be good now either. The house was filled with people, the Death Eaters that the Dark Lord had gathered this year, either by freeing them from Azkaban or just by appealing to people that would follow him. The numbers had grown practiclly every day and Severus knew how easy it was to fall into the trap of going over to the Dark Lord and be lured by his word.

Severus focused his mind as he entered the room, knowing that any slip in his control could be detrimental to him. He took his seat at the middle of the table feeling uncomfortable as the other Death Eaters watched him walk into the room and sit down.

"I'm glad you are able to join us," Voldemort said and Severus flinched again. The tone was chilling and he knew that the Dark Lord was not pleased with him.

"I came as quickly as I was able," Severus said, hoping it was just the fact that he was the last one to show up that had displeased the other man.

"I was just telling the others our plan of attack tomorrow," Voldemort went on to say, his cold red eyes boring into Severus. "But I think they have heard everything that they need to know," he added after a pause and Severus heart started to hammer in his chest. Again he was hoping that he was just very late, but his instincts were telling him that this wasn't the case. The other Death Eaters got up, some looking at him with impassive expressions, others not looking at him at all as if afraid to do so. Bellatrix Lestrange smirked at him.

"What do you wish me to do?" He asked swallowing down his fear, his only chance was to remain composed.

"Lately I've had a feeling," Voldemort said, ignoring his question. "Things have not gone as smoothing as they should. Order members showing up in places that they had no business to be. Take Diagon Alley for instance. I've notices a considerable increase in the frequency Order members have come and gone there. Something of which that had not happened until I talked about a planned attack there."

"My Lord …" Severus had tried to say something but he found that he couldn't find the words.

"For the last month I've been worried that one of my Death Eaters might be a spy," Voldemort went on to say and Severus knew it was over. As useless as he knew it was he tried to get up, preparing to fight, but he couldn't move. He was frozen in place by some magic that he hadn't detected. "I wasn't sure who it was at first. What servant of mine would be foolish enough to betray me? I asked myself. You being so close to my greatest enemy, where on the short list of my suspects, but I hadn't known for sure until now that it was you. You were the only one that I told about my plans for Diagon Alley.

"I do have to admit that you are very accomplished at Occlumency, even now you are keeping most of your thoughts from me. But I can see the cracks and it will only take a little effort to break it all together," Voldemort said looking into his eyes. "I'll be glad to pull the secrets you might hold. I have several questions that need to be answered particularly about why someone would have gone into the Lestrange Vault. Try as you might Severus I can now see the fear in your eyes and you will tell me what I want to know."

Severus could feel the other man penetrating his mind, working his way through the half truths that he had built up to fool Voldemort in the past. This time however, they did nothing to help him, the subtle lies were no longer of use so he conjured up the blunt shield to protect his thoughts.

"Why are you fighting so hard against me," Voldemort said. "You, above all else, should understand how pointless it is to try and stand against Lord Voldemort. I will get everything I want from you. Fighting will only make you suffer more."

Severus knew it was true. He knew that he would be tortured before he was killed in a brutal way. The more he fought, the worse it would be. And really what did he have to fight for? It was all over, everything he knew would soon be in the hands of Voldemort.

"What do you know of cup that I left in the Lestrange vault?" Voldemort asked as he searched for himself for the answer in Severus's mind. Severus knew that Voldemort anger was raising as the search because painful and his mind opened more and more. He still tried to block his thoughts but it seemed to do little good. It didn't matter in the case though, because he didn't know what had been in the vault, Dumbledore hadn't told him …

"I see, it seems that Dumbledore did not place his trust in you." Voldemort said with a disguised looked. "All I see in your memories are the plans to break in without even knowing why. I had hoped that you would have my answer ready for me. But you're knowledge is considerably less than I was hoping for."

Severus had no idea what Voldemort was looking for, but he spent hours having Voldemort invade his mind extracting the pieces of whatever it was. Severus slumped uselessly against the wall, chains wrapping themselves around him making sure that he wouldn't be able to move. Voldemort didn't seem to care whether Severus was conscious or not as he talked to himself.

"The diary had been destroyed by that brat, Lucius wasn't punished nearly enough for that," Voldemort said to himself. "I'll make sure to rectify that after the attack tomorrow. I knew the ring had been taken from where I had left it but it is now confirmed that Dumbledore destroyed it along with Snape and that Werewolf. The Werewolf must know the value of the ring, it would probably be prudent to capture him or Black. I owe Black for killing nagini. I need to learn how many have been destroy …"

"My Lord," Bellatrix Lestrange said walking into the room. "It's nearly time."

"I see," Voldemort said looking annoyed. "Should I just kill him now?"

"I don't think he's suffer enough, My Lord," Bellatrix answered, and Severus could hear in her voice the torture that she was envisioning doing to him and he almost hoped that Voldemort would just kill him.

"Yes, that is true," Voldemort said. "And I had not yet learn all that he knows. I supposed keeping him alive for now will suffice."

"Besides we can tell him all about the kiddies that we killed," Bellatrix cooed and Severus raised his head. "Aw is Snapey awake. Don't you like what you are hearing. I can't believe that you actually bought that we were going to make an full scale attack at Diagon Alley. What statement would that make? But Hogsmeade, when all those kids are heading home. Think of the carnage! The devastation of everyone! It will be brilliant! And there's nothing you can do to save them."

And really there was nothing he could do at all.

O

Over the last year James Potter had felt like a burden to everyone. He often heard them discussing about having to have someone here all the time to watch him. He knew valuable members of the Order were made to stay home and watch him because he wasn't capable of being left alone. He hated it, but at the same time even though he was clearly a burden he wanted to stay at Grimmauld Place. He didn't think he could stand the idea of ever going back to St. Mungo's.

Then a few months ago Lorie Green, one of the Healers that had watched him had started coming over and he felt a little better. He knew that he was no longer causing problems for the order members with needing a babysitter. However, he wasn't really sure how this had effected Lorie, as all she would tell him is not to worry about it. He had a feeling that she wasn't working at St. Mungo's anymore as she seemed to be there almost every day, and he knew he was the reason for that.

With Lorie there he no longer felt like a burden to the Order, but he was able to notice that most people didn't seem to pay attention to him at all. They would talk about their missions or plans as if he wasn't even in the room and it just seemed to point out his ineptness. He felt like he was just part of the wall and not something that he could actually talk and think for himself.

That was how he had learn about the attack on the Hogwarts's carriage in Hogsmeade. He hadn't been in the room, Remus would have talked to him if he had. He had been about to go upstairs when he had heard Remus and Tonks talking and he wouldn't have stopped but he heard the message from Dumbledore.

James sat down on the stairs, unable to breath. There was an attack. Harry was being attacked … he was vulnerable as all of the Order members or other adults had not been near the carriages when the attack happened. James had heard of his son's ability to protect himself, to get out of life threatening situation, but he felt sick all the same.

"James?" Lorie said some time later as she was coming down the stairs to find him rocking back and forth. She knelt in front of him to look in his eyes and asked, "James what's the matter? What happened?"

"A-attack," James was able to sputter out the word along with, "H-harry."

Lorie didn't seem to hear more than that to understand to problem. She was able to get him to sit on the couch but he still felt as if he was being crushed by the panic that was filling him. It was hours before they would learn what happened, which was hours after the actual fight had ended. No one seemed to realize that he might have been worried and on the brink of insanity.

"James?" Emmeline said noticing him on the couch, the smile that had been on her face was fading as she looked at him. He got up and placed his hands on either side of her shoulders.

"Harry? Sirius? Remus?" James shouted out the names unable to ask the question properly.

"You knew of the attack," Emmeline's looked of confusion and then horrified and added, "everyone's okay. I'm so sorry James, we had no idea you knew about the attack or I would have come home sooner …"

"They're okay though?" James said, the tension in his body relaxing a little.

"Yes, everyone is okay! Better than okay! It's over James! It's all over!" Emmeline said, her excitement returning with a vengeance.

"What are you talking?" James asked not understanding. He looked at Lorie to see if she knew what Emmeline was talking about but she looked confused too.

"Voldemort! James, Voldemort's dead," Emmeline said earnestly.

"He's … " James felt numb upon hearing that news not really able to comprehend it. Could it possibly be over?

"How?" Lorie asked, and though James didn't have the time to think of the question was glad she had asked it.

Emmeline told them what Sirius had told her about the final moments of the battle. About how Harry had handed himself over because he had to die in order for Voldemort to be able to die. James nearly had a heart attack at that but Emmeline kept reassuring him that Harry was safe. That Harry had survived another Killing Curse. That somehow Lily had save him again.

Emmeline went on to tell them how Sirius had fought against Bellatrix Lestrange but might have been killed if it wasn't for Harry's friends. How Sirius was able to kill Bellatrix only to have to fight Voldemort, this time with the help of Remus. Then out of nowhere Harry had disarmed Voldemort and Sirius and Remus were able to kill Voldemort.

"I came here because we're going to be staying at Hogwarts," Emmeline said after she was finished with the story. "Sirius wanted you there but after what he saw he couldn't let Harry leave his sight. He's been watching the crow bombard Harry all day."

"You want me to leave here?" James asked, he had not stepped foot out of this house in months and now she wanted him to go to the big party.

"I think it should be fun," Lorie said. "You don't have to worry."

James smiled at her, she always seem to know just what to say to make him feel better. He turned back to Emmeline. "Was anyone else hurt. McGonagall, or Kingsley or anyone."

"McGonagall was injured when she was helped Sirius make it through the Death Eaters but Madam Pomfrey said she will be okay. As you know I was on the platform with Kingsley and Moody and they're both okay, but Hestia was pretty badly injured. She went to St. Mungo's, but I think she's going to be okay. I have heard that some had died but I haven't heard who …"

"What aren't you telling me?" James asked as he could detect some nerves in her voice.

"It Snape," Emmeline sighed. "He went to a Death Eater's meeting last night and he hasn't been seen since. We have no idea what happened to him, we have tried to look at the places where the Death Eaters might have met but we don't know where. Dumbledore said that Snape was unable to tell him where they meet, because it's under a charm. None of the Death Eaters we captured will tell us."

"I need to go," James said.

"Yes, we should go to Hogwarts …" Emmeline said.

"No, not there," James said. "I …" he couldn't say where he was going, saying anything about the place. He had been to one of these places … a place where he had been tortured and made incomplete.

"I'll go with you," Emmeline said, after seeing him struggle for a moment, but James shook his head.

"You can't," he said sadly, he knew that he wouldn't be able to go there with anyone else. You had to know of this place before you could get in. "I don't know if this is the place, but I have to try it."

"James," Emmeline said uncertainly.

"He was the one that saved me," James said. "Maybe I could finally do something useful."

"How are you going to get there?" Emmeline said.

"I'm going to need a wand," James said.

O

Severus mused about the number of people he had seen in this exact predicament that he found himself in. Chain to a wall and left to wonder what torture they would have to endure until they would finally be killed. He had to witness this time and time again and know that he could not save any of them. Once you were in this place, there was no chance of escaping.

Even after knowing this, after hours of worrying and waiting for the next round of torture his minds started playing tricks on him. He started hoping that somehow the Dark Lord would not come back. That no one was going to return. He was sure that was just the Dark Lord's plan. He loved giving someone the hope that help was coming knowing full well that he was going to kill them. It was foolish of him to fall into that trap.

But his thoughts had been full of Harry dying. Of failing Lily once again. Of other students dying at the hands of the sadistic monster Bellatrix. He thought that perhaps The Dark Lord would kill Draco Malfoy because of his anger at Lucius. He thought that Dumbledore or McGonagall or Flitwick or Sprouts or any other of his colleague would be killed trying to save what was most precious to them. And he was stuck here where he couldn't help.

So he was left with the choice of thinking about how utterly useless he had been in the end, or he could hope that somehow the impossible happened and the Dark Lord was defeated. Which meant that he would never be found.

That was when the light entered the room, so blinding that Severus eyes still burned even after he closed them. He could hear someone walking towards him … his tried not to shudder … tried to control himself but he knew that he was failing at that.

"It's okay," a voice said. A voice that he had never in a million years expected to hear in this place.

Severus opened his eyes but he still had trouble seeing in the bright room when he had been left in darkness for most the day.

"Funny ah, that I would be the one to help you seeing as our roles were reverse last time," the man said as he worked on freeing Severus from his chains.

"How …?" Severus asked as the man's face came into focus and revealed none other than James Potter. "How are you here?"

"I was supposed to die here," James answered breezily.

"But," Severus started feeling as if this was an illusion as this all seem too surreal to be true. However, when James didn't say anything more, didn't try to explain what happened but just help him leave the room, and then the house, he felt himself believing it was true. Hope was a deadly thing in this house of torture, but he was hoping right now as his old rival helped him escape. He was hoping that this was all over and he was going to be saved.


	163. Talking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Sixty-Three

Talking

Harry was relieved when Sirius came over to get him and take him out of the lime light. When he thought about it, he wondered why Sirius and Remus too hadn't been swamped with people, as they had been the ones, the team, that killed Voldemort. No one really seemed to care when he tried to explained that he didn't really defeat him, they just wanted to congratulate him.

"Hey Sirius," Harry asked after they had left the Great Hall and away from most of the people, even though there were still some people in the corridor clearly watching them as they walked to wherever Sirius was leading them.

"What's up Pup," Sirius responded, and Harry shook his head with a small smile at the old nickname.

"Why is everyone looking at me when you were the one that stopped Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"If it makes you feel better I've been swamped by people too," Sirius said. "Not nearly as many as you … but still a lot. But to answer your question, Harry you did stop Voldemort. What you did was amazing Harry …"

"But no one knows that Sirius," Harry pointed out as they went up a secret passage way and into a more privet corridor. "They don't know what I was or what happened."

"No they don't know what you were, or the struggles that you had to go through," Sirius said. "But they do know that when Voldemort called you out, you went to face him. Not many people would do that and the fact that you are still standing afterwards is only feeding into your legend."

"That's just bloody great," Harry said sarcastically.

"You're just going to have to live with being a legend," Sirius said.

"At least I've had plenty of experience at that," Harry sighed. "So, where are we going?"

"To Dumbledore's office," Sirius answered.

"I don't want to talk to Dumbledore," Harry grumbled thinking about the last conversation they had.

"Yes, I saw you didn't' seem so pleased with him last time," Sirius said wondering what they had talked about as he was too far away to hear the subject matter. "He's not going to be in the office, but there are a few people that wants to see you … and that I know you want to see."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, not sure who Sirius was talking about.

"You'll see," Sirius chuckled at the expression and the two of them silently enjoyed the rest of the walk to the office. When they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, without asking for the password the gargoyles just jumped aside

"Are they supposed to do that?" Harry asked.

"It's okay," Sirius said, "Dumbledore told me he made sure that only a small list of people can get into the office now. It's much more secure than his usual password of the candies he enjoys."

Harry nodded his head as he stepped on the moving stairs behind Sirius, who opened the door when they reached the top.

"Dad!" Harry exclaimed and ran over to hug him as James chuckled and he returned the hug. "What are you …" Harry started to ask after he hugged his dad but stopped as he noticed the other person in the room. "Snape … Dumbledore said you were missing!"

"I was," was Snape's short answer and Harry realized that he didn't look to good.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"They found out that I was a spy," Snape answered, though not giving any details about the actually things done to him. He was finding it difficult to sit up properly.

"You need to see a Healer," Harry said worried about how pale and weak the potion master looked.

"I'll go get Poppy," Sirius said and turned to leave the room.

"I'll be fine," Snape added to Harry who was clearly still worried, "because of your dad."

"I'm just repaying the favor," James said when Harry looked at him for more information. Harry realized that he wasn't going to get much more details than that out of the two of them but he found that he didn't mind so much at this point. He was just glad that they were both there and that Snape was found and okay.

"I saw mum," Harry said several minutes later and the room became silent as the two men looked at him. "I sort of … er … well I was hit with another killing curse … and then I had … I don't know … but mum was there."

Harry couldn't think what to say next, and his dad and Snape didn't help him think of the right words. They both looked forlorn upon hearing the news and Harry thought it probably would have been better if he had waited. But he remembered his mum's request and the message she wanted him to pass on.

"She wants you to be happy," Harry said looking at this dad and then turning to Snape, "both of you." Harry turned back to his dad and walk closer to him. "She knows that you blame yourself for what happened, that you think you should have done more, that you should have been able to save her. But that's not true. She knows that you did everything you could and so do I. You're allowed to move on, Dad. Let yourself be happy."

James smiled at his son weakly, thinking about his late wife. Of course she would want him to be happy, and to start living his life again. James had spent the last fourteen years of his life in the past, thinking about what had happened and what might happen in the future to his son because of the threat of Voldemort. But after what happened today he no longer had to fear for his son. And now he was being told that he didn't have to hold on to his guilt.

Harry turned away from his dad and looked back at Snape. "Mum said the same …"

"Don't," Snape cut him off. "That has nothing to do with you."

Harry was about to try again but he felt James's hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at his dad who shook his head. Still determined to hand on his mum's message, Harry was about to say something when the office door opened and Sirius returned with Madam Pomfrey, who quickly went over to Snape.

"Why did you stop me, dad?" Harry asked in a voice that only his dad could hear.

"He got your message," James said. "But it's hard for him to hear about your mum. I'm not sure if he would ever be able to forgive himself for what had happened, even knowing that the rest of us have. But he knows that he helped to keep you save Harry, and I think that will help him."

"But Mum wanted me to tell him that," Harry said.

"I think he understand how much it means to Lily what he's done for you," James said. "And I think now that it's over that he'll be able to lay some of the bitterness he has to rest."

"Snape not be bitter?" Sirius chimed in as he walked over to join the other two. "I don't think that's possible."

James shrugged.


	164. Trials

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to MaeSilverpaws1, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter One Hundred-Sixty-Four

Trials

Harry, Sirius and James all headed to the Room of Requirement after Snape had been carted away from the Headmasters office by Madam Pomfrey. When they arrived the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Hermione and Luna were already there all talking to each other and Harry was happy to walk over to his friends. He felt like he could just be himself as he talked with his friends.

That night and the next day the parents of the students came to the castle to get their children as they didn't want them to try to board the train again after what had happened. With the muggle students; the professors apparated or flooed the students to their homes. Then explained to the worried parents why the sudden change in procedure. Harry and the others didn't leave the castle until late the next evening, finding the Room of Requirement as good as any place to stay. However, after the long day they were ready to go their separate ways and head home. They had gotten home so late that they had just gone straight to bed.

"I've never been happier then now that no one knows where we really live," Sirius said as he sat at the table early the next morning looking at a newspaper.

"Maybe, but someone should have come here to clean the place up a bit," Tonks said looking at the thick layer of dust in the room on the table. "When was the last time we were here?"

"Almost a year ago," Remus answered a he flicked his wrist and the room started cleaning itself.

"Well I'm glad we're back here, I hate staying at Grimmauld Place," Sirius said.

"You weren't even there most of the time, you were staying at Hogwarts," Emmeline reminded him.

"I know, but the time I did spend there was more than enough," Sirius chuckled.

"So why are you so happy that no one knows where we live," Remus said looking at the newspaper he friend was reading. "What's in there?"

"There's still going strong about the fight at Hogwarts, side articles about the students all being returned home safely. Then there's a bunch of made up crap about Harry … wow … it looks like they're speculating about all of us too. You've got to love the _Daily Prophet_, when they don't have a story they just make it up. You can tell they're just dying to mob us."

"Yes, and you especially," Emmeline said.

"No, especially Harry," Sirius corrected.

"Okay fine, Harry first, and you second," Emmeline rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't think you should escape the press for that much longer, Sirius," Remus said.

"What?" Sirius turned to face him and glared at Remus as if he had just betrayed him.

"They're going to have to hear what happened from someone that was there," Remus said. "Out of everyone that was there, you are the most approachable."

"What about you?" Sirius whined. "If you want to tell the story, why don't you tell it?"

Remus sighed gravely, "You know I'm not the one they want to talk to."

"Yeah, I know," Sirius sighed; he was well known in the wizarding community whereas Remus was not. "Scrimgeour already gave the reports what I told him. It's not like the story is going to change."

"No, it shouldn't change," Remus agreed, though what Sirius had told Scrimgeour wasn't actually the full truth. Obviously he left out the animagus transformation the kids had done that had helped save his own life, as well Remus had wanted to be left out of his part in Voldemort's death. "But I think they would want to hear it from you. After that they might not be trying to find you so bad, or making up so much of the story themselves."

Sirius fell forward and banged his head on the table. "You just had to go and say that. You're ruining my good morning."

"Sorry," Remus chuckled. "Do you me to make you eggs?"

"Yes please," Sirius said sitting up again, causing Remus to chuckle more.

O

Sirius realized that the effort put into speaking with the press were for nothing as the articles kept coming. Worse was the one time that he had gone to his favorite pub, he was mobbed by the other customers trying to congratulate him or talk to him about what happened and he was unable to enjoy himself. He really hoped this would blow over quickly but was sure that wouldn't be the case. It didn't happen before the hearing for the Death Eaters that were caught doing the final battle, for everyday that he went to one of the trials a swarm of press would bother him. He wasn't sure which he hated more the questions concerning the trial or the questions concerning his private life. He just wished they would just let him be.

The trials themselves were hard enough to watch. The first days had been filled with so much of a trial but an evaluation of what had happened to the villagers of Hogsmeade that had been part of the attack. It had been clear that they had been put under the Imperius Curse but a lot of damage had been done all the same. The Villagers, students, and Aurors had all been injured because of this curse, not to mention the emotional scars that were left on everyone. Of course the villagers were not held under trial but the Ministry had tried to figure which person had cast the Imperius Curse in the first place. Gathering up all of their knowledge they had discovered that most of the villagers were being controlled by Voldemort himself, and still more by Bellatrix. However, there were other villagers that had continued to fight even after the two were dead. It was impossible to discover who had actually cast the remaining Imperius Curses, but they had not wanted the use of this curse to go unrecorded so they had decided all the Death Eaters found at the attack would be charged with being accessories to this crime.

The next trials were much more grueling as the surviving Death Eaters were put on trial. Unlike the last time that Voldemort had gain power, none of his main followers were able to use the plea that they had been placed under the Imperius Curse. Though Sirius was by no means enjoying watching the trial, it was nice to see that the Death Eaters were no longer able to worm their way out of trouble this time. He especially enjoyed watching Lucius Malfoy's trial as his expression had turned for his normal smugness to terror as he realized that he wasn't going to get off.

Nearly three weeks after the first trial Sirius went down to the courtrooms under the impression that there were going to be more trials that day but found the corridor oddly empty. He knew that something wasn't right, as he knew there were scheduled to be several more case and he got an ominous feeling about what was happening.

When he turned around to leave he was faced with the smile face of a toad.


End file.
